Stolen Remedy
by Stormtide Leviathan
Summary: An ER doctor from Earth is summoned to Fódlan at the behest of desperate individuals bent on power and conquest. Now if only he could keep others and himself in one piece while trying to find a way back.
1. Naked & Afraid

**_A/N: Thumbnail art by Chabibit/NineMuzes._**

**_Update: If you are a new or old reader, I've updated the thought italics up to date, but let me know if you see anything out of place. I'm pretty sure I revised them all. Anyways, enjoy the story! _**

* * *

_Many times throughout my stay here in Fodlan and meeting its many factions I believe myself to be a fraud. Hanneman recommended I recount my time spent here through a journal when I find sleep evasive, as I often do these days. It doesn't help that I feel like a don't belong, thrust into this world like a newborn. In a way, it was being born, but it doesn't help erase the doubt in myself with what is at stake. I'm not sure I was ever cut out for this. I'm just a doctor, not some kind of savior some of my companions believe me to be, yet I'm still terrified to let their idea of me shatter. So I persevere and continue to lie to myself._

* * *

**[Part 1: Cold Front]**

**Santos**

Another late night at Carondelet St. Mary's Hospital as I glanced over my chart once again to make sure I was heading in the right direction. Only about 2 months into the job and I've been hired as an on-call grave shift doctor, which given I'm generally in the ER makes for interesting nights, but not tonight. A slow moving Tuesday around 3 am and I'm fighting to stay awake as I round the corner to peer in at the patient in room 134. An elderly gentleman in his late 70's with a bad case of Pneumonia.

I stare blankly at him for about a minute before his cough rouses me from my trance. I take a second to make sure nobody caught me spacing out so blatantly in the middle of the hallway. To my luck, nobody is around except an elderly male janitor at the far end of the hallway doing some mopping.

I think of the fresh air outside and the need for a warm cup of coffee as I walk over to a nearby desk to set down my clipboard and jacket to take a quick 5-minute break to get some coffee and take in some brisk evening air. Arizona in the fall time has some moderate night weather in the mid-'60s, which feels nice on my skin as I head towards the back exit and stand outside to take in the starry night.

I glance around to look at the vacant parking lot across the street coupled with the sound of faint police sirens in the distance. I check my phone to see if I forgot to reply to any messages from Cassandra. No new messages, which makes sense since its so late. Just wishful thinking on my part. We have maintained a steady relationship of about 3 years since meeting in college, and I actually worked up the courage to propose a month ago. Engaged. Such a strange thing to think about how life comes at you so quickly. New job, new spouse, and new sleep pattern. The last I could live without honestly. I don't enjoy being awake at the same frequency as a vampire.

I glance up from my phone and hastily place it back into my pants pocket, only to notice that the street lamps in the immediate vicinity have gone out, and are flickering slightly.

_**"**_A power surge perhaps? The hospital has a backup generator so it shouldn't impact us too much I think_…" _I listlessly remark to myself as I look up and furrow my brow at the sky. It may be dark out, but with the residual light from the city I can make out storm clouds. Now that is quite the oddity, since I don't remember seeing anything like a storm on the weather report before I started my shift, but I could be mistaken.

As I turn my head back towards the hospital to resume my work, the ground gives out a sudden burst of energy.

"An earthquake too? Weird. That or I'm imagining things._" _I muse to myself in my head as I begin my small trek on the sidewalk back to the front to re-enter, but another quake hits this time hard enough that I stumble hard onto the cold pavement.

"Son of a bitch," I mumble to myself as I try to regain my composure and assert myself back upright. As I manage to get my bearings another quake hits, and like last time its more powerful than the last, so much so that the ground beneath me begins to crack a bit.

My thoughts begin to race as I scampered back to my feet getting ready to dart back into the refuge of the hospital. I manage to get a few feet before another quake hits, but I don't reach it in time before the next wave hits with unrelenting force.

Before I can reach for the cold steel handle of the emergency exit to the hospital, the next quake throws me onto my back knocking the wind out of me, with the ground rolling upon itself causing more cracks and fissures to appear haphazardly. I frantically look around for something to grab onto but find only a cracked sidewalk in my desperate attempts.

Before I manage to vault myself up, a sinking feeling enters my chest as I feel the ground below simply give away. My heart sinks into my stomach and lurches as I begin to fall through the jagged earth.

"No! Stop! Please!" I scream out as I try to dig my fingernails into the rigid and tough earth that seems to be crumbling around me all at once. I make one last desperate reach towards the surface, grabbing onto a piece of rubble that fills me with joy as I begin to slow my drop. That joy is immediately replaced with fear as it breaks away and I tumble down towards the unknown and my vision fades.

The dark Arizona sky begins to clear up as the earth reshapes itself over a few seconds to look as it had mere minutes ago. Lampposts relight and traffic near the hospital continues as if the disaster had never happened.

* * *

"What happened..." I manage to wheeze out.

The first sensation I'm greeted with is pain all over my body and cold dampness as I lay face down. My eyes feel as if they have been set on fire as I crack open one eye to only be met with dark blurriness. My lungs feel as if they are filled with tar as my breathing is shallow and labored, and my limbs are not completely responsive as I can only slowly make a fist. My whole body feels as if it had been compressed through a meat grinder, regurgitated, and then processed once more.

"What in the hell happened. I'm not dead, so there's that_…" _I mumble to myself as my vision begins to clear slowly.

As sensation begins to return to my body I am met with a new dilemma in my head as I feel the cold stone floor below me. I'm completely nude.

I reach out around me with my blurry eyes trying to see if I can feel my pants or shirt, but don't manage to find anything within reach, but I do see a lump a few feet away? I manage to start crawling towards it since my legs are still on the non-cooperative side. I manage to scooch towards the lump and feel out what appears to be a person in cloth, maybe robes?

Still dazed, my instincts take over and I go to check the person's pulse. Dragging my leaden hand across their body I immediately realize something is wrong. Wetness smears across my hand as I place it on their chest and I feel a depression in the chest cavity. Something tore a whole through this poor bastard's chest!

This realization snaps me out of my stupor and I focus my eyes as they continue to slowly regain clarity to observe my surroundings. I first notice the dead man in front of me that I've crawled up to, and as I crane my head around I notice I'm in a dimly lit chamber with many sconces around this circular room with about 6 or seven other dead robed figures.

"What in the hell…" I whisper out in a raspy hoarse voice as if I hadn't had water in a decade.

I take note of the floor and see chalk lines drawn all over it in some sort of design I can't manage to figure out. Definitely not hospital regulation, that's for sure.

"Wait a goddamn second. Robes, Creepy room, Chalk drawing, and I'm nude…_." _I rapidly whisper to myself and the realization hits me like a tsunami.

Was I goddamn summoned like a demon or something to what you'd see in an H.P. Lovecraft novel? I scan the room as I shakily rise to my feet and the cold air finally registers with my body and I begin to shiver. Definitely not a casual book club, these guys all look like cultists out of a goddamn cartoon. Also, they all look very dead, which raises the question. Why am I alive?

Before I'm able to get a better grasp on things and try to find some clothes, A wooden door at the crest of the room opens with two cultist looking people, looking quite surprised in their blue & dark purple hooded robes.

We stare at each other not moving for about four seconds before the lead cultist in the front with a goatee mutters, "By the Goddess, they managed to do it…" The other younger male cultist nods in agreement with that sentiment and whispers something unintelligible to the other cloaked figure.

"Uhh, hi. My name is Santos…" I manage to voice out before losing my train of thought. Still, in shock from the whole ordeal, I don't move as the two men quickly approach me and I notice the younger of them whisper something while making hand gestures before pointing at me.

A wave of nausea and weakness overwhelms my body as I collapse to the ground only for the older cultist to catch me. I try to move my limbs but they don't respond to my thoughts and I try to let out a scream, but even my mouth won't move as my body feels as if it's been frozen.

"Call the guards Rigden, and tell them to bring the prisoner to the holding cells. We have much to discuss with the other members," The older cultist commands.

"At once master, it shall be done," The one known as 'Ridgen' replies flatly with a slight nod before jogging out of the room. The master nods approvingly at this as he watches Rigden leave the room until returning his attention fully to me, looking me dead in the eyes.

"I wonder...what Crest you could possibly be compatible with to wreak such havoc. Suppose we will find out soon enough," The old cultist muses to himself ending with phlegm filled cough mixed with a chuckle. I try to stay awake but the pain and fear overtake my body as I feel myself slip out of consciousness once more.

* * *

I wake up sometime later clutching my pulsating head as it radiates pain, and find myself once again on a hard and cold stone floor. My first thought drifts to how nice it would be to have some painkillers but is replaced by where I am once again. My vision seems returned to normal as I take a brief look around. First I notice is I'm still naked and I appear to be in a jail cell of sorts. Fantastic. As I force myself to stand up I see a simple stone corridor outside the cell, making it seem like I'm in some kind of long cell block or dungeon. I manage to walk to the cell bars and hear a faint conversation down the hall.

"You think the Adrestian Empire will overtake this keep too? Their march seems relentless," A low and husky voice says.

"Perhaps, but I heard the higher-ups have got some kind of solution in the works. Seems the mages managed some kind of breakthrough of some sort," A lighter and feminine voice replies.

"Yeah, I heard about it from Harold, said he picked up a strange man from a meditation chamber downstairs that was painted in blood. Gruesome stuff."

"Mhmmm. Well, I could care less as long as Dagda can get a victory here. More victories surely mean I get to go back home sooner."

"Truth to that Inara. Truth to that…"

The conversation drifts away as the two voices fade down the hallway out of eyesight and earshot, leaving me with considerably more questions.

Adrestian Empire? Dagda? Mages? Do they mean actual magic? I think to myself as my breathing rate increases at the ramifications of what kind of looney bin I've suddenly found myself in. It's only logical to assume that I'm somewhere...else. Yes, but where? Magic? It's fictitious, but those people spoke as if discussing the weather. No, bother about it. What does this all have to do with me appearing in the nude like the goddamn Terminator?

My train of thought is interrupted by the sound of a nearby door being jostled open and the sight of two moderately tall guys in plate mail followed by the old goatee cultist guy I saw earlier in the summoning room. I warily stare at the trio and unintentionally scoot back a bit to create a bit more space between them, the bars, and myself.

The mage clears his throat. "Greetings. I am Master Sevihn. I am the leader of this outpost in Dagda territory. I presume you have a great many questions. You were detained for safety concerns. Standard procedure-"

Standard procedure? I woke up in a room full of dead guys and you act as if this is normal?! This guy is off his rocker.

"-that is practiced. Now, your name is Santos, if I remember correctly?" The older man gestures with his hand towards me as his hood falls a bit revealing a bald head and a pale face full of wrinkles and well-defined laugh lines. A bit in contrast to my own younger visage and Spanish and Mexican heritage.

"That's correct," I hesitantly reply as if I'm unsure of my own name. At this point, I'm not too sure of anything.

He nods in acknowledgment. "Excellent. Now, we have some tests to conduct. If you would be so kind, guards?" Sevihn says as he glances at one of the plate mail knights. "Now Santos, come with me now, won't you?" The old man looks at me with a ghost of a smile and narrowed eyes.

I feel a chill rush through my spine as the guards enter the cell and escort me out, each with a hand on my shoulder. I try to think of anything but the impending experiments, but fear overtook my rationale and I obey and follow Sevihn down the shadowy corridors to a destination, yet I can't help but feel sinister intentions await me.

Time passes by like a blur, filled with needles, reflex tests, and weird apparatuses that I would never put in my medical room, but I digress. With the fear being overtaken by curiosity as time progressed and sensing I wasn't in any immediate danger I managed to get a better bearing on my surroundings and situation. I'm in some sort of a fort, or underneath it for that matter with a force of medieval dressed folks with swords, lances, bows, and apparently _fucking _magic. Also, I've been only given a cloth to cover my genitals at this point so I'm still holding out for some actual pants in this frigid dungeon.

Everything in the logic centers of my brain told me this was preposterous, but seeing proof in front of your very own eyes makes you swallow the truth quite quickly, no matter how much it may sting at your perceived notion on how reality is supposed to function. Sevihn did some glowing hand thing that emits a golden hue and took it across my body as a sensor of some sort, before dropping it and chuckling to himself before writing in his ledger.

I finally work up the courage to speak up as he has been doing several tests in silence with me too awestruck and scared and him deeply invested in his work. "So, what was that you did right now?"

Sevihn twirls around setting his ledger back down on his large alchemy table with many potions like bottles and decanters before looking at me from the corner of his eye. "I was checking for magical tendencies and Crests, "Sevihn explains. "You have a large propensity for White Magic, yet your Crest is a mystery, as I assumed it would be." Sevihn then goes back to writing in his ledger.

"You speak as if you think I know these things. I understand most of the blood tests and other trials, but magic is foreign to me," I reply.

Sevihn stops writing in his ledger to look at me once more. "I assumed as much," He quietly says. "Considering the anomaly that you are and how you reacted. Don't be worried, you will be trained up soon enough."

I furrow my brows, more confusion appearing across my face. "So I'll be trained in magic?" I ask, curiously.

"Yes. It will be in the service of Dagda, as you've become a state project. Curious case yours is," Sevihn dismissively says as he jots down something in his ledger.

I fidget a bit on the wooden gurney. "I presume I don't have much of a say."

Sevihn elicits a small chuckle before retorting, "Not really, but you won't be killed. More like stripped for parts if you don't cooperate. But I presume you'll do the right thing."

Worry sets in knowing now that I'm nothing more than a personal government lab rat, but I concede to Sevihn and his musings. He's right in that I don't have any leverage or power. I don't even know what the outdoors to this strange world looks like, let alone other people not including the 4-5 I've seen so far. I will need to survive and learn.

"Of course. I am wanting to be cooperative, as you haven't beaten or killed me yet. Besides, I'll have you know I'm a doctor as well. Helping people is kinda in my job description," I offer, hoping to score some personal points with Sevihn.

Sevihn keeps his attention glued to his ledger, yet a smile appears on his worn face. "Yes, of course. A man of medicine will be incredibly useful. It's good to know you are reasonable and well learned. Much more useful than the last one…" Sevihn finishing the last part as if talking to himself wistfully.

Last one? So there was/are more like me? I ponder to myself as I hear the deadbolt in the wooden door the laboratory turn and hear the light footsteps of someone entering.

Sevihn turns his attention to the new guest as do I to see a young woman with a mature look to her serious face. With a longbow and quiver on her back wearing blue and dark purple fatigues befitting a ranger that oddly enough match her slightly blue hair, she gives a curt bow to Sevihn before she looks at me with minimal enthusiasm possible.

"So this is who I'm watching?" The mystery archer flatly asks to Sevihn.

"Yes, you are to be his retainer. I believe you were filled in by Lord Vrasgi about the specifics," Sevihn replies with a smile.

The woman quickly turned her attention addressing me. "Okay new guy, follow me and I'll show you your quarters."

I look to Sevihn who simply waves me off as he returns to his journal continuing his research as I hop off the gurney holding the single rough-spun cloth over my genitals. The woman gives me a raised eyebrow but nothing more as she turns on her heel and heads out of the room, with me close behind in pursuit.

We round many different corners and corridors, as well as a few staircases heading upwards. No conversation is held as I merely try to maintain with the woman's brisk stride. I also manage to earn myself a few funny looks from passing soldiers, as I presume it's not every day a near-naked Latino man is hastily following a steely-eyed huntress. At this point, I'm really leaning into just going with the blows. I'll let the mental trauma catch up with me later when I'm not worried about being dead or a test subject.

After about 10 minutes of fast walking, we arrive down another corridor lined with doors that appear to be living quarters. We arrive at one in the middle and the woman unlocks the door and reveals a very plain room with only basic furnishings and two beds as we step into the abode.

The woman faces me and states, "So this is how it works. You don't leave my sight. Period. That's the orders I have."

I balk slightly at her bluntness and reply, "Very well. Will you be in here as well?"

She looks into my eyes with disinterest, like she is trying to burn through them to see into the back of my skull. "That's what I said. Where you go, I go. If you leave, I have orders to shoot."

Well isn't that quaint? I have a babysitter in the dungeon palace, isn't that _fantastic_. Plus I don't know how much information I'll be able to get out of the unfriendly woman.

I pause before asking, "Two things before we wrap up. One, What's your name? And two, where can I get some clothes?"

I can see the gears turning in the woman's brain as she slightly turns her head to the side before replying, "Clothes should be underneath the bed. Basic fatigues. And you can call me Shamir."

* * *

**A/N: What's up folks. I decided after my 2nd ****playthrough**** of FE3H that it was enough to inspire an idea for a story to flesh out the world and change things up a bit, as well as give some characters some love that isn't really featured in a lot of the stories I've seen on here. The OC doesn't know anything about the world if you were wondering. I'll be doing my best to dive into some of the more unknowns of the game (Like Dagda for instance) and some things that I felt were glossed over, as this game is just teeming with lore. Feel free to drop a review of what you think of this or have questions and I'll do my best to respond by next chapters author notes. Also, I'm planning on doing updates weekly so there's that. Have a great day.**

**Update 11/11: The chapter has been re-edited.**

**Re-Edited: Italics and thoughts of the main character now congruent with the rest of the story.**

**Edited: 8/30/20**


	2. The Lesson

_My time in Dagda I would rather forget honestly. It was a trying time on me physically and spiritually, but it has led to my survival to which I am somewhat thankful. Nothing in my previous life could have prepared me for what would eventually transpire at Fort Kaedus. Yet besides it all, I did make one friend, my first friend here. And to that, perhaps it was worth it. _

* * *

**Santos**

My body jolted awake as my eyes snapped open to stare at the ceiling above me. I felt cold and mildly sore, and thinking back to the crazy dream I decided I should get ready for work. I go to take the sheets on top of me off to realize the room is pitch black, I roll my eyes and work my way towards the wall looking for the light switch in my sleepy state.

"What are you doing?"I hear a feminine flat toned voice say from the other side of the room and I freeze.

That didn't sound like Cassandra's voice at all, she has a much more natural joking manner in which she speaks, and besides its the wrong pitch. I feel my palms begin to bead with sweat as I realize the smell of the room has hints of sawdust and a slight metallic quality to it and the clothing I'm wearing is some kind of rough shirt and trousers combo one might see at an old-timey festival.

A light flickers on behind me at the far end of the room, showing Shamir still dressed in her fatigues sitting up on the bed lighting a candle on the nightstand between our beds. I also take a moment to notice that even though her bow isn't on, she still has numerous knives and daggers on her person. A bit disconcerting to say the least.

I hesitate to speak up before mumbling, " I-uh, look I was just….no idea. But I'm awake and hungry." I finish with a pleading look, which earns me no interest or sympathy. The lithe blue-haired woman stands up and dons her bow and quiver quite quickly while getting her combat boots ready.

"We can head to the mess hall. I figure after your ordeal you must be hungry and out of it." Shamir says as she ties up her boots hastily.

"So you know about my situation?" I reply, a bit taken back. How much does she really know?

"Yes, I understand you have amnesia and are recovering from a magical experiment. It's my job to make sure you don't harm others or yourself to get you back into the line of duty." Shamir explains as she fastens the last part of her leather boots. She stands up stretching her arms a bit before looking at me with a bored expression. "Just don't make my job harder than it has to be."

So she doesn't know where I'm from. I glance at my surroundings to look for some shoes of my own. They provided clothing, so they must have some shoes around here somewhere.

I manage to spot a pair of leather boots under my bed pushed back a bit, so I grab them and lie back. "That makes sense, thanks again for acquainting me with everything."

I really don't need people asking me more questions about my mysterious background, and if people just assume I have amnesia all the better. It gives me time to figure out the scope of my situation and perhaps figure out how to maybe get home in the future. Diagnose the problem by obtaining all possible information to make the best well-informed decision before moving forward.

"It's my orders, so here I am. Now, I'm hungry as well, so let's go." Shamir says while grabbing the candle tin and leading the way out of the enclosed barrack room.

Outside a guard in plate mail hands Shamir a paper of some sort that she scans and then puts in her pockets. The guard walks off and I try my best to not seem overly curious. I went to school most of my life and joined med school not only for learning medicine but because I'm also just someone who likes to know how things work.

Shamir seems to take notice of my not so subtle behavior. "No need to snoop, it's nothing important. Just your schedule."

"That's all well and good, but how do we keep track of time down here? No sunlight or-" I stop myself considering I hadn't even seen a clock or any passable technology outside of Sevihn's lab, which was more alchemical than scientific at best.

Thankfully, Shamir picks up on what I'm getting at before I can say something incriminating of my origins. "There is a bell system through the lower levels for times of day that are transmitted from the surface."

I nod in understanding as we begin to ascend once again more flights of stairs and a couple more hallways until we reach a sizable mess hall, perhaps the size of a cafeteria one would see in a modern-day middle school or such. Many tables seemed to be occupied with off duty soldiers of Dagda wearing the now apparent blue and purple national colors on their sashes and fatigues. Shamir and I get our breakfast which consists of some kind of grain that's been mashed down that looks like a mix between tapioca and mashed potatoes with a slab of what looks like beef on top with one large broccoli.

"They have broccoli! I wonder what other things could be the same," I quietly muse to myself with a smile as I enjoy seeing something familiar in such a weird time. Even if it is a less than tasty green vegetable packed with nutrition. it's the little things.

"Never seen someone so happy to see broccoli," Shamir remarks as she raises an eyebrow at my goofy expression. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No need," I reply firmly, sensing her underlying sarcasm. "I'm actually a doctor thank you very much."

"Oh really? I hadn't known. So you were part of the healing corps?" Shamir says with genuine interest as we take our seats on the wooden benches in the mess hall. We managed to get an area without any other folks too close by, and all the other patrons seem to be minding their own business.

I shrug. "Not that I can remember. Amnesia, remember?"

"Right. Sorry, I let myself get carried away." Shamir responds a little bashfully, showing her age a bit. I just noticed she does look fairly young, the serious nature and height helping mask a bit of that, but I would guess she is younger than me.

"Also, odd question, but what year is it?" I ask, hoping not to seem to be out of the loop. Figuring out the year may be relevant, but could also be nothing as I'm clearly not on earth anymore.

Shamir nods as she takes a bite of her mutton. "Oh, it's 1174, 29th of the Lone Moon. I turned 19 about 2 days ago."

I smile and stick my fork back into the mushy breakfast. "Well happy late birthday."

"Thanks, but let's not linger too long. Sevihn will be wanting to see you soon." Shamir states, and as she finishes her sentence we hear 6 deep and low sounding bell tolls. "As I was saying. Let's hurry up here."

I dig back into my meal ravenously but slow down near the end, not so much of my hunger waning but my thoughts drift closer to home. My home, not my new strange one I find myself trapped in. I miss my friends, my family, my fiance, hell I even miss my job. And digital clocks, but I digress. I feel alone in this world, but it seems I still have a purpose and worth. That's the only reason I'm here I figure.

I wipe a tear from my eye as quickly as it forms and then I turn to Shamir. I notice her head is turned away, but her ponytail is swaying. Hope she didn't see that.

* * *

Making our way back to Sevihn's lab was uneventful, as most of the corridors and such look the same to me but we arrive in about 5ish minutes from the mess hall to be met once again with all the eccentric alchemical equipment scattered across the room haphazardly, occupying much of the space in this large dusty study. Sevihn stands in the center of the room looking at some sort of book intensely. The veins on his pale forehead are apparent in the dim amber light given off by numerous lanterns hanging on the walls, and he still dons the dark robes I saw him last time. Having more of my wits about I notice he isn't all that old, maybe late 50's but he looks incredible weathered with sunspots on his hands and face. Someone who has seen hard work in their time.

Setting his book down he looks towards Shamir and me as we enter and he smiles. "Ah, just who I was waiting for. You may leave and return in an hour, Shamir. Thank you."

Shamir simply bows, turns to me, and gives me a slight apathetic smile and then departs quickly as we had arrived, shutting the large wooden door behind her leaving me with the mage or whatever he is.

"How are you feeling?" Sevihn asks as he heads toward a stool near one of his cluttered potion stations. He reaches over and grabs one of the full vials on a nearby rack and downs its contents, letting out a satisfactory 'ah'.

"Okay, but I understand you want something of me. I just want to go back home," I reason as my eyes curiously dart to the rack that has vials full of some kind of opaque liquid Sevihn drank from.

Sevihn lets out a sigh. "A fair question, but we need you. The experiments yesterday yielded significant results. You bear a unique major crest, an original if you will, which lends the user to increased magical ability and capability. I understand you are uncertain, but you will be our salvation from Adrestia."

"Salvation? Crests?" I mimic back, confusion evident upon my face. "You speak as if I know these things, and you want me to fight? I'm not a fighter or some hero of fable. I'm a doctor. I heal people."

"I'll explain all you want, but I can't grant you freedom just yet. My people need help, and you have the means to do so. Help us and I'll get you home. I promise that" Sevihn concedes as he takes another vial from the rack, this time seeming to sip and savor it.

"How do I know you'll hold up your end? I've been torn away from everything I love, and I'm expected to believe you'll help me?" I say with my voice starting to rise as the pent up helplessness and anger beginning to seep out. "What insurance do I have in this situation?"

"You don't know, but it's your only choice. That or we torture you and strip out what makes you special, but that isn't as effective. Give us a chance, for it is your only logical choice after all. You did say you were a doctor, no? See the reasonable outcome here. Besides, you'll have many chances to heal and save people. You said that's what you, didn't you?" Sevihn elaborates with some grandiose hand gestures. The man makes sense, which while I don't like it but I have to agree. What choice do I have if I want to have a chance of seeing my loved ones again?

"Fine."

"Just 'fine'?" Sevihn replies with a wry smile.

"Yes, I'll do what you want in hopes that I can go home. Show me what you want from me," I vent. All I have is hope at this point, which I need to cling to if I ever want a chance to return.

Sevihn springs out of his seat with a vigor not befitting an older man of his age and claps his hands together. He walks over to an adjacent desk filled with books and plucks one from the pile and thrusts it into my hands. I read to title (_It's in English?) _ and it says 'Fundamentals to the Basics of Magic'. I feel a bit excited and scared at the same time, with this book in my hands. Magic is real here, which is still a crazy notion my mind still hasn't fully accepted, but then again these people don't appear to have cars or anything of the sort. It's a different world, and the chance to learn something that had previously only been fantasy excited the scholar within me.

"That book should explain the concepts which I presume you'll grasp easily enough. My apprentice should be here soon enough, his name is Rigden. He is to take you to train. To get you up to speed we will be doing magical training for 10 hours a day, breaks for eating, some study, and then sleep. It is necessary for the events to come." Sevihn explained whilst finishing the rest of his strange concoction.

I nod in acknowledgment and query, "Very well, by the way, what is it you are drinking? Just curious."

Sevihn raises an eyebrow before responding, "Oh this? This is vulnerary, an herbal concoction for bolster one's fortitude and health. I also like the flavor. You'll be familiar with them soon enough."

I simply nod once more and look around the room to begin my study of the magical book Sevihn had given me. I crack open the first few pages looking for what awaits me. A simple table of contents listing out magical phenomenon, types, and practicality. I begin to read immediately, and while the writing is about as palatable as any textbook from Earth, this is on magic. The way the pages explain it is like an organic science mixed with physics; it's unlike anything I've ever seen before, which is to be expected. This is just the distraction I needed right now.

* * *

**General**** PoV**

Sevihn leaves the room after watching Santos dive headfirst into reading the simple magical instructional book. With a chuckle to himself Sevihn leaves the room, he motions for the guard outside to be ready if his subject dares to leave, but that seems unlikely with how the main seemed enraptured by the mere thought of magic.

"Like a child seeing fire for the first time_…" _Sevihn mumbled aloud mostly to himself as he hurried down the hallway to visit a small nameless room hidden in the walls.

Sevihn glided into the room to which it had a few clean wooden tables with books upon them, and a strange lectern in the middle with a crystal lodged in the center pointing towards the ceiling. Sevihn made his way directly to the lectern and waved his hand over the crystal, pouring magical energy into to activate the catalyst. The clear crystal vibrated slightly as it turned to a deep purple color and Sevihn could begin to hear a voice emanating from it.

"Hello master, I bring news about the subject," Sevihn declared as he clasped his hands together.

"Good, Zahras," The person on the other end smoothly responds. "Keep notes of their progress. It will be a useful tool for us in time."

"Yes, of course, my master. I expect him to come along quickly as he is quite understanding of his station. Much unlike the last, I believe this is a breakthrough. The church of Seiros and Fodlan will soon know our pain."

Chuckling echoes from the crystal. "Yes yes, it will be soon. I trust you in the south for the machinations of Dagda & Brigid."

"What of the others? Will I be receiving any assistance? The battles to come shall be quite difficult," Zahras voiced out with a hint of concern.

"You will do as needed. Solon and Kronya have other assignments you needn't worry about. A mage of your aptitude should be more than well equipped. That is all," The mysterious voice said as the power of the crystals began to dim until the purple had finally faded.

"Farewell master Thales…" Sevihn said in almost a whisper as he turned his attention to the entrance of the room and the pain in his back.

With a bit of stiffness, Sevihn adjusted his posture to straight with some difficulty. His body was failing, even with the vulnerary, he had only slowed the process. Age and decay appear to catch up with everyone, even the likes of him.

"Now, back to work. Time to get my little pet project underway…" Sevihn said to himself smiling as he shuffled out of the dark arcanum and towards his laboratory.

* * *

**Santos**

I was finally happy to leave Sevihn's lab, for as interesting the materials he had given me were, I find the place eerie. I can't place the source of unease, but maybe it's Sevihn himself? Probably due to him being my captor and giving me that ultimatum, but with it comes knowledge and time to figure things out. If magic brought me here, why could it not bring me back home?

The plate mail guards led me from Sevihn's room a bit after he left and led me down to an underground target range of sorts, with straw dummies and some weights spread about on a straw and concrete floor. The sconces on the walls gave the place a bit more of an underground fight club than the training area, but I digress.

Standing in the center of the grounds was Rigden, the younger mage I saw on my first night and who would be my primary instructor. He looked young with his dark hair partially obstructing his face with his hood up, dressed in the typical blue and purple robes. His expression looks of something akin to a cross between boredom and indifference as I approach and the guards return to guard the entrance door. We descended many levels via a staircase, this being the lowest level I can remember being on, maybe floor 8-9? Hard to guess when you haven't seen the surface.

"So you are here. I trust Master Sevihn ran you through the concepts?" Rigden said in a higher-pitched voice than what I would have expected. It sounded very boyish and airy.

I nod. "Yes, he gave me a book and I read through it, but some parts don't make any sense. Mostly about drawing out power from yourself."

Rigden rolls his eyes with a small huff, "Yes, I'm sure it was _quite_ perplexing. Now, we will unlock your magic here, as it hasn't been allowed to flow freely all your life. It's been bottled up. Now, come here."

I walk over to Rigden who quickly points to the ground. I look at him curiously as Rigden instructs, "Get down on your back."

I comply with a shrug and lay down on the ground. Nothing I read about in the book said about unlocking magic, so I'm just playing along. Hopefully, this isn't some kind of hazing ritual.

Ridgen then motions over to the two guards by the door to come, and they jog on over as Rigden commands, "Brace the man down, this shall take but a moment." And the guards brace my shoulders and a small feeling of panic begins to set inside my gut.

"This shall only hurt a lot. Try not to squirm," Rigden says while revealing a toothy and maniacal grin as his hands begin to glow and quickly approach my face.

My breath catches in the back of my throat as the ominous anticipation encroached to whatever he is going to do to me. As Rigden's hands touch the sides of my head, pain erupts through my skull feeling like the world's biggest migraine, eliciting a few moans of pain from myself as the pain continues to ramp up. The pain begins to seep into my core and limbs, feeling like my body is trying to tear itself apart until there it feels like something gives or pops. My body goes from immense pain to complete clarity and limp relaxation as Rigden steps away wiping the sweat away from his brow.

"There….all done," Rigden huffs, slightly out of breath. "Now try to feel deep within your core, you should be able to feel something there."

"Okay…" I manage to barely say as my body is still numb and forming words with my mouth feels difficult.

I close my eyes and focus on my stomach, but nothing comes to me immediately. I close my eyes more tightly and grit my teeth a bit looking anywhere and everywhere in my body and mind for _something_ different. Right as I'm about to give up in anger, I feel a warmth in my gut. Like a flame of a candle, but no heat radiating off it. I can see it in my mind and feel it in my body. It feels comforting like it's always been there casting light into the dark void of my mind, and I keep my eyes closed as I reach out in my mind and physically to grasp it. I manage to reach out and snag the comforting light, to which my body is now washed in a pleasant feeling as all the soreness and tiredness I had evaporates from me.

I finally opened my eyes and looked up to see Rigden and both guards just standing around me in a circle and staring. Both guards look somewhat confused, yet Rigden looks content and perhaps a bit surprised.

"What?" I ask as I begin to get up to my feet, this time pretty easily as my body feels like I got perfect sleep and rested for a week.

Rigden just shakes his head and waves the guards away. "Oh, nothing. Just never seen someone have such a violent reaction and then cast Heal upon themselves. Just odd."

"Heal? I cast a spell?" I say in disbelief. That was what magic feels like?

"Yes, the most basic of faith magic. Sevihn gave me instructions for what to do to unlock your latent magic, just not what would happen. Most unexpected."

"Huh, well now what do we do?"

"Now," Rigden gestures to different targets, "Is where our training begins. You still feel that source within you?"

I close my eyes and still feel the flame within my mindscape firmly in my grasp, "I believe so, it's like a small flame."

Rigden nods and replies, "Good. That's your source of power. We will need to train it up, much like a muscle but in your mind."

Waving over a guard Ridgen continues, "Since you seem to have an affinity for healing spells, that is what we will work on."

The guard comes over and draws out a club at Ridgen's command. I look questioningly at Rigden and the guard, and then I hear Ridgen hiss, "_Do it_," As the club is swung with tremendous force colliding with my femur, with a loud crack echoed through the sparse training ground.

I fall back down to the ground quickly wheezing and fighting back tears as I feel the pain erupt from my now broken left leg. Rigden squats down beside my face with a grim scowl and looks right into my fright-filled eyes. "I will train you since that is my master's wishes, but he didn't say how," Rigden spats, as if he is lowering himself talking to me. "Bringing you here killed so many of my friends and colleagues. Sevihn may be willing to make sacrifices and not look back, but know this Santos. I despise you. Consider this your penance for killing so many of my friends. And don't think Sevihn will be swayed. Sevihn will not care, he only wants results."

Rage and pain flare through me as I squeeze the small flame within myself and I grunt as my leg resets itself and a few moments later I feel almost the same, but I also find myself mentally winded, like I just sprinted a lap or did calculus in my head. I look up at Ridgen in the dim light which doesn't reach the upper part of his hooded face, only showing a disdainful frown.

"Good, that was rather quick. It needs to be instinctual. But let's see how long you can last. Orbeck, again but the other leg. We have all the time in the world." Rigden commands with a sneer, which turns my attention to the guard with the club who simply shrugs and swings his club against my right leg. I let loose a howl of agony as I feel my unguarded lower leg crumple underneath the steel club.

I cling to the flame within myself as my only sanctuary from the pain and squeeze once more. Somewhere deep within my mind, I now wish magic had never existed, as the sound of breaking bones and skin tearing become normal as the sunless day continues like an unending nightmare. Forced to heal back to normal health only to have my bones broken again and again. Through the first day of beatings and pain, my mind still drifts towards home. Longing for the safety and happiness that my previous life once held, but not anymore.

Now I find myself in hell.

* * *

**A/N: Greetings once again folks! So this was a bit of a surprise, but I had some free time this weekend so I managed to crank this out. Schemes are being set in motion and there are a few moving parts as this is about 6 years prequel to Byleth showing up at the Monastery (so bear with me, we will get there soon!), but it'll be something unique hopefully. if not, then at the very least enjoyable for you all to read. **

**Feedback and reviews are always appreciated, and I'm happy to see some folks decided to follow this story, so I must be doing something right xD but anyways I'll have routine uploads, once per week dropping either Friday or Saturday. Some weeks I may have more, and if I don't post due to plans I'll try and have that update in the previous chapter. Also what play through is everyone on? I'm on my third playthrough of FE3H, finally doing the Blue Lions. **

**Anyways thanks for reading, and until next time. **

**Next Chapter: 10/26-27**

**Update 11/11: The chapter has been re-edited.**

**Re-Edited: Removed italics and other grammar issues to make the story more congruent.**

**Edited: 8/30/20**


	3. Bronze Sunrise

_Magic, as I've learned, comes in many different forms, as it is one of those strange things that alters with your perception of it. It can heal and harm in an instant, but above all it is power. It can be used for good or evil. My first foray into magical studies in Dagda showed me that it could keep me alive. I've since learned that my aptitude for magic and manipulating it has made me enviable by the mage community, but also something to be controlled. Sevihn saw this and delighted in having a powerful chess piece at his disposal. Rigden though, had other plans. _

* * *

**Santos**

"You look like shit."

Shamir's blunt comment hit the nail on the head as two guards clad in chainmail cuirasses practically dragged me back to my quarters after what had felt like an eternity in the dark training arena. Magic as my sudden crash course, if one can call it that, is volatile, to say the least. It responds heavily to emotion, intent as well as logic. Strange to say the least, but through sheer willpower or fear, I managed to keep myself in one piece. Barely. I can't feel my legs hardly at all, raising my head in the slightest feels like I'm doing my best Atlas holding up the world impression and my vision won't focus on anything for more than a few moments. Also, I may have thrown up my breakfast hours ago and pissed myself. Essentially, Ridgen is the bane of my current confusing existence.

"Mhmmm…" I moan as Shamir opens the door to my room and the guards lie me down on my bed rather harshly, eliciting an 'ugh' from my semi-conscious body. The guards leave me to my own devices after that once Shamir enters the room and closes the door behind her.

"Are you able to walk?" Shamir asks to which I shake my head indicating 'no' to the best of my ability while being face down.

"Alright. I'll be back in a bit, don't go anywhere." Shamir states as she leaves the room, but even in my state, I swear I could feel the sarcasm radiate of her words.

Shortly after she leaves I dip in and out of consciousness trying to piece together what the hell had happened. The dull pain throbbing throughout my body is more than the nervous system was built to handle, let alone for several hours.

From what I recall Rigden had the guards at his disposal beat me senseless, have me heal myself, and then rinse and repeat. The guards eventually had to take turns since they were getting tired from beating me. Literally got my bones broke over and over until my attackers got too tired to do the deed. On the plus side, I think healing is second nature at this point. The flame I can usually sense deep within my subconscious is currently snuffed, as after the last beating Ridgen had to heal me so I didn't get sent back to Sevihn in a body bag. The healing Ridgen did was lackluster to say the best, as I still could barely stay awake due to the intense aching everywhere.

I stare down into my very plain pillow and chuckle to myself, which slowly escalates into a mild giggle and coughing fit. I used magic! It's finally hit me; that I was doing something only conjured up in fairy tales and fantasy, and now it dwells within me. Rigden said it worked like a muscle of sorts, and that seems appropriate as I can't reach any reserves as I scour my subconscious for that warm feeling that I reached out to before. It felt so natural, almost as if it was beckoning me to it. To use it. The feeling was power incarnate when I used it as if it granted the slightest moment of euphoria followed by focus, and then my mind would resettle on the pain that would be wracking my body.

_Correction_, still wracking my body.

An undetermined amount of time passes until I heard the door open and close once again, hearing light footsteps skirt across the stone-floored room. I try to turn my body to face the person but my limbs only somewhat respond as I poorly prop myself up on the bed.

"Here, I brought you food from the mess hall and a vulnerary. Figured you could use it," Shamir says as I hear something get set on the nightstand beside me and a small vial gets placed into my right hand.

"Thanks," I groggily reply as I slurp down the contents of the vial messily.

I remember Sevihn saying that vulnerary had some kind of healing quality, but I couldn't remember if he said anything else about the concoction. I reckon it may be tied to magic in this world, but I don't have anything factual to back that up.

As I finish the last drop, I feel the fatigue ebb from my limbs and core as energy floods back into my physique and my mind sharpened. My eyes clear up and I fully sit up on the bed. The soreness still lingered in my body and some deeper aches and pain remains, but that medicine felt like a burst of potent morphine. I'll need to make notes on how to craft that later, I have a feeling it'll be useful.

Shamir gives me a pointed look and asks, "Figured that would make you feel a bit better."

I nod as I reach over and grab my plate of squash-like mash and meat that I keep telling myself is beef. Still hoping herbs and animals here aren't complete fubar so herbal remedies are the same. Relearning an entire medical system would be infuriating.

"Indeed. Magical training is rough around here," I say as I eagerly shove some of the mash into my face with the fork that was kindly provided with the plate.

"I wouldn't know. I'm here contracted as a sniper for special operations. Not my realm of expertise," Shamir says as she unlatches her quiver and puts her bow by her bedside.

"Contract?" I ask as I shovel the last of the mashed food into my eager face. "Is that how the military works around here?"

"Not quite, I'm a merc. I'm a cut above the rank and file around here so I managed to strike out on my own for bigger paydays. The military is a solid employer here in Dagda, so I figured the gig would be good. Was a bodyguard mission of sorts, the pay was too good to pass up, and here I am." Shamir explains as she starts to unbuckle her combat boots.

I nod at the sentiment as I continue to wolf down my meal since I hadn't eaten since breakfast several hours ago. This lukewarm meal is truly a blessing, even if it tastes like stale cardboard.

"Ah, and you said you were a sniper, then where are you gu-" I cut myself off as my brain still seems to be in cruise control at this point with the hours of beatings finally behind me.

"A what?" Shamir asks with mild curiosity. "What were you going to say?"

"It was nothing. Just an errant thought, that's all." I say while trying to wave off any suspicion, but it doesn't appear to be doing much as she has a skeptical look directed towards me with her angular face and piercing eyes.

Shamir seems to shrug off my little faux pas and continues, "Anyway, there is one last place to go to before we turn in."

I place down my fork and look up from my meal, already hearing my aching legs beginning to protest at the thought of walking. "Oh? And where would that be?"

"The medical ward. You said you were a doctor and Sevihn said it would probably help jog your memory. But, I figured with your injuries that you would rather get some sleep instead," Shamir suggests.

Aha! Something familiar! I smile as I bound out of the bed and set my half-finished meal on the nightstand. My legs cry out in protest, but I ignore them. Outside means daylight and fresh air!

"Nonsense, I'm ready to go!" I beam happily as I make my way toward the door.

I can hear Shamir behind my chuckling lightly. "Alright, fair enough. Just let me put my boots back on and we will be off."

I nod to Shamir and then try to stretch my limbs a bit to get out some of the tightness and stiffness. My legs still feel a little jello-like, but I think I'll manage as long as no impromptu marathons occur on our way towards the medical ward.

Shamir suits up rather quickly and lights a candle on the nightstand for when we return, and only takes about 2 minutes to gear back up and she leads on, taking us upstairs. We take more staircases, pass several more guards, this time people are much more lightly dressed from what I can observe. Platemail has been replaced by hard leather and chainmail, mirroring a similar style to what Shamir wears. We finally reach the apex of the small maze of an underground tower as we ascend the last of the stairs to be met with a long and wide hallway that seems to have a quartermaster area and checkpoint of some kind for soldiers entering.

"Fort Kaedus is near the Brigid border, so we use checkpoints. Something big is happening, and this is being used as a staging area of sorts," Shamir comments as she watches my gaze wander around the large hallway looking curiously at the soldiers and their checking stations.

"Right, and what are we staging for exactly?" I ask, hoping to get more information about this weird world I now find myself in. I've yet to even see a map or hear remotely about any politics.

"As far as I've been told, a diplomatic meeting with Brigid. There are rumors, of course, circulating what that actually means, but that's what everyone as been officially told," Shamir states as she leads me to the large metal doors that seem to lead to the outside. She motions to some nearby guards to open the doors, and I'll say that the sight from the doors is breathtaking away slightly as warm air rushes past my face.

Soft orange and yellow sunlight peak over the horizon, showing that its nearly dusk. Many tents and teepees are set up outside with many small barricades surrounding the area. Near those are several watchtowers and other large tents I can see. The geography would be something akin to a savanna with decent heat, hard dirt, tall wispy grass in the distance and not many trees view with a few rolling hills outside the camp I can spot. I hastily follow Shamir towards a tent near the center of the camp and relish the fresh air and soothing sunlight. Lifting a flap, Shamir opens up the tent for us to enter, and my jaw drops.

"Dios Mio…"

Inside the tent are a few gurneys, a small makeshift table area for medicines and supplies, a few crates, about a dozen sick beds with only about 3 filled at the moment, and two fairly young female nurses by the looks of it. The cleanliness of the area left a lot to be desired as this was like walking into a plague clinic of the early 14th century in Europe or something. I'm not the biggest history buff, but this is what comes to my mind first and foremost. I wouldn't even be surprised that they are practicing bloodletting. Even Sevihn has better tools in his underground laboratory.

"Oh, another sick or injured?" Questions one of the nurses, this one a young dark-haired girl with a fair complexion, as that seems to be the trend around here with everyone looking vaguely Italian or Spanish.

"No, actually he's a doctor. Has amnesia, so he's re-familiarizing himself," Shamir states as she takes a step back to let me take it all in. I step a bit more confidently into the tent and observe my surroundings carefully. The patients appear in stable condition, with two of them running fevers given by their labored breathing and wet clothes on their heads and the other a recovering amputee.

"Did you work in a different company? I haven't seen you here before. Doctor Shaeli is out for the night. Do you know him? I don't remember him mentioning an Almyran doctor here," The other nurse asks me, who is switching out bedpans for one of the feverish patients. She has a bit darker skin akin to my complexion with short charcoal colored hair and deep brown eyes.

I opened my mouth to reply but then clam up. Right, probably shouldn't say I'm 'Mexican' or 'American'. I'll just use Almyran since that is what I'm assuming I look like.

"Yes, I was with another company. A traveling doctor of sorts, quite a ways from home," I reply smoothly as possible while working my way to their table that's set up with different tools and elixirs.

I notice from the corner of my eye Shamir shoots me another weird glance with an eyebrow raised, but I do my best to ignore it for now. I'm finally around something familiar and I'll be damned if I sound a bit off with my amnesia story.

Looking at the tool kit laid about the table I notice common things like scalpels, pliers, and a few crude clamps and forceps. Some of the other contents mildly surprise me like two different bone saws, one much larger akin to something of a meat cleaver compared to a finer more razor-edged one. I also spot a medical book open on the table seemingly holding recipes on how to make different concoctions, salves, and infusions. Most importantly, I notice all the vials filled on the table seem to resemble the popular drug of choice in Dagda; Vulnerary.

I hover my hand carefully over many of the tools taking a moment to appreciate the craftsmanship before I hear one of the nurses ask out, "So were you looking to help out? Can't ever have enough people patching others out."

I look over to the nurse that spoke out, the short-haired tan-skinned lady and smile. "I think I would like that if it isn't too much trouble."

"We can ask Doctor Shaeli to meet you tomorrow," The younger teenage pale nurse replies. "He'd probably be happy to meet you."

"That shouldn't be a problem. It would be good for someone who is an expert to evaluate you before you get back to healing people and such." Shamir states as she nods a matter of factually to me. I returned a curt nod in understanding, as I can feel more of the dull aches and pains seeping back into my body. The vulnerary did wonderful work, but I'm in dire need of sleep as I'm starting to run on fumes.

I unglue myself from the doctor's table and head towards the tent flap, but before leaving I ask, "By the way, what are your names?"

"I'm Zana, and her over there is Oshri!" Zana, the apparent Almyran exclaims happily to me while pointing at her comrade in arms Oshri, who seems to be a little peeved off she couldn't introduce herself as her cheeks flush a bit red and her eyes narrow at Zana.

"Jeez, can't even let me say my own name. You need to reign in that energy, Zana. I'm tired and it's too late for your excitement," Oshri groans as she moves some used rags on the ground to a bucket near the doctor's table.

Zana grins at her friend and then looks to me and cooes, "See you around, Doctor."

"Speaking of which, we should get you back," Shamir says to me while giving a quick wave to the nurses and jettisons us from the tent quickly.

My legs still feel like they are partially moving through cement, but I follow Shamir's brisk pace as commanded back to our quarters through the now dusk camp that has begun to set up a perimeter of torches to light up the scene around us. I notice the giant tower we exited is only 1 story tall, which means its either to keep suspicion away from such a benign-looking outpost or Dagdans simply love digging holes.

We arrive about 10 minutes later back in the room I've been assigned and I slump into my bed. I barely manage to take off my boots, and I don't even bother with my clothes as I slide into the covers as if I'm 90 years old with insane arthritis. Whatever fueled me earlier to see the medical tent as been extinguished.

"You are strange Santos. Never seen someone so happy around the sick and dying," Shamir comments as she takes off her boots and sets aside most of her weapons. I can spot at least one dagger still on her person at her waist.

I let out a half-hearted chuckle. "What can I say? Seeing something familiar in a strange place is just kinda soothing."

"Ahuh. Just be careful, because that Almyran girl has eyes for you," Shamir quips with a slight smirk.

I begin to think it's a bit funny, as I'm not exactly the most charismatic person or exceedingly good looking, not ugly I think, but pretty general as far as Mexican guys go that are in moderate shape and height. The thought also rips me back to my previous life and relationships and I can feel a tear beginning to form in my eye. I quickly wipe it away and try not to think about the past. Right now it's about survival.

"_Have you stopped loving me so soon and forgotten what we had? Was it not special?_" I hear Cassandra's light and wispy voice echo through my head and I bundle myself up in the bedsheet covers best I can and curl into a ball. Can't run from my intrusive thoughts now, as it's like my mind knows I'm too tired to fight back.

"G'night Shamir," I manage to mumble out.

"Night," Shamir replies in her usual monotone and the light fades from the room as she snuffs the candle on the nightstand.

* * *

My time spent at Fort Kaedus was very routine after the first couple of days. My very consistent schedule would be waking up and getting escorted by Shamir to the mess hall for breakfast, she would then drop me off with my tormentor Rigden and I would have my absolute shit kicked in for about 7-8 hours. At this point, healing is second nature. It was that or be content to remain a bloody pulp. Rigden's opinion still hadn't shifted on me, and I could tell he relished these sessions to work out whatever frustrations he had, though he would drip feed me information about magic and its inner workings. Rigden may be much more refined a mage than I, but it quickly became clear I just simply had superior talent by far, which probably just adds more fuel to his insatiable fire.

Sevihn hasn't called upon me since sending me to 'train' with Ridgen all those weeks ago, which at first I thought it was strange but disregarded it as Shamir convinced me he was busy with overseeing much of the gathering forces. Speaking of gathering forces, about 5 times as many troops are now camped outside, which is alarming but useful as well since I managed to not only impress the old, an elder of a village in the far south of Dagda but teach him a few things about common medicine in showing off some modern techniques. In exchange, I've learned much of the local flora and common elixirs used here. Good trade all considered.

The nurses Zana and Oshri continue to be help yet immature as I've learned they are about 16-17 in age. Zana continues to non-discretely flirt with me, yet I continue to remain distant. Memories haunt me of my previous life and I haven't been able to let go of my hope yet of going home, so I passed it off as her being too young, though I fear that may have just fueled her determination even more to pursue me. Shamir is also zero help failing to see why I wasn't enthralled about being pursued by a bright young and beautiful girl. Even going so far to ask if I was gay. I simply just passed it off as me still trying to regain my memories first before I dive into anything serious, to which I think she accepted. Shamir has kept a close eye on me, and even though I've been better about not making social mistakes, I think deep down she suspects something but I'm too afraid to broach the subject in as she terrifies me a little ever since I watched her demonstrate her bow skills. Sniper indeed.

As strange as Fort Kaedus is, I feel like I'm getting into a rhythm. Something that is consistent that I can latch onto. Now if only my intrusive thoughts didn't try to overwhelm me with guilt and worry in my sleep.

* * *

I wake up in bed only feeling the hints of soreness, not unlike a month ago where I would languish all night and feel like a zombie. Seems my body has finally adjusted to being a punching bag. Usually, Shamir would be up already cleaning her equipment and be dressed, but I raise my head and look to see her bed already made and her gone from the room, yet the candle on the nightstand had been re-lit.

"Well, that's odd. She's not one to run off and leave me unattended…" I muse to myself. I hadn't had any true alone time except for using the outhouse, so being alone for the first time in weeks felt a tad strange, to say the least.

Before my mind can race to different possibilities to what had happened, the door opens abruptly and Shamir steps through the precipice and says, "Sevihn has requested you. I'll give you a minute.

I quickly put on my basic brown fatigues, as that's all that's been provided for me at this point. I jump off the bed and scamper after Shamir who leaves at her normal quick and efficient pace down the winding corridors that have become somewhat familiar. We don't make conversation as we head down to Sevihn's lab, yet I notice some tenseness in Shamir's posture, but I can't be certain. She is good at hiding her emotions and intentions, but being around her for so long almost all times of the day I'm starting to pick up on her ticks. The more on edge Shamir becomes her biggest giveaway is how her shoulders don't completely relax, but I disregard the thought as we finally reach Sevihn's domain.

Entering through the large wooden door, I'm greeted with the sight of both Sevihn and Rigden seated at a table near the center of the room. Both of them seem to be sipping some tea and Rigden turns his head to shoot me a glare as I enter with Shamir, who thankfully returns the glare which Rigden shrinks back slightly from.

Without removing his attention from his hot tea Sevihn calls out, "Ah good, Santos you have arrived. You may wait outside Shamir, thank you."

"Of course," Shamir responds, bows slightly, and leaves, closing the door behind her.

Sevihn motions to an empty chair around the table and I quickly take my seat and warily observe my two captors. Rigden looks bristled as usual in his stuffy robes and snobbish disposition, but Sevihn looks like he has aged years in the month I haven't seen him. His skin hangs a bit more loosely on his face and more wrinkles have joined the others on his brow. Lastly, his eyes look a bit more glazed over as if his vision is disappearing.

"Good, now Santos, we can get down to business. The next step for you. Rigden here has fast-tracked your training to get you up to basic standard, and by considering you are sitting comfortably here I would say it was a success," Sevihn says while taking a sip from his tea.

"Indeed. You are resilient," Rigden grumbles out while maintaining a frown.

I shrug. "Just holding up my end of the bargain, I work for you and you hopefully send me home."

Sevihn stands up and begins to pace about. "Indeed. Now, we move to the next phase. You have good magical control, now we must expand your knowledge. As you may have noticed we have been gathering troops here at Fort Kaedus. In two weeks, the bulk of us will be leaving to meet up with the main army on our way to Brigid."

"Brigid is an island country to the north if I remember correctly...why would we be going to foreign soil?" I ponder.

"You'll be a key piece in the upcoming politics for Dagda," Sevihn rambles on as he shuffles over to a lab desk and grabs a vial of vulnerary that he casually dumps into his tea. "So, Rigden and I will be teaching you some spells since you will be part of a formal contingent. It's of utmost importance to get you battle ready."

Feeling a bit bold I ask, "So what is the point of getting me battle ready? I understand it's to be as a weapon for Dagda, but with all the secrecy I can't but help there is something else at play." I look between both Dagdan mages. "Well is there?"

Rigden looks to his master for a response and Sevihn sighs. "Yes, there is something beyond Dagda. But it isn't time for that, not yet. You are speci-no, _Chosen_. Yes, chosen. Know that Santos. But right now we must expand your mastery of spells. You have learned Heal but there are many spells. Rigden will handle your training for now only 4 hours a day, and then you will come to me to study for the other 4 hours."

"You still want me to train him?" Rigden scoffs.

Sevihn raises an eyebrow at his apprentice. "Of course, you are nearing the end of your apprenticeship, and knowing how to instruct is important."

If by 'instruct' he means 'beat the living hell out of someone' then yeah, he's an all-star.

"Alright, so what spells will I be learning?" I ask.

"We can jump to other healing and faith spells since you have an affinity for them. Nosferatu, Physic, Ward, and Silence are all spells Rigden can teach you since you have shown to have the aptitude due to your unique origins. I will then show you some basic reason magic and more theory on how to spellcraft," Sevihn explains as he lowers himself back into his leather chair slowly with some difficulty. Seems his old bones aren't fairing well with whatever ailment he has.

"Do you really think he can handle all this?" Rigden asks with a look of disbelief.

"Of course," Sevihn quickly retorts. "His crest has been aiding him. It's quite remarkable with the beatings you have subjected him to." Sevihn ends with a dark chuckle.

"Wait, so you knew he was basically murdering me for the past few weeks?" I say with a slightly raised voice.

"Indeed," Sevihn reveals casually. "I ordered it naturally. Usually, this way is too dangerous, but with your crest of Zahras, it was a simple means to an end. Much of its power is undocumented since you are the first to possess such a power, but it has made you incredibly resilient to physical and magical effects from what my tests have found."

"Alright...I still don't really know what crests are though. They like bloodlines or something?" I query since it seems like less medical and more magical mumbo jumbo.

I would consider myself almost caught up to the medical anomalies of this world, except for anything involving magic. To me its 1 part science to 2 parts supernatural to getting any concrete information beyond anything intermediate level.

"Crests are inherited by blood, yes. They're unique genetic make-up that grants the bearer extraordinary abilities. Some more common than others, but yours is a first. Rigden and I both bear crests, but that's beside the point." Sevihn rambles, only stopping to take a heavy gulp from his vulnerary laden tea.

"Right, so onto training then?" Rigden says as he rises out of his chair, looking a bit impatient.

"Yes, you both may go, I-" Sevihn tries to reply but starts coughing to which he just waves us off as he wheezes.

I shrug and follow Rigden out the door, to which Rigden shuts with a look of worry in his eyes as we stand outside the laboratory. For being magically powerful, the guy should probably visit an infirmary rather than drinking miracle tea.

"Something wrong?" I ask Rigden, who has stopped outside the door with a pensive look upon his bulbous face.

"Not really," Rigden snaps back, though it's easy to tell he's a little shaken. "Master Sevihn's condition has deteriorated exponentially these past few weeks. It is troublesome."

I cross my arms and look to Rigden. "Who would be in charge if he went down?"

Rigden grins slightly and turns to me. "It would be me. So pray your training finishes before Sevihn keels over. Now, follow me. Time for the usual training. We haven't much time left together, so let's make the most of it." Rigden ends the conversation with an insidious tone in his voice, telling me that we had only broached into the realm of torture induced training.

I begrudgingly follow the robed mage into the darkness for another day of pain and misery. I cling to the hope that this will soon end, but I cannot allow Rigden to assume dominion over me if Sevihn falls. Perhaps it is time for a contingency plan.

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap for this week. We inch closer to the Dagda/Brigid conflict with the Empire so we may see _someone _we all know from Brigid soon. I'd like to thank all those who have decided to follow and read so far, as I'm trying to improve my writing skills so I'm setting deadlines for myself and looking through my work. I may enlist for a beta reader soon enough, but I'm undecided as of now. **

**reviews, likes, and follows are always great, so don't be afraid to give me some feedback. **

**As for the other reviews here are my responses: **

**Dracus6: Crossovers are difficult to do right (in my opinion), and while that idea would be cool to mix GoT with FE3H I personally think it would be unfeasible for myself to do it. I'd be hesitant to handle so many characters, so yeah. I'd pass :/ **

**bloobloo2334: Thank you. And the tag may change depending on how the story turns out, I chose angst to be safe with how it is now with some realism in reaction to being plopped in a new world. **

**Alright, that's it so I'll see you all next week!**

**Next chapter: 11/2-11/3**

**Update 11/11: The chapter has been re-edited.**

**Re-edited: Removed thought Italics to help congruency.**

**Edited: 80/30/20**


	4. Rumination

_The voices started not too long after I had arrived in Dagda, I brushed them off easily enough at first. I believed my regret and insanity had merged for a way to help me cope with being stripped from what I once cherished, as I feel great sorrow and guilt leaving those I loved and a place I could call home behind. I truly believed it was a reminder from my old world to haunt me, but it turned out to be much more sinister than I could have imagined._

* * *

**Santos**

As I've grown accustomed to feeling like a premium pile of garbage stuffed inside human skin, the reduction in Rigden's training was a small miracle by no stretch of the imagination. At least in my professional opinion. Not for lack of trying though, Rigden is doing his best to reduce me to mincemeat, so I can at least commend him for his effort and then despise the rest of him for his disposition.

Finally leaving my torture chamber of a training arena, I make my way towards Sevihn's domicile being escorted by the guards that have been tasked for the past month to beat and deface me with clubs. I've since learned their names are Abbas and Pazel. Abbas is a tower of a man standing almost a full foot higher than me at my 5'10" height and is a brute of a man that I've yet to hear a word from. Pazel is around my size and has given me the notion that he doesn't like his job with the resistance to beat the living shit out of me daily, but regardless he follows like any loyal dog would I suppose.

Finally, arriving back at Sevihn's place I can feel a giddiness in the pit of my heart because what kid doesn't dream of learning magic? So far it's only kept me alive due to panic and the need to live, but I've been promised proper instruction. Compared to my previous life and my light knowledge of the fantasy genre, this is up there with Lord of the Rings and being Gandalf. Also, when did I start referring to Earth as my 'other life'?

Entering the familiar cluttered laboratory I spot Sevihn at one of his workbenches scouring over some tome that I can't quite identify as I approach briskly, my excitement exuding a bit from my body language. Sevihn quickly notices my presence and his hunched-over form beckons me over.

"Here, take a read at this," Sevihn hoarsely suggests. "This is an essential spell for you. You have mastered heal, but now the projection is essential for you. Placing Heal on others and this one here, Nosferatu will be your immediate arsenal."

I quickly switch places with Sevihn as he limps out of the way and I start to read the text. It seems quite technical with its level of vocabulary and phrasing, but for someone who spent years at medical school pouring over medical textbooks, it's not the worst read by far. Plus it is on magic, so it's innately interesting. The contents of the book remind me of a science text but using odd formulae which appear to make a rough semblance of sense. I begin to churn through the book ravenously as Sevihn tinkers with some potions in the background.

After about 30 minutes, I manage to finish a portion of the book where it seems to want me to try and demonstrate the spell I've been reading. I raise my head to locate Sevihn, who hasn't moved from his experiments.

"Uh, Sevihn?" I ask out to him.

He jolts his head up and looks at me with a tired look. "It's _Master_ Sevihn. And yes?"

I force myself to not roll my eyes at his suggestion. "This book here is asking to practice the spell with the instructions. But, it seems to need a target."

"Ah yes. Of course. One moment," Sevihn says as he scrambles across his lab to an object that has a sheet over it.

He strips off the sheet to reveal a small animal cage with some bunnies in it. Something familiar which is nice, since I didn't know if bunnies existed here along with many other animals. Still is odd though just to have that on hand.

Sevihn scoots the cage towards the middle of the room. "Now, these should be acceptable targets for the spell. Now, make sure to focus and extend your energy outwards and feel out their life force, and then pull."

I nod to Sevihn and look at the rabbits, about 4 of them just nibbling on some food minding their own business. Cute little animals minding their own business as they casually crawl over each other. I begin to feel a bit nauseous as I've never actually tried to inflict harm, let alone kill something deliberately. I focus on myself for the flame of energy within my mind and see it burning bright and strong. It's a sensation that I can feel within my soul, like a maelstrom of emotions tightly knit up ready to be used for a desire and whim if pulled just the right way.

I lock my focus on the bunnies in front of me and remember the way the tome described how to draw out my focus, stoking the flames of my inner flame with my intent. I close my eyes to focus more on myself and visualizing what I desire to happen. I manage to sense the energy of the bunnies in front of me, pulsing with a quiet _thum_ like hum. I try to reach out and pull but the energy from the bunnies remain sedentary.

I grunt slightly and my eyes clench more tightly as I try to pull on the energy I sense faintly in front of me as I hear Sevihn's voice echo out, "Just keep focusing on them. It'll come to you soon I trust. Use your emotions."

I nod my head while keeping my eyes closed and keep hoping to manage to find some kind of mental foothold, but it feels like I'm trying to scale a sheer surface and I can feel the seeds of frustration began to set in. After several attempts of losing this seemingly endless tug-o-war, I finally relent and open my eyes.

"Fucking hell."

"It wasn't the worst attempt, but you seem to lack the necessary desire to unravel the magic. It is always difficult the first time to know what to feel and look for," Sevihn offers as he holds another potion of half-drank vulnerary. I wave him off as I walk over a table to pick-up a nearby rag to wipe the sweat from my brow. Sevihn sighs, "It should feel natural, not forced. This isn't like swinging a sword, magic requires a firm yet gentle touch when you consciously utilize it."

"I get that, I read the damn book but it doesn't seem to translate. Why do I need this again? If I'm so integral why not give me a sword or bow?"

"Because that would squander your potential. The magic here is special," Sevihn insists. "Compared to your upbringing it maybe even more so, but trust me when I say you are special."

"Hard to implicitly trust the man who dragged him into another dimension and won't let him return," I growl as I set the rag down and turn to face the wrinkled old wizard.

Sevihn's face becomes a bit more sullen. "It was random, and when desperation comes we as humans are driven to do desperate things."

"Somehow I'm at a loss for understanding. I'd like to stop for today so I can head back up to help in the medical tents," I say evenly, trying to keep a lid on my anger. I feel angrier than I would usually feel when I would fail, perhaps something being more in touch with my emotions perhaps?

"_Kill him and return to me. You love me don't you?" _I hear my fiance, Cassandra's voice echo through my thoughts and I can feel my hands begin to shake and the briefest of killing intent flashed across my psyche. I feel a sudden pressure erupt in my head and I slam my eyes shut.

"Very well," Sevihn coughs out. "Perhaps it was too much to expect you would master a new spell in a matter of hours. You may take your leave. The guards outside will escort you."

I give the slightest of bows and make my way hastily towards the door to leave Sevihn's domain. My headache is dying down as I'm creating distance between us but I can't help but think, Where did that anger come from? Has that always been apart of me?"

* * *

"Oh, Dr. Capetillo I have your sanitized syringes just like you asked!" Zana gushes as she delivers the necessary materials to the bench at my side.

"Thanks once again. Can you go check on the soldier in bed 6? We need to monitor his fever."

"Of course _doctor_," Zana replies as she sashays across the room to check on the patient. I shake my head and look down at the patient before me, a soldier who broke his arm in a training exercise. Dr. Shaeli had managed to create a stronger more potent version of vulnerary with me, but it ended up being more of a tranquilizer with healing properties rather than a battlefield healing stimulant. So in other words, perfect for triage and operations under the medical tent.

I glance across the tent to see what I had missed since the patient in front of me had absorbed much of my time for the past few minutes with checking vitals and straightening out the broken radius and ulna bones so it could mend properly. These days it feels like I'm more of a sawbones rather than a medical doctor in a clinic, but at least its familiar work. Around the tents I see Dr. Shaeli working with Ostia on a patient in bed 2 who had their ribs cracked, and Zana going over vitals with the stout guy in bed 6 who manages to catch a glimpse of me looking and sends a flirtatious wink my way. I try not to blush too hard, but after a month of literally no sexual interaction, it's hard not to get a little excited.

"_I used to look at you like that. Have you forgotten so easily?" _

My usual neutral and sullen demeanor returns in an instant as I recoil from the sight of Zana's caramel-colored cherubic face and return my focus to the patient at hand. The voice of my fiance always seemed stronger in the presence of Zana, yet I don't know why. Perhaps it's the thought of letting go of what I once loved and cherished, and I've accepted my insanity is making me feel guilty if I ever get home. My shoulders slump a bit at that sentiment. 'If' I ever get home. Even now I am doubting I will return after spending so much time already in this strange world that I am beginning to call my own.

"Dr. Capetillo, can you come here a moment?" I hear Doctor Shaeli call out from across the tent and I raise my body up and walk over to him.

I see the patient before him looking quite pale with his broken ribs done up in a binding. Poor bastard broke them so badly it broke through the skin in several locations on the torso. While we lack in proper anesthesia, the herbs these Dagdans use seem to do the trick.

"Yes?" I ask the elderly doctor. He's similar looking to Oshri with his light skin and dark hair, though his face is a wrinkled mess that almost seems to hide his eyes.

"I need to see if you can help him out. He has contracted an infection from the exposed wounds and he has a history of allergy with vulnerary. I was looking for a second opinion," Shaeli explains.

"Ah. Well, cleaning would be paramount as well as looking to alternative salves and decoctions," I suggest. I turn to him and ask, "Do we know which ingredient he is allergic to?"

"Unfortunately no, the previous medical records we managed to scrounge up weren't that detailed. If we try one version that ends up being wrong he may end up catatonic or worse with the state he is in."

I nod in acknowledgment. "Then we need to keep the fever from getting out of control. Some basic herbs that aren't in the vulnerary potion would suffice, right?"

"Hmmm. Yes, that should do. Oshri?" Shaeli calls out, getting the young Dagdan's attention. "Fetch some holy basil, ginger, and sudarshan leaves from the apothecary, please."

"Certainly doctor, I shall be back shortly," Ostia replies in her patented exhausted tone and quickly darts out the tent flap. Dr. Shaeli lets out a sigh and rests his hands on his thighs.

"Any other requests or observations?" I ask the elder doctor

He shakes his head. "No no, it is quite fine. You've been a remarkable help in the past weeks. But...tell me how is magical training going?"

A rather odd question since I hardly mention it since this is my escape from it all and Shaeli has never given off the vibe of being a mage.

"Slow, to put it bluntly," I honestly reply.

"Ah, well I was wondering if you had use of a white magic spell that would certainly do the trick. Something along the lines of Recover would be the power I estimate we need," Shaeli remarks, his dark brown eyes brimming with nostalgia.

I raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "Since when do you know about magic like that?"

He scoffs and replies, "I've been around, young pup. I've had numerous mages under my study before learning the body. Even though I had no experience using magic, it's a tool like anything else in the med-bay one must be aware of. One that's becoming more and more scarce these days with all our mages being pushed to the front lines."

"That makes sense. I could give it a try I suppose."

I gather my inner focus and pour my energy into sensing the patient around me. I feel a subtle pulse of energy emitting from the man and I begin to mold the flame of my power to a healing spell that I read about. Instead of drawing upon the energy myself to keep my body from falling, I try to push it out into the foreign energy but I feel my power be repulsed, like hitting a bungee cord.

"Focus on the ribs and stitching the wound back to normal." Shaeli echoes out quietly, but I manage to maintain my focus.

I try once again to send forth a wave of power into the man, but once again I am rebuffed and it returns to me like a harmless pile of goo that sits upon my soul.

"_You are a doctor, not a mage. Back home you would be a fraud."_

This time instead of acceptance of the voice, I feel angry. I'm trying to heal and help, why should the method matter? By scalpel, poultice, or magic, I'm determined to get all my patients to feel better. I'll be damned if I let my stupid psyche stop me now.

_"Callete puta estoy trabajando," _I whisper angrily in my mind as my rage begins to take center stage alongside my focus. I grit my teeth as I continue to let the emotions well up inside me and I don't let up until I hear a loud scream.

My eyes open quickly and I see the man in the bed sitting up now, conscious, breathing heavily, and wide-eyed. I look over to and he is baffled and over his shoulder, I can see Zana has stopped her work and has a genuine surprise on her face.

I hear the tent flap open on the far side and hear Oshri say, "I've got the supplies right he-wait is the patient up?"

"Ugh," The soldier moans as he slumps back into the bed. I look down and see my hands are still shaking slightly and my palms feel a bit sweaty.

"Well. That was nicely preformed Recover spell. A bit too fast as the sudden change woke up the patient, but from observation, it seems you've mended him back up into proper shape," Doctor Shaeli notes as he records the details in his ledger.

"Uh, it was no problem at all. Really. Just doing my civic duty and all," I say, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly.

Zana saunters over to look at the patient and then to me. Her wide-open eyes cause a rumble of unease in my stomach as she investigates the scene. "Well, aren't you full of surprises. Being a mage this whole time. Who knew?! Were you testing us?"

"It would have been nice to know before dealing with the apothecary. That man is insufferable," Oshri dryly remarks as she sets down the herbs on the main lab desk in the center of the tent.

"Well, It shocked me too. Guess my training is finally seeing dividends," I say as I take off my lab coat and begin to make my way out the door.

I thought I lost my cool and focus, but instead, I managed to help that man and his broken ribs. I'll need to think about this more and try to find the in-between, but I think I finally have a concept of what I need to do.

* * *

Returning from the mess hall with Shamir, I regaled her with my efforts of using magic for the first time today too which she replied in her usual manner, which to anybody else may seem like a lukewarm response, but I could tell she was happy for me since I probably did a poor job of hiding my excitement in the first place.

"So, hopefully, I can replicate that tomorrow." I ramble on as Shamir opens our door to the room we had been assigned weeks ago.

"Indeed. And good timing too since we'll be on the move soon once again. I hear Brigid is where we will be heading to next."

"That's the island nation right?"

Shamir moves to her side of the room to start removing her boots and bow, but not her knives as usual. It doesn't unnerve me as much but still makes me wary of the woman even though I would call her my only actual friend here in this dreary complex. Maybe too, but he's more of a good co-worker than anything.

"Yes, that's it. Proper Chiefdom and whatnot. Trade for them hasn't great as of recently and talks with Dagda have been interesting. I don't know all the details, but this has all the marks of a fight coming." Shamir says with a darker tone at the end.

"A fight, against who? Pirates or something?" I ponder as I remove my shoes and get my bed ready to sleep in.

"Don't know who, but with how twitchy the higher-ups are, it's going to be big. That's all I can tell." Shamir says with a shrug as she goes to light the candle on the nightstand and then walks across the room to close the door.

"Fair. I'll just keep doing what I've been. Not like I have a choice."

"True enough. Amnesia is hard enough to deal with, I suppose."

I pause for a second and then reply, "Yeah. It is." Shamir gives me one of her 'are you sure?" looks before having to stifle a yawn.

"Alright. See you in the morning. Night," Shamir states as she plants herself on top of the covers and looks to go into more of a meditation state than any proper sleep. I shrug and go under my covers and begin to drift away into unconsciousness.

* * *

My eyes open up and I'm greeted by blackness immediately, quite unlike the ceiling in the stone fortress that I've grown used to seeing. I raise my hand in front of my face and see it clearly, although it seems to be covered in some dull light with a slight red tint. I raise my slightly head carefully and notice I'm laying down in a void that I can't tell where the light source is coming from.

"Great, lucid dreaming is just what I need right now…" I grumble to myself as I struggle to my feet. I'm still wearing my plain beige underclothes in their rough spun cotton, so that hasn't changed.

I look around the void and up ahead I see something akin to a monument that seems to pulsate with magic. Normally I would have to focus really hard within myself for even the strongest of pulses right next to me, but here it's like I can taste it in the air with how saturated the magic feels. Almost as if it is alive and slithering invisibly through and around me. I begin to approach the obelisk closer and notice that carved into the pyramid-like structure there is a throne beset in the middle with a figure sitting upon it lazily as if I'm expected. I feel my skin begin to crawl as I inch closer towards the ominous-looking structure.

"Hello?" I shout out, but no echo emanates, as if my voice left and then got lost in the void itself.

The figure on the seat of the obelisk raises a hand and beckons me forth, and I feel a strong compulsion to comply. I can't make out any features of the figure as it's shrouded in darkness and the light seems to emanate outwards of the structure, not on it directly.

I finally get close enough to where I can identify the person on the seat, and strange is a good way of saying it. I can tell it's a man of perhaps his mid 20's, shirtless with a strange black and red ornate toga covering his lower body. He is lean and proudly sports a 6 pack and has long flowing red and black hair that comes down to his shoulders. He has no pupils in his eyes and sports an odious smirk upon his alabaster face.

"Finally. We can meet. I've been waiting for you," He speaks out in a commanding and quite regal voice.

"Who are you?" I ask as I look around to try and get a better idea of what the hell is going on around here.

"I am God. And you are the first to be in my presence in a long time," He proudly states with an almost animalistic grin and squint of the eyes.

"God of what, and how did I get here?" I ask nervously, seeing nothing but continuous black void around me.

The figure chuckles deeply. "I am Sothal, and you have been here for some time slumbering. My blood flows through you and you bear my crest. Know this mortal, I am The End and it is time to collect on a promise made long ago."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody once again! So, more setup of things to come, lots of things building up towards the future of Fodlan so right now just trying to get my foundation right before the actual game takes place, with some additions of my own. Canon characters are coming soon, just can't shoe them in (I'm eager to trust me) but its progress nonetheless. No crazy updates or alerts, just hope you are enjoying the story!**

**If you want to give feedback make sure to leave a review!**

**Have a great weekend and until next time!**

**Next Chapter: 11/9-11/10**

**Update 11/11: The chapter has been re-edited.**

**Edited 8/30/20**


	5. Bitter Truth

_Sothal and Sothis. One cannot exist without the other, each of them constantly pulling on one another. One force for existence and one striving for the void. I've had time to contemplate it with Sothal's whispering, I've realized that it's the choices of who remain that matter not the desires of dead gods. If only I had figured it out sooner._

* * *

**Santos**

"Wait, hold up. What?" I blurt out in exasperation.

It's been a month of being dragged around by questionable individuals in another dimension, and now I'm being told something else cryptic by this Sothal figure? I think I've just hit my limit.

"Was I not clear, or are you just deaf and stupid?" Sothal asks as his face turns from pompous to sour.

"No, I heard you. I'm just so done with this world. So piss off," I shout out.

My response manages to get a rise out of the god as he gets out of his seat to come face to face with me. He is a bit taller than me and much more muscular which lends to his already intimidating presence which would have me cowering normally, but my mood just reached an all-time high of being done with everything. Death at this point would be welcome to end the constant to and fro of bullshit being ripped from Earth and being prisoner in Dagda.

"You are only alive because of me. That power? Mine. All of it. So you'd best listen," Sothal demands as he gets dangerously close to my face with his own.

"No, just go ahead and kill me. I'm out. Fuck this and this goddamn world," I shout as I throw my hands up. "I've been beaten to death for months already. Take your best shot."

Sothal takes a few confident steps backward and looks me with a dangerous glint in his pupilless eyes. "Gladly."

Sothal makes a single motion of his hand and the scenery around us changes rapidly, as is we are traveling quickly on a bus or something with a constant blur effect. Eventually, the motion stops, and I feel a little queasy from Sothal's power and I instantly recognize where we are. We are on the lawn outside my house. On Earth.

"How did we-" I try to ask but Sothal turns to me and shushes me quickly as he points at a two-story townhouse.

It's about seven p.m. given the placement of the sun and the upstairs bedroom lights are on. I abandon reason and force my legs to take me into the house. I rush to the front door and yank on the handle. It doesn't budge so I ring the doorbell several times. I hear Sothal walk up beside me and sigh heavily with a look of disapproval and pity. I hear footsteps descending from the stairs and muffled voices from within the home making subtle conversation that I can't make out. My heart begins to beat faster and my breathing quickens as I can hear the deadbolt of the door begin to unlock. I steal a glance at Sothal, but he just looks forward to the door with a bored expression across his face.

The door swings open and I see her. In a black tank top and shorts hugging her tall and lean figure, I see Cassandra standing there with her brunette hair messily covering part of her face. My gaze travels downward next to the most prominent thing about her; a very substantial baby bump. I look back up to her angular and tanned face but it as if she is trying to see something behind me, taking no note of me or Sothal in his gaudy toga.

"Anybody out there honey?" I hear a male voice shout out, and behind Cassandra, I see a man I've never seen in my life. A white male looking to be in his mid-30's in a plain black T-shirt and basketball shorts; a fairly attractive guy with short hair. He comes behind Cassandra and drapes his arms around her and I feel my emotional stability begin to slip.

"Hey, asshole! Hands off!" I shout out, but both of them don't even appear phased by my outburst.

"It must have been the wind or one of those kids from down the road thinking their funny again."

Now extremely confused I look over to Sothal for any help and he just shrugs and replies, "They can't see us."

"Is this real?" I ask, my voice wavering. I need this to be fake.

"Not quite, but you are close. This shows what happens if you never return to Earth. People move on without you. You were declared a missing person for a while, but with no tracks or evidence, it was rendered a cold case and everyone gave up eventually. Your parents. Your siblings. Even her," Sothal explains as he harmlessly passes his hand through both Cassandra and the man's faces before they shrug and close the door.

I slowly turn to face Sothal, who has a bit of a smug look on his face. "So, this is what happens?" I ask, desperation coating my uneasy voice. "There is nothing left for me?"

"Not quite. I said this is the future if you never return to Earth. I can help you, but you must help me in return. No one else has this power besides my sister, and you won't receive any aid from her let alone find her."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and try to slow down my breathing. "You know, Sevihn said the same thing. You could be lying to me. I have zero reasons to trust some shirtless weirdo."

Sothal frowns at that comment. "Listen, mortal. My blood flows through you now, regardless of whether you or I like it. We are bound. My children the Agarthan's have seen to that, but they are ignorant in what they plan. I have a singular purpose, which is to be The End. This never came to pass as Sothis, my sister, violated the conditions of our agreement."

"So, in other words, you need me? So you are a dead god?"

"By your definition, yes, but it isn't so simple. I shall explain but let us return to my realm," Sothal commands as he waves his hand and the world begins to turn in on itself once more, and in the matter of a few moments, we are back in the void with only his red glowing obelisk taking center stage here. Sothal continues to monologue as he settles into his throne. "There was a deal struck by Sothis and me long ago. She is The Beginning, and I am The End. One cannot exist without the other. Humanity in this realm was supposed to climax with a great battle and triumph, and then I was to step in to begin the descent to extinction so we may begin again. But Sothis grew attached to her creations and began to plot against me. Since we are equals it was only at my discretion that humanity has been forged in this realm with her power with the promise that I may eventually destroy it. But in this last cycle, we fought and killed each other. Thus stagnation and ruin are growing."

"Why would you agree to such a deal? I mean you said it that it was your purpose to destroy, so why even begin this?"

"Ahh, but I do not merely destroy," Sothal says, raising a finger as if to prove a point. "Every beginning has an end, and all ends lead to new beginnings. It is like the two sides of a coin. One cannot exist without the other. We are slaves to our purpose despite how powerful we really are. With both of us gone, chaos reigns supreme as the burden of balance has been picked up by our followers and children. Sevihn is a follower of mine, which is why you are talking to me now, but even now my children are misguided in what they think they will be able to do with my power. But think," Sothal taps his head in almost a mocking manner. "Why did they take so many blood samples when you arrived? It was to check compatibility to become a vessel for me."

I feel a chill go through my spine with Sothal's last words, only proving that I'm much more of a tool than originally believed. The true prison is inside me the whole time. Trapped by mind and body. Another thought hits me suddenly, wondering why I've been hearing voices since I've arrived in this strange land.

"So it was you who was riling me up earlier? With comments about Cassandra and such?" I accuse at the churlish god.

"Ah yes, that. I needed you to tap into that latent power so we could finally talk. A necessary step, but I understand it wasn't comfortable for you so you have my sympathy," Sothal says offhandedly without making eye contact lending more to a dismissive response.

"Fine, but what happens if I deny you? Keep you bottled up. I already don't like you. And ending _literally everyone's _lives goes against a lot of what I believe in."

Sothal's piercing red eyes return their gaze to me and he intones," Because what I promise is mercy. If Sothis's betrayal goes unpunished this world will decay and stagnate into something beyond our control. People will die a slow death, crops will fail, war will persist and the world itself will eventually contort. Nothing built is ever meant to last forever."

"Alright, I'll think about it. I still can't just implicitly trust you. All people have been doing is try and abuse this said 'power' within me so I need to think about it more," I reply sternly looking the god back squarely in their pure white eyes.

Sothal holds a harsh look at me before smiling and chuckling a bit. "Very well mortal, you amuse me. Take time in coming to see things my way. You may end up finding this world superior to your own in time, but know that all things must have finality. It is the way of the universe. We shall speak later, for I must rest."

The Void around us fades even darker, with the light from the obelisk becoming dimmer and the weight of my body becoming more apparent as I slip back into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

Startled awake I find Shamir leaning over me shaking me awake. My mouth feels dry and sore throat as if I had been sick or something, or talking for an extended time. I rub my eyes and ask, "What's the deal?"

"We've been asked to report in. It seems Sevihn is mobilizing the troops. Looks like we are making our way towards the port. It'll be about a week to get there. For now, get dressed."

I roll myself out of bed and clumsily find my shoes and pants and slide them on quickly. I brush medium length hair out of my face. I hadn't had a haircut since coming to Fort Kaedus, so I'm looking a bit more scraggly then I would normally appear. Across the room, I notice Shamir is already geared up and looking a bit tense around the shoulders. Seems she has something on her mind.

"You all good Shamir?" I prod as I begin lacing up my boots.

Shamir closes her eyes and sighs. "I'm fine. Just tired is all."

"It doesn't appear so. Something on your mind? I may not be that kind of doctor, but I'd like to help if you need to get something off your chest," I offer as I smile at the hardened mercenary.

Shamir looks at me with her flat stare for a few moments before breaking composure and letting out a single exasperated chuckle, "Alright, fine. I hear you talk in your sleep. It's...interesting to say the least."

Does she know who I really am? I begin to panic as my hands' freeze in place on my boot laces.

"You know, most the time it's mumbling but I've learned a few things. You've lost people it sounds like. Last night kinda put it together. You were sweating and tossing about in bed, and you mentioned someone named Cassandra. From the way you spoke, it sounded like she's gone. The name ring a bell?" Shamir explains with a sorrowful look at me that makes me want to cry.

I don't need the stoic mercenary to make me remember by feeling empathy for me. It hurts enough, but she has a point.

"Yeah. Cassandra is gone," I manage to mumble out as I finally get my boots on and stand up to face Shamir.

She looks at me with pity and quietly replies, "Did you know always or just recently re-discover it?"

"I've known. I suppose I thought pushing it away would hurt less," I say with a shrug. "Guess not."

Shamir nods. "Understandable. I have someone I cherish, and I'd hate to think about them being gone."

"Who's that?" I ask curiously since Shamir scarcely brings up details about her personal life. She is probably as about as closed off as I am now that I come to think about it.

"Daven. Another merc, working an assignment helping train grunts for the front lines of this conflict. We split up for this assignment to make more coin. He's a good man."

I start walking towards the door to leave. "Glad to hear. You deserve it."

Shamir nods as we break from the room and head down the winding corridors to Sevihn's lab. I try to push last night's thoughts from my head, but I can't stop thinking about Sothal as I approach my destination. What plans does he have for infusing me with the blood of a dead god? I think Sothal said his children were the Agarthans? Perhaps I'll ask Sevihn about it, but I should tread carefully. I don't need him altering our agreement to restrict my freedom any more than he has.

Shamir and I reach the familiar iron banded wooden door to Sevihn's place with 2 guards posted outside looking onward wearily, and they open the door for us. I stride right in as Shamir pauses by the doorway to wait until an elderly voice calls from within the room. "You may enter as well. This is for both of you."

I walk into the cluttered lab looking around through the dim lantern light for Sevihn, and he eventually pops out behind a lab desk with Rigden next to him and he motions for us to come over. I walk around some of the boxes and obstacles in the northern part of the room to see him at a workbench working on jewelry by the looks of it with Rigden observing. Sevihn has a focused look in his eyes while Rigden has his usual mildly constipated and frustrated look upon his bloated face.

"Good. We must discuss the next steps, Santos. I've received word from King Macneary, the leader of Brigid. He is ready for our arrival sooner than expected so we are mobilizing," Sevihn explains as he continues to fiddle with the emerald necklace on his table. "As Archmage of Eastern Dagda I've sent my emissaries out to send word to the other nearby camps to get troops in motion."

"Master Sevihn, if you didn't figure it out holds much of the power in Dagda as Eastern Archmage. Dagda is subdivided by 4 overall lords to help maintain the territory. He is our chief ambassador for all of Dagda with Brigid and Fodlan," Rigden adds as he and Shamir trade subtle glares at each other.

"Indeed, and as my most precious project I can't leave you behind, so you will accompany the army with me," Sevihn finishes as he puts down his jeweler's tools.

"What will be expected of me?" I inquiry to the aging mage.

"To observe, and then eventually for battlefield deployment," He gruffly responds. "Your talents would be wasted else wise."

"I presume I'll remain his bodyguard through this. Any extra compensation for seeing battlefield action?" Shamir questions as she crosses her arms. Sevihn simply smirks and digs through his robes and pulls out a small sack, presumably with gold coins.

"Consider this an advance. Your reports have been appreciated," Sevihn replies while ending in a bit of a coughing fit and moans, "Rigden, the vulnerary please."

Rigden nods and shuffles out to another desk to retrieve a vial holding the miracle cure-all of this world. Herbal poultice infused with light magic seems to be all that is keeping Sevihn together these days as his skin is looking more like loose leather around his face and his eyes are looking more and more tired.

I wait for Sevihn to down his draught as I ask, "So, you mind if I ask you a question in private? It has to do with religious matters."

As I mention religion, Sevihn's eyes become more attentive and narrow in on me curiously. It's as if he is probing me for whatever question I'm going to ask for a few moments before he slowly lets out, "Yes. Rigden and Shamir, you are both excused. Leave us."

"But Ma-"

Rigden starts but is cut off by a simple hand motion and dangerous look from the old mage. "I said leave us."

Rigden manages to maintain his composure and retreats out the door with Shamir following behind silently, but not before giving me a reassuring nod before departing. I watch the door close before returning my attention to Sevihn, who has managed to seemingly conjure up another full vial in his hands and is drinking its contents.

I wait for a brief moment to gather my wits and ask, "What do you know of the Agarthans?"

I unconsciously hold my breath hoping that he doesn't get overly suspicious of what I know. This is a gamble, but I need to know what I'm dealing with.

Sevihn tilts his head to the side as if to let the thought marinate in his psyche before raising his left arm and whispers, "Ward. Silence." I raise an eyebrow to look around the room to see if anything had changed but I quickly hear Sevihn state, "Just some spells to prevent any overly curious eyes. Never hurts."

"Okay, but do you know of what I speak?"

"Of course boy, but tell me where did you learn of this?" Sevihn challenges.

His old tired man act as vanished, now replaced by a hungry look in his eyes and more proper posture. I've got to think quickly as this is telling me the truth would probably spell more trouble for me. Besides also making me sound like a lunatic.

"I read it in one of your texts here whilst studying magic. Mentioned ancient magics and stuff, so I was curious," I falsely recall, and I can see the excitement in Sevihn immediately dissipate from his eyes. He manages to maintain the same body language, but I can tell this is a disappointment for him.

"Ah, yes. I must've left out one of my personal texts mixed in the magic learning texts...anyways Agartha. With Shambala as the seat of the ancient civilization, they boasted remarkable technology and magic the modern world could only dream of. Such a pitiful loss really," Sevihn recants with a longing and distant look on his weary face.

He sounds as if he was there or is just extremely sentimental towards the place and its people, which confirms what Sothal suggested about my captors being of that lineage. Time to go a little deeper and see what I can scrounge up as the 'overtly curious captive'.

"You make it sound as if you were there."

Sevihn turns his head to look out across his laboratory. "I wasn't, but I wished I could have…" Sevihn ends with something mumbled that I can't quite hear.

"Is there a ruin to explore or has it been excavated?"

"No, there isn't. The Nabateans saw to that personally. Back in the age of the King of Liberation, that is. Now my people are left to slither in the dark... I'm sorry, I haven't thought upon this in a while, please forgive my rambling," Sevihn readjusts his stance and fiddles with his deep purple mage robes momentarily. "As for the magic once held there, it has faded to obscurity but can still be found. Much of dark magic has its roots in Agarthan culture."

So he is from there, but it sounds like it was from a long time ago. I scratch my chin as I ponder the ramifications of this information in addition to my meeting with Sothal.

"Ah, I see. There is one other matter, Master Sevihn."

Sevihn perks his head up and returns his gaze to me. "Oh, what would it be?"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong," I swallow hard and ask, "But you are Agarthan, right?"

"_**Tread carefully mortal,**_" Sothal's smooth and commanding voice echoes through the back of my mind and it takes everything in me not to jump at hearing the god's voice.

"_What do you think I'm doing? I'm not crazy just to tell him his weird blood magic worked?!" _I think, yet I hear no response back and Sevihn looks ready to speak to me.

Sevihn sighs and nods. "Yes. I'm a bit shocked you have figured it out this early, but that is why you are here. Not for Dagda, but for my home. You are my people's last hope to truly reclaiming it, as you bear Its crest. As per our original deal, you help my people and I shall see you returned to your home. I shall reveal more to you in the future, but for now, that is all. Be sure to check in with Dr. Shaeli as you'll be moving with his entourage to Port Scyne. I presumed you would like those accommodations."

I exhale slowly and respond, "Thank you Master Sevihn. And I still desire to get home above all else, so you have my support for Agartha and your people."

Sevihn smiles a genuine tight-lipped smile, "Gratuitous gesture Doctor. Thank you for your understanding. And if you have any strange ailments or magical phenomena happen with your abilities let me know. I heard about the healing you performed last night. Excellent work. Now, I must return to my duties. The trip to Brigid requires much preparation. And it should go without saying that nothing discussed leaves this room."

I nod and bow to Sevihn. "Of course. Goodbye."

As I begin to head out to find Shamir and prepare to depart, I hear a faint voice echo out, "**Poor fool doesn't realize what he wishes. He soon will though."**

* * *

Getting back outside into the blistering sun with Shamir is refreshing, it reminds me of Arizona a bit, and I immediately take note of how there are a lot of wagons loaded up, the tents usually around the training yard are packed up and soldiers are lined up in various places. I look to Shamir for an indication of where to lead on, and I notice she is surveying the area quickly. She eventually gives me a small head nod to follow her to the west side of the courtyard and I see Dr. Shaeli with Ostia who is holding a clipboard with a quill pen. They are next to a large cart with two horses at the helm and a military driver wearing chainmail and cured brown leather outfit.

"That should wrap up what we have and will need to requisition in Port Scyne. Ah, Doctor look, it's our resident miracle worker." Ostia muses as Shamir and I approach, both of us using our hands to shield our eyes from the blazing sun.

"Good to see you up, now what brings you to us? Traveling with us perhaps?" Dr. Shaeli asks with some longing in the old man's voice. He sure does love to try and pry medical techniques from me, which isn't surprising as the common knowledge of medicine is medieval here at best in some aspects, only bolstered by magic.

Before I can speak for myself Shamir quickly interrupts, "Yes, we will be accompanying you to Port Scyne. We are going to be in this wagon seating?" Shamir ends with motioning to the nearby caravan. I give Shamir a pointed look but she doesn't seem phased and only gives me a glance and a shrug.

"Great. I know someone who will be thrilled." Ostia's monotone voice teases out as I can practically taste the innuendo on her dull words.

"No matter, we will have quite a few days to travel and talk, so let us get ready as it appears we will need to get a move on." Dr. Shaeli says while motioning us over to the carriage to board.

The quarters are a little cramped, maybe about the size of a minivan if you removed the normal seats for benches on both sides. Zana is already in there looking bored at a worn leather-bound novel, but her head whips up at as the doors open and she smiles at me before addressing Dr. Shaeli, "All our gear is packed. We are ready!"

I lean over to Shamir and whisper, "Do we need any other gear?" to which she whispers back, "No, the quartermaster has us handled besides anything else we need we can get in the port."

"Excellent work Nurse Zana. Now, Dr. Capetillo why don't you tell me about that suture technique you glossed over the other day?"

I ramble on for a bit most of our day traveling, with me and Shaeli sharing ideas and medical techniques from our respective pasts, with me consciously trying to avoid mentioning anything that may seem strange in this world. Still trying to play the part of Dagdan amnesiac doctor here, and with all the constant lies being woven to cover my tracks, it's becoming increasingly difficult to remember who has heard what. Shamir keeps to herself and goes about doing idle weapon maintenance and cleaning through most of the trip, only commenting here and there when propositioned.

Ostia and Zana talk more about the sights around the port and what they want to do in their free time. Ostia seems happy, but it's hard to tell with that girl, and Zana being the polar opposite is hard to tell when she isn't excited or happy. And that the girl has a small infatuation with me doesn't help. Thankfully through the trip, she doesn't make any advance as I'm able to enjoy an academic banter with Shaeli for hours which reminds me of some of the late conversations I and other residents would have just talked about dumb medical crap. Feels good to be in a normal social situation once more about the usual stuff and not talking to dead gods or deranged wizards all hellbent on power.

We eventually stop once the sun starts dying down and I can hear many other carts offloading. I watch Dr. Shaeli open the rear door and I see a vast desert-like around us looking to be about dusk time. In all honesty, it looks starkly similar to the Mojave from back home.

"Looks like camp has been chosen. Let's unload our tents and get dinner rolling. Some fresh food would be welcome after having to eat dried jerky for lunch." Dr. Shaeli states as he carefully lowers himself to the ground and looks around our surroundings.

We all nod and comply with his assessment and begin to unload some of the tents and cooking ware to settle down for the night. I look to Shamir who is helping tents get set up so I go over to the cooking supplies which Zana appears to be getting out.

"Need any help?" I offer and she looks at me kindly asking, "Sure, get a fire started for us? Most of the vegetation around here is pretty dry so it should burn good. Flint and steel should be in one of the bags."

"On it," I reply as I head out off the road to pick up some sticks from the scattered brush around us. It takes probably around 10 minutes to gather enough kindling and some bigger branches to get a fire going. I return to camp to see a large pot that has been set up next to a spit with a small little pit dug up.

"You were taking longer than I thought, so I dug the pit for you." Zana titters as she is leaning over the cooking pot placing some meat and vegetables in what is presumably going to be a stew all the while giving me a deliberate view of her figure as well. I take a deep breath to steel myself from the frisky nurse and head over to the pit underneath the cooking spit.

I place down the driest and smallest brush first in a nice little tepee formation and begin to scrape the flint and steel together to try and get a spark. After a few attempts of only little sparks flying off and not a single twig catching flame, I get an idea.

Why don't I try magic? I remember reading elemental magic in Sevihn's books. Might as well since I doubt the situation could go poorly in a medical tent, and if I succeed then it's one step in the right direction.

I put down the flint and steel and hold out my hands and close my eyes to focus. I remember the emotion from before that yielded me results, but instead of repairing I think of fire itself like my inner mana forms as a candle in my mindscape. I focus on growth and rising flame as I feel the mana powering from my body and into the pit of sticks. After a few moments, I begin to lose myself in the process until I feel someone yanking me back, forcing me to land on my butt.

My eyes snap open and I see Zana above me with a look of wonder and exasperation mixed, "I said to light a fire for dinner, not commit arson Doctor. Tsk Tsk."

Zana steps to the side and I see the pit looks scorched with all the tinder I had placed there now gone, as well as the wooden spit looking ready to crumble into ash at the slightest touch. I look at my hands and see the makings of a small first degree burns on my palms.

A bit dumbfounded at my sudden success all I manage to mumble out is, "Oops."

"Mhmm. I'll say. Now, I'll reset the spit and you can find us more kindling. And next time, try not to set the camp on fire? You're lucky to still have your eyebrows by the looks of it." Zana teases as I can see her visibly suppress a giggle and goes back to working on the stew. I sigh out loud and trudge back into the twilight of the desert to start round two of making a fire.

Why can't magic be simple like math and not a weird emotional science?

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down, and we are on our way to the nation of Brigid. War looms on the horizon as we draw closer to the year 1175, 5 years before the main canon taking place at the monastery. Don't worry, we will get there :)**

**Review response:**

**Silver556: Yes. It made sense for me to add more of the lacking lore IMO. **

**Anyways that's all for this week if you have any feedback feel free to drop a review and thanks for reading. Until next time. **

**Next chapter: 11/16-11/17**

**Update 11/11: The chapter has been re-edited.**

**Edited 8/30/20**


	6. The Ocean Passage

_Brigid is perhaps my favorite country in this world. Its culture is very much naturalist which I respect and enjoy and the food is excellent, so perhaps once all of this nonsense is over I'll return there to live out the rest of my days. It's a slim hope, but beachfront property thereon Brigid's beaches would be the dream. Hopefully, it'll all still be there once this is all said and done._

* * *

**Santos**

The travel to Port Scyne was uneventful since the scenery in the surrounding desert isn't all that glamorous, though finally being able to see the port itself was a breath of fresh air. Dagda is fairly flat until you start getting towards the coastline with its rolling hills and greenery creeps from the shore giving it kind of an oasis vibe to the whole area. Reminds me of a bit of my home when going towards the coast, which is comforting.

As for the week of travel, we were kept fairly busy by keeping the soldiers that were injured in stable health and educating people on dehydration, so naturally, everyone wearing plate mail did without it for much of the trip since banditry is low from what I'm told, which I don't disagree with. Nobody except those Tuskan raiders from Star Wars are crazy enough to just hideout in the desert just to ambush people.

We arrived at Port Scyne around midday and compared to Fort Kaedus, this place is lush with flora and vibrant scenery. Large caravels can be seen from the hilltops as we descend towards the coastal town that seems to have a large market plaza and a large residential population by looks of apartment-like complexes wedged together all along the coast. If I had to guess a population size, maybe somewhere in the 5 to 7 thousand people; more than a fishing hamlet but considerably smaller than any large fishing port that I would be familiar with.

As the cart holding the medical squad and I screeches to a halt, Shamir leans over to me insisting, "Let's go check out the market and docks."

I nod and scoot myself to the edge of the cart seat. "Sounds good to me."

We both step out of the wagon, though I do exchange an awkward glance with Zana as we depart our separate ways and Shamir leads both of us into the heart of the town. It's a bit exposing walking down the street with so many people going about their lives, working, and just wandering around. They, for the most part, seem to share the Dagdan features I've grown accustomed to in fairly pale to tan skin and dark black or dark blue hair. Considering this is the first bit of civilian life I've actually encountered it is quite interesting, especially passing by all the unique shops.

"So, while in the market Sevihn has told me to get you some proper robes. The fatigues you've been wearing aren't what he wants for you to be meeting the people of Brigid in. So take this gold and go see a tailor," Shamir explains as she thrusts a gold pouch into my hands. "Just don't spend it on anything frivolous."

The coin pouch got a decent heft to it, so I'm assuming it's a fair amount. This strikes me as slightly odd since Shamir always seemed like the frugal type to me.

"You're giving me this much?" I ask, as I roll the sack around in my hand. "Didn't know you trusted me this much."

"It's what Sevihn gave me for you to spend," Shamir says, rolling her eyes. "I decided to wait to give it to you in case you lost it. Or ignited it by accident."

I can see the ghost of a smile on Shamir's face and I hold myself from facepalming and groan. "It only happened twice. I got it down now."

"Still funny watching you bumble around in the dark looking for sticks after making a giant pyre. Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell no one," Shamir smugly jabs at me. I roll my eyes and walk off towards the market without another word to my retainer.

"I'll be at the bar once you are done. Don't get lost, I'd hate to hunt you down," Shamir reassures as she taps the top of her bow that's strapped to her back. I look over my shoulder and give her a thumbs-up as I continue my trot towards the market square.

Finally alone for the first time in forever it feels like as I stride down the dirt street about as happy as I have been since arriving a bit over a month ago here. No Rigden in the past week has been great on my body since that means no broken bones, which has left me to my own devices to study and practice my magic, which I've nearly got the spell Bolganone down. Being around the medical crew more has fostered a small kinship between the 4 of us as well since Shamir isn't interested in conversing about medical techniques. I'm finally starting to feel comfortable with my surroundings in this strange place, which I have good but mixed feelings about. It feels as if my wish to return home is slipping further and further from my mind each day, which worries me, to say the least. Especially after Sothal's warning of what will come.

"**You're being followed. Don't panic," **Sothal's eerie yet soothing baritone sounds off in my skull. A _great_ way to instill panic in someone is to tell them not to panic.

"_Thanks. Any idea about what they want?" _ I ask the strange entity in my mind.

Sothal has only spoken with me a handful of times since our meeting a week ago, but it's all been cryptic warnings. So far he seems to have my well-being as a priority, but I presume that's out of some weird sense of preservation rather than benevolence from the god who literally wants life to cease.

I weave through the crowd of people in the market towards what I think is a textile shop, and I turn my head as I maneuver around two men carrying a barrel of fish. I manage to steal a glance back into the crowd and see the top part of Shamir's bow above some of the heads in the crowd, but just barely. She must be trailing me to see if I do something risky.

I quickly disregard that and approach the textile stand where I see an older man selling fine cloth and various brightly colored clothing. The man is hunched over doing a sewing job on a pair of pants in front of him and his little stall and he seems quite absorbed in his work despite the constant rabble around him. I notice some fine robes he has hanging up, but they seem a bit...gaudy to say the least. I don't know Dagdan fashion, but I'll say so far I'm not impressed if that's what they wear. I prefer practical and minimalist, and each of these robes has numerous designs and slits where it just seems unnecessary.

"Hello sir, I'm looking for some new robes. Think you can help me out?" I politely request as he briefly acknowledges my presence by setting down his thread and needle.

The older gentleman is wearing fine cotton thread robes with gold and purple patterns. From my best judgment, I'd say he's trying to show off his wears.

"Certainly, what may I procure?" The merchant asks in a kindly tone.

I tap my chin as I peruse his ware. "Base robes for a mage, if that's a thing you sell."

He nods to me and smiles. "Ah yes, of course. I have plenty or did you want a custom job?" He motions to the several robes displayed around the stall. I grimace slightly when I observe the robes around and he picks up on my feelings by suggesting, "A simple custom job can be done in a few hours if you wish. My apprentice works quickly. Any colors or patterns?"

Without missing a beat, I reply, "Let's do red and white with green trim." Got to represent my heritage and remind myself a bit of home, so wearing the damn flag colors should be good enough. Plus its a bit different than what I've seen around here with all the purples and blues.

"Interesting choice. Let me measure you and I'll let you be on your way. After payment of course. I'll be looking at about 40 gold. Sound reasonable?" The small elderly man beams as he gets his measuring tape out hastily and takes a few measurements that I hardly have time to react to as I reach for my coin purse. Looking at my spoils, it seems Sevihn gave me a plentiful amount to spend.

"Uh, yeah. Sounds good to me. See you in a bit," I awkwardly reply as I pull away from his frantic measuring.

"Excellent. I can have my apprentice fetch you, where will you be?"

Didn't Shamir mention a bar? I scan the surrounding plaza for anything resembling a pub or bar that I'd be used to on Earth. Luckily it doesn't require too much thought as I see a few drunkards stumble out of a building that seems to be a large pub by the docks and I point. "I'll be over at that bar and thanks by the way."

I shuffle my way out of the crowd towards the bar and enter the open doorway to see only a few fishermen and some soldiers in here, maybe a quarter of the way full. Considering it is only about midday it makes sense to me. Also, it might be able to get some vodka or whatever the equivalent is for some disinfectant. Not the best, but whatever is high enough proof should work in a pinch. Also, Shamir is nowhere to be seen, lending more credit to Sothal's suggestion of her tailing me.

I walk up to the bar and take a seat at one of the stools. "Hey barkeep, I'll take whatever is on tap."

The burly bald bartender guy comes over and gives me a nod and then fills me up a cup of what looks like beer. Some things never change thankfully. I take a sip of the brew and it has a distinctly fruity and spicy burn that is also a bit smokey. Also, it's delicious since I haven't had alcohol in forever and I could use the self-treatment about now.

"Looks like you beat me here," I hear a familiar feminine voice behind me as I hear the stool next to me get pulled out and Shamir set up shop.

"Appears so, already ordered my robes. The guy was pretty amenable. You got anything to drink?" I offer as I pull out the partially full sack of gold coins.

"Appreciate it, but I'm still technically working. So no go there," Shamir proclaims as she motions the bartender over and points to the water barrel he has behind the counter.

"Suit yourself I suppose," I say, shrugging. "It's been a breath of fresh air getting away from Fort Kaedus, so I'll take what I can get."

"Of course," Shamir responds. She rotates herself to face me more directly and lowers her voice. "So, when are you going to take that poor girl Zana out for some food or a drink? Now would be the time. You haven't exactly pushed away from her advances."

I nearly choke on my drink whilst sipping. "Yeah, I know. She's cute and all but I don't think the age gap it would work. Plus, I'm still mourning."

"She's an adult. But I get it if your memory is still giving you trouble. I can tell her to back off if it's distracting your training and healing process," Shamir remarks as she takes a sip from her cup of water.

"She's barely 17 and I'm 25. It's _weird_," I stress as I take in another hearty gulp of the slightly warm beer.

Shamir shakes her head. "So? You're an adult by the time you are 14 or 15. Or whenever you can wield a blade. It's a poor argument."

Right. Dealing with weird old world philosophy on how being an adult is and not my modern perceptions. I need to think of a better reason to have this conversation shelved. At least until I'm not sober.

"Let's just say it would cross some lines professionally as we are colleagues. That work for you?"

"It does. Just don't lead her on," Shamir quips as she waves the bartender over again. She whispers something to him and he leaves to yell something in the kitchen.

I nod to that and continue to enjoy my drink. The fact is I do like Zana and her spunky personality, but coming off of just _everything_ that I've been through I need time to just figure out what the hell I'm doing with myself. And forming attachments here will only infinitely complicate things when I get the chance to go home. If I get to go home that is. I stare at my half-empty beer mug and decide to chug the rest of it. I really just wish I knew what I needed to do already.

* * *

After a good long while at the bar and asking Shamir about some more general questions about the society we decide to head towards the docks after picking and suiting up in my robes to get boarded onto one of the many boats. She manages to navigate us towards the boat hosting our small medical team. I see a few other medical teams in passing on other boats and the odd white mage walking about. Dagda doesn't have a ton of magic users as the bulk of the military seems to be archers and lightly armed skirmishers. Probably why Rigden and Sevihn have such sway since their power is unique, among other things.

My light buzz as we approach the boarding plank is instantly soured when I see my least favorite person on the main deck of the boat I need to be on. Rigden and he seems to be talking with crew members about something. Shamir and I quickly board and Rigden immediately turns around and cuts off his conversation with the good doctor.

"Ah, you've turned up. And with a change in apparel too. Good," Rigden remarks as his hawk-like eyes run up and down my frame as if he is trying to find a flaw in not just me, but also the clothing I wear. He openly admitted to hating me, so I'm hardly surprised.

"Mhmmm. Ready for duty I suppose," I jeer with a mock salute. Rigden frowns at my display, but I notice Shaeli smirk a bit at my behavior.

"Yes yes, now come with me. Sevihn has ordered you to be trained in a crash course on etiquette. We have two to three days out at sea, so we must make the most of it if you are to be halfway presentable to the Brigid royalty," Rigden delegates as he motions for me to follow him. I look to Shamir for support but she just nudges me in his direction. I repress a sigh of dissatisfaction and trudge after my tormentor.

Rigden leads me to the captain's quarters where a nice dinner spread of what looks like tuna and vegetables has already been spread out and ready to dine. Rigden motions for me to take a seat at the round table, and he takes one across from me. I notice that only candles light the room and in fact, the quarters are empty except for the two of us.

"Now, as much as I loathe to teach an interloper such as yourself proper manners, it's a necessity. Now we will start with what silverware to use and when and how to address our superiors in a formal setting…" Rigden drones on as I half-listen to the insufferable man, and I go through the motions of his demands. I do my best to just nod and comply with his suggestions while thinking of literally anything else.

After a dinner that was tasty as much as the company was dry, I eventually retire to my room downstairs to which I bump into Zana exiting her cabin. She is dressed in a flowing light purple summer dress that compliments her complexion quite nicely. She takes immediate notice of me and strolls up to me with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, doctor. Heading to your room after your nice little dinner with Master Rigden?" She crows out with her hands behind her back as she rotates her body back and forth a bit, causing her fluffy hair to bounce around on her shoulders.

"I wouldn't use 'nice' to describe a dinner with him," I lament as I cross my arms. "But at least the food was good."

"I assumed. I have an acquaintance that is cooking here, so from what she says the tuna is pretty good," She muses whilst still maintaining her stance in the narrow hallway across from me.

"Yup, it's really good," I softly reply as each of our brown eyes lock in on each other.

"You know, the tuna isn't the only fishy thing around here, _Mister Interloper._ What's that all about?" She holds out her hand in front of my face, as to stop me from immediately rebutting her claim. "And before you ask, I was just out on the deck outside the cabin taking in the scenery. That fat lout Rigden is loud when he is peeved off, which is all the time," Zana innocently chimes. She stops her body motion and continues to look into my eyes, but I can't help but feel a different emotion from before, her playfulness is replaced by _something _else.

"**Something is off. Be wary," **Sothal quietly suggests.

"_I know, why am I getting creepy vibes? Was she even out there?" _I reply, suppressing a shiver that's trying to work it's way down my spine.

I try to not let it affect my face as Sothal responds, "**She wasn't out there. Remember I'm making sure we stay alive. I suspect magic."**

My thoughts and heart are racing. "_Then is she a mage? You going to help me?" _

I pause a bit but get no response from my inner demon. Looks like it's time to improvise.

"That makes sense. Well, I'm going to turn in early for the night. Rigden is an exhausting company after all," I say with a bit of a forced laugh to which thankfully Zana joins in on.

"Makes sense, see you tomorrow bright and early, _D__octor,_" The young lady cooes as she shimmies by me in the hallway, taking a bit more than the necessary amount of time to be close to me before departing for the top deck.

I shake my head and wonder what the hell that was all about. I seemingly have something else to worry about now. I can feel a pit in my gut forming as I reach my cabin room. Something else must be at play other than Sevihn's machinations, but what?

* * *

Barring that one incident with Zana in the hallway, everything else was smooth sailing for the rest of the small voyage. Rigden remains grating on my nerves, but without any 'training' happening on the ship I can at least tolerate his existence. With little to do, I kept to myself in my cabin training more with some wind magic this time, as I don't want to set the ship on fire. Though I'd pay money to see Rigden's dumb face if I did.

Arriving in Brigid gave me one instant comparison from Earth, and that would be this place was like Hawaii. Beautiful beaches that stretch the coastline with dense foliage that seems to dominate the inner island. We drop anchor once we get to a small port that seems more of just a drop-off area for our several ships with a long winding road up into the forest leading to a large castle of sorts.

I exit the ship with Shamir, Rigden, and two of his guards in the lead. We appear to be the first ones getting off the ship as I see some people waiting for us at the docks. I recognize one instantly as Sevihn who is slightly hunched over in his typical Dagdan robes. Next to the old wizard is another older man, but he appears to have the build of a warrior. Colored leather, jewelry and beads, and other ornaments that adorn an intricate feathered headdress line the man's body. He has various colored tattoos on his exposed forearms that look like tribal markings if I was to warrant a guess. Next to him is a young girl who stands confidently with long braided purple hair, an eye tattoo, and a colorful purple and green leather outfit that seems quite airy and similar to the larger older man.

"Greetings, glad you made it without complication. I was just discussing some business here with an old friend," Sevihn exclaims with a cheerful smile, to which I hear Rigden subtly groan.

"Master, perhaps we shouldn't be so casual with King Macneary?" Rigden offers with some insistence, but to my surprise, the King laughs it off.

"Don't worry boy, Sevihn and I are indeed old friends," King Macneary bellows with a deep and jovial voice. "There is a time to be formal, but that can wait. I'm Solomon Macneary, Lord of the Brigid islands. And this here is my granddaughter, Petra." He nudges her forward and whispers, "Say 'hello' dear."

The young about 10-year-old girl goes from confident to apprehensive instantly as her grandfather looks at her expectantly, and she receives another little nudge from him and she lets out an 'eep'. I crack a smile at the adorable little display in front of me.

"I-uh..am having greetings!" She happily blurts out and I chuckle a bit under my breath. Even Sevihn seems to be in a good mood with a bit more energy today. Probably cause he drank a whole vat of vulnerary. Also, how did he get here before us? Magic?

"Apologies, young Petra isn't familiar with the Dagdan tongue. We don't use it much here in Brigid. But never mind that, let's have a welcome feast! To new and old allies!" King Macneary shouts out as he calls over some of his tattooed guards to grab our belongings and lead us up to the castle in the forest.

Time for my first foray into a different country, and by the way the king here is acting I'm hoping that hospitality is contagious. Already better than Dagda.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise upload! Still on track for another normal update for next week, but I had the itch to get another chapter churned out. I outlined _a lot_ this past week for the story, so I'm excited to keep it rolling. **

**Again, thanks for reading, and if you've gotten this far, why not drop a review and tell me what you like? Or don't you like about it? Feedback is always appreciated as I'm here to improve my writing skills. **

**Next Chapter: 11/16-11/17**

**Until next time folks!**

**Update 11/18: The chapter has been re-edited.**

**Edited 8/31/20**


	7. Sharks & Minnows

_The prelude to the invasion of Adrestia didn't strike me at the time as a world-shaking event for my future in Fodlan, but it ended up opening many doors for me in the end. It also nearly got me killed in more ways than one, even many years past the conflict due to my now notorious reputation in certain interest groups. Would I have done things differently? Perhaps, considering how many enemies I have now, but considering my allies; I wouldn't trade the world for them. _

* * *

**Santos**

Settling into my new temporary quarters in the castle of King Macneary was quick and easy with the good king's abundant hospitality. I learned his son, the heir to the throne is busy currently gathering troops at the closest island preparing for the invasion. From Sevihn and his conversation heading up the hill it seems to me like this is King Macneary's last grasp at glory and trying to cement a legacy on his reign; by taking territory from the Adrestian Empire.

My room, I would consider lavish at the very least, first not to upset our jovial host and second because this is comparable to any resort back on Earth in all honesty. The huge windows that oversee a beautiful tropical central garden, high hanging tapestries, murals crafted into the walls depicting hunters and the seasons in vibrant oil paints, and the aroma here are citrus-like. I'd be happy if we never had to go to war and just stayed here since this is practically paradise.

Across the large open room I can roughly see Shamir getting her station set up as the 2 beds in the room are on opposite sides of the room, only obscured heavily by the cotton drapes that hang about. Sevihn still hasn't let up on me not having an escort at all times, though King Macneary did say any place not guarded was free to explore as we are his guests. Sevihn and Macneary quickly departed from Rigden and me, presumably towards a meeting room or something. Rigden headed towards his quarters thankfully and me to my own.

"Hey Santos, did you want to explore? Not every day you get to be in a King's castle," Shamir offers as she comes over to my side of the room to see my laying down on my comfortable feather bed.

I close my eyes to take in the full comfort of the bed one last time before stirring. "I'd like that, though staying in bed is tempting…"

I manage to rouse myself from the bed and nod to Shamir as we exit our chambers. The halls are made of a mixture of wood and marble, giving it a strange regal but earthy look. Shamir leads the way down a few large corridors until we reach one of the entrances to the gardens.

"I'll need to talk with a local alchemist to figure out what some of these plants are…" I wonder out loud to myself as I scratch my chin stubble. I look over to Shamir, who actually looks a bit impressed by the large indoor rainforest. "First time seeing something so unique?"

"Yeah. Wow," Shamir mutters out as she scans the room, taking in its full glory. Birds flitter about from tree to tree, coming and going as they please with the open canopy to the sky.

"Yeah, I remember the first time I saw something like this. Never gets old," I admit, thinking fondly of the times I went to the zoo as a kid and going inside the large aviaries and botanical gardens. A happy innocent memory that I would wish to revisit now that I'm being reminded of it.

"Oh? Where did you see it?" Shamir asks as she strolls deeper into the garden.

"Back home, It's so nice seeing someth-" I stop myself and mentally curse at myself for exposing information about my origins.

"**Smooth," **Sothal chimes in, much to my annoyance.

"_If you're not going to be helpful, cram it! Can't you turn back time or something? You're a god?" _I plea to the companion in my head.

"**My powers don't work that way. And if they did, it'd be a waste." **

I scrunch up my face in frustration as I argue with the voice in my head I hardly hear Shamir ask, "Home? Dagda doesn't have this, so is there something similar in Almyra?"

"Yup. We had a few gardens, but nothing on this scale."

"Which one is your favorite?" Shamir inquires as she crosses her arms and takes a bit of an aggressive stance towards me. Her eyes narrow a bit and I feel my palms begin to feel damp and my mouth dry.

"Hard to say really, but this is the nicest one," I say evasively as I try to maintain a normal posture and pretend I don't notice the scrutiny I'm under to look more in-depth at some of the flora.

"Ahuh. Whatever you say, Santos," Shamir dismisses as she shakes her head.

I turn to face her and nonchalantly ask, "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is you are terrible at lying," Shamir sighs loudly. "So spill it, I'm protecting you so it'd be good to know what I'm dealing with. Just shoot straight with me."

I groan and resign myself that I'll tell her the truth. She's been the most dependable of all the people I've met in Dagda and has offered me sound advice in the past since arriving here. If I'm to tell anyone at this point, it's better for her to know than any of the medical crew. Especially Zana considering that she thoroughly creeped me out a few days ago.

"Okay, so I'm not exactly from around here," I vaguely begin as I gesture haphazardly around me.

"Yeah, got that much smart guy. It's clear you're not from Dagda or too keen on what Almyra is like. I've read up on Almyra, and you don't have an accent or are too familiar with their geography," Shamir elaborates which further makes my evasive language in the past month and a half even seem even more delusional.

Believing I could fool someone like Shamir considering it's her job to have an eye for detail coupled with the amount of time observing me was foolhardy. She must have had hypotheses about me since the first couple of days that my story was strange and didn't add up. She was just kind enough to not pry.

"Look, I know it's going to sound crazy, but I'm actua-" I begin to reveal the truth but stop as Shamir puts up her hands and investigates a spot where someone is hiding poorly behind one of the gnarly trees in the garden. Shamir waves me off and investigates the spot to reveal the young girl from earlier, King Macneary's niece Petra.

Shamir grabs her by the elbow and drags her from the hiding spot. Petra looks up at us with her large purple eyes and meekly mumbles, "Sorry for spying on you. I was practicing my hunting skills. It was probably rude of me."

"It's alright kiddo, we were just having a conversation and these gardens are public here. Just thought we were alone is all," I reply in kind with a comforting smile on my face.

Shamir looks between the girl and me quite confused for a few moments, doing nearly a double-take at the both of us. She let's go of Petra's arm and a bit confused asks me, "You also speak fluent Brigidese?"

I do? Everything just sounded like normal English to me just then, so I put up my arms and shrug. I thought I was just being cordial, not speaking another language.

"Uh, Yes? You didn't know?" I uneasily respond, but even I don't really believe what I just said. How the hell am I multilingual without knowing it? I didn't feel my mouth move differently, but I wasn't paying close attention, to begin with.

"**You're welcome." **

'_Ah, that explains it. Thanks," _ I mentally note to Sothal, but as per usual, I get no response from the strange god.

"Great, so can you play translator?" Shamir suggests as she looks around the garden for any other suspects or spies before returning her attention to me and Petra.

"Not a problem," I say, trying my best to seem confident in my sudden lingual prowess. "She was just saying that she was sorry for spying and just trying to practice her hunting tactics."

"Huh, and to think she was so timid at the docks in speaking Brigidese too," Shamir remarks as she looks at me with a ghost of a smile. "Well, Santos, it looks like you are just full of surprises today."

Petra looks between us curiously as she looks a bit like a lost yet excited puppy with our conversation going on in common so I suggest, "Hey Petra, mind showing us the rest of the gardens and any other fun places in the castle?"

The young girl's eyes light up as she proudly proclaims, "Yes sir! I'll be your guide, so leave it to me!"

Petra motions rapidly for Shamir and me to follow her, to which I just chuckle a little bit. Shamir gives me a pointed look that exclaims 'this isn't over' to me and I nod in compliance. I know tonight when we return I have a lot of explaining to do, so hopefully, a nice stroll through the castle grounds will help stabilize my nerves before I drop the big universe sized truth bomb on Shamir.

* * *

**General PoV**

"What of this one Sevihn, what do you think of it? Speared it myself about 4 years ago, just to let you know," King Macneary gushes while gesturing to a mounted shark head on the wall. Sevihn in his hunched over position takes note of it silently before moving over to the war table where miniatures are set up over a map of Brigid, Dagda, and Fodlan.

"Mhmm, yes quite the catch if I do say so, Solomon. Now, the task at hand if you would be so kind?"

"Oh, apologies! Yes of course," Solomon exclaims as he stands on the opposite side of the large table from Sevihn. "You will note here my ships are ready to deploy your troops at the north end of the island from my main harbor. From there we can be a 2 days ship ride to Fodlan's Fangs."

"Good. My spies have indicated that they are unaware of our machinations. It should be a swift capture. Our next challenge though will be securing Hevring," Sevihn declares as he points to the next major city east of Fodlan's Fangs.

"Why not strike directly for Enbarr? We would already have a foothold on the mainland to pressure the city anyways."

Sevihn shakes his head in disapproval. "No, Hevring must be paramount. Without it, we leave ourselves open to counter-attack in open waters, not to mention being flanked by a superior force. Besides, the other lords of Dagda refuse to support the invasion without Hevring captured to ensure minimal losses and that this is worthwhile. Besides, we have no need for capturing Enbarr since we don't have the forces to hold it. Only need to threaten it to open up negotiations."

Solomon tilts his head back and strokes his beard. "Ah, that does make a great deal of sense. What do you imagine the terms would be?"

"Exclusivity to Fodlan's Fangs and their rich mines in the western empire. Not to mention an open trade route to Faergus," Sevihn explains while sneaking a taste from his flask that he stuffs quickly back into robes as he drew it out.

Solomon leans in and whispers, "And you would let Brigid control these lands? Not in it for the landmass?"

"Not at all. Open trade with Faergus and their rich iron stores would be beneficial for Dagda as most of our land is either sand or clay-based. Finding good metals like iron is difficult. So by having access to it with a trusted ally piloting this great endeavor would be most suitable. Especially someone of your caliber, " Sevihn proudly states with a smile.

Solomon looks at Sevihn with a questioning look and raised eyebrows, but fails to notice him raise his left hand and make a swift motion with a muttered incantation. Sevihn coughs a bit before reaching for his flask of vulnerary, and King Macneary's expression glazes over with a neutral expression overtaking his confused look a moment ago.

"Ah yes...that would be good now that I think about it. I suppose I am lucky to have your council on such heavy matters," King Macneary slowly says, as if the words didn't taste right coming out.

"Indeed my good friend. Now, I'm afraid at this point I must retire for the day. My body isn't what it used to be," Sevihn declares as he shuffles away from the war table and makes for the door.

King Macneary, even though his age nears Sevihn springs into action with the muscles of a well-trained warrior and opens the door for his ally proclaiming, "You sure you will be okay, friend? I could have one my herbalists look at you if you wish."

Sevihn cranes his wrinkly neck to look the taller gentleman in the eyes and with a sinister grin quietly remarks, "Thank you for the concern, but have no worry. I will be having someone new take over my duties shortly so I may retire."

"Ah, you mean Rigden? A bit proper for my tastes, but intelligent nonetheless."

Sevihn chuckles a bit and replies, "No, not him. Someone new, but you may find that they will share _many_ of the sentiments I do. It'll be as if I never really left your council. Now, farewell friend. I'll have my troops mobilized to the north end of the island by tomorrow evening.

Solomon departs as quickly as his aged body will let him to his chambers with one of the outside sentries escorting him back as Solomon watches him leave with a mixed expression on his face of confusion and excitement. Solomon couldn't help but feel that the entire invasion was misguided since he was on good terms with Adrestia, which surprised him, even more, when he suggested the idea to Dagda and Sevihn a while ago. Perhaps making a lasting mark on history as a conqueror would make his family legacy in Brigid something legendary. Yet, something small and deep within his emotions screamed out at the old king against all his reassurance and judgment that this was all wrong.

* * *

**Santos**

"So that's about it, I think," I exclaim nervously as Shamir and I are alone in our quarters for the evening. "I'm not from anywhere in this world, I'm pretty sure."

We had returned about an hour ago and at knifepoint, Shamir demanded I explain everything to her since she was convinced I was a spy for Adrestia or somewhere else. Mostly I think she just needed answers and this is how she communicates when flustered. Luckily, I had plenty of time to work out the details in my head with our jaunt through the castle ground with the spry Petra leading us about.

Across from me with one foot on a low hanging coffee table holding a rock-solid thinker's pose with one knife casually dangling from her right hand Shamir finally says, "Alright. I believe you."

"Wait really?"

Did my explanation actually work?

Shamir's posture loosens up a bit and she stands across from me as I sit on my bed. " I believe that you believe what you said is real. It was genuine. Nobody with any dignity or spy training would plead for their life when I reached for my knife."

"Hey! You just caught me off guard!"

"Mhmmm. Saying 'what are you going to do, stab me?' followed by 'oh please don't stab me I'll tell you everything!' is real convincing Santos," Shamir says with an amused smile that reaches her eyes. She's enjoying herself _way_ too much at my expense.

I sigh in defeat and concede, "Okay, you've got me there. But, I told you the truth. About Earth. People I knew, things I did, and how the world is different than this one."

"That's true, but it sounds crazy you have to admit. With how much you rambled off I couldn't discount it. But most of what you told me makes no sense at all. I still don't know what cars, soccer, or whatever endometriosis are." Shamir pauses for a moment. "Did I say that right?"

I pinch my nose and nod. "Yes, but that's probably the least difficult to explain out of the three you mentioned."

It's Shamir's turn to sigh as she puts away her weapon. "Fair, you'll have plenty of time to explain these delusions to me. It'll be entertaining at least."

I falter a bit and doubtfully ask, "So you think I'm crazy?"

"A bit, but I still like you, Santos. You are a decent guy and I can see you are struggling to get by here," Shamir says. "But yeah, even though magic exists even _that _has limits. Not even with all the nonsense in amazing acts of magic the church of Seiros spouts off can compare to as you called it 'dimensional kidnapping and extortion'."

Looks like I'm just a run of the mill crazy person to her. At least she didn't berate my character too harshly and admitted to liking me. That's a big step for someone who shows affection by not pincushioning someone with a dozen arrows.

"**I still think you should have burned her when she threatened you. Less loose ends, in the long run. Besides, they'll all be dead eventually," **Sothal notes from the recesses of my unconscious.

That tempestuous god tried coaxing me into murdering her that entire discussion until Shamir decided she wouldn't stick a fork in me. Or a large bowie knife in this case. Doesn't matter if I can use well, I'd be dead the second I turned aggressive. Not to mention that doesn't really help my case by turning on the one person who actually wanted to hear me out.

"Look in any case, we should get some rest," Shamir suggests as she motions for me to go to my bed. "We will be rejoining the medical corps tomorrow morning as we head for Darkwater Bay. It's the staging area for the invasion we will be apart of I presume. The debrief will be early as well, so be ready."

"Am I even ready for going to war? I've had a bit of magical training and I'm a doctor? I'm the guy who hasn't even wielded a sword and been in as many fights as I have fingers on one hand. What do you think?" I question as I begin to settle myself into bed for the night.

Shamir heads to her part of the room and begins to take off her boots. Her eyes flash brightly in the candlelight of the room. "I suppose we will find out, won't we?"

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap to this chapter, a bit on the shorter end but with such large scenes coming up it'll balance out in the next few chapters. The gears are in motion and the Dagda arc is slowly drawing towards its close.**

**Review responses:**

**Greyjedi449t: I partially forgot about that bit of dialogue (played BE first, on the third playthrough) but this is how I planned to explain it so I think it helps fill any concerns about canon :) thanks! **

**VGBlackwing: Yes, currently it is the year 1175. 5 years before canon. No spoilers on shipping :p but yes, things will be certainly interesting once Byleth gets involved. Thanks!**

**As of now, the next usual chapter _should _still be out this weekend but expect it Sunday and not Saturday. **

**Next Chapter: 11/16-11/17**

**As always thank you for reading! feel free to drop a review if you want to let me know how the story is going! Have a great day!**

**Edited 8/31/20**


	8. Fog of War

_With Shamir being the first person to discover I wasn't native to this world, I'm still surprised it didn't blow up in my face as I anticipated. With one weight off my chest, the battle of Fodlan's Fangs fast approached. A seaside raid and takeover of the town and fort was our objective, but to experience it first hand was...surreal. We hear about what war is and create our own perceptions, but to actually be there tending to people and fighting for your life is that it isn't something any sane person should desire. And with sanity in mind, it was one of the best places to unleash my sealed away frustration with the terrible hand I'd been dealt in Dagda._

* * *

**Santos**

Shamir and I woke up early just before dawn to meet Sevihn, Rigden, and their armed escort in the main hall of the castle with King Macneary nearby with his men ready to head out and set sail. Most of the guards seem half-asleep by their rigid posture to stand upright, but Sevihn and Rigden appeared to be in a heated conversation over something while King Macneary off to the side conversing with his men with a banana half-eaten in one hand.

"But why do we rush so quickly? Should we not wait for the rest of our troops to arrive and settle? Ration supplies are already being tested due to the hasty nature of our travel," Rigden quietly mentions to his master.

Sevihn dismisses him quickly with a wave of his hand. "With a quick raid, we can use our enemy supplies. Moving quickly prevents potential spies from informing the enemy. "

"Assuredly master, but you must consider the possibility of-" Ridgen pleads but cuts himself off as he notices Shamir and I approach.

"Reporting for duty," Shamir states blandly. For someone who doesn't drink coffee, she is remarkable in how quickly she is instantly awake and ready for action while I have to bumble around for 10 minutes to just get my bearings. Must be a mercenary thing I suppose.

"Ah, fantastic. Santos, you will be accompanying us on the royal flagship as we sail towards our destination. We will have three days before our invasion, so it will be a good opportunity to learn magical warfare," Sevihn exclaims excitedly as he claps his hands together.

"I thought I would be with the medical corps, considering my skill set," I timidly offer as I look at the armed guards in the room.

Sevihn balks at my suggestion. "Nonsense, you will be with us! They have plenty of hands. I have a plan for you, and Rigden will walk you through battlemage tactics as I head our logistics and tactics."

"Master? This wasn't discussed last night…" Rigden confusedly says as his voice trails off and he rubs his shaved head in a small display of discomfort and resentment.

"Oh did I not? I must've...no matter onwards we go! Looks like the other are ready to depart, let us make haste," Sevihn declares as he marches forward and takes a long drag from his flask of vulnerary.

Sevihn's immediate vanguard follows him out of the castle, yet I see Rigden hesitate with an uncommon emotion etched across his face. Concern. I glance over to Shamir who is impassive as usual, but her closed-off body language with tightly crossed arms shows that perhaps she too is questioning her employer's eccentric behavior. Looks like we are all on pins and needles.

"I hate nobles…" Shamir mutters out under her breath quietly enough that I barely heard it, but we march behind the rest of the contingent and exit the castle meets the cool tropical morning breeze face first.

With armed knights and mercenaries surrounding Shamir and me, it's a rather quiet trot through the dense jungle of Brigid's forests. The knights seem pretty content to just march and follow orders and Shamir seems deep in thought with a serious expression on her face. With not much to do to entertain me for the hours of walking, I decided to try talking with the next most available person.

"_Hey, what do you think of this conflict? Does it seem weird to you at all?" _I voice out into my mind hoping my mental roommate has something worthwhile to add.

"**Another petty mortal conflict. It will end as they all do, with many celebrating the death of their enemies and while said enemies plant seeds of hatred within their hearts for the offenders. It's just humanity's baser instincts at work," **Sothal opinionates, but I don't hear any sarcasm or condescending tone in his voice.

"_That's...actually pretty insightful and enlightened on it as a whole."_

"**Of course it is, what did you expect," **Sothal smugly interjects. There's the crass god I've come to know.

"_Mhmm. but I meant for my situation. What should I do or expect? I'm trying to keep both of us alive you know."_

There is a brief pause in my mind before I hear the strange god reply, "**Focus on your emotions and keep them in check. They are your weapon as a mage, and even though you are my vessel and contain a god's power remember you are still a mortal. A mortal body can still be slain, despite my intervention. Be mindful of that." **

"_Wow, uh thanks? That's actually not too bad," _I compliment the being in my mind, but I get no response in return.

Guess he added his two cents to my situation and then has resumed his usual place in my head; ignoring me and waiting for me to agree that genocide is the only answer. At least it's oddly comforting that Sothal has a strange sense of preservation which ties to keeping me alive, which is a nice yet unstable allegiance due to our differing ideologies. Strange to think after growing up on Earth with religion and growing up around Christianity and hearing about benevolence and sacrifice to only encounter _a _god that kinda resembles the opposite of those virtues, yet still sees themselves as the just and fair one.

Marching onward through the dirt roads of the main island of Brigid, which has only been referred to as Brigid at this point so I presume the smaller islands have their own names or something similar. The flora and wildlife out in the woods here seem quite free and not instantly fearful of humans as birds flitter close by our heads. Markings of some sort are painted on trees in haphazard intervals with etchings like runes on them with some of the trees even having small little nests of offerings underneath them with berries and food scraps. The hours slip by easily with the idyllic landscape surrounding us, a nice sentiment considering we all will be soon walking into a scenario quite the opposite of now.

By nearly dinner time we reach the large staging area with several caravel type ships being loaded up by sailors of Brigid origin as well as Dagdan. It seems most of the stuff being loaded is supplies for food rations, weapons and ammunition, and other amenities. As we come to a stop, I don't see the medical crew from Fort Kaedus either, so they must already be loaded up or somewhere else down the long stretch of shore.

"Let's disperse for the flagship and then disperse for dinner. To your stations!" Sevihn wheezes in a hoarse voice and the knights get into gear as they shuffle about going to different boats while Shamir stays close by my side while leading me over to Sevihn and some of his personal guards. Sevihn looks at me and gestures for me to approach. "Ah, Santos. You and your escort will accompany me for dinner with the rest of the political envoys running this operation. As an integral piece to this operation, it is important to understand how your power may be vital to our success."

"That's probably the most tactful way I've been called a weapon," I remark as we begin to board the ship.

Rigden and his small entourage trail behind Sevihn and I, and Sevihn leans closer to my ear and whispers, "I understand your resistance, but do understand I'm treating you quite nicely all things considered. Perhaps the sooner you accept your station and learn to be content, I'll be happier to help you in the end. More flies with honey than vinegar, isn't that right?" Sevihn ends with a faux cheery expression as he claps me on the shoulder softly.

I look over to Shamir for any support and she shrugs. I did reveal to her that it was Sevihn that had brought me here but neglected to mention anything about his heritage since I don't want to complicate anything politically. I don't think it really matters since I'm just trying to get home as quickly as possible anyways. Fewer feathers I ruffle the better.

Once on the ship, we are lead by some of the crew to a very nice dining area on the second subfloor that has a large table already set with appetizers ready that look like hummus and dip. At least, I hope that it's hummus and dip.

I follow Sevihn in and he points out two chairs to Shamir and me. "You two can be seated there. Seems we have arrived first so we will wait on our other guests. They will arrive shortly. I'll be back momentarily."

As Sevihn walks slowly out of the room and into the dark hallway, as soon as the door closes I lean over to Shamir and inquire, "So is this usual? Like fancy dinners and whatnot."

"No. I usually do all I can to avoid such affairs," Shamir says with a frown of disgust on her face.

"Take it you have a history of being fancy, or you just don't like nobles?"

"Yes," Shamir sternly states while sitting very tensely, as if she is a coiled snake that is ready to leap out at its prey and bite.

"You could indulge me a bit, considering how much you know about me now. A little quid pro quo," I offer as I begin to investigate the very expensive looking china.

"I'll think about it, but yeah I dislike nobles. Have a bit of a history with a few of them back in Dagda. And quid pro what?"

"Oh, sorry it's a phrase from home. Basically means 'this for that' in lamens terms," I explain. Probably should avoid using Latin in the future if I can help it.

Shamir nods with a slight smile. "Fair enough."

After relatively little time getting settled in, the rest of the higher up people for dinner arrived. First to enter was Rigden who still donned his typical Dagdan robes with his patented irritated look upon his face. A minute after Rigden arrived and took his seat without a word the rest of the group arrived, led by King Macneary. The king wasn't dressed like he was at the palace in nice clothes, but rather thick leathers and metals that seem appropriate for a warlord rather than the jovial king I met previously. Behind him, Sevihn scuttled in a bit hunched over and looking a bit worse for wear and paler than usual, and then behind him was a stocky Brigid woman with a large diagonal scar across her face and wearing very loose clothes and a tricorn hat. Lastly, a man wearing similar regalia as the king, but about 20 years younger and a bit more handsome with deep purple hair that was kept short and a lean and powerful figure.

"Ah good, it looks like everyone is here. Let's commence the feast!" King Macneary says as he takes his seat at the head of the far end of the table.

Across on the other far end is Sevihn who more or less slumps into his chair. Next to him are Ridgen and me. Then next to Rigden is the captain lady followed by the younger man who I presume to be the king's son. Now just have to play it cool and not draw any attention to myself.

"Indeed. I reckon this will be our last meal in relative peace and ease for a while," The younger Macneary comments as he begins to help himself to the strange dip with a small bread loaf.

We all nod at the comment and begin to dig into the food. I taste some of the bread with the spread, and it reminds me of a much spicier hummus with bread so I happily get my fair share of the appetizer. Conversations start around me as everyone but Shamir and I engage in conversation over what will be at Fodlan's Fangs and how to divvy up spoils after it has been captured. A bit bold for my taste to already plan for a victory when you have yet to even engage in the battle itself.

The main course arrives shortly after as a nice tuna fillet with butter and lemons with a side of rice it appears. King macneary thanks the kitchen staff happily for the rest of us and we continue into the evening with our conversations and meals, with me just observing for the most part. Unfortunately, someone finally decides to speak to me.

"So, what about you? You've been awfully quiet? What are your thoughts on the raid?" The younger Macneary asks me as he delicately cuts into his fish steak.

"Well I'm not really much of a tactician, but by the sounds of it you've got things figured out," I offer as I sheepishly cut into my meal.

"Santos here is my next apprentice since Rigden is nearly complete with his training," Sevihn steps in to explain to which the prince nods. "His skills are impeccable in the medical and healing fields, to which he will be a great boon for us should worse come to worse."

"Don't feel off-put by Ezra, he is just enthusiastic about hunting as he is warfare," Solomon comments as he picks a large fishbone from his mouth. "War will always invigorate the youth."

"I'm still interested to hear what the guy has to say, he's been more invested in that dip than the company all night," The captain dryly comments as she waves over one of the kitchen staff by the door, holding her wine glass precariously.

"Ha, though a bit crude I must agree. So please, what are your thoughts? You must have some insight if someone as knowledgeable if Archmage Sevihn keeps you close by," Ezra politely states as his full attention is drawn to me. The rest of the table looks in my direction and I bristle a bit internally at the sudden intention.

I clear my throat and shift in my chair. "Well, just to clarify that tactics aren't my specialty, but does this seem a bit rushed? I heard that we had scouted the fortifications, but what about reinforcements?"

I look over the table for a reaction but most of them are unreadable for a few moments until Sevihn breaks the silence. "A splendid idea, but it has been discussed in the war room. With the year drawing to a close, most ships are not in the port of Fodlan's Fangs since no crops are to be transported and their nearest allied city is a few days away. So, nothing baring a stroke of impeccable luck will amount to the fort being nothing more than a speedbump."

"Indeed, that is why we are quite confident in our odds, with our archers and infiltrators paired with the Dagdan mages and knights we have overwhelming odds against at place that isn't built for urban battles or prepared for us. Victory is assured, but it is what comes next will be interesting," King Macneary adds in as he sets his silverware down, now that his meal has been finished off.

"All well and good ladies and lords, but I feel the need to retire for the evening," The captain slurs out a bit roughly and excuses herself from the table.

"I should as well, need to check on my people and make sure they are properly prepared. Farewell and may the earth spirit watch over us all in the days to come," Prince Ezra postulates as he too excuses himself from the meal and exits. The rest of us exchange brief goodbyes but Sevihn motions for me to follow him once we are outside the dining room with Rigden and Shamir in tow.

"Shamir, you're services are no longer needed for tonight. You may retire to your quarters. Ridgen and Santos, follow me," Sevihn coughs out as he pulls out his handy-dandy flask and takes a heavy sip from it. Shamir bows silently and leaves us, but not before giving me a strange look. It may have been a concerned look, but with how neutral her expression is it's hard to tell sometimes.

Sevihn leads the two of us through the large frigate to one of the lower deck rooms, which he opens up to be his new laboratory. I see many similarities with his one back in Fort Kaedus, though here it is much less cluttered by random piles of books and broken machines. Rigden closes the door as Sevihn goes over to his main desk and retrieves a strange metal probe with a needle on the end. I raise an eyebrow at the strange device and Ridgen comes over to my side.

"Now, since it has been a few days since we last checked, I need to probe your blood for any change to your crest since you are still a bit of an anomaly," Sevihn explains as he draws near with the needle device. "Just a formality."

Rigden rolls up my robe sleeve and quietly growls, "Just be still."

The needle quickly punctures my skin and draws some blood with the accuracy of a lifetime phlebotomist to which than Sevihn carries over the sample to his alchemy table to investigate my blood. Rigden drops my sleeve immediately as I begin to rub my arm to help dull the pain a bit as the mages pour-over whatever data they are getting from my blood.

"Yes..._soon._ Good news Santos, there are no adverse effects with the crest it appears and it's taking to your body quite nicely. I reckon in another week it will be fully aligned with your body and soul. Once that happens, it's true potential can begin to be unlocked," Sevihn rambles as he begins to clean off his tools and write down some quick notes.

"Very good Master Sevihn, though what is the power you speak of? You still have yet to explain that even to me," Rigden inquiries in a serious tone as he looks down upon his shriveled master.

"Oh, it hasn't been confirmed what the crest of Zahras does, but its power has been alluded to in ancient texts," Sevihn casually explains to Rigden. "It most notably has been stated to open up the soul to help protect the physical form. Hence why the first test was for you to administer that training to Santos."

"Good to know that those scars were for the sake of science," I sarcastically remark but neither mage seems to appreciate my jeer, as Rigden just glares at me and Sevihn completely ignores my comment and continues about his business.

"Anyways, spellcraft must still be studied and practiced to help embolden your crest. Try this," Sevihn says as he lifts a small wooden target from his desk and props it up on the floor. It looks like a miniature scarecrow.

"So I presume you want me to use the fire spell I've been practicing?"

"Not at all. You need to learn a new kind of magic now. We will work on Warp and Rescue. The paired teleportation spells," Sevihn responds as he steps back and motions for me to get in position across the room. "Rescue and teleport are nearly the same spells, but they each require a different desire. One to eschew and the other to obtain. Sense out your target and use your logic and visualize it appearing next to you. Then use your emotion of desire to make it so."

"Got it," I reply as I close my eyes and begin to sense out the scarecrow. I can feel 2 other sources in the room as I push my senses, so I peek open my eyes and realize the other sources' locations are Rigden and Sevihn. To impress them and test me, perhaps I should try something a bit more than what they suggested.

I focus on the targets, pulling on my willpower to pull on all 3 targets, mustering up all my desire to bring them to me. I tell myself that the targets coming to me is one step closer to going home. One step to preventing a future without my fiance. One step closer to leaving Dagda and this nightmare. My face contorts a bit in anger and my breathing elevates slightly as I flare my magical power and let the magic begin to work as I imagine it should.

A bit lost in my own mind working on the magic I hear a faint swishing sound and suddenly a hand on my shoulder with Sevihn's voice chuckling. "Good, good. That was most impressive. Especially for the first time. Magic is becoming more easily to you it seems. Most fortuitous. You not only rescued the scarecrow, but also Rigden and I, not to mention all the other loose objects in the room..."

I opened my eyes quickly to observe the damage and I had pulled not only my intended targets but the two lab desks, a couple of chairs, and the stretcher. Sevihn is looking at the display with an eager smile that creeps me out a bit, but Rigden looks a bit shocked. Daresay even a bit disturbed as I hear him utter, "Lords…"

"I think I can put it back," I state as I focus once again on my magical core and think this time about pushing everything away to their locations as I visualize them in their original place.

With another swish of the wind, I opened my eyes again to see everything has reset, but not perfectly as I would say everything is off about a foot to the left. I shrug to myself because all things considered I didn't set myself on fire and I was able to harness my magical power easily this time around without too much struggle. Magic is starting to feel second nature, like a muscle that's being worked, and considering my training it's in peak condition. Now I just need to figure out ways to direct it for specific actions, and accuracy apparently but I assume that will come with practice.

"Very good indeed. I don't wish to wear you out, you may retire for the evening. A guard outside the door can show you where you will be sleeping," Sevihn happily asserts as he checks around the room for anything being misplaced.

Ready to get out of the odd laboratory I nod and wave, and without another word I exit the door and close it. I notice a guard down the hallway but I hear the two mages voices begin to talk immediately when I'm gone. A bit curious I put my ear to the door to listen in.

"...Do you know what this means Master?"

"Of course, my pet project is finally coming around. At this rate, the world will not know what hit them. His healing ability has surpassed that of even Saint Cethlean in legend, and his innate canny to warp multiple creatures at will is astounding."

"Rescue and warp shouldn't work like that...the target has to be willing yet he dragged both of us. Not to mention the room's contents...will we be able to contain him much longer?"

"Worry not my young apprentice, you must have faith in me. He is beginning to trust us more which feeds into my machinations. He will be taken care of soon enough once the crest is fully adapted...you will see."

With that last sentence, I stepped away from the door a bit sullen, but not entirely surprised. Sevihn is planning something with me and by any indication 'neutralized' is bad news for me. I'll have to be ready for whatever Sevihn throws my way in the next week or so because it feels like there is something deeper going on than just declaring war with the largest nation in the lands. I'll need to figure out more about Sevihn's group the Agarthans to maybe have some better insight into what I need to do, but at this rate getting back home via Sevihn's promise seems like a dead end.

* * *

The rest of sailing went by smoothly and quietly as I studied in my single room the magical tomes I had on me and practiced relentlessly and also tried to just quiz myself on my medical knowledge to not lose it. Shamir had the quarters next to mine, and she more often than not would stand in the doorway to act as my guard and pretend not to watch my work my magical skills on random objects in the room. Fire seems to be my go-to for offensive magic, but being on a wooden ship kinda makes that a no go. With some utensils I had Shamir _borrow,_ I've been working on teleporting forks, knives, and spoons.

Over the past few days, I've gotten proficient enough to teleport moving objects, but I've found one limitation to the spells provided that I've begun to work around. Warp only send away objects that are nearby, I measure it at about 1 foot, while Rescue only returns them. I've been trying to extend the range of warp to teleport objects at will to different locations, but I've had minimal progress. Thinking about calling the spell Reposition, as none of the books on the subject mention anything about it. Perhaps it can be my edge in the future.

I hear some guards running down the halls shouting. "All hands to the upper deck! Arrival imminent!"

"Alright wiz kid, time to get moving. Looks like the party is going to start soon," Shamir dryly remarks as she stops leaning on the door frame and stretches a bit.

"You do know I'm older than you right?" I haughtily reply as I brush off some dirt from my robes and stand up. "And not by a small margin either, kiddo. You'd still be under my realms drinking age."

"True, but I've never seen someone play with forks for three days straight with so much excitement," Shamir teases in her casual monotone trying to have her face remains stone-cold, but I notice from her wide-open eyes that she is quite amused.

"Ahuh, mock science all you want. Let's go, kiddo."

We both ascend the wooden staircases to the deck and notice that several soldiers, mages, and sailors are scrambling around. There is a thick fog in the air that masks our presence as well as make any sight of land near impossible. Shamir nudges me and points to Sevihn and King Macneary near the bow of the ship. We make haste to meet them as they seem to be locked into a conversation at the moment.

"...So will you tell me the plan now? It's impossible to see with all this fog Lord Sevihn," The old King grumbles as he is dressed in his full war regalia with a large battleax strapped to his back.

Sevihn notices Shamir and I coming up to their position and exclaims, "And now I can Solomon. You see, Rigden and some of the other mages have generated this cloud cover using wind and ice magic to obscure our approach. Fog in the early morning isn't that odd in ports such as this, but it will be our advantage to get close without sounding the alarm. Which won't sound when considering our next plan. Santos, you think you have a handle on Warp?"

"I do," I say with a nod, and Sevihn smiles while King Macneary looks on with curiosity.

"Good. Now Solomon, have your son arrive here with his elite squad of hunters. Once they are here and ready we shall transport them."

"Transport? Sailing through this fog is nigh impossible, plus the lighthouse will spot them easily. I won't put my kin in such a reckless position," The King counters as he crosses his arms.

"Ahh, but they won't be sailing. More like being sent to the lighthouse directly. Santos and I will Warp your group to the top floor directly once I send the signal to Rigden to break a small break in the fog to give us a line of sight," Sevihn elaborates as he takes a generous swig from his flask. I notice that he has been drinking more and more vulnerary frequently which makes me slightly worried about his physical health. Any step closer to Rigden assuming control doesn't bode well for me in the short term.

"Hmmm, that could work. And with no alarm...yes excellent thinking Lord Sevihn!" King Macneary exclaims as he signals the lower dock for his commando squad.

"So how do we do this exactly?" I ask Sevihn, who is signaling Rigden's group of mages at the stern.

Sevihn looks to me with a condescending smirk. "It's simple really. I just need to make a connection with your magical source. It's strong enough now that it won't pitter out or either of us will receive magical feedback damage. You focus on the group and I will focus on location and distance."

"So we will be dividing the parts of the spell amongst each other," I confirm with the elder mage. "So it's like a spell...splicing?

He nods and affirms, "Indeed, granted that you are don't balk at my magical energies coexisting with yours. I'd rather not have us suffer a headache from the ordeal."

"**Careful," **Sothal whispers within my mind, and I take note of his strange warning.

He hasn't spoken often in the past few days, but I'll trust him slightly more than Sevihn considering Sothal's livelihood is linked with mine, something I reckon Sevihn has the opposite in mind considering the conversation I heard a few days ago.

The elite hunter squad led by Prince Ezra gathered to our position quickly and I did a headcount of the group. eight people in total, six more people than I've ever teleported at once. I look to Sevihn and nod and he gives one last wave over to Rigden and a sliver of the fog begins to separate revealing a towering lighthouse off in the distance as the sun begins to crest over the horizon.

"Let us begin," Sevihn states as I can feel magical energy emanate off his body.

I reach out with my power to intermingle with it and then direct my focus on the eight warriors in front of me. I channel everything I have into this action and suddenly with a swish of the wind and flash of green light, the group is gone before my very eyes. That was much easier than I had imagined.

"Ezra and his men have about five minutes to disable the alarm system in the tower before we move in with our ships. I discussed this with his unit this morning. King Macneary, will you be joining the infantry?" Sevihn inquiries, holding his hand close to his face as if trying to prevent a cough.

"Aye," The king replies. "I'll be seeing my warriors. You've done your part in creating the opening we need to get the jump on the Adrestians."

King Macneary departs from the upper deck quickly and I look back to Sevihn who merely states, "Very good. We are one step closer to our goal. Once we dock, regroup with the medical corps. Your presence will be quite the boon should urban fighting prove difficult for our army."

I give a small bow and take my leave as Sevihn smiles eerily, which catches Shamir's attention as she looks to Sevihn briefly but I cannot read her expression as she turns and motions for me to move faster to the loading dock. Even though the ridiculous magical feat I performed is done, I still feel nervous about the fighting yet to come since I've never been on a battlefield. Hell, I've hardly been in a fight before and now I'm being thrown into the fight of all fights.

* * *

Luckily reuniting with Dr. Shaeli and his assortment of healing novices and nurses was a short-lived joy as we rushed to the midst of the urban fighting and began working on our soldiers' injuries. The port town was never prepared for our imposing invading force with no alarm to sound the civilians or soldiers stationed at Fodlan's Fangs. Through the fighting, I kept myself solely on healing the injured, and due to my speed on getting people back into action, I received the bulk of the warriors. Only those suffering large amounts of blood loss were being held permanently in the medical tents on the shore.

Working with me was two young male novice mages, Zana as my nurse since she volunteered her services to my area, and then finally Shamir to serve as the lookout and to make sure no assassins sneak into camp to attack the injured or healers at my tent. After the first hour, both novices ran out of healing capabilities, and thus watched me literally work my magic time and time again. Casualties were minimal as anybody who got back to the medical tent and didn't immediately die on the streets was aided with quick help.

The battle in totality lasted maybe about 5ish hours to squash out the last vanguard of Adrestian knights, from what I heard from the front lines is that some cavaliers managed to escape our archers en route to Hevring. Finishing up in the medical tent I notice Dr. Shaeli duck into my area and take a look around.

"Well, seems like you are a natural at this. Maybe after this, you could open a clinic with me," Dr. Shaeli jests as he looks over my empty beds and a bucket filled with bloody sheets and other viscera.

"Only if you want to play second fiddle to Dr. Capetillo! Hahaha!" Zana laughs as she begins breaking down the cots we brought.

"I'll consider the offer, whether it was a joke or not. We make a good team doctor," I reply as I finally look over myself to see that my red, white, and green robes are splattered with blood. Looks like I'll have to find somewhere to wash out my stains. Maybe there is a spell for that? Probably not, that seems way too convenient, even by magic's standards.

"Regardless, your help to our team has been invaluable. Even other warriors are whispering now of your feat of teleporting an entire squad of people to the tower by yourself. Quite impressive," Dr. Shaeli comments casually.

I become slightly confused and clarify, "Wait, I didn't do that by myself."

"No? All the soldiers I've heard say that it was your ability _alone_. That coupled with the fast healing has garnered a bit of a reputation amongst the soldiers," Zana muses, her honeyed words drip with amusement and flattery.

"Yes, but I'll stop with the gossip and let you get back to work. I just came here to thank you personally for your efforts," Dr. Shaeli adds in before waving to us and departing, leaving me and Zana left to clean out the tent as I hear Shamir outside bid farewell to the good doctor.

"So, you must be curious about what they are calling you?" Zana coerces as she puts down the last of the dirty bedding and looks over to me with her mischievous caramel-colored eyes. "Would you like to know?"

"Not really. I'm just doing what I need to do, it's Sevihn's orders," I emotionlessly comment back.

The toll of all the healing and work was about as difficult as a full night in the ER condensed into less time. To say I'm emotionally and physically exhausted would be a bit of an understatement. I usually can't interact normally after a normal shift, let alone being in a war camp.

"Well, the Brigid soldiers have come up with a moniker for yours truly," Zana giddily tells me. "They are whispering about the powerful healer mage in our ranks, some have taken to calling you 'The Blood Shaman'. "

I frown at that revelation. "That seems a little extreme. All I'm doing is my job and getting people back on their feet."

Zana crosses her arms and stares me down. "It makes sense. You are covered head to toe in blood from all the wounded and you have healed four to five times that of any other healer. You are special. I've known that since the beginning. You're the only one who wants to deny that."

I sigh and throw up my hands in exasperation. "Fine. Let them call me whatever they want. It's not like I can stop them."

"There you go!" Zana cheers, pumping her fist in the air triumphantly. "It's okay to revel in a bit of the glory. It may help you ascend the ranks later if you have a reputation to bank on."

"Maybe, but I don't think something so dramatic will be something I want to advertise to the world."

Zana rolls her eyes and retorts, "Like it or not doctor, you've already made your mark on the world. It just depends where you decide the take it."

Before I'm able to reply, Shamir ducks her head into the tent and says, "Santos, we gotta go. Sevihn wants to see you. It seemed urgent."

I sigh and wipe off my hands on a nearby rag and begin to head out of the tent. I look back to Zana and ask, "You good here Zana? Looks like I'm needed elsewhere."

Zana, with a faux dramatic heavy sigh, exclaims, "Oh, I suppose. Perhaps I'll manage on my own. Or find Oshri to help me."

Shamir scowls at Zana briefly showing her disgust in the young women's attempts at being flirtatious and quickly guides me out of the messy medical tent. We walk along the shore heading back to the main frigate briskly as I check over my hands and face to make sure I'm somewhat presentable.

"Any idea what it is?" I ask in a tired tone. It's been a full day and dealing with my captor makes things infinitely more stressful, especially now knowing he has 'machinations' in place for me.

"No, but a word of advice just be careful. I have a bad feeling about this," Shamir tells and then pauses briefly before whispering, "And thank you. I get that you aren't doing this out of the kindness of your heart, but it's clear you care to some degree."

I smile to myself as Shamir leads on towards the looming flagship. A small sentiment of happiness as we approach what feels like a new storm on the horizon. This battle may be won, but I can't help but feel that this is only the start of something horrible.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down with some more action coming soon as our Dagda arc nears its end. What do you think is going to happen? **

**Also, finally starting my 4th playthrough of FE3H, the last route for me is Crimson flower. How're your playthroughs going? I'm happy I saved it till last to enjoy the added content. **

**As always thanks for reading and I'll be back next week with another chapter! If you have any comments or questions, or just want to let me know how I'm doing feel free to drop a review. Also, thanks to everyone that's following or favorited the story! This is my first full-length story I'm trying to write out, so it's a nice feeling to see people invested as much as I am, so thank you.**

**Side note, I'm also looking to commission concept art for the story here on so if you want to PM me and talk about it, go ahead and we can discuss details. **

**Next Chapter: 11/23-11/24**

**Edited: 11/30**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**Edited 8/30/20**


	9. Night of Daggers

_The Battle of Fodlan's Fangs was the only major victory for the Brigid-Dagda alliance those years and many will say that the superior Adrestian forces were simply too much and it was folly to challenge the empire, but I disagree. If the leadership didn't fall to shambles in the night after the grand battle, things may have turned out differently for the southern countries. But alas, afterward the meager forces that were left without direction were fed to the eagle and lost all desire to fight. Just glad I didn't stick around to see the bloody end. _

* * *

**Santos**

After making my way past a bevy of soldiers and other numerous people here for the war effort on the shores and snagging a quick bite to eat of jerky and water, Shamir and I decided to finally ascend to the flagship as quickly as possible. Shamir offered no more advice to what to expect once I got up to Sevihn other than the courier seemed to be quite distressed.

As we board the ship from the Adrestian docks it's now residing at, I can see from my vantage as we ascend on the walkway that the ship seems sparsely populated. I look back towards the town and see that most of our forces have been dispersed to quell the civilians and gather supplies. I roll my shoulders a bit and turn my neck for a good stretch as the several hours of being elbow-deep in bloody soldiers has made me quite tired, and I want to be attentive as possible for whatever Sevihn wants to discuss with.

Shamir and I descend into the lower decks of the ship until we finally reach the level where Sevihn's laboratory is located. I walk to the end of the hall where I see the standard two guards posted in front of his door holding their polearms rigidly and trying desperately to not look bored. I look over to Shamir who says, " I'll be back in a bit."

Shamir walks away but not before giving me a knowing glance that she's got my back. I enter the room once the guards open the door and I step through into the sterile room that's a half laboratory and half library, as it seems Sevihn has been adding things intermittently during our travel to Fodlan. I look around the wide room for the old wizard, and I spotted him hunched over a desk by the stretcher and lots of medical equipment.

"You called for me? Heard it was urgent," I cautiously ask as I slowly make my way to Sevihn's position.

I notice Sevihn's posture straighten up and he replies in a muffled tone, "Yes, please come over here. I have something important to discuss with you."

I tread carefully as Sevihn turns around and he seems to have just finished writing out some kind of letter. I look at him and he nods as he hands it over to me and I begin to skim through the parchment. As I read quickly I realize that this is a will, and he is entrusting me with all his holdings. It looks like he signed it with not only his name but blood and an arcane mark of his own as well, but it quickly vanishes when I make prolonged eye contact with its complex design.

As I take in all the information and double-check the wording Sevihn explains, "So, it must be apparent now to you that I'm not long for this world. With me relying on vulneraries and other remedies It was probably obvious so many that my body has been falling for such a long time. And considering my goals for the world, I needed a successor I could trust."

"So you are trusting me with...the war and Dagda?"

"By the Gods no, I was talking about myself," Sevihn coldly replies and the room is filled with silence as I try to move my head to look at the wizened mage in the eye, but find myself completely unable to do so.

I try to move any part of my body, even my mouth to speak again but I find myself frozen like a statue. Panic immediately sets in as I want to scream but simply can't. What has he done to me?

"Hmm, it seems like the spell finally took effect. Do you like it? It's something that is remarkably potent when considering one's soul. No, I've been looking for a replacement. And you managed to survive the blood transfusion, and it couldn't have been more timely," Sevihn says while chuckling to himself as he moves my frozen body gently onto the stretcher.

Sevihn from the corner of my vision seems to be hooking up some kind of magical probes or something, it's a mix of magic and medical equipment from what I can tell. Sevihn seems to be working quickly as I can notice a little bit of sweat beading down his forehead. Perhaps he is truly at the end of his rope, therefore maybe there is a chance.

"**You must focus. I will not stand for this parasitic child of mine to overtake this vessel," **Sothal commands within my brain and I frantically try to feel out for my inner source of mana and stoke the flames, but nothing comes to me.

My magic feels as if it's been frozen within my very veins, unmoving and unresponsive. Once again I panic, and if my body would allow me to hyperventilate I would be at this point since my abductor is going to essentially body snatch me.

Sevihn continues to set up his equipment and rambles, "I'm glad that you built up yourself such a positive position within Dagda and Brigid. It'll make the take over so much smoother, so thank you for that. This isn't personal, you are merely a means to an end." Sevihn glances to me with a smile on his wrinkly face. "Of course a logical person like you would understand."

Sevihn continues to splay out his tools and even plugs in what seems to be an IV into my arm as I think to Sothal, "_You know, some actual help would be appreciated! We are in a really bad situation!" _

"**You must channel my power. Evoke the strongest emotion you can to cast a spell or break free. For both our sakes," **Sothal replies and I swear I can hear a lilt of worry in the booming baritone.

I focus again as my eyes are stuck open staring at the ceiling and try to draw out my most raw emotions. I think of home immediately as my mind drifts from my mother to my siblings and then to my fiance, Cassandra. I think of the fate that awaits if I never find a way home. The helplessness of it all. Can I truly return home? It seems so far from my grasp lying here helpless.

I try to dig deeper and to my surprise, those who I have supported around me and who have helped me immediately come to mind. I think of Dr. Shaeli and his medical team on how they have engaged me and taken me in as one of their own, even though they know nothing about me. I think of my hate for Rigden but also an understanding of the stern man that he lost a lot to bring a stranger into this world at his skin stealing master's whims. I then think to Shamir, and even though she has been with me only out of duty and a paycheck I feel a bond there; someone I can trust. Someone who gives me hope that this goddamn world isn't trying to fuck me in the ass at every turn. A faint glimmer of hope in a dark, cold world.

My rage and desperation peak thinking of all who depend on me and what is at stake not only for myself but others I've met along the way. I need to beat Sevihn and prove Sothal wrong. I need to survive. As Sevihn draws near with a syringe I feel a tear start to form in the corner of my eye and the magical energy flare within me unlike ever before.

The burst of energy happened quickly and I take the opportunity as my body jolts into an upward sitting position to cast a spell that seems quite appropriate for the situation; Rescue. I target a scalpel on the medical desk behind Sevihn, and I and teleport the sharp knife into Sevihn's collarbone. I was aiming for his neck but it buys me a few seconds as he staggers in immense pain as the 6-inch blade is buried into his rotten flesh.

"You! How-w dare you!" Sevihn cries out as his hand grabs onto the knife handle sticking out of him. He backs away from me as I immediately push myself off the table now that my limbs are free and try to get my bearings back.

I turn to face the mad sorcerer and shout, "I'm not going out that way puta! I have a life to live still!"

"**Kill him! Kill him now!" **Sothal ravenously demands within my head and I shoot out a stream of Bolganone towards the old man who counters with a spell of his own.

Our magic collides with one another in a violent sound that can only be described as a thousand glass windows being shattered. I push all of my desire and hatred into the spell and focus on Sevihn as my sole target. Neither of us seems to be gaining or losing ground as our spells seemingly can't overpower one another and are expanding in the darkened room. Sensing Sevihn's magical output is evenly matched with my own, even in his wounded state I decide to take a gamble to win the stalemate. If it works I'm free from this maniac, and if not then I won't be alive to worry about it and would at least died trying to get back home for something I believed in.

I weaken my spell slightly and begin to tilt the full brunt of the flames to the left with my arm and quickly with my right hand I try to cast Cutting Gale aimed at Sevihn's left leg. In an instant, the room goes white with light and I feel myself get blown back. Adrenaline is coursing through my veins at full force right now as I land hard against the far wall.

I look up through the haze and see a corpse on the other side of the room that vaguely looks like Sevihn's body has been burnt to a crisp and missing his entire left leg, as it had been turned into paste. I finally take a breath in what feels like minutes and begin to try and assess the damage as I can feel my body tingle all over as the adrenaline begins to wear off now that the action has subsided.

Assessing the damage I immediately realize I can't raise my left arm. I look to my side and notice that my robes are as good as destroyed as I'm painted in blood and missing my entire left arm. I can see third-degree burns on my exposed rib cage going all the way down to my thigh. As I finally get done looking at the damage from Sevihn and my spells collision the pain starts to come in overwhelming waves of pure agony and my body begins to settle into shock. I can't feel any of my limbs but I can at least everything else looks intact.

As I'm slowly trying to get to my feet I hear the door to the lab burst open. I look over to see half a dozen Dagdan guards enter the room with Rigden close behind. Most are quite surprised and slow considerably when they observe the room as it's been completely obliterated from our brief magical duel. Rigden with extreme caution steps through the room slowly assessing every detail of the damage, and only giving me a cursory glance. He makes his way over to Sevihn's steaming corpse and lingers there for a few moments before walking briskly towards me with a determined look on his face. Rigden dismisses the guards to wait outside with a wave of his hand as he finally stands over me.

"I had told my master it was a mistake to summon an outsider, let alone one with vast magical power. It had cost me many close friends to bring you here, and now finally you show your true colors," Rigden declares in a condescending tone while staring down at my battered body. "It matters not, I suppose. Not anymore. You will be dealt with now that I am in charge fully."

"You didn't know Sevihn's plan? His plan to use my body?" I wheeze, my ribs pulsating with pain.

"You were to be a weapon, and it appears you backfired. Just as I had warned the foolhardy old man. So typical that Sevihns's hubris would eventually catch up to him. He was always much too ambitious for his own good, even as powerful as he was."

"No, I'm talking about the body-switching. He was going to put his soul in my body or something. I swear, it's probably in his private notes or something. Please," I plead to Rigden as I grit my teeth to fight through the pain that is overcoming my healing abilities at the moment.

Rigden shakes his head and scoffs at me, "No I don't think _you _understand Santos Capetillo. That sort of magic doesn't exist, so your lies won't work. What will happen now is you will rot in a holding cell until Fodlan's Fangs until tomorrow. Once the upper command know of your betrayal and I assume total rule over Dagdan forces, you will be publicly executed to rebuild morale. Once and for all I will be rid of you _outlander_."

Before I can reply Rigden mutters a quick incantation and waves his hand and I feel my consciousness slip from me, just like the first moments when I arrived at Fort Kaedus and into this world. The last thing I see before my eyes shut is Rigden smugly standing over me calling the guards back in to take me away.

* * *

I stir to wake with a groan as I'm lying on cold concrete flooring and see metal bars about 3 feet in front of me. I try to wipe the crust from my eyes but the task seems much more difficult than I remember as I try to shift my body into an upward position. I glance down to my left side and I immediately feel ghost pains run through my body as I see no arm attached.

"**My power has kept you alive this far, but you must find a way out of this cell. And once that is done you must wield my power to eliminate those here. Don't you see this is the true nature of humanity?" **Sothal advises me, but I quickly shake my head at that suggestion.

First is getting the hell away from this place and Rigden and putting as much distance from here as I can muster. I just killed my first person, and it ended up being the evil body stealer that brought me here. I think I deserve some time to process this whole mess without complicating it further. Again, if I even survive this whole ordeal.

I glance around the simple cell to see two guards posted at the opposite end of the room chatting quietly not noticing that I had woken up yet, but they have the typical Dagdan knight guard and seem to be from Rigden's personal regiment. So no sympathy from these knights for my case is to be expected. Next, I look around for windows, and I see two on both sides of the small guardhouse near the ceiling and well away from the bars with faint moonlight drifting in. So It doesn't look like I slept the night away, but some time has passed since battling Sevihn which means Rigden has probably gotten the word out. Lastly, I look up and around my cell and notice a rune circle on the ceiling that I remember from my magical studies. Runes create ambient effects of the spell they correlate to, and this one is Silence. A useful spell that I've yet to master and also one that makes escaping this cell infinitely more difficult without having access to magic.

Well shit.

"_Any bright ideas oh 'powerful god'" _ I sarcastically goad to Sothal but I only get the emotional feeling in my mind of a shrug.

What kind of response is that? Seriously? How does one mentally convey that?

"**You need to be creative. My goal will come into fruition...eventually, but you are highly convenient for the time being. I've done what I can to stabilize you, but if one cannot escape this cell then I would find such individual lacking in the skills to shake this world." **

"_A simple 'no' would have sufficed." _

"**No," **Sothal quips back and I swear I can sense the sass from the stubborn celestial.

I fight back rolling my eyes and begin to stand up and assess my injuries in full. The healing that I had practiced, ironically taught by Rigden, seemed to have saved my life. My robes are in tatters on the left side of my body looking more like a toga that was dyed in blood but it seems I'll have some gnarly scars and burn marks all down the left side of my torso and thigh. My stump of a left arm barely protrudes out of the shoulder socket leaving me with virtually nothing to work with. So I've got one arm, no magic, and the one person in my head being obstinate about helping me once again. Too bad lock picking wasn't a skill in med school or I might be faring a bit better. Or seduction, but I doubt my scraggly face could woo one of the guards, even if they swung that way.

The guards take little notice of me as they rest by the large desk on the opposite side of the room as they continue their conversation about the war effort and hopes to kill more Adrestians. I pace back and forth trying to look for a flaw in the building construction or flooring, but the concrete is solid and the bars are pristine. The only cell adjacent to me has nothing inside of it and is useless to me as well. I wander around for about an hour before I finally decide to meditate on the matter. Maybe some kind of divine revelation that isn't inspired by my inner demon will come to me.

A bit later into the evening as I'm sitting on the floor, I hear the door open. I keep my eyes closed as I hear the guards discuss something briefly with the visitor before they shuffle aside and I hear footsteps approaching my position. I crack my eyes open and through the pale moonlight, I see Shamir standing in front of my cell door looking down at me with a serious look on her face.

"You killed my employer," She states as she crosses her arms. I notice she is still in her full leather war gear with knives and longbow equipped. From the looks of the blood and the bags underneath her eyes, I doubt she has gotten much rest since the battle has ended.

"Sorry. It was in self-defense if that makes it better," I offer as I stare into her violet eyes.

Shamir sighs and rubs her eyes with her hand. "Doesn't matter now. Rigden isn't going to pay me. Just answer one question."

"Anything," I quickly reply.

She removes her hand from her face and stares back at me intently and whispers, "Do you still want to get back home?"

I hesitate for a moment before I quietly reply, "Yes, but I also care for people here a great deal. It's starting to feel as if my previous life is fading from memory and becoming more unattainable," I stand to my full height now and put on my most confident face. "But I still want to help people. I'm a doctor goddamnit, not some kind of harbinger, weapon, or set piece for nobles. That's who I am."

Shamir takes a step back out of the moonlight and I see her nod to me. She quickly draws out her bow and nocks an arrow and delivers a deadly shot into the neck of one of the guards. The other guard jumps at the display and fumbles with the sheath his sword is stowed in, but as he manages to get out his blade Shamir sends another arrow right in between his eyes. Good thing the soldiers didn't bother wearing their helmets.

A bit astonished at the display, I watch wordlessly as Shamir calmly puts her longbow back and retrieves the keys from one of the dead guards. She glides back to my cell and opens up the door and encourages, "Get a move on Santos, We have some time before the next shift comes in, but the journey north is a rough one in this wilderness so we'll have to get some provisions."

Confused yet thankful I carefully ask, "Why?"

"Because my contract defaulted and I'm not getting paid. Nothing else is tying me down here. If we are being honest about who we are doctor, then I'm a merc. I get paid to do a job, and with no pay, I do what I want."

"But what about Dagda your home? And what about everything else here?" I curiously prod and she for a moment doesn't seem like the hardened mercenary I've known her to be, but a vulnerable friend who is looking for something, but I can't tell what.

"It was...the raid today. My partner was killed in the initial assault. Didn't learn until about an hour ago when body counts were being tallied. It doesn't matter now. What matters is that we are leaving this behind," Shamir declares as she unlocks my cell and I step forward outside of the Silence circle, and I can feel my magic once again flare within my soul.

"Still doesn't explain why you rescued me. Not that I'm complaining."

"Because you're my friend. Now don't make me say it again, and let's leave," Shamir affirms we make our way towards the door and step over the corpses.

She pulls out her knife and cuts off the tabard of one of the knights and hands it to me, which I drape over my bloody clothes immediately. A better disguise would be nice, but this will have to do with the suddenness of the rescue.

"Stay here while I gather some supplies," Shamir instructs. "I can move through the town easily by myself without drawing attention. Kill anyone who comes through that door that isn't me. We have a long night ahead of us."

As Shamir is about to step into the darkness I pipe up, "Hey, thanks amiga."

Shamir chuckles a bit. "Don't thank me yet. We are in the middle of an enemy camp and you are going to owe me what Sevihn had yet to pay me. With interest."

I laugh a bit as I take position behind the check-in desk and ready my magic should I need it. I know Shamir isn't kidding about the payment, but I can't help but think it was in good spirits. For someone who dislikes nobles, this is probably cathartic for her. Especially since this senseless war has claimed her partner's life. I should probably talk to her about that later to make sure she is okay. And probably without any weapons nearby since feelings and Shamir are like water and oil when it comes to personal business.

I wait about 10 minutes in the dark guardhouse patiently and with bated breath until I hear the door handle finally turn and I peak my head up to see that Shamir has returned and now has a full burlap backpack and a cloak draped over her figure and another one in her hands. She tosses the extra hooded cloak to me and takes one last look outside before closing the door.

"I don't think I was followed, I managed to take the long way to make sure. I got us some supplies to last us until we can get north up to Oche. Couldn't take more without the quartermaster getting suspicious. Let's move," Shamir commands as I don the cloak and follow her lead.

As we enter the dark town I notice that bonfires are spread out intermittently through the town with a few patrols of soldiers walking around, but I try to keep my head down to avoid anyone recognizing me since I'm public enemy #1 right now in the eyes of Dagda and Brigid, not to mention Adrestia since Sevihn was using my reputation to prop himself up for when he usurped me. How to become a war criminal in 3 nations in one fell swoop.

"How far do we got?" I whisper.

"Not too far until we hit the outskirts," Shamir whispers back, head scanning the area as if on a swivel. "Just keep a low profile."

We continue to weave our way through the ransacked city moving through back alleys and abandoned streets until we finally reach a dirt side road heading north. We both see 3 sentries posted at the end of the buildings at the exit of the town and Shamir gives me a hand motion to keep my head down.

We approach the group of Brigid hunters and one of them raises his torch. "Hello, soldier. Heading out are we?" One of the hunters says in a thick accent.

"Yes. My partner I have the order to scout up north for stranglers," Shamir cooly replies

The hunters nod to each other and the female hunter of the group comments, "Happy hunting."

We acknowledge their approval and continue on our way up the road unabated. Once we are firmly out of eyesight we begin to pick up the pace for a bit and jog for a bit until I'm out of breath. I was trained to be a mage and I'm a doctor, not a marathon runner or warrior of endless stamina like my companion. Also running with one arm messes with my stride a bit.

As we take a break in the trees on the side of the road, Shamir hands me a water skin and I greedily chug its contents. I polish off about half the water skin as I finally begin to realize how dehydrated I actually am, and I hadn't eaten in several hours either.

"That should give us a good head start before they start sending out a search party for you. I imagine Ri-" Shamir cuts herself off suddenly and pulls out her bow and loads and arrow. With a delicate hunter's prowess, she treads lightly around our little camp listening to the whistling mountain winds in the darkness. She takes a few more steps and shouts at a tree about 15 meters from us. "Show yourself. I know you're there."

After a few moments, a figure steps out from the trees and has their hands raised. I conjure a fireball in my hand for light so we can see the mysterious figure. To my surprise, it's Zana of all people in her nurse's attire of all things but with also a knife strapped to her thigh. The look upon her face also doesn't seem phased by Shamir's discovery, almost playful in a deranged kind of way.

"My my, you are good as they say, Shamir. I didn't think you would notice me," Zana says with mock praise. "_Interesting."  
_

Shamir draws the arrow notched a bit further back and growls, "You have two seconds. Talk."

"Oh, I just wanted to see where our dear doctor was heading off to in the dead of night," Zana remarks as the moonlight reveals a dangerous glint in her eyes. "After cremating Sevihn's body I had to hear about it myself, but it appears I was too slow to get to arrive."

I step forward with the fireball at the ready. "Zana, I don't know what you want but I can't go back. Not willingly considering what Rigden has planned for me."

Zana giggles. "Oh, I'm not here to bring you back. More of a farewell, and don't worry about me alerting the scouts. I'll keep your little escape a secret. Think of it as a kindness you can pay me back later. Besides, dealing with that old relic Sevihn was nice of you."

"**She's one of them."**

"_One of who?"_ I think back instinctively.

"**Agarthans." **

Well shit, this complicates things. If she's anything like Sevihn than I have my hands even more full. Correction; hand. As in singular. Even euphemisms are going to mock me it seems.

"Well, you're welcome? We'll be going now...C'mon Shamir," I state as I begin to back up and head up the mountain as Zana gives the both of us one last creepy smile and wave before disappearing into the hilly treeline. Another reason why tonight will be long and I won't get any sleep.

Keeping her bow drawn and at the ready Shamir takes up the lead in hiking the mountain pass and whispers, "I'm almost starting to regret rescuing you. Seems trouble follows you everywhere."

"Don't blame me, it's been attracted to me since I got pulled into this damn world," I gripe back as I shrink my flame to a small ember to give us a small amount of light to navigate the mountain path.

Even when things seem to go right with a stroke of luck, it somehow gets even worse. I'm not out of the woods by a longshot as I imagine that wherever this path leads me will be confusing and dangerous, but for the first time in this world, I'm my own person. I'm finally free of Dagda and total control of those that brought me here. Now I can finally see what the rest of this strange world has to offer and cut my path. To find my home.

**[End of Part 1: Cold Front]**

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand here is the end of the Dagda Arc as we tread towards new territory. Literally and figuratively, but anyways more core story characters are lined up to influence the story _very_ soon. So stay tuned for that. **

**In other news, I'm slowly having my beta go through the story to help with the grammatical errors that are riddled within. I do my best, but it's hard to catch everything that you write yourself. So have some small mercy on me if you notice any mistakes :)**

**No other news this week, so if you have questions or comments drop a review. Also! Still on the hunt for an artist for some cover art, so if you are interested in that PM me and we can talk details. I know art isn't free so I won't short change good work, but I have something particular in mind. **

**Next Chapter: 11/30-12/1**

**Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!**

**Edited 8/30/20**


	10. Reviving Vapors

_My first encounter with the Church of Seiros was a delightful one considering the circumstances, but it's only gotten more convoluted as time has gone on. I still hold firm on the decisions I made back in Arundel, but the warnings should have been more apparent to me. If perhaps I had listened instead of ignoring I may have saved myself numerous headaches in the future. _

* * *

**[Part 2: Murky Mists]**

**Santos**

Traveling in the cold wilderness to Oche was no easy task, but thanks to Shamir's great hunting capabilities and my use of fire magic we managed to stay off the beaten trail for awhile past Oche and on our way to Arundel. In Oche we stayed for maybe a few hours after taking about seven days to get there through the snow, but moving outside of Empire territory at the moment takes massive priority especially since I have no doubt Rigden would have sent assassins after me. He's petty enough to do it and I've been vilified on a national level, so keeping ahead of the news is my top priority.

After nearly three weeks of roughing it through the snowy plains of western Fodlan, the city of Arundel was finally in sight. The city is a decent size bigger than the town of Oche and Fodlan's Fangs Bay, but still, in comparison to Earth, everything seems so inadequate even when there are hundreds to thousands of people living around here. I chalk it up to the lack of tall buildings that usually looming overhead.

As we enter the outskirts of the frigid town walking through ankle-deep snow I turn to Shamir asking, "So what do you propose? A rest at the inn would be nice. We've covered a lot of ground."

Shamir tilts her head considering the option. "Hmm, that should be fine. Arundel is near the border of the Kingdom so we can probably afford some time to catch our breath and have an actual meal."

I smile to myself and sputter out, "And a bath would be nice."

Shamir suppresses a light-hearted laugh by covering her mouth. "Right, you're a city boy so that's probably been on your mind a bit. But you are right."

"I'm probably a city boy compared to the wolves that raised you, but the survival skills have come in handy," I tease back as we walk side by side into the main street of the town. Despite all the snow and cold people are still bustling about going about their daily lives it seems in bartering, talking, and a few knights can be seen on patrol. I still have my hood up just on the off chance I get recognized, but by how lax the atmosphere feels in the town it's like the war isn't even on their radar.

Finding an inn is simple for us as we pick a smaller one near the west end of the town. The building is made of old stone and is only one story tall, more akin to a longhouse than anything else from what I can observe. Shamir and I step into the cozy main room and warm cider flavored air greets my nose as I can see a fireplace crackling across the room with some people warming up next to it. On the north side of the room, I can see a large table with a younger man, maybe 16 years old or so at the counter with a ledger in front of him. He looks relatively bored but straightens up a bit when I and my companion make eye contact with him and walk over.

"Two rooms for the night," Shamir declares as she takes a few coins from her pouch and places them on the table.

The kid's eyes widen for a second at the money before scooping it up and sheepishly replying, "Any, uh, accommodations?"

"Bath and a good meal," Shamir sternly states with no room for negotiation.

The kid bobs his head up and down. "Yes, my lady. Right, this way."

The boy leads us down a hallway past the desk that has many doors until we get to the end that has rooms 11 and 12 marked. He digs around in his pockets clumsily until he pulls out a keyring and unclips 2 room keys and gives us each one.

"Bath is on the other end of the inn, but there is also a sauna if you'd like to use it. To get the kitchen go back to the main hall and take the door to the southern rooms, it's our little dining room. It should be a soup of the cook's choosing tonight. Anything else?" The young man asks cautiously before Shamir shakes her head and I replied, "No, thanks for the hospitality."

He bows quickly before leaving us in the hallway to which Shamir quickly unlocks her room door and enters. Before she shuts the door I hear her say, "Get a bath, food, and cleaned up. I'll talk to you bright and early for when we need to move out."

"Sounds good," I answer back as I enter my room and flop my very tired body onto the bed. For as great as Shamir is as a friend, she isn't a fan of idle talk so our journey has been a grueling one in battling the weather and not taking the time to process the entirety of the events that we are fleeing from. Some well earned alone time is in order.

"**You should take this time to restore your physical strength and then look for where you can go to obtain more knowledge. You will need more power for our plan." **

"_Just when I thought I could relax in peace. And they are your plans, not mine. I'm still going to find a way home, with or without you," _I mentally snap back. _"But you are right. Rest and then need to figure out my next plan of action." _

I take off my boots and my ragged cloak and set them aside and laid down on the bed to relax. Dim winter light enters from the window where I can see snow gently falling across the fields that sprawl out around the outskirts of Arundel. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I drift into a warm slumber that I haven't had since before the battle of Fodlan's Fangs.

* * *

I wake suddenly feeling a bit sweating and panicked as I jolt awake. I immediately look out the window to see the sun has almost gone completely away for the day leaving just a twilight of sunlight left. I check myself and see that I'm covered in dirt and grime from the travel, and now on top of it a bit sweaty from my brief nap. I shuffle out of the bed best I can using my one arm to prop myself up and to work my boots back on. I've learned that the hardest thing about only having one limb is just doing basic things, but most of all wiping your ass. Luckily I'm right-handed and don't have to deal with that. You have to claim the small victories when you can I suppose.

I double-check the makeshift bandage work from my old tattered robes and decide they need to be changed out or else I risk infection in the long term, plus a bath and sauna sound heavenly right now. I make my way out of the room and hallway back to the main hall where a few travelers are holding out, but for the most part, it's pretty empty. Guessing traveling during wintertime isn't suggested or preferred in a world without fast travel means.

I make my way to the small bath area where it is set up in a small closet-sized stall with two having just a bucket and soap while the other 4 seem to have large barrel-like buckets to sit in. I look around and I see a maid going about her work cleaning one of the stalls so I approach her and ask, "Hey do you think I could get set up in the small bucket stall? Just wanting to rinse off and then sit in the sauna."

I must have surprised her as she jumps up a bit from her floor scrubbing and hastily replies, "Oh yes! I can help you. I can fill the bucket and get you a rag and towel."

"Great, also is it possible to get my clothes washed and whatnot while I'm bathing? Do you offer that around here?" I inquire as I look around the wooden bathhouse.

The teenager looks me over up and down and meekly replies, "Yes sir, we can do that for you too. I'll be right back with the supplies." She scurries off past another door at the end of the hallway as I hear some clanging and movement of objects in the background.

I turn around and go back to the first small wash station and see a lantern inside a nook to be lit, which I do and begin to disrobe. My disability isn't really visible with my blanket like robes and cloak on, but now with just a shoddily bandaged stump and in my undergarments I stand and stretch as I look over my body. I still look roughly the same, maybe a bit thinner with being on the road for so many days and lack of food, but the biggest change being my missing arm and the labyrinth of scars and burns that riddle the left side of my body. My healing did a good job of patching me up, but as I've learned that Heal and Recover are not for cosmetic applications. More function over form to which I'm grateful because if it was the other way I'd be dead several times over by now.

The maid returns quickly and hands me the brown towel and wash rag through the crack of the door and I handed her my robes, underclothing, and cloak. She gives me a strange look, mostly directed at my missing arm and probably the burns but she leaves once I turn around and get to scrubbing myself. Considering I hadn't encountered warm water or soap in over a month I happily get to business and do my best to get cleaned up and wash up.

After about 10 minutes of washing, I begin to dry off and wrap the towel around my waist and head for the sauna door on the other end of the bathing hallway. I take a peek inside the door and see nobody is inside but the heat and steam are in full force, which means I get to enjoy the sauna to myself.

"_Score," _I muse to myself as I quickly seat myself on the wooden bench in there and take in the wonderful heat. It reminds me of Arizona and the dry summers, so I close my eyes and reminisce about a simpler time where I only had seemingly normal worries and I wasn't being abused or hunted. What would I even tell people if I returned? I highly doubt anybody would believe me, but I focus on the warm nights I experienced as a kid and the memories warm my soul as the steam does my skin.

After about 5 or so minutes of my nostalgia trip, I hear the door to the sauna loudly open to someone barreling into the sauna and I immediately hear a deep and jovial voice cry out, "Oh, sorry to barge in like that. I heard there was a sauna here and I couldn't contain myself. Mind if I join you, friend?"

I open my eyes to look at the well-built man in only a towel who I'd guess is a warrior or something similar to how muscular he is. A Fu Manchu type mustache paired with slicked-back brown hair and a very happy and excited expression. I'd place his age around mid-'30s.

"It's here for everyone to use, so I don't mind," I lazily reply and wave the man who quickly takes a seat next to me, on the verge of being too close but not quite. I instinctively scoot a little bit away to let there be some more space between us.

"Isn't this nice? A snowstorm was starting to blow in when I and my group got into town, and to think this place has a sauna! Ha, take that nature!" The very loud man declares as he laughs at his hubris.

"Yeah, it's pretty cold out there. Hence why I'm here too," I chat back more out of courtesy then interest in actual conversation with the fellow.

"Indeed! Say, what's your name? I'm Alois," Alois proudly declares as he holds out his hand for a handshake.

"Santos. A pleasure to meet you. I'll take a guess and assume you are some kind of roaming knight or caravan guard?"

"You are close, my friend, but I am a knight to the Church of Seiros. Here on missionary work with some others. Pretty trivial. Say, what about you? I wager to guess that you've got a pretty interesting story," Alois says while gesturing to my body. "With the amount of -ahem _damage_ you've taken." I raise an eyebrow at the bulky man as he quickly blathers, "But only if you are interested! I'm not here to pry and ruin your time relaxing, so please forgive me for being so presumptuous. Haven't had many stimulating conversations on the way here."

I take a deep breath and lean back for a moment to take in more of the heat and reply, "No offense taken. I've been traveling from Dagda to Fodlan, so it's been a trip. As for the injuries, it's a long story. But in short, I'm a doctor and healing mage."

Alois takes a moment to take in the information with his brow furrowed and hand as his chin before rambling back, "Remarkable, you have my utmost respect for helping those in need. You are doing the Goddesses' work, my friend."

"**Goddess….Seiros…." **I hear Sothal mutter in the back of my mind but I shift my focus back to Alois and the conversation.

"Thanks, but it's been rough the past few months. Looking to expand and find some new work. Research."

"Hmmm, well have you considered Garreg Mach? The church takes in many scholars, I'm sure you could find work there. In fact, I could even recommend you?"

A little taken aback by the sudden offer I urge, "It's generous to be sure, but I'm not sure it's the path I'm looking for right now. What is Garreg Mach anyways?"

Apparently, that was the wrong question to ask since Alois seems taken aback by my lack of worldly knowledge and gasps, "You truly don't know? It's the central church to the Church of Seiros and the seat of the religion. It's known throughout Fodlan far and wide!"

"Sorry, foreigner here. Not really up to snuff on the locale here in Fodlan since I've only recently arrived." I reply with sincerity since it has only been about...actually I can't remember.

How many months have passed since I've even been in this world? All that time inside Fort Kaedus felt like a fever dream of endless days recycling upon each other and then combined with all the travel I've been doing since Dagda...I haven't the foggiest clue. It doesn't _feel_ like I've been here a year yet, but my mind has been focused on things. Like not dying.

"Ah, I'm sorry. There I go assuming things again. You must be from Almyra by the looks of you, and you said you were in Dagda? Must've traveled through Fodlan, yet you still didn't hear about Garred Mach?"

"Parents took me to Dagda when I was young. Never really been here before," I partially lie with a shrug, and Alois seems to accept my explanation as he nods in acknowledgment.

"Well, where are you going then if you don't mind sharing?" Alois kindly asks. "I'm here on missionary work as I said with a few others. Gathering donations and such. Necessary work for the church to function and help serve the people."

I hadn't really thought about where I was supposed to go yet. I've been so focused on survival that I hadn't had time to think but considering that magic seems to be the key to getting home because _magic _exists which still blows my mind even though I use it. Maybe I can get some information from Alois on the top authorities on magic in this land.

"Well, I was looking to do more magical research into disease pathology and curing ailments. Figured I would head towards a good establishment, but I've been a little lost since arriving and losing most of my belongings. Where would you recommend?"

Alois seems pensive for a moment and adopts a stern thinkers pose as he mumbles, "Well...magic isn't my area of expertise but I know the Empire capital of Enbarr has a good center for magic practitioners, as does the Kingdom capital Fhirdiad has the magical academy up north."

"Well if a pious man such as yourself thinks those are the best options I'll definitely have to consider them. Thanks for your opinion," I say with a genuine smile.

"Any time friend!" Alois beams with a larger than life smile. "It's my duty as a knight to the Church of Seiros to help out. Just glad to be of service!"

So Fhirdiad seems like the place to go since Enbarr is out of the question due to it being in Empire territory and seems very risky. I was heading for the Kingdom anyways so now it seems I have a destination in the magical academy in Fhirdiad. I don't know exactly what I'll do when I get there, but I'm sure I'll figure something out. I've been winging it for a while, so it probably can't hurt to do it a little more.

"**Your recklessness also cost you an arm,"** Sothal smugly quips within my mind to which I frown and think up several expletives for the disembodied voice.

"Well thanks for the chat Alois, but I think I'm going to check on my laundry and change my bandages. Take it, easy amigo," I declare as I stand up and begin to head out the room.

I hear Alois behind me reply, "Of course, hope your travel goes well. Blessing of the Goddess upon you!"

I turn my head one last time as I open the door to leave the sauna and give him a curt yet respectful nod and silently continue on my way to find my clothes and the maid. I readjust my towel a bit and look around the hallway and see the maid from before scrubbing out another stall. This time not wanting to spook her I try to walk a bit more loudly to which she peers over her shoulder and asks, "You need something, sir?"

"Just my clothes and to see if you have any fresh bandages. I think I'm all cleaned up."

"Yes of course, but your robes are still wet. Do you mind waiting?"

"I'll just dry them off myself, fire magic is handy in that aspect," I cooly reply

The maid looks back at me in a brief moment of awe and then nods, "Right away sir. I'll fetch them at once."

She scurries off once again into the laundry room at the end of the hall and brings out my very damp clothes that drip a bit on the wooden floor as she hurries them to me. Seems like the bloodstains won't be coming out anytime soon but now they don't smell like sweat and battlefield.

"Thanks, I can take it from here," I insist as I snag my wet robes from her hands and continued, "I'll just dry them in my room and return the towel when I'm done. Sound good?"

"You sure you don't want help carrying them?" She cautiously asks as she makes eye contact with my missing limb. I consider the offer for a moment and finally cave once I think about trying to open the door while holding my clothes, "Uh, sure. You can get the door for me. Thanks."

* * *

"Hey, Get your ass up!"

My body shoots up in bed as I frantically look around and see Shamir inside my room with a bright lantern in one hand and a shortsword in the other. She looks geared for battle with a look of consternation upon her face. I rub my eyes with my hand to get the gunk out of my face to see better and shuffle out of the bed to get my boots on.

"What's going on?" I ask as I hurriedly slip on my boots.

"They're here. Listen," Shamir quietly states as I focus on hearing. Faintly I can hear the sounds of what I could say is crackling thunder and people yelling from the outside.

"Alright, sounds like we overstayed our welcome. Got an exit strategy?" I ask nervously.

Shamir smirks and crosses her arms. "Way ahead of you Santos." I quickly gather my things and throw on my cloak whilst giving her a nod to show my readiness. Shamir then leads me into the hallway to where I can hear the civilian panic more clearly as she leads us to the window at the end of the hallway which she opens up.

"Let's go. The fields around here provide no cover, but I noticed a stable not too far from here when we arrived. With some horses, we can put a good distance between us and this place. This isn't our fight," Shamir reasons as she leaps out the window and helps pull me through since my climbing isn't the best with my one arm.

As I step through to look around at the town I can see high pillars of fire in the south end of the town, sounds of blades clashing, and people screaming about and running all over the street gathering up their loved ones. Seeing this makes me feel a bit sick about the scene around me, but with my desires at stake, I can't go back to Dagda, especially when Rigden wants my head on a pike.

Keeping low to the ground we snake our way across the streets towards the stables Shamir saw earlier. We duck through an alleyway, and as we do we see Adrestian soldiers rushing to the front lines to meet the invaders. I peek my head around the corner of the alley to see that only about 2 blocks down several people are engaged in open combat on the streets, mostly looking like Brigid hunters and a few Dagdan cavalry units against town guards and a handful of Adrestian knights. By the looks of the odds, it doesn't seem like the city of Arundel was expecting a direct attack so far north from the invading force, at least not this quickly.

We dart across the street that's now being dimly lit by the burning building around us from fire arrows that I can see soaring through the air from the south. Shamir pulls me along snapping me out of my mild distraction from the hail of fire.

"Here it is, and…" Shamir starts as we round the corner of the street to see the stables have been set ablaze already and the horses have been set loose. Worse is there are Brigid hunters there as well that make eye contact with us.

"Well shit," I mumble to myself as I ready myself for the encounter.

The hunters ready their weapons and I hear one shout, "They don't look like civilians, get them!"

Shamir quickly sheathes her sword and switches it for her bow in a fluid and very fast motion as I ready a large fireball. In my previous life, doing something like this would be insane, but here it's all necessary. Plus after killing Sevihn, as I partially feared, I'm a bit less hesitant to causing death upon someone that wants me dead. My heart rate has gone up and I can feel the adrenaline pumping, but I'm still moving and going through the necessary motions and thoughts to weaponize my magic.

As the group of five hunters charges us I unleash my fireball as Shamir starts taking rapid shots. Within seconds, three of the five are either a burning corpse or enjoying a face full of arrows. Undeterred by our quick teamwork, the other two warriors engage us in close combat with their axes. I focus on the large man in front of me as he takes a swipe at my head, to which I clumsily dodge under and shoot Cutting Gale at his lower half, which hits him in the knee. I hear a sickening crack and cry of pain from the man as his leg gives out sideways and breaks at the kneecap. I follow up with a fire spell to the face to finish him off before scrambling back to a defensive stance.

I glance over to Shamir who is using her bow as a melee weapon as it seems she wasn't able to kite the nimble hunter. They seemed deadlocked but the hunter seems a bit stronger as Shamir raises her bow in defense, the battle-ax crashes down and I can see the wooden bow splinter and groan from the blow. I hastily shoot a Cutting Gale at the man's lower half putting a great deal of focus into the spell, which has deadly results.

The spell manages to cleave cleanly through the man's thighs. A yelp of pain and surprise comes from the man, but he is quickly silenced with a swift strike over the head with Shamir's bow. I finally exhale a breath I didn't realize I was holding and start to comprehend what had just happened. I can feel my hands shake a bit as I look at the carnage that happened in a matter of seconds.

"You okay?" Shamir asks as she inspects her bow for damage.

I take a moment to look around my surroundings, slowly replying, "Uh, yeah. Never better."

Shamir sends a deadpan glance my way. "You're rattled, it's fine. You did well."

"Yeah, thanks. I mean, you did well too. Uh, are all fights like this?"

"If we want to keep living."

"Great, so now wh-" I start as I feel a sharp pain erupt from my limbless shoulder, and notice that someone has shot an arrow at my back. I turn around and another arrow pierces clean through my left thigh and I grunt out in pain as I fall to my side.

I see another group of soldiers coming up with more Brigid hunters and a small group of Dagdan knights. Outnumbered 5 to 1 I start to feel a bit of doubt and panic build in my gut. Shamir shouts angrily and lets loose some arrows of her own, with a couple finding homes, but others bouncing off the thick plate mail of the knights leading the charge slowly.

"Keep the mage alive! Kill the other one!" I hear shouted from the enemy group as they start to creep closer with a small shield wall to protect their archers. I start the laborious task of pulling out the arrows of my leg and working Heal on myself as Shamir drags us to cover behind an abandoned cart in the street.

"I can't get them…"Shamir hisses as she shoots off another arrow, this one finding one of the hunters dead in the face when he poked out of the formation to get a shot of his own off. Just as I feel our luck may be turning with Shamir buying me the time I hear her curse out, "Fuck, I'm out of arrows."

She throws her bow on the ground and draws her shortsword with a grim look upon her face. Just as I'm getting the last arrow out and using Heal to act as my morphine and cure-all I see a look of genuine surprise flash across her face. I can't see from my downed position but I do hear a very loud and boisterous, "Have at thee invaders! Feel the might of the knights of Seiros!"

I scramble to my feet to look at the group of Dagdan and Brigid soldiers engage in melee with Alois in some very spectacular armor somewhere in the style of Mad Max and large medieval plate mail paired with a very large battle-ax. Alongside him is a dark-skinned blonde woman wielding a wickedly pronged glowing sword that seems to be cutting through the enemies' armor like butter. Shamir with her shortsword has joined them in the fight against the invaders and it seems like their taking it to the Dagdans pretty handily with all three of them displaying superior skill than their opponents.

"Do you require healing, young man?" I hear a very regal voice state from behind me, so I whip quickly around to take a look and it's not what I expected. With bright light green hair draping over her shoulders with some kind of headpiece and intricate robes that give off a feeling of royalty I can't help but describe as anything but mesmerizing.

I snap out of my delusions quickly enough as the sounds of clashing metal bring me back to reality. "I won't turn down a good heal," I say as I look toward the arrow sticking out of my thigh.

A warmth unlike my healing floods through my body and banishes the pain from my extremities. Everyone must have a different signature with their spells on how it's felt I suppose. More research for another time if I survive this night. I hiss out in pain as she deftly removes both arrows from my body, but her healing quickly dulls the immediate pain and clots any blood holes.

"Hopefully that quells the pain," The mystery lady replies with a smile, but her eyes are focused elsewhere. I look back to the battle to see more enemy troops are pouring into this street as some reinforcements wearing the sigils and armors of the church of seiros. Bodies are starting to litter the street and flood it with blood and horrible smells, but I put the disgust out of mind and start using my healing spells in conjunction with the woman that helped me.

"I'll handle the Eastside if you have the West," I offer to the woman. I stumble to my feet and roll my shoulders. "I still have some fight in me."

She warmly smiles and nods. "That seems acceptable. Show me what you are capable of."

The battle seems to last for an hour but with mine and the green-haired lady's combined healing efforts we hardly lose any troops despite how outnumbered we are. She seems extremely well versed in the healing arts as she chains together Heal and Recover a bit quicker than I do while even mixing in Agnea's Arrow, offensive white magic I've yet to grasp. Though I seem to be holding my own with timely Rescue spells for our greedy soldiers and warping them back into place, which startles the first few I help but as the battle drags on, they manage to take the teleporting in stride.

I eventually hear a loud horn and the enemy troops start retreating quickly from our area, leaving us to take into account the damage that we had done. I can easily spot several dozens of bodies on the ground, most of the enemy corpses with only about 6 of our own sharing the grave with them.

"Now that was a fight! Quite the doctor indeed! Haha!" I hear Alois boom as he approaches my position. I see Shamir looking tired as hell following close behind with the blond-haired knight with the strange glowing sword that looks way too damn fantasy to be practical, but after watching it cleave numerous enemies I'm not going to say anything about it.

"Yeah, we survived so I'll take it," I remark as I wipe the sweat from my brow and take a minute to sit down and get a breather. I've never been in a warzone doing the actual fighting as my position in Fodlan's Fangs was just being in the backline medical team, but I daresay this is the most exhausting thing I've ever done in my life. My mind and body both feel utterly drained.

"Indeed, those heretics will know not to meddle with the Church of Seiros. Good job Alois, and you as well stranger. What is your name?" The mystery healing woman inquires.

Without much thought, I casually reply and jest, "Call me Santos, and lemme guess you're Seiros?"

My jibe earns me a look of disapproval from the blonde knight and one of laughter from Alois, but the green-haired healing savior has the most interesting reaction that I identify as shock or being offended. Since I can't tell and not wanting to upset my new allies I backpedal and reply, "Oh, I'm sorry! That was probably a bit crass of me. I'm not trying to speak ill of religion!"

The look of shock disappears immediately replaced now by a controlled smile. "You may call me Rhea. I am the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros and don't worry about the joke, I realize we are all tired and a bit out of sorts."

I sigh in relief as I look around and notice the blond knight looked like she had something to add but decided against it. I look to Shamir and ask, "You good?" to which she only nods quickly as she leans against the cart nearby for support.

"Alois, if I heard correctly that this man is a doctor? Is that true?" Rhea asks me.

"Yes, I'm a traveling doctor of sorts," I answer in a steady voice.

"Never seen a doctor throw around healing spells like Lady Rhea," Remarks the blond knight as she sheathes her sword.

Rhea nods and adds, "Indeed, you seem most skilled and have quite the aptitude. Where did you learn?"

"Little bit of everywhere," I vaguely reply. I'm not sure if I want to divulge information to the group yet.

"Well, anyway let's leave this street. Our knights are tired and the night is still long. You two are welcome to accompany us," Rhea announces to Shamir and me, to which I exchange a glance with Shamir and we both shrug and follow Rhea and the other knights of Seiros to their camp.

As we head off to camp with my mind on autopilot as Alois makes general conversation to us all about our valor and bravery I hear in the back of my mind, "**Rhea. Something familiar about that woman…" **

A bit uneasy about more ominous comments from Sothal I trudge onward in the cold darkness hoping to get a bite to eat and perhaps finally leave Arundel. My goal of Fhirdiad may have just the answers I need to get back home. Just have to survive every fight until then, and perhaps train to get stronger as I doubt I'll be lucky enough to have a group like this bail me out every time.

* * *

**A/N: That's all this week! First time writing out any longer combat scene than a sentence or two, so how was it? Anyways, we'll be shifting gears to the next arc in the coming chapter where things continue to get complicated for poor Santos. **

**Next Chapter: 12/8-12/9**

**Have a wonderful day and thanks for reading!**

**Edited 8/30/20**


	11. A Class Act

My_ path to Fhirdiad was relatively uneventful thankfully. Looking back at the years I would spend in Fhirdiad I'm certain it was the best choice at the time, even with Alois's insistence that I join Garreg Mach, I had too many unanswered questions about the world after being sequestered away by my captors. My first taste of freedom in this world had to be my choosing ultimately. I wanted to be in control of my own life, yet I desired answers more which eventually had me forfeit the control I had just won back. This time I thought it would be different since I had agreed to it and helped set the terms of my arrangement. If only. _

* * *

**Santos**

After a long night of rest and early morning of discussions after the raid everyone's plans seemed to be set. The Church of Seiros had finished up business with Lord Arundel and were returning to Garreg Mach and Shamir would be accompanying them. I would not, as I still had my sights firmly on Fhirdiad and the magic academy.

I don't know all the details, but since Shamir is a mercenary at heart I warrant Rhea gave her an enticing deal to stay and collect a reliable paycheck. It also helps that the church is independent of nobles to help sway Shamir's decision as her hate of nobility has only grown in the past month.

I was briefly offered to come work at Garreg Mach as well for my thanks to helping the village, but I turned Rhea down. I told her that I would hold onto the favor for a rainy day, to which she seemed okay. It's hard to read that woman, but I can't help but feel something strange about her magically. It may be the lack of sleep or Sothal's mutterings influence guiding my instincts, but the fact remains that I feel unusually tense around the serene archbishop.

Alois, on the other hand, talked to me for the entirety of breakfast trying to convince me to join the knights of Seiros as a battle medic. He showered me with compliments, offered me a riding lesson to which I learned pegasi and wyvern riding is a thing, which just seems plain dangerous to me. Not the biggest fan of heights but I digress. He drove a hard bargain, but ultimately he settled on me promising to eventually come by the monastery once my business in Fhirdiad had been settled.

The other knight with the wicked sword, Catharine, was about the polar opposite of Alois. In short, she said I was arrogant to refuse Rhea's offer and ignorant of how lucky I was to be even suggested to join them. I chalked her up to being a zealous religious fangirl, but in a world with magic and other crazy nonsense, it at least has a bit more merit here than back on Earth, so I tried not to get offended by her jabs as she seemed well-intentioned.

With Rhea's help I managed to get on with a merchant caravan that was heading for Gautier territory to deliver pelts, so dropping me off in Fhirdiad on the way would be no big deal. The two merchants were gruff older men from the Leicester Alliance who seemed like this was their livelihood and had no interest in talking with me really since they simply referred to me as 'The Almyran'. Suited me just fine as some quiet in the months it would take us to get north would be welcomed, and give me time to think and plan my moves to get back home. Plus giving me time to just let the war down south die down and hopefully let my reputation as a war criminal dwindle. Hopefully.

Late morning I stand outside in the cold air waiting for the merchants to get the carriage ready I hear a voice from behind me, "So looks like this is where we part ways."

I turn to see Shamir with a bit of a somber look to her eyes, but otherwise, her face is impassive as usual. She only seems to convey emotion in the eyes and sometimes a twitch to her nose, but after spending so much time I can get a read on it easily enough.

"It appears so, but I'm sure we will meet again. The knights of Seiros travel all over the continent. You'll eventually be up near Fhirdiad I imagine," I say as I pat her on the shoulder.

Shamir smirks a bit and retorts, "I'm counting on it. It wouldn't do much good knowing that the best doctor in all of Fodlan has holed himself in a study."

"Don't worry I'll get some sunshine, just try not to miss me too much," I snicker back as I double-check my bag and make sure my cloak is in place. Not the easiest task with one arm I'm learning.

"Alright Santos, just watch your back out there," Shamir insists as she returns a firm shoulder pat of her own and heads inside the large estate house that the knights of Seiros had claimed last night as their base of operations. I watch her slowly walk back with a bit of trepidation

My thoughts are interrupted by one of the merchants shouting, "It's damn cold out here, get in the carriage so we can get a move on!"

I acknowledge the merchant with a wave and board the inner carriage. The inside has four seats in total, but it seems both merchants are upfront handling the horses, which leaves the space all to myself. With a jerking motion, I feel the carriage move and we leave Arundel hastily into the brisk morning and snow dotted fields.

I try to lay down on the somewhat uncomfortable seats to get myself ready for a nap since I imagine the ride will be mostly trying to entertain myself with the two hardened merchants ignoring me. Slumber comes quickly enough as my weary body drifts into unconsciousness.

* * *

I stir with a bit of a headache and open my eyes, to be greeted by a black void surrounding me. I groan a bit as I drag myself to my feet with both my arms. Wait, both my arms?

I look around quickly and notice to my left a few yards away is Sothal sitting upon his throne with his usual regalia of waist robes in dark reds and blacks leaving him to show off his well-chiseled core and idyllic face. I notice that this place is much like the last time I visited his realm in that only his obelisk is present with the throne carved into it, but I now know better than this place is more than just an empty space, but more or less his realm inside my mind.

"So, you have managed to survive your first trials in Fodlan. I suppose congratulations are in order," Sothal's deep baritone that doesn't quite fit his lean and somewhat lithe body emanates. I can see and hear him softly clapping for me, but I can't help but have a little frustration build at such a pretentious display.

"Don't patronize me, I lived because of luck, good friends, not to mention your power," I spat back at the deity.

"Hmmm, seems you have wised up, if only a little to the nature of this world," Sothal stops his light clapping, "But you still have much to learn. As for your current destination, you will find the answers you need."

"Oh really, and you just so happen to know?"

Sothal grins and remarks, "Oh I do. I've been distant and at times absent within your subconscious as I've been probing the world for information. And I do say your arrival in the Kingdom of Faergus will be at quite the tumultuous time."

I cross my arms and reply, "And I presume this will stop me from finding out how to return to Earth?"

Sothal shakes his head. "Quite the contrary actually, I think it may help. Just that there are other things to consider with your actions when the Kingdom is going to be in such a fragile state. It's been the new year of 1176 for about a week now, and the ash in Duscar will just be settling when you arrive in a few weeks."

He's talking about something that's either happening right now or will very shortly, and it has to do with Duscar...A phrase I don't know but I assume it's a country. I'm only versed in the south of Fodlan since nothing north was ever discussed in meetings back in Dagda or Brigid. But, from Sothal's attitude, it probably doesn't spell well for humanity if he is smiling, let alone pleased.

I pause for a second with my left hand under my chin and inquire, "So, when I arrive there will be political unrest? How does that help me?"

It's Sothal's time to roll his eyes. "Because Santos, it means you won't be the focus. A stranger of Alymran descent with one arm and tremendous magical aptitude would set off a lot of flags, as you humans say, and not to mention you're a criminal in the greater world at large. You will be able to slither your way into their ranks to chase the knowledge you so desperately seek."

"Alright, that all sounds well and fine, but I assume there is a catch?" I wonder aloud.

"Of course there is," scantily clad god casually insinuates. "I implore you to abandon your little quest to go home. Your purpose lies here."

"Right. Working to your whims. I already did that dance with Sevihn, and I refuse to be controlled again like that," I sternly chastise back. That ain't going to work on me, not after what I've survived.

Sothal simply shrugs and looks down at me with pity. "Have it your way, Santos. I'm trying to save you unnecessary pain and turmoil. You _will _come to see things my way. The world has broken down with one tragedy after another, and you hold the key to close this chapter in the book of life."

"Genocide isn't the answer Sothal. It never solved anything, back where I'm from it only caused problems."

"Ahh, interesting you phrase it like that. _Back where I'm from._ This isn't where you are from mortal, so don't think your philosophy can be inserted where you please. The world is more complex than you can fathom. You'd do best to remember that."

I raise an eyebrow and curiously ask, "So even though I stand firm against you, and you say I'll find the knowledge to go home, why do you even help me? It makes no sense."

Sothal stands up from his pedestal and starts to walk down the craggy stairs built into the obelisk and down towards me with an aura of absolute dominance. I feel paralyzed as I can't force my body to move or look away as he approaches me and leans his face next to mine and whispers, "It's because I have faith, Santos. I've looked into the very depths of your soul and I believe in you. That you will see things my way. I'm not the monster you make me out to be."

I back away from his presence and look him in the eye. He is smiling, but unlike the manic emotion I've seen before it, he has a more somber look to his smile. One almost longing for something more.

"I won't join you Sothal. I'm going to return home. This world's problems aren't mine," I firmly state as my vision deadlocks with Sothal's.

"And so you will. Forge your path ahead, make whatever choices you want, but know this," Sothal explains as he gestures with his arms open. "All paths lead back to me. When your allies inevitably betray you due to greed or envy and your enemies inch closer to you out of the hate they carry for you, know that I will be waiting for you. Just don't wait too long for your sake. I will eventually win no matter what, but you are a smooth and gentle means to an end. And with that, the cycle may continue in its intended form. As it was meant to be."

I narrow my eyes at the god who stares down at me without judgment, which only unnerves me more. I decide it's time I ask him something else to change the direction of the conversation as it's making me doubt myself, probably just as he intends.

"What do you know about the Church of Seiros? And Rhea?"

Sothal takes the sudden question in stride and answers back, "Not much to say the least, but I can sense my sister's influence slathered all over them. My memories are still fuzzy. I dare say it has to do with the crests she bestowed upon humanity and her kin."

"Her kin? So like the Agarthans?"

"Quite. Forces of growth and decay must be in balance, so we spread our influence through descendants. Our first children shared many of our qualities that they have passed down through generations," Sothal explains.

I can't help but make a joke, "So...did you and your sister...ya know…"

Sothal holds his hand up and replies, "Yes, but not in the primal sense you are implying. Think of it as...a collaborative art project. That would be a good parallel for your mind to make."

"Sure it is," I mock back seeing that I'm starting to dig into his patience a bit. A small victory for myself even though it does feel like a low blow.

"Indeed. Now, if we are done being so base and juvenile I believe we are done here. Think long and hard about what I've said, and think about saving yourself the misery you'll cause not only yourself, but others that you care for," Sothal warns, but I simply frown at his words and take a step back from the imposing god.

I step a bit further away from Sothal as he continues to smile towards me and waves, "I've enjoyed our little chat, Santos. I'll leave you alone for the time being but remember, I'm only a thought away."

Before I can get in a quip my vision blurs into complete darkness as I feel sensation leaving my body. The last thing I'm able to see is Sothal standing over me with the large glowing obelisk towering in the background and a smug smile on my inner demon's face. I'll show him that I have power over my own life. I'll throw all his words back in his face and show him my willpower can overcome whatever this world throws at me as I claw my way back home. I refuse to let Sothal or anyone else choose my fate. Not ever again.

* * *

After my dream with Sothal, I could sense that he had retreated deep within my mind and almost gone dormant, which to be honest is a bit of a relief. Through the trip, I managed to practice more precise control of the spells I had learned in Dagda and even finally getting down Blizzard and even fumbling my way through dark magic to get miasma figured out in about a week. Seems my strongest affinities are White, Dark, and Wind magic. Fire is okay and my body just seems to not like using any lightning magic to where even a simple thunder spell gets mixed results, thus requiring further focus and application. My hopes for a Palpatine impression is still on the table, but not in the near future.

Without worrying about voices in my head, over the several months of travel I've managed to control my magic better with my emotions and logical intent as well as strengthen my mana reserves. After that fight in Arundel, I've dedicated to holding spells as long as possible to help build up my stores, as Sevihn had taught me that using magic is like a muscle. So the 12 hours a day inside the cabin traveling I would conjure small fireballs and just hold them. I would work on not thinking about holding them and try to do multiple spells at once, but it seems 3 fireballs are my limit as I can only divide my attention so much without losing control.

While my magic was steadily improving, my body had seen better days. With meager rations and exercise, I found myself looking a bit sickly before the long travel up north so I took it upon myself to at least start doing push-ups, which is a struggle one-handed, stretching, walking, and jogging for a bit when we settled for the night. The merchants probably think I'm crazy, but as I've learned before is that it doesn't matter how good your magic is in a fight if you can move away from attacks from physical powerhouses or keen archers. Not much progress has been on the physical end but at least now I don't look actively ill and have some better definition.

Moving on to the place in mind, Fhirdiad. My expectations of the city massively plummeted as I saw it in the distance at first glance. Surrounded by barren plains with little vegetation and scarce amount of cattle I see large stone walls and a few towers poking up into the sky. The city is easily the biggest I've seen in all my time here in this world, but oddly enough is a bit underwhelming with the lack of flora and life surrounding the city. With most of the snow gone I can't help but feel like I'm walking into an abandoned mansion.

As we drive into the city the merchants drop me off without so much as a brief wave goodbye and then heading further down the road. They seemed to have left me in the slums of the paved city with numerous cloaked figures on the sides of the street watching people pass by. Looking at my own haggard apparel I don't seem to draw much attention thankfully and I begin to search for a directory or guard.

Walking down the somewhat busy streets I instinctively check my coin pouch underneath my robes. I still have a decent amount of coin from when Sevihn gave me funds back in Port Scyne and thankfully whatever Rhea told or gave the merchants ensured I didn't have to pitch in too often for food during months of travel.

After about 30 minutes of wandering through the old town of Fhirdiad, I manage to reach a large plaza that has numerous merchant stalls and pathways to other districts of the city, and thankfully a directory. Thankfully it seems pretty intuitive where to go from here, reminding me of mall kiosks back on Earth.

I scour the directions and discern that the Fhirdiad Magical Academy, or FMA, is located on the East side of town. I immediately fast walk in that direction while avoiding peddlers and beggars on my way there through the plaza. I take no heed and don't reply to merchants giving me their best tag lines, and as I get into the eastern district I notice it's a bit cleaner with more apartment-like complexes around and more trinket, alchemy, and magical shops littered about. Reminds me almost a bit of a novelty college atmosphere, but dialed up in the fantasy category.

I finally reach the large 5-story rectangular building that is Fhirdiad's magical academy. I see several people from the ages of about 13 to mid 20's mulling about outside in various colors of mage robes discussing, reading, and minding their own business. One strange detail I do notice is that everyone there with a robe seems to have a sigil on the back of their robes, and to my guess, it's probably about nobility or something.

I enter the austere building and it's quite the breathtaking sight. Large domed ceiling with numerous sprawling stairs and passageways with large windows to let in light. All of the construction seems to be made of polished granite mixed in with a dark wood of some sort.

I immediately look for someone who looks like their in charge and spot a man that looks to be in his 40's wearing a red-colored robe opposed to the common blue colors I've seen everyone else in.

I quickly approach him through the crowd and address him, "Hello sir. I was wondering if there was any public library or anything here of use?"

He looks me over with a bit of disdain. "You must be a foreigner. _No._ All materials here at the academy is for students and staff only."

"Alright, so how does one become a student or staff?" I inquire. Hopefully, the application process isn't as convoluted as trying to get into ASU.

My comment seems to irritate the man as he replies, "Then go to admissions. They'll sort out," he gestures to me dismissively, shooing me away. "Whatever it is _you_ are."

I bite my tongue not to set a bad reputation for myself and just nod to the pompous scholar and walk away. I start going down corridors and large halls looking for any kind of administration. As someone who has attended a decent amount of college, all the admin stuff should be lumped in the same area.

After a few minutes wandering the amazing looking halls that are lined with sculptures and art I finally arrive at the place I'm looking for, the admissions office. I open the door and step inside to an office that has a gentleman that looks like he's been in at the desk for half a millennia with how long his white beard and wispy eyebrows are.

"Hello sir, I take it you are the admissions person?" I delicately ask and the man nods and gestures to the seat in front of me. I sit down and look at the old wizard and I can barely see the man's eyes through the sheer amount of wrinkles forming the man's face.

"Yes, it is. I take it you are looking to apply?" He questions and I nod in agreement. "Very well. There are two possible ways to proceed. One is paying upfront for your tuition. The other is sponsorship."

"How much is tuition?" I nervously ask. I'm not exactly made of money.

"Tuition rates run about 1500 gold per semester for base rate classes," He quickly rattles off. "2000 for upper-division research."

Ouch. That's a hell of a lot more money than I currently possess at the moment. Sevihn only gave me around 200 gold and I've spent about 70 of it. Not off to a great start.

"Okay, and what of the other option. Did you say sponsorship? How's that work."

The old man clears his throat before elaborating. "Simple. You will take a theory and practical exam here at the academy, to which your scores are displayed for the nobility. If any are interested in you they submit a writ to claim you under their family name. Most families are from the Kingdom or the Leicester Alliance considering the Empire has its academy."

I rub my chin contemplating my options. "And what about staffing? Say I have some experience with magic."

"In that case, you would still need to take the knowledge and practical exam. As well as being a citizen of Faergus...to which I do not think you are. The only other way would be on behalf of the Archmage herself or the Lord Regent," The old sage adds, and I tilt my head to consider my options.

"So I've decided to take the exams. When can I do that, and what should I expect?"

"Hmm, we can probably have a proctor take you through it later today in fact. It's the middle of the semester so we don't have many applicants. As for the exam itself, it'll be 100 gold for the assessment, mind you this is regardless of pass or fail."

"Yeah, I understand how schools work. I can pay right now," I respond as I reach into my pocket and pull out my coin purse and set it on the table.

He stares at the coin purse and then back to me. "My, aren't we eager? Very well I can accept payment here. I'll need some background information for the books as well."

"Sure thing. Name is Santos Capetillo and you can put down I'm from Almyra. Just tell me where I can wait to be ready for the exam and I'll be on my way."

The man hesitates a bit at my eagerness. "Certainly. Second-floor room 204 will be where you can wait. A proctor will come to get you when ready. Good luck."

I stand up and bow to the man as I take my leave. Not sure if bowing is a thing here, but it felt right to do. With my coin purse lighter and my determination at an all-time high, I head to room 204. Not the first time I haven't studied for an exam, but I can't help but feel confident in my research that I did in Dagda under Rigden and Sevihn that what I'll know should be enough to at least coast by considering I've got a lot of the basics.

I reach the room shortly and decide to count the floorboards to pass the time as I can see nobody else is in the room, but many teenagers are walking the halls seemingly going from class to class. I try to remember everything fundamental about magic I had set my eyes on as well as even recall some of my medical knowledge since I really don't know what to expect. I presume magic, but I can't be too sure since this is academia in general and I'm no stranger to weird exams. Plus I don't have enough gold for a do-over, so I need to make this count.

Eventually, the solitary waiting room door opens to reveal a tanned blond mage enter the room donning red robes that have some of the unique designs I had seen earlier. Her long blonde hair is let down and her blue eyes are quite breathtaking.

"Hello Santos, my name is Amelia Charon and I will be your exam proctor," Amelia announces as she beckons me forth to follow her. I quickly get up and follow her into the empty hallway and we begin walking. "So tell me, Mr. Capetillo, what brings you to the magical academy? A long way from home by the looks of it."

"Long story, but essentially I'm a traveling physician that's looking to expand my knowledge of magic to help patients," I explain to the woman as she leads me into a study hall.

"Admirable, I hope that you manage to do well here. Most who take this route are village bumpkins or young kids, so your a bit of an anomaly. Anyways, first is the written exam, then after that, we will go into practical displays of magic and a crest check," Amelia rattles off as she leads me to an empty desk and hands me a packet with an inkwell and pen. "You'll have an hour to finish the exam. I'll be keeping track of time and monitoring you for cheating. No outside notes or anything of the sort or I'll stop the assessment."

"Aye, sounds good. I'm ready when you are," I confidently reply as I take my seat and look at the blank cover to the paper packet. Reminds me of a bootleg SAT by the look and feel of the test and environment.

I make a quick check around the room and notice there is one kid in the back working quietly on some books so I dismiss them quickly and begin when I hear Amelia say, "Begin. Your time starts now."

I open up the packet and skim the instructions on how to take the test and fill in the questions, as it seems like a literal how-to guide on circling the right answer. Some questions are multiple-choice, and others are written. As I look over the content of the questions, I crack a wry smile to myself.

"Like taking candy from a baby…" I whisper out loud as I start filling in the questions rapidly.

Most of the questions ask basic enough questions about mathematics and magic application, principles, and properties. I breeze through those until I get to the written portions which are more of the same, but a step up in difficulty but compared to my previous life's education it's purely elementary. Some want me to explain some trigonometry and algebra but I manage to roughly remember enough from early college and high school to get where I need to be. As for magical knowledge, it seems Sevihn's texts and tutelage weren't a waste of time as I can see some of the text is verbatim pulled from some of the more popular books. All in all, I finish in a sweet 25 minutes.

I finally look up to see Amelia isn't looking at me from the teaching desk she positioned herself at and is looking at her nails in the light coming from the window. I stand up from the desk with my test in hand and walk it over to her and state, "All done here, what's next?"

An incredulous look appears on the mage's face as she sputters out, "W-wait seriously? You sure you don't want to double-check your work? The hourglass isn't even half empty."

I shrug. "I feel it'd be redundant to double guess my answers."

Confused and still in a bit in disbelief she huffs, "Huh, alright then. The next part is in the arcanum. Follow me."

She takes my test and leads me up to the 3rd floor of the building into a large observatory like room. It has a map of Fodlan on the floor and numerous sconces on the wall being lit with magical light. In the center of the room stands a large rectangular pedestal with an orb lodged in the center.

"Just go over to the crest analyzer and it'll project above it if you have a crest. It will hurt a second as it takes a small prick of blood, just so you know," Amelia states as she stands back and lets me approach the machine.

I take a deep breath and place my hand on the scanner and I feel a little needle prick me from the orb. It seems to gyrate a bit as I remove my hand and step back near Amelia as the machine seems to be processing my DNA.

Amelia gives me a weird look so I ask, "What?"

"Oh, it's just that I didn't realize underneath your cloak and robes that you only had one arm…" She trails off as her gaze sets on my left side.

"Don't worry about it. It's a long story," I assure her with a slightly forced smile.

She seems to accept my answer, and quickly replies, "Well I'm sure it must be interesting, mind telling me later? I'm running low on good gossip."

"Sure, I'll think of something more interesting to tell you than how it actually happened since the truth is often boring."

She snickers a bit at my comment and vows, "It better be entertaining if that's the attitude you have about missing a limb."

As I'm about to reply the machine stops churning and it displays a strange symbol on the ceiling, to which Amelia pulls out a small pocket notebook and starts looking from the pages up at the symbol as if she is comparing them. I manage to glance over her shoulder and see that the book is a list of various crests.

"Well, good news and bad news. The good news is you have a crest which means it raises your rating significantly when it comes to sponsorships. Bad news, well it doesn't seem to be in the glossary. All I can confirm by the prominent formation is that it's a major crest, but that's about it."

"Well, that's not too surprising since I'm not from Fodlan, right?" I offer up cautiously to the mage. "Probably lots of undiscovered crests from other regions."

She seems to think for a moment before saying, "Yeah, that does make some sense. You did say you were from Almyra so it could be a mutation crest or just one that hasn't been discovered or long assumed dead."

I sigh in relief that I don't have to go more in-depth about the crest and that it's not going to implicate me since I know the crest is directly linked to Sothal, and I'd rather not divulge such personal information about myself. Being the vessel for a dead god is stressful enough when only you know it, let alone other people. Keeping my profile down due to the war south and just wanting to get home is my priority.

"Well, if that's covered, I suppose the last thing is the demonstration?"

Amelia nods. "Yup. To the arena. Two other instructors will be there to observe and rate your skills. We'll ask for some spells for you to perform and just to show what you have. Perfect time to show off." Amelia ends with a quick wink and leads us out of the arcanum up to the 4th floor where half of it seems to be an arena.

The size of the arena is probably about the size of 3 tennis courts with stone bleachers, with a few students part of some class at the far end of the room. The ceiling here is domed as well giving it a very colosseum like feel to the slightly rounded room.

The class at the end of the room looks to be practicing a basic fire spell at some older red-robed man's discretion, but Amelia leads me over to the bleacher-style seats to meet two other red-robed individuals. One is a younger man, maybe around 30 with dark hair and fair skin while the other is an older woman with blonde braids and the start of some wrinkles around her eyes with prominent laugh lines on her face.

"Santos, here are two of the instructors that will be evaluating you today alongside myself. Here we have professor Navarre," Amelia explains, gesturing to the middle-aged man who gives me a curt nod and small wave, "And professor Itha," to which the older woman nods slightly and smiles.

I bow before the three of them as Amelia takes her seat next to the instructors and I walk out into the center of the arena area and focus my breathing carefully. I close my eyes briefly to inspect my center of mana and I can feel my inner flame of magic burning strong just waiting to be used.

Time to put on a show.

* * *

I finally lower my arm and bow to the instructors judging me. I finally take time to observe their reactions and it's as if they are made of stone. I look over to the class of about ten students on the other side of the room and they have stopped their training as I can see the professor and all the students are watching me with awe.

I ran through the entirety of my comprehensive spell list in about five minutes displaying everything I had learned since my arrival here. I warped and rescued Amelia from the stands to me and then back to her seat, I shot off the variety of fire, dark, ice, and wind spells into the air. I even used Cutting Gale to break my arm and then use Restore to heal it back to normal quickly. It seems that my time spent practicing using magic while traveling here wasn't for nothing as I still had plenty of mana to go and my mind still felt sharp if only a little tired after the rapid-fire display.

Before I can ask anything I hear clapping from the students on the other side of the room to which the professors join in on. The three in the bleachers all stand up and clap as well for a moment. They hurriedly step down from their seats and walk up to me, with a mix of emotions ranging from impressed to straight-up confused.

Professor Navarre is the first to speak and he barely manages to jabber out, "W-well that was something, now wasn't it! By the g-goddess, you broke your own arm and healed it like it was nothing!"

"You said you had practiced some magic before, but you didn't say anything about _this_!" Proctor Charon exclaims with her hand fiddling with the ends of her slightly messy blonde locks.

Seeming to keep her composure the best, the eldest of the instructors states, "Indeed quite impressive. We have tallied your talents and display of magical aptitude. In two weeks, we should hear back from any interested potential sponsors."

"So...I pass?" I ask aloud. I hoped to at least show I wasn't a novice, but I wasn't expecting such strong praise.

Amelia adamantly interjects, "This assessment isn't a pass or fail. Just depends if a noble family is interested in your skillset and results. And if your test score holds up, I wouldn't be surprised if a family or two is asking for your services by the end of next week."

I throw my head back in relief and smile at the news. I have what it takes to impress the local mages here, but getting the sponsorship is my true goal so I just smile and take in the adoration.

"Alright, so any recommendations where to stay until I hear my results. I suddenly have 2 weeks to burn," I voice out to which Amelia replies, "I can walk you out and give you a lay of the town. Fhirdiad isn't lacking for hospitality, despite recent developments and looks."

Strange way to put that I think to myself but I shrug and follow Amelia out of the arena and down the stairs of the large academy.

As we are descending she asks me, "So where you looking to stay? High class? Mid-tier inn? Bed and breakfast?"

"Whatever 40 gold can get me for 2 weeks including food. Kinda pinched on funds at the moment," I concede as we make our way down to the third-floor flight of stairs.

Amelia turns to me and frowns. "That's all you have? I thought the doctor's made pretty good money?"

Yeah until college straddles you with loans with interest so high you get vertigo. I try to maintain a straight face as I lie, "Usually, it's just that I had to make a few unexpected expenses on my way here."

We round down the second level staircase as Amelia replies, "Well that's a shame because I don't think 40 gold will get you very far. At least not in a place as spendy as the capital."

We finally get to the bottom floor and head towards the main entrance I walk up beside Amelia and inquire, "So, since you live around here what do you recommend I do?"

We finally get to the wide double doors of the academy and Amelia looks over to me. "How about this. You can stay with me until you get set up with a sponsor."

"Oh, just like that? I highly doubt your generosity. Not that I'm keen to turn it down considering my options," I counter as I try to improve my posture to square up with the intriguing mage as she is nearly my height. I swear I've seen her likeness before, but I can't quite place it.

"Of course there is a catch. One, I want to get some secrets out of you before the nobility devours you. You aren't conventional in the slightest, not sure if you have noticed, but we sure did. Second, I want you to tell me the story about your missing arm over a nice lunch that you pick out and buy. And Third, I think you're interesting. Plus if you stay with me it saves us here at the academy from hunting you down to tell you the results. And it's rent-free," Amelia explains as she sets her terms in front of me.

I contemplate what she had just offered, in that, on the one hand, no need to pay for rent and I can get the information as soon as possible. On the other hand...I actually don't see a downside. I just have to entertain a good looking lady with some stories about myself while getting the gist of the political climate so I don't step on anyone's toes in the future. It sounds like a win-win situation to me.

"Alright, I'm in. What now?"

"Now, I would recommend you find an inn or bathhouse. Not to be rude, but it's pretty obvious you've been on the road for a while. After that come back here in about 2 hours, that's when classes wrap up for the day and I can take you over to my place. Plus it gives me time to run a background check," Amelia cheekily adds at the end but I nod in compliance with her terms. I do smell a bit rank after being with fur traders for a while. The last bath I had was in a freezing river.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit, and thanks, by the way, it means a lot," I say as leave to go find myself a bathhouse to clean up.

After some lowkey travel with a successful venture into Fhirdiad on my first day no less, things are looking up for me finally. I'm inching closer to my goals, and if what Sothal said is true than I will find what I need to finally escape this place. I'm coming home Cassandra, just wait a bit longer for me.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down, as here we begin the Fhirdiad Arc to which some more craziness develops, so stay tuned :) and if you hadn't guessed Amelia is _someone's _sibling that is a recruitable unit in the game. Nobles usually have numerous kids, so I figured it'd be something fun to insert. **

**I'm just so excited to write out this arc that I couldn't contain myself and wrote out the next chapter (and my largest chapter :O) ahead of schedule, so I hope you aren't upset! **

**Review Response: **

**Silver566: Thanks mate, cheers. And no spoilers on any pairings :P just have to wait and see!**

**Maxobb: Oh yes it will be. Trust me, it's going to be a doozy once Santos/Rhea/Byleth all start interacting. Makes for an interesting year at the academy to be sure...**

**No other news besides me slowly combing through previous chapters for grammatical mistakes. I've been listing in the updated A/N at the bottom when a chapter has been updated. No new material just edits for typos and such. So nothing major!**

**Edit: 12/1- I edited a continuity error as it didn't take weeks to get to Fhirdiad, but months with the merchants taking time to travel through Faergus, since Santos's arrival is set in early 1176 (following the events of The Tragedy of Duscar). Sorry for the confusion if you read the previous version. **

**Next Chapter: 12/14-12/15 (for real this time :P)**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**8/30/20**


	12. Lion's Den

_Getting sponsored at the academy in Fhirdiad was in all honesty, a can of worms that I couldn't really fathom at the time. Still can't actually. With my reputation relatively unknown and mysterious at the time, it worked to my benefit, but the lies eventually caught up with me. I burned a few bridges in my pursuits that I'm still mending to this day. I don't regret what I learned in Fhirdiad, but I do loathe myself for how I ended up handling things in the end._

* * *

**Santos**

The three week wait was some of the nicest time I had spent in this world so far. Fhirdiad is a lively town despite certain recent tragic events. Dubbed 'The Tragedy of Duscar' in which Faergus suffered a few months ago where their King, Lambert Blaiddyd, and his wife Patricia von Arundel were assassinated. Political tensions are tense in the Kingdom of Faergus as Duke Rufus Blaiddyd has ascended the throne as Lord Regent since the prince can't ascend yet as he's only about 13 years old.

As for my living situation, I've discovered Amelia Charon is the sister to the zealot knight Catharine, who wields the family heirloom Thunderbrand. Amelia shut me down pretty quickly on any topic concerning her younger sister, so I just let it be. Other than that little hiccup she's been exceedingly courteous and kind to my situation with the arrangement.

I've had dinner with her every night except once in the past three weeks and her company is incredibly fun. She drinks and swears like a sailor once away from the public eye and I've regaled her with re-flavored ER stories from my previous life. As for the missing arm, I said it was quite dull and that I basically exploded it when I messed up one of my first warp spells to try and Warp myself, which earned me a healthy dose of teasing.

As for what I've been doing while Amelia has taught classes is I've been studying, but not magic this time. This time I'm learning local politics and history with some books Amelia was kind enough to 'borrow' from the academy's library. Skimming through the books remind me of learning about old-style Europe in a way, but instead, the class system seems to run by ancient roots in crest origins. If I were more of a history junkie I'd delve further, but I just want the basics to help me get by.

Waking up Sunday morning I stretch with a yawn as I position to sit up on Amelia's couch. I rub my eyes and start to get my bearings as I search for my robes on the chair next to me and set down the blankets Amelia had gotten out of storage for me.

I hastily get dressed by wriggling into my robes that after a few washes have _almost _all the bloodstains out of it. Looking around the small flat I notice Amelia's door still shut, which isn't surprising since there is no school on the weekend and Amelia tries actively to sleep until 11 pm usually. I'm up usually around 6 a.m. due to my old habits from Dagda and my weird ER schedule.

I putter around the small apartment and make myself some breakfast out of some eggs and onion. Fun fact, eggs here are held at room temperature due to the outer membrane not being stripped off from washing and spraying of chemicals. Blew my mind the first time it was explained to me as a kid when I only had exposure to American standards.

With my small omelet, I chow down at the dining room table and I hear the bedroom door swing open with Amelia standing triumphantly in her noble robes which are a mix of black and blue, more of a representation of her nobility in Faergus than her position at the academy from what I'm told.

"A courier should be here soon. Mail is always delivered in the early morning. Can you make me some food?" Amelia inquires as she bounces into the kitchen and looks around the cooking pot.

"Should be some eggs leftover to make another omelet. Anyway, you said today is the day for news? Any insider scoop?" I ask as I shovel more omelet into my mouth.

Amelia creates a small Fire spell of her own to heat up the pan. She shots me a mischievous grin. "Maaaybe."

I raise an eyebrow to the curious statement. "Oh? Do share. I like to know what kind of political mess I may throw myself into."

Amelia cracks the egg into the pan and begins to add a few onions to the mixture letting my question hang in the air a bit before responding, "Did you place the water decanter somewhere?"

"It's right where you left it," I point out motioning my head over to the living room table as I finish the last of my omelet off. Hard to beat fresh ingredients and home cooking, though I would pay good money for some chorizo.

"Ah, thanks. Now, I may have suggested to my father to look into your assessment. No guarantees, but you're on his notice at the very least."

"Playing favorites already are we? I thought you were supposed to be impartial as an instructor," I sass to the proctor.

Amelia rolls her eyes. "Hardly anything here is impartial. It's all about who you know. You may get in on your own, but I figured a little help wouldn't hurt. Even if Count Charon doesn't decide you're worth the time, it will still get other nobles to consider you. That's why the return process takes a bit. People like to talk."

Amelia flips her egg and continues to add a little seasoning and some dried meat to her meal, so I decide to take my plate over to the washpot area and put in my dirty dishes. Still a bit strange to always be eating on fine china, but that's just the style here I suppose.

"You still hardly know me. I'm just a bit shocked you'd go to that length," I propose as I take a glance at the food Amelia's cooking, but she quickly shoos me away.

"I was a bit suspicious at first, but after a few days, I think I have a good read on you. Besides, seeing you drunk is hilarious," Amelia says excitedly in a teasing tone.

I groan and massage my temples. "Please don't bring that up again. It's been a while since I've had hard alcohol."

Amelia gestures with the spatula at me and teases, "Yes, but you are hilarious. You say the strangest things. It's almost adorable if it weren't so sad. Who gets that far gone with only three shots of Daphnel whiskey?"

"Ahuh. Can we drop it?" I plead, but Amelia just smirks as my plea falls on deaf ears.

Amelia doesn't let up and continues to dig into my feelings. "Yeah, but the dancing? Oh my. I'll never forget that. And I'll say the bartender was starting to come onto you. Should have pursued that to top off the night."

"Yeah, no. I'm pretty sure I have more fingers in total than the bartender had teeth in his head. Plus I don't swing that way," I forcefully insist to Amelia but she just laughs it off.

"Oh really, then why haven't you said anything to me?" Unless-" Amelia pauses to gasp dramatically, "You don't think I'm attractive? Is that it?"

Amelia has a faux pout on her face and pushes out her chest a bit to have it strain against the robe's fabric to tease me. A bit exasperated I throw up my hands and defensively replied, "No, that's not it. I think you are an attractive woman. So that's not the issue."

"Oh? Then tell me, Dr. Capetillo, where is your spouse? For someone with a very little trackable history, I certainly don't remember you indicating you were married or had a girlfriend. Or is it you are celibate?" Amelia jeers at me with a playful lilt to her voice.

"No, I mean yes? No to the celibacy, yes to the relationship. I think. It's...It's...complicated to say the least. Can we just leave it at that?"

Amelia eyes me curiously. "Fine, be mysterious. Another round at the bar and I'll have my answers," to which I bristle at and huff, "Yeah, not likely. After seeing how you drink I'll pass. I can't believe you convinced me to pay for your drinks too. Never again. That's why I'm broke by the way. So thanks"

Amelia finishes cooking off her omelet and brings it over to the table on a plate with a smirk and stresses, "Oh don't be so sore about it Santos. Besides, you saw those arm-wrestling matches I won! Entertainment like that isn't cheap, I'll let you know."

"Ahuh, but I'll let you know th-" I start but my voice is interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. Amelia motions for me to open the door with her face full of steaming egg meal and I mouth out to her quietly 'this isn't over' as I go to the door.

I unlock it quickly and am greeted with a young male courier with a large satchel at his side with a letter in his hands as he quickly squeaks, "Mr. Capetillo?"

"That's me. You got my mail?" I ask anxiously trying to hide my excitement. The man thrusts the letter into my arms and quips, "G'day!" as he darts back into the apartment complex hallway.

I close the door quickly enough and tear off the seal of the Fhirdiad Magic Academy to read the contents. I become a bit confused as to the meaning of the letter, but it seems like a summons.

"What's it say?" Amelia garbles out with her face full of food.

I give her a quick disapproving look at her manners. "Seems like they want me at the Archmage's office today at noon. Says I've been accepted, but no further information."

Amelia cleans off the rest of her plate and comes to snatch the letter from my hands. She reads over it briefly before giving it back to me roughly and stating, "This is good. Means more than one family took a bid out on you."

"So that's good. What does that exactly entail though?"

"Means that you're going to meet with some of their representatives for a group interview to see which of those present don't want you. After that, if multiple parties are interested it becomes a bidding war on who can give you the more lucrative offer. Plus personal preference plays a part too, mind you. You are in a good position to set yourself up, but mind that whoever you don't side with may feel slighted if you just blow them off," Amelia elaborates as she dips back into her instructor persona.

"Alright. Seems like I have a few hours before noon. Time to brush up more on local politics and etiquette I guess."

* * *

Amelia insisted that I arrive a bit early and that I arrive alone as being seen with another member of the nobility would be in poor taste for the event. So, I ascended to the fifth floor of the wonderful and very empty educational building on a bright and clear Sunday with a bit of nervousness. Strange thoughts clouding my head begin to swirl thinking about messing up so horribly nobody would take me to think what if I piss off nobility and they try to deter my research, to even thinking about what the hell is my actual relationship status at this point. Loathe as I am to admit it out loud, but Amelia brought up a good point. I have been gone nearly 2 years at this point trapped in another reality with barely any intimacy with the fairer sex. What about my fiance? What if I holdout and nothing comes of it? What if Sothal is right and I'm wasting my time? What if-

Just breathe, Santos. Breathe.

I inhale and exhale slowly a few times to get better control of my temperament. I shelf the relationship mess for later, as right now I'm outside the doors to a large conference room styled office with people inside waiting for me. I do a double-take on my hair to make sure it's not out of place, one last deep breath, and I open the doors to the room.

First thoughts on entering, is I'm immediately overwhelmed. I spot nearly nine people all seated nicely around a large wooden oval conference desk dressed in remarkable clothing with each of them stopping mid-conversation to observe me. To say it is a bit unnerving would be an understatement.

The first person to speak up is at the head of the table on the far end of the room wearing a very risque magenta dress that hugs a figure that makes me wonder if plastic surgery is a thing in Fodlan or if people are just unnaturally blessed in the chest department.

The woman greets me with a warm smile. "Welcome, Santos Capetillo. I am Cornelia, Archmage of Fhirdiad's Magic Academy and royal court mage to the Lord Regent Rufus. Let me go around and introduce my guests to you." Cornelia stands up from her seat and begins to point around the room to the people seated, "Here we have Count Charon's emissary, then we have Count Rowe next to him. Furthermore down we have Count Galatea and Lord Gaspard's emissary. Then on the other side, we have General Goneril, heir to house Goneril seated next to Count Gloucester's Emissary and Margrave Edmund's Emissary along with Baron Kupala. I believe that is everyone, yes?"

After the long-winded introduction with all the assorted members nodding and muttering out acknowledgments, I seize the opportunity to introduce myself, "Thank you all for meeting me today. I am Santos Capetillo, and it's most gracious to be in each of your presence today."

Cornelia retakes her seat at the head of the table and states, "Now that introductions are out of the way, it is time to ask some questions. Due to a large amount of interest drawn from your assessment, which just to let you know, is the highest score in three decades, I've awarded each member at the table one question before we move to see whom you want to be your official sponsor. Think wisely, Dr. Capetillo," Cornelia ends with a lustily filled warning as she gestures to the man on her immediate right, Count Charon's emissary.

The older tanned man clears his throat gruffly briefly before asking me in a deep voice. "Dr. Capetillo, where was it you obtained your medical training?"

I froze for a second before I think rapidly about where I should say. I'd probably need a place to link it. As quickly as I can muster I reply, "I've learned from all over but I would have received my medical training in Port Scyne. Dr. Shaeli was my superior many years ago."

"Port Scyne?" Count Charon's emissary questions.

One of the other emissaries speaks up. "It's in Dagda I believe. Very interesting."

Murmurs break out amongst the people, but with one quick motion of her hand, Cornelia silences the group with a sharp glare before turning back to kindly ask, "Next question. Count Rowe, you have the floor."

Count Rowe is an older man in his mid-50's with speckled grey and brown hair and a clean-shaven face. Reminds me that I'm glad I decided to shave away my scraggly beard a few days ago, mostly at Amelia's insistence to be honest.

Count Rowe skeptically regards me with a wary gaze. "So...where did you study magic before? It's obvious that you are already quite talented."

"I originally learned from my family in Almyra," I reply without hesitation, "but I've picked up several things over the years whilst traveling Fodlan and Dagda, sir. I'm a journeyman in a sense."

"And just how old were you when you started traveling? You can't be that old I presume," The wily Count quickly adds in before Cornelia has a chance to cut him off. She sends a death glare at the Count who withers a bit underneath the pressure of her gaze.

"I'm around my mid-twenties last time I checked," I quickly answer.

"Sorry for that, you weren't required to answer but thank you anyway," Cornelia states, still glaring at Count Rowe. "Now, let's move onto someone else. Lord Goneril?"

Lord Goneril looks like a tank of a man with light silky rose-colored hair, which I would laugh if it weren't that the man's biceps were the size of my thighs. He has rugged features that give away he is no stranger to combat and asks in a softer voice than I would have assumed, "Dr. Capetillo, can you detail out your combat experience? If you have any of course, such as training or military affiliations?"

"Uh, I've fought bandits and rogue knights during my travels before, but nothing large scale. I have no real affiliations with any military," I nervously lie through my teeth as I focus on my inner mana to help regulate my emotions and keep a steady face on for the table of potential sponsors.

Lord Goneril stares at me for a moment before nodding and going about writing something down in a small notepad he brought, and internally I sigh in relief. That was probably the biggest lie I'll have to make here. Hopefully.

"Excellent. Lord Gaspard's emissary, you go next," Cornelia instructs a well-built young man in his late twenties, but compared to Lord Goneril he looks like a shrimp. I'd guess by his stature he's a trusted knight.

"Thank you, Lady Cornelia. Now, my lord is curious about your skillset. Do you have further knowledge with other sciences besides medical?" The polite man asks.

I scratch my head and furrow my brow. "Not really, but I would consider myself well versed in nutrition, herbalism, botany, and to certain extent alchemy and chemistry but those are more hobbies than what I make my livelihood off of."

Another simple question down and the table mutters amongst each other seemingly satisfied at my response. Cornelia settles the table down again quickly as she points to the next person. "Margrave Edmund's emissary, your question now."

The nervous-looking man looks around and fastens his suit a bit before quietly answering, "No question as Margrave Edmund's interest has already been asked."

"Excellent. Moving on. Count Gloucester's emissary, your turn." Cornelia directs to the well-dressed man with opaline colored hair and a bit of a round face.

"Ah yes. My lord would like to know more about the nature of your crest. Reports say that it wasn't identified. Could you clarify further?"

"Certainly, but I'm afraid I know very little about it as I didn't discover I had a crest until recently. What I can tell you is that I do believe it empowers my spells to some extent," I concede and that seems well enough to satisfy the portly fellow.

"Excellent. Now, Baron Kupula? Your turn," Cornelia instructs to a slender elderly man who simply waves her off and replies, "No questions here. Mine have been answered."

Finally, Count Galatea stands up, a brusque man in his early 40's by the look of his weathered face and dull blonde hair he quietly asks, "Tell me, Dr. Santos, along with botany do you have any experience with cultivation or pastoralism?"

A bit caught off-guard by the man's soft yet firm tone, and the quite peculiar question I reply, "Um, well I've got a decent working knowledge of gardening and fertilizers from being around and growing up on a farm. But most of my knowledge of plants would be in herbalism for creating cures and helping supplement nutrition."

"Thank you," Count Galatea states as he gives me a slight nod and takes his seat once more.

Cornelia leans back in her chair a bit and exclaims, "Well that constitutes all but one of the questions for you. I have one for you, as I represent House Blaiddyd and the academy. My question for you Dr. Capetillo, is what is it you wish to achieve at this academy? You seem well learned and traveled, so this seems like an odd stop. What is it you seek?"

Cornelia's serpentine-like eyes bore into me with curiosity as I feel a lump in my throat. My actual goal is to find a way home with whatever research and materials I can scrounge up. Sevihn made it happen by killing a bunch of apprentices so I know I need power, but also considering the lines on the floor when I arrived, I don't remember what they look like but with my current knowledge, I can guess they are spell runes or crest marks. What I need is resources at my disposal and freedom to operate as I want.

I clear my throat briefly before responding. "I am here to expand my own knowledge. I seek to achieve greater power and understanding of the natural world around me."

Not a lie, but certainly not the entire truth of my actions either. I look around the table to see some nods and looks of acceptance, but looking at Cornelia I can see a smile forming on her face that I don't quite like.

"And with that, we will end questions. All that do not wish to continue may leave," Cornelia declares as I see about three people get up. Margrave Edmund's emissary, Baron Kupala and Count Rowe all bow out and take their leave. I notice Rowe makes an uneasy glance at Cornelia before leaving. Must've known he overstepped his bounds earlier and fears some sort of repercussion.

Cornelia waits for the three people to depart before she continues, "Alright. We will go around the table for the offers. There will be the standard one round to make an offer, and anybody can drop out whenever they please. If after one round, Santos you may make a decision or walk away."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good. Starting bid will be full tuition coverage and housing in the apartments, any objections?" Cornelia scans the room and everyone shakes their heads. "Excellent. Now, who would like to start?"

Lord Gaspard's emissary is the first to speak up. "Lord Gaspard offers this for sponsorship. In addition to the base requirements set by the Archmage, we offer you citizenship within the realm of Lord Gaspard and access to our libraries."

As Lord Gaspard's emissary sits Lord Charon's emissary stands quickly. "Lord Charon offers this. In addition to the base requirements he has offered an additional 500 gold per semester and with the completion of a successful project an opportunity to join the House Charon nobility through knighthood with all its benefits."

It sounds like a decent proposal if I prove my worth. I nod to the man as he takes his seat.

General Goneril quickly rises and looks at me with razor-sharp focus. "Dr. Capetillo, What my family can offer is safe travel whenever you desire to your homeland of Almyra if you so wish along with a 500 gold stipend in addition to the base costs. Furthermore, House Goneril would be open to training you in traditional mage warfare to better protect yourself."

Now that is an interesting offer I consider for a moment as the Gloucester emissary peeks up and declares, "My lord is quite vested in high magical authorities in Fodlan, so he is willing to make the offer of an additional 2000 gold per semester to help finance your projects and research."

Now that is a lot of money I could use and just as I ponder that one Count Galatea himself finally makes a stand, one of the few here that isn't simply a vassal to their lord, he came to see me personally just like Count Rowe, but unlike him, he didn't dip out of this sponsorship.

The blond-haired handsome Count Galatea stands up once again and asserts, "Unlike some here, I cannot offer you extra funds." as the Count makes a noted glance at the Gloucester emissary, "But what I can offer you is, that if you can create a way to help make my territory fertile once more with food is I offer you a title and autonomy on future projects where you may claim sole credit. You would gain my title and all its benefits, including my daughter's hand in marriage, but only if you can restore my homeland. Famine has ravaged my territory and I am looking for answers, so I'm taking a gamble on your potential Dr. Capetillo."

I as well as a few other members at the table seem quite taken back from the ostentatious offer. It's one thing to offer a knighthood like Count Charon, as that doesn't really affect the family, but to give up a kid and his title? It sounds crazy, but I could hear the desperation in his voice and under closer inspection, I can see his cheeks are a bit sunken underneath his beard. Poor guy must be at his wit's end if the nobility is starving.

"Ahem, I believe it is my turn to make an offer," Cornelia interjects as she stands up confidently, "Now, as house Blaiddyd's court mage and head of this academy I offer you this. 10000 extra gold per semester and access to the royal archives. Also, I will take you to be my sole apprentice in learning the magical arts."

Everyone's eyes seem to bulge a bit at the haughty mage's incredulous offer to me. I don't need to be a genius to know that she's offering a stupid amount of gold. The offer is insanely good, as I can see even the previous high roller, the Gloucester emissary go pale in the face when hearing that number.

"So, that is the last offer it seems. You have a choice to make Mr. Capetillo. Who shall you pledge your services to?" Cornelia coaxes as she broadens her sitting stance a bit to display her _assets _a bit more prominently.

I know what is the best deal. It's quite obvious, as Cornelia is offering a stupid amount of money and access to more magical knowledge, but with a single caveat and it's a big one for me. She said I would become her apprentice, which means more control over what I do in the long term.

On the other hand, I'm considering Count Galatea's offer as he seems the most genuine, came here in person rather than sending some informant, and if I fix his food problem I have the most autonomy. I would be engaged to his daughter for that to work, but what does it matter if I'm going to be gone anyways? Sothal did say I would find my way back, and I know it's definitely possible since I would agree my magical power is near Sevihn's level and he managed to transport me unwillingly and learn more about Earth. I just lack finesse at this point.

The other issue here is if I don't take Cornelia's outrageous proposal it'll probably be seen as a major slight in the etiquette of things as Amelia warned me. Making an enemy of the head of the academy is probably one of the worst things I could do for myself, but what's worse? Having her personally oversee every project I plan out and never let me out of her sight or to have her be peeved off with my presence? I want to ask Sothal, but I'm determined not to listen to that arrogant puta more than I have to.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath to think about the choice one last time. Power versus control. Cornelia grants me power through money and resources, yet Galatea offers me autonomy and control. A decisive choice to be sure, but what's the right call? I have problems no matter which I take, and even more struggle if I select one of the other offers. Control or power. I've gone through much of my journey without control and only now have I had my life back in my hands.

Resolute and with my mind made up, I open my eyes and look around the table at each member as they are patiently awaiting my decision. Knowing what I truly desire, I clear my throat. "Count Galatea." the dogged-looking man raises an eyebrow curiously at me. "You've got yourself a deal. I choose you as my sponsor. Thank you all for coming here to take a risk on me."

Many of the emissaries grumble their frustration as they exit the conference room, I make eye contact with General Goneril as he leaves the room and he flashes me a smile and nods. He seems like a good guy, but he was unknowingly barking up the wrong tree since I have zero desire to visit Almyra. Cornelia and Galatea remain seated and both share a flabbergasted expression, Cornelia's more akin to betrayal and pure inability to comprehend what had just been said, and Count Galatea looks as if he still doesn't believe that I took his offer.

"Uhm, I suppose I'll let you two discuss the details...See me in my office tomorrow Santos. We can discuss later when you can join during the new semester and classes…" Cornelia slowly comments as she leaves her seat at the head of the table and leaves quickly from the room, but not before giving me a weird look somewhere between a glare and a look of utter disbelief.

"You are quite an oddity," Count Galatea says, shaking himself out of his stupor. "I thought for certain you would take the more lucrative offer."

I shrug and take a seat next to the weary man and explain, "Well, sometimes you just have to go with gut instinct I suppose. I just had a feeling about siding with you. Plus hearing that people are starving due to famine is something I can't abide by, I would blame my nurturing qualities as a doctor to help people." I crack a smile as I finish and the Count smiles back at me and reaches for a handshake to which I firmly return.

"I understand I may have put a bit of pressure on you, but be honest with me for a moment. Did you take my offer to get into the nobility?"

I shake my head. "Not at all, it's secondary for me. You offered me autonomy and I value that higher than anything, even more than gold. With what I've been through, having the ability to choose is more important than any amount of riches."

"Well said, Dr. Capetillo. Is it okay with we use a first name basis? I tire of the politics. It's been a long couple of months considering the debacle with Duscar and such."

"Certainly, no problem Count…?" I ask while motioning my hand for the lord to continue.

He hops up and claps his hands together. "You may call me Leif, but in courts, I would prefer you to use my title." Leif shrugs and wryly smiles. "Formalities and such."

I chuckle. "Sure thing Leif, so what's the plan now that you are my sponsor?"

Leif scratches his stubbly chin and hums, "Well, I need to wrap up some business at the palace tonight and then tomorrow I'll be heading off back home. Since the semester here doesn't start up again for another two months I implore you to come with me back to Galatea. You are the only mage I've sponsored in quite some time I'd like to show you around and what problems we are facing."

"Sounds like a plan to me, right after I talk with Cornelia tomorrow I'll be ready to set off with you. Where should I meet you?"

"Outside the royal palace should suffice. You'll be able to identify my carriage by the crest of Daphnel. From there it should only be five days to return to Galatea if the weather holds up."

I stand up and bow to the Count. "I'll be there around noon at the latest, I don't think Cornelia will keep me that long. Anyway, I think I'm going to go out and celebrate. Someone owes me a few drinks."

"Ha! Very well Santos, it was a pleasure meeting you," Leif says as we exchange a handshake. "I'm glad to have you under the Galatea banner."

We exchange one last nod of acknowledgment and go our separate ways as I leave the conference room first to leave the academy. I've got a sponsor who seems like a sensible man and a plan. Just hoping now that I didn't step on any toes too hard at the meeting to wall me off from opportunities with finding what I need. I worry in particular about Cornelia, as she gives off airs that she isn't one used to missing out or losing but I hope I can smooth things over with her tomorrow. Now, time to see what I can do about cajoling Amelia in repaying me for those drinks and remembering how to garden. I grew up on a farm for part of my life in Mexico before moving to Arizona, so hopefully, some of that talent carried over to this reality.

* * *

**A/N: And here we are starting to dive into the thick of the Faergus politics, immediately post Tragedy of Duscar! More conversations on the way with another series student from Garreg Mach incoming...but you probably already figured out who it is :P but what do you think so far? How do you think Santos will fair at the academy, and will he actually get home, or is Sothal stringing him along? I've been excited to write this sequence for a while, and from my notes (which I'm behind on?!), it only gets spicier. Stay tuned.**

**Review Response: **

**Silver566: No, more of a take on Catherine that's a bit more feminine. Longer hair and not quite as built, since mages aren't the strongest of folk (generally). **

**Next Chapter: 12/14-12/15**

**Cheers, and until next time readers!**

**Edited: 12/29/19 Beta says hi**

**Edited 8/30/20**

**Edited 10/22/20**


	13. Páramo Invernal

_My reputation in Fodlan over the years is best described as a messy one at best. Some of it is earned and other parts are exaggeration and slander. Nonetheless, I'm well known for better and worse. It's gotten me into a lot of trouble and at the same time bailed me out of impossible situations. I've learned not to dwell on the past too much, but it took considerable time and effort from those around me and myself. I still don't believe in fate, as I believe we choose our path. Something I picked up from Edelgard. For my own sake, I must conquer all adversities thrown at me. I need to for my sanity and not to let destiny have his way with me. _

* * *

**Santos**

"Hey, Santos. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!"

I feel a sharp pain in my ribs as I groggily awaken. I remember from last night I managed to convince Amelia to go buy drinks this time, she invited some faculty I vaguely remember, and then not much after that once the booze started flowing once everyone pitched in some amount of gold. I think there were six of us in total. Maybe seven? It's all pretty hazy from dusk onward. Pretty sure someone got in a fight with a pig at some point when we got kicked out.

I feel another sharp pain in my ribs that fights for attention with my throbbing head as I sit up on the sofa. I look up to see Amelia dressed in her standard red-robed attire with the Charon crest displayed on the front along with the sigil of the academy. She looks completely ready for the day with her hair combed out down to her mid-back looking perfectly straight and even make-up applied to her slender and sharp-featured face. As for her demeanor, I would place it somewhere between amused and pity.

"I'm up, please stop poking me in the ribs. My head hurts enough already, I don't need two problems," I plead as I hold my head and look around for the water decanter.

"Well, you may have three problems if you don't get a move on. Cornelia is expecting you most likely and it's nearly noon. Aren't you supposed to leave with Count Galatea around that time?" Amelia coyly chirps with seemingly boundless energy.

I really don't know how the woman does it with drinking twice as much as me and then being so chipper in the morning. Part of me wants to accuse her of being immune to alcohol or being an android. Perhaps her crest is helping her detox?

I freeze and quietly ask, "What time did you say it was?"

"Almost the tenth bell. I'm not needed until a bit afterward, but I'd get a move on if I were you," Amelia chastises as I trudge around the room to get a glass of water to help wake myself up and clear my thoughts. It'd reflect poorly to show up late to Count Galatea, not even to mention to keep Cornelia waiting. That woman can be a real stickler sometimes. And from what I remember, you took a pass on her offer probably just angered her. Smooth by the way to piss off the most important person at the academy before you've even taken a single class."

She does have a point in that not taking the generous offer yesterday I did dig myself into a hole, but I had made my choice. And I still stand by that a hole is better than a cage. At least you can climb out of a hole.

Amelia leaves shortly after I duck into the lavatory to use the washbowl to splash my face and fix my scraggly hair. I really should consider getting a haircut soon since my black mane is nearly shoulder-length at this point. At least my facial hair is well trimmed and groomed. After I tidy up and eat some oats Amelia kindly left out for me, I go about throwing my robe over my underclothes, which I should honestly replace at some point soon. Perhaps Count Galatea can hook me up. I could make the case that I can't be going around with subpar clothes if I'm to represent his noble house.

After about 15 minutes of scrambling I dart out of the apartment making sure to lock the door with Amelia's spare key which I slide back underneath the door jam into the apartment. For all her kindness she has managed to wrangle a few favors from me on future projects at the academy, most of which I agreed to when sloshed, but I do owe her so there would be no point in getting riled up now. Now if I could only remember how many favors it was…

Getting to the academy took hardly any time since the apartments are only about a block away, but not wanting to dally any longer I maintain a light jog until getting to the large double doors of the academy. I manage to notice a few strange looks from some of the students, but I pay them no heed as I reposition my robes a bit to help disguise my left arm from appearing to be missing at a glance and proceed. After scaling the many floors and darting between crowds of teenagers and young adults I reach the fifth floor in about five-ish minutes.

Cornelia's office on the top floor is strategically nestled in the center of the area at the very back past many of the other professor's offices and conference rooms. Also just looking at its elegantly carved wooden doors I can tell it's much more ostentatious and luxurious. I shake out the last of my jitters and take one last deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Enter," I hear a faint voice speak from within.

I open the door slowly to reveal Cornelia standing to the left looking at a bookcase that seems to be filled with several volumes. The entire room is covered in books and numerous baubles that seems to radiate magical energy. Her desk looks quite tidy and organized with only about 2 stacks of papers on it with a large wooden and a bit gaudy of chair that has jewels encrusted into the back. Compared to the visitors' chair that looks extremely mundane but well crafted, it only reeks of flaunting one's power and wealth.

"Ah, you've arrived. Shut the door and take a seat. We have a bit to discuss," Cornelia instructs as she glides over to her side of the desk.

I nod and take the seat opposing her and try to get comfortable as best I can while keeping eye contact with her. Cornelia has a strong proclivity towards flaunting her natural beauty as her current violet and red dress leaves very little to the imagination, topped off with an emerald circlet and a few gold and silver bands around her wrists. Apparently, the dress code can be whatever you desire when you're the boss.

"So, I presume we can discuss the classes I plan to take?" I ask as I rest my hand on the table.

Cornelia, avoiding eye contact with me reaches for one of the stacks of papers on her desk and starts to thumb through them. She grabs a small stack and hands them to me. "Indeed, Dr. Capetillo. Here are your forms that you will need to sign. Count Galatea came by earlier this morning to forward his payment."

"Thank you. Shall I fill these out here, or should I come back with them signed?" I ask as I look for a writing utensil on the desk and see a large ink well with a few quills.

As someone who is used to retractable pens this makes me subtly feel a bit fancy, and also reminds me I'm in a place that is still technically in the dark ages for technology. It doesn't seem like that though when people have access to magic though as it makes up for the lack of technology in certain aspects.

"Here is fine. You may use my quills. It gives us time to speak candidly," Cornelia explains as she leans back in her exotic wooden chair and watches me begin to pour over the pages.

Compared to previous college applications it's pretty standard in information and desired classes. I guess some things don't change after all.

I flip through some of the pages quickly comparing times for various classes and subjects, and as I do so I hear Cornelia clear her throat. "So, Dr. Capetillo...you're certainly a unique individual to have here at the academy. Certainly the first of someone of your skillset and talents from what I've read about."

You have no idea how accurate that statement is. I look for the section on magical theory in the registration papers to keep myself occupied as Cornelia seems like she has more to say to me.

"So, I was curious as to why someone as yourself would truly be here?" Cornelia asks with a playful lilt to her voice. "It is a mystery to me, and I scarcely like mysteries that cannot be unsolved."

I pause from writing and look up into her attentive eyes. "That would make sense with your station as the de facto magical authority."

I continue surveying my papers as Cornelia clears her throat to continue expositing. "Indeed. I spent all last night looking for records of you within the Kingdom but you are simply an enigma. Not until you showed up about two weeks ago does anyone have a record of you from what I can tell?" She leans forward, across the desk getting _just_ close enough inside my personal bubble of space. "Curious, is it not?"

I shrug and lean back slightly. "Maybe, but I've been around a lot. Working in small villages and such on the move. I don't venture near large cities too often nor do I try to involve myself in politics."

Cornelia leans back a bit with her hands perched underneath her chin. She tilts her head in a coy manner, asking, "And why would that be Dr. Capetillo?"

"Again, it comes down to work. Less medical knowledge on the outskirts of society rather than near large populations. Means less competition and earning decent pay," I ramble off as I try to satiate the headmistress as I look harder for classes that could be a boon to me.

I'm trying to be as believable as possible with my answers since I don't think 'I'm from another reality brought here to be a magic slave for dark forces and a war' would go over smoothly. I look back up to Cornelia's cat-like grin and inquisitive eyes that seem eager to latch onto any kind of hook.

Yeah, definitely not.

Cornelia nods and taps her finely manicured red nails on the hardwood table. "An apt answer, though you would be remiss if I were only to take your word. Count Galatea may be quick to throw in his lot with a stranger, but the man is desperate at the moment. I'm much more...pragmatic."

"Oh? Then why offer me five times the amount of gold and resources if you don't trust me? Sounds like a strange investment to me," I add as I mark down the first class I want to take; _Crestology._

"Exactly why I would make you such an obscene offer. I would prefer to keep my eyes on you," Cornelia pauses as she gives me a provocative once over. "But no matter what, my curiosity is why you choose someone who's financial situation is in dire straits for a noble house. Especially when I understand that you are not financially well off yourself."

I furrow my brow and my lips twitch. "Who said I'm broke?"

Cornelia chuckles and looks at me as if the answer is obvious. "Why, your actions of course. Staying with Proctor Charon rent-free doesn't escape my purview of things. I've learned that you came to Fhirdiad with little more than a backpack and enough to pay for the exam to get into the academy. Strange for someone who had such high scores and talents. One would think a person like that could earn a decent living…wouldn't you say?"

I feel my palms begin to sweat a bit as I finish filling in my second class, _Dynamics of Warp and Rescue,_ and gruffly disclose, "Well, I've had a rather rough patch in recent months. Decided with my dwindling savings I needed a change of pace. Plus, I've always been one to value creative freedom on projects. If everything is paid for, I'd rather stockpile knowledge than a bank account."

"Hmmm, a good enough reason I suppose. Still, there is a strangeness about you. Something I can feel lurking beyond the surface teasing me. I'll find out if you are indeed hiding anything from me, Dr. Capetillo. The integrity of this academy and Fhirdiad itself require so, plus it will sate my personal interests in you. That was why I offered you to be my apprentice while you study here by the way," Cornelia remarks as she gazes at my class selections with my last one being _Advanced Magical Theory_. She smirks a bit at my selections and collects my papers. "And quite the curious choice of courses. I would have assumed more interest in the biological fields or combat to help you defend yourself on the road. Quite interesting."

"What can I say, I like to learn. Besides, I plan to be here for a bit, so I figured something new would be refreshing," I reason as I hand her the papers back.

Cornelia quickly files them away into her desk drawers before returning her attention to me. "Very well Dr. Capetillo. You are set, so I shall be seeing you when you return for the next semester. I do insist that you invite me to tea sometime when you return. I find you fascinating and wish to hear more of your stories unless you have something you'd rather not share or find me to be an undesirable company."

"Of course," I say, mustering as much respect as I physically can in my tone. "I reckon I have much to learn about you as well and this academy. Your guidance would be appreciated."

She's a clever one I'll admit and better at wordplay than I since I guess that I would only go up on her suspicion list if I said no, probably causing her to look deeper into my weird and dangerous past. If I can be the one to feed her information though I'll have a chance to clear up any rumors or concerns. My only real concern is what she is planning since I have no real idea what her agenda is, nor do I know much about her than she is the court mage to the Lord Regent and by most accounts a powerful mage. Not to mention a nosy beauty who likes to know everything going on in her world, and you being the one thing she doesn't know about or directly control probably irks her more than anything.

Cornelia claps her hands together enthusiastically and purrs, "That'd be lovely. Now, I'll take care of your paperwork. We will have plenty to discuss when you return and I'd hate for you to keep Count Galatea waiting because of me."

"Thank you, Lady Cornelia," I say as I stand up from my chair.

I bow to the court mage and with one final wave from her smiling visage I depart the office quickly without trying to look like I'm escaping from her presence. It feels like she is too invested in me as I darted out of the 5th-floor hallways to go meet Count Galatea.

"**You may think yourself more interesting than you are,"** I hear Sothal echo from the back of my mind, to which I instantly scowl.

"_Way to ruin the mood. And I don't think that I'm just trying to be cautious!" _I venomously think back at my mental roommate, but I receive no indication of response or emotion.

It seems like he exists just to annoy me at this point after I've shut down his offer twice, now just waiting for me to change my mind on my own or fail. Another person who's game I don't understand. Why tell someone they will succeed if it's the opposite of what works in your favor?

* * *

Finding Count Galatea's entourage wasn't necessarily difficult as his house banner was proudly on display above his carriage. Still feeling a bit guarded from the conversation with Cornelia, I cautiously walk up to some of his guards to which one of them instantly confronts me.

"Halt! Keep a reasonable distance back foreigner, this is none of your business," One of the guards demand.

I see Leif stick his head outside the main carriage upon hearing the commotion. "Ah, let that man through Reginald. He's who we've been waiting for."

I smirk at the guard as I pass by. "Looks like it was my business after all." I quickly board Count Galatea's main carriage and notice that he is by himself in there with a bottle of wine and a difficult expression to read. I take my seat across from him and settle into the hard leather seat. "Take it was rough in the palace?"

Leif sighs and goes to pour himself a glass of red wine. "In a manner of speaking, yes. But nothing can be helped. Our country is trying to recover from a national tragedy and when the fighting with swords ended the fighting with secrets and debts began. I just wonder where many people's honor has gone to these days."

I inspect the bottle of wine more closely and realize that about a third of the bottle is already been polished off. I look back to Leif Galatea and see a listlessness in his motions and a much more tired and sad demeanor about the man than I had encountered at the meeting yesterday. I feel the carriage jerk a bit as well, now knowing we are in full motion back to the Count's domain.

"Perhaps, but I can't say I'm familiar with Faergus and the nature of things other than what's been announced publicly. Not very involved in politics to be honest."

"Aye, if you are a wise man then you'd know not to set foot into that ring. Will save you a lot of headaches if you do," Leif says as he takes a large swig from his wine glass. The blond noble then gestures to another glass by the bottle and gives me a pointed look.

Looking at the other glass I can feel the effects of this morning's hangover haunt me so I politely as possible shake my head. "Sorry, I'd hate to drink what I assume is an expensive vintage."

"Wine is meant for drinking, so indulge me a bit if you would," Leif says as he begins to pour my glass anyways. "It's usually the best way to get to know someone."

I hesitantly accept the very full glass of wine and knock glasses with the Count. "Cheers. Suppose it wouldn't help my reputation if I started arguing with my boss on the first day."

"Ha, now you are getting it, Santos.!" Leif laughs as takes a sip from his own glass. "Knew I liked you when we met yesterday."

I swirl the deep red wine around in my glass carefully. "Thank you, Leif. Now, changing subjects a bit, I'm curious about your territory."

The Count takes another heavy drink from his cup and wipes some of the leftover wine from his lips with the sleeve of his blue and white jerkin. "Oh? What are you curious about?"

"The lands specifically," I ask, taking a sip from the fruity and dry wine. "I want to know what caused such poor harvests for you and your people. I'd like to start solving the puzzle as soon as possible."

Leif's expression darkens a bit as he lowers his voice. "It was a disease a few summers ago. The crops withered and died and we lost a good amount of people. The ground is...poisoned, to say the least. Some say it's cursed. Hardly anything grows that we can eat before it dies, produces too little or the insects take to it."

"What about greenhouses?"

Leif chuckles lifelessly and looks into his wine glass for a few moments before returning his attention to me. "Tried that route, but my region isn't known for timber. Nor do I have the funds to obtain enough of the resource to start building enough greenhouses to sustain my population. Cheaper to just buy the food outright at the moment, so that's what I've been doing. And looking for solutions, to which now I've come to magic." The noble sighs and finishes the rest of his drink. "But that usually isn't cheap either. More expensive actually, and not always in terms of just money."

"Unless you manage to get that person indebted to you," I rationalize the best I can.

Leif tips his cup to me with a large smile across his face. "Exactly. Now you're starting to get it, doctor. Figured if you can heal people half as well as you can heal the soil, it's worth a shot at the very least. Besides, tuition fees are manageable."

"But what about the part where you offered up your daughter for marriage to me if I succeed?"

"That? I had to give you a unique offer since I didn't know what you were after in a sponsor. I needed to set myself apart from the pack in a sense since most other houses could throw more money at you. A small price to pay to save the rest of my subjects. They deserve to live without hunger in their bellies, so I intend to do that. It's my duty as their lord. And you possess a crest on top of that is merely a bonus," Leif rambles out as he refills his glass once more and focuses more on the wine than me.

"How does your daughter feel about the possibility?" I ask as I take a drink from my glass. The earthy flavors rush into my senses as the dry vintage begins to seep into my body.

"She'll understand," Leif dismissively says while looking out the carriage window.

"You haven't told her, have you?"

Leif sets down his drink and slumps a bit more into his coach seat. "No. No, I haven't, but she's a good girl. Ingrid is a loyal daughter, but she's been depressed ever since the Tragedy of Duscar." Leif leans in and points at me lazily, with the stench of alcohol emanating off his lips. "I'll tell it to you straight. Her to be betrothed was killed in the fighting not too long ago. Poor girl is heartbroken as many of us are. Glenn was a good man."

I nod back to the Count as the wine stupor seems to be pushing him into a more depressive mood, so I decided to drop the questions and conversation. We both look out the window for the rest of the day with some idle chit chat here and there, but the sorrow on Leif's face is evidence enough that not only was his daughter's heartbroken as he says but his own heart is broken as well. And here I am swooping in like some terrible vulture on this family's misfortunes. I don't feel guilty for being here, but I do feel sympathetic to how they must feel.

* * *

Arriving a few days later with Galatea, as we approached the Galatea territory from the rolling hills of Eastern Blaidydd, and the first thing I noticed was the bleakness of the land. My first thoughts drifted to comparisons to the dust bowl of the 1930's American midwest as all the farmland looked barren and deserted. I glance over to Count Galatea and notice he has a very somber look upon his face as we encroach closer to his manor in the distance.

The manor itself is a splendid piece of architecture that is about four stories tall with large windows and several balconies and maybe takes up a whole acre of land, and that's not to even mention his large stables to the east of the large building. We unload fairly quickly from the few carriages the Count brought to Fhirdiad and taste the cool afternoon air. As storm clouds loom overhead and threaten to rain on us at any moment we all make haste towards the manor entrance.

As we ascend a couple of steps to the large double doors of the manor Count Galatea whispers to me, "My servants can lead you to your quarters. I hadn't had time to furnish them properly for you, but I presume you will find them accommodating nonetheless."

As long as it's better than the box I had at Fort Kaedus, I'll be thrilled. "Does it have a window?'

Count Galatea returns a warm smile to me. "One of the best. Now, let's not tarry here any longer. I wish to talk with my family, and you probably would like to get settled."

I nod and proceed onwards as we enter into the main foyer of the mansion we are greeted by three servants that bow before us and welcome back Count Galatea with deep respect. He motions for them to rise from their bows and directs them about their duties whilst telling one, "And this here is Dr. Capetillo. He will be serving our family while he is sponsored at the Academy of Magic in Fhirdiad. Show him to the large guest quarters on the third floor. That shall be his room."

"Right this way Dr. Capetillo," Says the elderly butler Leif instructed. He wears a very dapper but not gaudy blue suit, seems well maintained but with closer inspection, I can tell it's well worn.

The butler quickly takes my bags from me and leads me up to the staircase to find my room. The halls seem pretty quiet and dark as we ascend, many decorated with pictures of art depicting knights in armor and even a few suits of armor situated at the corners of some of the hallways. I suppress a chuckle as it seems a bit 'Scooby-Doo' to me. That's weird...when was the last time I actually watched TV? I had almost completely forgotten about it…

We finally get to a corner room on the third floor to which the butler unlocks with a large ornate key that reveals a slightly overwhelming room. Larger than any master bedroom I had ever had when I lived on Earth or otherwise, the room had a complete living room attached to a sleeping area with a king-size bed near the north end of the house. Most of the western wall is one big window that gives me a great view over the horse training yard and stables, and I would say it was breathtaking, but the dreary feel to the land combined with the overcast weather and light rain gives it more of a dread feeling than a cheery one.

"Do you have any other belongings? I can fetch them from the cart for you at once," The old butler intones very eagerly.

I shake my head. "No need, just this bag is mine. Thank you. By the way, what is your name?"

I can see the hint of a smile underneath the old man's white mustache as he replies, "Call me Harald. I am the Senechal to Count Galatea and run many of the daily operations for my lord. If you have questions and cannot find our lord, ask me without delay."

"Good to know. Here's the first question, when is dinner?"

"It shall be served during the sixth chime. I'll have one of the maids fetch you," Harald explains as he digs into his pocket to take a brief look at his pocket watch. "In about two hours. So feel free to get settled in. I shall find out if you are dining with Count Galatea or be assigned elsewhere. Good day, Dr. Capetillo."

I nod to the polite servant. "And to you as well Harald."

Harald briskly leaves the room to attend to his other duties as I marvel at the space that had been loaned to me. Most of the furniture in the small living room area is covered with white sheets, two chairs, and a couch that surround a little tea table and an empty fireplace. Up two steps on the north side of the room is a king-sized bed with a large armoire and full body vanity mirror nearby. I immediately plop myself down on the cushy bed and close my eyes.

"Finally, a comfy bed…" I muse out loud as camping the few days here wasn't pleasant, and before that, I was essentially couch surfing at Amelia's apartment complex.

Looking up at the ceiling that appears to have a few cobwebs I look around and see a few sconces around the room. I focus my Fire spell and ignite all 4 one by one. They maintain a steady source of light illuminating what is a long-abandoned room from the more apparent presence of more cobwebs in the corners of the room. Probably something I'll have to clean up at some point so I don't feel like I'm living in a haunted house, but that can wait. I lay back down on the comfy feather bed and quickly descend into a pleasant nap. Finally alone to revel in my solitude and enjoy some actual comfort that this world has been hiding from me.

* * *

I wake up a bit groggy to the sound of knocking on my door. I roll off the bed and stand up a bit shakily as I try to steady myself, a bit unsuccessfully. Sometimes I still forget I have only one arm, so it probably looks a bit comical for me to stand upright. I run my hands through my hair a few times to help set it down and walk over to the door that's being thwacked.

I quickly open the door and I'm greeted by one of the younger dark-haired maids from earlier. She looks a bit gaunt and his slightly sunken eyes but appears to be in good spirits with astute posture and a smile. "Time for dinner Dr. Capetillo. Please follow me, the Count has asked you to join him in the dining room.

"Say no more, lead the way."

I follow the dainty maid through the manor quickly as she leads with a very light but quick pace, leading me into a large dining room with a gorgeous glass chandelier with a long oak table that looks like it could seat 12 comfortably. At the head of the table I see Leif Galatea in a bit more casual clothes, but still looking quite like the noble he is in every sense of the word with the ornate embroidery on his shirt topped off with a patch of the crest of Daphnel.

Next to him is a young girl with bright blonde hair that can't be older than 13 or so that's wearing a similar top to the Count with bright blue and white shading. Her hair is a bit messy and her attention seems to be fixated on the empty plate in front of her. The Count himself looks a bit dreary, but his attention perks up once I enter the room with the maid.

"Ah, Santos please join us! Since it is our first time hosting you, I thought it only right to have the chef prepare a local delicacy. So you can see what Galatea can offer at its best," Leif booms as he motions with a hand for the maid to continue about her duties and the other hand for me to take a seat next to him and across from the young girl.

"Thank you, but you don't have to go out of your way to impress me. This manor and all its splendor are quite amazing in its own right," I say.

The Count waves his hand as if dismissing my notion. "Nonsense! It is only right that you see how gallant our patronage is, after all, considering your new position for House Galatea."

"I suppose you're right my lord," I quietly agree. "So, what is on the menu?"

"We will be having the local seared duck with an assortment of steamed vegetables from a local greenhouse. A special treat here indeed."

The young girl looks up from her plate and whispers, "Father, do you really think we should be eating such food now?"

The Count sloppily facepalms and laughs loudly, giving away that he has had plenty to drink before coming to dinner. "Oh, where are my manners. Santos, this is my daughter, Ingrid Brandl Galatea. My daughter here the pride and joy of this noble house. And dear daughter, this is Doctor Santos Capetillo, he is who we will be sponsoring at the Mage's Academy in Fhirdiad and doing research for our family."

"You hired a mage? Father, can we truly afford that?" Ingrid pleads as she nervously shifts in her chair. I suddenly find the chair I'm in a bit more uncomfortable as I know from my previous talks with Count Galatea that finances aren't their strong suit.

"Please Ingrid, he is quite the talent. The royal court was pining for him, and with a little stroke of luck, he managed to come into our service. He will be a great asset to help our family, won't you Dr. Capetillo?"

I receive a suspicious look from Ingrid and an expectant look from the Count to chime in. I clear my throat and reply, "Ah, yes. I'm quite thrilled to be here. It's a pleasure to meet you lady Ingrid. Your father has said quite great things about you."

Ingrid's gaze intensifies on me for a second and she turns to her father and whispers something I can't quite hear. As they have a hushed conversation in front of me I see the food come in with two maids and Harald holding delicious-looking platters of meat and vegetables. I couldn't have come at a better time to help interrupt the awkward family relations.

"Dinner is served. I wish you all a good meal," Harald announces as each of us gets a delicious five-star looking platter that smells heavenly.

Harald and the other maids quickly bow and take their leave, once again leaving me with the feuding daughter and the slightly drunk patron of mine. Though they managed to put their argument on pause when the food arrived, it seems they are returning right back to where they were in terse hushed whispers.

Feeling a bit like the third wheel at this welcome dinner I grab my fork and begin to slowly dig into my duck. It's seared to perfection from the looks of it and genuinely excites me as I've only had duck a handful of times, but each time it was incredibly tasty. The vegetables on the plate look to be an assortment of carrots and parsnips with a few diced potatoes. I slowly began to eat, and it tastes as good as it looks. The perfect amount of salt and pepper on the vegetables paired with the tender and rich taste of duck flood my taste buds as I enjoy the best meal I've had in months. Perhaps the best meal since I arrived in all Fodlan, to be honest.

The father and daughter eventually stop their whispering once I'm about a quarter of the way through my plate and begin eating their food. I can tell from both of their faces are a bit red, Ingrid's more likely due to the fact she is distressed and has dried tears on her face and the Count being frustrated and slightly drunk.

Wanting to break the ice a bit I ask, "So if you don't mind me asking, is it just you two that live here?"

Seemingly ready for some normal conversation Leif sets down his fork and wipes his mouth. "Ah yes, it is just Ingrid and me. My wife died in labor with our second child and we couldn't save the child." Leif pauses as if he's trying to process his own words. Is he lying? "As for my brother and sister, they live within a day's ride of here. My brother Erik and his wife have two sons of his own and my sister Irene has a son and daughter with her husband who runs the raven mail services for our area. They visit from time to time, but are quite busy considering their duties to the land."

"I'm sorry to hear about your wife and the child. You have my condolences," I sincerely reply as I too am reminded of what it's like to not be with the love of your life.

"Bah, think nothing of it. It was a long time ago and I've managed to move past it. I have Ingrid and my subjects to keep my company. I thought I would be lost without her, and for a time I was," Leif pauses a bit seemingly lost to nostalgia as he slowly continues, "But, as long as you surround yourself with those that care and cherish you, it isn't the end. There will always be a piece of me that longs for her, but time does soften the blow. And with others around to help lift me, I've found new purpose and thus I continue to persevere."

A bit dumbfounded and stuck like a deer in the headlights as I stare at the usually jovial Count as he stares at his wine glass, and Ingrid's attention firmly placed upon her father as if waiting for him to make a sudden movement. His words strike a chord with me. He probably understands my pain better than anyone else I've met here. It seems we all have struggles to overcome and different ways we try to succeed.

Leif takes a sip from his wine cup and glances at Ingrid and me before chortling, "Ah, my apologies! It wasn't my intention to be so dreary! I think the alcohol has gotten the better part of me tonight, haha! Anyway, let's move forward and enjoy this meal together. To the future!" Leif raises his cup to which I do the same with my untouched wine glass. Ingrid raises her cup of water and we all clink our glasses together in the impromptu toast and drink to the Count's motion.

I set my glass down and a small smile appears on my face as I look at the grinning Count. I'll admit that his energy is contagious and I say, " Indeed. To the future!"

After our little toast, we eat the rest of the delicious meal in relative silence as the Count and I chat idly about the weather here and what I would need to get a lab table set up in my quarters. Ingrid is silent through the rest of the dinner with occasional glares at me, to which I try my best to ignore and chalk it up to moody teenager things. After about an hour of going back and forth with Leif and our plates cleaned off, and with my cup of wine drained I can feel my inhibitions lessening as the glares from Ingrid drawing my curiosity even more.

Deciding to take the bull by the horns I look at Ingrid and ask, "So what's with the harsh looks tonight?"

Ingrid seems a bit caught off guard by my sudden question as she is polishing the last of the food from her plate and hastily replies, "It's that my father brought one of your kind into our house. With no considerations for what just happened. It's downright disrespectful to Glenn and Mother."

Who the hell is Glenn, and what does her mother have to do with this? Nobody has given me an answer besides that Glenn was Ingrid's previous fiance. There's something deeper going on here, and it all ties to the Tragedy of Duscar if my inebriated perception is correct.

"Now now Ingrid, we mustn't be rude to our vassals like that," Count Galatea interjects. "I know the Tragedy of Duscar weighs upon you greatly, but mind your manners, please."

"My manners? Where are your manners, father? Letting in one of _them_ into our house knowing full well what they did to us all? You are inconsiderate!" Ingrid shouts as she stands up from her seat to scowls at Count Galatea with tears in her eyes. "Have you no shame?!"

Ingrid and her father begin to get into a shouting match that I presume what the whispering previously was about. I can hardly understand either of them as Ingrid is nearly screaming and the Count with his mind still partially being led by the wine is trying to raise his volume above hers. I feel a headache start to form from the bickering, so I decide to take matters into my own and I focus on a spell to cast.

With my patience nearly gone I curse through my teeth. "cállate y cálmate!"

I conjure up a condensed form of Cutting Gale above the table to create a small vacuum of air and then release the energy quickly to make a loud thunderclap above everyone's heads. The sound blast shakes the chandelier violently and even manages to rumble the table and chair a bit. Both of the Galatea members stop their yelling and both look at me with wide eyes.

With the chandelier making a slight jingling sound as the glass balls on it slapping against one another in the now suddenly quiet room I proclaim, "Alright, let me clear some things up. Firstly, I'm not from Duscar. Never been actually. I'm technically from Almyra if you want to know so badly, so let's not make assumptions just cause I'm brown or whatever. And secondly, I've only been here in Faergus for about a month, so I don't know all the details about what happened. I know there was a massacre up north and the king and some of the nobility recently died, but beyond that, I'm in the dark. So, for the love of all that is sacred and holy in this goddamn world, slow your roll."

As I finish, I realize that I'm breathing a bit more heavily than I thought as my outburst was a bit more emotional than I had planned in my head. I see the Count looks a bit ashamed of his behavior and is trying his best not to lose his cool while Ingrid looks completely shattered.

I extend my arm out and nervously ask, "So...we good?"

"I'm sorry," Ingrid mumbles, and then she immediately runs out of the dining room with the sound of sobs coming from her.

"Shit. I'm sorry you had to witness that, Santos," Leif somberly states as he rubs his temple with restrained vigor. "This is the first time I've been able to get her to come out of her room to eat since the incident happened a bit over a month ago. You deserved to see better. I'll go talk with her."

"Actually, let me go talk to her. I'm a doctor after all, and helping people is what I do," I offer to my superior. Maybe I can help clear my intentions in the process with the kid.

He strokes his chin with a scrunched face in deep thought for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine, I've talked with her plenty, perhaps you'll have better luck, doctor. Her room is on the third floor three doors down from yours."

"Thanks," I reply as I bow to the Count and head upstairs after Ingrid. I glance over my shoulder one last time at the Count as he dumps out the rest of his wine onto his plate and sits back into his chair with his head in his hands.

I quickly head through the dimly lit manor to the third floor to which I find Ingrid's room easily enough as it has her name on it and it's where the Count said it would be. I place my ear to the door and I can hear the young girl sobbing inside and I sigh to myself. The poor girl must've been holding a lot in. I knock gently on a door a few times in rapid succession.

The crying stops for a moment and I hear a small muffled voice. "Go away, father."

"It's Santos. Can we talk?"

Beyond the door, it's silent for several seconds before I add, "I'm here to help. Can I come in?"

After another brief pause, I hear footsteps approach the door and the lock turn. I slowly open the door and enter the brightly colored blue and green room. Decorations of horses and pegasi adorn the walls, I can see riding gear piled up near her closet and a bed that has a white unicorn comforter. Looking around makes it more apparent that despite her mature language and demeanor is that she's still just a kid. Looking at Ingrid sitting on the floor in front of her bed looking down into her lap I slowly make my way over to her.

"Can you tell me what's on your mind?"

Ingrid takes her smooth cotton sleeve and wipes her face, sniffling a bit. "It's unfair. Glenn died at Duscar. Our king died as well as so many others. It just hurts so much. I miss him."

I take a seat next to Ingrid and pat her leg. "I sympathize. It hurts to lose people you love. I know."

"It does. Father makes it sound so simple when he talks about mother, but I understand that. It was an accident and I was too young to remember, but this wasn't. Evil people did this. Mr. Santos, you're a doctor right? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, whatever you want," I say softly.

Ingrid looks up to me with her messy hair and reddened face that contrasts her pale skin. "How do you make the pain go away? It hurt so much right here," As Ingrid points to her chest. "It feels like I can't breathe when I think about him. About Mother. How do you make the hurt go away?"

I freeze up and put my hand back in my lap as I can feel it begin to shake with my own anxiety and fear creeping in. I look around the room for a moment trying to disregard the racing thoughts that are flooding into my mind about home. My family with my brothers and sisters. Cassandra and the future I desire to have with her.

What the hell am I supposed to say to that? How am I supposed to tell her the answer when I don't even know it myself?

"I-I don't know," I meekly respond to the girl who's eyes are red from crying. "But trust me I'm looking. I know what it's like to lose someone that you love with all your heart. It hurts more than any injury," I lift my layered robes to reveal my damaged left side to which I can see the gears turning in Ingrid's brain as she probably didn't realize my deformity due to the loose clothing I have draped over me. "But, I think your father was right about moving on. Something about finding purpose. I help people not only cause I'm a doctor, but because it makes me feel good to save others. To maybe stop someone else from feeling the pain of losing someone close. So they don't have to feel what I feel. What we feel."

Ingrid bobs her head nodding to what I'm saying. "I think I get it. Well, if that's how it is, I think I know what I will do."

"And what's that?"

Ingrid smiles at me for the first time tonight. "I think I want to become a knight. It's what Glenn did. Protecting people. I want to do the same for others."

I smile back and reply, "Great, that's a good goal as any. I can see it now with you riding majestically on a pegasus!"

Ingrid laughs a bit and wipes her teary eyes again. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Call me Santos. Your father does, and I don't see why you can't. Formality can wait for the courts. Anyway, I should get going. I have a decent amount of planning to do for my experiments," I explain as I begin to shift my body to stand.

I feel a tug on my robes and look down to see Ingrid with a pleading look. "Stay a bit longer and talk with me?"

Looking right into her puppy dog eyes I cave and sit back down. "Alright, I'll stay for a bit longer. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you said you traveled a lot, so maybe you have some stories? Anything about knights?" Ingrid speculates with intense curiosity.

I ponder the request a bit with my hand underneath my chin. I can't tell her anything that I've done previously in this world, for it's not really 'knightley' nor is it something I wish to divulge to the kid. Just as I think I'll have to bullshit my way through this with a modified version of my battle in Arundel, I get a wonderful idea.

I snap my fingers and look at Ingrid's giddy expression. "I've got it. It's an old tale from my homeland, older than I can remember. It's about knights, witches, and country. Care to hear it?"

"Yes please!"

I chuckle a bit at her enthusiasm before steadying my voice for storytelling and begin, "Alright. Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a place called Camelot…"

I spend the rest of the evening reiterating the grand stories of King Arthur and his roundtable of knights. From his encounters with the Lady of the Lake and his humble beginnings to his quest for the Holy Grail. The stories distract both of us for the evening as Ingrid soaks in every detail of the tales, and I enjoy articulating the stories from the best of my knowledge to entertain her. Sometimes a simple distraction from reality is all you need to take the first step forward to healing the soul.

* * *

**A/N: When I'm bored I write, and therefore here is a surprise update :D**

**If your curious how time works (Since clocks aren't super conventional) people use Bell for the morning and Chime for the evening (as parts of a chime or bell ringing in a town) that or they use sundials. **

** Wow, didn't expect the chapter to run that long, plus I feel this was a good emotional growth chapter but lemme know what you think! I just wanted to unpack a lot in this section as we churn through the Fhirdiad Arc, with more revelations soon to come, so don't miss them! **

**Review Response:**

**Guest: Believe me, he probably regrets not doing that immediately if it weren't for being in shock. Stick around and watch how fed up he gets with the world of FE3H. **

**Silver566: Ingrid is 13 going on 14 and Santos is about 26 at this point, though he hasn't been keeping track too hard :p and yes arranged marriage among the nobility in many settings (including this one) sometimes has great age gaps. Hell, Ingrid was all ready to be married to Glenn Fraldarius previously. **

**Thehatterofmad: Cheers, thanks for the support. We will be closing in on the start of main canon FE3H soon, but the lead up to that is going to be _interesting._ Stay tuned. **

**I hope you've enjoyed it thus far! I know some of you readers are probably wondering 'why the hell is it taking so long for the other characters to get in? Why aren't we at Garreg Mach yet?' and trust me, I get it. The world of Fodlan is big and it's a lot of ground to cover (literally) but it's coming, just need the right lead-in. And it's coming soon. **

**Have a wonderful day and thanks for reading!**

**Next Chapter: 12/14-12/15**

**Edited: 12/29/19**

**Edited 8/30/20**


	14. School Daze

_Meeting the Galatea family helped me shape an answer to a question that I dreaded to answer if it ever becomes real. Though they tended to be a bit posh like most nobles they manage to have a grit about them that makes them respectable in my eyes. Even though I was Leif's vassal to help fund my education, I still count him amongst my good friends considering everything that has happened. He saved my life in more ways than one, and he'll probably never know it. _

* * *

**Santos**

Three months at the Galatea estate flew by pretty quickly with me plundering the library once Count Galatea gave me the green light and spending my time with the locals of the manor. Leif would often find me to discuss politics and ask about my opinion on things happening in the world. The man rarely took my advice full force, but would always acknowledge my thoughts and often modify his plans with a pinch of my 21st-century idealism. He also showed me the family heirloom, Luin, that he keeps under lock and key. Easily the coolest lance I've ever seen, and it reminds me of that one church knight, Catherine, and her blade. I've added it to my research pile. Finally, the man is quite the connoisseur of fine wines to which I've enjoyed thoroughly. Best drinking buddy in Fodlan. Sorry, Amelia.

Ingrid only stayed for two weeks before she took a trip to visit other nobles in Gautier territory with her cousins, as Leif stayed behind to work with me on the crop and wouldn't return before I left for the Academy which was a bit disappointing. Though in those two weeks I regaled Ingrid with many fantasy stories from my world during rainy nights and she was determined to teach me how to properly ride a horse. The bad news for her is that asking me to ride a horse is like asking her to do my chemistry work, in that it just doesn't work. I can stay on fairly well, but it's safe to say I won't be winning any races anytime soon. And forget about pegasi riding. The stable master took me up once and I nearly crapped my pants, so I crossed that off my bucket list and I'm resolute to never do that dangerous stunt again.

Harald, Leif's lead butler and master of the household has also taken a liking to me. I keep my space tidy and I'm polite to all the staff. I try to be clean as that's how I was raised as a child since having a butler just seems _weird _to me. Also, the old gentleman is quite the gambling shark I learned from joining a few of the staff dice sessions late at night. The man knows his stuff and could take you for everything you have if he weren't so kind, which only adds to his mysterious winning mystique.

My research into improving crop yield and sustainability in my time at the Galatea manor stalled pretty hard after looking into fertilizer options and soil quality. The soil in the area isn't very nutrient dense with it being much like super coarse silt. As for fertilizer none seemed available since pastoralism seemed pretty nonexistent on a larger scale on Galatea territory. Sure there are farmers, but nobody is running any kind of large operation.

I've since learned that the basis on which most of Count Galatea's wealth comes from is his people's artisan work in making silverware, plates, and even swords with his smelters and such scattered through the village and based in his main city hub of Galatea. He also has some iron mines, but most of his raw materials seem to come from southern Faergus. With no agricultural backbone in his land, it's not hard to see why he's been slowly losing money as he is constantly outsourcing the food supply just to sustain his people.

As for magical solutions, nothing has provided long term results as of yet. Heal and Recover spells don't work on soil or microbes as I had hoped. They do work on plants, but unless you want to hire a battalion of healing mages to monitor your fields then you'd best not bother as the Heal spell needs to be applied about every 4 hours to keep a small batch of plants upright. Feeling a bit confused I assured Count Galatea I'd find more answers to his problem at the Academy as they had much greater research into a variety of topics.

As for my actual project of going home, I had hit a brick wall with Count Galatea's limited magical texts, as it seems not many in his family lineage have ever been well-established mages. Nothing beyond basic elemental magic application and healing methods were all I could scrounge up in the library, which was a bit disappointing, to say the least. As eager as I am to teleport things around and mess with the spells, I'm playing it patiently. Magic is volatile in its natural state, and I just have to look at the left side of my body to remind myself that.

* * *

Arriving back in Fhirdiad after some time away was nice. The dreary weather in Galatea territory is now replaced by sunshine and fluffy clouds that dot the sky. Harald led me to the Academy to drop me off in the official Galatea carriage, which seems to be normal as I can see other noble houses dropping off their sponsorship holders and children to study magic. We managed to arrive a day before classes would officially start, which gave me ample time to meet with the registrar to get my schedule and housing key.

I bid Harald a brief farewell as I exit the coach and enter the large imperial-style building and begin to look for some direction. I weave through adults and teens that are huddled in groups discussing various things in the hallways until I finally see a sign pointing towards the welcome back area. I quickly made my way towards the large open ballroom on the north side of the building and see that many people are organized at booths with papers and other school supplies.

Appearing to be organized by last names, so I get in line at the 'C' section and wait for my turn. As I'm waiting I scout out the crowd to see if I could spot Amelia, or at the very least know where to avoid Cornelia, but I don't manage to see either. I finally get to the front of the line and notice it's one of my professors from my assessment exam, the younger gentleman whom I can't quite remember the name of.

"Ah, I remember you! Not surprised to see you got yourself a sponsor. Name?" The young professor asks

"Capetillo."

He digs through his stake of papers with speed and precision until he snakes out a single sheet of manila paper. "Ah, here we are. Quite the interesting choices I'd say, hmmm? Advanced Magical Theory isn't too common for someone's first jaunt into academics."

"Well, I'm not your typical student," I cooly reply as I motion with my eyes to the numerous teenagers around us.

The professor nods. "Ah, yes. Makes well enough sense. Here are a few journals and writing quills that are standard fare as part of your tuition. Also, here are the keys to your apartment, K234. Take care!"

I wave goodbye to the excitable teacher and depart from the building as quickly as I can so I can relax and check out my new living arrangements. I walk from the Academy to the nearby apartment complex to find my room, which thankfully only takes me about 8 minutes, which isn't too bad if I ever end up late to class. The outer door looking identical to all the others I slip the key into the lock, unlock the door, and step inside.

The place is furnished and nearly identical to Amelia's apartment from what I remember when staying with her, except on the living room tea table I notice a large basket. I walk over to the basket that seems to have some blue cloth covering its contents with a letter on top with my name signed on the front.

I pick up the letter and rip it open to take a look at the note inside which states,

_Dear Santos, _

_Just a formality of wishing you good luck in your studies, as well as your pursuits in the agricultural field, to which I've appreciated your efforts thus far. Inside is a few things to help you get started. The staff managed to pool some coins together to help you get started, but I advise you to find work while at the Academy to earn a decent living. Sorry, I can't be of more help to you, but it is what I promised in our contract. Lastly, thanks again for helping out with Ingrid. I'd say she's back to her old self once again, perhaps even more determined than before. So thank you once more. See you when you return for Saint Macuil Day. _

_Regards, Count Leif Herriston Galatea_

I close the kind letter to look through the basket and notice that the blue cloth is actually a mage's robe for the school, complete with the crest of Daphnel on the back to signify my allegiance. I set the robe aside on the leather couch as I go back to the basket and dig out a small coin purse. I look inside and count about 25 gold. It's not much, but the food here isn't very costly so I probably have enough for a few weeks if I'm careful.

The last thing I dig out from the bottom of the basket is a picture drawn in watercolors of me cartoonishly chasing after a horse at the stables of the manor with Ingrid in the background. She must have been too embarrassed to give it to me, but it's thoughtful and I can't help but laugh a bit as I look at how goofy the drawing is with how I'm displayed.

I set the painting aside, unfold my schedule, and look at the times and details of who may be teaching the classes. As my eyes scan across I notice one detail that unnerves me a bit, that Cornelia will be teaching the Advanced Magical Theory class. Other than that, all my classes appear to be in the morning for the first five days of the week from about the tenth bell to the second chime with Advanced Magical Theory being a 2-hour block.

After looking through my effects and gifts I begin to look through the cupboards for rations, and to my surprise is that there seems to be some vegetables and meats stocked, all of it looks smoked or broiled, but hey I can't complain about free food.

I snag a piece of jerky from the cabinet and lounge on the couch with my travel bag, as I take out one of the books I borrowed from Count Galatea's library on one of the few inherently interesting subjects; about the hero's relics and their powers. It mainly talked about Luin, the lance that needs the bearer to possess the crest of Daphnel to properly wield. It doesn't make too much sense of why but makes for a good question for tomorrow's crestology class at the very least.

I spend the rest of my evening lounging away and reading into the night as I enjoy sleeping in a bed for the first time in a few days. I was never one for camping before I came to this world, and I can't say doing it more often has improved my opinion on the matter. I'll take a comfy bed any day of the week over the 'great outdoors'.

Waking up early the next morning on the first day of school I make myself a quick stir fry with the provided food and wear my new robes with my old Mexican colored robes folded and put away in a drawer. The first stop is my class on warp and rescue spells followed by crestology. Feeling a bit excited as I head out the door I say aloud, "Back in school...actually feels pretty great. It's time to learn some magic the right way."

* * *

Exiting crestology my mood had taken a turn for the worse. My expectations had plummeted with my two previous classes now over. The material was base in my opinion and just reeked of hand-holding people painfully slow through the process of what I considered basic magical applications.

As much as I loathe to admit, Sevihn and Rigden seem a hell of a lot more intelligent and competent now that I have something to compare them to. They may have been monsters and treated me less than garbage in the end, but at least their explanations of magic were practical and their methodology was streamlined for someone intelligent. All the knowledge so far on creating a spell or explaining subjects seems so juvenile...or maybe I'm just in a weird spot due to being in higher education from another world and I've had tutelage from one of the world's strongest mages. Whatever it is, I can confidently say I'm not impressed with what Fhirdiad's magic academy is selling.

I walk into the room assigned on my schedule to see that it's a fairly large auditorium lecture hall, but it seems pretty damn empty from the looks of it as I see a few stragglers left from a previous lesson. I take a seat in the row behind the front row and wait idly and read my book until other people arrive. I take out a journal from my travel sack as well as my book from the other night and begin reading.

I read for about a few minutes before I hear a meek voice pipe up near me. "Um, excuse me, sir? Are you the professor for this class?"

I set my book down to look at the person talking to see a very young auburn-haired girl that couldn't be hardly out of her preteens. I curiously look at her in the school robes and notice she has a crest of some sort adorning her robes. Probably indicating some rich parents are using the academy as a babysitting service, and after experiencing some of their lessons I can't blame them.

"No, I'm here waiting for the professor. It says who the professor is on your schedule by the way. Might want to double-check that," I say casually as I think she has the wrong room. What the hell is a little kid doing in advanced magical theory anyway?

"Oh! Right! Let's see ...Ah! You're right mister, I'm in the right place. Thanks, bunches!" The chipper girl replies as she takes a seat next to me.

I raise an eyebrow as she settles into her seat and deadpan. "Really?"

The girl nearly jumps at my question and asks in a shrill voice, "What? Did I do something wrong?! Sorry it's my first day!"

I glance around to the empty room of seats all around us but shake my head and chuckle. I won't ruin the kid's first day of school by telling her to go find some space. I sigh, "It's fine. Just...nevermind."

Before the redhead can reply to me, the door to the auditorium swings open as Cornelia struts in wearing a low cut elegant red sundress adorned with feathers in the back paired with matching red high heels. Dress code doesn't mean much when you run the joint it seems. She confidently makes her way up to the podium and announces, "Welcome to Advanced Magical Theory. I am Archmage Cornelia of this academy, and I shall take roll call now."

Confused, I do a double-take to make sure nobody is hiding in the high up seats, but to my dismay, it seems empty. I look back towards Cornelia who calls out with a smirk, "Santos Capetillo."

"Here," I uneasily reply as Cornelia's lustful gaze digs into me.

She transitions back to normal as she looks to the girl on my left and announces, "Annette Dominic?"

"Oh, that's me!" Annette happily replies to which Cornelia smiles back in one of her less suggestive expressions.

"That appears to be everyone. Not surprising that my lectures are a bit empty, learning from the Archmage herself may be a bit daunting for most students, haha!" Cornelia monologues to herself while laughing at her hubris, to which Annette has already got a quill in hand ready to write down notes in her journal, almost white-knuckling the quill with unnecessary intensity. I instead lean back in my chair and look on with my best-uninterested face I can muster up.

"So class, since there are so few of you, why don't we have some introductions? We do have two hours so we can splurge a bit on other things than lecture, sound good?" Cornelia more or less states rather than asking for feedback. "Great, I'll go first. I am the archmage of this fine academy and court mage to the Lord Regent Rufus Blaiddyd. Amongst my other accomplishments is ending the plague of 1162 and currently helping with advising the royal family. I've been an academic of magic my whole life and I'm honored to share my knowledge with you this semester. Now, who would like to go next?"

Annette shoots her hand up into the air holding it high while I simply look over to her and point at Annette. Cornelia rolls her eyes. "Very well, Lady Annette. Introduce yourself and tell us what brought you to this fine academy."

"Okay!" Annette shouts a bit louder than she probably intended and stands up to begin rambling, "So, I'm Annette Dominic and it's so great to be here. I'm excited to learn about magic since my mother taught me a bit, but I always wanted to learn more so here I am! I always like doing my best and studying the hardest to succeed and learn more, but also I like Fhirdiad as it's so much bigger than any city in Dominic! More about me is I like singing, cooking, tasting sweets, and-"

Cornelia waves her hand and quickly interrupts. "That's good enough sweetie. Thank you. Now, Santos, care to share a bit about yourself?"

I remain seated and reply, "I'm Santos Capetillo. A traveling doctor from Almyra. Here to learn more practical applications of magic."

"Oh, that's so cool! I've never met anyone from Almyra! How is it there? Is there-"

Annette's jabbering is interrupted by Cornelia slapping the podium. "That's enough of introductions. If you'd like to talk to classmates, I suggest doing that after class."

Annette nods bashfully as she slides back into her seat and tries to hide her embarrassment by hiding her face behind her journal. I shrug and state, "Well I'm ready."

The class lecture goes off without a hitch as Annette furiously scribbles pages of notes from Cornelia's lecture on the principles of magic. I pretend to write down things in my journal, but mainly I just doodle and try to look interested while Cornelia monologues for a full 90 minutes without as much as a pause in her speech. 98% of what she went over was included in the books Sevihn encouraged me to read so it only serves as a nice refresher, but not much else to me.

"Alright, that should be good for today. You are dismissed for today," Cornelia announces as both Annette and I rise. She points to me and motions downward. "Santos, stay behind for a bit. I'd like to discuss something with you."

Annette waves cheerily to both of us as she darts out into the hallway. Once the door shuts completely and I've stood up to stretch a bit Cornelia beckons me over with a wave of her finger. I scoop up my materials into my travel sack and walk over to the woman at the podium asking, "So, what would you like to discuss?

"Oh Santos, I noticed you seemed quite disinterested. You made several doodles of a unique 'S' in your journal. Most peculiar," Cornelia sighs. "But I wonder Mr. Capetillo, am I boring you?"

"Not at all, your theological understanding of magic is spot on and makes a lot of sense. It's quite informative."

Cornelia dismisses my answer with a wave of her hand. "Bah, you needn't patronize me, Santos, I know all too well when someone is trying to be coy. Tell me, is it cause the lesson isn't entertaining enough for you?" Cornelia licks her lips and leans a bit suggestively over the podium awaiting my answer.

I take a step back and grimace slightly. "No, it's nothing like that. Just seems like my prior knowledge has a decent amount of overlap with your explanations. That's all."

Cornelia reverts to her standing position behind the podium and nods. "Ah, so that's it. Well if that is the case, I can certainly modify the content for you. Perhaps we can discuss details over tea? Though I do wonder where you managed to get such an education on magical theory…It only adds to your mystery Mr. Capetillo."

I pause for a second to consider my options as I put my hand underneath my chin. As forward and unnerving as Cornelia is, after listening to her lecture it's obvious she is quite the authority on magic. And refusing to invite her to tea will probably draw out more suspicion and ire from the headmistress. If I'm careful enough I can probably get some details about what I actually want to know.

"Alright, let's do tea. I think that'd be good. Do you have a preference for when?"

Cornelia claps her hands together and purrs, "Excellent, let's say afternoon on the 22nd of this month? The week is quite busy for me as you must imagine. Just drop by my office and I'll be ready to host you. I look forward to seeing you there." The scantily clad archmage struts by me towards the door remarking, "I must be off to a meeting, do take care, Santos."

As Cornelia exits, I breathe a sigh of relief and gather my belongings quickly. Her arrogance is staggering, but considering her looks and position it isn't surprising that her tactics would be effective on most males. I'm just happy my paranoia is quashing any less than pure thoughts with the conniving woman.

I depart from the empty auditorium and head for the mess hall on the first floor, since after that encounter I'd like some grub to settle my nerves. Getting to the mess hall is easy enough and not super crowded with a small line near the kitchen area. Looks like they're serving soup and sandwich with some smoked cheese, which at this point sounds delicious as my breakfast as long faded.

I take a seat at an empty table to devour my food and relax from the monotony of school life. I close my eyes as I'm ready to get lost in the bliss of a free lentil soup and ham sandwich, I hear someone plop down next to me and in a familiar high pitch voice squeak, "Oh it's you! Come on Mercedes, I found an open table!"

Oh please no. I peek my eyes open to see Annette and a regal-looking blonde girl that I presume is Mercedes taking their seats across from me.

"Hi Santos, hope you don't mind us sitting here! Most of the other tables are pretty crowded," Annette babbles cheerily.

"Oh, do you two already know each other?" Her blonde-haired friend adds with a whispy like quality to her voice.

"Yes, he's the only other student in my Advanced Magical Theory class!"

"Wow, you must both must be very dedicated to learning magic! I've been here a full year already and I haven't worked up the courage to take that class yet," Mercedes replies as she begins to blow on her soup to cool it off.

"Well, it just falls into my interests. Branching out from what I usually do," I confer as I continue to nibble on my sandwich.

"That's right, you said in class you are a doctor! Is that exciting?!" Annette chirps as she leans in with a twinkle of wonderment in her eyes.

"Yup," I reply as I set down my meal. "I decided to finally expand my magical knowledge here to supplement my medical skills as well as sate my interests."

"That's incredible you are a doctor, but are you worried that you won't be able to help your patients while at the academy?"

"Not really. I travel frequently so I don't have a setlist. Wanderlust and whatnot," I trail off as I wave my hand to try and collect my thoughts into a believable reason.

We continue to banter lightly as our soups had finally cooled enough to let us dig in. Free lunch as part of tuition is quite the boon, considering they didn't force me to sign up for a separate meal plan like most colleges back on Earth. And I swear that I'll take that idea to the grave as students should be entitled to a free meal if they're paying tuition.

Leaving the cafeteria I head over to the library to set my true plan into motion; independent research. I grabbed all the relevant texts on warping and experimental application as well as a few texts on crestology. With my unknown crest derived from Sothal's blood finding any way to expand its uses would be greatly beneficial to getting home quicker since so far it's been a deep well of power.

The rest of my week's schedule consisted of a pattern of going to class with my books to study while appearing mildly interested in my classes. I'd play up my false engagement in Cornelia's class just to not offend her as our tea time loomed on the weekend. Annette and Mercedes both started making a habit of seeking me out for lunch, which while a bit annoying at first ended up not too bad as Mercedes seemed greatly interested in my medical knowledge to which I happily divulged. Finding someone interested in my years of medical education feels oddly cathartic. Annette on the other hand, while adorable and pleasant, moves just a little too fast for my taste and would benefit from toning it down a bit. I can't fault her lack of social awareness since she's arguably the youngest person here and just trying her best to fit in.

Taking the majority of Saturday to walk through the town in search of some supplemental income didn't generate great results. Being a cripple makes most hard labor work irrelevant for me, while I'm also not the beefiest guy around anyways. I could always tutor, but I'm not sure how that works at the academy...so it looks like I have a conversation point for Cornelia. Better than nothing I suppose, and it'll help quell any suspicions she has about me.

Walking up to Cornelia's office each time fills me with a slight amount of dread as I march up the stairwell. I need to be on my politicking A-game to not have her dig into my past that she is weirdly invested in. Granted, I'll admit I'm a bit strange and my motives may seem unclear to any that's not me.

I try to psyche myself up a bit in front of the archmage's office door by running my hand through my hair. I firmly give the door three knocks and wait for a response, which comes quickly as I hear a cheery, "Come in!"

I open the door and stroll in and see Cornelia situated behind her desk as normal, but with a piping hot teapot and a very beautiful tea set made of white porcelain laid out across her desk. "Hopefully I'm not too late. You did say afternoon."

I take my seat and take in the aroma of the tea which smells like a mix of sweet berries and lavender. I also notice that all the previous piles of work and paper have been cleared off as well. Topping off the display is some burning incense that vaguely smells of jasmine and something I can't quite put my finger on. As I inhale the vapors I feel the previous tension in my shoulders that I didn't realize was there vanish instantly.

"Your timing is impeccable. I finished setting up just a few minutes ago," Cornelia softly mentions. "Now, would you kindly pour the tea for us?"

"As you wish," I reply as I do my best to hold the hot kettle with my arm and pour out our portions slowly as possible without looking like I'm straining myself. I fill each cup almost to the brim before setting down the kettle.

"Thank you, Santos. Most gentlemanly of you. Some were suspicious to have an Almyran on campus as we don't get many visitors from that land, with their reputation as savages and all, but you come off as surprisingly well mannered."

A bit of a back-handed comment but I do my best to keep my face from twitching. "Thanks, I like to consider myself somewhat cultured with how much I've traveled." I think back to all the etiquette lessons I had with Rigden now finally paying dividends. "I've picked a few things up."

"Agreed. You must indulge me in your travels a bit. You've been playing hard to get," Cornelia snickers as she blows daintily on her hot tea.

"Well, like I said I was born in Almyra but with my parents being traveling merchants we hopped from place to place. I met a lot of interesting people, but for a majority of it I stayed in Brigid and Dagda."

The headmistress narrows her gaze a bit with a ghost of a smile on her face. "So, how did you like it down there. What did your family sell?"

"Spices mostly," I quickly reply as I pause for a moment, taking a sip from my own tea. "You know Cornelia, I'm looking for some supplemental work while I'm at the academy. Do people hire tutors? I'm pretty savvy in the medical field."

I may have only been out of medical school for about a year and a half before arriving in this world, making me a novice in applied medicine back home, yet here with their archaic practices and lacking knowledge of medicine that doesn't involve magic I would say I'm decently ahead of the curve. Considering how impressed Dr. Shaeli was with me I can confidently make that point.

Cornelia seems to ponder my request for a moment before taking a small sip of her tea. She gently sets down the still piping hot cup and replies, "Well, there _are_ opportunities for such a thing. You could convince me to let you host a weekend seminar, but you wouldn't even be in this position if you accepted my offer in the first place, now would you?"

I laugh a bit nervously and concede, "Well, that is true but I do want to make a bit of a name for myself. Figuring if I could help fix Count Galatea's problem with his crops it would open more doors for me in the long run."

She considers my answer with analytical eyes that I feel are looking into my soul, but she sighs and casually replies, "Ah, well that does make sense. Prestige can take you far, I would know better than most. Before I cured the plague back in 1162 I was a simple scribe. A prodigy mind you, but of no real significance in the political world. I've earned every bit of my position."

"How did you cure the plague? What was it like?"

"Ah, that. I managed to pin down the cause to the local rat population as it had exploded with increased years of poaching their natural predators. After that it just took some tinkering in the alchemy lab to make a poison to kill off the abundance of rats and using traditional remedies for fevers," Cornelia explains to which I find myself genuinely intrigued at her deductions.

"So it was the poison that was the cure? Ironic," I muse as I take a sip of my tea.

My answers draw out a bit of an unladylike chortle from Cornelia. "Yes, it would appear so!" We both take another drink from our respective cups and Cornelia asks, "So, I'm curious about this," as she draws out a piece of parchment and slides it towards me.

I glance down at the paper and realize it's from the library ledger, to which Cornelia offhandedly comments, "You know Santos if your classes are too easy I _could_ be persuaded in personally tutoring you. Just a few...negotiation points to go over. It isn't typical to see someone new scrounge up such advanced and obscure texts. _Advanced Warping Applications, Encyclopedia of Crests, Theorems on Lost Magics, _and the list goes on as you've used your library access liberally this week, but most intriguing is the books like _Lost Cultures to Fodlan _and _The Fall of Sothis. _I didn't even know we had such texts as they nearly border on heretical in the Kingdom. Care to explain what you are desperately searching for, Mr. Capetillo?"

I swallow hard and feel a bead of sweat starting to form on my brow. "Well, the warp magic stuff is related to improving trade routes. Something I'm hoping to help send back to my family. Crestology is personal, considering I don't know much about my crest other than it seems to empower my magic somehow. As for the others...I found them while digging through the piles. It's just an interest since I'm not too well-read on Fodlan history. And I imagine it would make an interesting dinner talk."

The seconds feel like hours as I await Cornelia's response as she continues to try and dissect me with her gaze, until she finally laments, "Very well. I was just curious. I didn't mean to make you feel pressured."

Ahuh. Sure. that's whatcha were doing. I take another gulp from my teacup as it finally cooled down a bit.

Cornelia claps her hands together and stands up. "Well, this has been informative and pleasant. Shall we do this again sometime? I'd like to hear more about how you lost your arm and your thoughts on magic application. You are truly a unique student at this academy."

I stand up as well wiping a bit of the residual tea from my short beard replying, "Certainly. I look forward to it. What about tutoring or seminars?"

"I'll send you a missive if we have an available slot on the weekends for you to teach your unique medicinal skills. Just makes sure by the beginning of next week to turn in a lesson plan to me. If it is up to my standards I'll approve of you."

I lean forward into a formal bow. "Thank you archmage, that would be most appreciated."

"Of course. Now, I must ask you to leave. I'll be departing shortly to attend some other meetings. Farewell Mr. Capetillo," Cornelia concludes with a dismissive gesture for me to get on my way.

I immediately head out of the office and close the door. I reach up to check my pulse quickly as I can feel my heart thumping inside my chest. 130 beats. That's a bit high for a simple conversation, even if I was a bit on edge entering the room. I can't help but feel like I'm being watched as I stand in the long hallway lined with offices, so I scurry out of the rather empty academy and back to my apartment.

I feel that I managed to fend off Cornelia's desires today, but the woman almost has a hypnotic quality to her as she floats between casual flirting and comments to long-winded interrogation queries. It's unnerving at best, and downright worrisome at worst. Perhaps it's my paranoia taking control as I can feel I'm on the precipice of a breakthrough and some real answers to getting home. Hopefully, I can navigate these last few obstacles before something completely blindsides me.

* * *

**A/N: Another one in the books (Ha!) but here we begin to see how Santos gets home and takes a dive into frenetic research. There will be a bit of a time skip coming up, but it'll make sense hopefully. **

**Review Response: **

**Guest: If only I were more clever. If only. **

**flitterflux: Thanks for the support. Very much trying to build a foundation for an altered version to canon, but not so much to where it's unfamiliar. When we get to Garreg Mach it'll be wild once we approach the war arc and such. stay tuned! **

**Next Chapter: 12/21-12/22**

**Have a wonderful day and thanks for reading!**

**edited: 12/29/19 Beta saves the day!**

**Edited 8/30/20**


	15. Losing Grip

_During this time was one of the most frustrating moments in Fodlan that I can remember. After the high-speed nonsense in Dagda, fear for myself, and the lack of control I previously experienced, my progress had ground to a sluggish pace to find a way back home. Every day, every minute and every second that passed without me having an epiphany was lost as my old life slipped a little further from me. It became harder to remember faces and places, some of them completely becoming lost to me by the time I finished my first semester at FMA. I discovered hope is an insidious monster that began to take control of my actions the longer I lingered. Possessed by hope, I would break free from it ...eventually, but the longer you wait the higher the price one must pay. Just like the stories I once told Ingrid; the villains never win in the end. _

* * *

**Santos**

Finishing up my first few semesters at the academy went smoothly as far as academic pursuits were concerned. Top marks in all my classes and the staff seemed exceedingly impressed with my efforts and understandings of magic as concepts unraveled themselves easily to myself. Even Cornelia gave me praise as I would brainstorm with her over the infrequent tea meetings on what would be next for the magical world.

I had quickly built up a reputation as one of the brighter minds in the magical field, but with my near-constant study of the subject, I wasn't just interested in it. I had become obsessed with what made the world tick the way it did. The logical and tempered educational approach from being a 21st-century student helped guide my methodology as I worked harder and smarter than most people at the academy. I took breaks when I needed to and relaxed, something Annette has yet to figure out, but for twelve hours a day, I read everything relevant to my goals. Insatiable would probably be best to describe my attitude.

As for fulfilling my duty to Count Galatea, I had developed a hypothesis on how to save his crops and land, and by some of the unconventional means thought; crestology. Crestology is linked to blood, and more specifically DNA, in that it can give us passive abilities aside from using hero's relics and bolstering one's combat prowess. Luckily, I had the answer to the Count's problems within me all along, as my crest of Sothal held the ability of pure power incarnate.

I first mistook this ability as a healing factor, but with all of my magic being supercharged and with a bit of insight from Cornelia, I managed to pin it down as simply a power magnifier. Sothal would confirm this later in a dream only once I had all the pieces of information naturally.

Speaking of Sothal, he has been rather quiet during my time in Fhirdiad leaving me to my devices to research and offering small half-answers when I would question him. Though, his attitude is what worries me as it feels as if I'm speaking to a monster in hibernation. Lying dormant and waiting. And I can't figure out what the being is waiting for, just that I can almost taste the smugness when I dive into my subconscious. It has gone from annoying to downright frustrating so I avoid conversation with Sothal whenever I can spare it. Him wanting me to get home still makes no sense to me, and it confuses me still to the point I've given myself a migraine trying to interrogate the ghost to no avail.

Currently, I'm traveling back to the Galatea estate at the start of 1178 now that classes have ended and won't start up again for a few months. It's late winter as I travel in the private carriage sent by Leif Galatea, and the land looks more forlorn now that it's covered by patches of snow, only highlighting the pathetic state it has been in. Rolling plains of dead grass as far as the eye can see with decrepit trees that dot the landscape are all I can see during the few days travel it takes to get to Galatea. Hopefully, my experiment with my blood goes well as I imagine the Count is drowning in anxiety with the state of his land.

Arriving up the winding path to the estate it looked as immaculate as I last saw it. Shining windows, clean cobblestone pathways, and a delicately curated front garden lined the front of the mansion. I peer outside the window of the carriage to see that Ingrid appears to be riding her horse out in the training field.

I exit the carriage with my travel sack hung over my right shoulder and look to see the doors of the house open a few moments later with Harald walking down the steps in his tidy butler uniform.

"Greetings, Master Capetillo," Harald declares as he approaches briskly. "The Count will be glad to hear that you have returned. Allow me to take your bag."

I hand him my bag. "I'm glad to be back Harald. How are things?"

A grim look overtakes Harald's weathered face briefly before he regains his composure. "Things are fine here. Lady Ingrid has been doing well considering the past tragedies. The land itself requires help though, as you well know."

"Indeed," I say confidently. "That's why I'm here. I have news for the Count."

Leading me into the house, Harald looks over his shoulder to shoot me a curious look. "Is that so? Well, I'm sure he will be happy to have any news."

Harald sets a very quick pace as he leads me upstairs to the reading room on the third floor to which I'm led into a room where I see Leif seated in a chair in front of an empty fireplace sipping from a goblet of wine. He looks like he has lost weight by the way his face looks a bit sunken, the way his glamorous robes hang off him a bit more than they used to, and his poor posture in the chair.

"Sir, Master Capetillo has returned," Harald says, bowing deeply. "He brings good tidings."

Leif immediately sets down his goblet on the nearby side table and hastily clambers to his feet. Looking at him fully I can tell that he is slightly intoxicated and sufficiently malnourished by the yellow surrounding his irises. "Santos! Welcome back, please come in. You may take your leave Harald," Count Galatea rambles out as Harald bows to his master and departs, closing the door behind him.

I look to the Count who has come over to me and pulls me into an awkward hug. The guy is much less aware of his natural strength with all the wine flowing through his veins as I can feel my ribs hurt a bit.

He roughly pats me on the shoulder and separates from me. "Ah, it looks like you are doing well! Sturdy! Ha!"

I force a bit of a smile out. "Well, the capital has nice accommodations. Thanks to you might I add. The extra work of doing seminars on the weekend has helped my financial standing." I finish while pulling out a hefty coin purse for the Count. My lectures turned out to be quite a hit with many of the students and staff which raked me in quite a sizable stipend after about a month of obscurity.

The Count's eyes bulge for a brief second at the pouch. "I can't. That is yours."

"Bullshit. Take this coin and take care of yourself. Doctor's orders. You've given me the opportunity so let me return the favor," I demand. I aim to make good on my debts to the man, pride be damned.

Leif simply shakes his head and pushes the pouch back into my chest. "I can't. It's unbecoming of a lord to take handouts from his subordinates."

"Then take it from me as a friend," I offer with a smile. "Unless you'd rather take it as a prescription."

Leif contemplates for a moment and then smiles as his shaky hand takes the pouch of coin. "Thank you, friend," Leif then leans in closer to me, whispering, "But don't go telling anybody else."

"It's about 400 gold. I know that isn't much for someone of your standing, but it's surplus to me. Keep it for food or use it for my tuition. Either way, I feel like I'm repaying you," I explain as I stretch a bit since my back is feeling a bit stiff from the carriage ride still.

"Very well. Any other news from the capital?"

"Hardly," I say, shaking my head. "From what I understand is that Lord Regent Rufus is a bit more busy chasing tail than attending meetings. Other than that, I have some experiments to run on the soil here. No promises yet, but I'm optimistic."

A sigh of relief washes over Leif. "Oh good. I'm glad to see that your studies hadn't overshadowed my lands strife. But, we will only be here for this evening. We are taking a trip to visit my friend Rodrigue, the lord of Fraldarius. Haven't seen him since we were at the capital after Duscar, not to mention the other lords I haven't seen since then."

"And I take it you want me to attend?" I apprehensively ask. I'd rather be conducting experiments than have to fraternize with more nobility.

"Of course! You are my family's official mage, and it's high time my colleagues learn a bit about you!" Leif heartily laughs. "From my inquiries with the academy, you are far more talented than the rank and file. And that 'prescription' you gave me solidifies that."

"Alright, it's not like I can say no I suppose," I concede. Rejecting my lord's offer isn't really an option when I'm trying to play nice to get home.

Leif chuckles lightly and runs his hand through his thinning blonde hair. "Don't be so dreary. Fraldarius is only a few days away. We will be back here in about ten days. Plenty of time for experiments and the like."

"How is Ingrid doing?" I ask, wanting to desperately change topics. "Anything new of note?"

"Quite well all things considered. You managed to help her get out of that funk she was in. Although I can't say I've heard of the stories she says you regaled her with."

I shrug. "Old tales from back home. Just some inspiration for a younger generation."

"Perhaps," Leif muses slowly. "She is my pride and joy, so to see her riding again and smiling is worth it. So thanks again. Other than that, I think she is excited to see her friends again. You included. Did you already say hello to her?"

"No, Harald had me come here first."

Leif immediately shoes me away. "Then get a move on! She should be done riding soon. It'll be a good surprise. Besides, I doubt she'd forgive me easily if I hid you away haha!"

I quickly bow and take my leave from the reading room to seek out Ingrid to check up on her. With only a few letters exchanged in the months I'd been gone I'm curious to see how the kid is doing.

* * *

Leaning against the backside of the stables taking in the crisp cool afternoon air I can hear Ingrid inside talking with the stable master putting away equipment. I check my Mexican flag colored robes as they are a tad dirty from the travel and I idly play with a fireball to pass the time and continue to work on my magic control. Having magic has become my primary source of entertainment considering my mind is still partially adjusted to my old world. Considering how long it has been it feels strange to think about it, now that I've been here in this reality for over a few years now. Some of it's felt like a fever dream.

I'm drawn from my thoughts as I see Ingrid walk past the stables in her leather riding gear with the crest of Daphnel embroidered on her back. In the months I've been gone she has grown a bit taller, her bright blonde hair has grown out a bit more, and she looks to be more of a teenager than a pre-teen child than before. I manage to walk behind her trying to sneak up on her to give a little surprise but she stops and whips out a large knife from her thigh and turns on me in an attack position.

Seeing her sloppy form I have time to react and cast a precise wind spell to disarm Ingrid, sending the dagger flying across the front lawn. Her eyes go wide with worry at the quick spell and then she looks at me with a great big grin.

"Now, is that any way to greet someone th-" I begin to jokingly lecture.

Ingrid cuts me off as she dives into my chest for a hug. "Welcome back! We missed you!" I stagger back and push Ingrid back a bit to get a better look at her who seems ecstatic to see me, which genuinely warms my heart. She smiles back at me before panic quickly sets on her face as she exclaims, "Wait! My dagger!" Ingrid darts across the front lawn to gather her weapon which she places back in her sheath before returning in front of me. "Father said you'd be coming soon, but not when. How was the academy?"

I try to keep a straight face from watching her antics. "It was fine," I say. "Filled with work and study, but I'm glad to have a break from it all."

"Good to hear, Santos. How long are you back?" Ingrid asks, nearly bouncing up and down.

"For the month until the next semester starts. But until then I have experiments and trials to run in the meantime. Plus it seems I'll be traveling with your family to some events tomorrow…"

Ingrid's eyes go wide with glee. "You're coming with us to Fraldarius?! That's great news!"

I suppress a chuckle at the girl's excitement. "Yep. I'll be there by your father's side to look pretty for the other nobility. Don't worry, I won't try and steal your thunder. It's not like I can compete with your cuteness anyways."

Ingrid's face becomes flush with embarrassment and a bit red as she stammers, "I-it's n-not like that's, uh, well…-"

"I'm just joking around," I say with a wide grin. "I'm sure things will be smooth and you can introduce me to your friends when your father doesn't have me talking with the other lords."

Ingrid takes a few deep breaths to steel herself. "Yes. That'd be good. I'd like to do that. Plus you'll meet our future king, Prince Dimitri. He's about my age and a good friend of mine since we were little."

Funny, as I think she's still 'little'.

"Sounds like fun. Now, let's head in and get packed upright? We got a long morning ahead and I'm interested to see what's for dinner tonight."

Ingrid nods. "Good suggestion. Let's go in. Plus, I want to hear more stories from you. I've missed them. Any idea for one tonight?"

I chuckle a bit at her endearing tone making her seem much younger than she is. "Sure, I got one for tonight. After dinner, you'll learn about La Llorona."

"Is that a knight?" Ingrid curious asks as we approach the large double doors to the front of the estate.

I shake my head. "No, it's a different part of my culture. No chivalry, it's more on the side of horror. A cautionary tale."

"So...it's scary?" Ingrid apprehensively asks. "Like ghosts and stuff?"

"Mhmmm. But don't worry, it's just a story. Besides, variety is good. It's not all about slaying dragons and gallant knights after all. You'll find life is more complex the more stories you hear."

* * *

After organizing my relatively untouched room for some horticulture experiments when I return from the meet and greet in Fraldarius territory, packing up my meager belongings, and riding with Count Galatea and Ingrid was relatively light-hearted. We joked and shared what we had done in the past, which for me was relatively easy since I just recounted my daily schedule and some of the antics Amelia and I would get into at the bar with some of the other staff proctors. I felt relaxed and dare say it; relaxed.

Fraldarius territory compared to Galatea is much more heavily wooded and a bit colder since it's nearing the northern border of the kingdom. Apparently, according to Leif the area is well known for fox and deer hunting and they make a great deal of their wealth from pelts, clothing, and other tanning trades. Also, the area acts as a sort of boot camp for many burgeoning knights in the kingdom, so as we approached the large Fraldarius family estate hidden deep within the woods many different obstacle courses could be seen on the sides of the road. A bit similar to what a military boot camp would look like on Earth but much more medieval.

As the Galatea carriage is riding up to the roundabout in front of the manor Leif leans over to me, whispering, "Santos, you'll be by my side. We will make introductions and then you'll be left to your devices until dinner. Harald packed some proper robes of a court mage for you."

I nod to my superior. "Sounds good. I trust Harald's fashion sense considering how sharp he looks all the time."

"Indeed. He's helped me since I was a boy and has yet to let me down. Now, let's be on our way. Don't want to keep Rodrigue waiting."

The three of us depart from the main carriage and make our way across the large dirt pathway to the very rustic and woodsman like log mansion. The structure gives off a very heavy frontier vibe that also exudes wealth in excess. I look to see Ingrid has already said a quick goodbye to her father to go and seek out her friends as she runs to the left side of the manor and into a large garden area. The Count and I enter into the lofty three-story mansion that seems to be entirely made of some kind of cedar or mahogany.

Two maids immediately bow to the two of us as we enter the building and the older matronly one pipes up, "I'll fetch Master Fraldarius. Margrave Gautier is also here as well, Count Galatea.

"Excellent. Lead on, Beatrice," The count commands as we are led through the brightly lit manor.

Many sconces and taxidermied animal heads line the walls of the place as we are led down a large hallway to a giant foyer. Inside the foyer, I see a few well-dressed men and women with a few servants scattered around serving drinks and food from the looks of it.

Count Galatea in his element, announces, "Greetings everyone. Sorry if I am tardy, it's hard not to get lost in the majesty of the wilderness out here."

"Of course, we all know you, it wasn't because you slept in again, Count," A dark long haired pale man in a light blue and black suit replies with a smile. The room is quiet for a brief second before both men erupt into laughter and embrace each other into a warm welcoming hug.

"So you going to tell me how the hunts went Rodrigue?" Leif bellows with a bright smile. "If I know anything of your luck, you only managed to nab another doe."

"Only after you have some appetizers, my friend," Rodrigue smoothly replies. He walks over and looks to Leif's midsection. "Looks like you're a bit lighter than usual."

Count Galatea pats his belly. "Potatoes and good wine is the secret!"

Both men have another chuckle briefly before a short red-haired man in luxurious furs asks in a gruff tone, "And what guest did you bring today Leif?"

Breaking away from Rodrigue, Count Galatea addresses the bulky, mustached redhead. "Ah, Margrave Gautier. You look in good health as always. This over here is my personal mage, Dr. Santos Capetillo. He hails from Almyra."

Receiving a glance from Leif encouraging me to speak I cough to clear my throat. "It is an honor to be here and meet all of you."

I bow to all the people in the room and notice Rodrigue come over to shake my hand. "Welcome to my home. I'm sure this is quite different than what you are accustomed to, but I hope you enjoy the hospitality."

"Thank you Lord Fraldarius," I reply with a smile.

Just as I'm about to settle into a chair around the common table with the other lords and ladies a servant enters the room hastily, and a bit out of breath the woman huffs out, "There has-has been an injury on the training grounds."

"Who is it?" Rodrigue inquires in a very serious tone. Gone is the jovial host, now replaced by the narrowed eyes of a hunter.

"It's Felix," The maid replies, holding her side and huffing profusely. "He and Prince Dimitri were sparring again. I don't know the extent of the injury just that the Prince sent me to find help."

Rodrigue seems like he is trying to formulate what to say, but Leif steps forward. "Allow me, Rodrigue. I can send Santos down to the yard to investigate. He is a skilled doctor and a mage. He is more skilled in the healing arts than most I've ever seen."

Rodrigue looks to his comrade and nods before looking at me. "Do you think you can handle the situation?"

"I can assess the damage and I'm quite confident in my medical and healing capabilities," I calmly reply in my most professional tone and receive a hand motion from Rodrigue to dismiss me and a pat on the back from Count Galatea.

I chase after the maid through the house to the backyard into another small building that reminds me of an arena-like gymnasium. The sawdust and dirt ground is perfectly cultivated inside the building as we pass a small entrance hallway with several suits of armor on stands and weapons on display. We enter the main training ground to see several kids and a few other staff circled a dark-haired boy who has a striking resemblance to Rodrigue, with a face contorted in pain as he is favoring his left arm heavily.

Around him, I notice Ingrid is there changed into leather combat gear and beside her is a red-haired boy who has a look of boredom on his face. Across from them is a shaggy blonde-haired boy in a well-tailored outfit with a larger dark-skinned kid who looks like he is made of stone from his unmoving impassive expression. I can see wooden practice swords scattered across the arena and what looks like an older red-haired gentleman in combat plate hovering over the dark-haired boy tending to his wound.

"I brought help, This man is a doctor!" The maid shouts as she ushers me through the small crowd to directly in front of the teenager in pain.

I crouch down to his level and ask him, "Tell me where does it hurt."

"My wrist. I heard something snap," The kid mumbles as he avoids eye contact.

I focus on using Heal on his wrist and channel a decent amount of mana into the spell. After a moment of glowing around my hand and his wrist, I stop the spell and investigate the damage. As I reach for his wrist he pulls his arm away from me and I restrain myself from rolling my eyes at his childish reaction and state, "Let me see your wrist. I need to see if it needs further attention."

He begrudgingly nods and lets me feel his wrist to assess more damage. I feel that the bones have mended back together and the swelling has decreased but the discoloration is still present. Still amazes me how magic trivializes many injuries if you're fast enough.

Finally having a diagnosis I look to the boy with a stern expression. "Seems my spell healed the major damage, but you're going to be sore for a few days and twisting motions will hurt for a week or so. I advise getting this bundled up and avoid swordplay for at least a week to have it properly heal."

"Thanks, but I'm fine," Felix says, brushing me off and standing up confidently. "I'll just use my other hand."

"Maybe we should take a break Felix…it was a pretty nasty hit," The blonde-haired boy tentatively voices out.

Felix shoots him a dirty glare and mutters, "Grab your sword, Dimitri. We need to finish our duel."

The older red-haired swordsman, Gilbert, speaks up now to the young Felix. "I agree with the doctor and Prince Dimitri. You should rest and take a break."

Felix continues to protest as he grabs one of the wooden swords on the ground and argues with the older man I learn is named Gilbert and the blonde Dimitri. After about 15 seconds of pointless banter that Ingrid and the other kid I quickly learn from Felix's protests name is Sylvain I close my eyes and interject, "Hey, let's calm down. Could we not get into another fight?"

Seemingly no one hears my plea through the loud talking and arguing and I sigh heavily. Having enough of the pointless debate amongst teenagers I focus on another spell in my repertoire, once again targeted at Felix, but with a very different effect in mind. Double-check to make sure nobody is looking at me as I channel Nosferatu, targeting Felix.

"No, I'm fine! I won't lose the duel just because of my wrist, it was-" Felix rants until suddenly stopping mid-sentence and passing out. Gilbert manages to catch his body before it slams into the arena floor and everybody looks quite confused and shocked.

"He must have overworked himself and passed out," I nonchalantly comment as I take note of everyone's mildly shocked expressions. "Stress can do that especially if the body has been in shock and if there was a loss of blood."

"Very well. I'll take Felix up to his room where he can recover in peace," Gilbert declares as he carries Felix bridal style out of the arena with the two other maids in tow.

With the drama gone from the now very quiet arena, Sylvain muses, " So...want to wrap up training for today? I think I've had enough excitement."

"Not yet. I haven't got to spar yet, and it's been ages since I've competed against any of you," Ingrid interjects while throwing a dirty look in Sylvain's direction.

"I'll sit out and watch. I think I've had enough excitement and I wouldn't want to hurt anyone again like with Felix," Comments Dimitri as he and his tall retainer head towards the sideline to watch.

"You and me Sylvain," Ingrid commands with a focused gaze. "Go get a sword. I'm certain I can get the better of you this time. I've been training a lot."

The surly redhead shrugs. "Fine, have it your way, Ingrid. You going to stick around, doctor?"

"Yeah, I figure I can heal anybody up that might get injured again," I reply to Sylvain and Ingrid who acknowledge my answer.

I head to the sidelines as the teens begin to square off against each other. I walk over towards Dimitri and his tall friend to which Dimitri stands in front of me and deeply bows to me. "I'd like to thank you very much for helping Felix. I know he won't show his appreciation, but I do know he is thankful for your timely intervention. As crown prince, I, Dimitri Blayddyd would like to thank you on his behalf."

"It's my job to patch people up, so don't think too hard about it. Just happy to help."

"It was strange how Felix suddenly passed out," The large darker skinned teen next to Dimitri comments while locking his eyes onto mine.

Dimitri brings up his hand to his chin whilst and nods. "That was strange, Dedue. You sure it was from stress?"

"Someone was getting stressed out, that's for sure. I just moved the issue along," I deadpan comment as I focus my eyes on the sparring match taking place in the middle of the arena.

I hear a small chuckle from Dimitri. "Huh, guess that's one way to administer bedrest. I presume that's not typical medical practice?"

"I'm not your typical kind of doctor. Considering I've traveled around a lot and that I'm under contract with the Galatea family, I don't think I'm a usual case."

"With your resume and knowledge, would you consider working with the royal family once your contract is up? Considering from what I've heard in brief conversations with Rodrigue, Count Galatea has been quite proud of his new mage. The Kingdom needs more capable people helping out."

I consider Dimitri's well-crafted ploy but shake my head. "An interesting offer, but I'm afraid I can't commit to something like that. I'm usually pretty independent, and besides, I remember the royal family already has a court mage in Cornelia, correct your highness?"

Dimitri takes a second to compose himself as it seems he didn't anticipate my refusal and counters, "That is true...but I'm sure a physician and mage of your talents could fit somewhere together in the big picture, regardless of other's position. Something new could open up."

"Maybe, but let's not be too hasty to make plans. Our futures are murky at best in these times. Let's not get carried away," I warn to the eager prince.

He solemnly nods and quietly replies, "Of course. Let's watch the match instead? It seems Sylvain's slacking is catching up with him."

I smile to the prince and nod and the three of us watch the rest of the spar in silence. Watching the two teens clash with each other my mind drifts to my future experiments. The goal to heal Galatea's land through the crazy plan of magically infused blood. Something that would get me an instant stamp of malpractice and potentially label me a looney back on Earth, but here it's real. I watch the backs of the two students of warfare, each embroidered with the crest of their family. The crests that flow through certain individual's bloodlines and grant them power by the goddess. The power that even stretches beyond conventional magic. The kind of power that even the most powerful mages and politicians strived to possess and control. Like me right now. Like Sevihn before more.

My posture becomes rigid and I feel sweat begin to bead on my palms as an epiphany had struck me. Magic was only a small means to the greater answer of how I would get home, but it relied on crests. Sevihn had used Sothal's ancient blood to power a ritual but it was incomplete since so many died and I nearly died myself.

"...But with the power of the goddess combined…" I whisper to myself as my eyes are locked on the crest symbols emblazoned on the backs of Sylvain and Ingrid.

That must be it. Two parts of a greater whole. The Beginning and The End would become one. I have the means and the ingredients to make the magic happen, just now it needs direction. A catalyst to impart my will on. A compass to lead my way home.

"Are you okay? You're sweating. Did you exert yourself too much earlier when healing Felix?" I hear Dimitri ask beside me in a genuine tone of curiosity.

I look over to him with a wide smile on my face, showing some teeth. "No, I'm fine. Sparring is just exciting. Watching people move gives me ideas."

Dimitri nods and returns his attention to the spar that's winding down, but across from Dimitri, I notice Dedue stare at me for a moment longer silently with an unreadable expression before returning his attention to the match that Ingrid has managed to take the victory in.

"I win! Take that Sylvain!" Ingrid cheers as she tosses her blade to the ground and throws her arms up. Dimitri approaches and he congratulates her while scolding Sylvain for not taking training seriously, though Sylvain doesn't seem too bothered by the comments. Ingrid runs up to me and exclaims, "What did you think Santos? I borrowed a few moves that you described in your stories. Like Lancelot."

With my mind elsewhere with racing thoughts on how to conduct the perfect portal to see what I had longed for I absentmindedly nod. "Yes, quite good. With skills like that, I'd be surprised if you didn't find your own Excalibur in the future."

"Well I mean there is Luin, the Galatea hero's relic. I have the crest to wield it, so maybe that is a bit like pulling a sword from the stone, right Santos?"

I pause to consider what Ingrid had just implied to me unknowingly. A catalyst like a hero's relic would be perfect. It literally comes from legends directly from the goddess. It's all lining up for me, thanks in part to my deeper understanding of crestology at the academy and then being surrounded by a bunch of nobles with crests. I'm so close to my goal, I can almost smell the warm Arizona air on my skin again.

I look to Ingrid with an endearing look. "Say, Ingrid, when we return would you be interested in helping me with my experiments? Your father and I have been talking about fixing the lands, and I could use another pair of hands," I gesture with my one arm to my lacking left side. "As you can see I'm down one."

Ingrid's face lights up as she exclaims, "Of course Santos! Just let me know and I'll be ready to help you!"

"Good. It may seem a bit strange, but that's what experimenting is all about. Just like training new techniques," I reassure her as I give a high five and motion for her to return to her friends.

Ingrid giddily skips back to the center of the arena to talk more with Dimitri and Sylvain about their duel as I take a seat on the ground and look up at the torches on the walls lighting up the domed arena. I take a few deep breaths and close my eyes to take in the smell of sweat and sawdust.

"It won't be long now. I'm coming home," I remark to myself as I smile at the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N: It's late! I apologize sincerely! With holidays here and having to scrap nearly 2,000 words as this was a challenging chapter to write, I fell behind on my self-imposed schedule. Grr. But A day late isn't too bad, right? **

**Some other things I'd like to cover is some milestones here with now over 100 alerts and 50 favorites and 13k views, I have to say that I didn't expect such interest when trying to write up my first dedicated attempt at a story, so I'm thankful for the feedback and attention, and hopefully, you've enjoyed it for what its worth. This ride has only begun as we are about to enter the meat of the story really soon. So strap in :) and as always if you want to leave some feedback or just yell words at me I'll reply to your review. **

**Review Response: **

**VGBlackwing: Because that might actually happen. Also, her character is very controlling and likes to have something over others. Politics at its core. **

**Next Chapter: 12/28-12/29**

**Have a great day and enjoy the holidays!**

**edited: 12/29/19**

**8/31/20**


	16. Homecoming

_Most people would consider themselves the hero in their memories, but I've learned to think differently. Looking back, I've made some morally questionable decisions, a few, in particular, weigh particularly heavy on me. I'll accept if people of this world call me a villain because I can see where they are coming from. My obsession to return nearly destroyed me and if it wasn't for a select few then I'm certain I would have lost my humanity. _

* * *

**Santos**

The rest of the days spent at the Fraldarius estate went by in a blur as my focus was firmly situated on the experiments that I wished to conduct when I returned to Galatea. After my epiphany, the rest of the few days felt like a fever dream as I flitted from conversation to conversation, maintaining the mask of the good mage. Not to sell the hospitality short, most people I met were courteous and pleasant, but the nagging thoughts in my head kept reminding me that it doesn't matter. That they don't matter anymore now that I have a possible fast track to going home and leaving this bygone age.

Arriving back at Galatea I dove straight into my work and set up my lab in my room to my specifications in about half a day with the equipment I needed, which in truth is very little since all I need is some basic medical supplies and my magical abilities. The staff and Leif have been excellent in assisting me whenever I require it, as they still are under the assumption that I am working to heal their land, but they would be mistaken for two reasons.

First, I'm not inclined to work towards that as its secondary when compared to my own goals. And secondly, I actually don't have a good solution to their problem. With so much land to cover all I was able to imagine that would help them would be terraforming it or re fertilizing it and letting the land sit for a year or two, both of which I'm not sure how reception or doability would be.

After about a week and a half of work, I had managed to devise the magic to send me home, as I've been taught and reinforced through discovery that magic is emotion, intent, and logic. Therefore, with a specially designed warp spell in mind, I just needed the fuel and catalyst to direct such a spell as just trying to go home would probably get me nowhere as magic does unpredictable and dangerous things when not treated with respect.

Many days of grueling final research and honing my ability to conduct magic steadily without error and razor focus I finally decided that tonight I would make my attempt. I would need a fresh blood sample from Ingrid, which truth be told isn't that difficult when one is a doctor.

In doing this I'll be breaking the Hippocratic oath that I swore to as a doctor, but I as the person needs this more than my career in a dimension that I've been dragged to and have been trying to escape for the grueling years I've spent here in this realm.

Standing in front of my alchemy table with a messy notebook open before me I pause my writing and whisper, "Four years already..where did the time go…"

Will things be the same when I arrive back on Earth? If I arrive? What do I say to those that have missed me? To those here, if I fail?

My racing thoughts are interrupted as the door to my room opens and I quickly turned around to see Ingrid coming inside with a satchel full of herbs. She has a happy look upon her face as she sets down the bag on a nearby coffee table and approaches me asking, "Santos, you look as if you are a statue. Are you alright?"

I wave my hand dismissively. "I'm fine. Just lost in thought is all. I was thinking that with all your help in gathering materials on the land I'd do a check up on you. Gotta make sure my number one helper is in top physical condition."

"That sounds good, I haven't had one done by a doctor in a long time. What do I have to do?"

"Simple, really. I'm going to go over your vital signs, take a blood sample, check for any abnormalities and ask you some basic health questions that could require follow-up, but don't worry it's all pretty standard and non-invasive," I explain as I begin to unfurl the medical tools that Ingrid had fetched for me earlier in the week from Galatea storage. A bit primitive, but in remarkable condition, all things considered with a stethoscope, syringes, and scalpels among other little tools.

Ingrid nods as I direct her to a large table I had brought into the room to spread out a bunch of books on near the corner. Having her sit on the end I begin to go through a typical check-up I would with any other patient by checking her breathing and reflexes to asking health concerns. Ingrid is fit as any kid and in top condition, but I end it with a blood draw that she doesn't even bat an eye at and I dismiss her to take the rest of the day off.

Now with the easy part out of the way in obtaining her blood since I managed to disguise my true intentions of the whole ordeal, I had the much trickier part of my plan to enact. Obtaining the family heirloom, Luin.

The mythical lance is kept locked in a safe that is designed to keep it contained and prevent magical intervention, so busting it out myself is out. Thankfully, from the one time Leif showed it to me I know that he has the key to unlock the safe, and getting into his room to the safe shouldn't be hard itself. Then I just have to avoid the staff while carrying the family heirloom through the house. Easy, right? Thankfully, I have a plan to get what I need without suspicion, and today is the end of the week which means Count Galatea will be in his reading room with an absurd amount of wine this evening. This just means I need to give him a little push over the edge.

After safely storing away Ingrid's sample I went about my general schedule of conversing with Harald and some of the staff and skimming through some of the texts I had from the academy to double-check my calculations; biding my time until Count Galatea would be good and sloshed from his evening of drinking and relaxing on fine wines.

Making my way up to the reading room through the dimly lit hallways in the dead of night with only the sound of heavy rain pelting the roof and windows I peek inside the room with the Count inside, to which I see a roaring fireplace with him seated in front of it with a blanket and a large pitcher next to him on a serving table. His eyes half-lidded with the goblet loosely held in his right hand, I could tell he had enjoyed himself after dinner as he still insists on giving most of the food at the estate to his daughter or the staff. A paragon among greedy parasites in the nobility in my opinion, whom many wouldn't blink twice if it meant feeding themselves or their helpers.

I knock quietly to see if I can get the Count's attention to which I see him fumble a bit in his chair. "Ohoho, who's there?"

"It's just me Leif, no need to get up," I say as I step out of the dark hallway. "Just checking on you."

Leif immediately settles back down into his comfy chair relaxing. "Ah, good then. I'm doing quite fine. Just enjoying the last of my Gautier vintage. A dry blend but with a sharp flavor. Care for some?" He says while offering up the pitcher and another empty cup beside it. Seems he has been hoping for some company tonight.

I sigh and shake my head. "Sorry, no drink for me, Leif. I'm still researching later. Burning the midnight oil and such."

"You know, Santos. Working that hard isn't good for one's health. You've been cooped up in your room nearly the entire time since we returned from Rodrigue's. I implore you, take a drink," Leif gestures once again with the pitcher but with a more commanding tone than a friendly tone than before. The facade of sternness is betrayed by his posture and half-lidded eyes that seem to be fighting him for sleep.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," I quietly concede as I slowly walk around the Count's chair and table to his opposite side. As I walk behind him I focus my magic for a weak Nosferatu spell on the Count. Used to drain life in combat, but when used in a minimal dose it can be used to cause fatigue, or in this case, with such a bygone target; inducing sleep.

As I finish walking my way around Count Galatea's large chair I hear the half-full goblet in his hand tumble to the ground and spill wine over the hearth rug. With only the light of the fireplace, I began to rifle through Leif's pockets for his safe key, which is a bit difficult when you only have one arm and are trying to manage with big layered robes.

"Ahh, there we are," I mutter as I finally snag a large key that matches the look of what I saw so many months ago. I look back at the Count to see him soundly asleep in his chair. I give the Count one final nod as I slither out of the room with his master bedroom for my next destination.

Thunder has begun to boom in the background of this stormy autumn night as I reach the closed door to the master bedroom. I fumble with the keys a bit but manage to open the door and shut it quickly. I conjure a fireball to help me see in the darkroom, to which I see the mostly empty master bedroom, but also the locked glass case safe on the far side of the room.

Trying to work an unwieldy set of keys while holding concentration on a fireball is surprisingly difficult as it takes me a solid minute to get the right key and unlock the lid to the glass case to reveal the inner safe. Working a bit longer I manage to crack open the safe as well and I can feel the ethereal energy of Luin as I near the mythical weapon.

From my studies, those who do not possess a crest cannot wield a hero's relic and can horribly disfigure the poor soul that tries to use the weapon. But having a crest will minimize those odds even if mine isn't the crest of Daphnel. That or my journey is about to be cut abruptly short. Still, it's just a risk I have to take.

I reach out and draw out the lance, which is surprisingly light to my delight and I hear a tired yet familiar voice in my head. "**So, it looks like you are on the precipice of change. It's not too soon to turn back. Save yourself the anguish and torment.**"

"_Shut up Sothal. I'm going home and there isn't anything you can say to change my mind," _I growl back in my mind.

I await a reply for a few seconds and as I'm about to continue moving along to the lab I hear Sothal whisper, "**Have it your way, Santos. Don't be angry when I say I warned you. You've brought this upon yourself." **

What the hell did he mean by that? A sense of dread begins to creep into my mind as I walk down the hallway towards the stairwell to descend to my room and laboratory for the final step to my goal. Most of the hallway lanterns and candles at this point have gone out as I briskly made my way through the silent house with only bouts of thunder from outside providing any noise and the occasional flash of lightning to illuminate the hallway.

Dashing toward my room, I enter it quickly and lock the door. I breathe a sigh of relief as I walk over to my alchemy table with Luin in hand and set it down. I open my storage container with the blood samples of mine and Ingrid and begin the process of a spell I half modulated from articles found in the academy library, and the other half from vague memories from studying in Dagda under Sevihn. Slathering both blood samples over the lance and with half of Ingrid's blood vial remaining I buck up the courage and take it like a shot.

I manage to choke down the blood, but with a nasty metallic iron quality with a watery yet almost viscous consistency, I manage to keep it down. Holding the lance firmly in my grip, almost white-knuckling the bone lance as I center myself in the room and remove the rug I had placed in here earlier in the week by Harald. I remove the rug and drag it to the side of the room to reveal my crest circle drawn in chalk. Designs signifying my crest and the crest of Daphnel, and of the crest of Flames which represents Sothis, the counterpart to Sothal. With both powers in conjunction, in theory, be able to modify a Warp spell on myself to create a portal.

I seat myself in the middle of the magic circle I had drawn on the floor and with Luin, in my lap, I begin to focus my mana on the flickering flame within my psyche. I reach out and I can feel the weird nature of the lance as well as the strangeness to the blood reacting with my magical properties. I close my eyes and begin to close off my external sense to continue to build power and focus for the spell as I begin to lose feeling in my feet and hand, smells begin to dissipate, and the metallic taste in my mouth starts fading.

My sense of time starts to become distorted as well as I throw my entire will and intent into the spell with the simple notion of 'home' at the forefront of my mind. As I feel myself getting closer to the locus of power that the relic is harnessing from the ritual I can hear a faint voice in the background, so quiet I almost missed it so I peek my eyes open.

Facing the wall I have a peripheral view of my door and I can see it open with Ingrid and Harald both at the entrance looking a mix between terrified and horrified. I also notice that the roof and some of the opposite side wall facing the outside has been blown off letting rain downpour into the now exposed room. I can see both of their mouths moving but I cannot hear nor determine what they are trying to say to me. I close my eyes again to try and finish the spell. I poured the last of my willpower and desire matched with my knowledge and understanding of warping objects and even in my dream-like state I can feel the floor beneath me twist and contort as if I were sitting on a body of water.

After a few more moments I can feel some blood starting to leak from my nose and intense nausea start to overtake me, it finally all stops.

Cautiously, I open my eyes and I see a sight that brings me immense emotion. Street lights illuminate my position as I'm on a pile of garbage in an alley, but I recognize the area. I'm back in Tucson. I'm back on Earth.

I check myself to make sure I didn't come through the portal like the terminator, but I still am wearing my robes and have Luin in my hands. I feel extremely numb and exhausted as I had just completed a marathon to go fight in an MMA match, so I weakly smile and lay back onto the pile of garbage to look up at the night sky as I can faintly hear the nightlife in the background.

For a few moments, I simply stare off into space before I begin laughing to myself. Perhaps a bit too erratically since someone walks by the entrance of the alley sending me a strange look. Probably thinking I'm another crazed drug fiend, but I don't care. None of that matters now. I made it back alive.

"I fucking did it."

* * *

After reveling in my feat in the trash heap, I quickly gather my wits best I can and began walking down the street. My location is roughly in La Cholla district which means it should take a little over an hour by foot to get to my house in Cresta Loma Segundo across the river.

Walking the street again feels a bit weird, and I'm a bit thankful I'm out so late with hardly any pedestrians and not too many cars on the road as I walk northeast back towards my house. As I walk through some thoughts creep into my head like, 'what year is it?' and 'Am I even in the right Earth if that's a thing?' so I continue on my way and prepare a question for the first pedestrian I see. I'm going to sound crazy, but I need information now.

After about a half-hour I finally see someone going the opposite way of me and using Luin as an awkward walking stick I hustle up to the older white guy and ask, "Hey man, I lost a lot of my stuff earlier, could you tell me what time it is and the date?"

The gruff mid 50's guy looks at me strangely but looks at his watch. "It's a little after 10:30. It's Wednesday."

"Like the full date if you could. Please?" I ask, trying not to sound desperate or excited.

Another strange look from the man but he begins to keep space away from me and walk around me on the sidewalk. "It's September 14th, 2024. Now keep moving ya fruit."

I don't even thank the man as he hustles down the road minding his own business once again, but he gave me a good insight into what has happened. It's been around four years since I've been gone, and it seems to have translated to here back on Earth.

Shit.

I begin to hustle hoping to get to my old home and see if Cassandra is still there, as if I were ever declared dead I'm sure the life insurance policy would have helped her buy the place at the very least. I'm practically sprinting down the road by the time I arrive in the neighborhood with the moon at the apex of the sky and me quite out of breath. Still feeling a bit woozy from the teleportation I give myself a five-minute break to help collect my sanity and figure out what I'm going to do. Will I be welcomed back? Will she be with someone else? Will someone else live there? Too many damn questions, and only one way to find out.

I walk through the neighborhood until I see my old two-story townhouse. The yard looks good and the garage is closed, but I can see Cassandra's white Scion out in the driveway. I feel my heart beginning to race as I start to walk up to the house and look at myself. In Fodlan this would be normal, even formal on many occasions, but with my Mexican flag colored robes, I look like some weird lost vaquero or something.

Finally, I get up to the door and I can feel my hand shaking, barely being able to keep a grip onto Luin. This is the moment that I've been waiting for. All the torture and suffering in that land have been pushed back and I won against destiny. The end of a long road at last.

I ring the doorbell and wait nervously as I can hear movement inside. Steps descending the staircase and then I hear the handle turning to reveal my fiance, Cassandra. Looks like she was lounging by the basic t-shirt and yoga pants, and she does look a bit different with her brunette hair about six inches longer held up in a ponytail. I'm overjoyed by seeing the love of my life and want to hug her and cry, yet before I can move a muscle as I hear her ask, "Uh, can I help you, dude?"

Wait, what?

A bit frazzled I ramble, "Cass, it's me, Santos. I know I've been gone for a while but I have the wildest story. You're not going to believe the stuff I've seen and been through, it's all just-"

Cass cutting me off, crossing her arms paired with an irritated look. "Look, dude, I don't know who you are or why you are here. I can tell you look a bit off your rocker and probably got my name from looking in the mail or something. Can I help you or do I need to call the cops?"

Well, shit.

I had thought about something like this happening and I begin to panic. "So, you don't know who I am?"

Cassandra raises an eyebrow and shrugs. "Not in the slightest. My boyfriend and I live here. Look, maybe just move along and we can both forget about this awkward exchange?"

"Boyfriend?" I quizzically mimic. Have I really been gone that long? Has so much changed?

Just to prove my point I see a decent sized Samoan guy in the living room yells, "Everything okay babe?"

"Fine, just helping out the local basket case. You can put the movie back on," Cassandra replies as looks to her apparent beloved and then back to me like I'm some kind of diseased _thing. _

"Okay, can I make a phone call? Just one," I plea, which only gets a frustrated huff from Cassandra as she shuts the door.

My mind stutters trying to process what had just happened, and then the door opens again with Cassandra once more with a phone in hand. "You get one call. Runoff with it or anything and my Rottweiler will be after your ass."

I nod as I begin to dial my mother's number into the cell phone and it begins to ring. Almost shaking with anticipation and a bit of fear I hear the phone gets picked up and answered as I hear my madre answer, "Bueno. Quien eres?"

"It's me Santos, your son!" I blurt out. "I'm back, how are you and everyone?"

I hear silence on the other end for a few moments before I hear my old lady. "Sorry mister, but I think you have the wrong number."

"This is Marisol Capetillo, correct?" I ask with a strained voice. C'mon, not you too.

"Yes, wait- Who is this exactly?"

"I told you, it's Santos. I'm not dead! Tell my brothers Carlitos or Luis!"

Another pause on the other end of the phone before I hear my mother reply, "Don't call me or my family again stalker. Penejo!"

The phone hangs up and still shocked I hand the phone back to Cassandra who has a look of pity on her face. "Rough break? Sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You are a bit strange, but nice...uh walking stick you got there. Have a good night."

Cassandra shuts and locks the door and still reeling from the emotional haymaker that just hit me square in the heart I stumble back and grab Luin. I turn around slowly to look at the open yard and try to figure out how the hell to process this, and I see the last person I'd expect to see in the flesh.

"Sothal?" I gasp out loud as I see him in his usual topless glory standing about 15 feet from me on the lawn with his eyes closed, hands on his hips while shaking his head making 'tsk tsk' sounds. I shamble towards the enigmatic god and grunt, "How are you here?"

He opens his eyes and stops making the sound with his mouth to smugly stare at me. "I told you it wouldn't be worth it, Santos. I told you that this would only bring you more pain. But listen to me? Of course not. I'm just _God. _As to why I'm here, the blood of the Galatea girl still flows inside you, amplifying your power, and thus allowing me to materialize outside your consciousness."

I continue to walk until I'm off my old property in silence with Sothal in tow and sit on the edge of the sidewalk and set down Luin. I look at my remaining arm and feel the ghost twinges of my missing arm as I try to flex my missing arm. I look up to Sothal who takes a seat next to me on the curb. The dim moonlight and shoddy street lamps light up the empty road and I can see a few people's houses lit up with families enjoying their evening. Something that was mine and that I'll never apparently have again.

Sothal leans closer to me. "When Sevihn dragged you from this world to his, he did an incomplete ritual. He didn't have all the materials you did, nor your physicality with my likeness either," Sothal says, gesturing to both of us. "And in doing so with his greedy pursuits, ripped you from reality quite abruptly. You were surgical in your warp, minus the landing in the trash, but alas you did it. Sevihn, on the other hand, more or less was quite messy, and the only way for him to get you in Dagda was to drag and erase your existence from Earth and reestablish it in Dagda. In a sense, you died and were violently reborn."

Aghast, I turn to Sothal. My hand is shaking as I look into the god's pupilless eyes. "I was killed? This version of me?"

"Not Killed, _erased_. As in you literally don't exist here. Wiped from the annals of history," Sothal corrects while raising an index finger to exemplify his point.

"So...I was fucked the instant I arrived in that world. Great. Glad to know that I did this all for nothing. You must be pretty happy with how things have turned out."

Sothal shakes his head. "Not at all. But I knew the value of bringing you here. The truth has a way of enlightening us."

I look at the dead god with complete confusion and contempt and shout, "How does all of this," I gesture wildly around me in all directions. "Help me in any fucking way?! Tell me!"

"Because even if you are nothing here, Fodlan still has a purpose for you. If you were to return, the memory of you wouldn't be shattered as you successfully transported yourself across realms, unlike Sevihn. You can fulfill our destiny," Sothal passionately proclaims as he grips my left shoulder. I return my attention to the pavement below me again in utter disbelief and sadly chuckle to myself which draws Sothal's attention as he asks, "What's so funny Santos? Finally hit delirium?"

I hold back my tears and shake my head. "No that's not it. You just want me to go back and commit genocide. How is that better?"

"You've experienced first hand that humanity is capable of inexplicable cruelty and depravity if left unchecked for too long. Pointless suffering when the cycle overextends itself. You feel it now in your anger, grief, and sadness. It's all connected." Sothal softly intones as I feel him grip my shoulder a bit more tightly. "Let us go back and let me guide you."

I look up into his white eyes and see a swirling ocean that reflects his vastness back at me. Inevitability. Ruin. Perniciousness. All these things seem to entire my mind and I quickly close my eyes to stop the feelings from affecting me. I think for a moment of who I am and shrug off the god's hand from my shoulder. I've been cast through dimensions and lost my literal identity thanks to the actions of others with no say in it. I think of my own core values; have they been a lie from an old world or the last thing I'm clinging onto about my identity?

"I don't know," I mutter as I remain motionless on the curb. "What does it matter anymore..."

I keep my eyes glued to the pavement and hear Sothal reply, "You do know. Your soul is still you. Decide," Sothal gestures to the surroundings. "Be nothing here," and then he grabs my chin and forces me to look up to his face and he declares, "Or help free my world. _Our world_ and become one with your destiny. You know the right choice."

I slowly rise to my feet and look at the elegantly dressed masculine god in the face, our faces mere inches apart. "I'll go back. But I'm done with destiny. Sevihn, Fhirdiad politics, and you have all whinged on about what I will be for themselves. I'm going to choose this time. I'll make my own destiny, and maybe you are right about it all. But, maybe not. I'll find the answer for myself."

I squat down and grab Luin and look back up to where Sothal was standing but notice it devoid of any presence, leaving me alone on the street curb. I snort at his sudden departure, but return my focus to Luin and channel the remaining magic in the lance to bring me back to Fodlan.

As I feel the air begin to bend around me I take one last look at my former house. I feel a tear slip down my cheek as arcs of green energy begin to surround me. "Goodbye. I'll miss you."

In a sudden flash I'm gone from the cool Tucson suburb with the spell incantation complete, and this time with no intention to return. Back to Fodlan to figure out what I should do with my abilities and power and not spend time chasing fever dreams. It's time I started living my life and not my past life.

* * *

**A/N: Hello once again! Interesting chapter? I'm not sure how many people will feel about this as I've had this planned for a while, but wasn't sure how it would shake out. Lemme know how you feel about this, cause it was difficult for me to write. Eh. **

**Review Response: **

**VGBlackwing: Nobles want many different things, money, power, etc. but some want it all. Don't worry next chapter should clear up a lot of theories. **

**Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Also Happy new year! **

**Next chapter: 1/4-1/5 (maybe a new year surprise update?) **

**Later!**

**edited: 12/29/19**

**Edited: 8/30/20**


	17. Welcome Back Stranger

_Was it the right choice? Could I have tried to rebuild my previous life? I ask these very questions to the current day, and I still have no definitive answer. _

* * *

**Santos**

Blacking out from the teleportation and landing back in Fodlan was not my best attempt. I don't know if I was sloppy or if Earth just messes with magic since it has none because arriving about five feet in the air from the ground makes for a hard landing. A plume of dust poofs up as I hit the hardwood flooring in my old room at the Galatea estate as I try to get my bearings.

Looking around it's obvious something went wrong since there are sheets on everything, yet it doesn't seem to be as it was when I first arrived. I can clearly see the old alchemy table I had built still to the side and much of the walls and roofing look new as if someone rebuilt it. I look around a bit more in awe before I stop in my tracks understanding what had happened.

"I'm in the goddamn future," I say out loud to nobody in the dusty room. "But the real question is how long..."

I head towards my alchemy lab to check to see if any of my belongings are still here and it looks completely cleaned out. Hopefully, I can smooth things over with the Count since I'm guessing I've been gone longer than a few days if repairs to the house have been made and dust has settled.

I head to the door to go find my quarry but the door doesn't budge. I check the lock and its unlocked. I give it another budge and it holds steady as if someone boarded up the door from the outside. I sigh and conjure up Cutting Gale to blast into the door to give me an exit. I'm sure the Count will understand.

The door blows clear to the other side of the hallway slamming into the wall, and as I step out I notice a maid I don't quite recognize down the hall frozen like a deer looking at me. Well, that's not a good sign.

I wave and put on my best smile. "Sorry about the door, but, uh, is the Count around?"

She gives me another once overlook and then turns on her heel screaming down the hall towards the stairwell. "Master! Master!"

"Well, that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for," I mutter to myself quietly as I walk down the hall at my own pace in the direction of the screaming.

Following the voice I eventually end up in the foyer where the screaming has stopped and I see Leif, looking much worse for wear with wild hair and a bit unkempt leather jacket standing with a blade at the ready with two armed guards in chainmail armor bearing the crest of Daphnel painted on the front.

Leif looks at me with wide eyes and pursed lips but doesn't utter a single word, which only adds to the unreadable intensity the man is projecting. Figuring I should break the ice and lighten the mood a bit, I try to joke and say, "So, what did I miss?"

"That's all you have to say? 'What did I miss'? Are you fucking serious?" Leif roars as he takes three aggressive steps towards me with his blade at the ready.

I take a step back and put my hand up. "Okay, so you probably want an explanation and I have one. It's been an emotional few hours for me since I teleported, but I can explain if you let me."

"You can explain it in chains, Santos. Guards, seize him," Leif commands as he points his sword towards me and the two burly men come up and secure me from each side.

The guard on my left side looks a bit confused so I whisper to him, "I'm a cripple, I don't have a left arm," to which the man nods. I return my attention to Leif and ask, "This really necessary? Is it about the room and it's destruction? Talk to me, Leif."

Count Galatea stomps up to me, towering over me slightly with his face about an inch from my face, snarling out, "Because _Santos_, you're little experiment years ago created an energy that turned half my staff into demonic beasts. Nearly killed everyone here, myself and Ingrid included. With you gone and Luin missing I wasn't left with many choices. That is until I read through all your notes."

Leif backs away from my face a bit as I mutter under my breath. "_Mierda_."

"Yes, Santos. I read about blood magic. The crestology. But, when I thought it couldn't get worse after investigating your crimes here, a few weeks later Cornelia turns up with evidence of your involvement with the Dagdan military. A wanted criminal in not only Adrestia but also Dagda! You are a sickness that keeps spreading!" Leif shouts at me, which at this point I'm a bit stunned that the warm man I knew hours ago has transformed into someone so hateful towards me.

"I don't affiliate with Dagda, and if you'd listen to me about it I can explain it," I plead to the enraged lord. "Just give me a chance."

Having none of my cries for help, he fiercely slams his fist into a nearby wall. "No! I'll have no more of your lies! You're a snake. Dagda wants your head just as much as anyone, whether you are still a spy, deranged mage, or insane criminal. And finally, you betrayed my trust, Santos. And you will pay the price."

"So you are going to kill me?" I ask cautiously to the angry Count.

He shakes his head. "No, you will be executed in Fhirdiad. The bounty on your head will go to my house and help the effort to restore my lands. In a sense, you will have helped me after all." Leif returns his full attention to me locking his gaze onto my eyes. "I will take you to Fhirdiad to be executed. Then, your head will be shipped to Dagda in a shoebox. Killing you will help Lord Regent Rufus' reign and help unite the kingdom in knowing that a dangerous criminal has been caught. Justice will be had."

Still stunned from not only the situation I had back on Earth not even 30 minutes ago but finding out that people I thought were my allies have turned on me, but deep down I can't really blame them with how selfishly I had acted. I threw away a lot of trust and kindness for my pursuits, and now I find myself on the chopping block. I suppose that's karmic justice. Guess I don't need to enroll myself in therapy for all the messy feelings I have that I'm currently numb to and repressing either, so I guess that's a silver lining if there ever was one.

Before I can offer up a response to rebuttal and defend myself, Count Galatea quickly takes the hilt of his blade and clocks me over the head with it and my vision fades to black. Not sure anything I said could have helped the situation, but it also makes me wonder, how long has it been?

* * *

The travel from Galatea to Fhirdiad was one of the most uncomfortable journeys I've ever had to make, being pulled ahead by a horse with a metal collar around my neck for five days through the mud and cold nearly killed me alone, but with my magical healing and the meager rations that Galatea's guards tossed my way I managed. The Count outright refused to talk to me since our encounter at his estate, but I did learn he found Luin in my old room where I had dropped it and reclaimed it, and luckily the magic I had imbued it with had faded.

Being alone those few days with my thoughts, I began to think if it was truly the right call to come back to Fodlan. If I should have stayed on Earth and tried to rebuild my old life or something, but something drew me back. I think it's the fact that on Earth I was alone, and here on Fodlan, I figured I would be among people that cared about me. With me now in a cell waiting to be executed, I'm starting to feel a bit foolish for returning.

Sothal spoke with me on the third day when my hunger pangs were at an all-time high and confirmed that the two and a half hours on Earth, combined with the wonky spell incantation had placed me back in Fodlan where I was not two and a half hours later, but nearly two _years _later. It's the year 1179 in month Red Wolf Moon, so the cold is pretty bad with the sleet and rain pouring down haphazardly. A rotation of three armed guards stayed with me during the entire travel and explicitly said nothing to me, which got old very quickly when trying to strike up a conversation to get some information only to get punched in the face. Another karmic justice thing I presume that fate cooked up just for me.

Arriving in Fhirdiad I was greeted with getting pelted by snowballs, snowballs with rocks in them, and, you guessed it, rocks. Once again my healing kept me from having permanent brain damage, but I still felt every single one hit me leaving me in a bevy of bruises. They brought me to the royal palace and put me in the dungeon to wait and rot. From the conversations I heard, it seems like my execution is a big deal for the current royalty to help solidify their power hold. At least people will be at my funeral, so that's a plus.

After three days of waiting in the cold and barren dungeon underneath the palace, I finally heard the door open at a time different than mealtime, meaning only one thing. I suppose I must have a visitor or it's showtime.

I hear careful footsteps clack on the stone down the hallway. Inside the cell I've tried to make myself comfortable, but with them deciding to chain my legs and arm along with inscribing the cell with a silence rune on the ceiling ensuring I could conduct no magic I pose little to no threat to anyone.

The source of the steps finally shows itself when the person appears in front of my cell holding a lantern in a beautiful red and gold dress that shows off a very voluptuous figure topped off with a fox skin scarf. Her hair is done up in the way I remember her to do it back at the academy and her shadowy eyeliner seems to be on point as well, matching her wardrobe choice with red lipstick and gold flaky eyeshadow.

"It's been a while, Santos of Dagda. Or should I call you 'The Blood Shaman' as you are known by the locals back there, hmmm?" Cornelia jeers with a haughty grin.

I do my best to roll my eyes, but even that action seems laborsome in my pitiful state. "Cornelia. Fancy seeing you here. I didn't prepare any tea unfortunately so you'll have to forgive me."

"For a dead man, you seem to be in rather good spirits."

"Accepted all this," I gesture lazily with my head, "Around day four. Now it's just what it is."

Cornelia steps up to the bars of the cell, looking down on my striped body that's now only covered in rags the guards provided earlier as they saw fit to remove my robes. With a look of disgust, Cornelia says, "I always knew you were hiding something. I just didn't expect you to turn up actually, considering I read your journals and managed to get in contact with a few individuals in Dagda. Anyways, interesting theories might I add. That last ritual in your journal should have reduced you to ash, yet here you are. You never did write down what it was, but I figured that out too," Cornelia pauses a bit dramatically to which I stare blankly up at her waiting for her to continue, "It was for time travel. You intended to send yourself into the future far enough where your crimes would be forgotten, but it seems you have failed. I signified you might return and told Galatea to be on the alert for your belated arrival. But, you can't outrun your sins, Santos. Nor can you evade justice."

"Yep, you figured me all out. Congrats. Are you going to keep gloating, or do you have anything else to say?" I nonchalantly fire back. "_Truly_, your detective skills are unrivaled. Amazing, really."

"You're mocking me!" Cornelia shrieks, scowling at me. "Such impedance!"

"Me? Never. That'd be highly unprofessional of a doctor," I tease back.

If I'm going to die, I might as well get in some choice words and mess with those who were against me from the very beginning. Also, starvation and dehydration haven't done my charismatic charm any favors. Or maybe they have? Not that I'm one to notice.

"Cope whatever way _this _is," Cornelia sneers while gesturing at my shriveled body. "But know that you couldn't outsmart the royal court or me. If you didn't leave when you did I would have had your balls in a vice for all the realms to see. Your plan was doomed the very moment you stepped onto Faergus soil."

"Don't threaten me with a good time, Cornelia. And you are missing a few key details about myself. I didn't write everything down in my journals, you know?"

"I see your humor is becoming more like the sewage that passes through the underbelly of the city. And your lying. A warp like that could only be used for time travel with how your diagrams outlined it," Cornelia reasons, but I chuckle at her rationale which only seems to upset her more as I hear her snap, "Stop that!"

I stifle my laughter and clear my throat out. "It's cute you think yourself so smart. That you think you have me all figured out. You have much in common with the shitty know-it-all medical student TA's I would encounter back at university. I'll throw you a bone since you've been such a good dog to the king regent. I didn't intend to time travel. I was traveling dimensions. Time travel was a side effect."

"That's a lie. Such magic is impossible," Cornelia retorts with an aghast expression on her face.

I can't help but grin. "Impossible to you. Not me."

Cornelia steps back from my cell and brushes off her dress a bit and carefully readjusts her hair. "You're execution will be sweet as you are clearly delusional down here. I reckon it won't take too many more days for the rest of the nobility to come to witness your demise. Farewell Santos of Dagda."

"Hasta luego Cornelia. I'll make sure to save you a seat in hell," I mock back at the sorceress as she storms away and I crane my head to watch her leave. Annoying her had been the best thing that had happened since I came back to Fodlan. Sure it was petty, and perhaps even childish, but in my defense, I love toying with people who think their smarter than they really are, and in doing this gave me some kind of pyrrhic joy. If I'm going to die, then I might as well enjoy it, right?

* * *

The days in that cell gave me plenty of time to reflect on my past relationships and decisions. What I would have done differently. 'What if' is a dangerous phrase as it seems to create new questions and resurrect old ones, and if you are looking for answers then I can only advise that you avoid them unless it is entertainment that you seek.

My mind drifted to my memories with Cassandra, my childhood with my brothers and parents, numerous friends through grade school, and several other amazing events. All gone, except for in my memory they live on. At first, I thought that it would be depressing, but then I thought that it just makes those memories more special. In me, they live on, which I think is neat and equally sad.

I had eventually lost count of the days as my sleep schedule had been erratic chained down in the dreary basement of the royal keep and with no sunlight to help guide my decisions I tried to count the meals I received, but those are far and few between.

My stupor of bouncing between old memories that seemed to be my daily norm is interrupted as the dungeon doors open again and I heard several footsteps approaching my position. Guess it's finally time.

"**It's not too late Santos. You can fulfill your destiny and seize my power for yourself completely. End the cycle." **

"_And you can sit pretty and wait for it to end naturally. I'm content with not creating a massacre out of the world. Deal with it Sothal." _

Sothal recedes into my subconscious seemingly for the last time as I can no longer even sense the hints of his influence or semblance in my mind. As I'm distracted by probing my mind I hear the doors to my cell open and see a few knights enter and begin to undo my shackles. I count about 12 of them in total, with four being mages. I'm cuffed and a black sack hood is put over my head to completely obscure my vision as I hear a gritty voice. "Any sudden movements mage and you'll find yourself in a world of hurt."

I do my best to shrug but being held by four knights makes the motion a bit impossible. They quickly march with me in tow, nearly dragging me as I can feel the weakness in my legs due to malnutrition setting in and lack of use certainly hasn't helped either.

We march for about 15 minutes up through several flights of stairs and corridors until I finally feel cold air and lots of jeering from people. It's the kind of noise you'd hear as a sports team at a rival stadium, except I'm the rival and the whole damn country is the stadium. I'm led through the crowd of angry screaming people for another few minutes until I dragged up some steps onto some wooden scaffolding by the feel of the material on my feet.

My hood is ripped off and I'm in the center square on the performance podium they would use for big plays and I see the square is filled to the brim with people of all types. I look around on the podium and see many knights and some nobility in their full armor, most notably I see Count Galatea is on the stage with me along with Cornelia, Lord Regent Rufus, Margrave Gautier, and a few other people I don't immediately recognize. Also, there is the typical hood executioner with an oversized ax standing next to a chopping block.

Rufus seems to gesture to the crowd to calm and settle and it takes them a few moments to do so and they are silent all across the town square. He steps forward, cape billowing in the wind behind him. "People of Faergus. I, King Regent Rufus Blaiddyd present to you a criminal, a coward, and a deceiver. This man threatened the integrity of our great nation by worming his way into our system only to betray those who would befriend and help someone in need. A war criminal from a foreign nation using forbidden blood magic on our people turning them into monsters. He has been caught and will see justice today."

Justice. Is this really what this is? What people want and do to each other in this world? If so, they're at least more honest here than back on Earth.

The crowd roars with enthusiasm as Rufus pauses and his ensemble of nobility on the stage clap for him. "So, we will sleep better tonight knowing that one less monster is in the world," Rufus orates in a powerful and strained tone. "But, we being the generous and auspicious people of the Holy Kingdom of Faergus will follow the Goddess's wishes and show some mercy. A chance for this vagabond to admit his wrongdoings. So! Santos of Dagda, the Blood Shaman of Fodlan's Fangs, what say you for your crimes against humanity?"

I get pushed forward onto the stage with the crowd splayed out before me and with the tip of a blade digging into my back with the smug King Regent Rufus standing expectantly a few feet to my side. I give the nobility a slow and tired glance before I look back into the crowd and as hoarsely say, "I regret a lot. I shouldn't have done a lot of things that I did, especially to Count Galatea and his family. But, I have helped many in my time here," I hear some chuckles and whispers begin to emit from the crowd. "I accept what you may think of me. Just know that you don't have the whole story from what your so-called king has told you. Some people just want a scapegoat to ignore real problems."

As I'm being quickly dragged off the stage after my little confession and I hear Rufus shout, "On to the beheading! We shall have justice!"

The crowd erupts into another session of cheers as I'm lined up in the head wedge of the chopping block and can hear some faint grunts coming from the executioner as he takes a few warm-up swings next to me. I close my eyes try to focus on enjoying my last few breaths of fresh air as I hear the executioner line up to my side and the crowds cheering increase as the climax of the event is nearing.

"Let justice reign! End him!" Rufus declares and I can hear the executioner grunt as he lifts his large steel ax.

My body tenses as I anticipate the blow to end my life and just about when I believe he is about to swing down and take my life I hear a 'thunk' and the executioner fall over onto his side gasping in pain and the ax fall next to him with a heavy 'clang'.

The crowd is astonished by the sudden change of events and more murmurs and talking is coming from the crowd and I eventually hear a voice from the crowd shout, "Move! Make way for the knights of Seiros and Archbishop Rhea!"

What?

I maneuver my head on the chopping block to look into the crowd and I can see people are stepping to the side to make a path for a group of knights in the Church of Seiros colors, with Rhea leading them. I glance over to the executioner beside me still howling in pain as he has an arrow stuck nicely in the middle of his thigh. I smile and watch with curiosity as the nobility seems caught in headlights as Rhea makes her way towards the stage with a few personal knights, one of which I recognize immediately by her lightweight leather outfit, short blueish hair, and bow at the ready.

Shamir looks over at me and gives me a quick but deliberate roguish wink before returning her attention to the nobles she's approaching with Lady Rhea and the other entourage of knights she's with. Impeccable timing, if they're here to save me that is. I won't hold my breath just yet.

Finally, on the stage, Rhea addresses everyone. "Good people of Faergus, I am Archbishop Rhea of the Church of Seiros. I am here today to claim the prisoner, Santos Capetillo of Dagda as it is within my authority and right to claim criminals and miscreants of the nations. He will have a different punishment as it is the will of the Goddess."

More murmurs break out in the crowd, more confusion, and uncertainty. Not wanting the situation to lose him favor Rufus quickly interjects, "Lady Rhea, while I appreciate your unexpected arrival, I do believe that you can't just take my prisoner away. Anybody?!"

"She can actually. It's in the old laws of the Kingdom of Faergus," Cornelia begrudgingly answers as she glares at Rhea who seems completely unaffected by the posturing of the nobility.

"Shamir, go get the prisoner," Rhea commands as she continues to converse with the regent and Cornelia in hushed whispers.

I see Shamir jog over to my position on the chopping block. Helping me to my feet, she whispers, "You know this makes it the second time I've rescued you from an execution. Not that I'm keeping count of course."

"Put it on my tab," I grunt as I put my arm around Shamir for support to help my unwieldy legs walk. With all the sound combined with the dizziness of malnutrition feels like I'm underwater and I can't make out what Rhea and Rufus are saying, all I can manage to see is Rufus is looking incredibly ticked off and Rhea is stone cold.

Shamir helps walk me to the bulk of the Seiros knights and I do see Rhea rejoin us shortly stating, "We are leaving Fhirdiad now. We will return to Garreg Mach immediately. Catharine and the convoy are outside the city gates ready for us."

"Of course Lady Rhea. Let's march soldiers!" Shamir shouts and we begin to march with Shamir, Rhea, and I in the center of the circle the knights have formed around us to lead us out of the city. I don't hear much besides lots of whispering from the crowd as they seem about as stunned as the nobility, and myself to be honest.

Once we are out of the square where the majority of the people were I look to Rhea and ask, "So, what's my sentence? And can I ask why, your...holiness?"

Rhea looks to me and smiles. "That is an apt title, and to answer your question it would be servitude. I remember you from back in Arundel many years ago when we fought against Dagdan and Brigid forces, healing people in the streets. I came not only because of my trusted knight Shamir's recommendation but because I saw good in you that day. And I believe that you can atone for your sins and still serve the greater good. And I have many questions for you, as do others. We will save that once this excursion is finished and you are rested."

All I can do in my ragged state is a nod to the archbishop's eloquent answer and march on with the rest of her troops as we edge towards the eastern entrance to the town and I see many carriages and troops on horseback armed and at the ready. Looks like Rhea was ready to come in guns blazing with over 200 knights. I take one last look back at the city of Fhirdiad and the desolate snowy land around the walls of the city as I board a carriage with some unknown knights of Seiros.

"Farewell Fhirdiad, it's been something," I muse out loud as I take my seat on the cold wooden bench and pass out from exhaustion.

Here's to my new life in Fodlan.

**[End of Part 2: Murky Mists]**

* * *

**A/N: The chapter comes a day early, bite me :p but there we have it, folks, quite the warm welcome back to Fodlan, eh? Santos is off to the Church of Seiros and Garred Mach whether he likes it or not with a big ole target on his head now that reputation has spread and bridges have been burned. What do you think will happen next? Right now we are a couple of months before Byleth arrives, so you know that will be interesting once all the events at the Church happen, but what will be different, and what will be the same? Stay tuned and find out. Tell me what you think is going to happen! **

**So finally about 90k words before hitting the main canon of the game, pretty crazy prelude? Anyways, here's the review responses. Also, I've had my beta slowly going through my chapters editing to which they are finally caught up (!), so moving forward there should hopefully be fewer errors. Edited versions will be out a day or two after the initial release generally just due to timing and such. **

**Review Response: **

**VGBlackwing: Yeah, Sevihn was a jerk but he didn't have the foresight to predict this. He thought he would have Santos's body! And yes, bad things have happened with relationships and contacts built up. He's pretty close to public enemy #1 due to the bad press. regular folks are pretty averse to magic, let alone blood magic. **

**Bonefish: He didn't swing it, he got real goddamn lucky and falling into other people's potential machinations. **

**Definitely Not Red: I appreciate it and thanks, it was tricky to figure out with about 4 different drafts of that whole chapter. Boiled down to the choice to go back to where he has people that support him or be a stranger and alone in his old world. Santos obviously is going to feel conflicted moving forward. The dude needs therapy. **

**Alex Jones: Thanks for the pro tip. **

**See you all next week with the prelude to the main canon! Feels like I've been saying that a lot xD anyways, until next time folks and thanks for reading!**

**Next Chapter: 1/11-1/12**

**Edited: 8/30/20**


	18. The Gilded Cage

_The end of my tenure in Faergus is still messy to this day as I'm still essentially banned from most of the duchies and fiefdoms due to the lords either loathing me or fearing me. Sometimes both. Alas, my issues were only beginning and not ending as arriving at Garreg Mach in late 1179 would be comparable to entering a lion's den or hornet's nest. My new life in Fodlan has never ceased to be interesting, that's for sure though sometimes I wish it would be more boring for the sake of my nerves. _

* * *

**[Part 3: Greying Overcast]**

**Santos**

The carriage ride to Garreg Mach took about a week through the rain and snow, and I honestly don't remember most of it since I had been mentally and physically exhausted. Not able to process all the events from Earth to return to Galatea's estate I spent most of the trip being nursed back to health by some of the Seiros medics and eating normal food again, as I had been in that dungeon almost two weeks from what the knights told me. This was news to me as I didn't really react but just kinda accepted it. Still feeling a bit numb and defeated considering all the nonsense I had endured recently, being locked in a dungeon for some undetermined amount of time seems inconsequential compared to other revelations.

Sothal hadn't bothered me since his brief ultimatum in the dungeons, which makes me happy but also worries me as he hasn't been extremely forthcoming with me as of late. His agenda makes no sense, but I can also see the other end of it too. Maybe I shouldn't have gone home as he said, but would I have really listened to him or believed him? I'm not trying to play 4d chess with a dead god _but _it feels like I've been dragged into the game whether I like it or not. Thankfully it seems like an issue I can shelve for a later date due to his absence.

Arriving at Garreg Mach and seeing the huge castle-like structure has an incredible 'wow' factor. The place is easily the biggest church I've ever witnessed. It's what I imagine my abuela would want to be built for Jesus.

My carriage essentially doubling as the medical cart is led to the main gates of the lower part of the complex and the knights are shouting and unloading things quickly and efficiently. One of the younger medical mages that had been treating me earlier comes in my carriage where I'm laying down on a wooden stretcher asking me, "If you have your wits about you, Lady Rhea is wanting to meet you in her chambers. I'd not keep the Archbishop waiting."

I wave the girl off as I sit up and stretch my back out a bit, "Yeah yeah I'm moving. Just give me a second."

After a minute I exit the carriage and the young mage escorts me through the market area, a few huge hallways, and an empty commons area with benches and tables lined throughout the hall. We take a turn upstairs leading us to more hallways and another big open cathedral-like room where I can see Rhea and a few others talking inside. I give the Seiros knight a salute and make my way inside to see what's going on.

First-person I recognize near Rhea, and nearly unchanged after all the years is Alois. The big boisterous knight I met back in Arundel. Next to him is Catharine Charon, the sister of Amelia who I got to know decently well during my time in Fhirdiad, though Catharine doesn't seem to share her sister's disposition of me with her frowning face directed at me. I notice Shamir is also present standing next to a well dressed and official green-haired man that is debating something with Rhea, and certainly not winning by the looks of it.

I walk near the circle of people joining, which instantly makes all side conversations cease. I raise an eyebrow and glance over my shoulder and take a quick once over around the room. "Okay, so it is me that killed the mood," I say, trying to maintain a neutral expression.

"Welcome Santos, to Garreg Mach and the church of Seiros. Some introductions first, before we get to business. Here to my side is my advisor Seteth," I look to Seteth who is projecting an aura of 'don't talk to me' very strongly, I hear Rhea continue, "And the rest here are some of my most trusted knights, most I believe you have met previously. You will meet the rest of the staff in due time, but for now, this will suffice."

"Alright, It's good to meet you or meet you once again," I announce with a bow to the others and I receive a nod from Shamir, an intensified glare from Catharine and Seteth, and Alois takes it upon himself to walk up and hug me cheerily stating, "Ah, it's good to you again too, doctor! Welcome to the Church of Seiros, aha!"

Rhea clears her throat to speak again and interrupt Alois's antics, who quickly gets the message and disengages from his death grip hug on me. Feels like a grizzly bear is hugging you when in that man's grip.

"Indeed, as Alois so put it. Welcome to the Church of Seiros. You will be serving here to help our chief physician, Professor Manuela as well as help Tomas with magical research to help better the Church of Seiros. You will report directly to me, and if I'm not available then you will look to Seteth for guidance. This is your atonement to help better a world that you have made darker with your actions, but through the grace of the goddess, I believe you can be better," Rhea declares with passionate gravitas in her voice.

"Sounds good, when do I get to work?" I say.

"Soon, but I'd like you to settle in first," Rhea says in a soft tone. "I'll have someone escort you around the grounds to help familiarize you with where things are at and what we do around here. Seteth?"

Rhea looks to Seteth expectantly. He clears his throat with a quick cough. "Yes, Lady Rhea?"

The archbishop taps her foot on the ground in measured rhythm. She places a delicate pale hand on Seteth's shoulder and tilts her head toward the advisor. "Who do you believe would best be suited to guide Santos around the grounds?"

"Why I believe that would be me, Lady Rhea. Allow me to handle the orientation for our new staff member," Seteth explains and the other knights disperse, with Shamir giving me another subtle nod to which I return. I'll have to catch up with her soon and see what she's been up to here. "I think it would be best to get you dressed in something more appropriate then rags," Seteth continues as he motions for me to follow him. I can see his eyes judge the poor apparel I had been given by the guards in Fhirdiad.

"Lead the way boss," I reply as I exit the chambers with Rhea watching Seteth and I depart with a slightly creepy smile and intense eyes that seem to be scanning me for every small detail about me. I disregard any negative thoughts and follow my new superior down the well-lit corridors.

Without any small talk, Seteth leads me to a room that reminds me of a dorm. He turns around to me and says, "This will be your room. I have taken the liberty to have the cleaning staff provide you some spare clothing. Since I was told you are a career mage, they are robes in the styling of the Church of Seiros. I will be out here to give you a moment to change, but do not linger too long as we have a lot to cover."

I enter the room and close the door behind me. With not much light coming in from the window I can assume it's going to be dark in the next hour or two, so I use a basic fire spell to light a few unlit candles in the room. Looking around it's a decent room and impeccably clean. Complete with a large writing desk setup, an armoire, a full-body mirror, a comfy looking queen-sized bed, and a big footlocker I'm satisfied with my new housing. It could be a hell of a lot worse.

On the bed, I notice folded clothes and I have two identical robes with some assorted plain undergarments as well. The coloring is nearly identical to the clothes Rhea and Seteth wear as the primary blue color is highlighted by whites and gold trim. I quickly slip on the robe and adjust it a little to help accommodate my left side missing an arm and look to the full body mirror in the room next to the armoire. I look like one of the mages I saw in the caravan here except I have long and messy hair and facial hair giving me a more wild look than I would typically go for, but considering how things have been going I think it looks decent enough and rather fitting.

After a few more subtle adjustments I exit the room closing the door behind me with Seteth waiting patiently across the hall staring at me and watching every movement of mine with a hawk-like poise. I look back into the administrator's eyes stating, "I'm ready."

"Good, now follow and try to keep pace. We have a lot of ground to cover in a very little amount of time," Seteth orates as he swishes his cape and he leads me out of the hallway.

Seteth prattles on about the history of Garreg Mach and how the Church of Seiros founded the place and giving me more exposition than I had even thought to ask for. I'll give him credit for knowing a ton about religion and history just with our first real encounter as I would occasionally comment on some sculptures or paintings and he would go all-in on the details of how that came to be, what it depicts, who made it, etc. Seteth is the ultimate tour guide when it comes to Garreg Mach.

The facilities are also quite lavish, better than anything I had previously seen in Dagda or Faergus, including places such as a sauna, huge dining quarters, a greenhouse, a decent-sized training arena, and large lecture halls as well. The crown achievement of Garreg Mach though is its Cathedral. It rivals anything back on Earth in the heart of Europe because this monument is gigantic and beautifully decorated. I suppose when magic is real and your gods died fighting huge wars it warrants the cathedral to be so grand.

After almost two hours I can sense we are nearing the end of the tour since we had tracked nearly every foothold the monastery grounds have to offer. We are on the east side of the grounds descending some stairs as Seteth looks over his shoulder to me. "And here is the last major place I have to show you. This here is our cemetery. It is a place where we mourn past knights and clerics of the church. Please do not disturb anyone if you see them here."

"Understood, so what now?" I ask. I look around and notice no staff or knights are in the general vicinity. Just me and Rhea's number one alone out in the open with the cool winter breeze touching our skin as the sun is about halfway set.

"Now, listen," Seteth says, with a quiet and steady tone. "I'm being quite tolerant of your presence at Lady Rhea's request, but know you are being watched. House leaders will be arriving next week, and then another week or so the other students will begin to arrive for the new year. I would prefer you to keep a low profile when they arrive."

"Why the secrecy? I'm working here and I figure I'll end up interacting with some students at some point," I reason in earnest. It would only be natural to run into someone eventually, right?

Seteth shakes his head, dismissing my logic. "No, I want you to avoid contact as much as possible. You, whether you recognize it or not, are labeled a criminal. Lady Rhea has put her reputation on the line bringing you here. Granted, I've heard of your feats, and while they are impressive your reputation doesn't do you much justice and makes you a liability on the church. Many students come from noble houses from all over Fodlan that support the church, and if you were to do something out of sorts it would mean defacing the church or offending a student the results could be disastrous. Not only for Lady Rhea but yourself as well. I say this as a reminder and a warning. Tread carefully."

I take a moment to digest the speech Seteth just dropped on me. "Yeah, I got it. I'll stick to the background. You won't even know I'm here."

"Good. It's about time that we retire for the evening. I'll come by your room tomorrow with your daily schedule," Seteth rambles off as we begin our ascent from the cemetery. As we reach the top of the stairs Seteth turns toward me, his brows furrowed."One last thing. You are not to be out anywhere alone. Once again considering who you are, you are required to have an escort in the form of an approved staff member or knight of Seiros. Understood?"

I nod. "Aye. Let's get back. I could use a good night's sleep in an actual bed."

Seteth leads me back to my room fairly silently with no more exposition about the grounds or comments about my standing. The man is probably about as tired as I am, but instead of showing it like me with my short responses and tired body language, he remains upright with perfect posture and an unyielding professional air to him.

As I say my farewells to Seteth and enter into my bedroom I immediately light one of the candles on the study desk with a fire spell and undress from my new robes. I lazily grab and place the extra clothes that I received from the bed on top of my footlocker and fall onto my bed exhausted. I take one last look outside my bedroom window and watch the sunset past the mountain tops before closing my eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Knocking. That's the first thing I hear as I crack open my crusty eyes and try to look to my surroundings. I'm still in my room, yet it's pretty dark despite the candle still burning that I lit from earlier, though it looks as if a decent chunk of the wax has been melted. I glance to the window and notice it's practically pitch black outside. I hear another knock on my door, drawing out a huff from me as I grumble, "Be there in a moment."

I clean my eyes and get dressed rather hastily back into my new robes and slip on the shoes they had also provided me just to give them a try. A bit stiff due to the leather, but they managed to get the sizing right of all things. I bumble over to the door to take a peek through the door eyehole, and I see an old pale white and grey-robed man holding a lantern looking fairly chipper.

Only somewhat convinced that the old man isn't an assassin, I remain on guard as I open the door. "It's pretty late, uh, how can I help you?"

The old man gives a small bow and smiles up at me. "Apologies for the late-night intrusion, I hope I didn't wake you. I am Tomas, master librarian of the Church of Seiros. I was hoping to show you the library and chat a bit."

I let out a yawn that I try to stifle. "Don't worry, I'm up now." I raise an eyebrow as my curiosity gets the better of me. "Master librarian, you say?"

Seteth didn't take me into the library during our tour, sticking mostly to larger facilities and areas. This could be an excellent opportunity to learn more about the church and have a reason to visit the library if I can get along with Tomas. I also have to consider the strangeness of him visiting me in the middle of the night.

"Yes, I've been with the church for around 40 years. Retired a few years ago, but retirement didn't suit me so I decided to return. I also tend to lose myself in my studies, so I apologize once again for my poor timing, but I felt compelled to introduce myself to the newest staff member," Tomas elaborates as he gestures for me to follow him down the corridor. I nod and close my door behind me and lock it, though I don't have any valuables to steal.

Tomas leads me from the knights and staff quarters to the building housing Rhea's quarters and the other offices that I briefly saw on my way up to the second floor. We pass by a knight of Seiros on our way passing through the courtyard who gives me a weird stare, but backs off when Tomas gives the man a nod. It seems like he is part of the higher tier staff that's approved to chaperone me. That, or he is quite the scrapper of an old man and the knights want none of his business.

We take a few twists and turns down some of the hallways in the administrative building of the church until we finally arrive at the library which is placed at the very end of the hallway. The library itself isn't all that impressive by my metric but compared to the magic academy in Fhirdiad and the libraries I've seen in noble's houses it's top tier with its high shelves filled to the brim and organizational markers.

"Don't mind the mess. I've been prepping the library for student use ever since the last batch graduated. I'll take you around each section to familiarize you with how it's organized," Tomas clarifies as he gestures to a very small pile of unorganized books on a far study table. The man certainly takes his work seriously by the looks of it.

Tomas chants a brief incantation as I follow him and he lights a few of the wall sconces in the large library to brighten up the place, which leads him to the process of putting out the flame in his lantern and asking, "So, Santos of Dagda. Or do you prefer Dr. Capetillo?"

"Santos or Dr. Capetillo. Either is fine really," I remark as I begin to look at the different sections of books. Everything from warfare strategies, religious practices, etiquette, and cooking exists in here it seems. Quite the diverse collection for a monastery that doubles as a training academy for future militants and knights.

"Excellent, now let me take you on the full tour."

Tomas begins to give me his spiel about the library and its contents, plus a little bit about its history. Most of the books here are donations from noble families, past students of the church, or picked up by knights. We get to the magic section of books, which takes up about a quarter of the whole library's contents and Tomas abruptly stops and rummages through his thick robe pockets.

"What's the holdup?" I ask as Tomas seems to be struggling to get the book-shaped object from his robe pocket.

After a few more moments of prying the book out, Tomas exclaims, "Ah, here we go. Now, I know you are quite well versed in magic, Dr. Capetillo. It's one of the reasons I encouraged Lady Rhea to recruit you."

Now that is an interesting tidbit of information I didn't previously know about. I've been gone from this world for a while, so I still need to take some time to patch together what I've missed out on when I was on Earth busy being disappointed.

"You vouched for me to come to Garreg Mach?" I tentatively ask the elderly man, who simply chuckles at my wariness.

"I did. You were too valuable a mind to let those simple-minded nobles execute you. The whole senior staff took a vote on whether or not to bring you into the fold," Tomas says as he thumbs through the thin book he's holding in his hands.

"Interesting. I take it the voting was confidential, or do I get to know who wants me here and who doesn't?"

"I'm not willing to divulge the information of the meeting, as it was held with privacy in mind. Privacy being something I respect," Tomas asserts as he places the book into my hands and motions for me to open it up.

I carefully crack open the faceless grey hardback book and I'm instantly elated, confused, and worried. I flip through the pages faster to confirm my suspicions. Tomas just handed me a complete compendium of all the notes I took at university and in my private journal that I believed to have been confiscated.

Looking back to the elderly man who has his eyes closed and has a huge grin on his wrinkly face, I can't help but stare. He seems bemused by my reaction given how his grin expands. "As I said, Santos, privacy is something I cherish," Tomas says. "I managed to get my hands on your work about a year ago and was quite taken with your research methodology and thoughts on magic. You're clearly well trained, yet I sense you look at the practice of magic at an angle very few talented mages and academics do. So, I managed to get your original journals and transcribe them into an actual book. And don't worry, it's a one of a kind as I had originals burned. It's been sitting in my private collection away from prying eyes and over-eager mages that might do more harm than good with that information. When I heard you arrive, I thought it only natural to give you back what is rightfully yours."

I give Tomas an incredulous look of disbelief and do a double-take between him and the book he just handed me. I look back to Tomas and insist, "Who else knows about my research? This is dangerous and almost got me killed."

"A few of the top authorities in Faergus know of it, but I managed to pay a few to have it retrieved," Tomas says, waving his hand dismissively. "The only other person who knows of its existence is professor Hanneman since I don't understand crestology on the level he does, and we needed to know the full depth of what you did that fateful night. Leaving it in the Kingdom's hands was risky from the rumors we had heard, and after looking at your research we were validated. We've vowed utmost discretion with the information."

"You organized a heist...for my research. You're not a typical librarian, are you?" I ask, with mixed emotions of impressed, confused, and a slight bit of worry. "But I can see your rationale for obtaining my stuff. Also, why doesn't Rhea know? And why does the church need to safeguard it?"

Tomas chuckles lightly as my librarian comments and responds, "The Church of Seiros is neutral politically across Fodlan, so it only makes sense to hold sensitive information from potential warmongers. As for Rhea? She is busy running a religion, and I have been entrusted with maintaining books and information as a master librarian of the church of Seiros. If anything arises out of the Kingdom relating to blood magic and strange crestology, she will be the first to know, rest assured."

I nod to Tomas, yet inside my head, I can't help but think that sounds sketchy. I'm not a super sleuth or anything, but the withholding of information is usually never a good sign. Extremely petty doctors would do that with certain other doctors and nurses when I would be working on certain units and it just caused internal drama and usual was downright dangerous. Seems that the church isn't as sinless as one might think once you dig beneath the surface. Not to mention how a librarian has access to thieves to steal from high ranking nobles without much fanfare. Tomas is connected at the very least and perhaps even dangerous, but he considers me an ally so I'm happy to reciprocate with an air of caution.

"Lost in thought Santos?" Tomas muses with a faint smile across his face. I didn't even realize I had been blankly staring at my journal.

"A bit. Fairly tired. It's been an active few weeks, and now I'm looking to recover and lay low for a bit," I reply in a matter of fact tone.

"Ah, makes sense. It is quite late, and I lose track of time with my haphazard hours. Ha!" Tomas laughs to himself quietly. "Let me lead you back to your room. The last thing you need is a knight questioning you late at night why you are out of your room the first day you arrive. Seteth tends to have much less eloquent language if he hasn't had his fill of coffee."

I smirk a bit at the thought of the prim Seteth cussing me out, but I nod back to Tomas. "Yeah, that'd be bad. Let's get back. And thank you, Tomas."

I return the gesture, smiling at the wrinkly old librarian. "Of course, please do come around again. I'd like to have more time to converse when you are more awake."

Tomas leads me back through the dark courtyard with his lantern and back to my room. I bid him a quick farewell and watch him slowly shuffle away into the darkness as I enter my room with the key in hand. I quickly undress once more and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light.

* * *

Once again waking to the sound of knocking I groggily raise my head and hear the voice of Seteth call out, "Dr. Capetillo, I implore you to come out in the next five minutes. We are behind schedule!"

Great, it looks like my late night in the library with Tomas combined with not having a soft bed to sleep on in over two weeks caused me to sleep in a bit. If I had a bit more leeway and wasn't essentially forced into indentured servitude I'd tell Seteth to shove it where the sun doesn't shine, but alas I need to play nice. Besides, I'm fairly curious about what kind of routine they want me on. I know I'll be in the infirmary primarily, but I'm wondering what other privileges I might be able to get for myself in the future if I play nice.

I quickly don my robes and slip on my shoes to get ready for the day and open the door to see Seteth looking groomed and chipper on this early morning. "Morning Dr. Capetillo. I'd like to get things moving along as quickly as possible so that I may get to my main duties. Follow me to the infirmary."

"So, how early is it right now?" I say, bumbling after Seteth who has set a decently quick pace through the halls. "So, how early is it right now? I don't feel like I got a wink of sleep."

"It's approximately 5:50 am, give or take a few minutes. I knocked on your door several times before you finally answered. If you would have gotten up sooner I'd have taken you over to the baths to get cleaned up, but you'll have to save that for later," Seteth explains as we continue at our fast walking pace across the barely sunny courtyard.

I'll have to adjust to waking up earlier than this, and I imagine my days will be fairly long if I'm stuck working whatever shift I have. Though it is nice seeing there is hardly anyone else really about moving fast, minus Seteth naturally.

We make our way quickly towards the medical ward with me trying to still get my bearings and wake up fully. The medical center is located on the second floor along with most of the other admin offices. I passed it briefly on my walk to the library last night, but couldn't see anything since it was so dark and I was more busy keeping an eye on Tomas than gawking at the local medical equipment.

"Here we are, I'll let you take a look around once I unlock the door to familiarize yourself with the layout," Seteth says as he opens the door and walks across the room to open up the curtains to let the natural light pour into the large room.

As Seteth goes around igniting some extra lanterns to increase the lighting in the room I take my time looking around the place with deep satisfaction. The place looks and _smells _sterile, which is a rare occurrence in Fodlan considering I keep comparing most of their sanitary practices to the medieval ages back on Earth. So far though, Garreg Mach has been in the upper echelon of cleanliness. They even have indoor plumbing! Even though it's set up like a community bathroom you might find in a park, it's still indoor plumbing. I'll take it.

Scanning the medical bay I notice four hospital beds, a few stools in the room, a large alchemy lab with a whole herbology cabinet assorted with vials and different extracts, and finally an assortment of general equipment like scalpels and basic care tools. Nothing else is extremely necessary I've learned since magic can do a lot of the heavy lifting in the healing process, but it's not a complete solution. The place is the finest medical area I've seen since my years ago in Dagda, so I'm fairly interested in meeting the head physician I'll be working with.

As I'm lost in my daze of picking through the herbology cabinet to see what herbs the doctor keeps on hand I hear Seteth clear his throat abruptly and I look over to see him a bit annoyed. I shrug and answer his frustrated body language. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. I like to know what I'm working with."

"I said you could _look _around, not pilfer Professor Manuela's medical cabinet," Seteth huffs. He crosses his arms and leers at me expectantly.

"Okay dad," I say with a coy smile. I place back a bottle of unlabeled brown leaves and begrudgingly bow to Seteth. "I'll keep my hands to myself."

"I'll have you know Dr. Capetillo, I have a sizable amount of patience, but I encourage you not to burn through it with your antics. Especially this early," Seteth warns as he straightens out his robes.

"Noted. Anyways, where is professor Manuela? Isn't she supposed to give me the rundown?"

Seteth digs into his pocket quickly to look at his pocket watch, "She should be here already. I told her explicitly yesterday to be here by 5:30 am."

As Seteth is musing over why his immaculate schedule has gone awry I offer, "You could just carry on with your other duties. I don't mind just waiting."

The frustrated advisor quickly shakes his head. "Absolutely not. You are still very new here, and I don't know you that well yet considering your reputation and such. I shall stay, though if Manuela doesn't arrive soon I'll be forced to send for her."

I take a seat on one of the wooden stools and shrug. "Eh, works for me. Just trying to make your life less stressful."

Seteth takes a seat on the other stool in the room that's about 10 feet from me and he and I just exchange glances; my look coming more from being tired as hell and my body craving sleep while Seteth seems to be frustrated and having his blood pressure steadily increase by the minute. We sit in relative silence for about 5 minutes before my boredom gets the better of me and I suggest, "Want to play a game while we wait. I Spy? 20 Questions?"

"No. I'm content to wait until Manuela arrives, which-" Seteth retorts as the door swings open to reveal a dirty blonde haired woman with short-cropped hair, a fair amount of make-up, a very fuzzy and luxurious cloak paired with a slightly risque green corset-like dress which hugs her shapely body quite well. She also looks like 100% of her doesn't want to be here and would rather be in bed.

"Manuela! You are late do you how long we have-"

"Seteth, don't shout," Manuela groans as she holds a hand to her head. "You're not doing my hangover any favors. I'm here early like you asked."

Seteth stands up from his stool and throws his hands up in exasperation. "Unbelievable. With a new staff member on board, we need to be professional. That includes being on time, _Manuela_."

Manuela pauses to ponder Seteth's warning, tapping her index finger on her ruby painted lips. "Doesn't that mean you're late for your next appointment? You didn't have to stay and wait for me."

Looking extremely conflicted between giving Manuela a harsh tongue lashing or leaving I pipe up, "Head on out Seteth, I wouldn't want you to be late to your next appointment. I can take it from here."

Seteth heads towards the door muttering under his breath. He turns to us and does his best to maintain a neutral expression. "Very well, but we will discuss your tardiness at the next staff meeting. Again."

With that last quip, Seteth walks out of the room but as the door is coming to a close I can hear his pace increase into a run as his shoes slap against the stone flooring. Manuela in her daze goes over to her herb cabinet and takes a vial and downs it immediately. I look on with curiosity that she notices from the corner of her eye.

"It helps with hangovers if you are curious," Manuela says. "Though, you look more ragged than tired."

"Fair observation," I respond. " And I figured as much what the elixir was for. I also recommend not binge drinking."

Manuela gives me a miffed look. "Oh, why didn't I think of that?" She sarcastically says, rolling her eyes. "It's not my fault my date walked out on me."

I clam up immediately on my snarky comments as I don't want to tread into murky waters with my new superior about personal business. I have enough skeletons in my closet already to fill a crypt it feels like, and I'd rather not get into other people's personal lives when I don't know them well enough.

"So, want to give me the grand tour and explain what I'll be doing here?" I ask, looking to steer the conversation back to its original purpose. Best not to get sidetracked on my first day on the job.

"Certainly, and as we do it I'll figure out how much you know," Manuela states, setting down her empty vial. "I remember you were rumored to be a doctor back in Dagda and gave health seminars back in Fhirdiad for a time."

"I was and still am a doctor. Shall we begin?"

Manuela runs me through all the basic equipment in the medical bay and the usual treatments that students get afflicted with be it from training injuries or getting sick with fever from stressing out or eating too much of the leftover chili. We cover herbs, and thanks to my heavy study into Fodlan medicine since I arrived since I didn't like not knowing what elixirs and herbs helped with illness I keep up fairly well and manage to get a few impressed looks from Manuela thanks to my knowledge. Other than that she explains that the clinic is open when needed essentially and that having me here will mean she doesn't need to be pulled from lessons for emergencies. Other than that some clerics come in as nurses, but don't have much medical knowledge besides using heal and basic procedures. All in all seems like a decent enough gig, minus the crappy hours.

"So, that just about covers it. Any questions?" Manuela says as she takes a seat on one of the stools and stretched her arms out a bit. We have been going over different herbs, procedures, and diagnoses for almost an hour. Needless to say, we are both a bit done considering our mutual lack of sleep.

I shrug. "Not really. I'm sure something will come up eventually though. Confident in my knowledge?"

"Oh yes. You have the proper knowledge, seems whoever taught you knew their stuff. You should be fine with treating all the bumps and bruises the noble children complain about," Manuela teases as I stretch out my limbs a bit. Looking out the window I can see the sun has fully risen and I'm starting to feel a bit hungry as I haven't eaten since I was on the cart yesterday before I had even entered Garreg Mach.

"Thanks. Say, since we don't have any patients or anything going on and it's fairly early still, what do you think about getting some breakfast?" I ask as I can feel the emptiness in my stomach groan at me. Some real food besides travel rations or dungeon slop would be heavenly right about now.

Caught off guard by my offer Manuela's eyes widen as she mumbles something to herself that I can't quite hear and then clarifies with me, "You're asking me out to breakfast?"

"That's what I asked. You in or out?" I ask a bit impatiently as the hunger pains that I had been ignoring are piling on top of me like a sack of bricks.

A bit tongue-tied Manuela sputters out, "So forward… Ahem, yes I'd love to. I think that'd be lovely. I'll show you the way."

We lock up the medical ward quickly and begin our jaunt down the hallways of the building at a reasonable pace, much unlike Seteth's Olympic power walking stride. Manuela takes the lead with a lively bounce to her step that wasn't there previously. Must be excited for breakfast as much as I am, which isn't far fetched considering it's my go-to for when I have a hangover.

We reach the dining hall which seems to be a buffet-style kind of serving, and thankfully there seems to be no line and very few people eating at tables as it's only around 7 am. Both Manuela and I get a plate and are given the choice between vegetable stew or a seared salmon dish. I gravitate towards the salmon dish as I haven't had a good source of protein in a while and it smells amazing. Manuela gets the vegetable soup instead and we both take our seats at a little side table away from the other knights that are silently mowing down their breakfasts.

We begin to munch away, albeit I'm going at a bit more of a ravenous pace compared to my fellow doctor. "So Santos," Manuela asks as I bite into my meal. "Tell me a bit about yourself."

I don't bother with looking up from the food that I'm cutting into bite-sized pieces. "Well, you already know I'm a doctor. I'm also an accomplished mage from what I've been told. Bit of a traveler considering I've been to a few different countries and areas."

"Interesting, but I was wondering more than what I could figure out from propaganda. Like, do you have family, other hobbies...significant others?" Manuela tentatively asks with a bit of a sultry tone.

I stop eating the delicious fish bake and take a moment to just stare at my half-eaten meal. I haven't had time to process what had happened on Earth yet, at least not really. Ever since I returned to Fodlan my mind and body have been in survival mode since I nearly got executed for things I did and didn't do. How do I explain that I was wiped from reality to which my family and fiance lived different lives without me? I still have all the memories of a bygone world that technically doesn't exist, except in my mind.

"Hello? You doing okay in there?" Manuela asks as she waves her hand in front of my face snapping me out of my daze and my more depressing thoughts. Thinking about my family and my fiance killed whatever mood was present previously.

Manuela is looking at me curiously expecting an answer, so I hastily gulp down my lastest bite. "Uh, family and loved ones? They're not around anymore. Won't ever see them again." I reluctantly say as I try my best to avoid eye contact. "As for hobbies? Besides being public enemy #1, I'd say researching magic and trying to get down horseback riding. Also some amateur cooking. You?"

Manuela digests the information with a knowing nod. "Ah, you have my condolences for your family. Caught up in the wars I presume?"

"Something like that. Could we talk about literally anything else?" I plead as I've now completely lost my appetite and set my fork down.

Thankfully Manuela picks up on my mannerisms and asks, "So, have you heard of the Mittelfrank Opera Company?"

"Can't say I have. Not really up to date on music these days. My tastes are a bit...esoteric," I say as I think of all the rap and rock music I used to listen to back on Earth. I should have grabbed an iPod or something while I was there so I could at least remember what some songs sound like because I am having trouble remember what some of my favorite songs sound like anymore.

"Ah, so you prefer music from your homeland in...Almyra, correct?" Manuela questions, but I can tell she is more excited to talk about her opera company.

"Yes, but tell me more about the Mittelfrank Opera Company. Sounds like there is a story there, or I must've thought wrong?"

Manuela snatches the opportunity for the next half hour to regale me with her exploits and songs she did while traveling with her troop through Adrestia. It's quite fascinating listening to the equivalent of a pop star ramble on about all the theatrics Manuela went through, even picking up physician skills that started back when caring for sick or injured troop members that she would later expand on when leaving the troop. While paying more attention to the way she phrases her past and how long ago some events seem, I would venture it's safe to say she's older than I am, but I wouldn't have guessed that at first glance. I'm technically around 27 at this point, but I haven't been keeping track too hard as most of the months and days all kinda blurred together when I was trying to get back home.

"...and then after the performance, I bid farewell to my troop and set out for something new. I had earned enough accolades to satisfy me, but I wanted something more, you know?" Manuela ends her long story with a question posed at my interested yet blank face as I had missed a few parts when my mind drifted back to home and thinking about all the nonsense I have had to put up with.

"Manuela, can I ask you a serious question?"

Manuela looks a bit surprised but quickly composes herself and smiles leaning in whispering, "Now that's intriguing? Let me guess you want to go out on a da-"

"Do you offer therapy services?" I blurt out. Needs to get said at some point, and might as well break the ice before she gets the wrong idea.

Manuela leans back in her seat with a dissatisfied look on her face. "Not what I was expecting," She quickly returns her attention to me. "Sorry. But, yes. I do offer that. Why?"

Now it's my turn to lean back in my chair as the tiredness in my mind and muscles seems to come out as I feel the weight of everything that has happened begins to physically hit me. "It's for me. I need psychiatric help. Not sure really where to turn, but your the only other physician and the closest thing I have to someone who could get me the help I need."

Shifting back into her professional demeanor, Manuela nods and takes a sip from her soup. "Well I would be happy to help you Santos, but with how busy I am it would be infrequent unless you're willing to have it over drinks," Manuela lets out a half-hearted and albeit depressing laugh. "I would suggest finding someone within the church. Many would be willing to listen to whatever is troubling you."

Going to the church for psych help doesn't appeal to me. I need ultimate discretion in what I need to get off my chest, and I can't be sure some cleric isn't going to report that. Plus I'm a bit salty about religion in general considering I still have a genocidal god living in the confines of my mind waiting for me to give up the goat and say murdering everyone is okay. Yeah, no religious affiliation will have to be the way, at least until I learn more about them or find someone I can trust.

"Well, looks like you just found yourself a new drinking partner," I declare to a slightly dumbfounded Manuela.

"What, are you serious?"

"Mhmmm. It's not ideal as far as therapy goes, in fact, the opposite, but I'll take what I can get."

"Wow. And to think I was sort of joking…"Manuela mutters to herself before fully addressing me. "Well, it would be unbecoming of me to turn away a patient, no matter how unorthodox the method. It's a deal, on one condition."

"Sure, what's the catch?"

"It goes both ways. I get to confide in you as you do to me. Upon each of our medical oaths for the utmost discretion."

"I can live with that, you've got yourself a deal," I announce as I shake Manuela's hand to seal our spoken agreement.

Manuela takes another sip from her soup and chuckles to herself a bit while shaking her head, but doesn't say anything so I broach the situation asking, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just I've hardly met you, yet I find you interesting and decisive. And a bit charming." Manuela says, flashing me a toothy grin. "Something I don't see in many men today. Hard to imagine you're a wanted criminal in nearly every territory, but I suppose maybe you got this far by being so unassuming? I may have to be more careful"

"People like to place blame on others whether it is true or not," I say as I look around the somewhat busy dining hall once again. "I'll admit to making mistakes, but if you want the truth, it's much less interesting than you might imagine. Reality has an awful trend of being incredibly disappointing."

"Shhh. I don't see any alcohol, so save that for later. Let's just enjoy our meals before things get too sad. It's too early for this anyways," Manuela rebukes to get me off my sad train of thought, to which I nod and return to my salmon bake.

Hopefully, things will be better here and I can be on the road to some closure about my past without having so many intrusive thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Finally we see Santos settling into his new role within Garreg Mach and looking for help. Also, It's a bit longer than the average chapter since the last one felt short with the lack of events happening. Next chapter we will see the house leaders arrive in Garreg Mach, and who else knows what may happen? I'm working on it as I'm typing and editing this chapter, so prepare for next week! Also, I'll need to extend my update times, as Fridays are just convenient for me. **

**Review Response: Firstly thanks for all the wonderful comments! It brings me joy as I like to know what my readers are thinking! **

**Rationalism: Square one and worse in a lot of ways. At least this time he knows what to expect out of the world in general, and still has some allies. **

**VGBlackwing: With 2 years away and no way to vouch for yourself against a kingdom ruler that's trying to prove he has authority, people who are struggling and looking for someone to blame, not to mention Santos's notes he left behind since he didn't consider ever coming back if the world was what he hoped it would be. A scapegoat for a political mess essentially, but fate has other plans as Sothal and Sothis can't seem to escape one another. It's as if by fate. **

**Bukakke: Here is moar!**

**Bonefish: Oh yes, Ingrid's reaction will be interesting for sure. A criminal and a strange mercenary both joining Garred Mach at the same time. Things will get spicy for sure. And thanks! **

**Sakura108645: Indeed! It's showtime, and yeah he did cause a decent amount of damage. Things don't get better when you disappear for 2 years with no explanation and a journal full of crestology and blood magic left behind. **

**That's all for this week folks, I'll be back next time with more content but, until then have a great day and thanks for reading! **

**Next Chapter: 1/17-1/19**

**Edited: 9/12/20**


	19. Ouroboros

_My arrival wasn't the only shocker, and quickly became a quiet topic as more important things began to shape up, such as Byleth taking a teaching position suddenly at Rhea's request. Garreg Mach housing a wanted criminal quickly became old news in the wake of that decision, to which I'm still thankful for. I don't think the spotlight suits me, though others would argue otherwise. From my talks with Rhea to encountering Byleth for the first time I knew something was coming; something big. Sothal was right about one thing though. Humanity had grown wild and conflict is the only natural outcome eventually. _

* * *

**Santos**

The week and a half leading up to the house leaders' arrival went by smoothly. Having very few patients to work on the clinic beside a knight getting injured in a drill with a twisted ankle or minor fracture, I was able to focus on other things. With Tomas being kind enough to grant me library access to whatever I wanted, including the restricted section I had my pick of the lot. Still being a bit on edge around Tomas I looked at some of the books in his restricted collection but decided to avoid them altogether and look at a topic I only had minimal experience with; tactics.

While I'm specialized in medical services and healing magic, I figure knowing how an actual healing mage should operate on the battlefield would be beneficial since I'm at a monastery that teaches such things, and I don't want to be out of the loop. I still have a craving for knowledge and luckily there seems to always be something new to sink my teeth into. That and my other option at Manuela's request was to become savvier with the music trends of Fodlan, which spoke to me much less. I like science, strategy, and making things. Art unfortunately just never appealed to me. Also, I'm an awful singer, never touched an instrument, and paint like a kindergartener, so there's that.

Garreg Mach has been bustling with a lot of the general staff prepping for the new batch of students and knights coming in and out from missions, which has been frustrating since Shamir has been out on a long mission and has yet to return so we can catch up. I'm patient though and I have had plenty to occupy my time with research and work.

In the medical ward alone reading another book on support tactics in battles I hear a knock at the door and answer, "It's open, come in."

An older gentleman with dark grey robes matched with his greying hair, styled mustache, and monocle strides confidently into the room looking around with a pensive look upon his aged face. I set down my book, stand up from my stool, and look expectantly at the man. "Can I help you?"

"Is Manuela around?" The older man asks whilst looking down both parts of the hallways as if trying to scout.

From my experience being around Manuela so far in the past 10 or so days, is that hopefully, this guy isn't trying to score a date with her, considering after a few drinks she is a much more open book than I am. Hearing about her love life struggles was immediately jarring and encouraging me not to get into a relationship with the troubled physician. Not to discount she isn't a great person, she is so far, but the woman demands attention like Fodlan has a limited supply and we are going to run out soon.

"No, she's out for the day," I reply, returning my focus to my book as I hear the door close.

"Oh good," The elderly gentleman exclaims. "I'd rather not deal with her antics right now." He extends a hand toward me. "Hello there, I am professor Hanneman. I take it you are Dr. Santos?"

I shake the man's hand firmly. "Last time I checked. What can I help you with?" I ask as Hanneman pulls up a seat on the other stool in the room near me.

"I was sent to retrieve you, but I was hoping if you could spare a moment of your time to talk with me about some things. The errand isn't urgent," Hanneman explains as his excitement is betrayed by his sped-up speech pattern and smile that's barely hidden underneath his mustache.

"Sure, I have time. What's it you want to discuss?" I ask the eager scholar. If I remember correctly this was who helped Tomas decipher my blood magic and crestology research, so he must either be pissed at what I did or extremely curious. I'm not sure which I dislike more.

"I wanted to discuss crests with you. I read your journals, and while the ethics of such work are questionable at best, you did outline some very creative and interesting insights on the subject. But, in particular, I was curious about your crest that you mention in the journals."

"What about it?" I nervously ask the older man. Please don't be interested in blood magic.

Hanneman dives right back into his tangent, "It's capabilities of course! You have an unrecorded crest verified by the magical academy of Fhirdiad, but any records concerning you are restricted. I myself am a crestology expert and would like to study it to see if I could find anything about it that you may not. What can you tell me?"

"Well-" I start but pause as Hanneman pulls out a small notebook from his chest pocket with a quill at the ready to take notes, managing to get a sigh out of me. It's going to be like that, eh? "My crest is fairly unknown in origins. Others have theorized it's because I'm from outside Fodlan. From what I've noticed is it enhances my magical power and lets me bend the purpose to spells, like being able to warp objects if I focus hard enough or making variants of a fire spell to be smaller and have multiple targets. That sort of thing."

"Fascinating. Truly fascinating," Hanneman remarks as he scribbles furiously in his journal. Without looking up from his notes Hanneman asks, "Anything else you can add before I escort you to the meeting?"

Well, time to give him a weird fact. Might be enough to keep him busy and away from prying too deep. "Yeah, one last weird thing my crest does is I'm fluent in every language. Oral and written."

Hanneman's jaw drops and then clams up immediately as I can almost hear the gears turning in his brain."Truly? How does it work?"

I shrug. "It just does. Once my crest became active I understand everyone I've ever heard despite the language barrier and haven't had any issues reading any foreign text. My mind just converts it to the language I'm most familiar with. Though I can't speak any language, just understand it."

"Incredible. Mind if I pull you aside for tests at a later date? I'm willing to be open and share whatever I find about your crest with you at your discretion. I'll give you creative control as well if you want it published or kept secret," Hanneman offers.

"That'd be appreciated. I prefer anonymity at this point in my life. Attention has gotten me into more trouble than I care to admit."

"Agreed if the rumors are true about you," Hanneman says as he stands up getting ready to depart.

"You don't believe all the propaganda about me being a horrible criminal?" I warily ask. Don't want this nice guy to be some kind of spy that's out to get me.

Hanneman balks at my question. "Anybody with half a brain doesn't inherently believe hearsay. I trust Lady Rhea's judgment and I am not so quick to judge without all the facts. Don't be fooled, I am wary of you Dr. Santos but I'm willing to give you a chance."

"That's all I ask. I have nothing really to hide," I concede as Hanneman and I walk to the door to the medical ward.

"Lady Rhea is the one who wanted to see you, Hanneman says as he opens to door. "I was speaking with her this morning about student schedules and she sent me to find you. Now, let's not make her wait any longer, shall we?"

* * *

"I'm so glad you arrived, Santos. Please, take a seat," Rhea says in a measured tone as I enter her quarters.

I'm in a small living room area from where I can see a bed in the far back with large arched windows. I take a seat across from Rhea at her living room table on the comfortable padded chair and take a good look at her. She's dressed in her usual Archbishop clothing that gives her a very regal look though she has taken out the headdress that usually accompanies it in favor of letting her long green hair down. I don't understand the hair color weirdness in Fodlan, and at this point, after seeing a dude with pink natural hair I wouldn't be surprised if blue people lived on another continent.

"You look distracted. Care for some tea?" Rhea asks, gesturing to her pure white porcelain tea set. "It's a chamomile blend."

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you," I reply as I carefully take the teacup Rhea hands me with piping hot tea that smells quite herbal and fresh.

I take a small sip that burns my lips and tongue a bit before I set down the cup as Rhea asks, "So, how are you liking Garreg Mach so far?"

"Indoor plumbing is truly divine," I jest which manages to earn me a small smile from Rhea. I set the teacup down and continue, "But, it's been nice so far. I haven't had any issues with the staff. It's good to be back to working with patients and being fully invested in the medical field. I prefer it over having my head cut off."

"I would hope so Santos. I have taken precautions but I sincerely hope that you will be able to find some peace under the goddess's guidance."

"Thank you, though I am curious. Why did you decide to rescue me in Fhirdiad?" I ask, my voice shaking slightly. It still feels a bit like a fever dream that I'm even here.

Rhea takes a sip of her tea. "Because I saw you help my knights and the villagers of Arundel. You didn't need to. You could have fled at any moment during that battle, but you stayed and helped fend off unholy invaders. That is the reason I believe you can be redeemed as you have never attacked the church despite some of your leftover notes containing less savory details. I see something within you that speaks not only with power but compassion."

I'm a bit taken back by the archbishop's praises and dumbly nod. "Again, thank you. It's been difficult and I'm trying to be on a better path. Healing and helping people is where I started and it's where I'm trying to return."

"That is comforting to hear Santos. I do have some personal questions for you though," Rhea challenges as she sets down her tea to fully focus on me with her inquisitive bright pale green eyes.

"Can I refuse these, or am I being voluntold?" I muse thinking back to the time my grandparents would drag a young me to the catholic church for mass and other events.

"It could certainly be seen that way, though I won't force anything," Rhea states with the authority and calmness that could only be achieved by being a wise religious leader. "It is in all our best interests that we are forthcoming as possible with each other."

"Alright, where would you like to start?" I say.

"Let's start with your affiliation with Dagda. What position did you hold in the military there?"

My lips twitch and I force myself not to frown. "Officially or unofficially?"

"Both please."

I rub my temple and groan. "Officially I was an apprentice to Archmage Sevihn and assistant medical provider for one of the medical units under Dr. Shaeli."

"And unofficially?" Rhea asks, leaning back in her dark wicker chair, hands neatly resting in her lap.

"Slave," I say in a weary voice thinking back to the torturous training at Rigden's hands and the devious plots Sevihn was laying out for me. Truly simper but crueler times.

"Slave? Hmmm, then that would explain you and Shamir being in Arundel during that time, I presume to flee from Dagda? She did say that it was her that helped you get out of Dagda, but not that you were a slave. Could you elaborate?"

"Yeah. I was held captive under Sevihn's orders to learn magic as I possess an unusual crest. He was planning to possess my body somehow, but I managed to kill him before the ritual took. The rest is me being framed by the government for killing their leader in a time of war. What did Shamir say?"

Rhea takes another sip from her warm cup of tea, "Not much on the subject, unfortunately. She has been a loyal knight even though she doesn't adhere to our doctrine of belief completely. One of the double-edged qualities of her is she doesn't ask many questions when it comes to professionalism. She never mentioned you were a slave, only that she was your retainer and had orders not to let you out of sight due to the nature of your magic and crest."

"Makes sense. Shamir likes things simple and snooping isn't in her personality. Fight first and make someone else ask questions and deal with politics," I affirm on Rhea's viewpoint.

"Indeed. Though it is troubling that such dark magic was being practiced there. And you are certain this Sevihn is dead?"

I chuckle a bit. "Oh, I'm sure. He took my arm, but I managed to do him one better if you know what I mean."

"I do, and I can see why you hate the man so much. Have you thought about trying prosthetics for your arm?" Rhea offers while her left hand is now gently resting underneath her chin. "We may not be the greatest artisans, but I'm sure our quartermaster could figure out something."

I shake my head. "I'm fine. I've adjusted to my life now with one arm, though some things are trickier. I'm not a warrior or heavy lifter so I doubt I'd get much use out of it. Besides, my robes usually mask that I'm missing an arm at a glance so people don't tend to gawk."

"Very well, just know that it is an option the Church of Seiros's artisans can offer," Rhea says. Her calm and reserved demeanor shifts as she reaches forward for her teacup and looks up at me with a skeptical glance. "Now, why did you go to Fhirdiad and not take my offer than to come here? We have equally if not more knowledge on a variety of subjects, including medical techniques."

Seems she's still not convinced. I can feel my palm beginning to feel sweaty. "I went north because I wasn't familiar with the church and was told Fhirdiad was the authority on magic in the region. It was far enough away from Dagda that I felt safe enough to study."

"Next question. What were you trying to do that night you disappeared. I've read the reports and many contradict each other when it comes to details. What did you experience?" Rhea inquires as she leans into my bubble of space so much so that I can smell her chamomile perfume.

I take a second to think about how to phrase it without sounding like a raving lunatic. Saying I went back to my home dimension only to learn I had been erased from reality than talked with a genocidal God who lives in my head would probably not go over well. It doesn't even sound sane in my head, so I'm definitely not saying that. I'll just have to go with how I felt.

"I...it was...disappointment. I was trying to see someone I loved only to learn that I had become a stranger and no longer belonged," I lament as I can feel my face feel hot with nervousness and anxiety welling up inside of me.

"I see. Was it worth it?"

Was it worth it? I did get to see Cassandra again, but not in the way I had hoped. She's happy it seems even without me. The world kept moving right along without me despite my resistance to it all. I accomplished incredible magic to which this world has only theorized about, but I made it a reality. My achievement magically though pales in comparison to what I found out though. But...I'm happy for her. Ultimately, I think it was the right choice but sometimes fate is an asshole. Which leaves you to pick up the messy pieces to build yourself up again. Like Rocky said in his movies, 'It's not how hard you can hit, it's how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward'.

I blink a few times to realize I've been staring into my cup of tea for about a minute arguing with myself about some of the most impactful decisions of my life. I look up to see Rhea waiting patiently for my answer as I finally look up and respond, "Seeing her face again one last time was worth it to me. Would I pay that price again knowing what I do now with grief and pain I've caused others? I'm not so sure anymore, but I do know that I'm willing to go to just about any length for those I love."

Rhea is silent for a few seconds as I hold my breath. She finally closes her eyes and nods. "I understand," Rhea quietly replies.

"You do?" I quizzically answer back. Something I never dreamed I'd have in common with someone like her.

Rhea nods with slightly watery eyes. "Yes, pardon me," Rhea wipes her eyes quickly, "I do Santos. I understand. Good people are capable of questionable acts, some they may come to regret but pursue anyways because of their love. Their compassion and loyalty to an idea or another person. Those people are fools for letting their emotions lead them, but they are also the purest as they are driven by love and devotion for others, not themselves."

A bit overwhelmed by the emotions in the atmosphere I carefully put my hands into Rhea's as in a prayer position. "Thank you. That's...the nicest thing I've ever heard anyone say about what I did."

"It takes a lifetime of making mistakes to learn how to forgive those around you, but also yourself. And also when to stand your ground against the evils of the world. I hope you learn to forgive yourself while remedying those in need here," Seiros passionately says.

I nod while trying to hold in my emotions. "You speak as if from experience."

"I'm not just the archbishop because I wear the robes and headdress," Rhea comments, giving me a moment to collect myself once again. "But, I do have a request if you would entertain it."

"Certainly, what is it?"

"I'd like you to hold seminars for the students during the weekend. I recall you did the same at the magic university in Fhirdiad and I want you to do the same here since you have great medical and magical knowledge. You would be compensated for your sessions as well," Rhea offers which causes me to lean back to ponder the possibility of teaching on the side.

"I'll take it. Might as well help out those who want to learn. But, do you really think a bunch of nobles want to learn from a labeled criminal?" I ask in a concerned tone.

Rhea waves her hand dismissing some of my worries. "You won't be listed by name, only the seminar names are listed. And I think once people get to know you the skepticism many have will be unfounded."

"Okay, that helps my worries a bit. Will I still require an escort?"

"No, but I would prefer you to be near other staff when possible once classes start. Mostly for your protection."

So she's worried I'll be attacked. I'm not surprised considering how many people hold a low opinion of me at the moment. Only time will lessen these effects, but I'm guessing I may have to go the rest of my life looking over my shoulder to make sure assassins sent from the Holy Kingdom of Faergus aren't tailing me. Maybe it's time to work on a perception enhancing spell…

"Alright, I understand. Anything else?"

Rhea stands up from the table and indicates to me to rise as well, "No, I just wanted to have a candid conversation with you and to assure myself that I made the right decision in bringing you here. You may not see it, but we are more alike than you may think."

"Really? How so?" I ask.

"A story for another day perhaps, but you know better than anyone how tender matters of the heart can be. I'll let you walk back to your room by yourself. The staff meeting will be in a week from now, and I wish you to be in attendance. You won't be present for the house leader's arrival as they will need to get settled in for a few days. Goodbye Santos, we will talk again soon," Rhea declares as she goes to open the door.

I bow to her and take my leave. "Thank you, Lady Rhea, it's been...helpful. You've put me at ease."

"Of course, that is what the goddess Sothis would want so we must adhere to her teachings," Rhea says with a smile. "Good night."

Rhea closes the door leaving me to get back to my room alone in the twilight of the evening. I walk slowly and keep my eyes low the entire time back to my room. Everything that had been said needed to be said, and while I kept out the weird details everything I said and felt was true. It was the right decision, and all I can do is move on and be better. I face plant onto my bed and pillows, and for the first time in what seems like forever, I silently weep and cry over my loss and the people I've hurt on my journey to return home. My new goal is to find a new home and the place I belong, and just maybe the Church of Seiros can be that. Only time will tell.

* * *

The weeks passed by as I toiled in the medical bay more often by myself and without Manuela checking up on me, leaving me alone with occasional patients but for the most part it's pretty slow since training hasn't started. House leaders have arrived, but considering how shelled away I've been I haven't heard many details other than about the three houses in general that represent the territories. Manuela at the moment is my main source of information besides Seteth when he does his daily check-in or two with me, though Manuela's information tends to be a bit less filtered.

There had also been a new professor hired, and as a test, they are to take the house leaders out for a training exercise tonight. Not much else besides a brief encounter with Jeritza, the fighting arena overseer. Not a man of many words who dons a masquerade mask which is slightly off-putting, but Fodlan fashion is beyond me so I don't think much of it.

Other than that I'm spending another late night in the medical ward with one sleeping patient that's dealing with a leg infection from a shallow sword slice and that wasn't properly treated causing fever and other nasty symptoms. I've been harping on people to pay more attention to sterilizing and cleaning wounds, but it hasn't quite caught on yet with the newer recruits. Currently, I'm flipping through another book on Guerrilla war tactics that's interesting, but the handwritten text is a bit messy.

I hear an owl hoot outside the window and I look over to my patient who moans a bit in their sleep and turns over on the medical bed. I sigh and go back to my book and as my eyes make contact with the page I feel myself freeze, but just for a moment.

Weirded out by the suddenness I decide to check for magic, and just as I'm about to stand up, I hear an owl hoot from outside. I begin to walk towards the window curiously as I hear my patient moan in their sleep causing me to look at them, and I see them turn over to their side. The side they had _already_ turned to. I look back at my book and see I'm on the previous page, the one I had just flipped from and read a moment ago.

"Okay, now this is fucking weird…" I murmur to myself as I expand my senses out to feel if there are any magical flares or disturbances around me, but everything seems silent.

I've had deja vu before, but this takes the cake as I just re-lived those moments back to back. It was only a few moments, but I'm sober and experienced that phenomenon as clear as day. One thing would be a coincidence, two very weird, but all three happening in the same order are just downright bizarre. My only guesses are that I'm tripping on some strong herbs that are leaking out of the herbology cabinet, I'm finally insane, or someone somewhere just used time magic, which seems the most plausible. Time manipulation isn't something I came across in my studies, but I technically did it when I dimension hopped so I have an open mind but also worried about the implications.

Messing with time is a dangerous affair considering all the movies I've seen about the butterfly effect and other paradoxical loops. I went forward in time which has much less baggage when compared to going back in time, considering going back rewrites the future while just jumping ahead doesn't affect much besides you suddenly disappearing, as I've experienced first hand.

I'm considering asking another one of the mages at Garreg Mach about this, but considering I'm _technically _the authority on time travel and dimension-hopping I doubt me asking people if they had deja vu will get me anywhere. I'll just have to be perceptive if it happens again and to see if I can trace the source somehow.

I sit back down and resume reading my book while occasionally checking my lone patient's vitals. Hopefully, tonight doesn't get any stranger.

* * *

A few more days pass without much fanfare besides the expected return of the new professor. More students have arrived that I've avoided since classes haven't started. Seteth was pretty adamant about that as well as attending the staff meeting scheduled this evening. Manuela has been organizing her lesson plans leaving me in the clinic to my own devices, which has honestly been nice to just focus on my work and reading. I'd occasionally practice some warps and manipulating fireballs but would nix it if my patients are awake or someone else entered the room. Don't need to give people the impression I'm goofing off.

I look at the sun through the window to get an idea of the time, which seems to be about 5:00 pm. With the meeting occurring around 5:30 pm it is probably now a good a time as any to get a move on soon. Being tardy to my first big meeting shouldn't be my first impression on the rest of the staff.

Figuring to leave around 5:15 pm my plans are interrupted, about two minutes before my planned departure time as Manuela steps into the room as I'm reading I hear her say, "My, it seems you are taking your patient care quite seriously."

I look up and scan the empty room. "Yup. Just taking care of a bunch of ghosts."

"Funny. Let's go to this staff meeting. I've heard interesting rumors and news in the past few hours," Manuela chimes as she leads me out of the medical bay and locks up the door.

As we glide down the hallway towards the main atrium where Rhea gives her usual announcements, I ask Manuela, "So care to fill me in on the rumors?"

"Santos, I didn't take you for a gossip?" She teases as we turn a hallway corner putting the atrium at the end of the long hallway.

"Not usually, but humor me. I've been bored."

Manuela flashes me a playful grin from over her shoulder. "You'll see soon enough. It's quite interesting."

As we enter the atrium I see Rhea at the forefront with Seteth by her side, looking more stressed out than he usually does. In my few encounters I've noticed he shows his stress, not in his face or speech, but his body language with increasingly rigid posture and movements. Right now, the man looks as if he's been carved out of stone.

I can also spot Hanneman who looks like he just arrived in the center of the room as well as Jeritza standing by himself by the sidewall. Lastly, I spotted some new people standing next to Alois a little bit off to the side. One looks like an older guy who seems to have the typical fighters build with a shield on his back and sword on his hilt. A bit rugged looking with his cropped blond hair but also it seems he too is tired of Alois and the man's endless source of jolly energy.

The last person in the room is a woman with blue hair and detailed black combat gear that shows a bit of her midriff, which causes me once again to question Fodlan fashion choices. The most jarring thing though is when I take my position against the back wall is when the woman makes eye contact with me.

Her blank expression causes a weird deep sensation of rage, hatred, fear, and confusion within me that almost makes me grab onto the wall for support to stand. Just as suddenly as we made eye contact, she looks off towards Rhea as she begins to monologue to the staff, but it sounds as if I'm hearing her words through a clogged drain with the words being fuzzy and muted.

"What the hell is going on…" I whisper to myself as I skeptically look around the room. Thankfully nobody is paying attention to me as they have their attention fully on the elegant Rhea.

"**Santos." **I hear Sothal's voice boom inside my head. As he finishes saying my name my vision blurs intensely to the point I can only identify basic patterns. This is not the spiritual drug trip I signed up for.

"_Sothal, why are you speaking now? Can you stop bothering me and fucking with my senses?" _I demand within my subconscious.

"**It's her.**"

I focus my inner strength and magic to clear my mind to suppress Sothal's influence. Sothal does not resist and my senses instantly rush back, and I feel a bit nauseous as if I had just stopped abruptly on a fast roller coaster.

"-So, what house will you choose to lead?" Rhea states to the three professors. She looks to the newcomer. "You've been given the first pick."

I see the dark blue-haired woman from before say in a soft yet sure voice, "I will lead...the Golden Deer."

Rhea and Seteth both congratulate and advise the mystery woman to take great care in teaching the students of that house

"Excellent. I shall lead the Black Eagles, you fine with that Hanneman?" Manuela proclaims.

Hanneman nods. "Yes, I shall lead the Blue Lion-"

"Brother? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt…" The girl says in a very well mannered tone as she rambles on interrupting the whole ceremony, focusing her attention on the new mystery woman. She's dressed in the uniform of a basic student or staff member of the church so she belongs here, but I hadn't seen her until now.

I pick up on the fact that she is apparently Seteth's sister, but that's one hell of an age gap. My first guess would be that it's his daughter, but I digress. I hear Seteth announce that there will be a mock battle in the coming weeks to gauge all the students' combat capabilities, which means more work for me. People are bound to get injured in the coming event and the overzealous trainees may get injured beforehand. Looks like my real work is just beginning.

The three professors are dismissed to go meet with their respective houses. I remain while Alois and the new guy Jeralt are on their way to greet the archbishop and her advisor. They share very few words and take their leave returning to a conversation that vaguely sounds like the topic of fishing, but I can't be too sure.

Jeritza takes his leave immediately after without a word to Rhea or Seteth and not even a glance in my direction. I look around to see that nobody else is left and prepare to head out myself, but as I do I hear Rhea call out, "A moment Santos. If you would come over here."

I turn on my heel and march my way to the center of the room meeting Rhea and Seteth. "So, what is it you need?" I curiously ask, hoping that it isn't anything too rigorous.

"So casual... Ahem, Dr. Capetillo, there have been some discussions between Rhea and myself and we would like you to stand by during the mock battle between the three houses as our on-site emergency physician and healer for those eliminated during the trial since Manuela will be participating," explains Seteth with tiredness lathering his voice.

Rhea nods to her advisor and then looks to me. "Indeed. Do you think you can handle such a task on your own, or will you need support?"

I give them a thumbs up. "I can handle a few kids knocking each other around with sticks. And if someone takes it too far I'm pretty good with a timely rescue or warp spell."

"Then it's decided. You shall be our on-site medic for the battle. Also, since you've been fitting in so well here, and Manuela's reports have been good for the time you've been here I'm lifting the requirement of needing an escort. All I ask is that you respect our normal curfew times," Rhea announces. This is news to Seteth, as the weary man looks flabbergasted. Rhea already told me this was coming so I just try to look as respectful as possible and bow. Mainly to hide my smirk due to Seteth's priceless reaction.

"Rhea, you can't be serious. This man could still be a potential threat, and not even to mention making the girl a professor, this is-" Seteth rambles on.

Rhea silences him immediately with a wave of her hand. "Seteth, calm yourself. I have thought about this decision long enough. I trust Santos to behave himself and we simply don't have the resources to expend every time he needs to use the bathroom or go to the dining hall. It will be fine."

Seteth closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Very well. Lady Rhea has given you tremendous privilege, I urge you not to squander her trust."

"Noted, and thank you, Lady Rhea. I appreciate the faith you have in me. I'll continue to work hard here at Garred Mach," I reply with a bow.

"Good. You are dismissed, there are things my advisor and I must discuss in private," Rhea commands sternly, though I can see a ghost of a smile on her pale face.

I quickly take my leave from the atrium as the tension could be cut with a knife. Thankfully, that's not my problem as the big boss just gave me the okay to travel around by myself without a babysitter meaning I have some newfound freedom around the monastery. Not to mention I have to figure out what the hell Sothal was going on about earlier as the strange god hasn't made a peep since Fhirdiad.

On my way back to my room for the night I project my concern to Sothal. "_What did you mean back there? Does that woman hold significance or something?" _

I wait a moment for a response and just when I think I won't hear anything back from the enigmatic god I hear his disturbingly melodic voice. "**More than you could possibly fathom. The clock is ticking Santos, and a decision must be made. Will you let life as you know it spiral into stagnation?**"

I sense Sothal recede into the bowels of my mind to let me chew on his last perplexing warning. What could be so special about that woman? I had some kind of violent reaction upon seeing her, but I sense it was more from Sothal's influence than external magic. Strange things have been happening lately and I dread what it may be alluding to in the future. If I must be the one to chase secrets than so be it. I took a second chance on life in this world, and I'll be damned if it goes sideways so soon.

* * *

**A/N: Another section down and we finally dive into monastery life with the student year in full swing. I'm extremely excited to write the coming chapters, and I hope you are excited to read them because things will be interesting with more canon characters entering the fold. Also, who else is hype for the new DLC?! I'm going to speed run it so I can make sure the coming chapters in this story are up to date, but I'm excited nonetheless. The new characters look interesting and the new route is probably going to be fun as hell. Speaking of new units, how would you spec Santos? Lemme know in the reviews, I'm curious. **

**Review response: **

**Cyan Quartz: Thanks for the reviews and critique. I'll wholeheartedly admit that my earlier chapters are a bit more rough around the edges than my later chapters. I've drifted away from the quotations for the character's thoughts since the story is written in the first person, so Santos is the narrator by default. Living and learning. Glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for reading!**

**FollwingPath: Thanks bunches, hope the rest of the story is to your liking! **

**Alex Jones: Lol, this gave me a chuckle. 1776? More like 1180! Silly jokes aside, you will get an answer to your question in one of the coming chapters very soon oddly enough. Stay tuned :)**

**Again, thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate all support and critique as well. **

**Next Chapter: 1/24-1/26**

**Have a great day!**

**Edited: 2/2/20**

**Edited: 9/12/20**


	20. Binding Bonds

_Destiny. It's a word that a lot of people toss around in this world, which is something I'm still not used to. I came from hardly anything and I eventually became a successful doctor, at least for a little while until I was dragged to this other realm. Is that destiny? Bad luck? Fate? I don't really know, and anybody that believes too much in those ideals not existing or guiding every action in the universe has spent too much time around thinking. When Byleth and I met I knew it foreshadowed change, just not what kind. I don't think it's destiny, but I won't bother correcting people that suggest it was. I'm just out here trying to help stop the world from falling apart. _

* * *

**Santos**

The semester started pretty quietly, other than me being mildly more busy than usual. Not having much free time besides getting a quick meal here and there and sometimes Manuela having the clerics give me an evening off maybe 1-2 times a week on slow days, I've been busy albeit a bit bored.

With more students around it gives me a college like feeling, except for magic and combat being the focal points. All in all, I'm enjoying the environment and the stability that Garreg Mach has provided me. With the Battle of the Moon & Tree approaching at the end of the week I've seen much less of Manuela as she tends to her house of the Black Eagles, and in passing at the chow line I've heard gossip amongst many of the part-time students about who is going to win. Even though it's practice for these noble's kids, it's still a manner of pride.

Finishing up my last patient of the evening Wednesday, I decide it's a good time as any to head to the library to start making a lesson plan for my seminar on Sunday. My seminars in Fhirdiad were less formal, but I had a plan nonetheless, and since I have none of my previous belongings I need to start from scratch. Luckily, Tomas has been very accommodating towards me and will likely lend me some supplies I can pay him back later for.

I get to the library around late evening and notice that most of the candles are out leaving only a few to give a dim light to the whole area. I head immediately to the back area where I see Tomas beside a large stack of papers and unorganized books reading a book next to a bright candle.

I knock on the side of a bookcase gently to alert the man to my presence, who simply closes his book and looks over to me. "Ah, Santos. What brings you at this hour?"

"Looking to get some supplies for making a lesson plan. Figured you might be up to the task of helping me out? I can pay you back once I get paid for the seminars," I explain back but Tomas waves me off as he opens one of his desk drawers and pulls out some papers, quills, ink, and some spiral journals.

"That should suffice. And don't worry about paying me back. I have a surplus of extra paper thanks to the church's trade deals. You're doing me a favor by clearing space in my desk, ha!" Cackles Tomas, and I chuckle a bit at his zany behavior.

"If you insist, and thank you," I reply to the older man and deliver a deep bow.

"Think nothing of it. I do hope your research bears interesting results."

I hesitate a bit before responding to Tomas's odd tone. "Yes...I'll be sure to let you know. Thanks again for the materials."

"Farewell Santos," Tomas breaths out as he returns his focus to his various journals and notebooks.

I leave briskly from Tomas's private area in the back of the library and make my way towards the exit of the large room. With my supplies in hand heading back to my room I turn the corner to leave and hit something very solid. I stumble to the ground dropping a few of the journals. Luckily I hold onto the other utensils but just barely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Pardon me, let me help you up!" I hear a young refined voice blurt out as I look up and through the darkness I see a well-built teen hoisting me up.

I observe him scramble over the ground to collect my belongings that had fallen out of my hands as I try to subtly readjust my mage robes. Looking closer at the boy and his long blonde hair I begin to put the pieces together of where I may have seen him from, though he looks a fair bit older and mature than the child I last saw him as.

"Dimitri Bladdyd, correct?" I ask tentatively as I stand up with the rest of my supplies.

He turns around to face me fully in the dim hallway light, and it appears my guess is correct as I can see the silhouette nod. "Yes, I am Dimitri Bladdyd. Once again, I'm sorry for startling you like that. Wasn't expecting anyone to be leaving the library this late."

"Don't think anything of it, it's fine. Curious though, what are you doing here so late?" I question back putting the noble student on the defensive.

He shifts his weight uncomfortably for a mere second before composing himself. "Just here for some late-night studying. Been busy with training during the day so I've been stretched a bit thin."

"Perhaps better time management than, hmm?" I dryly suggest. I wasn't born yesterday, but I'd guess he's trying to figure out something without prying eyes.

Dimitri chuckles lightly. "Ahem, yes. I should look at that, wouldn't want to start the school year off on the wrong foot."

"Precisely. Anyways, good evening Dimitri," I say as I begin to make my way back down the hallway to my room.

"Wait, what is your name, sir?" I hear Dimitri call out to me.

I look over my shoulder making eye contact with the young prince. "Santos. It's been a while, Dimitri, hope you are well. Good night."

Before Dimitri can properly respond I take the opportunity to stride down the hallway, leaving the library well enough behind me. He didn't seem to recognize me, and I don't want to know what his extended thoughts on me are. At least not without witnesses present since he represents the country that I'm currently vilified in. Another battle for another time. Now is the time for rest.

* * *

The next day ended up being normal as usual with a few knights here and there needing some healing spells being applied and one knight learning the value of soap, the morning slowly gave way to another slow day. Luckily that means more time for me to plan out my seminar.

A bit afternoon with the rest of my patients from the morning healed up and discharged, I see a pink-haired girl wanders into the room holding her arm. "Wow, it's pretty neat inside here. It's pretty clean too!" She says.

I set my lesson plans down and stand up to greet the pink-haired girl. "Welcome to the medical ward. An injury I'm guessing?"

The girl shrugs. "Oh, well I was in a difficult training session and managed to hurt my elbow. Figured I would head to the medical ward at Claude's insistence to get a check-up."

"Fair enough. Take a seat on one of the medical beds and I'll take a look at the damage," I instruct to the girl as I get my clipboard that's resting on the alchemy table.

The spritely girl happily saunters over to the bed without much restriction in her movements or visible signs of discomfort that her arm is actually causing any pain, causing me to be a bit skeptical that I may have a student skipping class. Wouldn't be the first time someone used the ole 'I need to go to the nurse's office' excuse at school.

I walk over to her with my clipboard. "Alright, name?" I ask.

"Hilda Goneril from the Golden Deer house," Hilda replies, bobbing her head while doing so.

"Any allergies or intolerances that are known?"

She puts an index finger on her lip whilst looking up to ponder my basic medical questions for a few long seconds. "I don't think so."

"Good. Tell me what happened, how did you injure your elbow?"

"I was training with those obscenely heavy training axes at the training grounds, and when practicing my swings I weirdly felt my elbow twist so I dropped it and told Claude. He told me to go get checked out here, and then here I am," Hilda explains with a generally polite and happy tone.

"Okay, so can you move your elbow at all. How bad does the pain feel?" I ask as I take a few quick notes on my clipboard.

"It just kinda hurts. I don't think I'll be able to do the training for a while if I can't swing those axes," Hilda bemoans while looking out the window of the clinic. "Physical exertion and me don't really get along."

"I'll be the judge if you can get back to training. I'm an exceptional healer and doctor. So, can you hand me your injured arm?" I ask as I begin to focus on my magical energies for a Heal spell.

Hilda gently lays down on the bed laying both of her arms by her sides, her left arm that's been injured moves with a bit of tenderness in her actions and Hilda lets out a hiss and wince, but I curiously narrow my eyes. I place my hands above her arm and begin to work my literal magic. Heal when applied to a target gives a sort of feedback to what is injured and then requires a demand of the caster to pour enough magical energy to fix said problem. Restore is just a souped-up version of Heal essentially with higher mental and physical demands.

As I cast the spell I feel barely any difference in the arm of Hilda as a negligible amount of mana leaves my body and I hear Hilda coo, "That feels good. Like a warm massage. I can see why people like having healers around so much."

I frown at Hilda's comment. "It seems you didn't have much damage to your elbow. You should be able to go back to your training immediately with no restrictions."

Looking a bit sullen from my stamp of approval. "But shouldn't I rest a bit?" Hilda meekly asks. "Doesn't it take spell effects a while to fully work? I don't want to tweak my elbow or pull a muscle again."

I hold down a laugh at her antics to avoid work. "With heavier wounds and internal damage, yes, but you had hardly a sprain from what I can tell. You are good as new. I'd suggest getting back to class before people start to worry."

Hilda shirks my suggestion with a wave of her hand. "Oh, they know I'm in good hands. You said so yourself that you are an exceptional doctor and healing mage, right?"

"True, but since you are healed," I gesture to the door dramatically. "Then you are good to go."

Hilda tilts her head in a thinking pose. "Right, cause that would get in the way of your book reading and tending to all the other patients in need."

Hilda makes sure to look knowingly around the room with her bright pink eyes to emphasize her argument that my clinic is indeed empty besides the two of us. I bristle at her attempts to stay longer by pointing out that she's making my time here worthwhile by giving me work to do.

I maintain a stern gaze with the mischievous pink-haired warrior. "Well, as long as you are here I might as well put you to work. Some of the bedpans need cleaning if I remember correctly. Also, are you okay with being around a convicted criminal?"

Hilda visibly pales at my suggestions. "Uh, yeah, I just remembered I had some important books that I forgot about. Marianne wanted to borrow them so I should probably get them to her before I forget."

I crack a small but smug smile. "Yes, that _does_ sound important. I won't keep you any longer than if you are busy."

"Oh, thank you, doctor…"

"Capetillo. Santos Capetillo."

"Right. Gotcha. Well, thanks for healing up my arm!" Hilda happily praises as she bounds off the medical bed and scampers out of the room.

As she leaves the room I shake my head and finally let out some laughter I was suppressing. "Damn kids. Making me feel old when I would do that kind of behavior."

I set my clipboard down on the alchemy table once again and retake my position on my stool where I was writing my lesson plans for the seminar I would be hosting in a few days. It would be a day after the practice battle between the houses for select students to measure their fighting capabilities, so hopefully, I can get a general vibe for how each house is doing and what to anticipate. That and I hope people are ready to learn battlefield medicine and don't think it's boring.

* * *

"I'll declare the rules for the houses of the skirmish, and then we will wait on the sidelines. You just need to stay out of sight and be prepared for any injuries. I'll show you where we will set up as it has a good vantage point of the battlefield," Seteth explains as we exit the small carriage and begin to tread on the grassy plains towards a large hill.

"I'm good with that. What are you measuring in the battle?" I asked curiously as I look around at the beautiful forest area from the hill we are clambering up.

Seteth looks back to me. "Knights must be able to work in small groups with cohesion and obey their commanding officer. Meanwhile, the commanding officer must serve as a skilled tactician for leading their group away from situations that leave them at a disadvantage."

"Ah, so looking to see not only technique but also brains. That's good," I assure as we crest the hill and look over the battlefield. A large patch of trees border the southern area and middle area, but the rest of it looks fairly open. Perfect for open-field combat.

I look to Seteth once more, before he descends to greet the houses. "Hey, one last question," I blurt out. "Who all is fighting today?"

Seteth turns on his heel to fully face me; a stern expression plastered his face. "Each house selected three members along with their house leader and professor. The Black Eagle house is represented by professor Manuela and Edelgard with their students being Ferdinand, Hubert, and Petra. The Blue Lions represented by professor Hanneman and Dimitri will be joined by Dedue, Ashe, and Mercedes. Lastly, the Golden Deer have the new professor, Byleth Eisner, accompanied by Claude as house leader followed by Hilda, Lorenz, and Ignatz. Any more information that you desire about the students or this battle?"

I can tell Seteth is putting on a polite tone, but it's easy to feel out that he still isn't too keen on me being here let alone asking questions so I respond with a nod. I take my place on top of the hill with the two other guards that helped drive the cart, though they seem to keep some distance from me. Suits me just fine as it means fewer distractions for when I have to Warp someone out of trouble.

Seteth down below meets with all three professors and talks with them for about five minutes before making his way up the hill once more. It takes Seteth about ten minutes to hike the huge hill we are situated on, but he arrives not even having any labored breathing or breaking a small sweat which attests that he seems to be in better shape than I had previously thought.

"The professors will relay the rules to their students. They have about 10 minutes to do so and then I will launch the signal for them to begin," Seteth elaborates as he gets into a position to watch the action.

"What's the signal?" I genuinely ask. Seteth simply points over to the other two soldiers, one of which is holding a bugle. "Ah. Gotcha."

We wait patiently in silence atop the hill giving me time to think to myself and prepare my mind for casting multiple Rescue spells for the ensuing conflict. Warp and Rescue are some of the most mentally taxing spells I've had to learn as I can't focus on anything other than the spell when I'm doing it. A single drop-in concentration fizzles the spell, whereas spells like Heal and Fire I can almost do in my sleep, and even when casting Nosferatu and Cutting Gale I can at least keep my wits about me.

Lost in my silent meditation I hear the bugle blow loudly and I opened my eyes and walk closer to the edge of the hill to get a better look at the battlefield. I can see the Golden Deer situated in the South, the Blue Lions to the Northwest, and the Black Eagles to the Northeast. Forming essentially a standoff between the houses it will be up to one of them to pull the trigger and engage, and whoever sits back will be at an advantage. Something all of them must be aware of.

"Overeager…" I hear Seteth mumble to himself as he watches the battlefield like a bird of prey trying to analyze every motion of the bodies below. I try to follow Seteth's gaze and see two students charging out into the open field, one from the Golden Deer with purple hair and one from the Black Eagles with auburn hair. Both boys seem to be wielding training lances and begin to engage in melee ahead of everyone else.

Lots of yelling and orders are being shouted from below, but with being so far away I'm not able to hear them coherently. The two males in a pitched bout seem to lead the way to the Blue Lions engaging the Black Eagles with Dimitri leading the way with a lance of his own and the large Dedue by his side. Even from my distance, I can tell the guy is large, which is saying a lot.

With the Black Eagles on the defensive and Manuela forced to provide healing support to the lancer out in the field I notice the archer from the Black Eagles is very fast and proficient with the bow, forcing the Blue Lions to take refuge in the trees halting their assault. The Golden Deer seem to be rounding on the Blue Lions with their melee forces while having their ranged fighters going to support the lancer out in the open.

After a few more minutes the first fighter falls, as the purple-haired boy falls to the ground with a large smack from his opponent's lance, who looks fairly decent due to healing support. I Rescue the purple-haired boy out of danger up to the hilltop and he looks startled at first, and then if remembering his pain goes back to clutching his ribs.

I cast a quick Heal on him. "Wow, that was quick," He exclaims in a noble accent. "I thank you kind mage."

I disregard his comment to return my attention to the battle and notice that the archer from Golden Deer pins down the Black Eagles red-haired lancer forcing me to Rescue him and immediately apply a Heal spell. "If only Claude would have faced me like a true and honorable noble and not hide using such wily tactics!" Ferdinand bemoans. "I would have had him too!"

"While it is true that Claude does use less honorable tactics, I would like to point out that you only lasted as long as you did thanks to your professor, Ferdinand," The purple-haired boy explains in a haughty tone.

"I will give credit to professor Manuela for supporting me valiantly but remember Lorenz," Ferdinand declares in a confident and self-assured tone. "Though, we did have quite the enthralling duel nonetheless!"

The two noble children behind me continue to chatter and puff their chests out for having a good skirmish, even though they are the first ones eliminated. Looking back on the battlefield, I see that the Black Eagle house and the Golden Deer are pinching the Blue Lion forces in the forest with their ground units engaging them and the ranged standing on the edges preventing any escape.

It's hard to make out what's going on in the woods, but I notice a precise arrow hit the Blue Lions mage in the gut delivered once again by the same archer that took out Ferdinand. I Rescue her out and plop her next to the other two and apply a quick Heal spell as well.

"Oh my, that was sudden. I didn't even have time to see where the arrow came from," A light airy voice that sounds familiar exclaims behind me, and I peek over my shoulder to notice that it's the very same Mercedes from Fhirdiad's magic academy. I turn my head back to the battlefield and smile to myself as it's nice to see a familiar face.

A few minutes later and the fighting is getting more intense as I'm forced to Rescue out Ignatz from Golden Deer due to magic burns from the Black Eagle mage Hubert, Dedue who also takes a big magical blast from Hubert, then Hubert gets knocked unconscious by Dimitri, Hilda conks out Ashe from the Blue Lions with a violent swing of her practice ax, and then Hanneman delivers a swift magical blow of his own to Hilda knocking her out. People seem to be falling pretty quickly as the Golden Deer are down to just 2, the Blue Lions are at 2, and the Black Eagles are at 3 people left.

I'm starting to feel a bit exhausted from all the magic being cast, as I haven't trained myself intensively for this kind of exercise, but I'm managing. While there are conversations aplenty behind me, I do feel like some of the students are watching me very carefully, only making my concentration a bit harder to maintain as it's slightly unnerving.

The last skirmish seems to take place at the edge of the woods as all seemingly at once Hanneman gets taken out with an arrow, Dimitri rushes the Black Eagles archer and downs her quickly and almost immediately engaging the Black Eagles ax wielder. I look for Byleth and notice that through the chaos she has snuck past Dimitri's intense battle and put her blade to Manuela's throat who puts her hands up and concedes, giving me the time to Rescue her out.

I can hear a muffled curse from Manuela as she and Hanneman begin to get into another verbal scuffle, but they eventually complement each other as well on the classes and their respective students. The last combatants begin to close in as the Golden Deer archer gets into position and shoots Dimitri in the back while he has engaged with the Black Eagles remaining member. Dimitri collapses from the direct hit and takes another fast ax chop to the side before I can cast Rescue and apply my Heal spell to him.

A bit astonished that her fight was interrupted, I see easily the coolest maneuver all day and witness the ax wielder throw the large training ax a decent distance with vicious speed right into the chest of the Golden Deer archer that has been giving everyone fits, and it seems to knock the wind out of him at the minimum as he falls to the ground. I do my patented Rescue/Heal maneuver and notice that the student is unconscious as the rest of his house flock to his side behind me.

With the battle coming to a close, and the Black Eagle student now without her primary weapon goes to engage Byleth with a knife from what I can tell from my distance. The two women begin to trade blows, though it's quickly apparent that Byleth is a much fresher and seasoned fighter than the latter, as the ax wielder looks gassed from her previous encounter against the quick technical prowess of Byleth.

The finale comes with Byleth catching a desperate lunge from her opponent, disarming her, and then ending the bout with a brutal slam of the hilt of her training sword into the girl's face which causes me to wince a bit at the crude yet effective maneuver as I teleport the ax-wielding girl to safety leaving Byleth as the only one remaining in the battle. I cast a quick Heal spell at the white-haired girl who is being tended to by Hubert as I've learned from the numerous side conversations behind me. She rubs her face a bit, probably to make sure her nose isn't crooked.

Now really feeling the lethargy in my limbs, I perform my last Rescue spell and teleport Byleth to my location with everyone nearby I hear Seteth announce, "Everyone please quiet down. The training exercise is over, and the winner is the Golden Deer house!"

Cheers erupt from the students of that respective house and the others in good sportsmanship clap it up for the winners. I take a seat on the grassy land and close my eyes and rub my head to begin recovering from using so much magic. I really should have trained more before this whole ordeal as magic wears mentally and physically on the user, leaving me to feel like a wet noodle.

As I'm seated and trying my best not to lay down on the ground I hear someone approach me and I internally groan. People are the last thing I want to deal with at the moment.

I crack open my eyes and see it's Manuela and I breathe a sigh of relief it isn't one of the students. "My Santos, tired already?" Manuela jeers with a sly look. "You weren't even in the skirmish!"

I present Manuela with my most deadpan expression that I can muster. "Very funny, I was just being a healer for all three groups, that's all. All in a day's work. You know me."

"Anyways, seeing you in this sorry state is making me feel a bit generous. Take the weekend off and come back Monday for work. It'll do you good to rest your body after so many teleportation spells," Manuela instructs in her formal voice that's most common when dealing with patients.

"Thanks, doctor. I'll make sure to stay out of trouble and not lift anything too heavy."

"Good, cause I can't have you collapsing in my clinic. I'll see you back at Garred Mach, and...perhaps drinks tonight?" Manuela asks with a hopeful lilt to her voice.

I tilt my head to the side as I consider the offer. "If I don't pass out before the evening due to exhaustion, then sure."

Manuela flashes me a genuine smile and trots off after her class, and thanks to my lowered perception due to how drained I feel I failed to notice the other people behind Manuela that seem to want to talk with me. I scramble to my feet the best I can with one arm, and I feel someone grab onto me and help me. I look up to see a smiling Dimitri helping me out.

I sigh and joke, "We've gotta stop meeting like this. It's really putting a damper on my ego."

"Well yes, it is a bit awkward," Dimitri says. "But, I came to just apologize for not recognizing you the other day. You are the same Santos that was previously under Galatea's employ, correct?"

Dimitri's lingering question feels like a live grenade. "Uh, yes. That was me a few years ago," I cautiously say. "We met once at House Fraldarius," I look around to see if anybody else is waiting to speak to me, and thankfully I see everyone else looks preoccupied. "So what do you want? The country run by your Uncle wants my head. Not to mention others. I've seen you swing that lance, and I like my head where it's currently located."

Dimitri shakes his head and waves his hand as if to dispel concerns. " I think you misunderstand. While I acknowledge that you are under the blame of many _circumstances_ I don't personally hold ill will towards you. My uncle and Cornelia are hardly a trustworthy source of information. The Church of Seiros has pardoned you in exchange for dedicated work, and I can live with that."

Hearing his unsure tone entices me to pry. "But others _can't_ is what I'm guessing."

"Well yes," Dimitri whispers back. "Talk with Ingrid soon. I can even be present to make sure it's..._civil_. On both ends of the discussion."

"I...might take you up on that. I'll look for you if need be," I confess. I don't need to have someone assault me at Garreg Mach. It'd raise too many questions.

"Understood. Also, thank you for the timely healing and Rescue spell. Farewell."

I smile and wave. "Think nothing of it. Goodbye, Dimitri."

I watch Dimitri walk back to the Blue Lions huddled around still discussing and chatting amongst themselves. I see Mercedes in the group and think fondling of the time eating lunch with her and Annette at the magic academy, even though I wasn't too happy about it at first. Those two always make for a sincere and kind company with their quirks, especially Annette with her ravenous need to overwork herself.

With one last look over the hilltop where the battle took place below in the fields and woods, I walk my way over to Seteth and his small band of guards. We pack up relatively quickly as it seems the other classes are walking back and talking with their professors. Back to the medical bay for me, and hopefully it is slow so I can put the finishing touches on my seminar planned for tomorrow.

* * *

The name for my seminar that I settled on was Practical Magic & Battlefield Triage. I couldn't decide on one title over the other so I just combined them, and it also helps me by having more content to pull from and not just focusing on one subject. The goal of my class is to get people to think less rigidly with their magical application and what to do when you don't have healing magic at your disposal when you have people injured.

The location of my seminar is in a small lecture class that Seteth decided upon. The seminar list is put up around the fifth bell by him on the public bulletin near the dining hall, and then the earliest seminars can start is at the seventh bell. Unlike Earth, here in Fodlan, there doesn't seem to be a particular day of worship, like Sunday. It seems that mostly reserved for special events like Saint Macuil Day and just going to worship whenever you want to increase your piety. I haven't gone to pray or sing hymns since it isn't a requirement which is a nice bonus. As long as you don't rock the boat all the clerics and priests here tolerate you well enough, even if some have a predilection to be uncomfortable around me or be slightly fake.

I set my seminar for the seventh bell and planned out for about two hours since Seteth told me between two to four hours is the normal duration of seminars since many include training field applications and use of the arena grounds. Thankfully the magic and procedures I'll be going over today won't require the extra space.

Settled into the dim classroom with a few candles spread out in the corners of the room to help light it up since the sun hasn't fully risen, I take my seat behind the lectern and go back to some of the reading I picked up from the library a while ago on tactics and current battlefield medical uses, and some of what I remember from Earth.

I continue to read while hiding behind my lectern as I start to hear students wander in and begin to talk amongst themselves with the conversations mainly about how tired they are for waking up this early. The seventh bell rings out from the church bell tower, and I decide to pop up my head from the lectern to my delight I see about four students facing the doorway expecting their instructor to stroll in late.

The first student to mention something has stark white hair and a young-sounding voice. "It's probably professor Manuela who is teaching this class. She is always late to our normal classes."

"That would make sense. One would think a professor would be a bit more responsible with their duties," Hubert comments, a man I briefly remember healing at the mock battle the other day.

Deciding they've all had enough time to chit chat I loudly declare, "Over here kids! I don't know why you all are looking at the door."

Everyone seems to either jump or flinch a bit in there chair as they turned around to face me. Most faces look between a mix of shocked, suspicious, or tired. Out of the students I recognize I notice Hubert from Black Eagles, Mercedes from Blue Lions, and three that I hadn't met yet. Time for a roll call to get a handle on who these folks are.

"Alright, kids, time for a roll call to see who I'm dealing with. Your first name and house are all I need. Let's start with you," I announce as I point at Hubert

"Hubert of the Black Eagles house," He says with a stark lack of emotion.

I go around pointing at the other students to which they all reply in succession.

"Mercedes of the Blue Lions."

"I am Lysithea of the Golden Deer house."

"...Marianne of the Golden Deer."

The last joker with green hair and their face firmly planted on their desk doesn't move an inch as I walk over and tap on the desk. I get no reaction I frown and decided to give him a little unpleasant wake-up call. I channel a small bit of magic to deliver a small Thunder spell. The student yelps and bolts upward immediately to my little shock therapy and I ask, "Name? By the way, there is no sleeping during my seminar."

Immediately going back into a drowsy state the kid responds, "I'm Lindhardt. Black Eagles. Just don't shock me again, it's quite rude you know."

"Don't fall asleep in my class and you've got yourself a deal," I cooly reply as I march back to the lectern to take up my spot in the front of the class and to begin the seminar in totality.

I scan the room for the general vibe and I can see Hubert smiling looking very interested, Lindhardt looks like he's still fighting off sleep, Marriane looks like she straight up wants to leave, Mercedes looking just curious with maybe a hint of concern, and Lysithea is giving me her best 'I'm suspicious of you' look that the small girl can muster.

I cough to clear my throat. "Alright. You are all here because the class title appealed to you and you want to learn something useful. Saving lives, including your own, is a vital part of the battlefield. I'm your instructor, Dr. Capetillo, for this seminar, and I'll be answering any questions at the end. But first, to get an idea of our knowledge I'll ask some open-ended questions anyone can jump in and answer if they think they know it."

I take a breath to stop and see if they agree and I get a room full of nods. "Good. First question; what can't magic heal on the battlefield?"

"Death," Hubert quickly replies.

I roll my eyes. "While technically true, in this case, we will be talking about a live subject in this example. Any others?"

"Internal injuries are usually the ones that don't get treated by magical healing," Lysithea explains to which I shake my head.

"While in a lot of cases that is true, it isn't a full truth," I explain. "A strong enough Restore spell can heal internal injuries to organs and repair the damages. Anyone else?" With no responses from the class for a few moments, I take the opportunity to jump back in. "It is blood loss & organ replacement. Magic is wondrous in the inhuman feats it can accomplish like repairing a broken leg in an instant or fixing a collapsed throat. But, once something leaves the body it cannot be healed by magic or regrown. Think of it as being a tailor fixing a pair of pants. If you lack the thread in the first place, the pants will never be repaired."

"I see. And what does that have to do with practical magic?" Lindhardt lazily asks while stifling a yawn.

"It's important to all mages as you fill a support role on the battlefield. Looking out for frontline fighters getting injured and knowing what to do is essential for threat assessment. You have to know when to go in and heal someone, to take them back to a safer location, or to know when they are a lost cause and already going to die. When you heal someone you risk not just theirs, but your own life as well."

Mercedes raises her hand and I nod to her allowing the woman. "So is this what the class will be about? Threat assessment?"

"For today. You need to be aware of your allies and your enemies when supporting them with magic, not only to heal them but also to make sure they don't get caught in the crossfire of your more powerful offensive spells. And also how to maximize your magical potential on the battlefield. The best mages in my experience know when not to cast a spell. So I'll be giving you each a mock battlefield situation today and I'll grade you on whether or not that's a viable option, and then I'll explain what I would do. Here are your scenarios," I state as I go around to each student and pass them a scenario for them to evaluate and consider.

"You all have 20 minutes to come up with a detailed explanation to which you will present your case before the class. Once we have completed everyone's scenario we will move onto practice using tourniquets, bandaging, splints, and other medical equipment for when you want to conserve your magic. Begin," I finish explaining as I watch all of them get right to work writing as I lean on the lectern and pull out my book from earlier.

The rest of the seminar goes smoothly as each student presented their scenario with decent logic and use of their abilities of what they would do and some even included countermeasures to how they would react to other potential threats that I didn't include. The main point of the lesson is to instill awareness and a decisive problem-solving mindset. Things are hardly as simple as textbooks will suggest they are.

I check the time briefly before I address the class, "Alright, that's all for today. Go enjoy the rest of your morning, and if you have questions I have some time."

The students begin their shuffle as they pack up their writing implements and other belongings. Lindhardt stifles yet another yawn while mumbling about going back to bed while Marriane does her best to scurry out of the room without anybody giving her more attention than warranted. The other three seem to be standing around ready to ask some questions, to which I nod and get my belongings packed up and ready to go.

"Alright, who'd like to go first?" I ask the group and Lysithea raises her hand immediately.

I nod to the petite girl, and she returns a small smile. "That was a very informative lesson, but what experience do you have as a mage? You only watched us today and explained the concepts, and I want to be sure that I'm learning the most I can from which seminars I choose to go to."

"He's quite talented if the reports and rumors are true," Hubert mentions in a dark tone with a bit of a sly smirk.

"Don't treat me like some child and keep information from me!" Lysithea bellows at Hubert, who rolls his eyes at the outburst.

"I meant nothing of the sort, just I was presuming you'd know that our physician is a wanted criminal in most regions of the world," Hubert explains in a condescending tone. "Particularly for war crimes and forbidden magic. Isn't that correct Dr. Capetillo?"

"It is what the rumors say about me, but I'm not one to sink my teeth into every bit of propaganda," I counter back.

Hubert just shrugs his shoulders while turning to Lysithea. "Trust what you will, but it never hurts to do your research. I can wait another time for my questions, I'll be taking my leave now. Lady Edelgard should be finishing up with her training by now."

Hubert bows and leaves the classroom at a relaxed pace as I'm left with the two girls in an awkwardly silent room. I cough and ask, "So, Mercedes. Did you have any questions?"

"Oh not really, I was just wanting to see how you were doing honestly. It's been almost three years since we went to school together, but now your teaching! It's remarkable really," Mercedes kindly says, which manages draws a smile out of me.

"That's well and good, but I must get going back to my studies," Lysithea interjects, and then looks to me and nods. "And thank you for the insightful lesson, Dr. Capetillo."

Even though Lysithea was being polite with her words I could easily tell that it was through thinly veiled suspicion and perhaps resentment. The younger girl takes her opportunity to leave immediately afterward and Mercedes grabs her bag. "I should get going to and find Annette, but we should have tea some time to catch up."

"Why aren't you suspicious like the others? Not that I'm minding at all, just curious."

"Hmmm, I guess it's because I think there is something more to what the nobility has said. Nobility is...difficult. Oh! There I go babbling again. I'll see you later Santos!" Mercedes beams as she jogs out of the classroom, leaving me alone with the morning sun blazing through the wide windows in the back of the room.

With everyone gone I decided to take a few minutes and jot down a few notes on the students' abilities and progress during the session. With everything considered the group as a whole is talented, but on average they are about a decade younger than me as I'm now about 28ish. Time travel makes these kinds of things hard to firmly decide, so I'm going with my body age over my chronological age.

Taking my leave from the classroom I hear footsteps and voices coming from down the hall so I stop in the doorway so I don't bump into the person, but with my impeccable luck and timing, the person turns into the doorway almost knocking me over in the process.

I take one look at the offender. "Dimitri."

"Good morning doctor, I'm glad I managed to catch you as I'd like to invite you to join Ingrid and me for brunch."

"Dimitri, you know it's a bit awkward asking the physician to lunch, even if Felix declined we don't need to grab another per-" Ingrid rambles as she also rounds the corner and comes to a dead stop when she makes eye contact with me.

_Mierda_.

Our eyes and bodies remain still for a few seconds which feels like an eternity as we stare. She has gotten a decent bit taller and looking the part of a refined noblewoman with her braided hair and fair features, minus the two jagged scars going across her right cheek with one ending right under her earlobe and the other in the middle of her jawline.

Before I can get any words out and so much as blink, Ingrid punches me square in the face knocking me flat on my back. The girl has firepower, I'll give her that. I reach up to feel my nose, which is a little crooked so I quickly apply a Heal spell to straighten it. I look up to see Dimitri is in between Ingrid and I, doing his best to body block her from getting closer as I can see a manic fury in her eyes.

"You! Father said the church took you as a prisoner!" Ingrid barks and tries to wrestle herself out of the boar prince's grip.

Dimitri holds firm and calmly states, "Ingrid, I need you to calm down. Also apologize for assaulting staff, though I know what you've been through."

"You don't know hardly at all, Dimitri. The things…"Ingrid violently starts but devolves into sobbing as she squats on the ground unmoving.

Dimitri lets up his grip and begins to help me up. "I'll apologize on Ingrid's behalf for that punch. Are you okay?"

"Don't apologize, I deserved that. Should have expected it. Ingrid, can we talk?" I softly suggest as Ingrid keeps her head down, but stops her small episode of sobbing.

With red and blurry eyes Ingrid looks up and desperately asks, "Why didn't you tell me, Dimitri?"

"You wouldn't have come otherwise. You need to put this to rest, and you can get answers from the source. Put your woes behind you."

Ingrid gives Dimitri a frustrated and inquisitive look. "Odd advice coming from you, Your Highness."

I back away slightly as I notice Dimitri's posture becomes much more rigid. "Excuse me?"

Looking like it's my turn now to play peacekeeper I step in. "Okay, let's all take it down a few notches. I'm a doctor, not a therapist so I doubt we can solve all our problems in this hallway, so let's shelve whatever this is. Ingrid, I owe you an explanation, and I'll give you one. Dimitri, you can go, thanks for helping out."

A bit flabbergasted by everything, Dimitri begrudgingly nods, and sighs. "Okay, I'll leave you two alone...I guess?"

"We will be fine," Ingrid says, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "And...I'm sorry Dimitri. It isn't becoming of one of your subjects to get personal like that with their liege."

"You're forgiven, let's just leave it at that. We can all get a bit heated. I'll see you later then," Dimitri sighs as he walks down the hallway towards the cafeteria while casting frequent glances over his shoulder at Ingrid and me until he is out of sight.

Ingrid and I wait until Dimitri is completely gone until Ingrid asks, "So, you plan to explain everything?"

"Yes, come in and close the classroom door. We can speak freely in here," I mention as I walk back to the lectern at the end of the classroom as Ingrid shuts and locks the door before taking a seat in the front row.

"So, what answers do you wish to know?"

Ingrid looks at me with the same intensity from before when we made eye contact just a few moments ago. "All of it. Why you are a wanted criminal. The blood magic. Involving yourself with my family. What you did that night almost three years ago, and...were you just using my father? Me?"

Ingrid's harsh demands falter at the end, revealing the hurt young girl inside of the fiery and angry exterior which makes me feel even more shitty about trying to go home, and reminding myself of all the other people's lives I've managed to muck up in my selfish pursuits. She deserves to know why I did it. The only detail I'll keep out is Sothal as it's already risky enough talking about my origins on church grounds, let alone a dead god whose soul is attached to my mind.

"Alright. Just know that everything I'm about to tell you is true. Reserve your judgment until the end, and I'll accept whatever feelings you have towards me. Now, it all began when I was working the graveyard shift at the hospital…"

* * *

**A/N: Surprise update! I have some extra time off, so here I am with 2 updates for the weekend! **

**We leave off on Ingrid and Santos reuniting. The first official training exercise is in the books and we are moving on with more to come with the monthly missions and other fun interactions with the students of Garreg Mach. More plot weirdness to come, especially with Sothal being oddly silent these past few chapters, I wonder why? **

**Review Response: **

**Warlord of Chaos: Rhea doesn't know the whole story but differently _thinks _she understands Santos' issues, and for the most part she is right. And yes, the deja vu was a nod to that, so fun things to come :) as for the rest, future chapters will hold answers, so stay tuned, and thanks for reading! **

**VGBlackwing: Lots of fun interactions to come in the next few chapters as people get acquainted, especially with Byleth. The future is murky, but he and Byleth hold a lot of influence on the events to come! **

**Flitterflux: Santos indeed would fall into the Bishop's class setup. And horseback riding would be a struggle since he has zero affinity for that xD but I'll post in the next chapter or two what he would officially be listed as with abilities, and to try and balance him. He's got obvious magical strength but physically he would be one of the weakest units you could field. Glass cannon healer essentially. Thanks for the idea and thanks for reading! **

**Bonefish: Ohohoho, this answer is coming, stay tuned, and thanks for reading! **

**That's all for this week as I grind once more to get the next chapter out for the coming weekend. Thanks to all my viewers and reviewers as this is my first real dive into creative writing and I'm digging the hell out of it. I forgot to include some milestones, but I'm baffled that it took nearly 100k words to get to Garreg Mach, and looking at my notes it feels maybe a quarter of the way finished from what I plan to do. Crazy. Also over 20k views which is just nuts to me, so thanks for giving the story a chance, and hopefully it's been interesting enough to keep you around through all the world-building up until Garreg Mach, opposed to some other OC stories that just through people into the main plot immediately. I think that's it? yup. See you next week! **

**Next Chapter: 1/25-1/27**

**Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!**

**Edited: 2/23/20**

**Edited: 9/12/20**


	21. Pasado Perdido

_Even with how honest I find myself with other people, I still find myself being disingenuous with many I consider friends. I still can't shake the feeling of loneliness as I continue to live here in Fodlan, because who can actually relate to me? Nobody here has a frame of reference for what I feel or understand. Luckily for me, a few are quite accepting despite my origins. Arriving at Garreg Mach was a step in the right direction for my mental health. As for the health of the world, that's a different story. _

* * *

**Santos**

An uneasy silence had fallen over the lecture room as Ingrid remained seated looking pensively at her firmly clasped hands. I had just laid down the motherlode of information on this distraught 17-year-old. Her expression is unreadable besides the fact that gears are turning in her brain to come up with some kind of answer. The fact she isn't saying anything is causing me to panic slightly as I can feel sweat begin to bead on my forehead and cover my palm. Ghost pains begin to shoot through where my left arm should be, causing me to wince slightly and lean on the lectern.

Needing to desperately break the silence, I ask, "So...that's pretty much it. At least avoiding the day to day nonsense like meals and such. Do you have any questions? Do you at least believe me?"

Ingrid finally moves her gaze towards me with a furrowed brow. "I do. If it is a lie, it's definitely the most elaborate one I've heard. So...you claim to be from another world called Earth."

I nod. "Yes, as hard as that may be to believe, but it's true."

"And you decided to come back because you were erased from reality? That's why you performed the ritual at my family's estate?"

"I did that thinking I could return to my old life, but things were different. Distorted to the point where I found myself a stranger who was alone in a familiar place. I decided to come back where people still knew and cared about me, and we both know how that ended up."

Ingrid stands up and begins to pace around the class. "And you originally came from Dagda? Or summoned as you put it. By a mage named Sevihn."

"He was the mastermind who summoned me to eventually take over my body once my magical abilities had become less volatile. Reasons why I was put at the forefront for the battle of Fodlan's Fangs since Sevihn intended to use the war reputation to springboard his new persona," I confirm for the troubled Ingrid.

Ingrid stops her pacing and approaches me near the lectern. "Okay. The information uncovered by the Kingdom supports some of your claims like these people existing, including Rigden who is a regent in Dagda currently, and the one who has a bounty on your head. I just have one question left for you."

I swallow hard. "Ask away."

"Did you just use my family to get back? Was it all fake?" Ingrid asks me with no hint of anger in her voice and watery eyes on the verge of tears.

"I did use your family," I force myself to say, the words rolling off my tongue as if they were poison. "I was granted significant creative control in my research as opposed to other options, but I wasn't fake with how I felt toward you, Count Galatea, or any of the staff. I never wanted to harm anyone. I just wanted to go home."

Ingrid approaches me now face to face as I notice the deep scratch like scars on her cheek. "But...you came back," Ingrid quietly says. "Why?"

"The fear of being alone outweighed my fear of familiarity," I reply, avoiding eye contact. I already feel guilty, and looking at her just makes that feeling worse.

Ingrid takes a few steps back and looks down at her feet. "I still think I'm going to need time to take all this in. It's...a lot. I'll seek you out when I'm ready to talk again, until then, just give me some space, okay?"

I nod and exhale deeply. "Understandable. And, since this is relatively unknown I ask that you keep what has been said in this room between us. I don't need to give others more reason to think I'm mentally unhinged."

I can see Ingrid crack a small smile as she continues to look at the ground. "Just behave yourself and I'll keep this secret. Are there any others who know about this?"

"Yes, but don't worry about it. That's for me to know," I say, a weak smile upon my face.

Ingrid raises her head and rolls her eyes. "I'm not going to gossip, I was just curious. But keep your secrets. Uh, anyway, I'll see you around. Until next time, Santos."

Ingrid quickly steps away and heads towards the door of the classroom, but before she leaves she turns back to look at me still leaning against the lectern and gives me a slight nod. After that, she disappears down the corridor. I slump down to the floor shortly after the door closes to exhale a breath I didn't realize I was holding it.

"Well that happened," I say aloud to myself as I stare up at the wooden ceiling. Perhaps I'll have to check the dining hall later if they serve alcohol, or check the back the herbal cabinet to see if Manuela stashed away some for 'emergencies'.

* * *

I get back to the clinic and begin organizing the herbalism cabinet to distract myself from the nuclear bomb of information that I dropped on Ingrid earlier and hopefully find some hidden booze. She was extremely patient through my retelling of the past few years, though I didn't miss her skepticism when she asked questions about certain things considering what had happened to me.

"Guess I still need more time to recover and accept this as my life. If I accept it, that is," I muse to myself as I close the cabinet and turn to face the rest of the small medical ward, and to my surprise I see a dapper student standing in the doorway with a roguish swagger about him. I think quickly to where I had seen him before, and I remember he used a bow yesterday at the mock battle.

"Can I help you?" I ask a bit more gruffly than I intended, but considering my emotions have been scrambled ever since talking with Ingrid this morning, I'm a bit past the point of caring.

"Now, I usually only get that kind of hospitality _after_ someone meets me, not before." Claude quips back as he saunters into the room while taking a good look at all the equipment.

"Sorry, been stressed out today. Are you sick or injured?"

Claude shakes his head. "No, I'm fine, thanks for asking. But, I did want to warn you about Hilda. She's been trying to skip class, and I think this is her next destination to camp out at."

"Already sent her packing," I quickly respond as I take a seat on my stool.

"Huh. Good to know. Can I ask you something else?" as Claude replies as his curious eyes scan the room.

"Sure, go for it."

"How did you lose your arm?"

I pause for a moment to consider my answer. I look at Claude to observe him closely and he appears to be laid back and curious, but with my stint in political training, I've learned to be a bit more suspicious than I was in the past.

"Lost it in an accident," I neutrally reply to the inquisitive lordling.

Undeterred by my vague answer, Clade pursues the topic further. "C'mon, you gotta tell me more than that. It's not every day I get to meet a renowned one-armed mage."

"I think you and the governments of the world have different ideas of what 'renowned' mean," I say trying to get the topic to change in literally any other direction.

Claude seems unfazed in his quest for an answer, and steps closer to me. "Yeah, I'm not what many would consider traditional, especially for a lord. Why are you so guarded, not trying to hide something are you?"

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose to try and reign in my frustration. "_No_, I'm just fond of privacy."

Seeming to finally get the message, or at least give up, for now, Claude replies, "Alright, alright I'll lay off. For now. But seriously, if you see Hilda come back here to avoid class send her my way," Claude turns to make his departure, but snaps his fingers and turns back to me. "Oh, that's right. I almost forgot, when I was talking with professor Eisner earlier she mentioned that she wants to meet you for lunch tomorrow. Anyways, later Doc!"

Claude practically bolts from the medical bay leaving me more confused than ever as I wonder why the new professor would want to have lunch with me. Why I had that strange feeling when I first locked eyes with her. Sothal has remained distant and removed from my mind, even at nights when I'm in bed trying to prod him for information. It's almost like his attention is being focused elsewhere with his very limited interactions with me as of late. When you have something as dangerous as him lurking around, it's the days where I hear and feel nothing that worry me the most as it usually tells of one thing. Plotting and scheming.

I go around and clean up the clinic to prepare it for the rest of the week which is easily done since I didn't have any patients for the day but I take my time to be thorough, and I lock up the medical ward. As my key locks the place up I hear a chime go off in the distance eleven times. When did I lose track of time so easily? It's going to be a painful time getting up tomorrow morning. I probably should have taken Manuela's advice and just avoided the clinic, but late at night, I find it to be a safe space to think and distract myself.

And apparently, an easy place for students to locate me. Not sure how problematic that will become if more of them come asking questions.

* * *

Noon the next day I enter the cafeteria looking for Byleth, but to my surprise, she manages to find me first by tapping on my shoulder. "Hello, doctor," Byleth says in a dreary monotone.

Her flat and almost lifeless tone bothers me a bit as I return the gesture. "Hello professor Eisner. What's the plan for lunch?"

"I'll fetch our meals. Go ahead and take a seat over there," She impassively commands while pointing at a table where an Orange haired girl appears to be waiting. Byleth immediately leaves to grab a serving tray and enter the food line without saying another word or even making eye contact. And here I thought I was socially awkward.

"Okay…" I say more to myself than Byleth as she has already walked off. I walk over and take a seat across from the orange-haired student who is working on knitting a hole in a coin purse.

"Hello there, I'm Santos. Byleth invited me for lunch, and you are…"I ask hoping to lead her into answering.

Thankfully she attentively looks up from her project. "Oh hi, I'm Leonie."

Leonie pays me no more attention as she tries to finish her needlework and I simply revert to general people watch, which for an active dining room is pretty boring. Luckily Byleth manages to get out of the chow line quickly and brings back our meals, which look _hearty,_ to say the least.

"I got our meals. It's beast meat teppanyaki. Enjoy," Byleth says with about as much emotion as a statue as she sits next to Leonie and passes out the plates of food.

The food itself looks like large meatloaf like slabs slathered in sauce with some kind of fruit garnish. It doesn't help that the smell is just a bit gamey either, as I'm not the biggest deer enthusiast.

"Looks great, thanks, professor!" Leonie exclaims as she digs ravenously into her meal.

I just stare at mine for a moment. "Uh, yeah. Looks good," I tenatively respond as I slowly pick up my utensils.

"I'm glad. Let's eat first then talk," Byleth says as she robotically begins to eat her meal. I more or less pick at the tray of food as the taste is a bit too earthy for my liking.

The two ladies manage to get down their meals in relative silence with occasional grunts of approval from Leonie who gobbles her meal down quickly and then asks me, "Are you going to finish that?"

"Go wild kiddo," I say as I push my barely eaten meal towards the hungry teenager who happily consumes the meat stack.

Byleth finishes up most of her plate before calling it quits and looks over at Leonie who is eating my lunch and asks me, "Were you not hungry?"

I shrug. "Just wasn't feeling the meal. It was new to me, and I ended up not being fond of it."

"Would you like me to get a different plate?" Byleth asks.

I shake my head to stop Byleth as she is already beginning to stand out of her seat, "No, it's fine. I'll get something later."

"Okay," Byleth plainly replies as she retakes her seat and stares at me.

"A painting will last longer," I suggest over the sounds of Leonie's munching.

"Huh?" Byleth exclaims, more as a genuine shock rather than sensing my underlying annoyance.

Even her surprised reaction seems to lack emotion as I dismiss the comment with a wave of my hand. "Nevermind. Look, you wanted to invite me to lunch, so what did you want to discuss?"

"I wanted to know what it is like to be a wanted criminal here at Garreg Mach as it must be quite the-" Byleth explains but I shush her by leaning across the table to put my index finger in front of her lips. She probably didn't notice that she was talking at a fairly high volume due to the residual chatter of the dining hall. I glance around and notice a few stares until they look at me and continue about their business, and I also notice Leonie has paused mid-bite to observe me.

"Look, I'm enjoying a low profile here and I don't need every student, knight, and staff to know who I am. Not with the shitstorm that happened recently," I whisper back tersely at the professor who simply nods as I remove my hand from her face and settle back into my seat.

"You're _that _criminal people have been talking about?" Leonie blurts out as she puts her utensils down.

Well, fuck. If we didn't have people's attention, we have it now guaranteed. I look over my shoulder and notice even a few of the knights within earshot are starting to give me strange looks. _Great_.

"If you could _please_ just shut up. The both of you. I'm going to go elsewhere, I'm already starting to get stares," I declare in an irritated tone since I didn't get to enjoy a meal to sour my already mixed mood.

I begin to stand up to prepare to leave, but Byleth interjects, "Please, I meant no offense. Have a seat."

Despite my heated emotions and frustration, I sit back down against my better judgment. "Okay, one last chance without shouting my identity across the whole goddamn dining hall."

Leonie frowns and clicks her tongue. "Staff should have more professional language around students, right professor? I remember when Captain Jeralt taught me-"

Byleth smoothly interrupts Leonie from going on a tangent by placing her index finger infront of Leonie's lips. The assertive and forward action seems to startle the teen as Byleth looks at her curiously and tilts her head. "It's fine. I'm a mercenary and I'm used to the rough language." Byleth removes her hand from Leonie and turns back to me. "Now, Dr. Capetillo, I was curious about how you find it here? I'm relatively new myself."

"It's been accommodating. Question for you now, you're pretty skilled so you able to cast any magic alongside your sword skills?"

"Sword primarily, though mages I've worked with in the past have said I have an affinity for faith magics," Byleth replies in her typical monotone. "Where'd you learn your magic? I saw you casting a lot of spells yesterday."

I lean back a bit while crossing my arm over my torso. "Dagda, but I managed to pick up more when I attended the Fhirdiad magic academy."

"So why become a physician if you were already a powerful mage?" Byleth inquires with the most emotion I've seen from her yet as she rests her chin on her open palm.

I shake my head. "Was a doctor first, magic came later."

Byleth and Leonie both seem a bit shocked by my statement as Leonie quickly asks, "So when did you start learning magic?"

"A few years ago. I had some intensive training, but I'm a natural from what I've been told," I elaborate as I debate whether or not to go get another plate of food that I might actually enjoy.

"Only a few years? That's impressive. I've been studying the sword my entire life to get as good as I am now. Do you have any other combat training," Byleth glances at my missing arm for a moment. "Despite your limitations?"

"No, as I've never tried fighting with any weapons. Before my injury, I could shoot a crossbow, but not likely anymore," I reply as I take a drink from my cup of water.

"When was your injury? What happened?" Byleth once again presses.

Not going to make this simple are we? Much less of a lunch invite, and more of what feels like an impromptu interrogation.

"Magical accident. Nasty business, but I learned my lesson. Anything else I can do to clear the air, while we are on the topic of me?"

Byleth stands up from her seat, brushing food crumbs off her leather and metal armored outfit. "No, but I'd like to talk again on other subjects with you later perhaps. Sorry for upsetting you earlier, Dr. Capetillo."

Byleth offers her hand out for a handshake which I respectfully take, though inside I'm merely walking through the formalities at this point to not draw more attention to myself. This entire lunch meeting has been a disaster and I couldn't see how it could get any worse.

"See you around Byleth," I cordially reply as I return the handshake, and once our hands are firmly locked, my body experiences the feeling you would when a really fast roller coaster stops abruptly and my world becomes dark.

Feeling my senses being pulled violently forward I can see a void around me with a large staircase leading up to a throne with a figure at the top that I can't quite identify. They are small and appear to be sleeping or dead as they are draped across the throne. Just as I'm getting my footing and able to call out to the person I feel the world around me rip and contort.

My lungs burn as the air feels like acid in my throat and I experience horrible ghost pains where my missing arm would be. I close my eyes as intense vertigo bombards my sense of balance so I widen my stance out and reach my arm to help steady myself.

And just as quickly as I saw that strange place and I felt extreme nausea and discomfort, it is immediately gone as I open my eyes to see the dining hall from before with Byleth looking curiously in front of me. I quickly glance around to see if anybody noticed what had just happened, but it seems that people are still talking and eating normally.

"You spaced out for a moment, are you well?" Byleth asks in a bland, but slightly more curious tone than I've heard from her. This is probably the best she can express any feeling of concern.

I look down at my hand that shook hers and then back up to Byleth and unconfidently."Yeah, no-yeah I'm fine. Just normal. Happens sometimes."

"I understand. Me too," Byleth responds with a smile on her face, though I can tell it's not genuine and she is only trying to console me.

"I'm...going to go now. I think my stress-inducing lunch has earned me a trip to the sauna. See you later professor. You too Leonie," I hastily reply as I fast walk out of the dining hall like I need to unload the world's biggest crap.

I don't even turn my head around as I slink past a few people and into the courtyard to avoid further contact with others who may have been watching from the windows or inside the dining hall. Hands down that whole exchange were easily the most awkward since arriving at Garreg Mach and when I consider the highly _eventful _morning I've had I feel exhausted already.

* * *

After hearing some brief rules from the sauna manager and changing into a tower for the sauna to hopefully clear my mind a bit, I step into the sauna, and immediately I'm greeted by a boisterous voice. "Ah, look here Jeralt! We have some company! Haha!"

I turn my head to notice that the only other people inside the sauna are Alois and Jeralt both in similar towels covering their waists and showing off their muscular and chiseled bodies. I swear whatever workout regimen they have the knights on must be insane to have middle-aged guys looking like professional bodybuilders. Plus it doesn't do wonders for my self-image as I'm not exactly jacked like my fellow knights.

"I can come back later, I don't mean to intrude," I announce as I begin to back up and close the door.

Alois beckons me forth with a jolly smile plastered over his face. "Nonsense, come in! There is plenty of room here, Santos!"

"Indeed, we don't mind. Take a seat," Jeralt adds as he stretches out his arms a bit.

Feeling a bit self-conscious of my malformed body and encouraged to join them, I reluctantly sit beside the buff dad squad. Alois pours some more water onto the hot rocks to release more steam into the room which feels nice on my skin. As someone who lived in the heat all their previous life, it feels good to experience the heat again, in small doses that is.

"So me and Jeralt here were just discussing the best fishing techniques to capture the legendary ancient fodlandy that lives in the pond!" Alois excitedly explains.

Jeralt immediately facepalms and sighs. "And here I am trying to explain to you it was a joke I said nearly 30 years ago. It's not real Alois."

"It is so! I've seen it with my own eyes before! Just because you joked at the time doesn't mean it's not real."

"Alois, trust me. It's not real. It's a pond that has primarily pike and trout and nothing spectacular," Jeralt says.

"It could have swum up through an underground cave. That pond is quite deep," Alois reasons which manages to cause a more exasperated reaction from Jeralt.

"I highly doubt it. You probably saw a weird reflection in the water. What do you think, Santos? Sorry, we haven't been formally introduced, but it's not really my thing," Jeralt says as he leans back to embrace the steam more.

"I'm not really savvy at fishing, so I don't know much about local fish," I concede as I don't want to pick sides in their argument.

"But the underwater cavern! You think it's possible, don't you?" Alois jabbers as he looks between Jeralt and me for any confirmation or denial of his claim. "How else would the fish population change?"

I opened my mouth to reply but Jeralt beats me to the punch. "Because the fish merchants put new fish in there for competitions. Then those new fish breed with the fish already present."

"I think Jeralt is right, but unless you check in the pond for caverns you have no way to know for sure," I say, nodding in agreement.

Alois gets a wild look in his eyes. "I have just the thing!"

"Alois, we both know you are a terrible swimmer," Jeralt warns his excitable friend. Alois looks nearly ready to hop out of the sauna with only a towel around him, though one look at Jeralt's disgruntled face encourages him to settle back down.

Alois's eyes light up as he seems to be on the verge of hopping up and bouncing around. "I know! I just got a brilliant idea for next week's seminar! I'll toss rocks for students to find at the bottom of the pond as a workout! Haha! And I'll ask them if they find any caves! It's perfect!"

"Yeah, but wouldn't you have to act as a lifeguard? How well do you think you could do that?" I ask with a furrowed brow.

My inquiry seems to take all the energy from Alois's idea as he hesitantly mumbles, "Right. That would be a liability problem…"

"Anyways, how are you, Santos? Adjusting well to life at Garreg Mach?" Jeralt asks me directly as Alois mutters to himself other incoherent plans to get down to the bottom of the pond.

"It's been good to me so far. Just been taking it one day at a time."

"I know that feeling. Being captain of the knights again wasn't in my plans, but sometimes things just happen. Funny story, about two years ago my group was hired to find you. We gave up after about a month of the chase, and yet here you are now," Jeralt muses with a teasing smile that makes me feel a bit uneasy.

"But no contract now?" I ask in a hopeful tone.

Jeralt shakes his head. "Nope. Defaulted on the contract since we can't make money looking for a ghost. No hard feelings though towards you. I'm a mercenary at heart and it's my job to ask the right amount of questions and only be as curious as the job requires."

"Seems you're still the same as you were all those years ago when training me to be a knight. Always the pragmatist," Alois chimes in with a goofy smile on his face.

I sit up a bit and ask, "Wait, how old are you? You guys look roughly the same."

"Hmmm, that is a good question since I'm in my 40's. Jeralt?"

"What can I say, I age like fine wine!" Jeralt chortles loudly to himself as he laughs at his own joke.

Alois leans in and whispers to me, "He won't tell, it's a secret he likes to keep but if we get a few drinks in him we can get him to talk I bet. Meet us for drinks in the tavern down in town tonight?"

With my curiosity getting the better of me I nod, "Count me in. I'll probably be in the library or medbay later. Find me there."

With one last slight nod from Alois, I return my attention to Jeralt who has calmed down from his laughter and states, "And boys, if you take me to the bar I'll drink you under the table. Guaranteed."

"Count me in. I could use a good night out," I reply. Jeralt's age is a bit of an enigma, and maybe I could figure out more about Byleth through him. Plus some time away from the monastery might do me some good.

"Ha! Classic Captain Jeralt! I'll round up some of the others to join us as well. Nothing like a good night of drinks to celebrate the coming new school year!" Alois cheers as I shake my head and can't help but smile at the man's contagious good energy. "Anyway, where were we?" Alois asks now that he has finished shouting about tonight's plans.

"We were talking about fishing. Before the pond thing, I was trying to explain why your bait is terrible," Jeralt quickly reminds him with a heavy sigh.

"Hey, I get some bites!" Alois rebuttals as he and Jeralt continue their back and forth on the highly detailed sport of fishing. I close my eyes as I let the steam envelop me in its warm embrace. A night to put today's heavy talks a rest would be extremely timely right about now.

* * *

The rest of my day after relaxing in the sauna went by relatively quietly with me perusing some of the books in the library on the history of the Knights of Seiros. Thankfully with this being a religious epicenter and the birthplace of these knights, there is information aplenty. The knights serve as the military branch of the Church of Seiros giving them pseudo country rights and authority as peacekeepers. The closest comparison I can think of is if NATO was outsourced to the Pope, but that wouldn't explain it quite right.

Other than seeing a few part-time students and Lysithea holed up in her corner of the library with a tower of books nobody else seems to be around, in particular, Tomas. The old man manages to move around a decent bit from my encounters with him as his schedule is erratic, to say the least. Still, strange to not see him around on a technical day off of the church.

Around seventh chime as I'm reading about the general tactics that early Knights of Seiros used to combat beasts I hear clanking armor approach my table. I put down my book and look up to Alois in his plate mail armor. He beckons me to follow him with a wave of his hand so I close the book and follow him out of the library and ask, "So how was your day?"

"Ha, not really a rest day for me. Ran some of the new knights through drills and then had them work on armorsmithing. Other than that, I managed to restock my bait collection for the next time I go fishing. How about you Santos, did you really stay in the library all day?" Alois asks with slight concern.

"Yeah, just needed a quiet place to not think about the world for a bit. Reading helps with that. So, I take it you took Jeralt's advice on the bait?"

"Yes, but don't tell the captain. I want to surprise him when I catch the ancient Fodlandy!"

We both exchange mutual chuckles and small talk as we exit past the courtyard of Garreg Mach and into the trading district, and then down the hill towards the hamlet below. As we walk down the large hill Alois looks over his shoulder back at me. "Jeralt and the others should already be there. I told them to not start without us, but we shall see, haha!"

I nod back to the paragon of joy and we soon enter the very quiet village and make our way on the dirt road towards the only bar in town. The sky seems to already be getting quite dark and hardly anybody seems to be out and about at this hour.

We make our grand entrance into the bar which seems to be half full of patrons, which is kinda nice. Not too packed where you can't get any drinks and not empty enough to make you suspicious. I look around and see our folks at a corner table of the room with a large pitcher of mead in the middle of the table. From the people gathered I can see Jeralt currently doing the talking with Shamir, Catharine and some red-haired woman with a side ponytail gathered around.

"Greetings everyone, I've come back with the doctor, now we can drink!" Alois proclaims as he takes a seat next to Catherine and Jeralt. I take a seat next to the red-haired woman and Shamir, to which the latter gives me a slight nod.

"Sorry pal, but Anna and Catherine convinced me," Jeralt explains with a shrug as he raises a cup of mead to his mouth.

"Waiting 30 minutes without drinks is just insane. Besides, mead is practically water," Catherine argues as she drinks from her cup.

"I can firmly deny that water and mead are the same," I affirm as I pour myself a cup from the extra cups placed around the pitcher.

I look over to Alois who does the same and quickly nods to me before raising his cup and toasting. "Let's have a great night, with knights no less!"

I internally groan at Alois' terrible pun and it seems like most the table shares my sentiment. Shamir and Catherine immediately drink while Jeralt just shakes his head, though with a smile. Anna meanwhile waves over a server and shouts, "Round of shots over here! Make it your best whiskey!"

"I doubt you're treating us, Anna, knowing you. What's the game?" Inquires Jeralt as he strokes his beard.

A devious smirk creeps over Anna's face. "Perceptive as always, Jeralt. Figure we could make it interesting with a game. Loser paying the full bill of course." The serving girl brings over the shot glasses and sets down a large bottle of dark whiskey, naturally drawing everyone's attention to appreciate the vintage. Anna smiles at the serving girl before turning back to the group. "It'll only be a...reasonable amount. Merchant's guarantee."

"And what if you don't have a ton of money to throw around?" I ask with a bit of hesitation. Poor would be an understatement for me.

Anna quickly makes eye contact with me. "Oh I'm sure arrangements can be made if that ends up being the case."

"Well, whatever the game I'm ready to drink all of you under the table!" Catherine challenges loudly to the rest of us.

Anna wags her finger and interjects, "_tsk tsk, _Catherine. We will do something of a challenge _and_ that entertains us, not just drink as much as fast as we can. Besides, the best parts of these games are watching the loser's suffering."

"I won't disagree with that," Shamir adds in with a twinkle of curiosity in her eyes.

Catherine, seemingly a bit flustered demands, "Alright merchant, what are we going to play?"

Anna gets ready to speak, but Jeralt cuts her off. "Anything Anna suggests is sure to be riddled with hidden rules," Anna scowls a bit at Jeralt who simply raises his eyebrow at the fiery woman and continues, "So I have one. It's been around a long time and a classic. Server, bring us over about a dozen shots and a set of gambling dice!"

The gangly serving girl hurries over as quickly as the bartender can pour the whiskey shots and sets them on the table as the rest of us exchange curious glances. Alois looks curious as does Catharine, while Shamir and Anna have a much more reserved reaction to the events that are about to unfold.

Jeralt cracks his knuckles as he divvies out the shots to each person where we have about three in front of us at the minimum with both rounds of shots being delivered to us. Jeralt picks up the dice and elaborates, "So, it's the old game of dice. You roll, and if it's odds you give a shot to someone if you roll evens you take a shot. Rolling doubles means a shot for you and another person. Roll snake eyes and the entire table drinks. First-person to give up or pass out loses. Sound good?"

"Not worried about alcohol poisoning?" I say to our resident knight-captain. I came here to hopefully forget and have a good time, not earn extra clock hours.

Jeralt winks at me as he tosses the dice into an empty cup. "We should be fine with our resident medical professional on standby."

I shake my head and mutter, "Just don't ask me to pump anyone's stomach…"

"Let's start already, I'm getting bored! Who goes first?" Catharine shouts as she polishes off her cup of mead and begins to greedily eye the harder alcohol in front of her.

"I'll start the game. Best of luck to you all, you're going to need it," Jeralt says as he begins the game of dice with a roll of doubles, to which he nudges Alois and they both drink a shot.

"Strong stuff they have, eh Captain?" Alois remarks as he finishes his beverage and grabs the dice for his turn. This game doesn't seem like one to last very long so I hope I don't get targeted by the others, though my drinking with Leif and at the academy did build up my tolerance a bit from the paltry level it was at before.

The game progresses pretty smoothly for the next half an hour as we jabber about work and events in the area, knight business, and trade. After a couple of rotations around the table, people are visibly feeling the effects, and I'm doing my best to remain upright. If only Heal or Restore could reset your blood alcohol level, but I'm managing to hang in. Jeralt and Catharine still look unfazed, Alois is laughing at his jokes much more than usual, Anna is probably the worst off and is already swaying, and Shamir remains steady and unreadable as ever without so much as blinking and contributing the least to the conversations.

By the fifth rotation, Jeralt holds the dice and scans the table. "How are we all holding up? Anybody want to step down and take the bill?"

"As a Knight of Seiros, I shall remain in!" Alois asserts as he slams his cup down on the table.

"Count me still in too!" Catherine shouts loudly. "I'm still nearly sober!"

Catharine still has decent motor control at this point in the night but she has lost all control over the volume of her voice as she is nearly shouting her words out to the rest of the bar. Shamir merely nods and leans back in her chair and I reply, "I'm good, though I may not make it back to bed if this keeps up."

"I'm _hic-_fine. Let's go," Anna stutters out leaving most of us unconvinced.

"You sure?" Jeralt asks with a doubting smile plastered over his face.

Anna remains firm and holds a steely gaze toward Jeralt. "Yes Mr. Eisner. I'm _fine_."

Jeralt rubs the back of his head and shrugged before continuing the game which gets us going another two rounds which tips most of us into the decidedly drunk territory, Catharine looks thoroughly buzzed finally, and Jeralt maybe only looks a tad affected, but It's hard to say with how intoxicated I am at this point.

At the end of round seven, Anna manages to barely mumble out, "Okay. I'm fine. Wait. No. Good night everyone." She rolls out of her wooden chair and sprawls out on the floor. I can't tell if she started snoring when she hit the floor or while on the way down.

"That's a loss, right?" Shamir says as she gives Anna a poke with her foot, confirming the red-headed merchant is fast asleep.

"Mhmm. That's the game. I'll take Anna back to her caravan and let the bartender know. I'll be going to bed afterward, I have an early day tomorrow," Jeralt says as he puts Anna in a fireman's carry which only unintelligible moans can be heard from the woman.

"Well said Jeralt, I should get back too. Big day ahead as you said!" Alois announces as he wobbles to his feet causing Catharine to stand up and help steady the friendly man. They both manage to use each other as a crutch to get outside the door and into the darkness.

I watch Alois and Catharine make their unsteady exit with a large grin on my face as I hear from over my shoulder, "So now is a good time as any to talk about that debt you owe me."

I quickly turn my head back towards Shamir, and perhaps a bit too quickly as my vision spins a bit causing me to hold onto the table a bit for support, which isn't as useful with just one hand. I look into her eyes and weakly ask, "Is it?

"Yup. You can start by buying me some food to help settle all this alcohol," Shamir instructs as she crosses her arms.

I obediently stand up while still holding onto the table for balance. "Are you even drunk? You had just about as much to drink as me."

"I just hide it better. Now, get moving Santos, I'm hungry," Shamir once again commands, though her deadpan facade wavers a bit as she briefly gives me a more suggestive look before reverting to her normal impassive facial expression.

Not needing any more motivation I stumble my way to the bar and manage to pay for a small meal of potatoes and mutton with two glasses of mead. The bartender instructs the serving girl to bring over the food once it's done and to dish out the drinks immediately. Still, in my drunken stupor I mumble, "Mission accomplished," to myself and walk carefully back to my seat.

"Food's on the way," I blather out as I grip the edge of the table to steady myself.

"Good. Now, let's chat," Shamir says, propping her elbows on the table and interlacing her fingers. "I'll be honest, I didn't believe you."

"Believe me about what?" I say, confused. What the hell is she talking about?

"Back in Brigid when you told me about your past. I just thought you had severe mental issues and were trying to cope somehow with some kind of trauma. Not unusual for people," Shamir reassures as the server sets down our drinks.

Shamir immediately takes a large sip from the mead as I reply, "Oh, that. So yeah, it's true. I managed to actually do it you know. Go back."

Shamir sets down her cup trying to swallow the rest of her drink with a finger held up indicating for me to stop. She manages to get the rest of the large gulp down before looking back at me with a strange expression. "So wait...you came back? To Fodlan? Why?"

"Things didn't go as planned. They weren't...the same so to speak," I lament as thinking about my time home instantly sobers me up a slight bit.

"How did magic work there?"

"What?"

Shamir rolls her eyes and crosses her arms as she asks again in a slower and more mocking tone, "How does magic work? At all, different, etcetera?"

"Well, I, uh-"

"You didn't check did you," Shamir scolds, as if I'm a small child.

I hang my head down in shame and in a somber tone I reply, "I forgot. Got caught up in just being back."

"Wow, you are the smartest idiot I know. You go home, don't try using magic, decide to come back, and then you get bent over by the nobles. Typical," Shamir remarks as she takes another swig from her cup and I follow suit.

My face contorts as I try to hold down the strong mead. "Don't remind me. How is being an official knight instead of a mercenary? Nice shiny title for you to throw around in nobles' faces I bet."

Shamir snort laughs for a brief second as she replies, "Oh yes, it's fantastic. Damn nobles can't complain and I get to do everything I did as a merc with the church backing me up. Nice too as Lady Rhea hasn't tried too hard to convert me, just as long as I help those in need."

"I'm glad to hear that. Sounds like you're happy," I respond as I give her a pat on the back and look over to see the server coming out with the food I ordered earlier.

The server silently places the plate of food before me, to which I quickly pass to Shamir with the eating utensils. "I am. It's a good job, but I'm not sure I'd do it forever," Shamir says. She takes a bite of her meal before looking back up to me expectantly. "How are you though? You happy to be here?"

"Better than being six feet below ground. I was so fixated on going home that now that I'm back I feel a bit lost. Kinda just riding the waves, you know?" I try to explain as the alcohol is making it hard to form complete thoughts to which Shamir simply just nods as she digs into the roast & potatoes. Seeing the window of opportunity to vent a bit as Shamir eats her plate of food I continue, "I just feel so damn uncertain if what I'm doing is right, and when I am certain it seems to blow up in my face. Kinda wish I was like you. Content, happy, and not let bullshit bother me."

"You don't need to be me, Santos. I've got my problems and you yours. Start by making friends and try not to keep secrets, well, at least not ones that make you sound like a headcase."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks, why didn't I think of that," I sarcastically reply.

"You asked. I'm a merc, not a therapist. Do whatever makes you less sad without fucking up society. That's why I shoot bandits and gamble. It makes life a little less crappy."

"Fair point…" I say in a defeated tone.

The conflict that Sothal has made apparent to me, the mystery of Byleth that I'm pretty sure connects to Sothal somehow but not sure _why_ it does, and hopefully somehow move past my personal trauma. Having no one able to directly relate to my situation is difficult, for as nice as sympathy is from individuals I still feel like nobody gets it. I still frequently think my body and mind are numb to the events that happened like a prolonged state of shock like I still can't possibly comprehend what had happened to me.

Shamir splashes me a bit with her mead snapping me out of my daze. "Was I zoning out again?" I shamefully ask.

"Yep. You're welcome," Shamir replies as I can see she hasn't changed her facial expression though by looking through her eyes I can tell she is enjoying this immensely.

Wiping some of the liquid off my face with my sleeve that houses no arm I retort, "Mhmm. Well, I'm not sure I can drink much more without passing out. Think I'll start heading back," I begin to stand up from my seat, but Shamir grabs onto my robes and yanks me back down into my seat gruffly.

"No. You still owe me," Shamir demands as she sets aside her half-eaten meal.

"Alright, so what else am I going to have to do for you? Be your personal sherpa?"

Shamir raises an eyebrow. "I don't know what that is, but maybe it's along those lines."

"You want me for mountain climbing?" I shake my head and chuckle. "It's your funeral."

Shamir punches me decently hard in the shoulder. "No, tell me about your old world, Earth. I require a good story and I'm buzzed enough to enjoy it."

I pause to think for a moment about the request and what I would like to talk about, and then a silly idea enters my brain. "Wait, is this cause you can't read the local language?"

Shamir's face goes flush as she turns slightly away. "No! Alright, just maybe."

"Ha! Alright, I'll do it for you amiga, but you gotta ask nicely," I jeer at the soldier who has broken composure.

She collects herself quickly and cooly replies, "Or I could just punch you again."

"I don't condone unnecessary violence. You'd really hurt me over a little jab like that?"

"You're the best healer I've ever met, and you've done far worse in training. You're the equivalent of a sassy punching bag."

I scoot back a bit in my chair. "That's probably the most hurtful and creative way I've been dissed."

A small and feral smile forms on the mercenary's face. "I've been practicing with the nobles."

I put my feet up on the table and stretch a bit. "Alright, but order us another pitcher of mead. I'll need to be drunk to explain what astrophysics is to you."

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap for this week as we push into the Zanado arc of White Clouds and beyond! Also, I'm patiently waiting for the DLC, for which I'm still hyped about. Santos continues his trek into the still relatively unknown world of Fodlan, but things will be shaking up soon. Also, I'll have to start considering which students start getting involved with who for marriage and alliances and such, so time to make charts to determine the political future of Fodlan and hurt people's wishes for certain ships xD Time skip stuff will be interesting when we get there in a few months (hopefully).**

**Otherwise, for this chapter, I probably deleted 2k+ words and changed stuff around as this one was particularly difficult to get somewhere where I liked it. Sometimes that's just how it goes, eh. No writer's block here (so far), just trying to figure out how all the puzzle pieces should fit together. **

**Review Response:**

**Sakura108645: Thanks for the support, and for the word of warning! Also, I've been liking Shattered Songs of Faith, so keep up the good work! I'll try to get some more reviews in there as I haven't finished it yet. And for anyone else reading this, give a look if you haven't already! **

**Stabertiger: You got a reaction, but she'll be processing that nugget of information for a while as her relationship with Santos (hopefully) can heal. **

**Guest: Thank you, and I plan to keep going until completion. **

**Eseer: Ohohoho, so much to say, so much spoiler :p**

**Flitterflux: I've written some of the very things you are talking about in my notes, though I can't say who. With the coming conflict, sides will have to be chosen and a line will be drawn. **

**SyncroX: I get the trepidation with some of the plots, but I hope the rationale the character had and the unforeseen consequences make sense. And Santos and Ingrid will continue to have a relationship that grows and develops. As for where it eventually leads? Keep reading and find out, and thanks for the support. **

**That's all this week folks! Thanks for reading, following, and supporting as I feel like bit by bit I'm improving every week and learning. See you next time and have a wonderful day. **

**Next Chapter: 1/31-2/2**

**edited: 2/23/20**

**Edited: 9/12/20**


	22. Duels & Destiny

_Zanado, the nucleus of all civilization on Fodlan. Historically, commonly known as the home of the 'Children of the Goddess' and only later to be a grave for Sothis and her kin at the hands of Nemesis. But that isn't the full story. Zanado was Sothal and Sothis' home before the grand betrayal as Sothal calls it, and his corruption of Nemesis was a message to his sister and this world that he won't stop until his purpose is fulfilled, and I won't stop either. Sothal can count on it. _

* * *

**Santos**

Waking up, the first thing I notice is my throbbing headache that seems to want to push my eyeballs out of their sockets. I open my eyes to look around and notice I'm tucked in bed in my small room and nothing looks out of place.

Confused as I don't remember much of last night I check underneath the covers and notice I'm still fully clothed in my robes but I remembered to take off my shoes, oddly enough. Mentally trying to retrace my steps I say aloud, "Okay, so I remember drinking more with Shamir in the bar and going on about tech and politics. Stayed for a while on the topic of cars and then...we went back to Garreg Mach because a brawl broke out. Right. Then…we shot something with her bow and my fire spell…"

Right, the last thing I remember was debating with her who had better aim, her arrows, or my spells so we had impromptu target practice...somewhere. That's it, so hopefully, she remembers more than I do. And that we didn't cause any property damage with drunken shenanigans.

I push the intrusive thoughts of last night's revelry from my mind as I change into clean robes and slip my shoes on to get ready to head to the clinic. I check for my pocket watch and notice it's about the sixth chime, meaning I'm a little late, but nothing terrible since I just have to beat Manuela there and she usually arrives by the seventh bell. I briefly think about going to get breakfast first, but ultimately decide that checking in at the clinic first is the better option. No need for me to be exceedingly reckless with my relatively new position, at least not yet.

The walk through the floral courtyard in the early morning sun is pleasant with only a few knights on patrol and some students rushing off to attend early classes leaving me in relative peace as I make my way to the clinic unabated. The doors to the clinic are still locked and the lights are off signaling to me that I managed to beat Manuela here for her check-in which means I'll have some time to kill with more reading.

I go through my normal routine of checking the equipment to make sure it's where I left it last, the cabinet is organized and stocked full of herbs and remedies and I cast a basic Fire spell to light the candles around the room. As I'm finishing up and just about to pull out a book to read from on of the upper shelves Manuela strolls into the room and exclaims, "My Santos, aren't you the diligent worker."

"Morning to you as well Manuela. Anything new?"

"Oh, nothing really. We have a few weeks to train up students for their first taste of combat, which shouldn't be too hard. I've been assigned a relief effort to a village in Northeastern Leicester that's been hit by small-time bandits recently," Manuela laments, taking my question as an invitation and seats herself on a stool across from me.

"Seems like that isn't the whole story," I reply to the songstress.

Manuela's mood seems to spiral downward. "Well, no. I had a date this weekend," She huffs, crossing her arms. "Went less than stellar. He was hardly interested in me by the time dinner was over. These younger knights need to be more attentive, unless...I'm the problem? No, that can't be right."

I give her a knowing look. "Let me wager a guess. How much did the guy talk?"

"Hardly a peep as I was telling him about my illustrious career and- wait. Do you think that's the problem? I talk too much?" Manuela shudders as I can see fear creep onto her visage.

"I'm just saying if the only words he managed to get in edgewise were his order, maybe ease up a little? It's a date, not a job interview."

"Oh it is an _interview_, and the biological clock is ticking," Manuela argues defiantly, tapping her foot rhythmically on the ground. "I need this before I get too old."

"Manuela, you're not that old."

"Not _that_ old? What's that supposed to mean?"

Well, shit. I managed to step on that landmine as Manuela has gotten worked up that her face is starting to become red and I'm quickly becoming the target of all her negative emotions. Gotta think of an exit strategy to this losing argument and quick.

"Not what I meant. What I was implying was with someone as available and young as you are that you should take it slowly rather than race to get all of your details out on the first date," I reason as I put out my hand in a defensive manner. "That way it doesn't seem forced."

Manuela looks upward with a focused look on her face. "That...makes sense. Could try that. How has dating worked for you lately, has anybody caught your eye yet?"

"Excuse me?" I stammer as the sudden question causes a deep sense of unease in me.

"Well, in you're recent therapy we discussed that you'd be open to relationships as a need to move on from the past," Manuela states, shrugging. "Figure a handsome guy like yourself would be at least interested in a few suitors, right?"

Looks like drunk Manuela's memory is better than I gave credit to. I pinch the bridge of my nose and let out a ragged breath. "Yeah, I said I would be open to it, not that I'm actually pursuing anything."

"And you expect the lady to make the first move? Presumptuous aren't we Santos?" Manuela teases which manages to get a groan out of me.

"No, it's just not a priority right now."

Manuela stands up from her stool to straighten out her outfit. "Santos, love is always a priority. I figured someone like you would understand that," Manuela quips as she walks back to the doorway and sends me a wink with a few last words, "Find me if anything big comes up!"

Left speechless at her last comments I sit there in silence to contemplate the depth of what was said. It was my priority for leaving Fodlan in the first place and primarily what got me caught up in this mess. Perhaps I'm being too harsh on myself and should be more open to the possibility of dating someone. As much as I dislike it, Manuela is right. I can't keep living in the past.

* * *

With a relatively low influx of patients, most of which being students with a few bumps and bruises from morning training activities I manage to get everyone out of my clinic to get some lunch by the second chime. This time as I'm heading to the dining hall I keep a sharp eye out to avoid Byleth or Leonie as I don't want to have a repeat of last time, and get a meal that I want this time; a green salad with seared salmon.

I munch on my meal at a table by myself giving me ample opportunity to eavesdrop on nearby conversations to catch up a little on the local gossip. The loudest I can hear is a few tables overcoming from a blue-haired boy shouting about a sword-fighting tournament happening in about an hour, which piqued my curiosity a bit. I've lived in a medieval-style world and I've yet to see a tourney of any kind. It seems like a bucket list sort of thing to do. That and go see a really good tragedy or comedy play at a big amphitheater, but that one will have to wait.

I finish my meal quickly and set off in search of some of the local clerics near the cathedral to have them cover the clinic for a bit while I observe the tournament. My excuse is that I want to be onsite in case of injuries, but in reality, I just want to witness some good action. Sometimes you just get lucky with circumstances, and most of the common rabble here don't question physicians when they get involved.

With my clinic duties covered for a few hours, I make my way towards the training grounds only roughly remembering where they are as I passed them on my way to the sauna the other day. I can tell I'm in the right place as many part-time students are gathered and many murmurs among the crowd seem to indicate that this is the first official tournament of the year, and it is going to be sword only duels.

I weave my way through the crowd of people to the main training grounds which is much larger than I previously thought from looking at the outside of the building. I look around and see staircases going below the ground which means that all the rooms and storage must be on different levels, at least that's what I would assume. As I'm busy looking around with mild curiosity and delight, I feel a hand on my shoulder and a deep and grandiose voice behind me, "Come to observe the battle?"

I turn around, and to my surprise, it's the strange masked man Jeritza looming over me, which startles me a bit as I didn't even feel the man's presence. I look into the man's eyes and reply, "Yes, a good fight should be interesting. A good escape from my normal duties."

"Yes...an escape," Jertiza mutters as he brushes past me towards the middle of the ring where a few senior knights seem to be located discussing something.

I disregard the strangeness that is Jeritza as one of the knights announces, "The tournament will be underway shortly! Make room in the arena and all onlookers please move to the side seating. Master Jertiza and I will be serving as judges to call the matches. It is a single-elimination. Let's cheer on all our competing students & knights as we start another year of bouts!"

I stand off to the side of the stone benches that are occupied with students of various houses and other lower-ranked knights. I'm not here to draw attention and being on the other side of one of the many pillars supporting the roof gives me a good vantage point of the match while avoiding the direct line of sight of most students.

People seem to be settling down and anxiously awaiting the first match to be called while the tournament organizers take their respective positions around the ring and the knight doing the announcing once again proclaims, "For those watching, here are the rules of the tournament. Training weapons only naturally, sword only. No magic. No substitute weapons. You may win by ring out," The burly knight points to the circle drawn in the middle of the arena which by comparison is about 50 percent larger than an MMA octagon, "Victory may be achieved through technicality on dealing three blows in a row without being hit back, a competitor is disarmed, until submission, or until three minutes expires and it goes whoever scored more blows. Now let's fight!"

The crowd of knights and students roar once more with enthusiasm as the first two people exit from the lower barracks to reveal the loud blue-haired kid I heard about the tournament from earlier. The announcer knight shouts out, "First bout; Caspar Bergliez of the Black Eagles versus Squire Regis Varlogh. Take your positions fighters and watch Master Jeritza for the signal."

Both fighters draw their weapons and look pretty eager to get started, and with a swift hand motion from Jeritza, the match commences quickly as the two clash blades immediately. Both competitors seem to be relying on raw strength to overpower their opponent, leading to an early blade lock and stalemate. I watch on for about a minute as heavy blows are traded and messily parried by each combatant, and in the midst of this I hear behind me a familiar voice, "Didn't take you for someone to attend one of these."

"Even I need a break from the books, Shamir," I cooly reply as I turn around to see Shamir dressed in her usual mercenary attire with her longbow strapped to her back and arms crossed. "How are you by the way?"

The Dagdan shrugs. "Fair. How'd you sleep?"

"Good, I think? How'd I get back in bed? The last thing I remember is the target practice."

"I carried you back after you tried to show me what a 'firework' was and passed out. Scared the hell out of some of the villagers, but other than that no damage was done," Shamir responds matter-of-factly.

"Oh," I sheepishly reply. "I don't remember that."

"Yeah, well it was a huge fireball in the sky. You were doing fine until you said 'now watch me turn it a different color' and that's when you passed out and the magic dispersed," Shamir says to me like I'm an irresponsible child.

"It was that bad?" I tentatively ask. Hopefully no property damage at the very least. Don't need to the church having to do more for me than it already has.

Shamir shakes her head. "No, I thought it was hilarious. I even laughed."

"Really? Didn't think you were capable honestly with your serious mercenary demeanor," I joke back to the archer who rolls her eyes at my verbal jab.

"I do, but only when things are funny."

"So passing out is funny to you?"

"Pretty much," Shamir says with a shoulder shrug and then points to the match. "Looks like we have a winner. Newbie knight stepped over the line."

"Moving on is Caspar Bergliez of the Black Eagles! Next bout! We have Petra Macneary of the Black Eagles versus knight errant Henryk!" The announcer dramatically bellows as the blue-haired boy marches triumphantly back to the barracks and gives Petra a high five as they walk by each other.

I narrow my eyes to analyze Petra better and then look to Shamir, "Don't we know her? The kid we met years ago in Brigid?"

Shamir nods and confirms my guess. "The very same. Seems she's grown up a bit. From my sources, I heard she is now a vassal to the Adrestian empire due to Brigid's involvement with Dagda in the invasions years ago."

A pang of guilt hits my heart as I watch her elegantly twirly her sword around as opposed to the knight who in his basic leather armor gives some broad swings to his sword before the match begins. I return my attention to the match and whisper, "Just another thing that I feel partially responsible for. Poor kid lost her home."

"It's not your fault. You know it's Sevihn's fault. Now shut up and watch the fight."

I follow Shamir's advice and watch as the bout begins and both competitors launch themselves at each other, though unlike last time they have two different skill sets present. The knight is a large bulky man with power but looks like he is moving in slow motion when compared to the agile Petra who stays low and crouched to the ground dancing around the man's heavily telegraphed swings. And responds with thrusts of her own. Within 30 seconds I hear the announcer shout out, "Match set! The winner is Petra Macneary through technicality!"

"She's good. Her fighting style mimics that of the hunters from her homeland. She'll be difficult for any slower or sloppy opponents in the later rounds," Shamir comments to which I reply with a nod.

The competitors shake hands and as Petra looks around she manages to spot me and waves enthusiastically at Shamir and me to which we awkwardly wave back. I look to Shamir stating, "I think she remembers us."

"Mhmmm," Shamir grunts to me.

Seeing as Shamir is focused on the next match I look to the next competitors exiting the barracks and I see Dimitri and Leonie. I've heard of Dimitri and his monster-like strength and intensive training, though Leonie is a bit of an anomaly as I haven't seen her fight before.

"Next up is Prince Dimitri Bladdyd of the Blue Lions versus Leonie Pinelli of the Golden Deer, take your places and begin!"

The battle starts with Dimitri taking the initiative as Leonie looks to create space between them and wanting to avoid a blade lock, seemingly knowing a bit about her opponents' strengths. Dimitri keeps pressure on Leonie as she is constantly backing up and circling the ring to not get cornered while exchanging brief blows with Dimitri. Dimitri's fighting style to me is reminiscent of Darth Vader from Star Wars as he just keeps barreling forward aggressively, but not being too greedy and falling for any of Leonie's feints. The pop culture thought causes me to chuckle to myself, to which Shamir glances at me with a raised eyebrow, but I wave my hand dismissively at her to continue watching the match as it's not important.

The match continues for about two minutes in the same cat and mouse game until Dimitri increases his pursuit a bit and Leonie manages to parry, although a little late and the sheer force of Dimitri's swing disarms Leonie and her sword is sent flying across the arena. A few 'ohs' and 'ahs' are heard from the crowd with some clapping as the announcer shouts, "Match set, the winner via disarmament is Dimitri Blaiddyd! Next match!"

"That kid is strong as a bull," I state, still mildly impressed from the display. He may not look _that_ built but his raw power is undeniable.

Shamir nods. "You don't even know the half of it. I've seen Leonie train before and she isn't weak. She is technically sound and a crafty fighter, but she doesn't have the physicality to deal with a juggernaut like Dimitri. She only had two ways of winning realistically."

"And what would those be?" I say.

"Well, she could try and tire him out by baiting more swings and fighting closer, but that is risky and requires you to have better endurance than your opponent, but that's unlikely with the time limit. The other option is to win with a solid parry and riposte, but if you mess up once on an opponent like Dimitri you'll be finished," Shamir explains to which I nod and silently chastise myself for not bringing a journal to take notes.

The next match proceeds with two part-time students clashing in the most back and forth match of the day going to time, with the slightly taller boy winning by two points. After that, a fairly lopsided match of a masked knight errant versus the bulky Raphael of the Golden Deer, and the poor big guy gets parried into oblivion by the knight and losses on a technicality. After that, the Golden Deer house gets some revenge with a win produced by Lorenz against a part-time student by disarming him about halfway through the bout. Next, after them is Felix of the Blue Lions against a part-time student that loses in about eight seconds due to being disarmed. Impressive as it is for Felix he seems relatively irritated by the whole match despite moving on.

"Alright, folks last match of the qualifying round! We have Irina Fastas versus Ingrid Galateaof the Blue Lions!"

"Oh great," I mumble to myself and try to hide behind the pillar a bit more to avoid Ingrid from seeing me. I remember she wanted space, and to be honest I do too as it's only been a few days since I unloaded a metric ton of information on myself to the poor girl.

Ingrid and the part-time student Irina square off and attack each other immediately. They trade a few glancing blows and some brief blade locks for about 20 seconds until Ingrid slips past the girl's guard and delivers a nasty blow to her head with the hilt of the training sword, knocking her out cold before she even hit the ground. The announcing knight and Jeritza call the match as I hear the loud knight shout, "Match set! Winner via knockout is Ingrid Galatea!"

Jeritza is looking over the fallen girl who has regained consciousness and seems to be holding smelling salts in his hand. Once she is awake he gruffly hoists her to her feet and points to the lower barracks to change. Ingrid walks off with an intense look on her face, though she does look to the other girl and give her a small nod of sympathy.

"She's vicious," Shamir comments with a hint of approval.

I nudge Shamir. "How can you tell?" I whisper.

"That girl fights with a chip on her shoulder. She isn't as fast or as strong as some of the other competitors we've seen, but she is technically sound, and more importantly, she's mean."

"Yeah…" I trail off as thoughts of Galatea territory and Leif resurface in my mind.

Shamir glances at me and pats me on the shoulder. "Relax, I know you and her family have bad blood, but that's it. Remember, I try to avoid politics."

"Me too, but you're actually successful."

Before Shamir can respond to me the announcer chimes in, "What an excellent round! Now things will get more interesting as all our fighters compete for the grand prize of 500 gold and a beautifully crafted steel blade imported from Sreng! Now, our first match of round two will be Petra Macneary versus Dimitri Blaiddyd!"

Both students emerge from the barracks wishing each other good luck as they take their positions and hold their swords in a ready position. With a swift signal from Jeritza, they pounce into action, and as they clash I can see some students on the benches leaning forward with amazement as we witness arguably the best fight of the day with Petra's dexterity against Dimitri's power. Unlike Leonie, Petra fights aggressively with Dimitri who embraces the tactic with glee, though his blade only seems to cut the air as he slashes at Petra. Though Petra is making Dimitri work and a bit frustrated she can't seem to create an opening for herself to counter.

The two manage to clash swords a few times, but Petra breaks away from a potential blade lock and resumes dodging the prince's assault. As time begins to wind down to the last 30 seconds Petra engages Dimitri in a blade lock this time trying to twist and disarm the prince, which almost works as Dimitri fumbles backward trying to get a grip on his sword. Petra confidently strides forward going for a finishing blow to push Dimitri out of the ring, but Dimitri seems to have other plans as he grips the blade with his non-dominant hand and ducks low to hit Petra with a sweep of her legs.

A sickening crack echoes throughout the arena as Petra collapses to the ground screaming in pain as her left leg is clearly broken near the upper ankle, and judging by Dimitri's power, even with his non-dominant hand, I can easily tell from a distance that the fibula and tibia bones are snapped in half. Dimitri immediately drops his sword and tries to console Petra and apologize profusely as the announcing knight rushes over to take a look at the damage. Jeritza stands at his post at the edge of the arena but points at me directly.

I jog over to the center of the arena as the crowd of onlookers is shouting and some people run to find a medic. I manage to get to Petra and the others as Petra is groaning in pain and hyperventilating as Dimitri is hysterically saying, "I-I didn't mean to hit you so hard, I'm so sorry. It was never my intention to harm another fellow student."

"Step aside and let me assess the damage," I order, shifting fully into my medical professional mindset. Nothing like trauma care to focus my mind on a razor's point.

Thankfully Dimitri complies immediately as he and the announcer look to me with hope as I focus my mana to produce a strong Restore spell. I let the magic flow from me to Petra and the sound of crunching bone can be heard mending itself back together for a few moments. Petra seems to calm down a bit as her breathing slows down, but I can tell by the look in her eyes and confusion on her face that she's still fully in shock.

"Did you fix it?" The announcer quietly asks.

The announcer waits with bated breath as I turn around and give him a thumbs up. "Yes, her leg should be good as new, besides being a little sore for the next few days. She's still in shock and will need to be monitored back in the infirmary for a bit."

"That's a relief," Dimitri exhales as he steps away to give himself some space.

I turn my head as I hear more footsteps approaching as some part-time students rush in with two clerics of the church right behind them with a stretcher. They come right up to us and one of the clerics asks me, "Is she still injured?"

"Physically she is fine, but she'll need to be monitored if her shock gets any worse. Keep an eye on blood pressure, signs of fatigue, and slow breathing. I'll be back once the tournament is done to check on her," I explain to the cleric who nods and lifts the dazed Petra onto the stretcher to ferry her out of the arena.

I exchange a nod with the head knight running the event and head back to my post where Shamir is still watching with an unreadable neutral expression. I glance over my shoulder and see the knight is talking with Dimitri, who is nodding and seems to be agreeing with whatever is being discussed. I finally get back to Shamir who says, "Good job."

"It's why I'm here," I reply as I run my hand through my hair to help ease some of my anxiety. As with most battlefield injuries, if you aren't an active participant it usually happens too fast to react to.

"Alright, we had a scary injury but with Garreg Mach's great physician on standby, I reckon Petra will have a full recovery in no time. The winner is Dimitri Blaiddyd via knockout. Next, we have Felix Fraldaruis of the Blue Lions versus Caspar Bergliez of the Black Eagles!" The announcer shouts as he tries to reinvigorate the crowd after the injury, and he seems to be doing a good job as people seem assured Petra is fine and cheer, indicating they are ready for more action.

The fight plays pretty similarly to Felix's first fight, in him disarming his opponent in record time, this time in about 14 seconds with a very confused Caspar looking around for his blade and exclaiming, "Wow, that was not what I was expecting."

Felix sheathes his wooden blade and walks off without another word with an air of arrogance and frustration as the announcer calls out another match between another part-time student and the parry happy knight errant from earlier. As much of a let down the previous match was, this one ranks about the same enjoyment as the knight masterfully parries the student's attacks and scores three unanswered pokes to win via a technicality.

"Looks like we are finally getting down to the people who know how to fight," Remarks Shamir as Lorenz and Ingrid take center stage and start their bout.

I look on with curiosity as both noble children trade blows and look fairly evenly matched as far as technique is concerned. Ingrid seems to have a slight upper hand as she keeps the pressure on Lorenz preventing him from using his superior reach its fullest extent. The crowd seemingly fully recovered from the scare Petra gave us earlier is cheering for their favorites, which seems to be mostly on Ingrid's side. At about the 90-second mark, both fighters clash again in a harsh blade lock, and to everyone's surprise, Ingrid delivers a sudden yet highly effective headbutt to Lorenz's nose.

The noble boy yelps as he retreats and holds his broken nose while Ingrid keeps the pressure on and delivers three swift unanswered strikes to his chest causing Lorenz to stumble to his butt. Lorenz looks around in a panic and shouts, "Sir knight! That isn't allowed is it?"

"I'll allow it," Jeritza calmly intones from his nearby position as he crosses his arms and cracks a slight smile.

"Damn, you were spot on in your analysis," I say to Shamir who acknowledges my compliment with a nod.

A flustered Lorenz is escorted out by the announcing knight as Ingrid walks away with a razor focus and a small grin on her lips. The announcer escorting Lorenz stops by me and asks, "Sir doctor, would you be so kind as to reset his nose?"

"Yes please, I could use some healing magic right about- ouch!" Lorenz cries as I reach towards his face and physically reset his nose with a strong tug from my hand.

I give him a once over and decide that it's on straight as it can be. "Looks good as new," I say, nodding as if to appreciate my rough handiwork.

"Ugh, you could have healed me instead. Ahh, it's still tender," Lorenz whimpers as he tenderly prods his nose.

"I could have, but I want to preserve my magic for potentially more serious injuries," I half-lie while trying to keep a straight face as the noble's child huffs and marches his way out of the arena. I look over to Shamir who seems to be soaking in the student's pain like a sponge with the dangerous gleam in her eyes.

The announcer makes his way back to the center of the arena and declares, "It is time for the semi-finals! From looking at the roster we have a strong showing today by the Blue Lions making up three of the four competitors! As for our first semi-final match, we will have Felix Fraldarius versus knight errant Yuri! Let's give it up for our fighters!"

The crowd whips up into a storm of cheers as the masked knight and Felix exit the barracks and take their stances. Both fighters at this point have breezed past each of their respective opponents so the tension in the air is palpable as the crowd quickly quiets down as each combatant swings their blade a bit before settling into a ready stance.

"So, who do you think wins this one?" I ask, absentmindedly rubbing my chin.

Shamir remains focused on the fight. "The knight. Look at their body language."

Confused I look back to the fighters and can't really see what Shamir is talking about as the knight has a fencer's pose while Felix is ready with his sword held overhead with two hands. I shrug as I can't figure it out, and Jeritza gives the fighters the signal to begin.

Both fighters engage each other in a flurry of blows for the first ten seconds before backing off and circling each other to further analyze each other. Further confused I look to my combat expert. "So why are they just staring each other down and circling? I've never understood this concept in fights."

"They just tested the waters on the other's skills. It's a mental game now on who will predict who since they are relatively matched in speed, technique, and strength."

"Ahh, got it," I reply as the two continue to give occasional jabs at each other and maintain their distance.

After about a minute of circling the crowd has seemingly gotten bored, but without warning, Felix and the knight both bolt at each other, but the knight has changed to a reverse grip on the blade and Felix is no longer using both hands on his blade. With both fighters trading blows once more it's evident that the speed of their strikes has increased since the initial engagement. The trades go on for another 30 seconds before the knight in a burst of brilliant speed slides between Felix's guard to grab ahold of Felix's sword-wielding wrist and hold the broadside of the blade to Felix's throat.

"I submit," Felix grunts out and the knight quickly lets him go.

"What an excellent performance! Winner via submission is knight errant Yuri!" The announcer roars with unrestrained vigor.

The crowd cheers once again accompanied by a round of applause as the knight Yuri retreats into the barracks and Felix walks off looking content and determined. The announcer calls forth the other semi-final bout of the tournament with Ingrid and Dimitri emerging and talking casually as they make their way to the center of the ring.

As the match commences both Dimitri and Ingrid block and parry each other without fear as they get dangerously close to nasty injuries but seem to avoid danger at the last second. Seems that they've been steady sparring partners for years as I remember Ingrid, Sylvain, Dimitri, and Felix all have trained since childhood together. The crowd is cheering for both of the Blue Lion's members as the momentum of the fight swings rapidly between each fighter gaining the upper hand only to lose it to their determined counterpart. Nearly coming to the three-minute mark for time, I hear another loud snap and my mind immediately panics as does much of the crowd being reminded of earlier events, but thankfully it's not a repeat.

Standing there with a broken training sword from the latest clash of blades is a weary Ingrid with Dimitri looking rather tired himself as he huffs, "I think that counts as disarming the opponent."

The announcer steps forward to observe for a moment. "There we have it, fellow knights and students! The winner of this round via disarmament is Dimitri Blaiddyd! We will have a brief five-minute break before we move onto the final round."

Dimitri and Ingrid shake hands before Dimitri walks back to the underground barracks and Ingrid makes her way out of the Arena while awkwardly waving at the crowd that continues to cheer for her and Dimitri. As she walks further closer to the exit she turns her head once more and spots me on the rear pillar where I couldn't have been spotted from before with Shamir next to me and she slows her walk down considerably. With the intermission going for a few more minutes I trot over to Ingrid and greet her, "Nice moves out there. If you had a real blade it could have gone either way, Dimitri was looking pretty tired."

"Thanks, I've been really trying to improve myself," Ingrid says as she is still trying to catch her breath and completely recover.

"Keep that up and you'll be better than Lancelot," I joke, though part of me does believe the sentiment.

Ingrid sends me a forced smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. "I akin myself more to Sir Galahad, but thank you, Santos."

Ingrid continues to walk off, and though I have more to say I find my jaw locked without the ability to have words come forth as I can't think of what else to say. The feeling of just standing at the exit a bit too awkward for my taste I walk back to rejoin Shamir near the pillar who doesn't say anything but is looking at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"Just say it," I insist as I look to Shamir.

Shamir shakes her head while smiling smugly. "Just watch the next match."

I roll my eyes and return my attention to the training grounds where the last two competitors are lining up and stretching a bit waiting for the announcement. Dimitri looks a bit tired from the previous fights and the masked knight Yuri doesn't seem as tired from his body language. Dimitri has the size and power advantage as Yuri has proven to be the most technical fighter here with great speed, but Felix seemed to have more raw power than him and everyone around knows while Felix is strong, he isn't on Dimitri's level. Also, Dimitri has shown people he can take on agile fighters like Petra and not get circled into oblivion, so it's shaping to be a really interesting final match of the day.

"Alright everybody, it's time for the finale! We have the knight Yuri facing off against Prince Dimitri Blaiddyd of the Blue Lions! Let's see who will claim the tourney prize! And remember folks, next month's tournament will be lances! Now, competitors ready up!"

Both Yuri and Dimitri take aggressive stances as they wait for Jeritza's signal, and with another quick arm motion, they are sent into a frenetic clash of blades. Dimitri seems to be pushing really hard and driving Yuri back quickly, and as he gets Yuri to the edge of the ring the crowd gasps, myself included as Yuri performs a huge acrobatic flip over a weary Dimitri who isn't able to catch the airborne fighter.

Dimitri turns around to block a swift front kick to the chest skidding back a bit, and as he raises his blade to retaliate the announcer enthusiastically shouts, "Match set! Winner via ring out is Yuri!"

Astonished, Dimitri looks down at his feet and notices that the skid from the front kick he endured sent his left foot just barely over the line in the dirt. Dimitri shakes his head to dispel the surprising turn of events and bows to his competitor. "Well done, your situational awareness speaks volumes to your skill."

The knight Yuri bows while taking off his helmet to reveal long lavender-colored hair and an elegant face to Dimitri as well saying, "You do me a great kindness future king of Faergus. I could never hope to match your strength and I won due to the rules. I daresay a real fight may have gone differently."

"No matter, you are the victor today and I'm happy to learn from this experience, so thank you kindly good knight," Dimitri optimistically replies as they shake hands and the winning knight goes over to the announcer to collect his spoils. Dimitri heads over to the crowd of people to talk with them a bit.

"Looks like it's over, time to head out," Shamir says as she is already walking away. The woman has the temperament of a cat, I swear. Losing interest immediately when the entertaining portion ends.

"Mhmm, I need to go check on Petra. I'm sure the clerics did a fine job, but I need to be there to clear here since I'm sure Manuela is bogged down with classes and paperwork," I state as I follow suit. I take one last look around the arena before deciding to walk back to the clinic.

What a capable group of kids this place has. Compared to the schooling I once knew, this is on a whole other level.

* * *

On my walk back into the clinic to see one of the clerics still lingering about next to Petra who is on one of the medical beds with her eyes closed and covered in some white sheets. The young female cleric looks over to me and motions for me to enter whispering, "She fell asleep about ten minutes ago. All vital signs are stable based on what you showed us to do."

I nod and walk over to my main worktable and grab a clipboard with a chart attached. "Good, I can take it from here. I don't want to keep you from your other duties, thanks for helping."

"Of course. Blessings of the goddess upon you," the cleric says with a bow before making her departure, thus leaving me with my sleeping patient.

I go over and start taking readings of temperature, pulse, blood pressure and I use a Heal spell to give me a better diagnostic of the damage to her leg and help with some of the bruising and inflammation. Seems the clerics did well as she seems stable.

As I'm finishing up the check-up Petra begins to stir and I hear her murmur, "Where am I?"

"You're safe and at the Garreg Mach infirmary. You can rest easy."

Petra sits up quickly, panic plastered on her face. "The tournament! What had happened?"

I leave the bedside and over to the herbal cabinet to take a few ingredients to create a small poultice for her. "It finished up a little while ago," I calmly reassure her. "The knight Yuri won by defeating Dimitri."

"Ah. I see now," Petra states in a somber tone as she looks at the sheets covering her legs before something seems to alert her. "Wait, it's you! I've been speaking in Brigidese! I now know it's you for sure!"

I turn my head and nonchalantly reply, "Uh, yeah. I told you I was bilingual, still surprised?"

"Yes- I mean no. I am surprised I can speak my native tongue with another so fluently here. It is refreshing as I have many difficulties with the local language. How do you do it?"

"I just have a knack for it I suppose," I muse as I think of the weird abilities Sothal's blood and crest have granted me to make me a more functional member of society.

"You are lucky then," Petra says as I begin mixing the various herbs in a small bowl of water.

I apply a bit of a fire spell to the water to heat it up and then grab a cup off the shelf of the alchemy table and pour in the liquid. I walk over to Petra with the glass in hand of hot remedy and reply, "I wouldn't say lucky. It just means more people know how stupid I am."

"You aren't stupid," Petra sternly asserts as she carefully takes the hot cup from me, "Also what is this?"

"It's my take on a vulnerary. Should help with some inflammation and any potential internal bleeding, plus I mixed in some valerian and lavender to help soothe your nerves a bit," I explain as I go back to the alchemy table and clean up my small mess.

"So, you are a doctor here now?" Petra asks as she takes a small sip from her poultice.

"Yeah. A lot happens in the past few years, but here we are again. I'm sorry that your country became a vassal state. Brigid had no sense going into that war with Dagda."

"Yes, but what is done is done. I was scared when I came to the empire, but I have adjusted, though what happened to you was curious once I figured out you were the same person I met back at grandfather's palace."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh really? All the nobles and news explain it pretty explicitly."

"True, but I remember the rumors. Being so close to my grandfather had its advantage in information. Many soldiers said you broke out with help, many said it was a power grab by Rigden, and many in Brigid wanted to not enter into a full-blown war after the first assault. A lot of darkness still shrouds the truth, which is why I don't harbor ill will."

"Well that's a relief," I happily reply as I finish putting away my supplies and walk back over to the nearby stool. "Still, I'm sorry for what it's worth."

"Thanks, but I do have one question for you," Petra says with vague curiosity.

I narrow my eyes at Petra and hesitate a moment. "And what is it?"

"You had two arms when I last saw you, right?"

I chuckle a bit. "Yeah. Yeah, that is correct. I miss those days."

"I suppose we both lost a part of ourselves with that war," Petra remarks with a downward glance. I just grunt in response as we both sit in relative silence for a minute thinking about the past that we decided to dredge up.

Getting a bit uneasy with the silence I ask, "Would you like some food? I can get your dinner from the dining hall. I'd like to keep an eye on you a bit longer until the vulnerary has completely worked through your system and to make sure all your muscles, tendons, and ligaments are healed."

"I'd like that. Can you get me pheasant?" Petra politely asks. Can't say no to a kind request like that, plus after her ordeal today, I'd probably get her twelve pheasants if she wanted.

"I'll get it if they have it. Be back in a bit, and don't go trying to walk yet, understand?"

"I understand," Petra chimes back as I stand up and make my way to the dining hall.

I manage to get into the dining hall relatively easy and manage to get a pheasant for Petra and a spicy looking shellfish dish for myself. I stroll back through the courtyard and see Seteth in the distance talking with some knights, so not wanting to even get close to initiating conversation I take a long way around with the tray in my hand. I have to ask some passing clerics to open a door for me back into the main building with the medbay, but after being gone for about 20 minutes to travel and get food I make it back and I hear voices coming from the medical ward.

Shouldering into the slightly open door with a tray of food in hand, I see a very pretty brunette with a stylish black cap and slightly modified students uniform standing next to Petra chatting casually. Both notice me as I lumber into the room and the brunette exclaims, "Wow, you're even getting food delivered to you in bed. Well, aren't you lucky?"

I set the tray of food down on the alchemical table and send an inquisitive glance toward the newcomer. "And who might you be?"

"Ah, I'm Dorothea Arnault, I'm with the Black Eagle house. I was just here checking on Petra as I heard she was in the infirmary. Is Professor Manuela coming by?" Dorothea asks curiously.

I shake my head. "Not today, she's busy with House business. I'm Dr. Capetillo, I'm the one who runs the clinic when Manuela isn't around."

"Ah, well you must be very busy then. I'll talk to you later Petra, see you in class!" Dorothea cheerily declares as she makes her way to the door, but not without flashing me a suspicious look of warning. Seems like I have another person that's not a fan of me.

"So, I got you pheasant," I say as Dorothea closes the door behind me. She sends me an awkward glance right before she departs, but I disregard it.

Petra's eyes go wide and she gushes as I hand her the plate of food with a utensil. "Thank you, Dr. Capetillo!"

We both eat our meals with some good banter about our hobbies, which I end up encouraging her to talk to Alois as they seem to have a fondness of fishing and hunting. We talk about studies, and to my surprise, Petra is quite the scholar when it comes to history as she wanted to know as much as she could about the strange land she got sent to. Her reading skills are practically fluent though it seems the struggle is still with the spoken word and with things like idioms and such; things that aren't very prevalent in Bridigese and don't translate well.

We talk well into the evening and a bit past dinner before I suggest, "Well, I think enough time has passed. Ready to try walking?"

"If you think I'm ready," Petra confidently replies as she throws the sheets off her body and rotates her legs to the side of the cot.

I fetch some wooden crutches from the corner of the room and bring them over to Petra. "Try this. I'll be right here for support, and if there is any pain when you put weight on it let me know immediately."

Petra nods to me as she grabs the crutches and sets herself upon them. She keeps her left raised then gently lowers it to the ground and begins to put weight on it before stating, "It feels unsteady, but it doesn't hurt."

"That would be the restore spell. Stitching together muscle and bone that's been torn apart is an ordeal. I reckon you'll be 100% in a day or two. Just come by tomorrow and the next day for more vulnerary and in three days you'll be back to your normal self."

"Thank you, doctor, it's most appreciated," Petra affirms with a warm smile.

I go to open the door and smile back. "I think you're good enough to go back to your room, you think so?"

"I think so, but I'd like you to come with. There are a lot of stairs and I'd rather not risk a fall in the dark."

"Good thinking. Let me grab my lantern and we can get you going," I reply as I fetch my lantern near the door and light it with a quick Fire spell.

With the time around the tenth chime, we make it across the different courtyards with ease and only a few patrols since curfew has been enforced by the church, though the big clear sky reveals a wondrous crescent moon that makes me want to stay outside and stargaze. We finally reach her dorm to which we exchange brief goodbyes and I head back off into the night.

Deciding I haven't experienced a lot of night views from Garreg Mach, and tonight being especially beautiful I make way towards the cathedral where it's large outside areas are high up and give great views. Maybe if I'm lucky I can find a common constellation, wouldn't that be wild? Besides if Seteth finds me like the bloodhound for the trouble he is I'll just shoot straight with him. I haven't gotten any strikes yet so I can afford a little slip up like this, and I'm an adult damnit, not a student that's bound to the curfew.

As I reach one of the higher terraces I can hear someone softly talking to themselves, so I try to be quiet as I can be coming up the stairs when I can finally see the source of the noise. WIth my lantern in hand and with the aid of the moonlight, I see a girl that I saw at the mock battle days ago with stark white hair and a very regal and ornate uniform variant. She's currently facing away from me and towards the wilderness and muttering something to herself that I can't quite make out.

I slowly approach the unaware girl and when I'm about ten feet away I offhandedly voice out, "Quite a nice night, isn't it?"

The girl gasps and turns around suddenly with her right hand grasping for the knife strapped to her belt and with wide alert eyes. She observes and analyzes me for a moment without moving and in a wary and uncertain tone, "It's you. Finally, we meet."

* * *

**A/N: Small cliffhanger, but hey, something interesting is brewing! I also hope that the tournament was palatable, still trying to get a feel for writing combat scenes, though I did enjoy writing this chapter immensely. Also, the DLC character cameo! woohoo, who's still amped for Cindered Shadows?! Also, Byleth is in Smash which is awesome! So much FE love recently and it's awesome. I've only played four of the games and I still think the franchise deserves all the praise with 3 houses and perhaps a bit more. Anyways, on to the reviews and plans for next week. **

**Review Response:**

**Sakura108645: Thanks! I wanted to include something light-hearted as it's not always doom and gloom. Yeah, a little cameo from Anna, and glad you are liking the story! I'm only on chapter 7 of yours as of writing this, I read things intermittently and have to take breaks but I can type 8-9k words in a day no problem :/ I don't get it. **

**VGblackwing: Good to hear from you again, thanks for following! And yeah you'll get your answers about Tomas and Santos in the coming chapters. Pernicious plans lay over the horizon, stay tuned. **

**Greyjedi449t: thanks mate, cheers. **

**Thepowerfullkira: HMMMM, yeah I'm not decided on anything like that yet, but minor correction is Santos is not an SI, just an OC character made up. I have drastic differences from this person in real life, one being I'm not a doctor and work in a completely different field haha. As for the relationship stuff...It's one of the weaker subjects/lists I have detailed out in my stockpile of notes. Hopefully, that will change soon.**

**Argo Devillian: Yeah...not sure what you are talking about. I went through 2 different wiki's (fireemblemwiki & ) on Petra before I made those chapters and came up with nothing for her relative's names. I've only found unnamed father and king of Brigid for the grandfather as the listed names. Not sure where you found your source, but I'm pretty sure I'm on canon with that. PM a link to a canon source that explains this and I'll probably go back and fix it for continuity. thanks for reading by the way! **

**SyncroX: It's tricky with Ingrid, but my belief is she is too forgiving a person (as evidenced in some supports) to outright call him a liar, but she is unsure. Wants to believe, but is more having trouble convince herself more than anything, so it'll be rocky. And alcohol can do wonders for a person's personality, even Shamir, who I believe would loosen just a little bit up around her peers and people she's comfortable with. **

**That is all this week folks, and January is already over! Feels like the year is moving fast, at least for me. But, next week we will kick things off with Edelgard & Santos meeting and then some other things I have planned. Again, thanks to all who have given me feedback, followed and favorited. I still feel like a newbie and I'm trying to improve each week, so thanks. **

**Next Chapter: 2/7-2/9**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**Edited: 7/3/20**

**Edited 9/26/20**


	23. Axe To Grind

_My first meeting with Edelgard was interesting, to say the least, and I'd say we have both grown much since that fateful night as our view of each other has changed with age. Encounters with her set me in motion towards my ultimate goal in Fodlan until now, the day that I'm writing this. It serves as a reminder of what's at stake and why we pursue our dreams so ravenously despite our different upbringings and circumstances. _

* * *

**Santos**

I look around me quickly to see if anyone else is around on the terrace, but the moonlight only highlights an empty area with a very wary student and me. I casually shrug at her suspicious nature and say, "You know I don't believe we have been properly acquainted, but it seems you know who I am."

"Yes. You are Santos Capetillo a former mage to the Galatea family of Faergus, Dagdan physician, and a wanted criminal," The girl matter-of-factly states which manages to elicit a huff of annoyance from me. Here I was thinking I would enjoy a nice cool night in the moonlight and stargaze, but instead, I have to deal with problems regarding more of the mess I made for myself.

"Seems like you did your homework on me, and you are…?" I lead on to encourage her to spill the beans.

"Edelgard von Hresvelg, leader of the Black Eagle house," The noble declares as if I should already know who she is.

Hresvelg sounds familiar as I can recall some of my political talks with Count Galatea that the family she claims to be from is linked to the Adrestian throne. This means that she probably has a bone to pick with me considering my affiliations and her knowledge of them. Mentally bracing for an argument and possibly worse, I begin to attune my mind to have a spell at the ready just in case. "Ah, Adrestian royal family I take it? It's an honor, for what it's worth."

Edelgard slowly approaches me with one hand pressed tensely against the shaft of her knife. "You are not what I was expecting. I thought you would be different somehow. Matters not I suppose."

I see Edelgard is still slowly approaching me, and though she is yet to get within ten feet of me I prepare the well of my magic dwelling inside of me. Trying to play off my serious inner thoughts I say, "You know, I'd relax a bit more if you weren't looking like a cat ready to pounce with that knife. Someone could get hurt."

"That's the intention," Edelgard coldly says as she lunges for me with the stiletto drawn.

Though I'm not physically fast enough to avoid the attack as I witness the girl's incredible burst of speed and strength, I feel fragmented memories of my training with Rigden begin to bubble up as I brace my body with a Fortify spell as Edelgard plunges the knife into my ribs. I stagger as hot piercing pain begins to overwhelm my senses as she continues to drive me back with the thin knife firmly lodged in me up to the grip.

"This wasn't how I planned it, but now you get what you deserve," Edelgard sneers as she twists the knife in my ribs causing me to wince and hiss. Though the fortify spell is keeping me conscious and not screaming out in pain, getting stabbed still hurts like hell. It won't be getting any better when the spell wears off in a bit either. I'll have to work quickly if I don't want to bleed out here.

My fight or flight response kicks in quickly as I raise my leg and deliver a hard front kick to the white-haired girl who stumbles to the ground. I call upon my mana again to cast a powerful Restore on myself to seal up the stab wound best I can, though I will make sure to check it for infection later if I survive this assassination attempt.

"Interesting," Edelgard grunts as she composes herself for another strike as I narrow my eyes on her stance. I briefly remember her being an axe wielder from the training exercise, but I have no idea how she actually fights or to even counter it. Plus I've avoided hand to hand combat nearly my entire life, leaving me with little options besides magic as a way to defend myself.

My breath quickens as I see Edelgard go in for another stab, though being a bit more ready this time I release my Rescue spell and to both of our surprise it works as Edelgard yelps as she goes for her would be finishing blow. Startled and with the beginnings of fear starting to form on her alabaster face she mutters, "H-how did you do that?"

With my spell successful in the nick of time I manage to Rescue the bloody blade out her hand mid-strike and place it into my own. With the awkward positioning from the sudden change, Edelgard managed to impale herself in the shoulder with her blade being held firm in my hand. This only manages to stun Edelgard for a few moments as she pushes off of me staggering backward and tripping onto her back from the uneven paved stone of the terrace.

"I knew you were a powerful mage, though I didn't anticipate you could change the purpose of spells," Edelgard says as she presses her left hand against the deep wound in her right shoulder that is oozing out blood. "More reasons why you shouldn't be left alive."

With my injuries sealed and for the most part healed, though the pain has only subsided minimally. I stride forward with foreign yet surreal confidence in myself and respond, "I've proven to be deceptively hard to kill."

I finally stop a few feet in front of the girl with the knife in hand, to which I notice it's ornate and almost regal design to the blade. As I grasp the blade I feel a twitch inside myself to finish the job that she would have done to me. I stare down at the once confident noble to only see a terrified and befuddled teenager, which stirs my emotions into a strange melancholy and desire to end her life.

"Do it," Edelgard breathes out as more blood spurts from her wound as I eye her curiously and pocket the blade.

"As you wish," I apathetically reply as a torrent of Thoron extends from my hand and yellow lightning sporadically jumps across Edelgard's skin. A strong metallic iron smell permeates the air as I end the spell to witness an unconscious Edelgard with her academy outfit a bit frayed, and her shoulder wound has been partially cauterized from the electricity.

I let out a deep breath that I didn't realize I was holding in and mutter to myself, "Well that was less than ideal...though why did I feel that way when she stabbed me? Was it my adrenaline?"

I look around and still see no patrols around, but it may not be that way for long as Thoron isn't exactly quiet and I don't need to add to my uneasy reputation with being seen with an unconscious student, or worse dead, let alone someone of her renown.

"And yet…" I look back to Edelgard lying prone on the ground. She seemed to know a decent amount about me. Enough to have the motive to kill me outright and I've felt like I've been in the dark about much of the information that's been passed around since arriving back in Fodlan.

I walk over to Edelgard and feel for her pulse, and while weak it is there indicating I didn't kill her, so I apply a Heal to her body to help stabilize her and then cast Warp to put her on my shoulder so I can fireman's carry her back to my room. My legs wobble a bit with the extra weight now being pressed onto me and I can feel myself beginning to sweat from the excessive use of spells and the pain of trying to heal my injuries.

I walk carefully as I can with Edelgard on my shoulder and my arm wrapped around her waist to keep her in place as I peek around corners of the cathedral to get to the main gate. I look past the main gate and see a group of three knights of Seiros standing on the bridge chatting away with their lanterns strapped to their waists.

"No way I'll be able to walk past them," I muse to myself as I look for an alternative passage, though it seems like the bridge is the only path to take.

I brace myself and channel another spell of Warp to place myself and Edelgard on the opposite side of the bridge leading into the main administration building. I complete the spell with excellent control, but as I reappear on the other side I feel my legs begin to burn and wobble a bit under the extra weight I'm carrying and the stress of taking two people with one warp. I take on look at the soldiers now behind me, and they are still chatting none the wiser of my little skip, so I power on ahead towards the medical ward. Going up the stairs is the most difficult as reaching the top my legs are on fire as I nearly stumble my way down the corridors towards the medical ward. I feel Edelgard beginning to stir a bit, so I try to work a bit more quickly to get inside the dark infirmary.

After fumbling with the keys for a moment I get inside with Edelgard still held tightly and I walk over to a medical table and try to gently place her down, though it's more of a plop than a nice placement. I go back to lock the door grumbling, "I really need to work out or something…"

I trudge my way back to the plain medical table and begin to pull up the straps that would normally be used to restrain someone during surgery, but for now, it's my safety so I proceed to strap Edelgard to the surgical table. Not the easiest task as I seem to manage in the nick of time as I'm finishing the final strap she begins to come to and groggily asks, "Where am I?"

"Not going to stab me again hopefully," I remark as I light a nearby candle and place it on the tool tray next to the operating table.

Edelgard's eyes go wide with panic, her arms immediately testing the strength of the straps. "What are you going to do?"

"Hopefully nothing, I just want some answers. For starters, why were you trying to kill me?" I ask, but Edelgard seems to be having none of it.

"Help! Let me go! Not again!"

Observing her frenetic actions I'd guess she is slightly delirious so I dash over to the medical cabinet to get a sedative to help calm her down as she is fighting against the restraints like a rabid animal and may end up winning. I manage to find my concoction quickly and make my way back to the struggling Edelgard and try to soothe her by saying, "Easy, it's not my intention to hurt you. I just want some answers and hopefully, we can resolve this debacle."

"No! No no no no no, not like the others!" Edelgard screams out as she flails violently as I try to find an opening to put the syringe in. The poor girl is a stark contrast to the confident warrior that nearly killed me a few minutes ago as she seems to be hallucinating or experiencing horrible PTSD triggers.

I stick the syringe into her thigh and empty its contents hoping that it will be enough to relax her and give her mind some clarity. Modifying vulnerary formulas with other local herbs and remedies has probably been one of my most successful medical ventures in this world, and now I'm hoping it comes through right now as the medical bay is well closed off but far from soundproof.

A few moments after the syringe has been emptied I notice the struggling and shouting stop as Edelgard's breathing slows down as her now glazed over eyes aimlessly look around. We've gone from violent episodes to catatonic, and while I won't classify that as a success it is at least quieter. I begin to pace around the table. "What to do, what to do…"

Edelgard's gaze doesn't seem to follow me as she looks around the room in no discernable pattern as I wrack my brain for an answer. A familiar voice from behind me unexpectantly responds to my rambling, "Perhaps you would like some help, seems you are working late as ever,"

I whip around quickly to notice that Tomas is at the door just now shutting it and relocking the door. "What are you doing here Tomas?" I ask, genuinely confused.

The old man smiles at me, his wrinkled visage seemingly more pronounced in the moonlight. "Working late as usual. I was walking down the hallway and heard the screams so I decided to pop in to see if everything is alright. Are they?"

"Could be better. She's catatonic right now," I reply still trying to figure out how I didn't hear him unlock the door and enter. I push that thought aside as I'm feeling weary myself and I'm more focused on the syringe and the struggling Edelgard.

"Hmmm, perhaps something repressed has bubbled up, like a bad dream? And my, you're both covered in blood. How did that come to be?"

"There was a little incident. I don't think she was in the right state of mind," I respond as honestly as I can muster and continue, "But that doesn't matter right now. Right now I need to get her in the right state of mind."

Tomas slowly walks over chuckling under his breath. "Ah, I understand. I think I may have just the trick. It's an old archaic spell I once found in a tome. It was once used to help ease soldiers after the war, but it has long since been forgotten."

"What does it do exactly?" I curiously inquire as Tomas draws closer and looks at Edelgard with pity drawn all over his face.

Tomas faces me and replies, "It doesn't make people forget, but it does make experiences seem less real, almost like a dream. It's called Soothe. I'm not a competent enough caster to use such a technique, but I think you may have the talent."

"Tell me how to do it," I request as my gaze holds firm on Edelgard's drowsy form.

"The old magic has its roots in the caster's desire and power, so you must impose your will on the target. Reach out and feel for her being," Tomas instructs as I close my eyes and extend my hand as if to help me find what I'm looking for within Edelgard.

"I can't sense her, she's not a mage," I state as I try to open up my senses.

"No, you must press harder. Create a picture in your mind and seek out her soul, once you do that the magic can begin," Tomas sternly replies.

I furrow my brow more and clench my teeth as I flare my magical power searching for something like an energy source or feeling in front of me, and just as I'm about to give up to focus again I feel a faint pulse in front of me that almost feels warm, like the soft glow of the sun. The picture forms within my mind of an orb dimly glowing in the darkness and pulsing like a heart. I hold onto that feeling and open my eyes to see Tomas staring at me with a grin, "...Remarkable."

"Now what? I don't think I can remain like this for long," I stressfully intone as I close my eyes to redouble my efforts to stay immersed within the proper mind space.

"Good. Now you must reach out with your soul and power to sense her feelings. Impose your will to create a sense of calm. Find the most erratic emotions and smoother them. Push them down below the rest," Tomas instructs as I follow suit and try to replicate the very thing. As I extend my aura to Edelgard's soul I feel myself becoming overwhelmed by her fear, hatred, and panic causing me to take on those facets.

"I...don't think I can do this. It's just so much…" I groan as my thoughts feel like they are coated in thick tar.

Tomas snaps at me in a quick and commanding voice I've yet to hear from the elderly librarian. "Focus, Santos. You must overcome her emotions with a stronger one of your own. Draw it out and push her down. Feed on that raw emotion and it shall become your power, but do it quickly."

Now grinding my teeth together I look inward and think rapidly, what is an emotion I can truly latch to in an attempt to overpower the wave of feelings pulsating from the young student, I struggle to find anything worthwhile. With my mind muddied and under assault I feel hopeless as thoughts of redemption and desires to heal are dashed away by the brunt of Edelgard's fearfulness and delirium.

Feeling trapped in the spell on the verge of losing the mental battle I hear a voice within my head, "**Use our feelings of betrayal. We are linked and share a common sentiment. Each of us was betrayed by the world we thought we belonged in. Use that as your fuel.**"

With Sothal's guidance, I cling to the last parts of my mind not muddied by Edelgard's presence as all external senses begin to fade away and push with desperation to drive her back. I manage to stall her soul's aura for a moment, and as I give in to my frustration and dissatisfaction I drive her presence back into her soul with a thunderous jolt of power and do my best to smother her intent until they lay still like cinders of a dying flame.

I open my eyes while gasping and stepping back, not realizing I wasn't breathing for those last moments and turn away from Tomas and Edelgard to vomit on the ground. It's not much, but I feel sick in a way I can't explain that hurt my head, unlike any other headache I've ever experienced as I hunch my weak body over one of the medical beds.

I feel a firm hand be placed on my shoulder. "You did well, boy," Tomas says, looking at Edelgard with a slightly unnerving smile on his face. "Never did I think I would witness the magic of old be used so successfully by another in this day, and in doing so you have eased young Edelgard's heart."

I wearily turn around to look over at Edelgard who is now calm and she appears to be sleeping comfortably with a smile on her face. I crane my head around to look at Tomas as he is standing above me, though his face is shrouded by the darkness of the room.

"I almost lost it. I could feel her hatred and fear as if it were my own. Like it was trying to invade my mind like a virus," I say, running my hand through my hair. I'm still in disbelief about what just happened.

"Yes, the old magic carries risks, which is why only the strongest were allowed to perform magic back then. It was a very different time than the magic we have now," Tomas adds with an almost somber reminiscent tone. "Tis' a pity."

"You almost sound like you've seen it before," I remark.

Tomas sighs. "Books are portals to other places. With all the history I've read I might as well have been at Shambala or Zanado."

I try to stand up, but Tomas helps me up gently as I croak out, "I think that's good for tonight. I've had enough action," I lethargically make my way to Edelgard and undo the straps holding her body in place now that the threat is no longer imminent.

"You can go back to bed, you must be tired," I hear Tomas comment. "I can watch over Edelgard tonight if you wish as you've done more than enough tonight."

"Heh, yeah I think I'm just going to crash here tonight. I don't think I have the energy to make it back to my room," I declare as I stumble back to one of the medical cots and plop my body onto it.

"I understand," Tomas says, nodding. "I shall leave things in your capable hands. Until next time, Santos."

Just as Tomas is about to open the door to leave I turn back to him. "Wait, before you leave, I have to ask. Where can I learn more about skills like these? They would be beneficial to my medical practice."

Though it is the truth, it is only a half-truth as I do see the benefits of spells like Soothe, though they seem to carry inherent risks if the caster is to lapse in focus. Even more terrifying than the backlash though is in the moment of crushing down Edelgard's memories and emotions is that it felt powerful. While harnessing my frustration with Sothal's help I felt a strange high out of the whole ordeal, like I had taken a shot of mental epinephrine. Perhaps that's what intrigues me the most and what I should be most careful of. The rawness of the emotions and desire that lingers after the spell has ended.

Tomas turns his head partially as he prepares to make his exit showing only the lower part of his face smiling through the moonlight. "Stop by my quarters some time. I can help provide what you seek. Good night."

The door shuts quietly and I roll my back to stare at the ceiling and then my eyes drift over once again to Edelgard, the girl who had almost killed me tonight. Perhaps I'll get an answer in the morning. And hopefully, she won't be homicidal towards me.

* * *

"Ugh, what is that smell," I groggily moan as rub the crust out of my eyes to look around the medical bay that has the smallest beam of light entering from the large window at the end of the bay. Edelgard still seems to be sleeping blissfully as well with a steady rhythm to her breathing.

Using my nose I stand up and follow the scent until I hear a mushy splash underneath my shoe. "Right. I puked. Probably should clean that up before anyone comes in…"

I get right to work and clean up my mess from the night before and go around checking to make sure the clinic is ready for daily operations. I go through my normal morning routine in about 10 minutes while periodically checking on Edelgard who is still fast asleep. I manage to be fully ready by 6:50 am and manage to sneak a snack of grains from Manuela's 'hidden' stash of food and booze.

As I'm over at the alchemy table cleaning the surface I begin to hear Edelgard stir awake, so I peek over to see that she is resting on her left forearm and covering her eyes from the sunlight. I walk over slowly while trying to be mindful of my distance and ask, "So, how do you feel?"

Edelgard turns toward me slowly and replies in a light yet regal tone, "I...feel good. Better than I have in a while, but I had a horrible dream. I-wait how did I get here?"

Edelgard's posture seems to go a bit more rigid as her eyes quickly scan the room so I try and reassure her, "You're safe. I found you last night having a waking nightmare of sorts. We both managed to get a little banged up, but I got you back to the clinic safely."

"I see," Edelgard curiously states as she inspects my blood-stained robe. "Did I do that? And how did you get me here?"

"Just a scratch, nothing major. And I'm a mage as well as a doctor, so use your imagination. You're not the first patient that's been difficult, and I doubt you'll be the last, haha!" I chuckle trying to help ease the mood which seems to work as she smiles back at me.

"Well it seems I am in your debt, so thank you, Dr. Capetillo."

"There is no debt as I was just doing my job. Just take care of yourself and if you do feel off don't be afraid to stop by," I chatter away with a smile.

Edelgard heaves herself out of bed and replies, "Thank you. Perhaps my initial assessment of you was wrong."

"Assessment? Didn't know I was taking a test," I tease as I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at her quip.

She shakes her head, seemingly befuddled by the information. "Yes. I thought you were perhaps you were...something else. That you had wormed your way into the church to avoid execution for your deeds, but now I'm not so sure. I feel...nevermind, I'm getting off track. I need to go get changed and get to class. Hubert is probably having a fit right now."

I stride over to the door and open it for her with an overly exaggerated bow. "After you, your Majesty," which manages to get a slight blush from Edelgard.

"Thank you. I'll be going now," Edelgard replies as she bashfully tries to hide her slight blush.

The embarrassed teen makes her get away from the clinic and jogs down the corridor towards the student rooms as I watch her leave briefly before leaving in the opposite direction towards my quarters. Wearing bloodied robes is going to cause a lot more questions than I'd like, so a change is needed. Plus, On my way back I'll snag some breakfast and then run the clerics through some more medical training and perhaps see Hanneman later as I did promise him I would stop by, barring no more surprises such as my impromptu murder.

* * *

I step into Hanneman's office to see the old scholar scouring his bookshelf in search of something vital by the desperate nature of his search. In his room unlike Manuela's office is a large orb that looks like a smaller version of the crest analyzer I saw at Fhirdiad's magic academy. And his office is much tidier and organized than the flirty songstress's quarters as well.

"Hello? Hanneman, it's me, Santos,"

Hanneman whips around quickly, so much so that his monocle falls out and he has to fumble with it for a moment to put it back into place. "Ah, yes! Dr. Capetillo, it is good to see you! I take it you are here for business?"

"You guessed it. You're the crest expert around these parts and wanted to look at mine, so I figured maybe you could share some of that knowledge with me," I reply as I stand across from Hanneman by the crest analyzer.

"You flatter me. You are quite the crestologist yourself, but I will do what I can discover the nature of your crest. Place your hand on the analyzer. It'll take a small blood sample."

"I know the drill," I snicker as I place my hand on the center of the globe. It pricks the middle of my hand and begins to rotate rapidly to process the new sample. Hanneman giddily moves to the viewing window that will display the results.

As the results generate Hanneman takes a step back and elates, "My my my! Your crest is incredible. I can tell by the size and detail it is indeed a major crest, but the origin is a mystery at first glance. The shape of the trails doesn't follow any common pathways most common crests do. Truly fascinating that in such a short time I have not one, but two mystery crests to research!"

"Two?" I curiously pry as the man rushes to his bookshelf and pulls down a large encyclopedia.

"Uh yes, professor Byleth came by the other day and had similarly interesting results."

"Really? That is interesting," I muse as I watch Hanneman pour over the pages of the book in search of something.

Hanneman pauses his reading and looks up to me. "Ah, I shouldn't have divulged that information. I promise to keep everyone's data confidential, so can I ask you to do the same? The nature of one's crest is a fairly private matter."

"From one crest scholar to another, you have my word," I respond.

Hanneman looks up from his text and smiles. "Thank you. Now, I can't find anything immediately, so it may take time to find out more if there is anything to find out. But, I do have a request."

"And what would that be?"

"To start a journal. To help piece things together to help discover the nature of your crest. Record things you've done, or experienced, or even found odd. Anything you believe that might be crest related could push us in the right direction to discovering the truth," Hanneman explains as he digs through his desk and pulls out two bound journals and places them on the desk.

I pick up the journals from Hanneman and respond, "Thanks, I'll see what I can remember."

"Splendid. Was there anything else you wish to discuss?"

I shake my head. "Not that I can think of. I'll leave you to your research, I'm going to go to bed. Been a long day in the clinic."

"Understandable. I shall find you if I discover anything! Farewell."

I head off towards my quarters unabated by any other distractions or people and quietly enter my room. I kick off my shoes and do my small evening ritual of hanging up my robes, lighting a few candles, and cracking open the window. I set the journals down on my study desk and take a seat on my bed and stretch my arm out a little bit.

I cover myself up in bed and close my eyes trying to get to sleep, but I can't seem to get comfortable as I fidget to get in the right position. With my duties and goals done for the day, my mind has taken it upon itself to drift back to last night and the power that I wielded. It was a surreal experience in how I used Soothe to subdue Edelgard, though just barely, and she woke up in the morning like a person who had spent their time at a weekend spa retreat. Such power comes with a cost, but with my crest and abilities does that matter?

Still feeling restless I face upward towards the ceiling and release an annoyed huff and open my eyes, and almost piss myself at the face hovering only about an inch in front of mine.

"Open your eyes to the truth, Santos," Sothal whispers above me. "You will see it as I do. Soon."

Scared and unmoving I blink and in that instant, Sothal has vanished and I can feel my heart wanting to explode out of my chest. I sit up and look around my room frantically to see if Sothal or anybody else is around, but all I hear is the subtle burning of the candles.

Relieved and still relatively unnerved I fall back onto my bed. "Well, now I'm not going to get any damn sleep tonight," I grumble as I turn to my side.

* * *

**A/N: Brief side note before I get started, is anybody having issues with viewing stats for stories, forums, etc. in the past few days? I've been active in the forums looking for answers, and while I just got them back today but lots seem to be missing. Just reaching out and seeing how we are all doing on that front. Now, onto the other notes...**

**That's a wrap for this week folks! A bit shorter than some of the previous chapters, but I felt it was a good stopping point with the next arc just on the horizon since most of the big players at Garreg Mach have been introduced more or less. I also hope I portrayed trauma correctly in this chapter considering I went through a few rewrites of how events played out, but I digress. Next up is the continuation of 'White Clouds' and how things will shake out with the western church rebellion, TWSITD, and how this Byleth will play into events with Santos mucking things up more. Not all may be what it seems. **

**Review Response: **

**SyncroX: understandable, but both will be key players in the events to come. stay tuned and thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**rotuxxxxd: Gracias amigo, agradezco los comentarios! Espero que la construcción del mundo sea lo suficientemente buena aunque no hayas jugado el juego. Three Houses es el mejor de la serie IMO y recomiendo probarlo.**

**Greyjedi449t: Glad the interactions are going well, dialogue is something I'm constantly trying to refine (and make believable with all the established characters people know of). I'll go back through and comb for grammar mistakes, stuff usually slips through the cracks or I get too excited when writing and I don't notice certain things haha. Thanks again for the feedback. **

**Bonefish: Glad I managed to surprise you, but hopefully it was entertaining as a predictable story wouldn't be quite as enjoyable, no? Everyone has their reasons for liking or disliking him, Petra being the weirdest but considering her being close to her grandfather she knows more about the truth about the events at Fodlan's Fangs than most, that's why the unbridled resentment isn't there. As for TWSITD, they will be relevant and people like Lysithea are right to be suspicious. Thanks for the reviews and feedback! **

**VGBlackwing: Well, I actually plotted out some of Santos' stats if he were to be a unit in the game, so feast your eyes. I confirm this; I'm not a game developer so don't rag on me about balance as it's not in my wheelhouse of knowledge, but here's what I put Santos at right now with general stats. Here goes,**

**Unit: Santos Capetillo**

**Class: Dark Bishop (previous classes being Priest & Commoner) **

**Crest: Major Crest of Sothal (allow for user to target any unit with a spell, i.e. Warp, Rescue, Heal on Enemies, or Fire on an ally) **

**Abilities: HP +5, White Magic Uses x2, Heartseeker, Miasma Delta, Fiendish Blow, Poison Strike, Lifetaker, Miracle, White Magic Heal +5, Faith lv 4, Reason lv 4, Authority lv 1, Rally Luck (remember, only the normal limit for abilities in combat, this is just what would be available)**

**Personal Skill: Surgical Precision (+2 range of White Magic)**

**Stats: Varies on when recruited, but here's his Level 15- Where I would deem him 'recruitable' by in-game since in this scenario he would be at a similar level set with the rest of the teaching staff when you could recruit them for help, like Manuela and Hanneman. **

**Level 15:**

**HP: 30 Str: 8 Mag: 26 Dex: 15 Spd: 10 Lck: 7 Def: 6 Res: 18 Cha: 8**

**Growth Rates- HP: 25% Str: 15% Mag: 75% Dex: 60% Spd: 20% Lck: 40% Def: 15% Res: 45% Cha: 25%**

**Skill Levels-**

**Sword: E **

**Lance: E (Weak)**

**Axe: E (Weak)**

**Bow: F (Cannot use-Only 1 arm :/)**

**Brawl: E+ **

**Reason: A (Strong)**

**Faith: A (Strong)**

**Authority: D **

**Armor: E**

**Riding: E+ (Weak) (Budding Talent: Pass)**

**Flying: E **

**Starting Items: Elixer**

**Learned Spells: Heal, Physic, Nosferatu, Recover, Rescue, Warp, Fortify, Fire, Thunder, Thoron, Cutting Gale, Miasma Delta**

**Combat Art: Healing Focus (obtained through training with Rigden & Sevihn)**

**Overall Breakdown: Santos as a doctor & scholar serves as a premiere battlefield medic and occasional magic powerhouse, though he does come with his set of flaws. While he would boast the largest Magic stat in the game with his growths and high starting magic, he falls into some pitfalls with being physical feeble with low Strength, Speed, and Defense in both base stats and growths making him relatively unviable for any physical classes and very squishy on the battlefield when up against any physical attacker and at huge risk of being double attacked. With no access to the Bow skill, Santos loses out on the Close Counter ability and the mastery of +20 to hit. Having weaknesses in most other physical combat skills besides sword makes for an uphill battle to scale those up. Dark Knight would be an option but requires lots of work to level up all prerequisites to make that happen, but the increased mobility would be an immense upgrade for the slow Santos. Other class up options would include Holy Knight to double down on Healing magic or Mortal Servant to increase combat options, though only would recommend use with a Levin Sword & investment in his Def & HP. **

**Santos comes with one of the most support heavy spell lists, and with increased range (helped even more if one were to have the Thyrsus staff or Caduceus staff) makes him an excellent backline mage. The only caveat for Santos when fighting other mage units, which is a good match up generally with High Mag and Res, is the Silence spell hinders most of his capabilities (as we've seen used against him previously in the story to keep him caged up). His overall goal is to control battlefield flow from the distance with Warp & Rescue on allies and enemies alike while pumping out powerful heals for his allies and even helping with some weird strategies by attacking his allied units to trigger the skills Desperation, Defiant Avoid, Vantage, and/or Wrath...granted they can withstand the brunt of his magical power. **

**Alright...I think that covers his character as a unit. It was fun to make, and tell me what you think! Remember, I'm not trying to break the game but tried to make what I think would be reasonable considering his feats and such. Anyways, new chapter next week, and thanks for reading as always! Peace! **

**Next Chapter: 2/14-2/16**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**Edited: 10/1/20**


	24. Lost In Translation

_Even with my newfound station and freedoms at Garreg Mach, I couldn't initially shake off the feeling of unease that managed to worm its way into the pit of my stomach. I should have been happy with my new life even if I was looked down upon by certain individuals, but within me dwelled a hunger that I had yet to comprehend. I know now the root of the problem and have cut my ties from those influences, but back then I didn't realize how manipulatable I was when someone dangled a little bit of promise in front of me. I should have known better after everything I had experienced up until then. _

* * *

**Santos**

I woke up the following morning with no strange feelings coming from Sothal, though I did tread a bit more carefully that day with my senses being on higher alert. The days melded into one another as my schedule of running the clinic, attending staff meetings, and hosting weekend seminars continued. My thoughts of Edelgard and Sothal began to fade away into a distant memory.

In the following weeks, the houses were sent out on their very first assignments since the mock battle. In a place that endorses piety, peace, and prosperity it is a bit strange that teenagers are sent out to kill bandits or other dirty work that usually is reserved for seasoned knights. I suppose my cultural biases get in the way of that on Fodlan. I grew up in a society where people's biggest problems were their boss at work or the traffic on the freeway. Here, people starving because crops are dying or brigands are terrorizing the countryside because there are no alternatives left. People pushed to desperation and necessity to survive rather than the comfortable living on Earth that I had experienced and my part in Fodlan, as I am a stranger in these lands I've yet to experience true poverty or survival in the sense many do here. Not saying my introduction to this world was preferable, quite the contrary. I've experienced my own personal hell in this world, but I'm slowly being able to call it home and care for it and the people that struggle here.

I look up from the journal that I received from Hanneman thinking of what to write about myself as my seminar class is quietly finishing a proficiency exam I had prepared for them earlier in the week. The students have changed slightly in the weeks I've hosted the seminar with Lysithea, Hubert, and Mercedes being the returning students each week. I haven't seen Marriane since the first class and Lindhardt is pretty hit or miss on whether he shows up or not. Today the class is the 3 staple students, Annette, and oddly enough Felix who seems to be taking a break from swordsmanship to practice reason magic.

"Alright class, that's time. Bring your exam's upfront. You can receive your grade next seminar or drop by the clinic next week and I'll have it available. You're all dismissed," I announce as people begin to rise from their seats.

From a glance, it seems everyone was able to finish my questions as it deals with the fundamentals of magic and battlefield awareness. Granted it's not ironclad or extremely sophisticated in the tactics, but the magic part is fairly thorough considering I'm pulling from a lot of the knowledge I learned from the academy and elsewhere.

The students begin their shuffle out of the classroom since the seminar is now over and it's close to lunchtime as I file away the exams into a folder. The clerics I've been training in the infirmary have been doing a wonderful job in adapting into my more modern techniques and supplemental magic to treat sickness and disease in that I'm usually only working on really serious cases now and have been relegated to supervising my small team of about 5 people. With the exams now to look over, I have something besides reading to do in my long amount of downtime at the clinic.

With all of my materials packed up neatly, I look up preparing to head out, but still, in the class, I notice Lysithea hasn't left yet and seems to be waiting patiently for me. Feeling a bit guilty that I didn't notice her stance earlier I ask, "Sorry I didn't notice you, what can I help you with? Is it a question about the exam?"

Lysithea shakes her head. "No, that was fine. I was wondering if you offer other tutoring hours."

"I do, usually clinical work if that interests you. Some of the clerics interested in healing magic and faith spells have taken up jobs in my clinic as nurses," I offer but that doesn't seem to bring any joy to the young girl's face.

"No, I was more interested if you had private tutoring hours. In the two or so months I've been here and all the instructors I've talked to, it's you who seems to be the most knowledgeable on magic as a whole."

I take a step backward, a bit off-guard by the impromptu compliment. "Why thank you Lysithea, but I'm sure there are many other candidates just as viable. My skills and background give most people pause, and usually for good reason."

"That isn't an option. I know what the authorities say about you, and while I completely agree that the information is probably right, there is also a strange lack of actual evidence to be found against you. I may not like your actions as a person, but if the church is willing to house you there must be something else to the story. The fact remains is that you are the most competent mage around Garreg Mach and I need knowledge," Lysithea reasons as she crosses her arms.

I narrow my eyes. "I see you've done your homework on me. You are suggesting a dangerous partnership. I'd urge you to reconsider."

"That doesn't sound like you are turning me away, Doctor?"

I let out a deep sigh. "No. I shouldn't be the one to stand in the way of someone trying to achieve their goals, but I am curious, what do you hope to accomplish with pairing with me?"

Lysithea's eyes widen a bit and her expression becomes more somber. "I wish to not be a burden on my family. That is why I persevere," and under her breath, I can barely make out her mumbling to herself, "It's not like I have a lot of time…"

"You don't have a lot of time for what?"

"Ah! Uh, don't worry about it. My question is will you let me study under you?"

"Hmmm, Alright. I can show you more than just lectures and some demonstrations but be warned that magic is volatile in nature and-"

Lysithea cuts me adding, "And is dangerous to those that underestimate its power. I've read that book too you know, so don't treat me like some child."

I shake my head and chuckle. "This will be interesting. I'll see what I can do to help improve your skills, though don't be disappointed if nothing much comes of it. You are already quite talented and skilled."

"Perhaps, but you even said in your lectures that you have only been studying magic for a few years, and yet you have achieved what many mages can only dream of. I want to learn your secret to success."

"Careful what you wish for," I say as I grab my bag off the floor. "Secrets are secrets for a reason."

I look back up to see Lysithea has an odd expression on her face, somewhere between curiosity and confusion. I quickly try to reassure her, "Don't mind me, it's been a long morning already with me treating a few of the knights in the infirmary who have the flu. Go get some lunch already."

"Very well, I am hungry after all. I think today's special is pheasant roast with berry sauce paired with peach sorbet. Are you coming to the dining hall as well?"

"Eh, hard pass," I say with a brief shrug. "I have patients to check on and rations back at the infirmary. Besides, I don't really care for sweets."

"What. How?!" Lysithea shouts. Her eyes are wildly looking me up and down as if trying to diagnose a sickness. "It's a perfect blend of savory and sweet with a soft yet creamy dessert, how can you be so against such a decadent meal?"

I put my hand up in defense. "Whoa there, didn't realize you were so spirited about food. I just said it wasn't my preference, that's all."

Lysithea huffs while turning her back to me and crossing her arms. "Very well, I'm off then. What day should I see you for instruction?"

"Tuesday or Wednesday works as those are pretty slow days. Time your visit for the evening since that's when I'm usually freer."

"Good. Good..." Lysithea slowly replies. "Just one last thing. What do you think about crests? Considering, what I've heard you do in Faergus…"

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Not the biggest fan to say the least," I begrudgingly divulge. "I've been treated terribly because of mine, and I've yet to see the social benefit of them. Only that it grants people power and _that _has gone well. Pretty sure the Goddess would disapprove if she saw how they were handled today."

Lysithea smiles at me and nods. "I see. I'll be seeing you next Tuesday, Dr, Capetillo."

I wave at Lysithea as she exits the room towards the dining hall. I manage to push in some chairs before leaving the lecture room myself and head in the opposite direction towards the infirmary to see if the clerics are holding the fort down for me, and I have an appointment with Manuela in the afternoon for my therapy session so I want to be prepared for that as it will probably include a large amount of alcohol.

As I'm walking down the corridor I hear a soft voice from behind me call out, "Excuse me, Santos."

I turn around and try not to cringe as I see Byleth approaching me, wearing a student uniform of all things which I suppose is a step up from her usual strange attire, but still doesn't make much sense. Byleth has mastered the art of being socially awkward, and ever since a few other brief encounters and that horrible lunch meet up paired with a hallucination I've been trying to avoid her like the plague. Mix that all with Sothal's ominous warnings and the way I felt when I first saw her my gut instinct is telling me to keep my guard up.

I fake a smile and reply, "Ah, professor Eisener. Interesting seeing you here."

Immediately Byleth digs through her pockets and presents me with a pair of black leather gloves asking, "Are these yours?"

"No, I'm certain they are not considering I don't need two gloves."

Byleth nods in understanding. "Ah, right. I forgot you were a cripple."

Dropping my friendly facade I tartly respond, "So nice of you to notice. Now, if this is all you are going to ask-"

Byleth immediately puts the gloves back in her pocket and brings out another item asking, "Is this yours?"

I look at the artbook in her hands and shake my head. "No. Now if you have anything else to-"

"How about this?" Byleth asks as she hastily pulls out a sack filled with rocks.

I glare and reply, "You're kidding me, right?"

"I figured with your lack of muscle they might not be yours, but I had to make sure. Now, how about these-"

I grab Byleth's hand with my own and growl, "I'm not going to play Pictionary with you all day. Don't we have a lost and found?"

"Not that I know of, that's why I'm tracking people down and asking them," Byleth states as she maintains her eerie neutral expression. "Usually I have better success than this...'

"Okay, then here's an idea. _Make one_. I'm sure Lady Rhea and Seteth will be thrilled by your thoughtfulness."

Byleth tilts her head to the side for a moment to ponder my idea before responding, "That...is a good idea. Thank you, Santos." Byleth immediately turns on her heel and marches off towards the direction of the cathedral as I watch in bewilderment. Even when I'm rude and giving off body language to show disinterest she continues like some kind of social inept bulldozer.

I watch Byleth disappear out of sight just as quickly as she seemingly appeared and mutter to myself, "Manuela better be willing to share the bottle later…"

I can't explain why, but seemingly every time I see Byleth or she talks to me it feels like bugs are underneath my skin and an irrational bout of impatience and resentment towards the warrior. Granted she hasn't done much herself to earn such scorn from me, not that she has noticed, but I can't explain it. We mix about as well as oil and water.

* * *

"Can you believe that he had the gall to call me old? Me? Old?" Manuela rants as she finishes off her bottle of red wine.

I look around the messy quarters that Manuela lives in for any other source of alcohol, but I see none to my own avail. I figured that when she suggested using her quarters it'd be more private than the infirmary and a good place to ask questions and vent out a little bit about my disdain for Byleth and to see if I'm just being irrational. Unfortunately, Manuela has taken it upon herself to hi-jack the session into more rants about failed romantic ventures.

"Oh. Well, that's just not true. Clearly, you found another person who can't appreciate your values. So sad," I lament as I rest the side of my face in the palm of my hand as Manuela bumbles around looking for another bottle, which she miraculously pulls from a dirty pile of clothes. Despite the room looking like it survived a category five hurricane Manuela still looks pristine with her make-up perfectly contoured, a fragrant smell to her, and clean clothes.

"Exactly! Ugh, why does it have to be difficult? I should have never waited this long," Manuela grunts as she forcefully uncorks the new bottle of wine.

"I've suggested this before, and hear me out," I advise while greedily eyeing the wine bottle that Manuela is handling. "Perhaps play the long game and don't dump your life on the person on the first date? I certainly wouldn't…"

"Oh yeah? How would you do it hmmm? Since you seem to be the expert on dating,"

"Well...it's small talk and stuff. And I never said I was an expert," I rebuke, but Manuela downs another swig of wine while wagging her index finger.

The retired songstress catches her breath and chastises, "Oh I disagree. Each time you seem to offer your _sage_ advice, yet I don't see anyone knocking down your door to ask you out. I already know you are single so stop trying to hide it with fake wisdom."

"Well, maybe if this wasn't the fifth session about _your _problems I wouldn't keep offering the same advice," I retaliate in a voice a bit harsher than I intended. Well, that came out worse than I'd hoped.

Manuela stops in her tracks with watery eyes and quietly remarks, "So that it. You actually don't care about my problems…"

"That's not what I said-"

"I knew it. Just like all the other men you get bored and don't listen. I'm old, unattractive, and also apparently a bore. What did I do to deserve this?" Manuela whimpers as she nurses the now ¾ filled wine bottle.

"None of what you said is true. You're still attractive, you have an incredibly interesting life, and I doubt you are a day over 29," I try to reassure her as Manuela seems on the verge of a breakdown and I can't think of anything more eloquent to say to end the matter quickly. All I wanted to do was to talk about some of my issues and get some feedback, and yet here I find myself being an emotional firefighter.

Manuela perks up immediately grinning, "Is that so? You find me attractive? That's so sweet."

"Uh, yeah. Your welcome, anyways-" I begin but Manuela stands up abruptly with a slight wobble and cuts me off.

"You know what I think? As your therapist, I order you to find a date before our next session. Use some of your own advice, and if it works I'll try it out myself. Just like I tell my students; hard work and results are irrefutable marks of s-success," Manuela hiccups a bit as her face turns a pale shade of red.

"Perhaps you have had enough to drink and you haven't thought this through," I offer as I begin to reach for the bottle, though much to my displeasure Manuela places it outside my range.

Manuela puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head, "I have. You have a week to get a date. That's your assignment. And then you'll report back to me with how it went."

"How is a random date supposed to help me?"

"I'm sure it'll help your emotional growth since you barricade yourself in the infirmary so often. Also, it'll help me, so it's a win-win."

"Couldn't we just go on a date?" I plead to the buzzed professor. C'mon, take the bait.

She rolls her eyes and responds, "Flattering, but how would I know your advice works properly? I need data that doesn't include myself to see that it works. Are you afraid to ask someone out?"

"I don't remember, definitely not recently. I've usually had something else on my mind," I note as my mind begins to dredge up memories of Earth. It immediately feels like someone sucked the wind out of my lungs dwelling on the past, so I try to smile best I can. Hopefully fooling her might help me fool myself.

Manuela begins to giggle like a woman possessed. "I knew it! You're scared! Someone with your reputation as such a big criminal is scared of a little date! Hohoho, this is fantastic."

I put my hand out as if to mentally stabilize myself. "Whoa, hey now. I never said I was scared. That's not it-"

"Liar. You even said I was attractive, so I know you do feel attraction...unless you were lying?" Manuela dramatically pauses to take a swig of her bottle of wine, "So what is it? Did you lie to me to try or are you just running away?"

"Stop. No, I'm not running away and I didn't lie to you. I'll go on a date...just relax okay?" I plead to Manuela while motioning her to sit back down, but she remains standing confidently in the middle of the room.

"Good. With that now out of the way, how about sex? When was the last time?" Manuela casually asks.

"What?" I babble out, still reeling from the last conversation point.

"Sex. You're a doctor so I don't think I have to explain it."

"I know what it is, but why you invested in knowing my sex life?" I defensively reply.

Manuela smirks as she goes on the offensive. "Because you choose me as your therapist and I need to know how you are handling yourself in all aspects. Socially, emotionally, and _physically_."

Not seeing any way to refute her drunken logic I respond, "I, uh, it's been a while."

"How long is 'a while'?" Manuela replies while intensifying her curious gaze on me, only making me feel more uncomfortable.

I begin to count on my fingers the years. I look up to her and ask, "It's 1180 right?"

"Oh my god….You've been dry for five years?" Manuela nearly shrieks which I recoil into my chair from the sudden outburst.

"Actually it's closer to six, I think? I ran out of fingers to count on…" I whisper aloud as I hang my head downward.

Manuela's jaw is wide open in shock, and for a few moments doesn't move a muscle before exclaiming, "That's...just sad."

"Please don't remind me. I'm open to the idea of dating and other relations, but it just hasn't come up, you know?" I stammer as I can feel an icy chill wash over my skin.

"Well, tonight we fix that. It's still early enough so we are going to the tavern in town. As your therapist and friend I can't let you live on like this," Manuela declares as she begins to bumble around looking for a clean overcoat to wear.

I now stand up and plead, "Aren't you being hasty? With your blood alcohol level, I doubt you are making a rational decision. Please reconsider."

Manuela lifts her gaze from the pile of clothes she is sifting through and replies, "I believe I heard you hadn't been intimate with anybody in over five years, did I hear that wrong?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then it's settled. I've never seen a man try to cockblock himself so hard. If this is what Faergus and Adrestia are afraid of than they severely overestimated you. All they have to do to stop whatever you are doing is send a beautiful woman your way and they'll reduce you to _this_," Manuela remarks as she dismissively gestures at my entire body. Way to send a guy's self-confidence into a downward spiral, Manuela.

Feeling like I'm going to regret the answer I'm looking for I build up what courage I have left and ask, "What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that you are afraid of commitment and a coward cause of it. Stop trying to keep yourself from a chance at being happy."

Ouch, that one hurt a bit. This is the truth deep down I've kept buried since seeing my former fiance not recognize me back on Earth. I literally got wiped out of existence to everyone I knew and loved, and in a sense, I gave up on it all after that. I didn't care when I was at the gallows in Fhirdiad and I've thrown myself into my work at the church to keep myself from really branching out, and it took an unfiltered Manuela of all people to point that out to me and make me look at myself. Even though being face to face with the reality of the situation still doesn't me any less scared or apprehensive about the whole idea of going out tonight.

"Okay. You win. I'll go out to the tavern with you, just don't pressure me too hard. I'll talk to people, but please don't force anything for me. Don't make it more awkward than it has to be," I express in a defeated tone and Manuela tilts her head from side to side, "We'll see. I want to see real effort out there, not you just drinking alone in a corner expecting something to happen. Now get your shoes on and go wait outside. I need to change."

Manuela shoes me away and I quickly get up and leave the cluttered mess of a space Manuela calls her room and wait in the torch-lit hallway quietly. I look around notice nobody is out and about walking so I decided to check my pocket watch for the time. 9:23 pm. I begin to pace around to help soothe my nerves. There isn't anything guaranteed to happen tonight yet I feel uneasy and like I'm sweatier than I should be.

I stop pacing after a few minutes and take a seat on the floor next to Manuela's door. I close my eyes to focus on my magical energy to help keep my attention somewhere that's not the conversation I had with Manuela. I begin to get lost in harnessing my focus, and while in my meditative state I feel something tap on my shoulder. I open my eyes and hear an authoritative voice ask, "Might I ask what you are doing on the ground outside professor Manuela's quarters at this time at night?"

"Evening Seteth, how are you?"

Seteth looks down at me with his hands neatly clasped behind his back giving him a rigid posture. His expression seems to be impassive with a hint of disappointment as he replies, "I am doing well, but do not evade the question, Mr. Capetillo."

"Manuela has taken it upon herself to take me into the town tonight." I lament.

In a knowing tone, Seteth responds, "I see. Do take caution then. There are many things you must keep in mind while out representing the church, and anything negative will reflect negatively upon Lady Rhea."

"I know. I appreciate what Lady Rhea has done for me, rest assured."

Seteth suspiciously eyes me, "I'll pray that you do. Farewell."

As Seteth makes his exit I call out, "Hey Seteth, one last thing."

He partially turns around and asks, "Yes?"

"Get some rest. I can see the bags under your eyes. You're no good to anyone when you're running on fumes."

Seteth pauses and turns back around to reflect for a moment before stating, "I appreciate your concern, Doctor. Thank you."

Seteth continues on his way through the dimly lit passage until he's out of sight and I go back to meditation. I refocus on the mental flame in my mind that represents my magical ability, something that's become second nature to find and attune myself to at this point. It's another thing I can't entirely explain as I never thought I would ever use magic in my life before this world, and now I have trouble thinking about how I would get by without it.

Being lost in my meditative trance my concentration is finally broken by the door next to me swinging open and Manuela singing out, "I'm ready! Let's go!"

I take a quick look at my pocket watch and see it read 10:12 pm. I look at Manuela who seems quite chipper, though definitely not completely sober judging by her cumbersome gait. It seems that she swapped out her usual green dress attire for an equally form-fitting white and red variant that shows off her generous assets while being paired with a thick and fluffy red scarf that covers her neck and is draped over her shoulders instead of the usual white overcoat she wears. Her make-up seems swapped out as well as going more traditional with strictly black eyeliner and red lipstick. Her hair meanwhile seems to be untouched.

I stagger to my feet and reply, "Alright, I'm ready if you are."

"I am and thank you for being so patient. I had to find the right garment for going out on the town."

I open my mouth to retort that it took nearly an hour, but I stop myself and just shake my head slightly as if might help evict the idea from my brain. I look to Manuela who comments, "Good answer. Seems you're learning."

"I've always been a quick study," I shoot back at her.

My quip manages to get a chuckle from her, "Okay Santos. We'll see if that bravado holds up."

We depart from the monastery grounds quickly enough passing a few guard patrols, to which a few turn their heads back to look at us. I know for a fact those gazes aren't for me as I look at Manuela's confident face that has a small smirk upon it. The woman knows how to rock her style that's for sure and certainly knows how to grab attention.

We arrive at the same tavern I had visited before with Alois and the crew of knights several weeks ago, and from the noise level, I can tell it's a bustling Sunday night at the bar. Manuela takes the lead as we wander into the tavern to notice most tables are filled with folks of all sorts. I can see knights of Seiros, merchants, common folk, and a few others I can't quite pin their origin on as I scan the packed room.

Manuela nudges me and beckons me to follow her to the bar, so I do so while squeezing past a few drunk patrons. We arrive at the bar and Manuela points rapidly and makes a few hand signals to the bartender that I can barely follow, to which he nods and immediately springs into action.

"What did you order?"

"Something strong to start the night. Get your coin purse ready. It's rude to have a lady pay for the drinks," Manuela comments as she turns her back to the bar to observe the room.

I begrudgingly get out my coin purse replying, "Somehow I'm the one paying for the drinks when I didn't even want to be here in the first place. I feel like I've been bamboozled."

"Of course you have dear. You wanted to argue with a woman, who is also your therapist. You were destined to lose, so consider this punishment for the evening."

"Cause being here isn't punishment enough?" I loudly comment as I try to voice my opinion over the noisy tavern chatter.

"Hush now, just accept your defeat with some dignity. Oh, our drinks are ready!" the saucy songstress remarks as she grasps one of the large double shots and downs it one gulp.

I grasp mine and mumble, "Salud." The drink was indeed strong. If one were to combine 190 proof Everclear with the taste of portobello mushrooms and body odor, you'd have this nasty concoction. I barely manage to choke the drink down. "What the fuck was that?"

"Something to wake you up. Now, let's find a good table to begin chatting at," Manuela shouts back over the loud background noise. We both begin to look to see if we recognize anybody at the tables or see an open one, and before I can make a decision Manuela grabs my robe sleeve on the side of my body missing a limb, and begins dragging me into the masses.

As we shuffle past people my eye catches a table where I swear I recognize a young red-haired man chatting up a pretty brunette girl, yet I can't quite remember where they seem familiar. From the looks of it, he's really trying to put on the charm as the girl seems enraptured by every word that falls from his mouth.

While being pulled past people and amid my distraction, I don't realize who is at the table until I inadvertently bump into it and grunt, "Damnit."

I look at the denizens of the table and notice in the center is captain Jeralt looking like he's having a good time smiling and laughing. Seated next to the muscular former mercenary is the merchant Anna I remember from the last time we had drinking games, who was nice enough but a fairly money-hungry woman if memory serves me right. On the other side of Jeralt, I visibly frown as I spot Byleth sitting quietly and listening intently to the conversations around. The last 2 people I don't recognize on the ends is a fairly bulky man in worn combat leathers and shaved head seated next to Byleth, and next to Anna is a tall lithe woman with rich ebony skin, short black hair in several elaborate braids while dressed in lightweight red combat gear with a bow and quiver next to her leaning against her chair.

"Room for two more captain Jeralt?" Manuela seductively coos as she bats her eyelashes.

Jeralt motions to the seats replying, "Of course, join us for another round. We were just catching up about the old days."

"Yeah, didn't know boss here was a churchy guy," The big bulky dude bellows out as he takes a swig from his pint of mead.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. Oh, you two probably don't know everyone here, let me introduce you," Jeralt expresses as he points to the bulky guy first, "That lug over there is Victor," Then Jeralt points to the woman, "And that fine lady is Iomna. Both used to be part of my mercenary band with my daughter before I got brought back to the church."

"Yup, but the boss was kind enough to get us in contact with Anna to be caravan guards!" Victor roars with his drink in hand that sloshes about as he raises a fist in the air triumphantly.

"Well with such a good recommendation I would be foolish to turn down such quality employees," Anna comments while taking a sip of her brew.

Byleth and Iomna nod at the assertion, allowing for Manuela to interject, "Well that's quite fascinating. Jeralt, I'm sure you and your former companions have some interesting stories to tell. Care to share some?"

"Yeah boss, do it! How about the one in Kupala when you-"

Jeralt quickly cuts off Victor, sternly saying, "A story certainly beats the talk we had earlier about the Western Church, I could use something more light-hearted and not politics. Definitely not the Kupala mission one in front of my kid. I do have standards, Victor. I was thinking about the one in Sreng about three years back."

"Yeah! Also, I'm empty," Victor sadly announces as he holds his mug upside down with an exaggerated frown.

"Here darling, let's go get you something a bit stronger," Manuela suggests which Victor dumbly nods and follows Manuela to the bar.

Jeralt and Anna watch with amusement at the exchange, while Byleth seems to be watching with curiosity, though Iomna seems much less than enthused as if almost frustrated as all she says in a thick accent, "Barbarian."

Jeralt and I chuckle at the woman's comment as Iomna continues to stare down the pair at the bar as they laugh and exchange words. Jeralt looks at me and explains, "Iomna is from a warrior clan on Morfis. She doesn't really speak the common tongue. I've picked up a bit of Morfese, but it's still dodgy. Still, she's great with a bow, an excellent tracker, and was my crew's cook for the past three years."

"Yes, the leader is right," Iomna confirms after taking a few moments to process the sentence.

"I think she's great. She's the most reliable mercenary I've ever hired outside of Jeralt," Anna comments as her eyes dart between all of us at the table.

"We have returned with drinks courtesy of Victor!" Manuela announces as she puts down a larger pitcher of ale on the table with a few extra cups and victor puts down a tray of shots.

"Yes, bahahaha!" Victor cheers at his slight achievement as Jeralt, Anna, and I share a knowing glance.

"Alright, alright. Where to begin...so it started with a goat and a naked peddler…" Jeralt begins as the story starts to unfold itself. The story of his crew's antics fills me and everyone else at the table with great joy as he details how his mercenary crew had to capture a large sea lion that had been stealing jewels from passing merchant caravans. Victor added his two cents in now and again through the story and Iomna simply nodded through most parts while Byleth remained seated and smiling at her father getting excited and elaborating about the adventure. Jeralt, as it turns out, is an excellent storyteller with his rugged gravelly voice that holds an air of gravitas that gives the story an extra feel of epicness.

With everyone drinking heavily through the first story we urge Jeralt to do another, which is kindly obliged and tells us of the time he traveled to the land of Albinea and had to win his stolen sword back in a game of poker. Just like the previous story, Jeralt is the life of the table by drawing everyone in with his unique perspective and careful pauses. The abundance of alcohol is making the story progressively harder to follow, but I'm finally enjoying myself.

The night seems to linger on as the tavern's patrons thin out a bit as Jeralt wrap up his last tale and says, "Alright, that's all you're getting out of me tonight kids. This old man has to work early in the morning. Say hi to Kayhr for me Anna, hope he gets over that sickness soon," Jeralt stands up and gives us a brief salute before walking his way toward the exit of the building.

"Oh, he's such a baby. I swear he just has the sniffles, yet he insisted on seeing a healer and I quote 'getting a full night's rest before active duty'. I told him that he should wear a face mask if he's going to fly his pegasus that fast," Anna sighs as she finishes the rest of her drink.

Iomna snorts with a slight smile on her face. "Kayhr is a baby-man."

We all burst out laughing, even Byleth seems to crack a small smile and I barely manage to choke out, "Please stop, I can't laugh anymore."

"I am sorry, but it's true," Iomna responds in a semi-serious tone.

"Think nothing of it, still funny though," I quickly reply.

The table immediately becomes quiet and I look around asking, "What?"

Everyone looks between each other and finally Manuela pipes up, "You didn't tell us you spoke Morfese? What a surprise!"

Thanks to Sothal I still can understand all spoken languages and reply in kind, though it doesn't feel any different when I talk. Magic still makes no sense to me most of the time, and times like this do not help my comprehension. My buzzed brain manages to get me to respond, "Well, naturally I do. I'm quite a decent scholar from what people tell me."

"That's putting it lightly. I'm pretty sure they don't even have a written language in the clans, but I could be wrong," Anna responds with a quick wink. "Maybe you could come to work for me instead of with the church. I could use a translator for international trade!"

"Eh, I appreciate the offer but I have responsibilities at the church I can't abandon," I reply as I share a knowing glance with Jeralt.

Manuela nods and reaffirms, "Indeed. I can't have my top physician running around with a bunch of mercenaries and merchants. That'd be more work for me! Hahaha!"

Victor manages to laugh a bit too loudly at Manuela's comment as he's the most far gone of the group. Iomna looks at me and asks in her native tongue, "Where did you learn to speak it?"

With my drunk brain in full control, I playfully respond, "That's a secret so shhhhh." I place my finger in front of my lips to mimic shushing someone briefly and then chuckle to myself.

"Looks like poor Victor isn't the only one a little too far gone. Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air?" Manuela suggests with a wink. I nod and stand up from the table and clumsily make my way towards the exit leaving the loud banter of the surrounding denizens behind.

As I stumble into the outside where I can see some people hanging about chatting in the street I take the opportunity to stretch a bit and look up at the stars. Looking up at the stars still makes me wonder if maybe in some weird way the Milky Way galaxy is still out there somewhere floating through space as I can't see any constellations like the Big Dipper or Orion's Belt in the sky. I take up a spot leaning against the building to embrace the cold air and stare at the sky in wonderment.

As I'm lazily looking at the sky I hear a stern yet feminine voice next to me comment, "The stars are something everyone can understand. In my clan, they are said to represent our ancestors looking over us."

I look over to notice Iomna has taken a spot next to me against the building with her arms crossed and looking up at the sky. Now that I can see her standing up she is easily around six-foot-two or six-foot-three with a lean body that one would see in an Olympic sprinter or high jumper. A bit taken back by her sudden appearance I reply, "That's interesting. I like that thought. That your family and loved ones are watching over you. I hope mine is."

Iomna nods and hesitantly says, "You are the first person in these lands to speak my language fluently. It is strange hearing it from an outsider."

"I'm an outsider here in Fodlan too, so I understand that more than you know. Communication is essential if you want to make it anywhere from what I've learned. At least the right communication."

"Yes. I agree that we understand what it is like to stand out and be on the outside in this land. Communication is key, but there are more ways to communicate than simply talking with one another," Iomna comments as I feel her hand lightly brush against my arm.

I nod my head, bobbing it back and forth a bit more than necessary. "Ey, truth to that."

"Follow me back to camp and I'll show you," Iomna suggests, yet my muddied mind can't quite place the lilt on her voice.

"Sounds good, lead the way," I say, focusing on my feet to make sure I don't trip over myself.

* * *

Waking up I feel the immediate effects of a massive hangover. The second thing I notice is that I'm strangely cold. I look around my immediate surroundings to notice that I'm naked in a large tent with blankets thrown about and a large sleeping mat. I look around and notice some basic gear and camping gear stuffed in the corner, and next to it I notice my bundle of robes and shoes. I shakily stand to my feet and walk over to my pile and begin the slow arduous process of getting dressed with a throbbing headache.

Wait, what time is it? sixth bell? Maybe seventh?

"Well, shit. I'm probably late to the clinic," I muse to myself as I hurry my pace a bit.

I get my clothes on pretty quickly and exit the tent and notice I'm not too far from the monastery and just outside the village grounds. I look around and notice many other carts, wagons, and carriages in the area with many different assorted goods from metal to produce. More directly in front of me is a campfire with Anna in front of it trying to warm her hands as the cool spring breeze isn't quite forgiving in the mountains.

I approach the shivering redhead and ask, "So, uh, how did last night go?"

Anna jumps slightly at my sudden presence and turns to me with a look of amusement. "Oh, it was fun. You don't remember much do you?"

With the mischievous expression Anna is showing, I groan, "Okay, what did I do? What happened?"

Anna shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly as she begins to pace around the fire commenting, "Oh nothing really. I stayed and had a few more drinks with the rest. Byleth scurried off soon after you left and I carried Victor back to camp in a wheelbarrow. Good times."

"Yeah, but how did I end up naked in a tent? I need to know what kind of damage control I need to prepare for with my blackout," I desperately ask which only seems to fuel the sprightly merchant's ego.

"Ah, of course. That. Well, when I came back to camp you and Iomna were here just finished making a fire, and then you both went back into her tent. And, being the curious person I am decided to take a peek."

"I have a feeling I'm going to dread whatever you're going to tell me next."

Anna's smirk becomes more pronounced. "Oh, it was interesting all right. Both of you naked on the ground, huddled close together, with her teaching you sign language."

"Okay listen- wait. what?" I reply as I don't know how to process that tidbit of information, but Anna nods to confirm, "Yup. She was teaching you her tribe's sign language. She's taught me a bit as well."

"That's...nice. But why were we naked?"

"She sleeps in the nude, duh. As for you, I think it's because you spilled alcohol on your robes and were so far gone you didn't care," Anna explains as I take a tentative sniff of my robes and instantly recoil from the putrid aroma. Yeah definitely spilled something on my robes, and I'm pretty sure it's that alcohol Manuela got me at the bar last night. At least it's dry now.

"Ah okay, that's good. I should be getting back to the monastery. The clerics at the infirmary are probably wondering where I'm at so I'm just going to go if there's nothing else…"

"Sounds good, see you around!" Anna shouts with a wave as I make my way out of the merchant's camp while occasionally looking over my shoulder only to see Anna's smiling face look back at me. Maybe drinking and therapy with Manuela needs some further thought on my end, and perhaps some self-restraint is in order too considering the damn near nuclear potency of some of the alcohol around here.

About 30 minutes later I'm back in Garreg Mach in a fresh pair of undergarments and robes about to enter into my infirmary about an hour late than when I would usually enter, and I didn't even stop by the dining hall to grab breakfast. Emergency rations it seems is my go-to again.

With the door open I stride into the room and see two clerics on duty with one going over a knights symptoms with what appears to be a cold and the other is doing inventory. The younger girl doing inventory, I think her name is Naria, and she quips, "Oh, you've returned, Doctor Capetillo! I trust everything is alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry for being tardy. Did I miss anything?"

The brunette girl taps the quill she's holding against her lips and drawls, "I don't think so. We are a little low on some herbs, but I sent Sheila on her way to the market to retrieve them just like you told us to do on the inventory sheet if it gets too low. Oh! Seteth came by earlier asking for you. He came to fetch you to see Lady Rhea."

"Was it a 'you're in trouble' or a 'we just want to check in' kind of vibe?" I nervously ask.

my assistant taps her finger against her chin and replies, "Hard to say with the holy advisor. He's a difficult man to read, but he did say that you should report as soon as possible."

I nod and concede, "Well I don't want to keep the boss waiting. You two have it under control until I get back? Also, how's the sign coming along?"

"Oh it's going well, I'm almost finished!" My other clerical assistant replies as she fetches a portrait off the counter that depicts the pink-haired girl from the Golden Deer house on it with a big circle and slash through it. She's tried to skip out on training more since her initial attempt to hide, and had gotten smart about avoiding my hours in the clinic so I decided to put out a wanted poster so that my newer clerics wouldn't be fooled.

"Good. Get that up as soon as possible. Also, if she does come in please tell me her reaction," I say with a wry smile as I make my way out the door.

"Understood doctor!" Both medical assistants cheerily reply.

Happy with the progress and autonomy the clerics have had under my relatively brief tutelage is welcoming, though the next event does worry me slightly. I'm usually never called to meet with Rhea, at least never on an urgent matter. I'm far from the top of the food chain when it comes to advising so I can only surmise one thing from the ordeal. It's going to be troublesome, and if I'm lucky it'll just be for the hour tardy to the clinic this morning, yet my instincts tell me that's purely wishful thinking.

* * *

**A/N: AHHHH! DLC is currently out and I'm grinding it like I'm on fire to see what I need to supplement my outlines and future chapters with. Spoiler: It's good so far and I'm definitely using elements from it in the story, and it's just in time too, considering where we are at plotwise. Also, the new characters are great! Favorite so far is Yuri, which shocked me, but he's a lovable scoundrel and I really dig his sarcasm. Hapi is a close 2nd, but I think they are well written and have great designs. In all, I've completed the DLC side story and right now I'm trying to finish support conversations :D**

**As for this chapter I was looking to expand a bit more into character depth as I can tell it doesn't really push the plot forward too much, but it's a setup for a mini-arc coming soon which will be a mix of intrigue and action. So stay tuned for that. This fic is in it for the long haul as I have plans for quite a bit before, during, and a bit after the 5-year skip and war arc. Goes without saying I'm excited and I doubt anybody is going to guess what I'm cooking up. **

**Another big update! Stolen Remedy now has official artwork in the thumbnail! Great thanks go out to chabibit/NineMuzes (author of the webtoon comic Beloved Unloved) for designing it! Now, some of you may have some questions about the implications of the picture, and trust me when I say, it's 100% plot-relevant. It may or may not be spoiled yet ;)**

**That's all the major announcements, so onto your feedback! **

**Review Response: **

**Greyjedi449t: Thanks for the continued support. I appreciate it. Anyways, I was hoping that'd be a surprise. Always the 4D chess game going in the background to secure better pawns...**

**VGBlackwing: Interesting thoughts as a mid-boss/support, which I would agree. I was just using Hanneman/Manuela's stats as a comparison since they are both magic casters and teach. A solid point though. And yeah, magic jammers (i.e. runes which I've highlighted use before in prison cells) are definitely a thing. If giant pillars of light can nuke people from orbit, then I fully believe that magic should be mutable in some sort of way. I spent _way _too long debating how to tweak the magic system while staying true as possible to source material back when originally drafting this. Fun stuff. **

**Guest: Alright, let's break this down and see if I can lay to rest the complaints (assuming you've read this far into the story and just now have a gripe). People of Fodlan have a legitimate reason to hate the MC, Santos, for what he's been accused of and done. Using position and liberties to practice sketchy blood magic to teleport across dimensions and return...has consequences, to say the least, and I'm not just talking about all the people he turned into demonic beasts in the backlash of the spell. The common rabble doesn't think too highly of that behavior, especially when it's played up by the nobility. Plus, he _feels _guilty for his actions. He knows what he did, that's why he's accepting the hatred. That's just my primary example, so hopefully, that explains some of my thought processes when writing this character. Anyways, thanks for the critique, and hope that the rest of the story has been enjoyable for you! **

**SyncroX: I was hoping it would be a surprise! As for Edelgard being alone late at night...remember that she has nightmares and can't sleep? This alludes to what you can discover via Black Eagles route and the supports she has with Byleth. As for the reasoning behind the assault? Use your imagination, but an answer in the later chapters will come :)**

**Warlord of Chaos: Ha, indeed! Allegiances are definitely murky here as people position themselves for a power grab. Solon has his role to play here with his new interest. As for a relic for Sothal? Now wouldn't that be interesting, _hmmmmm._ As for stats, he has shown he's a magical nuker and versatile healer but has some physical drawbacks that holding him out from being the true #1 in terms of viability. He's got his niche, and I wouldn't consider him weak (at least not magically lol). Thanks for reading and your English is fine! **

**Alright, that wraps up this week! Lastly, I'd like to thank the readers as this story now has over 200 followers (lol what?)! When I planned this as a challenge to myself to improve my writing I didn't think it'd grow in the way it did initially. So, thanks again for those who read silently and to those who give supports and/or critique. I take it all in stride. **

**Next Chapter: 2/21-2/23**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**Edited: 7/3/20**

**Edited: 10/1/20**


	25. Secret History

_I never did see Iomna again weirdly enough, though I have run into Anna a few more times since then. Those times in the bar with everyone listening to Jeralt's tales are great memories. Still hard for me to connect that Jeralt and Byleth are even related in the first place. I'll miss Jeralt, though I'm unsure if Byleth will ever forgive me considering the hand I played in it. _

* * *

**Santos**

I step into Rhea's atrium where I see her, Seteth, Manuela, and Edelgard standing around looking towards the opening waiting for me, which makes me feel a bit uneasy. I apprehensively walk to meet the group as I hear Rhea announce, "Good, looks like everyone is here. Now we can begin the briefing."

I nervously scratch the back of my head. "Hopefully I didn't keep you all waiting."

Seteth seems to ready himself to barrage me with some kind of chastisement, but Rhea quickly replies, "It's no issue, Edelgard just arrived moments before. It matters not now that everyone is here. Seteth, be so kind and give them their mission."

Seteth visibly restrains himself by readjusting his posture and breathes out, "Very well Lady Rhea. With the activities of the Western Church being investigated by the Golden Deer and the Blue Lions being dispatched to the Brionic Plateau to fight bandits this month, Lady Rhea and I decided that the Black Eagles would best be suited to investigate the strange reports we've received from the Eastern Church regarding the town of Hyrlin.

"Hyrlin? Not much is out there when considering House Hrym…" Edelgard muses.

"So what are we exactly doing in this town? Can't say I've been there before," Manuela chimes in.

"They have had strange disappearances and events recently. Our reports are varied, yet all disturbing. Thick fog covering the roads, merchants disappearing, a sickness that rots flesh spreading, and people having waking nightmares. Even some being unable to be woken up at all leading to them being quarantined. The people are very superstitious and believe it to be angry ghosts, but we suspect some other sort of foul play."

Rhea nods; a steely resolve evident in her eyes. "Indeed. The people there are panicked and desperate, yet don't take well to outsiders, therefore, we thought the Black Eagles would be best suited as most are native to the Empire. As for the magical effects and sickness, we decided that Manuela with the assistance of Santos would make for a suitable staff team to figure out what's going on."

"What about the local leadership? What are they doing about the mess" I ask curiously. Certainly, we can't be the only ones.

"Duke Aegir is in charge of the region," Edelgard replies in an irritated tone. "From my sources, he's dismissed it as superstition and not worth Empire resources. The people of my country deserve better so I'm happy to go aid the people of Hyrlin personally."

"Then it is settled," Seteth proclaims. "You shall head out this afternoon to Hyrlin village. Should you take longer than 2 weeks please send a notice of assistance to the church."

"Have no worries Seteth. My students are quite capable and with the extra help, you've provided you should consider this done," Manuela quips in a haughty tone.

Rhea nods and smiles. "That is most reassuring. Make sure that you communicate with the locals to dispel any of the superstitions. You are dismissed."

Edelgard, Manuela, and I all bow before the archbishop before we walk out of her holy atrium and close the doors behind us. I look at each of my new companions and say, "So what should I gather? I'm not super familiar with the protocol for missions around here."

"Just come with me and I'll get you ready. Edelgard, I trust you will inform the rest of the class? Meet Santos and me by the merchant caravans in a few hours and we shall depart," Manuela explains as she runs her hands through her short-cropped hair.

Edelgard nods and reaffirms, "Certainly professor Manuela. I shall see you both soon."

As Edelgard walks away I feel my sleeve being dragged by Manuela towards my room. Still feeling curious I ask, "So Manuela, what should I bring?"

"The essentials. Extra clothes, any books you want to read, weapons, and soap. You'd be surprised how much I have to remind Caspar to bring that. Food and shelter will be provided in the caravan the church provides with the usual two knights that drive the carriage for our supplies," Manuela explains as I try my best to keep up with her quick walking pace. Still feeling some of the after-effects of the night before I try my best to hold down my nausea.

"Okay, here you are Santos! Get packed up soon!" Manuela cheerily remarks as she nearly tosses me into my quarters.

I spin back around and eye the woman skeptically. "How the hell are you so chipper? I feel like I went ten rounds against a mountain."

Manuela leans in with a smirk and whispers, "Lot's of practice. Plus I have a special vulnerary for these sorts of things. Now I'll see you later Santos, and clean yourself up a bit."

I slowly close the door a bit confused and baffled by the rapid-fire way Manuela deposited in my quarters with my meager belongings. I look at the dirty robes in the corner that I stripped off earlier this morning musing, "Well, it looks like I have some laundry to do. That and I should probably get some books from Tomas to keep me occupied in the meantime if it's going to be a long trip."

* * *

Getting my gear together and some light reading proved to be an easy task as I begin to look around the merchant's grounds looking for the church's caravan. While I was washing my horrid smelling clothes earlier I pondered to myself when this became my life; working for a religious institute I didn't know or would believe existed about six years, practicing magic like a wizard from old stories I used to read as a kid and teenager, and being a murderer yet nobody seems to care if it's the right people while everyone wants to make a show out of it if it's the wrong people. I've been doing my best to adapt the the 'old school' morals of this world and I've found myself fitting in quite easily due to my other option being tortured and essentially burned at the stake. It's always strange the weird things that seep into your mind when you're waiting on your laundry to dry.

Looking and wandering around a bit absentmindedly for the caravan I hear a chilly voice to my left call out, "Well what might we have here, I was informed that we would have assistance, yet I did not presume it would someone as yourself."

I turn around and spot Hubert outside a large carriage that is sporting the Church of Seiros' insignia on one side of it and the Black Eagles insignia on the other. I walk over with my travel slack slung over my shoulder. "Greetings Hubert, how are you doing?"

As someone who has never been off-put by Hubert's slightly dubious appearance, I have a relatively easy time talking with the man, as he's one of the older students at Garreg Mach. Besides, the man is a very intelligent mage that picks up complex subjects quickly and isn't afraid to voice his opinion, even if it can be rather blunt.

"I'm am well, thank you for asking. I'm quite surprised Lady Rhea is letting you travel with us. It'd be awful if something befell you, considering you are traveling within a territory that you are still wanted," Hubert cooly implies.

Being a bit experienced with his dour personality I calmly reply, "I trust Lady Rhea's choices. Besides, the church supports me as long as I follow through," I step a bit closer and lower my voice, "Which I intend to do, by the way."

Hubert smiles and nods. "Of course, Doctor. I have no doubts you will follow through. I just wonder how long it takes until the church decides on not taking on such a dangerous liability."

"I'll take that as a friendly word of warning, so thank you for looking out for me Hubert. I appreciate it," I retort back with a peppering of sarcasm which elicits the desired result in the Black Eagles gloomy dark mage.

Hubert frowns at my faux optimism while biting his tongue a bit. "Have it your way, Dr. Capetillo. I have some last things to attend to before the rest of the Black Eagles arrive. Do make yourself _comfortable_."

Hubert marches off to continue his normal duties, which from our exchanges at past seminars is stalking Edelgard and making sure people don't bad mouth the princess. For a man that seems so cold, he truly is devoted a 110% to his liege like a true patriot. As I watch him disappear deeper into the rows of carriages I feel a tap on my shoulder and a familiar accented voice. "Hello Santos, I take it you will be traveling with us during the mission?"

"Hey Petra, it's good to see you. How's the leg feeling?" I reply as I turn around to see Petra in her school uniform and carrying a large leather duffle bag with a bow strapped to her back.

"I'm quite well. Felt good as new the following day. Your magic is quite impressive."

I chuckle. "It's not all magic, it's a marriage between magic and medicine. Manuela would agree with me. Speaking of which, have you seen her around?"

Petra shakes her head. "No I haven't, but I imagine professor Manuela is coming along. Santos, I have a question to ask you."

A bit off-guard I slowly reply, "Uh, sure. What's the question?"

Petra clears her throat for a brief moment before elaborating, "I'm curious about how you have such a mastery of the Fodlan language. I still have great difficulty with speaking it. How do you manage?"

I shrug back and lie through my teeth. "I'm sorry but I don't really have a secret. Just a natural when it comes to language. I'm no good at teaching it, but I've mastered many languages since I've traveled a lot during my life."

"Ah, I see. Perhaps it was wishful thinking on my part. Thanks anyways Santos," Petra replies in a slightly disappointed tone as she waves goodbye to me and heads for the carriage to presumably store her supplies.

Noting I don't need to store my meager travel sack I take a seat in the dirt next to the carriage and dig through my sack for a book to read in the meantime. Tomas wasn't at the library this morning, and if I had to wager a guess the old codger was probably sleeping due to his erratic schedule. The book I decided on early to read is a historical text on some of the major events of the church, namely the war against Nemesis with the four saints and some later events like the Rite of Rising and the four apostles of the church. Seems like they really like the number four from the early days, but it doesn't seem like anything exceedingly significant.

I flip through the old pages for a bit skimming the very old handwriting for a bit until I hear Manuela's voice in the distance approaching my position. I can't quite make out what she is saying but she's talking with Edelgard, Hubert, Caspar, and Ferdinand as they are all on their way to the carriage I'm at.

"Ah, it looks like we are all set to go, along with the extra help," Manuela comments to her students while giving me a small wave of her hand to stand up.

"Uh, professor Manuela are you certain that an individual of this man's _reputation_ is a wise decision?" Ferdinand protests with a worried look in his eye.

Thankfully, Manuela is quick to my defense. "It was Lady Rhea's decision, and I support it. His skills will be useful, so mind your manners, Ferdinand."

"I can also hear you. Thanks for the welcome wagon," I dryly announce to the group, which manages to get a smirk from Edelgard.

"You should be more aware Ferdinand," Hubert scolds. "Badmouthing someone to their face is ill-advised, additionally when that person is a potential ally. That doesn't bode well for an aspiring noble such as yourself."

"Hubert, I'd _never_ considered doing such a thing, nor was it my intention!" Ferdinand pleads as the group seems to enjoy seeing Ferdinand squirm a bit. Ferdinand looks to me; looks of desperation and dread are strewn across his face. "I meant no offense. Truly. I am just worried about the bounty that is still present on your head as it could cause complications. Please accept my humble apology."

Ferdinand immediately snaps into a full 90-degree bow making me feel a bit awkward. "Alright, I get it, kid. Please stop groveling," I uncomfortably whisper.

Ferdinand takes a few more moments to let his bow sink in, and from the corner of my eye, I can see Edelgard roll her eyes through a moment of panic does set in briefly when we exchange eye contact leading her to look away quickly. Hubert seems to be thoroughly enjoying himself and is making no attempt to hide his pleasure.

Manuela takes the reigns of the exchange, stepping into the center of the attention. "Alright, that's enough. You'll all have plenty of time to get acquainted with Dr. Capetillo on our travels. Let's get ready to set off. We are already running a little behind schedule as is…"

Manuela motions for the students to follow her as she continues to banter with them around the grounds. Ferdinand flashes one last look of remorse my way before following the group. I go back to my book as I hear the Black Eagles get situated and about ten minutes later I hear Manuela shout out around the staging camp, "Alright Black Eagles, it's time to move! Ferdinand, you are out on point! Let's move Eagles!"

I hop up from my reading position and look around and see horses being led by Ferdinand and Petra to the carriage I'm at and another one nearby. I spot our two knights that are saddling up the horses to the carriages with some of the students' help. I look for Manuela who is in between the chaos but seems to be done directing people.

"Hey, so where do you want me to ride?" I ask Manuela as I dodge past a horse being led by on the knight's that will undoubtedly be one of our drivers.

"Go ahead and go to that one," Manuela explains as she points to the carriages as well as Caspar and Ferdinand saddling up their mounts for the journey ahead. "Ferdinand and Caspar will be taking point on their horses."

"Alright, and how long is it until Hyrlin?" I inquire curiously. Fodlan geography still isn't my strongest knowledge point. Especially when most cartography I've seen isn't super accurate.

My question seems to amuse Manuela. "About a two and a half days on horseback. We will make ample time considering the terrain gets more flat once we are out of the mountains."

I nod in understanding and begin to make my way towards the assigned carriage. Fodlan for as much I've traveled it isn't that large of a continent when in comparison with Earth, but when the fastest mode of travel is horses and has a lot of natural obstacles it can give off the illusion of being bigger than it truly is. Brigid from what I remember was basically comparable to Hawaii and Dagda is unknown, but from the maps, I've seen it's a large continent with much of it inhabitable due to lack of usable water in many of its dry regions. Still weird to consider when there are less than a million people on a single landmass that's considered the hub of civilization when compared to my old city had a population that rivals Fodlan in its entirety.

My daydreaming grinds to a halt as I reach the closed door of the carriage and pull the handle to open it. Inside the spacious carriage, I see Edelgard & Hubert seated next to each other on one side of the benches talking quietly amongst each other. Across them, I spot Lindhardt slumped against the wall of the carriage out cold, which I almost envy that he can decide to nap whenever and wherever like some kind of cat.

"Ah, so it looks like you will be riding with us. Please take a seat," Hubert intones ominously as he gestures to the open spot next to unconscious Lindhardt.

I quickly take my seat and place my bag between my feet. "Indeed, this everyone?"

"It appears so. Professor Manuela is riding in the other carriage while Ferdinand and Caspar are out taking point on horseback," Edelgard confirms as she places her hands neatly in her lap.

With a lurch, the carriage begins to move which forces me to brace myself by holding on the bench for support. After the initial moment change, I readjust my position to look at Edelgard. "So, what can you tell me of House Hyrm and Hryln? I'm not very familiar with the empire."

"A bit surprising considering you were once an invader," Hubert quips with a sly smirk upon his face, but Edelgard shoots him a brief scowl before nudging Hubert to comply.

Edelgard clears her throat as Hubert recomposes himself. "House Hyrm tried to defect from the empire three years ago," Edelgard states. "They ultimately failed and their house was rendered defunct. Duke Aegir now oversees the region, though Hyrm has definitely seen better days."

"Is that so? What's so bad down there?"

"The people generally live in squalor and must pay heightened tax rates. Life there is not easy," Edelgard confirms.

I nod as I idly scratch at my chin stubble. "And what's your take on it?"

"As future empress to the Adrestian Empire, I believe that Hyrm must be punished though I wish not that the citizens suffer further. The nobility has been dealt with, which is who ultimately decided to leave in the first place."

Hubert nods in agreement and chimes in, "Indeed, while I agree taxation is acceptable upon the people of Hrym, the rates are...less than ideal."

"Sounds like you two have plans than for when Edelgard takes the throne," I confirm and both of them nod in agreeance.

"Yes, I plan to install some progressive reforms," Edelgard says with confidence. She shifts in her seat a bit, bringing a leg up to which she wraps her arms around. "But now I have a question for you."

"Me? Sure, go ahead. I've got nothing to hide," I respond as I think about Sothal in the back of my mind and all the nonsense I've persisted through.

"I'm curious about how you were able to take Fodlan's Fangs. It's been the only successful military battle against the empire in over 50 years and I would be remise to know how you pulled it off," Edelgard curiously inquires as she folds her gloved hands delicately across her lap.

"I'm intrigued as well," Hubert adds. "It's a rare opportunity to learn from an enemy about their tactics."

The corners of my lips twitch. "Still considering me an enemy Hubert?"

"The empire still has quite the bounty on your head and you are still wanted for several war crimes from the invasion. With you under the church's protection, your bounty is withdrawn until you leave the church or the church removes their veil of protection from you. Hubert explains in a boastful manner which puts me on slightly on edge. "Though that won't stop the most eager bounty hunters of course."

I roll my neck to stretch it a bit and reply, "Alright, I can tell you what I know. Dagda wants me dead more than anyone, so I have no qualms about telling you, but don't act disappointed if it's boring…"

For the next hour, I explain how the Dagdan military-operated from my observations, command structures, magic adaptability, and how the siege of Fodlan's Fangs went. Both Edelgard and Hubert appeared quite surprised when I explained that Sevihn my former mentor and captor and I teleported a whole Brigidese strike company through the ocean fog to the lighthouse to disable the alarm system. With that maneuver, we were able to cause rampant chaos in the guard ranks, seize control of the harbor in a matter of minutes, and make our sea to land transition nearly flawless. I also highlighted the fact that I did not kill anyone during the battle and was working in the medical corps. Trying to explain my lack of war crimes to the Adresetian princess seems ideal.

Hubert at some point during my story had taken out a small notepad to write down some notes while Edelgard listened silently with rapt attention. Lindhardt, from the few glimpses I would give him, hadn't moved an inch since we had started moving.

"So that's the gist of the battle. You would know more than me in the later battles since I had abandoned my position within the Dagdan military. Any further questions?" I state as I can feel a headache starting to come on from dredging up the past.

"I do. You said you left, and our reports from Dagda indicate you killed the leader and your master, Sevihn. It doesn't explain why you did that though, even when our spies confirm you were next in line to take his position," Edelgard says with visible confusion.

"We had a...disagreement of ideology lets say," I reluctantly divulge. "My position was forced in the army and I wouldn't be able to leave under any normal circumstances, thus I was no more than a well-treated slave, and in Dagda being a well-treated slave is still a pretty low bar."

"So you killed your master and fled. I imagine someone with your magical skill made short work of any opposition," Hubert comments as he continues to scribble notes.

I shake my head and almost choke out a laugh. "No, not at all. I managed to defeat Sevihn, but just barely and with a little bit of luck. He got sloppy at the very end and underestimated my abilities. Even then it still cost me an arm," I point at my missing limb for emphasis, "So yeah, I wouldn't say I won out on skill. I got lucky, and I ended up getting captured anyways after the battle. Only when I had help from a friend to bail me out of jail was I able to escape northward into Arundel and eventually the Kingdom. The rest you can probably piece together from the information from Faergus."

"If I had to warrant a guess to why Sevihn wanted you, it'd be because of your crest," Lindhardt proposes which startles the rest of us with his sudden wakefulness and addition to the conversation.

"What makes you so sure?" I ask with a bit of seriousness to my voice, though Lindhardt doesn't seem phased as he stifles a yawn.

"From your lectures and your story would be my guess. You said that the crest you have is rare and unidentified. Again, nothing certain but feel free to confirm or deny it."

I remain silent for a moment, pondering the implications of Lindhardt's suggestion. "I'm not certain what he was after, but I'm sure it had to play a part in it. Also, I didn't realize you listened to my lectures so intently."

"You're a decent orator and less dry than Hanneman, and I find crests and other unique magic fascinating," Lindhardt replies matter of factly.

I nod and the four of us seem to enter a silent agreement to take a break from speaking as Lindhardt goes back to sleep while the rest of us take out books and begin reading to help pass the time of the long trip.

* * *

After a few breaks during the trip to stretch and use the restroom in the woods, the caravan finally makes camp a bit off the road as we are in between House Airmid territory and Gronder field. The mountainous terrain of Garreg Mach has given way to smooth rolling hills and fertile plains which lead to a much less bumpy ride. Besides the occasional side chatter the ride toward the first camp was relatively quiet as Lindhardt made a point to sleep 90 percent of the time and Edelgard and Hubert were content talking amongst themselves about surface-level politics and events.

With the carriage slowing to a halt I hear Edelgard exclaim, "Finally, I'm eager to stretch my legs and get out of this box."

"As am I, Lady Edelgard," Hubert says as the both of them open the door and depart from the carriage interior.

I look over to the unconscious Lindhardt and give him a strong nudge that manages to wake him up pretty efficiently as he asks, "What's going on?"

"We're making camp for the night it would seem," I say rather bluntly.

Lindhardt waves me off, hardly lifting his hand. "Alright, I'll be done with my nap in a few minutes…"

I roll my eyes and leave the sleepy mage to his business as I scoot myself off the hard bench that has been slowly making my rear numb and I hop out of the carriage. In the distance, I can see the sun setting as the Black Eagles are busy running around setting up tents and a campfire while the knights are feeding the horses and securing the carriages. I spot Manuela by the newly raised campfire, no doubt from some of her Fire spell, so I decide to walk on over while the rest of the students seem to be carrying on with their tasks.

I approach as Manuela is warming up her hands near the flames and ask, "So boss, what's the plan?"

Manuela remains facing towards the fire and responds, "I've sent out the students to gather more firewood, scout, and some wild game to cook. Nothing else for you but to relax around the fire."

"Right. Are you sure?" I ask, a bit apprehensively.

Manuela turns to face me with a wry smile upon her face, "Oh dear, are you worried that you'll have too much free time? It's okay not to always be on the job, so let the youth play their part. It's good for them."

"It just feels weird to stand around and not contribute since I was assigned to help," I honestly reply. "Just feels odd."

"Then as part of your mission I currently order you to relax," Manuela commands in a light-hearted tone to which I nod and take up a seat next to the fire with a smile on my face.

I look back to the songstress. "By the way, how did you get up so early after that night of drinking?"

Manuela saunters away and cooes, "A girl must have her secrets, Santos. I can't indulge every curiosity you have."

I shake my head with a smile still on my face. Of course, she would give me an answer like that considering Manuela enjoys playing coy, and I've found myself to be an easy target for such behavior. I scoot closer to the fire to warm my own hands and look at the surrounding area, which to say is quite breathtaking. Lush green pastures and flatlands dotted with large patches of trees as far as the eye can see with the mountains where Garreg Mach lie in distance to the Northwest. I lean back and close my eyes as I settle on the soft grassy earth and relax as my superior had instructed.

After a bit of time, I open one of my eyes as I sense a strong magical signature creeping up from behind me. "You're not sneaky," I sigh.

"Impressive. Seems I can't get the drop on you as easily as I predicted," I hear Hubert's surely voice confirm.

"When you have a magical signature like that flared, it's not hard to notice," I comment sternly.

I hear Hubert take a seat next to me. "Makes sense. For one to scout for enemy mages, one must make themselves vulnerable to detection, though it is interesting to ask why you aren't restraining your magical aura."

"When I relax I like to meditate and it's something that calms me," I cooly reply from my prone position while giving a raised eyebrow look to Hubert. "By the way, where is your liege?"

"Lady Edelgard is currently doing...hygiene duties. She will return shortly."

"You can just say poop, Hubert."

Hubert's eyes seem to bulge out of his head for a brief moment before he chastises me, "Do not debase-"

"Hubert, calm down. It's a joke. Everyone poops. You do not need to explain or defend her for this," I reason to which Hubert's face contorts a bit as he seems to be trying to think of a counter-argument.

"Very well, as long as we drop the subject."

"Drop what subject?" Edelgard calls out as she approaches the campfire, and I take a glance at Hubert deciding to have some fun. I crane my head to look at Edelgard who is in her standard Black Eagles outfit and casually share, "Ah, Hubert was just informing me of your poops. Remember Hubert, if there are any health concerns about your liege be sure to let me know."

To my delight, Hubert's face turns a dark shade of crimson as he babbles out, "L-Lady Edelgard I wasn't-"

"Hubert, while I appreciate your concern for me I do also like some modicum of privacy. Perhaps you need to take a break from your duties for the evening," Edelgard rebukes as she plants her hands on her hips. I fight hard to suppress a snicker as I flash a knowing look to Hubert who seems petrified as his liege insists, "So, go on a walk to clear your head and return to camp later."

"But Lady Edel-"

Edelgard crosses her arms, exemplifying her already authoritative pose. "No 'buts', that an order. Now move."

Having difficulty containing my immature thoughts as I manage to barely calm myself down from laughing though I'm pretty sure my face is red and I have a goofy grin on my face. Hubert bows to his liege and comments in a slightly hurt tone, "As you wish," and Hubert departs from the camp towards the small woods nearby to the south of us.

"Santos, you mind explaining?" Edelgard asks in a pretty good frustrated mother tone.

"I'm good," I nonchalantly reply. "I haven't the faintest idea of why Hubert is interested in...that."

Edelgard lets out a sigh as she takes a seat next to me. "Very well, but I know Hubert is quite discreet. But thank you, after being cooped up in the carriage all day having some space would do both of us good."

I nod in acknowledgment. "I imagine. I can see he means well and cares, yet it can be seen as clingy at times and perhaps a bit stalkerish."

Edelgard nods. "Yes, thank you for understanding. Though was it really about…that?"

"Poop?" I ask which causes Edelgard to wince a bit at the term and I power through, "Yes, though I'll admit to provoking him, albeit just slightly. Figured he needs to be kept off balance a bit. Plus, it was a priceless reaction."

Edelgard looks at me with a mischievous smile. "I agree it was quite humorous. Aren't you a bit old though to make those kinds of jokes? Then again I don't really know your age."

"Uh, I think I'm technically 28? Maybe 29 at this point, I'm not certain," I divulge as I begin doing the mental math to figure out how old I actually am.

I arrived in the later months of the year 1174 when I had just recently turned 25 and left at the beginning of 1178 to Earth and then returned during the last week or two of 1179, and now it being springtime in 1180 which would mean I'm technically 30 going on 31, but physically I missed 2 birthdays placing me at age 28, but then does my birthday still land in the 10th month or should it move to account for all the months I skipped so I turn the proper age on the right date?

"For someone as smart as you I would assume that determining your age would be trivial," Edelgard pipes up, distracting me from the story problem in my head.

"Yeah, it's not something I've prioritized keeping track of. Usually, I have more important things to worry about, but let's just say I'm 28 and birthday is the 10th of Octo-," I cough to try and cover up my mistake, "Err, Wyvern Moon."

"What's the first thing you said?" Edelgard curiously says, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Well, shit. Almost let that one slip.

"Oh, that," I answer, trying to wrack my brain for a better answer. "I was going to use the Almyran month system but I figured you wouldn't know it halfway through."

Hoping my lie is convincing enough I hold my breath slightly as Edelgard seems to consider my reasoning. She is quiet for just a few extra moments to make me feel uncomfortable until she remarks, "Hmmm, perhaps I should brush up on my Almyran then."

Well, that doesn't sound promising. Thankfully I hear the sound of people approaching so I quickly change the subject and announce, "Hey, I think people are back from their assignments."

Edelgard and I both turn around and see Ferdinand, Caspar, and Petra walking back to camp with a wild boar being carried by Caspar. As they approach I hear Caspar bemoan, "Okay guys, can someone else carry this thing? It's heavy."

"You already agreed to carry it, as I agreed to cook it and Petra shot it. It's only fair Caspar," Ferdinand lectures as the group comes to the fire and Caspar drops the dead boar on the ground that causes a decent thud to sound off. Looking at the boar it's pretty impressive he managed to carry a 200-pound boar from the forest to camp by himself.

"Looks like you got a nice catch, It's been a while since I've had boar," Edelgard comments, eagerly eyeing the wild game.

Caspar, who is stretching out his arms replies, "Yeah, it almost had me to be honest, but I outwrestled the thing!"

"While your bravery is commendable, the timely arrow from Petra managed to save you from potential harm," Ferdinand confirms as he pulls out a knife from his belt to begin carving up the beast.

"Nonsense, I totally had it under control!" Caspar rebuttals loudly.

His heroic acts are cut short as Petra smiles and replies, "Next time maybe I wait when we be securing the kill."

Caspar pauses and replies, "Uhhh, you know what I think it worked out. I'm just ready for some grub!"

"Excellent, then can you fetch Dorothea and Bernadetta? They should be done securing herbs and berries that will make exquisite additions to the stew I have planned," Ferdinand orders to Caspar who begins to protest before shutting his mouth and nodding.

As Caspar walks away I take the time to stand up and stretch a bit as the Black Eagles students banter over Ferdinand performing some fine butchery work. Petra went and pulled a pot from the carriage and Lindhardt after some time finally woke up from his sleeping spot bringing over a container of water with Manuela walking behind him with a smug look on her face. Once they had gotten the cauldron set over the fire and filled with water I notice Hubert come back with Dorothea and who I presume Bernadetta is, the meek-looking person with purple-colored hair. I glance over to the horses and see the knights appear to be on watch as they are out looking at the road and are armed for combat.

I stand back with Manuela a bit from the fire as the sun drops further below the horizon as the students make a good team effort in preparing dinner after about an hour of work. Topped with Dorothea passing out wooden bowls and spoons to everyone, though she does make an effort to not make eye contact with me while giving me mine.

"Alright Black Eagles, dinner is served! Let's dig in! Thanks to Bernadetta for finding those onions and cloves!" Ferdinand declares to which people congratulate the girl who seems to try and hide away from the sudden attention by pulling up her uniform over her face.

"We all know Bernie did a great job, now let's enjoy our meals," Dorothea comments as she goes to comfort Bernadetta.

We all dig into our hearty bowls of stew, and as I'm slurping away I hear Manuela whisper to me, "So, what do you think of them?"

I gulp down my mouthful of broth and reply, "The kids? They're fine."

Manuela huffs and retorts, "Be more specific Santos. Here we have the future leaders of the Empire for years to come. Quite the intriguing meeting wouldn't you say? They won't be able to enjoy moments like this when they graduate."

"I think they have potential, but I can see the possibility of conflict in the future. A lot of different personalities and some seem to be more acutely aware of their standing than others. As long as no one stirs the pot, it should be steady."

"Ah, well. Suppose I can't get a juicier answer out of you," Manuela laments as she enters the circle and shouts, "Alright Black Eagles it's time for some songs!"

Manuela's boisterous announcement is met with mixed reactions, but she continues and starts to get people into singing songs. I smile and decide now is a good time to take a leak and check in on what the knights of Seiros are up to. I conjure up a small fireball and imbue it with some extra mana so that it'll follow me around a bit behind me and above my head as I walk a few minutes towards the trees.

I find a good spot and begin to maneuver my robes so I don't pee on one of my good sets of clothing. I finish my business I let down my robes and look up and nearly have a heart attack when I see Sothal's muscular robed figure leaning against a tree about 10 feet away from me with his arms crossed and a very amused look upon his face.

"Jesus Christ, you can't do that to me! Someone might see you!" I angrily whisper at the god, who's smirk seems to grow with my panic.

"Calm yourself, Santos. You wouldn't want to soil your robes," Sothal taunts back in his rough baritone.

I narrow my eyes at the shadowy figure. "Why and how are you here?"

"Seems my sister is gathering power, thus my soul gains power in turn. We are a balance and now can manifest in the physical realm much like a ghost would. Do not panic, I am not visible to others."

"Still doesn't explain why you're here now with the long radio silence there has been between us. You want something so spill it," I hiss out.

Sothal chuckles at my cold disposition towards him. "Why such hatred? I've told you nothing but the truth and all I've received is repulsion in return. Take a walk with me through the woods. We have much to discuss."

Sothal stands upright and beckons me forward into the dark archway formed from branches in the treeline. I look back to the Black Eagles camp to see the students are still singing and sharing laughs around the campfire, and through the moonlight, I can see the knights watching the road while making idle chit chat.

"What are you going to tell me?" I suspiciously ask.

"How about I _show _you instead? Come, Santos."

Against my better judgment, I feel compelled to learn more I step forward and remind the being. "Better be no tricks."

Sothal returns a warm smile that makes the hair stand up on my neck and softly replies, "No tricks. Just the truth."

I make my way to Sothal and he takes my hand to lead me into the dark forest which my conjured fire lantern doesn't seem to illuminate. For a brief moment, I feel a sense of vertigo and I swear I heard a twig a decent distance behind me. Before I can turn around and check to see what made the sound my vision blurs and the world bends around me.

* * *

My vision readjusts and I'm first surprised to notice that it's daytime and we are outside a desert-like city but before I can voice my confusion Sothal affirms, "No need for alarm, this is just an illusion. Gronder field is rife with spiritual energy from battles past allowing me a degree of control."

"Where are we?" I ask as I glance around the empty desert and see a sprawling greek style metropolis in the distance.

"When is a better question, but this...is Zanado," Sothal says with a sense of nostalgia. Sothal lets me soak in that tidbit before continuing, "This was the world's first civilization, created by my sister and me. It was an interesting experiment as our children blossomed under our guidance. Harmony had been achieved with a melding of conflict and resolution. The cycle was pure."

Sothal waves his hand and with a sense of vertigo we are pulled forward into the city at a blinding pace, the light around seeming to stretch, and suddenly we are in the middle of a busy market. I can see people with their light gree hair and fair features along with other pale humans with black hair and markings roaming around doing basic business and activities.

"So this was the first civilization…" I mutter in a sense of awe as I take in the magnificent architecture and unique clothing that people have adorned.

"Yes, it was a success, and it ruled many nomadic tribes and villages of humans. My sister had delivered on her promise to usher in peace and tranquility for our creations. But, such harmony is only temporary for all good things must come to an end. For harmony to be treasured...it must be taken away. Sothis gives and Sothal takes, nothing more than a facet of the natural cycle We developed," Sothal explains as he gestures to the grand plaza around us. "Everything is ephemeral in our eyes, and for good reason."

"Ahuh, so why couldn't people just live on in peace?"

Sothal looks at me with a lopsided smile, "Because if only peace existed, then people would not value it. Stagnation would ensue and life would devolve as we know it. Look at nature for example, what would happen if there were only carnivores?"

"They'd eat each other?"

Sothal claps softly and nods. "Yes, _yes_. Good, you are understanding. Humanity is fickle and needs to be pushed to keep it from devouring itself. Here we have the progenitors of humanity in the Nabateans and Agarthans co-existing, though it would not last long."

Sothal waves hand again pulling us deeper into the city, and now we find ourselves inside a vast cathedral-like building, similar to that of the one at Garreg Mach, but with two thrones at the end. In between, I can see two figures debating something. Sothal encourages me to approach with him, and I follow to see two fairly short and similar-looking people to Sothal except they are both female twins with their difference being one looks like the Agarthans while the other shares traits and colors of the Nabateans.

"What is this?" I whisper to Sothal, but he cuts me off by raising his hand as we approach and begin to hear their conversation.

"Sister, you must consider our promise. Now is the time. It has been countless years since we began. We can end this and start anew. Like we always have," Suggests a black-haired girl. Her opulent robes look to be of vibrant shades of red and black, much like Sothal's. I glance over to the god, but he merely puts a finger to his lips and points toward the display.

The gree haired female replies in a defiant tone, "Sothal, I don't want to listen to this again. People are working together in harmony. It is peaceful! The need for war isn't needed this time. We have achieved a perfect world this time. I can feel it in my children's devotion to me. To us."

"Wait, you were a girl?" I whisper to Sothal. The fact that the large and muscular Sothal looked like a petite pixie of a girl is a strange visual.

"Yes. We can choose our physical form," he angrily mutters. "I use this form now to separate myself from my sister. Now shut up and listen, mortal."

"Sothis, you don't truly believe that, do you? Ignorance is not a virtue, nor is pacifism a path that leads to growth. Let me end this petty debacle, and you may start again." Past-Sothal offers while extending a hand to her sister.

Sothis brushes the hand away. "No, you must learn to enjoy this, sister. We can discuss this another time, I see one of my children approaching."

I turn around to a teenage-looking Rhea approaching in a beautiful white tunic and sandals with white flowers woven into her hair. I look to Sothal as I'm looking really confused by everything that's going on and he puts his hand out again indicating for me to wait for my question.

"Ah, Seiros. What can I answer for you?" Sothis asks in a soft and happy tone while ignoring Sothal's glare.

Seiros glances over to Sothal who is fuming with rage and asks, "Is this a bad time, mother?"

"Of course not. Sothal and I just had a small misunderstanding, but all is well." Sothis reassures as she places her hand on Seiros's shoulder.

"A '_misunderstanding_' is it? That is what you think of our sacred duty?" Past-Sothal fumes. "Would you prefer it better when we were one and incarnate chaos? We have brought order through a cycle together, but perhaps some of that lingering chaos still dwells within you."

"Sothal, not in front of the child," Sothis warns in a protective tone.

Past-Sothal chuckles and replies, "Ha! Such a futile attachment to your creations. I should have seen this long ago through our eons of existence together. Perhaps, you have lost your way."

Seiros backs away from the twin goddesses and nervously proclaims, "What is going on? Mother?"

Sothal takes closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "I'm...sorry sister," Sothal opens her eyes, "But I must do what I promised to do. It is my divine duty to this world. You have shown you will not budge, so I must act."

As past Sothal finishes her dialogue the ground begins to quake violently, though present Sothal and I seem to be unaffected due to this being an illusion. Dark magic seems to flare through the air and scorch the surroundings of the cathedral and pierce through the ceiling and flood the sky with corrosive magic. I look at the other two beings in the illusion and they seem about as astonished as I am by the act that seems to be destroying not only the physical world around us but also the world itself seems to be bending, as unraveling on itself.

"No!" Sothis cries out as she unleashes her magical torrent at Sothal, forcing the black-haired goddess to focus her efforts on combating her twin. The magic force between them is filling the room with pure plasma, with Seiros watching on in horror.

In a desperate voice, Sothis shouts to her daughter, "Seiros! I cannot defeat her alone! She wishes to destroy everything our people have built! Lend me your strength!"

"Do not listen to her! You must understand our duty! Without order, chaos shall reign! The cycle will break!" Sothal pleads as she powers all her magical energy at her sister.

Seiros looking distraught between her idols of worship seems frozen in place until Sothis desperately cries out, "Seiros, this is for the world we flourish in, and Sothal wishes to see it turned into less than ash! Help me, I love you and all my children in this world. Please."

Seiros with a very pained look upon her face steps towards her mother Sothis and looks to Sothal who seems to fully panic and shout, "You have doomed yourself! Stop, or chaos shall reign!"

Seiros doesn't say a word as she places her hand on her mother's shoulder and looks away towards the ground, while Sothis grins as her magic grows in power and quickly overtakes Sothal who screams as they are killed by the magical laser shooting through her chest. The magic ends as Seiros falls to the ground with her hands shaking and Sothis looking very weary from the exchange. Blood pours from the body of Sothal and I look to see someone running into the cathedral. They are a bulky looking man and he rushes to the scene asking, "What happened?"

Seiros stricken with grief says nothing as Sothis huffs, "Sothal...did the unthinkable. We are...safe. For now. Tell me, what is your name?"

"I am Nemesis, my goddess," Nemesis replies as he kneels before the exhausted Sothis.

My hand drifts to my beard, and I give it a scratch. Sothal said this was an illusion, but are these events exactly sequential? Or true? I glance over to the current Sothal who is watching the display with rapt attention, and a wild look in their eyes. Sothal seems invested in the scene, but was this actually how it happened? Sothal may be trying to show me an underlying secret through this vision, or worse yet.

Manipulate me further.

"I...recognize his name. He is one of humanity's most loyal and greatest warriors," Seiros confirms while trying to sound calm, yet her face still shows that she is in shock.

Sothis forces a smile and announces to the warrior, "Well Nemesis, I have a sacred mission for you. I shall bestow upon you a weapon of my own being, a sword. Use this in a crusade to exile the Agarthans. Sothal has committed treachery of the worst kind, and her people must be punished."

The human warrior bows his head as Sothis materializes a glowing segmented sword into his hands that he treats with tender care. Seiros looks to her mother and asks, "What shall you do, mother?"

Sothis begins making her way to her throne and yawns, "I must...rest. This encounter has left me drained. Before I sleep, please guide my subjects in my stead until I return. You have proven yourself to be the most faithful of my children and devoted to peace. Thank you Seiros."

Sothis rests upon her throne and seems to fall into a deep slumber while Seiros and Nemesis seem to discuss something near there that I can't quite hear, so I turn to current Sothal and ask, "Okay, what in the fresh hell was that."

"The first sin."

As Sothal finishes the world around transforms rapidly from a bright and colorful cathedral to a burned-down ruin with the ceiling open revealing a smog-filled sky. Sothal begins in a somber tone, "This is 1 year after the betrayal. A messy conflict that should never have occurred. With it, the human tribes were united under Nemesis and his purge of the Nabateans almost successful until he was defeated and repurposed by my son Thales in our new haven of Shambala. The conflict lasted a little more than a century, but soon after came the world as you know it today. Now here only lies a throne beholden to liars that hold power no more real than this illusion. Stuck in her coma, Sothis died at the hands of Nemesis in the war, and in turn, Seiros killed Nemesis. A cycle of pain and conflict with no end. The very one I dreaded and offered to end."

I walk around the rubble a bit and look to Sothal, "Ahuh. So the gods of this world fought, and now it's a proxy war being held by its children."

"In a sense, yes. And there hasn't been a strong resolution until now," Sothal explains. "The Agarthans recovered my body and brought it to Shambala where no magic could restore me, so they kept my blood as a holy relic. One that was safeguarded by my children in hopes to use my power once more someday. The only success is you from Zahras's experiments. Hence why I can now communicate and influence the world by a tiny margin."

"I still don't know what to think about all of this...it's a lot."

Sothal places a hand on my shoulder and nods. "I understand that. You are the perfect person to return things to the natural order. You are an outsider not beholden to Sothis or me. Start anew by ending this failure of a world."

I shrug off Sothal's hand and reply, "Why not just try and fix it? You said there needs to be a balance, so why not reform the world to have a proper ebb and flow?"

"Hmph, you don't see it even after what I've shown you. The result is stagnation eventually. A destitute world where no one thrives and suffering is all that's known. I've seen it, and it is not possible," Sothal explains as if he were talking to a child.

"Maybe for you," I counter sternly "I patch people back together for a living, and I'll tell you that broken things can be healed. I think you underestimate humanity."

"Arrogance. Such hubris of mortals still appalls me. Even when witnessing the fallout you still choose to believe in imaginary salvation. What makes you so sure, Santos Capetillo?"

"Because it's my goddamn job. It goes against my Hippocratic oath. It's my promise to humanity as a doctor and person to treat the person, not the illness, admit that I don't know everything, and _not_ play at God," I emphasize. This is my stand. While he may have helped me in the past, this is the line I refuse to cross.

Sothal who's beginning to seethe with rage, roars, "You had your chance to leave Santos! I showed you the path, but you _came back_. You and I are linked. I've seen the inner part of your soul and I know you crave power because you've been oppressed. You cannot change, nor can you change how the world will capitulate soon. Accept the pointlessness of this existence and let me end it." Sothal points at my chest and mutters, "Don't deny me this. _Us _this. The world. Let this nightmare end."

I step away from Sothal feeling a bit of panic begins to set into my gut. Sothal has proven to be extremely knowledgeable, and through me knows about me as well, but isn't able to read my mind nor is omniscient from the evidence. Their still a person deep down, but twisted by time and power.

"No."

"What was that?"

I take another step back, and as I do another piece of the crumbling cathedral falls. "I said no. Up yours. I've suffered and bled for tyrants already, and that's all I see you as. You're not god, you're _angry_."

Sothal lets out a half-hearted laugh and exclaims, "So that's it? After all the help I've granted you, with my guidance and you using my bloodline power, _this_ is how you choose?" Sothal shimmers before me turning back into the shorter petite girl version I saw in the past and continues, "You disappoint me and you have forced my hand. Goodbye Santos."

I feel immediate pressure within my mind as Sothal appears to be doing some sort of magic on me. My heart begins to race as I never considered Sothal attacking me as an option since they were only a spirit linked to me through their blood. I can feel deep within my being my soul begin to be squeezed by the pure emotional turmoil of Sothal and it feels worse than any of the pain I experienced when I used Soothe on Edelgard. I begin to form up my own mental defense and aura to fight back against the incredible pressure from Sothal's being.

"You dare defy a god? Pitiful. Stop struggling and I'll make this quick," Sothal mocks as they continue their psychological advancement on my sanity and soul.

Barely able to keep standing up it finally clicks what Sothal is trying to do with how they are pushing into my soul and I snarl, "You're trying to fucking possess me?"

Sothal's only response is her smile growing wider to show a set of gleaming sharp teeth and their eyes taking on a deep crimson shade. I struggle to create a sanctuary in my mind to regroup but it seems impossible by the sheer weight Sothal's influence. It feels like trying to hold up the ocean with only your arms.

"All this time being silent I've spent busy tangling my soul with yours. My contingency plan, if you will. Now hurry up and **perish**!" Sothal growls out in a hideously distorted voice.

I continue to fight the losing battle as I feel my soul being crushed and doubt and despair creep further into my psyche as dread the deranged goddess overtaking my body. First Sevihn and now Sothal both wanting to use me to further their plans, and this time I'm trapped in some goddamn illusion world crafted by Sothal. The perfect trap to capture their vessel it would seem.

Feeling too weak to stand I fall to my knees and I'm barely able to keep myself as I can feel sweat beading down my body as I frantically muster what strength I have left to fend off the dark entity. If I can't win, then I'm sure as hell going to make sure I go down swinging.

"Hey!" I hear someone shout and seemingly to distract both Sothal and me for a moment at the entrance of the cathedral I see _Edelgard_ of all people running towards the two of us.

"Impossible…the portal is only accessible to those bearing my crest or my sisters…" Sothal dumbfoundedly muses in the same distorted tone, and in their distracted state, I feel the pressure on my soul release for a moment giving me a chance to breathe.

"What's going on here?" Edelgard demands though I hear a hint of nervousness as she observes me on my hands and knees panting and sweating buckets.

Sothal in her female demon form glares daggers at Edelgard and hisses, "A minor distraction it won't take but a moment," As Sothal raises a finger to point at Edelgard and I can sense the build-up of magical energy so I dredge up the last of my physical strength and charge.

Here goes nothing.

"You should never have come here, now you-ack!" Sothal yelps as I do my best football tackle that I can remember since when I played in middle school back on Earth. Thanks to Sothal adopting their smaller true form they are much easier to knock to the ground.

Staying on top of Sothal I plant my hand on their head as they flail about and channel all of my magical energy harnessing my anger, fear, and hope into their being and push against them with everything I have left shouting, "Leave me alone!"

Sothal screeches as blinding light floods into the area from Sothal and I do my best to purge the deranged entity from my soul. The cathedral flickers and moves like a wave on an ocean for a moment before fading away with the light that emanated from Sothal. The dark forest assumes the surroundings around Edelgard and me once more and Sothal has vanished.

I roll onto my back exhausted and mumble, "I just performed an exorcism on myself…"

My victory is short-lived as I see Edelgard come into my view of the night sky and treeline asking, "What was that I just saw?"

"I wish I could explain, but the good news is I'm the only person in this body. Why are you here?"

"I volunteered to get you when Manuela saw you leave camp," Edelgard says. "She wanted you to join in the singing."

"So you followed me when I was going pee?" I incredulously ask. I shake my head and chuckle. "Actually, I've never been so happy that someone has violated my privacy." Edelgard offers her hand to pull me up which I take, and with a bit of effort on both our parts, I manage to get to my feet and lean against a nearby tree. I look at her asking, "So, what did you see?"

"I followed you into a desert city, I tried to follow you but you moved ahead too quickly. After a bit, the city suddenly changed into ruin and that's when I found you and that...thing in the cathedral. Who was that? They reminded me of a demonic beast," Edelgard clarifies.

I nod in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Can we go back to camp?"

"I still have more questions, so not yet." Edelgard commands yet my level of exhaustion and courtesy absent I respond, "Yeah, later. Right now I need a bottle of tequila and 16 hours of sleep."

Edelgard frowns but eventually concedes, "Fine, I can wait. Now, how do you plan to explain your physical form to the rest of the Black Eagles?"

Edelgard helps support my armless side and we begin walking together slowly back to camp I contemplate, "I don't know, maybe just say the stew made me sick or something. Like there was an uncooked piece of meat or bad hunk of gristle. Blame Ferdinand since I'm sure he will play it up."

Edelgard hums with a smile as she considers that option, "Very well, that should be believable if I back you up. Anything else you'd like to share while we have the time? Once suspicion has died down I will require answers."

I shake my head that I'm having trouble keep upright and declare, "Fair enough, let's just go back mi salvadora," to which Edelgard raises an eyebrow but remains quiet as she helps carry my sad body back to camp.

It was a close call with a twisted god, but with a little luck, I managed to hopefully rid myself of Sothal for good. The religion in this world is absolutely nuts and I have way too many questions at the moment, but some rest and songs would be heavenly compared to the hell I just went through.

* * *

**A/N: Now...did anyone see that coming?! I've had this stashed away in my notes and outlines for a while, and this is just the tip of the iceberg. This was probably one of my most favorite chapters to write, even though it's probably one of my longest. Ugh. But, what's done is done and we are going to continue going through the events of White Clouds, though be sure to look out for some differences, especially with how things will shake out during the end ;)**

**Next thing I'm wanting to talk about...pairings. dangerous subject right? FFN only lets you list 4 characters in the description and I think it's safe to say this story has exceeded that. Anyways, I would say that this isn't a romance fic but with my stack of notes on Fodlan politics (never thought I'd have several pages of fantasy politics ever in a notebook...) let's just say that alliances will have to be made and I don't want to ignore it entirely, especially when we hit time skip area. So! I turn to the viewer (yes you who is reading this) for input. Now, I'm thinking of putting up a poll (or perhaps several) for a bunch of the main characters in this story with what I would consider feasible options (sorry FlaynxTomas fans) but I'm down to hear folks opinion if it's not straight-up flame(I know, asking a lot here) but I'm open to what people think, and ultimately I like drama and conflicts of interest and want things to be spicy. So...lemme know and be gentle? And if I get no feedback I'll just set up my dartboard with names and see what happens (JK, I do have a rough draft of this stuff). Much of this will be _way__ later_ and some even perhaps epilogue stuff like you would see in the endgame credits. **

**In other news, I've started a small side project with no immediate plans called Witch Hunt. The prologue only has been posted, so it's pretty brief. RWBYxBloodborne crossover. No OC's & 3rd person POV but some small world changes, so if that's your cup of tea I encourage you to check it out and lemme know what you think, and if that ain't your kind of thing then no worries. **

**With that out of the way, on reviews. **

**Review Response: **

**SyncroX: Glad you liked that, I always enjoy a little bit of mystery. As for Yuri, he will be coming soon along with the rest of the Ashen Wolves. Too good of characters to pass up, plus I've bee educating myself on the new lore that got dropped in the DLC. Stay tuned and thanks for reading. **

**Greyjedi449t: Let's be honest. Everyone that has played FE3H has done that where they find someone and offer up every lost item in their inventory to that character, so I had to take a jab at that. Thanks for the support and I hope you liked this chapter as well! **

**Sakura108645: Manuela is a sass queen, convince me otherwise lol. Thanks for the review, I appreciate it. Also bonus points for double posts haha! **

**That's all this week folks! Largest chapter to date...and yet I still feel like I haven't even gotten through half this story xD Oh well, just more time to enjoy the ride as I'm having a blast writing this and I hope the reading is equally enjoyable. Until next week, cya! **

**Next Chapter: 2/28-3/1**

**Edited 8/28/20**

**Edited: 10/6/20**


	26. Splintering Alliances

_I've never felt the same after that eventful night in the woods. The world I saw and the events I witnessed are burned into my memories forever. Sothal showed their true colors, though I cannot bring myself to hate them. They like me are both slaves trapped in this existence. Me to those above me and wielding power, and Sothal with their blind devotion to restarting the cycle. My only mistake was not being more proactive in figuring out what Sothal's new plan was. A new host, but this time someone much more vulnerable to the whispers of a dead god. _

* * *

Edelgard and I finally stumbled our way back into camp while people were finishing another song. With Edelgard's alibi, we managed to convince the rest of the people of my illness, much to Ferdinand's dismay who took the whole ordeal quite personally. The only skepticism seemed to stem from Manuela and Hubert as they understand my magical healing better than most around the monastery, but both said nothing to complicate the matter.

After that, I sat down and listened to a few songs with everyone before we decided to retire for the evening. Watch order for the night proceeded with Caspar on the first watch, Hubert on second, and finally Petra on 3rd watch. Still feeling like one of those test dummies used in car crashes I nearly melted into my bedroll when it came time for sleeping.

My pleasant and quiet dreams didn't last long though as I received a swift kick my ribs waking me up. I open my eyes to see Edelgard with a dagger drawn at my throat and Hubert a couple of feet back with magical energy teeming around him. So much for sweet dreams.

"Get up. It's later and I have questions," Edelgard demands in her best authoritative tone, and when accompanied by Hubert's menacing glare I don't complain as I move my groggy body into a standing position.

"Alright, what's the deal?" I tiredly ask.

"Silence. Lady Edelgard will be asking the questions," Hubert forcefully intones, shooting me a dirty glance.

"Indeed. Hubert, teleport us out of camp," Edelgard orders.

Hubert executes his warp spell on us all sending up ways into the forest. I could have disrupted his spell, but with how tired I am plus the implications I quickly dash that idea away. I take note once we re-materialize that both Edelgard and Hubert are fully armed while still being in their student uniforms, Hubert with a dagger on his belt and Edelgard with the knife in hand and her ax strapped to her back.

"Alright, that should be enough distance. Now, you will answer my questions. If you refuse I will not hesitate to kill you. You are hiding something," Edelgard explains.

"Why the formalities? Why not just kill me and be done with it?" I ask, curiosity lathering my voice.

Thinking back to Edelgard's first encounter alone with me she nearly killed me without hardly a reason. Maybe this time I can find the root of why she has such animosity against me.

Edelgard crosses her arms and huffs, "I need information more than I need you dead at the moment. First question, who are your allegiances to?"

My allegiances? I'm not beholden to any governments or countries anymore, I have no official lord I serve, and the church merely houses me and provides me with work because they believe in my supporters, not myself directly. I'm not part of the religion, and I'm definitely not converting anytime soon after what I witnessed in the illusion realm.

"My allegiance? To myself and my patients. I serve medicine first and foremost." I reply with a shrug.

"Take this seriously, don't make her highness repeat herself," Hubert angrily grunts. I notice he bends his knees a bit and takes in a deep breath. A telling sign of someone centering themselves for magic.

I roll my eyes. "I'm being serious. There is a knife to my throat and I can tell you have Banshee ready to target me at a moment's notice. I have no formal allegiance as of now to any so-called masters."

Edelgard and Hubert exchange glances for a moment before Edelgard asks me, "Alright, I'll consider that...for now. Next question. What was that realm that I followed you into?"

A tricky question to be sure, but considering my lack of options at the moment I shrug and reply, "Good question. I was told it was an illusion, but I sense it was something more than that."

"What was the purpose of it? Who was that other...thing when I arrived?" Edelgard slowly asks, as if unsure of what to specifically ask.

"To show me the first sin committed in the world, by the goddess Sothis of all things. As for who led me there...that's complicated."

Edelgard tightens her grip on the dagger inching it closer to my face and demands, "Speak. I want answers. You are clearly hiding something."

"Sothal. That's who led me there," I relent as I feel extremely uncomfortable about telling someone I hardly know or trust about Sothal in general.

"Who is Sothal?"

"The progenitor of the Agarthans," I divulge. "The counterpart to Sothis. Someone who has been dead a long time and from what I understood is the catalyst that started the war of heroes. A messy ordeal from what I can gather, but it would appear the church destroyed any records noting their existence."

"What do you know of the Agarthans?" Edelgard inquires, perhaps a bit too eagerly as her eyes widen slightly.

I pause for a moment to consider how much I do know about them, which isn't much considering I've only encountered one in Sevihn and he's long dead. Other than that it's been tidbits from history books and brief offhand accounts like those from Tomas. I return my attention to Edelgard and reply, "Not much honestly. My last encounter was about 5 years ago when I was a slave to one that called themselves Sevihn. I take it you've heard the name?"

"I have. He was the archwizard that helped orchestrate the war between the Empire and the joint Dagdan-Bridgid forces. You are certain he was an Agarthan?" Edelgard says in a controlled and leveled tone, replacing the demanding cold demeanor from earlier.

"From experiments on my blood, giving me a crest, and nearly taking control of my body, yeah I'm certain of that. Not to mention the fact he told me point blank he was. I would say you can ask him, but I dusted him at the cost of my arm. So my experience has been rather sour, to say the least," I explain while nodding towards my missing arm.

"Very well. Hubert, stop channeling your magic," Edelgard instructs as she lowers her dagger.

Hubert's eyes go wide with surprise. "Lady Edelgard, he is still a high potential threat. You must-"

"Put it down Hubert."

Hubert grumbles as he dissipates the latent magic and glares daggers at me while Edelgard turns to face me again and asks, "Tell me, Santos, what were you doing with blood magic in Faergus? Many say you were trying to evade capture from the law, but I sense something else."

"I was trying to return home," I quietly remark, almost to myself more than anybody else.

"Return home how? What do you mean by that?" Edelgard insists.

"I mean exactly that. It's the truth and I'd rather not go into details about it. It's not my fondest memory and I've come to regret how it affected others. I'd like to leave it at that," I firmly respond which seems to surprise both of the Black Eagles' students.

"...Very well," Edelgard almost too calmly replies, as if trying to restrain herself from getting heated.

Seeing a lull in the conversation I decided to take a gamble and ask, "Tell me Edelgard, why did you try to kill me?"

Confusion is written all over Edelgard's face as she babbles, "I never tried to kill you- I mean there was a strange dream I had back at Garreg Mach...wait. I think I remember...in the dream we were outside on a terrace near the cathedral…"

Edelgard racking her brain for answers and muttering to herself causes quite the alarm in her retainer as he viciously asks me, "What did you do to Edelgard?!"

"I protected myself. She attacked me without so much as a reason or warning and even managed to stab me in the process. I fought back and knocked her unconscious...and with Tomas's help, I used the spell Soothe on you," I reason while keeping an eye on Hubert.

My words once again pique the princess's interest as she blurts, "Did you say Tomas showed you?"

"Yeah, it was a strange type of magic. He called it the 'old magic' in the world."

"I was planning to kill you due to my information from my associates. I found records of you having work in blood magic and crests that led me to believe you had a part in crafting those experiments. The same ones that...happened to my siblings."

Now I was not expecting that I venture out a guess, "Are these associates Agarthans?"

Edelgard makes no facial expression or movement, but by the way, I can see her clench her fists I can assume they are her accomplices to some extent. As for an eventful night calls for more risks, I think taking one more can't hurt as I ask, "What are your goals, Edelgard? Why align yourself with such monsters?"

"They are detestable, but a means to an end. I have plans for all of Fodlan to unite it under one banner. One free of past mistakes and relics," Edelgard breathes out, and by looking at Hubert's panicked face I can see why dropping such sensitive information would cause him to freak. My head is already spinning with how that could be interpreted, but all answers seem to point to the destruction of the Nabateans and Agarthans. Or at least the remnants of what they are now.

"So you plan to wage an anti-crusade. And just when I thought I could live a quiet life, I find this is what is in store for folks," I shake my head chuckling.

Edelgard doesn't seem to appreciate my sentiment as she chastises, "What's so funny?"

I stifle my laughter by physically shutting my mouth and taking a deep breath through my nose before I reply, "It's absurd. All of this. I came to Fodlan thinking I would have a simple life again as a physician, but no. That's too simple. Sometimes fate is just an asshole it seems, but I do agree with you on one thing. The old foundations of the Nabateans and Agarthans are the root of many problems. Crests linked to bloodlines and a secret proxy war being waged by the children of the goddess...it's madness. Sheer, utter madness."

Edelgard and Hubert are now looking at my hysterical self with worry and exchange glances with each other as I've just about had it tonight. Tonight marks the second time I've almost been body-snatched, I witnessed the fall of the first civilization, and now I'm being interrogated by the 17-year-old heiress to the world's most powerful empire, and learning so much about how messed up the world is. The worst part about this is I can't stop thinking how ridiculous this all sounds, and yet I know it to be true. And I'm stuck somewhere in the middle of it all.

I focus on slowing my breathing to calm myself down and ask, "Alright, alright. So, give me your best pitch for why I should trust you to rule the world. You were planning on doing that right?"

"No, it'd be arrogant of me to do so. I wish to tear down the established order and install a new system where people can think for themselves without the dogma of the church blinding them or the Agarthans from living in the darkness and corrupting people. I want to give the world of humanity a chance to stand on its own. A world both you and I were denied," declares Edelgard in a passionate tone that makes me want to believe her, and it's working.

I think for a moment to weigh the pros and cons. The cons are that I've been screwed over three times if I count Dagda, Faergus, and Sothal's attack and it can all be linked back to the Agarthans. The church itself I'm less sure about, but I still need to confirm if Rhea is actually Seiros or instead is just some direct descendent of Seiros. Either way, that route takes more exploration before I agree that it needs to go. Sothis and Sothal have inadvertently ruined the world with their perceived duties or lack thereof. While they may be ageless gods with immense reality-warping power, they are still not much different from people when it comes to emotions. They aren't infallible or all-knowing like how God was treated when I grew up in a Catholic household. No...these gods are more like people than they realize.

"Okay. I'm sold but there are a few conditions," I state. "I'd like-"

Hubert frowns and quickly interjects, "You want conditions? Lady Edelgard's vision is pure and-"

"Hubert, let's hear him out. While we may have started on the wrong foot, I would be remiss to discount a powerful ally. Continue, Santos."

I take a deep breath and elaborate, "Alright, so here's are my conditions. One, I would like a chance to talk to Rhea alone first. I want her side of things," as I mention Rhea Edelgard's eyes narrow but I press forward, "Next, is I don't want a ton of casualties. I urge you to look for the least harmful way to do this. World war isn't pretty, just trust me."

"How would you know?"

I dismiss Edelgard with a wave of my hand, "That's beside the point. But, I urge you not to drag anyone into your conflict that doesn't need to be. Innocents and civilians always pay the price in a war that is decided by the top dogs."

"Very well, I can agree to those terms. If you can convince Rhea to eventually step down from her power and go into exile along with the rest of the church I can agree. And I will not try to involve innocents in unnecessary violence where I can control it. Is that it?"

Not exactly the deal I was shooting for as I doubt I can convince Rhea and the church to just up and leave without weaving from highly convincing and fabricated lies, not to mention them buying what I'm selling. I'm not a politician, so I doubt I can do that without some help, but it at least guarantees me a meeting with Rhea to see what her thoughts are. Also doesn't help that I like Rhea as a person, but it seems I'll need to pick her brain a bit more. Edelgard seems dead set on running the gauntlet on the unsuspecting folks of Fodlan, so maybe I can help reel that in as her ally.

"I have one last thing. We need to decide what to do with Sothis and Sothal. We need a permanent answer."

"Sothis is dead, and I would assume Sothal is as well? It's their descendants that are the real problem." Hubert reasons.

I nod, "Yeah, while that may be true for now, it's not the whole problem. The god's physical bodies are long gone, but we need to deal with their spirits permanently if we don't want to risk a resurgence. Sothal is the most dangerous and the one I know the best so I'll look for help on that front. What I'd ask of you is to find out where Sothis's soul is, and I have a hunch on where to start."

"You do? Where?" Edelgard asks with a hint of trepidation in her voice.

"Professor Eisner. I think she's linked to Sothis somehow, but I have no concrete proof other than gut feeling. We mix about as well as oil and water so I'd ask you to find out more if possible," I argue to satiate my curiosity of why I had such a strange experience when encountering her, and just some of my general distrust of Byleth certainly playing a factor.

Edelgard brings her hand up to her chin in a thinkers pose commenting, "Hmmm, I can have my agents look into the professor. To be fair she was already on my list of curiosities."

We all remain silent for a moment before I ask, "So...what now? We've seen that were kinda on the same side, right?"

Edelgard nods and replies, "For now, considering what you have said is true. I believe the best course of action is to stay the current course for now. The Agarthans have plans set to happen within the church and if we were to interfere too soon we may let our quarry escape. I'm content with us being neutral towards each other, now that I know where we stand."

"Yes, and that gives me some time to figure out what the church is planning and to see if I can get anything out of Rhea," I add.

"Indeed. You'll be playing a dangerous game with Archbishop. Tread carefully as you are already on thin ice as it is," Hubert remarks with a frown.

"Noted. So what do we call ourselves? Allies don't feel like the right word, and we certainly aren't enemies."

"I believe the proper term would be accomplices, as long as you hold up your end with talking with convincing the church. We are joined through our shared cause of destroying the Agarthans due to our experiences and the threat they pose to Fodlan. Agreed?" Edelgard offers with an extended hand.

I shake her white-gloved hand and reply, "Agreed. Now, can we go back to camp? I'm freezing."

Hubert quickly teleports us back to camp, and to our luck, it seems everyone is still asleep. Hubert returns to his watch while Edelgard and I retire to our respective tents to finish resting up. With my body still feeling ragged I embrace sleep once more and relish in the fact that tonight will be the first night in years that nothing is probing around in my subconscious waiting to strike.

* * *

The following morning I continued to think about the rapid chain reaction of events that had happened from my confrontation with Sothal, Edelgard discovering it and inadvertently saving me, and then proceeding to have one of the weirdest and most intense conversations of my entire life. I'm in a precarious position considering I can't rat out Edelgard without putting myself and others that vouched for me at extreme risk, but I'm not certain I can hold up my end of the deal in convincing Rhea of all people that the church being in Fodlan is a bad idea. I've managed to buy myself time for now, but I know that the status quo is very temporary. All that is certain is Edelgard and I are going to pretend we don't know each other so we can both stab the Agarthans in the back when the time is right.

What's done is done, though I do wish I would have phrased things a bit differently. Perhaps if I wasn't just a few hours removed from almost having my soul destroyed by a god I would have a clearer head, but alas this is the hand I've been dealt and now it's time to go all in. I need to make sure I have a chat with Edelgard when this all finishes and if I'm actually successful to get myself pardoned along with a nice little private island or something. After this, I think I'm done with society, no matter what the dimension or circumstance.

The rest of the trip to Hyrln was easy as cake, and the mission itself turned out to be a huge let down in the end. Bandits in the hills were dealt with relative ease, though it does frighten me a bit with how okay some of the students are with murdering people, even if they are bad. Still, something hard to train my brain to rationalize after living on Earth for most of my life. As for the disease, Manuela and I deduced it was from a magical miasma created by one of the bandit mages. With two experienced magical physicians in a little town where the most knowledgeable medical person is the guy who collects herbs, we managed to get them into a reasonable condition in about five days of care.

After leaving them some notes on how to treat the infection and some supplies to help those who were still not quite out of the woods we decided it would be good to report back to Garreg Mach to tell them the good news that the bandits had been defeated along with their contagion mage. Not sure that's a thing, but I'm calling him that. Using magic to create disease adds more questions and problems to my growing understanding of magic as a whole, but at least makes sense if magic can heal away sickness and injuries, it should be able to do the inverse.

Returning to Garreg Mach was met with little fanfare from many of the knights, except as we exited our carriages and brought up our belongings I noticed some higher-ranked knights immediately go and talk with Manuela, to which she calls me over quickly.

With both of us making our way across the stone path of the merchant's plaza at the base of Garreg Mach I approach the gatekeeper and Manuela asking, "What's all the action?"

"We've been summoned to see Seteth immediately. Must be urgent," Remarks Manuela. Her posture looks strained and her smile is much more forced than when I've seen her try to be polite. Can hardly blame her, considering the last thing most people want to hear about finishing a long job is more work.

"Indeed! I don't know all the details but the holy advisor needs to speak with all staff first. I got the order just last night," The gatekeeper replies,

"Then we shouldn't waste time, hmm?" I ask looking to Manuela who wearily nods.

"Indeed, let's go. The students should be fine with unloading the carriages and finding some rest."

Manuela and I walk ourselves up to Seteth's office which is a nice walk and change of pace considering all the sitting we've been doing on the trip. The monastery seems to be operating normally as ever so nothing seems different or urgent yet if the knights and students are relaxed as usual, but it does make me wonder what Seteth wants with the staff.

Manuela pushes ahead into Seteth's office first with my close behind, and I see the well-groomed man seated behind his desk with a stack of paperwork next to him and a serious expression on his face. Never actually been in his office before I look noting how well maintained it seems, a stark contrast to how Manuela defines 'organization' in her own office.

"Ah, you've returned. I trust the issues in Hyrln have been handled accordingly?" Seteth inquires as he interlocks his fingers in his lap.

"Yes, we managed to eliminate the bandits and provide medical support to those afflicted in the town. Santos was a great addition in helping fight the bandits as well as administering treatments," Manuela explains to which Seteth follows up, "And no injuries among the students?"

Manuela chuckles, "Well, besides Caspar getting kicked by the horse after trying to win a bet, I'd say everyone is in great condition with only minor injuries or none at all."

Seteth nods confirming, "Good. Glad to hear it went smoothly. I have some disturbing news to divulge, unfortunately. The Golden Deer managed to help quell Lord Lonato's rebellion in Faergus, though we did discover something. Assassination plots on the archbishop, while mentioning some other things as well."

"Do we know who is plotting this attack?" I ask, thinking it may be the Agarthans.

"Not entirely, but I'm letting staff and the higher-ranked knights know first. We don't want to cause a stir among the regulars of the monastery, at least not yet. We will be increasing patrols and investigating more heavily into the matter. As for the other things, Santos, you will need to talk to Lady Rhea," Seteth replies which causes a bit of confusion and worry in me.

"Uh, okay. Hopefully nothing too bad?" I hesitantly reply.

"I'm not sure, but the matter is sensitive considering you were mentioned in the letter or at least alluded to. Speak with Lady Rhea once you leave here."

Manuela shakes her head, "An assassination on the archbishop...and just after the western church started rebelling. Sounds like something more might be going on."

"Alright, well I don't wish to keep Lady Rhea waiting. May I leave?"

Seteth closes his eyes and concedes, "Certainly. You are dismissed, Santos. Manuela, I wish to discuss student safety with you."

I stride out of the room quickly as Manuela and Seteth begin to delve into their conversation about safety and make my way to the holy atrium. My mind is racing about what Rhea could want to discuss with me about the assassination letter while I'm also considering all the craziness I saw in the illusion world of Zanado. I want to see if she has any cracks in her facade about her upbringing in Fodlan, but I'm still unsure how to approach the situation without implicating myself into something I'm not ready to defend. If I talk about Sothal at all with her and she ends up being Seiros, and not just a descendant, I've essentially signed my death warrant.

I enter the atrium and I see a few clerics walking about and practicing prayers, but no Rhea insight from her usual place at the end of the room. I walk through the atrium to peek into the office and I don't see her posted up there either. I turn to a nearby cleric and ask her the whereabouts of Rhea, to which she tells me that Rhea went to her the cardinal's room a little while ago. I thank the cleric and make my way to the cardinal's room, which I've only passed by a few times in this large building, but after a bit of walking, I find it with Rhea inside talking with someone wearing ornately tailored red and black robes along with a shoulder-length shaggy hair.

As I enter the room both of their attention is drawn to me and I hear Rhea say, "Ah, Santos. I'm glad you found me. I have something to discuss with you."

"Alright, I'm all ears," I reply as I make my way to the table they are seated at and take my seat.

Rhea clears her throat and begins, "So, as you may have heard from Seteth or some of the higher-ranked knights that there is a plot in motion against the church." I nod and gesture with my hand for Rhea to continue who starts up again, "Well, the contents of the letter were...disturbing on multiple accounts. You were threatened in the letter as well, which is another cause of concern."

A bit surprised I babble, "I w-was threatened?"

Rhea breathes in deeply and responds, "Yes, they specifically mentioned you. My decision to shelter you at Garreg Mach seems to have drawn attention from the wrong groups, and now with rumors of an assassin after the both of us I would be remiss to leave you unguarded, but we currently lack the manpower due to our conflict with the Western Church. So, Aelfric and I have been discussing a solution for you."

"What kind of solution? I'm sure outside the monastery I'd still have a target on my head," I reason. Hopefully, they aren't thinking about releasing me to the wolves...

"While you would be right in a normal circumstance, that isn't the plan I've created for you. Tell me, have you heard of Abyss?" Rhea asks, with an odd lilt to her melodic voice.

"Can't say that I have," I say with a shrug.

Aelfric begins to speak up and explain, "If I could elaborate, Your Holiness. Abyss is a sanctuary for those in need of hiding, shunned by society, or even looking for simple shelter. Her Holiness has vouched for me to escort you to Abyss, for which we would be happy to shelter you until the storm of events blows over."

I look to Rhea and ask, "You sure? Who will oversee the clinic in my absence? And how long do we think this will be for?"

"The clinic will be overseen by Manuela, and with the excellent training, you've provided to our most devoted clerics I see things working out. As for the length, that is undetermined. With the imminent threat, I'd say hopefully a few months, but it could take longer," Rhea explains which I narrow my eyes slightly but do my best to hide my dissatisfaction.

Rhea didn't offer me a concrete answer, and by the ominous name and intent of the Abyss, it's sounding like I'm being pressured out of the main purview of the church, either because I've already provided enough worth or that other officials are pressuring Rhea to discard me. Either way, I'm not too thrilled at the prospect.

"Ah. I see. When shall I be leaving for Abyss?," I tentatively say.

Aelfric quickly answers, "We were hoping by tonight to get you moved in down there. I speak for Abyss, and I must say someone of your medical talents will be a true godsend."

"Yes. Make sure you can tie up any loose ends. You have my sincerest apologies about this dramatic circumstance, but I hope you understand the gravity of the situation," Rhea declares to which I slowly nod and reply, "I get it. I'll be out soon enough. Speaking of loose ends, do you have a moment to talk in private Rhea?"

Rhea smiles and replies, "Certainly. Aelfric will be at your quarters at sunset to retrieve you. I shall see you later, Aelfric."

"As you say, Lady Rhea. Santos, until later," Aelfric responds as she stands up and bows to Lady Rhea before leaving the room and closing the door.

Rhea looks to the door until it closes before returning her attention to me and asking, "So, what can I do to soothe your nerves, Santos?"

"Tell me, Rhea, is this the only option? I've been under the assumption that people have wanted me dead for a while."

"I understand your frustration. I see you as a good man that has undergone hard times. You've done much with your attentiveness to the students and knights in the clinic as well as repair your misguided reputation, but unfortunately, the rest of Fodlan doesn't see it that way. Nobody publicly or secretly made any statements to the church until now, and when coupled with the knights of Seiros stretched thin I had to make certain you were safe. Would you not do the same for someone you care deeply for?" Rhea explains as I lean forward and rest my arm on the table.

I exhale and huff, "No, I get it. It's just...like you said; frustrating. I know I've done wrong before, but it seems like I'm being hidden away like a failed project."

Rhea smiles and leans forward to put her hand on my hand. "You are not a failed project. I'm protecting you because I believe you are one of the greatest rehabilitations the church will produce. I see the pain in your eyes and the desire to be selfless. I sense we are kindred spirits, and I shall not let one of my flock fade away into darkness."

I look back into Rhea's deep green eyes. "Thank you. I was worried that the other officials of the church had pressured you into this kind of decision."

"While they do hold power within the church, it is ultimately my decision as archbishop that dictates the direction of the church. It is the faith they have in me to lead them in the will of the goddess that emboldens me, not their personal biases. I am absolute, so I do my best to represent that ideal."

I look curiously at Rhea with a wry smile, "And how do you think you've done so far?"

The elegant archbishop seems to suppress a singular chuckle and calmly responds, "You are so candid with me. I miss these kinds of interactions, they remind me of a time that seems forever ago."

"How long have you been archbishop?" I ask with a more inquisitive mindset.

"Long. I've been serving the church for many years... I think I've lost track at this point, but it matters not. I enjoy my duty of serving those of Fodlan in need of the goddess' guidance."

"Well, you still look good despite the long hours and no retirement plan," I joke which Rhea smiles as her face turns a slight shade of pink.

she tries to turn her head away to hide her blush, whispering, "Thank you, Santos. You are strange, yet I feel as if we've met before. It's like I'm hearing a voice from ages past when I look at you. Seems nostalgia has been quite the force this past school year for me."

"What other nostalgia are you speaking of? Jeralt perhaps?"

Rhea removes her hand from the top of mine and leans back. "Yes. I did not think he would ever return, though I do sense he hasn't forgiven me for what happened between us. It's a sensitive matter, but I'm glad he returned with her nonetheless."

Wanting to hopefully catch Rhea a little off guard I ask, "Her? Are you talking about Byleth? Why were you hoping she came here?"

"Seems I find myself too comfortable in your presence," Rhea muses as she tenderly fixes the flowers in her hair. "Sorry, but I wish not to speak more personally about myself today. It's been tiring with the rumors of an assassin on the loose, and with the two people being targeted alone in a room for too long is asking for trouble."

I get up from my seat and reply, "Of course Lady Rhea. Shall I get the door?"

Rhea stands up to her full height next to me showing that she's slightly shorter than me, though her towering headdress looms over me. I walk over to open the door and open it to which I hear Rhea ask me, "When you return from Abyss I would like to meet over tea. Would you be interested?"

"Of course, but you can just tell me to meet for tea. It's not like I can refuse my boss," I tease.

"True, but I want to respect you, Santos." Rhea softly says. "I wish not to trouble you as you aren't here by your own volition. I will not hold ill will against you for your true decision."

"Rhea, I think tea would be lovely. I'll see you later."

* * *

Abyss, as I've learned, is really deep underground beneath Garreg Mach. The tunnels are what I imagine the Paris catacombs are like with many winding paths and dead ends. Aelfric doesn't talk much except about the history of the place, but I tune him out for most of the journey as I think back to the plans I've made with Edelgard and the conflicting feelings I have towards going against Rhea. While I didn't get an answer about her past, she was quite evasive about terms of service and other things, and as I've learned from my tactics; when you are evasive about your past, you are hiding something.

I'd like to call Rhea out for being a Nabatean, but without any concrete evidence and the potential fallout from such an accusation, I reserved judgment in our last conversation. I feel she understands me on a raw emotional level even without holding all the pieces to my puzzle, which I will admit is scary and comforting at the same time. Essentially she's good at her job of being the leader of a religion.

Aelfric and I finally reach an opening in the stone pathway and he motions for me to wait and he flashes his torch three times. We wait a few seconds, and around the upcoming corner, I see a roughly dressed mercenary man step out and shout, "Aelfric! Good to see you! Who is this?"

"Hello, Cal. I hope guard duty hasn't bored you. This is Santos Capetillo, our new resident. He is an accomplished doctor and I wish you to show him the town and where he can live."

"Right sir," Cal the guard shouts with a salute before motioning for me to follow him, which I do a bit slower than I'd like. The trip down here wasn't the nicest hike I've experienced.

"By the way Cal, where is Yuri?" Aelfric asks

The guardsman salutes and replies, "Oh he should be in the old classroom!"

Aelfric nods and begins to walk down a different side path as I follow the guard down some stairs and a few different turns until we reach a long tunnel strip full of merchants, beggars, children, and mercenaries. I manage to catch some odd looks, but most everyone has their head down. I can already see from the filth some people are living isn't good for their health.

The mercenary leads me past the merchants quarter into a dimly lit shantytown where the guard says, "This is your spot here. Looks like it even got cleaned, lucky you!"

I look at the six by six feet of a roughspun blanket on the ground that's covered in blood splotches with a small tent-like apparatus above it to give me a sliver of privacy. I look back to the guard who is looking at my new digs with an approving face and muttering, "Not bad newbie. Not bad."

"This will do. Where do we go for food and stuff?" I ask.

The simple guard shutters out of his daze and replies, "Oh, uh...we usually go to the Wilting Rose Inn. It's across town and they usually have rations for people, more if you have money."

"Good. I'll check it out in a bit. Thanks, but I can figure the rest out I'm sure," I reply in a tone that hopefully conveys I want the cheery guard to leave me to my thoughts.

"Oh, uh, sure. Welcome to Abyss."

As the guard turns around to leave I shout out, "Hey, one last question! Does Abyss have any medical services or anything of the sort?"

The guard Cal looks back to me and shrugs, "Nothing that I know of. If you're sick then pray to the goddess it isn't bad, because down here it may be the end of you."

I watch the guard walk off before settling into my new hovel. I place my travel sack down with my meager belongings down and take a seat on the dirty mat. The stench is quite rank and definitely used. The first thing on the agenda is getting a new bed pad, and then my next mission for myself is to see if I can get an underground clinic running. I'll need supplies and probably a little help from the locals, but if I can deliver as I did at Garreg Mach then I can make it down here.

"No matter where you are at it's always nice to keep the medic alive," I muse to myself as I close my eyes and meditate on the plans Rhea and Edelgard have pitted me in. I'm not sure who to trust, and both seem to be hiding something. Seems with Sothal gone my issues haven't let up in the slightest and I can only shudder in anticipation of how the following months shake out.

* * *

**A/N: Now time for the DLC inclusion! Alliances are beginning to form as we enter what would be chapter 4 (Goddess' Rite of Rebirth) in the main game. I'm excited to begin the Abyss arc we have put a close on what I would call Garreg Mach arc. DLC will be tackled in this though it will deviate from the base game as other events proceed, so bear that in mind. Plus, I couldn't pass up not including the Ashen Wolved, they are a great bunch of characters that were very enjoyable. Other than that, no more spoilers! I have plans for how the prelude to the 5-year time skip will go, and I'm excited. That is all :)**

**I also saw in the comments about Duma and Mila in comparison to Sothis and Sothal, and I feel ashamed I had to Google that. I haven't played Shadows of Valentia (I know! What the hell, right?) but I can say it won't be the same, though I can understand the train of thought. Fun fact; the only Fire Emblem games I've played are Three Houses, Path of Radiance, Radiant Dawn, The Blazing Blade, and Awakening. Still working slowly on Sacred Stones. **

**Polls I mentioned in my last A/N are going up, so if that's something that sparks your interest than you're more than welcome to check it out on my profile. **

**Review Response:**

**Guest: Thank you! I'll be doing my best to! **

**Bonefish: Unexpected was the point, and you would be correct in Santos and Sothal never seeing eye to eye. With Edelgard having more information and more questions this time around it's sure to be crazy. Thanks for the review. **

**VGBlackwing: Santos and Rhea related? In a strange sense, it would make Santos like half her biological uncle since he's got his DNA mixed up with the Agarthan's blood from the Sevihn experiments back in Chapters 1 and 2. Sothal is a tragic figure, but both Sothis and Sothal have issues. Neither is completely right or wrong and when you've failed your main goal for over a millennium like Sothal, you can be a little cranky about it. In the end, comes a messy conflict, but the tipping point is yet to come so stay tuned and thanks for the feedback! **

**Sakura108645: As mentioned above, I had to look up Duma and Mila like a derp. Now, to have Sothal and Sothis reconcile? Now wouldn't that be an interesting premise...**

**Gerson: Strap in boi, this roller coaster is still going up. **

**Raychii521: I doubled checked what you said, and I forgot some context. I updated chapter 12 and fixed it, so thank you! **

**SyncroX: Gone for good? The gods have proven to be hard to kill and Santos has never been _that _lucky, but we will see. Sothal has been trying to get Santos to submit for some time through their influence over him, and with the mixed history doesn't it make you think of how all the times Sothal has appeared in a physical form? They do seem to have a thing for _illusions._ As for pairing stuff, OCxShamir is on the radar, and I snorted a bit at EdelgardxDimitri. Thanks for the feedback and for reading! **

**That's all for this week folks, the ride continues and I would reckon to say we are close to the halfway mark on this story. Not quite there, but we are within spitting distance. Still, a lot to unpack plot-wise but I think if you've made it this far then you are probably in it for the long haul, so thanks for reading and the support in reviews, favs, and follows. Means tons for someone writing their first big fic. Anyways, until next time folks. **

**Next Chapter: 3/6-3/8**

**Edited 8/28/20**


	27. Shadow Knowledge

_Abyss was home to the downtrodden of society, a nameless cast of rejects too many who managed to find a hole in the ground to survive and band together. While the church is quite dismissive of what Abyss was during its time and after it dissolved, I've come to appreciate it and it's denizens. A place full of misfits and people lost to society...no wonder it felt like home to me. _

* * *

**[Part 4: Ashen Tide]**

**Santos**

My first night in my new digs wasn't entirely unpleasant, but considering the very low bar I've set for Abyss, it's not hard to beat. The stench isn't as bad once I tossed out the nasty rug and decided to sleep on the dirt-covered sandstone floor.

I feel someone kick my feet, so I roll over as I wake up to the dimly lit tunnel lined with shanty shacks that I remember from the previous night. Standing above me in a strange version of the Garreg Mach uniforms I'd seen before is a caramel-skinned red-haired girl with a neutral expression holding my blood-stained rug.

"Hey, you throwing this out?" She asks as she shakes the rug to emphasize it's what she is talking about.

"Sure, have at it," I sleepily reply as I begin to brush off the dirt from my robes.

The girl skeptically regards me, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "You sure? It's a pretty good rug. You're new here so I'm giving you a chance to reconsider."

I roll my eyes. "I'm certain I don't want the bloody rug, but could you give me some directions?"

"Sure," She happily replies though her tone lacks any palpable enthusiasm

I run my hand through my scraggly beard. "Where can I go salvage for stuff?"

"I can show you, I was going to the area myself. You'll need a new mat by the looks of it."

I stand up and brush some of the grime from my robes. "Thanks, I'm Santos by the way."

"I'm Hapi, and that is my name. For real, before you make some joke. Now let's go. I like to get there before the other salvagers."

Hapi leads me quickly through Burrow street past a few wayward guards and citizens of the underground village, leading to only a few strange glances being thrown my way since I'm still wearing the now filthy church robes that I was given by Seteth. Hapi manages to fill me in about some of the ins and outs of Abyss as we stroll down the street and enter a long passageway that seems to go over some underwater canals. Apparently, the canals down here are where the mountain water originates that eventually trickles down the mountain to the main rivers that the farmers use for irrigation.

"Alright, here we are at the scrap heap. Just pick whatever you want," Hapi comments as she leads me into the large storage room. The room itself has high walls and is filled with crates that are haphazardly spread out. I see two older gentlemen scrounging about, but they seem to be the only ones here besides Hapi and me.

"Alright, thanks. Anything I should avoid?" I ask Hapi.

She regards me with mild curiosity. "Just don't touch anything wet. Or alive. Especially if both."

I nod and begin to make my way through the refuse. I find a relatively untouched bin and begin to sift through it looking for some bed padding and anything that I could maybe make medical tools out of. All the tools I used back at the clinic belonged to Garreg Mach, though now I do regret not nabbing a couple for myself. I feel a presence over my shoulder, so I tilt my head to peak away from the litter bin I gruffly ask, "What is it?"

"Do you want some help there?" Hapi replies as she is peering over my shoulder with an apathetic look. "Because this is kinda pathetic, not going to lie."

"Pathetic? I'm working. If you aren't going to contribute, then don't mind me," I lament to the indifferent girl who's arms are relaxed behind her head.

"Mhmm, pretty sad. It would help if you dug that other arm from your robes to help sift."

I fully turn around to face the girl and sarcastically reply, "Oh, why didn't I think of that? Yeah, lemme just-" I quickly pull up my robes on my left side to reveal the stump where my arm should be located and continue, "Huh, would you look at that. Looks like I'm down an arm. Maybe you have one to spare?"

"Ah, I get it. I'm sorry. Didn't realize that." Hapi replies matter of factly, though I do notice that her apology lacks any sense of remorse. No doubt I'm probably not the first cripple down here.

"Just...leave me alone if you aren't going to help me. I'm in a rather sour mood and have a lot on my mind. It wasn't my first choice to come here."

"It hardly ever is anybody's choice to come to Abyss. What does bring you here?"

"Orders from the church," I respond as I resume my work of sifting through the wreckage in another bin and Hapi appears alongside me helping move some of the heavier trash. "They figured to hide me away until the noise goes away, and then hopefully they'll come and get me."

"I wouldn't count on it. Abyss is usually a one-way trip, and knowing the church I'd say they washed their hands of you."

Hapi's words sting a bit as a part of my mind has been thinking the same thing since I arrived last night. I hadn't even heard of Abyss until yesterday, and yet here is an entire community of the downtrodden living in squalor right under everyone's noses at Garreg Mach. I feel a little bit guilty about not knowing about it considering how much I've perused the archives in the Garreg Mach library and didn't find anything relating to this place.

"Yeah, you might be right. Still, that doesn't mean I will stop doing my work."

"What work is that?"

"I'm a doctor and a mage," I reply as I find a decent looking quilt and I begin to investigate it for imperfections.

"Really? Weird that the church got rid of you with that kind of skillset. Did you kill someone?"

"No, not quite. I'm not sure I should even discuss it with you," I cautiously respond as I don't really know Hapi and she seems a bit too inquisitive.

Hapi shrugs. "Fine by me. Also, nice find. Pretty sure that's Brigid cotton."

I hoist the thickly woven quilt onto my left shoulder. "Thanks. Now, if you see any good knives or decently long pieces of metal let me know. Better yet if you find any old medical tools."

"Medical tools? Why, are you going to open up a clinic down here?" Hapi jokes with a bit of laughter until she sees my serious expression. "Wait, you're for real?"

I nod and chuckle back. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was a doctor and would continue my work. I'm not going to sit down here and twiddle my thumbs until the church comes knocking on my door. Plus, looks like the community could use a medical expert with all of the sick lying about."

Hapi stops sifting through the large crate for a brief moment to look at me with the first genuine look of approval and remarks, "Not bad Bleeder. Not bad."

I manage to grab a few short rods from the bin and look to Hapi. "Bleeder?"

"It was that or Stumpy."

"I'll take it then," I quickly say as I step away from the bin and look at my loot more closely. With some careful haggling with the local blacksmith down here, I may be able to have some scalpels, clamps, and pliers forged.

"Good. Now, let's keep digging. I think I might have enough stuff to finally make a drum," Hapi shares as she dives headfirst into the large crate. I look back to the two other older gentlemen who are staring at the large clattering happening inside the crate beside me.

I sigh and call out to Hapi, "I'll look at another crate. Seems you've got this one handled."

* * *

Salvaging went surprisingly well considering the haul I managed to reel in with Hapi's assistance. After some brief negotiation with the blacksmith, I'll have a full set of tools to work with by tomorrow in exchange for me checking out some weird growth on the man's foot. I don't have any money so all I can do is offer my services until I can generate some revenue from my medical work. As for my new clinic location, I managed to find a small blocked off room on the southern end of Chrysalis Row. After using the Warp spell to move the major debris, the previously closed-off room that appeared to be an old public bathing pool is now mine.

After some intensive hours of room clearing and management, I went back to grab my gear for the night to officially move into my new room and location of a business. Keeping track of time is difficult in Abyss thanks to no sunlight down here, but luckily it seems the guards keep a central clock on Burrow Street so we aren't totally lost.

As I'm approaching my new clinic I feel a strange presence coming from inside the room. I haven't had the time or resources to leave any candles or torches inside the clinic, though I can firmly sense two sources of mana residing inside the room waiting for me. Another remnant from my intensive training back in Dagda is that I can sense out strong magical signatures, almost like a sonar of sorts. It's certainly handy on a battlefield, but the secret isn't how much you can sense, but how much you can ignore. All people resonate with a magical signature no matter how minuscule, and having numerous mental pings going off in your head can be nauseating if you don't learn to either only activate your senses for combat or get really good at ignoring magical signatures, and naturally I was forced to learn the latter as it requires more control and is much more practical. It's an incredibly useful skill available to highly skilled mages, though I would be remiss to not concede the fact that me possessing the blood of a dead Agarthan god hasn't a little bit to do with my talent.

I stop outside the door dropping my travel sack and close my eyes to get a feel for where the signatures are located within the room. One near the door and another on the north side of the room. Both seem near the walls and holding their positions as if they are waiting for me. Perhaps these are related to the assassins that are after me? Perhaps if I take them by surprise I can end whatever nonsense I've managed to get myself unintentionally caught up in.

I take a deep breath to still my emotions as I focus on my mana and the spells I have at my disposal. Healing spells won't do me any good in here unless I get injured and I haven't been practicing a lot of the more popular offensive spells either, but I'm still rather quick with Fire, Nosferatu, and Cutting Gale. If it gets drawn out I can lean on Bolganone and Miasma Delta to deal more varied damage, but it'll require more focus. I'd rather not kill them if I have the chance in the hopes of getting information, but if I quickly find myself outmatched I'll have to Warp myself out of the room. The only issue I can foresee is if one of the mages has a Silence, and then I'm left to just running for my life. I have the element of surprise, so time to make the most of it.

I step through the doorless entryway anticipating the individual I can sense on my left to make a move. I squint through the darkness and see a large imposing figure about to grab ahold of me, so I ready my Warp spell and as the figure goes to wrap me up I teleport them on the other side of me.

"What the? That's not right…" A deep voice trails off as I follow up my Warp with a blast of Cutting Gale to send the would-be captor sailing into the stone wall with a loud thud.

"Balthus!" I hear a female shout out from the northern location in the room so I turn my attention towards the direction of the refined sounding voice. As I look over I see a large torrent of lighting careening towards me.

"Mierda," I mutter as the lightning envelops me and does its job in electrocuting me. I feel the magical electricity damage me a bit, though my resistance to magic manages to dissipate most of the energy.

Everyone has a varying amount of resistance to offensive magical damage, and thankfully mine in part to Sevihn's experiments or just my natural physiology of being from Earth I have exceptionally high resistance to magical attacks. If the mage decides to rush me for a physical fight I'll be in trouble so I'm hoping they continue for a magical duel as I'm betting I'll be able to withstand more damage than them. I conjure up Noseferatu as my rebuttal spell and my spell lands on the would-be ambusher to great effect as I can vaguely see them through the dim torchlight coming from the entrance behind me. The mage scrambles to shoot another large torrent of lightning, but I manage to anticipate the arc path and sidestep the Bolting spell.

As I'm about to launch another Nosferatu spell I hear the enemy from earlier give away his position while shouting, "Time to wrestle with the King of Grappling!"

Or I could not. I can sense the mage across the room preparing another incantation as I look to see the large figure rushing quite quickly at me, and I get a wily idea. As the imposing man draws near to land a punch I focus hard on my mana and preform another Warp spell on the intruder just about he is within range of hitting me, but instead of the wall, I'm placing him in front of his accomplice and then I'm betting on momentum to do the rest of the work.

I cast Warp and the brawler disappears before my eyes and I hear a mix of yelling and yelps followed by a large thud against the floor as the mage seemed to let loose a spell in my direction only to hit her ally while he barred into her. I cast a small Fire spell to help illuminate the room and I see the muscle-bound brawler on top of a curly-haired blonde mage girl in white and grey outfits that seem vaguely familiar. With both of them seemingly indisposed I begin walking towards them, though I only manage to get a few feet until I hear a calm and collected voice behind me remark, "And that'll be enough of that. You've had your fun."

I can feel the tip of a dagger press into the middle of my back as I dryly reply, "Not common I can't feel someone's magical aura."

"Just a trick I picked up. Now, I encourage you to release that spell you have charged up," the voice instructs as I had begun to build up a Thoron spell. They're definitely also a mage.

"You want me to release it? Sure thing," I nonchalantly reply as I cast Thoron on myself, letting the lightning course over my body and causing my muscles to twitch in pain. Unfortunately for my attacker who had their dagger pressed into me; the dagger is made of metal and conducts electricity quite well. Misery loves company as the saying goes, as he receives the feedback from my Thoron spell.

I hear the man hiss in pain as he drops the dagger allowing me to turn around and face the sharply dressed, purple-haired rogue. He managed to drop his dagger though he has replaced it by holding another one in his off-hand. I square up across from him with lightning arcing between my fingers with another Thoron spell ready to be unleashed.

"I like your style, I'll have to remember that trick," The confident rogue boasts as he brandishes his dagger in front of me. With him in lunging distance and seemingly realizing the temporary stalemate.

"Basic geology. Metal conducts electricity," I huff as I try to catch my breath. "Figured your dagger would be made of metal, and thankfully I was right."

My heart pounds rapidly in my chest as each of us stare at one another waiting for the other to make the first move. The seconds pass by what feels like minutes until both of us hear Hapi's voice from the door comment, "Not bad Yuri-bird, though it looks like Bleeder has got you in a tight spot."

Both of us glance over to Hapi who is leaning against the door frame with a half-eaten loaf of bread in her hand. Both 'Yuri-bird' and I look at each other in brief confusion before he asks, "Hapi, you already named him?"

"Yup. He's okay."

'Yuri-bird' and I quickly glance at Hapi once more and then back to each other, followed by the rogue asking me, "Ceasefire?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me," I reply as I let my spell dwindle and he lowers the dagger.

"Name's Yuri by the way," Yuri replies as he quickly sheathes his dagger and Hapi walks into the room while munching away on her loaf of bread.

"Santos. Now, can you explain why I got such a _warm_ welcome?" I inquire as I expand my fireball that's floating in the middle of the room to help illuminate the entire place. I can see the two other people by the dented stone wall with the guy sitting up rubbing his head while the girl seems knocked out completely.

"Just how we do things Abyss. Heard some church lackey got sent down here, though I didn't realize it was _you_ of all people," Yuri earnestly replies.

"I take it you know who I am?" I ask.

"Let's just say I'm well informed," Yuri quips back with a wink.

Hapi looks between the two of us confused. "Wait, you know who this guy is? I thought he was just some cleric of the church."

"Indeed, right here is the Blood Shaman, Santos of Dagda. Wanted war criminal and renowned mage. Would explain why he shrugged off Constance's Bolting spell like it was a light breeze. And now he's here in Abyss. I'll be honest, I expected to meet you sooner when I heard you were coming to Garreg Mach. The church has a habit of stuffing problem children down here," Yuri elaborates with no small degree of gusto.

Hapi merely shrugs. "Yeah, I have no idea what you are talking about. All I know is Bleeder here has got moves."

"Fair enough," I reply. "Truthfully, I'm surprised I didn't end up here sooner myself. It seems like my kind of place to lay low."

Yuri acknowledges my concession with a nod before looking back to Hapi asking, "Did you find out his business here?"

Hapi takes another chomp from her loaf of bread and with a stuffed mouth explains, "He's a doctor. Talked with the blacksmith about his dealings, and seems he's legit. Making doctor knives and stuff."

"They're called scalpels you know," I comment in a deadpan tone. She could have atleast the decency to not make me sound like some kind of deranged killer collecting knives.

"That's what I said," Hapi lazily replies.

"Well, this is pleasant all things considered. Let's talk later in the Ashen Wolves classroom. As a gesture of good faith could I ask you to heal up your first patients free of charge?" Yuri says as he points a finger towards the bulky brawler and the blonde mage who are still up against the wall looking pretty rough.

"Sure thing, consider my investment in the well-being of Abyss," I reply as I cast two rounds of the Physic spell on the two downed individuals.

Immediately the big guy perks up and shouts across the room, "Thanks, guy!"

Yuri looks on in amusement before commenting, "Anyways, I'll speak with you later. I have other business to attend to. I'll make sure none of the thugs come this way in exchange for 'little protection services'."

I tilt my head from side to side to consider his option. Basically, he's offering mob protection in exchange for discounted or free services. Pretty crafty, though I'd be dumb to pass it up in a dangerous place like this.

"You've got a deal, Yuri. I'll be seeing you."

Yuri smiles and walks out of the ramshackle room with Hapi in tow, who is completely invested in the rest of her bread loaf but manages to give a half-hearted wave goodbye to me. I watch the two leave just as I hear the big guy from earlier walking over to me. I turn around to see the goliath sized brawler carrying the pristine-looking blonde mage in his arms bridal style.

"Hey, how are you holding up? I'm Santos by the way."

"Ha, I'm fine. After your healing spell, I'm feeling spry as ever. Name's Balthus, and this here is Constance," Balthus explains as he raises Constance's unconscious body to emphasize his point.

"Nice to mee you. I'd offer to allow her to rest here and recover, but I haven't procured any beds yet," I concede in slight disappointment. Salvage duty is going to be my life for a bit I imagine.

Balthus merely laughs, "No worries fella! I'm doing you a favor by dropping her off in her quarters. She'll likely give you and me a nasty tongue lashing when she wakes. Constance doesn't like being bested, especially in magic, so just be prepared."

"Duly noted, and thanks for the warning," I reply to the bulky brawler who replies, "No problem, just give me some warning next time you teleport me? I'm not sure how much the walls can take if I keep smashing into them, hahaha! But really, let me know."

I stifle a chuckle at Balthus' antics. "Sure thing big guy, see you later."

My impromptu first two patients manage to leave my clinic in one piece as I go back to the entryway and pick up my travel sack and begin to make my bedding area. Day two in the Abyss and I'm already getting into scraps with my life on the line, though I hope it's not all a ruse and they can be my allies down here.

* * *

About three weeks after the 'battle of the Crystal Clinic' as the Ashen Wolves have dubbed our little encounter I managed to get things rolling. Salvaged beds, tools, and herbal remedies now line the place with nearly all my newfound funds being put back into the clinic. The place is called the Crystal clinic due to the large quartz deposits that line the cracked walls that Balthus unearthed when he rammed into them, and the name has stuck with the locals. Yuri thus far has proven to be true to his word as I've had no incursions or break-ins at the clinic, and I haven't had to work too hard to keep his mercenaries upright.

The Ashen Wolves, as I've learned are the unofficial fourth house of Garreg Mach and serve as protectors to those in Abyss, which is why they were so skeptical of me in the first place. Each member is unique in how they complement each other, though their opinions on me differ. I can't get a feel for how Yuri feels about me, though from our interactions thus far I can tell he knows quite a bit about me considering his familiarity with my past exploits. Balthus is friendly yet seems to keep things very surface level, and has figured out quickly he can't borrow money from someone who is as broke as I am. Hapi is odd and quirky, and while I tolerate her fine in short bursts, her pessimism can be a bit grating on my nerves. Constance, on the other hand, is a handful to deal with. After chewing me out about our scuffle, it quickly devolved into unwarranted admiration for my magical abilities and trying to rope me into various magical experiments, all of which I've declined as kindly as possible, though it hasn't done much to slow her academic advances.

While I'm quite isolated from events on the surface, I've found solace in the simplicity of running my own clinic in Abyss. The denizens are all quite grateful for the medical services as the sick and elderly have improved dramatically and the guards are much more welcoming to my presence when I'm around on Burrow Street. I haven't ventured out into other parts of Abyss as I'm the only physician at my new clinic and I'm kept busy almost all the time, which is exactly what I'm wanting. Right now I'm biding my time in hopes to hear an answer soon from Rhea or Aelfric about the assassination plot. Speaking of Aelfric, I haven't seen the apparent caretaker of the Abyss since my arrival which I feel is a bit odd when it's someone's primary responsibility, but then again I don't get out much.

I wake up like most days now ready to check on my patients immediately then figuring out what I'm going to do for breakfast. I have a small sheltered corner of the clinic room as my own sleeping quarters since I treat the clinic as my personal space. I've managed to get my robes altered as well, part of Constance trying to rope me into her experiments she managed to alter my then ratty church robes into something more befitting of the Abyss, replacing a lot of the dark blue linen and golden threading with grey and black color schemes to reflect the Ashen Wolves styling. She's a talented seamstress and I told her I'd do an experiment with her, but one of my own choosing. I haven't thought of one yet, so right now I'm saving it for a metaphorical rainy day when I'm bored.

As I'm dragging my groggy body from my sleeping area to the main clinic area I rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Fucking hell."

The least likely person I expected to see in my clinic today and who is lazily browsing over my patients is none other than Byleth in her less than combat applicable crop top armor paired with a wicked-looking sword strapped to her hip. I don't feel the innate anger or unease when I look at her now that I felt before, though my mood has certainly dipped seeing the strange women in my space.

"Hey! The patients are trying to rest, step away," I bark at Byleth who looks up at me startled and backs away quickly from the passed out elderly patient who has a bad case of the flu.

"Santos, nice to see you," Byleth states in her usual monotone as she extends her hand awkwardly out for a handshake, even though I'm about ten meters from her position.

I sigh as I make my way to her and shake her hand quickly and dismissively. "Welcome to Crystal Clinic. Why are you down here in Abyss?"

"Investigating. Some of the students and I have agreed to help the Ashen Wolves with invading bandits."

I rub my chin and hum, "So that's why I've had more guards as patients recently. Well, I'm glad you're helping out for what it's worth. Abyss is the last resort for many, myself included."

Byleth steps a bit closer into my personal space with her big blue eyes wide open as she's trying to look through me asking, "I was curious about what happened to you. The church said you were sent into hiding far away."

"Abyss is far removed from many people's minds, so in a sense that is correct. Who are the other students here?"

"Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude, Ashe, Hilda, Lindhardt, and-"

Before Byleth can finish her list, a shout from the door completes her thought as I hear a shrill, "You!"

In the doorway, I see Lysithea with a face full of mixed emotions; somewhere between confusion, anger, and exasperation. Lysithea marches into my clinic as Byleth and I silently watch until she reaches our position to point a finger at me and chastise, "Santos! Where have you been?! You made an agreement to train me, and you think it's okay to disappear! Explain yourself!"

"Uhhh-" I stammer as I try to think of a good excuse, but Lysithea continues her rant, "It's been almost a month! Seminars are boring, uneventful and not to mention pointless! Hanneman's magical skill must be putting people to sleep! Ugh! The audacity you have to leave without telling us where you went to is atrocious!"

Byleth looks between the both of us with a faint smile, "I was just asking the same thing."

Both ladies turn towards me expecting an answer to which I sheepishly concede, "It was Rhea's orders. It was short notice and I'm meant to keep a low profile due to the assassination talks."

Lysithea crosses her arms with a 'hmph' sound while Byleth softly responds, "Makes sense. Glad you are safe."

"I still want the training you owe me, you did agree to take me in as your apprentice and I won't let you go back on your word," Lysithea chides as she eyes me with well-practiced scrutiny.

Another voice at the entrance comments, "Oh my, did my ears deceive me? Santos, you have an apprentice and you have yet to indulge that information to me while you continue to repel my offers for magical research!"

That sounds like Constance on her usual round of trying to bait me into some weird experiment, and she managed to find the worst time possible with Lysithea and Byleth cornering me in my own clinic. Not to mention I haven't even had breakfast, let alone checked on my patients. I can already feel a headache starting to build up, so I think I'll have to get some breakfast sooner rather than later, even if it causes more problems.

"This is great and all, and I wasn't lying when I said I'd train you, Lysithea. I need breakfast, so everyone, just back off a bit," I crossly state as I cast Warp on myself and focus on the Wilting Rose Inn as my location. I can hear the two mages begin their rebuttal, but the sound quickly fades as I'm roughly dropped on a stool at the bar. Looks like my range and accuracy with that spell are getting better. Two weeks ago I only managed to get to the door, and now this seems to be the extent of my range. I'll have to be careful not to send myself accidentally into the shelving behind the counter.

I look for the bartender, Bronson, and I see him at the other end of the bar serving up a bloody mary to someone. I readjust myself on the hard wooden stool and patiently wait for him to arrive, so I take a moment to see who's in the bar. Everyone, including me, look pretty tired and didn't seem to notice me suddenly dropping in. The spell took whatever vigor I had previously right out of me.

Bronson, the burly middle-aged bartender makes his way to me after a few minutes of waiting and asks, "Greetings, Doctor. What'll it be?"

"The usual with extra spice. It's already been a morning and I don't foresee it becoming any easier."

Bronson nods as he whips me up a cup of black coffee with a dash of vulnerary poured in to give it a little oomph. Vulnerary in addition to coffee is essentially a poor man's Adderall, which I feel I'll be needing today. I take my time to relish the contents of the warm bitter drink as I brainstorm ways to deal with Constance and Lysithea. Thankfully since I severed myself from Sothal I don't feel that immense hatred towards her, which is nice but still leaves questions lingering about how she is connected to all of this. I'll have to ask about that new sword as it looks like a hero's relic if my memory is correct from the books I read at Garreg Mach's library.

I'm almost done with my coffee as I feel someone tap on my shoulder. I brace myself for one of the girls, but instead, I turn around to see Dimitri standing behind me. "Mind if I take a seat next to you?" He asks in a well-mannered tone.

I gesture to the open stool. "I won't stop you."

Dimitri quickly moves onto the seat and calls to the bartender to bring over some breakfast before returning his attention to me and inquiring, "How are you holding up? I heard about what had happened."

"Fine. I've got my own clinic down here and no other responsibilities, so it's rather nice. How's the surface?"

Dimitri shifts side to side in his seat a bit. "Fine, though things are still uneasy after the Goddess's rite of rebirth. The tomb was nearly plundered, but Professor Eisner managed to stop the foes."

"Well, that's good. What about the new sword?"

Dimitri pauses to thank Bronson for the soup breakfast before answering, "That's the fabled Sword of the Creator. Lady Rhea has entrusted Professor Eisner with it, and she seems compatible with the blade and worthy enough to wield it."

Hero's relics require certain crests to unlock their full potential, and if Rhea was willing to let a relic of such importance be held by Byleth, then it only leaves one logical option. Byleth has a connection with Sothis somehow. It's the only option that makes sense when I combine the information of my previous sensations around Byleth and now this, but I still lack any real empirical evidence. I have an idea on how to get an answer, but soul magic has proven to be very risky as it's nearly killed me both times I've used it. This is probably the perfect opportunity to check out the Shadow Library here, which I've been putting off with my duties.

"You okay? You seem distant," Dimitri states as he's already finished half of his soup as he gives me a gentle shove.

I shake my head rapidly to end my daydreaming. "Yeah, just I have a lot on my mind. Say, how's Ingrid doing?"

Dimitri grimaces. "Could be better. She's clashing really hard with Sylvain and Felix. Angry at Sylvain for prioritizing skirt-chasing and fed up with Felix's lone wolf attitude. I can see where she is coming from, but she needs more patience. Most of the other Blue Lions avoid her as much as possible due to her generally intense demeanor. I wish I could do more for her."

I place my hand on Dimitri's shoulder and offer a knowing smile. "I understand. I wish I could turn back time, but I can't. I care deeply for her and want the best for her. Time doesn't heal all wounds, but it can numb the pain after a while."

Dimitri silently nods as he stares off into his soup for a few seconds before whispering, "Yes...I suppose it can."

I chug the last of my lukewarm coffee and stand up from my stool and announce to the young house leader, "Alright, I think I'm good. If anybody comes looking for me, tell them I'm at the Scrap Heap."

"Where will you really be?" Dimitri asks with a playful tone to his voice.

I shrug and offer a meek grin. "Somewhere else, but do me a solid?"

Dimitri chuckles a bit and gives a thumbs-up. "Sure thing, Doctor. Just watch yourself out there. This Abyss is dangerous."

* * *

The Shadow Library isn't far from the Wilting Rose Inn, and I manage to make it there unabated within about five minutes and enter. The place is lined with high shelves filled with books and the place has no source of light, which is probably where it gets its name. I cast a small modified Fire spell to create a small orb of light to follow me around as I enter the large archway and into the library.

I find the large place slightly unnerving as much of the wood looks charred and the walls seem to be lined with Obsidian, making the place seem all the darker than it should be. Thanks to my unnatural language comprehension I'm able to read the old and faded Nabatean words marking the sections on the shelves and begin my search in the 'Magic' area. Thousands of books line the shelves, many of them look weathered beyond repair and in poor condition but I may be able to scrounge out a few gems in the rough.

I spend a couple of hours looking for anything that may be useful, but all I've managed to find in my fruitless search is stuff I already know, stuff that's completely unrelated to magic, or things that did look useful but are either missing important pages or are too weathered to read clearly. On the brink of giving up, I manage to find a book on an upper shelf that looks like it's been recently disturbed so I pluck out the old leather-bound book. The design on the cover is definitely Church of Seiros, and judging by the details it's from the early days though I can't confirm specifics. Probably the first 300 years of the church's existence would be my best guess.

I crack open the tome and begin to scour the contents. As I skim the pages it seems the book details some called the 'Rite of Rising' which denotes the four apostles using their blood along with Saint Seiros with a chalice of sorts to try and resurrect Sothis, but ultimately failing. Apparently, the chalice when used with the right applications can perform a resurrection but the details on the 'how' of it are sketchy at best. Obscure and old magic in my experience always seems to have a drawback that is never implied when casting them, and this ritual reeks of it. Just as I'm about to get further into the details of the ritual I sense a strong magical presence enter the library, and as I reaction I snuff out my light source.

I feel the person drawing near with a lantern and to my surprise, it's Aelfric with a book in hand who jumps slightly at seeing me sputtering, "Santos, I didn't notice you there! Why are you hiding in the dark?"

Frowning, I return a blank stare toward Aelfric. "Thought you were someone else, sorry for spooking you. Just doing some light reading."

"Ah, I see. Well, it is difficult to do so without a _light_, but to each there own. I'm just returning a book I couldn't get translated. Oh, and I see you have a book I'm after. Mind if we swap? I've been meaning to get that one translated as well."

I glance at the book and internally frown at Aelfric's suggestion. Even though I can read anything, I can't really recognize if it's some dead language or not. It's safe to assume Aelfric left the book here marked, but why would a cardinal be interested in ancient failed church rites? Then again, church officials don't have any reason _not _to be interested either way.

"Sure, I'll put that one back for you," I offer as Aelfric and I exchange books.

"Thank you Santos, and not just for the book," Aelfric eagerly trills. "I'm quite impressed with that clinic you've started up, it's helped many of the sick people here in Abyss."

"Yeah, surprised you didn't think of something like that earlier," I say sternly, narrowing my eyes at the cardinal who flinches a bit.

"Ah yes, well with the lack of experienced personnel and space it never came up," Aelfric hesitantly replies. "I do what I can for those in need when I visit, but my duties require me to travel quite a lot."

Aelfric strikes me as a passive man that's hiding a secret since it usually takes one to know one. I take a few steps forward inquiring, "Why are you sneaking around in the library then? Shouldn't you be making your rounds with all of the wayward souls here?"

"I could ask you the very same thing," Aelfric huffs back. "In the library without a source of light is quite odd. I'm sure Lady Rhea would find it odd as well."

The fact that he's bringing up Lady Rhea at all gives me the feeling he's on the defensive and he isn't comfortable around me since I doubt he knows much besides my exaggerated reputation. Perhaps it's time I lean into that reputation to see if I can't weasel some information from the skittish cardinal.

"I'm not concerned with Rhea at the moment. The only reason anybody would come to the Shadow Library is for obscure knowledge. I'm here to further my magical potential for my patients, but here you are after relics of the church's past, a ritual book no less."

Aelfric's jaw drops. "You've translated it? How?"

I shake my head, "Not entirely, but I picked up the gist of it. What's so fascinating about the Rite of Rising to you?"

Aelfric looks down at the book for a moment with eager eyes before looking back to me. "It's a lost account to many of the church scholars. We could gather much from the ancient accounts of the event."

"Then I recommend you go find a textbook or autobiography, not an instruction manual."

Aelfric manages to keep his composure and a straight face but I sense his magic signature flare a bit erratically for a moment. It's harder to keep your very soul composed than your body, and he would have probably fooled any intermediate or lesser mage with that slight change and any good investigator with his soft and feeble poker face, but I've caught him. He is after something. Something dangerous.

"I understand the concern but rest assured my scribes and I are quite capable of separating the heretical information from the rich historical accounts," Aelfric counters as he begins to turn his back to me. "And I'd avoid making such lewd suggestions against me when your return to the surface rides on my recommendation, Santos. Enjoy your time in the dark."

I don't respond as Aelfric walks carefully out of the library as I keep a firm sense of his magical signature, but I don't detect any more fluctuations. Once he's out of range I recast my 'Light' spell as I've dubbed it and look at the thin book Aelfric handed me. The cover is quite corroded to the point it looks quite older than the Rite of Rising book. I carefully peel open the first few pages and thankfully a decent portion is still legible. I begin to skim through the book and gasp a bit as I realize what the contents of the book are.

"Soul magic…" I whisper to myself as I continue to flip through the pages.

The tome on the inside is called Detraxi which doesn't ring any bells for me but seems to possess at least 3 legible spells in the old soul magic of the world. The first one I already know is Soothe, which is detailed exactly in the way Tomas explained to me earlier as a way to turn memories into dreams that can be later forgotten. The second spell is called Wander and it vaguely explains the use of it as a way to visit others, but not in a conventional sense but more of a metaphysical sense. The last spell I can make out of the dusty tome is called Harvest, and from the faded description, I can tell it's not talking about farming at the very least and seems quite sinister.

I quickly pocket the book as I can feel more powerful energy signatures approaching my location. I hastily make my way towards the door only to see Lysithea and Constance at the entrance. I briefly think about teleporting away again, but dismiss the idea as they would probably just find me again and I'd be even more exhausted.

"We've finally discovered your location, Santos, and now you must answer for your evasive activity!" Constance declares in her dramatic style that I've come to know while Lysithea simply crosses her arms and glares at me.

I put my hand up and concede, "Alright, you've caught me. I ran away to get breakfast and I probably owe you an explanation."

"Oh, you shall do more than just provide an explanation. You are now residing in my research station and I shall have us make the most of this chance encounter. With our magical skills combined, we shall be able to make exquisite progress on my experiments!" Constance beams with a haughty smile.

I look to Lysithea as she adds, "I've agreed to help. I figure with all our talents combined we can learn something together. Besides, you owe me nearly a month's worth of training."

"Alright, but can we-"

"No," Both female mages smugly reply as they advance into the room.

Constance begins to light candles on some of the tables I managed to not notice earlier while Lysithea decides to stand next to me and keep an eye on me. I shrug and exhale as it seems I won't be able to wiggle myself out of this scenario. As Constance begins bringing over books and ranting about her current progress on changing colors of liquids I can't help but smile as I take a seat with the two other prodigal mages and begin to workshop spells and discuss magical theory.

* * *

**A/N: Ashen Wolves have been met, and now the DLC can begin in full swing. As for the main plot, this will be between chapters 4 and 5, and it won't be too long considering Santos has other duties than hunting down the chalice with a fully functional clinic. The DLC will continue to power along and it won't be long until we get back to the thick of things on the surface. **

**FYI the poll is still up and has been edited a bit, so go check that out on my profile if you are interested. It'll be up the rest of the month, and then I'll spill the results and probably go with the options people chose. Now, onto reviews and my oh my quite the amount of feedback! I can see there are a lot of DLC fans and people starting to get a feel for the conflict point, but remember we aren't even halfway through the White Clouds arc! **

**Review Response: **

**Hyperink: Hell yeah. Bleu cheese and goat cheese, in particular, are my go-to. **

**VGBlackwing: Machinations and plots are in motion, and you aren't wrong that Santos got a raw deal from Edelgard, but he didn't have a lot of options considering the terrible circumstances and his want to not cause more problems. He is coming into his own of where he is in the world and cares for Fodlan and its people. Enemies are lurking everywhere it may seem with Edelgard and Rhea playing a dangerous game, toss in TWSITD and also Sothal is...somewhere for the moment. Byleth is with the Golden Deer btw, not sure if that was a typo or what. Anyways, it's not like Santos to sit around waiting for a vacation, DLC will be short but busy. Thanks for your consistent feedback, I appreciate it a lot and hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Raychii521: This chapter should address the Lysithea question. When I saw your review I looked over at my notes and thought 'He knows lol'. Santos is a workaholic as it keeps him from dwelling on his past so I doubt he will try to relax any time soon. Thanks for the feedback and reading, hope you enjoyed it thus far! **

**Sakura108645: Ashen wolves and Santos? My, I think they'd be thick as thieves, wouldn't you think? Thanks for the suggestion, I'll have to check out Shadows of Valentia when I have more free time at my disposal. Thanks for the feedback and good luck to you on your story! I'm still plugging along and should have another review coming soon. **

**Guest #1: Edelgard is a vexing character at times, but is stubborn in her beliefs. She may reconsider things or fall deeper into delusion, but you'll know for sure in the coming chapters. As for the route, it won't be anything you've seen in the game, I can assure you that. Thanks for reading and let's see if your guesses turn out, hmm? **

**Guest #2: Thanks, more conflict to come! Enjoy :D**

**SyncroX: A curious promise, don't you think? Thanks for reading and the continued feedback, cheers. **

**InterestedUser: Sometimes when you solve one problem, two more arise in its place like a hydra. For Sothal to be defeated so easily...yes you may be onto something. As for Santos residing in Abyss, it feels like it was meant to be, doesn't it? Thanks for the feedback and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **

**That is all for this week, as next week will be more DLC action which should wrap up fairly quickly by the end of the month (guesstimating time) but I think it will be fun with some of the twists I have planned. Thank you all for reading and hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I have! See you next week!**

**Next Chapter: 3/13-3/15**

**Bye!**

**Edited 8/28/20**

**Edited 10/6/20**


	28. Abominación Impía

_For the experiments Constance and Lysithea persuaded me into taking part in, they have proven to be an invaluable foundation for our current teamwork and spell crafting. It may have been rocky to start with, but the Ashen Wolves have proven to be some of my most dependable allies and friends. It's been a wild ride so far, but I wouldn't say it's over quite yet. We still have the big one coming. _

* * *

**Santos**

Once I agreed to tutor Lysithea in Abyss after she chewed me out thoroughly for 'abandoning my duty' things worked out. With Byleth leading some of the students and Ashen Wolves around to deal with the extra bandits it left me ample time to focus on the clinic and to study the old dusty tome I received from Aelfric, whom I still don't trust.

From some of the guards that I've been tending to in the passing days since the Ashen Wolves have been working with the other students, I've surmised that increased bandit attacks on the Abyss have been happening from a bunch of different entryways. It's only been a week since the other students arrived yet I can't help but feel that things progressed since then as I've been able to train a couple of former herbalists and medicine people from Almyra to tend to my patients. With more hands-on-deck, I'm finally ready to have my first day of not being completely slammed and can observe and study more of the magical tome I got from the Shadow Library.

After giving some instructions to the two middle-aged Almyran men under my command, though it does feel weird in how they begged to pay back their debt to me for me originally patching them up. Recently I haven't been charging people that can't reasonably give back anything, which is what I offered to them but they were insistent in offering their services. So I took the only logical option and accepted their help.

With making a few rounds on my more intense patients, the day could be described as one of the first truly relaxing days I've had in Abyss with answering a few questions here and there, but for the most part, kicking back in my clinic while sipping some coffee and deciphering the meaning of the tome called Detraxi.

After several hours of scholarly indulgence with very little headway in trying to figure out what the cryptic spells mean, I decided to give myself a break by taking another round the clinic to clear my mind. Keeping my mind busy with productive distractions has become my go-to coping mechanism when I'm stressed. Considering whoever was in charge of the rules writing ancient texts, they make Earth textbooks seem like nursery rhymes when comparing their straightforwardness.

As I'm about to get up from my ramshackle chair I managed to scrounge from the Scrap Heap I hear someone bolt into the room sounding slightly out of breath. I look towards the source of breathing and see Byleth at the door with her hair a bit disheveled. I look on curiously as she quickly walks into the room.

"Santos, have you noticed anything strange today?" Byleth asks, hands on her hips as she scans the room.

Besides you walking into my clinic like you're on fire? Nothing of the sort. I shake my head; dismissing my callous thoughts. "None. It's been relatively quiet on my end of things."

"Aelfric has been kidnapped. Was hoping you might have some information on what's happened in Abyss today?"

"Today? I've stayed at my clinic. What's going on?" I ask with a bit of worry. Abyss is already a dangerous enough place, and for the monotone Byleth to be running around worried than something is definitely up.

"Aelfric has been captured by bandits. They are after the Holy Chalice," Byleth explains. While that is quite a dangerous situation, it does seem awfully quaint.

"The fable you and the students have been chasing around for the past week?" I affirm with no small degree of skepticism.

Byleth pulls a golden goblet from her side satchel. "This one."

"I was not expecting this," I dumbly reply as I inspect the slightly tarnished chalice. It does in fact seem genuine with small magical energies radiating from the artifact. "You sure this wasn't something you picked up at a pawn shop?"

Byleth doesn't even blink or smirk at my jab. "The students and I found this after completing many interesting and somewhat fun trials topped by an exhilarating escape back to Abyss."

Byleth having no emotion as she describes something as 'fun' or 'exhilarating' doesn't necessarily ease my worries as I'm starting to think she may be a weirdly unemotional adrenaline junkie. Before I can respond I see Edelgard walk into the clinic looking quite flustered. "Oh, professor. I didn't see you come this way," Edelgard says, though her mood seems to dip once her eyes settle on me. "But I see you've found Santos."

Byleth turns around to reply to the Adrestian princess. "Yes, but it seems he's been here all day working."

Edelgard brings one of her black-gloved hands to her chin, tapping her foot on the ground rhythmically. "Hmm, I was hoping for more. Santos, do you think you can aid us in retrieving Aelfric?"

Byleth nods. "That was also why I came to see you. The bandits are quite skilled and we could stand better odds with an experienced healer than yourself."

While Aelfric isn't my favorite person by any stretch of the imagination, he is my meal ticket out of the Abyss. I look between the two women and reluctantly nod. "I'll help considering the clinic is under control. When are you departing?"

"Once the Ashen Wolves finish checking in with the civilians and guards we were going to give chase and meet for the exchange. They want the chalice for Aelfric," Byleth explains as she pockets the chalice and makes her way to the doorway.

I follow behind Byleth as I give the clinic one last cursory glance. With my only patients being three guards with minor injuries I don't feel bad about letting my new aides take the initiative. With one last nod to each of the older men, I depart from the clinic, but seemingly in my slight distraction, it would appear that Byleth had already bulldozed ahead leaving me with Edelgard in the hallway.

"Have you spoken with Rhea at all?" Edelgard whispers to me as she peers down both directions of the hallway.

I shake my head. "Not exactly, but I'm working on it. It's not exactly the easiest task."

"Indeed. I'm not downplaying the fact of the difficulty, all I'm suggesting is that the one person to perhaps pull off a political maneuver of the sort would be yourself."

I begin to walk with Edelgard down the hall. "I've survived because of allies, timely thinking, and dumb luck," I admit. "You may be putting a bit too much faith in my coincidences."

Edelgard smirks as we round the corner of the hallway. "Don't discount yourself too much, doctor. Whether the results come from luck or skill, it matters very little in the end."

I chew on that tidbit of information for a bit until we reach the entrance to the Abyss with most of the other students waiting around. Edelgard and I join the group and the first person to pipe up is Claude commenting, "Ah, it seems we've got a bit of backup. Those bandits won't know what hit 'em."

"I concur, Claude. Though, where is Professor Eisner and Yuri?" Dimitri questions as the rest of us look around and shrug. That's not a huge confidence booster.

Most of the students resume their side conversations from before as I look back to Edelgard, and gesture for her to come closer. "So what's your take on this situation?" I whisper to the agitated Adrestian princess.

Edelgard grimaces a bit and cracks her knuckles. "It's not good. Whoever is coordinating the bandits is well informed, and most likely has a few spies in Abyss. The capture and leaving the ransom note was done too cleanly not to alert anyone. It's been premeditated heavily, but the question remains of who it could be."

I contemplate her logic for a moment before replying, "Is it possible the bandits bought of the guards, or at least the person who organizes the rotations?"

"Perhaps, but the Ashen Wolves have assured us they are loyal. It would have to be someone who has access but with no direct influence from my estimations."

I scratch my chin as my eyes dart around to the others nearby, still enraptured in their conversations. "Doesn't really narrow it down. I'm still learning the ins and outs of Abyss. Odds are though it's someone the Ashen Wolves trust, which doesn't bode well. I sense a betrayal."

"It would seem so. I suspect there may be-" Edelgard clams up immediately as Claude approaches the two of us.

"I didn't know Your Royal Highness and Doc here were so chummy considering the political history," Claude elates as he wedges himself between the two of us. He flashes a friendly smile at the both of us. "You two have been chatting away like old friends."

"Claude, is there a point to your baseless speculations?" Edelgard says with a disapproving glare. "Santos has been in Abyss longer than us and I've been looking for possible links-"

"Yes yes, I get that. I just find it strange that you were the first person to suggest we recruit him to our little cause; which I wholeheartedly support," Claude admits, taking a step back and laughing lightly. His jovial attitude shifts to inquisitive as he looks back to Edelgard. "I just think it's funny about how quick and determined you were about it, that's all. Not hiding any unrequited feelings Princess?"

Edelgard groans as I sigh to Claude's speculations, and as Edelgard seems quite flustered and red-faced I interject, "Thank you, Claude, for showing concern, but we were just discussing the strategy of how to identify potential traitors in Abyss."

Claude waves off my response, retorting, "Ah, no matter. I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit. I will say though Edelgard, this is an upgrade over tall dark and brooding following you around."

"Noted Claude," Edelgard tersely replies, now back to her composed self. "Now, perhaps you could make yourself useful and find where professor Eisner and Yuri are at."

Claude chuckles and points behind us, to which I peek behind me to see Yuri and Byleth coming up the stairs to us. Edelgard and I return our attention to Claude who gives us a knowing look. "Any other requests? I know a few party tricks as well."

I shake my head in amusement trying to fight off a smile, though when glancing at Edelgard I swear I can feel the steam coming off the Adrestian Princess. Yuri is the first person to crest the top of the stairs with Byleth by his side.

Yuri clears his throat and motions for us to watch. "Alright everybody, it's time to go get Aelfric back and deal with these thieves once and for all. Are we ready?"

With one big cheer from the students and a confident look from Byleth, we march out following the blase professor to the rendezvous point. As we march on with Edelgard and Lindhardt beside me and Constance and Lysithea chatting away not too far behind me, a feeling of unease begins to form in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

"Hapi, why didn't you say when you sigh that literal monsters appear!" I shout as the flying beast trails off with Balthus into the distance. I can't believe that this laid back girl has such a weird and terrifying ability. I look between the remaining Ashen Wolves with bewilderment, and all that I get is a shrug from Hapi and Yuri. Seriously? That's the best you can offer?!

"My sincerest apologies for not informing you prior, doctor," Constance laments. "If we had more considerate foresight of potential outcomes than perhaps we may not have burdened the group with such a travesty."

I look over to Lysithea with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, what's going on?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"Explanations later Santos, first we have to deal with the enemy!" Lysithea replies hastily as I can see more bandits assuming positions around the ruins.

The whole trade-off went fairly decent all things considered. We managed to snag Aelfric back in the confusion caused by Hapi's monster summoning, but it also planted us in the middle of an ambush with several bloodthirsty thieves and mercenaries. This ruin is a few hours outside of Garreg Mach's main territory so we won't be able to lean on any possible support from the knights of Seiros.

"Alright, spread out! Edelgard and Dimitri, you take up the front lines with support from Lindhardt! Yuri, Hapi, and Ashe I need you to get that ballista offline! Hilda and Claude, go clean up the bandits fighting the beast to our SouthWest. Yuri, you are on duty to guard Aelfric! Lysithea and Santos! You're with me to carve a path to their leader on the Northwestern front through the pillars! Move out!" Byleth commands with a raw intensity I would never have expected from the awkward and reserved mercenary that I've usually encountered. Not sure if I like this sudden personality change yet, but it's certainly refreshing.

"What about Balthus?" I ask to Byleth as I begin to jog after her with Lysithea hot on my heels. We take cover behind some broken stonework from an immediate barrage of arrows as Byleth shouts back, "He'll be fine. Right now we need a way to get out of the firing lanes of those archers. Lysithea, are we in range for any spells?"

"Not yet, professor. They are about 15 meters too far," Lysithea comments as an arrow zips just a few inches above her head.

I brainstorm to think of a way to neutralize the bandit archers. But what would-

"Byleth," I ask loudly, hearing more war cries and arrows zipping through the air, "Do you get motion sickness?"

Byleth briefly reverts to her awkward and strange persona, tilting her head to the side curiously. "No, why?"

"Cause I can Warp you up there right behind the archers. It should create an opening for Lysithea and me to get closer if you can handle them for a bit," I offer.

Byleth immediately smiles and nods. "Do it."

I cast my Warp spell on Byleth sending her about 40 meters to the NorthWest and right behind the Archers on the slight high ground. I watch as Byeth reappears and begins to cut down her foes with frightening efficiency with the Sword of the Creator. As Lysithea and I are running to get into range for more accurate spell casting, Byleth manages to decapitate the final archer in a smooth horizontal slice followed by immediately sheathing her weapon.

I glance over to Lysithea and lean toward her ear. "Does she even need our help?"

"Sometimes I wonder about that too. Professor Eisner is quite formidable," My pupil admits with an exhale as we finally trot over to the slightly bloodied, but certainly not injured Byleth.

Lysithea and I finally catch up to Byleth who seems to just finish flourishing her blade to flick off the blood. "Another step forward," Byleth says while flicking the blood off her weapon. "Stay focused now, we still have more bandits to fight. Follow me."

Byleth immediately breaks into a fast jog in which Lysithea and I exchange slightly annoyed glances before chasing after our battlefield commander. We circle back around to where Dimitri and Edelgard engaged the bulk of the melee forces, and just as I round a bunch of ruined stones I see Dimitri impaling the last of a half dozen men with Edelgard close by with a bloodied ax. I can sense and see Lindhardt in the distance using Physic spell, and by the looks of it on Dimitri from a glancing sword blow to his left bicep and a deep tear into his pants that must have hit bone by the stained blood around there.

"How are things?" Edelgard inquires as she rests the bloodied ax on her shoulder.

"Covered. Any news from the others?" Byleth responds as her inquisitive eyes scan the battlefield for more potential foes.

"Fine from what I understand," Dimitri grunts as he kicks off the corpse stuck on the end of his lance. "Balthus ran by a minute ago to go support Hapi's group since we had this lot handled."

Byleth nods to the crown prince's assessment. "Very well. Dimitri, go with Lindhardt to check on Aelfric and Yuri and then find Claude. Do a full sweep of the South end for any bandits that may be hiding."

Dimitri rushes off with a slightly exhausted-looking Lindhardt to our original start point in the ruins with decent speed. From my quick observation of Lindhardt, I'd say he cast a decent amount of healing magic on Dimitri which leads me to believe he may have been fighting a bit recklessly considering his inherent skills.

"What's next Byleth? Preferably less cardio I hope," I joke with the intensified Byleth who doesn't seem to acknowledge my joke.

"We find their captain," Byleth says. "We know he left in the NorthWest direction, did anybody see anything?"

"I know very little than what you stated professor. He left his men here to fight Dimitri and me," Edelgard explains to which Byleth nods as she processes the information.

"Can you sense where he might be?" Lysithea suggests to me, but I shrug.

"No. He is either not a magic caster or a very weak one at that. I've had my senses up, but other than some random pulses from a few bandits, I'd say he's either out of my sensory range or concealing himself," I begrudgingly admit.

"Then we must track him. Perhaps if we capture a bandit alive…" Byleth ponders aloud as she paces around and scratches at her chin.

Edelgard steps forward and clears her throat before proposing, "While that may be effective, we are lacking in any live bandits thanks to Dimitri," She emphasizes by gesturing to the large pile of bodies nearby.

We all think silently for a moment before Byleth snaps her fingers with a look of epiphany. "I've got it. Santos, I'll need your help."

"What do you need me to do? I already said I can't sense him," I reply to the former mercenary puzzled.

Byleth shakes her head and stares at me with a vacant yet serious look. "No, we just need to have a better view of the battlefield. Use Warp on me."

I look around the relatively flat area littered with broken stone and sparse trees. "Uh, not sure if you haven't noticed, but there isn't really a high ground I can teleport you to," I nervously advise. Certainly a bold move, but risky as heck.

Byleth smiles at me. "Exactly, so we make our own. Use your Warp spell me up into the sky, and then use Rescue to snatch me out of the air before I plummet. As you said, the terrain around here is relatively flat and lacking cover, so in theory, I should be able to spot the enemy."

"That should work. The leader had about three others with him that looked like personal guards. Shouldn't be hard to miss a group like that," Edelgard confirms.

Byleth nods to her before looking back to me asking, "Well, are you up for that?"

Absolutely absurd strategy, but considering my skill set that Byleth probably remembers from the mock battle when I cast Rescue about a dozen times I'm not surprised. It's a maneuver that needs to be precise and have good timing on my part. If I cast Rescue too late than Byleth is going to suffer the effects of suddenly being on the ground with a lot of gravitational force. On the other hand, I'm pretty sure a play like this is right in my wheelhouse.

I give a thumbs up to her and let out a sigh. "I'm ready when you are."

"Do it," Byleth commands and I cast my Warp spell on her aiming for about 50 meters up in the sky. Byleth blinks from our views as I look up to see the professor hovering in the air. Byleth stays aloft for about two seconds before starting to lose altitude and me casting my Rescue spell to bring her back down to the ground.

Byleth stumbles a bit as she reappears on the ground next to us, but Lysithea and Edelgard manage to steady the blue-haired professor. Byleth once steadied looks up to our group. "Directly NorthEast of us looks like they are trying to sneak around towards Hapi, Constance, and Ashe. Let's go cut them off."

We all agree with Byleth's insight and begin to run through the ruins once more to ambush the nasty thieves. It takes us about two minutes of running to reach our destination before Byleth signals for us to slow down and be quiet as we post up behind a large broken column.

Byleth peeks her head around the corner before whispering, "They are about to pass. On my mark, we strike."

We wait for Byleth's hand signal as the sound of the enemy troops' footsteps begins to be heard, and with a single hand motion, Byleth springs into action with Edelgard close behind. Lysithea and I cautiously follow our melee fighters into the fray as I hear the bandit captain shout, "Argh! It's an ambush! How did you find us? Heh, no matter. I'll make quick work of you!"

With the bandit captain and his four guards, three of which seem to be big burly fighter types and the last one dressed as a mage, I suggest to Lysithea, "Target the mage with me."

"On it," Lysithea confirms as we both begin to funnel volatile spells at the enemy caster. Byleth and Edelgard are locked in combat with the four others initially and held on the defensive due to being outnumbered 2:1 but considering their skill I'm not worried at the moment.

Lysithea unleashes a torrent of Dark Spikes while I follow up with Cutting Gale, which land without fail on the mage who has his attention on the other bandits, and from my guess, to buff his companions. With our powers combined, the enemy mage is vaulted into the air several feet before landing awkwardly with a yelp, and it seems he lost concentration on his cloaking spell since I can now sense all of the other fighter's magical auras.

Byleth and Edelgard continue to work together, but haven't landed any definite blows on any of the bandits as they are a bit more coordinated than I would have thought for common thugs. Just as I'm about to cast a spell on one of the thugs I hear a voice in the sky shout, "Please accept my humble aid."

I look up to see Constance on her Pegasus rain down her Bolting spell on a very unlucky thug near Byleth as he falls to the ground with smoke coming off him and Constance comment, "I mourn your ignoble death."

"Not too late are we?" I hear Hapi say out to me as she rides up on her horse with latent magic held in her hands.

"Not at all. Ready to finish these guys off?" I reply, smiling as I can feel the magic inside me well up. Time to finish this rescue mission.

"Yup," Hapu replies in a bored tone as Lysithea and I begin to ready our next barrage of offensive magic.

With Constance's magic raining down from above and the three of us on the ground blasting at the group with threadwork like precision, we manage to land a few hits staggering a few of the bandits which Byleth and Edelgard clean up pretty quickly due to their dazed or injured state. The bandit leader is looking much more nervous now as he declares, "Well it's been fun and I don't mind a bit of pain, but-ah!"

The bandit leader yelps as an arrow from behind my had just landed in his thigh. I turn around and see Ashe with his bow about 20 meters behind me looking pretty proud of the long-distance shot he landed on the enemy.

"This isn't worth it, my employer is paying more than this stupid trinket is worth," The bandit leader brusquely says as he throws down a smoke bomb in a panic to retreat.

I close my eyes to get see if I can sense where the bandit captain may have scampered off to, and luckily I can feel a frenetic pulse coming from the ruins to our West. He's not so hard to find when his composure is broken and he has no mage to cover for him. Smirking, I call out to Byleth, "Ready for another Warp?"

Byleth looks to me with a determined face and nods as I cast my Warp spell on her with a location right in front of the bandit leader in mind. I motion for the other students to follow me. "This way everybody!"

We rally and head in the direction of my Warp spell, and as we go around some broken structures we catch up with Byleth who is already cleaning off her blade with the decapitated bandit leader at her feet. Byleth looks up to us and shyly remarks, "Should I have held back?"

"Perhaps just a little. We can't really get information out of a dead guy," I dryly reply. the short of it is 'yes', but I doubt anybody here is going to fault her for her actions.

"Yes, we already had him on the run, professor…" Edelgard bemoans, slumping her shoulders slightly.

"What's done is done. Let's go find Aelfric," Hapi proposes to which we all nod in agreeance.

Devolving back into her emotionless state, Byleth replies, "Of course. Santos, take Lysithea, Edelgard, and Ashe to round up the others and tend to the injured. I'll take the Ashen Wolves back to Aelfric once we find Balthus."

"If I may be so bold, but I do recall observing Balthus fighting a large bird to the South of our current location," Constance meekly speculates.

"Good. Let's move out," Byleth replies as she motions for people to follow.

Byleth and the Ashen Wolves depart quickly to the South end of the ruins leaving me with a few people at my disposal. I look between the students and declare, "Alright. Let's go find Claude and Hilde. If they found more action I'm sure Dimitri and Lindhardt aren't too far behind."

"Excellent suggestion, doctor," Edelgard claims as we begin making our way through the western part of the ruins. We travel for a few minutes at a light jog keeping our wits about us and as we round a corner I have a deep feeling of unease which causes me to pause and I hear Edelgard behind me ask, "You okay, Santos?"

"Yeah, but real quick. Lysithea, did you feel anything?"

"I did. It was like the air became more saturated…" Lysithea trails off.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Okay, then it wasn't just me. That was a spike in magical energy. We should be-"

A repeat. A magical anomaly just like that one night in the medical center.

I blink for a moment and hear Edelgard behind me ask, "You okay, Santos?"

I curiously turn around and quickly ask, "Lysithea, you feel that?"

"I did. It was like the air became more saturated…" Lysithea trails off and I curse under my breath.

"What's wrong, doctor?" Ashe asks with genuine concern as I'm looking around like a madman for anything off in the vicinity. Time just skipped along with the same magical spike I felt before. This quickly just became very bad.

"Huge magical spike. We need to hurry and find the others." I caution as a shiver works it's way down my spine.

We double-time it to the other students which we find about a minute later as I see Lindhardt half-heartedly tending to Hilde's arm with Claude nearby watching with amusement and Dimitri standing off to the side observing the ruins with his lance at the ready. Dimitri notices us first and grips his lance tighter, but doesn't move it and lets out a breathe of relief, "Ah, good to see you're all safe."

"Same to you. Anything else to report?" I ask the group.

"Nah, Hilde managed to take a nasty burn from a mage, but with his royal highness's intervention we managed to beat them back into a full retreat," Claude explains as he leans back and stretches.

"I'm just glad everyone is alive. Say, where are the others?" Lindhardt asks mostly directed at me.

"Byleth was going to gather the Ashen Wolves to check on Yuri and Aelfric."

"Well, no time like the present. Let's go regroup," Claude declares and we all agree and most of us begin moving.

As we begin our march, I hear Hilde ask Lindhardt, "Would you be a dear and carry this fragile maiden? I'm not sure all my injuries have been healed, and I've been working really hard."

Lindhardt frowns at the pink-haired girl's request and nearly scoffs. "That sounds like effort. I'll pass."

Hilde's jaw drops in astonishment and I silently chuckle to myself as Lindhardt walks off leaving her on the ground with her bandaged arm. She quickly calls out to Ashe who is nearby, "What about you, Ashe? Mind carrying me? I'm pretty sore from my injury."

Ashe looks quite caught off-guard by the request, his face looking quite puzzled. "Uh, wasn't your arm not your legs that got injured?"

"I'm pretty sure I twisted my ankle back when I was fighting that scary-looking monster. You wouldn't force me to hobble would you?" Hilde pleads with the most dramatic puppy dog eyes I've seen her bring out.

Unfortunately, Ashe doesn't see through the facade like Lindhardt and nervously replies, "Well I don't want you to be in more pain…"

"Thanks, Ashe! I knew you'd understand. Now let's get moving, I don't want to be left behind!" Hilde triumphantly cheers as she practically leaps in his arms to be carried bridal style.

Ashe awkwardly trudges forward while receiving exaggerated praise from Hilde, and as we march I sense Lysithea come up next to me. "This is just pitiful."

I look over to Lysithea's scowling face and nod. "Ashe will learn...eventually. Just let it happen."

"If you say so. Their both pitiful if you ask me," Lysithea sharply responds as we hustle a bit more to catch up to Dimitri who is leading the group with a light jog.

We manage to reach our destination weaving through more large stone columns and broken structures to the point where we left Yuri to guard Aelfric, though we see a sight that we did not expect to see. Hunched over on one knee is Byleth clutching her stomach with her sword dug into the ground beside her for support.

"Professor, are you injured!" Dimitri shout as he rushes forward, lance held at the ready.

The rest of us manage to run and catch up to hear Byleth hiss out, "It's nothing too concerning."

"Impossible, surely you've suffered a wound," Edelard rebukes as we finally stop before the seemingly wounded professor. Yes, certainly not something you can simply waive off as a minor scuff if that's how you're sounding.

"Let me take a look," I instruct as Byleth stands up fully and I look her over. There is a very shallow cut across her abdomen where her attire becomes a crop top. I look to the professor with a frustrated gaze, my lips pulled tight and thin. "Perhaps you shouldn't wear armor with exposed part into battle? Otherwise, it's a very shallow cut, akin to scratch. I'll heal you anyway just to be sure no poison was used on you."

"Seems like it was a ploy and our professor played her part, but was that the best decision here?" Claude says and the students begin to debate the possibilities of our current situation as I finish casting a subtle Heal spell on Byleth.

As the students continue their debate, I feel a strong magical aura enter my perceptive field as I'm still looking for possible enemies in the area for a second ambush, though the person I see rushing towards us surprises me a bit as I quietly say, "Hey, we've got company."

Rhea with a few of her knights following close behind march on our location. "Are we too late?" Rhea asks as she looks at me with thinly concealed surprise and curiosity.

"Lady Rhea? Why have you come?" Edelgard defensively inquires. She could atleast pretend to be happy to see reinforcements.

"After sending all of you off, I began to investigate the lineage of the Ashen Wolves. And in doing so I was able to confirm that the information about their Crests was falsified. And now with this new information, I know that their Crests are the very same of the four apostles of long ago that were involved in the Rite of Rising. Once the blood of the four is poured into the chalice, it's power can be harnessed," Rhea elaborates with a solemn pitch. "I believe that we have enough evidence to presume the Ashen Wolves will suffice for this ritual."

"So he plans to carry out the ritual...at the expense of the students…" Dimitri glumly considers, lowering his weapon as he looks down at the ground.

"It would seem so. I encountered Aelfric a few weeks ago prowling in the Shadow Library for ancient texts relating to the Rite of Rising," I add. "It seemed suspicious, though I wouldn't have guessed it to this end."

"Lady Rhea, what is the purpose of this ritual?" Dimitri confidently asks the archbishop.

She isn't given a chance to respond as Claude adds his thoughts, "We've heard it can resurrect life, but that can't be right? Right?"

"The chalice is a holy artifact created by the goddess herself. It serves to restore physical form that has been lost," Rhea explains to which I tremble as my mind drifts to Sothal. Did they know of such an artifact's existence? I'd have to assume not, as while Sothal proved to be very knowledgeable and deep within my mind, I wouldn't consider them omniscient. Still, to think that some weird form of resurrection magic exists is unnerving, and there must be a good reason why such a wonderous artifact was hidden from the world in the first place. I break from my daze thanks to a nudge from Lysithea as I hear Rhea tell our group, "...let us return to the monastery. There is much to discuss."

I lean over and whisper to Lysithea, "Thanks, I was just thinking. What's the plan?"

Lysithea leans into my ear and whispers back, "Discussing where to find the ritual. Pay attention more, Santos!"

I nod as I watch Alois now join our merry band and talk with Rhea about bandits breaching the village at the base of the monastery. I look at Rhea's expression and she looks legitimately pissed off and commands Alois to take the knights to deal with the insurrection. Rhea with Alois and the other knights bid farewell to Byleth and the students before rushing off back towards the monastery.

I look back to Byleth who seems to be in thought, though before I can ask what's on her mind, Claude interjects, "Teach, what's on your mind? You look like you have something to say."

"Yuri told me to meet him at the Holy Mausoleum right after midnight."

"It seems you never run out of secrets, do you Teach?" Claude replies as he holds his head in his left hand.

Dimitri nods. "I'm certain there must be a reason for this. Yuri took time to speak with you privately after all."

"I wonder why the delay though? Wouldn't it be better to rush to their aid?" Edelgard wonders aloud, and I reply, "It's probably not to tip his hand just yet. He's looking for the perfect time to betray them from my guess. We should follow the script he's written for us...for now."

"Well said, Doc. Let's get to scheming then, shall we?"

* * *

It took us all about three hours to get back to Garreg Mach, leaving us with only a few more hours until midnight. Most of us took ample time to gear up and rest, though some like Dimitri immediately went to the training yard to 'warm-up' for the battle.

The other students and professors had all been dispatched to help the knight and Rhea in the town leaving the monastery feelings quite empty. After nearly a month in Abyss being back on the surface felt a bit weird, though not unwelcome as I managed to check on the clinic and make my rounds with some of the clerics I had trained. Though while I wanted to relax, there was one person I needed to talk to and clear some things up with while I had the chance.

With it only about an hour to midnight, I step into the dark library of Garreg Mach and cast a Light spell to help illuminate my path. From my previous conversation with Edelgard at Gronder Field, I have my suspicions about Tomas's allegiances and origins. For him to know about soul magic, as well as Edelgard, being surprised by his intervention I haven't forgotten about the strangeness of it all. Edelgard has aligned herself with Argarthans which is a dangerous game. I faced one in Sevihn and barely escaped with my life, and I doubt any of Sothal's children are pushovers.

Another tidbit about Tomas is I can't sense his magical presence at all, which leads me to two options. Option one; Tomas isn't a caster of any sort, which would explain why he could only explain the magic to me when he did. Option two; he's a very skilled mage and is concealing his abilities for some reason.

I walk towards Tomas's small study in the back of the library, dispel my Light spell, and I peer around the corner to see the old man quietly reading some large book by candlelight. I wait a moment before I knock on the open door which grabs his attention quickly as he grabs the candle to have the light shine towards the door as he asks, "Who- Ah, Santos. This is quite unexpected. I heard you were sent to Abyss."

"I did, but I'm back for some other business. Mind if we chat for a moment?" I sternly say, hoping to incentivize the man more with my demeanor.

Tomas smiles and replies, "Of course. Please, pull up a chair," Tomas gestures to a few wooden chairs stacked next to several piles of unsorted books. I nod and grab a chair for myself and take a seat. As I settle into my chair Tomas asks, "So, tell me, Santos, what brings you to the library on such a strange night?"

I didn't comment about anything being strange. I narrow my eyes and reflexively tap my fingers against my thigh. "I didn't think anything was strange tonight, besides maybe my arrival."

"The knights and students have left in a frenzy a few hours ago, and with most the knights occupied, I find you in my quarters. Quite odd don't you think?"

"Makes sense, but not why I'm here. I just came to ask some questions and chat for a bit."

Tomas smiles, seemingly settling deeper into his seat. "Good, I've been missing our conversations. So, what do you wish to discuss?"

"Soul magic," I state with authority and I can see Tomas's wrinkled face light up with interest and joy. Of course, that would snag the old man's attention.

The librarian's eyes nearly twinkle in the light as he leans forward. "Oh? What about it can I help you understand?"

I take a second to collect my thoughts slowly begin, "I want to know more. It's completely different than faith or reason magic. Its power source is weirdly both and neither logic and emotion at the same time. Just looking to understand what it is more."

"Ah," Tomas says in a knowing tone. "Have you used it more since that night with Edelgard?"

"Once, though it wasn't intentional."

Tomas closes his eyes for a moment and sighs. "That is probably for the best. It's a lost art in today's modern world. From what I've read, the mages of old had a multitude of extraordinary abilities that they could perform. The rules for magic were very different thousands of years ago, and with that comes unknown consequences of using such magic today."

"How so?" I curiously ask the aging scholar. He's keeping information from me deliberately, I can feel it. He _wants_ me to ask him, but what choice do I have?

Amusement creeps across his pale lips. "Well, when you deal with matters of the soul itself, the results can be dangerous if the caster isn't prepared. Tell me, what happens when you fail a faith or reason spell?"

"It fizzles. Nothing happens and you lose a bit of your mana. At worst you may cast an errant firebolt or spark of lightning. Most people have an innate resistance to their magic."

"Exactly! This is why you don't see people casting Heal on themselves often or burning themselves alive when they cast Fire incorrectly. Soul Magic is inherently different in that the consequence of a failed spell can result in death, catatonia, and other mental maledictions. It's meant only for those who are masters of themselves through and through," Tomas excitedly elates.

to which I nod and reply, "Makes sense. So in using it, you use your soul as a catalyst of sorts?"

"Precisely. Any magical feedback from a failed attempt will rip and tear at your very core."

"Could a dead person use soul magic?" I ask with uncertainty. It would certainly change some of the rules of magic in general.

Tomas ponders the question a bit longer than I'd like before responding, "...In theory. It would have to be an incredibly powerful soul matched with an insurmountable desire. Without flesh to act as an anchor, it would be exceedingly difficult. I don't believe a person would be capable of such a feat."

A person wouldn't, but would a deranged god be capable of something similar? Sothal managed to create an illusion world and nearly possess me. He may be expelled from my body, but I'm not counting him out just yet, and Tomas's insight doesn't make me feel any better.

Amid my brainstorming, I hear Tomas continue, "Soul magic is powerful, but comes with risk. When you open up your soul limits of normal magic disappear and the possibilities become grander, though at your peak of creative power you are at your most vulnerable magically and spiritually. Error or defeat can mean a fate worse than death, so please take caution if you decide to dabble."

"Noted. How were the spells developed?"

"By the first children of the goddess. Passed down from them to us humans, though much has been lost. I knew of only the one spell that I told you, which goes to show how rare they are."

I stand up and bow to Tomas. "Thank you for your time. I'm afraid I must be going, but I wish to speak with you again sometime."

Tomas smiles warmly at me. "Anytime Santos. And do keep yourself safe out there, enemies may be lurking where you least expect them."

"I'll remember that. Farewell," I reply to the scholar, getting ready to make a hasty getaway.

As I reach the doorframe I hear Tomas call out, "One last thing, Santos. Abyss has many secrets hidden, and in unraveling them you may yet learn more about Soul magic that the church has tried to bury."

I look back to the wrinkled old man. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you," I genuinely respond.

"Farewell...and good luck."

* * *

I regrouped with the other students and Byleth after my little talk with Tomas near the gardens to the Holy Mausoleum with everybody. Byleth having changed into more suitable lightweight swordfighters armor in a dark blue looked much more ready for a fight that before, as did most the other students who are now decked out in various chainmail, hardened leather, and studded armor.

"Alright, are we all ready?" Byleth's smooth and soothing voice calls out to the group, which is met with a unanimous cheer of eagerness and determination which Byleth waits to settle down before explaining, "Good. Once we are in there I will assign groups to locations depending on the enemy placement. We will work together and rescue the Ashen Wolves and stop Aelfric!"

With that last inspirational pep talk, we charge into the holy mausoleum with Byleth dispatching the two thugs guarding the inner sanctum door with a swift slice from the segmented blade she wields. After the quick action, we burst forth into the room and stand before a terrible sight.

At the end of the room, I see a large bubble of blood-forming above the alter that's radiating magical energy, and under it, I can make out Aelfric conducting a ritual. Well, that answers my concerns about the guy to which I feel vindicated in not trusting the man. At four different segments of the room, I see one of the Ashen Wolves each tied up with blood slowly siphoning from them into the air towards the large blood bubble above Aelfric. If I didn't know any better, I'd reckon this is some twisted Aztec ritual.

"This definitely doesn't look good," Hilde remarks as Lindhardt tries not to lose his lunch at the sight of so much blood.

"Shape up and focus kids, we need to stop the ritual," I calmly assert to the students which seems to help a little bit to calm their nerves.

I look over across the room and see Constance waving around, shouting, "Could you step on the magical vertices to obstruct the flow of blood? Quickly, now!"

Byleth scans the room and adopts her confident commander mentality declaring, "Alright. There are a lot of heavily armed thugs in the mausoleum, so this is how we will split up. Santos, take Edelgard, Dimitri, Ashe, and Lysithea up the left side towards Hapi and Constance. I'll take Claude, Hilde, and Lindhardt to secure Balthus and Yuri. We will convene on Aelfric once we've freed the Ashen Wolves. Move out!"

We all move without another word to our respective locations and begin to enter the messy fighting of hiding behind pillars to dodge magic and arrows that rain down from the bandits. Edelgard and Dimitri take the lead forward towards Hapi's position with Lysithea using Edelgard to be her shield while she calls forth powerful reason magic, Me standing back with Ashe to provide ranged support, and Dimitri acting as our vanguard to rush down enemy casters with his polearm.

We engage the first wave in a bloody mess as Lysithea shreds a sword-wielding man with Dark Spikes, and Edelgard shield bashes the archer that was hiding behind him. Dimitri runs off to engage the two mages posted around the tied up and gagged Hapi and begins to take damage from their fire spells. I keep a steady focus on Dimitri with my Physic spell with Rescue in my mind at the ready to be cast. Ashe begins plucking away at the bandits coming from the center to aid their friends, thus keeping them at bay and forced to find cover.

"I've got you now mongrel!" Dimitri angrily roars as he cleaves the last mage by Hapi right in half. Blood splatters everywhere around Dimitri and Hapi, to which Dimitri runs over and ungags Hapi, to which she insists to Dimitri, "That's great and all, but can you free me and step on the vertex?"

Dimitri quickly regains his composure, tugging on his cloak. "Oh, uh yes. Of course." As Dimitri steps on the vertex, the blood flowing from Hapi ceases. Dimitri cuts Hapi's ropes and looks back to me. "What now?"

I look back to see how Edelgard and Lysithea are doing against three more bandits and send a Physic spell to Edelgard and reply, "Stay put for now. We need you blocking the flow until all four are clogged to halt the ritual."

Dimitri seems apprehensive about my suggestion but nods in understanding. "Very well, Santos. I leave the rest to you. I shall guard this spot with my life."

I smile at Dimitri for a moment before returning my focus to the other. "Let's move down to Constance! Ashe, stay back and cover Dimitri if more reinforcements come!"

"You got it, doctor!" Ashe responds as he launches another arrow and nails a would-be enemy right through the eye slit of their helmet. That's the kind of shot I would expect out of Shamir and not one of the students, but regardless it was impressive.

I run forward while casting Fortify on Edelgard, shouting, "Lysithea, keep your eyes on anybody coming from the middle area! I'll handle the mages near Constance."

My apprentice nods as she launches several dark magic spells at rushing bandits with Edelgard acting as the barrier once again and cleaving down anybody that made it past the small mage. With the white-haired duo handling things on their end I run up to approach Constance, but one of the bandit guards has taken her hostage with a knife to her throat. "No funny business mage!"

I roll my eyes and cast Rescue on Constance to instantly teleport her to my side and she unleashes a huge bolt of lightning at the hostage-taker. He barely has time to open his mouth to respond as he's reduced to smoke and ash by Constance's powerful spell. This is a prime example of someone with hardly any magical resistance against a very powerful caster, which sickens me a bit, but I push that thought out of my mind as there are more pressing things to worry about.

"Thanks for the timely rescue, Santos. I do enjoy being on the other end of the results of your teleportation magic," Constance remarks as she dusts herself off a bit. "Any later and I fear the worst may have transpired."

"Hey, figured it would be nice. Now, go support Lysithea and Edelgard. We need to wait for a signal from Byleth to know the others are free. I'll go clog up the vortex," I command to the Ashen Wolf who smiles and takes off jogging towards the destructive duo that helped escort me this far in the mausoleum.

I walk over to the blood vertex and step onto it feeling a bit tingly, but nothing too odd. The stream of blood coming off of Constance ceases from my view, and I look over to the central altar and see Aelfric looking quite flustered. I don't see any other bloodstreams going towards the center as well, so I wait patiently for the signal which doesn't take long.

"All clear, the professor says to converge so we can claim victory!" Constance shouts to me from the stairs that lead up to the central area and I step off the vertex of blood magic. I double-check the ground and air above it and I don't see any signs of activation so I turn around to rejoin my allies.

I run up into the central area, and through the sounds of clashing steel and magical spells being unleashed I hear Aelfric wail, "Stop them! I'm too close now!"

Barely through the fighting, I can see Yuri and Byleth fighting side by side working together to slice enemies in almost a very deadly dance, with Lindhardt hiding several meters back. Claude is using his arrows to keep the enemy mages off-balance as Hilde and Balthus are pummeling their way through people to the south along with Dimitri and Ashe coming up to support them. I rejoin the magical 'deathball' of Edelgard, Constance, and Lysithea and begin to spread out my healing spells to anybody I can see.

As we fight I try to cast Rescue on Aelfric to maybe end the conflict early, but my spell fizzles to no avail as I can feel him fully resist my attempt to unseat him from the altar. I narrow my eyes and send a Thoron spell at another soldier of his, finally dropping his goons into the single digits.

"It doesn't matter whose blood it is at the point, I will complete the ritual!" Aelfric screams from his station as he unleashes a huge Meteor spell at Edelgard. The spell hits with it's fast and ferocious power sending the armored princess flying back into a pillar hard enough to crack the stone.

"Shit. You two try to pave a way to Byleth, I'm going to help Edelgard," I advise to my two fellow mages as I bolt from our once solidified position. I can see a bandit running over to finish the dazed and injured Edelgard off, so in response, I channel forth a large amount of magic to cast Warp and Rescue simultaneously.

My warp spell goes off cleanly, but to my dismay when I reappear it would seem my Rescue spell was resisted by the bandit who is now right in my face with a blade. "Die!"

This was not what I had in mind as I backup hastily to avoid the large slices from the decently sized fellow. I cast Thoron at the man as he rushes me, and while it seems to cause him great pain it doesn't stop him from stabbing me in the leg. I hiss in pain from the strike which is quickly followed up by a slice to my head, which I narrowly dodge. I look to cast another spell to kill the enraged bandit bit he skewers me through the upper shoulder of my arm that is missing.

"Just die already!" The bandit cries out as he drives me backward into the adjacent pillar next to the downed Edelgard who barely looks conscious.

The bandit draws a knife with his free hand and goes to impale my face with the blade, but only meets stone and air with his strike as I used Warp to place myself behind him with a follow up of casting Cutting Gale aimed at the man's knees which has the desired effect. With a sharp crack and snap, I hear the bandit's legs give out and even manage to blow off his left leg completely as I channel my anger and focus on that spell.

I take a deep breath as the adrenaline in my body is numbing my pain and limp my way over to Edelgard to assess the damage. I channel forth my Restore spell to heal her up. Her breastplate is dented from the high tier magic she took head-on, and I can hear the gross sounds of her ribs restitching themselves back in place from my Restore spell. Edelgard's shallow breathing improves as her eyes open in a panic.

"What happened?" Edelgard coughs out as she wipes some blood from her mouth.

"Meteor. A high-level fire spell hit you right in the chest. Thanks to your natural resistance and durability you managed to survive."

"Not to mention your healing," Edelgard huffs. "I fear that may have been fatal without an experienced healer nearby."

I smirk as I pull Edelgard to her feet. "All part of the job."

I look back over to see the rest of the bandits are nearly defeated by the students with Dimitri, Byleth, and Yuri all facing off against Aelfric. I can see Balthus and Ashe on the side getting healing treatment from Lindhardt as it seems Ashe took a nasty magical attack to his leg and Balthus has a nice slash across his beefy abs that will probably leave a light scar after healing. No doubt he'll like that given we survive.

Edelgard and I rush to the front lines where Aelfric seems to be finally cornered with Byleth and Yuri holding a blade to the cardinal's throat. Dimitri seemed to take the brunt of the last magical spell from Aelfric and is currently receiving healing from Lysithea due to a hand-wound by the looks of it. Surrounding the angry and fearful looking Aelfric is Yuri, Byleth, Hilde, Claude, Hapi, Constance, Edelgard, and myself with all of us ready to end the deranged cardinal's life.

Edelgard and I join in the final conversation by hearing Aelfric say,"...It's been 10 years since I found her frozen in time, deep underground. I have worked tirelessly to solve the riddle of her death and bring her back to life."

"Halt, Aelfric," A powerful and serene voice echoes through the chamber.

I look to the source of the new voice and see Rhea approaching with Alois right behind, and she looks incredibly angry.

"Rhea! You are the cause of this! You killed her when she gave birth! Tell me why her spirit is no more and why the body remains!" Aelfric hysterically pleads.

Rhea narrows her eyes, the intensity of her magical aura bleeding into the air around her. "I owe you no words, but it was her choice to die. To save the child..."

I step away from the scene to check on Lindhardt and the other injured as it seems they've got things under control. I come up behind Lindhardt and ask, "How's the healing? Nothing bad?"

"Takes more than a measly sword to take down the King of Grappling!" Balthus bellows with laughter but quickly holds his abdomen as the laughter turns into a coughing fit.

Lindhardt looks at the exuberant brawler and chastises, "And this is why I told you to take it easy. Anyways, Balthus should be fine once the rest of the healing magic settles for a few minutes. Ashe took a large thunder spell to his thigh, so he should be sore and may see mobility problems for a day, but he is fine. How is Edelgard?"

"Thanks for the update, I appreciate it. She's fine but will be sore tomorrow. Fixing broken ribs on the fly with strong magic isn't a long term solution."

Lindhardt nods. "I agree. I do wish some would be more careful when fighting."

I put my hand on Lindhardt's shoulder to pat him, and as I lift my hand I feel a magical pulse nearby. I whip my head around and I see Aelfric has disappeared and the group is discussing something intensely.

"Hey, it looks like break time is over. Let's go see what happened," I propose to the group who don't need any more prompting as they spring into action, except Ashe who hobbles over the best he can.

I look at the group, and then to Rhea and Alois. Rhea looks over to me with a warm smile which I return and make my way to them as they distance themselves from the students who are debating their next course of action.

I walk over to Rhea as she dismisses Alois to leave the tunnel, and by the looks of it; it's something urgent. I finally reach the archbishop and declare, "I know this isn't where I'm supposed to be, but-"

"Shhh, Santos. It's alright, I understand. I'm actually quite grateful you are here," Rhea informs me with her soothing voice that eases my worries and allows me to relax my shoulders which I didn't realize were tensed up before.

"Ah, well that's good. I presume we should chase after Aelfric?"

"Yes, that would be most wise. I fear that he will conduct the ritual and we will need everyone to stop what is to come."

"What's to come exactly? How botched is this ritual for a resurrection?" I ask with mild curiosity as Rhea begins to lead me to the students who are going to the sub-level of the mausoleum.

Rhea glances at me with a grim expression. "I fear we may be repeating a dark chapter of history that was shredded from the annals of time...for good reason."

* * *

**A/N: Did you expect this? double update! I went on a writing frenzy a few days ago so here is the result. Whew! That was a lot of combat, and we still have the big bad beastie to go! Wonder how that will go over? Santos is digging in more to the nature of soul magic, discovering alliances, and seeing Byleth in her full fighting form! Quite the combination of events as we draw towards the close of the DLC. The Poll is going quite interesting and thanks to those who have submitted your thoughts so far! I won't spill results but there is nearly a three-way tie for the top spot, so vote if you haven't yet! Now, onto your thoughts from the last chapter in the reviews. **

**In other news, I can be found on Narwhal Lord's Fanfiction Treehouse discord Stormtide_Leviathan on discord . gg / 9XG3U7a so stop by and say hi to all the talented folks over there! Lots of other great stories to pick up and read from what I've found if more FE fanfiction is your things. **

**Review Response:**

**Sukaleska: More new stuff and tangled conflicts to come, glad you are enjoying it! As for happy endings...we shall see as the jury is still out on that one (currently debating it with myself in my notes haha) but thank you for the feedback! **

**VGBlackwing: Now that would be a cool fight idea! I won't lie to say I haven't thought of something similar, but I spitball a _lot _of different ideas and this has come into my brain before. Now, will it happen? I honestly have no clue at this point myself (or I'm just being coy hehe) but I will say that traditional good and evil isn't my biggest cup of tea. I like murkier conflicts where each side has the potential to be justifiable. Makes for a more morally challenging premise, wouldn't you say? Anyways, thanks for the feedback. You are a review warrior! **

**Flitterflux: In my opinion, Shamir is a top-tier waifu along with my liking of Hilde as another close contender. Only second to Alois because he is the best xD And Byleth _might_ sneak in for that S-support, but right now we shall see what happens. Santos certainly got to see another side of Byleth in this chapter!**

**Alright, Alright. I'll see you next weekend for another chapter (estimating Saturday but we shall see) so thanks for reading and until next time! **

**Next Chapter: 3/13-3/15**

**Edited: 10/6/20**


	29. Alpha Wolf

_Forgiveness is difficult as I've found it to be a learned skill, not an implicit human impulse. I've learned to forgive people as well as know when forgiveness isn't an option for certain actions. Sometimes no matter what you do results in asking for forgiveness and never finding it, despite how hard you tried or how much you think you deserve it. _

* * *

**Santos**

"Aelfric, cease this madness at once!" Rhea shouts as the rest of us charge down to the bottom of the staircase where the students and Byleth are located about halfway across the large atrium. The room is lined with a few old stone pillars dating back to the inception of the church with some dim lighting coming from magical torches along the walls. At the end of the large room, I can see Aelfric in front of a woman's body with the holy chalice raised while doing his best cultist impression.

Aelfric's voice echoes throughout the large chamber. "It is too late. The chalice is filled to the brim with the blood of the four. The time is right, and should their blood prove not enough, I shall use my own to complete the ritual."

"The chalice cannot return her soul. It is incapable of returning her body to life," Rhea pleads to the mad cardinal. "End this madness before it's too late. Please."

I can hear Byleth's airy voice rebound off the stone acoustics of the building. "Please don't do this."

Blood magic and sketchy rituals have never worked out before in my experience, so I lean over to Rhea, whispering, "Alright, so what the hell are we going to be dealing with? I already know there isn't a cure for whatever the hell he's going to do to that body or himself."

Before Rhea can respond I hear Aelfric announcing, "Be not afraid, Byleth. Your mother returns to us. The time has come at long last. Perhaps I am not an equal man to him, but today I am here by your side, Sitri."

With those last words from Aelfric, I see Byleth break into a sprint towards the man with her hero's relic drawn but I wince as the magical energy oozes from the chalice and into the atmosphere. With all magical auras and surges, each one has a distinct feel and by this one, it's easily the most twisted and disgusting one I've ever felt. It's the spiritual equivalent of raw sewage being pressed through my mind causing me to retract my senses the best I can not expose myself to the awful aura polluting the room.

What I witnessed next is easily the most disturbing thing I've seen on Fodlan or Earth thus far. Aelfric's hunched over body begins to have his flesh melt off like hot butter while he cries, "Sitri...**Sitri!" **

Both bodies begin to become harder to see as the blood flowing out of the chalice is obscuring the vision of them and seemingly binding them together in some twisted fashion. I can see the silhouette of their form growing and bulge into inhuman proportions. The grim transformation is over in a matter of seconds as the new lumbering form of demonic origins steps forth and wails, "**Sitri!" **

"What in the goddamn fuck…" I whisper under my breath as I can't take my eyes off the freshly made abomination, and from everyone else's frozen stance it would appear we are all sharing the same thoughts right now.

The first one to shake off the initial shock is Edelgard who exclaims, "The chalice...it absorbed both of them."

"That aberration...what is it?An...umbral beast?" Dimitri nervously says as he takes a preemptive step backward and seems to clutch his lance more tightly.

"This is just like last time the ritual was performed," Rhea sadly laments as she gazes upon the beast with great pity written upon her face.

"Why must people resort to such vile magic to get what they want." Lysithea's knees quiver as she takes a step backward. "It never works out in the end…"

A few other students comment on the newborn monster as I hear clanking footsteps behind me. I turn around and see a knight of Seiros approach and call out, "Lady Rhea! Monsters have appeared at the cathedral!"

"Could it be...the roar and awakening of such a monster lured them here?" Rhea ponders before motioning to our group. "Everybody capable of fighting this beast must do so now! By my order as archbishop, stop Aelfric once and for all!"

The students cheer and make their declarations to serving the church and fighting against the beast, and just as quickly as they finish Rhea looks to me saying, "I must go help up above. Stay here and do your best to contain it. We lost many people last time, I hope you can change that, Santos."

"I'll make sure we get out of this alive. We've made it this far against him, haven't we?" I reply with a thumbs up to the regal woman who smiles and nods to me before darting up the stairs towards the knight who warned her of the attacks up above. Now to actually deliver on my promise, which is easier said than done.

I return my attention to the large umbral beast at the far end of the room roaring enough to shake the walls of the subterranean cathedral along with Constance shouting that the place will collapse on us if we don't handle this monster quickly. Byleth stands closest to the beast and orders, "Surround the beast! We need to figure out what we are dealing with!"

"Agreed! Take caution everyone, we don't know what powers it possesses!" Dimitri articulates as he brandishes his lance and sprints towards Byleth.

Claude readies his bow and calls out, "Don't be rash, this isn't your average fight!"

Byleth and Dimitri are the first to reach and begin engaging the beast as it moves around with unnatural agility to dodge the two experienced fighters blows. The beast lets out another terrible roar as I can feel the beasts abrasive magic taint the air and in a flash, I see a copy of Aelfric form to life. As it forms it's smaller spawn I can see it rouse the ability similar to the chalice and it siphons the magical energy from the Aelfric clone.

"Its wounds are healing…" I hear Edelgard lament as she rushes towards the professor to assist in melee combat.

I try to stay by the exit to get a wide view of all the students to make sure I can divvy out Physic spells when needed. "Kill the clones of Aelfric! The beast is using strange magic to sustain itself!"

Hapi standing near the middle of the holy arena shouts back, "Even though their not him...I'm not sure I can fight him."

Hilda happily shouts with her ax held high, "Don't worry Hapi, I can!"

"Target the illusions before damaging the umbral beast! We can't win unless we do!" Byleth fiercely commands as she narrowly dodges a claw swipe from the beast.

The students all converge on their respective targets in avoiding the spells from the pseudo-Aelfrics and the vanguard of Byleth, Dimitri, Edelgard, and Balthus are squaring off against the large umbral beast. Lindhardt as taken cover behind a pillar and is focusing on Physic spells while I can see Yuri coordinating the attacks on the pseudo-Aelfrics with Hilde, Hapi, Constance, Lysithea, and Ashe.

Lindhardt and I don't have to wait long as the pseudo-Aelfrics seem to possess the dangerous spells he did in real life not too long ago, forcing Lindhardt and me to keep a steady beat on those being targeted by his Nosferatu attacks. The magical might the beast is even exerting through the Aelfric clones is terrifying as I can feel myself already sweating due to the amount of focus to keep the monster from draining my allies and having already fought a battle beforehand.

I can see everyone fighting with such intensity and determination around me that I can't help but smile a little bit. Everyone here has such different views and allegiances, and yet here we all are working to fight a greater evil. As I'm feeling the adrenaline coursing through my veins to help steady myself in the heat of battle I see Balthus land a vicious blow on the beast stunning it.

"Hit it with everything you've got!" Byleth's smooth yet thunderous voice echoes through the tomb as I see the remaining clones defeated and everyone within range shoot magic, arrows, and even Hilde hucks her ax at the beast.

Just as I'm about to prepare a spell to join in on the beating I can sense a tremor of a magic pulse from the beast that feels a bit familiar. I close my eyes to focus on the nature of the spell for a moment, and as I do I freeze for a moment. I look up to the see the monster in distress and our group a bit overextended and I shout, "Look out, somethings coming! I think it's a-"

The world goes black for a brief moment as I fall on my back like someone just dropped me from two feet in the air. I hear another roar come from the beast, but the sound seems to be to my left instead of directly in front of me...it teleported. It did what I can do in using Warp on other people at the same time, but it seemed to mix the Nosferatu spell within the Warp like an advanced spell weaving?

I quickly scramble to my feet, and I can see that I'm on the leftmost side of the tomb with the beast positioned by the only door in or out now with Edelgard, Hilde, and Ashe dropped nearby. I scan the room and see other fighters scattered around doing the same thing I am as I hear Byleth yell, "Reposition! Prepare yourself for that maneuver when it coils up! Healers, work double-time!"

"I am working!" I a shriek out as I run over to Balthus, who is the closest to me, and apply a Heal spell to him. What else would I be doing?!

Balthus gets to his feet and pats me roughly on the back. "Thanks, doc, now if you don't mind I have a monster to take down!"

Balthus takes off running towards the umbral beast as it unleashes a nasty tail swipe at those nearby. Hilde is still clambering to her feet, so I cast Rescue to bring her out of harm's way. Edelgard manages to slide under the sweeping attack, but Ashe takes the devastating blow as he can't move out of the way quick enough with his injured leg. Ashe is thrown to the side with a vicious force as he skids across the smooth tomb floor.

More copies of Aelfric spawn in once again and I hear Yuri grunt, "The damned fool. Let's dance."

I can see about 4 copies of Aelfric have spawned and the only people fight the beast in melee range are Edelgard and Hilde with Balthus running in to help. The fighting between everyone breaks into a frenzy unlike last time and I have a hard time deciding where to look to focus. I can't see Ashe through the bodies fighting the fake Aelfrics so I look to Byleth who's at the far end of the room and cast Warp on her to get her back into the fray.

"Thanks!" Byleth acknowledges as she reappears next to the umbral beast and begins to deliver several slashes to the monster.

I look back to the bulk of fighters, and as I do I immediately drop to my stomach to avoid a fireball from a clone, which Yuri manages to dispatch immediately after. He then sends me a smug look. "Lying down on the job, Santos?"

"This is hardly the time for jokes!" I chastise harshly as I cast Rescue on Constance in hopes to get her out of the way of two fireballs. As she appears next to me it's made apparent I was a little late as she's scorched a bit on her arms and legs.

"Thank you for the timely intervention Santos, it is most fortuitous that-"

I thrust up my hand in front of the former noble's face, "Less talk, more anima spells."

Constance huffs but complies and conjures up more lightning-based spells directed at the clones of Aelfric. I stand by Constance and help assault the clone with my lightning magic. I can see Lindhardt tending to an injured Lysithea who seems to have had her energy drained by Nosferatu, while Yuri is still going strong against the remaining two clones with Dimitri backing him up.

With Yuri and Dimitri distracting the clones in melee range, Constance and I clean up the two doppelgangers with ease. I look back towards the towering umbral beast, yet due to its unusual physiology, I can't determine how damaged it really is with Hilde being knocked away and tended to by Hapi. Edelgard, Byleth, and Balthus seem to be holding the line as the most proficient melee fighters.

"Santos, Warp me upwards above the beast!" Byleth shouts to which I quickly obliged with a teleport that sends Byleth about five meters right above the head of the monster, though as the spell ends I feel as if I've hit my limit for that spell for the time being. Byleth lands a nasty plunging attack into the distorted skull of the monster, wedging the sword of the creator right through one of it's misformed skull eyes.

The students and I watch the monster thrash around as Byleth hangs on tightly to the hilt of her sword. I sense more clones spawning in again and Hilda cries out, "Ahh, C'mon! This is getting ridiculous!"

I can't help but share the sentiment of the pinkette as I hear Hapi reply, "Yeah, you're telling me. It's getting annoying."

"Less chatting kids, we need to focus the beast while we can and make sure Byleth doesn't get thrown through the ceiling," I chide as the beast turns to ram its head into a nearby pillar and I expend my last Rescue spell.

Byleth reappears beside me, though without her signature blade in hand. The beast recoils in pain screeching and screaming inhumanely as it just bashed the sword deeper into its head. I feel Byleth's hand on my left shoulder and her whimsical voice, "Nice save, but I'm down a weapon. Can you send me back?"

I shake my head feeling a bit guilty. "No, that was my last teleportation. I have maybe one more Physic spell left in me and a few Heal spells. The rest of my cognitive focus is readied for offensive spells which I have in spades."

"Good, save the restoration spells. I need you on the offense to help us kill this thing once and for all. I can feel that it's been weakened. I can lead you, Lysithea, and Constance to the front line for a direct attack against one of the weak points Balthus opened up earlier." Byleth explains rapidly. "Yuri! Can you hold off the clones a bit longer?"

I look over to a very exhausted looking Yuri that is in the midst of dodging fire spells who grunts, "It's what I'm doing boss!"

I try to survey the battlefield for one last check-in on everyone as I remember a few people were in rough shape, but Byleth grabs my hand shouting, "There isn't time, we won't get another opening!"

I allow Byleth to drag me forward as Constance and Lysithea trail behind us covering our flanks from the Aelfric clones' attacks. I look back briefly to see Claude, Dimitri, and Yuri holding off the new clones, and then back towards the beast where I see Balthus and Edelgard doing their best to corner the insipid creature, though both are on the defensive. Byleth weaves us past a huge ball of compressed dark energy and into the front lines, though I would be lying if I said I wasn't tired at this point.

"Balthus, clear a path!" Edelgard shouts as I can see her glance over her shoulder at me and the group of mages coming in for a big strike.

Balthus lets out a howl of excitement. "About time! I'm actually working up a sweat!

I roll my eyes at the brawlers laid back attitude in the face of incarnate evil and distortion as Byleth directs us past a claw swipe and points to the beast, "Right there, aim for that spot where the bone plate has been cracked!"

I focus the rest of my energy into Cutting Gale and let the destructive magic shoot from my fingers as I can feel Constance unleash her Bolting spell and Lysithea conjures Dark Spikes all directed at the beast with Byleth's instruction. The spells collide together as they combine and burrow their way through the umbral beast's twisted hide. I push as much as I can physically and mentally on my wind spell and after a few moments, I can see the combination attack burst through the monster's neck creating a large hole nearly decapitating it and carving through the wall behind it. I shiver a bit at such magical might it took to overcome such a creature's resistance.

"Let's finish this!" Edelgard declares as Balthus, Byleth, and her go-to finish off the down beast that tries pull forth healing magic from its clones to no avail, as it seems our allies have eliminated the remaining ones once and for all.

I watch the melee warriors finish off the beast as it lets out one last shriek before collapsing to the ground. As it hits the ground it's flesh seems to turn to dust slowly as if being peeled off in bloody chunks, which makes me feel a bit ill as my adrenaline wears off.

"We did it..." Lysithea gasps as she stumbles into me for support. Her sudden weight causes my fragile body to stumble into Constance who barely seems to be able to hold her own weight as well.

"Could you _please _remove yourselves from me? I am absolutely exhausted from such a grievous ordeal!" Constance bemoans as she fails to push Lysithea and me away.

Both Lysithea and I chuckle a bit as we stop leaning on Constance who tries to unwrinkle her clothes a bit. As the beast continues to fade away I take a seat on the ground and lie down on my back to catch my breath. That was easily the scariest and simultaneously the most dangerous thing I've ever done in my life. That creature looked straight out of a horror movie and had ridiculous magic to boot. No wonder the chalice was hidden away by the church, though it does make me wonder why it wasn't destroyed or hidden somewhere else like _the bottom of the ocean_ for instance.

My relaxation is interrupted to quickly for my taste as I feel someone kick at my feet. I look up to see Edelgard hovering above me with a somber face. "Santos, are you still able to move?"

"I'm exhausted, but yes. What is it?"

Edelgard points across the room ominously. "I think you should go help over there."

I scramble to my feet and look across the old tomb to see Dimitri and Lindhardt crouched over something, and my eyes go wide. "Shit, Ashe. He took that tail swipe full force and got lost in the fray."

I bolt across the room as fast as my tired limbs can until I'm right behind Dimitri who is on his knees holding Ashe's hand while Lindhardt is adjacent to the boy using Heal, but the green-haired teen looks to me and shakes his head with a somber look upon his face. Dimitri turns around slowly to me with barely restrained intensity. "Fix him. Heal him. You _have_ to."

I swallow and circle to Ashe's front and squat above him. I check for a pulse right underneath his jaw and then at the base of his wrist. I feel out with my Heal spell to latch onto any residual life, but the result is null. I observe his leather armor in the chest area where he took the huge tail swipe, and from the depression, in his chest, I'd say his entire upper torso and some ribs were completely shattered and crushed from the attack. Without immediate powerful magical intervention, I'd say anyone would have suffered a similar fate.

I feel Dimitri shake my shoulder and call out to me in a hysterical tone, "Santos. Doctor. You can fix him, right?"

I take my fingers and close Ashe's eyelids. This is easily the worst part of my profession. "Time of death, about the second bell, 25th day of Harpstring Moon 1180. Cause of death-"

Dimitri shoves me, yelling, "You are supposed to be one of the greatest healers in Fodlan! Do something!"

Now getting a bit pissed at Dimitri's immature behavior I fire back, "Unless you take me for a _fucking _necromancer, this boy is gone! The only way to bring someone back is that chalice," I point to the chalice that's on the ground where the umbral beast drew its last breath, "and we all know how that went! Stand down and get a grip."

"Please, Dimitri. He's gone. We all did our best," Lindhardt confesses as he tries to console the crown prince. At least someone still has their head on straight.

Dimitri quickly shoves Lindhardt aside and clutches me by my robes, his face seething with anger. "I thought you were going to look out for us! What am I going to tell his father? You were supposed to be there, but it seems Ingrid may have been right about something that I overlooked."

Now that was a low blow if I ever heard one, though luckily Lindhardt interjects, "Hey, let's all just cool off a bit. We just fought for our lives after all. We're lucky to be alive at all."

Dimitri glares at the other healer before returning his attention to me and dropping my scrunched up robes, stating, "So be it." Dimitri trudges away and I look back across the room and I see Yuri nearby with his blade half drawn from his sheath.

Yuri gives me a nod before moving onto talk to someone else. I look back to Lindhardt and shake my head muttering, "I _knew _he got hit badly, I just couldn't make it over with everything else happening. This is the ugly side of being a healer, is telling people when you couldn't do anything. Powerlessness."

"Well said, doctor. Figure we should group up with the others?" Lindhardt suggests and I nod as I pull off my Ashen Wolf styled robes, leaving me with a simple tunic undershirt.

I grimace as I look at the poor kid's body once more. "Yeah, I'll just cover Ashe up. It's the least he deserves for a noble effort."

Sometimes despite how hard you try, life has other plans for you. I'm sure Ashe had dreams and plans that will never be fulfilled. I don't know why this particular death hurts as much as it does. I didn't know the kind-hearted boy that well, but maybe it's because I blame myself, and what Dimitri said has some truth to it.

* * *

The day following the chaos most of us slept and looked for more medical aid in the Garreg Mach clinic. Most of us were pretty banged up and/or exhausted from combat and magical spells. Rhea was kind enough to let me stay in my old quarters for the time considering the craziness of events, which I accepted with gratitude since some alone time was what I desired.

I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling blankly for a forgettable amount of time. It's only been about 12 hours since the whole fiasco, and I've spent most of it in my room looking at a wall or sleeping. As I let out another sigh I hear a pounding on my door and Seteth's voice. "Santos, Rhea requires your presence in the atrium at once. I pray for you not to be late."

I groan as I roll out of bed and look around the room. I see my disheveled Ashen robes next to my set of church robes. I stand up and stretch my legs out a bit and grab the Ashen robes. Something feels more right about wearing the robes that represent the Abyss rather than the church of Seiros, yet I can't fully explain it to myself. More of a gut instinct of me having a deeper desire to pick something that represents me more accurately.

I dress quickly and touch up my hair a bit to help alleviate the bed head and straighten out the beard I've been growing. Without anything else around to help freshen up, I strap on my footwear and leave my room quickly. As I enter the walkway I immediately notice that the church is bustling with activity with staff running around and people looking very busy, including an Almyran boy working on fixing some brick inlays who give me a dirty look.

I reach Rhea's atrium and see the Ashen Wolves gathered along with Byleth. Rhea stands beyond them a bit looking composed as ever with her full archbishop regalia attire accentuating her idyllic form. As I approach I hear Rhea announce, "Good, you've come. We now finally get down to business and discuss the aftermath."

I nod as I take my place beside Yuri and Hapi, and motion for Rhea to continue. "As you all know by now, Ashe Ubert, the adoptive son of Lord Lonato and member of the Blue Lions has been sent home for burial. I thank not just you here, but everyone for they combined effort to defeat the umbral beast."

We all remain silent as Rhea observes us for any reactions, though most of us remain fairly rigid besides Hapi who comments, "Mhmm. It's a shame."

Rhea clears her throat. "Furthermore, after speaking with the cardinals, I've decided to disband the Ashen Wolves as a house. The house was originally created for youths who needed the church's protection, and somewhere along the way, that intent became corrupted. It ultimately became a cage for you. You can consider this a graduation of sorts."

"Objection." Everyone turns their attention to me as I reiterate, "Objection to this. The Ashen Wolves deserve more for what they've done for the church, and how much they represent for Abyss. They serve as guardians for the downtrodden and abandoned."

"I've made my decision, it is final," Rhea asserts to us,

Hapi steps forward, shaking her head. "You can doll this up by calling it whatever you want, but Santos is right. Abyss needs us. You're the one who sent me to Abyss, to begin with, and now you just expect us to go live our lives as nothing happened?"

"You may continue to live in Abyss, of course. Abyss will always be a place for those who need it most. You are unbound from your chains and free to live as you wish," Rhea elaborates and the Ashen Wolves look between themselves and then to me.

I can sense the gears turning in each of their heads for a few moments until Balthus speaks up, "You know, it feels like pretty alright, but I also owe a lot to Abyss as well."

"Me too. After everything I have been through, I must say I feel immense gratitude to live freely and make my own choices," Constance adds with a convicted tone.

"You're just going to let me go?" Yuri asks, chuckling lightly. "I did some pretty unsavory things while working for the church, but I must agree with Santos to some degree that leaving Abyss without the Wolves wouldn't be the same."

I step forward past the group and look into the archbishop's eyes. "Rhea. Since I've been down there I've seen firsthand what life is like for those people. They need a support system to depend on, and the Ashen Wolves can do it. I may not have had the warmest welcome." I sneak a glance at Yuri who smirks."But I've grown to care deeply for the people down there. I understand what it's like to not fit in anywhere in society, so here's my request. The Ashen Wolves lack a professor, so why not me?"

Byleth looks at me with a blank face, though I swear I can see a small twinkle in her eyes. I look back to the Ashen Wolves who smile and nod at me before looking back to Rhea who sighs, "While your proposal is quite heartfelt and heard, I must stand by my decision. The house will be disbanded."

"Then move the date to the end of the school year. Let them have a proper graduation ceremony and finish their educations that they never did. You owe them that much," I argue as I gesture to the four students. "C'mon, what've you got to lose?"

Rhea looks at me with a calm and resolute face, then looks to Byleth who gives Rhea a gentle nod. Rhea takes one last moment of silence to observe us before declaring, "Very well. I can move the date to disband the Ashen Wolves at the end of the school year. Santos Capetillo, I place you in charge of the Ashen Wolves to help them complete the studies they once started at Garreg Mach. You shall be free to use any resources that are available to the other houses in Garreg Mach, as well as reside in Abyss to your pleasing."

That actually worked? I raise an eyebrow as my astonishment must be plastered all over my face. I figured best I could do was a debate for a task force in the Abyss, but here at least the Ashen Wolves will get some real closure and we get to watch over Abyss, together. I see Hapi and Balthus high five each other behind me and Yuri remark, "You always were a bit hard to predict, doctor. I like that about you, and I'm happy to have you as my professor."

"He's patched me up plenty of times, so I'm great with this," Balthus bellows as he holds his sides and chuckles.

Hapi looks between her classmates curiously. "Sounds good. Formal education from someone who gets us would be nice."

"With Santos in charge, that means it'll be much more difficult for him to evade my magical experiments. This is delightful!" Constance cheers which I slump my shoulders a bit at what I inadvertently just through myself into.

"There we have it. It seems you have eager students to back you up. I wish you the best of luck. I'll have Alois brief you later on a mission for next week. As for you Byleth, you will take the Golden Deer in a few days to Gautier territory. I'll send a full mission briefing to you later. That is all for now, you are all dismissed. Go rest up and recover, you've all earned it," Rhea expresses as she smiles happily at each of us.

The Ashen Wolves and Byleth both depart, including Balthus giving me a rough yet playful pat on the shoulder leaving me with Rhea. I wait until the rest of the people has left before I hear Rhea ask, "I take it you have something on your mind?"

"Two things. One, where is the chalice now? I'm hoping the church destroyed it or put it somewhere safer than last time. Also, do you have time for tea?"

"The chalice is well taken care of, rest assured that the church has dealt with it accordingly. And tea would be a welcomed change of pace. What else is on your mind Santos?" Rhea replies as she begins to walk towards her quarters while motioning me to follow her.

As I begin to trail her I respond, "I think you can help me understand the aspects of a type of magic, plus it'd be good to catch up with someone's company I enjoy."

"Sounds interesting, let us go to my chambers," Rhea politely replies as we exit the atrium.

I can't tell if Rhea's face had any reaction to my honest comment, but I did notice a slight shudder in her vastly powerful magical signature. Perhaps I'm growing on the archbishop since I doubt she is very casual with so many loyal and pious subjects around. I know for a fact I feel soothed by her very presence as if her being in a room has an almost calming effect on everyone within like they sync up with her emotions. This too could be a special type of magic I've yet to even understand, or perhaps I'm happy to be around someone I like.

* * *

Rhea opens the doors to her decorative yet simple chambers, which is akin to something of a large hotel suite and unlike any of the other personal quarters I've seen staff or students have at Garreg Mach. The same elegant tapestry in light blues and golds line the windows as I step into the living room space that complete with a couple of chairs and a tea set upon a beautifully handcrafted oaken table.

"I'm going to set the tea. You are welcome to use my washroom to clean up," Rhea suggests in a slightly insistent tone. I bow out of respect and escort myself to the side room Rhea gestures too as she maneuvers herself to the tea set.

I take a moment to admire the somewhat homey feel of the bathroom with a large barrel-like tub at the end of the long and narrow room with a rudimentary squat hole accompanied with rustic brick walls that probably haven't been improved much since Garreg Mach's construction. The sink is merely a very intricately carved washing bowl with some bar soap beside it on a towel. Above the washing bowl is perhaps the most jarring thing to me; a mirror.

I haven't really looked at myself since I actually arrived all those years ago. The Galatea never had one, and even when I had access to hand mirrors in the past like at the academy or through Sevihn, it never occurred to me to look at myself. The closest I've seen to my own visage is in a random pool of murky water or stream of water.

I scoop up some water in my hand and splash my face a bit before I look at myself in the center of the mirror. The man staring back at me certainly isn't the recent medical school grad working in Arizona that's for sure. The man I'm staring at has much wilder hair than I remember myself having, with it looking slightly dirty and matted and much longer than the short haircut I used to keep throughout my college and high school days. My eyes look tired and strained, my skin is fairly clear thanks to a minimalist diet of vegetables primarily, but I can see faint lines on my face that weren't present a few years ago. The only positive I can pull from looking at the image is I've finally grown a decent beard and mustache that could land me in a mariachi band.

"I need a shave. And a haircut. I look a worse version of my older hermano."

Thankfully my voice hadn't changed much in the time, but it does feel a bit strange to hear my familiar voice coming from a foreign and aged face. Perhaps if I used fire magic to shave? It's not the craziest thing I've thought up, and in theory, my magical resistance should prevent me from burning my face off, coupled with the fact that most people are naturally resistant to their offensive magic. It calls for a trial run.

"My leg hair should suffice. If I focus enough to make my finger the point…" I mutter to myself as I throw my leg up on the counter and pull up my pant leg and robes.

I start by steadying my breathing and using Fire in a controlled manner, not too unlike what I've dubbed 'Light' but instead of brightness, I'm going for a small nexus of intensity like an Exacto knife made of plasma. Not enough to harm someone with such a low tier spell, but hopefully enough to shave off hair. I channel my mana into my hand and chuckle, "This is crazy. If this works I can't imagine Rhea's reaction...well here goes."

I charge the spell up with my idealized parameters and begin to apply the Fire spell to my shin hair. The spell takes a moment but after a small burning sound, I'm able to trace a path through my leg hair without harming or irritating the skin. Seems my guesstimate was right on the money, but now I have to maintain the same level of concentration to hold the spell. Accuracy and control is the name of the game rather than most spells that simply want more mana to juice them up. For an ER doctor like myself; child's play.

"Here goes Fodlan's first 'DIY' electric shaver…"

I begin to shave my face rather quickly as the spell is incredibly efficient and I don't have to worry about pressing overly hard to get all the hair in an area. In about three minutes I'm nearly clean-shaven and looking a bit like my old self. My hairdo could use an overhaul, but I don't trust myself with that artistic endeavor since I'm not looking to go bald. I splash my face a couple of times and use the nearby towel to dry off and touch up some spots I missed.

I do a once over in the mirror, and I have to admit that I've probably de-aged myself about five or so years with that trim. I look down at the pile of hair on the counter and ground and do myself to scoop it into one big pile. One last Fire spell should dispel the evidence and-

"Santos, are you feeling ill? The tea is set and ready," Rhea calls out which catches me off guard causing me to put a bit too much _oomph_ into my Fire spell.

I certainly burned the evidence of my shaving, but also scorched the countertop, and _set my robes on fire._ I panic as I try to beat out the flames, which burn my hand a bit since it's no longer magical and now actual fire. I frantically look for a solution and in my haste grab the washbowl and dump the water out on myself. Steam fills the room as my robes are mostly saved and quenched which allows me to let out a sigh of relief.

"Just a moment!" I shout back to Rhea in an attempt to quell any suspicion as I use the towel to help dry off my robes.

The robes will have to be a bit damp despite my best efforts, which is leagues above actively on fire. I with myself one last once over in the mirror before stepping out of the restroom. I re-enter the main chamber of Rhea's quarters and immediately smell a very strong Chamomile tea brewing. Rhea is seated at the small tea table on a wooden chair waiting patiently for my arrival while blowing on her hot cup of tea.

"Sorry for the delay," I remark as I quickly take my seat and begin to pour myself a cup of delicious-smelling tea.

"Were you in there _shaving?_ Your kind never ceases to amaze me," Rhea chuckles as she takes a sip of her tea, but I nearly drop the pot of tea mid pour.

I look back incredulously to Rhea as I reach for a teacup. "What do you mean by _your kind_?"

Rhea makes an 'o' with her mouth before smiling. "I apologize, that was rather crass of me. Foreigners, like yourself, have such interesting ways of interpreting instructions. When I suggested you go freshen up, I wouldn't have guessed nor encouraged you to actually shave your face in addition to washing up. That would explain the burning smell."

I sink a bit into my chair now much more self-conscious of my decision. "Yeah...I may have gotten carried away. First time in a few years I've seen myself in an actual mirror, so _yeah_."

Rhea smiles and blushes slightly. "Rest easy, Santos. I shall keep this little secret between us."

"You're not just saying that because you're the archbishop now, are you?" I inquire skeptically. "I can understand it being a job obligation after all."

Rhea shakes her head and takes another sip from her cup of tea. "No. I'd do it out of respect for you, with my title set aside."

Well, that's relieving she sees me in a positive light like that. Perhaps now I can dig into the meat of what I'm curious about. From what Sothal showed me at Gronder Field, Edelgard's perilous deal, and my own curiosities I'm going to see if she has anything to say on soul magic and if the information lines up with Tomas. He's been on my suspicion list ever since Edelgard gave me a weird reaction and then me looking a bit deeper into the nature of soul magic.

I sit up straight and lean forward a bit. "Tell me, Rhea. I did some digging in Abyss and I've found some interesting information. Namely on an old styling of magic; Soul magic. What do you know about it?"

"An interesting, yet not unexpected topic." Rhea casually takes a long sip from her tea. "But I shall elaborate on what I can. Soul magic is indeed a lost magical practice that was once developed by the first children of the goddess Sothis and the very first members of the church. Its practice was outlawed many centuries ago due to the grave implications that come with using your soul as a focus for magic, but that was long ago. Most humans, unlike the children of the goddess, could only perform one or two spells they felt a strong connection to. Any missteps or casting of a spell which your soul wasn't tied to led to terrible fates such as amnesia, loss of self, uncontrolled rage, and even mental deficiency. That's why most of the texts were burned and the teaching and use were outlawed with the uprising of humanity. You said you found some information in Abyss?"

I rub my freshly shaven chin in thought. Rhea definitely knows a thing or two about the magic but seems very much on the side of it being a danger to society. I'll have to be careful with how I word my questions from here on out. I reckon if I show here my tome she'll want it burned, and I'd rather learn more about soul magic than just let the past die out.

"Yeah, found some older church texts alluding to it, that's it. I've studied magic pretty intensively so I was wondering if it was a form I didn't know or just rewording due to the translation."

"Ah, I see. Well if you do find any heretical texts in Abyss be sure to bring them to me for disposal or quarantine. I'd hate for a young hopeful mage to find them and destroy themselves. They were never meant for humans to cast," Rhea warns as she takes another sip from her now lukewarm tea.

Now that is an interesting tidbit. Tomas said he believed in me to cast Soothe all those nights ago, and with learning, that soul magic was never intended for humans, and Edelgard's weird suspicions and allegiances it could only mean a couple of things. First option; Tomas is a Nabatean or Agarthan like I was beginning to think, and he has an agenda separate from the church, which makes me think Agarthan. Second option; Tomas is really just a wise old man that has done his reading, but this option seems less likely to be true.

I'm going to go with the assumption Tomas is an Agarthan right under the church's nose and he wants something to do with me, meaning he probably had a line of communication with Sevihn about me. He vouched for me to come to Garreg Mach which I doubt is a coincidence and trusted me with Soul magic probably as a way to earn my trust or use me. Too bad for him his information is outdated on me. If I play my cards right I can find out more about the true history and use Tomas when he thinks he holds all the cards. I'll have to hold off on exposing him to see what other information he can drip feed me, and that gives me some time to figure out _how_ to expose him.

I chuckle to myself which draws a curious look from Rhea who asks, "What's gotten into you, Santos?"

"Nothing, just realized that Aelfric must have used Soul magic with the chalice for that ritual. Damned fool," I rattle off as I refocus on Rhea, who seems very content with my presence as do I with her. "Ehm, Rhea I have a question for you and the church as a whole. What do you think of those who don't conform?"

"It's simple. They are generally heathens that lack the goddess's wisdom, but one cannot place blame on an outsider such as yourself for never living in Fodlan and knowing of her existence. Ignorance is a kind lie that I wish not to punish. Are you worried about yourself and lack of faith?"

"Not at all. I have the church and the Goddess to thank for not being executed, so I couldn't be happier. The teachings of compassion and kindness are welcomed in my eyes," I happily reply.

Rhea pauses for a moment staring at her tea before looking back up with a soft voice saying, "I'm glad to hear that you have taken to the Goddess's teaching so easily. Many outsiders can find the grace of the Goddess difficult to comprehend."

"Don't get me wrong, I've seen the ugly side of it like yesterday night. But shadows cannot be cast without light, right?"

"A clever way to phrase it, but yes I would agree."

I put down my teacup and stretch my arm a bit. "Have you ever considered doing any traveling outside of Fodlan? To perhaps spread the word of the goddess, like a mission?"

"I have, but I am content here in Fodlan. It is my home and I must serve as archbishop for those devoted to the goddess."

Well, there goes one plan to lure Rhea and her followers from Fodlan. I figured like the religion of my world she'd jump at the chance to spread the word of the goddess, but it seems she is content with people coming to her instead. The more I talk with Rhea the less I believe I can pull off my deal with Edelgard. I can see arguments for the church remaining and being removed and it's beginning to make my head hurt. I know something is coming regardless of the Agarthan's and soon Edelgard is going to eventually make a stand though the reasons may be more personal and are different than Agarthan's reasons. Then there is everyone in the crossfire, including myself. I may have bitten off more than I could chew.

"That sounds good Rhea. Being content with your station, but I must ask how long have you served as Archbishop? You must've been here for a while."

Rhea pauses for a moment to collect her thoughts before elaborating, "It's been quite some time now that I think of it. I possess a greater Crest of Seiros herself which has blessed me with an extended lifespan. Many crests have secrets like that to them, but with my longevity, I've been able to serve as Archbishop for nearly 80 years now."

I near knock over my teacup and fall out of my chair as I babble, "_80 years?_ That's ridiculous. All things considered, you look great for your age."

Rhea smiles back at me. "Thank you, I do try to keep up appearances as the archbishop after all. It sometimes feels longer than that, but that's how I suppose it feels after living for so long."

"No kidding. Anyways, the tea has been lovely and I didn't realize that about you. Let's chat at another time?"

Rhea stands up from her seat. "That sounds acceptable, as long as you keep your grooming to your own quarters."

I can see the corner of Rhea's mouth twitch a bit as she mentions my shaving mishap. Frankly, I can see the comedy in it so I happily reply, "I'll keep that in mind. It's been peaceful spending time with you."

"Same to you. I feel as I've met you in another life, but I can't quite place it. Honestly, it is a bit beguiling listening to you talk. Next time I'll have some questions for you, but now you should focus on leading your new house. Good luck and farewell, Santos," Rhea says, waving goodbye to me.

I bow one last time to her before waving goodbye and reply, "See you around, Rhea."

I stand outside Rhea's quarters for a moment to organize my thoughts. Rhea is certainly older than I thought, and a crest would explain a lot of her wisdom. Her being a descendant of Seiros is a definite possibility. Having her take the church on a field trip out of Fodlan where I could maybe persuade them to relocate is out of the question as she won't budge on the matter without me sounding insane or spilling the beans that people want her out. I'll have to find another way of convincing her to step down, considering she hardly seems phased to have assassins after her but sends me down to Abyss. Using soul magic would be too risky to change her mind as I assume she has experience with it and I doubt I'd win that fight to deceive her, let alone have it go unnoticed. I've found myself between a rock, a bigger rock, and a mountain.

I begin walking back to my quarters and mumble to myself, "Things just can't be that easy…"

I'll have to find allies that see the middle ground between the church's right and wrongdoings, and I have an idea of where to start. Luckily talking with them shouldn't be that difficult considering I'm their new professor. The winds are changing and the shadows of the past are returning with force. I feel Aelfric was just the warm-up for what's to come between the powers at being in Fodlan. I just hope that there is a Fodlan after all this has resolved, though I have doubts already creeping into my brain.

I get to my room door eventually and begin to fumble with the key. After a small fight with my robes, I wrench it out and begin to unlock my door, though as I look to the door I noticed it's already cracked open. I freeze immediately as I shake off any previous weariness and narrow my eyes. I begin to focus on my inner magic to ready a quick Fire spell for a possible intruder, so I take on last deep breath before kicking in the door.

I kick back the door with a large amount of force, which manages to send it swinging on its hinges into the wall. With my arm extended with magical fire dancing on the ends of my fingertips, I scan the room. As I step into the fairly well-lit room after my door kicks my eyes immediately soften as I see Ingrid standing near my bedroom window with her head now turned toward me. A confused and slightly frightened expression adorns her face before devolving into something much softer and worried.

Dressed in her pegasus knight armor, Ingrid fully turns to face me as I put my magically loaded arm down and says, "Santos, I'd like to speak with you...if it's not a bad time."

I glance back at the slightly quivering door and then back to Ingrid. "Now's a good time as any. What's going on?"

* * *

**A/N:** **DLC arc is done, and we are now heading into the next part. I'm thinking about labeling the arcs just for fun, so I'll be going back to some chapters and renaming some stuff, so don't be alarmed. Anyways, what did you think of the DLC? I didn't change a whole lot during the DLC, but I've changed a bit of the aftermath. Santos is a professor and will be leading the Ashen Wolves just until the end of the school year, and what a school year it will be...and we have Flayn's kidnapping right around the corner too! Wonder how that will pan out? **

**The poll will be up probably another week before I close it and release the results, but I'd like to thank everyone that has voted so far. Right now it's between three candidates and depending on how things shake up I may choose. Interesting choices all around, so thanks for the challenge :p**

**As for where you can find me outside of here, want to say hello, or speak with other writers and readers of the community join me over at Narwhal Lord's** **Fanfiction Treehouse discord on discord . gg / 9XG3U7a**

**I have the same name over there and on the day of publication of a chapter, I'll be in the chat during the evening (PST) to talk shop about Stolen Remedy, other stories, writing style, etc. since it's usually during that time I'm working on the next chapter anyways. It's a fun crowd and if your bored come on by and say hello! Lots of other great authors and stories over there, so yeah. Onto reviews!**

**Review Response: **

**WalterTheMadGod: I've been thinking about time-skip class stuff myself, so I'll probably have an updated stat block in the later chapters for him. You're not too far off though and I appreciate the feedback. As for Agarthan tech? It's been on my mind for a while, and I have something cooking in the oven. Stay tuned and thanks for reading. **

**Rationalism: Aw Shit x2 magic bugaboo. Glad you're digging the content. **

**InterestedUser: Oh I plan to continue until this is finished, mark my words. I've left some hints here and there to how things may go, but my goal may not be as straightforward as you may think. Also, Aelfric deserved what he got. just my quick take. **

**SyncroX: Glad you enjoy the surprise content! Tomas is indeed sketchy but it would seem Santos is starting to catch on. This ain't his first rodeo with an Agarthan mage after all. Soul magic will play a part in the story moving forward and will be explained more in-depth soon enough. stay tuned.**

**VGblackwing: I wouldn't say Santos is more annoyed, I'd say quite the opposite. He isn't feeling those conniptions he did before and seeing Byleth's other side (the fighting commander side) he's grown to appreciate her just a bit more. Curious to wonder what Sothis is saying, hmmm. Guess we will have to speculate, won't we ;) We will see in the next few chapters how mental things really get between Byleth and Santos. **

**Sakura108645: Who knows what Sothal is planning? He's seemingly gone, but are you willing to count of a God(dess) of Finality? Didn't have space in this chapter, but more aftermath and talks with various other characters will go down in the following on. Was already running high on word count :/ and crests are weird, so why not expand on it more since it's technically expressed genetics, right? The poll should be on my profile, so just click on my name and it should work. **

** That's all for this week folks! Big thanks to all of you who have reviewed consistently, favorited, and followed! It means bunches to a guy who is just trying to improve their writing skills. Have a wonderful day and until next time.**

**Next Chapter: 3/20-3/22**

**Edited: 10/6/20**


	30. Divine Stratagem

_Magic can be categorized into 2 main schools; Reason and Faith. Reason magic pulls from one's understanding of magic as a tangible spiritual medium that is inherent to their physiology. To manipulate Reason magic into anima or dark magic the caster is required to use their intellect and imagination to help construct the spell from concept to reality. One must visualize the physics of the fire or lightning spurting forth in conjunction with a focus on their mana to mold the spell appropriately. _

_Faith magic pulls from our emotions first and foremost, as to why it is commonly alluded to why it's so popular amongst nuns and priests of the Church fo Seiros with their unyielding devotion and love for the goddess Sothis. This is a common misnomer. Each faith spell draws its power from the caster bringing forth pent-up emotions to power each spell. For example, Heal is rooted in the caster's desire to help or aid, as is it's stronger permutation Restore. Warp relies on the caster to harbor feelings of tranquility or feelings of longing for the inverse Rescue spell. _

_These 2 schools of thought make-up the 3rd and hidden school of magic, Soul magic. This unique magic does not draw upon the caster's mana as a fuel source, but rather their very soul itself. With magic as a catalyst for the caster's soul to power strange ritualistic magics that would be otherwise impossible (?) to other forms of magic. Soul magic draws on one thing in particular; willpower. To impose your very identity on another person or object is very powerful and escapes many if not all the common limitations of conventional magic as we know today, but with a grave cost. Failure with Soul magic can cause fractures in one's soul leading to a condition called fragmentation. I've witnessed people fail to use Soul magic carelessly and in an open and controlled environment, and the results vary in longevity and severity ranging from amnesia, permanent damage to mana, inability to focus, mutation, transformation, identity disorder, schizophrenia, mania, depression, and death. _

_The Soul magic spells I've recorded so far are explained in depth in later chapters but read with an air of caution if you are considering the use of Soul magic. There is no consequence more dangerous or damning than the loss of oneself. _

_-Dissertation excerpt from 'The Third Element' by Santos Capetillo; circa Fodlan 1184. _

* * *

**Santos**

Ingrid takes a moment to compose herself by lightly touching up her hair that's been pulled back into a tight ponytail. She takes a few steps towards me. "Santos, I heard at what happened last night. That Ashe is...gone."

"Please don't remind me. I don't need an innocent kid's death on my conscience _with _everyone reminding me about it," I huff in annoyance as I go to take a seat at my small study and begin fiddling with my shoes. If I'm going to get yelled at by the entirety of the Blue Lions house I might as well be comfortable for it.

Ingrid shakes her head. "You misunderstand! While I'm quite upset myself about his death; I don't blame you." I raise an eyebrow at Ingrid's remark. "I've come to apologize for Dimitri's behavior. Lindhardt told me what had happened, and I must apologize for my liege's behavior."

So that's what this is really about. She's here to save face and preform her duty rather than be emotionally interested in Ashe's death or even console or blame me. Looking at Ingrid I can see a hardness to her face that seems almost foreign from the happy kid I once knew in what feels like not too long ago. Where did the time go? It feels like it was a lifetime ago I read this kid bedtime stories.

"Dimitri is forgiven. He had a right to be mad. It's my fault as the medic to ensure everyone gets out safely, so if you have any heat to toss my way-"

"Stop," Ingrid demands as she crosses her arms. "I don't want to hear it. People die, Santos. I'm sure you did your best."

I really didn't. Panicking against such an unholy abomination was my first instinct when entering that underground tomb to face Aelfric. I was running off pure adrenaline that entire fight with no reason or careful methodology to my tactics. I was careless and let important details slip by me, and in the end, I have Byleth to thank for rallying each of us to take down the beast. The real MVP of that fight.

I look out the window where I can see overcast dark clouds flooding the sky with light rain coming down. "When did you become so cold Ingrid? It seems to me you didn't come here out of concern of me or Ashe. You're only here to fulfill your duty, and I can't help but feel it's made you lacking a bit of compassion."

Ingrid turns away from me looking towards the exit. "You know very well where compassion has gotten me. I don't hate you Santos, but I will never forgive you because of how you used my family. I understand your reasoning if it is true, but you must know that some debts can never be repaid in full."

I turn away from the stormy window looking back to Ingrid's back profile. "I've been atoning for my sins, and you too must learn to move on. I'd give whatever I can to help you. I understand feeling pain."

Ingrid's hands clench by her side as I hear her whisper, "I want my childhood back. I want my father back to who he was. It doesn't matter who else you heal; some of us will always be hurt. It's not that simple, Santos."

I want to respond but no words come from my mouth. I want to stand up and at least have Ingrid look at me, so I can see her face but my body feels as if it's made of lead. Nothing that I say can probably appease her. Some things can be remedied by simple effort; somethings require time as I've learned and even that may not be enough.

I sit in silence looking at Ingrid hoping she will turn around or at least say something more on the matter, but we remain like statues for about a minute before Ingrid announces, "I must report back to Dimitri. Farewell, _doctor._"

Ingrid firmly closes the door upon her departure leaving me alone with my thoughts and regrets. Before I came to Fodlan I figured out how to distance myself from the personal feelings of death when I worked in the emergency room back at the hospital. Back when that was the most difficult thing in my life to cope with. My past almost seems like a distant dream compared to where I am now. Perhaps I blame myself for Ashe's death more than my ER patients since I knew many of them would die. It was what came with the territory.

As for Ingrid's hate of me, I can't blame her and I'll continue to try and rebuild the bridge we once had. This certainly doesn't help matters, and like she said; some people will always be hurt. I could try my luck at Soul magic with her, but that's unethical no matter which way you look at it and it isn't guaranteed to last or even work. Soothing away issues isn't always the answer. Sometimes we must face the truth and bare the brunt of the consequences.

* * *

I've remained in my room neglecting to get dinner since when Ingrid and I talked early in the day. I've been writing in my journal to help express my feelings on the matter as a way to cope as well as start a thesis on magic. If anybody can figure out soul magic it'll be me, and I have a feeling it may come in handy for the conflicts to come. With Edelgard determined with her path and Rhea being an enigma in herself but content to stay in Fodlan, I'm given very little options and even fewer allies.

Do I break my deal and ask someone to help me? Each passing day feels like more sand falls through the hourglass at this point. I blame Sothal for much of this. If the deranged god wasn't hellbent on genocide to 'restart the cycle' maybe I would have found some peace here at Garreg Mach, but that's wishful thinking at this point.

I stand up from my study and put on my leather boots. I haven't had any visitors other than Ingrid this afternoon so it's probably safe to go snag a bite to eat and get some fresh air. It should give me ample time to figure out an outline for an actual plan for the Ashen Wolves moving forward.

I exit my room, though as I open the door I see Byleth standing there about to knock. She manages to stop her fist from coming into contact with my face with a few millimeters to spare as she mouths, "Oh, Santos. I've been looking for you."

Byleth awkwardly retracts her hand transitioning it into a handshake, which would have been smooth if it weren't her left hand. I look down at the gesture with mild curiosity. I grab the top of her hand and shake it. "Sorry, but this is my only hand I have to shake hands with."

"It works. Are you leaving?"

"I was, but if you need to talk about something important than I can wait for a few moments," I explain as I hold open the door leading back into my quarters. Byleth smiles and nods as she ducks into the room as I follow close behind to shut and lock the door.

As I turn around I see Byleth absentmindedly walk around my room looking curiously at different objects. I notice her glide a hand across the top of my study on her way to look out the window. The professor stops at the window to turn to me. "I've never been in here. It's nice."

I stifle a chuckle at her comment. "Glad you like the church's choice of drapes. Now, is there anything you'd actually like to talk about?"

"There is. I'd like to speak to you about what happened yesterday."

Great, the thing I'm still trying to eject from my memories and recent nightmares is what is on the menu. I roll my neck a bit to loosen myself up and move to take a seat on my bed. "Alright, what about it? It was terrible and I don't ever wish for something like that to ever appear again. That's my hot take on the matter."

I can see the gears in Byleth's mind turning as she mouths out the words 'hot take' as if chewing on the words will help her understand them better. "No, I wanted to thank you for your assistance. We may not have escaped with such a narrow victory without your aid."

I take a moment to study Byleth's blank yet happy face for any hints of sarcasm, but I give up and relent, "Well, for what it's worth you're welcome, but it doesn't help that we couldn't get everyone out of there alive. How is everyone else holding up?"

"Everyone is coping one way or another. The Blue Lions took the news the hardest, though I do believe Hanneman is gathering them together for a group dinner tonight."

Part of me wants to go to that dinner, though I doubt I'd be welcome considering Ingrid and Dimitri's disposition towards me at the moment. I sigh, "Well, that seems good."

Byleth nods. "Yes, it is. And don't blame yourself. I ran the numbers and that was the best-case scenario. The truth of the matter is we were not strong enough to face a monster like that."

"You 'ran the numbers'? What do you mean by that? I get that you are battle savvy, but I highly doubt that you can be so certain that was the best-case scenario," I question as I raise my eyebrow as I begin to feel out with my magical aura. Byleth's magical signature has always confused me to the times when Sothal was with me where I had hallucinations of intense vertigo, but her magical signature itself has always presented itself as strong yet stagnant in a sense. While most people's magic feels like a specific moving current, Byleth's feels like an eddy that keeps moving in on itself in steady repetition.

"Trust me, I know it was the only scenario that was acceptable to end in victory-," Byleth explains but immediately clams up for a moment. "It's what my martial experience tells me."

For the briefest of moments, I felt a weird spike in Byleth's aura and I would have missed it if I wasn't keying in on her in such proximity. The spike though felt unusual...wait. Could there be a chance that Sothal possessed Byleth? Maybe her strange magic makes her susceptible to their influence and that would explain Sothal's curiosity with Byleth previously? A more suitable host for some reason perhaps due to her mysterious crest if Hanneman is to be believed. Byleth may possess a non-artificial crest of Sothal which would be why I had such a reaction when I was bonded with Sothal around her? One way to find out.

"What was that? Why'd you stop?" I ask as I stand up from my bed to move closer. Something is definitely off.

Byleth who manages to keep a decent poker face and reply, "I don't understand what you mean?"

"You seemed distracted. Anything you want to tell me? I won't hold judgment."

Byleth ponders my suggestion for a bit with a tilt of her head. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine. I mainly came here to console you as I heard from Rhea that you seemed a bit down on yourself."

"Oh, well...thanks. Also, we make a pretty good team I'd say. I wouldn't be opposed to working with you again, but hopefully in a less strained situation." It seems she wants to hide something, which makes me a tad suspicious. I definitely felt a blip in her aura occur, and when combined with that strange pause it leaves me wondering.

"I'd like that too. If you are available for any missions or training skirmishes please let me know," She replies with a kind-hearted smile and an extended hand for a handshake.

I grasp her hand, the _correct_ hand this time for the handshake, and respond, "Thank you for the offer, I'll keep it in mind. Now, I must go get dinner as I'm feeling quite hungry."

The female professor jumps into action as she dashes towards the door exclaiming, "That reminds me, I still need to check in on a few students over dinner. Farewell, Santos. One last thing, I found some more items that I think a few could be-"

"I haven't lost anything. Now go meet your students, and I'll see you around," I deadpan respond to the strange warrior trying to hand me more useless lost knick-knacks. I don't know what her obsession with returning things to people is, and I doubt I'll ever figure it out.

As Byleth bolts from my quarters, I take a moment to myself to breathe and compose myself. Byleth is certainly strange, but this last encounter has hit my threshold for tolerance. Tonight I'm going to get answers, and I think I have just the spell to do it.

* * *

After my dinner, I went back to my room to study my soul magic tome once more to prepare myself. The spell Wander in particular is listed as a way to indirectly visit and commune with others and after some decoding of the vague text, I believe I've cracked its secret.

After some brief study, like cramming right before an important exam I close the curtains to my window, blow out my candle, and go to sleep. Wander is unique in the sense that it asks for complete bodily relaxation, so what's more relaxed than being asleep? It encourages the caster to let go of the physical and into the metaphysical which my in my hypothesis I believe is some form of spiritual projection with dreams somehow included.

As a feel myself edging closer to sleep I let my mind drift to my magical aura to ignite the power of my soul and to release from the physical. The feeling of letting go like you are suspended by wires above an impossibly tall cliff is the sensation I'm met with as I can feel my focus burning through the imaginary wires. I continue to follow the spells vaguely helpful instructions and continue to cut the threads I've visualized, and I suddenly feel a lurching feeling in my mind like intense vertigo.

I'm thrown from the bed, but to my surprise, I'm standing on my feet and more importantly _looking at myself._ I glance around my room and everything seems to where I left it, and looking at myself I seem fairly transparent, but dressed in my robes like I normally would be for work. This must be how I subconsciously view myself from the depths of my soul. I need to take notes when I end this spell because this is a whole new level of strange for me.

I try to see if I can cast magic in this form, but I'm met with no reaction from my mana. It seems I've disconnected myself from the physical mana source and in turn probably limited myself to soul magic.

"Well, let's see if my hypothesis is right," I muse to myself as I walk toward the closed door to my room. First I need to seek out Byleth and to see if I can get a beat on if she's possessed or not. I go to the door to open it, but my ghost hand slides through the door handle causing me to grumble, "C'mon...unless?"

I nervously shove my hand through the door, and to my delight, I go right through. I force the rest of my body through and I've managed to completely phase through the solid object. I just need to keep my focus up now so I don't slip through the floor.

I begin to hustle my way toward Byleth's room by passing around the stables, market, and fishing area and thankfully I see nobody around as the bright moon illuminates my way forward. As I round towards the student dorms where I remember Byleth being placed I see a guard patrol of two knights the opposite of my way.

To test the ability further I shout, "Hey!" and I wait for a response from the guard, but they continue on their duty. Seems that I can't interact with anybody in the physical realm while like this, but Wander specifically stated it was a way to visit others. Time to see if this spell is a dud or not.

I reach Byleth's room easily enough and phase through the door and I'm greeted with the sight of a basic room with hardly any unique furnishing. It reminds me of my room a little. I spot Byleth sound asleep underneath the covers on the bed and a bunch of notes scattered on her study, which I avert my eyes from. I'm here for a singular purpose of seeing if she's possessed by Sothal, not to snoop through her belongings.

"What if she is possessed, then what do I do?" I mumble to myself as I tiptoe closer to the sleeping blue-haired professor. Sothal nearly devoured me last time, and I doubt I could take Sothal on now any better. Alright, if it's Sothal I'll immediately bail and end the spell. Probably race to go tell Rhea or something as she _might _be able to do something about it, but that may be wishful thinking.

"Well, here goes nothing," I assure myself as I touch her forehead with my palm and the world around me unfolds on itself. The old walls of Garreg Mach peel away to reveal a large endless void around me with clouds that seem to be the floor. Only the room's interior remains as the exit to the room and everything that would be normally outside is removed.

Outside in the misty void, I spot two doors that have appeared, one to my north and one to my south. Each one looks nondescript besides being made out of old wood. I take a deep breath as I'm about to enter some uncharted magical territory for myself and most likely for the world in several centuries. I approach the northern door first, and to my surprise, the handle to the door feels completely solid. This must be the precipice of Byleth's subconscious if I had to guess, which explains why I can interact with the meta-physical and only making me more longing for my notebook to record my findings.

I slowly open the door, and as I do I'm greeted with a view of a large plain that leads up to a large apple tree on a hill. At the base of the tree, I can see two people seated there which one looks like Jeralt...and the other looks like a strange version of Byleth. Lastly, I see a small child come around the tree and tackle Jeralt in a giggling mess as Jeralt goes to tickle the blue-haired kid.

"This must be Byleth's dream," I muse to myself as I observe the wholesome family moment. She must be thinking of her family since Aelfric probably unearthed some nasty memories concerning what he did with her mother with the chalice.

I smile as I watch the family chatter amongst themselves, but I shake my head to refocus. I didn't come to watch Byleth's dreams, no matter how wholesome and cute they may be but rather I need to see if she isn't spiritually compromised...and I still have another door to open.

I close the door to Byleth's dream and walk back through the interior past the sleeping physical form of Byleth towards the southern door. It appears to be the same as the other one in a plain oak style with no carvings or designs. I take on the last deep breath and open the door quickly.

The other side of the door is a black void save for directly ahead I can see a staircase leading up to a throne of sorts. The kind I remember in Zanado from Sothal's illusion world. I swallow hard as I step past the threshold of the door and into the familiar yet unsettling void. I can't see who is on the throne as I walk forward while keeping my mind focused on bailing on the spell at the first sign of trouble.

I peek behind me and notice that the door that I came through has disappeared, "Well that's not unsettling." I press on until I'm about five meters from the steps that lead up to the throne and I hear a female voice stir from slumber, "Hmmm...I didn't think you would bother me at a time like this." The young girl dressed in a strange blue and pink outfit yawns and stretches. "But it's interesting if you made it here by yourself."

I walk a bit forward more to see if I can get a better look at the figure as her eyes are still closed and it seems she's someone who doesn't wake up easily. That or Sothal is trying to draw me in with the innocent kid act. Time to see who I'm dealing with.

"I'm probably not who you were expecting to see tonight," I probe as I raise my hand into a slightly defensive position in front of me.

The young girl's eyes snap open immediately and she sits up in her throne, commenting, "That presence...it feels familiar." The young girl's attention falls directly on me. "You dare trespass here mortal! Who are..._wait_...you're that doctor from earlier."

"So you _were_ listening to the conversation from earlier. Who are you, spirit?" I accuse as I point at the girl. Probably not the wisest thing to do since I'm technically the intruder, but it's too late now.

"How dare you! Such impedance from a mortal, let alone one that intrudes where they do not belong and begins accusing me!"

Well, they haven't struck me down yet, so either Sothal's playing the long game or this is someone else. I'll have to keep up my guard considering I don't know what's the limits on magic in this realm of existence.

"I'm Santos Capetillo, the doctor-"

"I _know _who you are, but a better question is why are you here?" She questions, crossing her arms defensively.

"Who are you and what are you doing inside Byleth's mind?" I question sternly as I continue to make eye contact with the subconscious roommate of the former merc turned professor.

"I am the goddess Sothis, and what I'm doing is none of your business, mortal!" Sothis decrees with a dismissive wave of her hand.

I take a step back a bit confused. "Sothis? Like the goddess of the beginning?"

Sothis sighs in an exaggerated and almost childlike manner, "It seems you've done your reading, doctor. Why are you so surprised? Not used to basking in a deific presence? Do you now know your place now?"

I put my arm down and divulge, "Well, you aren't who I was expecting, but it's welcome over the alternative. I was expecting Sothal."

"Sothal? That name seems familiar...yet I cannot place it," Sothis says, looking upward wistfully. "I sense you are being honest, so tell me mortal, who is this you seek?"

She doesn't know? What did the hell happen in the past for Sothal's other half to forget about them? Is this a ruse or a consequence of their battle? I look back up to the haughty goddess who is watching me curiously. "You don't know of Sothal? I figured you of all people would know…"

"I am remorseful to admit that I have slumbered for a long time and have forgotten much, but do not think of me as a fool. I recognize the name, but tell me, who are they? I can also sense a certain magical and spiritual taint upon you that resonates with that name," Sothis explains to which causes me to be a bit more worried about my spiritual being. Sothal was quiet for a long time planning to take over my body, so what did they do to me? Or this could be that I draw my power from Sothal's infused blood, but that's still up for debate.

"Sothal is your counterpart, the one who was bonded to me. They are your twin, the End to your Beginning."

Sothis closes her eyes and nods. "Yes, I see. I'm starting to remember. I have a sister...wait...you said they 'were' bonded to you? Where are they now?"

I shrug. "My guess is good as yours, goddess. I evicted Sothal at Gronder Field, but it's been weeks since then."

Sothis stands up from her throne and begins to descend the stairs towards me. "Hmmm, I sense this is not good. My fragmented memories are coming back to me of my sister thanks to your presence, yet much of it remains shrouded in fog."

"Well, what do you remember?"

Sothis stops about a few steps in front of me giving me a view of a girl who is barely 4'5" with relatively scandalous black, green, and pink apparel now that I have a closer look. Instead of Sothal's red eyes, I see pale green ones instead accompanied by the same pointed ears accompanied by beautifully braided green hair. She gazes deep into my eyes as if I can feel her surveying my very soul. "Sothal is my shadow. Everything I am, they are not and vice versa. I can see that you are no longer attached to Sothal, but remnants of their presence are still marked upon your soul. We are one of the same. As one gains strength, the other does in turn. I fear that either you or Byleth's awakening sparked the other to reawaken, and by my judgment, it would be you considering the imprint Sothal has left on your soul. My guess would be years."

"How can you tell that at a glance?" I question the diminutive goddess. While I could chalk it up to 'divine sense' or something, getting an actual academic answer may prove useful.

"Divine power. Here I can see the truth of a person's soul. But, we find ourselves in an odd situation. I never thought that you would be Sothal's vessel, let alone get free of them...meaning they are _free._"

Well, shit. Did I mess up by following Sothal into that illusion world? Sothis seems worried so I ask, "What does that mean exactly? I wasn't too privy to getting fully possessed by a deranged god that wants to kill everyone."

"Understandable. But this means their spirit is free. Sothal will no doubt seek a new host with considerable strength that is easily manipulatable."

I rub my chin, deep in thought. "Yes… that makes sense. What do you suggest I do?"

Sothis mimics my actions before shrugging. "I haven't the slightest clue."

"Wait, what?" I babble to the aloof goddess. That was the opposite of the answer I needed!

"I don't know. I've forgotten much and I do not know what may happen. But you must keep an eye out for anyone suspicious, as you have been closest to our mutual enemy. If their desires still are true to the opposite of mine, then I fear what has been set upon the world. I shall also inform Byleth to look out for strange magical anomalies."

"That's it? Do you have anything else? No divine wisdom or leads?" I stammer in a poorly hidden frustrated tone. I wandered into oblivion to find a goddess that knows hardly anything, which adds to my list of problems while solving none.

"I know plenty! I've merely forgotten! Do not think of me as some naive child!" Sothis rebukes, my face becoming a bit paler from the sudden verbal attack. It would appear she can also read my thoughts here, so that's just _great._ Also, that means any questions she asked before was just posturing to see if I would misstep and lie about my intent. Clever.

"Yes, that is true. I can see your very soul, so you cannot hide any secrets from me while here."

"Can Sothal do the same?"

Sothis shakes her head. "I don't believe so. Sothal's powers are a distortion of my own. Where I can see the truth of your soul, Sothal can most likely do the inverse; planting artificial desires in one's soul or something to that effect. I know we used to have more powers but I've since forgotten their's and my own abilities, unfortunately."

That's certainly terrifying considering how long Sothal was with me. How much of that power was used on me not knowing? It makes everything leading up to the exorcism suspect if they were my actions or if they were controlled or influenced.

"Do not worry too much about it. What's done is done, and Sothal would have been pretty weak before my awakening a few months ago, so no major influences should have dictated your actions or thoughts."

"That's still not very comforting," I contest with a grimace.

Sothis puts her hands on her hips and huffs, "It wasn't supposed to be comforting, just the truth."

I look around the void once more and ask, "So, what now? We are on the same side against Sothal it would seem, so do you know a way to get rid of them or kill them?"

"Unfortunately no. While our physical forms are long gone, our spirits remain still. I doubt anything besides actively choosing to let go would have us cease to exist."

So that's a hard no on ghost hunting. And I doubt that I could convince Sothal to just 'give up' as they are hellbent on ending the world. I look back to Sothis and plead, "Tell me what I should do. There is so much...stuff happening that I just want to know how to end this nightmare. They've controlled me and I don't want them to succeed. Tell me what to do."

Sothis remains quiet for a few seconds simply staring at me. Each second feels like an hour as the small green-haired goddess's eyes bore into my soul as she softly says, "I do not know. We could not even kill each other from what I remember. I task you with finding a way to contain Sothal."

I think for a moment on the goddess's words before I ask, "Tell me, in your fight with Sothal, who attacked who first?"

"I don't remember all of it...but I feel as if Sothal attacked someone close to me, causing me to retaliate. I'm sorry, I'm feeling sleepy from all this talking. Treat Byleth with care, Santos. She may be an odd mortal, but she's my mortal. Goodbye," Sothis lazily replies as she stifles a yawn and prances down the stairs landing right in front of me. Before I can react to her hoping down in front of me she hops up and cheerily sings out, "Boop!" as she taps my forehead.

The world around me spins making me feel nauseous as colors meld with one another giving me a sense of falling in a rock tumbler. I finally get my barrings as I bolt upright with warm sheets on top of me. I can feel a cold sweat on my body as I reach to touch my face and look around my quarters. Sothis must have ended my spell sending me back to my physical body.

I slump back into bed exasperated muttering to myself, "I don't even know what to think anymore. I must figure out a way to contain Sothal…"

From one deranged god to and amnesiac goddess inside a socially inept professor that has a penchant for violence, my world continues to get weirder. I'll have plenty of time to think about it later, but my stomach turns to know that Sothal is now somewhere out in the wild to their machinations, even if they are just a spirit. Someone is going to fall victim to that mad god's plans, and I can't help but be angry at myself for not being strong enough to fend them off with my abilities.

* * *

The next morning went by relatively smoothly after the strange encounter with Sothis via the Wander spell. I spoke with Rhea and got the Ashen Wolves classroom getting stocked up and ready for lessons, which is the least stressful thing on my mind. I've effectively met both gods of this world and neither has struck me as all-knowing wise or omnipotent beings, but more like sapient forces of nature stuck on a railroad track.

As for trusting Sothis, I wouldn't say I feel strongly one way or the other considering my poor track record with gods, so I'd say it's a strong neutral feeling. I want to prevent things from going terribly wrong with Sothal, Edelgard, and Rhea though I feel no obligation to align myself to Sothis's whims. Still, it'd be nice if the world wasn't trying to actively throw itself into peril. I want to petition the world for one problem at a time, but that would be too convenient since fate has shown a predisposition for hating me.

In short, I feel a bit overwhelmed and in need of help. The question now is, who do I turn to? Some people like Shamir and Ingrid already know most of my story, but one is actively trying to bury her emotions under the guise of 'duty' and the other one thinks I'm a funny headcase. And the rest are people I wouldn't venture to say I either know well enough or might spill the information to the wrong person. Byleth is an interesting choice, but I haven't figured out how I want to approach her after the whole Sothis situation. She certainly seems aware that Sothis is with her, but I'm still unsure of how to broach the subject and what ramifications would arise.

I look around the vacant Ashen Wolves classroom as I'm seated at the podium at the head of the classroom. Class doesn't start officially until tomorrow, but I feel like slamming my head against the podium to help alleviate some stress. Thankfully the Crystal Clinic has been running smoothly in my absence with the older Almyran gentlemen, Skjol and Kymar, being quick studies and former medicine men from their homeland, so that's at least one less thing to worry about.

"Professor!"

I scramble to look up from the podium for the shrill and high pitched voice in the room. My eyes dart around until I look down and see pure white hair and violet eyes looking up to me as Lysithea chastises, "I've been here for almost a minute and it took me yelling to get your attention. You should really be more aware."

I rub my eyes and try to clear my throat which feels incredibly dry. "Sorry, I haven't had a lot of time to rest. Lot's of things on my mind-wait, when did you change your school uniform?"

Lysithea instead of wearing her normal uniform of Garreg Mach, she's wearing a nearly identical version but with grey and purple threading like the Ashen Wolves which can only mean one thing.

"So glad you finally noticed. Yes, I spoke with Professor Eisner and Lady Rhea, and my transfer has been approved. Constance helped alter my uniform as well once I gave her the news, and if I am to be your apprentice than I must be in your class if I am to achieve magical mastery," Lysithea astutely asserts with a bit of pride.

I can feel my thoughts run through my mind like wheels spinning in mud as I try to process her proclamation. I'm currently experiencing the after-effects of the Wander spell from last night, where I lost track of time talking with Sothis and nearly spent the whole night there. I put in my notes that time is more abstract when traversing the astral and other's subconscious, but I haven't a clue on the degree yet. Essentially, to use the dream-based Wander spell, you are still fully awake the entire time you sleep, so your body becomes rested but your mind doesn't gain any of the effects of rest leaving the caster low on mental processing power and focus. Also, I'm sure the stress doesn't help either as I'm sure my cortisol levels are probably atrocious.

"Hello? Professor?!" Lysithea shouts as she waves her hand in front of my face. "Are you alright? You seem to be ill."

I wave Lysithea away dismissively. "No, I'm fine just really tired. Anyways, you transferred? I'm glad to have you on board, but you sure about this?"

Lysithea crosses her arms. "Of course I am. As the top student in all magical classes, I require the best magical instructor. That doesn't put me to sleep, that is."

"Alright, you've made your point," I say, putting my hand up in defeat. "Are you ready for your first task as my apprentice in the Ashen Wolves?"

Lysithea straightens her posture up as best she can and replies, "Say the word, I'm ready for anything."

"Alright, go find me a clean glass of water. Preferably cold," I lazily drawl out as I look at my notes again and scribble down my first lesson for Lysithea. It's really hard to get cool clean water down in Abyss since the Inn doesn't have anything and much of the water in the canal is sewage from Garreg Mach mixed in with the silt heavy water. It'll be interesting, plus I'm really thirsty.

Lysithea's mouth drops before she manages to babble out, "W-wait that's not a lesson! I'm not your errand girl, I'm a _student_!"

"Hey, that's my task. The water around here isn't very drinkable, so come up with a solution," I reason to the diminutive mage.

Her eyes light up as she slowly nods. "Oh, I get it. I have to use magic for a mundane solution. I shall get on it at once, and you shall not be disappointed."

Lysithea bolts out of the classroom while managing to kick up some dust in her scuttling. I smile as Lysithea's form turns the corner and hear a suave voice across the room chuckle, "Look at her go, already trying to earn brownie points with the teacher. Adorable."

I turn my head to the corner of the classroom and spot Yuri leaning back in a chair with his feet on the table and a smug-looking look on his face. I didn't even notice him come in when I was talking to Lysithea nor sense his magic, though my focus is a bit shot if I couldn't sense Lysithea of all people in front of me. I'll need to take more caution if I ever use the Wander spell again.

"Yuri. A pleasant surprise to see you here, but you are aware that class doesn't start until tomorrow."

Yuri quickly hops from his seat and vaults over the table, casually replying, "I'm well aware, Santos. Just here to score some brownie points, that's all."

"Doubtful," I respond. "Why the need to sneak in here on me?"

"Force of habit. And I didn't sneak in, you just aren't that perceptive."

"Point taken. Now, what's going on?"

Yuri, now right in front of me extends his hand toward me. "A thank you. For choosing the Ashen Wolves when you could have turned tail and gone back to the surface. I'll be honest, I was skeptical at first but after seeing how you've patched up my rogues and classmates, well, you're one of us now whether you like it or not."

I shake Yuri's hand who has a surprisingly strong grip. "I'm just doing what I think is right. You all deserve to finish your studies at the very least, and I wasn't going to have Rhea just scatter you to the four winds immediately like the apostles of old. I've made Abyss my home and I prefer it here to the surface world."

Yuri laughs, "My oh my, you are certainly a fool. Or insane. But I like that about you, Santos."

"I've proven to be both, so don't sell me short," I tease back to the house leader. I'm atleast self-aware of my own insanity too, which has to count for something.

"I'll keep that in mind. The wolves will have your back with however the rest of the year shakes out. Dealing with Aelfric was difficult, but I'm glad you stood by us in the end. If you need anything, just ask and I might consider it," Yuri explains with a wink at the end.

I'm glad that Yuri and the rest of the wolves have taken to me, but Yuri's offer gives me an idea. I rub my chin and remark, "You know, I do have a request. You've run gangs and rogues here in Abyss for a while, so do you have an information network of any sort?"

The trickster unfurls a sadistic grin. "Already looking for dirt on people, professor? This better score me some extra credit."

"You could say that. I've got a few people in mind that I want to know a bit more about. Backgrounds, major past events, and current dealings. That sort of thing."

"Well well, it seems our resident doctor is also a bit of a sleuth. Tell me, who do you want to look into?"

I grab my notebook and tear off a page. I grab a sealed inkwell and quill from my robe pocket and begin writing, explaining, "I want these people investigated. I'm looking for any gaps in history that don't add up, strange meetings, and any information that would be considered uncommon knowledge."

I finish scribbling their names on the list and hand it to Yuri who glances it over. After a few moments Yuri chuckles, "Nice name on 'whoever the hell did translations for Aelfric'. That aside, I can have my boys look into the other four names. I will say though, those affiliated with the church are not easy to look into."

"I have faith you'll find a way to make it work. You're nothing if resourceful from what I've learned about you in the past few days," I say to my new student. "Besides, I figured you wouldn't turn down a challenge."

"You got me there, but since I'm doing charity work I want to know your angle. I know you've got a lot of enemies, but some of these names don't jump off the page as dangerous."

I close up my journal and store it in my travel bag to focus my thought. I grab my bag and look back to Yuri's handsome yet mischievous face and reply, "People have plans in motion for the fate of Fodlan. It's about time I start to get some leverage to learn how to settle the score. Information is power no matter which world you come from, and I want to know exactly who's at the table making what plays. I refuse to be a slave to the power-hungry. It's as simple as that."

I walk by Yuri who seems to be considering my words, and I meant all of them. It's about damn time I have the upper hand and begin to figure out what I'm dealing with, and what better place than the seat of the Abyss. A decent chunk of the world already considers me a criminal and villain, so I might as well act the part a little more in hopes that everybody isn't completely screwed in the end by a harbinger god of the end or some petty warlord. This time, I'm taking the fight to them and the first step like studying for any exam or diagnosing any disease is simple; Know thy enemy.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise update due to being stuck at home due to quarantine thanks to COVID-19...so I'm busy writing and cleaning my house! I hope everyone else is staying healthy and safe. **

**Alright, kicking off part two white clouds with a fun bang, or as I call it 'Overcast'. We are leading into the nitty-gritty as multiple sides plot and plan against each other, and it would seem Santos isn't one for wanting to be left out. It would seem the gods even when dead cling to their duty in this world with stubborn tenacity and can only choose for themselves to cease...quite the interesting predicament, and that's not even mentioning possible war on the horizon either. **

**The poll has ended and you have decided...Rhea should be the pairing for Santos. I'll be honest, I was pulling for this one actually. People give Rhea a lot of flak (rightfully so) but I also see her as a tragic figure caught between wanting to see her mother again and being too old and removed from society to understand humanity, but perhaps she can learn? We shall see, but thank you all that voted, it was mighty interesting :D **

**Also, RIP Ashe. I'm sure some of you were maybe expecting a 'golden route' but with how this story was going, did you really think it'd all be happy? I'm not afraid to pull the trigger on any character, but I won't do it haphazardly to just create an 'omg why' moment. Everything here serves a purpose and hopefully teaches the characters or the reader something. In the face of real horror, sometimes you just can't win 'em all. That's life. **

**That was a bit dreary, how about some reviews, eh?**

**Review Response: **

**FollowingPath: Agreed. Pour one out for our little rogue that could. **

**Sukaleska: Yeah, and it shouldn't be a spoiler that other people are _probably_ going to bite the dust too. Byleth is sad, but having a past of being a merc means she is probably coping alright. At least it wasn't Jeralt. Right? **

**flitterflux: Dunno, maybe Yuri? I hear he's quite the sneak, but he'll probably charge you per lock :p And Byleth here alludes to her time powers here a bit, and sometimes if you make enough wrong moves your just stuck with a bad situation. Welcome to Maddening difficulty. As for why Santos didn't feel the blip...curious. What's different this time? **

**Sakura108645: *pours out coffee* indeed, and thank you. Glad your liking it and thanks for the review! **

**Bonefish: Ingrid certainly isn't hostile towards Santos, he's been upgraded to the 'Cold Indifference' category. Thanks for the support and glad you're enjoying the ride. **

**That's all this week folks, as the next chapter will delve into the new Ashen Wolves and their first mission. Oh boy! See you all next time and thanks for all your support to my reviewers and subscribers. Also, remember to wash your hands out there, Corona Virus is out there so stay safe everybody. My entire region is in a state of emergency...so yeah. More time to write I guess?**

**I can be found on Narwhal Lord's Fanfiction Treehouse discord Stormtide_Leviathan on discord . gg / 9XG3U7a so stop by and say hi to all the talented folks over there! Lots of other great stories to pick up and read from what I've found if more FE fanfiction is your things.**

**Also, we've hit over 200k words in this story! I feel like a crazy person since this has only been out for about 6 months. So many notes, outlines, and drafts. Thanks for supporting me this far everyone. **

**Until next time, and you have a great day. Later!**

**Next Chapter: 3/20-3/22**

**Edited: 10/8/20**


	31. New Horizons

_My start with the Ashen Wolves after The Crisis of the Chalice was a great turning point for me at Garreg Mach. I began to pave a path to end the hostilities that plagued Fodlan during that time, though I did fail to anticipate and uncover a few key things during that time. While my knowledge of soul magic flourished and the students under my supervision taught me if not more than what I gave back to them. We were all so confident back then, some bordering on the line of arrogance. Bravery is just a half step away from foolhardiness, and the line certainly blurred as everyone rushed to witness the horror in the Holy Tomb. I still can smell the blood and hear the screams today. _

* * *

**Santos**

"Alright wolves, welcome to your first lesson. We won't waste time on introductions, so let's get right into things," I announce as I begin to pace back and forth at the head of the class.

Seated in the front are Lysithea and Constance looking ready to take notes. In the middle is Balthus looking mildly curious with Yuri next to him watching me less with curiosity but with a more analytical look in his eyes. Finally, I spot Hapi at the back of the classroom eating her lunch, and not trying to be subtle or quiet about eating her plate of meat and vegetables.

I cough roughly and quicken my pace. "Anyways, this morning Lady Rhea dispatched her first mission to us. We leave in two days for the Continent of Morfis to catch a heretic of the church. The person is Alphonse Solari, the former bishop of the Western Church. We have received a report that he's fled Fodlan for asylum in Morfis, and it's our job to bring him back to be judged. Questions so far?"

Constance and Lysithea's hands both rocket up immediately while Balthus puts his hand up a little slower while eyeing the two competitive mages. I sigh and relent, "Yes, Balthus?"

"So, uh, we going to pass by Bergliez territory? I _kinda_ owe a lot of money to a guy over there," Balthus reluctantly admits

"Balthus has a bounty of nearly 20,000 gold for fraud and racketeering from the local duke," Yuri smugly offer as Balthus facepalm. Yikes, that is a _lot _of money.

"No, we won't go through there. I was thinking of a more direct route to House Ordelia. Lysithea, does your family have ships that the church can use?"

I look to Lysithea and nod for her to proceed to which she gleefully gushes, "Certainly professor, though I'd have to talk with my father to organize the specifics."

I smile and take a drink from my glass of water. Lysithea really went overboard the other day and got me a huge pitcher of water which she managed to enchant with ice magic to stay cool, which is better than anything I would have come up with. She has much more attention to detail when it comes to the subtlety of spells than I'll ever have.

"Professor, if I may be so bold to ask, but why did the church assign us on a bounty hunting mission and not the relief effort that's going on over in Oche territory. I hear the raiders have been especially vile and the citizens could use our medical and skulduggery expertise," Constance asks.

I consider for a moment before sharply responding, "Because I'm the only person in the church fluent in Morfese. I understand your rationale, but considering I'm the only one who can talk with the locals, we automatically are the best choice for this mission. Manuela and the Black Eagles should be more than well equipped for Oche, which is Empire territory anyways."

Constance nods in acknowledgment of my reason and puts her hand down. I only got the news of the mission this morning from an acolyte messenger of the church. The former bishop stole some highly sensitive documents while making his daring escape, making this a very interesting mission that we are chasing the guy halfway around the world. We need to capture him and make sure the documents are recovered, or at the very least destroyed.

I glance once more across the room. "So, any questions about Morfis?"

"Mhmm, yeah. Weather," Hapi responds with her mouth full of food which manages to draw out a frown from me and most of her other classmates as she throws up her arms and retorts, "What?"

"Can't you have a little decency and not eat during our instruction time? I've been waiting to have proper classes once again and I'd rather not listen to you _digesting food," _Constance berates at our red-haired wild child.

Hapi smirks, food crumbs tumbling from her lips. "Then don't listen, pay attention to Bleeder."

"You need to stop being disrespectful!"

"You need to just turn around and listen to the professor!"

Balthus stands up in an attempt to play peacemaker, saying, "Hey, why don't we listen to the rest of the mission-"

"You're not part of this, take a seat Balthus."

"Baltie, not now. Coco doesn't understand how complex hunger can be."

Balthus sheepishly sits down as Yuri pats his back while chuckling a bit as he seems to be reveling in the chaos. Hapi and Constance are staring daggers at each other, though Hapi is a bit harder to take seriously with a piece of beef jerky hanging out of her mouth. I look to Lysithea who seems ready to pull her hair out from the interruption, so I take the initiative and command, "Alright, everyone shut up. Constance, stop being so sensitive," Hapi pumps her fist in the air as Constance looks at a loss for words, "And Hapi, no eating in class. You can finish this time, but no more food from here on out. And eat with your mouth closed. Can we move on now? I believe it was about the weather?"

The students turn their attention back to me and I use my hand to massage my temples. I hope every class like this isn't pulling teeth. If it is, I might start having to shoot lightning bolts just to get people's attention. This is beginning to feel like the wild west of classrooms.

I put my hand down and compose my face once more, explaining, "Alright, so Morfis. It's a desert. Many nomadic tribes roam the desert, and then there is the City of Illusion, which will be our destination. It's their only organized form of government and our best spot for a secondary lead. Any further questions before we tackle today's lesson?" I see the class all shake their heads. "Good, now today we are going to talk about ambush tactics...and cultural etiquette."

Most students seem rather enthused, though I do spot Hapi visibly groan and set her head down on the desk. I look to my two overachiever students at the front of the room looking at me with barely restrained eagerness to note every word I say. This is certainly going to be an interesting gig in teaching this year.

* * *

Loading the Ashen Wolves and prepping for our first team venture went by smoothly. The church provided transportation to Ordelia territory with no qualms and our passage through the Leicester alliance took about a week to reach the port town of Oriel. With access to messenger hawks and Lysithea's penmanship, we managed to secure a vessel to get to Morfis with the church paying for all the costs.

The students themselves have behaved for the most part as long as I keep an eye on them, which has proven to be a bit stressful to be the only 'adult' of the group. Balthus is nearly my age but runs off like a kid on the playground the moment he hears people rolling dice in the street, which has forced me to institute the buddy system for everyone. Lysithea is with Balthus, Yuri is with Constance and I'm with Hapi. Balthus needs constant supervision in urban areas, Constance and Yuri work well enough together in that they don't annoy each other and I have Hapi since she's a social terror and has no remorse for her unintentional impoliteness or faux paux's. Granted, I'm not much better but at least I have the decency to apologize to merchants and ask before sampling foods.

The trip would take us nearly a month to get to the shores of Morfis, arriving at the port town of Thodavidroop. I'd be on the ship for about two and a half weeks with the Ashen Wolves, giving us ample time to plot our voyage through Morfis to find Bishop Solari. We managed to leave the shore around the evening time, so I gave the students the night off and decided we would reconvene in the morning. Luckily since I'm the professor I don't have to share a bunk with the boys, leaving me a bit more room to enjoy and most importantly, peace and quiet.

The first thing to stir me awake is the rocking of the ship as I nearly slide out of bed and onto the floor. Thankfully I'm able to brace myself to the small bed frame to prevent myself from being tipped as the sloshing motion dies down. The beds here are certainly built for function over comfort as my back is feeling a bit tight as I sit up and rotate my body to stretch a bit.

"Kids are probably going to be in the kitchen area…" I muse to myself as I don my robes, double-check my travel sack for my books, spare clothes, and journal. I can't risk someone being a little too curious about soul magic, even though I'm probably just being a bit paranoid.

I take a couple more minutes to get my bearings as I open my cabin door and depart into the narrow hallway. The church managed to get us a medium-sized caravel for the Ashen Wolves and me, which is much nicer than what we could actually afford. I have close to zero money still as anything I earned I dumped right back into the Crystal Clinic for supplies back in Abyss, and the church certainly wasn't paying me for my medical services. Getting bailed from the chopping block in Fhirdiad is a price of its own.

I round the corner into the small kitchen quarters and spot Yuri already busy frying up some fish on a small skillet. Yuri cranes his head looking backward and greets me, "Morning, Santos. Figured I'd get a start on breakfast for us and the crew."

Whatever Yuri is cooking up it smells seasoned perfectly. I can smell hints of lemongrass and rosemary waft through the air as I take a seat on a stool on the small island table in the middle of the kitchen. "I'm ready whenever food is finished, then we can get everyone together for talking about our plans."

"Haven't we already talked about our plans on our way here?" Yuri asks as he slices up some lemon wedges to pair with the fish.

I shake my head as I look around for anything to drink. "Yes, but we need to talk about training while on the ship. We have a lot of time on our hands and I don't want it to got to waste. Also, is there any coffee or tea?"

"Top shelf, third cabinet to my right," Yuri tells me as he motions with his head to a cabinet behind him before sprinkling some salt on the fish fillets. "So, what are we going to be working on then?"

I move over to the cabinet and begin looking through an assortment of old tea boxes for a kind I can stomach. "Well, it's a good time for us to work on areas where we are weak, myself included. So I've got an assignment for everyone."

"Well, I'm pretty decent at a lot of stuff, so I wonder what you cooked up for me," Yuri chuckles as he takes out the fillet and begins plating up meals for people.

Right as he does I hear Balthus's voice from the doorway comment, "Whoa, something smells delicious."

Balthus enters the room looking relatively refreshed and chipper so I look over to him, asking, "You look refreshed. How are you doing?"

Balthus shrugs. "Could be better. Wrestled some of the sailors last night, which was fun. Could have been better if you didn't ban me from gambling before we boarded."

"Hmmm, how come I wasn't aware of this? How'd you convince him, professor?" Yuri asks as he finishes making plates for everyone while taking his own to the table.

I feel a smirk beginning to form on my face. "It was easy. Don't gamble and he can stay on board-"

"Yeah, we get the idea, boss. Just, please don't teleport me again. I get motion sick from that, ya know?" Balthus pleads as he scoops up his plate and joins Yuri at the table.

The two male members of the Ashen Wolves chit chat as I scrounge for the desired tea I want for a few more minutes until I give up and settle for one of the many containers labeled 'Black Tea' and begin brewing it in the old iron kettle on the makeshift stove. With a little fire magic, I'm able to produce some clean black tea, which is leagues above the scummy water the sailors drink or vodka.

As I finish brewing my tea and grab my plate of deliciously seasoned fish and pickled veggies I see the rest of my students bumble into the kitchen. Hapi is leading the pack with extremely messy hair, but a relatively pleasant expression on her face that lights up even more when she spots the grub on the counter and mouths out the words 'food'.

Constance and Lysithea look much less awake in that both their hair look quite disheveled and their body language and slow movement immediately show that they are not fans of seafaring. Lysithea seems more awake than Constance as they trudge over to the counter to retrieve their breakfast wordlessly and take their seats at the table where the rest of us are devouring our fishy meals.

I wipe my mouth with my robe sleeve. "Alright, since we are all here and relatively awake." I cast a knowing glance towards Lysithea and Constance. "I have some assignments to dish out. I've looked over everyone's records, academics, and tests and think it's best we use this time on the boat to brush up on some of our weaknesses."

"Oh this outta be good," Hapi mumbles out in between shoveling fish into her gullet.

All the other students look ready to add their own comments but I raise my hand and motion for people to remain quiet as I explain, "Look, before everyone gets all excited I'll list them out. I even gave myself an assignment. First, Balthus."

Balthus raises an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"You have Faith magic training with me in the morning. Same to you Yuri. If you fight on the front lines you need more training in the healing arts. It can save your life or someone else's. That's your assignment."

I move my gaze over to the ladies of the Ashen Wolves, "Alright, for you three. Lysithea and Constance, you are being given a workout regiment ran by Balthus. I'll be partaking as well since I need some help in the physical department as well. Just cause we're casters doesn't mean we should only focus on exercising our mind, our bodies are important as well. Plus, Constance, your cardio is worse than mine, and that's saying something." Constance looks appalled but restrains herself from commenting as I move onto Hapi. "Now for you. You get to train with Yuri and me in strategy. I've looked through records and some offhand accounts, and I've found very little support for any leadership qualities. You have a well-rounded combat base physically and magically, now we just need to work on your authority in commanding others. This is the officer's academy, not an arena to test your pure martial prowess so you are going to learn how to lead others effectively. Now, any questions?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" Hapi questions as she swallows another chunk of fish. She gives me a slight glare, and I suppress the urge to sigh. I knew this wouldn't be a walk in the park.

Thankfully Yuri interjects on my behalf, "Hapi, he's got a point. Have you ever taken charge while in Abyss?"

Hapi considers Yuri's words before shrugging and conceding, "Fair point Yuri-bird."

"Well, I'm still aghast that you would insinuate that I'm out of shape!" Constance barks as she grips her fork tightly. "I'm perfectly mobile!"

I sigh and shake my head. "Look, if I can beat you in a foot race, then we've got a problem. I know too well what happens when you spend all your time indoors reading books and practicing magic. Your muscles atrophy eventually if you don't use them often enough, so we are going to get some training from our resident 'King of Grappling'," I command to my team of students who nod in compliance with my order. I'm glad they are taking their new assignment as well as they are; I imagined a bit more dragging of the feet, but I'll take silent compliance.

"Alright, so after breakfast, we break for Faith training, and then later we will do physical training in the afternoon. The deck of the ship should work as long as it isn't stormy. Nighttime I want us studying magic, doing workouts in your room, or if your Hapi." I hear a dull groan come from the red-haired girl. "You'll be working on strategy. If you aren't actively training during a portion of the day, use that time _wisely._ So no napping in your quarters-" I pause as I hear another groan from Hapi as her head is down on the table with Balthus rubbing her back with a sympathetic look on his face. "So don't dally. I'll see Yuri and Balthus my quarters after breakfast gets cleaned up. We don't want to leave a mess for the crew."

I stand up from the table with my empty plate as the students begin to murmur amongst themselves. I deposit the used dish near the washing bowl and head towards my room to prepare for Yuri and Balthus's magic lesson. Yuri already has decent magical control and perhaps is the most well-rounded fighter out of all the Ashen Wolves, but I would say magic is his weakest point as he hasn't had any formal training on record. Balthus shows aptitude from his old records...but he's going to need some work. Earning the title 'King of Grappling' didn't include many healing spells as he was on the receiving end of them, not dishing them out.

* * *

Yuri and Balthus show up in my quarters for their lesson soon after breakfast, which set the pace for the next two weeks on the boat. I ended up using a knife to make shallow cuts on my calf and having each of them focus their mana on healing it. Yuri quickly proved to be advanced enough that I had to place him at the far end of the room so it would be a Physic spell, which seemed much more his speed for practice. Over the two weeks at sea Balthus made the biggest jumps in improvement in actually getting down the Heal spell, while Yuri made marginal progress.

As for physical training, I loathe to admit that I'm worse off then I thought. Balthus proved to be the right choice for results, but certainly not pacing considering he gave us _his_ workout regiment and subjected all of us sans Yuri and Hapi who would work on strategy in the meantime. The sailors definitely got a kick out of watching little ole Lysithea hip toss me to the deck. I can still feel the ghost pains in my hip and my pride.

Over the two weeks all the mages, myself included, felt the results. The biggest improvement across the board was our mutual endurance for strenuous activity. When I'd struggle through a 15-minute battle before, now I feel as if I had doubled my time. Balthus never got mad when we couldn't do something or when our bodies failed, but Constance certainly pushed his limits of patience with her apologies and reluctance due to being out in the sunlight.

I tried to diagnose Constance's condition but after a few fruitless nights I gave up. I'm a doctor, not a psychologist and her being more subdued in the sunlight is a bit refreshing. Now I'm just trying to figure out how to bottle sunlight for when I need her to calm down in a pinch.

Lastly, and perhaps the most frustrating training done was with Hapi. The girl is extremely averse to making level-headed decisions and highly impulse-driven. While Yuri and I did manage to make some progress in terms of her tactical skills, I'm pretty sure I lost a permanent sliver of my restraint over the two weeks that I'll never be able to reclaim. She's easily one of the most talented students at Garreg Mach, yet held back by her attitude and whims.

Getting off the caravel and onto the solid ground once again felt good. Thodavidroop at a first glance is a small port town with mainly Morfese people running around and going about their trade at the docks. The city certainly isn't lacking for wealth though as nearly every person I've seen is well dressed with a decent amount of jewelry, which only made my students and I stick out more. Stepping into the city makes me think of the city of Mumbai back on Earth as far as architecture and the design of some of the buildings, but with perhaps a more antiquated look to them.

I look to my students as we walk off the last ramp. "Alright Wolves, here's the plan. I'm going to find the closest thing to a service center to find us a guide to take us to the City of Illusion so we can a lead on Bishop Solari. Yuri, you take everyone and find some lodging for us tonight. I want us to leave by first light tomorrow morning."

"Right on it, professor. I'll find somewhere cozy for us to hole up," Yuri coyly replies and I shake my head.

I turn to Constance and assert, "Make sure Yuri doesn't land us 'cheap rent' in a brothel. I'll find you in an hour or two. Also, don't go exploring the town by yourself. Once you get to the inn, stay put, or use the buddy system. Understood?"

Constance beams as I give her some authority over our lodging and the rest of the Ashen Wolves respond in compliance. I watch my students chat with each other as they disappear into the crowded street before I turn my attention back to the city and mumble to myself, "Well, when in doubt...look for the biggest and most boring building."

I begin to make my way through the streets of Thodavidroop and I'm already drawing strange glances from citizens. I'm wearing lightweight grey and black robes in the mild heat compared to many other people's looser fitting garments that give their bodies more room to breathe. Also, hats seem to be a big fashion trend here as many men and women I pass by are wearing somewhat decorative large hats, almost as if a sombrero had a love child with a ten-gallon hat. They look a bit odd, but they certainly seem to keep the sun off the tall people of this land as I'm quickly realizing I'm on the short side being around 5'10" where most people are easily 6' tall or more.

I wander by some of the food stands and I'm brought to a halt as one of the stands has a large assortment of what look to be white grapes. I double-check my surroundings before I approach the young teen merchant and ask, "Excuse me, how much for a serving?"

"Three gold. Here," The teenager states as we trade currency for food and I pop a grape into my mouth. It has a bit more bitter flavor then I remember grapes having, but the juiciness is still there.

I gobble a few more down and give the kid an appraising nod. "Not bad. I remembered liking these."

"You have been to Morfis before? You don't look like a trader," The boy skeptically comments.

I shrug. "You'd be right. Tell me, could you tell me where I could find a guide? I need passage to the City of Illusions."

"Bhramka Shahar? Yes, there are guides, but it is dangerous. They are on the outskirts of the city."

I lean in a bit closer to the teen, asking, "And why is that? Duststorms? Raiders?"

"Bandits. Most don't like foreigners as do many of us Morfese," The teenager states as he crosses his arms defensively. Seems like he's trying to prove the point very bluntly with how he's glaring at me.

I pop another grape into my mouth and ask, "Why would that be?"

"Most don't learn the language, unlike you. Usually, we see warlords come by boat or bandits from your lands. Only the traders are tolerated."

Interesting. It would seem Fodlan's not popular here probably due to the Adrestian Empire trying to expand its grasp to new lands and then people like Bishop Solari who run and hide her for refuge. I eat another grape and reply, "Thanks kid, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the food."

I integrate myself back into the somewhat busy street of the city with my small bag of grapes in hand. While it's only about the early evening, it seems busier than when I docked here since it already feels a bit cooler out. If I had to guess the temperature is somewhere in the mid 80's Fahrenheit right now.

I wander around for another half hour until I reach the city limits and I notice a few camel stables and goat herders. I browse around a bit with a few men keeping an eye on me until I find a small building that has a sign with 'Guide' written on it. I take one last look over my shoulder and notice a city guard watching me maybe about 15 meters back with a glaive in hand and lightweight chain and leather armor. I dismiss him from my mind as I approach the small one-story building and peel back the thick leather curtain that is in place of a door.

As I duck through the opening I'm immediately hit by the strong aroma of lavender incense as I enter a small den that has a few miniature goats inside and two older gents that appear to be sharing a few drinks. Both of their attention turns to me immediately as the one with a long greying beard inquires, "What do you want, foreigner?"

"Looking for safe passage to... Bhramka Shahar," I explain as I believe using the localized name for the city would suit my needs a bit better.

The other younger man takes a drink from his cup and whispers something to the older man before the older man asks, "When do you wish to leave?"

"Tomorrow at dawn. It will give me time to provision."

The older man closes his eyes and nods. " Hmmm. Okay, my son will guide you."

The old man points to the younger man who seems a bit offended and forcefully replies, "As you wish, father."

"I will have more with me, will that change the cost?" I ask the two Morfese Shepards as they look between each other.

They quickly whisper something to each other before the younger man retorts, "Yes, more camels will be needed. You have gold, yes?"

Considering I have what the church provided me for the mission and the very meager amount I have leftover from the clinic, and hopefully, they don't break the bank. I swallow and ask the younger man, "How much for six in total?"

The older man scratches his chin in thought before mumbling out in his coarse voice, "Hmmm….let's say 100 gold total, yes?"

Well, there goes most of my gold, but I don't really have any other choice. I nod to the two men. "I can do that. I shall be back tomorrow morning."

"Yes, farewell traveler," The older man states as he and his son take their seat back on the floor near the incense and drink form their mugs once again. I give them a slight bow and retreat from their quarters. I pass back through the threshold to the warm outside and focus my mana to sense out where the auras of my students are. If I walk around the town enough I'll be able to pick up a ping from one of the mages to get an idea where they have gone in the time I managed to get us transport. I hope that Balthus didn't find the local gambling ring already.

* * *

After only about two wrong turns and 15 minutes later I manage to find the correct inn thanks to Constance and Lystihea having their magical auras flare up occasionally. Hopefully, that means magic practice and not other...happenings. I step into the sandstone building that says 'Inn & Bar' on it and I'm first greeted with the smell of pungent tobacco. I look around to see a small bar area and a lounge on the left that is a few steps down with a few guys smoking hookah. Looks like Yuri convinced Constance to pick a hookah lounge as our place of respite.

I walk up to the bartender, a scraggly looking older guy around my height and a wild beard and I ask," Hey, looking for people dressed like me. They check-in?"

"Mhmmm. Yah, they pay. Rooms four & five down the hall, mhmmm," he mumbles out as he points down to a hallway adjacent to the edge of the bar to my right.

I wave to the strange man. "Thanks for the information."

I head down the hallway until I can see the faded wooden door of room four. I put my ear against the door and hear voices from inside, but the thick wood prevents me from discerning who may be speaking. I knock on the door stating, "It's Santos, I'm checking in."

After a few moments, I hear locks moving and the door swing open to reveal the girls of the Ashen Wolves. Hapi is perched on the window sill reading a book, Lysithea appears to be in the middle of getting knots out of her hair, and Constance is at the door greeting me, "Welcome back, professor! Should we assume that you have acquired suitable transportation across the desert for us?"

I nod give them a thumbs-up. "Yeah, we should be fine. Where are Balthus and Yuri?"

Lysithea looks up from her hair debacle, gently tugging at the gnarled mess. "_Hopefully_ they listened to me and stayed put. But I doubt it. Balthus and Yuri were talking quietly amongst each other when we arrived at the inn."

Well, shit. Looks like those two idiots are out on the town looking for trouble, and if I had to wager a guess I'd say gambling. I don't need Balthus to get all of us persecuted in a foreign country due to debts. We've only been here for about two hours!

I massage my temples with my hand and exhale deeply, "Alright. I'll go check their room. When I get back from the empty room, Hapi you are coming with me to get those idiots."

"Why me? Not that I'm complaining or anything," Hapi replies as she jumps off the window sill and closes her book.

"Because the locals don't like Fodlan folks, and we don't look native to Fodlan. We can pass for Almyran and avoid more trouble from the locals that way. I suspect the nightlife here is dangerous for strangers," I elaborate and then point to my two other students, "And you two hold down the fort. Be on guard. Morfis may be a bit more dangerous than what is to be believed."

"I shall defend our location with-"

"Just say 'okay Santos', and that will suffice. I get the gist, Constance."

Constance frowns but nods to my reasoning as Hapi asks, "You seem on edge. Everything okay, Bleeder?"

I run my hand through my hair to help alleviate a bit of my stress. "I am. First mission outside of Fodlan for the church and I don't want things to go badly. And knowing those two I'm fully ready for trouble. I'd rather not have to fight all of Morfis's underground to get to our objective. Let's go."

"Take care professor-Urgh, this stupid knot!" Lysithea snaps as she is running her fingers through her tangled hair. I smile at both of the other mages and salute them goodbye as I leave and hear Hapi follow close behind me and shut the door.

Hapi and I traipse into the smoky main room of the hookah lounge and I cough a bit due to the smoke. As I clear my sinuses I turn to Hapi, asking, "Any idea where to start? Did you get any inklings of where they might have been planning to go?"

"Sorry, but Yuri was pretty cryptic with Balthus. I'd guess wherever there are cheap booze and money to be made," Hapi states matter of factly as we exit the inn and embrace the cool evening air. I look out towards the sun and notice it's nearly sundown, which means whatever nightlife that lurks in this city is probably already starting.

I look around and see much fewer people on the street than there were an hour ago, to the point that it almost seems abandoned. I do a double-take both ways and comment under my breath, "Now that's weird…"

"I see it too. It's empty."

"Yeah, which means a few things. One, safety. Two, something is happening."

Hapi strolls around looking at some of the abandoned and taken down stalls. "How do you know this? We've only been here for a few hours."

"I lived in sketchy cities most of my life. I know a thing or two about these kinds of things," I listlessly comment as I focus my mana to expand my senses. If I'm lucky I can find Yuri and Balthus near the strongest concentration of magic in the city. I close my eyes and extend my sensory reach and feel nothing around the nearby blocks. I open my eyes and command, "They aren't here. Let's rotate south and then do a loop around the city. It's not too much ground to cover, and it'll take 15 minutes at most for me to detect a strong magical source that isn't trying to hide its presence."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Hapi questions. "I'm more for than looking vaguely not of Fodlan, ya know."

"You have your knife?"

"Never leave home without it," Hapi replies as she pulls out a thick carving knife from the underside of the rear of her skirt. Well, that's dangerously convenient.

"Good, 'cause you're my bodyguard. I can't effectively lookout for potential thugs while focusing on magical signatures. You're going to be leading me around making sure we don't get jumped or I don't run into any walls as I'll have my eyes closed."

"Sounds good. Let's go find 'em."

Hapi and I begin to scour the streets for any signs of Yuri and Balthus with me focused on magical anomalies and Hapi dipping her head into various bars, taverns, and gambling circles. We search for nearly ten minutes to no avail or leads as worry begins to set into the pit of my stomach until I stagger at the sudden maelstrom of magical energy that eclipses the edges of my senses.

I stumble backward and nearly fall over if it weren't for Hapi grabbing me by the wrist. "What was that?"

Considering I just sensed the strongest magical presence ever? Not great, almost nauseous due to the sheer mental weight it seems to exert on the atmosphere around it, but it seems...stagnant. Almost as if sleeping or in stasis. Like bottled lightning.

I open my eyes and look around the area and notice we are in a long alleyway with not too many doors. I look towards where I felt the wave of magical energy and respond to Hapi, "Magic. Lots of it. I have a feeling it may be where Yuri and Balthus are. That, or we just found a whole lot of bad shit."

"How bad?"

"Remember that thing at the chapel? Double the magical presence. Maybe triple it."

"Shit," Hapi replies as she looks down both ways of the alley before whispering, "We've been followed."

I look down at both ends of the alley and notice cloaked figures have boxed us in and are approaching our position. I look up to the rooftops and notice two more figures in white-clothed robes have emerged from the darkness and are watching us, though they don't have their weapons drawn, though I do notice their hands are hovering on their scimitars.

Hapi leans into me where we are back to back and whispers, "Do we fight them?"

"Not yet. They haven't drawn any weapons, so let's see what happens first. I have Warp readied for us if things get nasty," I mutter back as the figures continue to approach our location.

The tall ebony-skinned warriors finally surround us, and the one near me steps a few feet closer before saying, "Come with us."

"And why should we do that?" I cautiously reply.

"You have been invited. Come with us, if you want to see your friends."

I exchange a glance with Hapi before conceding, "Very well, lead the way."

* * *

The Morfese warriors led Hapi and me to an abandoned house near that alley that had a false bottom leading to a large staircase into the earth. We followed with their close supervision into the underground. With torches lighting the way through sandy corridors we eventually were led into a large underground den. A large area filled with people smoking hookah, drinking, and casually having sex on padded mats on the far edges of the underground room. We are led past all the vices by the warriors to the end of the room and through a large stone door into a vast atrium that gives me some ominous vibes.

The room is a wide bridge that seems to have a chasm on each side that goes down who knows how far, torches adorning all the walls and at the end of the room a large stone wall that has a face carved into it with stone arms outstretched from it. Seated on the hard rocky floor in front of the statue is an older Morfese man with a hookah pipe and basic white robes that only cover his lower body. His face is wrinkled and weathered with age accompanied by a few strange fractal-like tattoos on his arms and face.

Hapi and I approach the elderly man cautiously as I can feel the pressure from the men behind us to go forward. I managed to stop focusing on the magical signature early as it was nearly discombobulating, but even now I can feel the power in the air while actively _not _trying to sense it, and it's located in the stone face of all things.

"Welcome travelers. I am Arjun. And you are?" Arjun announces in a thick Morfese accent which is somewhere in between a Hindi accent and Haitian from what I remember from Earth.

"Hello. I'm Santos, and this is Hapi. Where are we?" I inquire while trying to remain impassive yet polite to the strange old man.

Arjun puts down his pipe and exhales a great plume of smoke. "Ah, you are in my home. Where the sun doesn't touch in the city, that is mine."

I look around the room and notices the guards have backed up to the entryway, which seems to be the only entrance into this sanctum. I return my attention to Arjun. "Very well, so you're in charge. I'm looking for two of my students that may have wandered off. You wouldn't just so happen to know where they are?"

The man looks down and nods. "I know where they are. They came here, not too long ago. Gambled like there was no tomorrow, but couldn't pay the bill. So, they paid in another way."

I narrow my eyes and growl, "Did you kill them?"

Arjun chuckles as he holds his sides, "No, of course not. But debts must be collected, no? I've felt you since you entered the city, and I knew you would come looking for them. I know the feel of a strong mage."

If this guy felt my presence since we entered he must be highly refined and sensitive to magical signatures, especially with being so far underground. Though, strangely, the rock face itself has a much stronger presence than Arjun himself who seems ordinary.

"So, where are they?" Hapi asks as I'm still thinking on the matter and Arjun smiles a toothy grin and claps his hands twice. The ground begins to shake a bit while the mouth of the large stone face begins to open up to reveal a passageway. I squint my eyes into the darkroom inside the stone face, but I can't make anything out.

Arjun hops to his feet with surprising spryness and beckons us to follow with a wave of his hand. Hapi looks at me for guidance with a confused look, but I shrug and follow the old sage into the hole. He's very clearly a skilled mage and an unusual one like that, so I'll just have to play along, for now, to figure out what he wants and to see if this can be ended diplomatically.

We enter the long room and I notice that each side of the room is lined with humanoid statues. I begin to get an eerie feeling about this whole place as I extend my magical sense to confirm my suspicions, and it appears I'm right. The statues are alive as they are still giving off signs of magical activity, which is why the signature from earlier was so strong and felt stagnant. These people are trapped.

Arjun takes us about halfway into the dimly lit hall before turning around, extending his arms and gesturing to the statues. "This...is my collection. Your friends are here, as they could not pay their debt in money, so now they do in power to protect the city."

I stroll forward with Hapi until we get to the end and see stone forms of Balthus and Yuri, along with someone in robes of the Church of Seiros next to them. That just might be Bishop Solari. A stroke of luck combined with a terrible situation. I can hear Hapi cursing under her breath next to me, which I would like to do as well, but I focus on keeping a cool head and ask, "I want them back. How do we do that?"

Arjun rubs his chin as he looks up ponderously musing, "Hmmm, a good question. And I have a good answer for you. You must rouse them from their slumbering subconscious and wake them from their dream. You will have one hour to rescue your friends."

"What happens after an hour?" Hapi asks angrily. "Can't we just pay you the money?" I send a knowing glare that says 'we don't have money' toward Hapi. "Eh, nevermind."

The odd mage chuckles, "If you take more than an hour or fail, I get you." he points to me. "Do we have a deal?"

I look to the Fodlan priest statue and ask, "What's his name?"

Arjun closes his eyes for a moment and touches the statue replying, "He is called Alphonse Solari. You know him?"

"No, but I need him. I'd like to wager for his freedom too," I urge to the wizened sage who takes a moment to consider my option.

"Very well. I give you one hour to free all three, or else I get both of you."

Hapi backs away a few steps. "Whoa whoa whoa." I put my hand on Hapi's shoulder to try and calm her.

I lean in and whisper, "It's the only way. We can't finish the mission and get our friends back otherwise."

Hapi solemnly nods and replies, "I hope you know what you're doing. I don't want to end up a statue for the rest of my life."

"I don't think anybody does. But, I'm the best shot we have. And I have a plan. Just keep track of time so we don't get cheated."

Arjun steps forward towards us with a smile. "So? We are decided then? Time shall start once you choose the first person's dream to go into. I will assist if needed to send you into the dreamscape. Now, who will you choose?"

I look between the statues of Yuri, Balthus, and Solari and ponder for a moment. When I used the Wander spell my sense of time was thrown all out of wack once I entered a dream. It took most of the night to talk with Sothis, so I know an hour for waking three people is suicide. My gaze drifts back to the smiling old sage, Arjun and a lightbulb in my brain goes off. I think I just found the root of the issue with this diagnosis.

"I'm ready. I choose you," I declare as I point at Arjun who seems a bit surprised.

Arjun smirks and his eyes light up mischievously. "Me? I'm curious why don't save your friends."

"I am. You're the spell caster, so if I can figure out how to break your concentration on the spell, I can probably convince you to undo it on all the statues."

Arjun tilts his head from side to side playfully. "Clever. Very clever. You aren't like the usual lot I get from Fodlan. I shall allow this, as it is not against the rules. I shall let you enter my mind, but do not expect this old man to roll over."

My face becomes much more serious as I see the joyous old man have a fire in his eyes as he awaits my spell. I walk up to the man who is just a bit taller than me hunched over. "Are you ready?"

I place my palm upon his forehead. "More than you know. Prepare yourself."

* * *

**A/N: So here we are post DLC and technically chapter 5-6 timeline area with the Ashen Wolves hunting down an official from the Western Church, only to find something else dangerous waiting for them in Morfis. What will happen? Tune in next week for your answer to see if the Ashen Wolves get out unscathed. We inch closer to the vaunted time skip and the capitulation of Fodlan with every chapter, especially with this one jumping quite a few weeks due to travel from our current party. **

**I can be found on Narwhal Lord's Fanfiction Treehouse discord Stormtide_Leviathan on discord . gg / 9XG3U7a so stop by and say hi to all the talented folks over there! Lots of other great stories to pick up and read from what I've found if more FE fanfiction is your things. Also, a decent place if you want to shout at me or have questions. **

**Review Response: **

**Sakura108645: So far Santos and Sothis are on neutral terms and can agree that Sothal is a menace. As for how helpful and trusting they are between each other? Not so much. Lysithea has joined the Ashen Wolves basically making this a magic heavy house, but she may not be the last one to join...and we shall see on how Ingrid and Santos do in the future as things build in the coming months. Stay tuned and thanks for reading and supporting! **

**Greyjedi449t: Thanks for the support! :D**

**SyncroX: Yeah, Ashe is dead due to just sheer difficulty of life. Poor little fella. And yeah, I have plans for Rhea and Santos! It shall be interesting, lest I hope haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Cheers. **

**Warlord of Chaos: Good to see another review from you! Glad to see another Rhea fan, as I too like those with a bit of grey morality myself. Plus, I think she is a bit one-note in the game and deserves a bit more breadth than just 'Ancient archbishop that hates those who don't like the church'. She's got a lot of potential so you'll be getting your fill haha. Thanks for reading! **

**Guest #1: Yeah, COVID-19 is a bit more feisty in my parts. I might need a bazooka or something. Thanks for the pro tip. **

**InterestedUser: Ashen Wolves get a magical boost! Lysithea is one of the more interesting characters in the game considering her background with crests, and I felt with her pursuit of knowledge it was a no-brainer to study under Santos due to seeking further magical training from him anyways. With Fire Emblem having death around almost every corner, it was something that felt right to do and would hold significance for Santos's relationship with the Blue Lions. Thanks! **

**Raychii521: Yeah, Byleth didn't make the box. How else would you get those sweet support points? Gotta go bother everyone in person rather than be efficient O_o also cheers to another Rhea fan! **

**Guest #2: In my humble opinion, magic _should_** **mutable and complex in practice, but simple in theory. You are correct that Santos being from Earth has a very different perspective on magic due to external influences that the people of Fodlan will never understand, but also not feeling chained by the established rules on magic. Your imagination can be a huge help or hindrance to how you perform and interact with the arcane. I may have some info in later chapters about advanced applications with anima magic and dark magic, but there will be an expansion on soul magic as I've charted out the system and you've only seen a fragment of it so far. Thanks for the support and the unique perspective. It makes me want to review my physics book lol.**

**Hyperlink: Yes. **

**Anyways, that is it for this week! A milestone I don't think I touched on last week, but this story has now hit 50k views! That's wild to me. Glad to see people out there are digging it as much as I am writing it. **

**The last bit of news is hope you are staying safe, washing your hands, and avoiding the global pandemic :)**

**Next Chapter: 3/27-3/29 **

**See ya later!**

**Edited: 10/8/20**


	32. Memory Lane

_Arjun's mastery of soul magic is still legendary in my eyes. He managed to teach me something I didn't realize about my life that I've carried with me to this day. In a way, he was the final chunk of therapy about my life on Earth. He made me realize I had become someone new and no longer fit into the mold of my former idealogy or life. Just another stepping stone on the path to discovery. _

* * *

**Santos**

"Here's your next patient, doctor Capetillo," A young brunette haired nurse says as she hands me a chart.

My eyes scan over the patient's vital signs and his current condition. Looks like he has fluid in his lungs, a few minor scrapes on his arms, and a large contusion upon his left pectoral. No allergies, medications, immunization information, and most importantly a lack of insurance.

I sigh and rub my temple with my left hand as I look at the chart for his room number. Seems he's located in room 134, so I better make my way over to figure out what kind of treatment he needs.

"You alright doctor? You're just standing there. Don't tell me you are hitting that 4 a.m. wall again," I hear the nurse snicker to me.

I shake my head and reply, "It's nothing. Just going to go and see what kind of healing this man needs."

"Healing? Didn't know we had a naturopath here, is that your other degree?" She inquires with a haughty attitude.

I pause for a moment before replying, "No, it's just biology and anatomy. I'm going to go diagnose him now before the coffee wears off. Thanks for the chart."

I turn quickly to head down the well-lit hallway with my white coat billowing behind me as I pass an older janitor mopping up the floor. I smile at the older gentleman, "How are you doing tonight Gary?"

"Not too bad. Cardinals play tomorrow and I have the day off, so I'm well." The aging janitor replies in a raspy tone that gives away his habit of being a life long chain smoker. "You watching the game?"

"Nah, I'll be asleep so keep me updated on Monday!" I respond as I continue down the hall and reach the sliding glass door to room 134.

I grab the handle, let myself into the room, and notice the older Arabian man is awake in his bed already dressed in a medical robe with an IV hooked up to his arm. I glance at the heart rate monitor and all his vitals appear to be normal. I take another glance at the chart and realize he's been cleared for a small dose of morphine already by the nurse that's just waiting for my signature and his labs should be coming back shortly with his X-rays.

"Mr. Bhurmkar? I'm doctor Capetillo and I'll be taking care of you tonight. I've been looking through your chart and you'll need to help me fill in some of the gaps. Like insurance for starters."

The old man shifts in his bed to a more upright seated position and replies in a smooth and cordial voice that also reflects his age. "Ah, of course, but please, call me Arjun. I was in a horrible accident that got my leg crushed in-"

I flip through my chart to the nurse's notes and interject, "Yes, that. It seems you said you were in a stone crafting accident. Why were you building so late at night? Not good for someone with signs of pneumonia."

"All work must be completed, no matter how long it takes. That's what I always say."

I tap my chin and reply, "Alright, so let's discuss insurance. You arrived with no insurance, ID, or other means of identification from what I've heard. Where are you from?"

"I'm from a place far from here. You could say I'm new to these parts."

"A foreigner? Well, we will take good care of you at Carondelet St. Mary's hospital, but do you have any emergency contacts we could talk with? Anybody at all that we could maybe verify your identification or talk about costs? We've got treatment on the way for morphine for the pain from in your chest and some anti-inflammatory drugs for the fluid in your lungs, but I can't sign off on anything until we see something, understand?" I explain to the elderly man.

He laughs and replies, "Is that so? Sure, I can call someone. Do you have a…"

I smirk. "A phone? Yeah, we can get you one. I'm going to go fetch your x-rays and I can have a nurse bring the phone. I'll be back in a bit."

I wave goodbye to the man, and as I'm closing the sliding door to the room I hear him call out, "Goodbye, Santos."

I pause for a second outside the room and mutter to myself, "Did I tell him my name? I must have...I need to take five."

I walk by the nurses' station and hand back the medical chart. "Get Mr. Bhrumkar a phone. Hopefully one of his relatives can fill in the blanks for our mystery man. Did he have any other injuries?"

I emphasize by pointing to my head, but the nurse from earlier rolls her eyes and retorts, "No, I don't think so."

"Good. I'll be back with x-rays in a bit," I respond as I head down the labyrinthian hallway and take a side exit to the outside.

The fresh and cool summer air meets my skin and I breathe a sigh of relief as the door slams shut behind me. I pull out my phone and check the time and see if I have any messages. Nothing, Cassandra must still be asleep which makes sense that it's only 4:30 am. Just another day and then it's _my_ Friday and I can finish that one show with her...I think it was the one about some groups of children in medieval times fighting against the evils of the world. Fairly generic but it had a good production value from what I remember and had a decent plot hook that got me quite invested.

"Must be some Lord of the Rings spinoff on Amazon…"I muse to myself as I put my phone back into my pocket, but as I do it buzzes. I usually don't get texts at this time so I tentatively pull it back out and look at my phone to see an alarm going off labeled 'Go back'.

That's weird as I don't remember setting an alarm for 4:34 am with that label, but as I open up my calendar and look at my alarm settings and it's set there. Still 2019 with my usual schedule...wait is it July? Or was it August? And wasn't it Tuesday, and not Saturday if the Cardinals are playing tomorrow?

I look up and see storm clouds forming in the sky and a small tremor from the Earth. I dismiss the weirdness of it and unlock the side door and go back inside as it becomes progressively more stormy outside. Maybe it's one of those flash floods or something? Still strange to see that in summer.

I enter back into the hospital and I notice the lights flicker for a moment. I increase my pace a bit to get back to the nurses' desk and see my clipboard on the countertop right where I left it, so I decide to snatch it and look up which room they did the x-rays in. On top of the board is a sheet of paper with the words 'Wake up!' written on it.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny guys!" I call out to the empty corridor as I crumple the piece of paper and toss it in the recycling. Sighing, I rub my temples and rush towards the x-ray room to pick up Arjun's results.

Making my way to the x-ray technician who has bright and wild reddish hair that compliments her caramel complexion quite nicely. I don't recognize her from my few months working at the hospital, so she must be filling in for someone. Her lab coat is also a bit disheveled, almost as if it's too large for her.

"Do you have the results for the patient in room 134?" I inquire to the bored-looking technician.

"Yup, here you go," She says as I'm handed the x-rays. I look over them carefully and identify no major damage in the lungs, but he may have a cracked rib. Either he has great pain tolerance or is still in shock.

"Thanks, but who are you? I don't think you and I have met before. I'm Dr. Capetillo," I explain as I extended out my right hand, which she takes with a stronger grip than I would have anticipated.

"I'm Hapi. Aren't you supposed to be doing something right now? With Arjun? Don't waste your time here."

I frown and retract my hand from her grip. "Look I was just trying to be friendly, I know how things are run around here."

"Then when will you wake up? You're stronger than this," Hapi strongly insists to me. I turn my back to see if anyone else is in the hall watching before I raise my voice to this weird technician about what's her deal, but as I turn back around I notice she's vanished.

"What the hell…" I comment as I stick my head into the dark x-ray room and notice a bunch of machines idling, but nothing unusual nor a place big enough for someone to hide. I look down both ways of the hallway and it's vacant and silent.

I tilt my head back and pinch the bridge of my nose. "I'm losing my goddamn mind on this late shift. Breathe, Santos. People don't just vanish after giving you labs."

I take a few deep breathes before I briskly make my way back to room 134, and see Arjun still awake and seemingly waiting for my return. I shut the sliding glass door behind me, perhaps a bit too quickly as he asks in his thick accent with a hint of worry and curiosity, "Everything is well, I take it?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "It's been a night, I'll tell you that."

"I see. Do you enjoy working here?"

I tilt my head to the side to consider his thought. "I...think I do?" I shake my head to try and refocus myself. "Nevermind that, I have your results. They look promising. No permanent damage, but you will need to take it easy for a bit. Did you get ahold of anybody?"

"Yes, I did. They'll be here tomorrow. Though, could you stay with me until then? It's been a while since this old man has had any company."

My mouth feels dry as I want to say yes to the man, but I hear a slam against the glass door, and on the other side I see the strange red-haired x-ray technician with a paper slapped up against the glass that has the words 'Wolf Pack' written on it. I feel confused yet soothed by her presence as I return my attention to the old man who is smiling in his medical bed and says, "Won't you stay awhile?"

The lights flicker once more as I look at the elderly man and shake my head. "No...I don't think I will."

I walk closer to the man until I'm right up beside his bed. I can feel a warmth coming from him as he asks, "But don't you like it here? Wouldn't you prefer this?"

As if possessed by a strange feeling I move my right hand up to the man's chest and whisper, "I'm not sure I would. I...I need to do something…"

I hear the sliding glass door crack behind me and the voice of Hapi shout, "Finish this Santos! You are running out of time!"

Time. That's been the one thing off this entire night. I look down at my hand that is resting on Arjun's chest and then up to the man's calm visage who whispers out, "Stay. It is good to be comfortable. You've earned your rest."

I can feel sweat beading on my forehead and my hands begin to shake as I reply in a strained tone, "No. I still have work to do."

"You have finished, so reward yourself by giving an old man a good-ack!"

I watch with horror as my hands have flung to the man's throat and I'm squeezing him with all of my might. The heart rate monitor and the other machines begin to sound off wildly as he flails around helplessly and I hear Hapi shout distantly behind me as if she's almost inside a tunnel, "Hurry Santos!"

I can hear the sounds of other hospital employees rushing into the room shouting for me to stop squeezing Arjun's throat. I hold my ground as I squeeze with every bit of strength I have within me. I can feel hands from my ankles all the way to the top of my scalp trying to tear me away from the man. A cacophony of demands, cries, and screaming echoes behind me as I try to end this man's life, and finally, it all ends as the heart rate monitor flatlines and elicits that monotone beep.

The feeling of hands disappears instantly as I back away from the older man who now is sporting a completely crushed windpipe with a grim expression upon his face. I look back and see the lights in the hallway have gone out, but the paper that was stuck to the glass door remains stuck there with it reading 'Wolf Pack'.

I begin to make my way towards the door and pause one last moment to look back at the dead man. "I'm choosing to leave this behind. I have work to do because people depend on me still. I can't live off of toxic nostalgia and shirk the future. Goodbye, Arjun."

With those final words, I open the glass door and step into the void. My journey has already begun, and I won't be stopped by the chains of my past weighing me down. Not when I still have so much to do.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Bleeder! Santos!" I hear Hapi's voice grow in volume until it's nearly screaming in my ear and my eyes open. Before me is Arjun's crumpled body on the floor, writhing in pain with blood spurting out of his mouth. I look at the surroundings and notice all of the statues have fallen over, but more importantly, they are now unconscious people and no longer made of stone.

A large tremor shakes the ground and some dust shakes off the walls and nearly knocks me off balance as Hapi turns me around and slaps me, "Hey! Wake up!"

I break free of her grasp and shout, "I am awake! What in the hell happened?!"

"You were in frozen with your hand on that guy's head for a while, maybe a half-hour or so and you began to mumble to yourself a lot. I couldn't understand much of it, but the place began shaking so I place my hand on your shoulder. About ten minutes later," Hapi points to the incapacitated Arjun on the ground, "his throat exploded and all the statues came to life."

Another tremor shakes the ground and I look towards Balthus and Yuri who are passed out on the ground and comment, "Looks like the spell was broke. Seems their spiritual energy was the only thing keeping the underground still standing. Let's wake them up and go...and get Bishop Solari."

Hapi nods as we both run over to the other Ashen Wolves and as I place my hand on each of them and cast Restore. Both their eyes flitter awake, though they are pretty quick on the uptake as Yuri mumbles, "I'm never letting you choose the brothel again, Balthus."

"I don't blame you, boss. Thanks, Santos," replies Balthus as Hapi and I lift each student to their feet. I give them a second to get their barrings before explaining, "Balthus, I need you to carry that guy over there. I have reason to believe it's Alphonse Solari, our target. Next, we need to carve a path out of here before it collapses on us, and I'm sure outside this room is a bunch of angry Morfese warriors.

"Good, I'm itching to get back at these guys for turning me into a rock. It's payback time," Yuri cockily muses as he rolls his shoulders.

Hapi nods and brandishes her hunting knife. "Yeah, let's do this. Anybody that does this to people, is less than human."

"Balthus, I need you to stand out of the fighting and protect our target. I doubt the church wants him in multiple pieces," I warn to the focused looking Balthus.

"Yeah, I hear ya. Just don't expect me to be too gentle," Balthus grumbles. "Let's show them what happens when you mess with the Ashen Wolves."

We bolt out of the containment room as another tremor hits and we notice the two guards from earlier with their scimitars drawn waiting for us. I nod to my team as Hapi and Yuri attack the one of the left in hand to hand combat while I cast Warp on the one in front of me with relatively low resistance, and send him into the cavernous abyss over the sides of the bridge.

My students beat down the other guard handily as Hapi finishes him off with a close-quarters Death Γ spell, a particular spell I have yet to completely grasp due to it's volatile and dark nature. They send the warrior plummeting to his eventual death as another quake rocks the underground and the bridge begins to fracture.

"Move!" I shout as we all begin to sprint for the opposite corridor. As we go through the middle of the bridge I can feel the suspended stone giving away so I cast Warp on Hapi, Yuri, and Balthus to send them to the other end of the room.

The bridge collapses with me at the epicenter, with my students watching on in horror as I begin to fall towards the seemingly bottomless void below. I try to cast Warp on myself but I find my mana being finicky as I can't muster up enough to cast the spell. I must have spent too much energy too quickly when teleporting everyone at once, leaving my mind drained of that desire for now.

I begin to free-fall and my mind drifts to the strange dream I had earlier in the hospital. I now know that Arjun was trying to trap me inside my subconscious by having me flirt with my past life. The life I tried to go back to not too long ago, but thinking about it now makes it feel so distant. So much has happened since I was rescued from Fhirdiad. I've begun to atone for my selfish endeavors, and in that, I've met amazing people who have brought a new light into my life. I do think a part of me will always cling to my life on Earth, but in a weird sense, Arjun gave me some closure about wanting to return to Earth. Put simply, I've changed too much and don't think I can truly go back to my old life. When I returned, I made an oath to myself that I would help better Fodlan. It's a promise I can't break easily, and I'm not going out without a fight.

I look down and cast Bolganone with all my might, and luckily the physics work out as I intended as I rocket upward, almost to the ceiling with a trail of fire flowing from my hand. Upside down I spot my students looking on with a mix of awe, confusion, and fear. I shout out to them, "Someone come get me!"

Hapi springs into action by jumping off the broken bridge as my Bolganone spell is fading and I'm about to fall to my death again. She reaches out towards me, and in a quick flash I'm teleported right next to the other students by the door and Hapi is falling in my place now. I quickly conjure up a Rescue spell of my own and pull Hapi beside me in the blink of an eye.

I look back and see Yuri has already moved on to figuring out how to open the slate door with Balthus looking at me approvingly. I return my attention to Hapi and give her a high five. "Looks like you have been paying attention to the lessons."

"Maybe a little," Hapi cheekily replies. "But seriously, don't be so dramatic."

"Balthus, I need you to ram the door. It's jammed by some mechanism on the other side," Yuri addresses to the group and Balthus roughly drops the unconscious bishop on the ground.

Our brawler cracks his knuckles with a smirk on his face. "I'll have this door down in second, boss."

Balthus takes a deep breath as more rubble around us falls from the ceiling and he gives the slate door one solid punch followed up by a powerful front kick that manages to crack the stone around to the door. Balthus backs up a bit and performs a jumping two-feet sidekick that caves the door and manages to shatter the hinges that were hidden in the surrounding stone.

"Oh yeah, that's the almighty King of Grappling for you!" Balthus cheers as he scoops the bishop into a fireman's carry.

"I didn't know kicking was a grappling move," Hapi chimes in which draws a dirty look from Balthus.

Yuri manages to keep us on track by instructing, "Let's go, guys, I don't want this place to be my grave."

We rush through the rest of the underground lair by casting various spells at Morfese warriors that charge at us, we see many of the denizens had already fled from their comforts, but that doesn't stop Balthus from snagging a bottle of booze from their abandoned bar. We take on about eight more Morfese warriors on our way through the crumbling area with Yuri managing to steal a scimitar so he can carve us a path ahead with Hapi and I supporting with offensive magic.

We manage to escape out of the spiral-like staircase and out of the secret entrance as we barrel into the dark street. The cool and fresh air washes over us as we take a small breather and Yuri huffs out, "I'd like to reiterate. _Balthus._ You are never choosing where we go again."

"Hey, it worked out in the end. If I never suggested we take up that pretty lady's invitation we would have never found the guy we were after! I see this as an absolute victory!" Balthus defensively replies as he pats the still unconscious bishop who I go to check on. I grab his wrist and check for a pulse, and thankfully it's there but very weak.

"Congrats Balthus. As your reward for finding our target and nearly getting all of us killed, you will be the one scrubbing the top deck of the ship on our voyage back," I announce.

Balthus raises an index finger to protest but lowers his hand when he makes eye contact with his disgruntled classmates and sheepishly whispers, "Yeah, that's fair."

With our adrenaline spent we trudge back to the hookah bar that Yuri booked rooms at earlier in the day and make our way through the smoke-filled lobby. We manage to reach our rooms unabated, and I decide to check up on Constance and Lysithea, though something feels off as I can't feel their magical energies coming from within.

"Looks like they had an unwanted visitor," Yuri remarks as he points out the broken door. It must have been a forced entry from the looks of it.

I push the broken door open to reveal the standard room that looks destroyed. The walls look scorched with fire and electricity, the floor is stained with blood and the bedsheets are singed. I step into the room and see a piece of paper in the center of the floor that reads '_come to the docks'_. I pick up the paper to see if anything else of note is on it, but it seems to just be a simple ransom note.

"Balthus, go get our stuff from the other room. Looks like it isn't over yet," I instruct as Yuri and Hapi peer over my shoulder to read it.

"What does it say?" Yuri asks. "I don't read Morfese."

"Looks like Arjun or someone sent his thugs up here to kidnap Constance and Lysithea, but by looking at the room it would seem the girls made them work for it," I reply as I pocket the note. "Let's not waste time. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night here."

"Do you have a plan?" Hapi asks me.

I shrug. "I've never had to negotiate for hostages before. Yuri?"

Yuri smirks and responds, "I have a plan, and it's going to be risky. Tell me, Santos, how good is your Morfese?"

* * *

We scoped out the docks and found about six Morfese thugs with their patented scimitars and armored cloaks waiting for us with Lysithea and Constance on their knees and tied up with burlap sacks over their heads. I verified that their magical signatures were correct for the team and that they weren't imposters, though considering the muted feeling around them I'd wager a guess they are under the effects of Silence.

We managed to incapacitate a cloaked Morfese warrior in the alley behind our inn and steal his garb. The cloak and head ware have a mask option to prevent sand from whipping up into one's face, which makes for a decent disguise if you also don't want to be recognized. As per Yuri's suggestion, I got suited up into the Morfese thug's outfit, which is surprisingly roomy and breathes well, but most importantly hides that I don't have a left arm. We managed to confirm that the leader of the hostage-takers is a mage due to Yuri pointing out they wield a Levin sword and I can sense a strong signature coming off of them.

The final bit of the plan is for me to infiltrate while underneath Yuri's silence spell to not arouse the lead battlemage to the deception. There is a good chance that he can also sense magical signatures nearby, and I don't want to give away our advantage, so I'm going in with just a scimitar to see if I can fool them. If not, we move onto phase two of Yuri's plan.

I make some final adjustments to my Morfese garb as I approach from the north end of the town. Nobody is out on the streets as I see the thugs posted up in front of the Ordelia ship we came into town on. Well, looks like the show is about to begin.

I approach casually up to the group of thugs passing by some of the grunts to get to the leader. They look at me curiously through the slit of their face wrapping and in a feminine voice ask, "Did you finish scouting? Are they coming?"

"Yes, but we have a problem. These here are the wrong travelers. It was the wrong inn," I reply.

The commanding thug gives a look of confusion and growls, "What?! How did this come to be?"

"I followed them to a different inn. They must not be traveling together," I inform the captain who's hand nervously scatches at the hilt of her Levin sword.

I clear my throat and insinuate, "We should release these children and find the correct marks. They are no use to us."

The captain hums as she considers the option and muses, "Why would Vihaad be wrong...I'm sure these people are who Arjun wanted...how else will we use magic to repair the barrier…"

I shrug and reply, "I'm just reporting what I saw. They should be making their way towards the eastern entrance soon. If we move quickly we can cut them off."

She seems to agree with my reasoning but her vision freezes as she looks to my left side. "Show me your left hand."

I swallow a bit as some panic begins to set in. With the Silence spell not dispelled yet, I'm a sitting duck without the bulk of my magic at my disposal, leaving me with only one option. Soul magic can still be used through a Silence spell as it doesn't follow the same conventions, but Soul magic is hardly a combat option. Wander is not a spell I want to cast, and I doubt I can use Soothe to dismiss her immediate concerns about me in the next five seconds.

She draws her sword and fumes, "Liar. You're one of them." She pauses to prepare a shout to alarm the other thugs around me. I look frenetically around for my other students, but I see they are still in the alley a ways off across the street. None of them have the rescue spell, and even if I give them the signal now it'd be an immediate death sentence as I can't handle seven trained warriors at once, let alone without magic.

Desperate as the seconds pass almost in slow motion, I remember the last Soul magic spell I had read about in that old tome. Harvest. I hadn't tried it, but after studying the text it sounded extremely dangerous, but I'm out of options. It's now or never for the mystery spell.

As the words are about to flow from the female battlemage's mouth I concentrate on extending my metaphysical self towards my Morfese assailant and focus on the one thing the spell emphasized to do. I visualize hooks protruding outward from myself going into the woman and with all my motivation and desperation I rip and pull at her soul.

"Warriors! The-ahhhh!" She screams as she drops her sword and collapses to the ground as I assault her unsuspecting soul with savage voracity. I want to feel ill as I can feel her soul writhe in pain as I strip chunks of her very identity apart with my crest empowered Soul magic, but the act itself is oddly euphoric as my soul seems to attract the raw power of her soul.

"A sneak attack! Check the south and north! I will help here!" I shout out to the other Morfese warriors who run off without another need for instruction to hunt down the phantom assassins I sent them after.

I crouch down closer to the woman whom I'm literally tearing apart from the inside out and place a hand on her shoulder. I continue to fuel the hunger of the Harvest spell with my malice and hatred for these people making my students become hostages, I lean in and whisper, "Kidnapping children to use as magical batteries is quite low. So, I'm going to drain you of everything you hold dear."

I can feel her soul weakening as it fruitlessly tries to fight off my intent, growing smaller and smaller with each passing second and I'm becoming light-headed from the spell for an opposite reason. I can feel power flooding into my very being as the stolen energy is charging up my reservoir of mana. It's an intoxicating feeling that feels hard to pull away from as I continue to tear into this woman and lose any sense of my surroundings.

With any semblance of time lost to me, I feel someone shake my shoulder and in a very muted voice call out, "Hey! We gotta get on the ship!"

My vision begins to darken at the edges like a tunnel as I tear off the last scraps off of the warrior's soul and all surrounding sound becomes dulled as if hearing someone trying to talk through a wall. I look up to see the rest of the Ashen Wolves have freed Lysithea and Constance from their trappings. I must have become more absorbed in the Harvest spell as I didn't even notice them come in for the rescue effort. Hapi grabs me by the arm and I hear her very quietly shout, "C'mon!"

I dumbly nod as I'm dragged away from the catatonic body of the warrior mage and towards the ship. I'm barely able to register that we board the ship and Yuri is shouting commands to the crew to get us moving as quickly as possible from the shore. I don't even feel the cool sea air anymore at this point. Not even Hapi's grip on my elbow is more of just a slight amount of pressure. I can't even register if I'm breathing anymore at this point, but I'm still being dragged along in a daze.

I'm led to the upper quarterdeck of the ship where the wheel is and a better view of the docks where I see several of the thugs returning from the false alarm, this time with reinforcements. I can vaguely make out the sound of Yuri commanding the crew to ready themselves for a fight. I look to Hapi who's mouth is moving but no words are coming out. I feel a calm wash over me and no desire to panic as I see the warriors below begin to shoot arrows at us.

As I look back towards the Morfese people below I feel the effects of Yuri's Silence spell end and I extend my hand. My mana hardly needs any coaxing for my Cutting Gale spell as it releases from my body with magical might I had not ever experienced myself wield. The spell erupts from my fingertips as I aimed towards the middle of the docks, but the spell, instead of just hitting a person or small area it expands rapidly and increases in force as I see wooden planks snap and shatter. People are being thrown back by the force of the razor-sharp wind and the buildings on the other side of the street begin to crack.

As the spell persists my vision and hearing return to normal, I feel a normal train of thought once more and my emotions take on a much less reserved embodiment. The spell lasts for a little less than ten seconds, and after the carnage, I don't even feel as if I used any of my mana to cast it, then the revelation hits me.

"I just catalyzed her soul…" I remark with a hint of wonder and disgust. I look out over the docks and see nobody left standing, it's scarce that anybody was left alive of the 15 or so fighters. Many of the people are missing arms and legs, the dock is completely torn up, and the buildings look like they got hit by a terrible storm. This is the power of Harvest; a spell that turns souls into magical fuel. My body losing sensation was probably an effect of me harboring too much power for one mortal body.

"What the fuck…" Hapi shudders as she looks at the carnage of the single wind spell.

"I...got us covered," I hesitantly respond as I look down at my hand that's covered in blood from the skin of my fingertips that have split apart as like they've suffered a thousand paper cuts.

I hear someone running up the stairs so I turn around and see Yuri looking slightly out of breath and wheeze out, "Okay, you've got to show me that. Anyways, we are all good to leave. Ready, professor?"

"I am. I feel pretty decent too actually," I reply as I turn away from the destroyed shore and begin to make my way towards my cabin, but instead my vision goes dark and I feel myself falling.

The last thing I hear is Yuri shouting, "Hapi, grab him!"

* * *

**A/N: Wild chapter, eh? We get to see Harvest in action which is quite the doozy. That's a wrap to the side questing arc, so we will be heading back to Garreg Mach to see what's been going on in the past few weeks? Certainly, it can't be worse the half-day the Ashen Wolves spent in Morfis, right? Right?**

**I can be found on Narwhal Lord's Fanfiction Treehouse discord Stormtide_Leviathan on discord . gg / 9XG3U7a so stop by and say hi to all the talented folks over there! Lots of other great stories to pick up and read from what I've found if more FE fanfiction is your things.**

**Many thanks to CottonElybit this chapter for some serious proofreading and beta work also! :D**

**Review Response: **

**Greyjedi449t: Expanding the world of FE3H was one of my original goals for this fic, so I'm glad you are appreciating it!**

**WalterTheMadGod: I can totally see that happening, wasn't my intention for a King Bumi moment, but I think it worked out xD Also, I will probably look into commissioning more art at some point, but it's not a huge priority. As for the memory loss stuff? It's definitely an interesting concept I haven't considered, but I could see how that could work if I wanted to write a more horror/suspense-centric fic. Great suggestions and thanks for the review. **

**Nothing else to report here, just been pretty slow the quarantine and no work. Stay safe everyone, and I'll see you next time. **

**Next Chapter: 4/3-4/5 or maybe sooner depending on how much free time I have with Coronavirus still ravaging my area. We shall see!**

**Edited: 3/30/20**


	33. Throes of Chaos

_The events preceding the kidnapping of Flayn were in my opinion 'handled poorly' considering the state of alert the church was in during that time. People blame Jeritza's betrayal for being the Death Knight and for taking advantage of the church, but I knew it wasn't so simple. The church had become comfortable, lazy, and arrogant. Thought nearly untouchable by the mortal affairs we deal with every day. Not surprising considering the history of the Nabateans. _

* * *

**Santos**

The first thing I feel in my slumber is the dryness in my mouth and a general warmth encompassing my body. My eyes slowly flutter open as I hear someone in the vicinity of me moving around. I see a wooden ceiling above me and judging by the styling I'd say I'm still on the ship. Good news after that daring escape from Morfis, all things considered.

I begin to slowly prop myself up and as I do my body feels as if every muscle has been stressed and pulled in the wrong direction. Hopefully, that's the last time I ever need to use Harvest as I feel like a premium pile of crap.

"Hey! Don't move so quickly!" I hear Lysithea's shrill voice chastise me from across the room.

I chuckle, "Trust me, this isn't quick." If hobbling around like someone without legs is quick to her, I'd like to see what she thinks is slow.

Lysithea walks briskly over to my bedside and gently pushes me back down into the bed. Not being able to resist her force, I look onward curiously and ask, "So, how are the crew and others doing?"

"Oh, they're fine. Considering we've had almost two weeks to fix the boat up and recuperate. You, on the other hand, have been asleep this entire time. We've all been taking turns watching you."

My jaw drops, mouth agape for a moment. "Two weeks? Damn. But, that's heartwarming to know people are looking after me, so thank you. How's the bishop?"

Lysithea sighs, "He woke up a few days ago. Yuri has taken charge of the interrogation, but if you ask me it's a waste of time. The man is clearly insane and barely functional."

Well, that's not promising, but at least we will be able to deliver him to the church in one piece. It also says something about being stuck in that strange spell Arjun had for an extended period as Yuri and Balthus felt no adverse effects. I think I've had my fill of dangerous magic ever since the events of the holy chalice.

I look up to Lysithea who is double-checking some of the medical books that I brought along, but _all _of the books that I brought, including my journal and the tome, Detraxi, are out as well. I have very little hope that certain people respected my privacy, but I suppose I should find out what people know and how to explain things. The tome should be unreadable for anybody here, and as for my journal, it's nothing that the church doesn't know though I do have a few controversial opinions in there.

"Lysithea, did anybody look through my personal effects?" I inquire to my apprentice who looks up from the biology book I swiped from Garreg Mach's library awhile back.

She closes the book and replies, "We were worried for you, so we looked through everything. We couldn't wake you up no matter what healing magic we cast, though you were stable. Yuri is the only one who read your journal, as he told the rest of us it wasn't important. As for your strange tome." Lysithea walks over and picks up the ancient tome from the Shadow Library and asks in a poignant tone, "Please tell us what this is. Neither I nor Constance could decipher this text, and yet it gives off the feeling of magic. What is this?"

Well, it's hard to argue with Lysithea when she's giving me puppy dog eyes, and after giving them such a scare I agree that I owe them an explanation. I sigh and force myself to sit up in my bed even though my muscles protest strongly against the maneuver. "It's a book on soul magic."

"Soul magic?" Lysithea mimics back with curiosity.

I try to avoid eye contact with the pale-haired girl. Looks like we are finally having this talk. "Yes, soul magic. The third school of magic apart from Reason or Faith, though older scholars would tell you it was actually the first school of magic."

Lysithea brings the tome over to me. "So what have you learned? How does it work? How do you-"

I bring up my hand to cut off the eager white-haired girl and explain, "It's dangerous. I'm hardly a novice with soul magic and it's nearly killed me on all occasions. I advise staying clear of it."

"Then why are you studying it? If it's so dangerous, why not be rid of the tome and forget about it?" Lysithea retorts with her voice rising at the end. Her face is a bit flush and I can see bags underneath her eyes from a lack of sleep. Part of me feels guilty for not wanting to tell her, but should I really drop that kind of bomb on a 15-year-old?

Lysithea doesn't wait for me to respond while I consider her words as she reiterates, "Santos, why do you have this tome then if you know it's dangerous? I can already tell the situation at the docks is connected, and Hapi told us about the strange magic preformed that freed Yuri and Balthus. I- we need to know what's going on."

I suppose it can't be helped anymore. I look into Lysithea's watery purple eyes and respond, "I'm studying it because I'm preparing for an enemy. I need an ace up my sleeve to face them."

"Who is the enemy?"

I hear the door open and both Lysithea's and my attention are drawn to the newcomer, who happens to be Yuri. He seems to be in fair condition but considering he is a master of deception and trickery, I'll have my doubts for now.

Yuri strides confidently into the room and answers, "The enemy, from looking at his journal is someone named Sothal. Though you leave out quite a lot of details, Santos."

That was intentional if anything like this ever happened. Information can be more powerful than any weapon or cure because of the possibilities it can hold. As for my options right now, I have two very curious students in front of me looking for answers. We've already put our lives in the hands of each other, so maybe it is time I open up a bit about the threat to the world.

"Fine. Ask your questions, and I'll give you an answer best to my knowledge. A word of warning though, you may not like what I have to say," I caution one last final time to the two students.

"So who is Sothal?" Yuri leans up against the door frame. "Sounds religious."

"They are a dead god. The counterpart to Sothis."

Yuri chuckles, "Really? And here I thought the church had enough secrets. Why haven't I heard of this god before in the records of Abyss or through the church?"

"Because most the people who were alive when it happened are either dead or wrote Sothal out of history. The winners get to document history, and Sothis and her followers won eventually. Thus, Sothal faded into obscurity."

"Then why do you know so much about this?" Lysithea inquires.

"Because I bear their crest," I reply. "Sothal's crest was implanted in me during my imprisonment in Dagda. It's been a curse ever since arriving."

"A crest that is the opposite of the goddess…" Lysithea quietly muses.

Yuri seeing Lysithea go into a mode of deep thought takes the opportunity to interject, "So you have a rare crest, like most of us here. What's your point? What's it have to do with them being an enemy now?"

"When I received the crest through experimentation I made contact with Sothal. It wasn't until relatively recently that I managed to break that bond from their spirit. My research suggests that their spirit is now free, and I fear for what that may mean for Fodlan," I explain to my students who nod and accept my explanation.

"What is it you fear exactly?" Yuri inquires with a more constrained tone from before.

I lean forward with some effort. "The end of everything. But it isn't the only game being played on the chessboard. Other players are making their moves, but I haven't figured out who exactly they all are yet."

Lysithea leans in closer to me and requests, "Could this be why you used blood magic while working for Count Galatea? Were you possessed?"

That would be an easy diversion from the truth and would be completely believable but as a complete lie. While Sothal did aid me during that time, they were only trying to break me by showing me the truth of Sevihn's actions to force me to side with them while I made the conscious decision to go back. Then again, Sothis did mention Sothal's ability to craft illusion and false ideas...still I believe I wanted to go home. I refuse to give credit to that deranged spirit.

"No...I wasn't possessed. Maybe persuaded, but the decision for that incident was mine and the fault is mine alone. I was trying to see someone I cared about again," I concede in an unenthusiastic tone that leaves me feeling tired with the old memories dredged up once more.

Both students are quiet for a moment to take in my information before Lysithea asks, "Soul magic. I want to know what it is. I want to know why you are so afraid of what's to come."

"Afraid?" I defensively reply. That may be right, but I don't like being called a coward to my face.

Yuri rolls his eyes and retorts, "Mhmmm, it's all over your face. You look like your a crazy old man talking about the end time, but considering what I've seen in the past two months with Aelfric and here at Morfis, I kinda believe you. It makes more sense why you gave me those names to look into."

"What names?" Lysithea asks Yuri. Oh goodie, here we go.

I look to Yuri who smirks. "Santos wanted to investigate a translator for Aelfric, Edelgard von Hresvelg, Tomas the Librarian, Seteth, and Cornelia Arnim."

"That would be correct. I have suspicions about each of them and want to know more about their histories. As for soul magic, I'm still figuring that out. I didn't lie when I said I was a novice, but I'm hesitant to teach anybody about it. While you have a great aptitude for magic Lysithea, I wouldn't feel good about myself if something backfired or went awry."

"My magical skills come mostly from my crests…" Lysithea bemoans as I can see her eyes darken. I've seen how hard she applies herself and it saddens me a bit that she won't give herself a lot of the credit for her work habits. She deserves more than having people put her on a pedal stool just because of good genetics.

Thankfully Yuri snaps back, "That's utter nonsense. You study just as much as Constance if not more. Besides, you've taken the most shifts to watch over our dear professor and practice healing magic on him. Crests don't make the person, take my word for it."

Flabbergasted, Lysithea can't formulate a response so I add, "He's right, Lysithea. I wouldn't agree to teach you magic if I thought you weren't skilled in your own right. Your work ethic speaks volumes about who you are as a person. And Yuri is right; a crest doesn't make the person. You do that on your own."

Lysithea is frozen in place with her head down. I see her wipe her face with trembling hands. "Thank you. It means a lot," Lysithea looks up to me with watery eyes, "It means a lot. I now know this was the right decision. Thank you for noticing me for my effort and not for my crest."

I motion for Lysithea to come near me and I give her a small side hug and whisper, "We've all been used for our crests here, in one way or another. I'm certain anybody else here will understand. You're among friends...and I shall show you Soul magic. Not because of your crests, but because you are strong in your own right. I believe you can surpass me. Your training will begin tonight, so go clean yourself up and prepare."

Lysithea and I break our awkward side hug as my muscles are feeling strained by that simple action and I hear Yuri comment, "Well, since you are well enough to give heartwarming advice, what do you want to do about our prisoner? He's insane and can't even form sentences that make sense."

Lysithea gives me a nod as she leaves the room to go clean up her face, and I return my attention to Yuri. "Nothing. The church asked for him so we will deliver him. It's that simple. I have no intention of delving into his mind to find whatever he's hiding. It wasn't the job we were given."

"Not even a bit curious, professor?" Yuri goads, but I don't take the bait.

I frown and wave him off, "Perhaps a bit, but I'd rather not put people here at further risk. I don't know if he's booby-trapped his mind or something else crazy. I'll settle for some rest, hot soup, and an uneventful trip back."

* * *

The trip back to Garreg Mach was thankfully uneventful like I had hoped. The Ashen Wolves did a wonderful job of keeping me healthy in both mind and body. We had faced the first large tribulation together in unusual fashion, but we got the job done.

The rest of the voyage for me only lasted about three days until we hit port in Ordelia territory and returned the crew and ship in one piece. The crew was supportive of our endeavors, though a few did have some questions for me on the night we left Morfis in a hurry. Thankfully, none of them are educated in magic so I managed to brush it off as just a powerful spell. While that earned me some admiration from the crew, it did nothing to fool my students.

My students know the truth of soul magic and thanks to Yuri's sharp wit and wandering eyes, but only Constance and Lysithea seem truly fascinated by its capabilities. I decided to use Wander again to visit them in their dreams and besides the waking fatigue, I managed to impress them and open their eyes to the greater possibilities of magic. All the Wolves promised to keep the information a secret amongst ourselves about Sothal, thankfully, though Yuri did make a point of saying that we should take the information to the archbishop if anything comes up. I agreed to the terms without much hesitation, and for the simple fact is that I trust everyone in the Ashen Wolves.

Our training continued on the road and the ship once I got up and moving again to join Balthus for his rediculous routine, though Yuri managed to surprise me by gifting me the Levin blade from the assassin that I Harvested on the night we left Morfis. He managed to snag the rare blade in the confusion and said it was for 'saving our assess' but I feel he just wanted to surprise me. As for using it, I'm great at using it as a conduit to cast spells, but my blade work is bad enough where I'm barely a match for Constance. Yuri has taken it upon himself to show me how to duel more like a fencer since I only have one usable arm, as long as I keep up my Faith magic work with him. Always something for something with that guy with nothing for free, even if I was offering the Faith work for free anyways.

As for magical anomalies, on our way back to Garreg Mach I reflected on the fragmented memories I had from my encounter with Arjun in his statue lair. It feels like I was there yet not in a strange way, almost as if he had fused Wander and Soothe into some hybrid spell. He did help me in a way as I feel a weight lifted off my soul, but it still goes to show I'm still hardly a novice when it comes to this archaic magic. Yet another thing I need to look further into to be fully prepared for when Sothal makes his next move, as I fully believe he's still out there and most likely not being idle.

Approaching seven weeks away from the monastery, with little over four of that on the ship we took a week-long detour through Hyrm territory to check in on the village. Hyrlin was pillaged weeks ago when I was tagging along with the Black Eagles but seemed to be making a turnaround. The townsfolk were more than thankful to see that someone from the church had returned to check in on them. Turned out to be uneventful charity work, which was much needed after the boring ship rides and dangerous night in Morfis.

With our weathered carriage making it's way up the final incline to the gates of Garreg Mach's mercantile quarter I notice many of the knights of Seiros on active patrol. With Balthus taking his shift to steer the cart, me beside him on the bench, I pat him on the shoulder and point out. "Looks like somethings got the guards paranoid. This is easily double the normal patrol number. Get the cart put away and get the rest of the Wolves unloaded and deliver Bishop Solari to Alois or whoever is in the Knight's Hall. I'll meet you guys in the dining hall in an hour. I'm going to figure out what's going on."

"Sure thing, boss. And, uh, do you want me to ask Yuri to find his contacts?" Balthus asks as I hop off the cart. The workouts with Balthus have been doing wonders for my balance lately, which I appreciate greatly since I'm always a little lopsided due to missing a limb.

I turn around with a slight smirk and reply, "Thought that was implied. Now get going!"

Balthus spurns the horses to move forward to the stables as I look back to the somewhat crowded merchant's quarters and begin weaving my way through the crowd. I see Anna set up with her wares haggling vigorously with a few part-time students, no doubt giving them an unfair deal. In my brief experiences with her, I've learned two things about Anna; she's greedy and a lightweight when it comes to alcohol.

I shake my head and chuckle at the unfortunate students that are scrambling for supplies and return to my task of finding out why so much security is out. I nearly make it to the first set of stairs to Garreg Mach's entry hall when I feel a hand grab onto my shoulder and a familiar voice monotone voice call out, "Long time no see, Santos. Or should I say, professor?"

I turn around with a big smile on my face. "Shamir! Haven't seen you for a while."

Shamir motions for me to follow her to the edge of the market near the fishing pond, and I do so as she responds, "You've missed a lot since you've been gone. The whole church is stirred up."

We make it to the edge of the waterfront and well away from anybody else in the vicinity as I look around and ask, "So what's happening? That's a lot of knights walking around, and they seem on edge."

"Flayn is missing. Seteth's sister, you know her?" Shamir inquires as she sticks her hands in her pockets and keeps her eyes locked in towards the fishing merchant and a few passing knights.

I rub my chin in thought. "Huh, and no leads? I don't know much about the girl. Would it be possible she's just been away in town or ran away? Seteth can be a bit overbearing…"

Shamir shakes her head. "Not likely, at least if Seteth is to be believed. Byleth came running to me asking about her around an hour ago."

"Hmmm, she does have a way of getting her nose into other people's business."

"Yes, she does. What was your mission by the way, if you don't mind sharing?"

"Bandits near Sreng. Had me and a few others go up there to settle it." Shamir turns toward me, stepping closer with a curious look on her face. Well, curious for her standard stare. "Heard you went to Morfis. I've never been there."

"Fairly terrible. Found the man we needed, but ended up being a hassle. I took a long way back to check in on some villages that were pillaged a few weeks ago. Good practice for the students to flex their public relations skills and do independent training out on the road. Yuri even started training me in swordplay."

Shamir sighs and shakes her head, her lips curling upward slightly. "And here you could have asked me to show you the bow all this time…"

"Yeah, fuck you too," I sass back and Shamir and I stare angrily at each other for about five seconds before we both smirk and chuckle to ourselves quietly.

"Good to hear. You've always been a liability in close quarters combat. I'm sure you'll appreciate it as much as your students."

"I hope so. It's slow going, but I've realized I need a wider skillset if I'm to be an actual professor. Byleth, Manuela, and Hanneman have non-magical skillsets, so I should probably follow suit."

Shamir sagely nods and quips, "Agreed. You seem happier than when you cooped yourself up in that clinic. That's good."

I nod my head slowly and look back out over the water. I certainly feel weighed down less by my past and by not having Sothal occupy space in my mind, so that's gotta count for something. I exhale deeply and reply, "I think your right. With all the insanity going on, I feel like I've got a good group with me. Are all the classes back from their missions? I'd like to work on group tactics and such."

Shamir raises an eyebrow and suggests, "Why not just wait for the battle of the Eagle and Lion?"

"This is new to me. Didn't that happen a couple of hundred years ago or so?"

The archer who rolls her eyes, replying, "Not that one. This one the church hosts every year as a battle between classes as a mock battle, though I don't know how it'll handle a fourth class. I'm sure Rhea will think of something."

I snap my fingers and surmise, "That makes sense. My class will be excited, though I do wonder how we will fare."

"I'm sure it'll- wait, someone's coming, look," Shamir conveys as she looks over her shoulder to see a cleric racing towards. So much for a break.

"Captain Shamir!" The church cleric shouts.

I lean closer to Shamir and whisper, "One of yours?" I get a grunt in response, confirming my suspicion.

The female cleric runs up to us out of breath wheezing, "Captain Shamir...Oh! And doctor Capetillo! Come quick, we have an injury and information on the kidnapping of Flayn."

Shamir grabs the cleric by the hand and steadies her with a calm tone, "You're shaking, slow down. Tell us where they are and who is injured."

The young cleric barely manages to gasp out, "Manuela. Professor Manuela was critically injured. Claude ordered me to find extra medical help as he took Manuela to the clinic while Byleth and Dimitri pursued the attackers…"

Shamir and I exchange a glance. "I have the clinic," and Shamir nods in acknowledgment.

"I'll find Catherine and some other knights to go support the attack." Shamir nocks her bow and offers me a brief sympathetic shrug. "Cleric, show me where they are."

The weary cleric nods as I focus my mana and close my eyes. Luckily, I have quite the innate connection and understanding of where the medical bay is in Garreg Mach so Warp should be able to put me in there directly. I do run the risk of landing on top of someone, but it's certainly faster than walking if Manuela's in critical condition.

I crack open my left eye and give one last nod to Shamir. "See you in a bit."

I disappear in the blink of an eye and a small flash of light. I swear as the Warp spell activated I saw Shamir roll her eyes at my flashy use of Warp, but I digress. It's not like I'm using it to get to the dining hall to avoid people...this time.

* * *

I immediately find myself stumbling into someone and nearly fall to the ground, but someone manages to hoist me up from behind as I sputter out, "Thanks."

"No problem, thanks for dropping in so conveniently," Claude smarmily replies as he helps me get my bearings, I begin to assess the situation.

I can see three clerics of the church in here, Claude behind me, Mercedes next to the far left medical cot with Manuela resting upon it. Manuela seems unconscious and judging by the amount of blood-stained on her clothes I'd say that explains the situation enough.

"Everyone move aside if you aren't helping!" I shout at the top of my lungs. The room begins to clear as people make a path for me to Manuela with Mercedes's hands glowing as she actively applies a Heal spell.

I walk over to the injured songstress and see a stab wound right in her abdomen. Judging by the location on the body I can presume it might have hit her left kidney. I look over to Mercedes who seems focused on maintaining her Heal spell I ask, "How long have you been healing her?"

"About five minutes now I would guess," Mercedes replies with a greatly strained tone. Well, that certainly means that something vital was hit and Manuela is on life support. Since people rely on magic so much for healing I know that the clinic doesn't have any blood for a transfusion, limiting our options even further.

"Do we have the weapon?" I question as I begin to inspect Manuela wound more carefully for point of entry and how it was removed. Depending on how they twisted the blade can be a good indicator of how much work I have to do, and they did a real bang-up job on her.

I hear Claude shuffle behind me. "Yeah, got it right here. Nasty curved blade. Also not sure where it's from."

Claude hands me the dagger and I look it over. The construction is jagged almost like a Levin sword would be, but with much smoother edges. I investigate further by smelling and looking closely at the bloody blade, which reveals a thin almost clear like a liquid coating some of the blade edge near the hilt. Looks like we have poison to contend with, which would explain why Mercedes is only able to keep Manuela stable and not actually seal up the wound.

I consider my options by looking at the old alchemy station and between Mercedes straining to keep Manuela stable. I don't have enough time to tinker for a cure on an unknown poison, so helping Mercedes seems to be the way to go. I position myself on the opposite side of the medical cot and calmly instruct the Blue Lion's student, "Listen. Keep doing what you are doing, and don't stop monitoring her until I say so. Clerics, go find me Lindhardt or Lysithea. I need someone with good magical control to help stabilize. Claude, how well versed are you on poisons?"

"The answer may surprise you, doctor," Claude quips as I begin to cast Restore on Manuela.

I nod. "Good. Take that blade to the alchemy station and open up the ingredients book. We need to know what we are working with, but start with poisons that resist magic. We can heal her organs, but the blood loss and poison may still kill her."

"I'm on it," Claude replies in a serious tone and begins to go to work at the alchemy station. The clerics depart into the hallway in a fumbling frenzy for more help as I feel my Restore spell being fought against quite hard and not being able to nullify any of the poison effects. I end my Restore spell and switch to casting my Heal spell in conjunction with Mercedes.

Mercedes and I focus for about ten minutes as Claude works hastily by flipping through many pages of the poison's book and mixing various reagents. I can see Mercedes beginning to look quite faint as she's approaching her limit for continuous casting. I close my eyes to cast a Recover spell on Mercedes, and as I open my eyes I feel a heavy wave of fatigue wash over me as Mercedes's eyes become more attentive and some color returns to her face. Manuela has been on the brink of stable only because of continuous magic holding the poison in her body to a stalemate.

With my muscles and mind beginning to feel numb I hear someone enter the room, and I look up expecting to see Lysithea or Lindhardt, and surprisingly I see Rhea instead. I see two of the clerics behind her looking quite worried as Rhea approaches the medical bed with a mournful expression upon her face. Claude seems to become frustrated by making no progress and working faster while Mercedes and I are approaching our limit for healing.

"Maintain your spells, and I shall cure her," Rhea instructs as she walks behind me until she's standing behind Manuela's head. Rhea places her palm upon Manuela's forehead and I can feel powerful magic pulsate from Rhea as she casts a Faith spell I can't identify.

As Rhea finishes her spell she instructs, "Santos. Mercedes. One last Recover and Heal spell from each of you should suffice."

Mercedes and I comply, and thankfully this time I feel no resistance as the spell takes root and Manuela's shallow breathing becomes regular. I let out a deep exasperated breath as I fall to my butt on the hard stone floor. Mercedes does the same while also managing to pass out from exhaustion.

I look up to Rhea with an exhausted smile plastered over my face. "Thank you. You've got show me that spell sometime."

Rhea in turn bows to the room of people and replies, "It is I who should be thanking you. If it weren't for all your efforts Manuela may have suffered permanent or long-lasting damage from the poison. My only regret is not being here sooner. I've only been recently informed of the newest developments."

Claude is the first one to reply as he sets aside the alchemy book. "Many thanks, Lady Rhea. As for the others, Teach and Dimitri took some of the Blue Lions and Golden deer into the underground to rescue Flayn from Jeritza."

"Who went down there?" Rhea asks Claude who rubs the back of his head as he tries to remember. The Archbishops' face is resolute and stony, a far cry from the soft and warm presence I've grown accustomed to. Her sudden intensity is incredible, if not a bit startling.

"Well, I know professor Eisner and Dimitri went in immediately. After that, I rounded up Felix, Leonie, Marriane, Ingrid, Lorentz, Raphael, and Hilde to go in after them and assist," Claude says, orating as concisely as he probably can under Rhea's leering gaze. "I also shouted at some knights about the situation as I carried Manuela back here, and thankfully Mercedes was here practicing her healing magic."

"I see. Santos, I expected you to be back a week ago. Where have you been?" Rhea questions as she returns her serene yet restrained gaze to me.

"Morfis is a long way away. On our way back I stopped by Hyrlin to check in on the rebuilding efforts. The Ashen Wolves did quite well in our mission to bring the bishop back, all things considered," I wearily reply.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was in the middle of speaking with Yuri about it in fact before I heard about the situation here. I'm sure you'll give me a full report later once this mess is handled," Rhea states as she flashes a small smile towards me before asserting her expression as more serious to instruct her clerics.

Claude walks over and pats me on the back. "Thanks for the save, Doc. I'm not sure I would have found the poison in all honesty. Nothing was reacting like the way it should. Thank the goddess for Lady Rhea, right?"

I nod and find myself quite tired as my adrenaline is fading away from the sudden excitement. "Indeed. Mercedes is fine by the way, just overtaxed herself. She is the real reason Manuela is alive."

"I'll take her back to her room, I still feel like I need to contribute," Claude admits as he puts his hands on his hips and walks over to Mercedes. He leans down, and after a small struggle, he put her in a fireman's carry and begins to make his way out of the clinic past Rhea and her clerics.

I see Rhea talking with her followers in hushed voices, though it seems like she's just doing damage control and trying to calm them down. I pull myself up from the ground and make my way to the medicine cabinet, grab myself a vulnerary, and immediately down the contents. The elixir makes my body feel warm for a moment as my mind clears a bit and my muscles don't feel as fatigued. Not a complete fix, but definitely better than what I was.

I approach Rhea who finishes talking with her clerics and dismisses them to watch Manuela who asks me, "Are you feeling well?"

I roll my neck and pinch my nose to help try and distract myself from the magical fatigue. "Yeah, I'll survive. Do you need anything else, Rhea?"

"Follow me. I presume that professor Eisner will be or has resolved the issue by now. We must go discover what has transpired."

* * *

The report from the tomb ended up being successful in the end. Flayn and another student, Monica, were recovered and there were no casualties on our end. The Death Knight, who we now presume to be Jeritza judging from Manuela's testimonial when she woke up later that evening, all but confirmed it. Rhea and Seteth took their time speaking with Byleth, Hanneman, and some of the students individually inside Seteth's office once everyone cleared out of the tomb and the knights began searching it for other clues or traps.

Nearly midnight now I'm sitting outside Seteth's office as the last person to be spoken to by the church superiors, and I hear the door open. I look up as I'm seated across from the door to Seteth's office and next to Jeralt's empty office, I see Byleth walk out with a confused look on her face. I stand up and exclaim, "Hey!" to get the professor's attention.

Byleth's eyes light up as she mouths out 'oh' and greets, "Good evening, Santos. Are you speaking with Lady Rhea and Seteth next?"

"That's how it seems. They wanted to speak to me last, so I've been waiting out here for the past hour since a messenger fetched me from the clinic."

"How is Manuela?"

I chuckle and reply, "She's fine now, just mad that Jeritza got the jump on her is all."

Byleth smiles and lets out a small breath. "That's good. The fighting in the tomb was...difficult to say the least." Byleth's gaze intensifies a bit on the ground as she seems to be reliving some of the moments of battles.

"Really? I heard there were a lot of dangerous foes down there, but I'm glad you all made it out in one piece, "I console but she seems to not be in the mood for cheering up.

Byleth despondently shrugs. "The fighting itself was fine. We are all quite skilled, though working with Dimitri proved to be a challenge with how he threw himself at the Death Knight. And then the aftermath…"

I narrow my eyes and inquire, "What 'aftermath' are you talking about?" Byleth cryptically replies. "I ran out of chances, but I hope I said the right thing."

What the hell is she talking about? I raise an eyebrow and pat Byleth on the shoulder which seems to jolt her out of her morose mood. "Look, go get some rest. Maybe have a drink with your old man? It's late and you're probably overthinking whatever it is you are thinking about."

" ...You're right. What's done is done. Thank you, and goodnight," Byleth announces as she heads down towards the stairs and I hype myself up for the meeting with my bosses.

I clear my throat and enter Seteth's office. Rhea is standing beside Seteth who is seated at his desk. Seteth looks visibly exhausted while Rhea is still maintaining her divine presence and glow, though I swear I can see her visage beginning to crack with how tired and sad her eyes look. I suppose even the Archbishop isn't immune to exhaustion.

"Ah. Come in, and shut the door," Seteth commands in a curt tone to which I nod and follow his ill-mannered instruction. I'm not going to rag on the man who nearly lost his daughter, so he gets a pass.

"I'm here, so where are we beginning?" I wonder aloud to the religious duo.

Rhea takes the lead and explains, "First, I'd like to thank you again for aiding professor Manuela. Your timely intervention proved extremely valuable."

"She should be up to normal and healthy by tomorrow. She woke up for a bit and told me about Jeritza before I alerted you two and then you talked with her. Since then I've monitored her vitals and she's been stable," I answer as Rhea and Seteth nod in acknowledgment.

Rhea takes in a deep breath. "Santos, how are you liking teaching? Are you enjoying it so far?"

"Quite a bit actually," I honestly reply. It's been an up and down journey thus far, but it's been the best thing I've had since arriving in Fodlan.

"Would you be opposed to taking on more students? I've spoken with many people today, and I have one request and one immediate transfer for you."

An immediate transfer? That sounds suspicious, to say the least. Considering what Byleth commented about the 'aftermath' of the fighting I have a feeling that it's something to do with that. Odds are that I'm getting one or both of the kids that were rescued.

"Alright, who are they?" I question. Most students are either part-timers that aren't assigned a house or they must be transferring in. Worst case scenario; I'm getting someone else's problem.

Seteth wearily explains, "For safety and...other negotiations Flayn has asked to join the Blue Lions with Dimitri and Hanneman, and Byleth has agreed. Monica has requested to join the Ashen Wolves house to finish her education, and we are immediately transferring Felix Fraldarius to your house after today's incident. You may turn away Monica if you wish and we will place her elsewhere, but we believe your house to be the best fit for Felix."

"Why the Ashen Wolves? I've had Felix in a few seminars before, but I'm curious as to why the sudden need for him to transfer. And as for the other girl, I'm fine with her coming along if you approve of her skillset."

"Felix and Dimitri got into an altercation according to professor Eisner after the Death Knight had fled and the Flame Emperor had made an appearance. It was bad enough that we have had to separate them for their safety," Rhea explains with words filled with sorrow. She seems to be taking their confrontation quite personally by the look and sound of it.

Seteth nods in acknowledgment adding, "Indeed. Your house was the most suitable as Felix said the Ashen Wolves or Golden Deer would be his preferred locations. The Golden Deer represent the Alliance which would arise suspicions back in Faergus and Felix's family, so we have placed him with you. Do take care of him."

Alright, so it looks like I'm getting two new students in one day. Felix from what I remember is a quick study and attentive learner from the few seminars of mine he joined to learn more reason magic. A skilled sword fighter would finally give Yuri a decent sparring partner for swords since Balthus is more of a brawler and Hapi's lance skills aren't enough to challenge someone as skilled as Yuri.

"Alright, I'll do my best with Felix and Monica. I'll be sure to talk with them tomorrow and have a house meeting. Anything else or new missions?"

Rhea shakes her head and concedes, "That was most of it. I have your written report and Yuri's testimonial, so your business concerning Bishop Solari is finished. I only had hoped Morfis was more hospitable to you and your students. As for your next mission, next month is the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Seteth shall give you more details tomorrow, but it is going to be a mock battle between all four houses. A unique battle for a most unusual year."

"Very well, I'll take my leave. I'll be in my old quarters tonight. Just come get me if someone else needs medical attention," As I begin to walk towards the door, I hear both Seteth and Rhea bid me farewell.

I leave the office and force my tired body back towards my room. The patrols seem normal as I wave to a few knights on my way towards my quarters, though as I round the corner to the hallway, I manage to spot someone in the darkness outside my room swinging their arms back and forth and by the sound of it, humming.

I suppress a groan as I march forth and the girl with hair tied up in dual buns and wearing a generic Garreg Mach student uniform with a red bow adorned at the top to match the color of her crimson eyes and hair. She manages to spot me at the same time I see her and she happily waves at me before skipping over to me, happily beaming, "Good evening, professor! I'd like to introduce myself. I am Monica von Ochs and I'm _very_ excited to be in your class. If I had known the Ashen Wolves were an option last year I would have chosen them over the Black Eagles!"

"What makes you say that?" I inquire while trying to keep any semblance of tiredness away. It may be late, but that doesn't constitute a poor first impression with my newest student.

"Oh, because I've been catching up on all the gossip of course! I heard about the monster your class faced in the cathedral a while ago. I figured if you managed to take down a beast like that, then I could learn far more from you than Manuela."

"Ahuh. Well, this has been enlightening, but I'm also very tired. Could we manage to continue this in the morning? I have a whole meet and greet planned with the Ashen Wolves."

Monica laughs to herself as if I had just told a funny joke and replies, "Pshhhh, it's not that late, and I figured no time like the present to get to know your teacher!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose and exhale slowly, trying not to lose my temper. "While I appreciate your enthusiasm, _I_ need rest. So if you don't mind moving." I motion with my hand for Monica to scoot aside.

She smiles and blushes a bit as she replies, "Well...I would, but you see I don't have room to stay in and I figured my dear professor could share his lodging with me tonight. I've been gone from the monastery for a while, so someone else naturally took my old room when the year started."

"Laying it on rather thick, aren't we?" I deadpan respond. Does this kid think I was born yesterday?

Monica's face turns ghost white. "W-w-What-How did-?!"

I groan and interject, "Look, you ain't getting extra credit that way, trust me. I'm sure Seteth is still awake and can set up something for you here or give you funds for a room in the town. Easy, right?"

Monica backs away now seemingly completely dejected and responds, "Ah, of course. That wasn't my intention, it's just that I was overexcited and all since being free of the Death Knight. I wasn't thinking clearly. I'll go find Seteth. See you tomorrow, professor."

Now making me feel a bit guilty for jumping to conclusions I console her, "Look, I'm sorry. It's been a rough day for everyone. I'll take you to Seteth to get squared away, okay? Don't want you disappearing a second time."

Seems my joke landed as her mood flips and she giggles and hooks her arm around mine and points down the hall. "Excellent! I knew you weren't that heartless! Seems I made the right choice after all, now onward!"

With Monica dragging me forward since I have very little energy to stop her at this point in the evening I can't help but shake my head and berate myself. She's clearly suffering psychologically so I should take a more careful approach to her whims and suggestions. We all deal with prolonged isolation in different ways, so this must be hers in trying to be extremely extroverted. Can't help but feel that her intoxicating charisma will pair nicely into the Ashen Wolves. We're a weird group of individuals so I doubt she'll have trouble fitting in.

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap up on Part 6 of white clouds as we now veer towards the Battle of the Eagle and Lion! exciting stuff! Also, the Ashen Wolves are now complete as is _most_ the other rosters. Anybody surprised by the turn of events with people joining certain houses? Lots of shifting around as we inch closer and closer to the end of part 1, which I'm very excited about. Part 2 will be out of the left field for hopefully many of you, I gotta keep you on your toes, right?**

**Also, I introduced another Soul magic in the previous chapter and now you get to see the side effects of a mortal wielding that kind of power, _even _with a crest. There is always a cost for power...but we have only covered 3 so far in the compendium. You're free to guess what the others might be, but there is 9 in total. That's my only hint for you ;) I've taken my time in crafting how they interact and I have to say, I'm excited to unveil them (if Santos figures it out of course). **

**Another bit of news for the distant future...is I may be working on another FE OC story. No spoilers yet as to which game, but I've stewed on the idea and will happily unfurl my plans when Stolen Remedy comes to a close eventually. We are past the halfway mark of this story, but I think the best and most shocking is yet to come. Stay tuned. **

**That's a wrap for this week, and as per usual ****I can be found on Narwhal Lord's Fanfiction Treehouse discord Stormtide_Leviathan on discord . gg / 9XG3U7a so stop by and say hi to all the talented folks over there! Lots of other great stories to pick up and read from what I've found if more FE fanfiction is your things.**

**Big shoutout to all those who have dropped a review, thank you all for your feedback! Over 100 reviews now on Stolen Remedy! Whoohoo! I hope to hear more from you all in the future. **

**Review Response:**

**Skye: Santos is biologically & mentally 29 (technically 31 due to his time skip forward) as of this chapter. his birthday is 11/17. **

**Sukaleska: If Santos can unleash havoc with one soul drained and then go into a coma for a fortnight...It's strong but that's a heavy trade. A lot of burdens to put on your soul. Will it show up again? Perhaps :) and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Claude, he's one of my favorite characters! **

**Sakura108645: Very brutal indeed. Thanks for the support, means a lot from another talented FE writer!**

**Guest: I'm glad you are liking the differences between Byleth and Santos! You'll see more of Santos's teachings, but if you want an example it's very much an emphasis on awareness, task management, and privatization. His seminars are Faith and Reason based, so his weakness is in any of the martial combat arts, whereas Byleth shines in those as an ex-merc. Byleth is very much the one-woman wrecking crew to Santos' team-based needs. As for TWSITD, there is a reason for the juxtaposition of Solon/Tomas treating Santos the way he is versus Edelgard going about trying to kill him initially. The bad guys have a plan, but do _they _have all the information? As for some Annette and Mercedes fluff, I plan to have some coming up in later chapters, but it will most likely be brief. Thanks for the feedback and I hope you continue to enjoy the fic! **

**That's it this week, so until next time! Stay safe and don't catch the turbo flu. **

**Next Chapter: 4/10-4/11**

**EDITED: 4/6/20**

**Edited: 10/8/20**


	34. Fanning The Flames

_With the Ashen Wolves complete at this point and little over a month before the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, I felt like I was in a good spot. My house was dysfunctional and diverse in its hay day, but we managed just the same. While the other houses bore heirs to the three empires of Fodlan, we represented the outcasts of Fodlan. We stood for the underground machinations of society that many choose to ignore. We were the Abyss. _

* * *

**Santos**

Opening the doors to the Ashen Wolves classroom, I notice that everyone is already seated and waiting for me. I'm late due to being held up by Seteth suggesting I take on a short mission to help the Wolves practice camaraderie, so we have a mission set up in about five days with some of the knights from House Fraldarius. It's a good idea considering my group has been together the least amount of time since officially becoming a house. Nothing quite like cramming before the big exam.

I look across the room and see everyone grouped up amongst like-minded people. The front of the class has Lysithea, Constance, and Monica. The middle consists of Balthus, Yuri, and Felix, though Felix has a few spaces between him and the other guys. And in the back of the class, I notice Hapi who is currently catching up on sleep.

I snap my fingers together, drawing the class's attention, sans Hapi. "Attention Ashen Wolves! As you might notice, we have some new faces here today. They will be joining us for the remainder of the year, so treat them as one of our own. Onto the lesson." I make my way to the podium at the front of the classroom. "Now, we have our work cut out for us. Everyone has had more time to work with their classmates, so I've scheduled us to assist in Fraldarius territory to handle some bandits. Take it you know what I'm talking about, Felix?"

"I do," Felix grunts back as he crosses his arms over his chest.

I nod to his little sentiment. "Good. So we will be needing to discuss open battle tactics, positioning, and how best to cover up our strengths and weaknesses. I know that we've been lacking in front line martial fighters, and I know Felix has skill with a blade. Monica, what would you say you excel in?"

Monica grins, playfully tapping her index finger against her lips. "Well, I'm good in close quarters with a shortsword or dagger. I'm pretty sneaky and quick."

"Can you use a bow?" I inquire as having someone capable of ranged combat without reliance on magic would be a huge boon to our group.

Monica snorts in a very unladylike manner. "_Of course I can_. Give me a light weapon of any kind and I'm a force, but I'm best when I get the jump on someone."

"Great, then you can be our sniper. We need to have a non-magical ranged threat. Do you ride horseback or pegasi?"

Monica shrugs dismissively. "Animals don't really like me. Won't ride unless I have to."

"Very well. So what I have so far is our front line will be Balthus, Yuri, and Felix. Beyond that, we will have Constance on pegasi and Hapi on horseback to be our left and right mobility flanks, and then backline will be Lysithea and I. Monica will act as a floater and support whoever needs help. That's my rough estimate right now, any questions?"

Yuri raises his hand. "Yes, professor. You do know that this won't work for every situation. I presume you have back up formations?"

"I do, but this will be our core. Depending on terrain or situation we will change accordingly. Next question?"

Felix now raises his hand and I nod for him to go ahead. "Are we going to be sparring today?"

I smile and reply, "Yes. After this lecture on terrain tactics, I'll have us all go to the training grounds up in Garreg Mach. The hike out of Abyss should be a good enough warm-up."

"Professor, with your magical ability you could simply teleport us all up to the surface-" Constance debates but I wave my hand to cut her off.

"That would be a frivolous use of magic and we could all use a good walk. Besides, I think I saw Balthus turn a bit green at the mentioning of 'teleportation'."

Constance quickly turns around to look at Balthus who is grimacing at the thought of being sent by magic. Constance looks to Lysithea for support, but the young girl shrugs and shakes her head. Defeated, Constance returns to facing forward with a disappointed pout on her face.

"Great. Also, Hapi if you don't wake up in three seconds I'm going to set you on fire," I loudly proclaim which I hear Hapi mumble something unintelligible as she slowly raises her head and wipes drool from her face.

Good, looks like everyone is ready for the lesson. Hopefully, when we get to sparring it will be a good way the students can communicate and blow off some steam. Also, it'll give me a chance to work on my Levin sword practice as well.

I give the lecture for about 40 minutes covering all the types of terrain in Fodlan and even a few like desert and seafaring as you may never know where you might be fighting. Everyone pays attention, though only about half the students take notes or ask any questions. Monica and Constance seem to be competing for who can make more solid points or conjectures, while Yuri and Felix only pipe up when they have something to ask or want to be clarified, with Felix being the more practical one and Yuri wanting to create absurd circumstances. The rest of the lecture is smooth as I end it with a few final comments on what to prepare for with a brief explanation of Gronder Field and Fraldarius territory, with a few comments and corrections from Felix on the latter.

"Alright, that's all I have for academics today. Meet you up at the training grounds in about four hours. That should be ample time to make it up there and then grab a bite to eat, go to the restroom, or take a quick nap. You get the idea," I explain to the class as they begin to stand up and leave.

I crouch down to begin putting my reference notes and books away back into my travel sack as I hear someone approaching my spot and Monica's cheery voice request, "Oh, professor! Mind if I accompany on our way to the surface?"

"I figured most of you would walk together," I dryly respond as I watch Felix leave the room by himself. The rest of the Wolves seem to be stretching a bit and grouping up to prepare for leaving as I return my attention to Monica. "But you're welcome to join me if you can keep up."

"What do you mean?" Monica asks, tilting her head to the side and letting her tied hair flop onto her shoulders.

"Observe," I nonchalantly reply as I duck behind the podium and channel a power Warp spell onto myself. I hear some of Monica's voice fade out as I reappear next to the entrance to the Abyss on the surface. A nearby guard nearly falls over as he turns and notices me right behind him, but I just wave and carry on as nothing unusual happened.

Constance was right that it would be a frivolous use of magic, at least for the students. I have other people I need to talk to and I figure the Ashen Wolves could use the time to bond without their professor hovering above them. They'll be stuck with me on missions for the foreseeable future, so they might as well learn to tolerate each other without me there. Plus, if things do go sour I can chalk it up to an impromptu team-building exercise.

I chuckle to myself as I begin to make my way to the dining hall. "Jeez, I think I'm beginning to like this a little too much."

* * *

With my newfound free time, I spent it in the dining hall enjoying some spicy salmon by myself. After traveling so long with the students and dealing with the heightened state of alert the monastery, I just wanted a peaceful breakfast alone. The only person of note I saw there was Alois who waved to me as it seemed he was busy with his duties. After a pleasant and quiet hour in the dining hall, I made my way to the training grounds and began procuring the necessary weapons for training. With Jeritza gone, the training hall feels a bit more empty with nobody besides a few rotational guards standing near the entrance.

My little teleportation stunt was poorly received by my students, but I think it's just mild jealousy that I didn't take the hike out of Abyss with them. Only Hapi and Felix were indifferent to my choice, while nearly everyone else complained and added their two cents on the matter. That just encouraged me to have us train longer, which again earned me some points from my new student, Felix, but everyone else dragged their feet a bit at the notion. I still think it was hilarious and a good time for them to bond, so their opinions here are irrelevant to me.

The martial training ended with me splitting people up into partnered groups. Constance and Hapi worked on lance skills, Lysithea and Balthus on hand to hand combat, Monica and Felix on swords, and Yuri and I worked on brushing up my sword skills. We worked hard for a couple of hours or so as that's where I'm trying to establish a routine that we finish around the first chime so I can give people time in the evening for independent study and time to work one-on-one with me.

"That's it, everyone. I think that's good for today. Don't forget to hydrate and stretch. I don't need anyone pulling a muscle. Remember, I fix wounds, not stupidity," I announce to my class who is about as drenched in sweat as I am. We worked hard with only two ten minute breaks in the meantime; only Yuri looking fairly chipper. Even Balthus got a good cardio workout in by dodging fireballs from Lysithea when her physical limit peaked about at an hour in.

My students bid me farewell as they begin to leave the training ground and mutter amongst themselves about either eating or bathing. The only other people in the arena during our training was Ferdinand and Caspar for about a half-hour into our training session, where they took up a corner in the arena to work on lance and ax sparring, and from the looks of them, they probably started a good hour or two before we arrived.

I walk back to the weapon rack to make sure that all the weapons have been placed back neatly and sheath up my Levin sword before stowing it on my lower back. Yuri was nice enough to get me that as well, which he swears was just a way of him thanking me for saving his skin, but I'm secretly beginning to think he's a bit of a softie under the crime lord persona he puts on.

Having a little difficulty putting the lances back with one arm I hear a stern voice behind me, "Not easy dealing with a handicap like that, is it?"

I look over my shoulder and see Felix standing there with his hand on his hip and his usual partial glare expression. He walks over and pulls the heavy lance from my hand explaining, "It's easier to put them back like this. Less likely they fall over."

I nod and smile. "Appreciated. How are you liking your first day as an Ashen Wolf?"

"It's fine. You talk less then Hanneman and you keep things practical," Felix admits. While that may be a compliment on the surface, it's not really hard to talk less than the resident crest scholar.

"I try to keep things relevant to everyone for a battlefield situation." I pause and sigh. "But, that isn't what I'm getting at. I'm curious as to why you are here and not still in the Blue Lions."

Felix crosses his arms and retorts, "It doesn't concern you. I'm here to learn and that's all that matters."

I bite my tongue and level my gaze at Felix. "Listen. Something went down, and as your professor, I'm obligated to be invested in your success, whether you like it or not. So either spill it, or I will find out because this has strange written all over it."

Felix shakes his head, stepping away from me. "Are you always this persistent and troublesome? You have a sharper tongue than I would have imagined."

"Dealing with difficult patients is hardly a deviation from dealing with surly students. So tell me what happened and then I can help you with what you were going to ask me," I declare with a sternness that I usually reserve for my more argumentative patients.

Felix takes a moment to contemplate my offer before responding, "It's the Boar Prince. He's the reason I left. Watching him fight in the tomb the other day was the last straw. He's giving in to his ruthlessness more each day."

"Did you bring this up with your other classmates?" I inquire. I would hope that he didn't just up and leave, but I don't really know Felix that well. I'm hoping he at least talked to Hanneman about this scenario.

Felix snorts, "Of course I did. Sylvain is too much of a coward, Dedue and Ingrid are the obedient dogs to Dimitri's whims, Mercedes and Annette don't know him well enough, and Ashe is dead. Hanneman is too detached and wrapped in his books to notice at all. That suffice?"

Well, that would certainly explain a lot of his frustration, and I can somewhat empathize with him. Dimitri in battle is a loose cannon in contrast to the well-mannered noble prince he acts as outside of battle. I can also see the predicament with nobody else wanting to challenge Dimitri's authority, especially with Ingrid and Dedue playing such a devoted role in supporting their lord, but that still doesn't explain what happened in the tomb.

I scratch at my chin stubble and reply, "That makes sense, but it doesn't explain what happened in the tomb. What happened?"

"Dimitri lashed out. We were facing against the Death Knight and he nearly killed me, himself, and Hilda with his outlandish orders and maneuvers. If it weren't for professor Eisner and Leonie dispatching the mages as quickly as they did we would have died. When the Death Knight retreated he blamed us for not following his lead. Naturally, I opposed his reckless and thoughtless behavior, and then he attacked me. Professor Eisner stepped in after that and knocked him out, but just barely."

So Dimitri is even attacking his friends in his lust for battle, but it still lacks motive. I look back at Felix. "What's his motive?"

"Many things, but probably the Tragedy of Duscar. We all lost people we cared about, but some of us handle it better than others," Felix grunts out and I nod.

I finish putting the last weapon on the rack. "Very well, that will do. Now, what did you want originally? More personalized training I presume? Also, how was sparring with Monica?"

Monica has been an anomaly since she was rescued, as she hasn't been clear about how long she was held captive. Physically she's fine, and from what Manuela suggested is it may be repressed PTSD in some form to help cope which is why she is so extroverted and outgoing. Looking at her previous student records it is apparent she was fairly average in most subjects and assessments, but it's been nearly a year since Manuela had her as a student.

"She's skilled. She lacks hesitation and doesn't hold back any punches. She was a suitable sparring partner," Felix informs me, to which I nod at his sentiment.

"Good. She's been out of the loop so I was thought you two would pair nicely together as sparring partners. What would you say are her biggest strengths and weaknesses?"

"Aren't you supposed to be doing the evaluating?" Felix remarks with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't trust your own observational skills?" I tease. "You'll have to make assessments of your own troops someday, just so you know."

"...Fair," Felix grumbles as he pauses to organize his thoughts. "She is fast and precise. Speed is her biggest strength, as well as accuracy and unpredictability. She has a very unorthodox style."

"And for weaknesses?"

Felix shrugs. "She's overconfident. Prideful to a fault with every strike she throws. She underestimated me a few times and ended up getting disarmed because of it."

That's good to know, but a bit strange for someone that has been in captivity to have such a prideful quality. She could perhaps be overcompensating for her perceived weakness, but that also doesn't explain why her skills are as sharp as they are. I'd think an extended period of time out of practice would take a week or two to knock off the rust.

"Hmmm. I'll keep that under consideration, so thank you. Now, what did you want?"

"Reason magic training. I want to be able to incorporate that with my blade skills," Felix explains and I rest my hand underneath my chin.

"We can work on that. I have just the practice for you." I point to the center of the arena. "Stand over there. And bring your practice sword."

Felix follows my instruction as I tail behind him. Felix turns around once in the middle and asks, "What now?"

"You can cast Fire, correct?" I ask and Felix nods so I continue, "Good. Cast and hold the Fire spell. I want you to shape it into a fireball above your head."

I can sense Felix channeling his focus into the spell as a fireball appears above his head. A little unsteady, but workable. I return my gaze to Felix with a smile. "Good. Now go through your stances and sword techniques. I want you to keep that fireball steady as you do. If I see it even flicker for a second, we start over from the beginning. Ready?"

Felix doesn't reply, but his slight smirk tells me he's excited about the activity. I take a seat and focus my senses on Felix's magical aura to detect any fluxations that may occur. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Begin."

* * *

"Professor, what are you doing?" I hear Edelgard ask me as I'm sitting on the ground of the training arena watching Felix continue through his reason and sword drills.

"Teaching, what's it look like?" I respond as I throw another pebble at Felix.

He's managed to keep his focus for the past 30 minutes with me throwing rocks at him while trying to keep up his motions and fireball steady. He was mad at first, but after some coaxing, he saw it my way. If a pebble can distract you, then there is no point in using both magic and martial techniques at the same time on the battlefield. Complete control of one's focus and awareness of the surrounding area is essential. Plus, it's a great way for me to annoy Felix without any repercussions.

I turn my head to see Edelgard watching the training display with heavy skepticism and judgment before she shakes her head asking, "Do you have a moment to speak?"

"Felix, go get cleaned up. I think we've done enough today."

Felix drenched in sweat and minor marks from rocks hitting him in the face nods and wordlessly walks back to the weapons rack and places his sword back. Edelgard and he exchange a look that I can't get a feel for as it seems like a mixture of respect and disapproval. Both Edelgard and I watch Felix exit the arena until Edelgard steps closer to me, "Santos, I'd like you to join me for lunch. I'd like to speak about some matters."

No doubt about my progress with the church, which has been poor at best and counterproductive at worst. I sigh, "Very well. Where will we be going?"

Edelgard hums, "Hubert has set up a spot outside the monastery. We shouldn't be bothered out there."

So a secret meeting in the woods it is. I really hope Edelgard isn't expecting some kind of miracle from me to change the church. If that be the case she's severely overestimating me and downplaying the fact that the Agarthan's feud with the world is what is to be feared.

I force a smile and reply, "Certainly. Meet in an hour?"

"I figured we could walk together unless you have other duties to attend to," Edelgard counters with a forced and pleasant smile of her own.

I pause to consider before I concede, "I suppose I don't. Lead the way."

I follow Edelgard out of the training grounds just as I see Raphael and Leonie of the Golden Deer entering the area. As we exit I can hear excited voices up near the sauna area and someone to our left calls out, "Edie!"

Edelgard and I both look to see Dorothea approaching us. "There you are! Ah, Dr. Capetillo. Or should I call you professor Capetillo?" Dorothea's bright expression instantly sours at the sight of me, but I disregard it. I can't help it if people buy into the propaganda or are put off by me.

"Either one works," I quickly reply as Edelgard shifts her attention to Dorothea.

"What's going on Dorothea?" Edelgard asks politely, but I can see in her face straining to keep a sociable outlook. It seems that she is rather impatient about the talk she wants to have with me.

Dorothea hesitates a bit with a sour face before shaking out of her funk and jovially responding, "Oh, it's nothing that can't wait till later! I'll catch up with you in a bit. Bye!"

Dorothea makes her way to the sauna, and as Edelgard and I continue on our path I whisper to her, "Do you mind telling me why she hates me?"

"She's scared of you. Believe this or not, but many of those who don't know you fear you. Think about it this way, The church is harboring one of the most dangerous mages in all of Fodlan _and _they are giving him free rein to act as he pleases. To most civilians, that's a terrifying notion," Edelgard explains.

"But you don't seem at all frightened," I comment as we pass through the outdoor student housing area.

Edelgard gives me a quizzical look. "I am heir to be emperor and I know your capabilities," I look at her confused, so I motion with my hand for her to elaborate more and she proclaims, "I haven't suffered my normal nightmares since you enacted that spell on me."

"I'm glad I can be of service, but you should be warier of me," I cryptically reply. As one of the few people walking around with active knowledge of Soul magic, she should at least treat me with a little distance. If I knew another active caster I would avoid them like the plague. Mostly because they would probably know more about the obscure magic than I.

Edelgard frowns. "Is that a threat?"

"Not at all. Just a friendly warning. In the medical field, you should never underestimate a circumstance no matter how minor. Pride is a larger killer in medicine than someone might realize."

Edelgard clears her throat but doesn't respond to me and proceeds to pick up her walking pace slightly. She may be the future leader of the Empire, but she's still young and still a kid in my eyes, and I don't count myself as an ally of hers. Blackmail is hardly grounds for a long-lasting alliance, let alone a nice one.

* * *

Arriving in the meadow with Edelgard, I see Hubert has set up a large picnic basket set on a tree stump with circular stones pushed up beside the stump to act as chairs. He's probably the most efficient and detail-oriented person in the entirety of Garreg Mach not including Seteth. His attention to detail is only overshadowed by his blind devotion to his liege.

"Hubert, I take it you've set up lunch?" Edelgard asks to her retainer who bows and motions us to take a seat.

"It is my lord. I see you've brought professor Capetillo. Excellent. We can begin."

We take our seats on the rocks and Hubert begins to open up the contents of the picnic basket. A collection of wrapped sweet buns and peppered jerky looks to be the contents of the basket as each of us are provided a serving of each by Hubert. The whole spread looks delicious and I can feel my stomach grumble in excitement.

"Looks good. Did you cook this?" I ask and Hubert nods as he begins to give us a sampling of each of the rations.

Edelgard takes a small bite from her sweet bun and wipes her face. "Now that we are here, I'd like an update on how you are dealing with the church, Santos."

I hold a piece of jerky in my hand and sigh, "It could be better. Rhea isn't one easily persuaded."

"So you can't convince her?" Edelgard assumes as she narrows her eyes at me.

I put up my hand defensively. "Not what I said. I said it is hard, and we have a potentially more pressing problem. Sothal."

"The spirit of the dead god? It was under our assumption you had that handled," Hubert muses with a scathing look. "But perhaps we were mistaken."

I frown. "Not true. I'm just saying that it may be a bigger problem than the church if left alone. I've been doing some digging and there aren't a plethora of answers, but I do know defeating them in their inevitable return will be tricky since they can't be killed, technically speaking."

Hubert and Edelgard exchange a glance before Edelgard starts, "But you don't have an answer yet on how to defeat them, I presume."

I bite off a chunk of jerky, savoring the rich salty taste for a moment. "Not in the slightest, but it's a work in progress considering I have very little existing material to help me. This has never been done successfully before."

"It was apart of our agreement, Santos. Are you saying you can't convince the church and you don't have a plan to deal with this..." Edelgard pauses as she begins to bumble over her words. "Spirit of sorts? I'm only being so patient with you because I witnessed its power for myself."

I can feel my frustration building in the pit of my gut as I stomach a sweet bun and wipe my mouth. These kids are trying to play dictator and just see this as an end to their means. After seeing people band together to fight Aelfric, being placed in Abyss, seeing how people subsist down there, and how I've come to owe the church for the opportunities I've been granted I feel caught. Betraying them would immediately out me to the church as a heretic withholding information not to mention get me executed, and working with them feels rotten too as I don't agree with conducting an anti-crusade across Fodlan. I firmly believe the real threat is the Agarthans and Sothal, yet I feel like these two are dismissing them as some pawn to deal with later.

"You look a bit tense professor, is the jerky not to your liking, or is it perhaps something else?" Hubert snobbishly ponders as Edelgard watches me with rapt curiosity.

I look to Hubert and shoot him a dirty look. "Just realizing you still are adamant on your conquering plan. That's all. I'm averse to pointless violence, but I shall hold up my end of the deal. How much time are you giving me?"

My honest hope is I can find a way to wriggle myself out of this deal, and having a timeline would certainly be helpful. It'll help determine what level of panic I should be having right about now.

Edelgard looks to Hubert and nods before looking back at me. "Alright. You have three months. Convince the Archbishop to step down. I can control the Agarthans in the meanwhile."

Edelgard faces me with a serious and determined face, though I can't help but doubt her abilities. While she may be impressive, the Agarthans have proven to be powerful foes in my encounters and not to be taken lightly. I won out against Sevihn by pure luck, and if they have access or knowledge of Soul magic then I have a hard time believing it'll be the 17-year-old heiress holding all the cards when things go down eventually. I need a contingency plan badly and within three months.

I shrug. "If you say so. I'll do what I can."

"I pray that you do so," Hubert remarks as he takes another bite of the jerky. "You must. For Fodlan's safety and future to be rid of such tyrants. Look no further than Aelfric and the chalice to see what monsters they are."

"Yes, I-" I pause as I can feel someone approaching slowly through the trees. A strong magical presence surrounds them, yet I can't quite pin down who they are. "We have company. Treeline to our Northwest."

Hubert closes his eyes, remarking, "It appears you are correct, professor. An unwanted guest. Shall I dispose of them, Lady Edelgard?"

Edelgard shakes her head, though she looks on cautiously. "Not yet. They could be a student from the monastery wandering around. Hubert, go investigate."

Hubert stands up and bows before marching off towards the direction of the relatively strong magical aura. Being outside the monastery walls makes it much easier to notice other mages. The more alone you are, the more sensitive to spikes you become since there are fewer distractions and if it's strong enough from a competent mage you'll feel it like a sour-tasting wind blowing by.

"Do you think you can really win?" I ask Edelgard as we watch Hubert in the distance look around the trees.

She turns to me, a look of conviction upon her pale face. "I don't have any other choice, so I must. This is the path that I'm carving out for myself and everyone else. I can't consider failure. Not when I've come so far."

I nod my head and scratch at my beard. "I see." I stand up as I see and hear Hubert arguing with someone in the trees. I look down to Edelgard. "Just be careful. Fate always has unexpected plans for us."

"That's why I'm making my own destiny and not waiting for others. You'd be blind not to see the potential in a Fodlan free of such machinations and creatures of old."

"Oh I do, I just hope that after your schemes that there is a Fodlan left for people to enjoy. I fear you may succeed a bit too well. Make your own destiny or whatever you want, but know that you never have all the answers. That's being human, so try not to lose that part of yourself in your conquest."

I walk away towards Hubert to let my words sink into Edelgard as I can spot a student hopping out of the large tree. I can strangely feel my stomach twist as I see Hubert threatening Monica, who isn't phased at all by his intimidating presence. Instead, I can see she is quite insincerely apologizing, and once she spots me her face brightens up as I hear her shout, "Professor! There you are!"

I roll my neck and relent, "Monica...why were you in the trees?"

"Oh I was looking for you, and then I saw you head off with Edie so I decided to tag along and practice my sneaking and reconnaissance skills. You did say that the afternoon was for individual practice, and I heard how you helped Felix so I figured you could do the same for me!" Monica cheerily replies.

Hubert crosses his arms and scoffs, "Privacy is something most people with common sense understand. Skulking about in the trees like some bandit is no way to act."

Monica playfully slaps Hubert on the arm, laughing, "Oh, Hubert. You've got to lighten up! Besides, you wouldn't be hiding anything, would you?" Monica pauses as Hubert's face becomes red with anger. "A class representative with another house professor? Could be seen as sketchy."

"We were talking general battle tactics. It's well known I was part of the only successful invasion on the Empire in the past century, so she wanted to hear more about my take on the matter," I explain in hopes to satiate Monica's deep curiosity.

Luckily, she takes to it as she snaps her fingers, and excitedly replies, "Yeah, that's right! I remember reading about that recently. Fodlan's Fangs right? I hear that the invaders appeared on the shore through the fog." Monica grasps my hand and pleads, "You have got to tell me that story sometime!"

I hurriedly nod as Hubert announces, "Looks like we will call this meeting finished for now." Hubert glares at Monica and then looks back to me. "Looks like you have your hands full, professor."

Hubert marches back to the picnic where Edelgard is watching with rapt attention and I hear Monica whisper, "You know, I think he's just jealous."

I raise an eyebrow and look at the smirking redhead who's still gripping my hand. "Jealous? What do you mean by that?"

Monica lets go of my hand and sighs, "It's quite obvious he feels inadequate. Besides, I noticed it was you who found me out." Monica puts her hands on her hips and pouts. "And here I thought I was being really sneaky."

"If it weren't for your magic, I would have never known you were there," I respond as I keep an eye on Hubert and Edelgard in the distance.

"You can do that?" Monica replies with a shocked expression. Still trying to get a beat on this girl as I can't tell if she's just trying to butter me up, or is really just this dramatic.

"Yes, it's a fairly uncommon skill but most intermediate to expert mages can do it. It depends on your magical sensitivity and how strong the source is. Do you have a background in magic by chance?"

Monica shrugs. "I practiced when I was younger. Part of the noble routine, you know? Horse riding, magic study, tea parties. That sort of thing."

That would make sense since most noble children at Garreg Mach have some skill or knowledge of basic magic, even if it's not their preferred method of combat. Though the fact her magical resonance is so strong tells me she's had more than just some childhood training. Only a half dozen mages in the entirety of Garreg Mach have a similar kind of presence. Now I'm just kicking myself for not noticing just _how_ strong it was earlier.

"If you say so, Monica. What training did you want me to go over with you?"

Monica looks up as she brings her hand up to her chin in a thinking pose. "Hmmm, maybe you could show me how to best deal with bandits? I want to be ready for the Fraldarius mission." Monica flashes me a sadistically gleeful look. "I can't wait to get back into the action."

"It's good to be eager," I say, frowning, "but I would perhaps tone down the wanton murder vibes."

"Oh! I didn't mean to unsettle you! Just, after being captured it's made me feel a bit...on edge lately. Yes, I think that's it," Monica rambles as she begins to invade my personal space bubble.

I put out my hand, asserting, "Slow down, kiddo. I get it. You feel the need to get back at someone after feeling helpless. Just reel it in a bit, okay?"

My student smiles brightly and replies, "Oh, I _knew_ you would understand. I shouldn't have expected anything less, really. I can't wait to get to work with you in the field. Shall we go back to the monastery together, professor?"

I nod. "Certainly, let's go." I look back to Edelgard and Hubert who are watching the two of us with intensity, though it is difficult to see what they are thinking from nearly 30 meters away.

I hear Monica's cheery voice, "C'mon professor." I turn back around and see her waiting patiently for me. "Don't bother with those two. We have greater things to work on."

* * *

The mission into Fraldarius territory went fairly smoothly. The newbies of the group have meshed in well with everyone, though Monica tends to stick to me like glue. When we arrived in the northern territory Rodrigue Fraldarius, Felix's father, gave us the scoop. A roaming band of around 50 to 70 organized bandits, some ex-military had been terrorizing the northern provinces. With the Lord Regent Rufus Blaiddyd forcing the bulk of Fraldarius knights to guard the Duscar border, Rodrigue turned to the church.

I handled most of the negotiations alongside Felix, who showed his distaste for his father early on and often. Rodrigue was cordial with me, but I could feel the friendliness was a facade. The church knew of my reputation in Kingdom territory, but with the other houses already assigned different duties, it was just the luck of the draw. The only meaningful information Lord Fraldarius managed to provide was where their likely base of operations was located; an old imperial highway outpost.

Rodrigue offered to send some of his remaining knights with us, but Felix and I declined, albeit for different reasons. Felix strictly doesn't want handouts from his father, whereas I don't know how they'd fit into my current plan of attack. With the bandits outnumbering us nearly 8:1, we had a few distinct advantages over them.

Firstly, smaller groups are easier to coordinate, especially for ambushing. Second, is from the reports I was given is that they don't have a huge magical presence or cavalry. Mages are worth their weight in gold in military ranks and considering half the Ashen Wolves are dedicated casters, and when combined with no cavalry threat to close the distance quickly against our mages...well, that just means it'll be bad for them. And the last reason we have the advantage; they have no idea who is coming to hit them and when. They're not afraid to be attacked by soldiers since most have left, so odds are is they'll be lazy and off guard.

Yuri and I decided attacking during the early morning when they came back after a raid would be our best chance to eliminate them all in one fell swoop. I had Lysithea scout ahead with my careful supervision of using the Wander spell, and while she felt some of the after-effects of using the spell, she faired much better than me. On the night they returned it was like shooting fish in a barrel.

We had Hapi run down the highway sighing to summon beasts towards their camp, which they managed to dispatch after some light losses but nearly half of them injured or worse due to being exhausted from fighting the guards of a nearby village. With Constance riding her pegasus and Monica on board as a passenger, we had complete aerial superiority, raining down arrows and lightning upon them while Felix, Yuri, and Balthus led the charge to fight the weary bandits. Lysithea and Hapi boxed the bandits in from the north and south sides of the road while I played deep support for anybody in trouble. With constant healing support and blasting lightning out of my Levin sword at a few would-be foes, it was disturbingly easy.

We burned their stables to scare their horses away and left them with no escape. We swept through their camp in about 30 minutes with only 4 survivors and no witnesses. All the Ashen Wolves fight with a chip on their shoulder and without hesitation, unlike the other houses of the church. Just like our moniker, we're a bit underhanded but we get the job done.

Our only failing was unsuccessfully bringing the bandit chief in alive to Rodrigue. Balthus nearly had him pinned, and as he went to escape Monica delivered an arrow right between his eyes. There is no healing an injury like that. I wouldn't say we are savage in our fighting, but we are a bit ruthless.

We collected our reward, which I immediately put towards getting better equipment for everyone. They had earned it, and we celebrated in an Alliance tavern in Daphnel territory on our way back to Garreg Mach. I even let Balthus gamble, with a strict limit of course.

While we celebrated our first full class mission, I learned something about all of us by the way we celebrated and fought. We all have something in the world that deeply drives us. Whether that be Lysithea and Constance wanting to help their noble houses, Balthus trying to pay debts and not worry his family, Yuri looking out for his friends and making money, Hapi looking for a place to belong, Felix wanting to stray away from his families legacy and make his own, or Monica's pent up anger over being captured.

I understand them and relate to quite a few of them. I've found a group that feels like I belong, and has pushed me out of the comfort zone of being in a clinic. Slowly but surely, the Ashen Wolves has started to feel like home to me. Dysfunctional, erratic, and caring. We're a band of misfits with our own sob story, but together we are so much more.

We arrived back at Garreg Mach with two weeks to spare until the large mock battle between houses and after the Ashen Wolves' latest victory we felt hungry for more. Time to show the other houses and countries what a few outcasts and misfits can really do.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, how are we all doing? Up next, Battle of the Eagle and Lion. The Ashen Wolves are complete and seem to be meshing pretty well, though the same cannot be said for Santos and Edelgard. Only time will tell where it will lead. **

**No other big news this week other than enjoying quarantine and writing like a mad lad. Thankfully I haven't hit any walls or plot contrivances so I hope to keep this train rolling until the very end! The only thing slowing me down is the editing process as I write a bunch and then have to fix everything my brain typed up. So as long as the edits are quick I _might_ be able to do two chapters every other week. We'll see. **

**Review Response: **

**Rationalism: You ain't wrong there lol. **

**Sakura108645: Yes, the Wolves are complete, and feeling nervous about Monica is probably the right feeling. More Lysithea and Santos fluff in the future as they work closely together in a master/apprentice type of relationship. Thanks for the support! **

**VGBlackwing: It will be sketchy with Monica around, and yes Santos has standards, albeit if he's a bit blunt about it. Also, Santos _did_ agree to teach Lysithea about Soul magic, not against so...yeah. Many problems may arise out of that, but we shall see how it turns out, right? Thanks for reading and the support. **

**Guest: You're quick to catch on, I'll give you that! As for Jeralt's untimely demise in original 3H compared to this? We shall see :) but as for the additional fluff and stuff, I've considered doing some one-shots and stuff but I'll see what kind of time I have for that. That's one of the challenges of dealing with such a large cast, and why I haven't focused on some characters (even ones I'm particularly fond of) at all in this story. **

**There might be more later this weekend, but we shall see. Next week at the latest since I've had a plethora of free time. **

**Next Chapter: 4/12-4/19**

**Edited: 10/8/20**


	35. A Fight to Remember

_The Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Such a pivotal point in the summer of 1180, and a prelude of what was to come. The battle itself showed how far I and the Ashen Wolves had come, and what our shortcomings were as well. A taste of violence against potential allies and enemies and a bid for the future...before the future got turned on its head. _

* * *

**Santos**

With a week to spare until the Battle of Eagle and Lion, my house and I wasted no time in gearing up and developing battlefield strategies. A four-way conflict presented unique challenges as Seteth explained to us that the victory condition is eliminating the opposing forces and or being able to control the high ground of Gronder Field for at least 30 minutes. Neither condition provides an easy path without exposing yourself to a foe.

While we were away on our mission Seteth also had a random drawing to designate our position on the battlefield from the high ground, and the Ashen Wolves were assigned the Northern sector, but the other houses starting locations remain a mystery to each other until the start of the battle. With a small river dividing us from the rest of the greater battlefield we have a strong defensive position, but poor pushing potential for the high ground due to the risk of other houses creating choke points at the West and East crossings.

Each house member is provided a battalion from their respective region, so naturally, the Ashen Wolves have hired out the guards to Abyss, some of Yuri's agents and thieves, and some knights and clerics from the Church of Seiros. To keep things relatively fair, each contingent has ten soldiers and then an assigned captain from the house members. Winning by sheer numbers isn't the point of the mock battle, it's to force you to think tactically around your opponents. If the officer of the contingent falls, the contingent is rendered defunct and is required to stop fighting.

As for equipment, everyone is using training weapons and wearing full gear. Seteth and some of the church wyvern riders will be patrolling to airlift defeated people to the staff of clerics that will be on stand by near the Northwestern ridge.

The last thing nagging on my mind as the Ashen Wolves and I marched towards our staging area was the last time I visited this field I nearly died. I'm hoping this will be a much kinder experience this time around on the old plains where Sothal left my body.

* * *

Getting set up with the rest of the Ashen Wolves and watching the soldiers suiting up in our small forward camp is interesting. On one hand, it gives me small flashbacks to the only other organized military invasion I've been apart of in Dagda a few years. And on my other metaphorical hand, it's nice to see the Ashen Wolves collaborating. It fills me with a bit of pride that I've managed to help them a bit in the small amount of time that we've been together.

I finish strapping a gambeson on and sliding into my Ashen Wolves robes that Constance made awhile ago. It's a bit bulky and warm due to the extra padding but protected. I look around the camp to see how everyone else is gearing up and how the contingents of soldiers are doing as well.

The archer group led by Monica seems fully prepared with Monica decked out in gray and black leather armor with a longbow strapped to her back and a few daggers strapped to her crossbody bandolier. Besides them, I can see Yuri giving some instructions to his gang of thieves and cutthroats. No universal skillset is identifiable by their varied choice in weapons and armor, but it suits Yuri's unorthodox style nonetheless.

Constance hosts our lone Pegasi rider group as does Hapi with our lone cavalry group. The one worry I've had about our setup is while we have sizable strength and magic, we lack a great deal of mobility in comparison to many of the other houses.

The strategy we developed is that once we have the all-clear from Seteth is we will sweep to the East to the heavily forested side of Gronder Field as one large group to attack as one, and hopefully eliminate one house before shifting our attention to the high ground. Our forward scouting group is Yuri followed by Monica and Balthus. Lysithea and my company bring up the next part of our regiment as being the most magically damaging and having the most healers. Our rearguard consists of Felix to prevent someone from following us from the West and as our failsafe to retreat towards. With Constance's pegasi group providing us with aerial intel and Hapi's group being the most mobile ground unit to provide support to anywhere that needs it, we feel pretty solid moving like a slow wedge-like formation with strong recon. With the forest slowing down calvary forces, we are trying to play to our strengths first and foremost.

I finish up strapping on my wooden sword and placing three vulneraries in my pocket, I begin to make my way to the middle of the camp. With Seteth coming any minute, it's time for one last meeting before things get crazy. I get to the middle of the camp and shout, "Everyone, circle up!"

The side chatter dies down as most people stop their activities and begin to make a circle around me. Everyone looks at me expectantly, and I can't help but feel small pangs of anxiety within my chest. I clear my throat and feel a bit of nervousness creep into my mind.

"Listen up! We are going to start soon, so let's get a few things clear! First, follow your commanding officer. It's not for personal glory, this is a mock battle. Second, don't try to be a hero. While we are using non-lethal force and toning down the power of our spells, I still don't want to see the infirmary packed to the brim later. These are still our allies." I give a knowing look to Monica, Yuri, and Felix. "And finally, let's go kick some ass. Let's show the other houses and the church that we deserve to be here!"

The camp cheers and disperses as the put the finishing touches on their gear and I see Yuri approach me, grinning. "How are you holding up professor?" He asks me with his usual air of confidence.

I shrug and shake my head. "Like I'm out of my goddamn mind. I don't know the first thing about actual warfare besides my studies. Practice and theory are quite different in my experiences."

"Perhaps, but we did collaborate on the idea you spawned. I managed to cover up the weaknesses in your initial assessment." Yuri pats me on the shoulder roughly. "So relax, Santos. Whoever is in that forest is going to be in for a rude surprise. And then after that? Well, let's just see how we're standing and take that hill. Today's our day to show Fodlan what they've been missing out on."

I nod and smile. "Thanks, Yuri. Now, let's get ready. I think I see Seteth in the sky heading this way."

Seteth flying towards our camp and land a few feet from Yuri and me. I bring up my arm to protect my face from the wind and dirt being kicked up by the wyvern, which I still think anybody that willingly rides a winged lizard into battle needs their mental health checked. Pegasi I get, but _dragons_? Forget about it.

"Professor Capetillo. We will commence shortly. Are you prepared to move your troop to the staging area?" Seteth asks as he scans my camp from the comfort of his decorative wyvern saddle that's full of runic inlays and white and green silk trim.

"All good here. I'm ready for the horn whenever," I respond with a thumbs up.

Seteth curtly replies, "Good. I shall be off then. Good luck, and stay safe. I'll be doing my best to keep an eye on things with my group."

Seteth immediately ascends after finishing his sentence and I'm forced to cover my face once again from the lift the wyvern creates. As he flys into the distance, I shout, "We move! March!" The Ashen Wolves troop immediately begins to organize and mobilize as I hear my students shouting orders to their troops to fall in line and ready themselves. My troop is primarily a group of clerics who line up before me. "Remember to fan out. I don't want us bunched up together to get hit by the same arrow volley."

My clerics salute and ready their weapons. "Yes, professor!" I can't help but smile at their eagerness and attitude.

I march down with the Ashen Wolves to the bottom of the slopes where we can see the river and the elevated platform across the field that's maybe two football fields away. On top of it, I can make out a sort of ballista type device that's mounted in the center. Above the turreted system, I see Seteth hovering on his mount with a large warhorn. He seems to be looking around in each direction towards the houses and after about 30 seconds of tense anticipation, he blows the horn signaling the mock battle has commenced.

I can hear Yuri barking out orders to his forward camp as we begin marching Southwest towards the crossing bridge. The bridge will be the first and possibly the most difficult obstacle for our group if our opponents in the forest shore up their border with a lot of troops. If they bring a lot of ranged units we will be left at a disadvantage with our lack of fliers, bows, and them having the forest. We need a quick crossing into enemy territory so we can ambush them from behind if they go East to take the tower, and hopefully pinch them between another house.

We manage to make it to the bridge within 10 minutes of the horn being blown and we see no signs of people guarding the bridge, though the noise of conflict can be heard far off in the distance. I hear from above as Constance depressingly declares, "From my vantage, I see no enemies in sight. If you suggest proceeding I will follow your command."

Yuri loudly responds, "Got it!" and he commands his company to rush across the bridge to secure the other side of the river for the rest of us. As our scouting company crosses, I hear Yuri announce, "Enemies in the trees incoming!"

My company hurries our pace to cross the bridge while it's still clear and I can see through the trees Yuri and his forces engaging with an enemy. I can make out some vague blues in their uniform telling me it's the Blue Lions. Dimitri will certainly be a force to deal with, especially when tempered with Hanneman's knowledge.

As I get closer to the action and see Monica and Balthus's contingents engaging in the action I can vaguely see Annette and Sylvain through the brush commanding their groups of Kingdom spearman and mages. I hold up my hand to cause my clerics to hold our position on the outside of the bridge leading into the forest as I see Lysithea's group charge ahead towards the spearman under Sylvain's command.

From the looks of it, these two were the only companies sent over here to guard the bridge but considering we blitzed the bridge with our whole company of soldiers, they are quickly being beaten back. The forward company with Yuri is carving through Annette's ranks and Sylvain is losing ground from being jammed up by Balthus's close-combat fighters and being picked off by Monica's archers and Lysithea's mages.

"Move up! We need to capture the officers!" I shout as I see Felix's group finally cross the bridge and hold a defensive position. Good, now I can move up and see if anyone got scratched up.

We push deeper into the forest chasing after the distressed Blue Lions soldiers. Nearly all of Annette's mages were taken down and Sylvain easily lost half his men while taking some licks from Balthus before retreating. As we delve deeper into the forest I waive at Hapi as she is passing by. "Hapi! Take Lysithea and scout the center area! Constance is too far ahead to do so right now."

Hapi nods and spurs her horse into action to catch up to Lysithea and her mages. After a couple of minutes, we manage to catch up to Annette and Sylvain with Constance's fliers boxing them in. Soon after the skirmish, we cleaned up the rest with minimal losses with only Balthus's group lost about half his knights, but otherwise, we were unscathed. As the defeated soldiers head for the hills outside of the battle area we converge towards the rear guard of the Blue Lions, which sends us immediately into Mercedes's and Hanneman's group of mages.

From there it's a collision of swords, arrows, and magic. I find myself pushing my group up to get in the range of healing as people are getting knocked around left and right. I manage to spot Hanneman through the chaos and smirk. As I see Hanneman commanding his troops I pour a large amount of emotional investment and mana into a Rescue spell. Considering how strong Hanneman is, this will most likely drain me of Rescue for the remainder of the battle, but it'll be one less professor to contend with.

"Knights, point your swords here!" I instruct as I unleash the spell and feel incredibly strong resistance from the old scholar. I grind my teeth as my mind strains and I finally feel myself gain a slight edge on Hanneman as I rescue him to the center of our forces with wooden swords aimed at his throat.

Hanneman puts his arms up. "Very well done professor, I concede. Remarkable power you have in the faith magics. It seems I underestimated you. I surrender."

I smile and reply, "Thanks Hanneman, you certainly made me work for it." Hanneman adjusts his monocle and smiles as he escorts himself off the battlefield. Even with a dozen blades pointing at him, he manages to still keep himself composed like a true gentleman among scholars.

I refocus on the battlefield as Hanneman escorts himself to the hillside camp, and I see the bulk of the Blue Lions forces retreating to meet the Ashen Wolves forces. With the Blue Lions caught between two fronts, we charge full force into the rest of their ranks.

I managed to spot Dimitri, Dedue, and Mercedes' companies colliding with our front lines, and both houses start to unravel. Our coordination and structure begin to fray as the melee becomes muddled with soldiers from each side clashing blades, numerous spells cast and arrows zip through the air. I motion for my clerics to disperse and spread out to the other companies as I begin to search for the officers of the opposing forces.

As I run through the forest I manage to spot Balthus engaged in a duel of brawn with a heavily armored Dedue, Monica is bullying Mercedes and a few archers in melee combat with a wooden sword and dagger combo, and I see in the distance Dimitri tearing through Yuri's company with the leftovers of his lance company.

I rush over as fast as my legs can carry me while avoiding getting to close to any other skirmishes that might attract any wayward attackers. As I get near the frontline I see Yuri and Dimitri have engaged in one on one combat, though it looks like Dimitri is having a much different experience than the time they fought in the swords tournament.

Facing a relatively fresh Dimitri is quite grueling as each swing of his lance, even though it is wooden, seems like it could break bones and leave you incapacitated as Yuri focuses more on dodging Dimitri's attacks, but is losing ground and is slowly running out of options. I cast my Physic spell to help aid any injuries Yuri might have, but I don't feel a great improvement in his condition as he isn't injured, just getting tired from having to work harder to not get hit.

Well, two against one is always better so I charge into the fray joining Yuri as I unleash a Thoron spell aimed at Dimitri, who manages to backstep away from the lightning bolt and bring the battle to a temporary lull. Yuri looks to me with a grimace and wipes his sweat laden hair out of his face, "Finally here to help?"

"Unless you think you've got it handled," I quip as I ready my blade like Yuri had previously shown me.

"Well, since you're here…" Yuri remarks as he charges at Dimitri with me skirting around looking for openings to cast Fire and Thoron.

We do a decent job of forcing the intimidating lance wielder on the defensive as most of his strikes now are slower and more telegraphed due to having to keep an eye on me. Yuri scores a few glancing blows on the prince while I'm not able to land a direct hit due to trying not to hit Yuri in the crossfire, and as we are backing Dimitri up into a deeper glade my mind races as I recognize this place. This was the place the Sothal led me to so many weeks ago when I passed through Gronder Field with the Black Eagles.

My lapse in concentration and awareness punishes me though as a large blunt force manages to crash into me sending me airborne. I lose grip on my wooden blade and land roughly on my back. Coughing a bit as the wind was knocked out of me I look up to see a very winded Dedue standing shakily a few feet from me with his giant tower shield. Explains why it felt like a building collided with me.

I run a quick Heal spell on myself, and thankfully nothing is broken but I'll have some bruising tomorrow from that maneuver. Dedue lumbers forth and mutters, "Apologizes for the surprise, but I have you defeated."

I frown, bristling a bit at the comment. "Not quite." I unleash my Nosferatu spell on the Duscar giant as he tries to close the distance, but luckily the draining spell manages to sap the last amount of his strength.

About a meter away Dedue falls to his knees and then onto his face as I manage to sap the last bit of energy from the loyal retainer. Feeling almost back to normal with a slightly sore ribcage I scramble to my feet to see where Yuri and Dimitri are fighting. Unfortunately, that little interruption from Dedue managed to cost us dearly as see Yuri getting slammed into a tree. From the looks of it, he made Dimitri work for it by his labored breathing but Yuri looks to be out cold.

"Well, shit."

Dimitri looks to me after Yuri slumps to the ground and shouts, "Looks like it's just you and me, professor!"

"It would appear so," I reply as I look around at the other unconscious soldiers from both sides groaning on the ground. It looks like I'll certainly have my work cut out for me in the infirmary later, considering Dimitri doesn't send me there early.

Dimitri grips his lance tightly and walks quickly towards me. "I've been meaning to fight you. Consider this a retribution of sorts and yourself lucky that this is a friendly battle. I'll make sure you're still able to walk once the medics are done with you."

"You know Dimitri, there is a saying where I'm from that you should be aware of."

Dimitri and I close more of the distance until he's about five meters away. The echoing sound of battle rattles through the forest as he tartly asks, "And what would that be?"

"No empieces la casa por el tejado."

Dimitri's brow furrows in confusion as he grunts and charges at me. I take a deep breath and cast my Warp spell on Dimitri as he enters melee range with me. With a rough tug at my mana that saps a large amount of my mental fortitude, I teleport Dimitri behind me. Thankfully, Newton's second law still applies in Fodlan as I can imagine Dimitri's face full of shock as I turn around to see him trying to stop his full momentum as he heads towards a grove of large oak trees.

I cast Cutting Gale on Dimitri to bolster his movement and manage to send him reeling into a large tree that stops him in his tracks. The thud is evident and loud as his head bounces off the tree and sends him to the ground. He most certainly has a concussion from that maneuver and hopefully, he will sit out from here.

"Is...that all you have?" Dimitri grunts as he wearily grips his lance to help hoist him up. His body shaking a bit as he puts a great deal of his weight on the lance which draws a bit of pity out of me.

"Stay down, Dimitri," I plead, grimacing. "You've probably suffered head trauma from that collision and this is a mock battle. I will defend myself if you come at me again, so don't make this some personal vendetta."

Dimitri's eyes look less like the cordial prince I'd usually see around and more like a feral animal as he spats, "You...you let Ashe die. You have hurt so many people I know, and even now Felix has left and refuses to talk to me." Dimitri pauses to look at his hands and then back to me in his mania. " The answer was so clear…"

I'm starting to fear I may have given Dimitri brain damage as I put out my hand and warn, "Dimitri. Look at me." Dimitri's wide eyes make contact with my own and it's like I'm looking through the poor boy, like something deep within him as come unhinged. "Just lay down and take a breather. I can even give you a vulnerary to help soothe-"

"You're mine!" Dimitri shouts as he bolts from his crouched position with lance in hand towards me. While his speed is impressive, his judgment is lacking as he's given me ample time to conjure up a spell as I cast Thoron nearly point-blank with his lance inches away from me.

I grit my teeth as I focus on the lighting jetting out from my hand that sends Dimitri stumbling back into the tree. I can see lighting arcing off his body as he collides into the tree he crashed into moments before. My Thoron spell ends as Dimitri slumps down and I can see some smoke coming off him. I did warn him, and yet here we are.

I walk over to investigate the still steaming body of Dimitri and sigh. He's certainly unconscious now with his eyes closed and limbs hanging loosely to his sides. I check his pulse real quick and thankfully he's still stable. He can certainly take some punishment, that's for sure. I leave Dimitri a vulnerary on his chest for when he wakes up and I look around the area. No other soldiers are in the immediate area, friendly or hostile so I follow the sound of combat to the South. I'm also thankful I can leave the glade that harbors some unpleasant memories where I almost died.

* * *

I leave the area in a hurry to meet back with the rest of my house and after about 10 minutes of weaving through branches and underbrush, I manage to find what of them remains. Felix's company is nearest to me as I manage to catch Felix's attention by waving him over. He and a few swordsman jog on over to me and Felix asks, "Where were you?"

I stop to catch my breath for a moment and rattle off, "Was off fighting with Yuri, who is now eliminated. But, Dimitri is taken care of. So is Dedue."

Felix raises an eyebrow and smiles. "Is that so? Good. Maybe it'll humble the Boar."

I hold my hand out and give Felix a 'so-so' gesture. "Yeah, we'll see. How are we holding up here? Who's left?"

"Our forces have been thinned considerably. Balthus and his group have been eliminated along with Constance and her Pegasi getting hit by arrows when scouting to the west. Monica's group is at half strength and so is Lysithea's. Mine has not lost anyone, but we've seen the least amount of action. The bulk Blue Lions have been defeated except for Sylvain who fled deeper into the forest, Ingrid was seen walking back to the church camp with some clerics from the Northeast, and we haven't seen Flayn. Probably injured from another battle," Felix reports as he casually flourishes his blade. Bloody show-off.

"And what about Hapi?" I ask Felix. The whole point of our strategy was to stick together as one large unit, and not splinter off and try and take on individuals. Her unpredictability and indulgent behaviors are starting to bite us all in the ass, especially since we've lost Constance's pegasi corps.

Felix shrugs with a frown. "I don't know. She's probably off scouting or hiding in the woods for a nap."

I sigh and restrain myself from rolling my eyes. "I highly doubt she would take a nap."

"Would you like to take that bet?"

I pause to consider the odds."...No."

"Exactly. Let's go, professor," Felix demands as he shouts at his troop to follow. I look around for my clerics and manage to spot a few mixed in with the other groups that are trying to catch up to my position.

I manage to see Lysithea and Monica's groups marching through the forest, though with infinitely less enthusiasm than when we started, sans Monica. That girl doesn't even look winded or damaged, while Lysithea's fatigue is visible in her sweaty face and poor walking form.

With our group switching our front with Felix's fresher fighters taking point, we march towards the high ground in the West. The first group to catch up to me is Monica's as she slinks beside me with a smile on her face. "Professor! This is fun! I'm _so_ glad you included me in this!"

Monica's manic eyes share some qualities with Dimitri's from earlier, her's don't reflect the anger and disdain that Dimitri harbored, rather her eyes have a disturbing child-like excitement to them. A bit uneasy to look at, but a definite improvement over unrelenting bloodlust.

"Don't get too excited, we still have two other houses to worry about," I caution to the eager redhead.

She rolls her eyes giggling. "That's what I'm counting on. It'd be a shame if we won after just one little battle!"

I look back to some of the archers in Monica's contingent who simply shrug and shake their heads. It looks like they don't understand their commanding officer either. Great.

I fall back as Monica's eyes focus on the elevated terrain ahead and the soldiers behind her give her some space warily. Lysithea manages to catch up to me and I pat her on the shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

Lysithea exhales deeply and huffs, "Could be better. Let's...proceed carefully. I imagine Claude will still have some tricks up his sleeve."

I nod and reply, "I couldn't agree more. Each house possesses a large threat, so let's see who's at the top of the hill. Together."

I continue with Lysithea's group of mages towards the elevated ground as the sound of battle grows louder with each step we take West. After a few minutes of marching, I can hear Felix call out an order to attack as he engages with an enemy near the apex of the hill. Lysithea and I exchange a glance as we hustle up to meet Monica and Felix on the frontlines.

The elevated wooden watch zone is scorched with markings of fire and lightning, blunt arrows scattered around and many soldiers lying around unconscious and being escorted away from the battlefield by church clerics or Seteth himself. As Felix and Monica dive headfirst into the fray I see that it's complete mayhem with the Golden Deer and Black Eagles already present and fighting.

I look to Lysithea and order, "Tell your mages to keep their distance. We don't need you getting sucked into that mess of melee combat. I'm going to go in and heal."

Lysithea nods as she reiterates my orders to her mages. The mages and I hustle forward to get a feel for the battle. In short; it's a bloody mess. Everyone is fighting each other with a blade, bow, or magic. I feel as if my head needs to be on a swivel to just keep track of the chaos. As I creep closer to the top of the wooden structure I join up into Monica's group who is fighting Leonie of the Golden Deer. I can spot Hilda and Raphael fighting against Caspar and Dorothea of the Black Eagles, and Felix is fighting Petra's group of the Black Eagles.

I look around to see if I can spot the other house leaders and professors but unfortunately, I'm coming up short with no answers to where they might be. I refocus on the battle in front of me and begin dispersing Physic spells to Monica and her troop of archers. Both groups collide as I slowly wade my way through the frenzy to Monica. Trying to be heard through the sound of clashing weapons and other orders I shout, "Monica! We need to take out Leonie. How would you like me to support you?"

"Rescue her to me?!" She shouts as she dodges an arrow and throws a wooden dagger at a would-be assailant, nailing him in the forehead.

"Can't. Anything else?" I shake my head as I launch a Thoron spell towards the bulk of the Golden Deer swordsman to our North.

"Okay, how about you Warp me? I want to surprise her!" Monica insists and I nod. I cast Warp on Monica to send her about 15 meters away to Leonie, who is finishing off a trio of Monica's archers with a wooden halberd.

My little gambit works in surprising Leonie as my carefully placed Warp drops Monica directly on top of the auburn-haired girl. Part of the surprise and Monica's quickness with a dagger, she manages to incapacitate Leonie with relative ease and a bit of ruthlessness that makes me want to cringe. Monica's victory is short-lived as she stands over Leonie triumphantly looking down on her defeated colleague with glee, at least until a stray arrow nails her in the head knocking her out cold.

I look around frantically for the origin of the arrow and notice a ways away is Claude with a smirk on his face. I sigh at my student's showboating as I rush towards the lone Claude near the bottom of the northern ramp. Not wanting to waste one of my few remaining Warp spells I opt for Fortify as I try and zigzag my way to the wily archer who manages to pepper me with a few well-placed shots in my torse.

I finally get within close distance of Claude that he's starting to backpedal to keep me in bow range, and I sense a spell be cast on Claude from farther North. I look back to see Marriane and another cleric casting some kind of support spell on Claude, and judging by the magical feel of the aura it's either Fortify or Ward. Considering they know me as a magical caster I'm going to gamble on thinking it's Ward so I pick up my pace into a full sprint which draws a curious look from Claude who stops backpedaling to take a direct shot at me since I'm now running straight for him.

"You're too late, doc! I've got you right where I want you," Claude comments as he nocks his arrow. I look around to see none of the clerics or other Ashen Wolves followed me, and I want to mentally slap myself for pursuing an enemy by myself like this. Trying to think of a way to close the distance I cast Cutting Gale at the ground to kick up a large portion of the dirt in front of me to obscure Claude's vision.

I race toward Claude as I hear him loose the arrow that nearly hits me, and would have...if I had a left arm still. I emerge from the dirt cloud only about a meter from Claude as he's hastily trying to set another arrow in his bow. I can see Marriane in the distance trying to position herself to safely cast reason magic that will hit me and not Claude, so I make a break for Claude. I can see him tense, waiting for me to cast a spell on him, but with the aura around him still active I opt for the alternative.

I rush Claude and land a solid punch in his face causing him to drop his bow and stagger backward. Looks like all those sessions with Balthus is starting to pay off as I tackle Claude to the ground and begin to do my best to ground and pound the slippery Riegan heir. He manages to get a few wild blows in on me, but I can already tell that this kind of dirty combat is not Claude's forte. We grapple and punch for nearly 30 seconds before Claude exclaims, "I yield! Sheesh...and people ask me why I don't like going to the doctor. I'm...just going to lay here and relax for a bit."

Breathing heavily I nod and manage to push myself off of him. I notice I've given Claude a solid black eye and some other bruises, but that's nothing the medics can't handle. He'll be sore, but he'll be fine after a healing session. As I get my bearings and stand up I'm immediately pelted with a fireball to my chest that nearly sends me onto my back.

I look to Marriane and the Alliance cleric who are focusing their magic on me. "Right back into the fire…" I groan to myself as I cast Heal on myself to alleviate the pain, though my limbs are beginning to feel heavy and my mind hazy from the repeated use of magic and running around the battlefield.

I brace myself for another barrage of spells from Marriane, but oddly enough I see both of them get slammed with purple dark magic that knocks them off their feet. I wearily turn my head to the West and see Hapi with only two of her calvary mages left. Hapi looks quite worse for wear as her hair is messier than normal, I can see char marks on her uniform and she seems to be favoring her left arm greatly. I smile as she casts another Swarm Z spell on Marriane to knock her out.

Hapi steers her injured steed towards me with an exasperated expression. "You looked like you could use the help. You look terrible."

I stifle a laugh and reply, "You're one to talk. How goes the rest of the battle? I was wondering where you went."

Hapi shrugs. "Decided to do a flanking maneuver. Found Hubert waiting for us near the river, and things got ugly. We managed to take down most of the other's forces, but I had to retreat once Bernadetta started shooting arrows at me. Where's Yuri-Bird?"

"Dimitri took him out, but I managed to take down Dimitri. The Blue Lions are defunct at this point I'm pretty sure, but the Deer and Eagles are still pushing hard."

Hapi nods. "Makes sense. Are we going to the high ground?"

"Yeah, we should. Lysithea and Felix were the only ones up there with quite a few other soldiers from the other houses. Let's go."

Hapi gestures to behind her and insists, "Hop on, it'll be faster this way."

I hesitantly approach the gray steed who bristles at my presence a bit and I hear Hapi chuckle, "Are you afraid of horses?"

"No! It's just...never really rode before. At least successfully," I shamefully admit. Being directly on a horse is still something that freaks me out a bit. I seriously need someone to help me get over this damn phobia considering I've been in Fodlan for awhile now.

Hapi raises an eyebrow and brushes some loose hair away from her face. "Santos, I mean this with respect. You're a weirdo."

I roll my eyes and clumsily clamber onto the horse. Luckily the saddle is big enough for both of us as Hapi whips her horse into a gallop and I hold onto her as if my life depends on it. Forget fighting Dimitri, Claude, or anybody else today. This is easily the most frightening and worst experience of battle. I swear I'll never be a cavalry caster like Hapi, or god forbid a goddamn pegasus or wyvern caster. Casting magic is hard enough, why would I want to risk falling to my death on top of that? I shudder as Hapi's steed propels us back into the action near the top of the structure.

As we crest the top I tap Hapi's midsection that I'm holding onto with a vicelike grip. "Okay. lemme down now. Please."

"Jeez, alright! Looks like the numbers have thinned up here, I hope you are done being a baby," Hapi sasses back as I dismount and shoot her a glare. She returns a disapproving look that usually is reserved for a parent that is disappointed in a child.

Just as I'm about to reply I see a wooden tomahawk get thrown from across the way hitting Hapi right in the abdomen and right off her mount. The spooked horse disperses back down the ramp to the North as the other two riders with us go to engage from what I can see is Edelgard and a few Empire troops. I kneel and cast Heal on Hapi who is hissing from the pain of what I imagine is broken ribs.

"You think you can still go?" I inquire to Hapi who is clutching her ribs.

"Ugh, yeah I guess. I'm not going to brush off another hit like that though," Hapi retorts as she holds her arm up to be hoisted.

I help pull Hapi to her feet as Edelgard's forces take down the rest of Hapi's contingent. I look around for other signs of battle and see Felix dueling against Byleth with each side having about a quarter of their forces remaining, and I see Lysithea dueling against Dorothea and Hubert. On the far side, I can see Ferdinand fighting against Hilda, though Ferdinand seems to be alone while Hilda has most of her folks still and is pushing hard against the noble boy.

My mind races to think of our options and I whisper to Hapi, "Think you can handle Edelgard? I need to go find someone."

"I don't know, who do you need to find?"

"Lindhardt. I guarantee he's hiding somewhere to the west, but I'll need to circle this structure to find him. We have no chance of winning without taking out the Black Eagles healer," I argue as Edelgard begins jogging towards Hapi and me. I cast one more Heal on her. "Got that?"

Hapi doesn't reply as she waves me off and picks up a wooden lance from a defeated soldier to brace herself for Edelgard's ax skills. I cast Warp on myself to send me to the West of the raises wooden structure and back into the forest and underbrush. I focus my mana to see if I can seek out the familiar aura of Lindhardt as I tread carefully and quietly through the Western woods.

I search for a few minutes trying to get a grip on Lindhardt's aura until I feel that I'm damn near on top of his presence yet I don't see him. I sigh and look up in frustration, though I quickly begin to smirk as I see the green-haired mage sitting in the tree branches fully focused on casting Physic on his allies several meters away.

I cast Thoron at Lindhardt, which doesn't seem to damage him that much thanks to his natural resistance but spooks him enough to knock him out of the tree. He tumbles out of the branches and lands roughly on the ground near me with a thud.

"You know professor Capetillo, that's a rude way to greet someone," Lindhardt whines as he rolls over onto his back a brushes his hair out of his face.

I walk over to him with another Thoron spell at the ready. "Do you concede? Also, where is the rest of your unit?"

"I gave my unit to Hubert. Anyways, I think I'm going to take a well-deserved nap. I've been overworking myself. Good luck, professor."

"Thank Lin."

I leave the sleepy mage to his business as I begin my march back to the control point. The sound of battle has certainly died down in my absence from the scene. As I hike up the incline I can see that everyone is now on the top-level duking it out for the final spot. I see Hapi is unconscious as well as Lysithea since both have been pulled to the side by clerics, as well as Hubert and Ferdinand.

I see Felix, the last of my students standing against Sylvain, who seems to be trying to make one last gamble to win for his house. I also see on the south side of the platform, Edelgard struggling against the dual threat of Hilda and Byleth. I haven't seen Manuela thus far, so I have to assume she had been defeated early on as well as the other students I haven't seen.

I cast Physic on Felix as he delivers a front kick to Sylvain, sending the ginger-haired lancer away from him. With Felix and I flanking Sylvain from each side we both cast Thoron, making sure to avoid his face as he twitches sporadically from the combination of electrical currents. Sylvain drops to one knee as Felix and I finish our spells, Felix holds the sword to Sylvain's throat and grunts, "Concede."

"Ahhh, you got me. Next time though, a little less power? The static is not good for my hair. Really," Sylvain mocks as he drops his weapon and begins pawing at his frizzy hair.

"Get a haircut then," I offer with a goofy grin. Of all the things to be worried about, your hair should be relatively low on that list.

Felix simply glares at him and looks to the other source of action and shouts, "Get down!"

I drop to the deck as Felix struggles to bring his sword up in time to parry Hilda's wild ax swing. I go to cast a spell on Hilda but instead, I feel a hard impact on my head that sends me to the ground. I look up to see Byleth standing over me, and I begin to put it together. Seems she was able to sneak up on me and bash her pommel over my now throbbing skull. I tilt my eyes and see Edelgard is being helped by clerics, conscious but clearly not with her all wits about her as I see she's barely able to sit up. Must've done the same thing to her.

I turn to look up at Byleth who puts her foot in the middle of my back and with her sword at my face stating, "You lose," Before delivering another swift pommel strike to the back of my head causing me to see black.

* * *

My eyes flutter open as I can feel someone pouring a Heal spell into me. I hear in the distance the chanting of, "Hilda, Hilda, Hilda!"

I can feel hands on me and someone says, "His vitals are stable now, let's get him out of here."

The pain in my head has subsided down to a dull ache at this point, and I throw up my hand, trying to bat away whoever is near me. "I'll be fine, I can take it from here. Just help me up."

The clerics exchange a look and shrug before helping me up. I helped train most of the medical staff at Garreg Mach, so they're not very keen on denying me. Granted, I _should_ probably take it easy considering my injuries and exhaustion, I'm still too curious to hear about who had won.

The clerics help steady me as I sit up I can see Seteth near the center of the wooden surface talking with Byleth and a very excited Hilda. I grunt as I rise to my feet and begin to trudge my way to them. I can see Felix is unconscious but being tended to.

I approach the group and hear Seteth say, "Ah, you're up. Feeling alright, Dr. Capetillo?"

I roll my shoulders and neck. "I've been better. What are the results?"

"Ah, yes. The first place honors go to the Golden Deer, second is the Black Eagles, third is the Ashen Wolves, and fourth is the Blue Lions," Seteth explains as he gestures to the happy duo of Byleth and Hilda.

"Third? I would've thought second considering who was left."

"It would make sense from your perspective, but the last person to be eliminated was Bernadetta via surrender. She managed to get a shot off on professor Eisner before she got charged and promptly surrendered," Seteth informs me as I look to Bernadetta who immediately averts her gaze and looks off into the distance.

"It was a good test. I think this was a wonderful demonstration," Byleth adds. Her thin smile manages to hide some of the glee I can tell she is experiencing as her eyes are wide and excited looking.

"Yeah! Though I do wonder where Claude went…" Hilda murmurs as she taps her chin delicately.

I snort and rub the back of my head. "It may have something to do with me punching him."

Byleth looks at me calmly with a blank gaze, though I swear I can see some tugging at the corners of her mouth. "That would make sense. Hopefully, he can learn from that."

"Oh, this is great. Claude got humbled a bit _and _I can tell my brother I won the Battle of the Eagle and Lion?! Whoohoo!" Hilda cheers.

Seteth clears his voice rather loudly and responds, "Indeed. I suggest we head back to the main camp to gather the others and then prepare for our way back to Garreg Mach. We should return by tomorrow given the weather and the state of our ranks."

Seeing no complaints with Seteth's reasoning we all agree and begin to make our way to the church's forward camp where Rhea and all the others are located. Time for a night of festivities after making my rounds through the medical tents.

* * *

Upon arriving back to the camp I was told I didn't need to assist in the medical tent, but I helped out for an hour anyways looking at some of the rogues from the Abyss and some of the more serious injuries, like broken hands and fractured legs. I tended to avoid any Kingdom and Empire soldiers, as once word got out my identity, some of the men and women began to give me the stink eye. The camp itself was designed like a cross with the Church located in the center with each house, forming a prong of the main camp.

With the evening coming to a close after my mini shift, I found my students nursing their injuries and chatting it up in our little nook of the camp. Everyone was fairly banged up, but no long-lasting injuries thanks to the highly responsive clerics of the church.

With the general debrief finished, Yuri approaches me. "Hey, Santos. Now, I did sneak this here for our victory, _but_ considering we could all use a pick me up anyway and it is celebration time…" Yuri beckons me over to his tent where I see a small crate that he kicks the lid off to reveal an assortment of booze.

I lean down to investigate the various brands of liquor as Yuri says, "I managed to throw this together last minute, and I was thinking I could maybe share."

"You're goddamn right you're sharing," I respond as I pull out one of the aged whiskey bottles. "Where did you get stuff of such high quality?"

Yuri crosses his arms and smirks. "Do you really want to know?"

I open my mouth to reply but immediately close my mouth to pause and consider the notion. After a moment I look back to Yuri. "No, I think I'll be fine not knowing."

"Exactly. Now let's get the others. It's nearly dark and I want to hear some good stories."

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! So, the Battle of the Eagle and Lion is settled, with a silly follow up chapter. For more information, It will be in the next chapter where I'll have more extensive notes for what's to come and what to expect.**


	36. Revelry

_Let the good times roll as they say. We shared many nights like this, and though many of us changed through the years we still managed to form lasting friendships to the bitter end. _

* * *

**Santos**

"So that was the day I learned that some wrestlers in Albinea make babies cry for good luck," Balthus explains as he takes another swig of his drink.

Yuri and I managed to get all the Ashen Wolves together about an hour before for drinks, food, and stories. The food provided from the church consists of fresh vegetables, fruits, and some kind of minestrone stew. It's more hearty tasting than what I expected, but certainly not unwelcome. As for the drinking, some of my younger students were more hesitant, but after some coaxing from Yuri to join in on the festivities they agreed. If you can die for your country and not know if you'll live tomorrow, then you might as well live it up is the general idealogy around Fodlan.

Balthus has easily some of the weirdest stories and is the most entertaining storyteller with his boisterous attitude and energy. As for everyone else...I can't say I have a house full of poets.

Yuri's tales are overly complex, Lysithea's are cute but lack substance, Felix's and Hapi's method of storytelling is 'Explain everything in 15 words or less', Constance drones on about things most non-nobles find exceedingly boring, Monica had surprisingly little to share and has been relatively quiet when it came to sharing, and my stories tend to be rather dull or gross since most people don't want to hear about a weird sore I found on an old guy one time. Even I find that uninteresting, and it's my job.

"Very nice Balthus. Say, I think it's time we mixed things up, right?" Yuri suggests as he finishes off an apple. Each of us is seated cross-legged on the ground with a roaring fire in the center of our little encampment. Yuri stretches his arms and smirks as he raises his cup and looks to me. "Well, professor? Dare is a classic, and I think it'd be interesting. How about it?"

I can feel the strong whiskey working its magic on my circulatory system as I crack a smile. "Sounds like fun."

"If our professor is in than I shall be too," Monica states as she sits up more attentively.

Hapi rolls her eyes and flatly responds, "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Hapi begins to walk towards her tent, though less nimbly than normal. Yuri manages to grab Hapi by the collar of her jacket. "Not so fast Hapi, you aren't skipping out on the fun."

"_Fine_," Hapi concedes as she begrudgingly sits back down and begins running her finger through the dirt absentmindedly.

Constance claps her hands together with a giddy expression on her face. "Oh, how wonderful. I haven't partaken in this game since I was barely a teenager. What splendor shall we uncover about each other I wonder!"

As Constance tries to cover her mouth to conceal her cackling at her own words I look to Yuri and ask, "So what's the rules?"

Yuri retakes his seat by the fire. "Simple. If you can't do the dare, you drink. Once you are asked, then you get to ask someone and so forth. Understood?" We all nod in unison as Yuri announces, "Great. I'll ask first." He mischievously rubs his chin as he eyes each of us curiously before settling on his first victim. "Balthus. I dare you to give me whatever coin you have in your pockets."

Balthus grins and promptly takes a swig from his large mug. "That's low Yuri. I barely managed to win my side bet anyways!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Side bet?" I can already guess that it had something to do with the battle.

Balthus smirks and consoles me, "Don't worry about it, Doc. I didn't do anything like throw a fight."

Perhaps me not knowing the inner workings of his habit, correction; _addiction_. I shake my head and take a sip from my mug of hard liquor instead of giving the grappling expert a smarmy reply. The liquid warms my chest as I close my eyes and let the heat of the fire warm me up on the outside.

"Alright, alright. My turn…"Balthus muses as he eyes each of us in an exaggerated manner before spouting, "Felix!"

"What?" Our resident moody swordsman quips. He's been relatively quiet most the night as if his mind has been somewhere else. If I had to guess, he's still a bit mad we got third place, and not second. At least that's what I gathered after he argued with Seteth and tried to have a word with Bernadetta, who immediately fled the scene.

"Alright, Felix. I got a dare for you." Balthus snaps his finger and points at the Fraldarius heir. "I dare you to-wait, why are you already drinking?"

Felix finishes a decent-sized gulp and wipes his mouth. "Because I'm not doing whatever ridiculous action you suggest."

"Well, that takes the fun out of it…"Balthus quietly grumbles as he takes a sip from his mug.

I cough to break up the sudden awkward silence. "Felix. Ask someone, and this time take it a little seriously."

Felix huffs and begrudgingly nods. "Fine. How about you." he points to Constance who then points at herself in a questioning manner to which Felix rolls his eyes and nods pointedly at the woman.

"Yes? And praytell what is it you would request out of me?" Constance replies haughtily while fixing her somewhat messy bangs.

"I dare you to go steal Sylvain's underclothes."

The camp is silent for a moment before we all burst out laughing, minus Felix who tries to hide his smirk in his mug while taking a drink, and Constance whose mouth is hanging open in what seems to be an expression of fear and betrayal. Constance is visibly a bit drunk as she unsteadily clambers to her feet and dramatically points a finger at our blue-haired swordsman. "That's not fair!"

"Then drink. It's what I did," Felix states in his usual curt and decisive tone. The kid doesn't have hardly a funny bone in his body, but at least he is creative.

Yuri looks to the apprehensive Constance, smirking. "But would a true person worthy of restoring house Nuvelle really back down from such a meager challenge?"

I wince and smile. Yuri is going for the throat, or more specifically; Constance's pride. I look across the camp to see Lysithea nearing a giggle fit and Monica watching with rapt attention as Constance bemoans her task and complains more to Yuri and Felix, as one incites her to do the dead and the other seems quite indifferent to it all.

After some more jabbering and debating, Constance places her hands on her hips. "Enough! While I do not agree nor condone such frivolous and suggestive behavior, I shall prove to you that it is not outside of my abilities. I shall be back momentarily."

The rest of the Ashen Wolves and I watch in awe as Constance marches off towards the Blue Lions camp in the distance and I can hear Hapi whisper, "Did Coco just agree to steal some boy's pants because she doesn't want to dishonor her nobility?"

"It would seem so," Yuri replies as he cranes his neck to try and get a better angle to see where Constance is through the darkness.

Felix shakes his head and announces, "_Now_ I'm going to bed. Night."

"Good night, Felix. You performed well out there today. Don't beat yourself up about the results too much," I announce to which Felix replies with a grunt and heads immediately into his tent.

The rest of us wait in uneasy anticipation for Constance's return to which Monica asks, "Is this normal?"

"We're not normal, so take it as you will," Balthus suggests as Hapi and I agree with a shrug and Balthus points to his mug. "This stuff is like liquid courage to our Nuvelle girl."

"I still can't believe that she would do it in the first place. Ew," Lysithea remarks as she nibbles on some leftover peaches from dinner.

We wait a couple more minutes until we can see Constance marching proudly through the darkness and hold above her head proudly, "Behold! The pants that you requisitioned!"

Those are definitely Sylvain's pants _and _underwear she is holding. In my bewilderment, I prompt Constance, "Should we even ask how you managed to pull this off?"

"I'd be happy to elaborate on the endeavor. You see it was a small matter-"

Yuri waves his hand and interjects, "Thanks, Constance. I think we all have a good mental image already."

Constance huffs and removes a stray curl from out of her face. "Very well." She tosses the undergarments into the fire. "Now, it's my question right?"

I frown and exhale deeply. "He probably would want his pants back." Tossing them into the fire wouldn't have been my option of where to place them, but considering how much Sylvain gets around...yeah that place seems fine now that I think about it.

We all stare at the burning clothing and then back to Constance who blushes and meekly replies, "Oops."

"What's done is done. It's your go Constance," I remind the eccentric pegasus rider who retakes her spot in our circle between Lysithea and Balthus.

She takes a moment to brush some dirt off of her gray skirt before stating, "Very well. I have a proposition for Monica."

Monica's interest piques as she looks to Constance with anticipation. "Hmmm?"

"I dare you to consume the rest of your drink without using your hands!"

Monica shrugs and begins taking off her boots. After a few seconds, Monica manages to wriggle her feet out and grips her mug with both of her feet, and leans backward. The rest of us watch in amazement and a bit of confusion as she manages to waterfall the rest of her drink into her mouth with pinpoint accuracy.

Monica tosses the mug with her feet and rolls back to a sitting position with a grin. "Thank you, Constance. I thought you would give me something difficult! Now it's my turn…"

Constance mumbles something to herself that I can't hear while Monica looks to me, "Professor. I have one for you." She looks around the camp and into the woods as if someone is eavesdropping and whispers, "How about you walk through the fire barefoot."

Feeling perfectly comfortable where I am I take a swig from my mug. "Not happening. I don't care how good of a healer I am, that would _hurt_. I suppose it's my turn now?"

Monica pouts as she crosses her arms and gives me a stink eye, but did she seriously think I would do that? I don't think I could be drunk enough to do that. Well...maybe. But not right now. The more Monica speaks the more strange she seems to be.

As I'm wracking my brain for something good to ask I hear someone approaching our camp, and as I turn my head I manage to make out a few silhouettes emerging from the north. As they come into the light I notice that it's two Abyss guards escorting Sylvain who has a blanket wrapped around his waist, and he seems to be shivering a bit since it is nearing the end of Wyvern Moon after all and snow will be coming soon.

"We found this one coming near your camp, boss." The larger of the two men says as he gestures to Yuri.

Yuri nods and replies, "Very well. What brings you over to our little slice of paradise tonight, Sylvain?"

"Well, uh, I was just checking on how Constance was doing on inspecting my undergarments. She said that she would give it a grade on how likely it was to attract partners." Sylvain nervously laughs and rubs the back of his head.

We all look between each other before Constance hums, 'Ah, yes. If you would draw your attention to the firepit," She points at the completely charred pants and undergarments. "A failing grade. Such a pity. Good night, Sylvain."

Sylvain is escorted back his camp by the Abyss guards and the rest of us silently glance at each other and unanimously decide to call it a night. It's been a long day for all of us and it's time to call it quits before more shenanigans happen. Hanneman will probably have something to say tomorrow as it'll be a chilly walk back to Garreg Mach for Sylvain.

* * *

**A/N: A little fluff section to buffer us going into the next sequence of events. It was a fun little scene to write and hopefully helps provide some more insight into the dynamics of the Ashen Wolves as a whole. The next few chapters may feel a bit fast-paced, but we'll be going into the route I call 'Charcoal Sun' and I'm excited to develop the RheaxOC relationship more. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten but I'm being patient and waiting for the best time to let it naturally grow with all the other craziness going on. **

**Review Response: **

**Guest: What's Santos look like? I thought I described it in the earlier chapters, but I'm sorry for not being explicit. I'll be honest and say they are definitely weaker in terms of the quality of writing (from my own perspective). BUT! Santos is a 29-year-old half Spanish Half Mexican at this point in the story, and if you want a facial idea I would say maybe he looks similar Nader but with sharper features, minus the scars, slightly darker skin tone, way less bulk, and muscle, and of course missing an arm. I hope this helps your mental image and thanks for reading! **

**Bonefish: Monica's character has a lot of potential, so we'll explore some of that here in this fic. I hope you like the battle and thanks for reading! **

**Flitterflux: Oh it'd be weird, but I'm hopeful in my abilities to create something interesting if that did happen. We'll see. Thanks for the support! **

**VGBlackwing: Not super familiar with FGO, and I got burned out on Fate a long time ago :/ but I appreciate the effort and creativeness! Glad you're enjoying the character so much! **

**Boy Knight: Lol, that's a big derp on my part. It's been fixed so thank you. Editing is certainly not my strength haha! **

**A fan: Well, sorry you feel that way about some of the setup. I'm still new to trying to capture her tone correctly (weird writing for someone who is basically chaotic evil in the main game). As for her being a fake, nothing is different than canon game. I'll confirm that she is in fact Kronya. As for knowledge of what's going on and her mission? A bit more ambiguous with new elements in play. I'll take a look at the chapter to see if it's a bit overbearing, so thanks for the feedback, and thanks for reading! **

**Whew! Large update this weekend with nearly 18k words! I'll have another chapter next week so be prepared, and feel free to drop a review on what you think might happen as we come to the end of White Clouds! See you all next time! **

**Next Chapter: 4/17-4-19**

**Chapters 35 &3 6 Edited: 4/26/20**


	37. The Risk of Trust

_The relationship between Sothal and their children, the Agarthans, is a strangeness to me. As mirrors of the Nabateans created by Sothis, who loves her creations and alludes to loving humanity as well in the various church texts, the same can't be said for Sothal. Sothal created the Agarthans to be a tool for their desires. The Agarthans were designed to help bring calamity through greed, chaos, and violence. It is only in their nature, much like humans. _

* * *

**Santos**

The fanfare after the Battle of Eagle and Lion was short-lived. After a night of revelry and a quick march back to Garreg Mach, the next day we had an evening feast to commemorate the victory of the Golden Deer. I mainly appreciated the variety of food the cooking staff had prepared, but I did give my brief congrats to Byleth and her students. During the whole arrangement, I was stuck between Seteth and Jeralt which certainly isn't the worst for conversation, but a tad dry for my taste.

Seteth wasn't enthused with my house's antics the night after the battle and Jeralt seemed distracted as he brushed off any personal questions. Jeralt did regale us with a few recent stories of what he's been investigating, but he seemed to lack the energy from the previous times I had encountered him. He did hug Byleth though and seemed to be quite proud of her, which was a nice heartfelt moment.

Once celebrations ended everyone resumed their normal schedules for the next week. I went back to instructing the Ashen Wolves and figuring out personalized work everyone could do in their free time. The only person I had left to set up was Monica who I decided could use more academic studying than physical training, so she joined Hapi for tactics training. While it's certainly not her strong suit, she is incredibly fast at picking things up, but that may be a poor gauge since I'm comparing her to Hapi who has great aptitude yet a severe lack of motivation.

The week breezed by and on a late Sunday evening, I needed to pick up some more study materials on magic, which meant visiting the library, and in turn Tomas. Yuri's agents got back to me quickly on Tomas, and unsurprisingly he was remarkably clean given all his activity. An airtight alibi for everything he had done, no missteps and nothing strange all his life, nothing to suggest he was up to anything nefarious. Once Yuri and I had skimmed through some of the pilfered documents, Yuri explained he was _too_ clean. Everyone has something to hide, even if it's inconsequential, but he had nothing of note good or bad.

With Yuri's warning that Tomas may be hiding something, it sparked an idea in my head. Considering Edelgard's surprise about him, Yuri's inability to acquire any dirt on him, and his strange esoteric knowledge he has shared with me, I'm determined to have a chat.

With it nearing midnight and snow just starting to fall outside I made my way into the dark library. No candles were lit nor students up late studying, so I figure Tomas should be in his personal study. I walk carefully past the tables and stacks of books, opting to not use Fire as a source of light considering all of the flammable material around me. I manage to not knock into anything as I find my way to Tomas's dimly lit study at the far end of the library where I see his desk, numerous stacks of books near the back of the room ready to be organized, and a few scattered books on his desk.

No Tomas; only a lit candle that's about half spent. I presume that he should be back soon so I move myself over to his desk to see what he's working on. The papers on the desk seem to be of various subjects ranging from agriculture to historical nobility to reason magic casting. From the looks of the papers, it would appear that Tomas is working on restoring destroyed volumes to place them back out on the shelves.

My eyes drift to a slightly opened drawer on the desk that would normally be locked. I turn my head around to see if Tomas had returned. He hadn't, so I expand my magical senses to see if I can detect his magical aura nearby but I also get no feedback. With my curiosity getting the better of me I open up the drawer and peer inside.

The contents seem ordinary as I look at a few journals of past mages and church officials, some loose quills, and some bottled sealing wax. I shrug as I place down the materials but as I accidentally drop the journals back into he drawer the bottom of the drawer rattles a bit making a hollow sound.

"That's odd…" I muse as I feel around on the bottom of the drawer and look outside to measure where my hand should be.

I smirk as it looks like his private drawer seems to have a false bottom of sorts, but I don't know how to get into it. Should I invade this man's privacy? He has been helpful to me but I also think of Yuri's warning, '_A man who seems completely clean always has something to hide'._

"I need to know...just to be certain," I mutter to myself as I cast a highly condensed Fire spell on a corner of the false bottom to burn a hole for me to lift the wood.

I raise the wood carefully and try to feel around best I can, though I'm having some trouble with just one arm. I lean over the drawer to fish around deeper and I feel my hand find something hard and smooth. As I pull it out I'm faced with my loot; a large fist-sized marble-shaped geode. The color of the rock is crystalline yet somewhat translucent and I can feel strong magic residing within the rock. I couldn't feel this aura before picking it up.

I try to replace the belongings of the drawer and set things as they were but intend to as I pocket the gem. It doesn't seem all that special as I try to look at it from different angles, so I funnel some of my mana into it. The orb glows a bright red and I can see an image forming within the fogginess of the orb. I squint my eyes to see if I can see a clearer image, but it remains shrouded in a dark fog.

My guess is this is some kind of long-distance farseeing magic that I've yet to encounter as this doesn't follow basic magical conventions. The red light dies down and the image fades once I stop pushing my mana into the rock. I quickly stash it in my robe pocket and nearly jump as I hear footsteps from the entryway to the room and a voice comment, "So it seems I'm not the only one who's been busy tonight."

I spin around and nonchalantly. "I was looking for more study materials, but you weren't here."

"I saw the light as I was coming back, Santos. I know," Tomas remarks as he shuffles into the room and closes the door. He stops a few feet in front of me with his usual jovial smile. "Tell me, did you see your reflection? The source of what I've been chasing?"

What the heck is he going on about? It's probably in my best interest to try and play dumb to see if I can weasel some more answers from him. I smile back at Tomas. "I was drawn to it. What is this exactly?"

Tomas maintains his smile and relaxes his posture, almost as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "It is a compass of sorts. It is leading me to someone very important." Tomas begins to pace back and forth. "Now, let's stop playing games, shall we? With your awakening into Soul magic, I surmise you have felt the presence, haven't you? I know I have. I can feel their very power at this monastery as we speak. Most may be blind to the signs, but I can see it. It is why you are here. It is why I brought you here."

"You're talking about Sothal. You're an Agarthan," I declare as I can feel some sweat beginning to bead on my forehead and my breath becoming heavier. The last time I had an encounter with one it didn't end well for either of us, and I barely managed to escape with my life. Tomas has had time to study me and prepare, which unnerves me that he's known this long.

Tomas nods with a bigger grin. "Indeed." He extends his hands out as if to calm a startled animal. "But do not be alarmed. We are on the same side. I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time. You've done an excellent job of acclimating yourself to the church. The ignorant fools they are."

"What are your plans with me?" I tentatively ask as my eyes dart around the room for potential objects to use in self-defense.

"It's not my plan, I'm just doing my part. I was to oversee your awakening. Ever since Zahras went rogue we've had to...adjust," Tomas concedes.

"Who is Zahras?"

Tomas rubs his chin as if mulling over how to explain. "He was the lead Agarthan in Dagda. You might know him as Sevihn, his most recent alias. Not too long after we heard of your arrival, he went dark and in that, we lost track of you after a time as well. We had feared the worst, but you have proven resilient."

That explains a lot, but also is unnerving to know how well connected the Agarthans are. With Tomas blocking my exit I'd have no other choice but to teleport out as an escape, considering he doesn't have some magical way to counter me.

"So what now?" I inquire. Tomas chuckles lightly and exhales a deep breath.

Tomas looks at me with a surprising sharpness in his gaze. "Now, I want to meet them. The spurned god of the world, and ancestor to all Agarthans. As Sothal's vessel that has been realized, I shall conduct the final binding between your souls to merge you into one! And then...we can properly empower you."

Tomas clenches his hands and mutters something unintelligible under his breath quickly, and I feel a magical energy wave burst outward from him. The wave brushes through me blindingly fast, though nothing feels different. He must still be under the assumption of Sothal being bound to me, which I think I can work to my advantage. If Tomas were to be captured I could maybe get answers about how to put an end to this madness.

I blink a few times as Tomas finishes his spell and looks at me with a mix of awe and wonder. He creeps closer and nervously asks, "Master?"

I swallow and prepare my best intimidating voice. "Kneel." Tomas drops to one knee as quickly as someone in his age can and I command further, "Head to the ground. Bask."

Tomas excitedly complies as he mewls, "It is my honor, Sothal. I have much to share, but what is thy bidding?"

I crouch down and place my hand on his head. I can feel his body twitch with either nervousness or excitement as I make contact with his balding skull. I refrain from making some silly comment or one-liner that may give him a reaction and I immediately channel my mana into a Thoron spell with aims to incapacitate him. I need to knock him out and then warn the church immediately, as anybody who actively wants that deranged god awake and walking around is no friend of mine.

Lightning floods from my hand and into Tomas who screams in pain as I can see blue lightning arc off his body as he tries to stumble backward, but I keep on him and pump more of the potent magic into his body. After a few seconds, his screaming ceases and I release the spell. I can see smoke billowing off his body, ends of his robes charred, and his body goes limp. I quickly maneuver myself to check for a pulse to make sure I didn't overdo it and accidentally kill the one person who can tell me more about the inner workings of the Agarthans.

I place my finger underneath his jaw and breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh good. He's not completely fried." I step away from the unconscious librarian and immediately bolt from the study.

As I traverse through the library I hastily drag a chair to pin under the handle of the door just in case he tries to escape. My primary goal now is to find Rhea or Seteth, and since Seteth's quarters are closer I decide to make a run for his office. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as I think this is close to the fastest I've ever run.

As I round a few empty corridors I near Seteth office and I can see light leaking out from underneath the door frame. Good, that means he's still awake at this ridiculous hour. I immediately throw the door open and dash inside.

"What is the meaning of this?" Seteth blurts out in a very annoyed tone as I notice him and Alois who is completely armored up and looking a bit like he's still asleep. Poor guy probably just got dragged out of bed.

"I've got an emergency. You need to come quick-"

Seteth glares at me. "It'll have to wait a moment Dr. Capetillo. We've had a security breach of equal importance and it requires proper investigation."

"Yeah, and I've got an unconscious Agarthan in the library. Take your goddamn pick of what's more important," I hiss back as I bend over to finally catch my breath from the sprint. I don't care how in shape you are, but giving a long-winded explanation after a 150-meter sprint is terrible.

"What did you just say…" Seteth implores as I can hear him move out from behind his desk and towards me. I feel him place his hand underneath my chin to raise my face. "Say that one more time."

"Tomas. He's an Agarthan. I managed to incapacitate him, and he's in his study," I admit as I brush off Seteth's hand and stand back up straight.

Seteth's face looks about as pale as it can get as he doesn't react for a moment before shakily ordering, "Alois. Go fetch Lady Rhea. Wake her up. Do what you have to. This night has just become unimaginably worse."

Alois nods and departs as he slaps his cheeks a bit to try and wake himself up and I can hear his noisy armor clank as he jogs down the hallway. Seteth returns his attention to me. "How did you come to know of this?"

I mull over how I want to break it down to Seteth, and I settle on telling the truth as probably the least problematic. I look at the weary green-haired man who is still remarkably well dressed. "He told me his nature once I found this in his study when looking for study supplies." I pull out the farseeing orb that I had found and place it in Seteth's palm. "It's some kind of strange magic. After this, he admitted that he was an Agarthan to me and then did some kind of spell. Though it fizzled, he did say it would help awaken Sothal. I think that covers it."

Seteth steps around me and into the doorway. He looks both ways before looking back to me asking, "Did anyone else see this?"

"No. I saw no guards and nobody else was in the library."

"Good, then we must make haste. If what you have told me is true, then you will have earned my trust. But tell me, how do you know of the Agarthans?" Seteth questions.

I step into the hallway with him and reply, "I read about it in Abyss and I've had a previous encounter with their kind. It didn't end well."

Seteth nods and whispers, "Very well. Let us hurry back to apprehend this heretic."

Seteth takes the lead through the corridors as we jog instead of sprinting as I did previously, and we reach the library in about two minutes. The library is dark and still, but even now a bit more ominous knowing that someone evil lies in wait in the locked study. As Seteth and I creep through the library I notice him pull out a dagger from his belt and assume a crouched position. We reach the end of the library and I notice that the makeshift door wedge has been untouched, I nod to Seteth to proceed.

The door is quickly unjammed by Seteth and I ready a Thoron spell as he carefully opens the door with his dagger at the ready. As he peeks inside I try to breathe evenly until Seteth swings the door wide open to reveal an empty room with a bit of blood on the floor where I left Tomas. The faint smell of charred flesh permeates the air as well, forcing me to focus on not gagging. The desk is completely messy with papers and books scattered everywhere and all the drawers of the desk pulled out.

"Search the place. He may have left something of importance," Seteth instructs as we both fan out and begin sifting through the papers to find any hints.

As we begin to search I look over to Seteth. "If you don't mind telling me, what was the security breach?"

The green-haired man takes a knee and more methodically begins to analyze some of the loose papers. He doesn't respond for a moment as he sets a few papers aside before remarking, "It was in one of our outer temples."

"Do you think this may be connected?" I ask but Seteth shrugs and sighs. Without him putting on his authoritarian persona the man seems to age nearly two decades from his lack of energy, solemn expression, and tired eyes.

Seteth shifts his position a bit as he lifts a piece of paper. "What is this?" I look over to see Seteth has grabbed some kind of large glass shard. The long sharpness and opaque coloring concern me as the room we are in doesn't have windows or let alone anything large made of glass.

As I begin to walk over I sense a tremendous amount of magical energy begin to seep out of the shard as it begins to shake in Seteth's hand. I can feel the ambient magic around us becoming more unstable by the second. "Drop it! It's a bomb!"

Seteth immediately drops the shard and as he does I cast Warp on both of us to place us back in the main library. My magic is still fairly drained from all the training with my students earlier, and I immediately feel my mind numb to the sensation of casting such a taxing spell combination on short notice. As I slump to the ground we hear and feel the reverberations of an explosion go off in the study.

"By the goddess…" Seteth muses with an aghast expression. He turns to me proclaiming, "Thank you, Santos. That was...perilous. I doubt we would have escaped unscathed without your timely intervention."

I nonchalantly wave Seteth away. "Think nothing of it, I was just doing my job. Tomas wanted us or someone else to find that when looking for clues about him. A simple trap."

"You should take credit when it is given to you, doctor. You have a habit of undercutting your abilities. The fact remains, that without your quick reaction we would be dead right now."

He does make a solid point, but what else was I suppose to do? I couldn't just let us get blown to bits by a weird enchanted piece of glass. Not doing so would just be negligence.

"If you say so. Now, I suppose we should check and see what's left."

Seteth runs his fingers through his hair and nods. "Indeed. There might be something salvageable left," Seteth walks over to me and extends an arm, which I take to help lift me. Seteth leans in and whispers, "I'll be honest. I was suspicious of your claim, but after seeing this trap...I believe Tomas was indeed no ordinary librarian."

"More reason to investigate and to report to Lady Rhea. I imagine she'll have something to say on the matter," I remark as Seteth makes his way to the smokey study.

Rhea will have some explaining to do because having one of your close confidants be an Agarthan right under your nose doesn't bode well for security or morale. I'm guessing that this will be kept under wraps and with a decent amount of questions aimed at me.

As Seteth and I peer into the smokey room we are both greeted with a completely charred display. The books are still smoldering and the walls and ceiling are scorched with black markings from the explosion. The desk is completely obliterated as I can see splinters of wood strewn about the room. I look to Seteth for any input, but his stoic face gives me no indication of what we should do.

Seteth backs away and closes the door quietly. He looks to me and mutters, "This will need to be blocked off by the morning. Let us go to Lady Rhea at once. Alois is sure to have alerted her by now."

I nod as I have no complaints with his reasoning and follow him out of the library. With such a close encounter with an Agarthan and confirming my suspicions about their intentions, it only makes me doubt Edelgard's plots more. For a girl seizing control of an empire, how can she expect to fair against an ancient race of people bent on hate? She may have grudges that holdover from her years of a bad childhood, but the Agarthan's have had much more time to refine their hatred and plan. I fear that this may be the spark to their plot and I'm just a speedbump until they figure out how to reawaken Sothal.

As I follow Seteth out of the library I ask, "Hey, do you know where Byleth is?"

Without turning around and maintaining his brisk stride Seteth replies, "She and Jeralt were sent on a mission to Remire village about 3 days ago. It would be preferred if Jeralt were here though. Why do you ask?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this and think that we are going to need more people on deck to handle this threat."

Seteth looks over his shoulder and nods in acknowledgment. While I may have not gotten everything out of Tomas about the Agarthans, I may have just earned enough trust within the church that I might be able to leak the truth. It now all hinges on Rhea and how she goes about this whole ordeal to see if I can place all my trust in her now.

* * *

Making my way to Rhea in the middle of the night with only Seteth and Alois around is definitely strange. As Seteth and I approach Rhea's quarters we both manage to spot Alois standing guard outside her door with two other knights of Seiros. I don't remember if she sleeps with an armed guard, but it wouldn't surprise me if that was the case considering all the insanity this year.

Seteth strides ahead of me to address the guards. "Is she ready?" Seteth's body posture is rigid and from the unsteady tone of his voice, I can tell he's nervous. I'm in the same boat since I'm not sure what to expect from Rhea considering the ramifications of someone of your ancient enemies being right under your nose for so long.

Alois nods and knocks on the door. After a few moments, the door unlocks and Seteth says, "Thank you." I follow silently behind Seteth, but I give Alois a nod to which the cheery man gives me a thumbs up and releases a big yawn. This guy has the work attitude I wish myself and others had.

I enter Rhea's suite and notice she is already dressed in her typical archbishop attire, though her hair is completely down and a bit messy. Even with bed head, she manages to exemplify the visage of divinity and beauty.

"Lady Rhea, we come with important news-"

Rhea gestures with her hand for Seteth to stop, which he pauses and holds his breath as Rhea moves her hand to point to a nearby chair at her tea table. "Please, take a seat. You look like you are about to have a panic attack." Seteth quickly takes a seat to steady himself and focuses on calming himself. "Now tell me, what has happened? Alois briefly mentioned a security breach, but alluded to more."

Seteth clears his throat. "Lady Rhea, it has come to my attention that we had an enemy in our midst. Santos has discovered that Tomas was an Agarthan."

"What," Rhea flatly replies. Her face instantly contorts into unbridled fury as her eyes narrow and her nostrils flare a bit. "That's simply not possible."

"It is Rhea. Santos managed to retrieve an artifact from Tomas's study, and when we went back to investigate, the study was a mess. Tomas had left a trap for us that nearly killed us, if it weren't for Santos's timely Warp spell," Seteth explains as he begins to get a better grip of his nerves. He pauses for a moment and looks to Rhea with a blank expression before whispering, "What shall we do?"

Rhea reels in her anger a bit, forcing a neutral expression onto her face, and then turns toward me. "Santos, how did you discover this?"

Well, it's showtime now. I exhale and look at Rhea in the eyes. "Tomas believed me to be an ally of his. He explained it's why he vouched for me to come to Garreg Mach. He was mistaken."

Rhea steps closer to me and in a gentle yet strained voice asks, "And why would he believe you to be an ally, especially if he is an Agarthan?" I can almost taste the ambient magic in the air as I can feel the hair on my arms rising as if I just rubbed a balloon on it. Rhea's sheer presence of power is beginning to betray the emotional response she is having.

"I'd first like to ask that nothing said here leaves this room," I offer to which Rhea nods. "Tomas believed me to be the vessel for Sothal once I uncovered that orb." I point to the strange gem in Seteth's hand. "He believed me to be the vessel."

Rhea motions for Seteth to hand her the gem-like orb which he does hastily. Rhea looks at it curiously and rolls it around in her hand a bit. After some inspection, she looks to me and asks, "Do you know what this is?"

I shake my head. "Not in the slightest other than it's some kind of homing device that uses magic." I have some theories that may be applied for how it seeks strong or specific types of magic, but I have no idea how one would go about repurposing it or using it correctly.

"This is an old Agarthan artifact, known as a cupitorum. It's a device that can reveal someone's location once infused with proper magic, intent, and a physical piece of the target. A spy's tool and one only of use to those of Agarthan blood," Rhea explains as she hands it back to Seteth who carefully cradles the artifact. The archbishop takes a deep breath. "Now, how do you know the name Sothal?"

I swallow hard. No turning back now. "Because...Tomas would have been right. I _was_ the vessel for Sothal. I was subjected to numerous experiments while in Dagda years ago to make me a host for their soul. I know more about the subject than you might know."

Well, I just dropped the bombshell on them, and I have to admit their reactions are about what I expected. Seteth looks frozen like a statue and Rhea for the first time seems at a loss for words. She stumbles backward and nearly knocks herself over on a nearby chair as she clutches at her heart and begins to hyperventilate. Shit, she's having a panic attack.

I reflexively cast Physic on Rhea to hopefully steady her breathing and Seteth stands up and meekly pleads, "Rhea? What does this mean?"

Rhea swallows and gasps, "You weren't alive then, Seteth. Sothal is the twin to Sothis, and if they have returned…" Rhea pauses and looks at me quizzically. "You said you _were_ the vessel, implying that you are no longer. How has this come to be?"

"I may have used Soul magic to eject Sothal from my body when they tried to possess me a couple of months ago." I see no reaction from either Rhea or Seteth so I hesitantly continue, "It was while passing through Gronder Field...Sothal showed me a history. They called it 'The First Sin' in a place called Zanado."

"The Red Canyon…" Seteth mumbles as Rhea closes her eyes to contemplate my words.

Rhea opens her eyes shortly after and responds, "Illusions. Sothal is the forbidden god and darkness of Sothis. Sothal is a twisted reflection of our beloved goddess and everything that we must strive to rise above. If their soul has reentered the world...Santos, are you sure that Sothal has been severed from you?"

"As certain as I can be…" I reply as Rhea's expression darkens.

"This is not good. With their soul unfettered they may seek out a new host to control. Why did you not come to me earlier with this information?" Rhea asks with eyes starting to look watery. It makes me feel a bit more guilty about seeing someone so strong and revered in such pain. "Why did you not ask me for help?"

I was scared is the truth, but will she accept that? I've already come this far so the truth is what I'm left with. No more half-truths and withholding information. I brace myself for whatever reaction Rhea might have and concede, "I was afraid," I half-heartedly chuckle to myself, "I was afraid, nothing more than that. Fear of your judgment and my fate. It's ruled me."

Rhea places a hand on my shoulder. "Please, it's my duty to protect my people through the power of the church. I feel as if I have failed you."

I shake my head and choke out, "Not at all, _you_ gave me a second chance at life by taking me from Fhirdiad. I…" I find myself at a loss for words as I can feel tears beginning to run down my face. Great, now of all times to discover all the buried emotions over the years.

Rhea brings me into a hug and runs her fingers through my hair lightly. "Shhh. It's to be expected. You are only human." Rhea holds my head for a moment with her's tilted down so we are forehead to forehead and eyes closed as I struggle to get a handle of the torrent of emotions building in my chest. As I wipe away the tears I hear her whisper, "I won't let that happen again." Rhea backs away to recompose herself, asking, "You said this has been since you were in Dagda?"

"Yes, it was where I met a mage named Sevihn, an Agarthan known as Zahras. It was he who infused me with the blood of Sothal," I say to which Rhea and Seteth nod. Rhea seems to be taking the information in stride while Seteth still seems like his head is going to explode in exasperation.

Rhea nods. "I see. Seteth?" Seteth's attention swivels to from me to Rhea in a heartbeat as she intones, "Would you be so kind as to escort our dear professor to the secret catacombs cell?"

Seteth and I both seem confused by her request as Seteth questions, "Lady Rhea?" Her eyes and smile are filled with sorrow as Seteth testifies, "What is the meaning of this? He has proven to be reliable and honorable, even if his revelation is a bit late."

I find myself unable to form words as Rhea shoots me a pitiful glance. "It is for Santos's safety. His soul is still entwined with Sothal and may leave him vulnerable. We must seek out this insidious creature and protect the ones that are most important to us." Rhea looks to me and hesitantly drawls, "I'm sorry. But this is for your safety. I intend to protect you, and I will make good on my promise."

I feel the ambient magic swirl and flare as Rhea quickly casts a spell that causes my mind to go numb. I'm still standing, but my core being feels twisted, and out of place. I stare at Rhea and demand, "What did you do to me?"

"I know you would disagree with being locked up, but the cells are enchanted to protect against unholy forces and to negate magic. You shall be safe there while Seteth and I search for the enemy. You've suffered much and deserve a rest for this important part of unmasking the traitor and revealing the true threat to the church and all of Fodlan. Thank you so much for opening our eyes."

I feel as if I'm fighting against my jaw muscles as I croak, "Rhea...what did you do to me?" I feel as if I have to fight my body from remaining frozen in place. I look to Seteth for support but he seems to have conceded to the archbishop's whims.

Rhea steps closer to me and raises my chin with her hand delicately. "I will put an end to this madness, once and for all. You have my word." Rhea removes her benevolent gaze from me and looks to her advisor. "Seteth, take him. We need to keep him safe and I need to investigate Gronder Field. We leave at dawn."

Seteth tugs on my arm. "Of course Lady Rhea." I find myself compelled to move and follow Seteth to the door, my mind racing. Does she know about Byleth? Is she Seiros? The thoughts of doing anything other than following Seteth to whatever magical holding cell feels like trying to climb up a physical waterfall.

I manage to turn my neck around to face the solemn Rhea and whimper, "Rhea, do you know about Byleth?"

Seteth stops and looks back to Rhea curiously. "What does he mean about professor Eisner?"

"He knows a great deal more than I gave him credit for. Worry not Seteth, it is merely a means to finishing a past mistake. We will have much to discuss once you return."

Seteth nods and proceeds to continue escorting me out of Rhea's chambers. As we reach the door I force my head to turn to make eye contact with Rhea one last time. Our eyes bore into each other for what seems like minutes as I mouth the word 'Seiros'.

Rhea returns a weak smile and hangs her head down shamefully as Seteth opens the door and escorts my willing body out. Rhea turns around and my head reasserts itself to looking forward as I'm forced to obey my body's actions to follow Seteth. We pass the guards and Alois who give us nods and offers no words but acceptance in their vigil to stand watch and not ask questions.

Seteth releases my arm, yet I still feel compelled to follow him through Garreg Mach, eventually leading us to a staircase that leads to underneath the cathedral. I follow him into the darkness as he grabs an unlit torch off a sconce and lights it with a Fire spell. We descend until we reach a wooden barred door that Seteth unlocks with one of the many keys from his keyring, letting us descend further into the bowels of the old monastery.

We pass through two more doors and one more level deeper until we reach a single holding cell with several rune inscriptions carved into the walls, ceiling, and stone floor. Seteth opens the steel bar door and ushers me in and locks it behind me. As I enter I feel the resistance in my mind dissipate instantly. Seems that even this cell can negate Soul magic it seems.

"This is our most well-protected holding cell in all of Garreg Mach. I hope you don't hold this against Lady Rhea, Santos. She is trying to protect you," Seteth offers but I shake my head and take a seat on the cold floor.

"Funny way of protecting someone. I feel as if I'd be more helpful _not _in a jail cell," I counter with a mild degree of frustration. I did what I thought was right and it feels like I'm being punished with some fancy word being spun in place of it. I look up to Seteth. "You best hope this is the right action."

Seteth pauses for a moment before conceding, "I do too. I trust in Lady Rhea and also desire your safety as well in this trying time. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive and understand Rhea's decision."

"I understand, but I disagree. I'm the only one with recent knowledge and encounters with the enemy. I'm better suited to a strategy room rather than being hidden away. Plus, how are you going to explain this to my students? Doubt they'll take this lightly."

"This will be an...emergency leave of sorts. I will fill in as the professor most likely for the time being until Lady Rhea has snuffed out the enemy and put them to the blade. You will be safe and taken care of down here. I sympathize with your reasoning," Seteth explains as he makes his way towards the door. He looks back to me and adds, "I shall be back soon once I speak with Rhea. I can see that it wasn't easy for you to take a leap of faith in telling us, but try to understand it from our perspective. Not every battle must be fought alone." Seteth places his torch on a wall sconce and opens the door.

With that last sentiment, Seteth closes the door to leave me alone in a caged room underneath the cathedral of Garreg Mach. Finally left alone with my thoughts and free of any strange manipulative Soul magic, I bang my head against the metal bars in frustration, which hurts more than I anticipated.

I go to cast Heal on myself but I can't sense my mana nor feel anything within myself. "Right. No magic…" I grumble to myself as I rub the lump that's forming on my forehead. Being so disconnected to something I've come to rely on feels odd, like losing a limb I didn't know I had. I look to my left side and scoff at my bad joke.

I patiently sit and try to meditate on the recent proceedings. Eventually, I slip into a sleep that is abruptly ended by me frantically waking up to the sound of Seteth entering the room again with another lit torch. He draws near and informs, "You will be here for the time being. Lady Rhea will be heading the search for the Chalice and to the whereabouts of Sothal. We will be back in three days from Gronder Field, so I will leave you some bulk food down here and some amenable comforts in the morning. We must tread carefully in these dangerous times."

"Do you really believe this to be the best course of action?" I implore the holy advisor who sighs in response.

Seteth heads for the door once more, slowing as he gets to the threshold. "It's not about what I or you think is right. It's about putting an end to evil and following Lady Rhea's wisdom."

With that last comment, he's gone once again leaving me alone with just my thoughts. I go back to sitting cross-legged to try and meditate. My heart is still beating quite quickly, and if I had to guess I would presume my body is still running on adrenaline to some extent. I still think they're wrong, but who am I to question the daughter of a goddess who runs the whole religion? Was I truly that foolhardy, or am I just overreacting since I'm so emotionally attached?

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I'm starting to give myself a headache with all the hypotheticals. Isolation has not done wonders for my psyche before, so I hope I'll at least be able to ask Rhea and Seteth more questions tomorrow morning and in the future.

"You're aren't alone. You never were."

A chill goes down my spine as I hear a familiar masculine voice echo from behind me in the cell. I slowly turn my head with my eyes wide as I see the smug bastard, Sothal, sitting in a dark corner of the cell wearing his black and red regalia robes with his bright red eyes piercing through the darkness.

"How are you here?" I manage to mumble out as the dark god smiles a bit too wide for my liking.

"How? Our souls became so tightly entwined that it would seem that you kept a piece of me, and a piece of you was left in me. I am but a sliver that has melded into your subconscious," Sothal explains as I start to feel bile building in the back of my throat. I thought I was done with this tortured existence, and yet here they are mocking me.

I glare back at Sothal. "So what? Are you saying I'm crazy?" It wouldn't be the biggest surprise considering everything and would be a step above being possessed again.

Sothal chuckles, his deep baritone voice flooding the room. "Perhaps. We all go a little mad after a while. But, did you really expect the Nabateans to trust you?"

"Why wouldn't they? I'm on their damn side that's trying not to kill everyone!"

Sothal sighs. 'No. They _fear _you. They placed you down here because they don't understand, and believe they can defeat me themselves. I am the doubt you know to be true inside yourself that eats away at your misguided hope." Sothal vanishes in the darkness and I hear their voice behind me whisper, "They are arrogant. You have a front-row seat to their undoing, which is by their very creation. The stage has been set and the show is about to begin."

I quickly look behind me, but there is nobody there. With the beginning of a cold sweat to come over me, I maneuver myself to a corner of the cell to prop myself up. While I may be safe in here with only my thoughts to torment me, I still dread for those outside the cell bars. A tornado of problems is about to hit, and I'm the only one in the cellar.

* * *

**A/N: Well well well here we are. For the next 3 chapters, we will be hitting the end game of White Clouds in a spectacular fashion. Small-time jump from the end of this chapter to the next (a month). Writing a story and having to have it line up with the whole month system of Fire Emblem 3H is tricky, so I'll be cheating a bit to help the continuity of this story rather than strictly following the timeline the game has set (it's close, but the game gives a lot of time to the player for talking to people, leveling up units, etc. which is unnecessary here...). That's the only huge deviation is that it'll end in the month of Guardian Moon (Jan.) rather than Pegasus Moon (Feb.) so yeah. **

**Anyways, what do you all think is going to happen? Santos will appear to be missing out on some fun events while being kept 'safe' by Rhea. How do you think the post-White Clouds chapter 12 is going to shake out to be? This is the part of the fic I've been slightly nervous about writing, as it's been planned but I'm worried about capturing everything in the right light, proper character responses and tone, and maintaining timely continuity. **

**Review Response: First off, just like to say thanks for the large amount of support and constructive criticism. Means bunches to me :) **

**Sakura108645: I'm glad that my comedy writing stuck (always nervous about writing comedy...) but yes Dimitri is a sad boi. More of him to come very soon and as always thanks for reading! **

**Guest: You're Welcome. **

**Rationalism: Mhmmm. Claude isn't a CQC kind of guy. Santos should probably thank Balthus for them killer workouts and brawling training :) **

**VGBlackwing: Gotta give you all a little lighthearted fun before we get all serious again, right? I'll admit that writing fluff is exceedingly difficult for me, but I'm trying.**

**Flitterflux: Mhmmm, that feeling when you get out plot-armored lol. Speaking of Radiant Dawn (and Path of Radiance) were my first Fire Emblem games! I'll admit some light inspiration from those games, plus who doesn't like duality and conflicting nature? My favorite characters are Ilyana and Soren. Close runner ups are Titania and Zelgius. **

**A fan: Yeah, I'd recommend watching some youtube of FE3H's storyline (it's entertaining! Go Golden Deer :D) but yeah, I wouldn't recommend jumping into this story _completely_ blind of Three Houses. I do make some assumptions of the reader to be familiar with some aspects, but I've tried to lay things out in an easy to digest way. Hopefully. As for a relic for Santos? Wait and see ;) **

**TheBobcat18: I have been graced with another awesome writer's presence (woohoo!). Glad you've taken the dive into Stolen Remedy. It's a twisty ride :) **

**Octorok92: Dimitri is definitely going a bit crazy early, but not _too early _I'd say when compared to how he holds it in during regular FE3H. Just some additional contributing factors. And Santos isn't going to yet himself off a cliff like Byleth, though after this mess he might want to lol. **

**GoblinKD: Full disclosure, I thought Byleth or Ingrid was going to win. Shamir in my eyes has always been more of a 'brother in arms' so to speak with Santos, and I enjoy their platonic relationship. As for Edelgard...I think she's overrated (don't hurt me!) but I think her character arc has a lot of potential...with some more coherent writing than canon. Byleth and Santos (and this almost won the poll!) are connected for reasons I'm sure you can guess, and I was fully prepared to write that romance, but instead, we have Rhea, which I'm excited about. It won't really become the forefront of the story until White Clouds is finished, but I've hopefully put plenty in place to hint at it. Hooray for slow burns. I do like my emotionally damaged and flawed characters. **

**That's it for this week. A bit slower due to trying to be careful with all the moving parts (also more Seteth screen time, oh yeah!) and wanting to nail it. Writing Claude is probably the most difficult part due to me wanting to be truthful to his character and not wanting to muck it up. Basically, the outline is the chapters for the rest of this month will be pedal to the metal in terms of action and drama, so I'm trying to be cautious as a bomb defuser. **

**As always, your comments and support are much appreciated and you can catch me (and a bunch of other wonderful writers in the FE fandom!) on **** Narwhal Lord's Fanfiction Treehouse discord Stormtide_Leviathan on discord . gg / 9XG3U7a . It's a great place for other writers to collaborate, readers, to find other awesome fics (which I'm doing!). Don't be shy if that sounds appealing to you! Next week I think I'll post a list of my favorite fics in the fandom plus what I'm currently reading. **

**Next Chapter: 4/24-4/26**

**Stay safe and thanks for reading!**

**Edited & Revised: 4/27/20**


	38. The Fable of Wolf, Crane, and Salmon

**_NSFW Warning: Gore_**

* * *

_I've learned since the night of revelation the spell Rhea used on me is called Inundate. This spell being a paired spell to Soothe, whereas instead of washing away memories from someone, this one imparts your desires and decrees into someone else. The catch is you lose the original emotion or desire yourself as it now lives on in someone else. Artificial or false feelings don't transfer as well, at least in mortal hands since the strength of the spell depends on the weight of the desire and how deeply rooted it is in your soul. Understanding this now makes me realize how much Rhea did care for me back then. _

* * *

**Santos**

Sothal didn't bother me again since the night I was locked up. I searched my mind and tried to goad the god out, but nothing worked. I reckon that was the last fragment of Sothal within me, and it was their way of gloating and causing me to doubt myself. Seteth managed to provide me with a cot and a large stockpile of water and food along with the promise to give me a daily update on everything. I even have some books and some of Seteth's stories to keep me occupied, cause if I didn't, I'd be going insane.

Rhea managed to leave some notes, hygienic supplies, and clean clothes. Considering the contents of her notes and that she only visits when I'm asleep, I have a strong feeling she still feels immensely guilty about the whole situation. I've started to leave notes in return for her to read making for an odd chain of communication. I've kept the topics trivial since she seems lonely above all else and arguing is a moot point and Seteth said they are becoming her favorite part of the day. Even her written ideas are serene and she is apparently a huge art connoisseur. Other than that, I've heard very little on other machinations of the outside world other than the investigation at Gronder Field was a bust.

The Ashen Wolves, from Seteth's reports, have been giving him a hard time, which I'm not too surprised at. Considering the public reason for my absence is I'm on 'temporary leave' hasn't roused much suspicion among the staff and students, but knowing my motley crew, I can assume they are suspicious and harassing Seteth subtly until he cracks. Poor guy is just trying to do his job, which I respect, even if it's keeping me 'safe'.

It only took about four days until I found a note from Yuri hidden in some of the usual supplies Seteth would bring me. The guy is clever beyond belief, and we managed to exchange a couple of notes. With the writing utensils left by Rhea, I told Yuri the abridged version of events and for him to keep it to himself and be on standby. If it lasts for more than two months he has the green light to bail me out because at that point I presume things will have gone horribly wrong and being in a magical cell is the last place I'll want to be. Everyone needs a contingency plan.

Seteth managed to inform me of the Ashen Wolves' mission in the final month of the year where he and they retrieved a family heirloom of Balthus's, much to Seteth's grumbling. Big events that I ended up missing include the transfer of Sylvain from the Blue Lions to the Golden Deer, the White Heron cup, and the winter ball. I'm not too sad that I missed out on the cup, but I would pay an unreasonable amount of gold to watch Seteth try and teach Hapi how to dance. He went with Constance as our representative in the end, but we managed to lose to the Black Eagles and Dorothea. Not too surprised that a career actor managed to snag the win in a dance competition.

Seteth managed to inform me about what happened in Remire village which worried me. People going mad from some kind of magical infection or exposure, Tomas or I should say _Solon _showing his face there, and more mysterious news of the Flame emperor. Everyone is moving their pieces across the board and yet I can't help but feel frustrated that I'm stuck in a cell for my own safety.

Also during my time in isolation, my first anniversary of returning to Fodlan passed. I didn't throw myself any kind of party, though I do see the irony of starting the year in chains and making a vow to better myself to help those in the world around me only to wind up right where I started; back in a comfy cell with my agency and freedom stripped from me once more. Is this fate laughing at me?

As I await my scheduled meal time with Seteth by doing a decent workout of squats and lunges I notice the lock on the door jingle and the knob begin to turn. I wipe some sweat from my brow and go to put my robe back on. If my counting is to be trusted, he's a tad early.

I quickly get dressed as I hear Seteth enter the room. Even without looking at him, I've come to know the sound of his leather boots and the cadence of his stride. I scramble to put on my robe and mumble, "So what's on the menu today?"

"Santos," Seteth starts and I can immediately tell there is something wrong with his tone. I poke my head through the hole of the robe and look at the advisor who seems more sleep-deprived than usual.

"Let me guess. You finally can't handle the Ashen Wolves anymore and want to go back to your normal duties?" I joke as Seteth nears the cell door.

Silently Seteth unlocks the door and looks at me with pleading eyes. "Santos. We need your help. There has been an incident."

"What kind?" I ask as I step through the archway and feel the world buzz around me once again as I can feel the ambient magic in the air and my body once. "Why now? Have you found Sothal?"

He shakes his head. "No, but it's an emergency. Captain Jeralt has been killed. Byleth and the Golden Deer have gone on the offensive, but it's an enemy trap. With the other two houses either scattered or occupied and many of our knights away on missions, we need more back up."

I nod and stretch my arm a bit. "How did it happen?" It's not like the guy would be bested in combat by any normal bloke.

Seteth ushers me into the corridor as he sets the pace at a very quick walk. "The Agarthans were turning students into demonic beasts near one of our outer chapels. The threat was neutralized...but Jeralt died. The offender was Monica, your student." I furrow my brow as I follow Seteth up the steps and grit my teeth.

"So I'm gone for a month and one of my students kills the captain of the Knights of Seiros? What the hell have I missed?!"

We enter the next corridor and Seteth explains, "Too much I'm afraid. I'm coming to you because we need someone who is trustworthy and knows the enemy."

I nod as we exit the final set of doors to be greeted by the cool afternoon air. By looking at the sun I'd guess it's sometime around the sixth chime. I turn to Seteth and sternly ask, "Where are the rest of my students?"

"In Abyss last time I checked. It'd take too long to retrieve them as time is of the essence. Now, I must rally the remaining knights we have. Go to the Sealed Forest that's located to the West. Once you return, I have something rather personal to talk to you about," Seteth explains as he pulls two vials of vulnerary from his pockets and hands them to me.

I raise an eyebrow. "This isn't about me calling your last poem 'boring' and 'weird' is it?" He's been using me as someone to bounce his story ideas off of, and while most of them are good, his poems need work. When I first criticized one of his passages a few weeks ago, he got really huffy.

Seteth thankfully dispels my silly notion with a shake of his head and a firm reply, "No. Nothing so trivial as that. It's more...involved. Now, you must get going. Be sure to use your Warp spell to cover the distance faster. The ledge over there near the bridge should get you close to the battle."

I walk with Seteth towards the ledge near the bridge and a strange idea crosses my mind. I walk up to the ledge and turn to Seteth. "Tell me. Did Rhea order this, or did you come to get me?"

Seteth smiles softly as the wind around us billows. He turns to look at the monastery and lets out a deep breath. "You should go. You're wasting time. Help the students and bring this traitor to justice."

I smirk at Seteth before looking ahead to the vast forest canopy that surrounds Garreg Mach. I close my eyes and feel for my mana within my mindscape, and it comes easily to me as if I'm riding a bike. My energy is eager and ready for action. I open my eyes to estimate where I want to place myself and cast the Warp spell. It's time to take the dive and go figure out what the hell is going on with Byleth, Monica, and the rest of the Golden Deer.

* * *

As my teleportation spell resolves I flail my arms a bit to steady myself as I land on top of one of the large trees. Nothing like flinging yourself magically through the air. I teleport myself to the extent of my range farther west nearly 400 meters. Already feeling the drain from using two Warp spells at max amplification I pause to listen for fighting. It's faint, but I can hear the sound of beasts roaring and swords clashing in the distance. My guess is the Golden Deer is fighting the enemy about another quarter mile away.

I look down from my precarious position in the treetop and feel my legs turn to jelly. Okay, looking down is a horrible idea. New plan; use my last amount of focus dedicated to Warp to place myself gently on the ground.

I channel the spell and force the magic to obey my command to send me to the ground, though it seems I overestimated how far the ground was from the treetop. I teleport myself about five meters above the ground and land with a thud on the ground and hear a crack.

"Goddamn, that hurt…" I mumble as I cast Heal on myself to fix my newly cracked rib. Not even to the fight yet and I'm breaking bones. I'll have to make a future note, but propelling yourself with Warp is a dangerous idea for travel since if your mind becomes tired from using the spell and you send yourself too short a distance it could end up with the person dropping out of the sky or getting stuck in an object.

I stand up and brush the dirt off my robe as I finish up my Heal and begin jogging towards the action. Also, after a month of no cardio, this isn't ideal either. Nearly ten minutes later I finally get close enough to the sound where I can see the fighting, though I may have arrived a bit late to the party.

The first people I see are to my North, where Ignatz and Sylvain are fighting some strange soldiers, and to the South, I see Marriane, Leonie, and Lorentz fighting a large demonic beast. I can spot a few other demonic beasts, though luckily none look like the umbral beast I fought at Garreg Mach.

As I jog closer it doesn't seem like anybody is in dire condition as both squads are fighting around a large swath of thick forest. I briefly consider joining one of the groups, but I decide to charge ahead into the thick brush to see if I can find the others up ahead. The brush is fairly dense and restricts my visibility going forward, but the sound of battle clashing blades and people shouting assists in my navigation.

I push through the rest of the brush and into an open area where I see Byleth facing off against...what I figure to be a female Agarthan. Clad in a black jumpsuit with some risque design choices that reveals her midriff and cleavage and some sort of segmented orange and black prehensile tails sprouting from her lower back. I also notice to the north of me that Claude has set up a position to rain arrows upon the strange women, and his coordination with Byleth is breathtaking. It's like Byleth is dancing with arrows flying past her forcing the Agarthan to play very defensively with her dagger and give up lots of ground.

As I run out I make brief eye contact with Claude, and while he looks a bit confused he nods before returning to assaulting the enemy with more arrows. I finally catch up to Byleth and the enemy, and while they seem to be completely focused on the battle I take the opportunity to ready Nosferatu since it's one of the few spells that doesn't require a perfect line of sight and can heal the caster I cast the spell and the Agarthan immediately becomes drenched in the purple miasma of the spell. I see her movements lag as Byleth quickly takes advantage of the speed decrease by disarming her of her long dagger and delivering a brutal front kick to the point I can hear the air escape from her lungs several meters away.

Byleth and the Golden Deer had chased this Agarthan to a stone flooring area in these woods, some kind of old altar grounds that have long been ruined. As the Agarthan stumbles and falls backward while barely maintaining her balance I hear her grunt, "Ugh, but how! How could I lose to a lowly-" her glance shifts to me and her eyes widen and jaw quivers. "...You came back. It only makes sense now that you would return!"

I sense a very fast magical fluctuation in the air as I notice another Agarthan teleports behind the woman, almost as if he emerged from thin air and not the normal flash of light that is associated with Warp or Rescue. The woman turns around saying, "Solon! Don't just stand there and stare, I need your help! With three of us-"

The creepy pale old man I now know to be Solon points to me hissing, "He is not our ally, but have no fear Kronya. You will help rid this world of these filthy vermin." He extends his hand out towards Kronya, who apprehensively backs up while shooting me a confused and betrayed look.

Solon punches through Kronya's abdomen and chuckles. Black vapors and fire begin to erupt from the broken stone pillars in the area and the magic feels insidious as I can feel the ambient magic crawl on my skin causing the hair on the back of my neck and arm to raise. I look to Byleth who seems just as confused as I am with her gripping the Sword of the Creator tightly and watching on in horror.

I shamble up to Byleth, who maintains eye contact on Solon's machinations and whispers, "Santos...what is this?"

"This...is Harvest. At least I think it is. A dark Soul magic spell that catalyzes life force," I elaborate as Kronya cries out in pain and Solon releases his arm from her torso. She slumps to the ground with some quivering and twitching.

Byleth pushes me aside as dark tendrils of magic sprout out from Solon and binds Byleth. I look up and go to cast Thoron on Solon, but as the lightning leaves my fingertips and nears Solon the bolts dissipate as they collide with the purple aura.

I hear Solon cackle, "The time has finally come, to unleash the forbidden spell of Zahras upon our enemies!"

Solon charges up his large mass of mana that I can tangibly see manifesting above him. Mana always manifests within the person, something I learned back at Fhirdiad's magic academy, so the fact I can see him pooling the magic together is terrifying. Whatever spell he casts with that is going to be unfathomably destructive and powerful.

I look back to fallen Kronya who extends her hand out in a desperate plea for help and she moans, "Help me...remember I let you escape to Oche…"

That piques my interest as I squint my eyes on her and it all clicks. Kronya is Monica. Kronya was also Zana back in my time during Dagda. She must have been keeping watch on me while Sevihn was going rogue. That explains a lot and shows the inner conflicts the Agarthans have. They don't even trust each other it seems. They truly are twisted reflections made in Sothal's image.

I sense that the spell will go off any second from Solon. I feel that any weaker magic being directed at him will be deflected just like my previous attempt, I look to Byleth who mouths 'run' to me so I scrounge up as much focus and mana I can to cast a dual spell of Warp and Rescue. An old debt paid, and now it's time for answers.

* * *

I managed to teleport Kronya and myself deep into the Eastern woods away from the battle at the very tip of my spell's range. As we manifest I look back through the trees to see that the rest of the Golden Deer have arrived on the scene as the dark magic has subsided, though I can't see Byleth. I shake my head as I return my attention to the nearly catatonic Kronya who has a large puncture wound in her abdomen and is breathing very shallowly, but alive and conscious for now. A migraine is already starting to set in from my overuse of teleportation magic.

I stand up from the hard dirt and walk over to Kronya who looks to me with a mix of joy and hesitation. I grit my teeth and force my mind to cast Recover to stabilize her wound. While it certainly won't prevent her from dying to trauma or excessive organ damage, she at least will be alive a bit longer for me to ask some questions. After all these years if anybody wants to consider the time I spent in limbo back on Earth, I'm finally facing the enemy that orchestrated the downfall of my old life.

I can feel my hand shaking slightly with anticipation as Kronya coughs, "Thank you, I-"

I don't let her finish as I punch the pale woman in the face as hard as I can. She hisses in pain and doesn't seem to have the strength to bring her hands up to her face. She writhes there in pain for a moment before whispering, "Why?"

"That's for lying to me. I figured it out, though I'm a bit angry it took me this long."

"You...saved me?"

I sigh deeply. "Because I owed you from Oche, and because I want answers that nobody else seems able to give me. So, you are going to give them to me." Kronya seems hesitant to say or do anything so I step forward. "First, how the hell are you still alive? I saw Solon cast Harvest on you."

With a great degree of struggle, Kronya manages to prop herself on her elbows. "Because Agarthans aren't as squishy as humans." She gingerly touches her recently sealed abdomen injury. "I will never recover what Solon stole from me, as he's made me mortal."

I raise an eyebrow and ask, "Mortal? You can die from wounds I figure, so elaborate."

"Agarthans...we have stronger souls than humans. While we can die from injury, we have much longer lives because of our souls. I would guess my lifespan has been reduced to a lowly human's," Kronya apathetically replies which draws a frown out of me. "But you shouldn't be offended!"

"And why is that?" I inquire as I glance back over to the battlefield where I see the Golden Deer still talking with Solon. Seems the fighting has yet to begin again. More time for me to probe.

Kronya smiles at me like I've asked a silly question. "Because you are the Savior. Thales said that we finally had someone to bring back our master, Sothal. Someone who was once human, but now...is something else. You."

I don't recognize the name she just dropped so I ask, "Thales is your leader I'm guessing?" Kronya nods and I rest my hand underneath my chin. This is a lot to take in, but I still feel like I'm missing some of the pieces of the puzzle in this hazy history. I refocus on Kronya who is still trying to sit up properly. "So, this Thales runs things for the Agarthans? What of Sevihn then?"

"Zahras was tasked with Sothal's resurrection. He had been at it for a millennia before you came along, as he is one of the oldest of our kind. I was sent to watch once he had succeeded, though his motives seem to have changed over the years…"

Why would Sevihn, or rather Zahras betray his kind by deviating? The only thing I can think of is either he discovered something that would contradict his original goal or that he deviated by wanting the power for himself. It's another loose end that only Zahras could explain, but he's long dead.

"So, why didn't you kill or capture me back when I escaped from Fodlan's Fangs?"

Kronya finally sits up against a tree and replies, "Because you are the Savior. Sothal's blood and crest run through your veins, thus you are them." Kronya pauses for a moment. "Though...why Solon would betray the vessel is beyond me."

"That'd be because Sothal's soul is no longer in me. I'm not the vessel anymore. They were removed months ago. It's just me now," I explain as Kronya's eyes go wide with disbelief.

The Agarthan girl fumbles over her words, "H-how did you?! How could you, a mere mortal defy God?"

"Like you said. I have Sothal's blood and crest running through my veins. It's my power, not theirs anymore. But let me ask you this," I crouch down in front of the wounded Agarthan, "what do you think Sothal's plan is?" I inquire sternly which causes Kronya's fragile bravado to wilt a bit.

"He wants us to overtake the Nabateans and rule. We were betrayed and now it is the coming of our age-"

I put out my hand and roll my eyes. "I'm going to stop you right there. That's not Sothal's mission. I'm guessing that's what Thales or whoever told you?" Kronya dumbly nods. I shut my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose with a sharp exhale. "Do you all think that?"

I crack open one of my eyes as she seems to be contemplating my words. "...But Thales said…"

"He's not Sothal, so how would you know Sothal's purpose or goals? Your kind was spawned from Sothal to be instruments in his mission. The absolute ruin of the world," I begin to pace about as I can feel frustration welling up inside me. I point an accusatory finger at the injured Agarthan. "Did you really think that? That Sothal would come back and welcome the Agarthan's back with open arms? Seriously? How is it I know about your asshole god more than you do?!"

"I-" Kronya starts but I shot her a glare that manages to immediately make her clam up. I finally think I've hit my tolerance for the nonsense in this world. Agarthan's believe they are going to usher back a savior to kill the remaining Nabateans, each side wages an endless shadow war for centuries, and humans get stuck in the middle with me being the tipping point where Sothal finally comes back.

I take a few breaths to calm myself down before looking back to Kronya who is looking at the ground with a blank expression. I crouch down to meet her at eye level and mutter, "It's genocide. No more stories, no more conflict, no more anything. That's Sothal's mission. He tried to use me since I had no attachment to this world. He's used the Agarthans because you all make assumptions and are blinded by your devotion. He's here and he's coming for all of us. Now tell me, Kronya. Do you want to keep living?"

"...Yes."

"Then open your goddamn eyes." I raise from my crouched position as I sense weird magic in the air towards the group. Both Kronya and I turn our heads to witness something tear through the air as if the world is made of a rug or something. With how wild the ambient magic in the air is, I'd guess something just warped reality. Things just refuse to be simple.

The students and Solon both seem surprised, as Byleth steps out of the air with a strong aura surrounding her and the Sword of the Creator glowing brightly. Something seems different about her as I hear Kronya mumble under her breath, "The Fell Star…"

"What was that?" I quip back.

Kronya weakly points out. "Byleth. She's...escaped the darkness."

"She must have unlocked Sothis's true potential. I guess it's a merger, much like the one Sothal planned on for me, but this looks much less messy. I can still feel her magical aura even from way out here," I muse aloud.

"So even the goddess of the Nabateans returns…" Kronya remarks with a mix of awe and worry.

I shake my head. "No, that's still Byleth. I can sense it. She must have absorbed Sothis' power or brokered some kind of deal to escape Solon's spell." I turn to face Kronya. "The gods are dead, Kronya. Only their shadows and children remain in this world. They had their chance a long time ago, but they refuse to let go."

Kronya remains silent to contemplate my words as I maneuver some branches out of the way to watch the fighting go back up again. Several soldiers and demonic beasts teleport to the surrounding area. Looks like the Golden Deer have their work cut out for them, but judging how Byleth is slashing through their hordes...I'm not particularly worried or in a rush to go back into the fray.

"What now?" Kronya asks with a shaky voice. I turn back around to see her still seated on the ground with her arms hugging around her abdomen. She seems meek and scared like a frightened animal.

"Leave. Go do something with your life. Make a decision for once," I insist as I gesture my hand to wave her away.

Kronya uses the tree for support to help stand herself up and incredulously asks, "I don't understand."

"I said make a decision for once your life. You've been living a life dedicated to the whims of your sorely misguided leaders and the gods of old. Your life force has been reduced to human, so you don't have much time by your standards I'd guess." I walk a bit closer until our faces are barely apart and whisper, "I didn't make any real decisions until I choose to come back to Garreg Mach and even then I've struggled. Sothal and Sothis cling to the past and want us to as well. They fear being forgotten and losing purpose, so while you have some life left, to go find some purpose. It's a big world out there."

I back away as Kronya gives me a strange look and replies, "You do know I'm an assassin right? I've killed people for centuries, and you're just going to," She gestures to the forest around us with both arms, "let me go?"

I chuckle, "Yeah. Just like you did for me back in Oche. Look, I'm not much better with how many I've hurt trying to return to what I thought was home. Besides, as my student, you've still got a lot to learn about the world. Go be something other than the faceless murderer the other Agarthans made you." I begin to walk away towards the battlefield and turn back to the motionless Kronya who is staring at her hands blankly. "One last thing."

"Huh?" Kronya sputters as she exits her daze and looks back to me.

I point my index finger at her. "If I ever see you come back to Garreg Mach or join up with the Agarthans, I'll Harvest out that last little bit of your soul. I've got a read on your magical signature, so don't think you can hide from me. Got it?"

I turn around and continue walking as I hear Kronya blurt out, "What are you going to do?"

I look over my shoulder and shrug. "I'm going to see if an ER doctor can help prevent the world from going to shit. My patients and friends deserve that much."

I begin to bumble my way through the thick brush, and as I do I swear I hear Kronya murmur back 'Thank you, professor' though as I turn back to look for her, she's gone. I shake my head and smile. Hopefully, one good deed doesn't go punished but I was serious in what I said to her. If she rears her head out again in the wrong place, I'm going to kill her and then wonder if anybody wants this world to change. Please don't prove me wrong.

* * *

Once I returned to the battle and left Kronya to her own devices, everything had resolved at that point. Byleth had decapitated Solon and the rest of the Agarthan forces had been eliminated. Nobody asked me any particularly poignant questions regarding my whereabouts, though Claude did give me a few skeptical looks. The enemy had been defeated, Jeralt had been 'avenged', and Byleth had passed out in the aftermath.

Byleth's students managed to take decent care with lugging Byleth back after I gave her a quick once over and didn't find any physical anomalies besides her hair changing color. My theory is she took Sothis's power to overcome Solon's spell, but until I can speak with her alone it'll have to remain speculation. I'm also not sure how that would work either. Are they joined into a single entity and train of thought, or perhaps something different?

As for Solon's supercharged banishment spell, I'm left with fewer answers and even more speculation. I'm not even sure what magical spell it was, but considering how little I still know about Soul magic I'm not too surprised. All I know is it wasn't conventional Reason or Faith magic.

About halfway on our way back with me leading the charge, I sense someone come up behind me so I peek over my shoulder to notice Claude who seems to be trying to creep up on me playfully. As he notices he's been had he sighs, "You're a hard one to surprise, doc."

"Mhmm," I grunt back as I return my eyes to the forest path ahead.

Claude quickens his pace to walk beside me and responds, "I've been wondering doc... What do you think about all of this?" Claude taps his chin and shrugs. "I'm curious to where you've been for the past month as well. The Ashen Wolves have been pretty rowdy in your absence."

"Thought it would be obvious. This is some kind of blessing from the goddess, don't you think?"

Claude stifles a faux laugh. "Attentive as always, Doc. I'd say you are probably right about that," Claude lowers his voice into a much more serious tone, "But that's not I wasn't exactly I was asking. I want to know what you believe will happen, not just about Teach, though I'll admit you are probably close to the truth about her. She mentioned she had been bestowed the power of the goddess and has had her inside her head since she was a child."

"And you believe what she told you before passing out?"

Claude hesitates for a moment before responding, "...It's difficult to believe due to the absurdity of it all, but I believe her. The look in her eyes told me that it was true."

I nod to Claude's reasoning. "Very well. That makes sense. Did her personality seem intact?"

"Same old Teach as far as I could tell from fighting style to talking."

"I see," I slowly mutter as I pull at my beard gently to help focus my thoughts.

If she absorbed Sothis than that would make sense, but can a human body contain that kind of power at its maximum potential? It would certainly make for an interesting case, but tests would be required. Also, there are the social implications within the Church of Seiros which I'm sure will be crazy.

"Uh, Doc? You still there? You look lost in thought," Claude comments to which I blink a few times and lower my hand. Not the time to space out with someone as sharp as Claude around.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking how this mess is going to resolve once we return. I'm sure Rhea will have something to say."

"Do you trust Rhea?" Claude asks as he looks into my eyes skeptically. "What do you think Rhea is after?"

A bit of a surprise question, but it makes sense. "I think Rhea has good intentions overall."

"But do you trust her?"

My mind blanks for a moment and my stride slows a bit as I contemplate that tidbit. Rhea put me in an anti-magic box so that she and Seteth could try and snuff out Sothal on their own. She clearly has other motives since she froze up and was very cryptic when I mentioned Byleth to her last time. I like Rhea as a person and I want to trust Rhea, but a part of me is keeping from committing to her ideas and actions.

The extended silence between Claude and I ends as the Riegan heir confirms, "That's what I thought. I know Lady Rhea is hiding something, and I can see that you do too. Your lack of an answer proves it."

"...Well, you'd be right. She's hiding something, but everyone has secrets," I counter, but Claude simply smirks.

"You know, I wonder what would shake your faith in our lovely archbishop. After all, she and the church did save you from the executioner's block."

"Blind devotion, even to a personal savior isn't healthy," I respond, thinking idly of Kronya. "I've learned that trusting people on one good deed and condemning them on one bad deed isn't the answer. We're just people after all."

Claude nods in acknowledgment. "Seems you like to be a skeptic, though a forgiving one at that. Must not be good on the blood pressure with so many variables, right?"

I try to stifle a laugh, but I chuckle and crack a grin much to Claude's delight. "Indeed. My blood pressure must be atrocious. I see the monastery, let's pick up the pace?"

"Certainly," Claude replies before turning his head and shouting, "Someone help Hilda carry Teach! We're almost there!"

* * *

Upon our arrival, Claude took care of presenting Byleth to Rhea for care and monitoring while the other knights and clerics checked us for injuries. I waited patiently outside the antechamber while talks ended as the sun just began to dip below the horizon. With twilight blanketing Garreg Mach in wonderful orange and red hues through the windows, I notice Seteth finally exit.

The man certainly looks worse for wear with bags under his eyes and his usually neatly trimmed green facial hair beginning to look a bit unkempt. "Seteth. Over here!"

He quickly swivels his head and locates me. He looks around the bare surroundings as he approaches and asks in a low voice, " I presume things went well on your end?"

I shrug. "The Golden Deer had it handled, for the most part, I just assisted where I could. Now, what was it that you wanted to discuss with me? I presume you don't want Rhea to overhear?"

"Follow me to my office," Seteth commands as I follow the man to his office down the corridor.

As we enter the room he locks the door behind us and motions for me to take a seat on one of the nice oak chairs across from his desk. As I take my seat I look at the contents on top of his desk and notice that it's filled with messy stacks of paperwork. No wonder the guy looks like he hasn't slept in days.

I pick up a sheet of paper that has some scribblings about Balthus's progress and muse, "I take it you're feeling a bit overworked?"

"That's putting it mildly, Dr. Capetillo," Seteth remarks as he goes to the corner of the room where I see a kettle. Seteth lights the small burner underneath. "Tea?"

"Certainly. What kind?"

"It's a four-spice blend. I take it that will be acceptable?"

The guy also has one of my favorite teas on tap? I should have gotten to know him better much earlier on.

I nod to him as he sets the pot and comes back to the desk. I roughly drop into his large redwood office chair and sighs. He stares off into space for a moment before asking, "I need your help. Lady Rhea believes I am overbearing, but I would disagree. In the past month, I've noticed a...change in attitude from Flayn. While I'm glad she is getting along with her classmates in the Blue Lions, I can't help but feel a disconnect with her. She pushes me away, doesn't want to see me as often, and has talked back to me rather rudely in the past week. This is the true reason I released you from that cell."

I look to the pot with anticipation for some delicious tea before looking back to Seteth. "Seems like a sibling squabble of sorts. Plus, aren't kids her age a bit rebellious?"

Seteth shakes his head. "While you'd be correct in most scenarios, I have to disagree with you. Something is _wrong_. I come to you because Rhea is turning a blind eye and you are a medical professional with knowledge of Soul magic."

So that's what this is about. Rhea is thinking Seteth is being the typical overbearing brother and he is starting to lose his cool with all the extra work and stress. It may be an exaggeration of what is going on, but it is some cause for concern. The fact that he mentioned Soul magic means that it must be serious, or at least he's desperate for answers.

"Soul magic isn't something I can throw around like nothing. It's very finicky magic-"

"I know the risks, Santos. While I may not have an aptitude for the art, I am educated on the subject sufficiently. Would you be willing to accompany me to see her? Our last conversation was...rather abrupt," Seteth mentions as he shifts uncomfortably in his chair and mutters, "She hit me. While I'm not injured, I can tell she intended to injure me. She's been locked away in her room since yesterday and refuses to come out."

I stand up and straighten my robes a bit. "Then let's go. The tea will have to wait, as sad as that is."

Seteth smiles softly. "Very well. I'll lead the way...but before we leave I have one last subject to discuss with you. It concerns professor Eisner."

"Ah, yes. Her transformation. I'm not too sure what to think other than I believe it to be a gift from the goddess and Claude mentioned that Byleth said it had been with her since childhood."

"Perhaps investigating Jeralt's belongings could bring about an answer. It was never clear why he left the monastery so abruptly. We may be able to find some answers as to why professor Eisner has undergone this change and to Rhea's motives. Even now I feel as if I'm in the dark," Seteth laments as he makes his way for the door.

We leave his office and go across the hall to Jeralt's empty office that is quiet and empty. The dust has even started to build upon the books on his desk. Seteth immediately goes around Jeralt's desk and rifles through the drawers until he exclaims, "Ahhh, here we go."

Being distracted by Jeralt's large assortment of books, I look back to Seteth who is furiously reading through a leather-bound journal. I walk over and peer over Seteth's shoulder and murmur, "Anything interesting?"

Seteth closes the book and huffs, "Not immediately. I'll have to review it later. For now, let's make haste to Flayn."

I nod and follow Seteth out of Jeralt's office, with each of us looking both ways down the corridor before quickly moving down the hall towards the further residential buildings. The sun has nearly set as we walk across the courtyard, and I manage to spot Ingrid to the side of the path talking with a knight. Ingrid and I make eye contact briefly before she returns to her conversation, though she seems thoroughly distracted as Seteth and I hurry down the path.

We manage to reach the upper church member's housing district that is located near the far end of the knight's quarters unabated. As the sun is finally dipping below the horizon I see some far off guards beginning to light torches and place them on sconces at walkway corners. It also occurs to me that I've never been to this section of Garreg Mach, and I'm not surprised considering it's for cardinals, bishops, and important religious visitors. The buildings here are made of old sandstone and concrete that reflect them being some of the first buildings erected in Garreg Mach's courtyards.

"This is it. When Flayn joined the Blue Lions she asked for her quarters soon after. I thought nothing of it at the time...but now," Seteth remarks as we approach a dark pueblo styled dorm. I try to peer through the windows, but I can't see much through the dark purple curtains.

"Where was she living before this? With you?" I inquire and Seteth nods. I shake my head and chuckle. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was a bid for more breathing room from her _dear _brother."

Seteth nods and begins to fish through his pockets for his large keyring. I look around and manage to see Alois coming towards us with a large grin on his face. It seems that he spotted us making our way through here, as I presume he lives in one of the other buildings near here.

I nudge the distracted advisor. "We've got company." I spin around and put on a smile and exclaim, "Alois! Great to see you. I take it you are well?"

Alois ambles up to us as Seteth manages to get the keyring out. I notice he seems to be forcing his cheeriness more than I remember as it looks a bit ingenuine and lacks the usual confidence in his stride.

"Greetings, doctor! I presume your solo mission went well? And good evening to you as well Seteth!" Alois boisterously greets though his attitude seems to drop once he finishes his sentence.

"Good evening Alois. I take it Byleth is in Rhea's care still? How are your duties as the new knight captain coming along?" Seteth questions with a strained look on his face. Standing right beside him I can feel him becoming impatient.

Alois shrugs, his demeanor shifting to a more subdued and tired. "Well, you know it's not easy replacing someone as prolific as captain Jeralt! I've yet to really go through any of his things…" He pauses and looks to the ground where I can't quite see his face as he mutters, "It's just not easy. He was like a father to me."

"I understand your feelings, Alois. We are all in mourning over his loss, but you can rest easy knowing his killers have been dealt with. Santos was with Byleth and the Golden Deer when they tracked down the traitorous heretics."

Alois looks to me with a serious fire in his eyes. "Did you get them good? Did you avenge the captain? He deserves as much after all he's done."

Well, great now I feel awkward. I _did_ let the killer go, but I think I did a suitable job of changing Kronya's mind. Can you really blame the pawn for the decrees of the king? I can't help but feel a bit guilty that Alois is feeling so torn up. He idolized everything Jeralt was, and now here I am lying to the first man that showed me any kindness outside of Dagda.

"What's done is done," I state with a neutral expression and Alois nods at the sentiment.

"That is a load off my mind. May he rest in peace. Now, what brings you two over here? I was just getting ready for some food and sleep," Alois explains as he looks curiously at Flayn's dorm.

I look to Seteth and shrug. "He could maybe help? He's good with the students and backup doesn't hurt."

"Very well," Seteth stands up a bit straighter to assume his advisor mentality. "Alois, would you be interested in assisting us? I fear that Flayn may need help, and having another person I can trust nearby would be appreciated."

"Of course! I'm always on duty when someone is in need! As a knight-_knight captain,_ I am ready to assist in whatever way possible," Alois chimes with a thumbs up.

I look to Seteth and ask, "Seems it's settled. You ready?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Alois, stand guard," Seteth instructs as he unlocks the door and pushes the door open.

The door swings wide to reveal a very dark living quarters. With the sun nearly set and no candles lit inside the abode I cast Fire to provide a ball of light for the three of us, and the light reveals a troubling sight.

The structure of the building starts from the entryway leading into a living room area with a kitchenette near the back of the dorm, and two side doors for the sleeping quarters and a bathroom on the side of the hallway leading to the kitchenette. The living room is a mess with broken vases scattered on the ground, dirt covering the floor with wilting flower petals littering the floor, and a tea table with strange symbols carved into it. The faint scent of sulfur and rotting fish permeate the air as I'm forced to use my robe sleeve to cover my mouth.

"This is disgusting. How did you not notice?" I snap at Seteth who glares at me.

"I was trying to not be _overbearing_ as many of you put it. I figured I should respect her space...though I am having second thoughts now."

"Might want to have third and fourth thoughts on the matter too. Look at these," I say as I point to the carvings on the wooden tea table. They look like runes I've seen before in an old magical text, yet I can't quite remember their purpose.

Each rune has a specific meaning and effect, and the look on them usually depends on the culture and the era. Morfis, Dagda, Fodlan, and Albinea all have rune texts and each varies depending on the era they were developed. Some runes even being personal runes crafted by mages for a specific message or purpose, which further adds to the complexity. My knack for languages, unfortunately, doesn't extend to runes, leaving me to study them the old fashioned way.

"Some of them mean 'sanctuary' while the others are unintelligible...though I don't know what she would have used to carve these into the wood…" Seteth notes as he traces over the runes with his fingers.

"It's not a carving knife, I can tell that much," Alois adds as his hand hovers over the dagger on his belt.

I crouch down to look underneath the table and maneuver my flame to help illuminate the bottom, which I see is also littered in runes and I can see some blood-stained to the bottom of the table and what looks like fingernails stuck in the wood. Something drove her to even break off her fingernails into the wood. I look back up to the other two men and motion with my hand for them to tilt the table onto its side.

Alois and Seteth gently set the table down and Seteth gasps. Alois merely cringes and furrows his brow as Seteth whispers, "By the goddess…"

"Whatever she was trying to keep herself safe from, I'd venture the goddess isn't involved," I muse as I stand up and stretch my hips out a bit. "We need to find her."

"I couldn't agree more," Seteth replies.

We go further into the dark and quiet abode, and as we progress I notice the smell of rotting fish is centered from the kitchenette area. Broken silverware and plates liter the tile floor as my fire illuminates more of the dorm. As we reach the middle of the hallway with the bathroom and bedroom doors, Seteth puts his ear up against the door and listens. I expand my magical senses to see if I can locate her, but the entire area seems too deeply permeated in ambient magic to the point it's working like a radar jammer.

"I think I can hear her breathing," Seteth whispers as he begins to turn the knob of the door.

The door slowly creeks open to reveal a very dark bedroom that seems to have had a tornado go through it at some point. The wooden bed frame is completely sideways and up against the western wall, a feat I doubt someone of Flayn's strength could pull off easily or at all. The mattress and pillows have been ripped up as I can see goose feather covering the floor haphazardly.

As the door fully opens and I'm able to move my flame into the doorframe. I can see Flayn hunched over in the corner on her knees looking like she's kneading something with her hands. Her plain white underclothes look torn and her hair is completely knotted in some parts. As the three of us step in I can hear her lightly singing a song.

"_Reach for my hand_

_I'll soar away_

_Into the dawn _

_Oh I wish I could stay_

_Here in cherished halls_

_In peaceful days _

_I fear the edge of dawn_

_Knowing time betrays _

_Daylight pass through colored glass_

_In this beloved place_

_Silver shines, the world dines_

_A smile on each face_

_As joy surrounds, comfort abounds_

_And I can feel I'm breaking free_

_For just this moment lost in time._

_I am finally __**me**__."_

Seteth takes a few slow steps into the room. "Flayn? What are you doing?"

Flayn's repetitive movement stops as her arms go limp by her side, though she doesn't respond. I squint my eyes through the dim room and notice that her arms are stained with blood and have the same carvings from the table etched on her. I look to Seteth and Alois and mouth 'look' to him as I point to Flayn's arms. Seteth nods and begins to take a step, but Alois put his arm in front of Seteth.

"As knight captain, allow me to investigate," Alois firmly declares in a low hushed tone to which Seteth freezes in place for a second before slowly nodding.

Alois carefully tiptoes through the destroyed bedroom, though his creaky armor doesn't exactly make him stealthy. As he nears Flayn he puts on his kindest voice and soothingly asks, "Hey there kid, do you remember me? It's Alois, a friend of your brother's and knight of Seiros! We came in here to make sure you are safe." He crouches down and places a hand on her shoulder, "We just want to make sure you're okay. We're all worried sick about you."

Flayn's head slowly turns around, and as her face comes into view I cringe as I can see the bloody runes covering her face, her lips are scabbed over and split, and the scratches over her eye sockets seem to indicate she may have clawed her eyes out and blinded herself.

"What the hell…" I rasp out as Flayn stops to 'look' at Alois.

As Alois's expression instantly changes to confused and fearful while he slowly reaches for his dagger, Flayn moves blindingly fast and pounces on the knight. The ambient magic in the air goes wild causing my Fire spell to dissipate as I hear Alois cry out in pain. I can vaguely make out Flayn's silhouette on top of Alois accompanied by gnawing sounds.

I go to cast Cutting Gale to knock off the deranged Flayn, but the magic refuses to bend to my will as the ambient magic in the air flows wildly. I look desperately to Seteth who seems to be frozen in place with his mouth quivering and hands shaking. The pitch-black room makes it hard to see much of anything as our eyes had adjusted to the light as I hear Alois's yelping dwindle to gurgling and something move in the room.

"Seteth…" I nervously ask as I look to the man. "We need to kill her or escape before she kills us. The ambient magic is going nuts and I can't cast."

"My little girl…" Seteth softly whispers he looks down at his hands. The man looks broken from the display, but whatever has become of Flayn is no longer his sister.

"Yeah we can-" I start before something with great velocity collides into me knocking me to the ground. I reflexively shoot my arm out, and I manage to find Flayn's neck as she hisses and claws at me with the nubs of her fingertips. The only things keeping my face from being clawed out is my grappling training and the fact I have a longer reach than Flayn, though she is quite relentless.

"Any goddamn time, Seteth!" I shout as I grip Flayn's throat as tightly as I can, but it doesn't seem to be stopping her advance as I can't hold up my arm like this forever.

The ravenous girl kicks and claws at me, I feel my grip weakening as she keeps pressing herself into me with no regard for her safety. As her swipes near my face, I hear the sound of a wind chime followed by a crunch of something meaty. Flayn's frenzy ends abruptly as she slides off of me with Seteth holding an ornate and magically strong spear.

"I'm sorry, daughter, but you are no longer my child," Seteth solemnly remarks as he thrusts his spear one more time through Flayn's throat. "Forgive me."

I hastily clamber to my feet and brush my robes off. I look to Seteth with a raised eyebrow. "Where the hell were you hiding _that_?"

"This is the Spear of Assal, my unique weapon. Those bearing my crest with the proper rune inscribed upon their body can summon it," Seteth elaborates as he walks by me with Spear in hand towards Flayn's limp body.

I back away to give him a moment and check on Alois, though as I do I grit my teeth. Through the darkness, I can see a large pool of blood around his head. As I feel around his body for wounds I sigh as his throat is completely ripped out. No healing magic in the world can repair a wound like that, not to mention he lost a lot of blood. He probably died within 15-20 seconds after she tore through his trachea and jugular vein.

"Bad news. Alois is dead. The throat is completely shredded," I note as I look towards Seteth who is still hovering over Flayn's corpse. "Seteth?"

"I heard you, Santos. I was giving one last prayer for my daughter. She's with my wife Epona now..." Seteth glumly concedes. This whole situation makes me feel ill.

I can sense the ambient magic has returned to normal, as it would appear Flayn's body was the source of the disturbance. I quickly cast Fire again to reveal the bloody mess of the room. I tone down the power of the spell to not immediately blind myself or Seteth as I make my way to investigate Flayn's body.

"These runes caused the magical disturbance." I point to the markings up Flayn's arms, face, and legs. "She's covered in all sorts of them. What do they say?"

Seteth leans in and begins to try and read them while trying to hide the disgust upon his face. "I can't say for certain...they are strange to the ones I'm familiar with. I can vaguely understand that the commands implemented are along the lines of 'Ruin', 'Beacon', and...something else." Seteth backs himself away from her body. "I'm sorry...I just prefer not to look at her right now."

I nod. "I understand that, but a full autopsy is needed to know what happened to her. 'Ruin' and 'Beacon'…."

I rub my chin as I look over her branded body. Ruin is clearly meant to drive her insane, but why use a rune for 'Beacon'? That would only make sense for keeping track of her. I trace my hand along her body until I get to her wrists where I notice bite marks. I look over to the grieving father, as he was hiding that little fact about their relationship.

"Hey, Flayn was kidnapped earlier in the year, right? Why was that?"

"Flayn's blood is special and possesses unique properties….what are you getting at?" Seteth asks as he walks over to my side.

"What kind of properties?" I emphasize by pressing into Flayn's skin. "Either she's the most dehydrated person in the world, or someone has been feeding off her."

"_Feeding_? Like drinking her blood?"

"Mhmmm. Tell me Seteth, does Fodlan have vampires?"

Seteth raises both eyebrows as he shoots me a weird look. "I have no idea what those are."

Well, that's a positive I guess. Means one less nasty fantasy creature to contend with, but still doesn't do much to ease my anxiety. The fact remains though that she was targeted and marked to be found for feedings. She has been used for a while by the evidence of scar tissue around her wrists, and thanks to the long sleeve outfit I've always seen her in, I doubt anybody would have noticed.

"I think Sothal is here. It's just a guess, but he's in Garreg Mach. He must have found a host, but needed something to help sustain him. Judging by how drained she is I'd say this has been going on for a while." I begin to back away and head for the door. "We need to warn Rhea."

"She's tending to Byleth. She's locked herself in the inner sanctuary of Garreg Mach. Only she knows how to open it." Seteth explains.

"You gotta be kidding me," I deadpan respond to the advisor who shakes his head.

"We will only be able to speak with her once she leaves. She mentioned to me that a ceremony would be held once Byleth awoke and had her bearings."

I exhale and make my way out of the bedroom with Seteth right behind me. I go to the window and peer through the curtains. I don't see any people outside in the now torch-lit courtyard with it finally being evening.

"We need to quarantine this place immediately. Get her body to a safe place so you, Manuela, Hanneman, and I can do a full autopsy. We'll need them to successfully figure out what the hell happened. In the meantime, I'm going to go to the Abyss. I need to check on my students and check the library down there for some information on runes," I explain to which Seteth acknowledges.

"...Very well, professor. I shall alert you as soon as Rhea has left the sanctum. Good luck." Seteth states as he extends his hand for a handshake. "And thank you. I'm glad she is now at rest and no longer suffering. She's with her mother now. "

I return the gesture and shake Seteth's hand. "It was what was right. I'm just mad Alois had to die like that. Who will take over the knights?"

"Catherine most likely, but we shouldn't dwell on that for now. I fear that our enemy has planned more than we had anticipated and time is against us. I'm glad that I took you out of that cell...now I'd prefer to be alone with my daughter for a bit." Seteth's strong voice faltering as he looks back down the dark hallway.

"I couldn't agree more. Farewell, Seteth...and I'm sorry," I proclaim as I head out the door and begin to job towards the entrance to Abyss.

Once I get to the entrance of Abyss, I'll be able to Warp down there and see what else is going on. After a month away, it feels like everything has gone to shit. Me doing nothing while Sothal and the Agarthan's set their plans in motion. I feel like I'm playing catch up in an already unfair game of life, but just because the game is unfair doesn't mean you can't win.

**[End of Part 4: Ashen Tide]**

* * *

**A/N: Let the insanity begin. The stage is set and it's showtime for our cast. Who will win? Hell, who will _survive?_ I'm not shy about killing characters, but I'm trying to have it either be dramatically appropriate just to show how much things have gone sideways. Named Seteth's wife Epona since it follows the theme of lots of Irish mythology used in FE3H, so it felt appropriate. Anyways, onto what you the readers had to say! **

**Shout out to CottonElybit for helping with the editing on this chapter as well :D**

**Review Response: **

**Sakura108645: Probably, Rhea is quite full of herself. Pride is an insidious and slow killer. And this chapter probably didn't help stop any tears, and the next won't either...**

**RandomStoryReader: First off, great user name. I wish I would have come up with that. And yup, we are about to dial things up to 11/10. Thanks for reading!**

**VGBlackwing: You'll get more answers next chapter with how his ties to Sothal really work, I'm glad the suspense is keeping you entertained. Thanks for the reviews and feedback! **

**Rebiele: That is quite the compliment, so thank you very much! I'll do my best to make sure the rest of it lives up to the standard I've set :) And I didn't know that! That's really cool, reminds me I still need to play persona 5 Royale. **

**Greyjedi449t: It's getting to crunch time, so desperate measures are being brought out. Santos is straight-up not having a good time. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Bonefish: They've lived awhile to be able to take somethings in stride, though I doubt throwing someone in magical prison is a rational course of action. **

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Hey review warrior, I appreciate all the snippets of feedback! Once you get to this point in the story I'm curious about what you think. I hope the ride has been fun so far! **

**Guest #1: To be fair, I entertained that thought for a bit lol. I was considering him go nuts (or worse...) but that was a very early draft that got scrapped. Got something else fun in store :) **

**Guest #2: Yuri is about as perceptive as they come, but he also knows not to play his hand too quickly. Him waiting on Santos is reasonable, plus he's been known to hide information from allies before. I'm glad you like the depiction of Rhea and Seteth I've had in this fic, they've been some of my favorite characters to write. As for Edelgard action, the next chapter covers a lot of that and what's been going on in the Adrestian empire during this time. As for Flame Emperor info, pretty much everyone is in the dark, and Santos has never actually been face to face with the Flame Emperor so he can only make conjectures otherwise we would try and sense out their magical signature. As for combat viability, War-era Ashen Wolves will be a fun bunch of folks. Thanks for the in-depth review and reading this far! **

**Alright, I think that just about wraps up this week of events and news! Nothing else huge to report as I've got the next few chapters still in the editing process as I want them to live up to the hype. You can catch me (and a bunch of other wonderful writers in the FE fandom!) on Narwhal Lord's Fanfiction Treehouse discord Stormtide_Leviathan on discord . gg / 9XG3U7a . It's a great place for other writers to collaborate, readers, to find other awesome fics.**

**Lastly, what am I reading? Here's a peek into my reading ledger in the fandom currently and in general fiction. I highly recommend checking all of these out if you are wanting more Fire Emblem goodness or something interesting to read!**

**What Fire Emblem stories I'm currently reading on FFnet:**

**All The World's a Sale by Narwhal Lord**

**Rigged From The Start _and_ The Force's Shepards by TheBobcat18**

**Shattered Songs of Faith by Sakura108645**

**Abberation by RedXEagl3**

**A Chance for a New Dawn by LostCipher999**

**Earthborne by Mixed Valence**

**Birth and Re-Death by ThreeDollarBratwurst**

**That's most of the FE stories I try to keep up, there are a few more out there I've either finished or not very far into but they're all great stories to check out.**

**My current fiction reading: Dune by Frank Hebert and Wheel of Time series by Robert Jordan.**

**Alright...I think that's it. Drop a review to let me know what you think is going to happen or if you just want to shout at me! haha. Until next week folks, cya!**

**Next Chapter: 5/1-5/3**

**Edited: 10/11/20**


	39. End of an Era

_Runes are a complicated form of magic. They can be found through all of Fodlan and surrounding countries dating back thousands of years. They were the first form of human developed magic to see widespread use before people started mastering Faith and Reason magic. Implanting commands with the right ancient symbol infused with magic can have numerous effects, leading to some people to study them like a dead language. They fell out of favor for current magic since runes aren't viable for combat and the magical effect is static. Still, in the right hands, runes can be devastating. _

* * *

**[Part 5: Charcoal Sun]**

**Santos**

As I hurry through the torchlit market I hear a vaguely familiar voice. "Excuse me, professor!" I groan as I force myself not to frown and turn around to face the sound of the voice, which appears to be Ferdinand. He jogs up the stairs with a bright smile on his face. "It's good to see you professor! I hope you are in good health. I presume your long-term mission was a success?"

"More or less," I reply with a shrug. I'm not sure if 'success' is what I would call Flayn being dead, Seteth petrified in terror and disbelief, Byleth out cold, and still trying to figure if letting Kronya loose was the right choice. This is not the conversation I'm wanting or needing right now.

"Excellent news. Have you seen Edelgard recently? She was supposed to come back a few days ago from the capital, but we haven't seen or heard from her," Ferdinand turns around and points towards the market at a well-dressed empire mage wearing a veil. She appears to be chatting up one of the merchants as Ferdinand explains, "My father, Duke Aegir, sent his head mage Lady Pittacus to help find her. I've received a letter from Hubert who's at Enbarr, and he seems worried."

I begin to continue walking. "I'll let you know if I do Ferdinand, but it's awfully late for me and I'd rather get to bed. I'll speak to you some other time."

"Great, have a wonderful night professor Capetillo!" Ferdinand hollers as I make my getaway.

I reach the pond that reflects the moonlight brightly off its surface which would be nice any other evening. I begin to pick up my pace as I head towards the student dorms and the entrance to Abyss. As I reach the entrance to the tunnel I cast Warp on myself to send myself to the entrance of Abyss.

In a flash of light, I'm deep underground and I hear someone begin to draw their blade. "Oh, it's just you. Welcome back, doc."

I look at the burly merc who appears to be in his late 40's with a few scars on his face. I begin to walk by him but he puts his hand out to stop me. I turn to him and ask, "Yes?"

"Yuri wanted you to see him when you returned. Said it was urgent."

"Noted," I grunt as I brush past the guard and head towards the main street.

The small shanty town of Abyss seems to be operating as normal with a trading center that never sleeps, people living out of cardboard boxes, and other rejects of society flocking to the only bar that'll serve them. I walk by my old clinic and see the old Almyran healers in there doing their usual work on some of the sick which makes me smile a bit. While the guys were never much for conversation, I do appreciate their attention to detail and the fact that everyone in Abyss sees ourselves as a big family-like community.

If Yuri is wanting to see me, I walk over to the classroom since it's his usual hangout when he isn't managing his rogues or with the Ashen Wolves. I round the corner into the classroom and manage to spot the man in question talking with Constance at the far end of the classroom. I knock on a desk to get their attention as I stride into the room.

His attention is drawn to me immediately as he turns his head and smirks. "Santos, it's been a while. I was going to send another letter to encourage you to get down here, but here you are already. Get tired of vacation, or are you just worried we have broken Seteth?"

I roll my eyes and scoff, "Hilarious. Now, I heard that something was urgent?" I look around the classroom to see that it looks relatively cleaner than usual, but nobody else seems to be here.

Constance takes the initiative by placing her hand on her chest and announcing, "Professor, while your return is most fortuitous I must ask that you do not ask questions for what we are about to show you. Please follow us."

I raise an eyebrow as Constance beckons me to follow her out of the classroom. I look to Yuri for any explanation, but he just smiles and gestures for me to follow. I sigh and comply while Constance takes the lead. Constance leads me to Yuri's private room, one of the few nice rooms still in the Abyss that is actually structurally sound.

Constance knocks on the door which cracks open before it opens wide to reveal Balthus. He seems happy to see me and his other classmates as he walks over and pulls me into a bear hug, "Welcome back Doc. Where were you?!"

Feeling a bit claustrophobic from being squeezed against the brawler's pecs I try to push off the large guy, but his grip is like a vice. I manage to squeak out, "Church gave me a mission, had to go sit in a cell on short notice, we'll chat later. Can you let go?"

"Oh, sure." Balthus releases me and I straighten my robes and roll my shoulder. He then looks down both ends of the corridor and remarks, "Come on in. Hapi's got her eye on the prize right now."

My curiosity is beginning to peak, so I follow Balthus into the living quarters. I hear Yuri close and lock the door behind us. The only lighting in the room is a few candles in small wall sconces. Yuri's room is very clean and bare, much as I'd figured coming from someone who's main hobbies include spying on people and criminal enterprise. We go through the small living room that only had an empty table, a few chairs, and a bookshelf to his bedroom where I see Hapi laying down on a luxurious looking king-sized bed that's covered with dark purple satin sheets. It looks like Yuri's one for the finer things in life, not that I'm too surprised.

"Hapi, the professor is back...are you eating _snacks_ on my bed?" Yuri asks with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Just pastries. Guard duty is boring," Hapi whines. As I get closer I notice she has a few danishes setup on her torso. Hapi cranes her neck up to look at me. "Sup."

"Alright, anyone mind explaining to me what the hell we are all doing in Yuri's bedroom?"

Yuri steps forward and chuckles. "It'd be easier to show you. Balthus, the closet if you would." Yuri motions for Balthus to open the closet door, which the man obliges.

As Balthus swings open the door to Yuri's closet I'm greeted with an unexpected sight. Edelgard is tied to a wooden chair with her mouth gagged. I look to my students and deadpan ask, "Dios mio...okay, explain."

Constance takes a deep breath to give me her prepared speech, but Hapi quickly interjects, "Edie came through the back tunnels into Abyss, looked pretty dirty, wouldn't talk with us," Hapi points to me, "Only wanted to speak with you, so we tied her up. It seemed pretty fishy."

I look to Yuri. "How long has she been in your closet?" I walk to the closet and begin to inspect Edelgard for injuries. Besides the signs of slight rope burn, I can see some faint bruising on her face and skin missing from her knuckles. She must have been in one hell of a fight beforehand.

"About a day ago. She was acting very strange and jumpy, so I let her stay in the 'Ashen Wolves Inn' till you arrived," Yuri concludes. Oh, I'm sure that went over _swimmingly_.

"I'll have you know professor, I voted against this vulgar option!" Constance rebukes, though the rest of her classmates don't seem enthused.

"You didn't have any better ideas Coco, and you got outvoted," Hapi mumbles as she stuffs another danish into her mouth.

"Where are Felix and Lysithea?" I ponder as I back away from Edelgard who is looking at me with pleading eyes and muffled sounds coming from her gag.

"They are probably in their dorms. Neither knows about this, and we heard what Monica did. You have information on what happened up top?" Yuri answers as he takes a seat on his bed while crossing his arms.

"Fair enough. Now, let's get Edelgard out of bonds and some water. You guys did give her food and water, right?"

The Ashen Wolves look between each other for a moment. "I thought that was your job, Constance," Balthus meekly murmurs.

Constance balks and points at our lazy red-head. "I told Hapi to do it since I had other duties."

"I forgot. Oops."

I facepalm. "Seriously." I shake my head and begin undoing the bindings. "Whatever. I've had a hell of a day already, and this isn't even in the top five of weird shit I've dealt with today. Now, can someone get some water and food for the poor girl?"

I ungag Edelgard takes in a deep breath. "...Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, we are all going to have a little chat and sort all this nonsense out," I reply to the Adrestian heiress. I look back to my students and command, "Bring the alcohol too. I have a feeling we are all going to need it. Maybe all of it."

* * *

"Is there any grog left?" I wake up from the floor and begin to wipe some drool from my face. The stuff the Inn provides is nasty swill that I refuse to call whiskey or rum purely on principle. We ran out of Yuri's good wine about 30 minutes into our group debate.

With all of us splayed out in different parts of Yuri's room after nearly two hours of explaining what had happened in the past month, who's in control of what, and what's coming...we had a bit of a meltdown. As I scan the room I notice most everyone else has passed out besides Balthus who's thighs are currently being used as a pillow by Constance and Yuri who is sitting up against the door with a pensive look upon his face.

What we learned when we put our brains together was not a storm, but a full-on shit blizzard of bad stuff coming our way. Edelgard fled from Enbarr nearly a week ago when she tried to secure the throne with Hubert, but her uncle Lord Arundel seemingly helped revivify King Ionius IX in his decrepit state to a man of great health. At first, she was overjoyed until somehow evidence of her wanting to overthrow the nobility was presented before the emperor, to which he ordered her arrest and execution for treason. Hubert allowed himself to be captured to help her flee from the plot apparently arranged by Lord Arundel and Prime Minister Aegir to puppeteer a now healthy and compliant Emperor Ionius IX.

She further explained that it is somehow connected to the Agarthans and that they used blood-based soul magic. In her bid for escape, she and Hubert discovered the means to which they did it in Arundel's study; my blood magic notes that I made back in Galatea territory outlined the means since I had several extra vials of my blood in that whole alchemy kit to help facilitate the process. I really wanted to say 'I told you so' for thinking she could use the Agarthans as her tools, but considering it's my past mistake that put her there, I held my tongue.

So with my seemingly quarantined research from Faergus being used by the upper elites and Agarthans in Adrestia, we are in a boatload of trouble as they're marching a sizable force on Garreg Mach for housing the traitor princess as well as numerous other reasons I imagine. Edelgard mentioned she was about three days ahead of the army and considering she arrived almost two days ago...yeah, it's going to be a bad time. Hence the alcohol use and why she came looking for me in a frenzy through the back tunnels of Abyss to avoid being seen by anyone.

While I feel for her, I can't help but be a little aggravated about my warnings to her. I explicitly told her not to underestimate the Agarthans, trust me, yet here she is now framed as the worst criminal in her country. I'm still a close second.

As for my revelations about Solon, the Agarthans, Flayn, and the Sothal situation...I'll just say it wasn't great for the already dreary mood. We have a radical god who is amassing power to destroy the world by draining Flayn of blood, an army of people coming for an unwitting church that has no formal leadership of its knights at the moment, and Rhea has sealed herself away to have some alone time with the vessel of her dead mother that she may or may not have had a hand in. We're not sure yet, but we've had very little good news tonight.

As for the plan tomorrow, We're going to organize Abyss for the incoming invasion before seeking out Seteth for the ceremony in the Holy Tomb, try and get there in time with the rest of my students, and then hopefully figure out a defense plan or evacuation for this mess. It hinges on Rhea and Seteth getting things organized together on their end quickly _and_ not having something go to crap from Sothal's presence being here somewhere at Garreg Mach. Hopelessness paired with powerlessness makes for a huge depressing pill to swallow.

With it probably nearing early morning at this point I heft myself up to my feet using the bed as support and cast Restore on myself. It's mainly used to get rid of various poisons, but also works on flushing out alcohol. The only downside much to my dismay is it does not cure hangovers. Living in a world with magic and still, nobody has figured that one out.

As I finish my spell I nudge Hapi, who's passed out on the bed in a starfish-like pose. She grumbles and rolls over causing me to roll my eyes and send a small Thunder spell at her. She yelps in surprise and falls off the bed, managing to wake up Edelgard who moans, "What time is it...ugh my head?"

"Apparently time for us to wake up," Hapi grumbles as she brushes pastry crumbs off her wrinkled crop top outfit.

I make my way over to Constance and give her a nudge with my foot. "We have to get ready. Organize what able fighters we have in Abyss to help protect Garreg Mach, explain things to Rhea, and try not to get killed in the process. We have a big day ahead of us. I'm also open to suggestions."

"We've discussed most of our options last night," Yuri stands up from his thinking position. "I'll go round up who I can for a defensive effort. The rest of us should split up to make sure people are ready for what's to come. If they come down here looking for Edelgard, we'll need everyone in on the ploy."

"What should I do then?" Edelgard questions as she begins to stand up, I cast Restore on her. Edelgard seems to perk up a bit as the spell resolves and whispers, "Thank you."

As I'm casting Restore on everyone, I look to Yuri who clears his throat. "Edelgard, you are going to stay here. You're a liability on the surface, and you'll be useful after this has blown over. You still have a legitimate chance for the throne if you can garner support to help destabilize the current regime."

Edelgard crosses her arms and frowns. "And I'm certain you'll want a say?"

Yuri chuckles as he opens the bedroom door. "Naturally. Every empire needs a spymaster. Especially one with a high pay rate."

"I never agreed to that."

"You did as soon as you came to us for help. Welcome to the team, Edelgard," Yuri smirks as he runs his fingers through his messy lavender hair. "I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership."

"Mhmmm, let's talk about logistics when we're sure we aren't dead?" I quip as I make my way past Yuri who is locked in a staring match with a fuming Edelgard. I hate to admit it, but he's right. She gave up the decision making when she came to us for help, which means concessions will have to be made.

I head out of Yuri's spacious living quarters towards my clinic. Everyone seems to be doing their normal routines. I see some people heading to the scrap heap, the market is bustling, and the usual empty wayseer's room actually has someone inside for once. For all the time I've spent in Abyss I've never seen or met the person that runs it, so I just might do that later. I could use a good distraction right about now.

* * *

After nearly two hours of directing people, organizing clinic supplies, finding something to eat, and talking with various guards I'm free. Thankfully the clinic isn't very packed with high-risk patients so the healers won't be stressed too much in the worst-case scenario. I begin making my way towards the wayseer's room and knock on the open door.

I see a red-haired woman clad in a sleek cream-colored robe, a feather circlet upon her head, and lots of jewelry adorning her ears and fingers. In front of her is a large crystal ball that I would associate with a scam artist if I were back on Earth, though here it seems a bit more in place. As I stand in the door frame the scent of jasmine incense permeates the air as I notice the woman look to me with a kind smile.

"May I come in?"

She nods and motions for me to take a seat across from her. I nod and take my seat carefully. Sitting across from her I get a strong feeling of calm wash over me as the smell from the incense seems stronger near her.

"Welcome, Santos Capetillo. You've come a long way, but I'm glad you are here. My business in Abyss revolves around fate. How may I be of service to you today?"

"You seem to know who I am, but who are you? I've never seen you down here until today."

The woman traces her fingers gently across her crystal ball in a circular motion. Her eyes bore into me and I notice a twitch in her lip begin to shape into a smile. "You may call me Delphi. I am here when I'm needed, nothing more." Delphi straightens her posture a bit. "Now tell me, Santos. Before I give you a reading, I have a small request for you. A question that requires answering."

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Delphi leans in towards me, and as she does I can see the light from the candle on the table reflecting the various crystalline patterns of the orb in her eyes. "Do you believe in destiny?"

Really? How much more cliche can a question get with a seer? I try to remain respectful and not scoff as I reply, "I would say it's a load of garbage. Destiny is what people use to blame their shortcomings on."

Delphi nods sagely. "Very well. Allow me the opportunity to perhaps dissuade you. Place your hand on the crystal ball."

"Isn't that your job?"

Delphi raises an eyebrow, "Who is the seer here?"

"Fair," I sigh as I move my hand to the surprisingly warm orb.

The orb begins to glow dimly as I rest my hand on it. Delphi places both her hands on top of mine and closes her eyes. "I sense you're still resisting. Please relax."

"I can firmly say as a medical care provider, telling someone to relax is a paradox," I quip to which Delphi opens one of her eyes and gives me a deadpan look. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "Alright, I'll try."

I try to not let the flood of anxious ideas swarm in my mind and focus on my breathing and the warmth of the crystal ball and Delphi's hands. As we sit there silently I don't sense any anomalous magical activities as I let go of the tension in my shoulders. I feel the orb begin to get warmer, but not uncomfortably so.

"It is done." I hear Delphi state.

I open my eyes and I take off my hand from the orb, which has gone from a pale opaque blue to a swirling misty dark blue. Nothing seems particularly remarkable about it as I don't feel any unusual magical energy coming off of it. I can sense Delphi has some decently strong magic and the orb seems to be magical, but the power level seems mundane at best.

"So...that's it? What's my fortune?"

Delphi reaches across the table and gently cradles my face with both of her hands. I guess we're doing this now.

"You are afraid, Santos Capetillo, but it is okay to be afraid. It's what separates people from the beasts. I've seen where your path leads, and you will be happy once you learn to forgive yourself. Lies are told by those who deny their weakness. Once you understand this, it will lead you down a better path."

"What kind of reading is this? Why tell me these things?"

Delphi smiles and whispers, "Because you wanted to hear them. You must play your part in helping someone seize this world."

A bit at a loss for words I brush off Delphi's hands and rub my temple. Well, that was probably the most cryptic thing I've heard in a while, but coming from a seer I'm not too surprised. She probably does this to all her patrons to make them think harder about themselves.

"Sometimes you may not win, but it is merely enough that your enemies lose. Remember this later today in the Holy Tomb when faced with the godhead."

"What did you just say?" I slowly look up to Delphi who is looking at me with a kind smile and relaxed posture. "What do you know about the Holy Tomb? Who told you?"

I stand up from my seat quickly. I can feel my heart rate increasing as I glare at the woman, but she only returns a blissful expression. I didn't sense any magic happening earlier, so how would she know about something like that? Either I should have been coming to fortune-tellers much sooner for my information, or something is screwy.

"Hey, whatcha doing in there?"

I spin around to see Hapi leaning against the doorframe and munching on an apple. "Hapi, did you or anyone else tell people what's going on?"

Hapi shakes her head, "Nu-uh. But, why you standing in an empty room? I heard your voice down the hall so I popped my head in."

"What?" I turn to face Delphi, but she's nowhere to be seen. The candle, crystal ball, and incense aroma are gone. The world suddenly shifts to darkness as cobwebs are covering the table and chair across from me. "What the hell…"

"You know, Bleeder," Hapi steps into the room and takes another large chomp out of her snack. "Sometimes, I worry about you. You sure you're alright? Cause it looks like you were talking to yourself in an empty room."

I try to get a handle of my breathing as I can feel my face becoming hot. "Fine. I'm fine. When was the last time anybody has used this room?"

"Nobody has used this room for years. It's been empty since I came to Abyss. I think there used to be some alchemist or magician that used this room awhile back, but I can't remember."

I nod slowly. "Ahuh." I shake my head and change the subject, as my mental health doesn't need to be addressed when there are more pressing things going on."Well, let's go meet up with the others, we should be hearing from Seteth soon, I'd guess."

I follow Hapi out of the abandoned wayseer's room and look one last time over my shoulder to make sure it's still the same. Yup, still an empty dark room. I sigh as Hapi leads me to the Ashen Wolves classroom where I see Yuri talking with a few of his brutes, Constance is over by a small makeshift alchemy station brewing vulneraries by the looks of it, and Balthus is absent.

"Found him Yuri-bird," Hapi announces as she plops herself on a nearby table and stretches out her arms.

I frown and shake my head. "We have chairs you know."

"Mhmmm. So we do."

Nope, I'm not taking the bait for that argument. I leave Hapi to her lounging as I approach Yuri. He motions for the few rogues to disperse and they give me a small berth of space as they go around me and exit the classroom.

"So are we settled?"

Yuri nods, "I believe so. My boys know what to do if things go south. We should go topside and find Seteth and the other Ashen Wolves. The rest will take care of things down here."

"Just you and me, huh? I take it Edelgard is somewhere safe?"

"More or less, but I can guarantee nobody else will find her. Had Balthus take her deeper into Abyss, and if you don't know those tunnels like a local, you'll be lost for hours in the dark."

"Sounds good to me." I agree as Yuri double checks his waist for his sword and dagger.

"Alright, it's showtime. Warp us outta here." Yuri instructs and I oblige. I dual cast Warp on each of us with the surface entrance as the target. Even if I hallucinated that seer, what she said was true about today. I need to be there in the Holy Tomb for the ceremony. I can feel in my gut that something isn't right about how quick and sudden this is.

* * *

Yuri and I appear in a flash of light, nearly causing the entrance guard to fall over from fright. I'm still surprised he hasn't gotten used to me doing that. I brush some dirt off my robes that our arrival caused as Yuri elaborates, "Princess gave me the details about when the army should be arriving. With her information on marching speeds and logistics, I'd say we have about 2 or so hours before forward scouts arrive."

I look up at the sky and judging by the sun's location I'd reckon it's around the second chime. The army will be just in time to ruin dinner. _Lovely_.

I nod and reply, "Alright, so let's get on over to the main building. We've got no time to waste."

We rush through the north side of Garreg Mach past the training ground and into the large stone building that houses the offices, medical center, and library on the second floor. We pass a few knights and monks who give us some strange looks as we jog by, and thankfully nobody thinks it too odd and stops us.

As we crest the stairs I turn to Yuri. "I'll go check the clinic. You check the offices."

Yuri gives me a quick salute before bolting South towards the offices while I head to the East Wing of the building towards the clinic. Maintaining my jog I get there relatively soon, though I do curse whoever built this place for why they thought it had to be so damn big.

I get to the clinic door and notice it's locked, and while I haven't had a chance to get my keys back from Seteth I bang on the door. "Open up!"

"Clinic is closed at the moment! Sorry!" I hear Manuela's muffled voice reply and I groan in irritation.

"This is Santos! Open up the damn door!"

I hear some scuttling and a few clicks from the door as Manuela opens the door and huffs, "You could be a little more polite, you know?"

"Ah! We could use your assistance right about now," I hear Hanneman comment from deeper within the clinic.

I peer over Manuela's shoulder and notice Flayn's body on an operating table. I look back to Manuela who seems to be trying hard to keep an impassive face. "Where's Seteth?"

"He should be in his office...he didn't want to watch." Manuela looks over her shoulder and lowers her voice. "I can hardly blame him. She was such a sweet girl, you know?"

Yeah, except last night when she nearly killed me due to unstable runic magic. I nod and reply, "I'll be heading to Seteth then, but it'd put that body on hold. We have bigger problems."

"I'll say, a few of my students have been playing hooky it seems and I just can't get Cyril to cut my bangs right. He is the best stylist we have, you know," Manuela winks at me. "My secret to you."

I roll my eyes and exhale deeply through my nose, "Just pack up here and go find Catherine. We have soldiers that will be moving on Garreg Mach within a few hours."

Manuela's conversational and pleasant aura immediately shifts as she narrows her eyes and asks, "Are you serious?"

"Serious as a goddamn heart attack. Edelgard is missing and the empire has sent troops here. I have reason to believe that they aren't going to want to negotiate much."

"Very well. Hanneman and I will get our students together and help round up the knights. You said you were going to find Seteth?"

"Yeah, and then hopefully Rhea and the Golden Deer," I respond as I begin jogging away, "And be careful!"

"You should listen to your own advice!" Manuela hollers back as I race down the corridor.

I manage to make it to Seteth's office in about a minute where I see Yuri talking with the poor guy. By the looks of his disheveled clothes, reddish eyes, and messy hair, I'd say he didn't sleep at all last night.

I barge into the open office and look to Yuri, "So, did you fill him in?"

Yuri nods and looks to Seteth who replies, "I'm informed. We need to get to Lady Rhea immediately in the Holy Tomb. She left not too long ago with Byleth and the rest of the Golden Deer. I'm ready if you are to use Warp."

I shrug and meekly respond, "I would, but I don't know the location nor am I familiar with all the area below the monastery. I'd probably get us stuck in a wall or something. We'll have to walk it."

Seteth rubs his chin in thought and snaps his fingers. "You can send yourself and other people specific distances correct?" I nod slowly as Seteth continues, "Than send us from here several meters directly down. That should land us in the Holy Tomb."

"I'm not going to hit any weird magical turbulence, am I?" I ask hesitantly. The last way I want to die is being killed by a bad warp and my body separating at the atomic level.

Seteth puts a hand on my shoulder. "It should work, I know the layout of Garreg Mach better than anyone. Let's go. We must do this for everyone at the monastery, and Flayn's sake."

Yuri puts a hand on my shoulder. "You two go ahead, I'll go round up Lysithea and Felix. They are still in the dark."

I give Yuri a look of understanding as he backs out of the room. As I hear his footsteps grow quieter into the distance, I close my eyes to help visualize the landing spot. I open an eye and glance at Seteth one last time and shrug. "Here goes nothing."

I pour all of my focus and mana into the Warp spell, which I can feel leaving me drained of the spell. This Warp with an extra passenger in conjunction with the one to get out of Abyss is going to probably leave me tapped for the rest of the day. I'll still have Rescue at my disposal if I need it, but if we are to fight against enemy forces we'll be at a huge disadvantage.

In a flash of white light, Seteth and I vanish from his office. The odd sensation of falling accompanies me during the spell, like my stomach is trying to escape out of my ears. Just as suddenly the feeling arrived, it disappears as Seteth and I materialize and drop about a foot out of the air and land on the cold stone. If I don't die today, I'm going to complain about my back later to everyone.

"Sorry to disturb you when you're distressed, archbishop, but we have some guests that decided to drop in."

I groan as I roll over. Half from the pain of hitting the ground and the other half from that terrible pun I just heard from Claude. Someone comes over to help me up, and as I look up I notice it's Raphael who is helping me brush the dirt off my robe. I swear these things just collect any extra grime.

I mouth 'thanks' to the bulky Raphael as Seteth gets to his feet with some assistance from Marriane. Looking ahead, I see Byleth sitting on a stone throne that I vaguely recognize and Rhea standing in front of it with her back turned to us.

"Lady Rhea!" Seteth cries as he ambles up to the frozen archbishop who is saying something under her breath I can't quite hear. I follow Seteth up to Rhea while disregarding the strange looks from the Golden Deer.

As I catch up to Seteth, who is surprisingly more nimble than I ever gave him credit for I hear Rhea muttering, "It should have worked...what could be missing?"

Byleth looks relatively uncomfortable sitting upon the stone throne that I figured why it looks familiar. It was what Sothal was sitting on in the dream when I visited Byleth via Wander. It makes sense that the Goddess of the Beginning would have her world be centered around where it all began.

"Rhea, we have terrible news. Outside-"

Rhea shoots a deadly glare at Seteth. "And what of it? This is the most important thing in the world, but it's missing _something._" Rhea looks down at the ground and bemoans, "What did I do wrong. She is on the throne...there should be a revelation."

Rhea is so absorbed right now in her own emotions that she hasn't even acknowledged me yet, which I don't mind too much. I'm still technically supposed to be in a magical prison cell. I look to Byleth who gives me a shrug, but her expression quickly changes to curiosity as she seems to spot something in the distance.

Before I can turn around I hear Rhea lament, "What's missing? We were just a step away…"

"Because it's _my_ throne."

A deep yet familiar voice draws everyone's attention to the entrance to the Holy Tomb. There, walking down the steps slowly with a silver lance in hand is Dimitri. From a distance, it's hard to tell what his face is looking like, but I can immediately tell from the magical aura exuding from him, it's not Dimitri at all. It's Sothal.

"But how... the seals are only accessible to the children of the Goddess," Rhea comments with uncertainty. As I look to the archbishop I see something in her face that I've never seen before; Fear.

The Golden Deer students begin to murmur amongst themselves as the form of Dimitri slowly makes his way across the long tomb floor. He holds his arms out and exclaims, "I helped design those seals. Did you really think they'd keep me out?"

"Hey Teach, what's going on?" Claude quips as Byleth gets off the stone throne and begins marching towards the middle of the tomb to meet Dimitri.

Seteth, Rhea, and I watch with our breath held as Byleth meets the vessel of Sothal in the center of the tomb. Time seems to grind to a halt as I can hear my heart beating slowly inside my ears and sweat starting to bead on my forehead.

"Who are you?" Byleth asks as she draws the Sword of the Creator and holds it firmly with both hands.

"I'm Sothal, the other half to you...but you aren't Sothis, are you?" Dimitri's head cocks to the side with a smirk as he looks Byleth up and down as if evaluating her. "No...you are merely a pretender. Someone who took the power for themself, but had no idea what you wield. Like a child with fire."

I want to move but I feel as if my feet are made of cement, holding me in place. I try to speak yet no words come out as I feel frozen in place forced to watch Byleth and Sothal have their exchange. From my view, I notice that all the Golden Deer have frozen in place and stopped talking. As I try to reach out with my magic it feels like I'm under the weight of a vast ocean of power that is rooting even my mind from forming spells or complex thoughts. This is the power of a vessel truly realized.

"You...were the one that wanted to kill my father. That prevented me from it, and you've taken the face of an ally like they do," Byleth muses as the two begin to circle each other like hungry tigers trying to figure out who is the predator and who is the prey.

Sothal shakes his head and chuckles, "Girl, I don't know your father. My children can be...precocious. Worry not though, you all will soon join him, along with the countless others."

Byleth roars in anger and charges Sothal. With incredibly fast and precise strikes Byleth uses the Sword of the Creator like a chained whip to lash out against her enemy, though Dimitri's body merely dances around or parries the strikes. Their exchange lasts maybe twenty seconds before Sothal steps inside Byleth's guard with supernatural speed and grabs her by the wrist. Byleth cries out in pain as I can hear bones cracking from the monstrous grip and the Sword of the Creator falls to the ground.

"9 seems to be your limit. Shame. Sothis used to be able to do this dance with me for an eternity, which is why we settled on a truce." Sothal sneers as he looks at the Sword of the Creator lying on the ground. "Such a historic weapon...such a pity that this was all it amounted to. In the hands of a _pretender_."

Sothal squeezes Byleths wrists harder making me want to cringe, yet unable to physically do so. Byleth falls to her knees as the sound of popping bone fills the room as she screams, "Stop!"

"Tsk tsk," Sothal chides the writhing professor as he spins around her so that she is facing us with him placed behind her. "Today marks the end of an era. You've all had your time in the sun, especially you," Sothal smirks and points his lance at Rhea, "but all good things must come to an end, as they always have. Though, it's all thanks to you," Sothal points his lance at me and smiles like someone who just saw their pet do a trick. "Thank you, Santos. Without your existence, the cycle would have never been restored. I'll think of you fondly in my memories, despite your resistance. It was to be expected, after all. You're only human."

Sothal rears back his spear to impale Byleth, and just as he reaches back all the way I hear Rhea bellow, "No!" and a great beam of energy shoots out beside me towards Sothal. The ray of highly condensed energy I presume to be the spell Seraphim hits Sothal directly in the face causing him to stagger several meters backward and let go of Byleth.

As he groans I feel control return to my body as I feel my fingers move again quickly followed by the rest of my limbs. The other students seem to be experiencing what I am with hushed whispers of despair parting from their lips. I look over to Seteth to see he has the Spear of Assal already in his hands and Rhea sprinting towards the center of the tomb.

"Seteth, what the hell was that?" I gasp out as I try to steady my scrambled thoughts into something for casting. Whatever Sothal did to freeze everyone is like a hard stop on mental and motor functions.

As Rhea nears the center of the tomb Sothal begins laughing from his back and clapping. "Ha! So my dear niece does have something to say! I'm not surprised you're going out kicking and screaming."

Rhea kneels beside a very dazed Byleth and begins casting Heal. She looks up to Sothal and hisses, "I will not let you harm anyone here you foul creature! You are an abomination!"

"Am I now?" Sothal chuckles as they raise their body. His face seems to be repairing itself rapidly, like some form of enhanced self-healing. He begins to walk towards Rhea who stands up and assumes a combat stance. " And what would that make you, hmmm? Tell me, Seiros...have you really made a difference in these insignificant creatures' lives?"

"I have been a beacon of hope waiting for the return of the goddess! You want nothing else than to consume and destroy. A hunger for death knows no end."

Sothal continues to walk forward casually and raises a finger to emphasize their point, "Ah, but were you really? There is a reason why people aren't supposed to live so long. You become stagnant. Worn down and broken, like an old machine. One that needs replacing. This is mercy, so don't make this harder than it has-"

Rhea manages to blast Sothal with another strong beam of Seraphim, making him stumble a bit, but he manages to keep his footing this time. Rhea goes to blast him again, but this time he sidesteps and shrugs, "Very well. Let's see how well you fair without my sister holding your hand."

After Sothal's words, the dam of tension between the rest of us breaks as we rush to the center of the tomb to aid Rhea and Byleth while beams of powerful magic begin to spray across the tomb. The students seem armed with at least daggers and some light training gear, but nothing particularly deadly. They were expecting a religious ceremony after class, not a massacre.

As a few of us manage to get near the fray, I can feel the raw unrestrained magic power from each of them and it's nearly breathtaking. Their movements are fluid and calculated, almost as if their bodies are attached to marionette strings by how narrowly each seems to evade the other. Rhea seems to be losing ground due to having to use magic against Sothal and his lance, and he seems a tad faster than Rhea.

I cast Physic on Rhea to hopefully lessen the effort for her muscles to preform her evasive maneuvers, though I cringe as the first student to join the fray is Leonie who joins the fray with a battle cry. Seeing how intense the rhythm of the fight is I go to cast Rescue on the girl to prevent her from becoming a skewer, but I see Sothal glance at me for a second and grin. As I release the magic for my Rescue spell it fizzles as I feel the effects of Silence fall upon me. I frown and grit my teeth since the deranged god can cast spells faster than I can think them up.

In a swift motion, he closes the distance with Rhea and grabs her by the bicep and I feel the ambient magic twitch as I realize Sothal is casting Harvest on Rhea who screams in pain. Just as quickly as he nabbed Rhea, he releases her, and she falls to the ground motionless. He bats away Leonie's dagger and places his free hand on her head and she instantly dissolves into dust. No screaming, no pain, no anything. She was fighting and suddenly even her clothes are nothing more than ashes.

We all give Sothal a berth of space after that little maneuver as he spits out some blood. "Well, seems like you are starting to figure it out. Do you think you had a chance against your destiny?"

Seteth looks to me and whispers, "Get Lady Rhea out of there…" I nod to him as I feel the effects of Sothal's silence wane. I manage to snag Rhea, and as I do the ground quakes and I see cracks forming in the ground and ceiling.

The ground begins to separate in the middle of the Holy Tomb a bit, with Byleth's barely conscious body lingering dangerously close to the edge. I cast a Physic spell on her to assist as I hear Seteth yell, "Get Rhea and the other students to safety! Professor Eisner and I will buy you all time to escape!"

I want to say I'll stay and fight. I look over to Byleth who is engaged with Sothal once again barely holding her own. Seteth manages to help hoist Rhea on my shoulders and I give him a nod. "Okay. Do what you need to do."

Seteth races off with spear in hand and jumps into the fray to join Byleth in a deadly dance of metal with the harbinger god. I see Rapheal and Hilda race towards me to help carry Rhea, who is surprisingly heavier than I would have thought. I swear this woman is made of lead or something. Another option could be I'm just this weak, but I'd like to think my training with Balthus helped me out. We hustle out and hop over the expanding gap along with the rest of the students towards the exit who are huddling around.

Claude is watching the fight with a pained expression on his face, Ignatz standing holding him around the waist to make sure he doesn't bolt. As I turn around to look back at the fight between the three of them I see a large white beam tear through the ceiling where the crack would be. As I squint my eyes to help shield myself from the absurd amount of light I see Seteth get impaled, followed by Sothal getting impaled by Byleth before they are absorbed into the beam of energy.

The ceiling of the Holy Tomb begins to crumble and collapse in blocking off our view of the fight. I look back to the students and shout, "We need to get out of here!" We begin to march up the stairs as the walls crack and creak with each passing second.

Everyone is silent on the way up out of the catacombs, and as we crest the final flight of stairs I see Yuri standing with a hand on his dagger, Felix fully equipped for battle, and Lysithea in her battle mage robes.

"Yuri, what are you doing here!" Claude exclaims as he rushes ahead of us to greet the purple-haired rogue. "This place is falling apart, we need to leave!"

Yuri nods and replies, "Agreed. I'm taking Rhea and the professor. You take your group to the surface. I think Hanneman is facilitating the evacuation."

"What's going on up there? We saw large beams of light and-"

"I don't know Claude, but it's bad. The Adrestians have some sort of...weapon as far as I know, Yuri explains before moving his attention to me. "You okay, doc?"

"Been better," I shrug as I can feel my hand shaking from how rattled I am. Is that really Sothal's power? Dimitri wasn't even in the perfect host, yet Sothal managed to have total control over everything it seemed. Part of me feels like they may succeed if that beam didn't kill him...and yet I can still sense their presence. Byelth's too, though both feel as if they are muted.

"Good, Felix and I can help carry Rhea. We got to get to Abyss before it all crashes down. Evacuating everyone won't be easy, but I'm sure Constance is already on it."

I nod to Yuri and look to Claude, "Looks like this is where we part ways...I'm sorry for what has happened, but we should talk again soon about this, but war is breaking out as we speak."

"Couldn't agree more, though I think I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life. See ya around, doc."

I shake Claude's hand and wave to the rest of the remaining Golden Deer. The kids will be scarred for the rest of their lives from the absurdity they just witnessed. I know I will be.

With Felix and Yuri's help carrying Rhea is relatively easy. We enter into a secret tunnel at Yuri's behest with Lysithea using my Fire technique to light the way for us. Garreg Mach has fallen to the Agarthans, Rhea is comatose, and Sothal has returned. Just like Sothal said; it's the end times.

* * *

**A/N: Well, did it live up to the hype? So hard to hit expectations sometimes, so lemme know if it slapped, whiffed, or somewhere in between. Anyways, that's a wrap on White Clouds as we go to the fallout of everything next part I'm calling Charcoal Sun. First, as for some of the critique on the previous chapter, the simple truth is I'm still learning. Trial and error :). Second, I personally feel like the last chapter was one of my weakest and should have been split into two separate parts, so apologies for the jarring pacing. Once the fic is finished I might 'remaster' it via some small rewriting and editing. No huge changes to the overall canon though. Lastly, I haven't had my primary beta for the last few chapters which hurts, but again that's just how things roll sometimes. Thankfully they've caught up again so I've been able to make sweeping edits on the previous few chapters. I'm certain the difference is noticeable. **

**In other news, I've managed to slip in a few cameos and references here and there in the fic with a big yet obscure one in this chapter. I figure you can spot it, but who knows the origin? Hint: It's another Fire Emblem game. **

**last bit of news, as now we are on the back 9 (golf terms, not actually 9 chapters lol) of the fic so to speak (already?!) I have plans for another lengthy OC FE fic after this. After going back and forth on whether or not to, I've managed to finish my final outline (It's the 7th if you're curious) for this story and I've begun my outlining of my next one. The only hint I'll give is it's based in the world of Archanea, which suggests a myriad of games but feel free to speculate. I'll post more info and perhaps a poll on my profile as this story reaches its end with more information. **

**Review Response: Thanks for the numerous reviews and feedback! **

**Fabricator General Thres'ri: I understand your concerns, and hopefully this current one has helped emphasize the emotions going on. The last chapter ran long for my taste and ended up getting a bit scrunched at the end. My rationale is it would be more shock than anything as the primary emotion, but I get the flip side too. Thanks for the feedback! **

**Hyperink: This is true. **

**Sukaleska: Grudge Flayn haunts my nightmares. The fish baby deserved more, as did her father. **

**flitterflux: So, I totally get your thought process here, so I'll try and explain my reasoning (feel free to agree or disagree). This is a specific POV, so some facts _will _be skewed for the reader to digest. Santos suffers a lot from implicit bias, as you've probably noticed he isn't the most morally good person, and emotions of attachment muddle his reasoning. Now, someone _will_ call him out on his shit very soon. It's been coming and something I've had planned, so I think you'll enjoy that. And to hit your last point, the ship between OCxRhea will be rocky. Also, Edelgard isn't the villain (minor antagonist early on) in this fic, I have a different endgame planned for her. **

**Louie Yang: You're surprisingly close to the actual truth of the story lol. But also, same here xD**

**Dandaman5: Mhmmm, let the chaos ensue! **

**Rebiele: Thanks for the support, glad I managed to surprise you (and hopefully others) with this death. I also thought it was weird the devs never explained or explored the use of her blood or the whole kidnapping thing. **

**Sakura108645: You probably think I'm more of a monster now. I'll brace for emotional impact lol. And thanks! The first time incorporating lyrics, so hopefully, that went over well and didn't feel choppy. **

**Boy Knight: Shock was what I was going for, but as I said to another reviewer, it could have been expressed better on my part. Welcome to the storm that is the end of White Clouds, enjoy! **

** Warlord of Chaos: Yeah, things have gotten pretty bad. Rhea has not been a great person as of late, and Seteth has had every right to be worried, enough to the point where he is directly going against Rhea's commands. Seteth is a wreck, and he died avenging his dear daughter. Thank you for the feedback, stay tuned, and your English is good! **

**DemonEnded: Manuela and Hanneman do deserve more screen time, but with such a large cast of people it's difficult to wedge it in. We won't know what becomes of Flayn's corpse until much later due to the catastrophe going on at Garreg Mach. Seteth deserved a heroic send-off, and I hope he got it. **

**RandomStoryReader: Hopefully this and the following chapter touch up better on the deaths going on. Thanks for the feedback and I hope you continue to enjoy it! **

**raychii521: I've had the Kronya scene planned for a while, as I find the character interesting and it helped explain some world-building details that will be applicable to another character. I checked out Under Fire, but I'm very unfamiliar with Kingdom Hearts. **

**That's it for this week! Next week I'll have the start of the Charcoal Sun arc! Some other house cleaning notes is I've revised a part in chapter 36 that was some minor convoluted exposition. It should be more cohesive now. Other than that thanks for the reviews, reads, favorites, and follows :)**

**Next Chapter: 5/8/20-5/10/20**

**Edited: 10/11/20**


	40. Iron Will

_Sometimes when you fight, you lose. When you lose, you are forced to look at yourself in the mirror and wonder where it went wrong. Sometimes there is no answer. Sometimes you are forced to swallow the truth and the pain of knowing you were never going to win. Sometimes this reflection sparks a change so that you can move forward._

* * *

**Santos**

Most of Abyss managed to get evacuated thanks to Yuri and Constance's careful planning. We managed to take some tunnels through the mountains to land us in Magdred territory the next day. As paranoid as we are, we collapsed the tunnel behind us just in case the army gave chase. Even if they went around the mountain they'd be nearly a week behind us. Thankfully, Shamir and Yuri did most of the pathfinding to make sure we didn't get trapped in the nearly pitch-black tunnels with several false passages.

While most of the citizens of Abyss were pretty okay with leaving due to conflict, we still don't exactly know at this point what happened to Garreg Mach. We know _something_ managed to collapse Abyss and most if not all the underground of Garreg Mach. I know from my knowledge of Earth what could be capable of that but in _Fodlan_? I haven't made any suggestions that people have access to WMD's so I've chalked it up to siege magic that I haven't heard of.

Edelgard has been very mum since we departed from Garreg Mach. I haven't had the chance to engage her much since looking after the still comatose Rhea, but from what Balthus has briefly told me; she's not feeling great. My guess is she feels a mix of guilt, anger, and regret. She took on an ancient order of assholes and didn't come out on top. Big surprise there.

With most of the Abyssians going their separate ways, the small group of the Ashen Wolves, Rhea, Edelgard, and I managed to make it to a small inn within Magdred territory. Yuri handled payment and managed to snag us four rooms for the night to discuss. We've been on the run from Garreg Mach for nearly two days and we're all spent emotionally, physically, and mentally.

With Rhea comfortably resting in a room I head back downstairs to the small lobby where the rest of us agreed to meet. No other patrons seem to be at any tables aside from the sleepy innkeeper on the other side of the room on this late-night, I take my seat at the round table with the others.

As I scoot in next to Balthus I take a look at everyone since I haven't had a chance to while being on constant medical monitoring for Rhea. Shamir's face is unreadable as always, but I can sense she is tired considering her slumped posture. Yuri seems spent as he isn't making any effort to maintain his emotional mask. Constance looks like she's about to fall asleep on the table...which Hapi has already done. Balthus seems fine as he is currently propping up my body after I've been casting Heal for the better part of 2 days. Edelgard has seen much better days, as she's had a thousand-yard stare ever since we've left Garreg Mach. Lysithea is barely awake as she's pushed her body to the physical limit with marching for nearly two days, and finally, Felix just seems even more grumpy than usual.

"So...we finally have a chance to catch our breath and talk. Who would like to go first?" I start as I look around the table.

Nobody seems to want to engage, but Yuri rolls his shoulders and sighs, "I'll start. Things are bad. From what I could gather from my time on the surface, it would appear that the Adrestian empire has declared war on the Church of Seiros and any that support their cause."

"Mhmmm," Shamir grunts. "Catherine took all our available knights into battle with her new duties. I was tasked with finding Rhea and Seteth."

"Do we know what happened to Garreg Mach? What exactly caused so much destruction?" I propose to the table, but everyone looks at each other looking for answers. So it seems nobody knows what that was.

"I believe it was Agarthan technology," Edelgard says, though this draws some ire from the other students at the table.

"Does that even matter?" Felix rebukes with a scowl on his face. "People are dead and we are at war. What matters is the next step."

I clear my throat. "Felix, we need to know how they operate. We need to figure out what we are going to do."

Balthus shuffles a bit in his seat causing me to stop using him as a prop. He scratches the back of his neck nervously, "Well, uh, I think we need to put a stop to the Empire. If these Agarthan guys are running the show, then it probably isn't good."

"Balthus is correct. We must decide what to do against the army of the Empire if they are under the thrall of the Agarthans," Constance adds while flashing a smile towards Balthus.

Lysithea seems to glare a bit at Constance and responds, "So, it would seem we need an army. Even the most basic tactics suggest that fighting a force of such size requires more than this," she gestures to everyone at the table. "No matter how capable we are, it wouldn't be much of a fight."

"And what of the archbishop?" Edelgard asks with an edge to her voice.

I shrug, "She's a key to rally people against the empire. If she doesn't wake up, she'll be seen as a martyr. If she does wake up then she can be a strong voice against the Agarthans."

"But then we are just where we began. I refuse to trust a Nabatean. It puts us back where we started," Edelgardn counters. This manages to spawn some minor bickering amongst the other students. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

Thankfully, Shamir takes the initiative and growls, "Shut up. All of you." She glares at all the students who spoke up, targeting Edelgard and Yuri in particular. "We need to stay objective. Santos, what do you think?"

"Our priority should be the empire. No doubt the other countries will go to war. Claude saw what happened in the Holy Tomb, and I doubt he'll concede to the empire. The kingdom is a wild card considering Dimitri's missing at the very least. The greedy nobles from the kingdom could use the empire's aggressiveness as a go-ahead to try and secure more land," I explain, which thankfully the entire table seems to be in agreeance. "After that, we need to focus on Sothal. I can still faintly feel their presence in the world. Even now."

Lysithea raises an eyebrow, "I thought you said a pillar of light struck professor Eisener, Dimitri, and Seteth as you left the tomb? Shouldn't they be dead?"

I shake my head, "Not exactly. I've evidence to suggest that something like that won't kill the old gods. Nothing can really. So we must look towards alternatives."

"A cage?" Constance suggests as she twirls one of her blond locks with her finger. "We could devise a way to trap Sothal then, hmmm?"

"Who are we talking about now?" Felix questions with puzzlement.

"Allow me to explain…and anybody can feel free to add to what they know. Once we hammer that down, we can devise a plan," I offer as I take a deep breath to elaborate. I feel like this is going to be a long night.

* * *

We stayed up for another 2 hours trying to make the best plan moving forward. Everyone is now educated on Sothal and Sothis, though some people have varying degrees of faith in that claim. I also spilled that Rhea is most likely Saint Seiros herself, which managed to get everyone's attention, but mostly in a negative way, especially from Edelgard and Yuri. Her being some deific entity doesn't bode well with her past actions being questionable at best, and if she comes to she'll have a rude awakening of questions aimed at her. On the other hand, the fact that she's been around this long makes her one of the oldest entities in the world, which I find fascinating and frightening.

With everyone caught up on information, the hardest part came next. Politics and war are not my strong suit so I let the noble kids talk it over with me adding in my opinion when asked. We settled on a few things, first being that we need an army and we need recon on the enemy. With Edelgard still having some support in the empire and Yuri having a network in place, we made a tentative deal.

Edelgard would stay in Fodlan and try to build up a resistance within the empire with help from spies from the Ashen Wolves. We decided Balthus would go to Faergus, Yuri would go to the Empire with Edelgard, and Constance would go to the Alliance. Each person would go to a region that wouldn't raise suspicion as sending Balthus to the Alliance or Empire would probably draw bounty hunters, Constance would be recognized in the Empire, and Yuri refused to go to the Kingdom due to his past.

As for the rest of us, I would be in charge of Rhea's health as Shamir, Hapi, Felix, and Lysithea would help lead us out of Fodlan. The Agarthans will be looking for Rhea, whether or not people believe she is dead so leaving the continent is our first reason. The second reason is we need to bring an army to help tip the scale against the Agarthans. Which leads us to the current conversation.

"Run that by me one more time."

Shamir sighs and reiterates, "Santos, we need an army and this would be our best chance. We need to go to Dagda."

"You're kidding right?" I hysterically chuckle as I shake my head. "You do know they still want me dead, right?"

"That's because of Rigden. You told me yourself that Sevihn put it in his will that when he died, his holdings would transfer to you."

"Because he planned to body snatch me!"

Shamir narrows her eyes, "Just shut up and listen, Santos. The documentation exists that _you_ would be the next archmage of Eastern Dagda. Rigden just took advantage of the situation and wanted to kill you to grab the power. The fact that you are alive is enough to make him worried. Besides, I've heard from some of my contacts from back home that his public opinion isn't high."

"I see," Lysithea ponders aloud. "If we go back and find evidence that Santos has legitimacy, then we can take the Dagdan army."

Shamir nods, "Exactly. So stop being unreasonable about this."

Me being unreasonable about this? I hardly think that's unreasonable. The entire country wants my head on a pike, plus we go in having nothing to offer _unless_ we find something incriminating that Rigden didn't get rid of. I'm not exactly enthusiastic about this gambit.

"What if we don't find anything?" I ask the group.

"I'm sure there will be something. Rigden idolized Sevihn, so I doubt he got rid of everything. Besides, Sevihn was paranoid as much as he was crafty from any employer I've had. It's our best shot," Shamir retorts as she gives me a look of finality. Guess I've been outvoted and bullied into going along with this.

"Fine then. Let's go get some rest before we head out. I figure we'll have to find a vessel to Albinea or Brigid since Dagda is a bit far," I concede as I place my head down on the table that's much less occupied. Our chosen spies have moved to further discuss things while the rest of us hammered out the details of trying to get an army. "I'm going to check on Rhea, and then go to bed. I'm tired and it's nearing dawn."

Everyone stands up from the table in unison and nods. Shamir looks to me saying, "We'll leave around 10 am. The news of the war will travel fast."

"Noted," I lethargically respond. Felix simply grunts as he leaves the table and heads upstairs to the rooms with Lysithea following behind. I look back to the table where Hapi has yet to move with her head still down and light snoring being the only additions she's made to the conversation all night.

I nudge Hapi who's head immediately bolts up. "Are we done?"

"Yup. Seems we are going to Dagda."

"Great," Hapi nods and stifles a yawn as she puts her head back on the table. "Wake me up when we get there."

I smile as I'm feeling too tired to even chuckle at her antics, and I begin to walk myself upstairs to my room. Rhea was in stable condition when I left, but with the after-effects of being on the receiving end of a Harvest spell, cast by the being who invented it no less, I'm surprised she didn't turn into dust on the spot. The durability of the older race's souls is fascinating to me.

Walking into the quiet room that holds Rhea, I close the door and light the nearby candle sitting on the nightstand. Still garbed in her mostly destroyed archbishop clothes with a thick brown cloak over them to make her less identifiable by any passerby locals. Her expression looks like one of complete tranquility, which is quite the opposite of what her last waking expression was.

I go to Rhea's bedside and check her vitals and cast Heal to monitor for any abnormalities, but everything seems fine. Magical healing only heals superficial wounds, nothing exists to treat comas or mental trauma through conventional means. Sure there is Soul magic, but that has a cost and a severe risk that I've witnessed.

As I finish the check-up I hear the door creak open slightly, so I ask aloud, "Yes?"

"Can we talk?" Lysithea's voice whispers into the room. I turn around and look to the white-haired girl and motion for her to come into the room and closes the door. "Thanks."

I take a seat on one of the wicker chairs in the room as Lysithea sits in the adjacent chair. Her fidgety posture doesn't do much to ease my hypervigilance of being on edge for the past three days. I'm probably going to need a coma to recover from how much stress I've endured, let alone not had time to properly process in this short amount of time.

"What's going on, Lysithea?"

"What do you think will happen to us?" Lysithea's gaze gravitates to her feet as she drags the tips of them across the ground. "I mean, what will happen with all the countries? The Church? It feels as if everything is falling apart."

That's a difficult question to answer, as I don't even know what to think. My mind has been running on pure adrenaline ever since I encountered Flayn it feels like. I look to Lysithea and shake my head. "I don't really know. I really don't. I wish I did."

Lysithea's shoulders slump a bit. "Oh, well...that's to be expected I suppose."

"Yeah, I doubt anybody right now has a real clue about what will happen next."

"Right…" My apprentice exhales as she looks towards Rhea. "What about Lady Rhea? That's really Saint Seiros? You said it was most likely Soul magic in combination with her genetics that she's still alive...but do we really trust someone who has lived that long? Do you trust her?"

"I want to, but I can't. Not yet. While she is a long-standing enemy to the Agarthan's, she has also not had the purest of intentions. In many ways, she's the same as the Agarthans."

"How so?"

I lean back in my chair and stretch out my legs. "Well, both sides are pursuing ways to bring back their parents. Be it Sothis or Sothal, they're both obsessed. I'm just hoping Rhea can see reason if she wakes up and can right her misdoings."

Lysithea hums, "True enough. Still, I can't help that we're tangled into something bigger than we can handle. Yuri and Edelgard are confident, but I think they're wrong. I think people should be afraid. I'm mostly afraid for my family." Lysithea sighs deeply and murmurs, "Do you think we have a chance?"

"I hope we do," I concede. "This war is the beginning of a gruesome chapter in Fodlan's history, and depending on how bad things get it could be the last one. "With any luck, we'll find a way to patch things up. We're some of the best mages in all of Fodlan here, so I'm sure we can figure something out."

"That is true, we are quite formidable. Though...I still worry. We are talking about things many considered myth."

"Indeed," I pat Lysithea on the shoulder. "Go get some rest. We have an early day tomorrow, and it's already past midnight."

Lystihea sighs as she rises from her seat and retorts, "Just make sure you get some sleep too. You're not going to be helpful if you keel over."

"Yes, yes I'll be going to bed soon," I sarcastically respond to my apprentice's chiding. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I playfully shoo Lysithea away which manages to get a smirk out of her as she leaves the room.

As Lysithea leaves I notice her look down the hallway for a few seconds before moving towards her room. I sigh as I expand my magical senses and feel someone's presence outside the door. I'd guess they've been listening to my conversation with Lysithea, and I have just a guess at who.

"Shamir, you can come in. I know you're there."

Just as I thought, Shamir walks around the corner and into the room casually. She looks to the sleeping Rhea and then back to me with her arms crossed. "Still stable?"

I gesture 'so-so' with my hand and reply, "As much as someone in a coma can be. She could wake up in five minutes or five months. It's difficult to say. Other than that, I'll have to jury a system to keep her hydrated and fed soon."

Shamir nods as she inspects Rhea more closely. As she is investigating the archbishop she asks, "Santos, we need to talk about what happened exactly down in the Holy Tomb. You've been pretty quiet on the actual details not to mention why you were locked up."

"She was trying to protect me from what I understand."

"I understand that you may not be thinking correctly," Shamir jabs as she casts a disappointed look over her shoulder. "Lady Rhea may be kind, but I'm not like the other knights. I don't have blind devotion. What's been done and said should be worrying. I'm starting to think that these Agarthan's and Nabateans are hardly different."

"I would agree, but their end goals are different. One side wants peace while the other wants destruction and chaos."

Shamir raises an eyebrow. "Really? You think it's that simple?"

I stand up and begin to pace. "Well, no. Not exactly. What do you think?"

"I think you should have the most detached response from all of this. You're not even from here, yet you're getting more tied up than anybody else, besides Edelgard. I don't think you are thinking clearly."

Frowning, I walk up to Shamir."What do you mean by that?"

"Do I have to spell it out to you? Rhea's gotten in your head. You're hardly better than Catherine. People are so quick to forgive her, because of her position in the clergy, not to mention that she _is_ the ancient saint of Fodlan." Shamir closes her eyes and pauses before looking to me with a pained expression. "I wonder if she did something to you, Santos."

"Like what? If it's magical than I would have probably caught-"

"That's what I'm talking about. You're too sure in your abilities, and you let your emotions get in the way. I think you're taking this rather lightly."

"_Lightly?_" I rebuke as I feel my face begin to get warm. "People are dead, religion has gone haywire, and war is about to break out! I'm taking this seriously!"

"Then why are you not blaming the person who deserves it? Cause she'll _feel_ bad? C'mon, Santos."

"That's not fair-"

"We are beyond the point of fairness," Shamir insinuates with a sigh. "You're the one closest to Rhea, so we need you in the right mind if things are going to end well. She has answers, and you must get that through you're skull. We're the adults here."

Well, she does make a point, and...I have grown rather fond of Rhea. Am I being soft on Rhea? Most likely since I owe the woman for getting me out of Fhirdiad relatively unscathed, but it was others like Shamir and Tomas who vouched for me. Perhaps not being more aggressive with the information I had while in that cell was a bad choice, but I did feel guilty for asking more into her past. It's already messy enough with what Sothal showed me, and I can understand not wanting to talk about the past. We've all made mistakes.

"I...yeah you're right. Okay, so what should we do?" I ask nervously.

Shamir raises her hand with two fingers up. "You owe me twice for saving your skin, so you're going to make good on your debts to me. First, we all need you to get whatever information out of Rhea about how to win this war. Magic, weapons, I don't care. Get it out of her whichever way you can." Shamir then puts down a finger. "Second, I want you to be at the helm of the Dagda operation. I don't want to return either, but it's what we are doing. Once we meet with my contacts we can arrange how you can become archmage of Eastern Dagda. You _are_ going to do this."

"So, looks like I don't have a choice, huh?"

"Unless you want an arrow in the face."

"Point taken." I look back to Rhea. "So, you want me to use her?"

"Exactly. Not much different than what she has done to humanity for the past millennia if that makes it easier for you. She trusts you, so you have the best chance of making her talk willingly."

I chuckle under my breath. "Not the most loyal knight of Seiros, are you?"

"You've always known I'm a merc. Contract first, everything else is secondary, including personal loyalties. Besides, my debt is paid to her."

I smirk, noting, "So what's the contract this time?"

"Save the continent, because whoever wins over the Agarthans will have a big payday for me. I might even retire."

I nod and lament, "Makes sense, that is something you would do. I'll be right there with you."

Shamir begins to make her way to the doorway, though stops and turns back towards me. "Two things before I leave."

"Mhmmm?" I grumble as the day's fatigue is catching up to me quickly.

"I'm glad you've looked after the Ashen Wolves, you've done a decent job with them."

Shamir begins to exit the room, and I nearly stumble as I try to pace about. Almost too quickly as I nearly trip. "Wait, what was the other thing?"

She doesn't poke her head back into the room, but from the hallway, I can hear her murmur, "Thanks. It's been good to have you as a friend."

The door immediately closes after Shamir's final comment and I'm left a bit stupefied. That was arguably the nicest thing she's said to me, but she does have a point. I've known her the longest and I'd consider her my closest friend out of anybody. I look back to Rhea and sigh. "This isn't going to be easy…"

* * *

Morning time came way too early as I feel someone kick at my feet. My eyes flutter open and I feel pain in my spine from falling asleep in a chair all night. If you want to consider four hours of sleep 'all night' that is.

"C'mon, Santos. Wakey wakey," Yuri goads as he kicks at my feet rather roughly.

I rotate my neck to crack and loosen myself up. "I'm moving…" I mumble as I slowly maneuver myself out of the chair and rub gunk out of my eyes. I would consider myself a morning person, but even I have limits.

"I've got a carriage arranged for everyone heading to Albinea. I'm here to help you transport Rhea down there," Yuri announces as he walks over to Rhea's bedside and motions for me to line up across from him. I yawn and give him a thumbs-up as I trudge my way to the bedside.

As I go to help scoop Rhea up, Yuri puts his hands out to block me. "I have just a few things to say before we split. Figured nothing is more sacred than talking it over the body of a saint."

I cock an eyebrow up and slowly reply, "Okay...go on." If he gives me the same talk Shamir did I might roll my eyes, but I get it if that's the case. Just about everybody that's in the know has lost trust in Rhea.

"I'm curious about how much you know. About all of this," Yuri chuckles before quickly switching to a serious demeanor. "Seriously. What else have you been keeping quiet on? Hmm?"

I swallow and I try not to look tense, though probably poorly. "No need to get angry. I'm just trying to do my part in having the world not go to crap."

"Right, yet you didn't tell us about the side deal you had with Edelgard. It wasn't in your journal when we came back from Morfis. Anything else you'd like to air out before I eventually find out?"

"I've traveled space-time to be here in Fodlan through uncontrollable means, forced to learn magic, and now I'm tied up in some crazy doomsday scenario where the only person who probably has some answers is a millennia-old Nabatean that's puppeteered the most dominant religion on Fodlan. That cover it?" I hiss back at Yuri. I'm starting to get annoyed with everyone demanding answers out of me as my patience has finally run its course. It's not like the truth of my situation at this point is any less farfetched than the damned reality we live in.

Yuri's expression blanks for a few seconds as he blinks. "I was not expecting that. What was the first part again?"

"The part where I traveled through dimensions the first time or would you want to hear about the second time?" I hastily retort as I try to find some leverage to pick up Rhea. Problems of only having one arm.

Yuri shakes his head. "I'm going to chalk this one up to you not having breakfast or coffee."

That does remind me I haven't eaten since maybe late last night, and that was some meager rations that Hapi managed to smuggle out. Whether Yuri does believe me or not at this point is irrelevant for our goals, but if he wants to know the truth I'll tell him. They all have the right to know, but I don't think I'll be professing it to everybody freely. My memories of Earth feel fuzzy, but whenever I do think of them it just hurts.

"Fair, ready to lift?" I question to which Yuri nods and we begin to hoist Rhea. Again, I swear this woman's bones are made of lead or something because I don't want to believe I'm this weak.

"Jeez, feels like she stuffed her robe with rocks…" Yuri grumbles as we carry Rhea out of bed and get a better grip on her. "The carriage going to Albinea is pretty large, so there should be plenty of space for Rhea to be placed."

"Good to know. How were your discussions with Edelgard last night?"

"Interesting. She's quickly learning that I'm nothing like her former subordinate, Hubert. We've agreed on some plans, but I'm wary of her. She's more cunning than I thought."

Yuri meeting someone who he thinks is clever? The world must be coming to an end if this is where we've arrived. Sheer madness.

As we start going down the stairs with our holy cargo I reply, "Well, I'm sure you'll find a way to manage. You've always liked a challenge."

"Can't argue with that," Yuri responds as we hustle our way through the inn.

I notice Shamir is holding the door open for us looking relatively well-rested or at least doing a better job than the rest of us hiding her fatigue. I exchange a glance with her as Yuri and I ferry Rhea into the nearby carriage. The carriage has a large back area where I see Constance has made a makeshift bed with some blankets. Did I sleep in so much where everybody else woke up before me for once?

Yuri and I set Rhea down on the blankets in the rear of the carriage with some positioning help from Constance. I hop out of the open back of the carriage and hear Constance bemoan, "Oh, professor. I do hope that you take care of yourself while in Dagda. I shall do my best to not disappoint you with my efforts here in Fodlan."

Right, we are outside and the Sun is up. I look back to Constance and pat her on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I trust that you'll do fine. Just avoid the frontlines and keep in contact with Yuri."

"I shall do my best despite the numerous obstacles that will most likely threaten our plans," Constance drones as Yuri shakes his head and smiles.

"Don't worry about us, Santos. You'll have your hand full keeping track of Hapi. I don't think you realize how much I've done to keep her in line when you aren't looking," Yuri quips as he looks around the village.

"Yeah, boss. Looks like our professor will be busy!" Balthus exclaims as I feel a heavy hand pat me on the back. I look back to see the burly brawler looking fairly spry and confident, though a bit silly with his horrendous bedhead.

"Thanks, it's appreciated. By the way, has anyone seen Hapi this morning?"

"Loaded her into the main carriage with Felix a couple of minutes ago. She zapped me when I woke her…" Balthus grumbles as he tries to fix his erratic hairdo. At least that explains why it looks so wild.

I look over to the entrance of the inn and see Edelgard exiting and making her way towards my group's position. Her academy clothes look dirty and disheveled from her many days on the road, not to mention the 'Ashen Wolves hospitality' shown by my students. Yet, her face still seems strong and determined despite everything.

Edelgard marches up to me and my students with a renewed confident air about her. "I presume this is us splitting up?"

Yuri nods and replies, "That's right, princess. Once Santos and the rest of them are on their way to Dagda we can start heading towards our new base of operations in Adrestia."

"Very well, I'd like to have a moment to speak with Santos."

The Ashen Wolves and I look between each other and shrug. My students disperse with Yuri and Constance giving Edelgard a skeptical look as they make their way towards the inn. Edelgard watches and waits patiently until they are out of earshot before returning her full attention to me.

"So, here we are. I never did think things would end up like this. Strangely, our bargain worked out."

I glance back to Rhea, who is still unconscious in the back of the carriage, and shrug. "I suppose. Doubt that it included you losing your bid for the throne."

"No, but I've come to see it from a new perspective. Once we win, my plans to eradicate the nobility will be easily implemented since the Agarthans are using my father and manipulating them."

"I see," I slowly reply. Her steely resolve is admirable even if I don't completely agree with her creed.

"Yes...it's the least I can do to make it up to Hubert and the rest of the Black Eagles."

"I take it you'll be tracking them down?"

"Naturally. They are my closest allies and most likely to join my cause against the Agarthans leading the empire."

"Good luck, Edelgard. I hope when I return that we can work together in toppling the enemy."

I turn to begin boarding the carriage, but I feel a hand on my shoulder, and Edelgard whisper, "One last thing, Santos."

I look over my shoulder and ask, "Yes?"

Edelgard's gaze narrows on the archbishop as I feel her grip on my shoulder tighten slightly. "I still want you to honor the agreement we made previously. I want the church abolished after this is all done." Edelgard turns to look me in the eyes. "Please don't bring Rhea back. She can't be trusted. Keep her away from Fodlan."

Seems everyone has lost hope in the archbishop, and I can't help but feel part of that group. In the end, she became increasingly obsessed with Byleth to the point she ignored Seteth, didn't worry about Flayn, and even neglected me by locking me away. This many people can't be wrong, yet I feel that it's not fair to ostracise someone without hearing their end of it. Even if I suspect Rhea's story will be filled with delusion and self-conceit, I think we should at least hear her rationale. We owe her that much, especially with how she threw herself at Sothal to defend everyone.

I extend my hand towards Edelgard, "Alright, you've got a deal. Once Rhea leaves Fodlan, I'll do what I can to ensure she doesn't return."

Edelgard accepts the handshake and smiles, "Thank you. I'll hold up my end to try and protect the common folk of Fodlan. Just as you wanted. Now, I presume you should be leaving soon?" Edelgard nods her head to my left, where I see Shamir with her arms crossed looking impatient.

I break the handshake and laugh, "Yeah, it seems we've run out of time. Farewell, Edelgard. Have fun with your new spymaster."

"Please don't remind me…" Edelgard laments as her shoulders slump. She begins making her way back to the inn and I can't help but smirk. Good luck to you Edelgard, I truly hope you become the people's champion in the dark times to come.

* * *

We left that morning with our destination set for a coastal village on the edge of Rhodos and Teutates territory. The whole coastal area is sparsely populated and holds no major cities, and more importantly, no organized military presence. We choose Felix and Shamir to be our pathfinders since Felix is at least relatively familiar with most parts of Faergus, and Shamir is naturally good at reading a map and not getting lost.

We passed Arianrhod four days ago without any trouble, and now we've arrived at the Rhodos coast in a fishing hamlet. Nearly ten days on the road since Magdred and we've managed to cross most of Faergus to find ourselves at our last stop in the kingdom, a village called Red Harbour. Felix, Shamir, and Lysithea have gone out to help secure a vessel to take us to the tundra of Albinea while Hapi and I look over and watch Rhea at the cart. The only possible wrench in the plan would be not having enough coin from what Yuri divvied up to us.

"Hey, Santos."

"If this is another game of I Spy, I'm going to lose my mind."

Hapi giggles, though her cuteness is ruined by her snorting at my comment. "No...maybe. Anyways, what's Albinea like?"

"Cold from what I've heard. Shamir said and I quote, 'A pointless frozen wasteland'."

With Rhea sleeping in the middle of the cargo area and Hapi and me sitting next to each other on the left side of the carriage, I try to stretch out my legs a bit. All the riding and constant use of Heal to monitor Rhea has left my body feeling stiff and my mind emotionally drained.

"Ahuh. Could you tell me about Dagda instead?"

I shake my head. "It sucks."

Hapi rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "And people think I give bad responses," Hapi eyes me with a skeptical look. "That answer won't hold up forever. Why is it you and Shamir won't tell us about Dagda?"

"Because," I clear my throat to sternly address my student. "It brings back a lot of bad memories. I'd rather not think about it until I have to."

"Ahuh. You're not the only one with a haunting past, Bleeder. Yuri didn't share much of the details of your journal when we came back from Morfis you know."

I'm starting to get a little impatient with how much my students have been badgering me about Dagda. The truth is I know very little outside of the coastal city I was in and some of the military structure that I observed from Fort Kaedus.

"Fine, one thing. The people on the inner continent dig into the ground for most of their homes to avoid heat and wildlife."

"What are they, mole people?"

A smile manages to break through my tired facade. "Maybe."

We sit quietly for a few more minutes before Hapi asks, "You got any food?"

"No, you ate the last of it a few hours ago."

"Well, I'm still hungry."

I scrunch my face and look at Hapi with a mix of frustration and confusion. "I swear your stomach is a black hole."

Hapi frowns and retorts, "What's that supposed to mean? What's my stomach have to do with having holes?"

"It's…forget it." I almost forgot that astronomy and astrophysics in Fodlan are barely known, so I hold my tongue from continuing down that path. While I may consider it basic knowledge from Earth; here it's like me explaining magic to someone back on Earth. It simply doesn't translate with no frame of reference.

"No, you were going to say something weird! Tell me, what's a 'black hole'?" Hapi giddily goads at me.

I sigh and lament, "Fine. A black hole is when a star collapses in space and all matter is sucked into it. Not even light can escape. It does this until it's run out of energy."

Hapi purses her lips and raises an eyebrow. "Sounds fake."

I throw my arm up in exasperation and insist, "Well I studied biology, not astrophysics. Take it for what you will. It's been a few years since I've thought about it."

We are quiet for about 30 seconds before Hapi asks, "Could we throw Sothal in a black hole?"

"Highly unlikely. We'd need a way to get into space, be able to get near a black hole _without _dying, and then somehow be able to toss him in without getting ourselves sucked in with him."

"Couldn't you just use some weird Soul magic to make it work?" Hapi articulates with some gestures from her hands to express explosions. Or maybe she's expressing magic, I'm not quite sure.

"Magic doesn't work that way."

"Says the guy who didn't use magic until fivish years ago."

I close my eyes and suppress a groan. I begin to scoot myself towards the edge of the carriage to get some fresh air. One can only handle Hapi so long before they want to tear their hair out.

"I'm going to stretch my legs for a bit, I'll be right on the outside of the carriage," I quip as I hop out of the carriage.

"Oh! Find some food while you're out there! Preferably some jerky!" Hapi shouts.

"If random meat starts falling from the sky, you'll be the first person I let know."

I leave Hapi inside as I post up on the wooden exterior of the carriage. It's nearly evening with the sun starting to dip below the horizon in the west. The mountains of Faergus cause the sun to disappear a little earlier than it should, but with such rocky terrain and it being only the end of the 1st month of the year it's to be expected.

Being parked outside the main entryway to the fishing hamlet gives me an idea of the population size. Probably no more than 50 to 70 people live here, with not a single major trading hub. These people live off the land without the worry of nobles or wars. Just the will to keep themselves and their families fed. Simple lives that I wouldn't mind trading mine in for at the moment.

I eventually take a seat on the ground as I can hear Hapi's snoring echo from the carriage. Seems like it's time for her 2nd nap of the day. That girl has more in common with cats than she does actual people sometimes, I swear.

Nearly an hour passes before I notice the rest of the group return from the village. Felix and Lysithea seem to be in a debate about something while Shamir appears to be doing her best to ignoring them. I wave to them, to which only Shamir seems to acknowledge by nodding and increasing her walking pace.

"We've managed to find a ship," Shamir declares in her usual monotone, though I can see her frowning a bit.

"What's the catch?"

"The catch is it will take all our gold to sway the sailors. Once we reach Albinea, we won't have enough to get us to Brigid, let alone Dagda. Not to mention clothes for the weather."

"Seems like we'll have to figure out how to scrounge up some money. I'm sure there will be some odd jobs."

"That's what worries me. We're low on time, and Albinea in the winter is not a place I want to be."

I sigh and console Shamir, "I'll talk with the sailors tomorrow. Maybe I can help persuade them."

Felix and Lysithea approach seemingly having their argument finished, I hear Felix propose, "We could just threaten them. Or use magic."

"Which would blow our cover and cause problems," Shamir chastises.

"And is unethical! Besides, it's not like we could actually use magic to change their minds, Felix!" Lysithea berates, though the Fraldaruis heir seems hardly perturbed at the implications.

I tilt my head to the side and absentmindedly add, "Well, I mean technically you could…" as the words leave my mouth I see Lysithea glare at me and Felix smirk. "But that would be morally wrong. So it's off the table. For now."

"Really, Santos?" Lysithea questions with disgust filling her voice.

Felix intervenes by stepping in between us. "The world has gone to shit, Lysithea. Be pragmatic."

Before Lysithea can scream back an insult, Shamir thankfully interjects, "Just shut it. We'll try again tomorrow, and then we will take a vote if we should resort to magic or strong-arming them. Thankfully there is no strong military presence here so it'll probably be a few more days before the news of war reaches here."

We all take a moment to calm down before Lysithea says, "Fine. I'll be in the carriage getting my camping equipment ready."

As Lysithea is marching off in a rather huffy manner I hear Hapi's voice emanate from the cargo area, "Hey, Santos! We've got a problem!"

If Rhea's vitals are shot, then we have bigger issues. I probably shouldn't have taken such a long break. I hop up to my feet and with Felix and Shamir in tow, we walk to the rear of the carriage to see Hapi sitting up against a corner looking very uncomfortable. Rhea is sitting up and awake, her green hair looking very messy as she rubs her eyes.

"What happened?" Rhea croaks out, evident by the meager amount of water that I've been able to get into her system. I managed to make a tube from leaves and twigs to get water into her body, but with no actual IV system or a machine to blend up food, she's probably starving due to lack of food.

Shamir, Hapi, Felix, and I all exchange awkward glances. Nobody seems to want to be the first one to say anything to the recently awakened archbishop, so I take the plunge.

"You might want to lay back down before we explain everything," I advise. Shamir looks at me with a strained expression and motions with her hand to continue. "After that, you're going to explain some stuff to us. No more secrets. No more lies. Just the truth."

* * *

**A/N: Let's pour one out for all the characters that are officially dead. It wasn't my initial intention to bring down the ax down on so many people, but it felt thematically appropriate to show the stakes everyone is dealing with. Anyways, we now begin the next arc of traveling to and being in Dagda as our group hopes to recruit an army and find a way to cage Sothal. **

**Review Response: **

**Sakura108645: Mhmmm, Seteth got one last noble sacrifice to let the others escape, and poor Dimitri can't get a break, right? **

**Dandaman5: Lots of chaos indeed! (Also sorry about Leonie, just ended up drawing the short straw :/ )**

**Bonefish: It's going to be a fun war to depict, and I'm glad Dimitri's role reveal snuck up on you :) **

**Warlord of Chaos: This chapter should have answered a lot of your questions as to the direction of where most of the characters are going. I'll leave some of my answers to your other questions a bit ambiguous as you'll figure out the outcome in the coming chapters, but I think you'll like where it leads! Also, dubsteppers are hilarious for the TWSITD xD **

**GoblinKD: They wanted Edelgard since the crest of flames is very strong and rare, thus having the ability to use someone with the sword of the creator is quite a boon. Also, yup lots of death but we will be pumping the breaks on that for a bit. Byleth and Dimitri are taking a siesta. **

**Louie Yang: Wait, what? I'm lost. I think you're talking about the Agarthan's light attacks? Hmmm. **

**Sukaleska: Thanks, I was very conflicted early on what I wanted to do with Edelgard. I think this was the right choice. I'll try on fewer deaths, but I assume no responsibility for the characters stupid actions :p**

**Guest: We will come back to Ingrid in a bit, though it won't be for a while. Duty versus Morality will be big for her. The plan is set for the Ashen Wolves to tackle Fodlan's crisis, but our heroes will have much to figure out still. And thanks for acknowledging the butterfly effect of events, more premeditated goodies to come! And yes, I acknowledge that Seteth and Flayn were a little glossed over, but I have a plan :) thanks for the review!**

**That's all for this week, thanks for reading and make sure to stay safe out there! **

**Next Chapter: 5/15-5/18**

**Edited: 10/11/20**


	41. Covenant of the Dragon

_I still dislike turtles. _

* * *

**Santos**

Once Rhea had awakened the damn of calm and collected broke. Immediately I could tell something was off about Rhea with her blank and lost expression as most of us glared daggers at the woman. Everyone, besides me, added in their two cents about what had happened at Garreg Mach and the state of Fodlan, yet Rhea didn't respond normally. She didn't respond at all really, just quiet and looking at her lap with a face void of any expressions.

The conversation was brief before everyone decided to disperse to set up camp while I would deal with getting Rhea settled and checking over her vital signs. Still dressed in her archbishop robes that now have begun to stink a bit with being worn so many days on the road. Rhea doesn't resist as I check her vitals and screen her with Heal.

I manage to go about my business in silence, which is a bit unnerving. Just having Rhea sit there with a thousand-yard stare isn't necessarily great conversation material. I cough into my shoulder to help break some of the tension I'm feeling and relay, "You're vitals are normal, though I imagine you're quite hungry after being asleep for so long. Also, we're going to have to get you cleaned up and redressed. You aren't exactly inconspicuous."

Rhea gives her first reaction since waking by frowning and narrowing her eyes, albeit still staring off into the distance. I hold my breath as she whispers, "...Why."

"Because good hygiene is important-"

"You should have left me at Garreg Mach," Rhea's softly replies. She looks down at her hands and mutters, "It seems I can never see mother again, yet _they_ returned."

I solemnly nod. "I understand that you must feel a mix of disappointment and guilt, but you can help us make things right."

"Right?" Rhea gasps. Looking at her I see her chest rise and fall at increased levels, her breathing becoming more labored. "It has already been made '_right'_. This loneliness must be the price for my actions."

This is not going to be the easiest to handle if Rhea's given to in depression. I help lead her out of the carriage with her using my arm as support. Her legs seem fairly stable, but her face looks to be focused on not collapsing. She's still putting on a tough exterior, so I suppose some things are simply habit at this point.

"I can help steady you as we walk. The carriage passed a river stream maybe 20 minutes down the road. You should be able to clean up," I explain as we begin to hobble down the road. "Besides, some fresh air to clear your mind is always nice."

I'm trying to be positive as we hobble down the road, though Rhea doesn't respond and remains forlorn the entire 20-minute walk to the stream. I give up on conversation quickly as I don't want to force her to crack any more than she already has. We all need her to help show us the key to defeating Sothal, and I'd rather not be the person who makes her mentally crack.

With the sun nearing the horizon we arrive at the stream. It's a hidden little grove between some trees off the dirt path, and I would have never known it was here if Shamir didn't point it out on our way to the village. With Rhea putting a lot of weight on my right side I manage to gently get her seated on a grassy patch by the stream.

"Well, it looks like we won't be disturbed. I can dry your clothes with Fire once you clean them up," I offer as I look at Rhea. Even though she's nearly 5'8" she seems so small with her knees pulled up to her chest as she looks out into the woods. What grandiose power that she seemed to exude now feels like a fever dream, now that I'm standing in her presence.

I wait for a few moments before I hear Rhea remark, "I may be old, but I do have some class. Mind waiting over in the tree line while I bathe?"

"I'd rather not risk an accident in the river, besides I've seen plenty of people naked being a medical professional."

"And yet you didn't undress me while I was unconscious," Rhea counters with a hint of amusement in her voice. How am I supposed to explain it feels weird to undress the goddamn pope of this world who _also_ happens to be their Jesus?! Rhea sighs and continues, "I'd just like some privacy, that's all. Besides, I have faith that you'll know something is wrong. Your sensory abilities with magic are incredible, after all. Nearly as good as mine was."

That's curious. She speaks as if she has lost some capacity of her magic, but to be fair I've yet to document the after-effects of Harvest. I was knocked out from _taking_ a life. I can't imagine the effects one must feel to survive such a gruesome affair. Even though I can sense her magical signature it does seem...hollow.

"I'll turn my back to let you do your business. I think it's best if we stick together," I affirm. The archbishop sighs deeply and begins to scoot herself to the shore of the little stream. I turn around as I see her beginning to take her dress off.

I look into the dark treeline as Rhea takes her time disrobing and sliding herself into the stream. The forest in the area is quiet minus a few distant noises of birds, giving this little grove a peaceful feeling. A much-needed contrast from Garreg Mach and the chaos that now exists in Fodlan.

"Santos?"

I glance over my shoulder in reaction to answer Rhea's question, though wet clothes immediately slap against my face. I peel the wet clothes off my face and lowly grumble, "Seriamente?"

I turn back around to begin drying her clothes. For a moment I swear I felt Rhea's magical signature flicker, basically the spiritual equivalent of amusement or rolling one's eyes. I disregard her behavior and set my mind to the task at hand, and also begin to brainstorm ideas on how to broach the painful subject of defeating Sothal. With it being so fresh to Rhea, I doubt she's going to react well, might even shut down on me so I'll have to tread carefully. Giving bad news to patients is easily the worst about being a physician, especially when it's not about their health and insurance or something else tedious.

"Santos, what is it about being a doctor that appeals to you?" Rhea calls out as I hear a splash in the water. "What was your reasoning for choosing that path?"

I chuckle, "Money, believe it or not." I pause to cease my Fire spell so I can focus on a response. "My family was poor, and I was raised to believe in a career in medicine to escape that reality. So that's what I did, but my views changed as I progressed through the route."

"Not the reason I would have imagined someone like you pursuing the healing arts."

"I was different back then," I glance to my crippled left side of my body. "But the money soon became irrelevant. It showed me many things about people, and it fascinated me."

I hear another splash from the river as Rhea asks, "And what did you discover, Santos?"

"The work itself was rewarding. When you help people on the brink, you get to see who they really are." I stop for a moment as memories of past patients flood my memories. The ones that struggled against impossible odds and the ones who accepted their fate with grace. It was never fair or certain in some situations, and at times it felt like pure chance someone would live or die. Such is the fate of an ER doctor, I suppose.

"And what did you see?" Rhea asks again, her voice a bit louder this time.

I rub my temple, replying, "I suppose it was the core of people I saw. No matter who they were, if they lived they were thankful, and if they knew they'd die...you could see the longing. The longing for more time. Some people's fear was visible, but others held none. Acceptance is usually followed by sadness. Those were the most interesting people. I felt more connected yet oddly disconnected from others, with my only confidants being my fellow doctors." It's why I've liked being a doctor because it has the highest highs when you get to see someone overcome insurmountable odds, and yet it reveals how fragile we are.

I hear another splash, the sound of someone leaving the water as Rhea hums, "Interesting. Thank you, it is...nice."

I hear Rhea's plodding steps behind me, so I grab the clothing and hold the garments behind my head for easy taking. The steps themselves sound clunky and unsure, but she manages to reach me and snatch the clothes from my grasp. I hear tearing and ripping so I ask, "What are you doing?"

"Altering my outfit. With...so much lost, I must have this be more practical." Some more tearing and ripping echoes through the forest. "But, now I ask you this. What did you see in me back in the Holy Tomb?"

"I saw someone fighting for what they believed in. I hope that person is still here because we will need them," I turn around to see Rhea holding the tatters of her archbishop's robes closely to her chest. I focus on her impassive face. "We need you."

"Are you speaking of Rhea the Archbishop? Because she is gone. Defeated. I cannot go back after turning my back on those who looked up to me. I became consumed by wanting to see my mother again, and in doing so I ignored and shut out those closest to me. I've betrayed them, and I've betrayed you with my selfish choices."

Rhea stares at the clothes in her arms and remains motionless. I take a step closer to her and place my hand on her shoulder, "That may be true. Rhea may have failed her people, but do you know who I know can help with that?"

"Who?"

"Seiros. She was powerful, determined, and unnerved. I know from the readings and scriptures that she was great in the face of adversity, and I know that she can be again."

She slowly raises her head to look at me with eyes wide open. The muffled sound of clothing hitting the ground as her arms rest by her side, and I try desperately to avert my gaze. Rhea places a hand on my left shoulder as I'm craning my neck to avoid looking at the naked Nabatean as she reaffirms, "You're right. I am Seiros. Too long have I deluded myself amongst the humans, and I've become lost. Thank you, Santos."

"That's great and all, but can you please put some clothes on?" I stammer. While I'm grateful I've been able to help her reclaim some of her identity, I'd rather not gawk. For someone who has been a holy idol and descendant of the gods, most of my mind wants to maintain that image. A sliver of my mind curses Rhea and thinks that for over a thousand years old her body puts most attractive ladies to shame by a landslide.

She seems to notice her mistake and quickly breaks off physical contact. "Apologies. I'll be dressed in just a moment."

"Mhmmm," I grunt back as I turn around red-faced. The only thing that could make it worse is if someone from the caravan was somewhere in the trees spying on us. I quickly expand my magical senses to ease my mind, and thankfully I get nothing in return.

After a minute of anxious waiting, I hear her call out, "I'm dressed. I'll have to find some alternatives once we return."

I turn around to see she has dismantled the cloak and much of the dress into the barebones of each garment and then rearranged for practicality. The cloak now acts as a sort of cowl that hides her vibrant green hair adequately, she has torn off the bottom of her dress around her knees and used the remaining fabric to dry herself off. For a quick and dirty clothing alteration, it's done remarkably well.

"Not too bad," I remark as I don't feel as dirty now that she's fully clothed. I offer my arm out to her. "You ready to head back?"

"Yes. Let us get back before they become worried," She takes my arm for walking support and whispers, "One last question though."

"Of course."

"Do they hate me?" She asks in a soft and meek tone. I try to look at her, but she turns her head and whispers, "Do you hate me?"

"They might, but I can't speak for them. I know they are frustrated and probably don't trust you." I pause and relent, "But I don't hate you."

She turns back to me, curling her lips and frowns. "I'd be less suspicious of your intentions if you did hate me."

I let out a half-hearted chuckle, "Yeah, I'd probably think the same, but no, I don't hate you. I'm trying to return the favor that you once did for me. You rescued me from Fhirdiad, and since then I've been trying my best to do what's right for those around me." I tilt my head back and forth as if to dislodge a better phrase. "There have been some bumps along the way, but I'm here trying."

"I understand, and you think I'm worthy of a similar fate? I'd hardly compare your failings against my own."

"True, but if a saint can't be redeemed, then what does that mean for the rest of us? I'd rather not give up before we've even tried."

She manages to nod and acknowledge my sentiment. We walk until we reach the road with the thinnest rays of sunlight escaping beyond the horizon. We take a quick break as she's staggeringly heavy and I blurt, "So are you made of lead or something?"

Raising an eyebrow, though I do feel a twinge of guilt as she isn't smiling or the least bit amused. "What are you insinuating, Santos?"

"You're heavy. Unnaturally so," I remark as I stretch out my sore shoulder. It always took two people to carry her when she was in a coma, and even Balthus had struggled when trying to carry her over his shoulder.

"It's my genetics. Nabateans are...different from humans in many different ways. I'll explain later once we return. Listening to you has helped me rediscover what I had once forgotten."

"And what is that?"

"I am Seiros. My pledge to safeguard humanity has become distorted and must be rectified. Though I am weakened, I finally feel like myself for the first time in a long time," Seiros declares as she bows to me, which feels a bit awkward. I back up a step as she stands back up. "The people of Fodlan deserve as much with the dark times to come, and I have an idea of where to start."

I rub my chin as Rhea, no, _Seiros_ has a look of determination that I've never seen before. Gone is the depressed and kindly Rhea, and in her place is a revitalized saint of old with something to prove.

"Where should we start?" I inquire.

Seiros smiles and replies, "As you've helped me realize my pledge, I think I should do the same for another. I have forsaken much of humanity with my actions, but in doing so I've realized something remarkable that I've yet to experience until now."

"And what have you realized?"

Seiros closes her eyes and gushes, "I now understand what redemption is. Humans are rife with mistakes and ill-decisions, but to realize I'm in the same trappings is discouraging...yet there is hope." Seiros grasps my hand and looks to me with a soft expression, "A call for redemption, from one I hoped for redemption in. I feel this is Sothis's will."

"Let's not get too carried away, we still have a lot to do and much in front of us, but what was that you said about another person?" I ask.

"I wish to see an old friend. I believe they can help us and will sympathize with our cause, but that should be presented to everyone. In other news, I can sense Sothal and Byleth are here, yet not." Seiros confirms to which I grunt in acknowledgment.

We begin walking down the path hand in hand as I respond, "I felt the same thing too, but I'm not sure what to make of it."

"Powerful magic can distort time and space itself, and the fact I can feel remnants of their power still proves they are not dead. They will both return to us," Seiros confirms with certainty.

"But when?"

She shakes her head, "I do not know, so we must do what we can. I will keep an open mind and sense for any shifts." Seiros looks to me with a familiar warm smile. "For now, let us return to the others. I still feel guilt and despair, but at least I feel less alone."

As we walk back to the carriage I try not to frown. While it's all great Seiros is willing to work with us, I can't help but feel that her turn around is rather quick. That, or I'm just not good a psychoanalyzing a millennia-old demigod, which could very well be the case. I'm holding up my promise to the group of coercing her to be cooperative in helping defeat Sothal, and yet I can't help but feel some admiration for her. Looking at her now, I can feel the tightness she's squeezing my hand with. Sometimes we must be strong because there are simply no other options our pride will allow.

* * *

Meeting back with everyone at our camp outside the port town was relatively quiet. While Rhea, er, _Seiros_ is feeling a little bit better about herself, she is still distant from everyone else. Felix and Hapi have given her the dirtiest looks from my brief observation once we detailed a plan with Shamir, and then Shamir and Seiros talked in private.

I don't know the extent of the lengthy conversation as I was busy watching Lysithea berate Felix on his mana concentration, but Seiros promptly went to bed and didn't talk to anyone else. Shamir did the same, but I did manage to see her face that had a mild scowl on it. Suffice to say, I didn't sleep well.

My morning wake up call consisted of my legs getting kicked and hearing Shamir yell, "Time to get up."

My eyes flutter open to take in the darkness around me. "What time is it?"

"Before dawn. We need to get everyone moving quickly if we are to make it to Lake Teutates by the evening."

I shake my head and scoot myself out of the small makeshift tent. "So you and Seiros agreed on a plan?"

Shamir shrugs. "It's either take a chance on her plan or get stranded in Albinea, and I hate the cold."

"Very well, Let's get moving then. Did Seiros say what we are doing there?"

"She thinks that there is someone that can help us there. It beats our current option since we can always try and charter another boat in another port. Now, I'm going to go check and see if Felix organized the provisions we gathered yesterday."

Shamir walks away to presumably make her other rounds as I start to pack up my tent. Looking up I can see the starry bright sky with no evidence that the first light will be arriving anytime soon. With a long day ahead I finish up packing my little makeshift tent and head to the rear of the carriage.

Reaching the carriage I see Seiros packing away her little makeshift tent and fixing up the back of the carriage. It's almost amusing to seeing someone like her doing such mundane things. Nobody thinks about how the pope does dishes or picks up after themselves.

"Good morning, how are you doing?" I ask to Seiros. She smiles at me, though her display seems a bit more hollow than yesterday.

"I'm well. Are you prepared for travel?" She notes in a fragile voice that betrays any notion of her doing 'well'. Everything about her body language suggests discomfort and unease, though after our conversation yesterday I'm not sure how I can remedy the situation. More regrets of not study psychology, though with her being a different species I'm doubtful even those conventional methods would work.

"Very well, let's get loaded up. I've never been to this lake before. Are you are sure this person will still be there? It sounds pretty out of the way."

"It's one of the largest bodies of water in all of Fodlan," Seiros emphasizes with lingering nostalgia in her smooth voice. "It's where he decided to settle down long ago."

I raise an eyebrow. "I take it this person is a Nabatean?"

"Yes," Seiros exhales. "He is one of the last of our kind. He should be reasonable once I'm able to talk with him."

Hesitantly, I nod and exclaim, "Well, if you think he can help us get to Dagda I'm all ears, though I'm not sure how some hermit is going to help us charter a boat."

"You'll understand when we get there," She replies with a slight smirk before hopping into the carriage. I roll my eyes and follow her into the carriage where I see Hapi asleep against the far corner. Looks like it's time to move on out and see what this lake is all about.

Once we get settled, I hear Shamir tend to the horses and shout that we are leaving. With her and Felix in the front acting as our drivers, the rear of the carriage is Seiros and me next to each other with Hapi and Lysithea across from us. Forced awake at such an ungodly hour of the morning, I'd think that going back to sleep would be simple, though I find myself a bit on edge as we travel and daylight begins to break.

It's not until a few hours after sunrise that Hapi and Lysithea manage to get their barrings. Each of us munches away on the provisions Felix managed to requisition for us, which is an assortment of fermented cabbage that tastes like stale sauerkraut, dried meats that taste vaguely of protein, and grog. I'm not one for drinking early, but when the village doesn't have a way to provide large amounts of clean water you make with what you can. The best part of mealtime was observing Hapi's array of expressions while Seiros ate the cabbage and grog, though she tore through the tough meat like it was nothing. To be fair, it's a bit impressive.

As we finish cleaning up from our meals Hapi blurts, "Okay, how do you do that?"

"Do what?" Seiros innocently replies as she wipes some food debris from the corner of her mouth.

Hapi stands up and points at Seiros. "That. What you just did. Teach me."

Seiros tilts her head to the side. "I don't understand?"

"How did you eat like that? I must know your secrets," Hapi insists as she sits on the other side of Seiros. I look to Lysithea and exchange a bemused glance with her.

I stand up and sit sext to Lysithea as Hapi bothers Seiros by making her exceedingly uncomfortable with the lack of space between them. Hapi has never been one for personal boundaries or manners, to which Seiros is becoming quickly educated about.

Lysithea takes out a book and hands it to me. I look at the title of the book, _A Hypothesis on Anima_. I look inside the book for an author, but it looks to be blank.

"It was something I managed to find in town yesterday, I figured it might be interesting. Shamir said it's written in Morphese," Lysithea elaborates as she points at the title. Being able to read everything is very helpful, but not knowing it's in a different language is very difficult to explain that I'm just 'innately proficient'.

Lysithea pulls out another book from her bag and I ask, "What's that you have there?"

"Runic studies. The merchant had this in collection for a while, so he parted with it for a meager price. Not a lot of mages in a small coastal village."

"I'll read that once you're done."

Lysithea flashes a brief smile. "That's acceptable." The sprightly girl is fairly defensive of her books, so I feel accomplished being able to get some new material. The only other person she would let borrow her books is Constance from what I've seen.

With both me and my apprentice nose deep in our research materials I'm able to hear more snippets from Hapi and Seiros talking. They've done away with talking about food as Hapi is beginning to press her about Abyss and the knights of the church. Nope, not going to look up from my book. That is one conversation I do not want to involve myself in.

The conversation between Hapi and Seiros is fairly one-sided with Hapi slinging insults and legitimate argumentative points, and Seiros doing her best impression of an emotional punching bag. I pray that neither of them decides to bring me into the conversation as Lysithea and I exchange an awkward glance.

I manage to make decent progress through the tome, though not much of the information is relatively groundbreaking. The only real interesting tidbit is on how to properly cast ice type Reason magic, which is something I've never had an affinity for. The logical process for it just doesn't add up for me as it does for lightning, fire, or wind type magic.

The conversation eventually dies down, to which I decide to take a peek up. Hapi has scooted away from Seiros and has taken her boots off to pick at her feet. Gross. I glance to Seiros who has her hands clasped together in her lap and is staring down. The cloth Seiros is wearing near her hands looks to be damp as well, and just as I go to look at my book I see another teardrop run drip her face. This is part of the price of seeking redemption; your past sins will haunt you wherever you go.

The carriage ride the rest of the way to the lake is uneventful and a bit too quiet. Hapi manages to occupy herself by sprawling out around the carriage and occasionally glimpse at the books Lysithea and I are reading. Lysithea remains diligent in her reading as do I, which is a nice shared silence as we both devour the knowledge before us. Seiros remains standoffish and silent the rest of the way, and I do my best not to make any eye contact. I don't need to spark another heated debate by trying to soothe Seiros's emotional instability. As much as I'd like to help her, I can speak from experience that she is just going to have to take her lumps.

"We're here!" Felix shouts from the front of the carriage.

I set my book aside and hop out of the carriage. The sun is already setting, but seeing Lake Teutates is a bit of a breathtaking view. Grand stonework and broken arches reach out over a part of the lake to form some sort of outdoor temple. The stillness of the lake and the lack of wildlife in the area is a bit discerning, but I disregard my immediate paranoia as everyone gathers together.

We meet beside the carriage where everyone is armed and geared up, except Seiros who isn't given a weapon. Besides the few pit stops to stretch and take care of bodily functions, we haven't moved a whole lot today so it's good to stretch my legs.

"Alright, Rhea, er, _Seiros_. Where is this guy?" Shamir demands as all of us take in the view of the lake temple. The ancient humans and Nabateans sure knew how to build as it reminds me vaguely of ancient Incan architecture.

"He should be near the top of the temple, once there I will speak with him and see how cooperative he will be," Seiros explains as she points to the tallest platform in the distance. "There may be conflict, so let us tread carefully."

"I'm all good with that, let's go already!" Hapi cheers as she bounds ahead behind Seiros.

Felix frowns and grunts in acknowledgment as he follows Hapi. Lysithea sticks with me at the rear of the party while Shamir stays close behind Seiros and Hapi. Walking off the grassy forest path and onto the old stonework is pleasant as a cool breeze flows by us, though the tranquility is quickly broken as Hapi kneels ahead of us.

"Uhhh, guys we got bones."

Felix walks up to her and investigates the remains. "Hmmm. They've been long dead. Faergus has many legends about Lake Teutates, though I've always thought they were ridiculous."

"What's the legends about?" Hapi asks. "I'm gonna take a guess, it's not happy."

Felix shrugs. "People say a monster lives in the lake. That's why nobody goes here, except the foolish."

"Then we fit perfectly, I can't think of anything more foolish than what we are setting out to do," I add which manages to get a snicker from Lysithea and Hapi and a nod of concession from Shamir and Felix. Seiros's face remains impassive as she turns to press onward.

Traversing through the temple as the sun is dipping below the horizon paints a grim history of the ruins. More bones, rusted weapons and armor, marks of powerful spells, and signs of struggle mark the temple. An eerie stillness pervades the area that reflexively makes me want to leave and never return, but I continue to follow Seiros. I swear, if something like the umbral beast jumps out of the water I'm going to Warp out faster than someone can blink.

We make it to the center platform of the old temple where nothing of note is left on the flattened area. I can make out some old designs on the stone floor through the dim light, but they seem to be purely ornamental. Seiros steps to the center of the platform and kneels. As she does I can feel a flicker of magic emanate from her, though it's quickly cut short as she falls over into a coughing fit.

I rush to her side and see that she's coughing up blood. "What did you do?" I worriedly ask.

She wipes some of the blood from her mouth and replies, "It seems I'm still weakened. I tried to summon Indech, but it seems as my body is not what it once was."

Indech. That name sounds incredibly familiar like I've read it before but can't quite place where. I look back towards the group and ask, "Anybody know who Indech is?"

Before anybody can respond, a tremor shakes the temple from a large splash of water to our north. I steady myself and try to help Seiros to her feet. Something real big just rose out of the water, and I feel like I'm about to get an answer to who this 'friend' is of Seiros.

Another large wake crashes against the structure as a large claw grabs onto the edge of the platform facing the rest of the lake, followed by another scaly claw. The beast pulls itself out of the water and onto the platform, causing the ground beneath us to quake as we bear witness to this behemoth of a creature. Easily the size of two double-decker buses smashed together with wide powerful legs, a spined shell, and three large horns protruding from its head. It's breath-taking and terrifying all in the same instant as we are frozen in awe.

"Who dares rouse me from my slumber!" The beast bellows. I can feel the wind blasting out of his mouth with every word.

I help steady Seiros as she brushes off her ragged clothes of dirt and responds, "It is I, Saint Seiros. We have come for your aid Saint Indech."

Wait, this lizard thing is a saint? I quizzically look between Seiros and Indech trying to piece this whole thing together, yet logically my brain refuses to process it.

"Whoa, he's big," Hapi blurts out, which draws glares from Shamir and Felix as Seiros continues to talk with Indech.

"Seiros?! My, my, it has been quite a long time," Indech quips as he cranes his thick scaly neck to scan us. "And you've brought mortals with you, interesting. I thought we agreed to go our separate ways."

"Things have changed my old friend. An old enemy has arisen, and we are in dire need of your help."

"Bah! I know what is going on, I've felt it in the soil!" Indech roars. "You speak of the oldest enemy to our kind. The End has finally come to claim their stake in the world."

"Indeed. I tried to face them...but I failed," Seiros laments as her voice wavers.

Indech chitters in acknowledgment and responds, "So you have. What makes you think I can aid against such a threat? My power has dimmed over time, nor do I desire to face such a foe."

I look to Seiros who seems to be wilting under the pressure, so I interject, "We need transport to Dagda. Seiros believes you can help us."

"And who might you be, mortal?! You speak to Indech the Immovable, Lord of the Lake!" The old giant turtle man grumbles, though his attitude becomes inquisitive as he asks, "And yet, I have a strange feeling about you, mortal. Tell me your name."

"I'm Santos, the former vessel of Sothal," I declare as I gesture to the others with me, "And these are my companions. As I said, we've come here seeking passage to Dagda and to accumulate allies against Sothal and his kind."

"Hmmm, so you are. That is why I sense a deep taint within you. Curious."

"Will you aid us?" I kindly ask.

"No."

"Why would the giant turtle say anything else…" I hear Shamir cough under her breath, and luckily Indech doesn't appear to hear it.

"There must be some way of convincing you?" Lystihea presumes, stepping forward a few steps. "It is said in the old church texts that Saint Indech was a great patron of challenges and competition. Perhaps we try and persuade you otherwise?"

The giant turtle beast eyes Lysithea with his large amber eyes. "It appears someone knows me. Very well! Mortals never cease to entertain me, so a challenge it is, and a challenge it shall be!"

I look back to Lysithea and give her a thumbs-up as Hapi asks, "Alright Mr. Turtle, what's the challenge?"

"That's _Indech_ to you, mortal. Be well to remember it," Indech growls at Hapi before he returns his attention to our whole group. "A challenge needs rules, and as the challenged party, I hold the right to the nature of said challenge and rules."

"That's hardly fair," I protest with a deadpan glare. I swear if this haughty turtle says it's a riddle contest I'm going to blast him in the face, and that's if Hapi doesn't beat me to it first since I know she detests that sort of thing.

"You want _my_ help, so I get to determine the terms. That, or I just eat you here and now," Indech comments as he loudly hums under his breath. Must be trying to think of a challenge, as I imagine if he was a person he would be in the thinkers pose about now.

"We accept your terms, Saint Indech. Once you declare the terms, we will proceed," Seiros answers as she looks back to me. "I feared something like this would happen. Indech has never lost a contest, so we must be prepared."

Great, the giant turtle is a games savant _and _he's had millennia to hone his skill. Not to mention he's picking the game, which I'm sure is to be tilted in his favor. I'm _thrilled._

"I've decided," Indech announces, his voice shaking the ground ever so slightly. "Choose amongst yourselves a champion. Seiros may not aid, participate, or speak during this contest. The champion alone will have until dawn to move me from this spot and may not leave this platform, while the rest of you wait at the edge of the temple. That is the challenge. If you lose, then I shall consume you all, though I will spare Seiros for old times sake."

"And if we win you will help us," Felix sternly adds, to which the turtle beast bows his head in understanding.

Alright, now who should it be? I doubt arrows or attacking the behemoth straight up will work, he did say he was called Indech the Immovable after all. That means Felix and Shamir are out, leaving Hapi, Lysithea, and me. Hapi isn't someone I trust yet in a gamble of wits like this, leaving me with Lysithea and myself.

Before I can finish thinking I hear Shamir declare, "We choose Santos. He will be our champion." I spin around and look to Shamir who simply crosses her arms. "You have a knack with these situations, we'll be at the wagon."

"Wait, hold on-"

"Good luck Bleeder, you'll need it!" Hapi shouts as the group begins to leave.

Seiros places a hand on my shoulder and grips me tightly. We make eye contact and she whispers, "I have faith in you." Seiros walks behind the rest of the group, leaving me alone with the large reptilian Indech.

I watch them descend the stairs of the temple before looking back to Indech, and I let out an exasperated sigh. I swear the creature is smiling, but it's hard to tell with his lizard-like face.

"And so we begin. You have until dawn, Santos," Indech instructs, and I swear I can hear his bones or scales relax a bit like machinery being set in place.

Alright, time to try and move this giant turtle beast. I go to cast Warp on him and immediately feel the spell disconnect and fizzle. I grit my teeth and try again with all of my desire that I can funnel into the Faith spell, yet I'm met with the same result and a grim outcome. His willpower combined with his large size is making him too difficult to move with my level of power.

"Is that all you got? You're not the first to try that little trick. I wouldn't have earned my title of The Immovable if someone could simply teleport me! Haha!" Indech goads with a burst of thunderous laughter.

I had to try, considering he will want to eat everyone here if I fail I need to expend every conceivable option, so on my next option. Courtesy.

"Would you please move?"

"No," Indech replies matter of factly. "Wouldn't be much of a challenge if I did that, right? Good try though, it's been at least 200 years since I heard that one."

Well, shit. There goes that cliche option down the tube. What else do I have to work with? I could try fighting him, but considering the size difference alone I doubt I'd get anywhere fast besides squished and dead. If he can brush off my Faith magic so casually, I doubt that Reason magic will have any other results. Also, the bones surrounding the temple are a good indicator of how smart that option is.

I begin to pace back and forth throwing around different ideas in my head. Could I trick him? Would it be plausible to use Soul magic? It would If I knew the spell Seiros used on me, but I don't think Wander, Soothe or Harvest would go in my favor against a turtle demigod considering doing it on other people is a struggle. It's too risky.

"Take your time, mortal. It'll be dawn soon enough. I recommend getting one last good night's sleep before I devour you."

"Callete maldita tortuga, I'm thinking," I snap back.

Indech chuckles. "Such impudence. Carry on. Delude yourself further until you are mad, but nobody has or will move me."

I do my best to ignore Indech and his snide comments as I try to think of a solution. He isn't particularly open to conversation and is probably wary of anything I say. Magic is not going to be a solution, and I have a snowball's chance in hell of any physical fight against him. I just need him to move...wait. I've got it. Well, I've got it or he'll stomp me into oblivion.

"So, you said you would not move?"

"That is correct."

"Perfect."

I take out my dagger from my belt loop, which causes Indech to flare his nostrils a bit. I'd guess he's bee waiting for some conflict, too bad that's not exactly what I have in mind. I cast Warp on myself just as Indech is readying up for my approach. I materialize right behind him underneath the base of his tale.

"Where did you run off to?" Indech roars as I can see his head swaying from side to side trying to find me. I wince as I look up to where his tail meets his body and I see a small crevice of sorts, confirming my suspicions.

"Forgive me madre…" I muse aloud as I throw the dagger as hard as I can at the beast's weak point. My aim holds and I manage to land a bullseye, much to Indech's surprise and terror.

The saint of old roars as his legs move and his body violently thrashes about and his thick scaled tail sweeps and hits me in the torse. I feel my ribs crunch under the power of the beast as the force sends me careening off the platform and into the water, skipping a few times like an awkwardly shaped rock before settling and beginning to sink. My old training kicks in like muscle memory as I pantomime the mental process of casting Heal on myself to stitch myself back together as I kick my legs to get me to the surface. If his tail was sharp at all he would have probably just cut me in half, and not just break almost every bone in my ribcage.

Gasping for air, I manage to reach the surface. My vision is blurry from the water and I can barely think straight as the pain in my ribcage is insane with me trying to heal it. I cast Warp on myself to get to shore, and meet on the rocky shore I pass out. My dirty trick managed to do the job, at the cost of my pride and ribcage.

* * *

"Hey, I think he's waking up!"

"Please remain seated."

I groan as I try to sit up, but I feel multiple hands keep me down. Opening my bleary eyes I can see everyone around me on the shore where I passed out. My body feels like hot garbage as most of my limbs feel numb. I look over to double-check that I still have my right arm, which I thankfully do.

"What the hell happened?" I croak out.

"We saw you go flying off the platform once Mr. Turtle jumped into the air and roared. He's not very happy," I hear Hapi explain and I nod.

"How'd you beat him?" I hear Seiros curiously ask.

I turn my head to look away and whisper, "I'd rather not talk about it." Definitely not my proudest moment in a fight or challenge.

"I bet Santos used some unique magic he discovered in Abyss. Right?" Lysithea contemplates, but I shake my head. Though I would be remiss not to give Yuri credit for teaching me to think like that.

"I'm not talking about it. Where's that sassy turtle?" I groan as I force myself to sit up with Seiros kneeling beside me guiding my body slowly.

"Over here," A gruff and deep voice replies, to which all of us turn towards the lake.

Walking out of the water is a man that looks similar to Seteth if Seteth had gone full doomsday prepper look. Long knotted green hair drapes down to the middle of his back, a large scraggly green beard covers much of his face, and beady amber eyes that remind me of a reptile. He's wearing a robe I'd associate with ancient Nabateans that I saw in the illusion Sothal showed me, but his robe is colored with vibrant light blues and greens instead of white.

Seiros switches healing duties with Lysithea to greet the man. "Looks like you're still able to take on that form."

"Being in dragon form for so long it took me a minute, but I can still transform," Indech confirms as he makes his way to me. Up close I can tell he's only maybe 5'3" or 5'4" which is slightly amusing since he was such a large creature before...which begs a different question. Nabateans are dragons? I shouldn't be so surprised since the Agarthans can shapeshift, but it's still jarring, which brings up another question.

"Wait, you're a dragon?" I look to Seiros and furrow my brow. "So does that mean you can transform into a dragon?"

"They are our original forms, but they require power to maintain. I doubt I could in my current state," Seiros confirms which stuns me. She's a goddamn dragon because of course, she is.

Indech walks over to my prone form and crouches next to me. "I shall help you and your friends, as agreed upon. Here is your reward, Santos." I raise an eyebrow before Indech swiftly punches me in the face and grunts, "This shall never be mentioned again."

For an old guy, he's got quite the arm. And the tail, considering my ribs, but I digress. Lysithea quickly casts Heal to help fix my face up. To be fair, I can't even be mad about that punch. I'd do the same thing if someone threw a knife at my poop-shoot.

Seiros goes with Shamir and Indech to discuss plans as the rest of the group helps get me healed up and on my feet. I can already guess with the amount of damage I took from that one hit it'll be at least a week of healing to get me back to normal. All three students are focused on casting Heal, though Hapi looks like she's nearly ready to explode with laughter.

I roll my eyes. "Spit it out Hapi."

"Pfff, I know what you did."

"Oh really?" I raise an eyebrow and reply, "What makes you so confident you know?"

Hapi smirks. "Because it's what I would have done. Nice job, Bleeder. Must've really nailed him there with how much he jumped around."

I look to Felix for help but he promptly avoids eye contact. I look to Lysithea who also does the same, though I can see her trying to hold back a smile. I lay my head back on the rocky shore and let out a loud sigh. Next time if we fight some turtle dragon or anything of the sort, Hapi gets to do it and I'm not going to help.

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap on this week's _slightly_ filler chapter, next week we get to begin Dagda Arc 2: Magic Bugaloo. Our characters find out some important things about each other here, and Rhea, er, _Seiros_ will be trying her best while fighting the big sadness on the inside. Santos is certainly conflicted at this point about her, but things are smoothing over...slowly. **

**Review Response: **

**Sakura108645: That's the idea, but at what cost? You will soon find out...**

**Warlord of Chaos: Love the Skyrim references. Now we just need dragons..._wait a minute._ **

**AzaiNamagasa: Thank you very much! It warms my heart to hear that someone is enjoying it so much! Cheers! **

**raychii521: Wow, I did not expect this...but I will graciously thank you. More twists and turns still to come, so don't take your hand off that dial! And Dagdan government will be explained in the next few chapters. It's a doozy. **

**VGBlackwing: Mhmm, an ace is definitely what the group is going to need, and you have a fairly solid train of thought going. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with how things shake out :) **

**Guest: Firstly, thanks for the feedback. Now, onto some of your points; I think Shamir's fine. I think you took some of the dialogue a bit too literally as she is being a bit coyer with Santos than I think you realize. She cuts the bullshit, and this is part of the OC's new call to action. You have to remember too, that she is a foreigner much like Santos himself but she cares even less for the Fodlan customs. I will agree Santos is rather reactive, as he hasn't had the most steady platform to stand on for most of the story (that may change though as we near the end). Santos is conflicted as he doesn't trust Rhea, but he has very big lingering loyalties, and perhaps he's saying it trying to convince himself :) actions do speak louder than dialogue haha. Thanks for the concern and reading.**

**A-Typewriter-Who-Can-Type: The original writing and plans with Edelgard and TWSITD never made sense to me, so with some in-story reasons to push it in another direction, I'm excited to write her as the rebel empress that still hates the nobility, crests, and older races. **

**FreakShow35: It's an efficient 4-step program, I tell you that! Santos would agree as well, though I don't think he'd recommend it haha.**

**That's a wrap for this week, next week the chapter will be slightly different just as an FYI. Also, I've been doing some roaming editing through the earlier chapters, and for those old readers, I've made a subtle change in chapter 9 regarding Soul magic. just an FYI. **

**Next Chapter: 5/22-5/24**

**Have a good day!**

**Edited: 10/13/20**


	42. Whisper of Conspiracy

_The return to Dagda marked the beginning of a lengthy campaign that would shake the world. I thought I had endured my fill of politics in Fodlan. Oh, how I was so naive and innocent. _

* * *

**Santos**

True to his word, Indech managed to ferry us from Fodlan to Brigid. Luckily we managed to stock up on food from the forest and nab some fishing gear before leaving the continent. We restocked once on a little island in the Brigid archipelago, and then we finally made our way to the Dagdan city of Port Scyne. Feels like an eternity since I set foot in this city.

Indech, much unlike his relatives is a crude and rude individual. He only talks to me in thinly veiled insults, and I'm usually doing the same. It's not my fault he's a sore loser. Learning that Seiros is a dragon threw me for a loop. The history books did a good job of omitting that little fact, but it explains a lot and why her bones are super dense. Other than that, Seiros and I have been getting along swimmingly since she's been the primary person helping my ribs recover while on our way to the port. While she is still recovering a lot of her power, she can still cast a Heal spell about as good as anybody.

The other students have taken to seafaring well enough, sans Felix. That boy does not have his sea legs and has been seasick nearly the entire time. Easily the worst 3 weeks of his life if I had to wager a guess. Indech isn't as fast as a normal vessel much to his dismay. Though it may seem petty, it is nice to know that I'm not the only one suffering at this time. Misery loves company, as they say.

"I shall drop you off on the coast about two kilometers north of the port. I don't need any nosy mortals gawking at me," Indech grumbles as he changes course slightly. Looking out into the ocean, I can see a speck in the distance that resembles civilization.

"Excellent. Once we drop off we can begin to find my contacts," Shamir comments as strong winds blow around us.

The two weeks of travel gave us ample time to plan our movements through Dagda. Our major objective is to find the documentation that Sevihn wrote that stated I was the heir to his position. Shamir has explained that most of the top positions and officials are appointed by either the king or that position's predecessor. A meritocratic-magocracy is how the Dagdan government operates as they don't shun magic as much as Fodlan, though they do seem to keep it out of the lower classes hands for the most part and anybody with a mid to high rank is generally going to be an accomplished mage. A bunch of magical aristocrats schemes and vie for power within the system, with even the king of Dagda being an appointed position by a vote of the three archmages of the Western, Central, and Eastern dominances of the continent. I can now see why Shamir isn't too fond of nobles.

Our first plan is to get to the Eastern capital of Dagda, Gorias, which is about a week away from Port Scyne. We will be able to get clothed properly to avoid attention in Port Scyne and then be able to make our way through the savannah-like wilderness. Thankfully we are avoiding the desert that pervades most of the southern part of the continent.

"Once we get into the city, we will split up. One group will be in charge of getting appropriate clothing while the other finds transport. Understood?" Shamir declares and we all nod.

"I'll take clothing. I know a guy here that does decent work," I offer as I think fondly of my first robes that depicted the Mexican flag. A cherished keepsake that probably ended up in Fhirdiad's contraband vault if it didn't get burned.

"Great, looks like I'll lead transport. I'll take Hapi and Felix. Sound fair?" Shamir asks the group, to which we all agree with the plan.

"I'll go anywhere that isn't at sea on a damn turtle," Felix bemoans as he fights down another bout of puking. Dude's lost his lunch more times in the past week than he's been able to keep down.

"Watch your mouth boy!" Indech bellows, managing to get more than a few chuckles from the rest of us.

We manage to hit shore quickly and disembark from Indech, which is a godsend in itself. While he has been very helpful, I can't help but be excited to part ways with the old Nabatean. Shamir waves to me as she begins to march down the shoreline with Felix and Hapi in tow. I look back to Indech who is talking quietly with Seiros, and I notice Lysithea is at my side observing with me.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Lysithea asks.

I shrug. "Not sure, but I'm not too worried. They are long lost cousins, after all, so they're probably just saying farewell."

"Don't you find it curious that Seiros knew where Indech was this entire time? It makes me wonder about the other Nabateans and saints of old," Lysithea muses as she strokes her chin. She does make a fair point, and I can see why she's waited to talk about it since we've been devoid of any privacy while out on the sea. Unwillingly learning people's restroom habits is something I doubt I can ever unlearn. Maybe Lysithea can Soothe that memory away.

"It's a possibility. We've been walking on eggshells since riding with Indech, as he's not exactly our friend."

"Not _your_ friend," Lysithea corrects. "You damaged his pride severely in that challenge, and he holds a grudge against you. I've found he's a decent conversationalist, though quite rough on the surface."

The dragonkin seem to finish their conversation as Indech slinks back into the ocean, and Seiros approaches. A warm smile adorns her face as she walks quickly over the sandy beach, though her regal features are betrayed by the tattered rags of her archbishop outfit she's currently wearing.

"All done conversing with the turtle?" I snark which manages to get a small giggle from Lysithea.

Seiros turns around and I can see her trying to remain composed. "You really shouldn't call him that. He is quite sensitive, you know. I would have hoped that you two could have reconciled during our travel."

"Well, I'm fine with where things stand," I firmly state as I cross my arms. "What was it you two discussed?"

"I was asking for aid in the upcoming conflict with Sothal. He said he'd 'think about it'."

"Not much of a response from a millennia-old Nabatean," Lysithea huffs. "I think it's safe to assume he will be steering clear of the conflict."

"Have faith," Seiros offers with a gentle voice. "Indech may be stubborn, but he does care for humanity. I presume he will take time to try and forget about his loss, but he did give me a parting gift."

Seiros reaches behind her back to reveal a large finely crafted longbow. How the hell did I miss that?

"Shamir is going to be one happy lady," I whistle as Seiros offers up the bow for me and Lystihea to inspect. The bow is remarkably light in my hand and feels slightly warm to the touch.

"This is the weapon of Indech, isn't it?" Lysithea comments as her eyes analyze the carvings and inlays of the majestic weapon.

"Yes. This is the Inexhaustible," Seiros replies as she looks at the beautiful weapon with a sense of respect and awe. "The bow is crafted by Indech and is infused with a portion of his power. He held the front lines any many battles of ages past with the bow granting the user potent healing abilities."

"The bow heals the wielder upon a strike? How's that work?" I question as I hand the bow back to Seiros.

"It holds the power of Indech's crest. Those who bear his mark will feel its effects, though others may use it to a lesser degree. Unlike most of the Hero's relics, this weapon has no penalty if the wielder doesn't have a crest or a matching crest."

"Why is that?" Lysithea pipes up as she begins to dig through her knapsack for a book. It looks like she's trying to find some citations to clarify the point.

"I have to agree it does seem strange that his weapon is different. It breaks one of the core rules we know of the sacred weapons." I counter. The bow has a strong ambient aura surrounding it, but no more than I'd say compared to a Levin sword. "It just seems strange."

"That is because most of the Hero's relics in Fodlan were crafted from the bones of my fallen kin, but this bow was crafted by the Nabateans of old as sacred treasures." Seiros laments with a deflated expression. "It...is an unpleasant memory. May we change the subject?"

"Not yet," I argue as I motion for us to start walking towards the city. "So, do all the saints have a unique treasure associated with them?"

"Yes, and there are more treasures from my people, though they are scarce. If you so desire, I shall regale you with the information."

"One question, before you start," I proclaim as I raise a finger. I look at Seiros in the eyes. "Seteth. He could summon a spear. I think it was called...the Spear of Assal? I'm going to go out on a limb and guess he's a Nabatean."

Seiros looks down at the ground and meekly replies, "Yes. Cichol was his name, he is brothers with Indech and Macuil." Even though she is hiding her face, the wavering in her voice cannot hide her despair. "I miss him greatly."

We continue down the sandy beach towards the port as Seiros regales us with how the Nabatean's crafted their sacred weapons. To craft a weapon involved infusing a part of your soul into it, which explains why when those with a matching crest wield it will have greater results when compared to those who don't. Adds much more meaning to personalized weaponry.

* * *

Our jaunt into town went surprisingly smoothly, all things considered. I managed to leave Seiros and Lysithea at the tailor to pick out appropriate garments for the group while I went around and eavesdropped on people since I'm the only one besides Shamir who is fluent in the Dagdan language. Seiros has a handle on the language, but I'd say it's intermediate at best which is enough to negotiate with a merchant. Now that we've got Seiros out of rags and in some fairly plain clothes with some basic leather armor, I'd say one would have to do a double-take to recognize the former Archbishop. I will concede though, Dagdan tailors do make the most comfortable mage robes, even if the traditional Dagdan deep purples and magenta colors are a bit gaudy for my taste, though Lysithea seems to approve.

From going around the main plaza and docks I didn't manage to scrounge any hot political gossip as much as I'd hoped. Dagda seems peaceful all things considered, a far cry from how Fodlan is right now. People just out living their lives normally, which seems so strange and mundane to me with everything that has happened.

After a fruitless hour of wandering, I manage to reconvene on the outskirts of the town with the rest of the group. Seiros and Lysithea divvied out the new clothing, a mix of robes, tunics, and pants. I also didn't miss the fact that both Seiros and Lysithea were finishing up some form of pastry as I was returning. If I don't keep an eye on my young apprentice, she'd eat nothing but sugar, I swear.

Shortly after we changed in the brush, Shamir and her group returned with news of us being able to ride with a medical caravan. They are on their way back to the capital to deliver medicinal herbs, and they don't mind being escorted back since bandits on the road are somewhat common. Not to mention tigers, as Shamir so eloquently put it.

Leading the group to meet the small group of mercenaries, a smile breaks across my face as I notice the leader of the medical group. I quicken my pace as I see the old man's visage soften at my appearance.

"Out of all the people to see, I am quite surprised to see your face here," The elderly man says as he leans heavily on his cane.

"Dr. Shaeli," I announce with a small bow. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has. There is less of you than I remember," Shaeli says as he nods towards my left side. "You are bold to come to Dagda, let alone the capital."

"I'd agree, but I have business there," I say, flashing a smile to the old man. "It would be good to travel with an old friend and catch up."

"Aye. I shan't turn you away. The current rulership has been difficult with the heightened taxes and tolls," The elder doctor replies with a large amount of weariness in his voice.

Behind me, I can hear Hapi and Lysithea whispering about what we are saying so I turn around to face my group. "This is Dr. Shaeli. He is an old friend and mentor of mine." I turn back to Shaeli. "When do you wish to depart?"

"Sooner the better. My apprentices are rather impatient," He gruffly replies as I peer over his shoulder to see a few teens over by his wagon bickering.

I motion to the group and we waste no time in storing our small amount of belongings on the open cart. I take a seat next to Shaeli at the front of the cart as he grabs the reigns and gives them a good tug. As we set off I look over my shoulder and see that my group is engaging in a little language lesson with Shaeli's three young apprentices.

"Quite precocious, aren't they?" Shaeli chuckles. I turn my attention back to the dusty road in front of us as he continues, "They're good kids, but young and naive. They'll be the last batch of doctors I cultivate, I believe."

"You're going to retire?"

"More or less." The man shrugs. I can see more lines across his wrinkled and leathery face than I remembered from a few years ago, but the largest change is his posture seems more sunken, like gravity is pulling him down more.

"Well, I still appreciate what you did for me. Even if I ended up getting a target on my head."

"Of course. As healers, there is a kinship between us." Shaeli leans in and whispers, "Besides, I despise that vermin, Rigden, er, _Archmage Rigden_. His handle over the government has been the worst I've witnessed in a long time as bandits have become more rampant with people abandoning their farms and many people leaving their villages due to high taxes to go either into the wilderness or live in the slums of Gorias."

"That bad? Still, I can't help but feel grateful that you're not turning me over to the authorities."

Shaeli heartily laughs which turns into a bit of a coughing fit. "I'm no fool, Santos. As soon as I saw you I knew what you were here for. There would be only one reason that you'd ever go to Gorias. Just, watch your back. If Rigden adopted any traits from Archmage Sevihn, it was paranoia. Getting close to him will be difficult."

I hum in acknowledgment. "I figured as much. I've had time to dwell on that, and Shamir and I will figure something out."

"Aye. Now, let's leave that political talk behind. Tell an old man about some interesting cases you've had."

"Well, there was this one guy with a gnarly foot infection…"

Shaeli and I regale each other with medical stories over the past few years, while as some snippets of our travels. Learning he went to Albinea for about a year after the war with Adrestia was the most interesting, but the most relaxing thing I'd have to admit is just reconnecting with an old friend who speaks my kind of language. It certainly helps pass the time easier and keep my mind off the burning problem of how the hell I'm going to deal with Rigden in Gorias.

* * *

**Lysithea**

Dagda is too damn warm. While they may have better food and weather than Morfis, I'd say this place is strange. The lack of forests and mountains is the first thing I noticed about Dagda. The language is also very fast and flowy. Listening to Santos and Shamir speak it without hearing a hard consonant was strange, to say the least, and I fear it'll take me some time before I get it down. Rhea seems to have the gist of it, weirdly enough though.

We made camp with the group led by someone who Santos calls 'Dr. Shaeli', a wrinkly old Dagdan man with tanned skin, dark thinning hair, and a gaggle of apprentices behind him. If Santos learned from him, I trust him to be intelligent as they didn't stop talking to each other the entire time we rode up until setting camp in that quick-paced Dagdan language. Even with Shamir explaining the basics of the language, I still can't process the words fast enough which is infuriating. I'd like to be able to learn it, as I think it'd impress my teacher to converse with him in his native tongue.

As night crept in and we made camp, the Dagdan's made their camp separate from ours. Shamir immediately volunteered to keep watch while Santos walked off with Lady Rhea, er, _Seiros._ I'm still not completely used to calling her that, and while she does seem remorseful and even depressed, it's a bit frustrating with how passive she has become. I've had my words with her, but she still acts so dejectedly. I think Hapi may be right, that it's a bid for pity or attention. As long as she holds up her end of the bargain to defeat Sothal and end the crest system that she helped facilitate, then I'll consider that good enough for me.

Sitting around the fire with my two other classmates, I reach into my pack to pull out a pastry I managed to save from the market place earlier and take a bite out of it. The warm cinnamon glaze flavor is heavenly and I wouldn't trade anything for this sweet moment.

"You gonna share?" I hear Hapi curiously ask.

I look up from my splendid treat frowning. "Not in a million years." Like I'm sharing my food with the walking dumpster. She has absolutely no taste.

"C'mon, the rations we have are so bland. Right, Felix?" Hapi asks our resident broody swordsman.

"Not interested," Felix replies as he doesn't even look up from the sword he is oiling. Despite his rough exterior, I like Felix. That, and he doesn't try to steal my sweets like _someone_.

"Ugh," Hapi groans as she throws some more large sticks on our fire. "Maybe I'll go ask the Dagdans for food."

"I saw you look through their rations earlier, Hapi. You know they have the same stuff as us," I chastise. She's acting like a big hungry baby, again.

"Eh, you're right. How about…" Hapi looks around the campsite and whispers, "What do you think Bleeder and Rhea are talking about?"

I shake my head and shrug. "How am I supposed to know? It's not like I follow them around. Besides, I can't sneak up on the professor anyway. He's got eyes in the back of his head, I swear."

"True, but we can guess right?" Hapi scooches closer to me. _Uncomfortably close._ "Out of the people here, you're the closest to Bleeder, so what do you think?"

Yeah, I'm the closest because I don't waste time yapping about anything. Santos is very private about himself I've learned, which is fine. I respect that he doesn't want to talk about his checkered past as he doesn't pry too deeply into mine, which I appreciate. When we talk about magic, school, or battle he's very engaged, but with anything else I get the feeling he's living inside his head a lot and tries too hard to pick his words.

"I think that he's trying to keep Rh-_Seiros_ stable. The woman is not in the right of mind, and a shadow of her former self."

"Oh yeah? How was the market time with her?"

I exhale out my nose deeply and respond, "Fine. She translated for the merchant where we bought these new robes and clothes. Other than that, she didn't say much. It's kinda eerie, to be honest."

"Right?" Hapi exclaims loudly, which startles Felix enough to where he almost drops his sword. "I almost felt bad when we chewed her out when she woke up. Almost. But now, it's just kinda sad, right?"

"I would have to agree. Any thoughts on the matter Felix?" I ask the swordsman. He has been with our group the shortest amount of time, and while he is usually quiet I value his directness.

"No. All that matters is that Santos gets the information out of her," Felix grunts as he continues to oil his blade. Out of all the essentials we brought with us, he prized his weapon over anything else. It's almost too predictable.

"Did Santos say he was going to help you with the 'sighing' issue, Hapi?"

The redhead shrugs. "He said he'd look into it awhile ago, but he hasn't said much about it. I'm not keeping my hopes up, to be honest. Lindhardt tried talking to me a while ago, but that hasn't panned out."

"I see. Have you taken an interest in Soul magic yet?"

"Nope," Hapi replies popping the 'p' sound. "I'm fine where I'm at, I don't need to learn more complicated magical mumbo jumbo."

I narrow my eyes and retort, "It's not...whatever you said. It's quite advanced magic and highly interesting. I wish you took your learning more seriously like Constance."

"Coco is an overachiever. Speaking of which, how do you think they're doing?"

I haven't given much thought to our classmates in the past couple of weeks. Between trying to survive the cold on the open seas on an ancient water dragon and keeping Santos healed up from nearly getting killed by Indech's tail, I've been busy. Weird to think it's been already a month since Garreg Mach has fallen. I wish I could write to my family to know they are okay.

"You're looking a little sad there, Cupcake. What's up?" Hapi coyly asks as she nudges me with her elbow.

"Just thinking about home. I miss my family."

I hope you're safe, Mom and Dad. I told Edelgard and Yuri to contact them for me, but I wish I could have done it in person. Besides my classmates, they're all I have. So little time, and so much to do.

"Mhmm, I get that. I miss the Abyss. It wasn't much, but it was home. How about you Broody, you miss Fodlan yet?"

Felix sets down his blade and glares at us. "No."

"You're less talkative than usual Felix. You do know it's okay to speak with us," I offer. I have a feeling he puts on the tough act for himself more often than those around him.

"I'm fine and I don't want to talk about Fodlan. I'm sure my father is doing just _great_," Felix sneers as he stands up and begins to fiddle with his tent.

"Sorry I asked, jeez," I grumble back as I take the last bite out of my pastry. Such warm sugary goodness, oh how I will miss you.

"He's just mad cause he didn't get to poke the turtle in the butt and be the hero," Hapi taunts to which Felix just growls.

I shake my head at my classmates' antics. Felix and Hapi together are like oil and water, with both substances on fire. I don't like playing peacemaker when Santos or Shamir isn't around. They're both years older than me, and yet I have to be the adult!

Before either can trade more venomous words, I feel a presence at the edge of my senses. Santos has helped my understanding of ambient magic in the past few months, and while I'm still leagues behind his range, I can feel out a few meters from me at the very least and I'm starting to match people's magical auras.

Hapi's aura feels bubbly and warm, Felix's is more like a steady wind, and Seiros's feels powerful and bright like the sun. Santos's aura feels the most ominous and prominent, like a winter frost that makes the air in the room feel as if it were made of syrup. It took a few weeks to get used to it once I started extending my senses as he is like a cold spot in the room. He explained that everyone's aura is a reflection of that person's magic and identity, so I'm unsure what to think of Santos other than it must be his connection with Sothal.

The cold presence accompanied by the soft crunching of dirt becomes more apparent as I hear Santos' soft voice. "I'm back, how are we doing?"

His light and penetrating voice don't exactly match his magical aura or stern look that is usually upon his face. He maneuvers around Hapi and me and sits on the other side of me to warm his hand by the crackling fire.

"I'm doing well," I respond in a curt tone. I've since learned he values directness like Felix but is far too kind to tell someone that they've shared too much.

"Same here, Bleeder. Was just talking about how Felix is-"

"Shut up," Felix roughly grumbles from across the campsite, which manages to make Hapi quiet down, though she and Felix lock eyes in a glaring competition. Again with the childishness, it makes me want to tear my hair out sometimes!

"Enough," Santos sternly interjects. "Lysithea, care for a walk in a bit? I believe we should cover some more about your magical training if you aren't too tired."

Too tired to learn new magic? Never. I hop up immediately. "Let's go!"

Santos chuckles a bit, which makes me want to scream in embarrassment. Gah! I need to calm down or he's never going to take me completely seriously. I hear a snicker from Hapi, but I manage to quiet her up with a glare as she looks away nonchalantly. Mhmm, that's what I thought.

"Sure, I don't mind going right now. It's a nice evening. Come, follow me," Santos explains as he stands up and gestures for me to follow him out of camp.

As we walk out of the camp and into the dark wilderness I ask, "So what is tonight's lesson? I hope your ribs are feeling better."

Considering his ribcage was in pieces nearly a few weeks ago it's a surprise even with healing magic that he can walk around at all. The power of his Faith magic still baffles me, though he does try to play it off by saying I have superior Reason magic skills. I enjoy the praise, yet he seems allergic to compliments sometimes to the point it's a bit annoying. Always having to spin the compliment another way.

We finally reach a part of the dirty savannah where the campfire is a small dot in the distance and Santos stops. "This should be far enough. Tonight, we are going to work a little Soul magic."

My ears perk up since I've been craving to learn more. The entire system is mysterious, but I like the blend of Faith and Reason magic skills it takes. Also, scaring Santos in his dreams occasionally has its merits, but I've been wanting to delve deeper than just the Wander Spell. I know I'm ready for the next step.

"What exercise are we going to do?" I inquire as Santos generates a small orb of fire effortlessly. While I may have more innate power, his control is easily the best among any mage I've seen, myself included. A lot of the reason I sought him out as my professor, even if I do like professor Eisner's quirkiness.

"Soul magic, but not Wander tonight. Tonight, we are going to practice Soothe, but I want you to know something before we begin."

I hold my breath and feel my stomach drop slightly. "And what is that?"

Santos relaxes his shoulder, looking at me with a sorrowful expression. "Seiros advises against using Soul magic in general. She says it's not meant for a mortal body and siphons away your lifespan. I don't want you to throw away your life, casting these taxing spells frivolously. Do you understand?"

My life is already severely shortened cause of the crests linked to my body, not to mention if we don't succeed in the upcoming war it won't matter anyway. I know he knows these things, so he's alluding to something else. Something at the tip of my knowledge that I can't quite wrap my head around. It must have something to do with Seiros, but what?

"You okay? No need to scowl, it's just a warning," Santos casually intones as he smirks down at me. Sometimes I wish I was taller so he wouldn't look down at me like an amused parent.

"I'm fine, professor. I accept the consequences," I confidently reply.

He pats me on the shoulder gently and nods, "I figured you would say that. I said the same thing to Seiros earlier. Now, for casting Soothe…"

Santos goes on to explain the basics of Soothe, which is a big divergence from casting Wander. The spell seems to be a mix of washing over someone's desires and intent with a void or emptiness. To banish a memory into a dream. Something I've appreciated is he doesn't leave any ambiguous details about how to cast it, yet he doesn't treat me like an idiot by reciting the basics of magic like how Hanneman might in his lectures.

"So you get all that?"

I nod vigorously. "I did. I believe I have the core concepts down, and I feel the intent within myself ready to be pulled upon, but this feels like I need a target." I nervously shuffle my feet on the ground and continue. "So how is this going to work?"

"Sit down with me. You'll be casting Soothe on me," Santos says as he crouches down and lands a bit rough on his bum. I manage to not giggle as he rubs his backside, but he does raise an eyebrow at me as I realize I'm smiling.

"Get it out of your system," Santos huffs, but I manage to see him grin slightly which breaks my composure and a laugh manages to escape from my lips. I almost hate how well he knows me sometimes. Almost.

I sit down across from my master and ask, "So what will I be looking for? Why do you want me to use this spell on you?"

Santos remains quiet and still, staring at me like a statue for a few moments before he breaks eye contact and lowly replies, "Things are clouding my thoughts that may be detrimental. I'm...conflicted, to say the least." He raises two fingers. "You will need to find two things in particular. First, you will need to dull my fear of Rigden. Merely thinking about him causes the hair on the back of my neck to rise. I prefer the memories remain, just ease away the fear inside me."

That makes sense with how little of Rigden has been told to me by Santos, and what I read in his journal. The man tormented him, and I understand that kind of torment better than my master might realize

"What is the second?"

He takes a deep breath and laments, "The other thing I wish you to Soothe away is my conflicted feelings toward Seiros." He pauses, looking as if trying to find the right words. "I am torn between trusting her and not, and I feel as if I have no other options to escape this mental stalemate I have with myself. I need something to be the tiebreaker. To push me forward."

I raise an eyebrow. "Do you want to trust her, or not? What is better?"

"I don't know," Santos replies in a strained voice. "I fear my input on this matter will complicate things, and cause a sort of self-doubt that will cause the spell not to stick permanently. I trust you to make the choice."

Well, that's pretty heavy to drop on your beloved apprentice, though I can't help but smile. To think he trusts me enough to choose for him, but it does make the first request seem slightly contradictory. If he is telling me to erase away his fear, doesn't that mean it'll return eventually?

"I understand, but I believe there is some contradiction to your requests."

"Oh?"

I clear my throat and elaborate, "Yes. If you cannot have input due to it possibly ruining the spell, why have such different orders between the feelings towards Seiros and Rigden?"

"Because I plan for Rigden to be dead within the fortnight," Santos replies with an edge to his voice that makes me shiver slightly. "I don't need that memory to be gone forever, just faint enough that I can keep a clear head when I face him. I plan to for us to work with Seiros for a while, and I'd rather not relapse. Understand? And remember to Soothe away this conversation best you can. I trust you, Lystihea."

His logic is sound, though I can't help but feel some nagging skepticism. While he'd never admit it, I swear he's as big a schemer as Claude or Yuri.

"Understood, professor. I am ready."

Santos closes his eyes and instructs, "Good, begin when you are ready."

I close my eyes and extend my aura into his. I can feel the maelstrom of feelings surrounding his soul. It burns yet, it is cold to the touch. Like frostbite covered in tar. I furrow my brow as I push deeper into his being and I nearly vomit as my mind is assaulted by a barrage of mixed feelings and memories enter my mind. I can sense no push back from Santos, but the sensation is still a bit overwhelming.

I take a deep breath and begin to organize the thoughts to ease the strain on my mind. Most of the memories don't make sense as I can see strange places, people, and objects. I can see him as a child with a family. I refocus from the unique places and strangeness of his past as I search for memories regarding Ridgen. With the desire at the forefront of my mind, I feel myself get pulled into a stray memory.

"_Again, but this time hit the legs a bit harder. He could almost stand last round," A bald man in purple robes comments in a nasty tone. _

I quickly recoil from the memory as pain floods through my mind. I take another deep breath and focus on the emotion of fear within him at this moment. I can feel it close like the emotion is scared of me. The very essence of fear. I visualize myself grabbing it and squeezing it. Smother the feeling into oblivion. The memory seems to fade away as I feel out for his emotions regarding Seiros.

It doesn't take too much energy to find his emotions at the forefront of his soul regarding the former archbishop. The flood of awe, thankfulness, pity, desire, anger, uncertainty, and confusion all surround his memories of Seiros. I crack open one eye to look at Santos. He has sweat running down his face and is shaking slightly. He really is torn by this feeling it seems.

What is the right decision though? The mission to my knowledge requires him to learn as much from Seiros to put an end to Sothal, so should he trust her? Erase his skepticism away, or should I remove the feelings of awe and thankfulness? If we are to work together I believe...he should trust her. He trusted me to make the right decision, so a foundation of trust it shall be for us all.

I snatch hold of the emotions of uncertainty and anger and smother them with my willpower, thankfully with very little resistance. As that happens I'm able to find his most recent memories near the surface of his thoughts and I cleanse those as well underneath my willpower, and as I finish I finally feel myself feeling tired so I release myself from my master's soul and open my eyes.

My limbs feel leaden as I fall over on my side and my mind blanks. My stomach feels like a cauldron of fire as I can feel bile building in the corners of my mouth. Just like Wander, the backlash of Soul magic isn't pleasant. I look over to Santos who is looking around rather confused.

"Are you...wait. It must be done, is it?"

I cannot make my mouth move to form words with how hazy my mind feels. I want to be frustrated, yet my conscience doesn't seem to have the capacity right now for anger. I just feel like a drooling jibbering mess that is incapable of even the simplest thoughts. I do my best to nod to my professor, who seems to get the message.

"Good...I think," He cautiously replies as he helps me to my feet. At least those are still working. "Let's go back to camp, yeah? Seems we've both had enough of tonight's lesson."

I roll my eyes as my response, which manages to illicit a goofy smile from Santos. He grabs ahold of me and we slowly make our way back into camp. I'm sure he'll have questions in the morning, but this is my secret to keep. Not only for Santos but the future of Fodlan he must not know the truth of his request. I hope I choose wisely, as I'd hate to see him suffer from a lifetime of skepticism and torment. Life's too short for that.

* * *

**A/N: How we liking the change in PoV? I enjoyed it. We're are diving full force into Dagda, and I can firmly say that you'll be seeing more of Lysithea's PoV in the last 3rd of this story. Just a way for me to branch out and expand upon the characters. Plus it's fun:) **

**Other than that, how do you think of the all character's choices so far? It's about to get dicier as they begin to plan a heist of sorts with a lot on the line. I've been excited to unveil this arc for quite some time. **

**Last bit of news, is some of you have probably received some false updates for the story? I have been doing sweeping edits through chapters 1-20. Mainly work on the sentence and dialogue structure to make it more cohesive to my current style, so worry not. Nothing has changed plotwise. **

**Review Response: **

**And26169: Glad you like her, she's one of my favorite characters to write! **

**Dandaman5: This chapter should answer your question. **

**Sakura108645: He wasn't ready for the thousand years of death technique! haha. **

**Guest: You just gotta do whatcha gotta do sometimes. **

**Warlord of Chaos: Oh there will probably be some implications further down the line ;) _If_ they go back to Fodlan it'll be some spicy drama for sure. **

**Tetho: Entirely depends if he manages to go back to Earth, right? He's no engineer and we don't know how magic translates from Fodlan to Earth. Maybe you'll get an answer soon :)**

**Hyperink: The hugs have been deployed for our dragon waifu. **

**Louie Yang: It was decided in the poll back in February, so it's going to be a thing. No further spoilers :)**

**GoblinKD: It's a weird feeling that's for sure haha. **

**AzaiNamagasa: Yeah, I don't know dude. The characters are beyond my control at this point, they just kinda do what they please at this point haha. **

**Boy Knight: It'll have future implications for Rhea transitioning back her Seiros identity, that's for sure. Glad you liked the comedy of how he beat Indech :) **

**Alright, that's a wrap on this week! Next week, we enter Gorias, the Eastern capital of Dagda. More sweet lore to come as well as our group plots to take down Rigden! **

**Next Chapter: 5/29-5-31**

**Have a great day!**

**Edited: 10/17/20**


	43. A Little Bit of Sacrifice

_I still don't know what happened that night when I taught Lystihea. I know my conversation with Seiros was strained as she warned me about the use of Soul magic, but more importantly, she came close to figuring out the group's ploy to use her and becoming obstinate. I must have made a contingency plan with Lysithea, but she refused to give me the details other than it was a way to make things work out. My own orders. Even now, I conspire against myself for the sake of the world. _

* * *

Lysithea refused to talk to me about the proceedings of the first night on our way towards Gorias. Gorias is a large and beautifully terraced city that I would appreciate more if I wasn't here on a mission to murder someone and hide my identity. Thankfully, managed to give me a heads up about the layout of the city and that I should watch my back. While many people may not know what I look like, it's not like there are a bunch of one-armed mages just walking about either.

I asked Shamir on our way to Gorias as well for more information about the city, but oddly enough she has only been to the Eastern capital once, as she explained she's from central Dagda. A fact she never divulged, but Shamir was reasonably uncomfortable talking about her home territory and the subject was dropped rather abruptly.

During the few days of travel, I've spent every night talking with Seiros, while I remember having disagreements with her, our first evening that remains a bit fuzzy. But the other nights have gone smoothly. Something about her just seems a bit brighter, but I'm not quite sure what it is. I'd like to think it's my words of affirmation to get her back in the saddle and help stop Sothal, but it could also be the fact she has a dragon's pride in every sense of the term and refuses to be beaten down. Regardless, it's a breath of fresh air as the rest of the group is now at least lukewarm towards her and not downright cold.

Approaching the gates to Gorias, my group parted ways with Shaeli and his small group of apprentices as they had another village to travel to. The tall gates and walls made of shale and sandstone are a bit intimidating at first glance, but Shamir pushes her way to the front and motions for the rest of us to follow.

"So, Shamir said that this place was a slum. Looks sturdier than I would have thought," Hapi chirps from beside me as Shamir walks ahead to talk with the guards.

"She said _most_ of Gorias was a slum. We just need to get in, find her contacts, and then formulate a plan to find the information we need," I relay to Hapi and the rest of the Ashen Wolves. At least, I hope it's that simple.

"Still, the sheer amount of magical texts within that we might be able to get our hands on…" Lysithea hungrily muses. Dagda is known for its study of magic, true, but I seriously doubt they'll just let some foreigners waltz into their public library. If they have one of those, that is.

"I'm not translating everything for you, by the way, Lysithea. You'll need to learn the language on your own."

Hapi smiles and snorts, "Ha. Looks like you'll have more work cut out for you!"

"Please, Santos!" Lysithea pleads as she gives me her best puppy dog eyes. "C'mon Felix, help me out here."

I look to Felix who seems about as uninterested as a person could be with his furrowed brows and immovable scowl. "I'm going to check on Shamir, " Felix states as he brushes past Lysithea and towards the front gate.

"Traitor!" Lysithea shouts as Hapi poorly stifles her giggles. I can't help but smile at this small victory as my eyes lock in with Seiros's, who is standing a few feet away from our group. Even with nearly a month on the road, she is still feeling like an outsider.

I walk over to Seiros as Lysithea and Hapi begin to delve into yet another argument. A shame that Balthus or Yuri isn't here to play peacekeeper as the rest of us simply are not as tightly wound up. Still, it makes for good light entertainment seeing the two ends of magical casters; the diligent and studious wizard versus the talented and impulsive sorceress.

As I approach Seiros I hear her comment, "It's interesting that humans managed to build such wonderous civilizations outside of Fodlan," She turns to me and smiles, "I think I should thank you for showing me the culture beyond Fodlan. To think that a whole people thrive outside of the church of Seiros."

"I'd maybe hold onto that last sentiment before we see the inside," I offer to the former archbishop. "I've heard less than ideal things about the inside."

Seiros dismisses my notion with a wave of her hand. "Still, it's amazing that people live in ignorance of Sothis and still thrive."

I think Seiros and I have different ideas of what 'thriving' is, so I just shrug at her sentiment. Shamir and Felix wave our group over to which I shout, "Let's go, everyone!"

We all regroup and walk by the bored-looking guards who open the large stone doors. With Shamir at the helm of our group and Lysithea close to my left side to help obscure anyone's perception that I'm missing a limb.

The first thing I notice about Gorias is the smell. A combination of piss, sweat, and salt would best describe the air quality as we walk down the dirt street past people wearing rags for clothes. I was expecting a slum, but this is disgusting by any standard I've experienced in this world or Earth. Even Fhirdiad's poorest districts weren't this bad at the worst of times when I was there.

"What died?" Lysithea whispers as she pinches her nose closed.

"That guy by the looks of it," Hapi replies as she points to a slumped over beggar on the side of the path. "Yeah, he's definitely...wait I think I saw him move. Yup, he's alive. Probably just shat himself instead."

"That _isn't_ better, Hapi."

"Children, let's focus," I respond in a hushed tone as we make our way towards a staircase.

We manage to get to the 2nd of 5 levels of the terraced city where the smell starts to dissipate. The people in this area seem to be more active and not lying in the street smelling of shit, but it still isn't that pretty. Seiros and I exchange a glance, and by her expression, I can tell she is probably rethinking what she said outside the city gates.

Shamir ends up leading us to a small business that just reads 'Fletcher' etched into the sandstone. Shamir turns around and tells us, "This is the place. I'll be in and out in about 10 to 15 minutes. Felix, you're with me."

"Wait why is he going in?" I curiously ask.

"Because he doesn't talk a lot and he is quick with a blade," Shamir sighs as she opens the door. "Let's go. The rest of you wait out here."

Felix and Shamir disappear into the shop that I assume will provide more than just bows and arrows, leaving the rest of us in the somewhat dirty back alley. Hapi immediately plops onto her butt and stretches out while Lysithea begins to try and sound out the words on the signage. I shuffle over to Seiros who is still taking in the sites.

"Not what you expected?"

Seiros shakes her head. "Not quite. It's squalid. Absolutely putrid."

"Yeah," I half-heartedly chuckle. "Humans are pretty nasty to each other, but it's not like…" I stop myself from saying the last part. No need to go to that level.

"You're right. It's been quite some time since I've known. It's fine," Seiros replies, though I can sense in her tone that I hit a bit of a sore spot.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be. You're correct. It's been quite some time since I last knew of how people lived."

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "Look, it just came out. As I said, humans are pretty terrible to each other."

"Yes, but also they have the capacity for great kindness. A kindness that I know now on a personal level, not merely observed," Seiros reassures as she tenderly rests her hand on my shoulder. "For that, I'm more than willing to overlook your comment."

Well, that's one way to apologize and make me feel terrible about myself. She certainly has had time to master her wordplay, that's for sure. Also, her closeness is welcomed since her aura and presence still retains those calming qualities that I enjoyed when I first met her.

Seiros and I remain quiet yet close together as we watch the clouds overhead while waiting for Shamir and Felix to exit. Lysithea and Hapi manage to bicker some more leaving me to just enjoy the moment of relaxation.

About 15 minutes later the doors open with Shamir and Felix exiting. Both of them are incredibly difficult to read, but given by how roughly Shamir opened and slammed the door I have a feeling it didn't go too well. The rest of us perk up at their return as Shamir places her hands on her hips. Yeah, it must've gone really poorly.

"So, what did you find out?" I ask while trying not to seem too eager. I really just want this whole thing taken care of already.

"Could be better. We have our work cut out for us…" Shamir explains as she goes in-depth about what her talks were about.

She regales us with her chat with the mercenaries guild about the Palace and Rigden, and as the conversation drones on I feel our hopes slipping away. Nobody is apparently interested in going near the palace due to the high security, as there have been 3 assassination attempts in the past 4 years on Rigden, all of them unsuccessful. He's done a lot to either flush all the underground competition from the city or hire them outright. Basically, the price tag for an infiltrator is too damn high. With what little gold we have left, we have maybe 2 or 3 days before we can't afford food or housing, leaving us shit out of luck.

"And we're certain we can't get an audience with him?" Lysithea inquires as Shamir takes a seat on the ground and a swig from her flask.

"Nope. Apparently the only people he sees are the legal emissaries, his own servants, and the occasional exotic dancer."

Wait...that last part could maybe work. It would certainly get someone past initial security at the very least. We could use that person to scope out the palace to see where his room is, and once I get that information from the person, I can use Soul magic to maybe take the memory of the room, teleport inside, and then find the documents that we need. It's crazy, but we knew it was going to be weird.

"Oh no, he's making the face," Hapi whispers out in a monotone.

"What face?" I question as I raise an eyebrow.

"You make this face where you purse your lips and squint when you're thinking really hard."

"I think it suits you," Seiros replies matter of factly. Does everyone know this besides me?

"Do you have a plan, Santos?" Lysithea prompts as she rubs her chin.

I shrug and respond, "I do, but it's insane. I was thinking someone could pose as an exotic-"

"Not it," Shamir immediately interjects.

I immediately frown and reply, "You didn't get to hear the rest. I was going to suggest-"

"We all can figure it out. One of us would pretend to be a dancer to check the place out without arousing suspicion, right?" Lysithea rattles off, to which I sheepishly look down as everyone validates her dissection of my plan.

"Well, unless someone has a better idea." I propose, but I'm met with immediate silence. "Good, guess we are going with my plan then."

"Great. Let's go find a place to lay low and discuss the specifics. While an alley is great, I would prefer us not to be heard," Shamir suggests. We follow her out of the alley as the sun begins to crest the top of the sky.

* * *

We debated the logistics of the plan over lunch, which proved to be a headache. With me out of the mission for obvious reasons, Felix cause he's a guy, we're left with the ladies. Shamir quickly voted herself out since we have reason to believe Rigden would recognize her, which leaves Lysithea _who is 15_ and I don't endorse putting in front of that sick man, Hapi, who doesn't have any rhythm whatsoever, and Seiros who probably hasn't danced in the past two centuries. Though the thought of her dancing like that does give me some rather impure thoughts.

We eventually settled on a tentative plan of Hapi as the main dancer since she is the most 'exotic' of the bunch of us, while Seiros will act as her handler and translator. To create a distraction we plan to have Hapi sigh to call forth whatever bestial animals in the area, which should cause enough ruckus for one of them to explore briefly. Using magic on Rigden was quickly ruled out since Seiros is still recovering from Sothal's Harvest spell, and Rigden is one of the most powerful mages on the continent, though I do loathe admitting it.

For my part, I'm the one who is going out this evening to the markets to buy some cloth to make dancer costumes since I'm better at dealing with merchants than Shamir. With the last of our gold, we need this plan to be perfect if we want to avoid sleeping in the lower terraces. In the upper 2 terraces of the city, the guards don't even let you in if you don't look the part or have the proper paperwork.

The markets are held in the big plaza on the 3rd terrace, which is the largest level and the center of the city as the 4th and 5th terraces are considerably smaller and sequestered to the northwestern part of the city. Stalls with merchants from all over Dagda are peddling their wares under the moonlight and lots of hooded lanterns. Thankfully, there is also a decent guard presence around the plaza to discourage thieves, though I would imagine it only does so much.

With my robes and cloak up I'd be hard-pressed to be recognized, and the thick cloth hides my lack of an arm fairly well. I maneuver through the district to find the cloth spinners and tailors, which thankfully isn't that difficult. Breathable clothing is huge in Dagda due to the vicious heat in the summers, which probably explains why all the guards wear a mix of chainmail and padded leather and not full plate like the knights of Seiros.

I manage to find a vendor that looks to be dealing in colored silks, so I mingle a bit with the elderly lady. She's nice enough as I pick out swathes of pink charmeuse and some blue and white silky material called organza. From my 10 minutes talking with the woman, I've discovered that fashion is incredibly complicated.

I wave goodbye to the lady and as I turn around I bump into someone, and my bag full of materials falls to the ground. I hear the person I bumped into apologize, "I'm so sorry, here let me help you!"

I groan as I bundle the materials back into the bag, and I look up to thank the woman. As I look into her deep brown eyes my pleasant demeanor dies a bit as I grunt, "_Kronya."_

Back to looking as she did when I knew her as Zana, the short brown-haired Almyran woman. Her eyes widen with fear as she mutters, "Oh, _fuck._"

She turns to run, but I manage to grab her wrist with my clothing bag handle resting on my elbow and I quickly Warp us out of the bustling market. I manage to place us on top of a nearby building. Thankfully most of the buildings here have flat tops making standing easy, but Kronya looks seriously rattled as I am a mix of shocked and angry.

Kronya puts her hands up and tremulously says, "Hey, Santos. Long time no see? I've been doing just what you asked me to do. I never thought you'd ever come to Dagda."

"Well, surprise. I'm here, but what are you doing here exactly?"

"Oh, you know, I've just been doing some stuff in the markets, shopping and-"

"Cut the shit, just tell me. While seeing you doesn't make me the happiest person in the world, I'm not going to kill you."

"You're not?" Kronya nervously affirms. "Because you said-

"Yeah, if I saw you at Garreg Mach again. I know what I said. I'm just as surprised as you are."

Kronya takes a step back and hums, "Wait, if you're not here for me…" Her eyes light up as she taps her index finger against her lips. "Then that means you are here for _him_. Sevihn's old apprentice."

"I see your wits are still sharp as ever," I reply as I narrow my eyes.

"It makes me wonder why you are here and not in Fodlan where I'm sure it's more exciting," Kronya purrs as she recomposes herself and begins slowly pacing around the rooftop.

"I've got unfinished business," In remake as we begin to circle around each other. "But, maybe there is something you could help me with."

"Oh really?" Kronya raises an eyebrow and mirthfully replies, "What fun would you have planned? Assuming of course that I even feel slightly inclined to help you."

The chatter of the market below us seems to quiet down as both of us stop pacing and lock eyes with each other. I can see a fierce intensity in Kronya's face and body language, though her wildly fluctuating magical aura tells a different story. I clear my throat and ask, "Tell me, would you be opposed to helping me and my group infiltrate the palace?"

"What do I get out of it? I've finally got a life of my own, just as you suggested," Kronya chastises as she plants a hand firmly on her hip. "I don't owe you anything else as far as I'm concerned"

"You'd be right, but it's still an offer. Ultimately, it's your choice."

"What if I refuse to work with you? Will you just consider me a lose end?"

I shake my head, "No. If you don't want to, I'll let you walk," I raise a finger and rebuttal, "But, remember that not too long ago we worked as a team. A pretty damn good team at that, and I think helping topple a corrupt politician is more living than what you are doing now."

"How would you know that?" Kronya haughtily replies. "What makes you so sure that you think this will be more fulfilling than what I'm already doing?"

I begin to walk towards Kronya, her eyes darting around madly like prey looking for an escape route. I place my hand on her shoulder, which flinches a bit under my touch as I whisper, "Because I know you. I can guess you are bored doing something so mundane. Be a part of something better. Be apart of a team again."

Kronya averts her gaze from me and quietly implores, "Would it be like last time? It was...enjoyable, even though I was lying."

"Then let's join forces," I suggest with a smile. Kronya's eyes begin to water a bit, but she manages to keep herself composed.

"I'll do it," Kronya laughs and reaffirms, "I'll do it. It's not like the vessel of Sothal asks you to join forces every day. As the blood of the father flows through you, I can't see a better person to follow for an outcast Agarthan like me. Thanks...professor."

With her grinning like a madman, Kronya and I go for an upright handshake. "Welcome back to the Ashen Wolves."

"Great, but one question," Kronya asks with a small degree of hesitation. "How will I be accepted back?"

"_Mierda,_" I mutter under my breath as I break away from Kronya. On one hand, I've secured a shapeshifting infiltrator for the palace invasion plan. On the other hand, everyone thinks I killed her during the battle with Solon, which makes me look dubious as hell to everyone. I could lie again and have her keep up the Zana act, but that feels disingenuous at best, and complete betrayal at worst. I look back to Kronya who is patiently awaiting my full response. Sighing, I relent, "We'll have to come clean to the group. Everyone thinks you're dead. Lying will only cause problems in the long run, and we will have to put our differences aside for the larger threat."

"Will they understand?" Kronya asks tentatively as she twiddles her thumbs.

I shrug my shoulders. "No idea, but they are going to have to. It's not like our plan for the palace was golden before. Also, how is your dancing?"

* * *

The walk back to the inn where everyone is staying did nothing to ease my nerves. A part of me is hopeful and thinks they'll take it well. The other much louder part of my brain is saying this is a quick way to getting stabbed by your students and then eaten by a dragon. I choose to ignore the loud warning against my better judgment and occupy myself with hearing about Dagdan life from Kronya. It also was nice that she offered to carry the absurd amount of cloth too for me.

We finally reach the door to the large communal room the Ashen Wolves are staying at, and I turn the handle. With Kronya changed back to her Monica form for ease of explanation, I peek inside the room to see almost everyone gathered in a circle playing a game of dice. Shamir seems to be teaching the kids how to gamble while Seiros is off to the side reading a book.

Everyone's attention spins around to me as I peer through the cracked doorway, and Shamir announces, "Welcome back."

"Gambling, huh?"

"Shamir said if we can learn, it might be a way to earn more gold to give us more time. Felix is already pretty good," Lysithea explains as she gestures at the bone mold dice and the small scrap of paper I assume they are using to keep score.

"It's just dumb luck," Felix grunts as he picks up the dice and rolls.

"Seven again?!" Hapi wails as she dramatically falls to her back. "I swear your crest ability is extreme luck at dice games. So unfair."

"You have the materials?" Shamir asks as she stands up and approaches, though her eyes go wide for a moment as she peers over my shoulder. "Oh, I'm interested to see how you are going to spin this."

Well looks like the secret is out. "Alright, gather around everyone. I've figured another way to improve our infiltration plan."

"Did you get the knee-high leather boots I requested?"

"No, _I didn't_," I spit out as I shoot a glare at Hapi. "I've got us another infiltrator to help us keep a low profile and gather information more safely."

I step to the side and let Kronya enter the room, who nervously waves at her former classmates. "Hi. I bet you didn't expect to see me?"

She managed to shapeshift into her previous alter ego, Monica, while on the way back. She was a bit shy about shifting in front of me as I was rather pushy to see how it's done. The only detail she gave me was it's a Soul magic spell known as Visage. It makes sense why Agarthans are so hard to track down now, and from some rather insistent pressuring on my part during our walk here, apparently, she's only moderately skilled at the spell.

I scan the room for everyone's reaction, and it's pretty mixed, to say the least. Lysithea's mouth is open with a look of confusion and disgust. Hapi merely raises an eyebrow in suspicion as she cranes her head up from her laying down position, and Felix actually seems legitimately surprised by the reveal. Shamir is smiling a bit and seems incredibly amused, though her attention is on Seiros.

Seiros for the first few seconds after Kronya's introduction can't decide on whether she wants to be enraged or shocked as she opens and closes her mouth a few times before muttering, "Santos, what in the name of the _divine_ is she doing here?"

"She's agreed to help-"

"No, I mean _alive_, Santos," Rhea demands as she points at Kronya. "Why is she alive?"

There really is no easy way to spin this, and Shamir's amused state is not making this any better. I take a deep breath and reply, "It's because I didn't kill her. I let her go on a promise."

"Excuse me. I need some air," Seiros declares as she shuts her book rather forcefully and strides by Kronya and me, giving each of us a death glare.

As Seiros exits the room and marches down the hallway I look back to my baffled students. "I'm going to go see if I can calm her down, can you all try to not kill each other for five minutes?"

"I make no promises," Hapi replies. All the students seem to be sizing Kronya up like a piece of meat, while she nervously stands near the entryway to the door.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and huff, "Just...play nice until I get back. Then we can break down the plan and talk."

I close the door and race down the hallway after Seiros. I haven't seen her this angry since the debacle at the Holy Tomb, which worries me. I fully understand why she'd be pissed, and rightfully so. I had every reason to kill Kronya back then, but I felt another death on the pile would have been a waste. I was paying back a debt out of respect, and some kindness towards the girl for being my student, despite how brief. I wanted to believe an Agarthan could rise against their nature and not be a crazed murderer. I still want to believe that, and hopefully, Seiros can too.

I manage to catch up to Seiros outside the inn, with the cool and slightly pungent evening air permeating the area. Seiros is looking up at the stars in the middle of the dirty cobblestone path with moonlight gleaming down making her hair almost shimmer.

I slowly walk up to the motionless Seiros and quietly defend, "Sorry for the surprise."

"You're..._sorry?" _Seiros mimics in a spiteful tone that manages to send my courage into a death spiral. "You're sorry for sparing that vile creature, and then thinking that you can just parade her in front of us like everything is fine? No. You are deceitful and lied. What other secrets are you hiding behind my back that you have failed to mention while you leeched off the church's generosity?"

I cringe a bit as Seiros glances over to me with a strained expression and her lips pursed. Yeah, definitely not my greatest reveal but I'm not sure how I could have handled that without it devolving into a mess. I'm a doctor, not a politician.

"Look, can we take a seat? I'll tell you what I've done," I offer as I nod towards the steps of the inn.

Seiros looks between steps and my desperate expression a few times before sighing, "Very well."

Both of us take a seat on the wooden steps to the quiet inn and Seiros asks, "This is your moment. I pray that you do not waste it."

Swallowing, I can feel my hand begin to feel sweaty and phantom pains of my missing limb begin to act up. "Look, that was a decision I made never with the intention to hurt you. It was the part of a deal I felt like honoring a long time ago. She let me escape Dagda, so I let her escape Garreg Mach on the promise she would never return to the Agarthan's cause or I'd kill her. It was a slim chance that I found her here. Honestly."

"Do you feel no pity for Jeralt's death? No remorse?"

"I feel terrible that he died, but am I to blame the person carrying out orders or the mastermind behind it? Much like in the hospital, it's not reasonable to blame a common virus for killing someone, for it doesn't know any better. It's just doing what it knows. You must look elsewhere as to why things ended up the way they did."

"Hardly the same comparison, Santos," Seiros replies with a large exhale. "It's not the same. They are evil."

"They probably think the same about you, in fact, I have it on the authority they do," I reply which manages to garner a suspicious look from Seiros, so I elaborate. "I'm not from here, Seiros. Like, this world here."

"You told me you were tortured and experimented on in Dagda. I remember that, but there is more to the story?"

I nod, "Yes. I was dragged through a portal to this world by an Agarthan that planned to use my body and Sothal's blood for _something_ bad. In my talks with him though I could tell he missed his home, and he blamed the Nabateans for much of it. Therefore in their eyes, you're just as evil as they are to you. Everyone finds a way to justify it. Even me."

"That...explains a lot actually. About you, that is." Seiros concedes, but I motion for her to continue. She inhales and explains, "You are strange. No records, a lack of acquaintances, hints of a strange accent, and your unusual idealogy. It makes a staggering amount of sense to why you are the way you are."

"You seem less surprised than I'd imagined."

Seiros smiles and responds, "It was something I considered, but didn't give it much merit due to the absurdity of such a possibility. Such magic hasn't existed since I was a youth." Seiros grimly chuckles under her breath and whispers, "Oh how far we've fallen since then."

"Can we work this out then? If you are able to change for the better and seek redemption, who says she can't? Isn't that what the church and belief in Sothis are all about?" I plead as I put my hand on her thigh. "Isn't that why you helped me in the first place?"

Seiros places a soft hand on top of mine and squeezes it gently. Her focus gaze and hair reflecting the moonlight mesmerize me a bit as she concedes, "I suppose so. I believe we can trust each other enough to do the right thing. We can't expect Sothis to do all the work."

I blink and flatly reply, "So you'll work with her? With all of us to stop the madness on the horizon?"

Seiros raises a finger and shakes her head. "A concession will have to be made. While I may trust you and the rest of the group, I cannot in good faith openly trust a…" She pauses as to ponder over what word to pick. "_Person_ of such qualities like Kronya. So, I propose this. She trusts you, correct?" I nod in agreement. "Good. Then I shall teach you a Soul magic technique to bind her to your soul. Despite the dangers, I see no way of progressing if we are to not rely on each other in good conscience."

While the prospect of Seiros teaching me new Soul magic is enticing, it does frustrate me that this is the length she is wanting to go to. I remove my hand from her leg and gesture for Seiros to explain her methods as I ask, "So what is the spell? You're actually going to tell me more, unlike last time?"

Her eyes look down and away from me as she mutters, "Yes. While I've advised against you using it since the magic was never intended for mortals to use normally, I believe this to justify the needs of our mission. The spell I shall teach you is Inundate, the paired spell with Soothe."

"Paired spells? This is news to me," I gush. Seiros seems a bit ticked that I interrupted by her tense posture and flat expression. "Sorry, continue."

"As I was saying, they are a pair. All Soul magic is paired between Sothis and Sothal. A twisted reflection of each other, as is the goddess' nature. Inundate is a spell sacred to Sothis, as it implants one's desires, thoughts, or aspects of self onto another. Inundate gives while Soothe removes."

Now that is very interesting and explains a lot that I've been speculating about the old magic. It also raises questions about the spells I currently know and what their pair might be. The scholar within me is going ballistic at all the new possibilities and knowledge ripe for the taking.

"Now, close your eyes. I'm going to transmit the knowledge for you to use the spell by using the spell. You may feel a bit nauseous," Seiros warns as she wraps her hands around my head. I close my eyes and begin to feel the same sensation of riding down a roller coaster that is in freefall. My stomach wants to turn in on itself and my mind feels like I have just overdosed on Adderall as foreign information floods into my head.

The process only lasts a few seconds, and as I open my eyes I feel Seiros collapse onto me panting heavily. "It seems my body is still not what it once was...but that should do what is needed. Use Inundate to pass on loyalty you feel for someone to her. Weave the spell so that loyalty is linked to you, but you must pick something that strongly resonates with you, or else the spell may fail. If she doesn't resist, the spell should be easy enough. Now, if you could help me back to the room I would be most grateful," Seiros explains as I help hoist her up to her feet.

"Understood. I have a few questions if you don't mind."

"Ask," She grunts out as we begin to go up the steps to the inn.

"With this information you've gifted me, I can now deduce you've used this on me before. When you sent me to the cell. Also, what happens to you now that you've transferred the knowledge of casting this spell?"

"I apologize for that, as I was trying to protect you and saw no other alternative of convincing you. You had learned far more than I anticipated, and I underestimated you," With Seiros leaning heavily on me for walking support I hear her whisper, "I'm sorry."

I nod and reply, "I'll accept your apology as long as you promise to not do that again to me. I was rather unpleasant."

"It's not like I could. You possess my ability to use Inundate."

That's right, I do have her knowledge of casting it. She'd have to relearn the spell to reclaim her previous power, but she still seems to retain the knowledge surrounding the spell as none of my insight on the spell has improved. I merely was given the tool to do the job, not the instruction manual so to speak. This spell seems to have larger flexibility than I initially thought.

"I see...this spell seems dangerous with how one could use it," I note as Seiros opens the door to the inn, with me close behind watching her wobbly frame and holding my arm out for support.

"It is. I believe you will treat it with caution and do the right thing for us all," Seiros comments. She glances over her shoulder to me and warns, "And I still advise against any use of Soul magic when possible for a mortal like yourself. While you may have the aptitude, I implore you not to burn out your soul too early. You would be sorely missed."

My heart flutters for a moment, and I can't help but smirk at her comment. I lead us back to our large inn room, I open the door and I notice Shamir on one of the 4 beds with her bow resting on her lap as she is watching the three remaining Ashen Wolves talk with Kronya in hushed whispers, with Felix looking the most aggressive and Kronya appearing to be a bit sheepish.

Everyone's attention snaps to me and Seiros, who walks in first directly to go sit on the nearest empty bed. I cough to clear my throat and announce, "Alright, Seiros and I have come to an agreement. Kronya can come aboard if she agrees to one request."

Kronya raises an eyebrow and curiously asks, "And what would that be?"

"Many people here have a lack of trust in you due to your past affiliations and nature, so Seiros and I devised a compromise. I'll use Soul magic to tie your loyalty to me as to dissuade any attempts at a possible betrayal. Does that sound fair?" I offer. I scan the room for everyone's reactions, which seem to be on hold as the attention in the room has shifted to Kronya.

The Agarthan closes her eyes and exhales deeply as she takes a step towards me. She kneels down to one knee and raises her hands. Her voice trembles with awe as she replies, "And be bound to the blood vessel of my creator? I cannot see a higher gift that one of my kind could receive." Kronya opens her eyes as she tilts her head to the side, mainly looking at Seiros as she remarks, "Such an intimate honor of being bound is my pleasure. I wish to serve to live so that we may all live in a better place."

I try to ignore the glare Seiros is sending towards Kronya's way and place my palm on her head. I take a few deep breathes as I gather my mana within my body and begin to think of a strong loyalty I hold. Something lingering that I can afford to lose and not be too heavily affected. Loyalty to someone who is dead to me. Something strong like...

Cassandra.

When was the last time I had thought about my former fiance? When did I consider her my _former _fiance? Dredging up the old memories of going back home, the pain of being a stranger, and the feeling of loss and hopelessness those first few years in Fodlan pains my heart. I've gotten so tied up since my messy return to Fodlan that I've focused more on my survival and friends here than my old life back in Arizona.

I open one of my eyes and notice that everyone is watching with rapt attention as the ambient magic in the room feels like a dense fog. Looking at Kronya I see her kneeling with her eyes closed and her nearly trembling with anticipation as her mana is going on the fritz. Almost as much as Seiros, who I manage to spy looking on with a mix of horror and intense focus. Seiros's eyes manage to catch mine, and I nod to her. The war to come will drag out everything in us, and I don't want to be the one to risk the lives of those I care about. It would go against everything I believe in personally and my medical doctrine. I'm here now, and sometimes life requires a little bit of sacrifice.

I close my eyes once more, now determined to create no room for error with this spell. I channel the energy from my Soul to mix with my mana, and think fondly of all the memories and ties to Cassandra and funnel them into Kronya, twisting them to create the feeling of loyalty directed towards me. I begin to almost feel winded as the desires are implanted, leaving me with what feels like a collection of hollow memories. Not gone or forgotten...but nothing feeling connected to me. I see myself as a stranger in my own mind now that I reminisce about those times with her. A vast well of emptiness and indifference now where passion once was just moments ago.

"It is done, I believe," I state as I feel light-headed and move towards a bed to sit down.

Lysithea is the person to my side and asks, "How are you? What spell was that?"

"I just need to lay down for a bit. I'll be fine in the morning," I wave Lysithea away and remark, "Besides, you have to help make costumes. The plan is on. Right, Kronya?"

Kronya shakily stands to her feet and locks her eyes on me. She places a hand on her chest and exhales, "This feeling. You must have cared very deeply about whatever you let go."

"More than you know."

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap on this week's chapter as we head into our group plots to get a leg up on archmage Rigden! Santos is distancing himself further and further from his old life, but will it be worth it? Only time will tell. I figured Kronya was too fun of a character to not be brought back, but I struggled for a bit to think of something that wouldn't seem too...hamfisted so to speak, plus while Santos is down, other characters would not be at all. Sometimes an uneasy alliance is necessary for fighting a greater evil. **

**Other news...I wrote a one-shot named Cardinal Sins. Some light fluff and humor between some of the students at Garreg Mach in a writing style I don't typically use; 3rd person past tense. Check it out if ye be interested. **

**As per usual if you've got questions, want to find more quality fics in the FE genre, or a place to improve your writing check out Narwhal Lord's Fanfiction Treehouse** **discord . gg / 9XG3U7a**

**You may have noticed that this chapter is a bit early, as my schedule will be getting a bit crazier with work and side projects. So what's that mean for the readers?! I'll try to get a chapter out each week, but there might be some lag. This was the last polished chapter in my stockpile, and chapter 44 is still going through lots of revisions. With enough caffeine, I'll be able to get everything done and nothing changes, but this is just a warning since I've built up a steady update process.**

**Also, big thanks to all you readers, as this fic has now over 200 favorites, 300 alerts, and is already over 300k words since the end of October of 2019! It's ridiculously awesome, so thank you all for supporting this fic in whichever way you've done :D**

**Review Response: **

**Parentie Fan: I've spoken with you previously, but thank you for the critical lore information! It's actually been super helpful, and glad you're enjoying the fic. cheers! **

**Alrighty than! that's all I have for you today, I'm aiming for next Saturday (might be a later than expected) for the following update and I'm very excited about the content I have to share with you all :D**

**Next Chapter: 6/6-6/8**


	44. Pernicious Valor

_Soul magic is poisonous to those with a mortal soul. It's parasitic nature on the soul if used in excess will degenerate (i.e. fragmentation) the user down to nothing. The spells are the creations of us trying to emulate the very essence and power of the gods that came before Humans, Nabateans, and Agarthans. We emulate what they do, and through Soul magic, for a single moment, we become what they are. _

_Further in the chapter, you will find the in-depth analysis of all known Soul magic techniques I've managed to gather over my travels. Each spell posses a twinned counterpart; For Soothe there is Inundate, for Harvest, there is Sacrifice, for Visage there is Judgement, and for Wander there is Repose. There are 9 spells in total that I've been able to scrabble together through personal interviews and various texts. The last spell is a mystery, as it doesn't fit into any of the established conventions of the other spells in the spell tree. A mystery to even the children of the Goddess. _

_-Excerpt from 'The Third Element' by Santos Capetillo; Circa Fodlan 1184. _

* * *

**Lysithea**

Sewing is not my strong suit, I'll be the first to admit that. While I may not be the most proficient person, I'm still happy I managed to pick up a few pointers from Constance. I hope she's doing well and has found Claude in the Alliance. It seems every day my thoughts of home become stronger as I wonder how my former classmates and family are doing with the war against the empire. Even Lorentz, but that was only for a moment!

"Do we have another needle? I broke mine."

"That's the _third_ needle, Hapi. It's not a hammer," I chide at the lazy girl. Excuse me, lazy _and_ unhelpful. Santos was gracious enough to bring back all the materials, and even save some gold! He's far more thrifty than I would have guessed with his emphasis on convenience, but it has worked out.

"No worries, I got one for you," Kronya happily chimes as she digs out a fresh needle from her pocket.

Our newest addition back on the Ashen Wolves is back. Kronya, Monica, patron asshat of betrayal; it doesn't matter what she calls herself, I still don't really like her. She's far too excitable and has proven to be manipulatable by others. I believe whatever spell Santos cast on her has made her compliant for now, but I'm still keeping an eye on her. Someone here has to be the voice of reason! First Seiros and now Kronya, it's like he has a penchant of collecting misfits and outcasts...wait. That explains a lot about why he chose to teach the Ashen Wolves. Huh, interesting.

I feel my stomach rumble a bit as I thread another loop for a sleeve. "Do we have any snacks? Something maybe sweet?"

"I have some sweet rolls in my pack, would you like that?" Kronya offers as she nods towards her small leather travel pack near Santos' bed.

"Yes! I'd lo-" I clam up immediately and scrunch my face. She'll think I'm some sort of greedy child if I get excited over one measly sweet roll. Who cares if it could be glazed with cinnamon frosting or perhaps with a creamy gooey delicious center? Certainly not me. Nope. I look to Kronya and reply, "If it isn't too much of a hassle."

"No issue, lemme get it for you," Kronya states as she stands up and goes to rummage through her pack. I look around the candlelit room to see Shamir and Felix perched near the window on guard. I swear those two have a secret language with how much they like being on watch together while saying nothing.

Kronya returns quickly to the center of the messy room where all our silky materials are spread out. She thrusts a linen-wrapped pastry into my hands that even still feels soft yet flaky through the material.

"You gonna share any of that?" Hapi asks as I see her lick her lips as I begin to unravel the decadent wonder.

"No," I sternly respond as I take a small bite from the pastry. Slow first to savor the flavor, and then I'll devour it. Not like I'd share any sweet treat with someone like Hapi. A 'small bite' to her is about the same as a hurricane is a 'mild oceanic disturbance'.

"Fine, keep your snack. I was only wanting a little nibble anyways."

Yeah, keep telling yourself that Hapi. I know your game, and you can't fool me.

I manage to get the last part of the left sleeve finished on the first outfit. Even with three of us slaving away at this project, I think we'll hardly finish by tomorrow evening. Maybe once Seiros wakes up she can help. Wait, what kind of experience does someone like her have knitting and weaving? She's old, so I would have to assume some.

"It's getting pretty late, we're going to call it good for tonight," I hear Shamir flatly state from the window sill. "Felix will stay on watch and switch with me in a bit. I had enough gold to rent out this room for another 3 days. Will that be enough time?"

"Mhmm," Hapi says with a shrug.

"Oh, certainly!" Beams Kronya. Her level of enthusiasm is just enough to unnerve me and force me to suppress a shudder.

I look between my two classmates and shrug, "If we keep up the current pace, we may finish as early as tomorrow night or the following morning."

Shamir nods and replies, "Good. Everyone get some rest. Also, you," Shamir points at Kronya who returns a curious look at our chief scout and Dagdan resident. "You can return in the morning to help. I'm sure you have lodging somewhere in the city."

"Are you sure, because-"

"Yes. Now get moving, it's already dark and the streets can be dangerous," Shamir orders with a tone that leaves no room for argument.

Kronya stretches and dramatically sighs, "Oh, if you insist. After this pleasant evening of magic and team bonding, I figured you might want me to stick around. After all, we are all in this together, are we not?"

Shamir just points at the door and reiterates, "It's late, and you should get a move on. The streets are dangerous in the evening."

Kronya smirks and cooes, "Of course they're dangerous, Shamir. I'm out walking them, aren't I?"

The Agarthan girl winks at Shamir, who actually frowns at the display as Kronya tiptoes out of the room. It's like Kronya tries to be creepy. I don't get it. I begin to bundle up the rest of the supplies with Hapi as Shamir begins to take off her quiver and rest on top of her bed. While Seiros and Santos were gone we decided on beds, and unfortunately, I have to share with Hapi. I swear her snoring is going to keep me up all night if her noxious breath doesn't.

As Hapi and I clamber into bed and begin to get settled under the covers, I put my hair into a ponytail while she does the exact opposite and lets her curly red locks unfurl everywhere over the two pillows. She also rolls a bit which bunches up the blankets. I cough loudly to get her attention.

"Uh, yeah? You sick or something?" Hapi questions as she turns her face around that is obscured mostly by a blanket. Oh yeah, I'm sick of something, that's for sure.

"If you steal the blankets, I will light you on fire. This is the first time we've gotten to sleep in a bed in around a month. Don't you ruin this for me," I declare as I tug back some of the blankets to my side of the bed.

Seemingly immune or oblivious to my threats, Hapi just smiles and replies, "Sweet dreams, Cupcake."

I roll my eyes and begin to try and settle into a comfortable spot. Just as I do I begin to hear snoring coming from the other side of the bed. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

The dancer costumes came out better than I expected, though I'm now very glad I don't have to wear them. They hardly pass for clothes with how many holes they have and the thin nearly see-through material. Nearly 2 days of work between 5 of us after getting Seiros to help and showing Felix the ropes, who is surprisingly good at sewing for someone who's only interest is large hunks of metal and making them clang.

The plan we've revised over the past couple of days is to have Kronya and Hapi be the main act, with Seiros as their veiled handler, as Shamir explained that it is common practice amongst the traveling performers. Seiros will negotiate and use some form of magic to help us bypass the guards, and then Hapi will sigh during the performance to create a distraction for Kronya to slip out through the chaos and scout the palace out. If all goes well, they'll be escorted out and then Santos and Kronya will use the information to Warp us inside of Rigden's quarters to loot it for sensitive materials. Meanwhile, Shamir, Felix, and I will arrange for a meeting with Rigden later in the day with some documents Shamir has forged in which we will have Santos crash the meeting with his documents that give him legitimacy to the throne. After that, it's whatever Santos can drum up.

I've no complaints as I helped organize most of it, and if we do manage to nab nothing than we have an exit strategy to excavate another location that Santos wasn't too privy on the details of. I'm guessing it's the place where they held and tortured him.

I tap my foot in impatience waiting outside the room we've all been staying in for the three ladies to change into their disguises. I'm just hoping we got the dimensions correct. I look over to Santos who's waiting patiently beside me, Felix who is oiling his blade in the hallway, and Shamir who looks more bored than usual.

I hear the door crack open and Hapi bluntly says, "Alright, we are ready to reveal," She opens the door all the way open to reveal the three women in their silky linen dancer costumes.

All the costumes are of roughly the same design with flowy lowcut stola with a thick band of cloth to cinch the waist, arm and wrist bands with dangling cloth linked between them, and a front and back layered split skirt that shows a decent amount of thigh. It's a Fodlan design, but here, it's foreign so we doubt the Dagdan's will care.

Hapi's costume is a mix of white's and red's, Seiros opted for the light greens and white with an additional veil and a thin cotton shroud that compliments her hair nicely, and Kronya went with a pink and black scheme that's a bit more revealing than the other two costumes. Santos wasn't thrilled about getting more black fabric the other day, but we managed to do a decent job overall.

"So? Do we pass for sexy dancers?" Hapi announces with a twirl.

I look over to Felix who has stopped oiling his blade and seems frozen in place, and Santos appears to be in the same state as his eyes are glued to the ladies in front of us. A predictable result.

Santos is the first to break his daze and hoarsely coughs, "Uh, yup. Seems like they fit well. Yup."

I look to Shamir who is doing her best to fight a smile, and I can't help but snicker a little bit as the boys squirm. It's their own undoing really since they agreed to this plan.

Kronya steps forward with an exaggerated sway of her hips and leans close to Santos. "Care for a demonstration? Wouldn't want us to perform without a warm-up, right?" Kronya huskily whispers to my professor. If that harlot gets any closer she's going to get a fireball to the face.

Santos manages to remain impassive from Kronya's blatant lusty advances as he says, "No, I think we're good. No need for that."

Good on him for keeping a straight face, unlike Felix who is still staring a bit too noticeably. As I look at the moody swordsman I exhale and shake my head. For as stoic as you usually are, you choose now to disappoint me and ogle the Agarthan woman.

Seiros manages to reel Kronya back in by pulling on her hair and with a very forced smile she explains in a strained voice, "Kronya, let's not distract them. They have a job to do as well."

"Yeah, but could you not pull on the merchandise so hard?" Kronya whines as she massages the back of her head.

"Oh was that hard? My apologies, Kronya," Seiros replies, though it doesn't take too much insight to see how insincere that is. Huh, I would have never guessed she would act so passive-aggressive.

Santos coughs to break the tension. "So, you have the documents and the costumes are working well it seems. It's time for you all to get to the palace while Shamir and I set up shop with Felix and Lysithea."

We all nod and agree as we pack up our needed materials for the mission. Garreg Mach never trained us for espionage, so it's a bit daunting, but I have faith in the plan and those in charge. Santos and Shamir are good foils to each other, and from their conversations I've overhead they've worked together more than I previously realized.

We split up as the dancer team, being led by Seiros moves up to the palace while Santos will teleport into the upper district to wait for the commotion. Shamir, Felix, and I take our time by pretending to shop in the market for a bit before making our way up to the upper level of the city. The markets have a distinct lack of sweats and magical trinkets, so I'm fairly happy to leave and to get this mission over with as quickly as possible.

With Shamir as the lead, we reach the first gate to the 5th terraced district of Gorias. Even the air quality is better up here as I can see a few large villas occupying most of the real estate and a few well-dressed Dagdan people walking around minding their own business. I feel a bit out of place with many people giving me some awkward stares and then whispering under their breath. It makes me feel a bit like a piece of meat on display, so all the better reason I wasn't chosen to do the dancing for Santos' old captor. I'd probably just light him on fire the first chance I'd get.

The guards debate with Shamir for a few minutes as they look over the forged paperwork, but thankfully we are allowed passage. I'm not sure what was said, but judging from Shamir's tone of voice, I know a threat when I hear one.

"Well, the hard part is over. Now we just walk into the palace and hope that everyone else did their job," Shamir explains as we are escorted by two Dagdan guards towards the opulent palace. The design of the building has a lot of sharp angles and corners combined with jagged peaks and black iron. I wouldn't be surprised if a place like this was haunted.

As we pass through the dreary courtyard and reach the large double doors in the front of the palace, guards hurriedly rush out and begin talking with Shamir and our escort. Felix and I exchange a smirk. Looks like Hapi's part of the plan went off without a hitch.

Shamir looks back to Felix and me, and shouts, "They are clearing the grounds of dangerous animals. It should only be a 15-minute delay. Or so they say."

"Well that's not too bad," I comment as I look at Felix, but he doesn't seem too enthused as he shrugs.

"Wish this was over already. I'm itching for a fight against these Dagdans."

I frown at Felix and retort, "I'm sure that'd go well with you swinging your sword against the entire military here. There is a reason why we aren't charging ahead like some kind of bull."

"I know that. Still irks me, and I can't help it if I'm curious about how their swordsmanship compared to mine," Felix huffs as he pinched the bridge of his nose. At least the guy has some restraint built into him.

Shamir comes back to us as one of the guards goes into the palace while one remains by the door to watch us. Shamir takes out some dice from her pocket and rolls them around a bit in her hand. "We've got some time to burn, so might as well get in a few games."

"We don't really have anything to bet," I remind Shamir.

Shamir rolls her eyes. "Sure we do. How about...loser does push-ups?"

"Sure," Felix quickly replies. I did not sign up for extraneous physical activity! Then again, I'd rather not be left out.

"Fine," I concede as I sit next to them on the cobblestone path. This is not how I expected espionage to go. So much for all those fanciful novels that Constance likes so much because this is boring.

After a few dull games of dice, and several segments of Felix and I doing push-ups much to Shamir's sadistic amusement, the guards finally return. If they would have returned a minute later I'm not sure my noodly arms could have taken another loss.

Shamir scoops up the dice and walks over to the guards as Felix and I try to roll out our shoulders. "So, did the physical activity help you a bit?"

Felix rolls his eyes, grunting, "Yeah, but I'd rather not lose a game to achieve that."

"It's a silly dice game," I criticize as I stretch my arm over my head. "It's nothing to get that worked up over."

Felix doesn't reply to me and turns away. Even still, I can imagine the frown on his face. Thankfully Shamir waves us over to the guard. The large sandstone double doors open with two guards escorting the dancing team out, with Hapi's costume looking a bit torn, but otherwise they look unharmed. We pretend to not know each other as we pass by, though Kronya does try her best to make a flirtatious face at Felix as we walk by. About time we got this ploy finished.

The guard leads us through the large sandstone double doors into a dark foyer lit by wall sconces and a glass chandelier. A dark purple tapestry with silver-colored designs pervades much of the palace walls and windows, and at a closer look, the silvery woven design appears to be runes. Interesting that the Dagdan culture even incorporates runic designs into their fashion.

As guards lead us through the corridors of the palace, Shamir slows her pace a bit and looks over her shoulder to us with a strange look on her face. It'd be the first time I've seen the daring archer look nervous, and it doesn't inspire confidence as she whispers, "I spoke with the guard, he said that the archmage and the adjudicator would see us. Don't make any sudden movements or use magic at all if you can help it."

"For which one?" I inquire. I'm not familiar with the customs of Dagdan courts, so I'm betting on them being at least a bit similar to Fodlan.

"Either I'd say, but be especially wary of the adjudicator. They aren't normal people and a reason I despised dealing with Dagdan nobles." She didn't really answer my question why, so I raise my hand and motion for her to elaborate. Shamir sighs, "Highly trained mage killers that double as lawyers. A dangerous lot, even though the country only has maybe half a dozen of them. You'll know 'em when you see them. "

A pit sinks into my stomach as our guide breaches the last set of doors leading us into a great hall with large pillars on outlining a cloth path up to a raised chair. I see two maids on the left side of the room cleaning up a pile of charred animal carcasses, and as I look around the room more closely I notice much of the drooping tapestries are shredded, some of the torches on the walls are destroyed, and blood smears can be seen on the floor. Looks like Hapi called in a gaggle of destructive beasts.

At the end of the long room, I can see a corpulent bald man with beady eyes sitting on an ornate chair. His deep purple and red robes have designs similar to the runes on the tapestry etched all over. Beside him is a tall and slender bald man with sharp facial features that remind me of a bird of prey. Though his head is bald, it looks to be shaved, unlike the fat one. His light purple sleeveless tunic is devoid of any designs, though his most striking feature is that his arms and calves are covered in elaborate geometric tattoos. No, their _runes. _

The larger man that I assume to be Rigden beckons us forward with a wave of his arm. He speaks in Basic rather than the Dagdan dialect, "Welcome, I am archmage Rigden. Come, we shall settle this delegation quickly. Apologies for the mess," He gestures to the animal carcasses and the blood on the floor. "Some bastard dare sabotage my previous guests, so please pay it no mind."

"Your paperwork, please," the adjudicator evenly replies in a smooth tone as he approaches Shamir with his hand extended. Shamir slowly gives him the rolled-up parchment as he returns an emotionless smile, "Thank you, madam."

Rigden is rubbing his chin with an inquisitive look upon his bloated face. His eyes narrowed on Shamir as the adjudicator is reading through the falsified documents Rigden asks, "Have we met before?"

I can feel sweat begin to form on my palms as Shamir nonchalantly replies, "Perhaps. I'm a traveling mercenary, and occasionally a courier. I get a lot of jobs from here to Balbiz."

Her answer seems to sate Rigden for now as he settles into his plush chair a bit and drums his fingers on the armrest impatiently. I look around the ceiling wondering where Santos is. I know he can sense that we are all here, so now is a great time to Warp in right about now.

"Archmage," The adjudicator flatly articulates, drawing the man's attention. "These documents are forged."

Rigden straightens up in his chair with a frown, but thankfully before he can answer I feel the ambient magic in the air bend and ripple for a second, and in a flash of dim light, Santos has appeared beside Shamir. In his hand I see him holding an envelope, and I exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding in. He found something.

The guards at the back of the room ready their weapons and begin to run, Rigden looks furious as his face has gone beat red and the adjudicator's only reaction to my professor's sudden appearance is a raised eyebrow.

Santos holds up the envelope and shouts, "I hold in my hand previous archmage Sevihn's true will! Nobody move!"

He certainly knows how to make an entrance, I'll give him that.

Ridgen stands up from his chair pointing at Santos. "Guards, seize that man! He is a murderer, intruder, and a thief!"

"I can't intrude if I'm supposed to own this palace, Rigden! These documents are legitimate. I'm a bit surprised you kept them to be honest, but I'm thankful you did."

As Shamir, Felix and I are surrounded by guards, Shamir leans in whispering, "Important documents in Dagda are usually bound with runic magic to make them indestructible. He probably kept it close so nobody would find it."

That does make sense why he didn't destroy the document, especially if he forged something after it to try and fool the adjudicator. The regal man steps forward motioning for the guards to stop, who do follow his order much to Rigden's dismay. He walks right up to Santos with his hand extended. "Please let me examine the documentation."

"O-okay," Santos babbles as he hands the envelope over.

"I said seize them all!" Ridgen screeches at the top of his lungs. The guards look between the archmage and the adjudicator nervously. Guess the power here isn't as concrete as it may seem.

"Peace, Rigden." The adjudicator's calm monotone echoes throughout the chamber. "We must not act irrationally when there is potential documentation to observe. The law must be obeyed at all junctures."

"Fine. Read the damn thing," Rigden spits out as he and Santos engage in a glaring match. The guards around us look especially on edge, but there is certainly a greater fear of the tattooed man over the archmage.

We all wait with bated breath for the adjudicator to finish reading the letter. He takes his time methodically scanning each line before he looks up and boldly announces, "This is legitimate."

"Read it again Volpe! It must be a forgery!" Rigden demands, almost in a childish manner as he points at the man.

Volpe hardly seems perturbed by the demand and replies, "It is legitimate. I've checked the runes, the handwriting, and the runic archives. It is _authentic." _

Well that's good, right? I'm really glad I studied up on Dagdan early, as I actually can understand most of what's going on since they are talking pretty slowly. So it seems if the law mage says Santos has the legitimacy, then we have a shot. Santos seems rather enthused yet confused as he asks, "So...what happens now? Am I in charge?"

The tattooed runes across the adjudicator's body begin to glow in a strange flashing pattern as he clears his throat. "No, now we go to dispute claims as part of Article 7, subsection C. Traditional Dagdan law requires a resolution to the dispute in power since current archmage Rigden was sworn in by King Getafe and Santos Capetillo was appointed to the position by the previous holder, which is standard practice. A settlement in this situation is simple; a duel. Winner will claim the title of archmage of Eastern Dagda," Adjudicator Volpe succinctly explains as he pockets the letter.

Rigden waggles his finger and rebuttals, "Ah, but isn't there a clause about criminals, not being able to hold office? This is a moot point and the duel is pointless."

Volpe nods and responds, "This is true. There is a clause that active criminals may not compete for office."

I can see Santos's posture slump a bit, and I can't help but feel trapped under the sadistic grin of Rigden. Shamir though takes a step forward and asks, "If he can't compete, could he have a proxy fight for him?"

The color drains from Rigden's face as he whips his gaze back to Volpe, who for the first time I see a thin smile appear on his face. More of the runic tattoos on his glow in a haphazard pattern as he replies, "Yes. The law has nothing against a proxy to be used in such circumstances."

I look to Felix and Shamir who seem pleased, yet unsure to do with the information. Santos and Rigden have gone back to glaring as if their gaze could kill each other. The faded bits of memory I sifted through while casting Soothe on Santos resurface in my mind as I look at the disgusting man on the throne. His haughty manner, grotesque form, and the way he treated Santos back then are sickening.

I step between Shamir and Felix and raise my hand. "I Lysithea Von Ordelia will act as a proxy."

Everyone in the room seems drawn to me after my announcement. Rigden's regained his composure and is looking at me in a way that makes me want to take a cold shower, where Santos seems astonished and perhaps a bit scared. I nod to my professor to try and reassure him before I return a steely gaze up to his tormentor. I'm going to make that asshole _pay_.

* * *

**Santos**

That little announcement just made my stomach churn in the most uncomfortable way. Lysithea just volunteered to fight Rigden on my behalf, and while I'm flattered I can't help but feel pangs of fear in my heart. She's capable, but Rigden is no slouch when it comes to casting, despite his current grotesque appearance.

Rigden's face contorts into a wide grin that makes me shiver as he locks eyes with Lysithea and retorts, "I accept, little girl." He turns his attention towards me commenting, "Seems your fate is now tied to that little girl. Such a shame you have only returned to doom yourself by having your fate tied to such a runt."

The adjudicator seems unperturbed as he emotionlessly declares, "The duel will take place this evening once the sun touches the horizon in the arena on the 3rd terrace. Couriers and witnesses will be gathered at once." He looks to me and echoes, "Discuss with your proxy in the meantime. You and your affiliates will have judgment reserved until after the duel."

"What's the judgment if Lysithea loses?"

The tattooed man smiles and cooly replies, "Upon your party's failure, you will be executed. All associates will be executed for collusion with a known criminal. The law shall remain absolute."

_Mierda. _That's the worst way to basically say that it's all or nothing. I look to Lysithea who isn't masking her rage and focus one bit towards Rigden. No pressure, kiddo.

"Very well. Leave, I have to now decide on how I shall execute each of you later. You are dismissed," Rigden hisses at my group.

Volpe remains impassive as Rigden watches with an expression of antipathy as the guards escort us out of the main hall, and out of the palace. The sun is bright and hot as we exit the palace grounds as we make our trek down to the 3rd level terrace. We decide to get lunch in the market and have our team of fake dancers regroup up with us later, considering they went back and changed. With Felix and Shamir set to gather the rest of the team up, Lysithea and I are given the duty of finding a restaurant near the central plaza to spend the rest of our gold at. If it's going to potentially be our last meal, we might as well enjoy it.

Dagdan cuisine is heavily based on proteins and tuber vegetables, so it's rather hearty. I point to an outside cabana-styled restaurant that appears to have meat skewers on the grill and ask Lysithea, "How do you feel about skewers?"

"Don't they have something around here less...savory?" Lysithea suggests as her face puckers a bit when looking at the meat stand. Tapping her lip with her index finger she continues, "How about that place?"

I follow Lysithea's eyes, which lead me to her hungrily eyeing a desert shop. I can see a cake, pastries, and other confections in the window of the shop. Desert really shouldn't be a meal, but then again it's her who is going to fight on my behalf so I don't want to complain. Her fighting in my stead already makes me feel a bit queasy.

Chuckling, I pat her on the back. "Sure, whatever you want kiddo."

My apprentice narrows her eyes a bit but doesn't say anything. She's always acting so grown up and more responsible than others, myself included, that I think it's hilarious that she doesn't want to be a child. A bitter melancholy begins to form in my mind as I think of how naive I was in my childhood and how simple things were. How the stakes were so low in comparison. How much more I should have cherished those times.

"Uh, you're slowing down Santos, something on your mind?"

I shake my head. "It's nothing, Lysithea. Go ahead and pick out some pastries for everyone. I'll find us a table," I reply as I hand her the remainder of the gold as we enter the shop. I immediately take the closest table that appears to hold everyone comfortably and Lysithea begins to try and barter with the baker in Dagdese.

Lysithea takes her time trying to enunciate each word, though it just sounds a bit silly to me. I drum my fingers on the table hoping that the rest of the group will come by soon enough. I'd rather not feel alone right now considering that while our plan may have gone better than the worst-case scenario of being killed on the spot. Still, the guilt lingers that I'm not being allowed my chance at revenge against Rigden and someone else I care about is now getting into the crossfire.

I hear the door to the shop swing open, and I swivel my head around to see the rest of the group enter the building being led by Shamir. Smiling, I wave Shamir and the rest of the group over to my table. Seiros and Hapi had elected to change, though Kronya was still donning her suggestive dancer costume. Gods save me, it's like that woman is trying to drive me nuts.

"We've returned," Shamir drawls as she takes a seat and looks around with a mild scowl. "A cake shop?"

"Lysithea chose it, and since she's fighting I figured she should have the say where we go," I concede with a shrug of my shoulders. "Besides, it smells delicious."

"That's quite kind of you, and I will admit that it does smell quite nice in here," Seiros adds she takes her seat next to me. She flashes me a bright expression with a gentle pat on my leg underneath the table as the rest of the group takes their seats.

Lysithea rushes back from the baker with a giddy expression and elates, "We'll have a pie and some pastries coming up soon!"

"Pie? Really?" Felix bemoans.

"That's right, you got a problem with that?" Lysithea defiantly says as she plants her hands on her hips. "You got a problem with pie?"

Felix closes his eyes and purses his lips as he seems to be holding in a rude comment, and thankfully he remains quiet and shakes his head. My students begin to chatter amongst themselves about how the plan went, comments on Rigden and Volpe, and general Dagdan culture questions jammed towards Shamir, who begrudgingly answered. By the time the pie arrived, most of us were hungry and dug into the sweet-smelling mixed fruit pie. While most people seemed content to enjoy the food, something prevented me from feasting. Lingering dread from the encounter at the palace was still clinging to me. A gut feeling of knowing something horrible will happen, but just not what it will be.

"You should eat up, Santos. It's really good," Lysithea suggests as she begins to dig into her third piece. Watching the tiny girl scarf down all this pie makes me want to give a seminar on diabetes, but I doubt that'd go over well since she hoards sweets like a dragon hoards gold.

Speaking of dragons, Seiros seems to be finally meshing with the group and speaking up and conversing with the others. Besides the odd dirty glance thrown Kronya's way, she has been giving me a few worried glances throughout our mealtime. I'd wager a guess that she can sense my unease in the ambient magic around me buzzing like a hornet's nest.

"You've been rather quiet, Bleeder. How do you think the fight will go?" Hapi asks me with a mouthful of pastry.

I roll my eyes and sigh, "It'll come down to a battle of pure magic mastery. You'll both be far apart enough that Reason magic will be the logical use, and then it'll come down to who can overpower who quicker."

"Yeah, but this Rigden guy is just some fat chump, right? Lysithea is our best mage when it comes to dark magic and fireballs."

"Not exactly," I rebuke. "While his physical appearance may be a bit deceiving, his magical energy is still quite strong." I look to Lysithea and sternly instruct, "I advise you don't take him lightly."

"How does he fight?" Lysithea inquires but I shrug.

"Not really sure, other than he's intelligent and was strong enough to catch Sevihn's attention, who is still to this day the most powerful mage I've ever come across. I'd just be focused and ready for anything."

"What about Soul magic, should I try something like-"

"No," Seiros and I both interject. We look at each other a bit surprised by the other's outburst. I give her a knowing nod and return my attention to my apprentice.

"Look, Soul magic isn't great in direct combat. It's very fragile even in a controlled environment. Besides, you're learning from someone who's barely a novice so I'd advise against anything new and daring," I advise as I settle back into my chair. When did I lean over the table so much? I must've got more worked up than I thought.

"I know, Santos. It's been on my mind since I volunteered myself. I'm just trying to think of everything to help secure us the advantage," Lysithea retorts back as she digs back into her pie. Her face is slightly reddened from the small outburst, but it's apparent she's feeling the pressure of the daunting task that's set to take place in a few hours. With one little misstep, our journey will be for naught.

* * *

Large black iron bars highlighted the entrance into the mage arena. The smell of sulfur and rot lingered in the air as my group and I passed through the gates and into a dirt colosseum that was maybe 60 meters in diameter. The stands are relatively filled on all sides, though it's eerily quiet as I spot Rigden and the rest of the Dagdan congregation at the center of the arena.

Looking into the torch-lit stands I see possibly a few hundred folks awaiting the grim event, with more people pouring in behind us. Lysithea and I exchange a nod as we split from the group and make the trek to greet the Dagdan assembly. The students give Lysithea one last assurance for her bout as we separate.

"So, any last tips?" Lysithea asks with a slight tremble to her voice. The reality that this isn't a simple bout must be settling into her mind. A lot of pressure for a 15-year-old, so I'm hoping Rigden doesn't take her too seriously. Every advantage must be taken.

Rigden looks away from his congregation, locking eyes with me. I can feel the twisted hatred emanating from him as I reply, "Just make sure he doesn't walk out of here. Show the people here why Fodlan mages aren't to be trifled with."

My apprentice nods. "That is the plan. I'll use my most potent magic and all that you've taught me."

We arrive at the center of the arena with only the chatter of the crowd in the background, though the sound does dwindle a bit as we meet our adversaries. Volpe in his pure white regalia looks at both of us with mild curiosity and announces, "Ah, you've arrived. We can now go over the rules and terms of the duel."

"Ahh yes, the waif and the cripple have finally shown their face," Rigden sneers with a malicious grin upon his face. "You will soon understand the tragic extent of your failings, Santos. Take a good look at the girl, for it will be the last time."

Narrowing my eyes, I try my best to ignore Rigden and ask Volpe, "So what are the rules?"

"Only needs to be discussed by the proxy and the archmage Rigden. You may see yourself to the stands."

I find myself stuck in place as my legs refuse to leave Lysithea's side. It isn't until a few seconds later I feel Lysithea tug on my sleeve and console, "It'll be fine. I can handle it from here."

I take another moment to gather my strength and relent, "...Very well. Good luck, kiddo."

With one last pat on the back, I leave Lysithea with the Dagdans and begin my way to the stairs up to the stands. I look up to see the rest of the group has settled in near the bottom row, and Hapi is gesturing for me to come near. I sigh and hurry up the sandstone stairs and take my seat on the edge of the stone-carved bench next to Hapi.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this tense," Hapi comments with an inquisitive look. "Even your ears look a bit red."

Taking a deep breath I check my pulse on my wrist. I wait a few moments before replying, "Yeah, I know. My pulse is around 180 beats per minute, so suffice to say I'm on edge."

"Yeah, but have some faith. She practices more than anybody I've ever met," Hapi tries to assure me, but her words don't ease me.

"Yup, and if she dies then we get to carve our way through the legions of Dagdan forces!" Kronya chimes in from the other side of Hapi. "You'll get your revenge either way!"

Hapi turns to her other side and bonks Kronya across her nose, managing to get a squeak out of the bloodthirsty girl. "Not helping."

Massaging her damaged face, Kronya groans, "I was only trying to help."

"Perhaps Santos doesn't need to hear about delusional bloodlust, hmmm? We should focus on supporting Lysithea." Seiros offers with a poignant glare directed at Kronya.

"Shut up, it's about to start," Felix chastises. We turn our attention to the arena where the nobles and other administrators that were with Ridgen are vacating towards the stands, leaving only Rigden, Volpe, and Lysithea.

Rigden and Lysithea meet face to face, though from my angle I can't make out if they are exchanging words or their expressions. Volpe motions for each of them to begin taking steps backward, until each of them has taken ten paces away from each other. The crowd around us has now grown completely silent as Volpe raises his right hand.

Volpe exchanges one last glance between the two mages, before letting down his hand to signal the start of the fight. My hands are nearly shaking as I feel myself sweating profusely as the signal is let loose.

The competitors immediately take action as they raise their hands to begin casting their spells. Both seem to cast at the same time, but nothing happens as they each point at each other. Confused, I close my eyes to focus better on the ambient magic in the air to see what had just happened, and my stomach lurches.

Rigden was slightly quicker and cast Silence on Lysithea, a spell that is the bane of any mage. This now explains why he was so confident earlier as if you can cast Silence faster than your opponent can and it grants you an open window of opportunity to cast against the opponent.

I reopen my eyes to see Lysithea sprinting at Rigden with reckless abandon and Rigden seems hardly bothered. I can feel the hair on the back on my neck raising as Rigden is focusing another spell, and as blue energy emits from his fingers it's almost as if time slows for a brief second.

Lysithea is only about 3 meters from him as he unleashes from what I can tell is a high tier lightning magic; Bolting. The jagged arcs of lighting quickly wrap themselves around Lysithea's head. The sound of buzzing electricity is only drowned out by my youngest student's screaming, which instinctually I stand up and I'm immediately forced down by Hapi. I'm not sure what Hapi sees, but from her expression, she seems highly scared looking into my eyes that plead for me to wait. She mouths out the words 'trust her' and I decide to sit still for a few more moments.

The crowd erupts into an uproar as Lysithea writhes on the ground clutching her head as Rigden shouts, "Do you see the power of your archbishop! Am I one who sends children to fight in his stead? No! Witness the grace and power of your ruler against these foreign cowards!"

Rigden leans down and grabs Lysithea at the root of her singed hair until her toes are barely grazing across the ground. I can see her struggling mightly against his grip as he placates the crowd. Only Hapi's force is keeping me from leaping out my seat as I can feel Rigden conjuring forth another spell to finish off the so-called duel.

"Observe what happens to outsiders and traitors! Glory to Dagda!" Rigden jeers as the crowd's cheering increases. Hopelessness and despair take root as Rigden begin to bring his free hand towards Lysithea's head. I let her die in my stead, and all because I didn't speak up or even train her better.

Rigden's hand begins to produce a dark magic spell that seems to be Dark Spikes, and as he unleashes the spell, I overpower Hap's grip and I'm on my feet. Lysithea's rather random flailing seems to stop as the magic is about to emit from the slightly distracted Rigden, and as he unleashes Dark Spikes, Lysithea punches right underneath his elbow at just the right angle to point it away from her head and right into his arm holding Lysithea.

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as the crowd gasps as the purple malicious magic jettisons out of Rigden's right arm and blasts through his left arm. I breathe a sigh of relief at Lysithea's devious tactic. She managed to create a plan, and with some rather good acting, she managed to catch him off guard at just the right point. Rigden cries out in pain as he falls onto his back and Lysithea drops to the ground now that she is not being held up.

Looking around I see many people in the crowd on the edge of their seats curious about what might happen next. The only person who seems to be devoid of emotion is Volpe, who is still standing at the center of the arena with his hands neatly placed behind his back and the same rigid posture from when the battle commenced.

"You vile wretch! Inconceivable!"Rigden cries out.

He looks around in a panic, and through the noise and distance, we make eye contact. I can't hold back a sadistic smile and relish his pain for a moment as horror creeps into the archmage's eyes. He knows the end is near for him.

With Rigden on the ground rolling around and trying to staunch the flow of blood from his stump limb, Lysithea begins to crawl her way towards the wounded archbishop. She manages to clamber on top of him by pressing through his feeble resistance and begins doing something I never imagined she'd do. Nearly in a spitting image of Balthus, she proceeds to ground and pound the archbishop's face. Looks like she finally found a perfect use for her pointy elbows, as they are now breaking my former tormentor's skull.

The ground is silent as Lysithea beats the man for about 15 seconds before finishing with a large blast of her own Dark Spikes directed at Rigden's skull, turning his once gruesome and disgusting head into a fine red mist. Lysithea rolls off the deceased man as Volpe gives a signal with his arms, and the congregation that was previously with Rigden is now racing out to the field. Seems like that's my cue.

I cast Warp on myself to place me right beside Lysithea and I immediately go about checking her vitals. Her face is burned, warped, and marred with what I imagine will be future scars, but the most worrying bit is her eyes. While she does have decent resistance to magic, like most advanced mages, to take such a powerful spell head-on as she did would injure anybody gravely. Her breathing is shallow and ragged as I channel Restore to help rejuvenate my apprentice.

"So the match has concluded. Your proxy claims victory for you, Santos Capetillo," Volpe remarks as he casually steps over Rigden's mutilated body. "You now have sole claim to the title of archmage of Eastern Dagda."

"That's great and all, but I'm a little busy here," I grunt as I continue to funnel my Restore into Lysithea. "Can we discuss this later?"

"I'll give you a few moments, but then we must go over some important details as per the law of succession," Volpe replies as he goes to talk with the other administrators.

I look up to the stands to see the rest of the group racing towards us. I feel a tug on my robe and look down. "Santos, is that you?" Lysithea coughs out in a raspy voice.

"Yeah, it's me. I got you."

"Santos?" Lysithea mumbles. "Why can't I see?"

Looking at the damage to her face, even with my extensive history of looking at gruesome injuries, this one ranks up with some of the worst. While my Restore spell is helping with a lot of the burns on her face and even fixing some of her hair, it can't replace or heal something that isn't there. Rigden's Bolting spell burned her eyes right out of her skull. The fact that she's still conscious is a testament to her willpower and the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

With a weak smile, I whisper, "Just rest for now. You've proven more than I could have thought manageable." I feel myself beginning to tear up. "I'm proud of you."

I manage to finish off my spell, but she'll need lots of rest and several more healing sessions to help mend her broken visage. The rest of the group manages to arrive before me with various expressions of horror, sadness, and surprise.

With me kneeling at her side and almost draped over her I look to the group and say, "She did it. She'll need help recovering, but she did it."

Seiros and Hapi are the first ones to come to Lysithea's side and begin applying healing magic as I look over to see Volpe with his arms crossed. I hold up a finger to signal for him to wait a bit longer. I hold Lysithea's hand that weakly grips my back, causing a few stray tears to run down my face. Rulership can wait just a bit longer.

* * *

**A/N: Our group has defeated Rigden and claimed victory, though at a cost. But! We will keep things rolling in Dagda for a bit longer now that it seems our heroes have the upper hand finally and a foothold. On another note, how are you liking the depiction of Dagda? I have more world-building coming in the next chapter, but I'm curious about how you all feel about it.**

**As per usual if you've got questions for me, want to find more quality fics in the FE genre, or a place to improve your writing check out Narwhal Lord's Fanfiction Treehouse discord . gg / 9XG3U7a**

**Review Response: Thanks to all those that review and provide feedback, it's very appreciated. **

**Parentie Fan: Thanks for the further lore information and feedback. **

**rotuxxxxd: Yo siento lo mismo jajaja. **

**Maxobb: Yeah, she ain't taking shit from her new Agarthan 'friend'. **

**Saint Lemontree: I'm glad you've enjoyed the twists and turns this fic has taken on FE3H! I'll agree that we need to pour one for our deceased characters, especially Flayn as I was hoping to catch folks off-guard to show the stakes of fighting the BBEG. I'm glad that this has been a source of entertainment, as your glowing review made my day and helps fuel my inspiration :D **

**That's a wrap on chapter 44, as I'm currently editing 45. The Dagda 2 arc will only be a few more chapters, but I'm hoping the last few throw you all for a loop and has some significant world implications. So stay tuned, and thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. You'll are great. **

**Next Chapter: 6/12-6/14**


	45. The First Story

_It was not long after my ascension to archmage, rumors began to sow discord amongst the common folk. The brief moment of awe turned to ire as whispers of heresy and concern began to sweep through the streets. I could not win over the lower class as a foreigner and magical oddity, so I turned my attention to the aristocracy as the place to stoke the desires for war and conquest. _

* * *

"How are you feeling today?"

It has been nearly two weeks since Lysithea dealt the killing blow to Rigden. I've yet to clear her for exploration since her fateful display of power and determination, as she's still been adjusting to being permanently blind. As she said to me, 'A small price to pay for the future, and your ease' but even with such staunch words, I can still see she has been out of it, and who could blame her? She faced one of the few mages in the world who I'd say is more skilled than her, and she defeated them in single combat.

"I'm doing better, though I'd like to try navigating outside of this room today," Lysithea offers as I place down a food tray beside her bed. With most courtly matters on pause until meeting with the Mage-King Getafe, I've spent most of my time tending to Lysithea and discussing administration with Volpe.

"Perhaps, but you still need to work on expanding your sense of ambient magic," I counter as I cross my arms. "With no vision, you have to rely on your other senses."

"I think my grasp of sensing ambient magic has improved considerably since I'm stuck in here with nothing else to do. I can't even read."

"You cannot learn something you _think_ you know," I chide. "You'll need to be better than Seiros and I combined in this skill if I'm to trust you outside." I maneuver myself to a wicker chair in the corner of the room and take a book out from my inner robe pocket. "If you are so eager, then you may progress with the exercise. I'll time you."

Huffing as she throws the bedsheet off, Lysithea plants her feet on the ground. "I'm ready."

"I'm already counting," I answer, which manages to elicit an 'eep' from Lysithea as she begins to bumble around the room. Our little exercise has consisted of me hiding magical tomes around the room and seeing how quickly she can gather them all. Usually, I'll have one be in braille as a reward for her efforts.

As Lysithea continues to feel her way around the room, I continue to try and make sense of the journal in my hands. Since Rigden had no immediate family to claim his belongings, his materials were to be deposited to the next archmage; me. My thirst for discovery to the problems back in Fodlan was quickly snuffed though, as most of his belongings were purely material and boring, or simply useless to me. I was hoping for more information on Sevihn's magical equipment and notes, but with Rigden's various journals he seemed to be as stumped as I am when trying to locate the reclusive sorcerer's main cache of magical insight.

"Found 'em all!" Lysithea cheers as she throws the 5th and last book I had hidden on the bed. "How was my time? Can I go explore yet?"

Blinking, I refocus back onto Lysithea. Her wide smile is highlighted more since the top of her head is wrapped up to help the healing process. I shrug and concede, "I don't see why not, that was almost twice as fast as yesterday."

"Told you I had nothing better to do. Also, where is Hapi?"

"Probably in the kitchens. She and Kronya have been giving the chefs about all they can handle," I remark while suppressing a shudder. The fact that I've had to let those two roam around together unsupervised has probably risen my blood pressure out of any healthy range.

With Shamir and Felix sent as my emissaries to the king in central Dagda, they're supposed to return any day now with the news. In the meantime I've been dealing with light legislation with Volpe and watching over Lysithea, Kronya and Hapi have taken to cooking oddly enough, and Seiros has spent most of her time in the palace library. The initial shock of being able to claim the palace and seize control has worn off, and now we've delved into lots of lag time and politics. I've already had several nearby nobles and aristocrats write to me and inquire about meetings, but I've put everything on hold until I've spoken with the king since he's technically my boss.

Lysithea and I go to leave her room, but as I open the door Volpe in his lavish white robes and hawk-like stare is in front of the door waiting for me. While he may have helped me get this position, I've learned quickly that this man is not my friend by any stretch. Shamir gave me a rundown on adjudicators, and they scare me a bit. They act as walking avatars of the Dagdan constitution that are hellbent on enforcing the law and serving the king is a bit unnerving, especially when the runes they possess make them nigh immune to magic. The man is completely devoid of any human empathy, and I believe he only gets off on enforcing rules on others.

"Ah, master Capetillo. You are needed in the main chamber," Volpe intones as his piercing gaze settles on Lysithea's wrapped head. "You have an important visitor."

I raise an eyebrow and reply, "If this is that damn turnip farmer again, I'm going to Warp him to Brigid."

"No, it would be King Getafe's entourage. Your presence is required."

Ah, that makes a lot of sense. "Maybe lead with that?" I groan as I look back to Lysithea. "I'm going to go handle this, just take it slow and watch out for stairs, okay?"

"Got it," Lysithea replies with a thumbs up.

"I would lead with that, but I fondly remember that you told me 4 days ago to, 'focus more on pleasantries' I do believe you instructed or was I remiss into considering that order?" Volpe inquires in a monotone, though I swear I can sense some underlying sarcasm in his smooth deep voice.

I shake my head and rub my temple. "Let's just get on with it, alright?"

"Of course, follow me."

Following Volpe through the various corridors of the palace, we reach the main chamber undeterred and we are greeted by the site of a small group of knights, mages, and a mage in a fancier robe that I assume to be the leader. I manage to spot Felix and Shamir standing a bit off to the side looking fairly uncomfortable.

The knights themselves are dressed from head to toe in dark purple and light blue Dagdan national colors and are mainly wearing lightweight chainmail and leather gambesons. Again, no reason to wear full plate in a place where you'd just die of heatstroke. The mages are dressed almost the same as I am with the sheer purple robes with a few different geometric patterns swirling around the garment. I'll strongly say that Dagda makes the most comfortable mage robes from any region that I've gotten my hands on.

"Alright, who am I addressing here?" I ask aloud to the large group that looks towards me and Volpe. Most of the soldiers look vaguely bored, but some of the mages and the leader look mildly curious.

The mage with the fancier regalia and more intricately layered robes steps forth. He looks to be around my age with shoulder-length brown hair and deep brown eyes that contrast his pale skin. He smiles at me and bows quickly at a 45-degree angle saying, "It is good to meet you, archmage Santos Capetillo. I am archmage Ramos Aniede of Central Dagda. I'm most pleased to make your acquaintance on the behalf of mage-king Getafe."

I return the bow as quickly as I can and reply, "Likewise. So, I have plenty of questions about how things will shape up," I motion to Volpe with my hand. "He's informed me of my civic duties now, but I'm also curious about what other priorities that I must fulfill with my new station."

Ramos claps his hands together and beams, "An excellent question! That is something I can inform you of on our way to Huescal. The king is eager to meet you."

I raise an eyebrow, "Is he now? I was under the assumption he was traveling out here?"

Ramos shakes his head, almost chuckling as he does. "No, not exactly. He had some familial matters to deal with back in the capital, so I am here to retrieve you and your party. The trek will take about a week due to the sandstorms of the Morant desert."

Ah, that explains a bit but still leaves me with a few questions. Not even including the very little amount of Dagdan culture I knew before about a week ago, the way they are moving on so quickly from Rigden is a bit startling. I know from Volpe and a few letters from the local nobles he wasn't well-liked, but it's still strange to me.

"When are you wanting to depart?"

"As soon as possible, perhaps in a few hours. I'll give you time to get your affairs in order as we make for the capital."

I rub my chin and look to Volpe who seems quite impartial to the whole arrival. "What do you think? Will the city be fine in my absence?" I ask the adjudicator. "What legal measures should be taken?"

"You will need to appoint someone to act in your absence. That would be your top priority to maintain public calm."

Someone to act in my stead...but who? I want people to go with me to help negotiate for war, but also to help placate this king Getafe fellow. I'm starting to get a headache with all the legal business and rules I hardly even know. More reasons why I never got into political science in college, yet here I am with a whole region now under my thumb.

I exhale and reply, "Alright, I'm going to put Lysithea in charge until I get back."

Volpe nods and bows, "Very well, I'll inform Lady Ordelia of her new duties at once."

As Volpe leaves the room I look back to Ramos and nod, "Give me an hour to gather my folks, and I'll meet you outside the city gates."

* * *

Rounding everyone up for the trip wasn't exceedingly difficult. Seiros was easy enough to convince me to be my advisor since I can hardly think of someone better suited for the job with her kind of experience and insight. Kronya and Hapi were excited to leave the place and explore more, and I couldn't have timed it better since the palace cooks seemed ready to try and kill the two mischief-makers.

Lysithea begrudgingly accepted the role to act in my stead, mainly since it would take away from her time studying. With Shamir and Felix left to guard and translate for her, I feel that I've left her in good hands while taking the more problematic group members with me. While Lysithea is barely 16, I trust her intuition, noble background, and sharp wit to make the best decisions while I'm gone. It's not like I was about to leave Hapi in charge to start a city-wide food fight or have Felix be in charge just to piss off every noble within seeing distance.

The carriage ride through the blistering heat has easily made it into one of the most awkward rides of my life. Seiros and Kronya still do not get along, Hapi is either an agent of chaos inciting arguments or acting completely blasé towards any arguments, and I'm stuck between playing baby sitter for my advisor and guards while trying to be diplomatic and not look like a hot mess for the other archmage. A complete train wreck.

Camping throughout the desert wasn't too bad thanks to all the gear Ramos and his trope brought, but still having to play peacekeeper amongst my group is beginning to take a toll on me. Ramos has been extremely helpful in terms of filling me in on the traditional roles an archmage is supposed to fill for their region, how they need to communicate and advise the king, and who they need to appoint. He gave me a crash course in Dagdan politics in a few days, and while it's all great information, the problem is it's a shit load of information. I now see why Shamir left, because everyone is insane.

In Dagda, it's apparently an honor to have someone try and assassinate you because it shows people are threatened by your power. The hierarchy is completely based on those who are skilled with magic just as much as they are with social manipulation. Where Fodlan tries at least to hide behind some of their corruption and restrict information, Dagdans _revel_ in the game of lies, deception, and killing. The average reign of a king or archmage is around 8 to 12 years because it's assumed you'll be murdered by a competitor vying for your position. As Ramos put it, 'It's a big political ocean, and everyone is a shark'. Too damn true now that I'll have assassins to worry about.

"The city is almost in sight, Santos. For someone who has never been there, I'm sure you'll be enraptured by its beauty. It's unlike anything you've probably ever seen," Ramos remarks with his infections upbeat energy. For the last leg of the journey, I decided to sit with him and Seiros and leave Hapi and Kronya with some unfortunate guards.

"The city of Huescal...such a strange thought that you would build your capital in the middle of a desert," Seiros hums as she looks out the window. "You have virtually no resources to farm."

"Ah, that's what it may seem like!" Ramos responds with an index finger raised. "For you see my good lady, that's the uniqueness of Huescal. It was built upon an old underground lake that the mages of old built an underground canal to connect it to the ocean. With the invention of filtration runes, the city has nearly an endless supply of freshwater and food in a near inhospitable environment. Once, the invaders from Albinea tried to siege the city, but they lost the war of attrition and nearly died from heat exhaustion and dehydration."

"So it's a city that can't be besieged…"

"Precisely. With unstable sand making siege equipment unviable, and a city that can't be starved we have the impenetrable city of Huescal. The gem of the Morant desert."

"Still, that doesn't explain why you haven't been unsuccessful in invasions," I counter with a pensive look upon my face.

Ramos shrugs and replies, "That can be attributed to poor acclimation to other climates, extended supply lines, and high turnover in leadership. While I firmly believe no force could conquer Dagda, Dagda would need to be conquered from within first before it could launch a successful foreign campaign."

Seiros shakes her head slightly and exchanges a glance with me. She seems highly unamused at Dagda's politics and inner workings. Sighing, Seiros asks, "On another note, you said that there are no formal religious institutes within Dagda?"

"None that are formally recognized, yes," Ramos replies with a slight frown. "You could say that faith has been replaced with competition and ambition. Put faith in oneself is usually the idealogy people abide by!" The jovial mage laughs, though his joy seems to betray an underlying sinister truth. The people here are completely fine with the lack of ethics and the adage of 'no evidence, no crime' idealogy. Everything needs hard proof to be convicted, otherwise, people silently applaud gratuitous displays of violence behind closed doors.

Seiros leans over to me and whispers in my ear, "Ease up, Santos. I see you are uneasy, but that's just how these humans have adapted in such a harsh environment. You must play along if we are to achieve our aims."

I look back to Seiros and nod. Her smile does relax me a bit, even though I'm liking Dagda less and less. Let alone for my safety, but my friend's safety as well.

"What about healthcare? Medical services?"

"Oh, public services?" Ramos intones in a higher pitch as he seems a bit off-guard by my question. "Yes, those are available. Most city-bound services are separated by the meritocratic caste, which determines your accessibility. You can go that route, or roll the dice on quality with an outlander or traveling medicine man."

"Right, got it," I respond. The whole magic meritocracy is still difficult for me to wrap my head around.

People are judged and separated by their proficiency with magic, which dictates the opportunities given to you at a young age for success. It creates an unstable environment of an ever-churning aristocracy that can have nobles have someone with only pauper level abilities, thus they usually get disowned, or someone born in the slums compete and stab their way to the top. A system fueled by talent, envy, and greed and devoid of a lot of ethics that I grew up with. Even Fodlan feels saner than this discordant place.

Speaking of Fodlan, I still have yet to have a quiet moment in the past few weeks to speak with Seiros alone about the history she remembers of Fodlan. While we've spoken candidly and in-depth on current events, I know I'll need to scrounge for the truth about the past from her. Well, her truth of what happened in the past. I need a concrete understanding of as many angles of the past to help formulate a plan against Sothal and the Agarthans in Fodlan.

"Ah, here we are. Huescal!" Ramos announces as he points out the window of the carriage. To say that the scene was breathtaking, I'd be lying.

I frown and look to my fellow archmage. "It's a giant sandstone wall. Only curious about how we didn't notice it in this flat desert." I raise an eyebrow and guess, "Magic, I presume?"

The man across from me nods vigorously. "Indeed! Our guards are trained in illusionary techniques. If one doesn't know where to go, you may never find it!" Ramos settles down and opens the door to the carriage. "Now, follow me. We will make haste to the Silver Palace. King Getafe should be there."

Seiros and I disembark from our carriage and follow Ramos into the windy desert. I hold up my arm in front of my face to help shield the sand from pelting me in the face. Looking up, the walls are about 3 stories high and seem to built for function rather than intricate designs that seem to permeate much of Dagdan military architecture. Ramos and his caravan of guards waste no time getting all our belongings out of the carts, as well as leading Kronya and Hapi to me. The guards leading my two erratic students seem emotionally spent with their downward gazes and the way they are dragging their feet.

The guards get us out of the minor sandstorm and through a large gate built into the walls. More Dagdan soldiers on the inside salute Ramos as he makes idle chit chat and continues to hurry us through the area. A few corridors later and we managed to enter the city proper. The first sight was breathtaking. Ramos was right; it is something to behold.

Built upon an oasis, this city reminds me of Venice back on Earth with its various canals seamlessly built into the city, but while peering over the railing of a bridge, I noticed various waterfalls leading to pools of water on various levels below us. Dagdans sure have a thing for tiered cities, since this one, from a cursory glance, has at least 4.

We take nearly twenty minutes with our armed guard to reach the Silver Palace on the far north side of the city. The palace itself seems aptly named, as the whole structure glistens in the warm desert sunlight to reflect it's marble and silver construction. The smooth design of the place reminds me a bit of a hermit crab's shell.

As we shuffle past the masses of citizens and guards, I do notice a few strange looks directed at my group, though most are stares at me. While the others pass as nearby foreigners with their looks, 'Mexican' doesn't really fit in with the dark-haired pale-skinned people of Dagda. Almyrans must not travel much past Fodlan since I'm starting to feel like an exotic animal as we finally enter the main sanctum of the palace.

Ramos instructs us to wait as he goes to find the majordomo of the palace. I immediately look to Hapi and Kronya, who seem to be scheming with the way they're smirking at each other.

"Touch anything or bother anyone and I'll leave you in the desert," I warn to the two ladies, which manages to wipe the grin off Hapi's face but not Kronya's.

"Oh, you wouldn't-"

Hapi interrupts Kronya by elbowing her in the ribs and answering, "He would. I can tell when he's bluffing or not."

"I'm glad you still have control over your former students," Seiros chimes in with a suspicious gaze directed at the girls. "It'd be a shame since I read that the desert is home to carnivorous sandworms. Did you all not sense the faint tremors a few days ago?"

I raise an eyebrow and worriedly ask, "Really?"

All of us wait with baited breathe for Seiros's response. Hapi huffs, "You shouldn't lie to us," She crosses her arms frowns. 'That's not a virtuous thing to do for someone of your origins." Hapi's confident facade begins to fade as she looks between Kronya and me for assurance, but she finds none in our equally confused and uneasy expressions.

I notice a slight smile grace Seiros's face as she calmly replies, "Neither is plotting vandalism or pranks in line with the goddess's teaching. Behave, and I shall reveal the truth to you."

She's got a fair point there, as Hapi begrudgingly nods and accepts her reasoning. Kronya merely seems cautious of Seiros, which seems to be her default feeling towards the Nabatean.

"But you'll tell me right?" I suggest to the former Archbishop with a slight unease in my voice. It has never come up before when I was in Dagda, but I've never been in the middle of the desert region either.

Her lips twitch in amusement as she replies, "Perhaps, considering you also behave yourself with this 'King Getafe'."

She's having way too much fun with lording her knowledge over us. I would have spent more time in the library in Gorias if I wasn't tending to Lysithea, but at least she's keeping the other two under control. I'll try and squeeze an answer out of her tonight because I need to know if she's lying or not.

Thankfully before the conversation can devolve further, Ramos returns with a fashionably dressed elderly mage. The man is one of the few in this world I've seen wear actual spectacles and he seems to carry himself with a bit of a hunch.

Planting his hands on his hips confidently Ramos exhales, "This here is Majordomo Hernan. He will give you a tour as well as show you where you will stay. There is a grand banquet planned tonight."

"Is this all for my arrival?" I question. A banquet for me seems a bit...ostentatious for my taste.

Laughing, Ramos holds his sides and replies, "Oh, on the contrary! It shall be celebrating King Getafe's sister's good health! But, I suppose we can include your ascendency to archmage in there as well." Ramos points at some nearby door guards and snaps, "Go to the chefs, tell them to double the banquet upon request of the new Eastern archmage!"

I cringe and rebuttal, "It's really-"

Ramos steps forward putting a hand on my shoulder. "No worries, I have got you covered. You shall be honored as such. See this as a gesture of good faith on my part," Ramos leans in and whispers, "one that I hope you'll remember in the future."

Ramos quickly backs away while sending a quick wink my way as the majordomo's gravely voice whistles, "If all would follow me, I shall show you the palace."

Ramos waves goodbye to us as Hernan beckons us forth with a degree of urgency. Still a bit confused, I follow after the majordomo and whisper to Hapi, "What the hell just happened there?"

Rolling her eyes Hapi snorts, "Bleeder, you just got bamboozled."

I look to Seiros, but she only offers me a smile of pity. I look to Kronya who gleefully says, 'Don't worry, Santos. If it isn't a good banquet I'll be more than happy to execute the service staff in your honor."

I shake my head and groan under my breath, "I hate politics."

* * *

The tour lasted nearly 2 hours as the majordomo gave us an extensive history lesson on the kingdom of Dagda while showing us every room that is within my right to see as an archmage. Everything from the arcanium, the library, the great hall, kitchens, gardens, baths, stables, forge, burial tomb, and the observatory.

The observatory was particularly interesting as it's the first sign of the people of this world studying the stars, though I did have to hold off some idle disappointment when I discovered the truth of some the constellations. No matches with Earth. Even Seiros seemed a bit irritated, though I reckon that's because of the different metrics being used here in Dagda. Everything here is named after its discoverer, not an ancient saint or hero.

We finally reach the end of the tour as the Majordomo shows us the guest rooms. Hapi and Kronya are each given their own quarters. While that makes me a bit nervous I won't have a direct eye on them it cannot be helped I suppose. We are guests here and I'd rather not make crazy demands _before_ even meeting the king.

Speaking of the king, the majordomo gave relatively stock answers about His Highness. He said he was powerful, intelligent, and a grand scholar. Hopefully, the banquet will go smoothly and I can connect with him.

"Ah, and here is our last stop. Here is your room. Please let me know if you require further accommodations within," Hernan says with a slight bow as he gestures to the ornate stone door.

I raise an eyebrow and look between Seiros and ask the majordomo, "Uh, for the both of us?"

"Indeed, as per archmage Ramos's instructions. Couples tend to share quarters, is it different outside of Dagda? If so I humbly apologize for the inconvenience and will accept whatever punishment you deem fit."

The greying man is nearly at a 90-degree bow and groveling at my feet. I can't help but feel awkward as this old gentleman has hobbled around for hours to show us the palace, and now feels like he needs to be punished for following orders.

"Are you so repulsed by the prospect of sharing quarters for a day, Santos?" Seiros curiously asks me. I'm starting to feel my palms get sweaty.

"No, it's fine!" I hastily reply as I open the door. _Mierda_, he's still bowing. "Thanks for everything, Hernan, I can take it from here."

Hernan slowly rises to an upright position with a few popping sounds coming from his spine. His weathered face smiles as he replies, "Very good. Please do not hesitate if you need anything further. You will be sent for when the banquet begins in about 2 hours. Please rest and refresh yourselves."

Seiros and the man exchange slight bows as he departs, and she looks back to me with amusement dancing in her eyes. "Perhaps all those times you warped yourself in and out of the dining hall to avoid people has dulled your social graces."

"You _knew _about that?" I question as we enter the lavish room.

"Of course, it's my duty to know of all the happenings in Garreg Mach," She quips. Seiros pauses as we cross the threshold into the room and quietly corrects, "_Was_ my duty."

With a mix of lavender and red-colored tapestries and the faint scent of sandalwood and aloe vera, the room has a very inviting aura about it. The first area is a common room with a filled bookcase and wood table with several candles, a separate area for the bed complete with an armoire, and a back area where I can spot a private bath. It's like a very well furnished medieval suite.

I close the door and concede, "Well you are right, I probably shouldn't have hidden in my work as much as I did. Though, I'd love an excuse to hide from all the responsibilities now."

"Like what your planning to do with Lysithea in Gorias?"

How the hell? I hadn't even told anyone, yet the thought has grazed my mind a few times over the past week. And why not? She killed Rigden, not me, and she has the upbringing for it anyways.

Seiros takes a seat in the common room with her eyes scanning the bookcase hungrily as she idly comments, "It wasn't hard for me to see what you were planning. You get quite consumed on your goals, and tend to shirk duties that don't align."

"That's...scarily accurate,"

Since I've been pursuing more knowledge about the world and how to defeat Sothal I've put my other projects on the backburner. The Crystal Clinic, the Garreg Mach clinic, and even my class to an extent with how much I let the students train each other. She's been paying more attention than I've given her credit for.

"It's just who you are," Seiros says as her eyes You have a ravenous hunger for knowledge and look to sate it, be it through obligation or personal curiosity."

I nod my head in acknowledgment and avert my eyes from Seiros. "Speaking of knowledge, we've been putting off a rather large discussion. One that's pertinent to how things will go down in Fodlan."

"You're speaking of the history of Sothis and Sothal?" Seiros affirms with a distant look. She sighs deeply and concedes, "Very well. I knew you would ask sooner or later. Though I do wonder...are you willing to entertain a question?"

Seiros tentatively moves from her seat next to me. Nervously, I shift in my seat and reply, "For you, of course."

"I wonder if in time you will tire of me once you've learned what you've been seeking," Seiros starts as she looks intensely at me as if she's trying to either look through me or focus on a particular feature of my face. "As someone who has observed your nature for a time from our meetings prior and on this journey, I can't help but wonder."

Immediately I try to talk, but my voice dies in my throat. That is a startling revelation to me, but I can follow her train of thought a bit. She's been watching humans for...god knows how long. I still have to remind myself that even though she barely looks 30 that she's centuries old. Still, while she does possess the knowledge of the past I dearly want to know, I'd be remiss to say that I haven't felt a connection with her. She helped me salvage my determination to continue since my early days at Garreg Mach. It's so much more than knowledge.

Gathering my wits I respond, "You helped me not feel like a stranger in a strange world. You let me know that despite each of our pasts, that we were not alone." I lean over and grasp her warm hand and look into her beautiful green eyes. "It was comforting to know that there was someone else."

The ambient in the air is buzzing all around us as I try not to focus on that or the pounding within my chest. It's a small miracle the magic is fairly stable between the riotous frequency between us. I feel her grip my hand a bit more tightly and something I would not have thought possible before happens; Seiros leans in and kisses me. The soft warmth on my lips is enjoyable, as the sudden panic within me and restraint from her quickly dispels as our arms embrace each other.

We lean into each other as I embrace her the best I can with one arm, while she manages to grip me securely as if I might float away. Seiros nearly barrels over me and I reciprocate in kind with my own advances. Overestimating my effort, or perhaps a sudden restraint on hers, I manage to topple Seiros over in the fevered pitch of emotions and passion. Dangling awkwardly on the couch seat, I hastily use Seiros' ample assets as leverage to stabilize myself without giving much forethought to my actions as I try to avoid hitting the floor.

As I back away fearing I had gone too far my eyes widen in panic. Seiros carefully straightens her outfit and puts a finger up and quietly insists, "Apologizing would spoil the moment," She takes a moment to mentally recompose herself, though it does little to hide the hints of red on her cheeks. "That's an acceptable answer, Santos. I'm glad to know that you feel the same."

I let a sigh of relief and exhale deeply out my nose. I rest my hand on her thigh, "Good. That makes me pretty damn happy to hear."

"Indeed. Now, for the history of the world. I can only take you as far back to a point right before the War of Heroes," Seiros articulates as she shifts a bit against the couch to get more comfortable. "I'll do what I can, but it has been a long time since I've recalled many of these events."

Smiling, I relax my body and reply, "No worries, I'll take a good story over a banquet any day."

Seiros nods and gently places her hand on my forehead. "Now, I shall tell you what I know from my memories. I'll hear no sniggering about it, as it has been a long while since I've told such a story. At least, the full story that is."

With no complaints from me, I close my eyes and begin to listen to Seiros's voice echo and form within my mind. The answers to what we are against are finally within grasp.

* * *

**Seiros**

_The first age. Thousands of years ago in a time where time did not matter, it was a world where Agarthans roamed the lands of Fodlan. A time before Sothis. A time before the humans arrived. _

_When Sothis arrived in our plane of existence, she created the Nabateans. This act of creation off put the Agarthans, and they balked at her offers of peace, and in their retreat, they sought comfort in their technology. Sothis acted as mother, leader, and warden to the Nabateans for many moons to shape us into a unified people. A family. We settled the city of Zanado and it flourished for a time. That was where I was born. Before the dark times. _

_In the days that would be the prelude to the war of heroes, that is when the humans arrived. Simple and precocious beings capable of the highest highs and the lowest of lows. They spread quickly, and per Sothis' guidance, we helped them understand the land and those around us. Their arrival also served as the catalyst, so something had happened to Sothis as our realm had shifted to make way for their arrival. _

_I do not know all the details for I was much too young, but Sothis had become corrupted somehow. In realizing this, she split herself. To cast aside her shadow, to reclaim her former glory. With being as powerful as the progenitor god, her shadow eventually took on a life of its own. Sothal, a twisted reflection of the purity and exuberance of our goddess Sothis. _

_With the construction of Sothal complete, their toxic influence infected the land and roused the masses into many years of war. Blood from Humans, Nabateans, and Agarthans stained the land of Fodlan. Humans were affected the least due to how spread out the race had settled, but every one near the heart of civilization felt the effects of the war. The wars would spiral out of control with Sothal pulling the strings from the shadows, with a vengeance directed at Sothis for casting him aside. A fit of vicious primordial jealousy and hatred. _

_In her last act, Sothis sought to rid the land of Sothal's infectious influence and attempted to cleanse the land, using the very first instance of Soul magic to do so. The humans seemed to settle, the Agarthans retreated, and Zanado was once again a place of peace and harmony. The peace did not last long. _

_In my many years of research, I've only concluded one possible failure about the Soul magic Sothis tried to wield. In doing so to cleanse the land, she created peace amongst the other races, but could not stop Sothal, for they are a part of her and schemed to avoid being purged from the world, thus they attached themselves to a lowly bandit that would end up being a powerful pawn in the next war. The war that would mark the end for Nabatea. _

_Sothal manipulated the hateful Agarthans and twisted their minds to become their new god, killing all that refused if my sources are correct. They used their technology to craft a body, not of iron and oil, but of flesh and blood for Sothal. The shadow would walk the waking world as more than just the spiritual remains of a god. I've seen Sothal in the flesh once before recent events, and their aura of malice is indistinguishable. _

_With Sothis recovering and in deep slumber from cleansing the land, years later the Agarthans struck at Zanado with the might of a would-be god leading them through his most pawn, Nemesis, the butcher of the Red Canyon. With Sothal's estranged knowledge of the goddess, they murdered her physical form in her slumber and used her blood and bones to forge the Sword of the Creator and to make Nemesis the chosen wielder of it. While her soul remained entrenched in the land, it was merely a sliver of what it once was._

_My brethren would fight valiantly against the Agarthan scourge, but without Sothis, we traded scores of warriors with the Agarthans as they made weapons from the bones of my kin with their vile magic and technology. _

_None of the first few generations of Nabateans live, even with our great lifespan. Battle after battle, the friends that I once held dear were brought down to a handful of people. Indech. Cichol. Macuil. Cethleann. So little of us were left, and less even now. We had all lost nearly everything in this time of strife, so we resorted to our last option. Joining forces with humans that opposed the so-called King of Liberation, Nemesis. The one who gathered power-hungry tribes using the bones of my kin as bargaining chips. _

_Now, I would like to say with our combined forces that we conquered Agartha and slew Sothal, but that would not be the truth. The truth is I don't know what happened, but one day we had received news that Sothal was dead and Agarthans were killing each other._

_There had been a coup. _

_Sothal had overestimated their pawns and made them too ambitious, for even them to control. Nemesis still wielded great power, but the oppressive taint that had once held the land had dispersed._

_The Agarthan empire crumbled over the course of months as Humans and each other killed one another, and Nemesis's kingdom began to crumble without the power granted to him through Sothal. We were given a chance. _

_The Adrestian empire to the south led by Wilhelm I, with his 10 elites they rebelled against the tyranny of Nemesis and began the war of Heroes in Year 32. After countless deaths, years of fighting, and suffering, in Year 91 I finally faced Nemesis and slew him on the Tailtean Planes. The struggle against the final adherent of Sothal had come, and we could rest. Or so we thought. _

_We found no traces of the remaining Agarthan empire and few stragglers that knew very little before meeting the executioner's ax. The normalization of crests spread through the land as those who once mettled with Nemesis and his blood magic faded away into myth, as humans are quick to forget such things. After that, most are recorded opinions of humans from the early days of the Adrestian empire. _

_Alone and removed from society after experiencing a near genocide, my kin made interesting decisions. Indech, the reclusive and quiet person he is, settled near a lake and would entertain challenges from time to time. Macuil, hateful of the humans and accusing them to be the root of all the suffering left to the far northeast near Sreng to live in solitude. Cichol, Cethleann, and I would stay to help raise the church of Seiros to help rebuild and guide humanity for Sothis's return to the land, though the damage to her as I've learned proved to be more severe than I had initially realized, so I took matters into my own hands, for better or worse. Such is the want to see one's mother again. _

_Now, the question remains for you, bearer of the Crest of Shadows, outlander to Fodlan, he who has resisted the goddess's shadow, and sentinel of hope, what shall you do to help us finish the first war?_

* * *

**A/N: Drama, worldbuilding, and politics! Trying to get everything in here, so hopefully, it doesn't seem too choppy. This was originally 1 part of chapter 45, but I had to cut it up since I believed it drowned on. The next chapter hopefully should be coming soon for a little bonus update, followed by a normal on Friday. We will see what the future brings. **

**Review Response: Thank you all the feedback whether it's been critical or just praise, I take it all into consideration! **

**Sakura108645: I have to hurt the characters I love, just part of the deal haha. **

**Kamen Rider: Rhea is the main ship here (I know I've taken my sweet ass time getting here). As for Santos being around so many girls, that's just how casting worked for scenes. I'd say there is a slight imbalance, but 3H has so many flippin' characters. As for alternative endings? Maybe a one-shot here or there once this story is complete. **

**Dandaman5: Spreading the pain and suffering is how I show my love. I jest, but the murdering shouldn't be too prevalent going on. Most of the previous deaths were at the peak of an arc to show the stakes of fighting against the BBEG. **

**Hyperink: Don't worry, she's alive :) and thanks! **

**InterestedUser: All aboard the pain train! Choo-choo! Don't worry though, I have plans for her :)**

**Saint Lemontree: Just trying to keep the pacing up! I don't want to meander too much if I can help it, because I know I will inadvertently do that lol. The fic is already going (and currently is) long as hell. I thought the fight from Santos' viewpoint and feeling of dread for his student would be more interesting than Lysithea fighting. Hoped it would be more surprising and exciting. Glad you're liking Dagda and the fic overall! **

**Guest: Sorry you felt that way. I've put an NSFW Gore spoiler over that chapter, though your crudeness isn't particularly desired. Adios muchacho. **

**Cavik96: So glad to see you dropping a review here! Get ready for a ride! **

**That's all this week folks, I'll be back next time as we go through the back half of the Dagda arc, and then who knows :) **

**Next Chapter: 6/19-6/21 (with maybe an update before) **

**Have a wonderful day! **


	46. Dance of the Court

_The more I delve into the truth of the past, the less I wish to know. The world around us is volatile and so much smaller than I would have imagined. Nabateans, Agarthans, and Humans. The flawed and fragile creatures that we are, what are we compared to even the fragments of a deceased god?_

* * *

Blinking and a bit dazed, I reopen my eyes. Across the room I see Seiros exiting from the bedroom area wearing a different outfit than before. Now dressed in a blended array of white silk robes that do well to highlight her green hair and eyes. I look around the room curiously to see if anything else seems out of place, but nothing appears to be.

"Nothing is wrong, you just fell asleep after I shared the information with you. Powerful magic can do that," Seiros intones as she brushes her hair with a wooden comb.

"How long was I out?" I groggily ask. My neck feels a bit stiff as I sit up, but otherwise, I feel alright. "How did you share that with me? Some kind of Soul magic? I have so many questions."

What she showed me conflicts with a lot of Sothal showed me, Sevihn's nostalgia, and even my own studies, but not all of it. Perception of the event must be skewed between all of them, but the truth must reside somewhere in between it all.

"It's an old Nabatean trick, though it takes a toll on humans," Seiros explains as I hear a knock at the door. Seiros continues to comb her hair and comments, "Seems we will need to leave soon to the banquet, so hold your questions for later. The majordomo gave us warning about 5 minutes ago."

"Do I need to change to? What else did I miss?" I blurt out as I stand up quickly. Almost too quickly as I nearly ram my shins into the small wooden common table.

"Easy, Santos," Seiros muses with a wry smile. "The majordomo left some formal robes in the bathing area. You can change quickly, and then we will meet the congregation. It will be fine."

I nod at her sentiment as I blink rapidly a few times to help wake myself up. "Alright, I'll be just a moment."

I go to the sectioned off bath area, which seems to be a large indoor hot tub. There is a spigot in the wall that seems to have some runes inscribed near it. Looking at them I get the notion that their heat oriented runes. Clever, seems that's one way to get hot water without electricity. I look further into the bathing area and see a set of purple and red robes hanging up, roughly my size. After a few minutes of hastily trying to get redressed, I emerge from the bathroom ready for action.

Seiros looks ready as well, as it seems in just a few minutes she managed to style her hair into a fishtail braid down the back and a waterfall braid down each side. If I didn't know better, I'd accuse her of using magic, but I'll chalk that up to a few centuries of practice. She nods to me and opens the door where I see the elderly majordomo looking a bit ticked off.

"We are running low on time. The banquet is set to begin in mere minutes," Hernan huffs irritably as I peek behind him and see Hapi and Kronya waiting idly by whispering. Well, at least they changed into nice formal robes for the occasion.

I scratch the back of my neck and awkwardly reply, "Sorry about the delay, not the easiest to get dressed when you have one arm."

Hernan looks me up and down with an inquisitive look before conceding, "Of course lord archmage. My apologies."

With that last apology, we follow the man down through the palace until we are near the dining hall. As the wide silver tinted double doors open, we are greeted with the sight of a huge long table that looks to be able to seat around 20 or so people. The tables are decorated with huge silk garlands draping off the sides and are piled high with food and drink.

While the people seated seem mildly interested in my arrival, they quickly return to their previous conversations and drinks. The majordomo ushers us forth to our seats where Seiros and Kronya flank my sides; Hapi on the other side of Kronya. Looking down the table I managed to spot Ramos drinking and laughing it up with another Dagdan noble. Across from me, I see a middle-aged couple more invested in their food than anyone else, but I can see their lips moving and the subtle glances they throw my way. Probably wondering who the hell I am, and I don't blame them.

"Remember, don't do anything suspicious. Or dangerous," I pause as I look at Hapi who's already scooping what looks to be a large portion of hummus onto her plate. "Or anything that feels 'exciting'. I don't want to mess this up."

"Don't worry, boss. I'm glad you brought me because I wouldn't miss this event for anything," Hapi says as she takes a nearby breadstick and dips it into the hummus-like substance. Yeah, I'm hoping the food keeps your mouth shut.

"Not to worry, I can be as pleasant as you require. I commend your intelligence to bring someone like me here," Kronya insists as she goes about gathering her food in a much more delicate matter. Well, at least the psychopath has table manners.

"You'll be fine. Just relax. I can sense your mana buzzing around like a hornet's nest," Seiros comments as she waives down one of the serving maids.

"Mhmmm. Maybe you can use magic to take away my anxiety?" I suggest in a half-joking matter, which only earns me a look of disapproval from the Nabatean. I put my hand up defensively and say, "I was joking. Oh, look the drink service is here." Nothing like a well-timed distraction.

The service maid comes over with a platter holding several glasses and a few bottles. She leans in and asks, "Any beverages tonight?"

"Yeah, just give us all whatever you recommend," I declare since I'm quickly realizing I know next to nothing about Dagdan food or drink in high society. I don't think eating military rations at Fort Kaedus counts much for food.

"Of course," The young woman replies with a slight nod.

She quickly fills our drinks with a mix of two of the dark-colored bottles on her platter before presenting them to us and leaving for the next guest. I suspiciously eye the golden opaque liquid and take a whiff of it, which reminds me of something familiar. I take a sip and my eyes light up.

Seiros apparently takes notice at my reaction and asks, "How is it?" I take note she hasn't tasted any of hers yet and has placed a few steamed vegetables on her plate.

I take another large sip and happily reply, "Oh yeah. These folks have tequila. _Good_ tequila." Seems they mixed the drink with a bit of grapefruit, something else fruity I can't identify, and a bit of salt. It's been ages since I've had a margarita, and it couldn't have come at a better time. Seems it's not only the names that have a tad of Spanish influence here in Dagda.

"I'm not familiar with it, but I do smell alcohol," Seiros concedes as she takes her first sip. Her face twists a bit as she swallows the strong drink and gasps, "That is unlike any ale I've ever had. Not my favorite to be honest."

"More for me, tequila is my weakness," I concede as I take another sip. I look to Kronya who finishes a bite of some vegetables and I say, "Here's your mission for tonight. Cut me off around three drinks. That's my sweet spot."

Seiros raises an eyebrow and questions, "Why are you trying to get drunk at one of the most important meetings?"

"Not _me. We_ are going to get a little tipsy to get through this evening. Besides," I say as I gesture to Hapi who has already scarfed down the leg of _some_ animal and has nearly polished off her margarita, "We can't rely on Hapi to be our voice of reason, sober or drunk."

"I both resent that and agree," Hapi grunts as she waives over another service maid with her empty glass held high.

"So why do you want me to drink with you?" Seiros asks.

"Because I've never seen a lady of the cloth drink and I'm curious," I honestly reply as I begin to put some of the steamed cacti on my plate. "Besides, it'll make the evening more enjoyable."

Seiros exhales deeply out her nose. She shakes her head and gives me a disapproving look whispering, "Be careful what you wish for, Santos."

I can't help but smile as she goes along with my silly suggestion. I was expecting a lecture, not for her to go along with my scheme. Seems like tonight won't be a total loss if the talks go poorly.

The delegation proceeds with more conversations between nobles that seem to whiz by. Nearly 20 minutes and a few drinks later, the majordomo speaks up and announces, "All stand for Mage-King Getafe!"

I stand, maybe a bit too quickly as I nearly knock over my chair. Looking to my left I can't help but snicker as Hapi is using Kronya's shoulder for support. Her face is flushed red as she is practically radiating drunk sorority girl energy with her dopey smile and slight sway to her stance. Kronya seems to be putting up with her well enough.

Standing and waiting for the king to enter, I do a double-take as the most well dressed preteen strides confidently into the room. Luxurious robes complete with a cape and crown, the Dagdan teen can hardly be older than 15, as the Majordomo bows directly to him and gestures for him to take a seat at the end of the table. I try to look past him to see if his parents are following but instead I see what looks to be an adjudicator standing patiently at the end of the room.

We remain standing as the teenager announces in a light voice, "Thank you all for coming. You'll all be happy to know that my younger sister Blia is finally in good health." He scans the room as everyone breaks into short applause, which I follow suit with. He waits for the applause to die down before continuing, "Next, I'd like to welcome our newest member to society. His arrival may have been delayed, but I'd like to welcome the true Eastern archmage and successor to archmage Sevihn Deian, archmage Santos Capetillo."

The congregation of nobles lightly applaud and I bow. With a forced smile, I announce, "It's an honor to be recognized by Your Majesty, as it has been far too long since I've been able to ascend to this position. Thank you for the recognition."

Another small bout of applause happens, and then people begin to take their seats, so I do the same. With my eyes locked on the young king, I nod to him though I'm not sure he notices as he declares, "My subjects, please enjoy this celebration. To new leadership, good health, and the might of our magic!" The crowd claps once again, though much more enthusiastically than when I spoke. People begin to maneuver around with their drinks and mingle with each other. It seems staying seated at the table isn't the norm.

With another heavy swig of my alcoholic drink, I begin to make my rounds throughout the room as various Dagdan officials and nobles address me. Most of the idle chatter flys by as mere congrats, talking about scheduling further meetings, or simply wanting someone new to gossip to. Seiros stayed close to me throughout the conversations pitching in her ideas here and there, but most importantly; making sure I didn't say something stupid. Thankfully, she did her job very well.

With how busy I was mingling with the masses combined with the power of tequila, I ended up losing track of Kronya and Hapi periodically throughout the evening. Seiros urged me to focus on the folks before me and not my students. While I was anxious at first, the constant flow of drinks helped dull my worries.

With the night winding down, the last person for me to speak with awaited me at the end of the room. Mage-King Getafe had been making his own rounds and has easily been the most affluent 15-year old that I've ever encountered. From what I managed to glean from other patrons is that he took the throne 2 years ago when his father died, as he was the chief appointee, but since he was underage the decision needed to be ratified by the archmages, which it passed unanimously. My assumption is the other archmages figured a kid wouldn't put many restrictions on their independent activities and they would have a pawn. They would be mistaken as the kid is as ambitious as anyone and possess a very sharp mind. Best tutors in Dagda seemed to do well in teaching him.

Making my way towards the dark purple-haired teen, he waves me over as he sends his nearby adjudicator to do something else. As I reach him he joyously greets, "Ah, archmage Capetillo! It's good to speak with you, I hope you've enjoyed the festivities so far. It's not normal, but it is quite fun."

"It's quite extravagant, that's for sure. Not what I'm used to by far," I concede as I glance around the decorated dining hall. "Yeah, the hospitality is quite incredible."

"I'm glad. Perhaps you would care to walk with me to the balcony? If you haven't seen an evening in Balbiz, then you are missing out, but first," Getafe clears his throat and looks to Seiros, "Might you introduce me to this enchanting figure?"

Seiros bows slightly to the young king. "It's an honor to meet you Mage-King Getafe. I'm Seiros, here to advise archmage Capetillo."

"Excellent, now shall we?" Getafe suggests as he snaps his fingers at two nearby guards. The guards spring into action and open the door for us to make way towards the balcony that's connected to the dining hall.

Seiros and I follow the king to the empty balcony that hangs above the large botanical gardens that reside inside the palace. I can hear strange birds and other animals chittering about in the garden as I see the sun about half-set in the distance.

Getafe double checks behind him before walking up to the railing and gushing, "These private gardens are the finest anyone will find in Dagda, or anywhere else I'd wager. A little oasis that my grandmother built years ago. How do you like it?"

"It's definitely exotic," I remark as I peer over the railing and look at the various fauna. "I don't think I can even identify half of these plants."

The young king chuckles and replies, "I'd be surprised if you could, my grandmother and aunt spent many years traveling the world to gather rare and exotic plants. They were master alchemists and sought to create the finest harvesting grounds for reagents. It's cultivated to perfection, down to the acidity of the soil."

"It is certainly most impressive," Seiros comments as she seems to be legitimately impressed by the massive private gardens.

"Indeed," Getafe responds as he places his hands neatly in front of him. "Now, what I think would be 'impressive' is to know what your plans are over in Gorias." Getafe begins to pace about and rubs his chin. "Rigden didn't respect my intelligence, so I ordered my spies to reduce his security. I may be young, but don't think you can get away with being sneaky." He sends a confident look my way and smiles, "I'm king for a reason."

With my tequila-fueled buzz beginning to leave me at this point, I sigh and say, "I wouldn't want to start our friendship on such poor terms. Even though my initial introduction to Dagda was less than savory, I'm committed to doing what is best for the people here."

"I'm glad to hear that. I never really met Sevihn, but I heard he was a genius. He was the one who tutored my father in the ways of the arcane, so I'm glad that his true apprentice has returned instead of that pretender Rigden occupying the East," Getafe confesses before shifting into a more serious tone, "But what I'm curious is what your plans are. It's a king's duty to know the will of his subjects."

This kid is sharp, but that's probably to be expected in the society as cutthroat as Dagda aristocracy. I look to Seiros for any reaction, and she merely nods. I swallow hard and focus on the young king. "You've probably already noticed that I'm a foreigner."

"Yes, adjudicator Bartol already informed me of your origins and what our spies have learned about you. I know you've only returned to Dagda recently after being away for years. Would I be wrong to guess that you have unfinished business overseas?" Getafe questions with a hint of smugness. It's evident to me know that he's trying to flaunt his power to coax more answers out of me, yet it's not like I'm in a position to deny him. I'm beginning to tire of these court games and wish I would have stuck to being a simple doctor.

I exhale deeply out my nose and quietly reply, "Yes, I do have unfinished business overseas. I want to go to war."

Getafe hardly seems taken back and simply smiles and nods. "Makes sense, I can feel the magical aura within you flicker a bit when you speak of the other land." His smile widens a bit as he chortles, "I've kept an eye on you all evening to monitor your aura. Alcohol doesn't help one's control, just so you know."

Well, shit. Even though I'm over double this kid's age, he's running circles around me socially. He lives and breathes this lifestyle of head games and secret motives whereas I'm a medical professional. I may be out of my depth here against this kid, as embarrassing and unfortunate as that is. And to top it off, he's a top tier mage by the look and feel of his magical aura.

Thankfully Seiros interjects on my behalf and asks, "So you know our intentions, but what do you want out of it? You haven't said no yet. Clearly you are interested."

I smile a bit and exchange a knowing glance with Seiros as Getafe rebuttals, "Yes, I haven't said now because I'm interested. While I'm comfortable with my station and being declared a prodigy by the courts and other mages, I still don't have much of a legacy," The young teen puts up an index finger pontificating, "But I'd be a fool to go into a helpless situation. Dagda hasn't had a successful war overseas...ever. If I fail, I'll just be like the rest of my predecessors that failed. I can't have that happen, so I need to be convinced we can win. Adrestia has always had superior numbers historically."

"Fair point, but would it help if I mentioned the countries of Fodlan are already at war with each other?"

Seiros nods at my sentiment and says, "The war has only been going on for a few months, but Dagda could seize considerable ground in the conflict. The other armies are wearing each other down in the meantime while we would come over and sweep over the damaged armies. We also have spies and allies within each of the factions."

The young king rubs his chin as he appears deep in thought. "Perhaps...yes, that may work. But I'd need to be certain, and there are issues."

"What are the issues?" I ask.

"First, we don't have a large unified army at the moment. While combining our forces from each region would only take a matter of a month or two, it would be closer to 3 to 6 months to prepare a force for invasion, and we'd need a staging ground to do so that's relatively close to an Eastern port."

"What about Fort Kaedus? That was used in the last invasion," I offer with a slight shiver running down my spine as I remember that horrid place.

Getafe tilts his head from side to side and quips, "That may work, though the fort was abandoned shortly after the Dagda-Brigid invasion. It'd need to be refurbished and investigated before we could use it again. Rigden was always averse to the place, which suggests it's probably overrun by bandits or large rodents by now."

"We could clear it out, even if it's not going to be used soon, having control of military buildings would help stabilize the region, no?" Seiros chimes in which manages to get a nod from Getafe.

"Indeed it would...but there is still one large looming problem with an invasion."

"What would that be? Approval? If it's intel than we can gather that for you to help convince you and the other upper elite." I tentatively disclose.

Getafe shakes his head and replies, "No, but that would make it easier to justify the war. The only vote that would matter would be the council of archmages, but since you are wanting the war and I could easily persuade my cousin Ramos, it'd be a majority vote by default, besides archmage Hadriana would probably comply." Getafe sighs as he rests on the railing of the balcony. "The real problem is transport. The last war destroyed most of our Eastern fleet, and Rigden never sought to rebuild it."

"Well, how long does it take to build a fleet?" I ponder aloud. It can't be that long, right?

"Considering we have the materials, it'd maybe be 2 to 3 years to have enough quality vessels to transport an army worthy of challenging the forces that lie in wait," Getafe pauses for a moment and bemoans, "And that would either require importing most of the materials since Dagda has a large lack of trees in its populated areas or venturing to the wilds in the South and fighting the untamed wildlife. Either way, it'd be difficult."

"What about a trade deal with Brigid? Or even Albinea?" Seiros suggests as she crosses her arms. Looking at her I get the feeling she's beginning to get worried.

"I'd have to speak with my emissaries and ambassadors, but Brigid has cut off all deals with us since the last war and Albinea doesn't have a lot of export potential. A foreign war at the moment would be an economical and logistical nightmare. If the war were in Dagda that'd be another story, but alas it's not," Getafe concedes.

Brainstorming rapidly for any way to not let this opportunity slip away, I blurt, "How about we make a conditional agreement?"

Raising an eyebrow, Getafe looks intrigued and asks, "Perhaps, what do you have in mind?"

"I'll retake Fort Kaedus for a staging ground, and you can work on sending spies to verify my claims of war overseas. After that is confirmed, I think I may be able to get us our materials for ships."

Both people now curious at my gambit, Seiros bites first and asks, "How do you plan to get the materials?"

Feeling a bit crazy I laugh out, "My contacts might be able to get someone new and more sympathetic to our cause on the Brigid throne," I pause to gauge Seiros and Getafe's reactions, which seem to be intrigued. Taking a deep breath I continue, "I know the princess of Brigid, and last she was seen in Fodlan. Odds are she's fighting against the oppression and would probably be open to fighting them with more forces."

"And how do you plan to do that, archmage Santos?"

"My contacts might know where the princess of Brigid is, and if we can get her and talk with her, then we can have her take the throne in Brigid, then we could have our perfect trade partner to conquer Fodlan."

Getafe's eyes light up as he removes himself from the balcony railing and exclaims, "Well, you might be cut out for politics after all! It's a cunning plan, and I'll want to discuss it more later with you." He leans closer to me and grabs my hand into a hasty handshake, "If you manage to work out the logistics of ships and Fodlan is in turmoil, then I'll provide an army."

"Excellent," I muse as I turn to Seiros. "Looks like we are heading for Fort Kaedus once we return to Gorias."

A return to where it all began for me. Why would Rigden avoid the place, especially with how long he and Sevihn studied there? There must be something left behind by Sevihn. Something to keep one as greedy as Rigden away, but what? I'll have my answer soon enough, as the war effort will need the area, and perhaps any discarded and forbidden arcana from Sevihn.

* * *

As the banquet died down, I decided to eventually call it a night. I managed to round up Hapi and Kronya after my talks with Getafe, although the state of both of them was a bit concerning. With Hapi's face covered in hummus and Kronya using vegetable sticks to wipe it off and eat it, Seiros and I quickly escorted them out and got them to their rooms. A lot had happened, and I didn't need to try and rouse the call for war when people question the company I keep. Granted, they'd be remiss not to question it, but I'd like for them to at least think I keep a respectable envoy.

Entering back into the suite that Seiros and I were granted, I immediately make way for the soft silk lined couch in the common area and plop onto my side. My buzz is nearly gone and I feel exhausted, yet Seiros seems to be hardly perturbed by the whole evening. She was right about avoiding people, as I feel drained from the chit chat and gossip. Work, I can do all day, but this is an entirely different beast.

"Santos, you should probably bathe. You'd be remiss to not use their utilities while you have the chance," Seiros suggests as she walks into the open bed chamber and begins unbraiding her elaborate hair. I'm still impressed she can weave that all by herself, that's real magic.

"Yeah, I'm getting up," I grunt as I hoist myself off the couch. "You sure you don't want the first go at it?"

"It's fine, go take care of yourself," Seiros remarks as she stifles a chuckle.

Moving into the bathing area around the corner of the bedroom and common room, I begin the process of getting the large marble tub ready. The spigot works simple enough, almost like turning on the faucet to a sink back on Earth, minus the need for activation with magic. I prepare my towels on the side and disrobe from the formal regalia.

Bathing has always been something I dread since I received my injuries years ago. Looking at my mangled and scared left side of my body is a constant reminder of the fight for my life. The 3rd-degree burn scars can be traced from my ribcage all the way down to my mid-thigh, and my ribs on my left side never repaired perfectly. I've always preferred robes since they help cover up my deformities, as they are something easy to hide behind and suggested to mages. It's only thanks to my skills in healing magic that I can walk around normally enough and didn't have my organs liquified. If Sevihn aimed a few more inches to the right, then Rigden would still be archmage without a worry in the world.

And now, I find myself allied with the very people who oppressed me at the start to now go conquer a land I've learned to quickly call home. What a strange world I live in, even now with a member of an ancient race of the goddess undoing her braids in just the room around the corner. Someone who I've connected with on a deep level of understanding and want, but I'm still not sure where I stand with her. Even now I have to remind myself when looking at her that she's vastly different than me. Where do we go from here?

I submerge myself into the steamy bath after adding some nearby soaps to the water and relax as the warmth envelops me. I turn off the spigot and lean against the neatly carved indentation and close my eyes. With being on the run from Fodlan, scheming, and looking out for those around me I feel like most of my brain has turned into mush.

I lay there for a bit with my worries and thoughts drifting away until I hear a slight splash in the water. I peek my eyes open to see Seiros has submerged herself on the other side of the tub. I can see her hair is now completely down and untangled, and thanks to the steam in the room and the bubbles in the water I can only see her from about her neck and shoulders up.

I instantly tense up and begin to stand up, but Seiros calmly intones, "These are communal style bathes, do not fret. We cannot even touch each other."

"A bit of warning would have been nice," I urge as I look around the bathroom. I manage to spot her robes on the nearby wall hook. For a thousand-year-old dragon priest, she's pretty damn sneaky.

"Would you prefer I leave?" Seiros replies. Her expression withers into saddens as she looks down at the bubbles. "I did not mean to scare or offend you. Truly."

"I believe that, but I'm still unsure what to make of all of this. Whether it's right or not."

"I too wondered the same thing earlier,' Seiros hums as she closes her eyes. "I came to a realization and a verdict."

"What was that?" I ask as I gesture for her to continue.

"I realized I didn't want to be lonely anymore," Seiros whispers. "I do not know how many years I have left, and I'd rather spend them with someone who understands me as much as I do them. Wouldn't you agree?"

I nod. "I can't argue with that. I...feel the same." My mind drifts to my past life and romance, though the memories seem...hollow. Lacking the weight that I know they once held over my conscious. Like it wasn't even me, or it was a dream I once had. I look into Seiros' eyes and confidently reply, "I'd like that very much. But, I have one promise I want you to make to me."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Please don't surprise me by turning into a dragon or something. A man needs some warning before seeing that kind of thing," I half jest to her, which manages to draw out an amused smile.

"I'll consider your request, Santos." Seiros haughtily replies back.

I smile and shake my head. "I suppose that's all I can hope for. I don't think I've been this happy in a long time."

"The feeling is mutual. I find it interesting that I would end up connecting with a mortal from beyond the realms of Fodlan after all these years. You're one of few people that I have been able to put my trust in and in turn you put your trust in me, although I doubt I deserve it."

"We've both made mistakes and hurt people,' I relent. Both of us pause for a moment to reflect on our decisions before I continue, "But, we are here now doing what we can to put an end to the misery. To let people choose their own destinies rather than have a malignant force try and rule over them. I don't think I'd rather have anyone else by my side to do so."

With her eyes closed and smile beaming, Seiros replies, "Likewise. Now, could you get the soap? My back is rather hard to reach."

I smirk as I reach for the nearby bar of soap. "Only if you return the favor."

* * *

The rest of the visit to the capital went about as smoothly as it could go. King Getafe while young, quickly earned my respect. In the following days, he talked with me on a more academic level about magic and while his explanations weren't the cleanest, his demonstrations on casting Reason magic and runesmithing were very informative.

I feel lucky Kronya and Hapi didn't cause any mayhem the week we spent at the Silver Palace, or at least they covered it up well enough for me not to notice. Still, just thinking about those two roaming around unsupervised makes my blood pressure jump into unhealthy levels.

The trek across the desert went smooth as well, though Kronya and Hapi seemed to be a bit more on edge since Seiros mentioned sandworms earlier. While I know now the truth, I wouldn't dare inform the two girls. This is my subtle payback for the hummus incident at the banquet, and seeing them tense up to every rock and large rattle of the carriage is highly entertaining.

Upon our return to the East, Lysithea and the others managed to placate the local nobility and commoners well enough. There were thrilled to hear we would be doing some exploring rather than politicking as well, something that I can wholeheartedly agree upon.

The nights Seiros and I spent together in the capital were, for lack of a better word, magical. We agreed to not advertise our union, but if people were to ask then we'd spill the details. Like she said previously, neither of desire to be alone when we find solace and sanctuary in each other's embrace. I find it difficult to relate to her on some levels due to a vast difference in experiences, but we are kindred spirits amongst all this chaos. If the war works out we should be able to live together for roughly the same amount of years afterward due to her soul being weakened by Sothal.

It's nice to have an endgame that simply isn't returning to do mundane medical work or trying to pursue obscure magic. The pursuit of joy and the feeling of belonging is now at the forefront of my mind as my group and I head for Fort Kaedus. Many people will die in the conflict to come and sacrifice much, but I now have something truly special to live for that I will fight to keep until the bitter end.

* * *

**A/N: A nice little political and romance chapter before we dive into more action and plot sequences. I hope you've enjoyed Dagdan politics thus far! Nothing more to say other than we are gearing up to enter the last quarter of this fic very soon, and a lot of pieces gotta fall into place. **

**How do we all feel about romance so far? I've staved off most of the romance and fluff due to my unfamiliarity writing it (plus with two very damaged characters haha) so hopefully, it's appetizing enough to read. More gooey good stuff to come as the action rises! **

**Review Response: **

**Saint Lemontree: Dagda is very much 'Nobility or Nothing' unless you have crazy magical talent. Dagda puts a premium on magical ingenuity, while Fodlan is more...averse to such things. No doubt a fault of the church of Seiros consolidating power and the constant bloodline fights for crest bearers. Every elite is different. Also, I did consider the Shamir ship, but I did hold a poll previously on my profile where people voted for the ship, and Rhea won. Shamir is more of a 'brother-in-arms' relation to Santos more than anything, as I love their dry humor dynamic. **

**That's it this time folks, and I'll have another chapter next week as we go back to Fort Kaedus! Until next time. **

**Next Chapter: 6/26-6/28**


	47. Stomping Grounds

_Sometimes you must return to the beginning to know the ending. _

* * *

While my companions may not agree, I don't think the desert or sand is all that bad. My background of living in a desert has given me a predisposition to the climate, but I legitimately like the heat. Especially after having lived in Northern Faergus. Curse that frozen wasteland.

"How much farther? I feel like I'm going to melt," Lysithea groans as our camels clop through the arid savannah. Being stuck in the back of a cart since you can't see must be aggravating, especially in dry heat like this. Poor thing can't even read to help pass the time.

"Maybe another kilometer. Sand may have covered most of the fort, but we should still see the outer walls," Shamir shouts from the front of the group.

With Volpe holding things down in the capital, I decided to bring the group as well as a small unit of 8 guards with us to help clear Fort Kaedus. The reports I read signified no activity in the remote area, so odds are we won't have any bandits to deal with. Still, that doesn't mean wildlife won't be a nonfactor, especially if the underground keep has been preserved to any capacity.

With our contingent in tow, it took nearly 5 days from Gorias to reach Fort Kaedus. Despite the grueling trek, now in the distance, I can now see the sandblasted walls. I smile from the comfort of the front seat of the cart and announce, "I see the walls up ahead. Once we reach there, we should be able to rest."

"Great, because I have sand in places you wouldn't believe," Hapi mumbles as her mount comes up along the side of the cart. She seems to be wriggling a bit on her mount and looks quite irritated.

"I told you a shirt that exposed your midriff was a bad idea," I assert to Hapi, as she rolls her eyes at my suggestion.

"Yes, I know what you said. Sheesh," Hapi retorts as she clops ahead on her camel.

We pull up just outside the jagged walls of Fort Kaedus, and the guard contingent begins barking out commands to each other to investigate the area. I dismount from the cart as Felix settles down the camels towing it, and I scan the area.

The various tents and soldier camps I remember are nothing more than empty patches of dead grass and dust. Wandering past the broken walls, I walk towards the area that was once the infirmary I helped out Kronya and Ostia. Not sure what became of the droll Dagdan woman after the Dagdan-Brigid invasion, but I do hope she's doing okay.

"Are you okay?" I hear Seiros say, but it seems quite distant.

I kick around some of the dust on the ground. Underneath the dust, I swear I can still see some parts of the broken ground stained with the blood of soldiers, but perhaps that's a trick of the light. This was where I first discovered how to use magic to heal people. I look down at my calloused hand and sigh. It was so much simpler back then when all I needed was a patient and a desire to help.

"Santos," Seiros repeats, albeit in a much more stern tone that feels much closer. I nearly jump as I look up to my Nabatean partner. "Is something particularly worrisome here?"

I shake my head and turn towards the entrance to the keep. "No. Nothing at all. Just a dose of nostalgia."

Seiros puts her hand on my shoulder, gripping it slightly. "I understand. I shall be with you the whole way."

"Thank you," I reply as she removes her hand and nods with her head to follow her.

I make my way to the front gate of the keep where the guards are using shovels to uncover the sand that has built up in front of the door. This ancient fort may not look like much on the outside, with only one story. The illusion of a guard outpost is kept up due to the several subterranean levels.

"Archmage, we will have the door open in a moment. Captain Prieto is unjamming the mechanism," One of the guards announces as I approach. I should really get better with names, as I can't quite remember his name. I'll have to check if they've invented name badges yet.

"Keep up the good work. Once inside we will follow Shamir since she has the most experience with the fort out of all of us. I don't know what we expect to find inside there."

The soldiers salute and get back to digging with increased vigor, which draws out a small smile of approval from me. Looking back to the small caravan we led here, I see Lysithea being led by Hapi and Kronya, Felix is just about finished stabling all our mounts securely, while Shamir is working with the guard captain on the door mechanism.

The soldiers make quick work of getting the door in working order and cleared, so I order everyone to take a food and water break before we venture into the underground. The temperature down there should be cooler than the blistering weather we have been slogging around in.

Everyone seems happy to take a break as we munch away on meaty travel rations and guzzle down water. We have enough supplies to stay here for up to three days before needing to return to Gorias, which should be more than enough time.

Taking a swig of the last of my water, I wipe my mouth and declare, "Alright, let's open this old place up and see what's inside!"

The soldiers get to work quickly and activate the crank. The old iron doors creak open as a stale wave of air exits from the dark building, revealing the upper floor customs hall. In the center of the room lies the large spiral staircase that descends to the lower levels. Stepping through the threshold of the keep I feel a chill raise the hairs on the back of my neck, and my magic perception seems to completely dissipate. Usually, everything in nature has a soft ambient aura, and walking past the gate and into the keep was the spiritual equivalent of a dead zone. I try to conjure Heal, and the spell obeys my command normally, though I still can't feel outside sources, even Seiros or Lysithea, who are right beside me.

I furrow my brow and hiss, "Something's not right here."

"What do you mean?" Shamir asks as she grabs an old torch off the wall. "Seems completely abandoned."

Lysithea seems to share my sentiment as she says, "It's dark in here. Something has twisted the local magic unnaturally. Like it's...scrambled."

It would be like Sevihn to be paranoid enough to figure out a magical sensory jammer, but instead of overloading my senses, it's like nothing is here at all. Not even imprints of people, rodents, or insects...just nothing.

"I suggest we proceed with caution. We don't know if Fort Kaedus has any traps for intruders," Seiros suggests, to which we all acknowledge with a nod.

"Archmage, I suggest a floor by floor sweep of the fort," Captain Prieto says with a deep and thick Spanish accent. Every word he speaks reminds me of an old conquistador since he has the large physique and grand mustache to match.

"You heard the man," I reiterate as we fall into a wedge marching formation. With melee fighters in the front, followed by the mages of the group topped with a melee rear guard made up of Felix and another guard, I feel pretty safe heading further in.

We begin to descend onto the first floor, which is the armory. The armory level is completely cleaned out, spare a few rusty parts scattered about. The forge has seen better days with its beat-up exterior, but nothing alarming. We spend about 20 minutes checking over some of the forgotten belongings and looking for traps, but we find nothing.

The next level is the general barracks, which we sweep through fairly quickly since all the rooms are open and seem to have been stripped down completely, only leaving behind weathered bed frames and the occasional stone chest or ratty wooden armoire.

We do the same sweeping process through the next 2 levels which include the mess hall, guard training grounds, and kitchens. Nothing besides some extremely moldy food and the increasing difficulty of breathing due to the lack of air circulation since its abandonment. With the darkness becoming more of an issue, the mages of our group summon up small balls of the Fire spell to help provide light as our melee fighters light up some discarded torches.

"How many floors do we have left?" I call out to Shamir. While I know the gist of the keep, I was under a highly restricted watch and not allowed to roam as I pleased.

"Maybe 3 more floors. I didn't go to the bottom often. The next floor is a library and labs if I recall correctly. Below that should be holding cells. Not sure if there is anything deeper," Shamir replies matter of factly.

I gesture for captain Prieto to lead the way, and we descend once more to the next floor. The drop in temperature from the mess halls to the library floor is extremely noticeable. I never remembered it being this cold, and as we make it to the 5th subfloor landing I hear a shout from the captain.

"Sir, is there supposed to be ice down here?" Prieto says to me as I try to make my way to the front.

I manage to weave past the other guards and look down the old hallway. The coldness down here is so drastic I can see patches of ice frozen into the floor. Something is very off since it shouldn't be below freezing. The fact that I still can't sense any magic in the area is also worrying.

"Let's be extra careful as we proceed on this floor. Fan out with a partner and call out if you find anything of interest," I order to the group.

We split up into pairs and begin to look into the various side rooms. I motion for Seiros to follow me, as I'm wanting to see what is left of Sevihn's old lab. Seiros and I stroll down the icy corridor until we finally reach the closed icy iron door, and the unease in the pit of my stomach starts to roil.

"Something feels off," I say as I inspect the door. Without magic, I'm forced to rely on my gut, and my gut is saying 'bad shit be here'.

"I agree. I do not know what, but something lurks beyond these walls," Seiros adamantly states as she investigates the door.

"Let's get one of the guards to break the door down-"

An ear-piercing scream emanates from one of the rooms we passed. I immediately bolt towards the commotion, and looking down the hall, it seems everyone else has the same idea.

I enter the old library first of the group along with Felix, who seemed nearby and quick to act, and we begin frantically looking around. Probably the biggest room on this floor, empty dusty shelves line the room in neat rows, and at the end of the library, I see two of the guards. With most of the group behind Felix and me, I caution for him to approach slowly with me via gesture, to which he nods and slowly draws his shortsword.

We reach the end of the room where I thought was a statue, and unfortunately seems to be a guard who was frozen solid. The guard next to him is still alive, though he seems to be deep into shock already considering his legs from the knee down are also frozen solid. The shelving around them also seems to have been blasted by ice.

I motion for Felix to keep an eye out as I lean down to the shivering soldier asking, "What happened here?"

"It came from the walls, archmage. It got Jelial so fast, I could hardly move…" He coughs out. The panicked look in his eyes paired with the extreme clamminess of his hands suggest frostbite and hypothermia are already setting rapidly.

Casting Fire on his legs manages to melt the ice, though much to my disgust and dismay, it seems whatever magic hit him managed to completely freeze his legs through. Either I free him now and he'll be legless, or wait for him to thaw, which could take a while unless we get him to the surface.

I look to the other guard who is frozen solid and cast Heal to see if I can feel anything to mend, but the spell doesn't seem to react. Killed by the intense cold, most likely by freezing his heart. What the hell could do something like this?

The sound of several footsteps stomping down the library hall echo and the captain shouts, "What happened to my men?"

"Frozen solid it would seem. Looks like this place is not as abandoned as we thought," I say as I cast Restore on the semi-conscious soldier. At least that will reduce his suffering and stabilize him for now. The work is now for the sun.

"We need to get him out of here!" Captain Prieto urgently demands.

"No, we need to first know what we are dealing with before we lose anybody else. We don't know if what did this is intelligent or not, but the fact is we are in its lair. I'm guessing this is some kind of failsafe Sevihn setup," I explain, which seems to calm the man, but only slightly.

"Santos is right, whatever did this is clearly fast and deadly. We need more information if we are to clear this place out and rid it of whatever this is," Felix reiterates as he glares at the captain.

"Could it be a ghost? Like an angry one?" Lysithea mumbles as she clings to Hapi's side. "I really don't want there to be a ghost."

I look to Seiros and raise an eyebrow. She purses her lips and shrugs, "No spirit to my knowledge would be capable of this."

"I've never heard of anything like this either. It's strange," Kronya comments with a surprisingly serious tone. Her face seems pensive as she looks around the large library for potential threats.

"Let's just-" I cut myself off as I hear the door to the library slam shut and the torches of the guards are snuffed as I feel the chilling airdrop further. "Square up and make a circle!" I cough out.

Shivering and cold, we all look around wildly for whatever is hunting us. I prepare Bolganone within my mind, as logic suggests fire should harm anything that wields ice. At least, that is the hope considering this is uncharted territory.

Shrill sounds of air whistling past the bookcases surround the air, whipping around like some possessed zephyr. I squint my eyes to see if anything abnormal has moved as I'm beginning to feel the chill settle into my limbs, but I feel helpless as I cannot sense anything around us.

Another sharp scream abruptly starts and ends as another soldier in our circle has been frozen solid. I didn't even hear anything approach! Unnerved and perturbed, I look between my companions and see the same confusion and fear set in. How do you fight something you cannot even see, let alone comprehend?

"Hey, Bleeder, I have a plan!" Hapi declares with conviction. "But I have no idea if it'll work."

"I'm open to suggestions!" I hastily reply as the cool wind current shifts once again. "Whatever it is, do it quickly before we become a yard of ice sculptures."

Looking back, I see Hapi walking out of the group towards the middle of the library, and towards the exit. I can't sense if she's readied any magic, as she shifts into a sprint. Wind once more shifts rather abruptly towards her direction, and in a quick second the whole library flashes with bright light, nearly blinding me for a second as I'm not able to bring up my arm to shield my eyes.

I carefully reopen my eyes and the first thing I see is Hapi on the floor smoldering, and something else writhing next to her. Its form is about the size of a large dog, though it's blue-tinted shape and form seems more insectile like a wasp with its chitinous form and strange webbed limbs, and most disturbing gaunt humanoid face at the end of its body with a long and stringy neck.

We quickly blast the creature with a bevy of arrows from Shamir and Kronya and fire spells from Seiros and me. It's writhing stops after a few moments before the sound of breaking glass emanates from it as it dissolves into nothing.

I rush up to Hapi who is badly charred from her little self-immolation stunt, but it proved to be an incredible maneuver. She always did have a knack for the unorthodox. I focus on casting Heal on her as she weakly eyes me.

"How about that? I...only had to light myself on fire. Easy." Hapi coughs out. Her clothes are in tatters as well as most of her hair is badly singed. Even with my quick response, she'll likely have various burn scars on her arms and legs for the rest of her life, though I'll do what I can to make them faint.

One common rule of magic is that resistance to magic does not apply to self-inflicted sources, which is why places like Fhirdiad always have healers nearby for apprentice mages practicing Fire and Thoron. If you botch the spell, you can burn yourself, or if you botch a high-level spell you can get more serious reactions, such as turning yourself into a matchstick.

"You are my most insane student, I swear," I chuckle, and as I do I can feel Seiros approaching from behind me. I smile as I can now sense the ambient magic around us and declare, "Everyone, the magic seems to have normalized with that things death!"

"You're correct!" Lysithea beams. "I can sense my surroundings once again!"

I turn back to the captain who seems to be looking quite dour at his frozen soldiers. "Pietro, I need you to take back the injured along with some of your men to the surface. I believe the threats down here are handled."

"At once archmage," the captain replies with a quick bow before ordering his men to get everyone in order.

"So how should we continue our sweep?" Shamir asks as she nocks an arrow into her bow. Seems she's still eager for action.

I rub my chin and hum, "I need to investigate Sevihn's lab, so get the battering ram from one of the soldiers. You and Felix should be able to get us inside."

Shamir nods as and motions for Felix to help her secure the battering ram from a rather shaken up guard. The rest of the guards help carry the injured out of the fort while I lead the charge to the old laboratory. With the ambient magic returned to normal, I can feel strange frequencies buzzing about and resonating within the walls, especially on this floor. I look to Lysithea as we reach the door to the laboratory as she seems to be looking around almost as alerted as I am.

"You feel something amiss, Lys?"

Tilting her head slightly, I notice her fidget and pick at the bandages surroundings her eyes. "It's...something down the hall is giving off a weird feeling. It's throwing everything else off."

I close my eyes to try and focus on the aura of magic as Shamir and Felix begin slamming the battering ram into the sealed laboratory door. Nothing immediately jumps out to me in that direction, other than the general haziness of the whole area.

Frowning, I look back down to Lysithea replying, "Not sure what you feel down there, but I'm willing to check it out with you." I look back to the rest group and exclaim, "We're going to check down the hall real quick, keep working."

"It's a dead-end, Santos," Shamir huffs as she prepares the battering ram for another slam.

"All the more reason to investigate!" I shout back as I continue to follow our group's mana seer. In just a few weeks her sensitivity has gone up dramatically, surpassing even myself or Seiros, but with her dedication and talent, I'm not too surprised. Losing her vision just seems to have expedited the process.

Lysithea leads me down the dark hallway for about a minute until we nearly reach the end. I can see the wooden support beams and where they decided to stop using stone and opted for just natural dirt. Lysithea immediately is drawn to the end of the stone inlaws and points. "I can sense the faint signature beyond this point. Is there a door?"

"No, but I would bet money there is a hidden passage...just where would it be?" I muse as I keep my Fire spell steady above for light. I brush off the dust from some of the stones and smirk. About eight stones in a small configuration have tiny little runes carved into them. I pat Lysithea on the back and instruct, "Reach out and feel these stones with rune carvings. What can you tell me about them?"

I hear a loud crash of the lab door breaking down the hallway as Lysithea gently moves her fingers across the stonework. I can see her mouth twitch and frown as she finishes going over them.

"It's difficult to tell due to the origin of the runes, but I can tell it's a puzzle. If we solve it, we can probably get through."

"What kind of puzzle?" I ask as I lean in to investigate the runes with her. "I can make out a few of these, but what's the thing asking?"

"I've read a little about rune ciphers, and you need to imbue the runestone with magic in the correct order to unlock it. If you mess up the order you take magical feedback," Lysithea explains as she crosses her arms and begins to tap her feet. "The runes here detail fractions of a spell equation, but I'm not familiar with it. I'm guessing we have to create the equation with the proper order."

"Sounds good, we should be smart enough for that," I chuckle as I reach inside my inner robe pocket for my journal and quill. Praise mage robes for big pockets and storage.

I follow Lysithea's instructions and write down all the bits and pieces of information the runes contain, and by the end of it, I can surmise that it's for the spell Miasma Δ. A pretty basic dark magic spell. I organize the formula in my journal and everything seems to be in place. The math seems correct as I double-check my work.

"Hey, the lab is open!" I hear Kronya loudly say as she walks down the hall towards Lysithea and me. She looks at me perplexed and asks, "You're doing math in the dark?"

"We found something interesting. Perhaps a secret passage," I say as I triple check my work. "How does the lab look?"

Kronya shrugs, "It's pretty empty. Lots of broken glass and broken medical equipment. The whole place is blasted with ice, so I'd guess that little bugger from earlier had fun in there."

Well, that's a shame but not entirely unexpected. Sevihn wouldn't be one to leave sensitive documents just in his general lab, but the equipment could have been salvageable if that ice creature didn't wreck everything. Probably his plan all along now that I think about it.

"Alright, I'll take a look in there later. You ready to see what's beyond here, Lysithea?" I ask, and the pale-haired girl enthusiastically nods. Kronya takes a few steps back and watches with amusement as I go to infuse the runes with magic.

I carefully match each symbol to the equation part that Lysithea explained to me, and as I reach for the last rune and infuse my mana into it I feel like there is a fire in my veins. A deep echo resounds from the runes and I feel the magic blast me back into the opposite wall. The impact nearly knocks the wind out of me as I fall on my face. Well, that's one way to know that I'm wrong.

"That could have gone better," I groan as Lysithea and Kronya help me to my feet. "I know I did the formula right, but I still got blasted."

Kronya leans down and picks up my dropped journal as I recast my Fire spell, and she gives my writing a strange look and huffs, "Huh."

"Something wrong with my math?"

Kronya tilts her head from side to side and chitters, "Well, it's right on for human standards, but if you remember Sevihn was an Agarthan? Known as Zahras, he developed a lot of our magic from what I remember, especially dark magic."

"Okay, what are you getting at?" I ask as I brush off my robes.

"You're using the correct _human_ formula, but not the _Agarthan _one," Kronya explains as she walks up to the rune stones and presses them in a slightly different sequence.

We all wait a moment before the stones start to become see-through, until the completely fade away to reveal a small passage. Kronya triumphantly turns around with a big grin cheering, "It only makes sense he would use the Agarthan methodology. He had a big ego when it came to his own spells."

"He created Miasma Δ?" Lysithea incredulously asks.

Kronya rolls her eyes and replies, "Duh, he standardized most the Agarthan dark magic before the humans adopted it and changed it. At least that's what I was told. That's a bit before my time."

"How old are you exactly?" I say as I make my way into the entrance secret tunnel.

"A lady never tells," Kronya teases as she follows behind Lysithea and me. "Besides, I like the mystery."

"Shush already, you're hardly a lady," Lysithea says which nearly gets me to snort.

I hear a dramatic gasp before Kronya retorts, "You wouldn't know one if you saw one, oh wait! That's right. You're blind."

"Blind jokes? You only prove my point, Kronya."

I reach a door at the end of the little tunnel. I try the knob and it's thankfully unlocked. Looking back to my two students I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh, "Please, could you both knock it off? We need to focus on what's beyond this door."

I swing the door open, and the interior manages to get a smile out of me. Large alchemy tables kept in pristine condition, shelves filled to the brim with books, a large dais that seems to be made out fo crystal, and a few other various machines I don't recognize. One looks almost like a bench press if it weren't for the giant hanging needle in the middle of it.

"Alright, looks like we hit the jackpot. Go get the others, we have some investigating to do," I trill as I slowly enter the room to take in the magical splendor.

* * *

"You guys find anything useful over there?" Lysithea shouts from her seated position in the center of the arcanium. Poor girl has had to wait on Kronya to deliver her new materials, who has been pretty slow going through the various rune collection Sevihn had stockpiled.

Nearly 2 hours in here, and I've skimmed through most of the books on the shelves, and while much of it is an interesting or obscure magic theory, none of it seems relevant to Sothal in the slightest. Looking to my side I see Seiros glaring at a book, I can't help but smile. She's been in a sour mood reading this old Agarthan's books and theories, and I can't help but think that she probably wants to burn it all for benign seditious.

Sighing, I place down one book and go to grab another from my dwindling pile. "Anything useful yet?"

"Do we need to know about magical hydroponics?" Seiros asks as she sets the book aside with a frustrated look in her eyes.

"Maybe, put it in the good pile," I remark as open up a very old brown leather-bound journal. I begin to scan the book rapidly looking through the pages, and a light goes off in my head. Now, this is something that could be useful.

"What are you smiling about?" Shamir ponders as she continues her work of disassembling one of Sevihn's many alchemical contraptions.

"Oh, I might have found a way to get some useful answers," I muse as I continue flipping through the pages.

"How? Does it include information about how to defeat Sothal?" Seiros asks as she tries to look over to see what the book says, only to furrow her brow and say, "What language is that? Not even I can read it."

"Not sure, Kronya?" I call out, which manages to rouse the Agarthan from her sorting activity.

Nearly knocking over Lysithea in her excitement, she bumbles over to Seiros and me with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "Yes, Santos?"

I hand her the book and command, "Can you tell me what language this is?"

She scans the first page with a strained look on her face, even moving her lips to help sound out words before she states, "This...is really old Agarthan. Like, it was a dead language during the War of Heroes kind of old."

I rub my chin and hum, "So it was the Agarthan language before Sothis's influence?"

"Pretty much. I can hardly decipher it," Kronya concedes as she hands the book back.

Seiros looks skeptical as she crosses her arms and asks, "So what does it outline?"

I smirk and reply, "It's a how-to guide on speaking with the dead. The answers may not be here, but we might be able to talk with the person who does know."

Seiros' expression darkens as she whispers, "You're not suggesting what I think you are, I hope."

"I am. We need to talk to Sevihn, and this book outlines how to do it. Someone can speak with the dead," I explain as Seiros looks increasingly worried while Kronya seems to be teeming with excitement. "There are a few serious catches though from what I've read. It requires Agarthan blood, which only Kronya and I have, and it requires excellent magical control. And the user needs to be dead for the ritual to work."

"How in the goddesses' name does that help us?" Seiros chastises.

"Because we can follow simple resuscitation rules. We do the ritual as explained, and then with you all monitoring me, I should be fine. The brain can last about 6 minutes without oxygen before permanent damage, so that should be my time limit."

Kronya claps and cheers, "Oh this shall be so exciting! I've never done an ancient ritual like this before!" Seiros shoots the Agarthan a dirty look, though it does little to knock down her enthusiasm.

"Lysithea and Seiros will be in charge of looking after me, they're our best healers. Shamir, Felix, and Kronya will gather the materials. Everything we need should be in this room since we need mostly a variety of runes and a bell," I instruct to everyone in the room.

"I'm on it! Just tell me what runes we need!" Lysithea replies as she motions for someone to help her organize.

The students get into gear looking for the runes and the mentioned bell as I translate the needed materials onto my journal. Seiros stands nearby me with a solemn expression that is beginning to have me feel fearful. If this does fail then I'll be possibly killing myself for nothing.

I lean closer to Seiros and rub her back and whisper, "I'm scared too. I'm not sure this will even work."

"Then why try some accursed Agarthan ritual?" Seiros stammers hastily back.

Taking a deep breath, I reply, "Because we are out of alternatives. Even if it's a bust, we need to try. The one person that has any chance of knowing and telling us is within our reach, so we have to at least try."

Seiros eyes me skeptically and relents, "I hope you're right. I too have tried, and the consequences of reaching for solutions have been made evident to me. Please don't repeat my mistakes."

I nod slowly and swallow. "I understand. I don't plan to fail. I trust everyone here, so please trust me."

Seiros remains silent for a few moments as I see the students and Shamir organize the last of the runes for the ritual and gather a few alchemical ingredients that were sealed away in the cabinets. I exchange one last look with Seiros where each of our stony expressions seems to be frozen in time before she finally nods to me and gestures for me to go get set up.

I walk to the center of the room where I see a circle of stones with runes carved into them set up. I lay down in the center and gesture for Kronya to hand me the book, which she quickly delivers to me. I read over the pages speaking about the ritual, which the setup and the ending of it seem fairly explicit, but the middle part of it all seems a bit...variable. I'll have to seek him out in what he calls, Lost Irkalla. The name doesn't seem familiar to anything I've seen in any theory books or of the sort, but this is ancient magic. Magic before the arrival of Sothis.

"I have the herbal concoction that you told me to make," Shamir says as she brings me over a small vial of dark green liquid. "I followed the instructions and everything. But why did you have me make it? I'm not an alchemist."

I chuckle as I take the vial. "Because you have the steadiest hand. You don't need to be an alchemist to mix reagents."

Looking around to double-check the stones around me and look at all my companions. An array of conviction, worry, and interest emanates from all of them as I nod to them and down the vial tar-like liquid. Pretty sure that the book told me to brew something to the equivalent of turpentine as I can feel my limbs and head grow heavy immediately. I see Lystihea has found the bell, which resembles as simple handbell made of copper with intricate inlays carved into it.

"Make sure you keep time, Lystihea. Ring it once every minute, and-"

"We know. May the Goddess watch over you," Seiros shushes with a pained smile. I return the gesture and lean back as my eyelids grow heavy and the sound of my heartbeat grows faint.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, time to die! Haha, just kidding, but we will explore the underworld (at least my spin on FE3H underworld) in the next chapter with some interesting revelations incoming. Find out next week what they are. We've nearly wrapped up this arc before we enter the 'Endgame' of this fic, which according to my outline will be longer than previously thought, just because of all the various moving parts and characters that need screen time for the conclusion. So more content! **

**Other news is that I've tweaked some stuff in chapter 45 to make the romance a little more intimate, as my romance is somewhere I'm trying to improve (and I want to do the ship proper justice). As for the end of this arc, there will be a Timeskip, though not a large as the original game. There will be 2 intermediary chapters, one of which you will all get as a bonus on top of next week's chapter. After that, it's full force ahead! Get excited. **

**Overall, how have you liked the Dagda part 2 arc? I know for some it's probably boring since we're not interacting a large amount of the normal cast from 3H, but I hope the expansion on world-building and the characters we have present has been entertaining nonetheless. **

**Review Response: **

**bunun97: Petra stuff incoming soon :) **

**Hyperink: Indeed! **

**Tom24800: Oh yeah, it was in the poll awhile back. Rhea is the S support for our boy Santos, just trying to get it right! Rhea ain't the easiest person to write romantically lol.**

**Also! Big announcement, You can now find me on a fanfiction podcast! Fanfiction Treehouse can be found on Soundcloud and Spotify! I, Narwhal Lord, RedXEagl3, and TheBobcat18 are all Fire Emblem writers and we talk about stuff relevant in the fanfiction community and stuff to improve upon. Check it out! **

**Alright, that's it for this week! Next week we visit the underworld and then a small bonus chapter as well! Thanks for reading, also a huge shoutout to you all for now over 200 reviews and 100k total views! Never thought I'd get here, so thanks to all who have stuck around. I appreciate all the feedback and I'm glad you're enjoying this! I'll be doing my best to keep improving the quality as we progress together. **

**Next Chapter: 7/3-7/5**


	48. Revenant

_Life is a series of sacrifices. They may approach each person in different shapes or forms, but to achieve what we desire there is always a cost. Some of my companions and former allies have argued that I've stepped too far into the abyss. But, when fighting the unknown, one must know it. No victory can be claimed if one doesn't know the goal that must be pursued. _

* * *

"That...was not pleasant," I groan aloud as my eyes slowly flutter open.

The first thing I notice about my surroundings is that it's completely dark. An endless void seems to extend in all directions beyond me, though when looking at myself I can see my form. The runestone formation should have stabilized my body to allow my soul to roam freely in this 'Irkalla' place that Sevihn depicted in his journal, but I have another word for it. Purgatory.

I stomp on the ground a bit to test the firmness, and it seems stable enough like I'm hopping on a hardwood floor. I shrug and start to wander around the empty void. The book said I could communicate with the dead, yet I don't see hardly anything here. Is this really what the dead experience? A boring void forever? I didn't see any accounts of alternative places one might go in the journal, just this vaguely named place. The lack of stimuli and painfully evident loneliness is somewhat more disturbing than the possibility of something lurking around.

I shake my head and refocus. My time here is limited, so I need to figure this out quickly. Perhaps I can cast magic in this realm? I try to conjure forth a flame, yet nothing seems to materialize. Conventional magic seems out of the question, which would make sense if the realm of the dead has no ambient magic for spells to catalyze with.

With no aim or hope to navigate this realm, I begin to panic. Was this a mistake? Was I foolhardy to attempt such a desperate ritual on the fly? Perhaps I am a fool to think I could meddle with such advanced magic, now forced to stare at the result of such grandiose pride. An empty void.

"What an unorthodox encounter this is, although I'd be lying if I weren't disappointed," A voice echoes from behind me.

I spin around and squint my eyes to try and pierce through the darkness, and in the distance, I see the tiniest sliver of light coming closer. Someone bearing a lit torch approaches me, though their form is difficult to parse together through the dark. I tentatively walk toward the source, as a familiar feeling stems in my gut.

Finally closer to the torchbearer, my eyes widen with surprise and joy as I exclaim, "Seteth! What are you doing here?"

Dressed in the holy vestments and robes I remember seeing him in at the church, the man looks as austere as he did in life. His expression tight and stern, along with darting eyes that seem to be on constant alert. All indicators of a man still on a fervent mission.

"Dead, unfortunately," The former loyal advisor remarks. " I spend much of my time guiding new souls to safety. It appears you've suffered a similar fate to me."

I shake my head and rebuke, "Not exactly. I came here through a ritual. I'm looking for someone that may hold the answers I seek."

"Indeed. How have things been going since my untimely demise?" Seteth asks as he gestures for me to follow him.

Walking beside the man, I comment, "Could be better. I'm currently in Dagda with a few others from my class. We are trying to raise an army to take back Fodlan from the Agarthans."

"I see. Seems I was right to trust you in getting Lady Rhea to safety. Is she unharmed?"

"More or less. She has gone back to using her original name and has a lot to atone for," I say before smiling. "But I believe she is making progress in forgiving herself and seeking good answers. She's not shouldering the burden alone anymore."

Seteth remains quiet for a moment, causing a bit of unease to stir within me before he replies, "That is good. She always tried to do too much by herself, despite my protests. I'm glad to hear that."

We continue through the darkness, which seems to be lighting up a bit as I see not a dark void ahead, but a slightly dim area. We exit from the vast darkness of a vacant cave into the dull, dark, and squalid outside of the rolling countryside. Looking up into the blank sky I don't see the moon or sun, yet light somehow permeates the land ever so slightly.

"This is Irkalla, land of the dead. It is where all souls go after they've lived their lives. It is a shadowy imposter world of what lies in the realm of the living," Seteth states as he scans the surrounding hills.

"That's it? No judgment? Nothing else?"

Seteth grimaces as he says, "No. Existence here is what you make of it, though many go mad soon enough or their souls decay into the very soil. There is no food or drink, no judgment, no punishment, no rewards. It is a desolate place."

"Have you found Flayn or Alois?" I ask with a bit of hope. Knowing that both of them are now stranded in this decrepit land of the dead isn't heartwarming. Both of them deserved more after such gruesome ends.

"Unfortunately, yes." Seteth replies, with regret dripping in his tired tone. "Alois has tried to find purpose in the beyond, but Irkalla is starkly void of that. As for Flayn, I'd rather not talk about it. Her soul was twisted and…" Seteth stops himself as a forlorn look overtakes his rigid and focused demeanor. The face of a man who has seen too much.

I pat him on the back to comfort the man. "I'm sorry. I wish we could have done more," to shift the mood I follow up and ask, "Tell me, can you help me find the one known as Sevihn? You may know him as Zahras."

"_That_ is who you seek? If I had known that, I would have left you in the cave," Seteth spats out with a look of disapproval. "He preys upon wayward and feeble souls here, and he is no friend to you, mark my words."

"Point taken, but I need to get find him. He's the key," I plead. "Please."

Seteth remains silent for a bit as he goes about to snuff out the torch by jamming it into the coarse dirt. I remain focused on Seteth as he seems to be mulling over his options with me. Faintly in the distance, I hear the faint ringing of a bell. My first reminder of the borrowed time I'm on.

"I don't have much time here, and I'd rather not visit again soon," I reiterate with a bit of urgency, which finally manages to get a reaction out of the man as he shudders slightly and sighs deeply.

"Fine. I shall show you the path, but only because of what you've done to keep Seiros safe."

I can live with that. Nodding to Seteth, I gesture with my arm for him to lead on. We make our way over the nearest hillside that's covered in dead grass and leaves, and as we crest the hill we are granted a decent view of the surrounding area. Large swathes of decayed hills, a few nasty looking ponds in the distance, some shambling masses can be made out as well, and some rivers. Though as I turn around and back again, the landscape seems to be slightly different. Hills seem out of place and other locations seem shifted, gone, or replaced by new ones. What kind of hell is this?

"I see you're starting to understand Irkalla," Seteth remarks with a bit of a snide tone. "Getting lost here is much easier than trying to find a destination. It requires getting used to."

"How does one get used to this?" I ask as I hold my head and close my eyes. The constant shifting feels like an illusion or a trick of the light, but I know it to be real. Just witnessing it is difficult to comprehend and taxes my psyche.

"Practice and determination," Seteth replies as he shakes me. I open my eyes to see him pointing to a cave a few hilltops over. "There, I've sussed out his location. He seems to be in his dwelling by the looks of it."

"How can you tell?"

Seteth smiles coyly. "As I said, practice and determination. I've very little to do with my time these days. Now, let us make haste."

As we begin walking over I reply, "You're coming with?"

"Leaving you alone would be ill-advised," Seteth deadpan responds.

That makes sense to me, as I'm unsure what my former captor will be like in this world. While Seteth seems to have most of his wits intact, he's only been here a few months. Sevihn has been here years, and if the shriveled forms in the distance are any indicator of how this place treats the dead, I'll need to keep my guard up.

We briskly make our way to the mouth of the cave, and as we set foot within I hear another faded toll of a bell. I'm almost at the halfway point, so it's time to move fast. As I'm about to take the lead and march forward, I feel Seteth grab my wrist and yank me backward.

"You should be more careful, even if you are in a rush," Seteth chides as he waves his hand over his torch, which seems to relight it. Strange that magic doesn't work normally here, yet he can light a torch. He seems to notice my confusion and remarks, "It's a matter of getting used to this world. The rules are different here."

"I figured, I'm just curious about how you actually did it."

"Hopefully I won't have to show you for a long time," Seteth mutters as he focuses on his free hand. I feel a surge in the air as his spear appears in his left hand. He holds the weapon towards me and says, "Here, you'll need protection if things go poorly. Consider this a parting gift."

I raise an eyebrow and reply, "You're giving me your weapon?"

"Indeed. It was once crafted by an ancestor of mine to fight against the first scourges of the world. It shall see decent use in your hands. Merely will it to appear, and it shall be by your side," Seteth explains as he turns and begins heading into the pitch-black tunnel. I certainly wasn't expecting a gift, and now I feel guilty for neglecting any training related to polearms. While light and perfectly balanced, I can't help but feel that it's a bit cumbersome with only one hand.

As we tread deeper into the cave, leaving behind the dim light of the entrance, I feel my skin begin to prickle and the hair on the back of my neck raise. I can feel magic pulsating from the depths of the cave, the same magic I can feel when performing soul magic. We are getting close.

I hear another bell toll in the distance just before Seteth raises his hand instructing me to stop. Even though darkness surrounds us and seems to almost smoother the light emanating from Seteth's torch, the feeling of being watched is ever persistent. He knows we are here.

"Reveal yourself. We know you are here," Seteth calls out into the darkness, with his voice echoing and carrying on.

No answer immediately comes, so I swallow hard and shout, "It's Santos, I've come to talk. Come on out, Zahras."

"I'm already out, you just aren't paying attention," A hoarse voice cackles out from the darkness. The flame of Seteth's torch flickers a bit as I hear my old captor continue, "Such an unusual appearance, I would have thought your soul would be devoured by Sothal. An interesting development."

"Come out and talk, I need to ask you some questions," I repeat. My words seem to fade away into the dark as Zahras' laughter fills the air like a pungent miasma.

"Oh, I'll talk. You've got my interest, but the Nabatean must leave."

"I'm not leaving him alone with someone like you," Seteth firmly retorts as he looks around in the void for the source of the voice.

"Someone like me?" Zahras mocks with a rough cough. "Tsk tsk. You were always too overprotective for your own good, Cichol. Too bad it didn't help save your daughter in the end."

"That fiend-"

"Seteth," I quietly say as I lean towards his ear. "I don't have much time. Go wait at the exit. He's just messing with us."

Seteth gives me a look of disbelief and anger, an expression I wouldn't normally see on the stoic man, but he quickly composes himself. Letting out a deep sigh, Seteth replies, "I suppose so. Keep hold of that spear, it's never led me astray."

Seteth gives me one last nod and pat on the shoulder before turning away and walking into the darkness. I glance over my shoulder as the light from his torch becomes dimmer until it finally gets swallowed up by the surrounding void. With the light gone, I look around the area for Zahras, but I hear nothing besides my breathing.

"Alright, he's gone. Let's talk now," I call out as I grip the Spear of Assal more tightly in my hand. I start circling around to anticipate where he will appear from as I can feel my chest tighten. Another bell goes off in the distance, marking the crossing of the halfway point of my visit.

In my 4th rotation of circling, I notice a greenish light appear behind me. I whip around quickly to face the source of light and see not what I was expecting. The man is roughly my height with extremely pale skin, black eyes, and black hair. He wears robes similar to the red and black ones that Sothal first wore in my dreams, though these are much more modest as they cover his entire chest. In his hand, I see an iron torch that's burning green fire. He's only about a meter away from me, and the most unnerving thing about him is his thin-lipped smile.

"Santos, what I wonder could bring you to my domain? I have you to thank for being in this squalid afterlife," Zahras remarks as he narrows his eyes as if to try and see through me. "It's a most curious place with ample opportunity for experimentation, though I imagine much has happened since my untimely death. It would also seem that my revenant didn't freeze you."

"You tried to steal my body. I think you got what was coming." I haughtily reply. Apparently the ice monster is called a revenant. Another thing I'll need to look into that when I return.

Zahras chuckles, "Perhaps, that is why I'm not particularly angry. You did what was natural. Instinct. You fought back." Zahras begins to pace around me and asks, "But why are you here? You, my prized experiment, and now you've come to the realm of the dead to speak with me. I reckon you found my notes."

"Yeah, that's how I got here. I'm here because I need to know how to kill Sothal once and for all," I reply to the ancient Agarthan.

"Ahh, I see! Well, I have rather bad news for you. You can't."

I blink twice and blubber, "What?"

Zahras shrugs and says, "You can't kill Sothal or Sothis. Not really, that is. It's like trying to fight a force of nature, like trying to choke the wind or drown the ocean. It is pointless. They will eventually reform to a point of wholeness, though the reformation though takes many lifetimes and years to perform. It is inevitable."

"You mean it's all pointless? There is no way to stop the impending destruction of civilization?" I grumble aloud. This ritual seems to have been for naught.

Zahras raises a finger and clicks his tongue as if disappointed in a child. "That's not what I said. You must ask the right questions. Sothal cannot be killed, true, but he _can _be defeated."

"Then why go through the wordplay semantics?" I demand.

Rolling his eyes, Zahras replies, "Because if you don't ask the right questions, you never learn the answers you truly need! You must think more than a mere beast!"

"Alright," I huff as I relax my posture and restate, "How do I _defeat_ Sothal?"

"Ahhh, there we go. Now, there are actually a few ways to go about such a task, though they all vary on complexity and skill."

"List 'em, I'm all ears," I hastily reply which seems to amuse the dead Agarthan.

"Not interested in the preamble? Fine. But first," Zahras eyes me with a smile and turns so his side profile is facing me. "What can you offer me in return?"

"I could kill you again if you don't tell me," I brusquely reply as I raise the spear. "I didn't come to negotiate."

Zahras pauses before laughing to himself. I narrow my eyes as he doesn't seem to want to speak just yet, and I don't know what's so funny about me threatening him. I have nothing to offer the man, nor do I want to concede something like him piggybacking his soul along with mine back to the living. I already played that game once, and I'm not doing that again.

"What's so funny?"

Zahras seems to get a grip of himself as he wipes away a tear from one of his charcoal eyes. "My have you changed, Santos. No longer are you the wide-eyed and hopeful doctor I once plucked from Earth. It seems the harsh world of Fodlan and Sothal's influence has tainted you. Oh, how things have changed."

He's right, though loathe I am to admit that to him or anyone else. I'm a far cry than the post-grad student I was before being abducted by him. I've been in survival mode for a majority of my life here, and my actions speak for themselves.

"You going to tell me or not? I don't want to waste my time," I grunt as I narrow my eyes on the Agarthan.

Seemingly done with the banter, Zahras huffs and takes a seat on the dark floor. "Very well. There are a few ways to be rid of Sothal. First, you could use magic to rejoin Sothal with Sothis's spirit. It's the most straightforward way, though it would require a lot of magical energy. More than you and your allies might be able to gather, I reckon."

That option seems far fetched, as a gathering of that many mages seems dangerous in principle, not to mention getting everyone on board. To undo the Goddess's severance at the peak of her power? Not to mention the results may be something worse altogether.

Raising a finger, Zahras says, "Second, you could try and seal Sothal away. The rune formations can be found in my notes, though the application is a bit tricky to cage such a creature."

"How so?" I ask.

"Because the spell requires a human host. Runes are inherently human magic, thus it requires a pure human host for the ritual to succeed," Zahras looks off to the side and says, "Among other factors. Such as mastery of the Soul magic spell Repose and needing a way to bait Sothal into one's body."

I narrow my eyes and say, "I'm not familiar with that spell, and why must Sothal be coaxed into the host?"

"Forcing something as powerful and intelligent as Sothal is folly. They'll be able to sense a trap. As for Repose, it is the sacred spell of preserving oneself for some time or indefinitely. You cut off all sensation and thought to protect yourself from outside and internal influences."

I frown and reply, "So the caster makes themselves a tomb for Sothal, with the runes acting as...limiters?"

"Precisely," Zahras responds with a wry smile. "The perfect cage. Though it requires proper planning, setup, and a bit of luck."

"Alright, so what's the last option you mentioned?"

Zahras locks eye contact with me and dismissively says, "The last option is using an Outrealm Gate to banish Sothal."

What the hell is that? He's looking at me with a knowing look as if I _should_ know what that is, but I've never heard of it before. It's never been mentioned in any texts or by any other mages.

"What is that?"

"How do you think you arrived?" Zahras questions with a smirk of impunity. "It is ancient magic used to traverse the very realms themselves. A portal to other worlds, and the only method of interplanar travel."

My eyes go wide and my hand quivers with anger. That's how he dragged me into the godforsaken world? By using a dimensional gate of some sort? That would mean it's right here in Fort Kaedus!

"Don't get too excited, Santos. The gate you seek is back in Fodlan, where is lies in the ruins of Zanado," Zahras explains.

"Then how the hell did you summon me here?"

"I created an artificial one out of the magi graciously gifted to me by the old mage-king of Dagda." Zahras quips with a sour look. "Though, the summoning killed all the mages and nearly killed me in the process by the time you arrived. Peering into another world is easy compared to actually traversing across the threshold."

I grit my teeth and put my anger aside as I ask, "So this gate, you said it's in Zanado?"

"Indeed, though it probably could use repairs as I remember it being defunct even a thousand years ago. It is how Sothis originally arrived here. The first outlander. The Fell Star. The Agarthans saw her as an invader. Naturally, we shunned her."

"She came from another realm?" I ask as I hear another bell toll in the distance. My time is almost up, and while I've obtained more answers, I can't help but feel I've accrued more questions. Perhaps...perhaps I can delve deeper into the secrets of the world.

"Indeed. The dimensions are rife with chaotic energy, though I assume you're interested in repairing the gate? The means to do so would be hidden within Shambala to my knowledge."

"Could it take me home? How does it work?"

Zahras seems to sense my thirst for knowledge, or perhaps my sense of the time here is making me more desperate. No matter, his eyes gleam with malice as he says, "Curious, are we?"

I swallow hard and reply, "Yes. I need to know."

"Need or _want_?" Zahras chuckles at my plea. "I'd be careful, as you are sounding more like an Agarthan scholar than an Earthling doctor."

He's trying to get under my skin, I know he is. I disregard his verbal jab and say, "Tell me how it works. I need to know if there is a chance."

"There is always a chance, my dear boy. Peering across the threshold is much easier than actually crossing it, as it's another god's domain of control, the one named Naga. Even if I did know, why would I deprive you of that precious hope you so madly cling to?" Zahras leans back and narrows his eyes at me. "It amuses me to no end to see you writhe and squirm for a truth beyond your grasp."

Steeling myself, I remain quiet for a moment to not lash out at the man. He's already dead. I must keep reminding myself that. He has nothing to gain, and I have so much to lose. Something trivial like the aspect of returning home must be far from my mind, though the idea like a buoy keeps floating to the surface.

"Fine, one last question," I say as I anticipate the bell toll incoming shortly. "Who is Sothal to the Agarthans. Why do they worship Sothal? Why don't _you_?"

"Ahh, yes. I was wondering if you had discovered the true history or not," Zahras remarks as he stands to his feet. "It's not a story Sothal would have shared. It seems your time is coming to an end though. Do you still care to indulge?"

I notice Zahras gesture to my form, which seems to be becoming more transparent as I can feel the steady thumping of a heartbeat. They must have begun compressions already. I look to Zahras and say, "Quickly."

"Good. Just know this, that Sothal is the master of lies, illusion, and deception. At the peak of their power, they bewitched a nation. The Agarthans. Supplanting themselves as a shadow to their originator, they too yearned for adoration and a following," Zahras smiles and looks off into the distance with a look of nostalgia. "Until some of us broke free of the illusion, and shattered the broken god."

"Sothal fooled the entire Agarthan population into worship?"

"Precisely. They can conjure forth the most believable of visions and false prophecy. What broke the spell for me was Sothal casting Harvest on yours truly for asking too many questions," Zahras chuckles, though the lack of enthusiasm isn't lost on me. His expression hardens as he states, "To be condemned to a life of body hoping and chasing power that was always outside my reach. That is what caused me to spurn such a world. To combat not just Sothis, but the Fell Star in its entirety required breaking free of all the shackles they had enticed us with."

That explains why his appearance is different than that of Sevihn. Living thousands of years fueled by hatred for the outlander Sothis and her ilk. While I can't bring myself to feel sympathy for the twisted man, I can understand him to a certain extent. His culture was twisted by Sothal into a lie, one that he barely managed and by chance.

I hear the final bell toll as my body continues to fade away. Zahras sighs, "Well, that appears to be our time. For now, that is. I eagerly await your return."

"Any return here will be too soon," I say as Zahras' form begins to appear blurry and the sounds around me muffled.

Through the haze, I hear Zahras' voice echo, " I have great plans for you, Santos. Until next time. Remember, death cannot be avoided, only embraced."

* * *

My eyelids feel heavy as a pounding in my chest makes it hard to breathe and my mind feels heavy and slow. All the muffled sound around me seems to speed up as I hear Seiros say, "He's breathing steadily now and appears to be stable."

"His heart is beating regularly," I hear Lysithea reply as I feel her warm healing magic pour into my chest from her fingertips.

"I'm alive!" I cough out as I open my eyes. My vision is blurred but slowly clearing up to reveal Seiros and Lysithea working diligently to stabilize me with the rest of the group watching with interest.

"About time," Shamir says as she dislodges herself from a nearby chair. "What did you figure out?"

"Yes, what did you discover?"

"Was there-"

The bickering amongst my companions continues for a few minutes as they argue over what to ask me first. The frenzy of words being thrown around me starts to cause my ears to ring. I furrow my brow as my frustration builds and feeling slowly returns to my limbs.

"Quiet!" I shout as Seiros and Lysithea turn to help me sit up. I rub my face and state, "I figured out a lot, but let's get out of this damn hole first. I'll explain it on the way back. But first," I focus on my hand to call forth the Spear of Assal, and just like Seteth said, it appears in my hand. Seiros jumps back with surprisingly fast reflexes as I say, "I also managed to get a fancy stick. Courtesy of Seteth."

"Remarkable," Seiros says with trembling awe in her voice as she lightly traces her fingertips across the haft of the spear. "He really is gone, but how is he?"

"He's taken it upon himself to guide other wayward souls. Not much different than in life."

Tears begin to form in Seiros' eyes, which she quickly wipes away and replies, "Good. He was always concerned with the well being of others."

"Did you find Zahras? What was he like?" I hear Kronya interrupt as she brushes her way past Lystithea. "How do we win?"

I shrug and reply, "It's going to be tricky, but the good news is we have options. The bad news is, well, their all kinda shit options."

"More is better than less," Felix says with a disdainful glance at the overzealous Agarthan who's pushing the boundaries of my personal space. "Where do we start?"

I step back from the group hovering around me and say, "We need to investigate a few things, to make sure the information is correct." Looking at Seiros I ask, "How much magic would we need to have Sothal rejoin with Sothis? Theoretically, of course."

Seiros' jaw drops for a moment before she responds, "That would be...arduous. To rival the goddess' power at her peak would be greater than any magic the world has seen since...ever."

"Probably would require the Humans, Nabateans, and Agarthans pooling their resources," Kronya adds to which Seiros begrudgingly nods in agreement. "So I doubt that's going to happen."

Strike one of three. I clear my throat and say, "The other options include sealing Sothal inside of a pure human of soul magic mastery with the help of runes. The other one involves an Outrealm Gate."

"What is that?" Lysithea asks.

I dispel the spear in my hands and point to her. "That was my reaction. Apparently it's an old Agarthan monument that allows interplanar travel. We could theoretically banish Sothal through it."

"What's to stop him from re-entering once we banish them?" Seiros questions with heavy skepticism laden in her voice. "And I'm not sure how dooming another world to Sothal's influence really solves the issue."

So that leaves us with option number two; we need to seal Sothal away inside someone. Not happy as that leaves us on a shortlist of candidates, orchestrating the perfect plan to entrap the shadowy god, and timing it all. It's the most doable plan, but also has a lot of faults for failure.

"Let's discuss this more when we get back to Gorias. We need to send envoys to our contacts in Fodlan anyways to hear how the war is faring, plus we will have time to study the collection of books in here to get a better grasp of things, sound good?" I explain to the group as my headache is starting to worsen. I can strongly advise against dying, not just in theory but in actual practice now. At the very least this will be fun to lord over any patients who can't handle pain and are impatient about being healed. If I can survive death for a few minutes, then they will have no excuse.

The group agrees to start packing things away, and we begin to organize which books that are needed for the proper runesmithing and Soul magic, though there are few reasonable sources. This is quickly shaping up into my next big project, and hopefully the last one. Well, that and figuring out how to plot an invasion of an entire continent. No rest for the wicked.

* * *

Lysithea managed to inform me that the runestones circling me slowly cracked throughout the time I was deceased. Just about 10 seconds shy of being a solid 6 minutes dead. Heading up to the surface Seiros clung to my side rather closely, which was entirely welcome. Besides, the odd glare exchanged between Kronya and Seiros, nothing else impeded our return.

The other guards and Hapi were glad to see we had returned in one piece. Poor Hapi was nearly covered in bandages and wrappings, mostly on her abdomen, arms, neck, and legs. Luckily She didn't seem too deterred by her injuries which were promising, but nasty burns like that would take time to heal, even with magic.

Leaving one of the carts behind with most the guards and Captain Prieto, the rest of us headed back to Gorias so I could talk with Volpe and send a full detachment to Fort Kaedus. The staging ground had been cleared, and the first step into organizing war in Fodlan was done. The next step would be reclaiming the rest of Zahras' notes from his secret lab and securing timber for ships. War is on the horizon, and it feels odd to almost be retracing the steps that Zahras and Rigden once took.

On the travels back I divulged what had transpired in Lost Irkalla to my group. Nobody seemed thrilled to hear about how Zahras interacted with me or is willing to aid me. I think his deep-seated hate for Sothal won out over his distaste for me in the end, considering Sothal ruined his life and people's society versus I was just the guy that was trying to not die. Also, the fact he probably hadn't had an intellectual conversation since dying probably motivated him as well. It worked in my favor, though his dubiousness towards me does make me worry if I arrive at an early grave, let alone the implications of the afterlife for most religions. I don't know if that's just here in this realm, or if it's for all of them. Seems like when one answer gets solved, two more appear in its place.

Upon our return to Gorias, Volpe managed to placate the nobles enough but I finally had to face the music. With no time to rest, a week flew by as Seiros and I dealt with legislation, pleas, and legal disputes. I now have a better idea why Zahras threw himself into a hole instead of staying in Gorias at the palace because being an arbiter is a special kind of hell where no matter how you resolve people's problems, someone is always seemingly unhappy.

With most of the immediate local politics out of the way, I put Volpe and Lysithea in charge of sending out emissaries to Fodlan. Our friends in all territories will be glad to know that we've managed to secure a foothold in Dagda, as I'm hoping some progress to destabilize the Adrestian Empire are in progress.

In my letters directly sent to Yuri and Edelgard, I listed one particularly important matter. A person who could help tip the scales by providing Dagda with the lumber for the ships we'd need. The request is simple; find Petra MacNeary, the princess of Brigid. In the meantime, I'll have to bounce between political summits with King Getafe and the local lords of Eastern Dagda so it'll be up to whoever I send to Brigid to help tie things together for our trade deal. It's at times like this where I yearn to be back in my clinic at Abyss where things were simple and well within my control. The war is larger than my control, and all I can do is hope the pieces now fall into place.

* * *

**A/N:** **That is a wrap on the Dagda 2 arc. Next stop, Fodlan! Soon I'll have a fun intermediary chapter that I think you'll all like, and then next week it's a transitory chapter to help fill in the incoming time gap (With different PoV!). As for the depictions of the underworld for FE, I referenced old Mesopotamian sources as I felt like it'd feel unique. Santos has discovered lots of options on how to tackle the monstrous problem before him and his companions, but how will things look when we get to Fodlan? Find out soon :) **

**Review Response: **

**Bonefish: Things are definitely coming full circle for him, and speaking of learning about magical hydroponics, it may spoil where we are heading next :) **

**Sakura108645: Okay, I did not know of this support. Full disclosure. I listened to it, and it was pleasant and informative. Claude x Annette is underrated as hell. **

**RazorBlueAJ: Don't be too sad yet! While we only have one arc to go through left, it's a big one. Definitely a few more months of content at the very least before I focus completely on a new project. And glad you are enjoying it! **

**Also! You can now find me on a fanfiction podcast! Fanfiction Treehouse can be found on Soundcloud and Spotify! I, Narwhal Lord, RedXEagl3, and TheBobcat18 are all Fire Emblem writers and we talk about stuff relevant in the fanfiction community and stuff to improve upon. Check it out!**

**As per usual if want to find more quality fics in the FE genre or a place to improve your writing check out Narwhal Lord's Fanfiction Treehouse** **discord . gg / 9XG3U7a I can be found here under my normal user name, so come by and say hi! **

**Alright, that's it for this week! Thanks for reading and see you all next time! **

**Next Chapter: 7/10-7/12**


	49. Pen Pals

_12th day of Great Tree Moon, 1180_

_To those concerned,_

_Greetings my esteemed allies and former students. It is with great discretion and pride that I am able to write to you from my current station in Dagda. If the news hasn't reached you yet, I'm sure your spy networks will inform you that I have risen to power as the eastern archmage of Dagda. A troubling title with more hidden requirements than I originally believes, but nonetheless here I am. _

_Pleasantries aside, I write to you with news from my end of the world. Circumstances in searching for a way to defeat the enemy that is awaiting return has borne fruit, though the practicality of such knowledge is obtuse. Such is the nature of magic. As for any assistance on the continent of Fodlan, I'm afraid I can offer little despite my station and influence. My predecessor neglected to rebuild the navy, so that is my first priority to accomplish if I and my allies are to assist in the ongoing war against the enemy. I'm curious about how the war effort goes for you all, and if there is anything menial that I can provide in the meantime. _

_Loathe as I am to ask more from my students, let alone those entrenched in a war, I do have a request. For Dagda to assist the resistance against the empire, lumber is needed to transport my burgeoning army, thus a trade deal is needed. While I do not know if Brigid will be sympathetic to our cause, I do know who might. Petra MacNeary to my knowledge has a claim to the throne in Brigid that is currently occupied by her grandfather, Solomon. Most of my efforts to connect with him have been either rebuffed or ignored. I have an emissary ready to meet in Brigid if Petra is agreeable to take on the throne in Brigid to help broker a trade deal with me. Brigid isn't included in any invasion plans, as this trade is merely to reopen the doors to better international economic flow, though King Solomon would sorely disagree as his latest vulgar letter to me would indicate._

_Please keep me updated on the war effort, and know that I'm keeping up my end of the bargain and continuously scrying for the return of Sothal. I shall be as transparent with information as I can be over such mundane channels. Take care in these dangerous times. _

_Despedida, _

_Santos Capetillo, Eastern Archmage of Dagda, M.D. _

* * *

_20th day of Harpstring Moon, 1180_

_Dear Santos, _

_It is pleasing to know that you have managed to come into power within the Dagdan aristocracy, as my contact informed merely a week before your letter's arrival. I can't say I'm surprised by your efficiency nor can I say I'm disappointed. Your news is most welcome as the war effort swings into full force. _

_From here in the Adrestian Empire, most of the land has united under the banner of Emperor Ionius IX, aptly named the 'Emperor of Bones' by the common folk and his enemies. Most of the nobility has fallen in line with his abrupt crusade here in Adrestia, making the resistance work difficult as avoiding capturing and securing allies has been a real challenge for Edelgard and me. While most of the Black Eagles have rejoined with us, there are notable departures. Their professor, Manuela, was last heard from somewhere in Alliance territory a couple of months ago and Ferdinand has taken to leading in his father's stead on the frontlines of the war, making for an infuriating enemy to face on the battlefield. We've only engaged in small skirmishes, but their numbers are nearly five times that of our own. The Agarthans have done well for themselves in corrupting an empire, much to Edelgard's dismay. _

_Though, I must admit that it doesn't hurt to have the Death Knight on your side. That man fights like a savage and has helped keep us in many skirmishes that have weakened several of the Adrestian supply lines. _

_As for the princess of Brigid, she has been made aware of the effort and has agreed to meet in Brigid, but our current battlefield situation demands that she cannot leave for the next 6 months, as that is the time I assume it will take to secure our base of operations in Nuvelle. We have the edge thanks to some secret information from the remaining member of the Nuvelle family, but it will take time and coordination. Once we have solidified our foothold for the resistance, Petra will meet for trade talks in Brigid with your emissary. _

_While I cannot comment on the state of the other countries, I can say from hearsay that it seems dire. Faergus is in ruin and in the middle of civil war and the Alliance has been fractured, being the primary target of the empire. I've heard rumors of Alymran battalions in Alliance territory, but again, that is purely rumor. I'd like to think the only reason they are still standing is that the Adrestian resistance threatens their rear, though I know that to be a farce. Edelgard would argue otherwise since that's all we seem to do these days as she is quite averse to my tactics and grounded opinion, but I digress. _

_Take care of yourself in Dagda, and I hope to see those Dagdan warships on the horizon soon. The day they arrive will be not a day too soon. _

_Your friend and favorite student, _

_Yuri Leclerc_

_P.S. Did you know Constance used to collect stuffed eagles? Adorable. _

* * *

_18th day of Garland Moon, 1180_

_Hey Boss! _

_It's great to hear from you! Man, I haven't written like this in forever! Now that I think about it...yeah. It's been a while. Also congrats on the position? Does that come with a pension?_

_I'm kidding! No, but seriously if you have some extra coin please toss it this way. My group could use it. _

_I'm not gonna lie boss, Faergus is a complete disaster. When news broke out about the Adrestian empire's invasion, things went to hell for the nobility. Currently, Faergus is split into three factions. I'll try and break it down for you best I can. _

_The first faction is called the Loyalists, or as we call 'em, the 'Traitors'. I didn't come up with it. Anyways, these jerks are led by Regent Rufus Blaiddyd and that witch Cornelia Arnim. Heard from a little birdie you know her personally? Anyways, everyone knows that the mage calls the shots while Rufus looks pretty and makes boring speeches. They control the Blaiddyd, Galatea, Rome, Gaspard, Arianrhod, Gideon, and Conand territories. These are the bastards that are siding with the empire and trying to roll over. _

_The rest of the country didn't take too nicely to surrender and the main resistance is led by Rodrigue Fraldarius. They are still searching for prince Dimitri, though if what I heard is true, then I expect it to be kinda pointless. Other houses have made the bid to have Rodrigue overtake the throne if Dimitri cannot be found by the war's end, and the old man has agreed. I want to see Felix's face knowing he might be a prince! The feisty swordsman might pop a blood vessel! I'm laughing just thinking about it. Anyways, the territories of the Faergus Rebellion are Fraldarius, Charon, Gautier, Itha, Magdred, and Dominic. The neutral territories are just Kleiman and the Rhodos coast. Not much out there to be honest, and Count Kleiman is a cowardly fencesitter. _

_As for the Blue Lions that escaped from the chaos of Garreg Mach, people are spread thin or unknown. I know Felix is with you in Dagda, Sylvain is somewhere in the Alliance, Annette and Mercedes are working with house Dominic, Dedue has been glued to Rodrigue's side after a daring rescue from Fhirdiad (by your's truly!), and Ingrid is following her father's wishes and fighting for the oppressors. Sorry to tell you that last bit, boss. My group consists of me, Hanneman, and a rowdy lady from house Charon named Amelia. We've had some aid since her sister is apparently 'Thunder Catherine' but they don't really get on. Like at all. But, having the remnants of the Knights of Seiros has kept us in the fight. _

_I'm sorry I don't have better news, but it's been a disaster in Faergus so far. Hanneman says famine is likely to come by wintertime due to all the farmland razing and war activity. It's stuff like this where the little guys suffer the most, ya know? Anyways, I hope to see you soon! _

_Balthus von Albrecht, The undisputed King of Grappling_

* * *

_1st day of Verdant Rain Moon, 1180_

_Salutations and felicitations dear Santos Capetillo, Eastern Archmage of Dagda, M.D. _

_It is most fortuitous to hear about your ascension in the upper ranks in Dagdan and arcane society. You must divulge the intricacies of how the upper echelons of Dagdan aristocracy mingle and meet as I'm most curious. I'm a bit envious that you get to enjoy the lavishness of such a highly esteemed arcane society. _

_Personally inquiries aside, I will explain the situation in the Leicester Alliance to you in its entirety. The Alliance is in dire straits, as Gloucester, Ordelia and the Great Bridge of Myrrdin have been secured by the Adrestian empire. Derdriu remains a safe haven for now, but with limited cooperation from the Kingdom, we have not been able to make substantial waves. Claude von Riegan has taken over for this grandfather as a council member at the round table with emergency powers, and yours truly is serving as his faithful court mage. Our closest allies are of House Daphnel, House Goneril, and House Edmund. General Holst has been our war leader against the Adrestian empire and has managed to secure vital positions and minimize casualties. _

_Currently, our fearless and tactical leader Claude is away in Almyra petitioning for aid against the cruel and deplorable Adrestians that are manipulated by the Agarthans. While we've received some aid previously from a man named Nadar, this last visit should help cement a joint war effort. Back to the Agarthans; while we have no official evidence other than Lady Edelgard's testimonies, it is rather clear to the self-aware nobles like Margrave Edmund that the emperor is not in his right of mind. The calling of a tactless and careless crusade against the continent and the church of Seiros is notably reprehensibly aggressive and delusional. _

_Professor Manuela arrived a few months ago with Hanneman, but Hanneman left shortly after I told him to seek out Balthus and Lord Rodrigue. What they brought with them...was unsavory, to say the least. Manuela and I have researched the runes carved into poor Lady Flayn's body and have made steady progress in decoding the human runes. Yes, not Agarthan in nature, but pre-church era created runes! Which reminds me; I do request that Lysithea von Ordelia be sent to the Alliance posthaste to help sway her family to the side of reason and freedom, and furthermore to assist in research concerning Sothal & Sothis. _

_Furthermore, I'd like to inform you that while we've sent scout teams to Garreg Mach, we have found no trace of professor Byleth Eisner, much to the Golden Deer member's dismay. It took me some time to research, but the place stinks of temporal magic. Thought to be a myth, yet from my learning at the academy and from various texts in Abyss, there is no doubt in my mind. I've currently sent Raphael, Lorenz, and Marriane along with some extra soldiers to locate the proper texts in Sreng in order for me to form a triangulant to help estimate the time of arrival. Once I have that crafted, your help using such a device would be most wonderful. _

_Alas, that is all I'm able to report at this time. I know Yuri and Balthus have their hands full since we've hardly been able to keep in contact, but rest well knowing that we are fighting hard for the freedom of the people of Fodlan and to end the reign of the unseen masters of the Adrestian empire. I eagerly await your return, presumably with Dagdan mercenaries. _

_Blessings of the divine upon you, _

_Sincerely, _

_Constance von Nuvelle, Court Mage of the Leicester Alliance, rightful heir to the dutchy of Nuvelle_

_P.S. If Dagda has any notes pertaining to rune decoding please send them my way if at all possible. I'm sure you have access to their royal library with your current station. _

_P.P.S. Please advise Yuri against doing anything nefarious to my old family house in Nuvelle, especially to my old bedroom. I dread he may do something base while thinking it be 'clever' or 'funny'. I want to reiterate that it is in fact childish and technically vandalism._

* * *

**A/N: Thought it'd be fun to show some of the letters exchanged between the Ashen Wolves and their respective assignments. Hope you enjoy this little bonus! See ya next week! **


	50. Shrewd Negotiations

_Planning an invasion is a lot more work than I previously thought. Food, supplies, soldiers, transportation, strategy, and cause for raising the banners all play a part. Unfortunately, this meant a majority of the time I spent in Dagda after becoming archmage required me to placate the nobles, recruit from the commoners, and encourage the masses to join me on this crusade. They know nothing of Sothal and the threat to our world, and it's not like they'd believe me, so I gave them a different focus. Like the ambitious fools they are, I gave them the promise of glory and wealth. They bought it hook, line, and sinker. _

* * *

**Lysithea**

Another lurch forward, and I hear the ship creak again. Expanding my magical sensitivity I can feel the aura of ambient magic around me. All things contain some degree of dormant or active magic, though living creatures tend to shine brighter than a block of wood. Focusing, I can sense we've finally reached land. Nearly 2 weeks in the dead of winter on a poorly made boat and weathering one nasty storm, I've finally arrived in Brigid.

"Land ho!" One of the sailors cries out from the top deck.

I double-check to make sure my head wrappings are neat and secure as I stand up and make my way towards the cabin door. My excitement to go out and get some fresh air is quickly extinguished as I can sense a familiar figure lingering outside my door. My classmate and well-renowned broody swordsman; Felix.

Pulling open the door, I step through and say, "You do know you don't have to trail me around like some lost child. I can find the shore."

"You're also blind," Felix retorts as he crosses his arms. "Besides, Santos said it was my job to act as your escort. Even if you are irritating."

Oh, really sword boy? We've done a good job of avoiding each other after about the second night on the vessel as he decided to spend his time dueling against various sailors while I focused on my runesmithing. Seiros was kind enough to translate a few books for me to read in Braille. Never thought much of it before becoming blind, and now all I have to think on the matter is why there aren't more tomes in Braille.

"Fine, but remember that I'm the emissary here. We're here to meet King Solomon and Petra to open up trade between-"

"I know what we're doing."

"Then don't interrupt me!" I shriek at Felix. I take a deep breath to compose myself and calmly say, "Just behave."

I can sense the mana within Felix churn. "Noted," He cooly replies. He gets some credit for being able to reign in his emotions so efficiently.

We silently make our way to the top deck where I can sense the various crew members hustling around us, and the captain approaching. The captain is a vulgar woman, but apparently Santos met her sometime in his previous tenure to Dagda and managed to strike a bargain deal for transport. Her aura is shifty and slimy, making the hair on the back of my neck rise whenever she comes near me.

"Ah, little miss Ordelia! We've arrived as part of the arrangement." The captain says as she looks over to the island. "Even in the cold season, Brigid is a tropical paradise. Don't have too much fun now, we'll be leaving early three days from now."

Leaning forward into a formal bow I reply, "Thank you for the passage, but now I must be on my way. C'mon Felix."

Felix grunts as a sign of acknowledgment as I lead the way off the ship towards the docks. In the months that I've practiced sensing the ambient magic around me, I'd reckon I can 'see' better than I did before. I notice little frequencies that would have flitted by me previously, though I do lack the ability to see certain things like people's facial expressions. Magic can only be so much of a crutch, not an entire replacement.

Navigating past the docks and into the first little fishing village is no real challenge, besides the long walk. The natural world around me chitters with various exotic animals that I can feel hiding all around us either watching us or minding their own business. Everything from the shape of monkeys in the trees to lizards on the ground, the whole world around me feels bright and pleasantly buzzing. While it's taken me a bit to get used to such heavy stimuli, now I find it quite soothing and relaxing. I've realized just how much more alive nature when you don't rely on sight alone. Even the smells and sounds feel more deliberate and richer.

"I can see the envoy up ahead. You ready?" Felix asks me, to which I nod and lead on. I could sense them a little while back, but with such life teeming around me I felt like taking a moment to soak it in was necessary. After all, time is the most valuable commodity.

We approach the envoy which appears to be a few leather-clad Brigid hunters. Felix mumbles something about the tattoos that decorate their arms and legs, on both the men and the women. I can feel the very controlled flow of mana within each of the fighters as they approach Felix and me.

"Greetings to you, outlanders," One of the hunters says. "Cool winds and warm light to both of you. We are to take you to King Solomon, yes?"

His mastery of the Fodlan common tongue isn't bad, perhaps even better than what I remember of Petra's vocal language mastery. I remember that the Brigid language is very literal in its speech and writing from the brief snippets I've come across in books, but I don't know the specifics since I've spent most my time in the past few months learning Dagdan, which is much closer to Fodlan common or even Almyran.

Felix and I begin to follow the group of hunters through the woodland path at an uphill incline, and I lean over to Felix and ask, "So how well do you know Petra? I never really talked with her much at the academy?"

"You're asking me?" Felix says with an off-guard expression. "I hardly know her outside of the odd spar or two at the training grounds."

Well, this puts us at a disadvantage, considering I want to know how Petra thinks. I'd be remiss to take rumors and hearsay for facts, but I may not have any other choice. Santos managed to fill me in a bit about Solomon and avoiding cultural mistakes, but getting Petra on board shouldn't be too hard if she's as nice as people say and if she's been busy fighting the war in Fodlan. This reminds me I need to check in with my parents again, considering I don't think the last letter made it to them.

I sense one of the hunters lag a bit in their stride, to match my own. By their ambient magic shape, I'm guessing they male. I can feel his curiosity from how bouncy his mana is within him despite his confident and measured stride as he asks, "So you are blind?"

I 'look' towards the man and sigh. I need to be polite, so I force a smile and reply, "Yes, I am. It doesn't really impede me."

He takes a moment to process my statement as he responds, "Ahh. It must be difficult to be so young with such a burden. You have my sympathies and may the great spirit guide your way."

Maintaining my forced visage of pleasantry I say, "Thank you, but it is a burden I chose to carry. I wasn't cursed with my blindness." While my blindness was a shock initially, it was my choice, unlike other things I had no choice in.

"It shows much strength in you. Like the ox spirit." The hunter says to me with a soft voice.

"Why the ox spirit?" I question. Perhaps the more I can learn from the locals about their culture on this walk to the castle can give me more insight into how these people think.

"Ahh, you see…" The hunter responds though he stops as if he doesn't have the right words. "It is because you are having the...perserverance? Yes. The perseverance of ox spirit."

I tap my finger against my lip and tilt my head to the side. That makes sense I suppose, seeing that he can only see a woman in mage robes, a tightly bound head wrapping, and veil. He may have guessed or imposed a part of his culture onto me, but I cannot disagree with his assessment. It feels like the last year has been a lot of persevering and surviving.

"I appreciate the sentiment, dear hunter." I casually remark to the man. "If I may ask, how much longer until we reach the palace?"

"Just over these last two hills, and we will reach the Summer Palace. King Solomon should be awaiting us along with Princess Petra. She has been here since yesterday."

"Very well, lead on."

* * *

The Summer Palace is more vibrant and natural than any royal place I've witnessed. Santos only suggested visiting the terrarium and gardens, but he clearly undersold the sheer majesty of the place. While the colors are lost upon me, the chittering and buzzing of creatures surrounding and inside the palace make the very stones feel alive. It's as this monolith breathes the same air as the creatures on the island.

The hunters escort us inside to a large foyer where the cool air on my skin causes some goosebumps to raise. Various sweet scents permeate the air, much to my liking as I hear Felix sniffle. Does he have allergies?

"Welcome emissaries of Dagda. I am called Tera, and I help run the Summer Palace in his Majesty's stead," Tera announces with a voice devoid of Brigidese accent and a formal bow. I return the bow to the composed woman who seems to be teeming with magical energy. A mage for certain.

"On behalf of archmage Capetillo, I thank you for receiving our delegation. We are ready to speak with King Solomon and Princess Petra whenever they are ready."

"Of course, but you must be weary from your travels. I implore you both to experience our natural baths and guest rooms that have been furnished with jasmine and fresh coconut for you to enjoy," Tera explains with a grandiose gesture towards the western hallway.

"Actually, I think we'll be-_err_" Felix starts, and I manage to stomp on his foot before he throws the Brigid hospitality back in their face. The nerve of this dense boy.

"That would be exemplary. Please lead the way, Lady Tera," I reply with a honeyed tone. While I can't glare, I lean towards Felix's ear and mutter, "Screw this up sword boy, and I'll Soothe away your ability to hold not only a sword but forks too. Let _me_ do the talking."

Felix audibly swallows and nods. He whispers under his breath what sounds like 'damned mages' but I disregard that little quip. He might not care about going home, but I do. Getting lumber for ships means I'm closer to seeing my family again and the rest of my friends. I refuse to let my tactless classmate put our chances of that into jeopardy. Time is not a luxury we all have.

Lady Tera leads us briskly through the long stone and wooden halls of the palace. I can sense the energy sprouting from the natural ivy and vines that lace the walls as if the architecture and nature have woven this place together through some kind of harmony. I know very little of the druids of Brigid from my readings, but their ability to commune with nature is said to be some of the greatest in the world.

We are brought to our respective rooms, which is teeming with pleasant warm scents of freshly burning incense and crawling ivy and hanging moss. Tera turns to me saying, "I hope you find your accommodations pleasing. Dinner shall be in a few hours, and then afterward we will begin negotiations at King Solomon's discretions."

"Sounds reasonable," I reply to the courteous host. "I'll be here in the meantime."

I sense Tera bow before closing the door, leaving me alone to my own devices. The room is large enough to where I have a common room, a bedroom, and a sauna connected. Why a sauna is needed in such a hot climate is beyond me, but I'd rather not appear rude by asking my generous hosts and coming off as uncultured.

Roaming around I eventually find the couch and set down my travel bag and plop myself onto the couch. With too much time to burn, and stuck to the confines of this room I don't have much to do, let alone anything meaningful to read.

Tapping my lip with my index finger, I smile. Perhaps there is a way to explore the castle without leaving my room. Besides, not like Seiros or Santos are here to berate me for my decision making.

With a smirk, I settle into the couch and take a deep breath. Wander usually results in mental fatigue when used in excess, but a small dip shouldn't impair me too much. With this, I'll be able to perceive the energies around the palace better and perhaps figure out where Petra and King Solomon are hiding out.

I reach deep within the recesses of my mind and pour my mana into the belief of separating myself. Even after practicing my mentor's breathing techniques, the feeling of your cognitive self leaving your body is eerily similar to the thought of drowning and falling at the same time, though only for a brief moment. Still startles me every time.

My astral self emerges from my resting body where I can see the bright blueish leylines of mana flowing around my body on the leather couch. The world is presented to me in a vivid array of blue shades of mana flowing from organic materials to dark voids depicting the walls and floor around me. Seems my blindness has even affected my perception of my cognitive realm with the use of Wander.

I tread carefully through the threshold of my room and into the vibrant and buzzing hallway. The overgrowth of flora in the palace makes it a bit dizzying to navigate, but also helps me stay on the hallways. As I wander down the halls and peek my head inside different rooms I can sense the feelings and emotions of those around me the closer I get to them, though any actual words or clear faces are a mystery to me. Most people I pass by in the hallways appear to be bright blue humanoid masses of energy, some brighter than others that indicate their affinity for the magical arts, but difficult to make out any details since all I have to go off it general body shape.

Sighing, I return on the path that led me through the palace as it seems even my handicap now restricts the utility of Soul magic. As I traverse back I notice a mass of energy posted outside my room. Seems someone is wanting to speak with me. Hopefully, I didn't keep them waiting too long.

My astral self quickly re-enters my body and I'm greeted with the sensations of touch, hearing, and smell once again. My limbs feel a bit numb and I have a small headache, but compared to past excursions, it's nothing troubling. I force myself to sit up and answer the door, as I'm assuming I missed them knocking.

I swing the door open wide and to my surprise, I don't recognize the aura of who is standing there, though by how their mana flux's I take it I spooked them. Waving to them I say, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Ah, I didn't think you were noticing me," Petra replies in astonishment. "I came to be seeing how you were liking the palace, but I didn't intend to interrupt your nap."

My hand self-consciously drifts up to my scalp, which grazes several loose hairs. Barely containing myself, I force a smile and reply, "It's no bother. Would you like to come in?"

"I'd be liking that greatly," Petra responds as I usher her into my room, and close the door behind her.

"The couch is over there if you'd like a seat," I point as I make my way to a nearby wooden chair. Figure that it might help my bodily stiffness if I'm forced to sit up straight.

"Your kindness is much liked," Petra notes as I hear the sound of the couch cushion creak slightly. "Are you well?"

A strange question, but not too unsurprised. Her residual mana flickers wildly inside her, as I feel she is holding back her words. "I'm quite well, thank you for being considerate, though I feel you are not merely referring to my health," I gesture to my eye wrappings, "Perhaps you are curious? It'd be only natural if you were."

I hear the couch creak as Petra shifts around. "Um, yes I would be like to be knowing of what happened to you."

"This was the result of fighting for a better future. I dueled an enemy mage to be in the position we are in now, and I don't intend my sacrifices to be in vain." I take a deep breath and pause. My palms begin to feel a bit sweaty and my eyesockets itch slightly. "It's a small price to pay for a better future."

"You have strength, Lysithea. That I have certainty in," Petra says as her mana flow regulates. Seems that my answer was enough to settle her emotions, or at least her indecisiveness has been quelled.

"As do you, I'm certain. I haven't heard much, but how has the war effort in Fodlan been?" I ask, trying to hide how desperately I want her to spill everything. Being in the dark for so long in Dagda has been excruciating knowing that my friends and family are fighting for their lives.

Petra furrows her brow and purses her lips as the gears in her mind seem to be formulating an answer. "It is...difficult. The people have much division over who they think is right. One side says one thing, and the other side saying other things."

"I'd expected as much, but thank you for being forward about it."

"Of course, we are allies in this, aren't we?"

Allies. I'm certain many others have plans of what will happen after the war, my mentor included, but I smile back at the bright-eyed Brigid princess. "Of course. We are all working together to end the tyranny in Fodlan. If we aren't united, then we shall never prevail. Now, what else would you like to discuss?"

"Oh!" Petra exclaims as she hops off the couch. "I was here to lead you where you are having the dinner."

"Oh yes? I think that'd be good about now," and almost on cue, my stomach growls slightly. "I'm more famished than I think I realized."

Petra maneuvers deftly across the room to open the door and says, "I will be showing you the way."

"Most appreciated, plus it gives me time to ask you some questions before the official meeting," I muse as I cross the threshold of the room. "I'd like to know how your grandfather is doing. It seems odd he didn't meet me personally yet."

Petra shuffles by me to close the room door and replies, "Ah, yes. Grandfather has been...distant. I know Adrestia has petitioned him for troops, which he has been forced to send. He has been having stress."

I motion for Petra to take the lead down the hallway. It's moments like these where I wish I could see smiles or gestures of kindness, but I brush away my impulsive emotions for now and respond, "War is enough to make anyone stressed. Dagda is technically in peacetime which is supposed to be relatively lax, though Santos would argue otherwise. I don't envy his position."

A slight giggle escapes Petra's lips. "Is that so? I find that to be much amusing."

I can't help but chuckle along with Petra's infectious attitude and reply, "Yes, it's quite amusing. He's been trying to distract himself by writing a book or sneaking off to do charity work at the local hospital when aristocrats aren't lining up to beg for mundane things," I pause and lower my voice, "That, or hiding away with Seiros…"

"Who?"

Right, she doesn't know. She wouldn't know. I sigh, "Petra, would you care to keep a secret? Perhaps a trade for some information that may help in negotiations?"

I can hear the Brigid woman hum to herself as she mulls over my offer before saying, "I'd be accepting of that deal."

"Excellent, then here is the truth. Lady Rhea is actually Saint Seiros from the legends, and I'm certain my mentor and she have something going on between them," I concede as I focus my senses on any fluxations in Petra's aura.

* * *

The food in Brigid is relatively fine by most metrics, though it's a bit more meat-heavy than I'd prefer. A sore lack of sweets is quite disappointing, and as much as Petra might argue, I don't consider fruit a dessert. Fruit as a desert is an abhorrent disrespect to actual desserts.

Felix didn't say much during dinner, other than the odd comment about how sharp their cutlery was. I swear that's his only topic of interest, as he didn't even want to talk about Petra or Fodlan. I know he doesn't want to go home, but he could at least pretend to be a little interested.

Wiping the last of the seafood dinner from the corners of my mouth, I hear the dining room door swing open behind me. Judging by the measured pace of their walking and the powerful aura exuding from them, I deduce the presence to be Tera.

I tilt my head and say, "Here to retrieve me already?"

"Astute observation, Lady Ordelia," Tera replies as she walks up beside me. "Are you and your retainer ready to meet in the main hall?"

Sneaking a 'glance' at Felix who is practicing making small jabbing motions with the dinner knife, I sigh and respond, "Yes, I think we are. Felix!" Felix immediately stops what he's doing and sets his fork down with a slight flutter in his aura. "We're going to meet with the king, I take it you've slain the remainder of your meal?"

Felix does not answer other than a grunt as he stands up and pushes his chair back in. I angle my head back towards Tera and smile. "Lead the way, Lady Tera."

Tera leads Felix and me out of the small dining room and through more vine tangled hallways of the Summer Palace. The warm vibrant energy that has seeped into the walls helps soothe my nerves for the impending conversation. So many things hinge on the King's disposition for this trade deal.

Our entrance into the great hall is through a large set of double doors and is relatively quiet. Only a few guards can be sensed near a few entryways, and I can sense Petra's aura next to another that I presume to be King MacNeary.

Instantly I could tell by the way his mana coiled upon itself, the man is agitated. I lean over to Felix's ear and whisper, "How do they look?"

"The king looks anxious," Felix says. "His eyes are darting around the room and Petra looks very rigid."

"Good to know, just means we'll have to be very nice."

Felix and I follow Tera up to the end of the great hall where I can sense Petra and King MacNeary in front of us. Tera clears her throat before announcing, "King MacNeary, here I present to you the envoy from Dagda. Ambassador Lysithea von Ordelia along with her retainer, Felix Hugo Fraldarius," Tera then pauses before saying, "And here to you, envoys of Dagda, King Solomon MacNeary, rightful ruler of the Brigid isles and Princess Petra, heir to the throne."

I bow deeply and reply, "It is an honor to be in your presence, your majesty."

King MacNeary shuffles a bit on his throne before saying in a rough tone, "To think after all the disrespect Dagda has shown to Brigid in recent times, and now they send a crippled child to negotiate?" I hear him fidget again in his seat and whisper something to Petra in Brigidese I can't quite make out.

"I assure you that despite my appearance, I am quite capable," I reaffirm in a neutral tone. I can't let some old geezer get under my skin now. Have to play it cool and not prove his point.

"Is that so?" Solomon ponders aloud. "Tera, what can you tell me about her?"

"She is known to have slain former eastern archmage Rigden nearly a year ago in single combat. She acted in the stead as the champion to the current archmage, Santos Capetillo," Tera confirms.

"Ah yes, that makes sense," Solomon says as I sense his erratic aura begin to settle down. "Still, it doesn't bode well with me that a child was chosen to fight for another. It seems cowardly and typical of the behavior of the Dagdan mages."

"Grandfather, weren't we here to discuss trade?" Petra says in a polite, yet pressing tone. She must be tired of hearing her grandfather grumble it seems, and I can't blame her. The elderly man seems jaded as they come.

"Fine," Solomon spats out. "Say your piece so I can send you on your way, ambassador."

I take a deep breath, remembering the lines that I practiced nearly every day on the boat ride here. "It is with great interest within the Dagdan nation that we extend a hand to our seafaring neighbors. We, the nation of Dagda, believe in rebuilding the foundation of trust by engaging in a satisfactory trade deal to increase not only each other's wealth but the well-being of our respective peoples."

"And what is it you come today proposing?"

"The Dagdan nation has elected to propose an exchange of materials from each of our three provinces," I explain as I step forward. "We offer marble from the West, incense from central Dagda, and coffee from the East. In return, we are looking for lumber."

"It is a most generous offer, grandfather," Petra comments in a soft tone.

"Even so, I cannot abide," Solomon quickly says. "I'm not too old and gone in the head to know what a nation like Dagda would want lumber for. They want to build ships."

"Why not?" Felix asks in frustration. "It's obvious you are getting the better deal here."

I hear Solomon stand up and begin to pace around in front of his throne. He seems calm and evenly says, "I'm well informed of world politics. It doesn't take a master tactician to understand why Dagda wants lumber. Adrestia has taken a portion of my forces for their damnable war and giving an untrustworthy neighbor the means to invade my homeland would be foolish."

I'm a bit taken back by his jump in logic. Does he think Dagda will invade Brigid while his defenses are compromised? If anything, I know Santos would rather join forces against Adrestia _with_ Brigid's help.

"Perhaps that is a far leap in logic, hmmm?" I offer with a smile. "International trade has been stymied by Dagda's lack of ships-"

"Put a cork in it, child. I've no interest in dealing with any more manipulators. Dagda didn't suffer as we did after that last war. Adrestia put their boot on our neck, while Dagda hid away!" King MacNeary angrily shouts. "They took my grandaughter from me and held her hostage. Any negotiations with Dagda would put more pressure on my family and my people, and the wounds from the war six years ago are still fresh. Many still remember, and I certainly haven't forgotten the betrayal I suffered at Dagdan mage's hands. There is no deal to be made here. I accepted you here as a formality, that is all."

I hear Solomon slump back into his throne and whisper something to Petra, who I desperately want to intervene. Being disrespected is one thing I can handle, but I did not come this far to have some elderly bitter king tell me he is scared. It's obvious to me now that he doesn't rule through might, but he is controlled through fear and resentment.

"Grandfather, please be reconsidering their offer," Petra suggests in a pleading tone. "They offer much to aid our people, and I know Lysithea and those that oppose the Adrestian empire. I know that the true ruler of Adrestia, Edelgard, would permit such a trade. Dagda seeks not to do us harm."

"Even if it is a profitable deal, there remains the allegiance issue that ties us to the empire," Tera comments from the side. "Adrestia made it clear in the peace treaty that widespread commercialization with the nation of Dagda would be frowned upon."

I can feel Felix's mana getting agitated as the Brigid delegation continues to stonewall any attempts, even with Petra's help. Sighing, I can feel my mentor's voice in the back of my head already chiding me for my next thought. If I could Soothe away the King's resentment of Dagda this deal may be able to get pushed through, but with an unknown mage nearby if Tera recognizes my ploy and the shift in the king's behavior this trade talk is good as done. It even could be seen as an act of war. Even still, this needs to happen no matter the costs or risks.

As I'm about to focus my mana to cast the Soothe spell I hear Felix suggest, "What about a proxy?" I hear the broody swordsman step forward. "You could trade with a business in Dagda instead of the nation itself. That wouldn't be against the sanctions technically. If the empire questions you, then you can just play dumb."

I relax my shoulders and cease my spell. Seems Felix _has_ been paying attention to the political lectures back in Gorias. Maybe we aren't completely out of luck.

"Besides, Edelgard has already approved of such negotiations. The bulk of the Empire is busy with land conflicts across all of Fodlan. I think it'd be bad to turn our back on an extended hand," Petra adds, which manages to get a smile out of me. The king must know that he's being irrational now that a clear line of progression has been laid out with minimal consequence. We've got him right where we want him.

"Tera?" Solomon calls to his advisor. "Is what they say true?"

His druidic advisor remains silent for a moment before saying, "I believe so. Everything said here has been true to my knowledge."

"Gah, fine. We'll take the deal," King MacNeary grumbles as the man leaves his throne. "Talk the details over with my advisor, and I'll review it later. I'm going to the gardens to watch the birds."

As the king leaves the room with a small retinue of guards behind him, I can't help but want to jump with joy. I didn't even have to use magic!

I sense Tera walking towards me, and she says to me, "Shall we discuss details tomorrow? It is getting late and I think we could all use some well-deserved rest after such deliberations. I shall wait by the door once you are ready to be escorted back to your quarters"

I nod to her as she walks by and I look to Felix and whisper, "Nice save. Thank you, Felix."

"It was irritating me to see you struggle," Felix remarks sharply. "Besides, I know when to not take your advice about speaking up."

"If I had eyes, this is where I'd roll them," I tartly reply. Felix grunts back rather than offering more of an argument, which suits me fine. Don't need him gloating and thinking higher of himself than he already does.

I brush past Felix and approach Petra. She seems to have been waiting for me to finish talking with Felix as she asks, "I take it you will be leaving Brigid once the trade deal is done?"

Nodding back I reply, "Indeed. Santos keeps me close to aid with his magical research most of the time. He'll be eager to hear about how things went here anyhow."

"Agreed. My grandfather is keeping me in Brigid for the foreseeable future," Petra concedes with sadness lathered in her voice. "With Nuvelle secured for the winter, I have trust the rebellion in Adrestia will be fine until spring."

"How are things in Fodlan?" I tentatively ask. My main concerns are house Ordelia, but I'd rather not ask and become disappointed in what I might hear.

"Much difficulty is being had," Petra sighs. "While we have secured Nuvelle with Yuri and Edelgard's strategies, the people of the land have much division. While we've gained ground in Adrestia, other countries have suffered losses."

"I see…"

Petra pats me on the shoulder and says, "Do not have despair. You must be keeping your head higher. Know that we will both be returning to help our friends. Have happiness in that."

I can't help but sniff a bit and crack a smile. "You're right, perhaps I've been a bit too negative and worried. We're doing all we can."

"Exactly! Now you are understanding," Petra beams as her gentle hand on my back guides me. "Is there anything else I can be assisting you with?"

Tilting my head to the side I muse, "Not in particular. I think I've had enough for politics for one day. Perhaps you could show me a good place to appreciate nature here?"

"It would be much to my liking," Petra replies as she wraps her arm around my shoulders into a close hug as we walk. "I know of just that place," Petra turns her head and shouts, "Felix, come with us! You will be having much fun seeing the place I shall show you!"

"I'll be the judge of that," Felix grumbles as he trudges behind us as we approach the exit.

Petra laughs off Felix's snippy comment, and her infectious behavior manages to get a laugh out of me too. After all this intense work and being surrounded by the gravity of adult burdens, it does feel nice to be surrounded by friends and not have to try to avoid being a teenager.

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap on the interim chapter, and next week will be full force into the start of the final arc in Fodlan! I've enjoyed writing Lysithea and having her as a good secondary PoV to Santos. Last time jump incoming after this chapter, as you know it's part two of the normal Three Houses game; so here comes Charcoal Sun in its entirety. Whoohoo! **

**Also, how do we feel about another different PoV in an upcoming chapter? I have one other character in mind since there is a lot of stuff happening at once where our main viewpoint (Santos) isn't, so do we like the deviation overall, or do you want more of the same vein? Lemme know. **

**Review Response: **

**Louie Yang: So this is a great question, unfortunately, the answer is laden with spoilers that I refuse to divulge. With that in mind, I've tried to establish a theme of the severity of choice throughout Stolen Remedy, so you can bet that some major choice by someone will be made :) **

**Verdin Grey: Thanks for the feedback, and glad to hear you've caught up! I'll be doing some more ghost edits here and there on some older chapters, but I'm glad the narrative has been engaging for you! Cheers. **

**Spiderc: Glad the letter chapter went over well. Wasn't too sure how the reception would be considering it's not the usual format, but I wanted to help expand upon the time gap since things are clearly going on. The gang will be getting together soon enough!**

**Bobcat18: Thanks for the splendid review and feedback! Unfortunately, I think Ffnet ate your review as I only read part of it in my email, but from what I read, thanks for the glowing feedback! I'll be sure to try and improve the standard I've made here and build up to a thrilling conclusion! Cheers! **

**That's a wrap on this week's update, so here are the other plugs:**

**Also! You can now find me on a fanfiction podcast! Fanfiction Treehouse can be found on Soundcloud and Spotify! I, Narwhal Lord, RedXEagl3, and TheBobcat18 are all Fire Emblem writers and we talk about stuff relevant in the fanfiction community and stuff to improve upon. Check it out, and new episodes every Saturday! We also do fanfic reviews, so if you are curious, submit suggestions on the discord!**

**As per usual if want to find more quality fics in the FE genre or a place to improve your writing check out Narwhal Lord's Fanfiction Treehouse discord . gg / 9XG3U7a I can be found here under my normal user name, so come by and say hi!**

**Next update: 7/17-7/20**


	51. Return of the Pariah

_The lumber deal went through smoothly thanks to my students' deft negotiating skills. Once the product started pouring into Port Scyne, construction on caravels, carracks, along with the large flagship of the fleet, 'The Veiled Emminence'. While another six months would have been ideal for fleshing out the rest of the fleet that we had been cultivating over the past two years, we took what we had when Seiros gave me the news. Sothal's presence had resurfaced in the world. Now was the time to act. _

* * *

Nearly two and half years of planning for this invasion, and still I can't help but feel woefully unprepared.

While we have a sizable fleet from what we could muster with the lumber from Brigid, imported pegasi from the wilds of Albinea, and spread propaganda to rouse the populace into a war of conquest and glory, it still doesn't sit right with me. It felt like we were about to engage in an uphill battle.

Nuvelle is our destination of the Independent Adrestian Kingdom, or better known to most as 'the rebellion' to the Adrestian Empire. Edelgard and Yuri along with some others have managed to section off the western part of the empire as their territory while Faergus and the Alliance keep the Empire spread thin. With the Empire's superior numbers and better resources, the only reason they haven't mopped everyone up at this point into the war is that they are fighting on three different fronts and guerilla warfare has taken a toll on them.

From the reports my spies and scouts had gathered, we have a force of nearly seven thousand armed men and women, with about half of that being mages. In six months if we are still doing well, the other boats should be finished and have another three thousand soldiers sent in. Only about 40 pegasi riders make up our forces and calvary. Camels seemed like a poor idea to port over, so we'll be relying on the other factions for any sort of cavalry support. What we are bringing is high octane backline magical firepower since most armies of triple the size only have maybe a couple of hundred mages at most in Fodlan.

The Adrestian empire boasts around a whopping fifty thousand troops, but are spread thin. Yuri has said they have about ten thousand troops, but a little over half are conscripts from villages all over western and central Adrestia. Faergus is still deadlocked in their civil war with widespread famine, and the Alliance along with Almyran forces are in a nasty border war with Adrestia, being where most the fighting is currently taking place.

We left Port Scyne in the middle Ethereal Moon 1183, and we're hoping to reach Nuvelle just before the start of Pegasus Moon considering if we hit land today or the next day. As much as I hate to say it; the damn turtle was faster.

"Land is just in sight," Seiros says as she steps down the stairs into our private cabin. "You should get some fresh air soon. You've been cooped up in here most of the voyage."

"I still can't shake the feeling I'm missing something in the reports," I relent as I focus on the stack of paperwork in front of me. "I can't help but feel a lack of information now that we've been at sea for-"

"Stop," Seiros says as she puts her index finger against my lips to shush me. "The plan we've established is great, but we may go over it again if you are that worried."

"Please," I reply as Seiros removes her finger and walks around behind me. She places her hands on my shoulders with a firm yet gentle touch that eases a large amount of my stress away.

She leans in toward my ear and whispers, "Alright, so here is what we've established. You shall take Felix, Lysithea, and Shamir to meet with the Adrestian rebels. Captain Merga will maintain control of the fleet while we handle the ground troops," She clears her throat and lowly says, "And then I will take Hapi and Kronya to find Macuil and Indech to help us against Sothal."

The disdain in her voice is evident when speaking about her part in the plan, which isn't entirely unexpected. We debated the issue for months of how to round up more help against Sothal while also me keeping my end of the bargain with Edelgard. Seiros was never supposed to return to Fodlan, as Edelgard reiterated in her letters to me, but considering the cosmic threat that we will all be facing soon enough, I figured lying would be the best option. Besides, if Seiros isn't present then she has no evidence. Just can't believe that I've made Hapi the babysitter for those two of all people. It's been a major headache.

I nod as Seiros works her knuckles into my shoulder blades. "Mhmm. I'm just worried, is all."

"Oh, about your talks with Edelgard, the troops, or my group?"

"Mostly your group. I don't need you all killing each other the first day on the road," I shyly concede as she works her fingers deeper into my back muscles. In another life, she could have been a masseuse. Then again, not everyone has had centuries to practice.

"Don't worry, I've promised not to harm either of them," Seiros calmly says. "Besides, Kronya is bound to your command and Hapi is at least civil enough to not frown whenever she looks in my direction."

"I know. I've told myself you'll be fine. It's just-"

"You'll miss me?" Seiros replies as she stops massaging my back and comes around to my side to look me in the eyes.

I exhale deeply and nod. "Yeah. None of this would have been possible without your help. I know very little about running a region of people, let alone a war."

"That is true," Seiros affirms with a slight smile. "But, you care for people. You are genuine, and they see the help you do. Even when you sneak off when you believe nobody is looking to spend time in the Gorias hospital. That's why troops followed you here." She places her hand on the writing desk to look over some of my writings before playfully adding, "That, and making me your minister of propaganda was a wise decision."

"If anybody knows anything about getting people invested in a cause, it's probably you. You did establish the world's largest organized religion," I chuckle as I stand up from my seat. "Thanks for the rub by the way."

"You've been sitting there since morning and your posture is atrocious," Seiros quips with amusement flashing in her eyes.

I stretch out my legs a bit and look back at my partner. "You could have told me earlier."

"I did. You were simply too focused."

"Yeah," I sigh. "Let's go see what everyone is doing now that land is in sight."

Seiros reaches out and takes my hand. "Indeed. May we both walk in the light of the goddess and conquer the darkness that resides in these lands."

"You know you can just say 'I love you'," I say as I roll my eyes.

Seiros looks to me with a soft expression and gently extends her hand up my arm to wrap around my shoulder, drawing us closer together. We exchange a knowing look between each other as I can feel the warmth of her breath and heartbeat pounding near mine. Gripping her back tightly, we both close our eyes as the distance between our faces vanish and we let our lips linger there for a moment, embracing the other's presence.

After a few moments, we slowly separate and smile warmly at each other. Seiros links her hand back with mine and replies, "I know. Now, let's not keep them waiting. We shall have more time for this once all of this is over."

* * *

Stepping off the flagship, _The Veiled Emminence,_ the docks of the Nuvelle port are lined with several soldiers dressed in red and white uniforms, though the uniforms appear to vary in quality and construction. Telltale signs of a conscripted force, though standing front and center at the end of the docks is a familiar lavender haired rogue dressed in a much nicer red and white dyed leathers. He appears to be donning his usual smirk that I remember, and I can't help but smile back and wave to him.

I walk down the dock towards Yuri and we immediately embrace each other into a rough hug. As we quickly separate, I take note of his long hair and dark circles underneath his eyes. "You look more tired than I remember."

"I could say the same to you," Yuri replies as his gaze drifts towards the Dagdan soldiers filing off the boat behind me. "How many did you bring?"

I shake my head. "Not here, we can talk logistics when Edelgard is around. How about some food?"

Yuri looks over his shoulder quickly and motions to a few of his men. They immediately take off running, one heading into the town and the other down the northside of the docks. I send Yuri a skeptical look, but he simply shrugs, "Spymaster things. Gotta get your troops settled as soon as possible."

"Ahh. Shamir is currently helping organize the disembarking for the troops on my end."

"How well trained are they?"

"Decent enough," I say. "Could be better, but they won't be green if that's your worry. At least the mages won't be."

Looking around the docks I notice that many of the Adrestian resistance soldiers are giving me strange glances. People seem to be frozen in place or avert their eyes quickly when I try to look at them. They're afraid. Another unknown variable in a hellish war, and from foreigners of all things.

"Good, it'll be quite the needed boost. While we've managed to secure our fair share of victories, the fact remains is that most Adrestia see us as dissidents and scum," Yuri explains as he leads me from the docks into the town.

"How's Edelgard been holding up?" I ask. "Surely she's happy to have assistance."

Yuri's stride pauses for a moment as he says, "...Yes, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to have an edge in the upcoming fights. Has Ionius contacted Dagda at all?"

"Formally or informally?" I chuckle. "He's sent assassins if that's what you mean?"

Yuri raises an eyebrow. "Really? How have you managed that?"

I shrug. "When combined with the normal amount of people being sent to kill you monthly, it all kind of blends in to be honest." I glance at Yuri who has a skeptical look upon his face, so I clarify, "Dagda is pretty notorious for trying to kill their leadership. Just kinda how it works. Foreign assassins have proven to be woefully underprepared for the countermeasures we have in place."

Not to mention Kronya has had a field day killing all my would-be assassins. Having a trained Agarthan murderer lurking in the shadows running counter-intelligence has proven to be invaluable, not even Seiros can deny that.

"I see," Yuri coughs into his shoulder and changes his tone asking, "How is Hapi? I haven't seen her in ages. I've been looking to catching up with her to see what new ways she's discovered to annoy you."

I shake my head as Yuri wryly smiles at me. "She's fine, but you'll be disappointed. I have her on another assignment."

"Ahh, I see," Yuri replies. I notice the excitement in his step slow a bit and his eyes become a bit more downcast. It wasn't my intention to break up such a tightknit group, but it was necessary. As are many things in war.

We make our way through most of the fishing village, stopping outside the city limits at a large stone watchtower. The guards out front wearing their red and white leathers salute Yuri and send me a mix of nervous and distrusting glances. I can hardly fault them for their mistrust, after all; I'm a foreigner to the very people I lead.

"Edelgard will be inside here. She was working on amending patrol routes earlier this morning, but I'm certain she will make time for you."

"The future of her kingdom depends on it," I quietly reply as I roll my shoulders. "Let's get this over with."

Yuri motions to the guards and they quickly unlock the door. With Yuri leading, we stroll inside where I can see a war room with a large table in the center with a map of Fodlan with several markers on it. Two soldiers are chattering quietly with Edelgard while they are all hunched over the table.

Edelgard's attention swivels quickly to the door, and she poorly hides her discomfort as her face pales slightly at the sight of Yuri and me. Dressed in similar leathers to her soldiers, but with a bow strapped to her back and a handaxe at her belt, she looks like the spitting image of a rebel royalty. Her hair is tied up in a messy ponytail looking slightly disheveled and her fingers look dirty, giving credence to her working out in the frontlines frequently.

I recognize one of the soldiers beside her as a former Black Eagle classmate, Caspar, if I remember correctly if the blue hair is anything to go by. Seems he grew a few more inches and filled out his rather muscular frame a bit more too. He sees us enter and brashly announces, "Yuri! You're back! And with the..." Caspar pauses as he looks at me, "With the professor-er doctor...guy. Nice!"

"Indeed, the Dagdans have returned and Santos leads them as their Archmage," Yuri says as the guards shut the door behind us. "Sooner we talk about joint operations, the better, right Edie?"

Edelgard sighs heavily and waves to her guards, dismissing them. "Very well. Caspar, go check on the lieutenants and to see how the forest patrols are doing. Bernadetta's scouting party should be back soon."

Caspar salutes Edelgard and smiles. "I'm on it!" I can't help but also smile at the young man's infectious enthusiasm as he and the older male soldier prepare their exit.

As Caspar hustles out of the room, he seems to take the warm and jovial atmosphere with him as Edelgard remains hunched over the war table. I approach and survey the various little flags planted in different locations all over Adrestia, and a few in Faergus and Leicester. Seems she's as thorough as ever, even keeping the color of the flag coordinated.

"So, we ready to discuss the terms?" I ask as I inspect Edelgard more closely. Her steely expression is only betrayed by the dark circles under her eyes, which dart quickly across the points on the war table. I glance at Yuri who sighs and nods as he takes up a place between Edelgard and me.

"Certainly. Yuri, what are the Dagdan numbers?" Edelgard inquires, making sure to avoid eye contact with me.

Yuri looks to me and asks, "Santos? Care to indulge us?"

Looks like it's finally time to unveil King Getafe's plan and how we are going to assist the rebels. I take in a deep breath and reply, "I have about seven thousand troops in waiting on the ships I came with. Another three thousand along with another Archmage and King Getafe himself will arrive in six months. We're rested, brought plenty of rations, and trained."

Edelgard keeps her focus on the map and nods. "Good. What is the division of troops?"

"Half are ground soldiers with polearms. We didn't have large iron deposits so we opted for polearms instead of swords. The other half is our mage corps, with about a thousand of them being medically trained," I explain as I try to dip my head slightly to catch Edelgard's eyes, but to no avail.

"A _thousand_ healers?" Yuri blurts. He begins to count on his fingers as his smooth voice loses a bit of its bravado. "That's...nearly 20 times the amount of healers we possess. Maybe more."

"Agreed. Having such a vast amount of healing support will drastically decrease our losses and reduce our injured limit," Edelgard says as she finally looks me in the eyes. "How many are you willing to give over to us?"

"I'll give you half my healing corps, 500 of my pikemen, _and _another thousand traditional casters immediately. They'll be under the command of a few of my master sages and I'll be leaving behind Lysithea to help oversee," I say as both rebels nearly have their jaws hit the floor. Right, mages in Fodlan aren't exactly common whereas in Dagda they're the norm.

Edelgard recovers from her initial shock quickly and asks, "Wait, you don't intend to stay and help?" Her shock quickly turns into poorly veiled excitement as she coughs into her shoulder. "Not that it wouldn't be appreciated..."

I shake my head and point on the map towards northern Faergus. "Unfortunately, no. I'm still beholden to orders from my king, and he's given me explicit instructions to secure a foothold in Fodlan. I'll be taking my remaining forces to Kleiman territory."

"I believe they're still neutral towards the civil war in Faergus," Yuri comments as he rubs his chin. "They don't have much in terms of resources...but they have access to the northern sea trade routes. Clever."

Edelgard furrows her brow as she examines the map. "Yes, and by going around the coast you completely avoid Arianrhod. I take it you intend to capture Fhirdiad?"

I nod and reply, "Indeed. I've spoken with Balthus and Lord Fraldarius, and I think the best way to help take down the emperor is to unite Faergus. They're weak and fractured right now under Cornelia's control as I've heard the news of Rufus Blaidydd's untimely illness. We'll be going right for the throat."

"It's not a bad plan, I see the pincer attack working decently as most of Fodlan isn't prepared for nautical invasions," Yuri says as he moves around a few flags on the war map. "And, with the north freed up along with the extra mage support, we could make a bid for Oche."

"We've discussed it before, Yuri. Oche is too heavily fortified. Even with your spies," Edelgard counters as she resets her precious assortment of miniature flags.

Yuri chuckles as he reaches over and replaces the flags. "But now we have a large supply of mages. A siege will be easy when combined with the sabotage I have in mind. Dorothea has given me quite the interesting information regarding their water supply."

"Oh, and you waited to share that information until now?" Edelgard replies as she crosses her arms. She sends me a tired glance and says, "Unfortunately this has been the usual pattern of me finding things out."

"Relax, Edie. It wasn't important until now, and I figured Santos could offer us counsel on the matter" Yuri says as he shoots me a sly look. "He is, after all, giving us a large portion of his mages to make this possible. Mages that he probably knows how to use best."

Edelgard massages her temple and groans, " Yuri. While I've learned to trust you, I can't be kept in the dark about important details within our cause," She huffs for a moment and circles the table, looking at me nervously. "Speaking of being kept in the dark and details of plans, where is Lady Rhea during all of this? It's no small secret she is part of your court in Dagda."

I did have a small hope that she'd forget about our little deal, but expecting her to forget would be an insult to her intelligence. I've thought over what to say figuring she would confront me, but all that preparation seems pointless now. I'd rather not compound my lies and have them haunt me later.

I sigh, "She's here in Fodlan. She's working on a special mission for us all."

"You admit that you didn't even try to stop her!" Edelgard cries. "We are trying to better Fodlan for a brighter future, and the Church of Seiros _cannot _be allowed back into power. Her being here will cause a stir and rally people to that flawed ideology!"

Yuri sighs and sends a pointed look towards me. "You better have a good excuse, Santos. While the princess and I seldom agree on things, I have to take her side and admit that letting Rhea roam free is a bit extreme, even for you."

I grimace as both of them eye me, Yuri more sympathetically while Edelgard seems dejected and exasperated. "She's on a mission with Hapi and one of my most loyal agents to locate someone. Someone very important to help us turn the tide against the Agarthans."

Yuri and Edelgard exchange a glance as Edelgard mutters, "You're talking about Dimitri, aren't you? We received a report he was spotted near Airmid a week ago."

"No," I reply which manages to draw more confusion from the two rebels.

"Alright, if not Dimitri, then who?" Yuri asks with genuine skepticism on his face. He turns to Edelgard and pats her on the shoulder. "And to be fair Edie, it'd be a longshot for Santos to know Dimitri has been spotted considering he's been at sea for a while."

"I'm well informed about Dimitri's reappearance. It's why I'm early," I say as I put a finger up to exemplify my point. "But that's not exactly why I'm here. Rhea is looking for someone different. A tactician that will help us against the Agarthan hordes."

"You could have sent anyone else to do the job to honor our agreement and not-"

I glare at Edelgard cutting her off as I flare my magical aura. "This is war princess, and while I'm not an expert on the matter, I do know the stakes better than anyone here. This isn't about who gets to control the kingdoms or getting Dagda a nice slab of land. No, there is a far greater threat at work." I lean across the war table whilst maintaining eye contact with Edelgard who returns my glare as she takes a hesitant step back. "I'm here for the only war that matters, princess. The one against Sothal and I don't intend to lose without one hell of a fight. So in regards to _Seiros_ being here in Fodlan. Deal. With. It."

Taking a step back from the table, I shake my head and pace around to clear my head. Losing my temper wasn't supposed to happen during this little introductory meeting, but hearing Edelgard call out Seiros like that struck a nerve with me. Sothal is not someone to take lightly, especially that he's out in the wild and unaccounted for. Now isn't the time for compromise; it's the time for action and decisiveness.

Yuri and Edelgard watch me in silence, as Edelgard is no longer restraining her apprehension and wariness for me while the spymaster seems more uneasy than anything else. It's not like I expected them to understand; just hopefully cooperate. I brought them troops, and I figured Edelgard would be appeased at the very least with a large collection of healers at her beck and call. Looking at her trembling hands and frozen stance I try to hide my smirk. Seems not.

"I'll be leaving in two days for Kleiman with the rest of my soldiers. Forward any questions and concerns to Lysithea, please," I say as I open the tower door. I look over my shoulder to see that neither of them has moved. "Good luck with your war. I have my own to wage."

* * *

**Lysithea**

While most of the soldiers got unloaded I managed to get back to my reading pretty quickly. The mages knew who was assigned to stay with the resistance and who was leaving with Santos and Felix. Still, can't help but feel a little weird that I'm left in command of thousands of people. I'm barely twenty and I have mages twice my age looking to me for orders! Thankfully, none of them seem to mind as they speak to me with respect and kindness. I guess killing their former Archmage will do that.

As I'm turning the page in my braille spellbook, I feel a familiar presence at the edge of my magical perception approaching the boat. Seems like Santos finished relatively quickly with his talks with Yuri and Edelgard. With how his aura is projecting, I can already tell it went poorly. If he made trouble or messes for me to clean up, I will _not_ be thrilled. The kindly blind girl act does wear on me after a time.

I set my book down as I wait for him to enter the private common room of the boat, which thankfully doesn't take too long. The cabin door swings open as I hear him grunt and scrape mud off his shoes. He dismisses the door guard and shuts the door as he makes his way towards one of the wooden chairs near the dining table.

Like most people's magical auras, each one feels different and unique. When someone becomes more emotional they tend to be exaggerated and open, like now with Santos grumbling to himself as his icy aura floods the room, smothering the residual heat. Normally it'd just feel cold or similar to a chilled breeze, but I've noticed when he gets worked up it's similar to frostbite. Cold to the point it burns your aura.

"So, I take it the talks went poorly?" I ask which manages to get a heavy sigh from Santos. Seems I was correct in my analysis.

"They went fine, I just let myself get agitated. Edelgard will take the troops, but she still found a way to annoy me," Santos says as he fidgets around in the chair. "Shouldn't be an issue for you though."

"Must have been the most thoughtful outburst you've had," I sarcastically say as I cross my arms. "You usually don't let people get under your skin so easily."

"Edelgard has a talent for it."

And here I thought Hapi was the master at annoying our resident doctor. My lips twitch with amusement as I say, "Let me wager a guess. It had to do with you and Lady Seiros?" I wait a few seconds for Santos to reply, but the lack of an immediate response gives me all I need to know. "Knew it."

"It's none of her concern. I figured keeping them far away from each other would be good enough," Santos argues.

"You still broke your promise. I thought you were going to lie and say you left her behind in Gorias as your interim?"

I hear Santos move around in his chair more as he tries to get comfortable. "I was, but I figured lying would hurt our credibility more. Figured the threat of Sothal would be enough to dissuade her. She was more obstinate than I anticipated."

"What about Yuri?" I ask. "Certainly he helped back you up?"

Santos' aura flutters for a moment. "He was helpful, but ultimately sided with Edelgard. They're both invested heavily in their war against Adrestia and very wary of Seiros."

"They have reason to be," I say to my mentor. "Not everyone has our perspective on the woman. They still see her as the zealot that doomed Fodlan and organized a xenophobic religion. While they aren't completely wrong, they haven't seen the sides of her that we have. Remember, I was skeptical for a long time too. Still am, but I know she means well."

"Yeah...I know," Santos sighs as I hear the chair creak as he leans back. "Sorry if my actions make it more difficult for you here. Maybe I should go practice with my Levin sword with Felix."

I nod. "That would certainly help. You do know that the soldiers are more on edge when you aren't composed. I also have some good news to share."

"Oh?" Santos hums as I can feel his aura begin to settle. "Good news I hope?"

"Indeed. I finished the runes needed to contain Sothal," I pull up my sleeve to show him the geometric patterns tattooed onto my forearm. "Volpe's insight was helpful, though I'd be happy to never work with him again."

I hear Santos chuckle. "I know, but he can't help it if he's creepy. That's just how adjudicators are." Santos taps his foot against the floor and continues, "Still, I hope that we can discover an alternative method to containing him."

"I already agreed to be the vessel."

"I know, but that still doesn't make me happy about it. Even if Seiros says it's a good idea, I'm still going to look into alternatives. There is more than one cure for this disease we face."

Always the worrier, even when things are going well. Working with Santos this long has made me curious about how he doesn't self-sabotage himself more often. I agreed to act as a trap for Sothal because I knew nobody else could do it and it's not like my life is going to last that much longer. Santos has created supplements for me but says I have something called accelerated osteopenia. The curse of carrying two crests I suppose.

I smile and say, "Why don't you go find Felix then? It'll take your mind off of everything. No need to get overwhelmed the first day back in Fodlan."

"I think I'll do that. Do you need anything, Lys?"

"Just don't antagonize the locals anymore. I can handle Edelgard." I smirk and muse, "But I wouldn't complain if you came back with peach sorbet or perhaps some Adrestian chocolate."

"That's how you get diabetes," Santos chides, but I can hear the playfulness in his voice underneath. "But I'll think about it. Just try not to exert yourself too much. Okay?"

"Alright, I'll just be here reading," I reply as I settle deeper into the comfy leather couch. "But, if I hear people complaining about my mentor from the rebels, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind."

"Oh I'm sure you will," Santos replies as I sense his aura flicker in amusement. "Just try to leave them in one piece. Preferably not charred, no need to give our healers more practice."

* * *

Receiving a dinner invitation from Edelgard didn't come much as a surprise. I'll be stationed here for the foreseeable future until Dagdan troops are no longer needed, and I reckon she'll be more open to talking candidly with me than Santos. While his negotiating skills have improved, he's still a foreigner and a mage. Two things people inherently mistrust here that he can't change.

Though I'd be remiss to not note that Santos is having a private dinner with Yuri and Felix. He claimed it would be good to split up our means of communication, but I know what he meant. I'd like to see my classmate again, but I understand the stakes. We all have our roles to play here. Besides, it doesn't take a scholar to see the anger in his aura and motions when Edelgard is brought up, so I'm hoping his meeting helps ease his mind.

I picked out a practical dress for dinner, something light and maneuverable if fighting were to break out while also being stylish. Well, at least Dagda's perception of stylish which is based around haphazard geometric patterns and a long sidecut that shows a tad more thigh than I'd like. At least it's my favorite color pairing; white and purple.

"Here we are Lady Ordelia, Nuvelle manor," Jal, the captain of my escort team announces.

I can feel the faint echoes of magic radiate off the large austere building as we step inside, instantly being greeted by warm air that smells of roasted chicken.

"Do you require an escort to the dining hall?" Jal asks in a formal and steady tone. His language skills have improved considerably since coming under my command a couple of years ago. He even uses conjunctions now when speaking Basic.

I wave him and the rest of the other guards off. "Don't worry, I can navigate well enough. Go enjoy your time gambling and grunting with the Adrestian guards. I know what soldiers like to do."

My guards chuckle lightly amongst themselves as Jal bows in front of me. "As you say, my lady. Erilugh will be nearby the dining room entrance if you need assistance."

"Noted. Thank you," I reply as we go our separate ways, with the bumbling Erilugh follows behind me at a respectable distance. If I remember correctly he was one of the beastmasters we recruited from the wilds in southern Dagda. Hardly speaks any basic or common Dagdan, but he's quick with a blade and his ears are just as good if not better than mine.

Finding the dining room isn't very difficult as I follow the smell of food and pass by a few Adrestian guards that cordially greet and assure me that I'm on the right path. Seems like the cook is hard at work, considering the fresh scents of rosemary wafting around.

I expand my aura as I enter the dining room to help navigate my way towards a seat as I hear a servant say, "Right this way Lady Ordelia." I can hear the nervousness in his voice as he pulls out a chair. My nose involuntarily twitches as I can feel him looking at me with thinly veiled curiosity.

"Thank you," I reply politely as I sit down. He pushes my chair in as lift up the hem of my dress to make sure it doesn't get caught.

Focusing on my magical perception, I get a general idea that Edelgard is still en route, maybe another minute or two considering the other energy signatures she's near. Servants or guards are most likely.

I sigh and mumble, "Not much to do when I can't see or bring my books."

Edelgard thankfully doesn't take too long, as my boredom and urge to play with the silverware was nearing its tipping point. Can't devolve into such childish behavior now, as Edelgard strides into the room confidently and announces, "I'm so glad you accepted my invitation so quickly. I'm honored to have you here, and if I might say, your dress is stunning."

"Thank you, yours as well," I reply. I bit the inner part of my cheek to help prevent myself from smiling as I don't think she's realized I'm blind yet. Sometimes takes people a moment to take it in.

"I'm...not wearing a dress?" Edelgard slowly replies. The confusion seems to build in her voice as she asks, "What is that on your face? A veil of some sort?"

"It's an eye covering. I'm blind, Edelgard."

She remains standing for a moment before hesitantly taking her seat. "Very well. I trust it was an accident of some sort?"

"Hardly. It was in a duel," I affirm as I hear the footsteps of servants beginning to bring out the appetizers. Hopefully, she abided by my request and picked something sweet.

"A duel? I'm presuming this was magical? I'm sorry to hear," Edelgard sweetly laments as she takes a sip from her glass.

I shake my head. "Don't be sorry. I did win after all. Just the price of crossing spells with a highly dangerous and skilled mage."

"Did Santos put you up to it? I'd not be surprised if he coaxed you into-"

"No, he didn't," I retort with a frown. "It was my choice. Do not try and disregard my accomplishments by suggesting that I was manipulated. My actions are my own."

Edelgard is quiet after my little rebuttal so I decide to take a drink from my wine glass. I barely manage to gulp down the sip of the bitter liquid. Why can't they ever have something like normal fruit juice at meetings like this? The servants leave as the appetizers are placed before us on the small dining table, as I can sense Edelgard only a few feet away. The rooms space and acoustics liken it to probably having a larger table at some point in the past. Must've gotten destroyed or stolen by vandals. Poor Constance. Even now her obligations keep her from her ancestral home. Just like me.

"Tell me, what kind of contact have you had with your father?" I ask. "I'm curious about what he and the rest of the empire have said about your efforts."

Edelgard's aura flickers a bit as I hear her shift a bit in her seat. "It's been difficult. Truly ridiculous," Edelgard half-heartedly laughs as she takes another sip from her wine glass. "I feel as if the person I try to talk to is a stranger. My own father tried to execute me in front of the nobility. It's-" I hear the sound of the wine glass slam on the table as she continues, "The man on the throne is no longer my father, and I have my goals for my countrymen. That is all that matters now."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I too have been rather disconnected from my family, though I can't imagine the extent you've suffered through. You have my condolences, Edelgard," I say to her as I raise my glass. One more sip should suffice before I can ask for something lighter.

The table remains relatively quiet after my confirmation. A bit too eerily quiet for my liking. It's times like these where I wish I could actually see to get a better bearing of the surroundings as sensing magical auras can only go so far. Great for detecting lies and fluctuations in emotion, but poor for actually seeing a steady emotion whether it be sadness or happiness.

"How is working with Yuri and the Black Eagles thus far? I ask, hoping that a change in the topic will dispel the morose atmosphere. "Surely having your allies must be quite the boon?"

"You'd think it would," Edelgard chuckles in an exhausted tone. "Yuri has proven to be resourceful, but highly resistant to my ideals. Sometimes it makes me wish I still had Hubert around. As for the Black Eagles…"

Edelgard's lapse into nostalgia irritates me slightly. Quirking my mouth I ask, "And?"

Another shift in her aura seems to snap Edelgard out of her daydream. "Ah, yes, the Black Eagles. I owe them a lot. Perhaps more than I can deliver to them in the end, but they know that. Each has proven themselves in their roles, whether that be Caspar being on frontline patrols or Dorothea conducting intel operations. Though, now with Petra gone to Brigid and Ferdinand being with the Empire...it's feeling more empty than I thought it would be."

I nod to her sentiment while I treat myself to some of the fruity appetizers. Her tough exterior seems to protect her inner sadness, which is something I can relate to. I'd rather not recount the nights in Dagda where I wept myself to sleep because I would wake up forgetting I couldn't see or missed my family. War is terrible, and while I've had my responsibilities, I wouldn't dare trade them for what Edelgard must be feeling. Betrayed by her family, friends, and even her own country. That burden is a heavy one, and if you're not careful it can crush you.

"Thank you for listening. I know that you may not care too much, but it's a kind gesture-"

"I do care,' I say with determination. "Looking around at what you've been able to do with such limitations is impressive. I'm happy to be back in Fodlan working towards a brighter future where I can make my family and friends happy."

Edelgard hesitates for a moment. "I...thank you." The sound of the servants bringing in the main course. Something sweet if the scent is anything to go by. Edelgard clears her throat. "Let's talk about heavier topics perhaps later? We'll have plenty of time for politics, and I'd rather not spoil the good food that has been prepared for us."

I hear Edelgard quietly thank the servants and I pick up my utensils. Licking my lips I nod to her. "Agreed. Shall we dig in?"

* * *

**A/N: ****And here we are. Back to Fodlan at long last with the start of the Charcoal Sun path. Oh, I'm excited. Next chapter we will be getting a look at Faergus and some other characters that haven't had screen time in a while...wonder who they could be ;) **

**Review Response: **

**Bobcat18: Glad the interlude went over well, get ready for the big stuff! It's pedal to the metal now! **

**Morrowing: Glad to hear, that's encouraging! And as for Seteth's fate, check chapters 38-40. it's in that whole sequence of events. **

**Bunun97: Petra is one of my favorite characters in Fe3H! I do wish I had a bigger role for her to play, but rest assured she'll be back in a bit! Cheers. **

**That's a wrap on this week's update, so here are the other plugs:**

**Also! You can now find me on a fanfiction podcast! Fanfiction Treehouse can be found on Soundcloud and Spotify! I, Narwhal Lord, RedXEagl3, and TheBobcat18 are all Fire Emblem writers and we talk about stuff relevant in the fanfiction community and stuff to improve upon. Check it out, and new episodes every Saturday! We also do fanfic reviews, so if you are curious, submit suggestions on the discord!**

**As per usual if want to find more quality fics in the FE genre or a place to improve your writing check out Narwhal Lord's Fanfiction Treehouse discord . gg / 9XG3U7a I can be found here under my normal user name, so come by and say hi!**

**That's a wrap for this week, thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter: 7/24-7/26**


	52. Conquistador

_Faergus, the land of knights and gallantry. The place where I had my first taste of freedom within this strange world. Unfortunately, it's also the home of my greatest blunder in either recent or distant memory. The people of Faergus hated me more than anyone else on Fodlan, and I can hardly blame them. But. That's why I also chose to go there first during the war. I felt compelled to liberate those who I had hurt, and I had a witch to kill. _

* * *

Cornelia never formally responded to the treatise King Getafe sent a few months ago to annex Kleiman territory. Not that I'm too surprised considering the horribly low-balled offer Dagda made, but now we are coming up the coast like some kind of marauder looking to march through the only neutral territory and formally enter the Faergus civil war. There's no turning back now.

"Archmage! The land is just ahead, what are your orders?"

I look at the sailor while pacing around on the deck of the _Veiled Emminence_, and I exhale a sigh. We've been sailing for nearly 2 weeks up the western coast of Fodlan to reach the Kleiman peninsula. The means for Dagda to begin their invasion. My invasion.

"Send word to Shamir to allow the troops time to prepare. Once they see us coming with warships, the garrison will mobilize and couriers will send word to their masters."

The Dagdan sailor saluted me and ran off, shouting orders at the rest of the crew to transmit to the rest of our fleet. With the land now in sight, the battle would soon begin. The goal is simple; capture Count Kleiman and rout his forces to give us a foothold for the rest of the Faergus campaign. Our navy will provide us a straight shot to the Tailtean plains where we will join forces with the Traditionalists, and then we march on Fhirdiad.

With one last look at the small harbor, I stride across the ship looking for my guard. Another one of King Getafe's insistences. A small retinue of highly trained swordsmen to prevent anyone from killing me once I enter the fray, as I would be providing magical and moral support. I assigned Felix and Shamir as my field commanders over the majority of the forces due to their background and familiarity with Faergus. That, and it was one less thing for me to worry about.

Approaching my vanguard, I nod to them to which they return the gesture. All dressed in half-plate, a rarity amongst Dagdan style, we began to make our way towards the port side of the ship. The smaller war boats would dock first, unleashing our infantry among the civilians and guards. My reports suggested that Kleiman wouldn't be expecting an attack via sea, as most of his troops are guarding his southern border to help maintain neutrality and deter invasion. Now we just needed to walk through the backdoor.

From reports I'd seen, Kleiman boasted that nobody had conquered his territory since the days of Faergus' first formation. It had taken Faegus several years to breach his peninsula and finally conquer his ancestors. With our battle plan, it'd be over in four days.

"Ready the planks and small boats!" I hear another sailor shout. Now is the point of no return. Faergus may never forgive me, but such things must be done.

As we approached, I can see all the small war boats engage the docks, and it's a bit surreal. This wasn't a traditional battlefield with soldiers ready to kill each other on each side. I can see merchants fleeing, mother's grasping their children, and people shouting and crying. Guards rushing about and engaging the waves of pikemen, archers, and mages that make up our ranks. If we ever lost the war, this will be seen as a massacre.

I had given the soldiers orders to not harm the civilians, but if they resisted and turned hostile than they'd be given the option to engage. A threat is a threat, and while I may not care deeply for either side's issues; the Dagdan trust me and I made a promise to them. Ideally, I wouldn't want anyone to be hurt, but that is not the nature of war. I've seen enough suffering to know that conflict is necessary, but we must make strides to not be malicious in our attack.

As Felix's main forces began pouring into the docks of the small port I managed to see Felix triumphantly commanding soldiers and looking quite focused. It'll certainly be interesting to see how Rodrigue reacts to seeing his son command a foreign army. While he knows the gist of it, and he is our ally in this conflict, it'll still be amusing to see nonetheless.

I frown as another thought enters my mind; Leif Galatea. He had sided with Cornelia and Rufus, and still staunchly supported them. Which meant seeing Ingrid or Leif on the battlefield.

"Are you well, archmage?" One of my guards asks. "Does the tide of battle not please you?"

"It's fine," I say as I wave the man off. "Just planning is all. Thinking about what must happen next."

My guards nod in acknowledgment, not offering another word. The amount they revere and respect my vague reasoning bothers me a bit. No wonder Rigden and Sevihn got away with as much as they did. Powerful mages are feared and considered 'the law' in Dagda, and comprehending my rationale is way above their paygrade. Heck, it may even be over mine now that I think about it.

It's a bit strange to sit on the boat and wait for the troops to do all the work. I came expecting a battle, but with such responsibility upon me, I feel a bit bored since I'm not engaged in the action or even in the healing corps. Me being there would be useless with the amount of training the Faith mages have. I never thought I'd be bored in the middle of a siege.

"Coffee, archmage?" I hear one of the deckhands ask, holding a cup of coffee.

I shrug and snatch the warm mug. "Sure."

Looking out into the distance and seeing my soldiers storm the bay, I can't help but chuckle at the absurdity of my position. I'm having a warm cup of coffee, my orders are to not engage unless I absolutely must, and I've delegated most duties to my captains and generals. I can't help but feel like one of those old school videogame bad guys that just waits in the final zone, presumably doing nothing but twiddling their thumbs. All I can do is wait to hear if we take the city or if the initial forces need back up.

The feeling of uselessness drifts across my mind as I watch more Dagdan troops invade the port and great horns blare out in the distance. I've never liked being idle in stressful situations. Much less so when it's required. Observing the docks and port, it looks like we've captured the main barracks, and our main force of mages hadn't even left the ships. Not too surprised since this is an unprovoked attack from the sea, but still. Considering how fast things are moving, I wouldn't be shocked if I walk through the town by the end of the hour.

"Captain," I say to my guard captain. "When do you believe it should be safe to move into the town?"

"Soon, my archmage," the captain responds. "Once we hear the second horn, I presume all threats will be neutralized."

"Good, because I'm bored and almost out of coffee."

* * *

The port takeover was swift and efficient. I still can't shake the sight of seeing all those frightened civilians watch me from their homes, but nobody was hurt too bad. Funnily enough, we only lost one soldier in the conflict and two were injured. Half the guard was decimated in minutes before the town guard formally surrendered.

Two days later, the port was close to normal again with merchants selling their wares, people tentatively going back to work, and word had been sent to Count Kleiman. We were at his doorstep and weren't going to knock. More like kick down the door.

Felix led the 2-day march for our five thousand count army, the rest meaning our ships and controlling the port. While Count Kleiman may have similar numbers, the scale is tilted heavily in our favor for one reason. Mages. Magical firepower makes sieges and open field assaults ridiculous. Plus, with the number of healers we have, we don't tire as fast or lose as many soldiers. Sheer efficiency, courtesy of Dagda's doctrine of war.

As we crested the final hill, showing us the capital city of the province in the distance I hear several captains calling for a halt. With it nearly nightfall people are tired, but we've arrived at our destination.

I motion to my vanguard with a quick flick of my wrist to escort me to the front. While I'm still no genius when it comes to war tactics, I'm still expected at the war council. I do wonder how Felix is feeling as well since he's been bogged down with his command post.

As I make my way to the front of the army as several groups are pitching up their tents and making camp, I notice the officer's tent is already up and I can hear shouting inside. How _pleasant_ that they're getting warmed up by attacking each other before the enemy.

"This better be about how bad the food is, and nothing else," I grumble as I push through the opening flap. Silence falls over the group as I look around. "Well, don't stop on my account. Please," I motion with my hand. "Keep arguing."

Around the makeshift war-table, I scan the room and take note of my commanding officers. Felix stands in the center with his white and purple leather cuirass, two swords at his hip, and his long hair tied back into a ponytail. Beside him in deep purple robes with geometric patterns is our mage officer, Burmez. A typical Dagdan mage in everything from fashion sense to pragmatism.

The last two of the group are our healer corps representative, Hirmilia. Her light skin and dark hair contrast to make her seem like she's made of porcelain and almost delicate in the soft white robes she's wearing. And then off to the side is our pikeman captain, Paulo. A gruff man who had seen plenty of action in the last Dagdan war as an upper ranked foot soldier who had fought his way to promotion.

Despite their positions and reverie, they all seem to be glaring at each other like a bunch of school children having a problem at recess. Oh, the joys of playing referee.

"Now, who can tell me what the issue is?" I ask in a calm voice.

"You see archmage-"

"We should be attacking-"

"Archmage-"

I extend my hand outward and shoot a burst of lightning across the tent. My action seems to have the desired effect as everyone immediately clams up. I wriggle my nose and rub my forehead as I look amongst my leaders. "This should be more organized. Not some rowdy debate. Now, can _someone_ tell me the scouting situation before I burst a blood vessel."

Nobody speaks up immediately as they look amongst each other as if the person across from them will have the correct answer. I sigh and rub my temples. If the coming battle doesn't kill me, this inane bickering certainly will.

"Fine, I'll talk," Felix says as he glares at the others in the room. He looks me in the eyes, explaining, "Our forward scouts say that Kleiman is hastily building defenses to protect his city and land. We have the choice to either attack now while his defenses are down or wait until dawn after our soldiers have rested."

I nod as I look over the map on the war table. "Any estimates of his numbers?"

"We outnumber him three to one," Felix replies. "Most of his forces are still stationed at the border of Sacred Gwenwhyvar."

Looking over the war map carefully I say, "I see, then we should probably rest. It doesn't matter how good our healers are," I look up and make eye contact briefly with each of the council members. "Heal and Restore are temporary solutions to exhaustion at best, and our troops will be in a better mood when well-rested."

"Aye, that sounds acceptable," Paulo says. "The men will be happy to hear that."

"But do we want to give them more time?" Burmez asks as he tries to straighten out his wrinkly robes. The man has been eager to prove himself to the elites of Dagda and has consistently pushed for hurrying the troops. Some people just can't seem to wait for their supposed 'glory'.

"Enough. We are waiting until dawn and that's final," I firmly state. "Go to your camps and tell your units." Everyone nods and acknowledges my order and begin to shuffle out of the tent. I let out a sigh of relief and say, "Felix, mind if you hang back for a moment?"

The rest of the leaders finish leaving as Felix stands in front of the tent flap looking outward. "Yeah, what is it?"

Felix's strained and irritated voice isn't lost upon me. The guy has been extremely busy helping manage the main forces before our arrival giving us little time to talk beside the odd spar or two. I walk around the table and ask, "How are you holding up?"

"Fine. Is there some other point to this conversation?" Felix says. He turns to face me with a flat expression and crosses his arms. "Is this about the siege?"

"More like all of it. I haven't had much of a chance to ask, but I was wondering how you feel about fighting your countrymen."

"Indifferent."

I raise an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Felix huffs. "I don't feel bad or anything like that. I'm not worried about what the others may think."

"I figured as much, just wanted to make sure. You don't complain much so it's hard to guess what you're thinking."

Felix looks off to the side and shrugs. "It's because of what is happening, needs to happen. Many of the nobles here are weak cowards."

Like trying to crack an egg with a feather. "Very well, just one last question," I lament. Felix nods his head and I say, "How do you feel about possibly fighting Ingrid or the crown?"

"I don't," Felix gruffly replies. "They chose their fate, and I chose mine. If they cross blades with me, then that's what happens. A warrior doesn't ask why each person fights, we fight because that is the way the world is."

I narrow my eyes. "You didn't answer my question. I was asking how _you_ feel."

"I did answer your question," Felix haughtily replies as he turns to leave. "See you on the battlefield, Archmage. We have a war to win."

Felix darts out of the tent and I can't help but shake my head. Here I am worried about the vilification I'll be seeing in the aftermath of this war, and yet someone like Felix is hardly concerned. Wagering a guess, I'd say he's doing it partly to spite his father. Still, he drives himself hard as anyone and is onboard to help.

Exiting the war tent and glance over my shoulder to the war table. "Hopefully they all don't hate us after this is all over."

* * *

The morning siege went off without a hitch, and I didn't even take the battlefield, once again. While the people of Count Kleiman's territory put forth admirable resistance, there is only so much one can do when the sky is dark with spells like Meteor and Ragnarok. Wooden walls don't hold up well against such brutal assaults.

My healing corps reported minimal casualties and injuries as we rolled over the stationed guard in the region's capital city. After a few hours of waiting and drinking some bitter coffee, a scout sent word to me that Count Kleiman had been captured and his estate had become a pyre. And it wasn't even noon yet.

With my vanguard in tow, I walked through the charred wooden gates of Kleiman and the main strip looked trashed. Several Dagdan soldiers patrolling the streets and forcing people back into their houses with many corpses of the enemy littering the area. The rank smell of bile and iron permeated the air as I grimaced and pressed forward through the town.

The estate of Count Kleiman rested in the Eastern part of the town on a small hill, giving it a small battlefield advantage and defensive position. If only they had accounted for torrents of fire, they would have held off for more than two hours.

After 15 minutes of marching through the town, I had made it to the bulk of the remaining forces that had surrounded the estate. I nudge my vanguard captain, who shouts, "Make way for the Archmage!"

The soldiers hastily split apart and make a path for me and my guards to the front, where I see a sight that makes my stomach turn a bit. Beside Burmaz, Shamir and Felix I see what I assume to be Count Kleiman and his family bound and gagged on their knees.

I cast a glance to Shamir and quietly ask, "Is this all of them?"

"Yup. Got the Count, his wife, and their two kids. Soldiers killed most the servants and guards before they gave up," Shamir says. I can see a faint trickle of sweat running down her face, but otherwise, she seems unperturbed by the whole scene and hardly winded from a siege.

"Thanks," I respond as I brush past her and walk before Count Kleiman, a man dressed in a stained yellow cuirass with his heraldry printed on the front; that of a seagull. I crouch down and remove his gag. "Count Kleiman, I am Archmage Capetillo."

"I know who you are," he spits out as works his jaw a bit. "I know all about you and your Dagdan dogs."

"Do you?" I ask with a slight frown."I thought you weren't involved in the war that ravages the continent."

"You and your lackeys are vultures. As soon as I had heard you took the port, I petitioned Lady Cornelia for support. You seek to seize lands that aren't meant to be your own," Count Kleiman barks as he casts a glance at his wife, who wide-eyed and shaking slightly. A pang of guilt hits my stomach as I refocus on the grizzled and beaten Count.

"Perhaps so, but the fact remains that you've lost this battle. I highly suggest forfeiting your claim to these lands. You're people have suffered enough, and I'd like to minimize bloodshed."

"And what if I don't?" Count Kleiman says, anger slathering his rough voice. "Why should I respect the authority of some traitorous scum from a foreign nation?"

Glancing over to Shamir and the Dagdan troops on standby, I see they are all looking at me anxiously with the Count glowering at me; his last stand of pride and defiance. Victory had already been had, and now I had to make good on my promise to Dagda. The reason _they_ were here, not me. Sighing, I look to Shamir and she nods. What must be done, is what must be done I suppose.

"You will bow before the Dagdan Empire," I say in a soft voice. "Or you shall be bowed. There is no alternative."

"I'd sooner die than lose my honor to someone like you," Count Kleiman vehemently growls. "You can do whatever to me, but I shall not yield."

I quickly look down the line at his wife and children. His boy is probably around twelve and his daughter perhaps a bit younger. Dagda would want absolute control, and they don't care much for hostages. This wasn't a negotiation war, this was a declaration of power and claim. Perhaps I could try one last thing to dissuade the Count.

"Count Kleiman," I start as I clear my throat. "If not for your honor, then do it for your families' sake. Your wife. Your children. Look at them," I motion with my hand, and the Count's head turns. His eyes bulge slightly and his bravado seems to evaporate.

"...You'd kill them," Count Kleiman slowly says, as if chewing on the words. His face begins to redden. "You'd slaughter not me, but also them. Like animals!"

"Yes. Dagda requires absolute dominion. If you refuse to side peacefully, we'll not just kill you," I let out a deep sigh. This is infinitely worse than telling a patient they won't make it. "We don't want to risk them bearing a grudge and seeking revenge. It's all or nothing, Count Kleiman. I need your decision."

Count Kleiman and I stare at each other in a moment of silence, neither of us wavering. He is the first to move as he licks his lips and says, "I hope Lady Cornelia turns you into maggot food. I refuse to let some blood mage corrupt my family."

I solemnly nod and stand back up. His wife is making muffled sounds from her gag, and their children seem petrified. Their father had just consigned them to death. Turning back to my soldiers, I look at Shamir and quickly move my hand across my neck. I had tried, but my poor reputation combined with the man's hatred seemed enough to have not him but his family killed.

"So much for that, I suppose…" I mutter to myself as I walk back to my vanguard. The whistle of arrows sounds through the air followed by 4 thumps against the ground.

Kleiman territory is now officially part of Dagda and would serve as our major base of operations. Cornelia now knew I was here, and would most likely be coming for her. It would be inevitable now that we would clash.

"Archmage?" My guard captain asks. "What are your orders?"

I shake myself out of my lull. "We need to secure the town and then start putting down any resistance. I need to get to an office. Rodrigue will be eager to hear about our victory and where we shall meet on the battlefield."

My guard nods and begins shouting orders to a few other local mage-knights. I can't help but shudder as I look back at the charred estate and the four bodies bound and slumped in front of it. A monument to the brutal path that I've chosen to stop Sothal.

I look back at my soldiers and yell, "And don't forget to properly bury the bodies," A few of the archers beginning to carry the bodies of the late Count and his family lookup. I grimace as look at the corpses. "We're scholars, not savages. Make sure they're giving the full local rites."

May the goddess have mercy on all of us for what is to come next. This is only the start of this grim and bloody path.

* * *

**Hapi**

This is easily the worst group I've ever been apart from. I want to slap Santos upside the head for making _me_ the babysitter of Kronya and Rhea. _Me?!_ Of all the people he could have chosen, like Felix or Lysthiea, even Shamir! But no, it had to be poor ole' me. If I didn't know better, I'd think he didn't like me.

It has been nearly a week since we left Nuvelle unnoticed, and it already feels like a lifetime ago. For two people of mythical proportions, they act very..._un_-godly. Kronya is always jabbering about how she's excited to either kill people or serve Santos, which is frankly why I stopped hanging around her in the first place back in Dagda. Nobody likes an obsessor. Meanwhile, Rhea is busy being Rh-_er-Seiros. _ Because that's just what she does. Can't go five minutes without chastising Kronya about her behavior or telling me to take a bath. Like people need to bathe every day, let alone weekly. Overrated.

"And so that was that mission," Kronya cheerily says. "It was very fun and informative. He still had a half a sandwich undigested in his stomach! Can you believe that?"

I suppress my natural reaction to groan, let alone _sigh_. Kronya or better known to any random folks as 'Zana' will just not shut up. Just keep moving, Hapi. Yup. Don't make eye contact and just keep moving through the thick brush.

"Kronya," Seiros starts in her usual austere tone. "Perhaps you'd maybe speak of something else? We decided a few days ago that _murder_ wasn't an agreeable topic of discussion."

"But this one was hilarious! Didn't you hear the part about the sandwich?"

I roll my eyes. "And yet, I find myself surprisingly not hungry for once."

Kronya huffs as she moves a branch away from her face. "Well, I don't see anyone else keeping the mood alive!"

"You killed the mood 6 days ago when you opened your mouth," I reply as I continue pathfinding through the undergrowth. Having to avoid main roads due to Rhea being recognizable is a giant pain.

Kronya gasps in faux offense and says, "You here that, Seiros? Did your church see that the youth are so sharp-tongued and cruel!"

"Not in the slightest,' Seiros calmly responds. "It speaks volumes that someone of Hapi's disposition has tired of your ramblings."

Ah, another little jab from the good ole' saint. _Fantastic_.

"Please, people tired of your 'ramblings' eons ago. Just look at how your followers turned out," Kronya chitters with a giggle. "I mean, _really_. Just take a moment to reflect."

I can feel the temperature drop a few degrees as Seiros replies, "Perhaps you should be more mindful of the words you speak. I'm sure Santos wouldn't be too shaken up to hear that we had to subdue our Agarthan companion for safety measures."

"Oh, because you'd scare him into believing you much like I'm sure you pressured him into-"

"And that's our cue for a potty break," I exasperatedly interject as I plop down onto my back. I look up lazily between both the women and point at each of them. "Both you go find a nice place in the woods to squat and not think about the other for at least a few minutes."

Both women glare at each other briefly before Kronya romps off first, while Seiros stares a while longer. Seiros than looks down to me, "Thank you for the kindly interruption, the fact that we are even traveling with such a vile-"

"Please go find your squatty-potty hole," I close my eyes and hold up my hand, showing as little space between my thumb and index finger. "I'm literally this close to sighing and letting whatever appears just eat me. Get to it, Grandma."

Seiros hums for a moment as if to reply, but thankfully she leaves to her part of the forest. Good, now I can try and get back some of my sanity. Not that it'll last long anyways. Makes me wish Yuri-bird was here. He'd know how to handle this better. Heck, even Coco with her flowery language or Felix with his wide array of grunts would be better than me. Can't help but feel that we'll barely make it another day before one of them turns on the other, and then I'm left _forced _to talk with whoever that is. It's almost enough to make a girl forget about an awful war being waged by an evil god. Almost.

Looking up at the shady canopy above, I can't help but feel envious of the birds flying overhead. Free to do as they please and roam where they want. I want to be a bird. Yet, I'm stuck on the ground being just Hapi. After this war, I'll be able to fly. That's all I want. That, and for my companions to stop trying to make suicide, by holding one's breath, sound inviting.

"I'm back!" Kronya announces as she sits down next to me. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"How to make the voices stop."

"What voices?"

I crack open one eye and look at Kronya. "Take a wild guess."

Kronya hums and nods. "I get that sometimes. Voices in the back of your mind telling you one thing, and then something else. It can get confusing, especially if someone used Soul magic to jumble things up."

I need to remark 'tone' as one of Kronya's qualities. Maybe I should get a journal like Santos. Wait. I open my eyes up and rub my chin, "But then he'd be weird about it. Claiming that it's good I'm taking his advice...nope. Can't do it."

"Uh, are these the voices?" Kronya inquires with a curious lilt to her voice. I look over and see the redhead eyeing me like a cat does a hunk of cheese. Or was that rats? Whatever.

"Don't worry about it, Shady. Just saying words," I reply, which seems to satisfy the Agarthan.

I hear a faint brustle in the bushes, and after a brief moment of fleeting anxiety, Seiros emerges looking pristine as ever. How is she not covered in dirt and have twigs in her hair? Must come with being a Nabatean. Glancing over to Kronya, I smirk. Seems the impeccable cleanliness doesn't extend to her mortal enemies as her cloak and leathers are fairly dirty.

"Welcome back, Seiros. How was your divine 'duty'?" Kronya snickers. I can't help but join in as I raise my hand, and Kronya helps pull me to my feet.

Seiros sighs and closes her eyes. She takes a couple deep breathes before reopening her eyes and saying, "Fine, but we need to move. I managed to detect soldiers patrolling nearby."

"What kind?" I ask. We're already far off the beaten path, so it's a bit unnerving to know any soldiers are out this far into the forest.

"Not sure," Seiros replies as she glances over her shoulder. "But we shouldn't linger. While I doubt they are aware of us, they did seem to be tracking someone."

"Well, we _could_ go just kill them and not have to worry about them. I could use a good excuse to dull my daggers," Kronya says with a sadistic smile. Not surprised she'd be the first to suggest murdering strangers.

Seiros glares at Kronya and shakes her head. "Absolutely not. We must avoid conflict at all costs for the mission. I'd lecture you on why wanton murder is wrong, but I fear it'll just go over your head."

"Wrong is a perception, Lady Seiros. Should I recant how you lied to the people of this land for centuries?"

"Okay, both of you simmer down," I blurt out, feeling a migraine beginning to form. "Let's just march. If we continue bickering they'll certainly find us."

Kronya snaps her fingers and laughs, "You figured me out! Well done Hapi!"

What I wouldn't do to be anywhere else right now.

I continue leading us through the dense forest of Southern Magdred. Being so close to the Faergus-Adrestian border has made evading patrols a bit tricky. Especially so considering we need to get to _Sreng_ which will take maybe 2 weeks at best on foot. I really hope this Macuil guy is worth the trouble.

We manage to stay away from the unidentified riders, in no small part to me keeping a close eye on the birds in the trees and listening to the sounds of the forest. Lindhardt said it was because of my crest, but I also think it's because I think I fit in with the forest. Life is simple here, and it's not hard to understand nature. When riders get near, the forest gets quiet because they do not belong. They don't move with the animals or wind, they ride against it which makes hiding that much easier.

The day passes with more bickering between my two companions, which I try to ignore. Luckily we manage to get across the border unnoticed and into northwestern Magdred territory. One thing I do like about my company is they don't complain about my pace. Maybe they like the quickness I'm pathfinding at. If only they knew it's because I'm wanting to be done with this mission as soon as possible.

"Alright, I think this is good enough for today," I huff. "We made a lot of progress in passing by the border."

My legs ache and my stomach is demanding to be filled after our several hours of hiking. My hair is sticking to my neck and forehead with sweat, yet looking at Kronya and Seiros it's a bit frustrating to not see either look winded or even show signs of heavy travel. Is it really that different to be an Agarthan or Nabatean?

"That is acceptable," Seiros replies as she removes her travel pack and begins removing cooking utensils.

"I'll scrounge up firewood and find something to kill," Kronya says as she removes her hunting knife and practically skips into the dim forest. She does know she can just say 'find our food', right?

Seiros watches Kronya until she disappears into the woods before looking to me with a strained smile. "Hapi-"

"Can we not do this?" I plea to her. "Like at all?"

Seiros continues to clear room for a fire pit and replies, "I was merely asking to see how you were holding up. You look rather ragged."

"Hiking all day and listening to you two talk will do that to a person."

Seiros stops for a moment before nodding. "I know. I meant to say thank you. I should be more restrained, yet Kronya brings out a lot of old feelings. We always made a point to avoid each other in Dagda, but now that luxury is gone." Seiros removes an iron skillet and hums, "It's admirable that you haven't blown up yet?"

"Is it now?" I raise an eyebrow and sit across from Seiros on the leafy ground. "Why do you think it's admirable?"

"Because you are demonstrating patience few are capable of. It is...inspiring."

"Me? Surely you can't be serious," I scoff. She's just trying to inflate my ego or something so I'll dogpile on Kronya. Not surprised she's trying to manipulate me since she's spent so many years of her life doing that to others. Old dog, but the same tricks.

"You don't believe me," Seiros dejectedly says as she looks downward. "I suppose I cannot fault you for your mistrust in me. I have done plenty to earn your ire."

I lean back and rest on my elbows to get more comfortable. She certainly isn't wrong there. Nearly two years in Dagda without so much as an apology for how she treated the Ashen Wolves, how _I _ was treated when the Church of Seiros rescued me from my captors, or how she's added to my mental stress this trip. The sheer audacity is insane. I have no idea how Bleeder puts up with her.

"Hapi, I know we haven't had a lot of time to speak candidly, but I'd like-"

"This isn't some confessionary, Grandma," I coldly reply as I squint my eyes. "I'm not going to accept an apology. Time has passed and I've already made up my mind about you. I _tolerate _you. Much like Kronya."

"Can we speak as companions than, not as what we were?" Seiros offers with a soft smile. I avert my eyes as she continues, "There must be something that we can agree upon. I know we've never been close, but I'm hoping that we could change that."

I look back to Seiros and raise an eyebrow. "Did Bleeder put you up to this?"

Seiros' mouth opens for a moment then closes it, as if to swallow her potential rebuttal. She clicks her tongue and replies, "The point is I want to help dispel this haze between us. Let us work together in earnest cooperation, not just a thinly veiled alliance."

Seiros looks into my eyes and I can feel the magic radiating off the woman. She's really trying to keep herself together. Santos really must have put her up to this with something big. He's the only one to have any pull with her, which is weird, but who am I to judge who does the hanky-panky with who. I think it says more about him pursuing a weird immortal dragon priestess than her liking an eccentric crippled doctor. Eh, whatever. Not like it'll actually matter if we all die by the year's end anyway.

I shrug and reply, "If it prevents us from having this conversation again, I'll agree if you can stop egging on Kronya. I swear, I'm the youngest here, and yet I feel I have to be the adult."

"Again, apologies for my behavior. I shall do everything within my restraint and power to lessen the burden for you."

"Ahuh," I respond as I skeptically observe Seiros as she takes out a few onions from her travel bag. I shake my head and mutter, "I'll believe it when I see it…"

I turn my head towards the direction Kronya left, hearing someone run toward our camp in a hurry. Kronya rushes into camp and immediately dives for her travel sack and bow. She hastily nocks her bow and slings her quiver over her shoulder. Great, seems the assassin managed to get us spotted.

Clambering to my feet I turn to Kronya, asking, "Alright, did you let those soldiers find us on purpose? I'm really not in the mood to be casting."

"Shut up!" Kronya angrily replies. I'm a bit taken back by her serious demeanor and pensive look on her face. She holds her bow low and whispers, "I doubled back on some of our tracks, and I think someone is following us."

"Not soldiers?" Seiros inquires as she stands up and reaches for her shortsword. "I'd presume they'd rush the camp."

Kronya nods. "I figured that too, but it was one set of tracks. No horse. They've been on our trail a bit, but pretty far back. I think we saw each other, so I ran back here."

Someone tracking us? I look to Seiros who's steely expression shows she's ready for a fight. The urge to sigh right now is immense. Is it too much to ask that the end of the day would be relaxing and filled with me stuffing my face with whatever wild game Kronya found? The goddess probably hates us, seeing this little band of misfits trying to do the impossible.

"I can sense the person approaching- no, staggering towards here. Their aura feels vaguely familiar," Seiros muses as she tosses her cloak off and readies her blade. "Hapi, are you prepared?"

"Got some dark magic ready for whoever comes through the brush," I reply as I begin to feel the energy inside me churn and come to life. Dark magic is so much easier for me than anything else. It feels like primal and raw, much like myself.

We wait patiently holding our breath as the lumbering steps draw closer to our camp, and out of the woods appears a man I was not expecting to see. I almost drop my concentration as a familiar blonde boy holding a broken straight sword makes eye contact with me, though much more beat up and rugged than I remember.

I drop my spell and scratch my head. By the goddess, it's Didi.

His eyes look manic and confused as he's looking everywhere but not really at anything. Like a wounded animal. I look to Seiros who nearly drops her sword as she looks petrified and takes a step back with her mouth agape. Kronya looks to me and mouths the words '_kill' _but I shake my head. The last time Dimitri was seen was a few years ago at Garreg Mach when the Adrestians came. When the world shook and the continent changed forever. When…

'_Sothal can take many forms and is inherently insidious. His last vessel was Dimitri, though I do not know what that means now that he's been spotted.' _

Santos' words from a few weeks ago ring in my head as hypotheticals bombard my mind. Is he possessed by Sothal? Is this where we die? Why does he look so rag-, no-_fearful_? And why isn't Seiros saying anything?

Before I can speak Kronya releases her arrow, drilling him in the thigh followed by a quick follow up shot to the shoulder. Dimitri slumps to his back with a pitiful moan and the sword falls from his hands.

"What the heck is he doing here…" I murmur as Seiros motions for Kronya to stop firing. She begrudgingly obliges as she lowers her bow.

Seiros casts some sort of spell briefly, and then breaths a sigh of relief. "Thank the goddess, it's just Dimitri. Stay war though, I can't sense Sothal dwelling within him."

"He looks like crap," Kronya comments as she walks over and kicks at his thigh. "Swear I've seen him put up a better fight before."

I inch closer and look more closely at Dimitri. His hair is matted and almost looks brown with how grimy it is. His eyes are bloodshot and his face looks a bit gaunt. His clothes look to be what was left of his academy uniform, and it's seen much better days. Nothing more than rags at this point.

"We should probably heal him," I suggest. Seiros steps over him to begin the process while Kronya sighs and puts her weapon away.

Green energy streams out of Seiros' hands as she kneels beside the prone man. "He's suffering from a mix of starvation, accumulated injuries, and other ailments. I'd guess he's been out wandering for months," Seiros pauses as she looks to me. "Hapi, would you mind removing the arrows Kronya so gracious shot into him?"

"Hey, I didn't hit any vitals!" Kronya bemoans as she rubs her head, messing up her gnarled brownish hair more.

"Mhmm, you do that because you know it takes them longer to die," I retort back as I prop Dimitri up and begin to pull the arrows threw. He hisses in pain quietly but otherwise doesn't resist.

As I work on the puncture wounds Seiros asks, "Dimitri, do you know where you are?"

Dimitri doesn't immediately reply as his vision darts around the dimly lit camp. He's nearly shivering as he babbles, "He is watching. He is always _watching_."

"Well that's not ominous," I say as I pull the first arrow out of his thigh. Seiros immediately applies more of her healing spell to the area as Dimitri lets out a low groan.

"His mental state has been fractured," Seiros states in a grim tone. "Sothal must have broken him somehow, but has since left."

"Do you know how long ago?"

Seiros shakes her head. "No, but it must've been when he returned….which means." Seiros turns to me with a warm smile, though her eyes portray something...different. Mania. I frown as Seiros continues, "I had theories, but if he's actually back then what Santos and Constance said may be true."

"Coco had a theory? I'm not very surprised."

"Indeed," Seiros says. "In her letters with Santos, she spoke of temporal magic at Garreg Mach. Volatile magic that can manipulate time. If Dimitri has returned, then that may mean the others may have returned."

"Isn't Seteth dead though? Santos told us himself he saw him in the realm of the dead?" I ask as I begin to pull the second arrow.

Seiros nods her head and relents, "Indeed. But, there was one other person locked in combat with Sothal from Santos' account of the incident. Byleth."

The way she says Chatterbox's name sends a slight chill up my spin. It's with an air of reverence I didn't think Seiros had within her, even with Santos. I look back to Kronya who also seems fairly skeptical of our resident saint with her arms crossed and standing a few feet back propped against a tree. This is getting a bit too weird for my taste.

"Hey Didi, you remember me?" I whisper as I wave my hand in front of his face. His expression turns from general undirected confusion to curiosity as he turns his head to me. "You remember my name, big guy?"

"They're all dead," Dimitri whines as he begins to sob. "They're all dead and I saw them." He begins to pull on Seiros' robes and fidget more as he cries, "It's in my head. I can _feel_ him clawing. Trying to show them to me again and again and again. Oh...why?"

"Shhh, please rest," Seiros kindly says as she sends another pulse of magic into Dimitri. His eyes flutter and his body goes to sleep as I remove the final arrow, and I gently lay him on the ground.

"So what do we do with tall, blond, and crazy?" Kronya remarks.

I haven't got the faintest clue. I've seen broken people in Abyss before, but this is something else. The way he looked around with childlike curiosity and fear. It disturbed me because when I looked into his eyes I could see the shell of a man that is barely hanging on by a thread. Just by lifting him I can he hadn't eaten in days, maybe a week or so. Just left to his own devices slowly going mad in the wilderness.

"We will bring him along for now. He may hold vital answers to our problem if we can stabilize him, and I shall not leave one who has seen such torment alone and afraid," Seiros asserts. "Do we agree to this?"

"Aye," I reply as I stand up. Looking down at Dimitri he almost seems peaceful despite his rough appearance. Like he's getting actual sleep-wait, I think that's it. I lean in closer to inspect him and my mind races back to the old medical lectures Santos insisted that I take part in. Mental instability, confusion, poor balance all suggest he hasn't slept in...well maybe days or so.

"As long as he doesn't slow us down too much," Kronya sighs as she roams over to the fire pit and begins stacking kindling. "I'm no healer so you two can have fun with him."

"Seiros, I think he hasn't been sleeping," I suggest, to which the pale-haired woman acknowledges.

"Indeed. Seems you did pay attention to some of the lectures," Seiros quips with a slight smile. "But, we will have to monitor him until he's stable. Until then, mind if you go get some more firewood?"

I shrug and leave the camp quickly trying to wrap my mind around what just happened. The crown prince of Faergus had been tracking us, probably purely on instinct and muscle memory, and now we find out he's crazy. The good news is Seiros thinks Chatterbox is still alive, but that raises another concerning question.

As I begin to sift around for loose logs, I mutter to myself, "So where is Sothal?"

* * *

**A/N: The plot thickens as we delve into our last of 3 PoV's for the final arc. Hopefully, Hapi provides something different to the mix as we see her work with Kronya and Seiros (who would have thought, right?) to go find Macuil. And don't forget poor ole Dimitri. He's not dead! :D **

**Review Response: **

**Bobcat18: Glad your digging the politics! More tension to come as we approach the end, but we still have a few more pitstops to make! Thanks for the feedback! **

**Hawkright-01121999: I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the fic, but I am sad to hear you ended up dropping it. Character death is handled by people differently, and while I respect your decision I would also implore you to skip ahead of the few problem chapters and continue (if you are still enjoying, let alone reading this). Thanks for the feedback! **

**LordFlygon: I'm glad you are enjoying the fic! Yes, I didn't realize I had written such brutal scenes earlier (but hey, what's done is done) but it makes me happy knowing you truly enjoy the narrative :D and hey, if it wasn't up to a poll for the main romance, this would be a SantosxShamir fic haha. So I feel some of your pain, and Ingrid will be returning soon so keep your eyes peeled! **

**That's what I have this week, and next week there will not be an update. _Gasp_. Now, before you string me up, lemme explain. I'm taking some extra time to write out a good conclusion to everything as I really want it to stick the landing (Plus I have a lot of college work, but that's beside the point, right?). Too many times have I been burned by a fic I like that did an ass-pull at the end. I'm trying to avoid that, so I'm consulting with my secret cabal to decide how to make it the most thrilling and enjoyable. **

**So, you may be asking 'That's great and all, but what am I supposed to do?' **

**Glad you asked. **

**Next week I'll have an update for my Fire Emblem Awakening fic, 'A Wyvern's Tale' instead. So if you're interested in a different style OC, give the first 2 chapters a read. If not, I thank you for being patient :D**

**Drop a review to let me know what you think is going to happen! I'm curious :) **

**Here's the rest of my plugs: **

**As per usual if want to find more quality fics in the FE genre or a place to improve your writing check out Narwhal Lord's Fanfiction Treehouse discord . gg / 9XG3U7a I can be found here under my normal user name, so come by and say hi!**

**Also! You can now find me on a fanfiction podcast! Fanfiction Treehouse can be found on Soundcloud and Spotify! I, Narwhal Lord, RedXEagl3, and TheBobcat18 are all Fire Emblem writers and we talk about stuff relevant in the fanfiction community and stuff to improve upon. Check it out, and new episodes every Saturday! We also do fanfic reviews, so if you are curious, submit suggestions on the discord!**

**Until next time folks!**

**Next Chapter: 8/7-8/9**


	53. Dark Skies

_Women and men. Children and soldiers. Corpses and the foolhardy. None are exempt from the cruel realities of war, no matter how prepared one is. _

* * *

It took nearly a week to secure Kleiman due to the public unrest and small resistances popping up from disgruntled countrymen, though they were quickly subdued. Strange to think of it in such menial terms. Not murdered, killed, or executed. No, these people were _subdued_. Pacified. Kinder words used to help ease the minds of the people carrying out the violent acts, all in the name of glory and country.

It's all beginning to make me sick.

I had made an oath to heal the sick and injured, and finally, now the reality of my station is hitting me. It's one thing to plan it on paper and hold up lofty ideals, but something else entirely to actively participate and see charred corpses get swept off the street. How do people glorify this amount of carnage? It seems insane, though I can hardly be a critic right now considering I'm on my way to meet more allies in Sacred Gwenhyver, to wage more war.

"We're nearly at the meeting point, Archmage!" The carriage driver shouts. About time to get this whole ordeal underway.

Stepping out of the carriage I see the mountains of Sacred Gwenhyver and lush rolling hills surround us. In the little clearing, I spot a wooden cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney, but more importantly a decent amount of guards posted outside the house. Looks like the meeting is still on.

"Shall you require an escort, Archmage?" My vanguard captain, Hidalgo, asks, but I wave him off.

"No, you and your men can relax here for a bit."

"But what if it's a trap?"

I snort. "Then they've done a hell of a job reading through our ciphers and probably have earned it." Looking at the Dagdan man, he seems a bit shaken and frustrated. I sigh, "I'll teleport myself out of there at the first sign of trouble, okay? I'm the Eastern Archmage, not some delicate noble." Not to mention a goddamn adult who'd like to leave behind his babysitters for a few minutes.

Hidalgo averts his gaze and shakes his head. "Alright, we'll post up here." He casts a glance over his shoulder and sternly says, "But at the first sign of trouble, we charge in."

I nod as I suppress a yawn. "I have no doubts about it. Be back in a bit."

Walking away from the shaded wood, I stride across the bright clearing as I try to stifle another yawn. Meeting this early reminds me of my times trying to adjust to the graveyard shift back at the hospital. No coffee pretty much guaranteed I would be a zombie, and I'm starting to feel pretty foolish for leaving it back with the main forces.

The guards in front of the cabin, dressed in their silver and blue studded leather immediately regard me as one calls out, "Halt! State your business!"

"I am the business!" I shout with an edge to my voice. Yup, definitely a mistake to not bring coffee.

The few guards look between each other and murmur for a moment before the same man replies, "Alright. Welcome, Archmage of Dagda. You may go inside."

"Thanks," I say as I step beside the middle-aged man and pat him on the shoulder. "I presume everything is secure?"

"Aye, our agents await you."

I nod to the man as I make my way to the door, but before I turn the handle I extend my aura to sense who's inside. I receive an immediate ping of 3 familiar signatures, one I know certain to be Balthus. I smile as I turn the handle and step inside.

"Look who finally showed up!" I hear from a boisterous yet distinctly female voice. I turn my head to a kitchen table that's laden with maps to see Catherine sitting there dressed in her breastplate and knight of Seiros regalia. She smirks at me and says, "Take a seat, I'm sure we will have plenty to talk about."

As I move to the small dining area of the cabin, I look to see the door to the backroom open, and Balthus and Amelia exit. Balthus is looking beefy as ever with his Shortsleeve chain shirt and leather armor combination to show off his muscles and long flowy mullet. Amelia looks a bit older than last time I saw her with more noticeable laugh lines in her face as she's wearing a dark blue mage robe with the crest of Charon on the front. Both welcome faces in what feels like an eternity since I'd seen them.

"Boss!" Balthus bellows as he dashes across the room and sucks me into a crushing bear hug. I can feel my ribs cry as he gives me a few firm pats on the back. "Good to see ya again!"

"...Air."

"Oh, sorry," Balthus sheepishly replies as he releases his death grip. "Didn't realize you were still so squishy."

"Not everyone is 250 pounds of meat slab," I chastise as roll my shoulders. "But, it still is great to see you again, even if I think that haircut looks ridiculous."

Balthus turns to Amelia and whispers, "You said it looked tough."

"It does honey," Amelia replies sweetly as she tousles his hair lightly. "Santos is just jealous."

Yes, clearly.

"Ahem," Catharine grunts as she forcefully clears her throat. "Shall we all get down to business?"

Catherine's irritation isn't lost upon me as I notice her glare briefly at her sister and Balthus. Must've been a fun trip dealing with those two. Everyone takes their seat and settles in around the table, with Balthus next to me and the Charon sisters on the opposite side.

As Catherine organizes some paperwork and trades some hushed whispers with her older sister, Balthus leans over to me and asks, "So, I've been wondering. How's everyone?"

"Good. We've kept ourselves very busy in Dagda."

"Good. Good, uh, you know there has been a rumor about you and-"

I nudge him in the shoulder and whisper, "Choose your words very carefully considering whose presence we are in." I motion my eyes towards Catherine. "But yeah, use your imagination, big guy."

A wide grin spread across Balthus' face. "Nice."

I elbow Balthus a bit harder in the ribs as I look up to the Charon sisters. "So, we should discuss our battle plans. I trust you require my mages?"

"You would be correct," Catherine says as she folds her hands neatly in her lap. She narrows her eyes at me asking, "But, I need to know something. We've heard rumors about what happened to Lady Rhea. I'd like to know your side of things."

I can sense the impending tsunami of backlash. Seiros warned me that I'd need to tread carefully when talking to her former faithful, especially someone as devout as Catherine. I scratch at the stubble around my chin and hum, "Yes, she's well enough. When I rose to power in Dagda, she's acted as my chief advisor for the general population."

Catherine breathes a sigh of relief. "It's good to know she is well, but I also have questions about other...rumors."

"What my little sis is trying to say is are you two intimate?" Amelia interjects, and I can see the color drain from Catherine's face. I can't help but cringe slightly, which only seems to embolden Amelia as she leans across the table and begins laughing. "Oh, this is rich. I would have never guessed in a million years!"

"Guessed that I would be romantically interested in someone?" I uneasily ask the older and less built Charon sister.

"Yes, but not that," Amelia remarks as she wipes a tear from her eye. "No, that Balthus would actually win a bet against me!"

My jaw drops as I look over to Balthus who has a shit-eating grin on his face. "You bet whether or not I was being romantic with," I pause to not say 'Seiros. Figure that bomb can wait as I continue, "w-with Rhea?"

"Pretty much," Balthus says. "Figured it would be a good bet, and you didn't let me down!"

"We're getting sidetracked," Catherine huffs, though I do notice a tint of red on her cheeks. She must be quite worked up about hearing her idol in such salacious terms. Catherine unfurls one of the maps on the table and points, saying, "We will need support in the Tailtean plains. We've been in a deadlock with Cornelia's forces for nearly a year and each side has been suffering famine. We need to strike soon or the royal food stores will become more appealing."

"She's right," Amelia adds with a grimace. "If they have more food, it'll increase the number of deserters from our cause, and possibly cause people to shift sides. Count Dominic has been especially nervous about his people starving."

Makes sense to me. It's hard to blame the common soldier for leaving if they or their family is starving. Hunger is one hell of a motivator and one of the purest survival urges, so it only makes sense that Rodrigue and his cohorts are nervous.

"Then I'll mobilize what I can to support your assault," I offer. "I'll need to hold Kleiman territory with most of my melee forces, but I can spare the bulk of my mages. Figure that will help tip the scale."

"Another thousand or so mages would be very helpful...but it'd be close. Cornelia does field a more well-equipped force and their numbers would still eclipse ours," Catherine laments as she rubs her temples.

"Understandable, but don't underestimate my mages," I reply with a confident smile. "If my mages get into position, the sky will be ablaze with lightning and fireballs. We can completely neutralize the famed pegasus knights and ground cavalry, granted we get proper protection."

"Confident in your men, eh boss?" Balthus asks with a grin.

"Yeah, I am. I say with confidence that Dagda trains the world's finest mages," I respond as I stand up and stretch my legs a bit. "We've got plenty of-"

"Ambush!" One of the cabin guards shouts as he bursts through the front door. "Riders and flyers approaching!"

Well, shit.

Catherine, Amelia, and Balthus immediately jump out of their seats and rush out of the cabin, with me close behind. I exit the house and spot my vanguard of 8 soldiers quickly running to me, their chainmail jingling noisily as they do. Hidalgo looks extremely worried as he shouts, "Archmage we must flee!"

"We're not going to outrun fliers," I retort as I begin scanning the treeline for signs of movement. "Secure the cabin and listen to Catherine's orders."

Catherine unsheathes Thunderbrand and looks to me. "Did you bring any other mages with you?"

"All those in my guard can cast magic, but it's mostly healing centric. I'm the only pure mage," I reply as I hear the beating of wings in the distance.

"This'll be tough, I was certain we weren't followed! Someone back at camp must've sold us out," Catherine grunts. She points to her guards to take up position around the front of the house. "We've only got your 8 soldiers along with our 6 knights, and then us. If they sent a battalion, we're going to be in trouble."

Balthus nudges me in the shoulder and whispers, "I can't believe I'm asking this, but is there any chance you can Warp us out of here?"

I shake my head. "Maybe myself and another person. All of us would be suicide by myself without at least another mage or two."

"Santos, let's get to the roof of the cabin to provide magic support," Amelia says, and I nod in acknowledgment.

I follow Amelia back into the house as we run to the back bedroom where I see ladder access to the roof. We hurry up the ladder, though I do a bit more clumsily thanks to only one arm to pull myself up.

As I clamber up to the wooden roof, I see a few fliers begin to break through the canopy, their mounts highlighted by the bronze morning sun. The first of the ground calvary enter on the south side of the clearing as well as a few fliers about a 100 meters away. Great, they've at least triple our numbers.

"You know, Santos, I never thought I'd see you again, let alone cast spells alongside you," Amelia remarks. The air seems to crackle around her as I feel her magical aura flare out. She looks over her shoulder with a wry grin. "You confident that Dagdan magic is better than one of the Academy's finest?"

I can't help but smirk back at her as I prepare my Thoron spell. "Try not to fall behind, 'proctor'. I'm the Archmage for a reason."

Amelia nods and narrows her eyes on the fast-approaching foes. "Good, now let's show these bastards the cost of messing with two masters of magic."

The pegasus knights and calvary descend on our group's position with blazing speed and coordination. Amelia and I unfurl our spells, her casting Bolganone and me with my Thoron spell. We each manage to devastate the two lead pegasus knights with me being able to arc my lightning to a nearby enemy flier and Amelia's target exploding, causing their two nearby allies to nearly hit a tree. That poor fellow must have had poor resistance.

As I continue to unleash more lightning magic, I constantly keep an eye on our ground forces as they've finally clashed with the ground cavalry. I grit my teeth as I know I can't stop to cast Physic or we'll be overwhelmed by the fliers, who are now resorting to decent evasive maneuvers after the first batch got fried.

Catherine's shouting for heal support as the troops have set up in a wedge formation around the front of the house. I look to Amelia who seems to be hyper dialed in trying to set more pegasus knights aflame. Our troops are holding off well against the vast numbers as many of the Loyalist knights are dismounting to directly engage my vanguard and the Rebellion's small numbers. I watch Balthus dodge one of the knights wide cleaves before bashing a huge dent into the person's helmet with a spiked gauntlet and letting out a savage howl. Well, at least he's having fun.

As I cast Physic on one of my vanguards members that's in trouble, I see from the corner of my eye, a pegasus knight diving on Amelia's location while weaving past all her spells.

"God damnit," I groan as I pull on my latent magic. I hastily cut off my Physic spell to cast Rescue on Amelia, to move her over a few feet towards me. The rider misses her by a few inches as Amelia doesn't miss a beat and blasts the poor bastard with devastatingly powerful Ragnarok. I can't help but cringe a bit as the charred pegasus slams into the ground and screams of its rider fade away. Can't think about that now. There's nothing to be done.

Amelia looks to me quickly and gives me a thumbs-up before going back to shooting at the other riders int the sky. The sky rider's seemed to have finally coordinated a final effort to take us out as the 8 remaining riders begin to dive in coordination on our position.

"You got any tricks, Santos?" Amelia shouts as she fires off another Bolganone spell. "There's going to be too many of them!"

What could work? They've proved at least fairly capable of dodging our Reason magic, and Soul magic would be foolish as it's not viable for widescale combat. Which leaves Faith magic. I've got an idea, but it's risky as hell.

I look over to Amelia and ask, "What's the biggest reason spell you've got? We've got about 6 seconds before they pincer us."

"Luna, but it's not as fast as Bolganone or Ragnarok."

I step next to Amelia with our backs to each other and whisper, "On my order, shoot your spell at our feet."

"Wha-"

Channeling a large chunk of my emotional capacity, I harness a Warp spell for the both of us as the fliers nearly gouge us with their lances. We teleport about 10 meters in the air as I can see the confused body language of 8 of the fliers as they hover around our previously occupied spots on the roof of the cabin.

"Now!"

Amelia doesn't hesitate in unloading her powerful dark magic spell that buffets the riders below us, splintering the wooden roof of the cabin and melting away the metal and flesh of the riders and mounts as they're bathed in silvery moonlight. Nailed it, but now I have to handle our current problem as I can feel gravity beginning to hold up its end of the bargain.

Twisting my body and grasping onto Amelia's wrist, I crane my neck to look at our ground troops as we plummet. I can feel my body ache and my mind begins to feel fuzzy as I cast a combination of Warp and Rescue, targeting one of the Loyalist soldiers.

In a flash of green energy Amelia and I roughly hit the ground with the sounds of swords clashing around us, and a delayed thud in the distance of metal and moans of pain echoes out. If he doesn't die from bleeding out, then it's going to be hell trying to recover from all those broken bones. Granted my landing knocked the wind out of me as I feel dazed and am nearly see double. This is why I always want to be a medic and away from the action.

I feel someone yank me to my feet as I can feel the breeze of a sword swiping by my head. My vision finally begins to normalize and I notice Balthus is carrying me like a bale of hay. While I'm grateful, I can't help but sigh as this probably doesn't look good to the other Rebellion folks.

"You gotta be more careful where you land, boss," Balthus remarks as he parries a sword swipe and backpedals, switching position with one of my vanguard knights. "You nearly got clobbered by me."

"Less talking, more fighting," I huff as I see Amelia is already on her feet and frying a nearby knight. Well, seems I took the brunt of the fall, so that's something.

Two more knights slice through the Dagdan knight, causing Balthus to drop me where I fail to catch myself in time, and my body thuds against the ground. Not as bad as last time, but I've barely caught my breath. I see another knight charge me with reckless abandon and greed. Still feeling a bit drained from using so much magic, I opt for my alternative.

As the soldier rushes into my range I summon forth the Spear of Assal, and the man does most the work for me as he impales himself on the surprise spear. A cheap trick, but effective when I run out of traditional magical resources. One of the few applications of Soul magic I can use in a battle.

The man is pretty deeply imbedded on my spear, and I lack the strength to dislodge him so I dismiss the spear. A sharp pain goes through my head as I feel something warm and wet run down from my nose. A small price to pay for rapid Soul magic summoning and a chance at surviving longer.

I scamper to my feet and clumsily run back behind the main bulwark of our forces. I see a few pegasi riders left, but one, in particular, catches my eye as I recognize the weapon. Luin. I only know of two people that would potentially wield that weapon, and judging by their frame and movement I have a good guess.

The clash of steel seems to be lessening as the enemy force seems close to being routed. While we lost a few soldiers from my vanguard and the Rebellion's guard, we held our defensive position without any of our flanks being broken. I look for Amelia as the rider with Luin signals the remaining enemy forces to retreat.

"Amelia!" I shout as I see her and Catherine finish off on of the last standing enemy knights. I point to the rider with Luin. "Can you shoot some fire around that rider? I need them to be on a predictable path."

"Sure, but why? We've routed the enemy?"

"Because we're going to capture their leader, now do it!"

Amelia delivers some close Fire spells around the darting pegasus rider as I close one eye and line up my Rescue spell. Hitting moving targets isn't the easiest thing to do, let alone snatching someone who doesn't want to come. I look to Balthus and say, "Be ready to grapple the person I teleport in front of me."

Balthus smirks and rolls his shoulders as I focus on the rider. Deep breathes now. I scrap the bottom of my emotional reservoir and cast Rescue. I can feel my back muscles twitch, my vision begins to double again, and ghost pains flood my missing limb. In a burst of green light, the helmeted rider appears in front of Balthus and me, to which my burly friend immediately tackles to the ground and pins.

I can feel my legs begin to quiver, and as I nearly buckle over, someone puts their shoulder underneath my arm and hoists me up. I lazily look over to see Hidalgo holding me firm with a resolute look upon his pale face. He gives me an approving nod as we both watch the remainder of the enemies retreat into the treeline.

"Unhand me you brute, and fight me!" The feminine sounding masked rider demands as Balthus keeps the smaller person pinned.

"No can do, missy," Balthus coyly replies as he looks to me and asks, "Well, what now boss?"

I look to Catherine who strides over to the prone rider and yanks off their helmet. I can see sweaty blonde hair stuck to her forehead and vivid green eyes.

"Hello Ingrid, it's been a while," I say as the young Galatea glares at me as if it might burn a hole through me.

Before Ingrid can retort, Balthus maneuvers his arms around her neck and performs a sleeper choke. She struggles for a moment, but her eyes do eventually shudder as she passes out. I nod to Balthus as Catherine sheathes Thunderbrand and begins ordering her soldiers to ready their leave.

"Are you injured, Archmage?" Hidalgo asks as he points for the remainder of our vanguard to ready the carriage. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, just give me a second. Thanks for the support by the way."

"I could say the same, you kept those winged demons off of us."

Hidalgo carefully lets me go as I take a few deep breathes and give him a thumbs up. "Go help ready the carriage. We need to bring back our dead and our new prisoner."

"Right away, Archmage."

My guard captain runs off as he and Balthus help transport the unconscious Ingrid. I feel a harsh pat on my back, which nearly knocks me over.

"Not too shabby out there," Amelia beams as she steps beside me and keeps her focus on the forest line where the enemy retreated. "You did something that I didn't think possible back there."

I half-heartedly chuckle. "I've always had a knack for unconventional magic."

"True, but I've known that. It wasn't what I was referring to."

I raise an eyebrow and ask, "Oh, what was it then?"

"You made me believe that we might actually have a chance in this war," Amelia says, with tiredness in her voice I hadn't noticed before. "If the rest of your mages are half as crazy as you, then we've got some hope. We've been running low on that for a while."

"I didn't come to lose," I reply. I wipe the slightly dried trail of blood from my nose and say, "It's now or never for the fate of Fodlan, and we need to want it more than the enemy."

"That's true. You do look a little rough though, do you want any healing?" Amelia offers with a soft smile.

Smirking, I turn to her and reply, "That'd be great, and if someone can scrounge up a cup of coffee from the destroyed cabin I'll be eternally grateful."

* * *

Travel back to my forward camp was uneventful. I had my vanguard keep eyes on the unconscious Ingrid as we rode back to camp. My talks with Ingrid could wait, as I knew Catherine would be chomping at the bit to interrogate an enemy captain. Amelia told some stories about how I couch surfed at her apartment when I first arrived in Fhirdiad, which managed to get some laughs. A much-needed distraction from the bleakness of war.

After reconfirming with Felix, Shamir, and the rest of the faction leaders present at the camp that the meeting had been attacked, we immediately rescheduled for Catherine to send a courier to Rodrigue's main forces while she and her small company stayed with us. She agreed, and Balthus was overjoyed to see Felix once again and tease him about not getting taller. Just the light-hearted stuff I needed before facing Ingrid.

The forward camp itself was built into a cave in one of the various passes in Sacred Gwenhyver, a place that used to be an old trading outpost that wasn't too difficult to convert into a war camp. We were well hidden and fortified with several rooms carved into the rocky walls.

After a hard day of riding and making my rounds with the soldiers around the camp, the time had finally come to talking with Ingrid. We have a few prison cells carved into the far end of the cave, but they're pretty cramped and dark if a torch isn't nearby. Not exactly the most ideal, but it served its purpose.

I make my way to the cave room that's guarded by two Dagdan pikemen. They regard me with a brief bow and say 'Archmage'. Even after a couple of years of this treatment, it's still a bit awkward despite Seiros' insistence that I just let them do it. Can't escape my humble beginnings I suppose.

"I'm here to see the prisoner, is she secure?"

"She is quiet for now but is refusing to eat. She hasn't said anything," One of the guards replies.

Of course, she would be difficult. It's not like I'm on great terms with her, especially after what I did to her family and then the shaky middle ground we came to when we were at Garreg Mach. Almost seems a lifetime ago.

"I'm going in, I'll knock when I want to come out," I instruct as I gesture for them to open the wooden door.

The guards obliged and let me enter the dark rocky room. I cast a small Fire spell to illuminate the area of the smooth walls and a simple wooden bench. Upon the bench I see Ingrid stripped out of her armor and in her general clothes, a long sleeve pale blue shirt paired with armored leggings, riding boots, and an armored combat skirt. I can see her hands and feet are still bound and she's squinting a bit due to the light.

Dimming my light spell a bit, I sigh, "You know, I never wished our reunion to end up like this."

Ingrid's face remains solemn and her jaw ridged as she investigates me. She turns her head to stare at the drab grey wall. "It's what was destined to happen. Your true nature has been revealed," She returns her gaze to me. "You were working with the Dagdans all this time. You lied, and I almost believed you. I _wanted_ to believe you back at Garreg Mach."

"I didn't lie to you Ingrid," I reply. I frown as a take a seat on the cold stone. "It was the truth, and this is the way the world turned out. Chaos reigns and I'm doing my best to help fix that."

"By invading my homeland?"

"I'm working with Rodrigue to remove Cornelia from power," I reply. "You must see what kind of monster she is?"

Ingrid shakes her head and scoffs, "That monster you refer to gave my father and our people food when we needed it most. It doesn't take much intellect to see you are an opportunistic vulture here to claim part of my home for foreigners."

"Cornelia manipulates you with her offerings, besides," I scoot a bit closer and brighten my Fire spell a bit. Seems Ingrid cut most of her braid off in favor of something more suitable for war. I lean in and quietly ask, "Haven't you considered the error of your way when you are forced to fight against all your friends? Where is the sense and loyalty in that?"

"It is honorable to be accused by someone corrupt," Ingrid replies as her face shows no flickers of emotion, nor do I pick up fluctuations in her aura. "I'm fighting for my family and my country. If I must cleave through former allies to be a good knight than I will follow through with my orders."

"A better knight wouldn't betray their friends and do the right thing. Do you remember those stories I read to you years ago?"

Ingrid averts her eyes, but I can see her lips tremble. She is putting her entire family's honor on her back, and I'm surprised she hasn't cracked yet which means something else is likely. If she doesn't start to crack, then she will most likely shatter.

I clear my throat and begin, "You remember the tales of chivalry and renown. They stood for the weak, fought for justice, and defended their ideas. They were the pinnacle of honor in King Arthur's court-"

"I don't need you reciting me a children's story. I remember how they go," Ingrid quips as she continues to avoid looking at me.

"Fine," I reply. "But remember that following a false light will only lead you deeper into darkness. I want your help in fixing this." I smile and softly say, "You're strong and I respect that. I don't need you to trust me, nor do I demand it. Work with Rodrigue and reclaim your country that is trying to fold over to the Adrestian war machine."

"I won't change my mind so easily. I can see what you are trying to leverage. I'm no fool, Santos."

"I know," I sigh. "That's why I'm trying to be reasonable. No magic. No tricks. Just the truth and me trying to save you from your idea of 'honor'."

"I owe a debt to the crown for feeding my people-"

"Yes you do, but if you had joined Rodrigue, then this war may have been over with Galatea's forces! You wouldn't be starving if you stuck by those who actually give a damn!" I look down, shaking my head as I can feel my hand shaking with anger.

_A piece of me is still in you, Santos. There is no reprieve. _

Sweat beads over my forehead as I swear I saw a shadow move in the background of the cave room. My mind is beginning to wear upon me; one of the long term drawbacks of humans using Soul magic in excess. You begin to hear and see things, as the mind is fragile. Like an egg. Nothing more than my psyche playing tricks on me. Sooner I get back to Seiros so she can check me out the better.

"I apologize," I state in a reserved voice as I observe Ingrid who seems equally curious and repulsed. "But, what I meant is true. Your friends need you, Ingrid."

"So does my family. I've already chosen my stance, and I shall not be swayed by your honeyed words."

"Very well, perhaps Felix can do better to explain to you the situation than I can," I grumble as I stand up.

"Felix is here?" Ingrid asks. Her eyes widen a bit and she tentatively continues, "...I thought those were rumors. Why would he fight alongside the Dagdans?"

"Because he isn't a fool, Ingrid," I reply as I walk towards the door. I turn around and raise a finger. "One last thing Ingrid. If you help me I can provide your family means of restoring their land. Dagda's knowledge of hydroponics in harsh climates is unrivaled."

"That's nothing more than a bribe," Ingrid replies as she glares at me.

I shrug. "It is, but it's one to consider. Cornelia won't give you an offer like that. She'll continue to control the food to keep you under her control. I can grant your family agency."

"Sounds like more empty promises," Ingrid scolds as she fidgets on the wooden bench.

Another bubble of irritation rises within my chest. Sure, I may have neglected my promise years ago to her family but I'm being honest now. Had I really damaged her trust in me so much? But...perhaps there is a way to convince her.

I walk up to Ingrid, who leans back away from me and worriedly asks, "What are you going to do?"

"Deliver on my promise."

Weaving my mana and focusing my mind I find the memories of Dagda's hydroponics within my mind. All the time spent in the library and listening to King Getafe about how his people survived in such a harsh desert. I take a deep breath as I place my palm on Ingrid's head and close my eyes. The memories flood forth as I cast Innundate and transmit them into Ingrid, who I can feel struggling against her bindings.

The moment is over quickly as I remove my hand and do my best to walk to the door without stumbling. I dispel my Fire spell as I knock on the door. "You now know what I knew, which should be enough to save your family's lands. Catherine will come in here shortly to offer you a similar deal to work with us, but I want you to remember this. You now know, now think hard and long about who your real friends are."

Ingrid doesn't respond as the door opens and I step through into the dimly lit cavern. I look over my shoulder to see Ingrid in the dark cell room with her jaw wide open. She doesn't say anything. I smile and give her a slight nod as the guards close the door.

Hopefully, this would help repay my debt to Ingrid and Leif. While it's a pittance of what I owe them, at least it's something. Perhaps enough for them to put aside their spite for me to work with their fellows in stopping a mad Agarthan mage. At least that's my hope.

* * *

The following weeks flew by as we readied our march on the Tailtean Plains. It would be the battle that would decide the probable winner of this long and bloody civil war. Kleiman territory had been quelled for the most part and under my instruction to respect the local customs and offer free medical services, the common folk begrudgingly accepted us for the most part. We may be foreigners but we were improving their lives vastly without asking them to change how they operated.

Ingrid took Catherine's deal to join forces and talk with getting her father to side with Rodrigue. She never thanked me, but that is to be expected. I owed her that knowledge, and I'm sure she'll put it to better use than I ever could have. I'm just glad I don't have to face her on the field of battle now.

Delivering Leif his daughter home on a shield would shatter the man, and made me sick to my stomach. I'm glad something worked out, but now I needed to shift my focus. Cornelia had to die.

We marched a week straight with the bulk of my forces to Charon territory to a small outpost where I would meet Rodrigue and the rest of his small council. The only thing I wasn't exactly thrilled about witnessing was Felix's cold attitude towards his father. Every time Rodrigue got brought up in meetings it was like the young man shut off and immediately became pissed off. The makings of an impending political shit show.

As my carriage rolled into the large war camp, it was interesting to see all the curious knights watch my pikemen and legions of mages stroll through the center of their operation. We aren't the biggest force, but for Fodlan standards, we're probably the biggest mage force by at least fivefold.

The rebels cleared out an area of the plains for us to set up our camp which would keep us occupied while the Faergus leaders organized themselves before I showed up for the meeting. I'd be bringing along Felix, Shamir, Burmez, and Paulo. With my main commanders there we should have our bases covered.

After a few hours of setting up tents and securing our wagons of supplies, my procession made our way to the only solitary building in the war camp. A large longhouse that probably served as a bunkhouse out here before it got repurposed for wartimes.

I step inside with my comrades close behind and I notice a large circular wooden table dominate the open room with several members of the nobility around it looking at a war map. Their murmurs and quiet conversations cease as I enter the room with the other Dagdan representatives. The only one to not be completely neutral is Rodrigue since he smiles when he sees Felix enter the room. Felix bristles a bit at his father's warm gaze, but I shelve that idea. Best not get too invested in family drama.

"Welcome Dagdan delegation, we the defenders of Faergus are glad to have you all here. Especially good to see you again, my son," Rodrigue announces as he gives a nod in Felix's direction. Felix crosses his arms and attempts to be aloof, to which at I just shake my head.

"Pleasure is ours Lord Fraldarius," I reply as I gesture for my commanders to find a spot next to me near the table. "We're ready to hear what your plans are concerning Cornelia and her forces."

"Excellent," Rodrigue replies as he begins to point at the map. "As you all now, Leif has finally decided to join us about a week ago. While he can't be here, his daughter Ingrid is in his stead with the Galatea forces. Combined with the Dagdan mages, we can finally make a push for Fhirdiad."

"Good, this damned war needs to end," Grumbles Margrave Gautier. "Rumors of that damned woman now using demonic beasts is really unnerving my men."

"Mine too," Rodrigue replies as he nods to the gruff redheaded man. "But, we must strike quickly before Cornelia recalls her reinforcements at Arianrhod. I say we begin marching within the next 2 days on the Tailtean Plains considering we have the food and resources."

"We can spare some supplies," I offer, which seems to please the lords around the table as they mutter amongst themselves and nod approvingly. "How are we going to operate for the battle?"

Margrave Gautier, a burly redheaded man, takes the initiative as he coughs into his shoulder before his growly voice remarks, "Our cavalry can now be supported with Galatea's pegasus knights, and we'd want Dagda forces to spread between all units providing magical and healing support."

"Done," I reply as I nod to my Dagdan cohorts. It now dawns upon me that their Fodlan language skills are a bit lacking, but I'm sure they'll be quick on the uptake. "Speak with my commanders after the meeting and you can work out troop placement logistics."

"Thank you, Archmage Capetillo," Rodrigue says with a smile. "Now, we move onto our last major development. Cornelia Arnim."

Murmurs break out among the nobles. She probably won't take the field of battle, and probably will hole herself away in Fhirdiad. I look to Felix and he seems to be deep in thought.

"We should send a commando squad to Fhirdiad," Felix announces. All the eyes on the room draw to him as he continues, "With most of Cornelia's forces at the plains, a skilled mobile group should invade Fhirdiad to capture her."

"Felix," Rodrigue starts as a frown begins to form on his face. "That's highly dishonorable. Slinking into Fhirdiad like we are some kind of assassins-"

"What, so you can have another battle for Fhirdiad that destroys the city and kills more of our people?" Felix haughtily retorts. He crosses his arms and sighs, "It's about winning, old man. This is the obvious path, and we'd be foolish to not take it."

An unsettling silence falls over the war room as the nobles look between each other nervously. Nobody wants to argue against his logic, yet their deeply rooted honor seems to be giving them all pause to his ruthless yet effective idea. I'm for the idea personally as I see the logic in it. Reducing the suffering and length of the war is something I can get behind.

"I will second Felix's plan," Ingrid speaks up. Dressed in her light blue and green riding armor she looks every bit of the knight I imagine she dreamed of being. She looks around the room and says, "We've been fighting ourselves for over two years now, and all because of the Adrestians? I say let's end this madness with a strike team to Fhirdiad. It's not like she won't be unguarded. There will be a fight, but it will be less messy than another large scale battle. We only hurt ourselves the longer this continues."

Ingrid's speech seems to embolden her fellows as I see an array of nods from various nobles. Count Charon, a tanned older gentleman clears his throat and asks, "So who would we send? If this 'strike team' failed, then we would be at a huge disadvantage, not to mention it'd reflect poorly of us."

"Indeed. We would need to be careful about who we send and the resources we expend in case it fails," Rodrigue adds as he strokes his goatee. "Ingrid, would you mind leading this excursion?"

Ingrid immediately returns a formal bow. "I'd be honored, my lord."

"Good, then I shall leave it to you to form the strike team to attack Fhirdiad," Rodrigue says with a relieved tone. "Assemble your team by tomorrow so we can go over your route and plan of attack. We shall reconvene tomorrow to discuss tomorrow's battle strategies. Meeting adjourned."

We begin to file out of the cabin and into the cool evening air. Spring is just around the corner, and yet the land and flora look dead as ever. These people must be surviving on imports and wild game if I had to wager a guess. I shake my head and wave farewell to my Dagdan commanders as I start to head back towards my camp. Felix seems busy talking with Ingrid, which I let them be and I notice Shamir stick around as I begin walking.

"Restless?" I ask Shamir who comes up to my side.

She shrugs. "Perhaps. Not looking to a large scale battle is all. Messy affairs."

"True," I reply as we pass by a squad of marching Faergus knights. "You interested in that strike team?"

Shamir tilts her head to the side and replies, "It's enticing. Being able to put an end to this war quickly would be ideal. Then would come war reparations and then the new leader's negotiations with Dagda about the Kleiman occupation."

"Yeah, I imagine that will be interesting. I was hoping King Getafe would arrive by then so he could directly negotiate to annex the territory. I'm already disliked enough here."

"Yeah, considering how some of the nobles looked at you when you weren't looking," Shamir adds with a slightly amused tone.

My shoulders tense a bit as I grit my teeth. "That bad?"

"Oh yeah," Shamir says. "You'd think you burned a few of their children at the stake with some of the quick glares they sent your way."

"Damn."

"Don't get too shaken up over it," Shamir consoles as she rests her arms behind her head. "They don't like any of the Dagdans here. They just tolerate us because we heal their wounded and can kill calvary with brutal efficiency."

I raise an eyebrow and turn to the relaxed Shamir. "That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, but it's the reality of this war," She responds as we reach my tent. I notice Hidalgo is posted outside my tent looking quite intimidating, though his face does soften a bit as he notices me. Shamir pats me on the shoulder and says, "Get some rest, Santos. I'm going to wander a bit."

"Ahuh. Going to find Ingrid about getting yourself on the strike team?" I smugly retort. Shamir simply waves me off and shakes her head. Seems I was right. I chuckle to myself and shout, "Take care!"

Hidalgo kindly opens up the tent flap where I can see my vanguard has set up my living quarters, even complete with a small alchemy table. Must've been a pain to carry that in here, but they have my respect. It'll help me stay away from all the leering Faergus nobles.

I thank Hidalgo and tell him to retire for the night for a job well done. He begrudgingly accepts, which I find a bit hilarious. I'm sure he has better things to do than watch me craft elixirs all night. Alchemy is a bit cathartic and something easy to take my mind off the travel and the war talks.

About an hour into my alchemical crafting I feel a familiar aura draw near my tent, and the tent flap open. I put down my mortar and pestle and turn around to face my broody commander.

"What can I do for you this late Felix?"

Felix looks tired but is still maintaining his pissed off facade quite well. "Santos, I'm asking you to join the strike team."

Interesting, I wouldn't think Ingrid would include a Dagdan aligned person, let alone me. Seems strange to say the least, even if she did join this side of the war. She hasn't exactly been warm towards me since, but it's an improvement over sheer hostility.

"Oh, and I take it Ingrid is aware of this?" I ask with a wry smile.

"No, but she's also wrong. She said I could bring two people, and you're one of them."

"I'm flattered, Felix. Who's the other?" I ask as he kicks at the ground. Must be something interesting if it has him slightly flustered.

"Shamir. She wouldn't take no for an answer. She's a good choice though," Felix asserts as he tries to sound intimidating, but it falls a bit flat.

I can feel his aura fluctuate with a mix of emotions. Seems the broody swordsman was done in by our stoic archer. Considering how much they've worked together in Dagda I'm not surprised Shamir propositioned Felix. They get along strangely well for as little as they talk. Maybe that's the secret? Just a codified langauge of grunts and nods to denote social inflections? Probably not worth thinking about, but it still amuses me.

"I'll be ready in the morning," I say. "Go get some rest. You look worse than I do, and I'm missing an arm."

Felix doesn't reply to my joke as he grunts and immediately vacates the tent. Not even a worth scathing response? He really must be tired since having talked with Ingrid. Still, that means I'll have to leave the command of my main forces split between my faction leaders until I return, barring the chance that we get destroyed by Cornelia's defense in Fhirdiad or get randomly devoured by demonic beasts.

Tomorrow marks the beginning of the end of the civil war. Whoever comes out on top will most likely spectacularly take control of the country. Now I just need to play my part in making sure my side wins and Cornelia is a pile of ash. I haven't forgotten what Edelgard told me about her father and my notes she and Hubert found in Enbarr. It's too much coincidence.

Hopefully, my second encounter with a fully realized Agarthan mage goes better than my last fight with one. I'd rather not lose another limb.

* * *

**A/N: Back after a little hiatus! Whoohoo! Anyways, we've come back to some characters we haven't seen in awhile as Santos continues his fight in Faergus, which I've thoroughly enjoyed crafting as we delve full force in our Charcoal Sun arc.**

**Other news on the horizon is a master edit will eventually appear on all the chapters (fixing slight mistakes, some syntax errors, extra titles, etc.) which will act as more of a quality of life update to make this fic more palatable to new readers or anybody else that wants to give it a reread once it's finished. **

**Review Response: **

**Sakura108645: Santos vs. Cornelia coming soon, so hang in there! And Dimitri will come back in a few chapters when we rotate back to Hapi's PoV. Thanks for the feedback! **

**Bobcat18: Santos is not a fighter at his core. He may be trained in magic, but he legitimately doesn't like war. Glad you like 'Team Happy' with their strange dynamic. So much fun having diverse characters forced to work together for a greater cause :) Thanks for the feedback! **

**As per usual if want to find more quality fics in the FE genre or a place to improve your writing check out Narwhal Lord's Fanfiction Treehouse discord . gg / 9XG3U7a I can be found here under my normal user name, so come by and say hi!**

**Also! You can now find me on a fanfiction podcast! Fanfiction Treehouse can be found on Soundcloud and Spotify! I, Narwhal Lord, RedXEagl3, and TheBobcat18 are all Fire Emblem writers and we talk about stuff relevant in the fanfiction community and stuff to improve upon. Check it out, and new episodes every Saturday! We also do fanfic reviews, so if you are curious, submit suggestions on the discord!**

**That's it for this week folks, and I'll see you next week! **

**Next Chapter: 8/14-8/16**


	54. Witch's Familiar

_Some may disagree with me, but 'bravery' has killed more men and women during times of war than anything else. It is the most dangerous disease of war because it cannot be cured. Only satiated. _

* * *

The morning led to little fanfare and uproar, much to my delight. Ingrid didn't seem enthused at my appearance, but she didn't try to dissuade me from coming. So that's something.

My biggest gripe with our method of travel was the choice to use _pegasi_ to fly to Fhirdiad. I get it. They're fast, efficient, and probably our best option. Still, I'd prefer a carriage to traverse the land since I'd argue it's more inconspicuous. Nonetheless, I begrudgingly rode with one of the pegasi riders holding on for dear life. The man probably got a good chuckle from that as a foreign dignitary held onto him like a child would their favorite toy.

Our merry little band consisted of our strike team leader, Ingrid, and a half dozen of her pegasi knights. Others brought along include Felix, Shamir, Balthus, and myself. Catherine and her sister politely declined to stay behind with the other lords to help organize the main assault. Nothing more to be said, other than we are 11 people flying into the heart of the enemy territory to try and kill the enemy leader.

And yet, my gut keeps telling me something is wrong.

Over the few days of travel from Charon territory to the outskirts of Fhirdiad, we saw no civilians out on the roads. Very few birds and other animals around. No military barricades. Abandoned watch posts. The sky had remained relatively dark since the second day of the flight, as grey clouds hung low in the air like some kind of dark miasma that barely let slivers of light to peek through. Famine or not, this didn't feel like spring weather.

We descended from our last flight if the journey and decided to make camp about a few miles away from Fhirdiad. Ingrid settled on a small forested creek that would keep our pegasi sheltered from prying eyes and give us a moment of respite before our evening raid. She sent out some of her riders to scout the city briefly before recalling them and helping the rest of us get makeshift camps setup.

"Gather around everyone," Ingrid says, motioning to us all. "Now is the time we finalize our infiltration plan."

This is what I've been waiting for. She had been pretty mum on the details with everyone except Felix and Balthus, so I've been a bit eager to learn how we are going to sneak into Fhirdiad. I've subsumed we can't just waltz through the front gates.

We all gather around the small firepit we've made near the creek and look at Ingrid. "So after speaking with Felix about our plan of attack," Ingrid and Felix nod to each other briefly before she continues, "From what our scouts have reported, the walls of Fhirdiad are well guarded, as well as alternative entrances."

"That means we can't sneak through the sewers," Felix adds, though he doesn't look too broken up about that option. The feeling is mutual.

"So, here is the plan. Archmage Santos will Warp Felix, Shamir, Balthus, and I inside the walls to evade the guards. Shamir will be on standby once we arrive inside the walls to signal the riders once the job is done for extraction. The rest of us will meet up with our spies within Fhirdiad to locate Cornelia and take her out since the palace and city will be low on patrols due to the battle in the Tailtean plains that is staged to happen tomorrow. Any questions?" Ingrid explains as she scans around the camp for reactions.

I too look around for people's reactions, since this plan sounds flawed. Her pegasi riders nod in approval while Felix just seems rather standoffish with his arms crossed. Balthus seems generally excited to get into some action as he's grinning ear to ear, though Shamir doesn't seem very enthused.

Frowning, I raise my hand. "I've got questions. Several, in fact."

"State them, Archmage," Ingrid huffs as I can hear some residual grumbles from the pegasi riders.

"So, the plan to kill Cornelia, one of the most powerful mages in all of Fodlan, is you, Balthus and Felix?" I ask Ingrid. I sigh and shake my head. "I think you'll need more firepower to take her down, not to mention she _will_ have at least an elite vanguard keeping close eyes on her at all times."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because that's what I would do. Never underestimate someone's paranoia," I say impatiently. "I think we either need to go in full force or find a way to sneak everyone in."

"Could you teleport us all inside?" Felix asks as Ingrid narrows her eyes at me.

A small chuckle escapes my lips. "Probably not. I'd probably give myself a stroke, even if the spell held."

"So much for the 'all-powerful archmage'," One of the pegasi riders comments, earning a round of snickers from his contemporaries. Not too surprised I'd be unpopular, but I'll be damned if I let Ingrid go through with this suicidal plan.

"I know you're used to being in charge, Santos, but you will defer to my authority on this strike team," Ingrid says forcefully. "This is my country and my men."

"Technically, Shamir and Felix work for me," I reply with a smirk. "Speaking, of which. How do you two feel about this plan?"

"It's average at best," Shamir quips.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, I don't think three of us and a few spies will succeed," Felix grumbles. "I would plan to fly our pegasi once the clouds cover the moon tonight, and have our strike team descend onto the roof of the palace. Set a time limit for extraction on the roof. It's been dark, we should use that to our advantage."

Now that is a plan I can get behind. Reminds me why I made him a general in the first place, as the Dagdans discovered quickly it wasn't favoritism why I appointed him. He's razor-sharp in tactics, though his diplomacy needs some work.

The soldiers around us murmur amongst themselves as Ingrid and Felix stare at each other as if in some sort of standoff. I know the two of them to have history since childhood, but how much of that is a rivalry? I'm now wanting to berate myself for not pushing more into Felix about his past and Fhirdiad. His prickly exterior prevented much of that during our time in Dagda, not to mention we had other duties that kept us busy most the time. I only consistently interacted with Seiros and Lysithea. Kronya was best kept occupied and away from others while Shamir and Felix liked their privacy and work. Perhaps I should have pushed to talk more and not gotten so swept up in the diplomacy.

After what seems like a minute of Ingrid and Felix staring at each other, Ingrid finally looks away and says, "Fine. That is acceptable. We leave once it's completely dark and the moon is covered by clouds. You're dismissed until then."

Ingrid walks off towards the creek as the rest of the squad disperses back to their duties. I begin to turn around to find a nice quiet place to rest, but I feel someone place their hand on my shoulder. I look back and notice Shamir, who whispers, "A word with you?"

I nod and gesture for her to lead the way. We walk away from the camp silently as I can see the sun just starting to dip below the horizon through the dense foliage. We walk for a couple of minutes down the stream until Shamir takes a seat on a nearby rock and motions for me to do the same.

Taking my seat, I try to get comfortable as I ask, "So, what's on your mind?"

"That girl is going to get us killed."

Shamir's words highlight everything I was trying to keep buried within myself. This whole plan of us being here feels weird, from Ingrid's plan, to how the weather is, and the whole war itself. The magic in the air and earth feels...somewhat lifeless. The famine has ravaged Faergus, and it's people are desperate, but why is the famine so sequestered? The geography isn't that much different than parts of Leicester and northern Adrestia.

"They're desperate for an end, and that can lead to dramatic means to bring an end to things," I reply as I stare at the small creek. Even the water here looks stagnant.

"True, but someone must keep their head on straight," Shamir sighs. I notice the corners of her lips twitch a bit and feel her faint magical aura flutter slightly. "At least Felix isn't a fool like the rest of his countrymen."

"That's because he abhors stupidity and likes challenges; not undercooked plans that can lead to disaster. His plan gives us a chance, albeit one I'm skeptical we can pull off."

"You think we're going to die too?" Shamir asks.

I shake my head and scratch my chin. "Not if I have anything to say about it. I was more wanting to go along since it's always valuable to have a healer apart of a group."

"Really?" Shamir remarks, a dangerous twinkle glinting in her eyes. "And here I thought it was because you wanted to set Cornelia on fire."

I tilt my head and shrug my shoulders. "That may have played into my motives a bit."

Shamir shakes her head and shoots me a sly smirk. "A bit?"

"Okay, perhaps more than a bit," I concede. "Still, you have to admit I have a point. Leaving Balthus on healing duty is ill-advised considering how much the man likes suplexing people."

"That wasn't my point. It was that you need to be the voice of reason and not focus on wanting to kill Cornelia, even if that little Galatea girl pushes back," Shamir says as she picks up a stone and skips it across the creek.

"But we _are_ here to kill Cornelia," I rebuttal, but Shamir immediately shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"We're here to do a _job. _One of duty, the other is desire," Shamir explains as she skips another rock. "The mercs back in Dagda taught me that. Don't get too attached to who you are killing, even if you have reason to hate them. Emotions make people sloppy."

"What about Kronya then?" I ask. "She's one of the most emotional people I know, and it's her job to be an assassin."

"Liking your work is different than letting it cloud your judgment," Shamir says. She grimaces as she picks up another stone. "Though, her enthusiasm is a bit worrying."

"Agreed. So, be the rational one and tell these kids what needs to happen to not get us all killed. You've had plenty of practice being the Archmage."

I nod and stand up. "Fair, but one question." Shamir turns to me and gestures for me to continue. "Why me? Why don't you speak up?"

"Because they won't listen to me," The archer bluntly states. "They don't care about the opinion of some Dagdan archer formally tied to the church of Seiros."

"Perhaps, but I do. So thanks."

Shamir smiles and brushes her deep blue hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

"No, thank you. I'm not sure where I'd be without you," I say, with an air of sincerity.

Her smile grows a bit as she scoffs, "Probably dead."

"I think you'd be right," I chuckle as I pat her on the back. "Might as well get back to camp. People might start thinking things are happening between us."

"They already do, but it's not what you think. They are probably wondering if the 'evil Dagdans' are plotting to betray them."

Oh, if only they knew. We're trying to save all their asses from a suicidal charge at an Agarthan witch. I'm sure the pegasi riders and Ingrid will change their tune once we start killing the enemy and healing their wounded. If that doesn't convince them, I'm not sure what will.

* * *

Night came quickly as darkness swallowed up the flatlands around us, leaving it nearly pitch black with the only light coming from a few distant torches from the walls of Fhirdiad. Ingrid led us to the edge of the forest before we mounted up and departed for the capital. The ride nearly made me sick as I tried not to look down. We needed altitude to evade any watchers and to use the clouds as effective cover.

Thankfully the terrifying ride didn't last too long as Ingrid gave her riders a signal to descend and maintain a position above a flat part of the higher roofing of the palace. The riders dropped ropes for us to rappel down with as having the pegasi descend might attract attention. Horse wings generate a lot more sound than I previously thought.

I awkwardly managed to get down the rope with my handicap and take in the surroundings. With Ingrid, Balthus, Shamir, Felix, and I, we have a decent squad to locate and fight whatever nearby guards Cornelia may have hiding in the palace.

Closing my eyes, I reach out and expand my sensitivity to the ambient magic in the area. I immediately sense a strong magical source dwelling in one of the upper chambers. The strength is immense, as focusing on it nearly gives me a migraine. Has Cornelia always possessed such power, and I was just too inexperienced to notice those years ago?

"You locate her, boss?" Balthus whispers to me.

I nod and point east. "She's in that direction. Probably a floor below us from what I detected. She's not trying to hide."

"She lives here, so it would make sense," Shamir comments as she readies her bow and holds it low.

"Alright, follow my lead," Ingrid instructs as she rests Luin on her shoulder and begins walking across the flagstone roofing. "If memory serves, it sounds like she is in the royal office." Ingrid looks to me asking, "Did you sense anyone else?"

I shake my head and sheepishly reply, "Sorry, but I don't know. Her magical presence is too vast that it just kinda blots everything else out. I can't even detect any of you near me. All I know is where she is."

"We know she isn't asleep if she's in an office," Shamir ponders. "We should do this quickly. Does the room have a window?"

"Yes, but you'd need to climb down to a lower terrace," Ingrid replies. "Balthus, can you discretely open up one of the windows? If Shamir can flank while we go through the front of the office, we can resolve this quickly."

Shamir nods and begins looking for footing and handholds to climb to a lower level as Balthus begins to muscle one of the small circular windows to an empty guest bedroom. Our resident grappler manages to use a dagger to carve away from the stone to put his fingers around the window frame, and smoothly tears the frame away from the stonework. He gives us a thumbs up and bows while motioning to the new opening.

We file in quickly into the dark bedroom as I hear Balthus chuckle, "Hope you don't charge me for damaging royal property."

"If we succeed, consider yourself off the hook," Ingrid hastily whispers back as she approaches the bedroom door and puts her ear against it. "I don't hear anything."

Balthus nudges me and motions with his head to move behind him. I do so quickly as Ingrid cracks the door open and gives us a thumbs up. The coast is clear, so we can now move towards our location. Hopefully unabated.

We keep low as we enter a dim hallway that's highlighted with blue and gold tapestries hanging off the wall, and a long embroidered rug covering up the path. The palace looks opulent, if not deserted considering the lack of sounds, light, and people.

"We should take the side stairwell. Less likely to be guarded," Felix suggests in a hushed tone.

Ingrid nods and waves for us to follow her down the hallway. I try once again to sense my surroundings, but all I'm able to do is feel Cornelia's presence. Her magic feels as if it's interlaced itself with the very stones themselves as I can't even detect the people next to me, let alone guards that may be lurking around the corner. I furrow my brow as the group gets to the staircase, and Felix and Ingrid peek around the bottom and upper corners. Is this how she protects herself from magical attacks? Hiding her guards underneath her aura? It's rather clever if it's her plan, but still has the flaw of revealing her location.

"No guards," Felix says. "Anything on the top floor?"

Ingrid comes back down the steps and shakes her head. "Nothing. It's completely empty. Not even servants."

Balthus nudges me in the shoulder and whispers, "Is it just me, or is this feeling more like a trap?"

"You're not alone in that thought," I confess. "This whole situation stinks of something." I look to Ingrid and ask, "Who else knows about this mission? Could someone have sold us out? This isn't sitting right. This is too easy and convenient."

"Only Rodrigue and his closest allies besides everyone else on this mission. They wouldn't betray us."

"Unless that's what they're hoping we are going to think," Felix snidely remarks. He moves his jaw and exhales deeply out his nose. "Whatever. We're already here. Backing out now isn't possible since the riders won't come back for a while. We might as well see the trap, now that we are aware of one possibly existing."

Ingrid opens her mouth to argue, but I interject, "Whatever it is, let's be smart about this. If Cornelia is expecting us, then I propose a change in tactics. Let me go first into the office alone."

"Uh, why?" Balthus asks as he scratches his head. "Don't we want more numbers?"

"Yes, but we need to think unconventionally if she is expecting us. Let me distract her while Shamir gets in position," I offer.

All of us look to Ingrid, who throws up her free hand with an exasperated expression. "Fine. But if we hear trouble, we rush in to take her down."

"Fair enough."

We slink down the stone steps as quietly as possible, though Balthus and Ingrid's armor make a bit more noise than I'd prefer. At least Felix decided to just wear a gambeson and not half-plate or whatever the ridiculous body armor Balthus is wearing. I'm sure how to classify it, but making his heavy greaves make a loud thud every step he takes. Now would be a great time to know if there was a spell to make others quieter.

Moving through the next hallway is about the same as the last one; eerily quiet and very dimly lit. The only difference is as we approach the office door I can practically feel magical energy radiating from within. I can feel sweat begin to form on my forehead, which I quickly wipe away. Even standing a few meters from the door is like being next to a furnace.

I maneuver myself to the front of the group and look back. "Alright, I'll see what I can do to buy Shamir some time. Be ready."

"Go already," Felix quietly hisses.

Walking up to the door I do my best to steady my nerves. If she's this powerful, I'll need to play it cool. Not to mention our last encounter went poorly as my delirium didn't help the conversation and that she's an Agarthan that's probably bent on killing everyone. I try to clean off my hand on my robes as I wipe more sweat from my nose.

Deep breaths. Just need to remember what Shamir said. Focus on the job.

Conjuring a short Warp spell, I send myself onto the other side of the office door. The office is neatly arranged with several bookshelves reminiscent of Cornelia's office at Fhirdiad's magic academy. A large oak desk dominates the room, and behind I see Cornelia in all her glory reading a book.

The auburn-haired woman is wearing a beautiful deep cut red and black dress. A golden circlet rests on her forehead, and a large leatherbound book rests in her hands were her eyes seem to be skimming the pages.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Cornelia casually muses as she turns a page in the book, and continues reading. "I thought there would be more of you."

"Sorry to disappoint, but it's just me. Figured we could maybe chat first. Catch up."

"I see," Cornelia says as she licks her thumb quickly, and turns another page. "And I'm supposed to believe that you are here to kill me? Unexpected visits from foreign leaders can be seen as most troublesome, but not today. You've saved me a large amount of work by delivering yourself here."

"Oh is that so?" I say as I take a few steps closer. "What makes you think I'll just go along with you?"

"It's not that I think, it's that I _know_. That's the difference between us. You think you know things, while I simply do," Cornelia teases as she shuts her book and finally looks up to me with her intensely blue eyes. "Just like I _know _there is an archer pointing an arrow from outside my window, I _know_ that you brought other friends and I _know_ you haven't realized that I cast Silence on you the moment you stepped inside this room."

_¡Meirda! _

"I'll try not to kill you, as Sothal asked me not to. Our savior has grand plans for this world, so be grateful they still have a fleeting interest in you," Cornelia sneers as she points a finger at me. "I'll try to hold back."

A great blue electric arc burst forth from Cornelia's fingertips and races towards me. I try to brace myself for the impact by covering my face and ducking down a bit, but the magic strikes true. I feel myself get lifted off the ground something hard slam into my back, and then gives away as I slam into another hard surface. I can hardly breathe or see as I hear the sounds of breaking glass and shouting erupt around me.

Shamir was right.

We're going to die.

I focus on my mana and feel the effects of Cornelia's Silence spell beginning to wane as my vision begins to clear up. I try to hoist myself up, but a sharp pain erupts throughout my ribcage. Yup, the impact definitely broke a few ribs. The silver lining here I suppose is my innate resistance to magic, seeing as I'm only smoking and not completely charred. The little victories, I suppose.

More sounds and shouting emanate around me, though the ringing in my ears has yet to completely fade away and I can hardly make out what anybody is saying. I immediately cast Restore on myself once my mana is available, allowing me to take in a breath that's not a shallow huff. With my vision finally clear and sounds not seeming so muted, I turn my head to look into the office room.

The scene doesn't look too pretty, with the oak desk up against the wall to my left, Felix and Ingrid trying to duel Cornelia, who has drawn a black rapier, the large oval rear window of the room shattered, and no Balthus or Shamir to be seen.

With a grunt, I manage to get to scramble to my feet. I immediately hiss in pain and slump against the wall as my hand instinctively clutches my ribs. I cast another Restore on myself which helps dull the pain once more. I'll be sore after this ordeal, granted I'm not dead.

"Dios mío, ¿Qué demonios?" I mutter to myself. Why can't I ever fight someone who isn't a power-hungry pain in my ass? I'd swear that the gods hate me, but I already know that to be true.

I can see Cornelia poking and thrusting her rapier with frightening speed at Felix and Ingrid, who are barely keeping up with their conjoined effort. We're fighting a damn monster. Focusing, I conjure forth a Thoron spell and send it towards Cornelia, causing the swirling wind in the room to convulse more.

Cornelia manages to block my spell with her free hand, topped with a shit-eating grin on her face. If I didn't know any better than I'd say she's enjoying herself. After stopping my spell she casts Wind, knocking both Felix and Ingrid off their feet.

While conjuring another spell, Balthus jumps through the window shouting, "Thought you could get rid of the great King of Grappling!"

Without missing a beat, Cornelia points her left hand backward and blast Balthus with a gust of wind without even looking at the poor guy. I cringe slightly as I hear his echoing shouts dissipate into the night. Looks like it's time to pull out all the stops if she's just going to manhandle all of us.

"Block this one, Cornelia!" I shout as I channel my mana and electricity begins to dance around my fingertips. Cornelia squares up with me and smiles as I walk into the room where I spot Felix and Ingrid standing back up, and I say under my breath, "Charge her as soon as my spell ends."

"Please, show me how you've squandered your magical education," Cornelia taunts as she flourishes her rapier.

I pour my focus into my greatest Reason magic spell; Bolting. The blue lighting races out of my hand and buffets Cornelia who is seemingly trying to block the spell with her free hand, and seems to be winning, albeit if the force of my magic is forcing her to skid across the floor of the office. Another deep breath. It's time for the follow-up. I immediately cut the spell off and cast Warp on myself, setting me right in front of the vile witch. She seems moderately surprised and takes an uneven step backward as I cast Cutting Gale less than half a meter away from her.

The knockback of the moderately powered wind spell sends her flying out the window and onto a lower terrace. Hopefully, that buys us some time and gives Balthus and Shamir another chance to strike at her.

"How are you two?" I ask Felix and Ingrid. They both look slightly winded, but not too damaged otherwise.

"She's stronger than she looks," Felix grunts as he gives his sword arm a shoulder shrug. "We'll need to corner her together."

Ingrid nods. "Felix is right. She's much more powerful than our reports said. How are you feeling, Santos?"

"Bueno," I sarcastically reply as I walk over to the broken window. "Let's finish this. I'll distract her with my magic, so make sure to take advantage of that. I never want to be on a mission like this again."

We vault through the large window opening to the lower terrace that's about a 5-foot drop. Probably the roof to one of the upper ballrooms if I had to guess by the size and shape. The cloudy night is highlighted only by a few distant light sources shining from the city, but even those lights seem dull through the thin layer of fog that seems to hang over Fhirdiad. I cast Fire to help improve our lighting where I spot Cornelia facing off against a rather ragged looking Balthus and Shamir, who seems to have several small shards of glass stuck in her armor.

"Well, it's not often someone gets a hit on me, so congratulate yourselves," Cornelia remarks as I feel the ambient magic in the air swirl around her spot on the roof. Her eyes seem to glow and slowly shift from her natural blue to a more yellowish-orange tint. Through my fireball's dim light I see other changes in her physiology begin to take root as her skin becomes much more pale and blackened roots underneath her skin begin to crawl up her neck and to the corners of her face. A horrid grin spreads across her face as she looks to me. "I've enjoyed our little warm-up, now I shall show you what power I've accrued from feeding upon this pitiful land." Cornelia conjures a trio of large fireballs in her free hand and cackles, "Please do try your best, I'd _love _to see you struggle a bit longer."

She lets out a melodic laugh as the fireballs that are nearly the size of overly ripe watermelons are catapulted towards Felix, Ingrid, and me. The two younger fighters instinctively brace for the impact as I cast Ward to soften the blow. The Ward spell absorbs much of the impact and I grumble, "Let's get in there, the other two need our help."

Ingrid and Felix rushed forward with their weapons held steady while Balthus charged from the far side of the roofing with Shamir nocking her bow. I closed my eyes and focused on preparing Physic and Rescue as the sounds of blades clashing reverberated out into the night. Cornelia's movements are quicker and smoother than any human I've seen as she chains one parry into another with inhuman finesse. A part of me is tempted to try and cast Reason magic, but the margin for error is too slim not to have friendly fire. It's these times where being the support mage is a nail-biting affair since you simply have to hope your allies don't receive a fatal blow you can't immediately heal, like decapitations.

While the power emanating off of Cornelia is rather impressive, I can't help but have suspicions about what the Agarthan mage said earlier as I cast Physic on Ingrid and observe the battle. Cornelia said she was feeding upon the land, perhaps it was literal in a sense? Harvest is Soul magic linked to Sothal that I wouldn't put outside the realms of possibility that someone as cunning and intelligent as Cornelia knowing, but something doesn't add up. If she's been feasting off the land for over a year, wouldn't she have the power to level cities?

I shake my head as I cast Physic on Balthus who nearly gets his leg gouged. I begin to maneuver my way towards Shamir, who I can see visibly frustrated as she's trying to pick her shots.

"If she has had access to this much power potentially...then where has it-" I mutter to myself as an epiphany hits me.

Of course, she wouldn't have to power if there was some way to transfer it. All Soul magics have a counterpart spell, and Harvest is no different. It would be a spell that mirrors the effects much like Sothis and Sothal are shadows of one another. Something that could release or give up one's power. Like sucking the land dry and then offloading it to a returned god. She's not all-powerful, she's a goddamn _rechargeable battery. _

While my deduction is probably mostly right, that still doesn't give me an easy answer to how we _kill _her. She's hardly breaking a sweat from 3 highly experienced melee fighters and ducking arrows from a master archer with only a rapier and rapid magic spells being cast at almost twice the speed I can conjure my own. At this rate, we are either going to become exhausted and she'll pick us off or the town guard will start hearing our commotion after too long. She may be arrogant, but we scouted guards along the walls of Fhirdiad. Truth is she knew we were coming and saw this as more of an excuse to flex her power. If she killed a bunch of highly skilled assassins single-handedly she'd be able to blame the opposing nobility and the political warfare could be disastrous. All a clever ploy and we walked right into it, but how do we survive this let alone win?

"I can tell you're thinking about something, Santos." Shamir grunts as she looses another arrow that just barely whizzes by Cornelia's flowing red locks. "I'm open to suggestions."

I keep my eyes focused on the fast and hectic melee in front of me. "We can't win a fair fight. Our retreat option isn't around and we are bound to lose either to her or the town reinforcements." I cast another Physic spell followed by a quick Rescue spell to reset Felix's position and patch him up before I look to Shamir with a grimace. "I'm sorry but this might be the end for us. I don't see a way all of us get out of this."

"What about some of us?" Shamir suggests as she nocks back another arrow. "What matters is getting the job done. No matter what. So, are you telling me the great Eastern Archmage of Dagda doesn't have a magical ace up his sleeve?" She shakes her head and mirthlessly chuckles, "I hate being right sometimes."

I hesitate a moment as I cast Physic on Ingrid, who received a nasty poke to her thigh as Cornelia's rapier went though her armor as if it were made of butter. I wipe some sweat away from my brow and wring my hand. There _might _be a way out of this, but it's unethical as hell. And I'm not sure I want to even entertain the idea longer than I have. I just have no way of getting close enough without dying to use it, so I'd need an alternative source that isn't really available.

"You do have something," Shamir remarks as another arrow rockets from her short bow. "You're sweating more than you'd usually do after a few spells. Spill it, already."

I grit my teeth and sigh, "I might have something, but it isn't guaranteed. It would rely heavily on Cornelia's arrogance and a large cost would need to be paid."

"Then pay it before we all end up in a shallow grave outside this damned city," Shamir hisses.

"It's not something I can pay directly. The magic requires-" I look over to Shamir and sigh, "You know... a sacrifice."

A silence hangs over us as Shamir hesitates on her shot and the sounds of clashing metal seem so far away. The world seems to slow to a crawl for a brief second before I hear her quietly say, "I'll do it."

"That's why it's unethical. I can't ask you to do it."

"I wasn't looking for permission," Shamir replies as the sound of a bell rings out in the distance. Shit. The town guard is now aware of us fighting. Shamir lowers her bow and looks to me. She closes her eyes and lets out a half-hearted laugh, "Just make it quick. I've had so many things to live for, but this is something worth dying for. Ending this damn war and putting a stop to the people who started it all. Just make sure you spend my share on something nice."

"Are you sure?" I ask nervously. "This isn't something I can take back, and it might not even work-"

"Do it you pansy," Shamir remarks as she rolls her eyes. She puts her arm on my shoulder and whispers, "Just so you know, this makes it the 3rd time I've saved your life."

"I know," I say in a quiet tone. I place my hand on her face and put my forehead against hers. "Alright, it'll be quick."

"See you on the other side, Santos...and good luck."

The process of Harvest isn't a difficult one. It is a spell that hungers almost separately from the caster, and my crest exacerbated this effect dramatically. It's been a couple of years since I've drawn forth that primal hunger within my soul, but it quickly surges forth and I feel the power of Shamir's soul drain into me quickly. Her skin begins to wither and lose all color as unnatural warmth fills my core, much like alcohol but with an empowered buzz multiplied a thousandfold. I gently hold Shamir's almost ashen body and set her back on the ground before returning my attention to the fight.

Cornelia's nearly defeated the three as their teamwork is becoming more desperate and sloppy to try and get a decent hit in. I can feel the power within me trying to escape from underneath my skin, like termites wanting to burrow out of me. If last time was any indicator, I have maybe 30 seconds before my whole nervous system goes into shock and shuts down from the overload.

"Hey, Cornelia!" I shout. Her head swivels to me as she kicks Felix aside into Ingrid, knocking both of them over. I begin to harness my mana for Bolting as I look pointedly into her putrid glowing orange eyes. "Try and block this."

"Gladly," Cornelia sneers.

The trio of fighters look at me with a mix of confusion and worry as I unleash my Bolting spell. Unlike the previous casting, this one is causing electrical burns on my fingertips as the sound of wild lightning screams out into the night sky. I can feel Shamir's essence fueling my Reason magic as I focus on the conversionary math to direct the spell at Cornelia. If this doesn't work, then I'll have at least cast the apex of lightning magic. All at the cost of my oldest friend in this world…

Thankfully, Cornelia takes the spell head one like before trying to dissipate the magic with her hands. Her smugness is quickly replaced by fear as she shrieks in pain and anger as I see the torrent of lighting stripping away her flesh and burning away her arms. The smell of burned flesh already is permeating the air as I see her luscious hair, her voluptuous body, and elegant dress char into an unrecognizable crisp.

I end the spell and breath a sigh of relief. She took the bait, and her overconfidence costed her as she was too caught up in toying with the others in melee combat. Looking back to Cornelia's remains, Balthus and Ingrid look stunned though Felix immediately walks over to the sizzling corpse and beheads her with his katana. I swear nothing fazes that kid.

"We gotta get out of here now! Gather 'round!" I cough out as I can start to feel the feeling in my limbs weaken. Won't probably have more than 15 seconds now.

Ingrid looks at the corpse of our target in disgust before looking back to me, asking, "What about the-"

"No time Ingrid!" I growl back as I hobble over to them. "Everyone needs to get close together. I'm getting us out of here."

Balthus grabs Ingrid with a ruff yank and Felix immediately squares up and I cast Warp on the four of us. The sounds of a large bell ringing and soldiers shouting in the distance fade as a flash of vibrant green envelop my vision, and suddenly we are back at our camp in the little copse outside the city limits. Nice, actually managed to stick the landing.

"I think I'm gonna hurl…"Balthus wheezes as he covers his mouth and runs for a nearby bush.

"Why couldn't you do that before? How did you kill her so easily?" Ingrid asks.

"Well, you see-" I begin as I feel my jaw lock and my muscles begin to spasm.

Felix manages to catch me as the sound of the ringing bell from Fhirdiad grows softer and the shouting around me becomes nonsense. In typical Shamir fashion, I focused on the job. I did what had to be done, and she managed to give me the final little push. Knowing that she won't be there in the future is a haunting feeling. The last thing I'm able to register before my vision is swallowed up by darkness is a wet sensation on my cheek.

Farewell, old friend.

* * *

I feel my eyes flutter open, though there is some resistance from the crust surrounding my eyes. Whatever I'm on is fairly soft, so that's good. And I'm not dead, so there is that.

Looking down, I see I'm in a bed with white and blue sheets with some kind of design woven in black. The room around me has a vaulted ceiling painted white, and as I turn my head I see tapestries of white and blue with the same design that I presume was on the bed.

"That kinda looks like the crest of Daphnel…" I groggily muse.

Wait a moment.

I force myself up and I immediately feel someone place a heavy hand on my shoulder and speak in a thick Spaniard accent. "Do not move quickly, you just woke up."

I look over and smile at Hidalgo. My loyal vanguard captain and he looks about as excited I've seen him in...ever. I nod and reply, "Well, at least help me sit up."

"Of course, Archmage."

"Great," I huff as Hidalgo helps prop me up. "Tell me, how long have I been out?"

"Just shy of three weeks, Archmage," Hidalgo replies. "We are at Count Galatea's estate."

"I noticed the tapestry and decided that," I remark as I try to stretch my toes a bit. Yeah, I'm going to be a little stiff when it comes to walking. "Tell me, how does the war go, and why are we here?"

Hidalgo runs his hands over his slicked-back black hair and nods. "Of course. The war is now in the end stages. With Cornelia Arnim dead and the battle of Tailtean plains won, Lord Rodrigue is in peace talks with the rest of the nobles that rebelled. He would speak with you about Dagda's influence and stay once you had awoken."

I nod and gesture with my eyes to the room. "And why are we at Galatea's?"

"Ah, that," Hidalgo says awkwardly. "The heir, Ingrid, implored us to have you recover in safety from that war, and offered her house to us. General Felix agreed and that large one that refuses to wear a shirt-"

"Balthus."

"Yes, Balthus suggested that this has happened before and you would surely awaken. They say you defeated the court mage with a single spell and teleported nearly 3 kilometers to safety." Hidalgo leans in and whispers, "They are in awe and afraid of us. The nobles and soldiers who once scowled at us now keep their distance. You've truly shown the power of Dagdan sorcery."

"I'm not so sure about that," I gruffly respond as I elbow the overly fluffy pillow behind my head. "It's not like what I did is a party trick that I can pull of at any time, consider the fact that-"

Because Shamir is dead.

I narrow my eyes and look to Hidalgo. "Have we taken Fhirdiad?"

"Yes, all but Arianrhod is either under Lord Rodrigue or your control, Archmage."

"Did we recover the remains of Cornelia and...Shamir?"

Hidalgo nods solemnly. "Yes, we sent Shamir's remains back to Dagda to be buried with full honors and Lord Rodrigue handled Cornelia's remains."

"Good. That's good," I say as I drum my fingers in my lap. At least she gets to return home one last time and isn't just dumped in a mass grave. She deserves better than that.

"There is another matter to discuss once you are ready, Archmage," Hidalgo states as he pulls out an envelope. "You received a letter from the Leicester Alliance a few days ago that requires your attention."

"Oh really, is it Constance?" I jibe as I gesture for Hidalgo to open it. He pulls out a hunting knife from his belt and slices the envelope open revealing a simple parchment. I unfold it and look at the contents. My eyes widen a bit as I read.

"Is it this 'Constance?'" Hidalgo asks.

I shake my head. "No, it's someone I wouldn't have expected. It's Byleth Eisner. She's requesting my presence in Derdriu."

"When shall we leave?"

"Settle down big guy, I've just woken up," I casually say to Hidalgo who is already halfway standing up. He sits back down, eyeing me curiously as I continue, "First is some breakfast, and then I need to speak with Leif."

"Lord Galatea?" Hidalgo asks, unsure of the foreign-sounding name slipping through his lips. "What for?"

"To apologize properly this time, and to thank him."

* * *

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHH. Yeah, this one was a difficult one to write, so I hope the sendoff was well done well. How do you think it went? **

**Anyways this is the end of the Faergus mini-arc episode, and we will be switching gears in the next couple chapters to some of our other PoV's. Excited? The end game is closing in quickly. Nothing else much to add besides I'm working slowly on an Awakening fic that will be more character-centric and romance based, but yeah. Other than that been real busy with grad work. **

**Review Response: **

**TheBobcat18: I'm hoping that Ingrid is getting some of her due diligence, but again it's difficult juggling so many characters. I'm still learning :) thanks for the feedback! **

**Next Update: 8/21-8/23**

**Thanks for reading and have a great day! **


	55. Traitor of Mortals

_I shall reiterate once again. Don't use Harvest unless you are fond of murder and extended naps. Otherwise, don't bother and cut your losses. It'll save you the headache and muscle atrophy. _

* * *

**Lysithea**

"Perhaps you should finish your entree before moving onto your desert," Yuri suggests with a playful lilt to his voice. "I thought you were trained to know the proper etiquette of nobles."

"Oh, I am," I reply, in an amused tone. "But, I can make my own decisions whether I want to eat the cream sorbet first or the grilled leeks. I'd rather indulge myself considering we are in a shanty war camp."

The forward camp for our siege of Hevring is just a few miles off the coast. We've gathered the bulk of Edelgard's army and the Dagdan forces that were supplied in attempts for the biggest attack since capturing Nuvelle, except this would be for Adrestia's second-biggest port, and not some forgotten province like Nuvelle. The implications excite me if we succeed, and with our intel, determination, and magic I feel as if we will finally hit a turning point for the rebellion.

I hear Yuri chuckle. "That's fair. I don't suppose I should restrain your eating habits just now. Not like a cavity will kill you faster than an errant arrow tomorrow." I hear Yuri shift in his chair a bit and say in a lower voice, "Still, I don't agree with Edelgard's assessment to send you in with the mages in the breaching company."

I twirl my spoon into the cool dessert and pop it into my mouth. I savor the delicious vanilla flavor for a moment before gently setting down my spoon. "I told you not to worry. I may be blind, but it's hardly a handicap for a mage like me. I've explained this."

"I'm not trying to downplay your talents, Lysithea," Yuri says. "It's just having the leader of our foreign troops so exposed is just begging for bad things to happen. I would have hoped you would have argued with Edelgard against this plan."

"Arguing with Edelgard is your specialty." I scoop another chunk of sorbet into my mouth. then reach to my side and gently dab my chin with a napkin as I look back towards Yuri's distressed aura signature. "I'm here fighting for my friends and family, and it's about time I contribute. Don't try and coddle me."

"It-It's not coddling, it's looking out for a friend," Yuri replies in a pleading tone. "I've buried a lot of good friends already, and I'd rather not expand that list if I can help it. Too many people died back in Abyss and to this moronic war."

He certainly does have a point. Fodlan is on fire with how widespread the Adrestian war as gone on, especially with the civil war in Faergus and how much of Leicester is in shambles from the Adrestian raids. Still bothers me that I haven't heard a reply from my parents. Hopefully, they are just displaced, and not something worse.

"I agree, but perhaps a subject change?" I propose as I begin to nibble on a leek. "Any news from Santos?"

I hear Yuri sigh. "Nothing besides the normal. He's taken the Kleiman providence last I heard. Communication has been shoddy at best when trying to get letters to Balthus."

"I see. Any news from Constance?"

"Actually, yes," Yuri says, gobbling down some of his own grilled leeks. "Besides asking me to stay out of her childhood bedroom, she wants to organize a conference between all the faction leaders against the Adrestian empire."

"Did she say when or where?"

"No, unfortunately. She's still trying to work out details by the sounds of it, but I agreed to a summit on Edelgard's behalf."

Frowning, I set down my spoon and take a drink of water. "You didn't even tell Edelgard about this, did you?"

"I may have mentioned it in passing."

I drop my fork on the dinner plate in front of me. "So that would be a no."

I take another bite out of my sorbet, perhaps a bit too aggressively by Yuri's quiet snickering. He tries to play politics so hard, to the point it's infuriating. I know he has our best interests in mind, but he's just so darn stubborn! Sure he's a good spymaster and supportive friend, but I can't help but feel that he always places his own agenda slightly above everyone else's.

"So you will not reconsider holding back a bit in the siege?"

"Not a chance," I scoff. "The Dagdans will need me on the ground if we are to seize Hevring. While we have marched through Fodlan's Fangs and Oche with relative ease, Hevring will need my support. There's no dissuading me Yuri."

I feel a flicker in Yuri's aura for a brief moment as he says, "Very well. I'll go talk with Edelgard then to see if I can change her mind."

"Didn't she ban you from her tent?" I ask, feeling a smile creep onto my face. "Won't she get mad at you more?"

I hear the tent flap open. "Of course she's mad at me, I'm very good at my job. If somebody didn't tell her that half her ideas were wrong, we would have never captured Nuvelle," Yuri laughs as I hear his footsteps disappear into the night.

Why Edelgard hasn't strung up Yuri is still beyond me. Perhaps its because she has already tried and he managed to worm his way out of it? It wouldn't surprise me, considering how cunning he is, but he has trust issues. I'll make good on my word and help secure Hevring with Edelgard's forces. One step closer to home.

* * *

The day of battle has come. I can feel the heat of the springtime sun beginning to warm my robes and eye covering as the sound of horses galloping and soldiers marching fill the salty sea air. Near the front of the entire mage corps for Edelgard's forces, where I'll be leading the assault on Hevring's fortifications while the rest of the foot soldiers follow up to engage with the stationed forces.

Dorothea returned to camp last night and gave her reports about enemy positioning and numbers. There are more than we expected, but we still have the edge in numbers, though not by much. Shouldn't matter much to my group, as the sky will be dark with fireballs and lightning. The only issue that causes me to worry slightly is the enemy commander; Lord Arundel.

Edelgard said she would see to him personally, but it still makes me nervous. He's a well-respected general in the Adrestian empire and hasn't lost any battles in this war yet. The fact that he is now stationed here is unnerving but makes sense. If we take the port then we have reason to give Petra in Brigid a call to arms to help crush the rest of the empire.

I feel Edelgard's aura come into my perceptive field as she is striding quickly towards the front of the army. Must be time for her final rallying speech before we charge over the last couple of hills and into the bay for the clash.

"True warriors of Adrestia!" Edelgard announces, her voice cutting through the gentle morning breeze like a knife as the movement and chatter of the army quickly dies down. I hear her clear her voice subtly before continuing, "Listen here my fellow brothers and sisters in arms. Today we stand on the doorstep to Enbarr; The port of Hevring. With today's battle, we shall celebrate the valor of all those who strive to make Adrestia whole and peaceful. We do this for our homes. Our loved ones. For Adrestia!"

The soldiers around me shout and bellow as my group begins to move forward. I hop onto my horse and call out in Dagdan, "Remember to focus on the archers on the walls! We must clear a path for our siege team!"

I receive a mix of grunts, 'Aye', and shouting from my Dagdan battalion as we charge forth. We have a line of shielders in the front, but other than that, we are primarily some healers and a lot of Reason magic users. I can't help but smile as we race over the hills shouting and rush down the countryside towards the bay. Adrenaline rushing, blood pumping, and magic eager, I'm ready to start reclaiming my home from these wretched Agarthans and misguided souls.

I can start to hear the soldiers shout louder, our steps become muted as our feet hit the sandy beach and as arrows begin to whizz by our heads. I keep my head low as I ride my steed in the direction with the rest of my battalion.

The amount of defenses along the way isn't what I'd expected once it enters my perceptive field. Only a couple dozen sources of moderate aura up there. Do they lack archers? No matter what, it just makes our job easier. We must have caught them by surprise.

"Blast down the gate!" I shout, which is followed by the hum of several spells being cast. I hear the sound of wood splintering and metal bending, followed by a resounding cheer. Seems we've forced the doors open, just as planned.

"Full charge ahead to the keep! We shall clear the way through the main street!" I command as the mages flood into the town of Hevring. More aura sources come into my view from the northside, signaling to me that the opposing ground forces have arrived. "Let's get them!"

Like an unstoppable wave, my mages and I flood into the city casting spells and incantations at the enemy. Lightning, fire, wind, and ice all being summoned forth to pave a way through the main strip of town. I focus and expand my sense, and get the gist that the other battalions are splitting up to other streets in the city, namely looking to capture the port. Makes sense to cut off any naval support or escape.

The charge through the enemy lines is rather easy, with me only casting a few Physic and Bolganone spells. The enemies don't seem ready for a mage vanguard with shields, which is all the better for us. I can hear bellows from my soldiers that the Keep is already in sight. Just a few more blocks and then we can force Lord Arundel into surrender.

"Barricade!" I hear some of my soldiers shout from the front of the group. "The enemy is retreating behind it into the keep!"

"Clear it as fast as you can! Blast it!" I command as I keep a Dark Spikes spell charged and at the ready. We've been slicing through their defenses so quickly, I'd rather not give them time to recover.

I take a deep breath and inhale to focus on my surroundings once again. Why do they have such few troops defending the quickest path to the keep? Not to mention the large mass of soldiers starting to congregate on the roofs of the buildings on the side of the road. More archers? That would make sense, but we have the range to compete with them. But that doesn't explain why I can't sense more people. Where are all the civilians? Did they evacuate everyone knowing the siege was coming?

"Look to the side buildings for archers, and get that barricade cleared!" I cry out as I focus on the archers. Their aura seems almost lethargic as if they've been working hard.

I hear several splashes erupt down the street, as the sound of something wet and heavy is getting poured off the rooftops. A pang of fear settles into my chest as I sniff the air.

Oil and Tar.

"Everyone we need to get out-"

My order is cut off by the screams of my soldiers and the smell of burning flesh begins to pollute the air. My horse bucks as I can feel the flames behind crawl up my poor steed.

This was Lord Arundel's plan. He never intended to waste his fighters holding the gate. He evacuated his city at the last minute because he planned to turn Hevring into a pyre with all of us inside it. I should have listened to Yuri.

I do my best to blot out the screams and cries of the Dagdans as I leap off my frenetic horse towards a nearby building that's away from the flames. I tumble briefly, but I'm able to avoid the oil and flames. I need to escape and regroup with the others. I need to warn them if they haven't already smelt or seen the smoke.

I look down the long main street and sense the rest of the rebellion forces retreating already. Edelgard's aura is at the main helm of the forces issuing the retreat from the burning city with a cold quality to her aura.

With the utmost care, I begin to tiptoe my way down the main street. I try to wave to Edelgard, but as I'm about to call out something hard smacks me in the forehead. The force of the blow knocks me into the wooden building wall as I redirect my focus to around me directly to sense 4 foreign auras near me. Not like this!

I immediately cast Dark Spikes on the first assailant who's life is over with a brief shriek of pain. I ready another Dark Spikes, but I feel something slam into my gut. I nearly puke from the sudden pain and force of the blow as I stagger backward. The heat of the tar-fires is increasing as I feel sweat beading down my face. I need an escape and quickly. If only I could use something like Warp on myself.

I point my right hand towards my next assailant for another dose of Dark Spikes, but with a quick snap, my hand is swatted with the same backend of what I imagine to be a spear. If not for the fear and adrenaline, I'd most certainly be crying for my now broken hand. I shall not die in a burning street today.

I quickly let loose a Thoron spell at one of the soldiers as I try to backpedal while hugging the sides of the street that aren't engulfed in flames. If I can push past these few soldiers and then dash towards Edelgard's forces I might be able to-

Another crack echoes through the air as I feel my left elbow absorb the blow and crumple under the soldier's might. I slump against the building wall and shriek as the pain begins to overwhelm me. This wasn't supposed to be how it went. _I should have listened to Yuri. _

"We've got the mage leader, captain!" I hear one of the Adrestian loyalists shout.

I feel someone scoop me up by my hair and begin to drag me forward. I want to cast more spells, but my lungs are already feeling taxed from the smoke and my broken hand and elbow feel like they are on fire themselves with hot streaking pains.

"Excellent work, men. Let us take her into the underground," A familiar voice says. I feel the aura come closer to me and I try to speak, but no words come from my dry mouth. I feel myself get dragged into a nearby building, the sensations of the world almost a blur to me now as I hear the same soothing voice say, "Apologies, Lysithea. I wish it were different."

Me too Ferdinand. Me too.

* * *

The city of Hevring was lost after the battle resolved. Most of it had burned to the ground as Lord Arundel issued an order to evacuate the civilians into boats early that morning while we charged into a furnace. The Dagdan mage corp was all but lost, as the Adrestian loyalists retreated backward and gave Edelgard the town. She had won by sacrificing the Dagdans, and from what I've heard in passing is she knew about Lord Arundel's plan. Ferdinand told me himself that he was the one that told Dorothea, yet somehow that information didn't reach me.

Now I see why Yuri was worried and was insistent on bugging Edelgard the night before. I'm sure if he knew, he would have told me. He didn't know _what_ was going to happen, but he knew it would be bad. Sadly, he was right. My eagerness and determination were abused, and I paid dearly for it with thousands of lives and my own beating and capture.

Ferdinand had the Adrestian healers see to me and personally escorted me to Enbarr as a prisoner of war. Said he had orders from up top to bring me in. I did try rationalizing with him to defect and join us. That he was wrong, but the Aegir noble wouldn't have any of it. He's fighting for something too, and it's clear when I sensed his aura that he didn't have any malicious feelings in his heart. He too is fighting for his home, in his own way. I hate what war has made us. Turning friends upon each other in more ways than one.

I had held out hopes that someone would perform a daring rescue before I arrived at Enbarr, but with each passing quiet night in a cage with Silence runes carved into the floor, my hopes dwindled a little more. Nobody was coming to save me.

Reaching Enbarr was a revelation of sorts. While the weather was bright and sunny and the people were busy looking and relatively fine as I passed by in my cage, I couldn't help but feel uneasy as I approached the walls of the great metropolis. The aura surrounding the city filled me with dread as my wagon passed through the city gates. _They_ are here. I've never met Sothal, but I can hardly guess anyone else being able to blanket an entire city with a foreboding aura of dread and unease. Expanding my senses is near suffocating as it's like he exists in nearly every crevice and alleyway.

It makes me feel as if I'm being watched by a thousand invisible eyes. I hate it.

My prison escort took me through the lower parts of the city, probably to avoid civilians, and eventually led me into the dungeons of Enbarr's palace. A musty and damp place if the squeak of the soldiers' boots is anything to go by. Even the taste of the air feels as if nothing has been down here in decades.

"Unload the prisoner, and then put her in cellblock two," says one of the guards in a gruff voice. "The Emperor has sent word that he will be visiting the prisoner in a bit."

"Of course, I'll take it from here," Another gruff sounding male guard replies. "Prisoner, hands through the bars."

I stick my hands through the metal bars of the cage and the guard clamps down two metal locks around my wrists. The world around me becomes dull and fuzzy. Seems like they're made to suppress magic, as well as my perception since that relies on magic. If I wasn't already drained of fear at this point, I'd be more worried about truly being blind.

The guards lead me out of the cage and toss me into a small cell with some hay strewn about on the floor that I can feel resting on top of the cold hard stone. I hear another door close and lock behind me as the shuffle of the guards fades from earshot and another door slams in the distance. It's just me and my thoughts now in a jail cell in Enbarr.

"Well, someone new is here? A surprise to be sure."

And now my thoughts have materialized into voice. Does insanity really set in this fast, or is this my sense of hope and dread finally coming to life. And why would it sound like Hubert?

"Don't ignore me, I know you're there unless your mouth has been sewn shut. In that case, grunting should be sufficient," Hubert says, with a drained tone. "So, you alive, or are you simple?"

"I'm alive, Hubert," I mumble back as I sit against the far wall. "Thought you were dead."

"Is that Lysithea?" Hubert asks with genuine curiosity. "Interesting for someone like you to be down here."

"Could say the same for yourself," I reply. "You're thought to be dead."

"That wouldn't be too far from the truth."

Has he been here since the war began? That'd be years from my estimate. Not to mention Edelgard rarely mentions him and is quite downtrodden when she does. She believes him to be dead, and yet here he is. Now the question is why? Perhaps the Agarthans needed someone to torture for information? I shake my head. He wouldn't know battle plans being down here for so long. Maybe he was just forgotten by everyone. Something I dread that may happen to me if they don't kill me soon.

"I will take your silence as a shock. That is acceptable," Hubert huffs out from his cell.

I shift a bit, trying to move some of the strewn about hay underneath me for better padding. "Have you been down here the entire time of the war?"

"Mostly, though after a while anybody that sought information through interrogation gave up long ago. Now the only people that seem to know of my existence are those that bring food and water occasionally," Hubert says. "Granted, I'm ready for them to forget too. It would be mercy at this point."

"Is there no way out?" I ask.

A rough chuckle echoes throughout the small cell block. "No. We are in one of the most secure lower dungeons of Enbarr. No secret tunnels, no bribes to be made, and no magic. It is a resting place for many unwanted and unnamed people."

"Aren't you curious about what is going on with the war?" I ask. Is he so certain there is no escape? I can hardly sense my surroundings, feeling like a lost toddler in the dark.

"Hardly," Hubert derisively replies. "I know that Lady Edelgard is still fighting against those that betrayed her. Little else matters."

"I'd say a lot of it matters considering that Dagda has joined the fight against Adrestia, and the empire is starting to be beaten back."

"Is that so?" Hubert says. I can hear a deep sigh from his side of the room before he continues, "Well, is that why you are here? Betrayed by foreign entities?"

"Something like that," I mumble.

Had I truly become a foreigner to my own home? The resistance troops usually regarded me with some distance, but I figured that was because of me being a mage. Was there something deeper that I didn't see? It's all so confusing. Santos left me in charge and clearly trusts Yuri, but from my talks with Edelgard, it's obvious to anyone who can listen or sense aura that there is tension there. Could she have used the Dagdan forces as pawns to seize the city? Does she see me as a disposable ally?

"You seem to have some consternation about how you ended up here," Hubert prods once again, his hoarse and weak voice filling the walls of the small room. "Well? What of it Ordelia?"

"I don't remember you being so talkative, Hubert."

"And I don't remember '_evasive language_' being a quality of yours," Hubert cooly replies. "Seems time and isolation has changed me, and your time away has influenced you as well. No doubt from that one-armed doctor."

My lips twist into a frown. "Choose your next words carefully, Hubert."

"And it seems you've got more bite than last before," Hubert chuckles. "Good. You might just last long enough in here to lose yourself."

"What do you mean by that?" I say, forcefully.

"The Agarthans used magic on me awhile ago. Invaded my mind searching for answers and information. Took parts of my identity with them," Hubert concedes, sounding much more tired and frail than before. "If holding someone prisoner wasn't enough, they make even your mind somewhat unsafe for refuge. It's damnable, but I respect it."

"Sounds like Soul magic to me," I affirm.

"Perhaps it is. That sounds familiar from what I remember them talking about," Hubert says. "Though, it matters very little anymore. Not with such-wait. I can feel _him._" He lowers his voice and quickly whispers, "Looks like our jailer has taken an interest. What an _eventful_ day."

I could feel _its_ presence closer, a resounding thud echoing from the dungeon staircase. The magic surrounding them is something...unreal. Like pressure when you swim too deep, and the water weighs heavily upon you.

The clinking of boots stops as I hear mechanisms in the door clink and turn heavily.

"I wonder what they'll say," Hubert muses. I sense the faint aura within Hubert flicker as he lowers his voice. "Try not to anger him. Sass didn't do so well for the last sorry soul."

The door creaks open letting in a small wave of fresh air to enter the squalid chamber. I can see an aura of swirling darkness approach my cell like it's sucking all the warmth from the room into itself. It feels like I'm looking into a bottomless chasm that radiates a primordial hunger, and I can't help but wince a bit as the entity draws near.

"So you are the one that has been leading the mages from Dagda. Impressive," The deep gravelly voice says. "I've wanted to meet you for some time, Lysithea."

I reflexively turn my head and position my body away from facing the being. It feels like it's energy is looking directly into my very soul and looking into me and not merely at me. A shiver runs down my spine and my hands begin to feel clammy. Just need to pretend I'm anywhere else.

I hear the sound of metal rustling as the figure crouches down. "Do you know why you aren't dead?"

"Because you plan to devour me," I whisper.

A throaty chuckle escapes from the monster's maw. "No, child. You are much too important for your purpose to be kindling. I wish for you to see the folly of this war, and help me achieve peace."

I furrow my brow and turn my head back towards the creature. "And what in the world makes you think I'd do that?" I scoff and shake my head. "For peace? _You _started this war. I'd say you know nothing of peace."

"Perhaps from an outside perspective, it may seem that way," The figure says, almost nostalgically. "But, humans have existed far too long and tarnished the natural order. The only peaceful world is a silent and empty world. No chaos. No order. Only time for life to replenish itself. It is the cycle that the goddess Sothis neglected, but I haven't forgotten my duty to this world."

"That sounds like genocide. Why not reform people if you are so powerful?"

"It is in people's nature to be volatile, cruel, and predictable," It responded. "Look no further than Edelgard von Hresvelg, and how she left you to die in the streets of Hevring." It lower's their voice and mutters, "I can make these last few years of yours pain-free. You can live in paradise with your family as I clean up the rest of the world for a few years until it comes time. I'm not the monster that Santos or you make me out to be. I'm the cure for what has become of the human condition."

I can feel the coldness of the room starting to make my whole body shiver. Is Sothal right? I don't think so, but would it really offer peace to my family? A place removed from this war and horror would be nice, but is it worth betrayal? I shake my head. Of course not. Such a notion wouldn't fill me with joy no matter how safe my family is. My family is more than my parents; it's the Ashen Wolves, it's the Golden Deer, and it's those who I've fought arm in arm within this struggle to save humanity. To side with Sothal would be to forfeit my very humanity, and make saving my family pointless.

I'd become a monster.

Hubert said that I shouldn't make him angry, but what if I did? The runes are still tattooed onto my body and if I could maybe beguile him into attacking me, could I really stop this madness here from inside a jail cell? I just need to think of the right thing to say-

"I wouldn't advise that, young one." Sothal remarks as I hear the figure stand upright. "You think I hadn't noticed the runes on your arms and legs? Foolish. I was _there_ when that magic was created. You'll have to do better than thinking about antagonizing me."

"Then why not kill me?" I ask, incredulously. "Why go to the effort to keep me locked away?"

"Because there is nothing more damning to humankind than false hope," Sothal says. "You inspire false hope in your friends so that you may be rescued, and in turn, you bring the ones I desire right to me. Your friends will die unless you save them by joining me."

"He's lying," Hubert wheezes from his adjacent cell.

"Hubert, I had almost forgotten about you. Better than your dear Lady Edelgard I suppose, isn't it?" Sothal muses as I hear it walk over to Hubert's cell. "It's been quite some time, Hubert. Tell me, is your loyalty still unwavering as ever? It's as admirable as it is foolish."

"Lady Edelgard will-"

"Do nothing. As she has for the past few years," Sothal interjects. "You know...since she doesn't care too much, perhaps your loyalty should be rewarded? Someone should admire your pointless devotion, correct?"

I hear the metallic wall separating both our cells begin to grind and lower into the floor and something metallic land near the middle. My breath begins to quicken as the aura from Sothal seems to flood into the room heavier than before.

"Whoever kills the other may join me," Sothal states with slight amusement. "If nobody is dead by the time your friends' army arrives, I shall devour both of you."

The sound of Hubert grinding his teeth is enough to make me wince as I say, "You're wrong. We won't turn on each other. We're not like you."

"You're right, you aren't like me. You something far more insignificant and corrupt," Sothal says as I hear the boots step closer to my cell. Closer and closer, through the bars until it feels like the dark entity is standing right in front of me. "Only in time shall you see how futile your attempts are in stopping me. I am the arrow that pierces, I am the blade that cuts, and I have come to deliver on a promise long overdue. I am God."

The figure turns on their heel and promptly leaves the room, taking with them their disturbing aura that makes it feel as if the air itself is made of lead. How do we fight something like that? Being so close to that _thing _I could barely think, let alone want to defy it. Is that truly what God is?

"That went well," Hubert remarks as I hear him sliding across the floor of our now conjoined cells. I hear him pick up the dagger from the floor, and my blood goes cold. Hubert gently taps the dagger on the floor. "Now is the time for an escape."

"You plan to kill me?" I breathe out.

"I did entertain the thought," Hubert says, and I can practically hear him smiling. "But no. What we have is a knife, and it shall be our key to salvation. The Agarthans underestimate us, and we can use that against them."

"Like carving away the silence runes on our shackles…"

"Now you're getting it," Hubert says. "We'll start slowly, and plan to leave after a meal when we are at our strongest."

"Do we even have a way to get out of here? An exit strategy?" I ponder aloud. "It seems suicidal, even if we manage to use magic and break out of this cell."

"Lucky for us, I know Enbarr's dungeons better than anyone. Follow my lead, and we shall have our revenge." Hubert sighs and lowly growls, "They may have taken much from my mind, but they couldn't take one thing from me no matter how hard they tried. It would always return stronger than before."

"What was that?" I ask, genuinely curious. "Soul magic is very powerful and thorough, so what could they not get rid of?"

I feel Hubert's magical aura flicker wildly. "Rage," He says. "Rage is what I've been left with. With rage, your magic, and this dagger, there are no other tools we need to escape this tomb."

* * *

**A/N: Hello again everyone, this week we got a taste from another angle of the war and a small snippet of the antagonist. Shame Lysithea is blind and can't actually see what Sothal looks like :) but I'm still trying my best to get down a blind character's PoV. It's been a fun practice. **

**Next week's chapter will shift gears over to Hapi and that merry little band, and then we will circle back to Santos for a reflection chapter with Leif, followed by the rising tension for the impending finale. I still have some other surprises and other things will be sprinkled in here and there for content and fulfilling other foreshadowings. My complete outline of every chapter is done, so now I'm just trying to piece it together into something satisfactory. **

**Review Response: First off, thanks for the feedback and support. It does really help me think more critically when trying to improve the story. **

**Louie Yang: Too fast? Perhaps, but we're 300k+ words in to ah huge story with a vast cast. I'm leaning a bit more into gritty fantasy (also blame my appreciation of A Song of Ice and Fire), but there isn't a lot more death to come. We've had...6 core character deaths in this fic from the Garreg Mach group? Out of a cast of 40+ characters, I don't think that's too bad. Then again I can understand the apprehension with death in stories, which is fine. Don't think I've gone off the rails, and thanks for the concern :) **

**Sakura108645: F :/ **

**Morrowing: It's coming! :D **

**Rebiele: First off, sad to hear it was underwhelming, but also glad to hear you've enjoyed the fic overall. As for Shamir, I do have a section for that planned out, but wanted to give it it's own standalone chapter due to the size it's created and didn't want it to contrast with the previous chapter's tone. A problem with weekly updates, whereas if I released it in bulk I think it'd be a bit smoother. Anyways, thanks for the concern and do know that it's not something I tossed into the wayside. **

**Guest: Indeed. One baddie down with the sacrifice of a dear friend. **

**Cavik96: Keep reading and find out :) **

**Whitefri2z: I'll take that as a huge compliment, so thank you very much. I hope to continue to deliver in this last arc. Cheers!**

**Alright, no other announcements other than I'm grinding away at my college work while trying to balance my creative writing lol. I'll have another chapter out next week granted my projects don't keep me more occupied than usual, and here are the rest of the plugs: **

**As per usual if want to find more quality fics in the FE genre or a place to improve your writing check out Fanfiction Treehouse discord . gg / 9XG3U7a I can be found here under my normal user name, so come by and say hi!**

**Also! You can now find me on a fanfiction podcast! Fanfiction Treehouse can be found on Soundcloud and Spotify! I, Narwhal Lord, RedXEagl3, and TheBobcat18 are all Fire Emblem writers and we talk about stuff relevant in the fanfiction community and stuff to improve upon. Check it out, and new episodes every Saturday!**

**Alright, that's all for this week folks, see ya next time!**

**Next Chapter: 8/28-8/30**


	56. Legend of the Boar

_His mind may be broken, but he still holds the strength of a dozen men. _

* * *

**Hapi**

Seven damnable days walking through this empty desert. Nothing but sand as far as the eye can see, with no water, vegetation or shade to help distract from the harsh late spring heat of Sreng. Seiros said we would find this Macuil guy here, but all I've seen is sand, sand, and….the odd scorpion.

"I must say Seiros if your planning to kill us with dehydration than you're doing well," I moan as the wind whips some sand into the air, forcing me to shield my face. "How much farther?"

"We should reach the temple this evening," Seiros says, her lightweight sand veil billowing in the wind behind her. "I ask that you be patient."

"I've _been _patient," I retort. I gesture outward to the empty expanse around the group. "How do we even know where we are going?"

"You must have faith. We shall arrive shortly," Seiros says.

"Funny coming from you," Kronya quips as she flashes Seiros a taunting smile.

I look over to Dimitri, who's now wearing lightweight grey desert clothing we managed to purchase in a border town. We spent the last of our collective funds on rations and suitable gear for the desert. Dimitri hasn't said much since the night we found him, which worries me more than the outbursts. The way he stares off into the distance combined with the quiet calm surrounding him is unnerving. I'd almost wish he'd spout nonsense because then we'd at least know what he is thinking. The quiet ones in Abyss were always trouble.

Kronya and Seiros continue to make light jabs at each other while they stride ahead, as I hang back with Dimitri. "You hanging in there, buddy?" I ask. I nudge my head, pointing towards the other two of our group. "It's okay to speak up if they are arguing too much."

"I'm fine," Dimitri says softly.

"Still feeling crazy?"

Dimitri shakes his head, almost in a defeated manner. "I don't know."

"Well, any thoughts on the weather?" I ask, trying my best to sound upbeat.

Two sentences are the most I've been able to get out of the blonde lug, and I'd be remiss to let the opportunity slip away now. Especially when the only things to do is either look at the sand or talk to one of two ancient assholes. I'm now coming around to the realization that Santos sent me here not for my leadership, but as some kind of petty revenge for...something. Not sure what, but I'm already plotting about how to get back at him.

"The heat's not that bad," Dimitri says as he adjusts his cotton hood. "It's refreshing."

"You actually are crazy," I reply, the false joy evaporating from my face faster than my sweat. " Well, at least you've made the first step in recovering?"

Dimitri only raises an eyebrow as he looks at me. I stifle a sigh and pinch my nose. Has he never dealt with crazies?

"Realizing your crazy is the first step to overcoming it," I explain, as I pat him on the back. "Trust me, I've seen many go through this in Abyss."

Dimitri grimaces and narrows his eyes, maintaining his sight ahead. "I don't think that's how mental health works."

"Oh, and who would people believe? Me or the crazy guy?"

Dimitri responds by exhaling out his nose rather loudly. Still, managed to get a couple of sentences out of the shaggy blonde so I'll take that as a win. My satisfaction is ruined as I can hear the chatter from Kronya and Seiros getting louder and more passionate. The longer this journey lasts, the more I want this Macuil guy to just eat us. If he's anything like Seiros' other turtle cousin, then at least we'll all be digested quickly.

I speed up my pace to catch up to Kronya and Seiros, who are now a bit more animated, each one waving their hands around. _Great_, time to play interspecies babysitter.

"-so don't even try to pretend that you understand-" Kronya says, but cuts herself off as I insert myself between the two ladies.

"Sup. Problem?" I ask, looking between the two. Each looks a bit red-faced and doesn't say anything as they avert their eyes from me. Frowning, I reiterate, "So? We just going to pout, or are we getting to the 'kill the other person in their sleep' part yet?"

Seiros and Kronya are quiet for a moment, creating an awkward silence between us. Seiros speaks up first, "Kronya and I were discussing the terms of her devotion, and that she should know her place when talking about certain people."

"A mild way of putting it, Seiros," Kronya quips, glaring at Seiros. "You don't understand the turmoil inside me. I've watched how you two act these past couple years in Dagda, and it's not hard to figure out that you're a senile, manipulative-"

"Finish that thought, and you'll be begging the Goddess for mercy," Seiros warns as her hand drifts toward her belt dagger. "You walk on very thin ice, _Agarthan_."

"Actually we're walking on _sand_," Kronya hisses. She kicks at the sand as if to prove her point before looking to me. "Hapi, do you know what Soul magic does to a person? To accept memories, feelings, and desires that weren't your own? Well, do you?"

Kronya is nearly face to face with me, forcing me to push her back a bit. "Can't say. Lysithea was the one that liked learning that magic," I state. "What I _can_ say, is arguing about Bleeder isn't going to get us out of this desert any faster."

"Yes, I agree," Seiros replies, holding her head high. "I recommend to _not _delve into one's private affairs."

Kronya pulls at my arm, drawing me close as she whispers into my ear, "Do you know what it's like to love someone and your body doesn't get a choice? It makes you hate that person, yet you physically can't bring yourself to act on it. It's _maddening._"

I yank myself free from Kronya's grasp and fix my shirt. This is why I've always preferred nature to people. People argue, but nature just acts. It's so much simpler than hearing about two ancient enemies have a debate about who is shagging who. Part of me hopes Macuil just squishes us dead. It'll be easier than having to listen to more of this garbage.

"Alright," I say as I put my arm up. "We need to switch walking partners. Kronya, go check on Dimitri and make sure he isn't eating sand."

Seiros and Kronya hold one last glare between each other before the Agarthan breaks it off and huffs, "Fine."

Seiros watches Kronya fall back toward Dimitri before whispering, "Thank you."

"Oh, I didn't do it for you," I haughtily reply. "You two make me want to bury my head in the sand. I don't like either of you."

"I know, but it still means something to me. Left alone too long and we'll tear each other apart. It's our nature," Seiros says, massaging her temple. "Once again, I ask for your forgiveness. She's rather good at riling me up, much as I loathe to admit it."

"Still, I expect better from the archbishop. Then again, not the first time the church has disappointed me."

Seiros opens her mouth to respond but promptly closes it and nods. She looks down and mutters, "So it has. Another reminder of my failings." Seiros sighs and looks to me with glassy eyes. "You've made your points before, and I understand your pain. Without the goddess to guide us, we are but lost children in a sea of troubles fighting against the tide."

I roll my eyes. "Then learn to swim."

"I suppose that's one way to see things, but isn't that simple," Seiros replies, a pensive look upon her face. "Taking up the mantle was never an easy task, but I tried to care for humanity as my mother did."

"Maybe that's where you went wrong," I suggest. Seiros narrows her eyes looking at me confusedly. I clear my throat, "Maybe it's because you tried to be like Sothis and not Seiros. Maybe that's why you failed. You were trying to be someone you were not." I shrug and place my arms behind my head. "It happens."

Seiros slows her pace for a moment. She looks back toward Dimitri and Kronya, where Dimitri seems to be trying his best to pretend the Almyran looking Agarthan isn't beside him while Kronya is chatting about something incoherent. I just shake my head as I return my attention to Seiros who has nearly slowed to a stop.

"It may have worked, but things were so different back then," Seiros mutters. "I so desperately wanted to be like my mother, and I still do. It was a choice-," Seiros gestures to the sand at her feet. "And this is the consequence of that. I've learned that I must move on by putting my faith in the future, not the past, though I'd be lying to say that I've let go completely. I simply cannot."

I hook my arm around hers and start to drag along the dour archbishop. "That's good. Looking toward the next thing is how we cope. It's what we all try to do."

Seiros raises an eyebrow and slight smirk forms on her face. "Like your next nap?"

"Exactly. Preferably with a plate of pastries within arms reach," I say easily. "So unless you're going to channel the goddess and find us some shade, just focus on some pastries or your weird relationship with Bleeder."

"Our relationship isn't 'weird'," Seiros objects, frowning. She brushes her light green bangs out of her vision. "Our relationship is perfectly normal, more importantly, none of your concern."

"Ahuh. Anything between you two is the definition of weird. Not that I really care one way or the other. But it is weird."

"Could we not have this conversation?" Seiros says in an awkward tone.

Seeing the former archbishop flustered is entertaining in itself, as the juxtaposition with her public and private persona is dramatic. Her words aren't as leveled or forceful, and a small blush is starting to form on her upper cheeks. Or maybe that's a sunburn? Do lizard people even get sunburns? A question for when I see Bleeder again.

"Fine fine, I won't ask anything more," I say, trying to contain my laughter. "But I will be telling Coco, one way or another."

Seiros' face becomes even more strained as she whispers, "I'd rather be the one to discuss my relationship with those who ask. The political ramifications are already troublesome."

"Exactly, and you don't think my girl is going to ask me for hot gossip after being away for nearly two years?" I say. I roll my eyes and continue, "You and the church made my life hell, so don't be sour just because my preferred way of getting back is annoying you by speaking the truth."

"You make a fair point. Santos probably doesn't realize the wisdom in sending you on this mission."

"Oh?"

Seiros nods. "Yes, to have someone who can talk candidly with both Kronya and me, it is necessary to make sure stability is maintained. I see now that you're the perfect person for such a task."

"Sure," I dismissively reply. "Whatever you say, dragon lady."

Seiros continues to smile at me for a bit longer, just long enough to make me feel a bit uncomfortable before she looks ahead once more. "I can see the temple up ahead."

I squint my eyes, but all I see is endless sand ahead. "You sure you're not going senile? Or the heat is getting to you?"

"Most certainly, Hapi. My sight is quite good," Seiros quips. "We should pick up the pace to get there before nightfall."

No arguments from me, dragon lady.

* * *

After traversing through the Sreng Expanse, I can't say that I'll ever miss it. The land is boring as it is empty. Or maybe it's boring because it's empty? Either way, hot sand combined with annoying companions doesn't help my mood in the slightest. We're a strange bunch that I doubt even the goddess herself would predict that would join forces, yet here we are now within seeing distance of a large sandstone temple.

The temple in the distance looks...well it looks shoddy. I'm now starting to wonder if all the interior design skills were either Seiros or Seteth because these other Nabateans lack any sense of decorum. Not that I'm one to be tidy, but if you're going to have a _temple_ to be worshipped at, maybe clean the place up a bit? Do some roofing? And it still shocks Seiros that humans took over. _Big mystery. _

As we approach with the sun beginning to dip below the horizon and the heat becoming somewhat manageable, Seiros raises a hand. We stop and see behind a few dunes ahead, three soldiers pop out, armed with polearms and wearing lightweight leather cuirasses. So he has guards but not a roof. That tells me all I need to know about this guy.

"Halt! None shall enter the temple of The Wind Caller!" A larger dark-skinned guard shouts in a labored Fodlan accent. He raises his spiky weapon and points at us. "Leave this place at once, thieves."

"We are not thieves, kind people of Duscar," Seiros declares in an authoritative voice. "We simply wish to speak to your 'Wind Caller'. If it helps, my name is Seiros. Tell your master, and I'm sure he will understand."

The three guards look between each other before shrugging, the guard from before says, "Very well, Vinlik will deliver your message while you wait here. What The Wind Caller decides will be final."

I see one of the other Duscar guards hustle towards the temple, while the other two soldiers keep their polearms at the ready. I hear a huff from Kronya behind me as she whispers something to Dimitri who replies, "No."

Probably trying to convince him to help murder the guards. No big surprise there since she likes talking with her knives rather than her words. I'd just rather not talk at all, but of course, there have to be guards in the middle of nowhere. It'd be too convenient otherwise, considering the Goddess hasn't made anything easier.

We stand around for about ten minutes, to which the sun finally dips below the horizon. The temperature drops immediately as I notice the guards light up some torches with basic fire magic and just watch us warily. I shiver a bit as I dig through my pack to find a blanket and wrap myself up.

Thankfully, the other guard returns relatively quickly holding a torch and jogging across the sandy dunes. He walks up to the larger guard and whispers something in his ear. The bigger Duscar man nods before looking to us. "Travelers, The Wind Caller has heard your request, and you've been denied. Leave this place at once."

"What," Seiros deadpan responds, dropping her usually austerity.

"I knew this was a waste of time," I hear Kronya bemoan as she kicks at the sand and something else rustles. "Should've gutted them the second we saw them."

"The Wind Caller has spoken, so get moving-"

"If he desires proof, then I'm more than willing to provide it," Seiros counters with an edge to her voice. "The fact remains that we must speak with Macuil, and we shall not leave until we do."

"That sounds like a threat," The larger guard muses.

The other guard next to him nods and sneers, "Aye, what do you expect of thieves?"

"_Thieves?!_" Seiros hisses lowly. "I know Macuil can be stubborn. But you must-"

The sound of arrow whistles through the air, finding it's home in the throat of the larger guard who has been speaking. Looks like Kronya's patience finally ran out.

Both the remaining guards begin to shout in what I assume is the Duscar langauge as they brandish their polearms and charge at us. I sigh as Seiros raises her arms and shouts, "Stop at once!"

Kronya cackles madly as she unleashes another precision shot at one of the charging guards. "I've been waiting for this. Die, filthy humans!"

"Guess there is no other way," I remark with a shrug as I blast the remaining guard with a dark magic spell. The guard crumples under the black energy and hits the sand with a muted thud. "At least he can relax, now that he's dead."

Seiros whips her head around with a large scowl on her voice directed at Kronya. "We were negotiating! Must all Agarthans think with violence as the only option."

"You worry too much, Nabatean," Kronya says with a prideful smile. She strides up to the fallen soldiers and begins to salvage her spent arrows. "It was going to end up bloody, I just helped speed things along. You should be thanking me."

"They were innocent people!" Seiros exclaims. She pinches her nose and exhales loudly. "Right. I almost forgot I was trying to reason with a psychopath. Perhaps you need a shorter leash."

Kronya yanks one of her bloody arrows free and shoots Seiros a glare. "Big talk from the archbishop that has probably killed thousands more than me. You have some nerve-"

I groan as I step between the two. "Alright, can everyone just relax-"

"Oh, so we are bringing that up are we?"

Kronya points at Seiros and screams, "Yeah, we are! Stop pretending you're better than me!"

"Hey, can we please-"

"It's not _pretending_, Kronya. It's simply a fact."

Both Seiros and Kronya talk over me as they begin to walk closer. I shake my head, as this loud display is sure to attract more guards. Doubt this Macuil guy has only three Duscar refugees holding down his roofless temple.

But what do I do about these two? Do I let them fight it out? No, that'll probably only end with someone getting killed, and that's good for nobody. I close my eyes and lightly smack my head and mumble, 'C'mon Hapi, think…"

I feel something brush past my side and then a loud commanding voice pierces through the shrill shouting of Kronya and Seiros. "Silence!"

Both Kronya and Seiros stop for a moment as I open my eyes to see Dimitri has supplanted himself between the two, and he now is holding one of the dead guard's polearms. His eyes look steely and focused unlike before when he was dirty and paranoid. No, these aren't the eyes of someone who's lost their mind.

These are the eyes of a king.

"We are going to stop this at once," Dimitri sternly says. "We are going to march through the temple and suggest that any guards surrender, and fight any that don't. I hardly know what's going on in the world, but I know that we cannot be divided. Not now." Dimitri looks to me and nods, to which I return the gesture as he continues, "Follow me, but first only after each of you apologize to Hapi. I refuse to stand by any longer and bear witness to such atrocious behavior." Dimitri looks between a dumbstruck Seiros and Kronya before adding, "Or you shall answer to me."

Way to go Didi! I can't help but smile as the two non-humans stare at each other in pure shock while Dimitri simply gestures with his halberd for them to get on with it, like a parent chiding their disobedient children. I think they may have finally broken him back towards sanity, and he's come full circle.

"I humbly apologize for my behavior."

"Sorry for the murder and whatnot."

Dimitri nods. "That'll have to do, now let's move."

I jog up to Dimitri as Kronya and Seiros follow slowly behind. I poke him in the arm and whisper, "Hey, where did that come from?"

"I'm not really sure," Dimitri whispers back. "I just felt something inside me snap, and it became clear as day what to say and do. Even now I don't have the whispers inside my head plaguing me. It feels clear and right."

I chuckle. "Maybe your sense of honor is stronger than whatever messed about in your head."

"I certainly hope so," Dimitri concedes with a bashful smile. "I still don't have a clue to what I'm doing, let alone what this group is doing."

"Just keep doing whatever that was back there," I say as I pat him on the back. "That is what we needed. I'm no good at this leadership stuff."

"You're actually what inspired me to do that," Dimitri casually says.

My mouth suddenly feels dryer and I raise an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Don't worry about it," Dimitri replies. "We've got a temple to deal with and a 'giant turtle guy' to deal with, as you've explained."

"Yup."

We breach the threshold of the temple's broken pillars and keep our weapons close at the ready. Seiros managed to scoop up one of the torches from the guards Kronya slew and relit it to help us, which in turn attracted more roaming guards. Immediately hostile, despite Dimitri's well-voiced warning, they gleefully threw themselves into combat against us.

With Kronya shooting dozens of arrows, Seiros casting offensive faith magic, Dimitri swing his halberd into foes with staggering force, and my dark magic, we cleaved our way through about a dozen guards before reaching the inner sanctum sandpit. Looking back at all the carnage, I can't help but be mildly impressed by our brutal efficiency. Once we got into fighting, our arguing stopped and we all seemed to take out our frustrations on the enemies. I know I sure did with my anger fueled spells.

"Well, this seems to be the center…" Dimitri muses as we all meet around the edge of what seems to be a slightly lowered sandpit in the middle of the temple. "No signs of anyone here though."

"Hey! Wakey-wakey turtle man!" I shout, cupping my hands around my mouth. Surely that will get his attention.

"Hapi, could you not-"

Seiros is cut off by the sound of rumbling tremors and shifting sands from the large pit before us until something large and scaly peeks through the surface. The figure continues to rise until we are greeted with the full glory of the creature. It's large, dark-colored wings extend and it's beaked face turns to us. Everyone except Seiros takes a step back as the creature lowers it's head and observes us all with its beady eyes. Now, _this_ is a dragon.

"Who dares disturb my slumber!?" Macuil grumbles deeply, voice shaking the rickety pillars. His eyes settle on Seiros, who steps forward. "Why are you here, Seiros? This is...interesting."

"Macuil, I implore you to help us against Sothal. Finish the first war with us. Help bring peace to these tarnished lands," Seiros explains as she gives a slight formal bow to her fellow Nabatean.

"Peace? For humans?" Macuil mimics in a mocking tone. "I've already done enough for those short-lived creatures. I owe the world nothing. I doubt someone who has fallen as far as you would understand that."

Seiros sighs, "I understand perfectly that you'll need convincing, my old stubborn friend."

"Doubtful," The dragon scoffs. "You waste both our time, not to mention killing those vermin that keep away the more troublesome variety."

"Cichol and Cethleann are dead," Seiros says, her voice wavering slightly. "Indech hides and Sothal once again roams the land. I need someone by our side that knows this enemy. We need you. You are the last resort."

Macuil doesn't immediately respond to Seiros' desperate plea. I can't really read dragon facial features, but I'd guess the big guy is thinking. After a few moments, he finally turns his head and grumbles, "I expect you to keep our promise from back then. You said I never had to deal with humanity again."

"I did," Seiros replies. "But this is _our_ fight. For our land. For mother. We must finish what we started long ago."

"And yet I smell the descendant of one of the 10 elites among you," Macuil roars as he faces us again, his tail slapping loudly against the surrounding pillars. "You are desperate, Seiros. Have you thought you may have made the wrong choice in not joining Indech and me? Forget the world out there. Let the humans reap what they have sowed."

"I cannot turn my back on all those that depend on me. On _us._ What would the people say if they saw their beloved Saint Macuil now?"

"I never asked for that title, you gave that to me. You are a fool, Seiros. Just like Cichol and Cethleann," Macuil says. "Leave now, before you embarrass yourself further, and take those wretched creatures with you."

I feel a nudge in my ribs and look over to see Kronya. She leans into my ear and whispers, "Is this were we attack yet?"

I shake my head and return my attention to Macuil. We got Indech's help through a challenge, so maybe we can do the same here? If Seiros is any metric to go by, then her brethren are prideful as all hell. I doubt we could trick him, but if we insulted his strength or made a bet like last time?

I nudge Dimitri in the side and whisper into his ear, "We should challenge Macuil to a fight or something. It worked last time we did this kind of thing."

Dimitri looks between the dragon and me, doing a double-take. "Are you serious?"

I shrug. "It's all I've got."

As Seiros is about to rebuttal again, Dimitri steps forward with his halberd at the ready. "Saint Macuil!" Dimitri announces in a strong voice. "Accept my challenge to fight you. If you lose then help us with the war in Fodlan-"

"I Decline," Macuil derisively states. "You have nothing to offer me for victory, _boy_."

So the smug dragon thinks he's already won, huh? "Bet you can't do it you overgrown lizard!" I shout.

"Who dares!" Macuil roars, his voice once again shaking the loose sandstone structures around us. "Seiros, you keep such insolent humans in your service?!"

Seiros smiles. 'They are some of the best humanity has to offer. Do you accept Dimitri's challenge, Macuil? Or should I rewrite some of the scriptures?"

"Fine!" Macuil bellows. "I shall fight the puny human, but do not mourn when he is nothing more than red paste in the sand. _If _you win, I shall join you on your pointless mortal venture," He looks pointedly at Seiros and narrows his draconic eyes. "And _when_ I win, you will all leave me be. _Forever._"

"Uh, very well Saint Macuil," Dimitri nervously says. "What are the rules and where shall we duel?"

"It's a fight, boy, and the terms have been made," Macuil snorts as he coils his body low to the ground. "Say your last prayers to the Goddess."

"Everyone, evacuate!" Seiros shouts as Dimitri and Macuil clash, notably Macuil driving Dimitri backward with his large horned head through the temple ruins.

Macuil's tail flails wildly smashing pillars around us as Seiros takes the lead for Kronya and me to get out of the center of the temple. I'm now suddenly very happy Macuil didn't rebuild the roof. Through the moonlight, I can vaguely make out the large figure of Macuil thrashing through the temple as more pillars crash. I cover my head as I begin to feel airborne rubble hit me as I race out of the temple. I hope Dimitri is doing okay with the ancient angry lizard.

We stop right outside the main ruins where no pillars are threatening to get knocked over and catch our breath. I look to Seiros and ask, "So, this was the plan, right?"

"I'd hoped he would be more motivated to finish fighting Sothal," Seiros concedes mournfully. "It seems time has changed Macuil too."

Another pillar crashes in the distance, and I hum, "So how long will this take do you think?"

"Hard to say," Seiros says. "Macuil was one of the best fighters amongst the Nabateans, much more so than Indech, and Dimitri was known for his incredible strength and fighting prowess, though I worry for him. Macuil is a fully realized Nabatean."

I plop onto the ground and lay on my back. "Sounds like it's going to be a while then. Wake me up when they're done, or if we are about to get trampled."

Another crash sounds out in the distance as Seiros looks down at me and frowns. "You are going to nap?"

"It's not like we can do much else, and I'd rather catch some sleep. Praying seems silly since one is my friend and the other is a holy dragon."

"She's got a point there," Kronya adds with a nod.

"Very well," Seiros mutters as she looks back into the distance, holding her vigil in the moonlit night. "May the Goddess look fondly upon both of them."

What else can we do? It's between Didi and a grumpy dragon, and I doubt anything I can do to help has long since passed. Hopefully, that crazy guy has enough in him to do something that doesn't include becoming a red stain on the ground.

I stifle a yawn and lay my head on the cool sand. Most I can do is dream about victory, and maybe that will be enough. Maybe not. Either way, we get to leave the desert, so there's that I suppose.

* * *

I feel something hard bump into my side. I try to swat away the force with my hand, but the action is repeated. My eyelids feel heavy as they slowly flutter open. Still dark from the torchlight being held above me as I see Kronya standing above me looking quite chipper. I swear that girl is fueled by mania and bad decisions.

"Well, look at the heavy sleeper," Kronya purrs as she continues to smile at me. "Can't believe you slept through an earthquake."

"I did?"

She nods a matter of factly. "Yup. Whole new fissure going through the ruins now. Quite the spectacle, but you just snored through it. Kinda ruined the mood, to be honest."

I hold my arms up and croak, "Pull me up?"

Kronya shrugs and helps hoist me to my feet. I brush off the sand from my clothes and hair asking, "So what's the verdict?"

"Ah, that. Tall, blonde, and crazy took him down," Kronya says. "Wrestled the Nabatean by his horns and everything. It was great, but then again, you were asleep."

"Ahuh," I reply as I slap the side of my head. Feels like I got sand stuck inside my left ear. I look around and see the even more dramatically ruined temple around me, but nobody else. "Everyone leave or something?"

"Seiros is patching up Dimitri and Macuil. I stayed to keep an eye on you," Kronya says, crossing her arms. "Not real exciting. Did you know you burp in your sleep?"

"Balthus may have mentioned it once or twice…" I hesitantly respond. "Not that I care."

Please don't bring up my sleep burps again.

Thankfully, Kronya doesn't seem too interested in pursuing the topic as she grabs my hand and pulls me along. "C'mon, I want to see the look on that dumb Nabatean's face!"

Running through the dark temple ruins is a bit surreal. The place wasn't well kept before, but as we run through the sandy passages, through the bright moonlight I notice more crumbled pillars, large indents in the ground that I don't remember from earlier, and large paved skid marks in the sand. Must have been some battle considering they went all over the temple. Also, good job me for picking a safe nap nook.

With Kronya dragging me along with the energy of a giddy child, we reach the center of the temple relatively quickly. The first thing I notice is the area where Macuil rose out of the sand is now a chasm. Several fissures seem to snake out from the large hole and splinter into various parts of the temple.

Not too far from the edge of the pit, I see Seiros kneeling over Dimitri who is sitting up but looks rough with some dark bruises on his face and a nearly destroyed shirt. I try to not let my eyes linger on his well-toned form as I look to the cross-armed stranger a short distance away from Seiros.

The man looks vaguely like Seteth, but a bit taller and lankier. Not quite as shaggy as Indech looked like from what I remember, but he definitely has an angry aura about him with his light green hair tied into a ponytail and loose baggy pants paired with no shirt. Yes, seems I awoke into the best scenario possible. Dimitri won his fight and I'm greeted to the sight of shirtless attractive men. Oh, how the Goddess spoils me in the strangest ways.

"Ah, I see Hapi," Dimitri grunts as he tries to wave to me, but Seiros quickly forces his arm down.

"Stop or you'll retear the muscle," Seiros chides as another pulse of greenish light emanates from her hands. "The Heal spell will only do you good if you don't move dramatically for a bit."

I smile at Dimitri before I look to who I presume is Macuil. He glares at me a bit but considering his near-naked state, I'm a bit distracted from the offensive gestures.

"Uh, isn't it infuriating," Kronya mutters to me. "Damned Nabatean hasn't said a word since Dimitri buried his head in the sand."

"Yeah, just terrible. Awful," I reply as I try to keep eye contact with Macuil. He eventually rolls his eyes and turns his body. I look back to Kronya and ask, "What were we talking about exactly?"

"You still asleep?"

"Sure, let's go with that," I say to Kronya as I begin to walk to Seiros. I tap her on the shoulder and ask, "So what's the damage report, Grandma?"

Seiros audibly sighs and shivers. "Please stop calling me that. Everything is fine, Macuil has agreed to uphold his end of the bargain and Dimitri only has a few cracked bones and muscle tears. A few more casts of Heal and he should be able to move with some care."

"Awesome, so what's next?"

Seiros gives me a confused look. "What do you mean? Santos put you in charge. Did he not tell you where to go afterward?"

"Well, of course, he told me. I-it was s-something like…South?" I stammer out. Seiros looks at me with increasing worry as I continue, "Yeah, definitely South...li-Derdriu! He said to go to the Alliance. Yup. That's the one."

I have no idea what I'm doing. I completely forgot what he actually told me to do after this. I'm sure he said it. I can remember his face when he told me. It had a 'Please don't forget this, it's important Hapi' expression and everything.

"Santos told you we would be going to...the Alliance? Not Faergus with the rest of the Dagdan forces or where the Knights of Seiros are rumored to be located?" Seiros inquires with a skeptical tone.

"Ahuh. Yup. Said that we should go to the Alliance. Constance offered to keep us out of harm's way and update us," I lie. "It'll be explained when we get there."

Seiros' piercing green eyes bore into me for what feels like an eternity before she turns away and looks back at Dimitri. "I suppose that makes sense, we would want to connect with the Alliance forces, and we are relatively close."

"Yup, that's what Santos said," I add on with what I hope is a convincing head nod.

"Very well, then would you help Dimitri?" Seiros says. "I need to speak with Macuil."

"No problem!" I laugh as Seiros gives me one last odd glance before walking towards her broody cousin. I look back down at Dimitri, who is bandaged up a bit and looks relatively amused. "What?"

"Nothing, just refreshing is all," Dimitri says, relaxed. "That was good to listen to after fighting for my life."

"Was it now?"

Dimitri tilts his head and smiles. "Yes, it was. Even though you have no idea what the plan is."

I roll my eyes and wave him off. "I know what the plan is. Defeat Sothal, save the day, etcetera. All that stuff."

"I meant where to go next."

"Ah. Yeah. That," I hum as I lean closer to Dimitri. "Promise not to tell?"

"Sure," Dimitri replies, sounding bemused. "I'm sure this will be one of the few times I'll be able to surprise Claude in my life, so I'll keep your secret."

"Good," I say as I rub my hands together nervously. "I'll need your backup because Coco doesn't know that she's going to have a few uninvited guests."

A flash of green light floods the area around us for a brief moment. I turn around quickly to see Seiros next to the dragon form of Macuil instead of his more attractive human form. Seiros looks rather pleased, though it isn't hard to tell Macuil isn't thrilled at all by his frowning expression. Didn't know dragons could frown until just now.

"Get on my back quickly," The dragon man grumbles. "I want to make good on my deal as quickly as possible so I can be rid of you all. Let's go."

"Hey, Seiros," I call out. "Why can't you do that again?"

She explained it to me in Dagda a while back, but the reasoning escapes me. Something with soul magic, but now seeing her cousin transforming has got my tongue moving faster than my mind. Seiros looks immediately downcast as I ask her, which I feel a pang of guilt in my chest. She makes eye contact with me and mouths 'later' to me before hopping up. Well...that's better than being chewed out.

Refocusing, I help Dimitri get to his feet with a modified shoulder carry. I turn to him and grin. "Ever think you'd get to fly on a dragon?"

Dimitri chuckles. "Not until recently. My only thoughts on dragons recently have been trying not to become one's meal. Anything else is welcome."

We both laugh quietly amongst ourselves as I help Dimitri get boarded onto Macuil's back. I can't help but be impressed by the guy. He battled a dragon and managed to beat it, though it was close. Still, a normal human beat one of the ancient Saint Macuil in a duel. Just goes to show how great humanity can be at times. And maybe I'll be awake for the next fight. Now I can't wait to see Coco's face when we show up to Derdriu on a _freaking dragon_.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, and scene! Hopefully, you liked this other PoV as we observe what else is happening in the world of Fodlan as things wind down (or build up?). The next step is we are rounding back to Santos who has an overdue conversation with Leif, among other things. That final push to the end is here, and I'm happy that many of you readers have stuck with me so far. It's awesome. **

**Review Response: **

**TheBobcat18: I know, I'm evil. Don't worry though, the sweets gremlin isn't out yet. Also, Hubert's alive! Whoohoo! **

**Cavik96: Thanks for the support, and I'm glad you like Lysithea. Still consider myself a noob for writing female characters, so I'm glad it's appreciated. I'll keep plugging along! **

**Boy Knight: Thank you! I went back and double-checked those mistakes, and they have been fixed/revised. Sometimes things just get past me and the beta in editing. It happens. Also happy to hear you've been enjoying the ride! Thanks for the feedback! **

**So, other than that I do have some other bits of news in terms of the update schedule, which may excite some folks. As per usual I've been doing weekly updates, which will continue to happen through chapter 59. After that, I'll take a week off and then post chapters 60, 61, 62, 63, and 64. That's right, the last five chapters will be released all at once for your binging pleasure. That, and I don't want to leave people on weird cliffhangers. My outlines have been done for a while and every scene is already finalized, so it's just a matter of making it happen. More information to come in the coming updates as we inch closer to the finale. **

**Until next time, and thanks for reading! **

**Next Chapter: 9/4-9/6**


	57. Fade to Dust

"_Every time a human casts Soul magic, a shard of your soul withers away. Each cast brings you closer to being less human than you were before, as the magic was never intended for people. Only now in the end do I realize how much I've changed how I think over this journey, as my very thoughts and rationale become more alien to myself." _

* * *

The Galatea servants tried to keep their distance from me as Hidalgo and I went downstairs and ate breakfast. Nobody seemed to glare at either of us. Just seemed more scared than anything. I looked to Hidalgo for any confirmation, but the man shrugged. He's a soldier, not an empath. We're foreigners, so it's not too hard to figure out the servants' unease. Especially with my history here.

Finishing the potato stew breakfast, I turn to Hidalgo and ask, "Where is Lord Galatea?"

"He said he would be in the garden behind the house," Hidalgo states as he hands his empty bowl to a nearby servant. "And your orders for the soldiers stationed here?"

"We head out for Derdriu tomorrow, so have them prep their camps and be ready to march early tomorrow," I instruct. Meeting with Claude as soon as possible should move along the end of this war, not to mention getting more intel on what's been happening on the rest of the continent. Just have to talk with Leif now.

Hidalgo stands up and gives me a brief salute before heading out of the dining hall. I try not to shy away from being saluted and return a curt nod. I still see myself as a doctor, not some military official. I don't think I was ever cut out for high society, as that poor kid from the suburbs of Tuscon is still somewhere inside of me questioning it all.

I walk out of the backdoor of the old manor and into the large squalid Galatea garden. The place has never been impressive due to the poor soil, and even more so now as hardly any greenery remains, despite it being towards the end of spring. The ground crunches underneath the weight of my boots in a brittle way, as if the land has seen a decade long drought.

Looking around, I see no sign of Leif Galatea, but I do see near the end of the garden a barred metal gate wide open surrounded by tall weather-worn cobblestone walls. If I recall correctly it's a small family graveyard connected to the end of the garden. Leif must have left it open when we went inside.

Briskly making my way across the empty garden, I check around me and see no servants or groundskeepers out working either. Must be still eating breakfast or perhaps they're just somewhere else. As I approach the metal gate I can't hear anything within the wall of the small area, but I can sense a single faint magical aura residing within. Seems like I found him.

I enter the threshold into a small cemetery that's lined with several large headstones with various names of the Galatea lineage inscribed upon them. They make up about three rows that are difficult to see past, so I begin walking down the small walkways towards Leif's aura.

As I round the corner to the next lane of graves I see Leif standing in front of an ornately decorated headstone in the center of the path. Dressed in a dark brown formal suit with a blue and white crest of Daphnel emblazoned on the back, Leif stares at the grave unmoving with his hands inside his coat jacket. His beard is longer and a bit more unkempt than last time I saw the man, and his hair is beginning to grey at the roots.

I approach Leif slowly until I am shoulder to shoulder with the aging blonde man. The inscription upon the grave reads '_Erina Galatea' _and a death date of 1176. I remain silent to allow Leif time to pay respects to his wife, as I've got similar things on my mind at the moment.

"Strange isn't it," Leif starts, his voice sounding rough and unused. "I really should make a point to visit her more often, yet I find excuses." Leif glances at me briefly. "I blame myself for her death, you know. It's why I don't visit. Why I don't talk about it."

"You never did talk about her much," I slowly say. I scratch my stubbly beard and remain focused on the headstone. "How did it happen? You never once spoke about it when I was here."

"Duscar. It was Duscar," Leif breathes out. "I let her go along with King Lambert and his procession to discuss politics. Ingrid was sick, and she suggested I spend some father-daughter time with her." He chuckles to himself half-heartedly and then shakes his head. "Little did Erina know I'd have much more than 'some' father-daughter time."

"I'm sorry," I softly reply. "It's not easy."

"No, it isn't. I nearly stormed Fhirdiad by myself and challenged Rufus to a duel in my rage," Leif concedes. "Ingrid handled it better than I thought she would, but I know when she got the news, a piece of her died that day. Not only had her mother been lost, but her future betrothed as well, not to mention the king's family had been decimated. She shouldered the burden and moved on, but I haven't had as much luck."

"Ingrid's headstrong, that's for sure," I chuckle.

Leif smiles slightly and nods. "Indeed. Much like her mother, though I worry she's become too hardened by the cruelties of war and loss." Leif fully turns toward me, with an inquisitive look in his eyes. "How do you deal with those dying around you, doctor?"

"That's a complicated question," I say, grinding my teeth together. "When it's someone you don't know that's dying in front of you, and you know there is nothing to be done, I'd convince myself I did all I could. Sometimes even lie to myself, as it's just the way things were. Atleast that's how it was taught to me. Don't blame yourself, and always keep moving forward trying your best. At least, that's what I used to think."

"Oh, and that has changed?"

"Yes, unfortunately," I sigh. "It's one thing to see someone already on death's door in a medical room. In those small moments, both you and the patient know a hopeless situation, even if you don't exchange words. There's a grim acceptance to it all, and afterward, you can't help but wonder if you did something different and they may have been saved. Doctors that dwell on that tend to not last long, yet those that completely ignore that wonderment tend to be cold, unfeeling professionals. It's just a job to them; not actually caring." I run my hand through my hair and let out another heavy sigh. "But now to see people I care about die in front of me, I've felt something never before coming to Fodlan. Rage."

"I see," Leif quietly muses. "Losing people you love isn't easy for anybody. Each person takes a little part of you with them as they move on to the afterlife. It hurts, but it's what makes us human. I've tried to tell Ingrid that, but she's too scared of being hurt again. Simply refuses."

"Leif," I ask, getting the weary man's attention as he turns toward me. "Why didn't you kill me when I arrived back after that ritual years ago? What made you hold back?"

"Ah, that. I suppose I wanted justice for your actions more than anything. I knew that satisfying my rage wouldn't bring closure to those that had died. I sought to do that for my people, thus I sent you to Fhirdiad," Leif explains with a somber tone. "I wanted you to suffer. Even now, a part of me still hates you, but now I understand."

I raise an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Ingrid told me everything. About what your plans were, who she thinks you are, and how you told her the secret to cultivation," Leif divulges. "I can see you did it out of love and desperation. I can respect that because, I too, know loss. We'd do anything to fill that hole inside of us. Nothing is more dangerous than someone who has everything to gain, and nothing to lose."

"It was selfish and short-sighted," I admit. "I'd take it back if I could."

"But you can't."

"I know."

Leif and I stand there silent as the cool morning breeze drifts by us, whistling around the cobblestone walls and through the mass of graves. I shiver slightly as I put my hand inside my robe pocket. It feels good to speak so candidly with Leif again, even if it's a bit grim. But that is our reality. War, famine, terror, and uncertainty rule our lives and we must do what we can to cope. We both remain focused on Erina's tombstone as we simply co-exist in one another's presence.

"So what's next for you?" Leif asks, patting me on the shoulder. "I imagine this war won't be finished until the Empire has been quelled."

"I'll go to Derdriu," I say confidently. "There I'll be realistic about the situation and offer what support I can to end this damn war as soon as possible."

"You really hate the enemy that much?" Leif asks with a small hint of surprise.

"I'm _tired_. Tired of conflict. Tired of the lies and scheming that people do," I raggedly intone. "I'm tired of my friends dying."

"You have something planned, don't you?" Leif remarks with a sly smile. "What is it?"

I shake my head. "Not completely sure yet, but I have an idea. Something that Shamir taught me before she died. Something that I won't ever forget." I look to Leif with a strained neutral expression. "No matter how hard or how long you fight, there is only one moment of courage that matters."

Leif eyes me curiously, but I can't distinguish if it's out of pure curiosity or worry. "And what moment is that, Santos?"

I swallow hard. "The last one," I quietly say. "I'm going to end this war, Leif. I'm tired, angry, and sick of it all. I'm a doctor, not a mortician and I'm _done._"

"Careful, Santos. You're not the first one to let your emotions influence your thinking," Leif warns. "Many good men have been possessed by similar thoughts, myself included."

I nod. "I understand your concern, but I assure you I'm thinking clearly," I say to Leif. "But something must be done, and I have the power to do what others cannot. That cannot be ignored, or what kind of healer would I be?"

"Killing people isn't the answer," Leif says, narrowing his eyes. "It won't fill that hole inside of you. I've tried it."

"I know," I quietly reply. "My goal isn't to kill anyone. I'm protecting those I love. I've already lost my first and best friend since coming here." I pause as I feel a tear beginning to form in the corner of my eye. I wipe it away quickly. "As long as I draw breath, I shall do everything in my power to not lose another. It's my promise as a healer and as a friend."

"And what of those that stand in your way?" Leif rebuttals. "What if you can't be there for everyone?"

I shrug. "Then I guess I'll have to lie to myself."

* * *

**Lysithea**

"Aren't you finished yet?"

"Not yet," Hubert says, grinding his teeth. "Things like this take time and _patience_."

Since Sothal's arrival and ominous ultimatum to each of us, Hubert and I have spent the past couple days using the knife to whittle away the silence runes on our shackles. Since Hubert's the taller one, he's been using me as a step stool to scratch out the ceiling rune. Thankfully no guards have burst in to see the weirdness.

I hear another high pitch scrap on the ceiling, and Hubert steps off of me. "There, that should do it," Hubert says, sounding slightly winded. Has captivity this long really weakened him so much?

"One way to check," I say as I raise my hand and try to conjure a fireball. I feel the warm immediately answer to my commands as a small fireball appears via the spell Fire. A big smile appears on my face. "Hubert, it works!"

"Of course it does," Hubert huffs. "Now, we must get the keys."

Right. The keys.

"Just cast Rescue on them, and we can leave," Hubert instructs, his voice sounding less labored. "The guards shouldn't be back for a while, so we must make haste."

"Right…" I drawl as I readjust my blindfold. I face toward Huber and sarcastically ask, "And how would you like me to do that, Hubert? Just fire away until we get the keys by random chance?"

"Thought you said you could see your surroundings through magic," Hubert replies with an edge to his voice. "Unless you oversold your abilities."

I shake my head. "Not at all. That is how I see, but non-organic objects have a much smaller resonance, making them harder to see at ranges. The floor? Easy since it's so big. A pair of keys I've never encountered that are across the room? Nope."

"Well, isn't this a predicament. I lack Rescue as a spell," Hubert muses with a dark chuckle. "We've broken our bonds, yet we are still trapped."

"Well, I don't have Rescue either. Only managed to learn Warp," I sadly concede. "Looks like we need a new plan."

Hubert begins to pace around our cell. "Well, with the spells at our disposal I recommend we blast the keys and hope that the force knocks the keys our way." Hubert pauses in his stride. "Any wind magic?"

"No, my focus was primarily Dark magic," I say, gripping the cell bar more tightly. "Now I wish I had been more persistent of learning all the Faith spells Santos offered to teach."

"Well, seems we are still trapped as our skill sets overlap too much," Hubert chuckles. "Perhaps this is Sothal's way of tormenting us."

No, there must be another way! Think, Lysithea, think! I grimace and begin to pace around the dark cell. There must be another way to escape. Blasting at the key with Dark magic is extremely risky, not to mention if the guards notice the keys off the hook before we can escape, then it'll probably lead to harsh punishment. We get one chance to make this work and get the keys. It would be so much easier if someone could hand us the key-

I snap my fingers. "I've got it."

"Do you?" Hubert muses as I feel a faint fluctuation in his aura. He must be anxious, though he does a good job of not letting it show, even on the inside.

"Yes. What if we could just have the guards _give_ us the keys?" I propose with a wry smile.

"And how would that happen? It's not like-" Hubert cuts himself off, and it's as if I can hear the gears turning in his head. "Oh, you plan to use _that_ magic. Clever. Deviously so."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure it'll work. I've only seen the spell used, not actually practiced it. I know how it should work, but...yeah."

"No less of a gamble than blasting the keys," Hubert remarks. "Focus on the guard, and I shall kill him once we get the keys." Hubert begins to pace around the cell again. "Yes, and we'll also get access to the guard's master key. Perfect for escaping."

"So we onboard for this escape plan?" I ask. "And you still remember how to escape the dungeons unseen?"

"With you acting as a sensor for other living sources and my knowledge of the dungeons, I have no doubts of our escape," Hubert confidently says. "Just prepare yourself, Ordelia. I'd hate to mess up when I'm this close to returning to Lady Edelgard."

Oh, I'm sure you are, and I have some choice words for 'Her Highness'. And an apology to deliver to Yuri, but do I want to return to Edelgard's camp? She will probably dismiss my claims like a necessity, and I'm not sure how Yuri would help my case. What would I even do? Accuse the leader of the rebellion of being a traitor?

I take a seat on the cool stone floor and cross my arms. With Hubert returning to Edelgard, that's another person who'd justify her actions. I'm sure King Getafe and the Dagdans wouldn't agree with Edelgard, but she can just lie. Anyone that isn't in her immediate circle is at risk of being thrown to the wolves, now that I've experienced it first hand. She and I have suffered much of the same fates due to the Agarthans, but that's where our similarities end. She fights for ideas, but I fight for people. Perhaps that's why we didn't see eye to eye, and she left me out of important meetings.

I begin to fiddle with my hair and exhale out my nose. Who else do I turn to? Santos and the rest of the Dagdan forces are in Faergus, which is several weeks away on foot or by cart. I could maybe turn to Claude and Constance, but Derdriu is also ridiculously far. I exhale loudly again and lay down onto my back. The only other person I could try would be Ferdinand, but I'm not even sure if he's in the city, let alone willing to help me considering his stance in the war. He's not a bad person, but do I really throw my lot in with someone like that? Hiding in Enbarr isn't an option. Not when I can feel Sothal's oppressive presence in every dark corner and alley of the city.

Finding a way out of Enbarr is my only option, and I'll aim for Alliance territory. Even if I have to walk there through the woods, I'll do it. I know I can.

I sit on the cell floor in silence for a bit longer, meditating on how to use the spell, Inundate. I need to project my desire to hand over the keys to the guard, and then Hubert and I will need to be quick in executing our escape. A missing guard is probably going to be noticed not after too long.

My ears twitch as I hear the large wooden door shift and the sound of a locking mechanism tumble. It's finally here.

I look toward Hubert and nod. I just imagine he's ready since I can't see any reaction as heavy footfalls enter the room, paired with some hushed grumbling. The figure walks up to the bars and pours out some sloppy contents onto the floor that splashes my legs and knees.

"Enjoy the leftovers," The guard sneers. Now is our chance.

Channeling my magic, I extend my senses toward the nexus of the guard's aura. I sense a swirling pool of emotions, mainly frustration and boredom. Soothe worked by wiping something away, and Santos said this was like giving someone a part of yourself, so I just have to project my feelings strong enough, hopefully? I grit my teeth as I must all the thoughts of wanting the keys to the cell and use my willpower to push it into the guard.

I hear him stumble slightly as I feel some initial resistance from his soul, but I press on harder. I need to escape. Dying in a cell is not my destiny.

More uneven steps sound off throughout the room as I hear a brief jingle on the far side of the room, followed by the clumsy footsteps back toward the cell. The jingling stops as I hear the man mumble something unintelligible under his breath. Hubert snatches the keys from his lazily held up arm, and then I feel a flash of heat from my side. With sweat beading down my face, I cast Dark Spikes, and the man's yelps are cut short as I hear him slump to the ground.

"Excellent work," Hubert says as he unlocks the cell. "I had my doubts, but it appears you've proven yourself."

"I'm quite skilled, and if you failed to notice, that says more about your perception skills than my abilities," I haughtily reply as I follow him out of the cell.

Hubert chuckles as I hear him begin to search the guard. "Very well."

A clinking sound resonates throughout the room as Hubert unlocks the barred cell door and swings it open. The door squeaks as it moves, and we both carefully step over the poor guard as we exit the prison. Our first step toward freedom has now been achieved, but now it'll only become more difficult.

"Do you think we need disguises?" I ask Hubert as he finishes rummaging through the guard's belongings. "For when we get to the city level. Neither of us is extremely inconspicuous."

"We will manage, here-" Hubert tosses some large fabric onto my head. "It seems our captor had a cloak. Cover yourself, and try not to be seen."

"That's the point. Not like I need to see where I'm going anyways," I remark as I don the cloak. I bury my face into the rough and slightly smelly fabric. It almost reminds me of how people would wear sheets to pretend to be ghosts to scare people, though I'm sure I look much less intimidating.

"Good, now follow me," Hubert insistently urges as I hear him crack open the wooden prison room door. "We'll navigate the tunnels using the connected sewer system. If there are any guards, we'll dispose of them."

With the sweat-stained cloak over my face and body, I bob my head best I can to acknowledge Hubert. He clears his throat, yet I sense a small fluctuation in his aura. I must look ridiculous. At least he has the tact to not laugh at me aloud.

We slip out of the holding room and immediately I can feel the damp and sticky floor underneath my bare feet. I follow as quickly as my legs allow me with only the faint sound of splashing echoing throughout the tunnel from Hubert and I's rapid footsteps. I focus on trying to sense out any other living sources of people, but the thick walls of these tunnels seem to block much of my perceptive field. Hard to tell if it's just because the walls are too thick or if it was built deliberately like that.

We zigzag down several corridors, so much so that I eventually lose count as I'm relying purely on Hubert's knowledge. After what feels like a small eternity, I feel Hubert grab my arm and whisper, "We are almost to the end. We just need to swim through this last part, and we will be in the harbor."

"You mean we have to swim through-"

"Yes."

My lips twist into a frown. "Gross."

"We don't have a choice, Lysithea," Hubert mutters, though I can imagine the smug mage is smiling. "A small price to pay for freedom."

"I know," I sigh. "Still doesn't mean I like it."

"Good. Then ladies first," Hubert says as I hear him step back.

I tentatively reach out with my foot to feel where the water gets deeper. I tie the soon to be nastier cloak around my waist and begin to submerge myself into the putrid water. Lumps and particles in the water brush up against my legs and hands, and I do my best to try and not immediately flail. I don't think I'll ever feel clean again.

"Just swim ahead, and when you hit the wall remember to turn left and then dive down and hold your breath," Hubert instructs as I hear him begin to wade into the sewage. "I'll be right behind you."

"Somehow that isn't the most comforting thing," I quip as I begin to doggy paddle as my toes can't touch the bottom anymore.

"It wasn't meant to be," Hubert snorts. "It's just the truth. We still have the rest of the city to escape."

Ignoring Hubert's snide comments, I focus on swimming ahead. I can hear the muted sound of the tide resonating off the old tunnel walls. I follow the sound of the ocean and hold my breath as I dip my head below the surface. Hubert's hand tugs on my leg, and I follow his insistence. I grit my teeth and hold in the pressure within my chest as I kick my legs and paddle my arms with every inch of strength I can muster. If not to escape the city, but to at the very least get out of this shit.

I feel Hubert tug upward on my leg, and I resurface quickly, my ragged breathing immediately inhaling the cool salty harbor air. Doing my best to tread water I quickly gasp, "Hubert, where do we go now?"

"It's evening, so we've chosen well," Hubert says, sounding satisfied. "Follow me, we will go to an empty dock."

I nod and follow the sound of Hubert's swimming, listening closely for any instructions or action on the docks above. If it's night then there shouldn't be a lot of people near the docks, perhaps save for a few night crews? I'm not sure since I'm not a sailor, but from the lack of noise, it's what I'm going with.

"Here we are," Hubert muses as I hear him pull himself out of the water. I stick out my hand, which he grabs and helps hoist me up, though his strength is nothing to write home about. He's barely able to help me get on top of the edge of the wooden dock before falling backward and panting.

"You okay there?" I ask.

"Fine," Hubert snaps back. "My body isn't used to this kind of exertion. I'll be fine."

"Do you need me to cast Heal?"

"No," He quickly responds, perhaps a bit too quickly for my liking. Is he really self-conscious about accepting my help or something?

"Well, we need to get out of the city now, right?" I question as I begin to wring out the nasty water of my cloak. "I'm not extremely familiar with Enbarr, so what do you suggest?"

"We have two options. Either we take a chance trying to leave the city or swim up the coast and then depart into the woods," Hubert explains, his voice nearly trembling.

"What do you plan to do?"

"I have a contact in the city that can aid me, granted I get there without drawing attention," Hubert admits as I can feel the dark mage's eyes lock onto me. "What shall you do?"

Now is the perfect time to get away from Hubert and make a break for alliance territory. I'm not a wilderness expert, but I'm sure I can make it to a small town and get the help I need. Just need to get a carriage to take me to Alliance territory somehow without any money. And smelling like...yeah. Still, it's better than returning to Edelgard.

"I'm going to swim," I sternly announce, dropping the cloak on the dock. "I'm too recognizable in the city, so I won't risk it."

"Have it your way, Ordelia," Hubert remarks as I hear him begin to walk away. His stride pauses for a moment on the docks as he's about to leave the area and I hear him whisper, "You have my thanks."

I nod to the mage and descend back into the cold water. So happy we didn't plan a jailbreak in winter, but late spring isn't that much better. With my magical senses picking up the signatures of random people in the city and the shape of the land, I'm able to figure out which way should lead me up the coast. It'll be rough, but I think I can make it.

Now I hope nobody spots a smelly blind girl swimming in the dark harbor.

* * *

**Santos**

Arriving in the capital of the Leicester Alliance was met with much less fanfare than I would have predicted. A guy brings in an army of mages and the Alliance forces hardly blink an eye, and just let me through. The look in the soldiers' eyes is like they've already been shell-shocked or something. Or maybe it's just how Claude and Byleth run their forces. It's hard to tell, but strange nonetheless.

With Felix left in Faergus with some of my forces to help secure the region, Balthus volunteered to join me as he was excited at the prospect of getting to see Constance again. Can't blame him, I would take the opportunity to see my friends again, too.

Derdriu itself is a beautiful coastal city with large sprawling greenery over the vast amount of buildings, large caravels, and keelboats visible from the harbor, paired with a bright and sunny sky in the air. The air itself smelled like freshly cut grass mixed with a smell of walnut as I passed through the large iron gates into the city.

With my generals taking care of where to place the armies, Balthus, Hidalgo, and I were given an escort to the castle. Despite my insistence of not needing my vanguard, Hidalgo refused to be left behind. The Dagdans seem to revere me more now that I've defeated one of the greatest mages in Fodlan, like some mix of national pride. I don't pretend to understand it.

"What do you think the food is like in the keep, boss?" Balthus asks as we are led down the lightly busy main street of the city. "I'm wanting something meaty and sauced."

"No idea, Balthus," I reply, shrugging. "I'm sure they'll have whatever you request though."

"Nice-Oh I think that's it!" Balthus bellows as he points to a large building in the distance, overlooking the waterfront.

The structure is about four stories tall with a shingled roof and balconies on each level. The squareness of the structure tells me that whoever the builder was valued function over beauty. Probably because they'd need something that could stand the sea weather easily.

"Looks more like a prison," Hidalgo remarks. "Do their leaders really live in that?"

I smile and pat the soldier on the shoulder. "Not everything is gonna be marble and swirling spires."

"If you say so, Archmage," Hidalgo relents, holding a frown while looking at the structure. "Still doesn't seem like a place for royalty."

I suppress a chuckle. "Doesn't matter, let's just focus on getting inside. I think I can hear Balthus' stomach rumbling."

"I know when the grub is near!" The grappler chortles, holding his sides.

"Of course, Archmage."

We follow our escort of several pikemen to the seaside keep, where we meet more guards dressed in muddied yellow and brown leathers that look somewhat like me. Almyrans if I had to guess. I can hear a few men shouting out orders as we are led up to the large plain-looking iron double doors of the keep. The doors swing wide open into a large foyer where I can see various art pieces lining the walls, suits of knights on stands, and a large crystalline chandelier hanging overhead holding several lit candles. In the center of the room, I see a huge Almyran man dressed in various shades of brown and orange robes, a large scraggly beard complemented with an unkempt hairstyle that just speaks to the wild energy he seems to give off. If he were less built and had a narrower face, I'd say we could maybe be distant cousins.

The Almyran man holds his arms out wide and grins. "Welcome, travelers!" He shouts as he excitedly walks up to me and extends his hand for a handshake.

I take the man's hand and try not to wince as his grip feels like a vice. "Pleasure to meet you-"

"Nader. The top general in the joint Almyra-Alliance forces," Nader says as he releases my pulsating red hand. "Claude says you're the Dagdan Archmage, but you look more Almyran than anything!"

"Well, Dagda has a weird hierarchy," I concede as I rapidly flex my hand to try and get some feeling back. "Anyways, where-is-"

"Hold up," Nader interjects as he takes a step back and eyes me curiously. "Do you only have one arm?"

"Uh, yeah? Why?"

The bulky Almyran man immediately bursts out laughing, holding his gut and trying to wipe a tear away from his eye. I don't immediately react as I do know if I should be confused, offended, or concerned. I open my mouth but no words come out as the large man seems to be calming down, but something is obviously hilarious about me missing an arm. What the hell am I missing?

"You insult the Archmage?" Hidalgo growls in Fodlan basic, reaching for his shortsword. "What kind of host are you?"

"Uh, I'm lost as you, doc," Balthus remarks with a strained quizzical look upon his face. "There wasn't even a punchline."

"Sorry, sorry," Nader says, coughing into his fist. "Just, I didn't think the Goneril girl was telling the truth about Claude losing a fistfight to a one-armed Almyran!"

Balthus leans to me and quietly asks, "When did you fight Claude?"

"Back in the mock battle," I respond, scratching my head as I turn away. "To be honest, I had completely forgotten about that."

"Seems some didn't," Balthus says with a cheeky smile. "Can't believe you didn't tell the rest of the Wolves that."

I frown. "It wasn't important," I say before looking at Hidalgo. "It's alright, nothing to be alarmed about."

The soldier shrugs and returns to a relaxed position. "Very well, Archmage."

"Anyway, I should escort you to the meeting room where everyone is at. With any luck, it's still going and they haven't left for lunch," Nader insists as he waves us to follow him.

I quirk an eyebrow. "Meeting? I thought I was having a meeting with Claude? Is there someone else?"

Nader shrugs and a small chuckle escapes past his lips. "More or less. Over the past few days, we've had a lot of visitors. They claim to be your friends."

That doesn't sound right. Who the hell would be here? Could he be talking about Manuela and Hanneman? I've heard they were helping people in Alliance territory, so that would make sense. I told Hapi to rendezvous at Garreg Mach once they had secured Macuil's alliance, so she _shouldn't_ be here, but might be. Hopefully, she kept Kronya and Seiros from tearing each other apart as I'd hoped. Keeping them separated in Dagda was so much easier than actually having them try to work out thousands of years of racial tensions. More reason why I chose to be a medical doctor and not a psychiatrist.

After walking down a few hallways and up a flight of stairs, the murmurs and shouts can be vaguely heard throughout the walls. My sense for magical signatures is muddled by the sheer amount of mages nearby, so I simply drop my focus for that. Just preparing to see Claude, Byleth, and perhaps Hapi and Seiros. Still need to figure out how to explain that one, but I imagine it'll be easier than it was with Edelgard.

The sounds of shouting and debating grow louder as Nader leads my small group to a closed door. He sighs and looks at me, shaking his head. "Good luck in there, Archmage. It sounds like a wolf eating an oiled up rabbit in there."

"Oh, I think I'll need it," I mumble as Nader opens to the door to the meeting room.

The room is dominated by a large circular wooden table in the center with a nice wood fireplace at the back of the room with a small bench in front of it. On that large wooden table, I see Hapi standing on it seemingly pretending to skewer something imaginary on the table with Claude, Hilda, Byleth, Constance, and Lysithea watching with a mix of amusement and awe. Off to the side, I see Seiros, an unamused and frustrated green-haired man that I'm guessing to be Macuil, then very uncomfortable looking _Dimitri_, and Kronya in her Almyran disguise.

What the hell did I miss? I'm gone for _how_ long and everyone has already grouped up?! I'm really starting to wish I hadn't been on bed rest for so long at Galatea's estate. I need to play some catch up on world events and get some answers.

Claude waves to me and smiles. "Welcome, Santos! So glad you've-"

"Hold on a goddamn second," I interrupt, raising a finger. I motion to Seiros and point to the door with my head, and she nods. As Seiros walks toward me I lean over to Balthus and whisper, "Keep 'em distracted for a bit, I need to talk with her for a moment."

"Shouldn't be that hard," Balthus chuckles. He then hops up onto the table and gives Hapi a high-five and a bear hug.

I smile at the display before looking at Hidalgo. "Watch the door for me?"

"With my life, Archmage," Hidalgo says with a bow.

"Thanks," I reply as I walk outside the door, passing Nader as he enters the room.

Seiros quickly exits the room and closes the door gently behind her. She's traded out her brown leather travel clothes for something more fitting for the desert. Wearing layers of thin white cotton covering her torso paired with lightweight looking trousers, all highlighted by her vibrant green hair she's done up into one giant braid. She appears to be in good spirits if her aura is anything to go by, but she looks at me with a bemused look.

"Yes, Santos?" Seiros asks in a soft tone. "Did you miss me so much to pull me from that..._professional _meeting?"

I nervously scratch the back of my head. "Well, yes and-" I quickly exchange a hug and a quick kiss. "Yes. The war has been stressful, but a success overall. Can you explain to me why you are here?"

"Hapi said that you told her to meet at Derdriu, since she was to fill the rest of us in as the squad leader," Seiros elaborates as she crosses her arms underneath her bust. "I've since learned that wasn't the plan, among other things."

"Well, I'm all ears. What happened and why is everyone here?"

"Recruiting Macuil went as planned, thanks in part to Dimitri's aid. Macuil has agreed to aid in the war effort for tactical consultation and fighting-"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Hold on. Dimitri? I guess that'd explain why he's here with you, but how is his-"

"I've investigated his soul's integrity. He's only dealing with feedback, nothing else," Seiros says, soothing some of the tension in my face and shoulders. "He's a victim in all of this, but he is making strides."

I nod and exhale. "Okay, that's good. What about Lysithea?"

"Edelgard betrayed her," Seiros plainly states. I look into her eyes for any signs of bias or disdain, but she seems genuine. Seiros sighs and taps her foot on the ground. "I do not know the extent of the betrayal since she arrived late last night, but it'd be best for you to talk with her. She didn't tell me much."

I rub my chin stubble and look at the floor. "Alright, I'll do that." I look back up at Seiros, admiring her soft smile. "Most of all, it's good to see you safe."

"I'm glad to see you safe as well, considering the limited information I've heard about you in Faergus."

"Oh," I say, raising an eyebrow. "What have you heard?"

"That you killed Cornelia," Seiros affirms. "Granted, very little news has gotten through that isn't contradictory."

I smile and pull Seiros into a side hug. "Well, I assume we'll have plenty of time tonight, right? I could use a break, and I'm sure you could too."

She lets out a giggle, though does an admirable job of trying to keep a straight face. "I suppose we will, won't we?"

"That's one good thing about being in charge; you get to give yourself breaks and people can't complain."

Seiros shakes her head, remains smiling. "I'm not so sure that's a proper way to look at it, Santos."

"Oh, are you complaining?"

"Not at all. Just wished someone would have told me sooner," Seiros quips.

"Well good thing you didn't learn from me back in the day, or the church would be full of scriptures about how to shirk work effectively," I joke. Seiros looks over to me with a tight-lipped expression, but she can't keep a completely straight face. She's done a wonderful job of opening up bit by bit since we first left for Dagda.

We quickly separate as we hear the door open and I look back to see Hapi poking her head out of the doorframe. "Bleeder, you done whispering sweet nothings to Grandma?" A loud crash booms from within the room, causing Hapi to glance over her shoulder before looking back to Seiros and me. "I'd hurry up with the lovey-dovey stuff because Balthus and Dimitri are arm-wrestling."

So much for some alone time.

I sigh. "Is this what meetings devolve into when I'm not on time?" I tiredly muse as I walk over to Hapi.

The wild red-head rolls her eyes. "Duh. I thought you were smart, now c'mon."

As Hapi ducks back into the room, I look back to Seiros and offer her my hand. "Well, are you ready to plan the end of this war?"

Seiros gently takes my hand and comes around to my side, gripping it tightly. "For too long have I waited to hear those words. Let's not keep those children waiting any longer."

We walk into the room, hand in hand, and the chatter dies down dramatically. Let them say what they want, for we're planning an assault to help negate the end of Fodlan. If people are that surprised that the former archbishop and a foreigner from another land that was labeled a criminal found love, then they are going to be really surprised when they learn that a dark god is manipulating the Adrestian empire and none of us might be around this time next spring.

We're all in, and now isn't the time to get hung up on the details.

* * *

The meeting went by smoothly once people got settled down. My forces would work together with the Alliance while we got the remainder of the Kingdom's forces and the knights of Seiros on board for a joint assault. We plan to push through the bridge of Myrrdin and then group up with Edelgard's rebel forces to punch our way through Gronder Field to Enbarr. Our goal is to have all the agreed-upon forces meet at the bridge of Myrrdin in a month and then the next month spend it marching on Enbarr to close out the summer.

After the war council meetings with Claude, Byleth, Constance, and Nader were immediately made at later dates to discuss further tactics, magic, and politics. Granted, Nader just said he wanted to get some mead with me, but I'm no fool. It irritates me how much of a necessity politics is part of my job, but I also know that when King Getafe arrives in Kleiman within the next two weeks that he'll do the bulk of the heavy lifting. I've done my part for Dagda, so I'll let him revel in the politics.

As for Lysithea's brief explanation and hearing about Edelgard's actions, I immediately wrote a letter to Yuri. I scrapped my first draft as it was simply a blatant threat to Edelgard. She's still needed to help end this war, as Seiros pointed out, so I won't let my personal feelings guide me too strongly. Still, if I do see her in person again, I'm going to put the fear of God in her. It's my promise to Lysithea, but most of all myself.

As for the reaction to me with Seiros...a mixed bag to say the least. Nobody was explicitly angry, barring maybe Macuil, but it was either confusion or reluctant eagerness for our relationship. I don't think they knew how to handle the news, but it's better than what I had prepared for. Thankfully, Seiros and I have agreed to keep our lips tight when it comes to the public asking about it since she's trying to stay out of the spotlight as much as possible as 'Rhea'. She's finally comfortable being her old self, and that's good enough for me.

The last bit during the meeting, and something I made a point of mentioning to Hapi was that I'll be taking a small group to Garreg Mach that will rejoin the army after the battle of Myrrdin, considering we win. There are still unanswered questions I have about the history of Sothis, and with Seiros' help, scavenging the ruins should bear something that may aid us.

After the final meetings for the day, I decided to retire to my guest room and take in the ocean view. Most of the younger people decided to either mingle or go out for the evening, but all I want after several days of travel is some time alone with Seiros and some time to relax.

Sitting on the fourth-floor balcony overlooking the gulf at dusk is pleasant. The cool winds of the ocean mixed with the smell of the fire that Seiros is building up inside the room waft through the open door, giving way to the smells of smokey pine and oak.

"Smells good, lovely," I muse as I pull out my journal and begin to skim the contents. Some revisions on my magical theory will be in order; I've been putting them off too long. I peek my head around the corner of the outside door. "Join me out here, the weather is great."

"Just ensuring that we won't be cold later tonight," Seiros calls from within our cabin. "Would you prefer-"

I hear a loud knock from our entryway door. I stand up from the wooden bench and peek inside to see Seiros squatting in front of the fireplace, looking at the door. She looks to me expectantly and I sigh. "I wasn't expecting company. Did you invite anyone?"

"Not that I can remember," Seiros says as she stands up. "Mind handling it while I fetch more wood from the rack outside?"

"Sure thing," I assuredly say. I shake my head and put on a forced smile as my hand wraps around the doorknob. "Here we go…"

I swing the door open and I see our resident socially awkward time-traveling mercenary, Byleth. My smile strains as she looks blankly into my eyes.

"Hello, Santos."

"Byleth!" I exclaim enthusiastically, struggling to maintain a friendly expression. "What brought you here? It is rather late, and I'm sure our meetings _tomorrow_ will cover much."

"That is mostly true," Byleth replies flatly. I look behind me briefly to see if Seiros has returned from the balcony yet, but also to see if something else is behind me. The way she seems to look past me rather than at me has always unnerved me.

I hear Seiros' footsteps re-enter the room. "Ahh, Byleth. It's so nice to see you, would you like to come in and visit?" Seiros muses, her subtle eagerness not lost upon as I look back and see her green eyes nearly sparkling. Real subtle.

"I would like that, yes," Byleth says as she enters the room and wipes her feet on the entry rug.

I look at my feet as she passes and I remain quiet as I close the door. _Fantastic_.

"Would you care for some refreshments?" Seiros offers as she gestures to our small common room table. "The servants brought up tea earlier, and it's still warm."

"Gladly," Byleth gently replies as she takes a seat on the floor around the small common table. She glances at the roaring fire for a moment. "It's peaceful up here."

I rub the back of my head and continue to hold a forced smile. "Yeah, it sure is. Mind to tell us the nature of this visit?"

Seiros takes a seat in front of Byleth and begins to pour some citrus tea for the two of them. "I agree with Santos. While your presence is pleasant, it is most unexpected."

Byleth nods and accepts a warm cup of tea from Seiros."Ah, yes." she blows lightly on her tea before taking a small sip. "I've come to talk with Santos of why my father's murderer is apart of your group."

My jaw drops. How the hell did she figure it out? Did she see through Kronya's disguise? Did someone tell her? My thoughts swirl as Seiros turns to me with a confused and exasperated look. Right, I never told her Kronya's involvement in killing Jeralt, just that we've been acquainted since my first foray in Dagda. Both of the women look up to me expectantly, and I grit my teeth and clench my fist.

"That is quite the accusation," I hesitantly reply as both their attention seems to be glued to me. I look between Seiros and Byleth and then sigh. Guess it doesn't matter how she knows. I grimace and exhale deeply. "Yes, She's here disguised as that female Almyran archer you met earlier, as you already know. How did you know?"

"She talked too much like Monica," Byleth states matter-of-factly. She takes another sip from her tea. "I made a point of understanding the patterns of my students, socially and in combat. She met every mark for Monica, and you just confirmed it for me."

_Mierda._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seiros asks, her hurt tone making my chest feel tight. "Why did you not share that?"

"Because you would have never worked with her in Dagda," I stress as I crouch down to both the ladies' level. "We needed her during that time."

"But you didn't kill her. Claude said you did while I fought Solon," Byleth adds, her face still neutral. "Why?"

"Please, explain why you let an enemy of peace and mortality walk free. You couldn't have known she'd be useful in Dagda at that time. So why," Seiros spats. "Tell me why you didn't kill that snake when you had the chance."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes. "Look, it just didn't feel right, okay? She was my student, and I did not blame her for the orders of the Agarthans. I wanted to give her a second chance, and a way to leave Agartha's influence." My shoulders slump and I look away from the audience of eager green eyes. "She didn't pursue me and Shamir from leaving Dagda, so I gave her an out. It felt like a way to repay my debt."

"Unbelievable," Seiros remarks. "Just...unbelievable."

I look to Byelth, who is more focused on taking small sips of her tea. "What are you going to do with this information? Do you hate me?"

"Perhaps a bit, but I do understand," Byleth offers. "My students mean so much to me, so I can see where you come from. But, if it were me back then," Byleth narrows her eyes at me. "I would have slaughtered her."

"While we are clearing the air," Seiros states, frowning. "Any other revelations you care to share about the Agarthans? I thought I knew everything, but it would appear not."

"No." I quickly reply. Perhaps a bit too quickly as Seiros quirks a brow but doesn't say anything. I shake my head and take a seat on the floor in between the two women. "How about a change of subject?" I offer. "Byleth, why not tell us about your connection with the Goddess and time travel?"

Seiros flashes me a knowing look of 'this isn't over' before looking to Byleth with a warm smile. She gently folds her hands across her lap, asking, "Yes, I've been meaning to ask that very question. How do you feel since returning? Strange dreams or anything else?"

Byleth shakes her head. "Not at all, everything is fine. All that remains the same is I've retained some of the Goddess' power, but if you remember it wasn't enough inside the Holy Tomb."

Constance said in her letter that she discovered distorted energies at Garreg Mach. Sothal and Sothis are two parts of a fractured Goddess. Sothal speaks of cycles and is obsessed with ending things, yet Sothis-

I snap my fingers and grin. "It's temporal magic, isn't it? That's your trick."

Byleth nods. "Yes, I can rewind time. Overwrite the reality of what may happen, and be able to choose new actions. Granted, I cannot use it to the extent of the goddess herself."

"How many others know about this?" Seiros rambles. I notice her hands trembling underneath the table, so I reach over and grab one of her hands. She steadies a bit as she says, "You _must_ tell me. Please."

"Only you two and Claude know," Byleth plainly says. "It's useful, but I try not to rely on it."

"That's good. Wouldn't want to rely on it for it to run out when you need it," I muse.

"Exactly," Byleth assuredly states. "As a mercenary, I'll use whatever weapon at my disposal, but I don't want to depend on something too much, no matter how strong. But, that leads me to the other reason I'm here."

"Oh, what is that?" Seiros chirps.

"I want to join you on your trip to Garreg Mach," Byelth firmly says. Her face seems tense and focused as she looks deep into Seiros' eyes. "I want to know more about what I've become."

"I see," Seiros remarks as she looks over to the firepit. She holds her gaze there, unflinching for a few seconds before relenting, "You deserve answers. We all _deserve_ answers. It only makes sense to return to Garreg Mach together to discover any hidden truths. Much is stored away there, and it's time that the knowledge of the past does something other than gather dust."

"Great," Byleth says, standing up. "I shall eagerly await our departure. Thank you both for understanding."

I stand up and lead Byleth to the door as Seiros watches while sipping from her tea. I open the door and usher her out, exchanging a handshake.

"Goodnight, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Byleth nods. "I accept your apology. Thank you."

I slowly close the door before I return my attention to Seiros, who still seems a bit dumbstruck from the encounter. I point toward the balcony. "Sunset is nearly over, want to watch the last of it?"

Stirred from her stupor, Seiros quickly sets down her teacup and gracefully stands up. She pulls on her lightweight cotton shirt, adjusting the creases and folds. We join hands as we walk to the edge of the balcony overlooking the calm bay of Derdriu, her head leaning on my shoulder.

"Are there secrets still between us?" Seiros whispers. "I'd like to think not, but I know how we both are."

"Always trying to put the other person first, thinking we know best," I chuckle dryly. "Yeah. Just-yeah."

Seiros' hand slips from my arm, and she wraps her arm around my waist. "Do you think we will ever get rid of all the secrets between us?"

"After the war is over, I certainly think so. Just a little bit more time," I say. I kiss the top of her head and then rest my cheek on her head, looking at the violet and orange sunset. "I swear to you, after this war, no more secrets."

Now we must figure out how to reach the end of this war without it tearing us all apart. The storm front is here knocking on our door, and we are about to charge headfirst into it. I meant every word to Seiros, about after the war. We will have no more secrets between us. We will be free, one way or another. I just hope she will forgive me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness! Life has been wack lately, plus edits and revisions were a hassle. Hopefully the length makes up for the wait. **

**Alright, lotta moving parts in this chapter, so it took me some more time to get it hammered down. In other news, the master edit is currently and slowly making its rounds through all the early chapters. The plot is overall the same, but hopefully, it reads smoother now. As of this chapter, the revisions are through chapter 19 (I believe they are) so be wary of ghost updates, and apologies! **

**Also, we have eclipsed over 400k words for this story in less than a year! Wow! **

**Review Response: **

**TheBobcat18: I'm glad. I'm doing my best to produce high levels of snark. **

**Boy Knight: Glad you like the group dynamic and the apathetic Hapi PoV. Back to the norm with this chapter! **

**Twad: Fair enough. As far as my early writing goes, I'll admit that it's rougher. I don't agree with most of your assessments, I can understand them. I will cede on the training wasn't portrayed the best. I wasn't wanting to go in-depth into the darker aspects. That was my call. Anyways, thanks for giving my first long fic a try. **

**Guest: Yeah, it's been a hot second since I've trawled through all the supports. I'll just say this is what I'm working with for canon. **

**That's it for this week, and I'll be posting again in two weeks, as next week will focus on the master edit of earlier chapters. Work, classes, and life are clamping down and I just have very little free time coming up and I need the spacing. Hope you understand. **

**As per usual if want to find more quality fics in the FE genre or a place to improve your writing check out Fanfiction Treehouse discord . gg / 9XG3U7a I can be found here under my normal user name, so come by and say hi!**

**Until next time, and thanks for all the support. You all rock! **

**Next Chapter: 9/18-9/20**


	58. Dragons' Aerie

"_As I approached the truth of the world, only then did I realize how little I truly knew. It's so much more than I imagined." _

* * *

**Santos**

My boots sunk into the sodden earth; mud and grime quickly trying to suck the footwear off my foot. Since arriving near the ruins of Garreg Mach yesterday, it hadn't stopped raining. Even the little village that used to be at the base of the mountain, where I had once gotten drinks with friends and colleagues, now looked like a washed-up husk expanse of land.

Time has changed these lands, and the dreary weather doesn't make it any better. The jagged peaks of the monastery can be seen while going up the old ruined mountain path. A grim reminder of the attack a few years ago that nearly buried us underneath a mountain.

Not much had been said between those that wanted to travel with Seiros and me on the trip. Lysithea opted out to spend some time with her family, and Hapi took it upon herself to stay behind and help Dimitri. I can't help but shake my head. That girl has never been motivated to do anything without prompting that didn't involve feeding herself, so I can't help but be suspicious. Another mystery I doubt I'll solve.

As for the group on the excursion, all I can conclude is Macuil is a terrible conversationalist. Not that I'm some sauve fast-talker, but he is obstinate to any conversation that isn't actively directed towards solving the war. Even then he's one hell of a grump.

Peaking the last part of the mountain path, we reach the flattened area that would have led into the trade district at the foot of Garreg Mach. Crumbling stone structures dominate the landscape as the trade district is all but destroyed. Cracked earth, charred wagons, and corpses long-dead liter the area.

I look to Seiros, who has stopped walking. Her eyes are wide and fixated on the landscape as if she's trying to take it all in at once. Her lips quiver for a slight moment, then she grimaces and narrows her eyes. I place my hand on her shoulder, which she slightly jumps at, but settles down.

"They ravaged it," Seiros says, bitterly. "The monsters didn't even have the decency to take the dead away."

It wasn't just home for her. It was sacred. I gently rub her back as if to help console for her loss. "It's why we are here now," I say in the most soothing tone I can muster. "Still fighting, so that this doesn't happen again."

"And it shall not," Seiros adamantly states. "It _cannot._"

I look back toward the rest of the group who seem to be processing the destruction in their own way. Macuil is scowling at the broken buildings as if they've offended him, Byleth is neutral and impassive as ever, and Kronya is quiet for once. The mutual quiet amongst the three vastly different people is oddly humbling. They all recognize the loss in one way or another, and this is monumental by anyone's standards.

"So," I announce as I spin around, breaking the awkward silence. "Where shall we begin searching?"

"We will need someone to search the library, or what is left of it," Seiros explains, breathing deeply to compose herself. "Someone will also need to check the cathedral."

"Oh, don't forget the secret passage in the pond!" Kronya blurts.

I look to Seiros with a baffled expression. "There is actually a secret passage down there?"

"Yes, there is," Seiros replies, nodding. She shoots a quick glare toward Kronya. "_Thank you_ for sharing."

"Always eager to help, in case you forgot your old hidey holes," Kronya smugly remarks.

Seiros deftly moves her vivid green bangs away from her face. "Anyways," She says. "Those plus the holy tomb would be the locations of interest to investigate, though if it isn't safe please do not feel obligated to risk your life."

"What about Abyss?" I ask. The amount of knowledge that was stored down there might be a difference-maker, considering it still stands in some form or function.

Seiros shakes her head. "Doubtful, though you may check out the tunnel integrity. I fear that Abyss may be lost."

Sounds like that's where I'll go then.

We agree to split up and investigate the destroyed monastery, with Seiros going to her personal room, Byleth investigating the holy tomb, Macuil heading to the cathedral since he can fly, and Kronya doing a little swimming. The dark sky continues to unload more heavy rain, making me wet and a bit frustrated. While I may have been given a water-resistant cloak, it still isn't a solution. A world filled to the brim with wondrous magic, yet I can't for the life of me find a functional umbrella.

As I walk past the pond where I see Kronya testing the water temperature by dipping her foot in, I see the ravaged greenhouse not too far ahead. A large boulder has collapsed the roofing in the center, forcing the walls to bulge outward on the near brink of collapse. The Empire must have brought trebuchets up the hill, and anyone who sought refuge inside the unassuming building met a gruesome end.

I shake my head and continue northward past the student dormitories. Many of the doors are either open or torn off from their hinges. I can see dirty sheets and books scattered out in front of the place, and faint bloodstains on the stone walkway that refuse to be washed away from the rain. It's as if the monastery itself refuses to let go of the suffering, showing all that pass by the carnage and raids that had defiled it not too long ago.

Progressing up the final steps of the side courtyard near the dormitories, I manage to spot the dark and shrouded entrance to Abyss. Nestled in the little alley between the sauna and the dormitories, I spot the large sewer grate, and luckily it's been moved from the normal spot. Less heavy lifting for me, the better.

I brush my medium length wet hair back out of my sight and squeegee the water out of my beard. Has it really been that long since I've cut my hair? During the war, time seems much too fleeting. It's the most sought after resource, and we always have less than we'd like. I look down into the dark hole where I can see the now rusty iron ladder leading deeper into the hole. Should I climb or risk teleporting?

Teleporting into Abyss wasn't an issue in the past, but I have no idea what the structural integrity of the place is. I'd rather not send myself into solid rock, or a collapsing tunnel.

"Probably should take it slow," I muse to myself as I lower myself down the ladder. Better to use short jumps of Warp when needed rather than flying blind.

The rain continues to pour onto my head as I awkwardly descend the ladder several floors. Climbing down this wretched thing reminds me of why I chose to use Warp all the much more; climbing with one arm is slow and arduous.

Eventually, I do reach the bottom of the ladder where I'm ankle-deep in stagnant water and complete darkness. I put out my hand and venture toward where I remember the tunnel starting, and once I escape from the rain overhead I cast Fire to provide some light.

Light illuminates the wet and craggy tunnel that has seen better days. The walls and ceiling seem stressed and the stone ground has several fissures bleeding across it. Well, if things go south I'll just bail with a warp. Hopefully, the lower levels aren't completely cut off by cave-ins. I have no idea how many of those light pillars the Agarthans rained down upon Garreg Mach, but the destruction from one nearly destroyed the entire holy tomb. Why hadn't we seen more of that kind of magic during the war? Were they missing something to use that power again? Or was it being used elsewhere-

"Of course it was used elsewhere," I mutter as I slowly walk through the cramped tunnel. "Instead of using magic airstrikes, they're probably trying to stabilize Sothal. It only makes sense."

Taking my time, I spend the next few hours huddling over rocks, teleporting past small cave-ins, and using my Fire spell to dry my robes and cloak. I need to invent a pure heat spell since I always have to be sure not to catch myself on fire when drying myself.

I shake my head and chuckle. "With all the things I could be thinking about with magic to end a war, here I am considering its uses for laundry."

I round another sharp corner of the tunnel and a familiar sight greets me, even though the ever-present darkness holds dominion. I've made it to Abyss, or at least the entrance. I doubt anybody else could have gotten down here with several parts of the passage being collapsed, yet here I am. Another boon thanks to my strange magical synergy and tainted blood.

Determined and relieved, I immediately break down the wide pathways toward the shadow library. The air in this cavern is staler than I remember, but I disregard the thought as I turn toward the library entrance, and my smile evaporates.

I slowly step inside, ash puffing up underneath my feet slightly with each step. "They burned it," I say, grimacing. The bastards burned the entire library.

Even the long shelving that would normally hold hundreds of books are nothing more but charred planks. Who would have set fire to the library? Was it an accident? Holding my floating orb of fire high for maximum light I observe the scorch marks on the remains of the wooden beams and planks. Several of the wood is broken and shattered as well, littering the floor.

I stroke my beard and crouch down, picking up a piece of wood. "Not a natural fire by the looks of it. A fire spell by how much wood is splintered around here, but why?" I ask, but my voice quietly echoes throughout the empty library.

This act was deliberate, and by a mage most likely, but who? Did the Agarthans get down here and burn it after taking Garreg Mach? Too many unanswered questions and not enough evidence. I drop the piece of wood and regretfully leave the library.

"Guess I should check the old classroom, might be something there," I grumble as I try to get some distance from the library. I was really banking on that having some more tomes that could explain the origins of the Goddess, yet all I'm left with is soot.

Walking through the old plaza I see many left behind carts and garbage strewn about. While the Ashen Wolves and I managed to evacuate Abyss rather successfully, nobody took too much care in how the place might look. It was a jarring realization for many to leave the one place they felt safe and accepted, myself included. I try not to be bitter about Abyss as a whole, but what is done is done.

Walking toward the old Ashen Wolves classroom, I can see a faint light leaking out into the hallway from an open door on the right. Is that the junk room? I shake my head. No, that was farther down so that must mean it's the-

I stop in my tracks. "The Wayseer's room," I grumble under my breath. Someone is here in Abyss. I feel my breath hitch in the back of my throat, but I force my legs to continue down the dark corridor. My curiosity must be stronger than my fear if I am to attain anything from this venture.

Treading lightly as my still damp boots allow, I creep down the hallways toward the flood of dim light emanating from the Wayseer's room and peer inside. First I notice the faint aroma of smoky frankincense wafting through the air and into the hallway. The room is decorated in a mix of lavender and pale blue tapestries and a singular table with a crystal ball dominates the far corner of the room. Sitting in one of the neatly carved wooden chairs I see the Wayseer from before; a pale woman clad in light blue and cream-colored robes in an unfamiliar fashion, a bronze circlet with a feather seated in the center adorning her head that's covered in long curly red hair, and a warm smile directed at me.

"Do not be shy," She says softly. "Come in. You've been expected."

Forcing a smile, I return the gesture and nod as I walk into the warm and fragrant room. She gestures with her hand toward the empty seat across from her and nods. What was her name? It started with a 'D' if I remember? Delrain? Dilia? Daph-

"It's Delphi, but I do thank you for trying to remember."

I narrow my eyes on her as I slowly take my seat. "You can read my mind?"

"When your surface thoughts are as loud as yours, it's rather hard not too," Delphi says. "I can tell you have forgiven yourself since your last visit."

"Is it written on my face or something?" I quip as I quickly feel my face. "I figured the rain would have that away."

Delphi shakes her head, her piercing green eyes locking with my brown ones. "It is hard to hide aspects of the soul, Santos."

"So," I start, lips pursed and elbow resting on the table. "Who _are _you?"

"I am Delphi," She responds, holding her smile. I can see a faint flicker of amusement in her eyes. "But I presume that will not sate your curiosity. Simply, I am a visitor to this world."

I narrow my eyes. "Are you the Goddess?"

"Not quite," Delphi says, lips twitching into a slight smirk. "But, I reckon you've come for answers and not history-"

"Wait a goddamn second," I say, holding out my hand. Delphi regards me with a curious and slightly offended gaze as I cough to clear my throat. "So you're saying there are more of you? Gods, I mean. And you just hang out and observe like some kind of weird voyeur?"

"Of course, but we are not Gods as you insinuate. That title was bestowed upon us by your kind." Delphi says in a level tone. "The universe is a large and mysterious place, Santos. Fodlan and Earth are but slivers in the puzzle."

"So you're not gods...alright, but then why not reject the religion?" I ask.

"Some of that is on behalf of humanity, as they tend to worship what they don't understand. Others…" Delphi frowns and looks off to the side. "Some seek out worship or destruction, like Anankos or Sothal."

"So you're all dragons then?" I ask. Are they just a bunch of dragons out in the multiverse taking claim over dominions? And here I thought the universe couldn't surprise me anymore.

"For the most part, yes," Delphi confirms. "We all descend from tribes, from a time long forgotten. Some chose to split up and seek solidarity, like Naga, while those such as myself sought a more collaborative approach with my kin."

"So are you here to help, or just watch?" I ask, quickly. Perhaps a bit too quickly as Delphi narrows her eyes at me in a disapproving manner.

"I've come because my cousin is in _pain_. She splintered herself in attempts to be a better idol, and now all of you are dealing with the consequences," Delphi says, placing her hand on the crystal ball that begins to produce a blue glow and hum. "I seek a solution, and you're the closest any mortal here has come. You have been looking at the answer, but you do not see it."

"We have a plan to eliminate or trap Sothal."

Delphi tilts her head. "Why not 'save' Sothal? They are a tormented portion of Sothis that has been long forgotten. They feel betrayed by Sothis and a slave to their purpose. Correct the mistakes of yore, and seek mutual salvation," Delphi instructs as the hum begins to get louder from the orb. "You've poked around the answer, and all the pieces are in place. All you must now do is step back and see the forest for the trees. The symptoms of the greater problem, doctor, and the underlying truth that will renew the natural order." Delphi leans over the table, whispering, "Why do you think that Sothal tried so hard to convince you? Lack of power? Or perhaps justification? You know as well as anyone, that loneliness and isolation can be insidious. Even the gods may despair when their purpose is lost or denied."

Could it really be that simple, that Sothal and I were both suffering from isolation and loneliness? What would I have become if I were to join him those years ago in the Fhirdiad dungeon, a monster, or something different? Certainly not human, but maybe that's my strongest attribute here. The ability to choose and change. I was on the brink of despair in Dagda under Sevihn, but I held out hope, and eventually, I've become a new version of myself. I no longer wish to return home, but instead, wish to stay and fight those here that I love. The ability to change and choose. That's the real power.

"Alright, I think I get it," I say to the amused wayseer. "You plan to give me a fortune?"

"Of course," Delphi states as she closes her eyes. "Place your hand on the orb and close your eyes. You will see what you need to."

I follow her instructions and carefully plant my hand on the warm crystal ball. I can sense the latent magical energy swirling around in the orb, yet the nature of it is unfamiliar. An image begins to form in my mind's eye, like looking into a hazy pond reflection I begin to see shapes and colors form. A room forms with my viewpoint attached to the ceiling overhead, filled with strange alembics, experimentation tables, and a large man in black plate armor with ashen grey skin. The man has various tubes from tanks from nearby tables that are hooked into his back and I can see fluid draining into him.

The man has dimly glowing red eyes that seem to illuminate the room, and I see the man's head turn towards me. Although this is a vision I presume, it feels like the strange man is looking directly at me. A sense of unease churns inside my stomach as the ashen colored man continues to stare at me, and his lips contort into a rictus grin.

"Do you feel the winds changing, Santos?" The man's gravely voice echoes out. "I'll be seeing you soon."

The vision fades immediately, and a sense of vertigo floods through my body as I open my eyes and lean back in my chair. I barely catch myself from falling to the side, as I plant my hand on the table for support. I can feel sweat beading down my forehead and dripping down my ears. What the hell kind of vision was that?

I look up at the calm and composed Delphi. "What the hell was that?"

"A glimpse of the form Sothal has taken," Delphi clarifies as she folds her hands neatly in her lap. "Nemesis was that man's name once. A pawn of Sothal, that has been reclaimed for a greater purpose."

"Is that all humans are to your kind? Pawns?" I ask in earnest. "If you have so much power and care to what is happening, why not directly help?"

Delphi shakes her head and smiles. "Indeed, you may see yourself as pawns. Many of my kind certainly do." She exhales deeply and locks eyes with me, her stare feeling as if she's looking right into my very being. "But remember, Santos, that the pawn is the most important piece. While weak alone, they have the power to change and transform. Just as you thought earlier about yourself and humanity. That is the key."

I stand up from my seat, letting out a ragged breath. "I know what I need to do."

"I knew you would," Delphi says, grinning. "It shall be interesting to see how you shape your destiny in the days to come."

I'm not sure to call this something akin to the whims of fate being on my side or something else, but one thing does remain on my mind. The fact that others are interested in the events happening on Fodlan is somewhat unnerving to me. How far does this truly reach, and what are the implications? How much smaller could one man feel against the weight of not just his own world, but several others existing?

I fear not for the future, since I know what must be done. I fear more for my curiosity, as one more answer to this world has left me with several more questions. There will always be an allure to the unknown, despite the warnings and implications.

* * *

**Seiros**

Nearly an hour spent searching through my old room, and nothing of significance has been found. They took it _all_. Most of what I kept in my quarters held sentimental value of a life I thought I had to leave behind. Returning had inspired some hope to reassert my identity.

Seiros.

I can't help but smile. Even just calling myself that gives me slight goosebumps on my arms and a warm feeling in my heart. After so many years, so many personas, I once again am who I was always meant to be. And yet, as if a ploy by Sothal, my old keepsakes from that time have been stolen nonetheless. Trinkets and baubles to most, but pieces of my identity nonetheless. So cruel how anticipation and hope can turn toward despair.

My old room remained mostly intact, though the Eastern wall had collapsed at some point, cutting off the bathroom. The sheets on my large bed were even stripped off, matching the rest of the once opulent room bare and naked. Perhaps it is better this way. I was never really Rhea, at least not completely. I was doing what I thought Mother wanted.

As I'm about to sit on the barren bed frame to rest from my search, I sense a magical energy approaching from up the stairs. The energy gives off the sensation of old sandstone in one's mouth. Macuil.

My kin enters the room, wearing his dark brown robes with leather armor underneath. He has a spear strapped to his back and judging by the shape of the spearhead I'd reckon he scavenged it from a dead church soldier. Macuil always emphasized having good weapons, and I did what I could to pass that down through the church as one of his edicts.

Macuil brushes his shoulder-length dark green hair out of his face and frowns. "Interesting place you and Cichol built here," He muses as he curiously rolls his foot over some broken flagstone. "Still baffles me."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I reply. Macuil was never one for idle talk, unlike Indech. He always wanted purpose when talking, otherwise, he would focus his attention elsewhere.

"You shouldn't," Macuil snorts. "I investigated the cathedral by the way."

"Anything left behind of interest?" I ask. Perhaps something hopeful will become of this, yet.

"Nothing but some corpses," Macuil states as he steps closer to me, his attention scanning the architecture of the room. "Though the statues and scriptures you left behind were...curious to say the least. Perhaps even misguided."

"What do you mean by that?" I cross my legs and fold my hands neatly into my lap. I stare back at Macuil expectantly and tilt my head. "Please elaborate."

Macuil looks at me, his expression full of pity as he shakes his head. "All of it, Seiros. I knew you liked humans, but _this," _He gestures vaguely around him, "this is something else."

"It's a church, I know you're at least familiar with the term."

Macuil scowls at me. "Don't lecture me. I've read plenty about the world. I know it because I like to be reminded of why I don't interact with it." Macuil exhales out his nose deeply and sighs, "Though I'm not sure I'd call this a church."

"Oh, and what would you call this place?" I implore. Macuil has been quiet, even with me previously. Perhaps some of my writing sparked something within him?

"It's more of a monument to your mental illness, Seiros," Macuil says as he crosses his arms. "It's exceedingly disappointing."

I can feel a hot fury begin to build underneath my skin and my face turns red. I narrow my eyes at my kin. "_Excuse me?"_

"I said you're not right, Seiros." Macuil plainly states again, as if lecturing a child. "Your little obsession with the humans was cute at first, but _this_? Couple that with the fact you're mating with-"

Macuil wisely slams up as he notices my left hand pointing at him with a purple aura surrounding it. "Finish that sentence, and I'll put a hole in you," I spat out. "Insult me? _Fine_. But leave Santos and the rest of the humans out of your biases."

"Ah, so the human has a name?" Macuil challenges with a wry grin.

"They _all _have names, Macuil. Much like anybody else. I've listened to their woes, triumphs, concerns, and I've discovered there is very little difference between us," I confidently state. I lower my hand and huff, "Seems all that time in the desert has changed you. When did you become so hateful of humans?"

"I've always been this way, you are just now having issues with it," Macuil derisively states. "I always knew you to be soft, but it looks like I'm wrong. It's something much worse."

"What's wrong about caring for humanity?" I genuinely question, raising my voice. I stand up and look up into my taller counterpart's steely green eyes. "Must you drag the past behind you wherever you go? I know what they've done, but it's been _centuries, Macuil. _I've had to learn to move on from those times, yet you choose to stay in stasis in the desert. Cichol, Cethleann, and I built something that helps precipitate change and betterment!"

"And look where that got Cichol and Cethleann!" Macuil roars, and it takes every fiber of my cracked soul to not back down. He licks his lips and hisses, "Seiros, you turned your back on Nabatea. On being a _dragon. _You sought to help the humans instead of rebuilding Zanado. _Our _civilization. That is why I didn't join you." Macuil shakes his head and throws his hands up. "Why in the world would I help the creatures that slaughtered us by the hundreds controlled by Sothal?!" Macuil grabs me by the shoulders and lowers his voice as he looks up to me with watery eyes. "Tell me why these ants deserved more than your own kin. Why serve _them?" _

"Because we must be examples to those who do not know better," I reply softly. I push Macuil back outside my arm length and readjust my shirt. "They have the capacity for great evil and great kindness. They just needed help seeing the way. They are a young and fleeting race."

Macuil turns his back to me and lets out a haggard gasp. "Then why not rule them? We are Nabateans, are we not? Our claim is in our blood."

Frowning, I walk around to face Macuil who has a pensive look on his face. "Because it was not what Mother wanted."

"Look where that got you," Macuil says gesturing to the crumbling Eastern wall. "Perhaps mother's guidance wasn't all that."

"She is our creator, the Goddess of rebirth and time-"

"And maybe she was wrong about a few things," Macuil interjects. "Have you ever thought that, Seiros? If Mother was wrong? I have. Maybe you should too."

"Then why agree to fight against Nemesis at all? Why follow through with the deal you made with Dimitri?" I ask, exasperated. Has he always held such ill feelings, or was I truly blind in the past?

"I fought because Sothal destroyed Nabatean culture," Macuil grunts, pinching his brow. "And I followed through with the deal because I am better than the humans who say one thing and do another. _We _are better."

I feel a lump in my throat as I stare wide-eyed at my fellow Nabatean. I swallow and fight down my apprehension. "Then I'm thankful for you holding your end of the deal, but after this is settled I'd wish not to see you again. I doubt I could do much to change your mind."

Macuil nods. "I was thinking much the same to you, Seiros. I may be disappointed, though I do not wish to force you."

"Good," I say as I walk toward the door. "Let's find the others and see if they've discovered anything of significance."

"Lead the way," Macuil says, gesturing for me to lead. "You'll have my strength until Sothal is finally defeated, and _only _for that long. Now let's move. I hate being in debt to that human."

* * *

**Santos**

After my revelation in Abyss with the mysterious wayseer, I gave the vacant Ashen Wolves classroom a once over. I wasn't going to worry myself if Yuri had some secret stash or not. Finding it would be nigh impossible for me unless it had a magical signature, which I doubt it would.

With nothing else to do in the underground, I teleported myself out to the surface, greeted once again by a drizzle and dark storm clouds overhead. Thunder crackles out in the distance as my nearly sodden boots rest in inch deeper water. I take a deep breath and begin heading back toward the entrance to the monastery, passing by the dilapidated dorms.

Holding my arm above my head to try and shield myself from the rain, I walk into the pond area where I can see all the little rain droplets buffeting the little pond. At the edge of the dock, Byleth is sitting down, lazily kicking her feet toward the water. Looks like I'm not the only one done with exploration.

"How did your search go?" I ask, approaching the mercenary. "Anything of significance?"

She pats the spot next to her on the wet and slippery dock. "Want to join?"

"In what, being wet?" I incredulously respond to the woman. My robes are just now starting to dry!

"Yes, figured we could talk," Byleth says in a hushed tone. She once again pats the spot next to her. "I won't force you."

"Yeah, but you could," I chuckle. I sit down next to the odd woman and shift a bit to get comfortable.

Byleth is wearing a much more practical armor today complete with a breastplate with a red crest symbol painting on the front, a black cloak, paired with heavy-looking greaves, a loose and wild hairstyle, and a brown satchel slung over her shoulder. I can't help but feel a bit under-equipped when comparing myself as the biggest thing mage robes have going for them is they are comfortable and well insulated. Not necessarily great defense against, well, anything.

"Here, I found this," Byleth says, reaching into her nearby leather satchel. I raise an eyebrow at seeing a vaguely familiar chalice.

"You found that old thing?"

Byleth nods. "Yeah, it was in the vault. Seiros gave me the key, and it's what I found among other things."

"Oh, and what would those be?" I ask. Anything the church kept locked up must be something interesting.

"Found Seiros' sword and shield, which I left for her. Other than that, some money and some religious texts." Byleth places the chalice back inside her bag. "What did you find?"

"Some answers, a lot more questions," I say with a shrug. "Though I do have a question for you." Byleth simply stares at me with attentive eyes for a moment, and once I realize she's expecting me to continue I huff, "So, tell me about what happened to you. Between you and Sothis."

"So you do know," Byleth muses. She turns her attention toward the pond and smiles. "Claude said you'd probably figure it out, being so close to Seiros and everything."

I laugh and shake my head. "Not going to give me credit? I've had my suspicions since we met, but it was only after I met the goddess in your head when I was convinced."

"You met with Sothis?" Byleth asks, her voice wispy and nearly lost to the sound of the drizzling rain. She tilts her head toward me. "What did she say?"

"From what I remember, basically it had to do with stopping Sothal. Not much else before she kicked me out," I say. "Though I do have an idea of what your ability is."

Byleth freezes for a moment before kicking at the water again. "You do?" She monotonously replies.

"Yeah, but you'll have to explain the specifics of the magic. I've only worked out the gist of it, but I know it has something to do with either manipulating fate or time." I run my hand through my damp hair and shake some of the water out. "Still, without any testing or testimony from you, it's purely conjecture. Not even Constance is aware of my understanding, and that girl has a nose for magic unlike any other."

"I keep it a secret and try not to use it too much, so I don't rely on it," Byelth states. "Only Claude knows of it, but he keeps quiet. The Goddess granted me a fraction of her power, and so I can turn back time briefly."

Time reversal? I scratch at my beard and nod. Yes, that would explain a lot to her knack for being so successful in clutch situations, but wouldn't that also mean-

"Wait, did you use this in any of our battles?"

A twitch pulls Byleth's lips upward. "Yes, I've used it before in your presence. Namely when fighting the umbral beast that Aelfric became, the mock battle, and when I tried to fight Sothal in the holy tomb."

"Ah, gotcha. That makes-" I narrow my eyes, frowning at the mercenary. "You used it in the mock battle. How much?"

Byleth holds up a hand and begins counting on her fingers. "I think six or seven times? At least until I saw everyone's moves near the end."

"That's cheating," I scold. No wonder her position was so perfect and convenient.

Byleth shrugs. "I don't think so. It's no different than using magic. Besides, those other rewinds never technically happen." She pats me on the back. "It's not extremely abusable as you think. I can only go back maybe 12 to 13 seconds at most in a single jump."

And here I thought Soul magic was bullshit, but literally rewinding time to your benefit? I hypothesize that she just sends her consciousness back to her body in a previous time, as it's less likely to mess with time continuity. Nor do I want to think about the implications of temporal magic when moving backward. Hoping forward is one thing, but to time travel backward in time? Reckless, even with the best of intentions.

"My father liked you, by the way," Byleth suddenly says, pulling me from my daze of thoughts. "He liked you, but told me not to trust you."

"He was pretty good at reading people," I jovially agree. I look over to see Byleth is now looking into her lap, not moving or blinking. "Sorry. For everything about it."

"Thank you," Byleth replies. "I miss him every day, though when I was told about what had happened with Kronya," She presses her hands to the chest part of her breastplate, "It hurt. But also the teacher in me understands too."

"You do?"

"I do. To be forced to kill one of my students." She shivers for a moment and brushes her wet bangs away from her eyes. "I think I too would hesitate at that. I've come to care for them dearly. I always thought I'd just be some tool in father's mercenary band, and I was okay with that. But now experiencing what I have, it's amazing."

"Thanks for understanding my moment of weakness," I sigh. "I couldn't bring myself to kill her. It just didn't feel right."

"One of Father's first lessons to me, when I started mercenary work, was," Byleth clears her throat and lowers her voice, "Daughter, you will kill. And people will want to kill you. But it's not who you kill that's important. It's who you leave alive is what matters. People matter," Byleth coughs, ending her poor imitation of Jeralt's voice. She breathes in deeply and recomposes herself. "So, that's what he said. It's stuck with me."

"It makes sense. I can get behind that," I say, trying not to laugh at her serious impersonation. "Also you are a terrible actor. Please never do that again."

"Do I really sound that bad?" Byleth genuinely asks.

I roll my eyes and nod. "Let's just say, you should stick to swinging a sword."

"That's fair. Just as long as you provide support," Byleth says. She turns her head and points toward the crumbling dining hall entrance. "Looks like some people have returned."

I turn my head and see Macuil and Rhea making their way down the steps. Looking back to Byleth with confusion etched across my face, I ask, "How did you notice them before me? I didn't hear or sense them yet."

Byleth smiles and whispers, "Time rewind."

Dios mio, that's sneaky. I couldn't even sense that any magical anomalies happened. Or maybe I did, but that was me in the false future timeline. My head is already hurting thinking about this.

"Remind me to never gamble against you," I grumble under my breath as I clamber to my feet.

I wave to the two Nabateans, to which Seiros smiles and nods while Macuil barely acknowledges my presence. I see a sword and shield strapped to Seiros' back along with her leather satchel slung across her body. Byleth stands up beside me and copies my gesture, which gets a similar reaction from both Nabateans once again.

"Hello, how did searching go for each of you?" Seiros asks, her posture looking a bit tense. Is she really that bothered to be back here? It's something that's been nagging at my mind since Garreg Mach meant so much to her.

"I've found some potential answers, but nothing concrete. Abyss is mostly empty save for-" I pause. No, I'll leave it at that. I'll tell Seiros in private later. "Just some large rats and a deranged beggar who had been living off them. Nothing too problematic. Anything on your end?"

"Nothing salvageable, unfortunately," Seiros sighs. She glances toward Macuil for a moment before looking back to me. "And nothing of note learned either. You have potential answers you said?"

"Yeah, but it'll require a little bit of research. When we regroup with Lysithea and Constance, I'd like us to run some theories by them," I explain.

"I found a cup," Byleth says, plucking the rusted chalice from her satchel. "Though, I don't think we should try the Rite of Rising."

"Yes, I think not," Seiros mutters as I notice her avoiding Macuil's curious gaze as he looks between her and the chalice. "Have either of you seen Kronya?"

"I'm here!" Kronya shouts from near the water. I hear splashing as I look toward the docks, and Kronya slid out from underneath the dock. No wonder I didn't sense her, she's gotten good at masking her presence from sensitive mages. She deftly pulls herself out of the water and squeegees her hair as she runs up to the rest of the group. "The tunnel had nothing special in it. Just some old bones and whatnot."

"Delightful," I sarcastically comment. "How long were you under there?"

"Oh, for a while," Kronya matter of factly replies, bobbing her head and letting water spray around her. "You two are pretty boring talkers, to be completely honest."

"I've been told that before," Byleth says, though I don't detect any resentment in her voice. More or less her just confirming a fact.

"Then let's leave this place," Macuil gruffly mutters as he begins to march toward the market district, his soaked robes and cloak clinging to his body and dripping. "Hate the damn rain," He remarks as he trudges ahead.

Byleth and Kronya follow suit, with Kronya beginning to jabber about something she found in the water to the mercenary. I still can't tell if Byleth is legitimately interested or just being polite as her neutral face and magical aura don't fluctuate.

I let the others walk down the path a bit as I walk over to Seiros. She's focused on watching them leave as I stand beside her and wait.

"What are you thinking about?" I whisper into her ear. "Something's on your mind."

Seiros slips her hand into mine, gripping it firmly. "Simply learning more from my lifetime of failures. Coming here was just another reminder of that." I can't help but frown, which Seiros looks up to me with a pleading look. "Trust me, it's nothing to worry about."

I solemnly nod. "Very well, but I'd hardly call you a failure."

"That's sweet, Santos, but a lie, albeit a comfortable one," Seiros says as she leans against my shoulder. "What else besides rats did you find in Abyss?"

"A conspiracy," I whisper back. "Does the name Delphi mean anything to you?"

"Can't say that it does. Who are they?"

I shake my head. "Hopefully nothing. I have a plan to deal with Sothal, as it's finally coming together."

"You've figured a way to kill him?" Seiros inquires, her voice hard and rigid.

"I'm a doctor, dear. Not my go-to," I chide to Seiros, which manages to elicit a small smirk from her. "No, I don't have a plan to kill him. But I do have one that might save him, and the rest of us as well. You just gotta trust me."

"I do, and perhaps that's what worries me," Seiros says as she slowly breaks away from me. "Come. We need to regroup with the rest of the army as soon as possible. The world will not wait for us, and I doubt our enemies will either."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm glad to be back! Some fun lore drops I got to slam into this chapter for my weird headcanon about Fire Emblem in general, not to mention fleshing out Seiros a bit more as she is now. It wasn't the easiest chapter to write in recent memory. Another step toward the finish line. **

**Another brief news tidbit is as of this post, the master edit is now through the first 20 chapters thus far. Continuity errors, formatting, and some dialogue have been reworked. So if you're curious, flip back and give it a check. Hopefully, it's easier to read. **

**Review Response: Just a general response here first, as I'd like to thank all those that spend their time to leave feedback. I take all concerns and encouragement seriously as a means to improve myself as a writer, so thank you all. **

**Hyperink: You're certainly not wrong, I think they could too lol. **

**Louie Yang: It could be, but the real question is how are they going to win? **

**Cavik: Sums up the Seiros/Santos relationship in a nutshell haha. **

**TheBobcat18: I'm glad that the beginning scene went over well, as I stewed on it for weeks. Writing someone who is blind is just plain hard, even with 'mage sight' or whatever you want to call sensing magic in organics. Glad you're digging the build-up! **

**Guest: Read and find out! **

**KaiSaeren: Hey, I'm glad I subverted your expectations and managed to hook you in! (If you've made it this far) The relationship in the tag takes a while to get truly rolling, as writing Rhea/Seiros as a romantic interest is...difficult in my opinion. Especially with her position in the base game. I just hope that I do it justice here and it makes sense, as two alienated people seek comfort in one another. Thanks for the review! **

**That's all I've got this week, as work has been busy as all heck. Good news though, I should have a chapter out next week. Bad news, the following chapters (60-64) will all be released about 3 weeks afterward in a large bundle, giving me ample time to finish the master edit of this story. **

** As per usual if want to find more quality fics in the FE genre or a place to improve your writing check out The Fanfiction Treehouse discord . gg / 9XG3U7a I can be found here under my normal user name, so come by and say hi!**

**Also! You can now find me on a fanfiction podcast! Fanfiction Treehouse can be found on Soundcloud and Spotify! I, Narwhal Lord, RedXEagl3, and TheBobcat18 (plus guests from the fanfiction genre!) are all Fire Emblem writers and we talk about stuff relevant in the fanfiction community and stuff to improve upon. Check it out, and new episodes every Saturday! We also do fanfic reviews, so if you are curious, submit suggestions on the discord!**

**That's it for now, take it easy and have a great day.**

**Next Chapter: 9/25-9/27**


	59. The Children of Fodlan

"_Not much longer now, I can feel my hand shaking as I write this. The troops are outside, the horns are blaring, and the hounds of war are eager for bloodshed. Finally, to you dear reader of this journal I have a request. Please let it be known that today the people of Fodlan fight for a brighter future against a corrupt god and that their valor and devotion to each other and their home not be forgotten. It's time for the big dance." _

* * *

**Santos**

The weather had finally cleared once we left the ruins of Garreg Mach. Seiros and I kept our thoughts private from the others, and each other for the most part. We had agreed not to pry into the other's life. If one person wanted to share; they'd share. We are both people concerned with results, and that means the messy details are sometimes best left forgotten.

Kronya and Byleth had resolved their differences for the most part, though it's not particularly easy to tell. Byleth emotes about as much as a rock, and Kronya is still unhinged as ever. I'd say she needs psychological help, but she isn't human so I don't think that's the right answer. Never would I think I'd be the minority because of not only my race but my species as well. The only thing that strikes me as more strange is how well adapted I've become to it all. At some point over the years, I've just become more difficult to surprise.

Deranged fracture of god trying to end life? Sure. Time travel and temporal magic that threatens my understanding of reality as I know it? You got it. At some point the fantastical becomes mundane. I've been overexposed to the vast wonders and nonsense of the universe, and I've adopted a strange laissez-faire attitude towards it all. Seiros told me that's how some of the Nabateans helped rationalize their long lives, and I can see why.

Eventually, you have to figure out what really matters, and everything else can just...happen. Easier said than done though.

It had taken nearly three weeks to travel discretely to and from Garreg Mach, and as my group traversed the roads and made our way towards the great bridge of Myrddin we noticed that Alliance and Kingdom soldiers held the routes. Good signs all around that the first push into Adrestian territory had been successful. Something to soothe my nerves, if just slightly.

Over the course of the war, nobody had successfully invaded Adrestian territory, but perhaps now with several factions working together to topple the juggernaut of a country, it may actually happen. Dagdan mages shoulder to shoulder with Almyran horse archers and knights of Seiros. We had united many toward a single cause, and now we had helped create the greatest war effort since the Age of Heroes.

After bypassing a few checkpoints down the main road heading south into Adrestia, we managed to get into a familiar landscape. The large rolling grassy hills, the sparse trees, and sudden cliffs marked that we had entered the outskirts of Gronder Field.

Approaching the war camps, I couldn't help but be impressed. Even when training in Dagda I thought a few thousand people armed was a lot, but _this_ is another level. With so many factions joined together, it's like they've settled a small town with all the makeshift structures, amount of food stores, and equipment is strewn about. If any peasant wonders where their taxes go, look no further.

Midway through the camp, a runner approached us. Probably no older than twelve, the young Almyran boy nearly wore rags for clothes, but with a new knife sheath strapped to his hip with a leather-bound hilt poking out. Judging by his dirty features I'd guess that he's been kept busy by the lords. Information is such a high priority when it comes to wartime, even more so when cooperating with others.

We let the boy catch his breath as he hurriedly thrusts some papers toward Byleth. "Your paper, general," the boy says in a labored accent, sounding very rehearsed.

Byleth takes the envelope from the boy, to which he bows to us and quickly escapes to a nearby Almyran camp. She hands me one of the letters, to which I open immediately. I scan the contents quickly, and it's apparent who wants to see me. King Getafe has arrived from overseas and has made his presence known to the rest of Fodlan by inviting himself to the war council and staging area.

"It appears Claude and the Almyran forces have need of me," Byleth states as she folds up the envelope, slipping it into her pocket. "What of yours?"

"My boss finally showed up," I grunt. I cast Fire and burn the note. "Probably shouldn't keep him waiting."

"I'm coming with," Seiros adds. "You're politicking is still subpar."

"I had no doubts in my mind," I chuckle. I look at the rest of the group, raising an eyebrow. I glance around Macuil, who simply scowls at me. "Where is Kronya?"

"The Agarthan slipped away as soon as we left camp," Macuil says, looking at me with disapproval. "You should keep a better leash on your dogs."

I look at Macuil and shake my head. "You could have said something."

The Nabatean crosses his arms and sighs. "Mhmmm," Macuil murmurs as he begins to walk off. That was _productive_.

I lean towards Seiros and whisper, "You sure you're related to that guy?"

Seiros send me a pointed look, a mild tenseness plastered on her face. "Let's not dwell on Macuil's moodiness. Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, yeah I hear you."

I take the lead through the giant war camp as Seiros and I search for Dagdan colors. I'd expect him to flaunt his heraldry since he's currently making history by being Dagda's first successful foreign conqueror. No doubt he's foaming at the mouth at the prospect of war reparations.

After some searching, Seiros discover the large purple and silver tent in the Eastern section of the camp where most the Dagdan forces have settled in. Getafe's tent is pretty obvious for one that can recognize an adjudicator; the stoic people that are practically walking runes and living, breathing Dagdan constitutions. I don't recognize the two outside Getafe's tent, but their plain robes and runic tattoos are a dead giveaway.

I step up to the tent flap and nod to each one of the men, but neither react to the gesture. Usually a good sign. I open the flap for Seiros to enter and follow in behind her to witness the somewhat gaudy insides of the tent.

The insides are lined with beautiful cotton tapestries that line the walls, a great wooden table with a map on it dominates the center of the room, and behind it, I notice Getafe seated in a large wooden chair looking at me with a large grin. The kid may nearly be half my age, yet I can't help but feel a little uneasy. Shamir had the right idea about nobles.

"Archmage Capetillo! You have returned!" Getafe happily announces, clapping his hands. "I'm glad to see you in good health. And how are you, Lady Seiros?"

"I'm doing well," Seiros says, bowing slightly. It's still a bit silly to me that a thousand-year-old Nabatean is paying homage to a teenage despot, but she doesn't seem to mind when I've asked. Age isn't a determinant of authority to her, among other things.

I perform a formal bow to the lord. "I apologize for my absence, my King. I've been tying up loose ends."

"Apology accepted," Getafe quickly replies. He cracks his knuckles and leans over the map, tapping at the Kleiman region. "You've rewarded my trust, as Dagda now has a colony in Fodlan."

I notice Seiros' nose twitch at Getafe's comment. "Of course," I respond, stepping forward. "Do you have any new orders for me?"

"Nothing outside of helping the war effort," Getafe says dismissively, eyes still scanning the continent map. "I've spoken with all the faction leaders present, and a few want to talk with you personally. Namely the Adrestian rebels leader and the Alliance lord."

"How have negotiations with Rodrigue gone?"

Getafe looks up, his pale skin contrasting his slick dark hair and hazel eyes. "It's been going well. We're currently working towards forming a federation out of the splintered duchies of Faergus. Figuring out exports and import requirements. The standard."

I smile and nod, pretending to know what he means. "Naturally." I turn to Seiros. "Would you mind seeing Claude for me?"

"Going to be busy?" Serious asks.

"Going to find where they hide the alcohol here, and then visit Edelgard," I say, grinding my teeth slightly. "She and I are going to have a little chat."

* * *

The sting of rum lingers on my tongue as I mentally prepare myself for this encounter. The cooks gave me no resistance when I inquired for a little 'taste test' of their whiskey. If I don't abuse the perks of Archmage now, I probably never will.

I peel back the tent flap to Edelgard's quarters and do my best to confidently stride inside. The reds and blacks of the inside of the tent are reminiscent of the Black Eagles, and in front of a large war table, I see Hubert and Edelgard talking in hushed tones. Edelgard is dressed in red and gold full plate with her white hair pulled back into a ponytail, while Hubert is dressed in red and black robes that would be the common fare of an Adrestian mage.

Both of their heads turn toward the noise of the tent flap rustling, meeting my glare as I enter the tent. Hubert seems nonplussed about my presence, and Edelgard maintains a straight face, though the fluctuation in her magical aura is a give away that her nerves aren't as solid as one would believe. That's good. She knows she's in trouble.

"Ah, doctor Capetillo," Edelgard says, her voice formal and measured. "I presume you got my missive about a meeting? I'd like to discuss-"

"You," I say as I point at Hubert. I motion toward the exit of the tent. "Get going. This is a private meeting."

Edelgard bristles at my demand and narrows her eyes at me. "With all due respect, I don't believe you are-"

"Him," I point again, this time more rigidly and aggressively. "Out. I won't repeat myself again."

Hubert crosses his arms. "And on what grounds-"

I wave my hand and cast Warp on the mage, sending him hopefully a decent distance into the war camp. My goal was to send him toward the latrine area, but with his resistance, I can only be hopeful that he got that far. Still, catching him off guard certainly helped me teleport him in the first place.

"Kronya, if you're around, keep Hubert occupied," I say in a raised voice. Edelgard gives me a strange look and I shrug. "A lot has happened, but she works for me. She tails me to make sure I don't get a knife in the back. Which is a good transition into why I'm here."

"You must be talking about the Dagdan forces in Hevring," Edelgard says, her voice wavering slightly. Teleporting Hubert away must have rattled her as I can feel her aura fluctuating wildly, but she's put on a brave face as she clears her throat and continues, "I've wanted to issue a formal apology for the brave sacrifices of the men and women. It wasn't by any means the plan of what was to happen, with Lord Arundel's devious tactic to turn the city into a pyre."

I shake my head and chuckle. "No, I think you're getting the wrong idea. I'm here because you lied and put someone I care about in harm's way."

"Lysithea volunteered to-"

"Stop," I growl, stepping around to the side of the war table. "You can't bullshit me, so just tell me what you did. I'm not one to get worked up or angry, but I finally have something good going for me, and I won't stand for some self-absorbed twenty-something _fucking_ it up."

Edelgard doesn't back down and holds eye contact with me. "Are you threatening me, doctor?"

"I'm _telling_ you how it is," I say, baring my teeth slightly. "You'll know for damn sure when I threaten you." I fully walk around to Edelgard's side of the war table. She takes a step back as I approach her face to face, and I rest my hand on the table. "So just tell me what really happened."

I can see sweat beginning to form on her forehead as she swallows hard. "I may have let Lysithea lead the diversionary force into Hevring."

I raise an eyebrow. "But she didn't know it was, did she?"

"...No," Edelgard says as if spitting out a rotten piece of food. "She didn't know. But the plan worked, and she is safe."

"Fortunate for you," I remark as I step closer to the shorter lord. I bend my knees slightly to look Edelgard directly in her pale violet eyes. "Since you confused my facts for a threat earlier, here is the threat, Edelgard. If you try and hurt any of the Ashen Wolves, I'll feed you to my goddamn dragon girlfriend. Comprende?"

I step away from her and nod. She averts her eyes, but nods. Pretty sure I got my point across there. As I get to the exit of the tent, I turn back around and look at Edelgard.

"What," Edelgard flatly says, no posturing or power in her voice anymore. Just the face and emotions of a young adult who has met someone who wants me out of their business.

"When you see Yuri again, send him my way when you get a chance," I instruct. "He's probably given you enough headaches, so I'll take him off your hands." I open the tent flap and look over my shoulder at the Hresvelg heir one last time. "Mind yourself, Edelgard. We're both fighting for something, so let's not forget that. We don't have time for these petty games when calamity is nearly upon us. And I don't have the patience for them."

* * *

After my discussion with Edelgard, I made my rounds around the Dagdan camps with the mages and healers from my corps. Most were happy to see me, most of all Hidalgo and the rest of my vanguard. The man was quite resistant to me leaving him behind for logistical support, but a grown man can only tolerate a babysitter for so long, even if they are well-intentioned.

The Dagdans set me up with my own large tent once they had heard of my arrival, so once my check-ins with the soldiers wrapped up in the evening I was escorted by a runner to my tent. Deep purple flaps enveloped the small plot of land I'd been given, and I detected a familiar aura inside the tent. Make that _two_.

I'm already feeling a bit drained from the walking and talking, so having to deal with hooligans isn't particularly enticing. Then again they are my hooligans. Might as well be me to see what they want.

I pull back the tent entry flap, and I'm greeted to a small living quarter complete with a bed, storage chest, small war table, and a few chairs around the table. On top of the table I spot Hapi laying down eating a bruised apple, and beside her is Constance looking quite irritated with her arms crossed and foot tapping against the floor.

"Sup, Bleeder," Hapi says, stifling a belch. She takes another bite of the apple. "They gave you some tasty snacks, jus' so ya know."

"Truly savage and uncouth," Constance bemoans. She scowls at Hapi, who ignores the blonde. "But, welcome back Santos. We've not talked outside of meetings, unfortunately, with how busy everything has been, and I'd like to discuss temporal magic and it's parallels to Soul magic with you. In-depth, if you'd be so kind."

Hearing Constance ramble is enough for my joints to ache and my muscles feel more lethargic. While I do enjoy intellectual conversations, my mind is already spent. An evening alone with Seiros is what I'd really like.

I blink. "Hard pass, Constance. At least for tonight."

"Ha," Hapi notes with a lazy grin. She nudges Constance in the side, which manages to get a small 'yip' from the eccentric scholar. "You owe me dinner."

Constance looks at her fellow Ashen Wolf with disdain, her nostrils flaring for a brief moment. "You _already_ ate his dinner. You shouldn't be famished, let alone have me provide you with more sustenance."

"Should too, I made a bet with you," Hapi argues back, waggling her apple core at Constance.

"And where, praytell, was I when this 'bet' was made?"

"Right here, about five minutes ago."

Constance harumphs. "That never happened. You must be delusional, Hapi. I'd recommend seeing our esteemed doctor for medical services."

Hapi slowly forces herself to sit upon the table. "We did too. I did it in my head, so it did happen."

"Hapi," I start rubbing my temples, "Someone has to agree to the bet for it to be valid. Regardless, did you eat all my food?"

"Just the tasty stuff."

Fantastic. My timeslot to decompress has been now filled with an overeager scholar and the girl who doesn't understand boundaries. I let out a loud groan and march to my bed; a large makeshift cot. I roll onto it and let out a deep sigh.

"I can understand," Constance gestures to Hapi, who is trying to roll herself off the table, "If she offended you, but am I a bother to you right now? I'd most certainly like to discuss further theorem-"

"Five minutes," I croak, raising my hand. "Five minutes of silence and peace, and then I'll help with whatever it is you want to discuss. Just wait outside my tent."

"As you wish," Constance cordially says. Hapi manages to get to her feet, brushing food crumbs off her baggy cotton pants and crop top. Constance hooks her arm around Hapi's and looks over her shoulder. "We'll be back shortly. Do take care, Santos."

I nod as the pair leaves the tent, granting me my peace and solidarity. Finally, a small moment of respite in this bustling war camp. There must be somewhere upward of forty to fifty thousand people stationed here, given the constant background noise.

I close my eyes and let my body sink into the semi-soft mattress. Even with the constant shouting and hollering outside, this does feel peaceful-

Someone is breathing above me. By the Goddess, Jesus, and whatever dragon gods exist this better be damn important or an assassin. I crack open an eye and let out a disgruntled moan.

"Hello, Santos," Kronya cooes in a playful tone. Her face is about two inches away from mine. "I took care of that pesky mage for you."

"That's great," I say, straining my voice to not sound irritated. I nod with my head to the left. "Personal space?"

"Oh, right." Kronya removes her face from my personal bubble and puts her hands on her hips. "It was quite the runaround I gave Hubert. He slipped at least six times. That's not even mentioning the smell."

Slipped? What would he-

I shake my head and close my eyes. The more questions I ask, the more I'll regret knowing. I open my eyes again and sigh. "Sounds good, Kronya. Did you have anything else you wanted to get off your chest? I got maybe three more minutes before my next interruption."

Kronya looks up to the side dramatically. "Not in particular that I can remember," Kronya hums, rapidly blinking. "Nope, just checking on you as it is my binding oath to you. Not that I wouldn't care otherwise. I still would. Pretty sure."

"Right. Got it," I mumble as I lazily shoo Kronya toward the exit. "Go cause some minor mischief or something. Just don't get caught."

"Oh, you needn't worry about me, but it's awfully sweet that you do," Kronya muses as she sashays toward the exit. She pauses as she goes for the tent flap, and looks over her shoulder toward me. "By the way, they're trying to surprise you."

I furrow my brow. "Who are?"

"Hapi and Constance. I'm sure they are trying to get you somewhere," Kronya shrugs and flicks her gaze toward the tent flap. "I'm sure it's nothing dangerous. At Least, nothing you can't handle. Maybe you should check it out."

Well, there is hardly any sense in making them wait. Might as well get through my responsibilities to minimize external distractions. I heave my legs out of the cot and follow Kronya out of the tent. Outside Hapi and Constance are standing nearby chatting quietly, and Constance's eyes light up as she notices me leaving.

"Doctor, I was still going to wait another minute or so-"

I wave my hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, and you do know you don't have to be so formal, right?"

"Someone ought to respect you," Constance pointedly glances at Hapi, who is digging through her pockets looking for something, "But if you insist, I can ease up in private social situations."

The sky is still a dark and hazy overcast, with torches that line the war camp trenches as the only real source of reliable light. Makes dealing with Constance more bearable with her strange condition. I still don't have a clear diagnosis of what that is besides some sort of identity disorder. While her eager self can be a bit exhausting, her reserved and self-deprecating self is outright depressing. I'm sure others might think differently, but I desire to see her invigorated and driven.

"Ah, here it is," Hapi says, pulling out a wrinkled and slightly damp piece of parchment. "Yuri gave me this earlier. It shows us which tent to meet at."

Constance grimaces as the crumpled paper. "I believe I should have held onto the map, in retrospect."

"It's still legible. Just got some jam on it, that's all," Hapi says. She swabs a dark part of the stained paper with her finger and pops it into her mouth. "Yup, still good."

I look at Kronya who just smirks at me. Well, at least someone is entertained. Which leaves me to play the least desirable role; the adult. Not surprising considering they are my former students, but it still does rustle my feathers a bit that I can't ever be the one to be absurd or expectant of others. Then again, I'm not sure I'd trust someone else to Wolves' damage control.

"Fine, lead the way," I huff out. "Considering the map is still legible of course."

Hapi rolls her eyes, tilting the map side to side. "I got this. Can't be that hard. All the important parts are still there." Hapi leans over to Constance and points at the map. "That's North right?"

Kronya chuckles. "And you say I'm bad," She gestures to the two friends bickering over the crumpled map. "You may think I'm crazy, but at least I'm not hopeless."

My lips form a thin flat expression and I exhale deeply out my nose. "You make a good point."

While I have the utmost faith that Hapi and Constance will navigate us there, I have also doubts we will be on time. Hopefully whatever surprise Yuri has planned isn't too time-dependent.

* * *

The two ladies led me through a myriad of tents and obscure walkways of the war camp, so much so that by about 10 minutes into wandering I was beginning to lose faith in their sense of direction. How did Hapi survive the wilds for so many weeks leading the others? Does this say more about Yuri's obscure hiding abilities or her poor navigation? Hard to say, but what I do know is I'm tired and my feet are starting to hurt a bit.

"So when do we admit that we're lost?" I ask my two former students. "After or before my mood is ruined?"

"We're not lost, Santos. We are merely taking the scenic route," Constance says affirmatively. I eye her curious, and her bravado waivers slightly underneath my scrutiny.

"Eh, I think we're close," Hapi chimes in, shrugging. She points down another pathway lined with tents and off duty soldiers. "Pretty sure we need to go East."

Constance's lips form a flat and mirthless expression. "Hapi, that's North."

"Yeah, that's what I said. North," Hapi says, nodding. "You should get your ears checked, Coco."

I rub the bridge of my nose and let out a ragged breath. This is going nowhere slowly. The sky is full of dark clouds that are letting down a light drizzle, which is starting to drench my mage robes. All I wanted was a nap, yet here I am wandering around getting soaked. Just the thing to rouse my spirits before one of the most important confrontations.

Hapi and Constance continue to bicker over the crumpled map in hushed whispers as I look at my feet, shaking my head. Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder and look over to see Lysithea standing next to me, her wearing the gray and black Ashen Wolves mage robes with a gray head wrapping covering her eye sockets. She looks almost as exasperated as I feel.

"Hey, Lys. How'd you find me?"

"Your magical aura has been circling the area for nearly 15 minutes. I was becoming impatient and told Yuri I would fetch you," Lysithea states. She clears her throat, drawing Hapi and Constance's attention. "Would you all follow me? I'm tired of waiting."

"Well, if you insist," Hapi says as she walks up to Lysithea and tousles her hair.

Lysithea quickly bats away Hapi's hands. "Please don't," The short white-haired girl groans. "Just follow me."

With no further arguments, I gesture for Constance and Hapi to comply and follow as I trail Lysithea through a few twists and turns of the loaded war camp. We're currently in the munitions area of the camp, filled with fletchers and trebuchet maintenance workers. Fairly neutral ground as far as the camps are concerned since it's a mix of every faction here pitching in.

Lysithea turns and folds back a flap to a large tent and the scent of freshly cooked meats floods from the inside. A few oil lanterns illuminate the large tent showing off a large table with several chairs around. At the far end of the tent, I see a small smoldering fire pit and hibachi-like grill with Yuri hunched over it, wearing a stained beige apron. Balthus is seated at the table talking in a hushed tone with Yuri, though he stops once he notices us in the doorway.

"Boss, it's the doc!" Balthus says, standing up abruptly. "Told ya my directions were good."

That makes a lot more sense now.

"I'm sure that's why they're only an hour late," Yuri snaps, rotating a somewhat charred piece of meat. "Still, glad you're here finally. Now we can eat." He snaps his fingers. "Hey, Balthus! Start plating people up!"

Balthus immediately hops into action and begins setting the table as Yuri deposits grilled meats and vegetables onto plates. I take a seat at the table along with the rest of the folks gathered, flanked by Lysithea and Constance on my sides.

As I sit down the tent flap rustles again, revealing Kronya with Felix following behind and looking not too pleased. Then again, he hardly ever does. The group greets him, to which he grunts in response and takes a seat at the table along with Kronya taking her own seat. Yuri and Balthus manage to get them plated up quickly enough as well as themselves, taking the remaining seats at the large table.

"Thank you all for gathering," Yuri announces. "It's been quite a while since we've all been able to gather like this, and while the times have changed," He pointedly glances at those gathered, "I'd just like to say there's something nice about seeing the Ashen Wolves back again. Plus good food never hurts."

"You saying it's good just because you cooked it, or because it's actually quality?" Felix grumbles as he picks up his fork and knife, cutting into the slab of well-done meat. "Figures."

"It's actually pretty good," Hapi says in between bites. " S' pre' good."

Yuri does a mock bow and smiles. "Thank you, Hapi. You always had exquisite taste. I just figured everyone deserves a good meal before they go off to meet their maker," He shrugs and lowers his voice, "And having those around that matter to you just sweetens the deal."

"I missed you too, Yuri," Constance says, daintily folding a napkin in her lap. She struggles to work the knife into the tough meat and grimaces. "Though I believe you may have overcooked this once tender steak."

"Well, I'd blame Balthus," Kronya quips, grinning ear to ear. "I wouldn't have had to hunt the rest of you down if the big lug had a smidge of artistic skill."

I can't help but smile as my former students bicker amongst themselves and the clearly overcooked steak. At least the potatoes and carrots are still edible, if a little charred. Seasoned decently too with pepper and rosemary. I cut my way awkwardly into the chewy steak with my one hand before giving up and deciding to skewer it with my fork and bite off chunks. Sometimes you just have to improvise.

The shenanigans die down as everyone finishes their meal, with me observing with mild curiosity and bemusement. It's good to see them all again acting this way. Helps distract one from the cruelties of war and just...exist in a friendly space. Definitely better than a nap.

"Hey, Doc!" Balthus shouts, his mouth full of steak. "You've been pretty quiet tonight, anything you've got to say?"

"Mhmm," Hapi remarks as she is trying to snipe some of the remaining pieces of meat from Constance's plate. "Anything to lift our spirits before we fight god? I'd like to know that we are going to die at least happy."

Constance swats Hapi's hunger-filled advances away. "Yes, I'm interested too. We've only been informed of the battle to take place in Gronder field soon, and nothing more. Anything to illuminate our curiosities?"

I roll my shoulders and set down my fork. "I do. Gronder field is the perfect location for this fight to happen, as it's filled with magical energy all over the place. It's suitable for our plan to deal with Sothal, and the historical significance should help invigorate the soldiers."

"What about the pillars of light?" Yuri asks, eyeing me skeptically. "It's been established the Agarthans have access to that power, and since we're all bunched up it makes sense that they'd use it to obliterate us."

"It's a fair question, but we've got a contingency," I explain, which manages to get everyone leaning over the table. "King Getafe has been at work with his mages to create a counter to that attack. We know the attacks are magical in nature, so he's been helping create magical pylons to absorb and channel the attacks." I shrug and run my hand through my messy hair. "Easier to channel a river than stopping it, as they say."

"So that's why his forces were delayed," Yuri drawls, rubbing his chin. "Why didn't you tell me that was why he was delayed? I thought it was to train more mages?"

"It was partly the truth, but it was his request, and I'm in no position to argue. He's paranoid about wanting to win a battle overseas for Dagda, so he's held his cards close," I say, which manages to get a series of nods from the Ashen Wolves.

"Well, that's convenient," Felix snorts.

"That's the point, Felix," Lysithea chastises. "Solving magical problems usually requires magic."

I notice Yuri has gone to uncover a box in the corner of the tent filled with bottles. I roll my eyes. "Anyways, before we get too off track," I gesture to Lysithea, "Yuri, I'm sure she filled you in on what Edelgard did."

"Edelgard did something?" Hapi asks offhandedly, her attention completely focused on the bottles of wine Yuri is procuring.

Constance huffs and shakes her head. "_Yes_, were you not lucid during her explanation in Derdriu? That brigand-"

"Enough," Yuri sharply says, his voice ending the murmuring. He places two large wine bottles on the table. "I've been informed on what happened, and I've been mulling over a little surprise for Edelgard."

Yuri begins to pass a wine bottle to _each _of us. Looks like a nice red vintage of some sort from Faergus. Is he really trying to get us sloppy drunk? Not that I'm complaining.

"A surprise?" Constance remarks, smiling. "Knowing you, I doubt she'll foresee nor enjoy your hidden machinations."

"Naturally," Yuri says, grinning as he pops off the cork to his wine bottle. "Let's just say as her spymaster for the past few years, I know quite a bit about her little army."

"You're not going to kill her, are you?" Lysithea grimaces and shifts in her seat.

Yuri chuckles. "No, _no_. Death is hardly a punishment to a politician, at least in my opinion. I've got something a little more special in mind." He raises his wine bottle and nods with his head for Balthus to pass around the corkscrew. "Now, let's drink like it's our last night alive. If anyone's sober in the next hour, I'll be heavily disappointed in my fellow Wolves." He glances toward me, "Anything to add, doctor?"

I smile and raise my wine bottle. "Here's to the end of the world, and hopefully the start of a new one. Salud."

The fruit tang of the wine hits my tongue as we all take our first swig. We all exchange another glance amongst each other, all of us smiling ear to ear. In perfect synchronous motion, we take another swig. It goes without saying, but the Ashen Wolves know how to have a good time.

* * *

Trying to find my way back to my tent proved to be more difficult than anticipated. Wandering through the dark camp, and botching two Warp spells that managed to land me in strangers tents was a mistake. Yuri brought enough wine to subdue an elephant and we were up to the challenge.

Sure, I could use magic to purge my body of the toxins and sober up, but why would I want to ruin my great buzz? It's a celebration, and being hungover can be a problem for me tomorrow. Which reminds me, I never did figure out how to tweak that spell, Recover, to get rid of hangovers. Never got far with one that could restore electrolytes, as creating drinkable water, let alone enriched water out of thin air proved to be elusive. Hence why it's just better to enjoy the buzz unless you're really needing to focus up.

I stumble into another tent, using my hand to steady myself against one of the support poles. I squint my eyes at the tent. It's purple, which means I'm in Dagda territory. Which also means I'm close. Nice.

"Santos?" I hear a familiar soothing voice call out. Did I actually find my tent in the dim torchlight night?

I look toward the tent flap and see Seiros exiting the tent. Her vibrant green hair seems to almost glow against the backdrop of the torch sconces that line the walking path, and her flowy white traveler's garb clinging to her more prominent assets. I can think of at least a few reasons why Nabateans are children of the Goddess.

"Are you okay?" Seiros asks, her face serious though I detect some amusement in her tone. "Who let you walk back like this?"

"Blame Yuri and his mysterious wine connections," I blurt out, doing my best to stand up straight and not sway from side to side. "But things went well-did he not invite you?" I turn my head around lazily and grunt. "I should have mentioned something…"

"It's fine, Santos. I was invited, but I turned down the offer," Seiros replies. "I figured your time with your students was important," She sighs and crosses her arms underneath her bust, "Besides, I'm not that well-liked by most of them. It would have only made things awkward."

"Yeah, but I like you," I say, grinning like a fool.

Seiros' lips part into a thin smile. "That has been made clear, and I'm glad you can reaffirm that," Her head swivels around, scanning the area, "Let's get you inside before any soldiers see you indisposed? It'd be possibly damaging for morale."

"Don't pretend as they've never seen a drunk person before," I bemoan in protest, but I dutifully follow my lady into the tent. "By the way, where have you been today?"

Seiros hands my hand, leading me through the candlelit tent. "I've spoken with refugees from the church. I...told them the truth."

I stop in my tracks. I blink rapidly as Seiros turns toward me. "And how did that go? How in-depth did you go-"

"I told them everything, Santos. I let them know the truth," Seiros relents as she takes a seat on the large cot. "It was not easy, but they deserved to know."

I raise an eyebrow. "And how did that go over?"

"Mixed, to say the least. Some applauded my honesty while others either felt dejected or revered me in a new light," Seiros pats the spot next to her on the cot, and I sit down next to her, "I relinquished my titles and claim to the church and encouraged them to follow the Goddess's teachings."

"So that's it? No more church of Seiros?" I ask incredulously. She didn't even mention she'd try to end her own church. I'm way too drunk for this. Or maybe not? Hard to say.

"It'll be the church of Sothis, as that's what it's truly been all this time," Seiros replies, resting a hand on my thigh. "I think it's time that humanity can believe without being led by me. I've done enough damage trying to control them, so I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago."

"What would that be?"

"Being myself. Just as you suggested in those dark days preceding Garreg Mach's destruction," Seiros softly says as she rests her head on my shoulder. "I shall still champion the Goddess' values, but no longer from a pedestal in the church. It is time I live up to the title of Saint, rather than talking about the past. So, thank you. Thank you for believing in not just me as Rhea, but me as Seiros."

"Well, I never had a pope that was as attractive and inspirational as you," I say, smirking as I wrap my arm around her. "Needless to say, my grandparents would never have approved of me falling in love with a religious dragon lady, but I don't think I would have had it any other way," I look over to Seiros, her splendid green eyes meeting my own, "And you've helped me rediscover where I belong. I'm finally home."

Seiros shakes her head and wraps her free arm around me, us holding each other in a close side hug. "You're just saying that because you're drunk. The human constitution is known for its ability to let unfinished thoughts escape when intoxicated."

"Drunk, sober, or hungover, I'll say it again. Hell, I'll even say it in confession if you'd like," I jibe, managing to get a smile and small sigh from Seiros. "But in all seriousness, I love you."

I notice her cheeks flush slightly in the flickering candlelight. "I love you too," Seiros quietly replies, squeezing me tightly.

Our lips meet and linger for a moment; relishing in each other's warmth. We separate and stare at each other for a moment, as if the gears are turning inside our heads, and then in a sudden rush of movement, we grasp each other and let our bodies do what comes naturally as we roll over into the large cot.

It's potentially the end of the world, and I believe we both know that holding onto any further inhibitions is pointless. Plus, there is nothing truly comparable to centuries of pent up sexual frustration from a frisky Nabatean. To try and put the rest of the evening into words would be a disservice to the feelings we experienced and the connection we share. I'm just glad that I know the Heal spell considering the events that proceeded.

* * *

**A/N: And we are on the precipice. No more filler. **

**Just an FYI for all you readers, the next update will be the last one (presumably) and it will be _chonky_ (it will contain chapters 60, 61, and 3 epilogues). Hope that you've enjoyed the ride so far, as it's been a crazy year in more ways than one. **

**Review Response: **

**Raychii521: Your review warms my heart, as I'm glad you've liked all the crazy twists and turns this fic has gone through (especially the deviation from canon content). Your feedback is appreciated and thanks for reading! **

**Louie Yang: There are two sides to every story, and perception is malleable. Is he lonely? Sure. Is he right? Completely debatable. That's the interesting part. **

**Rebiele: Hey, glad you liked my little headcanon for trying to loosely connect the FE universe! It's been stewing in my brain or awhile. And thanks for the support, means bunches :) **

**Morrowing: I believe the previous chapter (57) was talking about Byleth's origins with Seiros and connection to Sothis, concerning her identity. This was a further elaboration on her actual powers. And no, I didn't think about including the book, unfortunately. It's been a while since I've actually played 3H...**

**Rationalism: You and most of Fodlan :)**

**TheBobcat18: You're precious. Thanks for the affirmation and feedback. You rock man! **

**The next chapters will all be released in a few weeks while I finish up this quarter of school and finish the master edit of the previous chapters (current****ly through 1-21 as of posting). The final postings will be on the anniversary of this fic (!) meaning Stolen Remedy will be done within a year! Whoohooo! **

**As per usual if want to find more quality fics in the FE genre or a place to improve your writing check out Fanfiction Treehouse discord . gg / 9XG3U7a I can be found here under my normal user name, so come by and say hi!**

**Lastly, thank you all for the feedback, follows, recognition, etc. It's been surreal and wild to grow as an author over this last year and really find my footing in my first long fic. It's been one hell of a time, so let's go out with a bang. **

**See ya around. **

**Final Chapters: 10/18/20**


	60. Stolen Remedy

**Santos**

War drums and horns echo in the distance over the sound of thousands of footfalls marching. The weather had taken a turn for the worse as we approached the larger sprawling hills of Gronder Field with a layer of thick fog obscuring the ground and dark clouds hanging ominously in the sky threatening to rain at any moment. Even the air tasted vaguely of copper and sweat as I followed the joint army.

The head of the large joined forces featured the leaders of each major faction. Claude and his Almyran and Alliance forces, Catherine and the remnants of the knights of Seiros, Felix with Rodrigue leading the Faergus knights, Edelgard and her ragtag rebels, and King Getafe riding on his camel that he brought overseas with numerous mages surrounding him. An imposing army of nearly forty thousand troops meeting the slightly smaller force of the Adrestian main army. For the first time in recent history, the autocratic Adrestians have been outnumbered in a major conflict.

While routing the Adrestian army under the command of Emperor Ionius the IX, my group's target is their 'mystery' general that has razed much of the countryside recently. A dark armored rider that seems to exude death wherever he roams; Sothal. Seems he's having the Agarthans continue to have fun while he quietly purges towns and villages, as now he no longer has a constant flood of power from Cornelia. We've forced his hand, and now it's time to see who has more power.

The strike force I coordinated with Byleth includes all the Ashen Wolves sans Felix, Dimitri, Macuil, Seiros, Byleth, and a few elite Almyran cavaliers. My ever-loyal guard HIdalgo is present too, though he's more present to make sure I'm not killed by a stray arrow and not necessarily defeat the army. I have to keep reminding myself that he's here for my protection only, not glory or defeating the army.

More war horns blare out, sounding like a group of angry moose. I check over my gear one last time; a sturdy gambeson over my mage robes and small travelers pack strapped to my right thigh containing as many vulneraries I could manage to stuff into it. Observing my companions, everyone else has suited up accordingly, most opting for either light chainmail and studded leather besides Macuil. He decided to wear hardly any armor, but my worries for him are minimal since I presume he'll be turning into a dragon soon enough.

I turn my head as I hear the main army begin to march. "Alright, group," I say, looking over my shoulder to my friends. A mix of emotions written over their faces ranging from anticipation to unease. "We want to run through the plan one last time?"

"It can't hurt," Yuri replies with a mischievous smile upon his face. He gives a subtle nod toward Hapi. "Best repeat it for those who haven't listened previously."

"Very well," I huff, rolling my shoulders. "We're to locate and draw Sothal away from the main forces. He's our target. Once we get his attention," I point toward the flatter area to our SouthEast that's heavily wooded. It'll be difficult for him to call for reinforcements, thus giving us time to pin him down."

"And what pray tell is our plan to subdue one who wields such terrible power?" Constance asks with a hint of consternation in her voice. "Won't he be able to snuff out a simple goad?"

I smile and nod. "Maybe, but I've got a good feeling he'll bite. He may be good, but Sothal sure as hell ain't omnipotent. Note yet, at least. I doubt his pride will keep him away from a good challenge, and that's what we use against him." I look to Byleth, who's dressed in her black cuirass with a dark blue cape and the sword of the creator strapped to her side, "And besides, we have an ace in the hole. Byleth and I are the bait, as that's who I suspect he's truly after."

"Well, as long as I get to punch God, I'm game," Balthus cheerily states as he cracks his knuckles. Of course, the brawler would only bring a gauntlet and no other weapons.

I notice Dimitri shift his weight uneasily from one foot to another, his eyes darting around wildly. "Hey, Dimitri," I shout, snapping the blonde lordling out of his daze. "You going to be okay?"

"Nothing is going to...happen to my mind is it?" Dimitri quietly says. "I'd rather not relive that experience. Ever."

"You and me both," I chuckle at first and then sigh. "I think he's pretty attached to the body he's currently in, though who knows what magical tricks he may have up his sleeve. We'll just have to be vigilant. That's it."

"Nothing else to hype us up, Bleeder?" Hapi muses, crossing her arms with a smirk on her face. "C'mon, give us a little something."

I shrug and then gesture to the army marching near our little makeshift camp. "No speech or anything. If I have to motivate you now, then I don't know what will," Hapi's smile grows, "I think Balthus said it best; let's go punch God in the face and show him who's boss around here."

After a brief round of cheers and nods, we begin to tail the main army. The first step to locate Sothal shouldn't be too difficult, where the only snag might be if he brings an entire contingent with him to back him up. I guess that his pride will get the better of him, but it's hard to say. Even though I've spent a lot of time with him in my head, he's still something of a foreign entity to me. I've never been able to predict him or see through his ruses in the past. But something inside me tells me this will work. A part of Sothal's essence remains inside of me, and I seek to use that to every advantage.

With me and Byleth at the helm of the group, I look over to my companion. The steely resolve in her eyes shows a warrior with no fear and utter focus, something I wish I could say the same about myself. While I may have been able to talk without my voice quivering, I'd say it's more impart to the political training I've had in the past few years.

In reality, this situation scares me shitless. Seriously, I couldn't even go to the restroom this morning cause of nerves. While I may be one of the most powerful mages on Fodlan right now, I still feel like the underqualified ER doctor from Earth that used to be me. Now, I'm something different. A fusion of two worlds, and two different lives. And when it comes to protecting what is truly important; fear can wait. This is no different than being in the operating room. I've got lives to save, and that's that.

We crest the first large hill in Gronder Field, and we are greeted by the sounds of clashing metal, war chants, and the buzzing of magic hanging in the air. The two armies have finally clashed; a sea of red and black versus the ensemble of colors that make up a great portion of the known world. Demonic beasts and golems stand out amongst the greater ranks of the Adrestians, while our sheer numbers seem unperturbed at such monstrosities.

"Do you believe they'll be fine?" Byleth softly asks as we begin to skew more away from the nearby army. "Those foes look quite intimidating and threatening. I'm tempted to assist and help."

"You gotta have faith in our leaders, Byleth. Claude is crafty as hell, Felix is too stubborn to lose, and Getafe is here for ultimate glory," I reassure to Byleth. "Plus Edelgard has a score to settle with her countrymen. To say their motivated and prepared would be an understatement. We need to do our job, and let them do theirs."

"I know, but still," Byleth remarks, her gaze locked upon the skirmishes developing in the distance. She shakes her head and looks back at me. "You're correct. Forgive me for my lapse. I suppose the mercenary in me is eager to engage is all."

"You're fine!" I laugh. "The doctor in me would rather be literally anywhere else."

A small smile creeps its way across Byleth's lips. "I suppose that's true. Have you been able to surmise Sothal's location yet? I've yet to see anything."

I shake my head and groan. "No. Sensing magical auras is practically useless right now. Way too much magic in the area, not to mention his aura is so oppressive that I can tell you he's at this battle, but not where. Kinda like trying to pick out a piece of salt from the ocean."

"Ah, a shame."

"Yeah-" I pause and look behind me at the rest of the group. I may not be able to detect his location, but there is at least one person who is better than me by strides at feeling magical auras. "Hey, Lystihea!"

"Yes?" I hear my apprentice shout back in confusion. I slow my stride and motion for people to make a path for her to come to the front. She huffs and adjusts her grey and purple mage robes as she reaches me. "What is it? Has something come up?"

"Slightly. I need you to determine Sothal's location on the battlefield. We've got poor visibility due to the sheer amount of people fighting and casting spells. Do you think you can do it?"

Lysithea frowns and taps her index finger against her lips. "Perhaps, but it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"And you're a magical metal detector," I say with a reassuring pat on her shoulder. I hold my hand to let the group know we are pausing, "Focus and go for it."

"Very well," Lysithea remarks as she takes in a deep breath.

She remains still, her hands clasped together, and her hair beginning to float upwards as if someone is rubbing a balloon on her head. Her face twists into an angry focus as she grits her teeth and more of her fine white hair floats upward.

"He's...he's...right over," Lysithea holds out her hand, trying to figure out where to point. "Over there." Her arm stops, and she's pointing to the Southeast. The direction away from the army and where we were _going_.

I do a double-take and lean close to Lysithea, "Are you positive?" I whisper in a tense tone. "You sure you didn't mess up?"

"Do you still think I'm some novice that would mess up a simple sensory incantation?" Lysithea demands, putting her hands on her hips. "I thought you would have faith in my abilities-wait." She composes herself for a moment and lowers her voice. "Sothal is away from the chaos, isn't he? Like he _knows._"

"I don't like this," Byleth chimes in. "When your prey beats you to the trap it means one of two things," She holds up to fingers, "Either we're extremely predictable, or we have a traitor."

_Mierda._ Dissension in the ranks is the last thing I'd want to imagine at this point, but who could it reasonably be? It's not like anybody has had contact with Sothal recently, nor have I noticed any dubious behavior. My immediate instinct would be Kronya, but she's bound to me through. I'm sure I'd sense if something messed with that bond, right? _Right?_

I grunt and press onward, waving people to follow me deeper into the forested hills of Gronder Field. I'd say to everyone to be careful, but I feel that would be redundant. We're about to fight a twisted entity, and everyone will be focused on fighting. I'll just have to work double duty by keeping my wits about me as the group's main healer.

WIth Byleth helping me brush some of the long spindly branches out of the way for the rest of our group and some of the Almyran cavaliers, I can feel Sothal's oppressive presence grow stronger. Like stepping into a thick miasma that wants to choke you, I feel as we are going in the right direction. He may be a step ahead of us, but perhaps we can spin this. We might have lost the element of surprise, but our greater plan is still a go. Just need to snap the trap shut on the creature.

Delving deeper, a thick fog has settled into the forest coming up nearly to my knees and the air tasting stale and humid. A gross combination as I can feel the moisture in the air stick to my face as if walking through several spider webs.

I feel Byleth place a hand on my shoulder just as we are about to breach into a clearing. "We've arrived. Hang in the back," Byleth instructs as she brushes past me.

I nod to my counterpart and step to the side. The Ashen Wolves give me a knowing look as they pass by me and draw forth their weapons, bodies trembling with focus, vigor, and perhaps a hint of fear. The rear guard of six cavaliers pass me by, exchanging solemn nods, and I take one last deep breath. It's showtime.

Stepping out of the brambles I'm immediately greeted by a standoff between my group and maybe about 30 meters away I see seven riders. From their jagged armor and the haphazard emblems emblazoned on their robes, I recognize their heraldry that of something akin to Agartha. All except the center rider, who's hungry magical aura dominates my senses. Dressed in black full plate armor with a wicked glowing ax held to the side of their black steed, I look at the creature's scarred face where I meet their putrid black eyes that seem to gleam through the fog.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering when you would arrive," Sothal says as he sits back comfortably on his armored steed. "It's good that you've gathered the most problematic people for me in one place. I knew you'd be helpful."

I step forward, brushing past a very tense Macuil who gives me a look saying 'Just tell us to strike already' and I briefly look at Seiros who seems resolute and angry, like the saint of legend. Byleth has the sword of the creator drawn and at the ready, as I stand next to her and gaze at the herald of oblivion in the eyes.

"Why are we talking?" I demand as I begin to harness and focus on my magic. Warp is my immediate focus as I pour my emotional focus towards that intent.

Sothal rolls his shoulders, armor creaking slightly. "Because I'm doing my duty, not just some brazen creature. I figured I'd allow you one last chance to throw down your weapons. To see the futility in your struggle. Embrace the end of a cycle, as it is the Goddess's will."

"You know nothing of the Goddess's will!" Seiros barks as she confidently strides forward, white-knuckling her silvery sword and shield. "You've taken _everything_ from us."

"Not yet I haven't," Sothal cooley replies. "But, that day has come, young Seiros. I knew there would be a fight here, as to hide secrets from me is as if to hide from the very air you breathe," Sothal hoists their hero's relic ax, resting it on their shoulder, "Tell me, do you really think you can fight the tide forever? Do you really believe that you can defeat me?"

"I think we can kill you," I quietly growl. "This is meaningless, we've come to stop you from committing _genocide_."

"And so the cycle continues," Sothal remarks, an eerie smile creeping across their scarred visage. "I'd be a hypocrite to say I didn't enjoy my duty, but this is my _favorite _part. Thank you for giving me purpose again, Santos Capetillo." Sothal extends his free arm and makes a sweeping gesture towards us to his fellow Agarthan riders. "Do God's work."

The Agarthan riders beside Sothal rush ahead, weapons and tomes held high. I immediately cast Warp on myself to position myself at the rear of the group and several of my companions let out their respective war cries. The hum of Reason magic fills the air as Hapi, Lysithea and Constance unleash a bevy of Dark magic spells towards the masked riders. I see a glow emanate from the two mages of the Agarthans and a slight distortion bubble form around them. The Ward spell. Of course, Sothal wouldn't bring just any lackeys, especially knowing he'd be fighting mages. For someone who boasts about being inevitable, they sure are careful. That tells me he must fear some weakness of his.

Macuil is the first to race forward, a wondrous light encapsulating his body, though it quickly fades as Sothal reaches his hand out from and a purplish dim glow emits from it. The light recedes from Macuil as he slows his pace and from his body language I get a feeling of shock from him. Must be some sort of Soul magic counter to prevent transformation? I can't identify the magic being hastily cast as I shift my focus to the non-caster Agarthans that are holding polearms that begin to engage with our other melee forces and cavaliers.

"Everyone form up and coordinate as we planned!" Byleth shouts as she raises her holy sword high. The sound of screeching metal emanates through the air as she clashes with the first Agarthan who dismounts from their dark armored steed with supernatural grace and brings down a gnarled warhammer. Byleth sidesteps the initial wide and powerful looking swings of the faceless juggernaut. "Cavaliers, circle around!"

The Almyran riders ride past and I cast Ward on them in conjunction with Constance and Lysithea. Not a spell I'm particularly well versed in nor have the aptitude for, but when group casting it's quite potent. The riders are instructed to engage Sothal quickly and then retreat to see how he will fight, given the speed of the Almyran thoroughbreds are second to none. I quickly glance at the melee fighters, with Macuil, Dimitri, Byleth, and Balthus taking the vanguard against the group against the three melee-based Agarthans of the riders. The casters of Sothal's group remain mounted and seem to be casting some variant of support spells on the melee fighters. That'll be a problem.

As I see Yuri trying to skulk around the pitched chaos of the melee battle, I notice the Almyran riders that approach Sothal begin to sag in their saddle. I narrow my eyes and ready my Warp spell as I notice the riders begin to tilt to the side, losing grip on their mounts as they are nearly upon Sothal who hasn't moved at all nor seems ready to defend himself.

The riders slip from their saddles and I immediately extend my hand out and cast Rescue. "Hapi, Constance, a little help!" I cry out as I can feel my emotional well of power dampen as I expend the mana to bring three of the riders to my feet.

Hapi and Constance react quickly and follow suit in snatching the remaining two riders as they tumbled to the ground clutching their heads, rolling back and forth. "He's in my head!" One of the Almyran riders moans as he keeps his eyes shut and remains and clutching his head. "Please make him go away. _Please_."

More Soul magic, or is this just an effect of Sothal? They've been fed a lot of power from Cornelia, so is this the extent of their influence? Such an oppressive power that it damages one's psyche to even be near? I shake my head and offhandedly cast Physic on Balthus, who has a nasty gash across his left bicep. More issues about having a plan with a relatively unknown enemy. For all that time Sothal spent in my head, I learned very little about him while he plundered my mind for information and manipulated me. Like a child playing 4d chess against a grandmaster.

"Tend to them," I say to Constance as I gesture for Hapi to follow me. "We need to eliminate those Agarthan mages. Seiros' spells are being rebuffed by their Ward spell and Yuri aren't able to get into a favorable position with their movement patterns," I glance over to Kronya who has her short bow held steady and has a focused look upon her face, her natural face as she's dropped her Almyran 'Zana' disguise. "Kronya, keep up suppressive fire on those mages. When I say 'now', aim directly downward."

Kronya flashes me a quick grin before refocusing on her targets with a steely gaze. "As you command."

"So, how do we want to do this Bleeder?" Hapi asks as the air seems to vibrate and hum lowly as another one of Seiros' Serehphim spells dissipates against the enemy mages' Ward spell. "They've got quite the barrier setup and mobility to boot."

"True, but you're forgetting a crucial fact about the Ward spell."

"Lessons? At a time like this?" Hapi bemoans. "Hardly the place."

I shake my head and chuckle. "Field experience is the best experience, Hapi. Ask any doctor or warrior, and I'm sure they'll agree. But, Ward has a fatal flaw."

Hapi raises an eyebrow. "It's a perfect defensive spell for deflecting hostile-" Hapi pauses and a smirk creeps across her face. "Oh, that's devious. Let's do it."

Seems sending Hapi to the tutors in Dagda wasn't a complete waste of time after all. We exchange a brief nod and I point to the rider currently dodging projectiles. "Focus on providing power, I'll conduct the heavy lifting and direction of the spell," I state as I breath in deeply and begin to empty my emotions for the Faith magic.

Just like when I teleported a contingent of warriors with Sevihn back so many years ago in a large Warp, Hapi and I perform the inverse as our combined Rescue spell bathes the Agarthan mage in a warm green light. Before they can react, they disappear in the blink of an eye. Ward may protect someone from Reason magic, but was never designed to block support magic, because why would you ever need that? Unless of course, your enemy could bend the rules of magic thanks to their crest, like yours truly.

"Kronya, down!" I shout as the Agarthan mage flails their arms in a desperate attempt to rebuttal with a spell, but instead, they receive an arrow to the face that pierces through their strange headwear veil. Then two more arrows quickly follow up the initial kill shot. Say what you will, but atleast Kronya is thorough and she'd know better than anyone an Agarthan's constitution.

"Nicely done," I cordially say to Kronya who sends me a suggestive wink. I look back to the battle taking place, and in the chaos of accosting one of the mages, it seems Yuri's blade was able to find the throat of the other remaining mage as the steed is fleeing. Must have caught them off-guard with Silence, easily the most underrated spell in existence and my personal bane. Still, just happy Yuri is on our side.

Byleth and the other's finally seem to be gaining the upper hand against the other Agarthans now that their support has been eliminated, with only Balthus hanging back from taking a few more nasty slashes from one of their halberd's. I motion for Hapi to help Constance with the dazed Almyran riders as Kronya and I approach the melee group.

Seiros is currently casting Heal on a focused and frustrated looking Balthus. Dimitri, Macuil, and Byleth are all still locked in one-on-one combat with one of the full plate clad Agarthans, though it seems to be an overall deadlock. Lysithea appears to have moved onto healing duties as well as casting Physic and Fortify on the three combatants to prevent them from becoming fatigued.

Byleth manages to dodge underneath another wide attack from her opponents warhammer and smoothly her sword transforms into its whip-like form. One swift motion and flick of the wrist later, the chain sword is neatly coiled around the heck of the helmeted Agarthan like a serrated anaconda. Like pulling the cord to a chainsaw, she pulls hard and a sickening series of cracks echo out as the bloodied blade retracts back to its sword form, and the Agarthan knight tumbles to the ground with his face looking behind him now.

Byleth follows up by extending her sword into a chain once again by catching Dimitri's opponent by the ankle. Now with restricted movement, the bulky ax wielder poorly parries Dimitri's powerful blow and then receives 'The Capetillo Special' as Dimitri cleaves through the warrior's sword arm with his halberd. Now, this is progress!

Sothal seemingly sensing my hope raises a hand full of dark energy, and the beam shoots into his remaining soldier. I can feel a strange aura now permeating the remaining Agarthan, and it's eerily similar to Sothal's hungry spiritual aspect.

Macuil clashes once again with the armored foe, but his form seems to falter as he parries a second blow considerably slower. And the Agarthan is getting _faster_. You gotta be kidding-

Dimitri tries to help by dealing a glancing blow to the foe, but seems to suffer the same effect as Macuil as a look of sudden pain crosses his face and he drops to one knee. "He's been empowered magically by Sothal, stop hitting him!" I shout as the Agarthan knight windes up for a killing blow on Dimitri. Thankfully, Seiros, Lysithea, Hapi and I eagerly respond in kind with our offensive Reason spells mingling into a conjoined plasma-like attack that knocks the warrior back, skidding across the soft grass but not falling over.

The fog and smoke clear as I can see the Agarthan's chest plate has a nice hole burned into the center of it exposing his ashen colored chest, though he looks relatively unharmed. I quickly motion for Balthus and Kronya to grab Macuil and Dimitri as they appear to hardly have the strength to lift their limbs. Sothal begins to dismount from his horse, approaching with an amused expression on his face.

"You've fought valiantly, proving that you want to endure the cycle no matter what," Sothal muses as he holds the red pulsating ax in his hands. "But, now I shall show you mercy. The End has come."

"The hell it has," I curse under my breath. "Everyone circle him!"

"Those who can fight, stand with me. Stand for Fodlan!" Byleth shouts with the most emotion I've ever seen her bare. Pure determination floods her eyes as she leads the charge toward Sothal with Yuri and Seiros in tow.

I look back to see Lysithea and Constance trying to cast Restore and Heal on the drained Dimitri and Macuil, though it appears to be slow going. Balthus brushes by me, nodding, and as I'm about to begin jogging after I look back to see Kronya writhing on the ground clutching her head. Exactly not what I need right now.

I dash over to Kronya and try to steady her with my hand. "Talk to me, what's happening?" I frantically ask. No visible wounds on her, much like the Almyrans who are now either passed out or babbling nonsensical words.

"Like what you did...to me," Kronya gasps as her bloodshot eyes look around wildly. "Magic-help me."

I take in a deep breath and close my eyes. "Hold in there for a moment, and try to relax. Trust me," I say as I place my hand on her twitching head and draw upon my soul for power. Splintering another fragment of myself, I push into Kronya's being that seems to under attack of Sothal's influence. He's trying to break my bond forged through Innundate as far as I can tell. There is no fighting off such a force, so I settle for putting Kronya out of his reach and cast a spell Seiros once taught me, the very spell she and many Nabateans used to slumber; Repose.

The inverse of the Wander spell, instead of expanding one's senses it cuts them off entirely. Like a strange physical and spiritual cryonic chamber with a set release where nothing positive or negative may influence the target, even things like time or Soul magic. Hopefully, an hour is sufficient until this issue has been resolved.

My vision doubles briefly from the spell feedback and I can feel blood running down my nose and my stomach churns painfully. I really am falling apart. I wait a moment for my vision to clear up, and then immediately break into a sprint back towards the action, as I can see Sothal sidestepping and ducking under various coordinated attacks, slices, and blasts of magic narrowly missing him as if a rehearsed dance. Events almost playing out as they did in the Holy Tomb. Not again, and not if I can help it.

I extend my hand out and try to cast Rescue on Sothal, and much to my expectations it doesn't move him at all. But, it does distract him for a second. In Sothal's small lapse Byleth and Serios manage to score a decisive gash through his plated armor, and the dark god stumbles backward.

My joy quickly evaporates as I feel my entire body lurch and the world around me spin. I find myself directly in front of Sothal, who's grinning as Byleth, Balthus and Serios awkwardly stop their follow up attack to not skewer me. Did the bastard just teleport _me?_ Again, I'd like to reiterate that magic is bullshit. Especially in situations like this.

"Surprised?" Sothal quips. One of his gauntleted hands grasps me by the shoulder that still has an arm attached. "You should have expected as much, Santos. I'm still inside of _you._"

Sothal immediately headbutts me in the face, my nose and cheekbone crunching under the pressure. The pressure on my shoulder intensifies, and then something in my bones simply _collapses. _I feel my body get lifted up and then briefly airborne before colliding with the hard soil, fog swirling around me.

Sounds of shouting and metal clashing resound around me, but with my ears ringing I can't make heads or tails of what is actually being said or where it's located. I want to move, but through the pain, the blood trickling out of my broken face and shoulder my body isn't responsive. I hear more vague sounds of war as I try to turn my head, and that's when my vision goes dark.

* * *

I awaken with a gasp. Pain immediately greets me as I stare up into the dark canopy, my shoulder and head throbbing. I look to my side and see an exhausted Lysithea kneeling over me, resting her hands on my side to help prop her up. What the hell did I miss?

"Are you lucid, master?" Lysithea huffs out, her voice shaking.

"About as much as I can be," I grunt as I sit up slowly, my muscles protesting. I brush some of the grass and leaves out of my hair and look around the dormant clearing. No recognizable bodies except for the slain Agarthans, the passed out Almyrans, and the still-frozen Kronya. Alright, it hasn't been an hour at the very least.

"I couldn't get to you quickly, but the others drew Sothal further into the woods," Lysithea motions weakly toward a small trail. My eyes widen slightly, as I recognize the shape of the branches overhanging the path. The same path and area where Sothal tried to body snatch me for the final time.

I scramble to my feet, though they are a bit wobbly. I may be healed relatively well, but nothing can replace blood loss. "I'm going after them," I say to Lysithea, who seems to lack the will to stand up. "Watch the others here and hold things down."

"But I can-"

"Out of the question," I sharply respond. Lysithea's eagerness wilts under my pointed stare. I crouch down and place my hand on her shoulder. "Stay safe, and if nobody comes back in 15 minutes. Run. Leave this place."

"I'm not some-"

I tighten my grip on her shoulder, a tear trying to fight its way down my bruised cheek. "You _run_. Do you understand?"

Lysithea stares up at me with watery eyes for several moments, but she finally looks down and sheepishly nods. "Okay," She whispers.

"Atta' mija," I say, tousling her already bedraggled hair. I stand up and give her one last nod of assurance before shambling my way toward the path everyone gave chase to Sothal.

Knowing him, he's probably trying to lure people away and isolate them. That's what my gut is telling me, as a part of him being in me is a double-edged sword; I can kinda predict what he might do with us being in such close proximity again. It's strange and feels dangerous, but it's all I've got right now.

As I slowly make my way down the arborous path, It's not long until I find another of the group; Constance. Her body is face down slumped over a stump on the side of the path, blood splattered on her robes, and covering her hands. I hobble over to her and immediately check for a pulse.

Weak, but it's there. That means there is hope.

Gritting my teeth, I cast Heal and try to inject some notion of life into her. I try to gently roll her over and see a large horizontal gash across her midsection. I focus my Heal spell on her midsection, trying to seal up the shallow cut. It may be a horrible scar, but it sure as hell beats dying.

I groan as I gently lower the unconscious Constance to the ground and continue my trek up the path, finding similar results. I manage to find Balthus unconscious with a deep stab through his leg and head trauma, Hapi slumped over a branch with a dislocated, and Dimitri unconscious with a shattered halberd haft at his side and broken ribs. I spent a little time casting Heal on each one, the spell practically second nature to me at this point. Just something to stabilize them. I feel as if I'll need most of my strength for what lies ahead.

Next, I find Macuil hissing in pain with his own lance, impaling him into a large tree. I helped pull it out and healed him, though the Nabatean had no words to give me. Just a look filled with hatred focused on the path ahead. Everyone behind is stable, but what ahead still has my nerves jumping. It's not much father now.

Leaving Macuil to his recovery and thoughts, I tread carefully upward as I begin to hear the sounds of combat once again ring in my ears. My legs feel as if they are made of cement and paper mache as I continue down the winding forest path, brushing long spindly branches out of my face.

I nearly stumble over a large gnarled root as I follow the twisting path and I'm greeted to the sight of Seiros kneeling over Yuri, who has a bloodied side but a grin still on his face. "Hey, doctor-" Yuri grimaces and moans, holding his side, "Fancy seeing you up and about."

Seiros's head whips around, her messy green hair swinging around, matted with blood and dirt. The raw determination from before is still present on her face, though something else is there too. She looks almost mournful as she gestures for me to approach.

"I feared that you may have not woken up so soon," Seiros says in a low tone. Green energy pulsates from her hand, embedding itself into Yuri's gashed side. "Are you in any condition to fight? Is Macuil still alive?"

"He's alive, just taking a breather," I reply as I look farther down the twisting path. "Where is Byleth?"

Seiros sighs and points down the path. "She goaded Sothal and led him away," Her face twists as if she had just eaten something sour, "We could barely scratch him. He's nigh untouchable."

"Then we just have to do something unexpected," I relent as I crouch down and help apply Heal to Yuri. "Sothal and I are still connected, so he's predicted our moves. He knows what plan I had in place, so he took me down and probably went hard after Lysithea. Correct?"

"That is true, he did seem focused on her after you feel," Seiros slowly says. She regards me with watery green eyes and I feel her hand on my shoulder. "I have been understanding, but please tell me what you planned."

I swallow hard and nod. "I put a lot of energy into drafting a meticulous plan to capture him since arriving in Fodlan, even more so after meeting that mysterious figure in Abyss. The plan was to pin Sothal down and then bind him to Lysithea with Soul magic. A good plan, but one I assumed he would anticipate due to his connection with me," I raise a finger and smile, "But, that connection goes both ways. To truly dupe Sothal, I had to not think about the real plan. No notes, no foresight, no anything. Just an uneasy feeling that I _knew _I would do something, so I used Soul magic to circumvent that. To freeze a memory suspended in time, kept away from the caster."

Seiros' eyes widen and her mouth gapes. "Repose is a spell solely to preserve the physical body for extended periods, I believed..."

I nod. "It is, but I think we all know that Sothal and Sothis can tweak the intent of spells," I explain as I stand back up, my knees creaking slightly. "Sothal doesn't play by the same rules as us, mi amor, so I had to play by his rules."

"So what do you plan to do?" Seiros asks, her voice unsteady.

I shrug and let out a dry chuckle. "I have no idea. I'm hoping it'll come to me any minute now, considering I was correct in timing it. I had to keep it hidden as long as possible, even from myself." I lean down and kiss Seiros on the lips, lingering for a moment before moving away. "That's why I didn't tell you the extent of my plan, and to trust me. Because I couldn't afford to even trust myself."

Sounds of metal clashing and I feel another shift in fog, the cool forest air brushing up against my goosebumps forearm. My head swivels toward the sound of action before looking back to Seiros, who solemnly nods to me.

"Go, Santos," She quietly suggests. "I'll watch over Yuri. Help Byleth end this madness."

"Yeah, what your lady said," Yuri quips, though he groans again clutching his side.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," I say as I turn around, but I feel something grab my hand.

I look back to see Seiros clutching my hand, and our eyes locked in on one another. We stay like this for a moment, the air in my lungs feeling hot and heavy as I can see her jaw attempting to move, but no words coming out. I offer a weak smile and nod as I pull away from her weak grip. I begin to walk and start-up into a jog, my feet feeling leaden and weightless at the same time. The fatigue and aches from before seem to fade away as I clench my hand as if to savor her touch.

I run down the pathway, dodging wayward branches and hopping over roots. I refuse to look back, as I feel if I do I may not want to persevere onward. So I remain focused on the task ahead, and I enter a small secluded clearing with a thick treetop canopy blocking out much of the muted sunlight from the dark clouds above. It nearly looks like night despite it being almost the middle of the day. Nearly running out of time.

As I enter I immediately raise my hand and cast Thoron at Sothal, who is mid-swing with his hero's relic. He seems to notice me, and drops his shoulder and rotates to avoid my torrent of electricity, but gives Byleth enough of a window to perfectly parry the monstrosities uneven blow and deliver a ruthless front kick to Sothal. The force of the kick slams Sothal into a nearby tree, causing some twigs and leaves to fall.

Byleth wipes off a large swath of sweat from her forehead. "Welcome back," She says with her sword held at the ready, as Sothal dislodged himself from the tree bark. "I thought I would have to save the world on my own."

"Oh, you know me. I have a flair for the dramatic," I nonchalantly say as I quickly cast Fortify on Byleth and myself. "I figured being dead for _precisely_ the right amount of time would be advantageous."

Byleth raises an eyebrow. "You only resort to base sarcasm when you are either worried or scared."

"_Thanks_."

"Still alive, are you?" Sothal grunts as they lumber toward Byleth and me, ax hoisted onto his pauldron. "Fighting this far is delusional," Sothal sighs and shakes their head. "A pity. I once longed to share this experience with you, Santos. To have a true purpose in the wheel of nature. I Thought an outsider could understand what it means to be shunned from one's purpose, but I was mistaken. Nothing more than a deluded little man."

"I was once an outsider," I say defiantly, widening my stance slightly and harnessing my mana within my being, "But I found a place. A home."

"Then your home shall become your grave," Sothal states as he approaches with his great ax at the ready.

I lean toward Byleth and nudge her in the side. "We just need to keep him busy a little longer," I whisper.

Byleth nods. "I've got you if you've got me."

"_Your jailor, Lysithea, is not coming. Why poison yourself with hope?"_

With Sothal's words echoing in my mind, I smirk and hop back as Byleth and Sothal begin to engage. Just as their blades are about to touch I cast Warp on Byleth to reposition her slightly to his left, out of his swing's path and she's able to land a direct slash, cutting into his dark plate armor. Sothal grunts and looks between us with rabid fervor, with a plume of dark energy emanating from him. Looks like the kid gloves are off, and that means the same for me.

I take in a deep breath, and as I exhale the grass around me begins to turn brown, the trees begin to shrivel, and the small chirp of bugs is silenced. Sothal is going to cast Harvest upon those who strike him, then I'll need more fuel for Physic and Restore to keep Byleth upright. Two can play that game.

WIth me rapidly alternating between casting Physic and Warp on Byleth, we've finally begun to see a chink in the once indomitable seeming Sothal as he struggles to keep up with Byleth blinking around him. Not to mention Byleth's own ability to rewind time, which I'm sure she's used thoroughly, but I know she'll run out eventually. We just need to stall a bit longer and keep Sothal occupied.

Sothal, seemingly fed up with the cat and mouse game with several chunks of his plate mail missing, they let out a loud groan. Black miasma circulates around him, and as Byleth is reappearing to strike Sothal again, but only finds air. In a sudden flash of light, Sothal appears before me and delivers a front kick to me, sending me airborne as my back slams into a large tree. I let out a ragged gasp as the air in my lungs is violently knocked out of me, and I see the imposing pale figure with beady black eyes staring down at me, with their ax raised high.

"Enough games, Santos. You've entertained me long enough, but I must get back to work," Sothal sneers as he lines up the ax to my neck. "Any last words?"

"Yeah," I wheeze out. "This is going to hurt."

I can see Byleth trying to extend the sword of the creator, but the distance is great for her reach. Sothal rears back to decapitate me, and I can't help but close my eyes and turn to the side preparing for the blow.

A sharp pain flares up inside my midsection, a large spear, the Spear of Assal poking through my body through the tree and right through Sothal. Skewed together I cough up some blood as Sothal grunts in pain with the long weapon now pierced through a gap in the midsection of his armor; a previous cut from Byleth's holy sword.

"You little _rat_!" Sothal hisses as he tries to pry himself off the spear, but fails. With a slightly hooked end and the haft lodged into the large tree behind me, he's caught like a fish on a wicked hook. Sure he could eventually get out, but that's not to mention Byleth who still has some fight in her, though she is moving considerably slower. Healing magic can only delay fatigue for so long, after all.

A small ray of light pierces through the clouds and the canopy, hovering over Byleth. It's finally noon, and with that my obstructed memories come rushing back. The missing pieces to what my plan always was. Sothal's eyes widen, the first time I've seen the entity display fear as he tries to wriggle the Spear of Assal free.

"I'll kill you!" Sothal shouts, helplessly tugging at the tightly lodged holy relic. "Piercing me such a weapon!"

"Kill me?" I chuckle, coughing up more blood. "Hardly a threat to a dead man. I had hoped that a relic of Sothis would dampen your power, and it seems I was right." Byleth finally is within range of Sothal and me, her breath labored and shoulders slumped. I can't help but grin at Sothal who seems at a loss for words. "All your talk about you still being in has come back full circle to beat you. Byleth holds the power of Sothis, and I hold your power. Like when you tried to fool me in Faergus, I learned what could happen when you combine both powers. You get the true power of the Goddess." I narrow my eyes as I can feel my vision beginning to fade from blood loss, and I can't hold back one last small smile. "Checkmate."

Sothal's hands lunge for my neck, but I simply close my eyes and smile as Byleth says something, but the sound seems to fade away. Here, I cast my last spell, one last piece of the puzzle to restore the Goddess to her full form. While it's just a fraction of her original being, Byleth should have the means to absorb Sothal in this small window of time.

I can't help but smile as I can't feel my limbs anymore. Sacrifice. The paired spell to Harvest. Not just a wonderful spell, but a gesture to the world and people I care about. The goal was never about winning, but making sure Sothal lost in the end.

It's been fun, but now the rest is up to you, Byleth. Give 'em hell.

* * *

**Hapi**

"Hey! Hey, wake up!"

What? Can't I just be left alone? Here I am getting a great nap in, and-

Wait. We were fighting. Fighting _God. _Sounds more ridiculous every time I tell myself that. The last thing I remember is that armored arse tossing me around like a ragdoll and getting conked. Wait, am I dead? Could I maybe just pretend to sleep-

"Hapi, I know you're awake. Your magical aura is too lively."

_Little she-devil. _Can't let me just have this one, eh? Fine. She wins this time, but that's _only _because the world is at stake. Nevermind how my body feels as if it's gone through a meat grinder.

I roll my body over and plant my hands on the moist soil, lifting myself with some effort. I don't feel that bad, but definitely sore. Maybe Sothal was going easy on me? Unlikely, but I'd like to think I've got rather good dumb luck. At least better than Balthus, which counts for something.

I look up to see my favorite blind person. "Hey, Cupcake. Are we dead?"

"Hardly," Lysithea sharply replies. "A large flash of light just went off in the distance, and something large shook the ground. Did you feel it?"

I slowly shake my head. "Nope," I hold up my hand, "Mind helping me up? My hand is up, by the way." I wiggle my fingers for emphasis. Sure, she can't see them but it's the thought that matters, right?

Lysithea huffs and begrudgingly grabs my hand and helps yank me to my feet, though she nearly tips herself over in the process. My, does she look rough. Her robes are torn, her left cheek is bruised, swollen, and nearly purple and she seems to be favoring her right side. Poor kiddo, it's not a good look for her. Granted I probably don't look much better, but I'm more adept at rocking the 'filthy and beat up look'.

"We should check to see who else is still alive. The magic in the area is like a wild whirlpool. Almost as if it's alive," Lysithea states as she motions for me to lead the way. "I can barely sense five meters in front of me. Best if you lead, as I'm surprised I found you."

"Anybody else?" I ask as I begin to make my way down the forest path.

"Constance, but I had to leave her as she has a badly injured ankle. Found Balthus as well, but he's helping patch up Constance," Lysithea divulges without any protest or animosity in her tone. She really must be out of it, but it does warm my heart knowing that those two are relatively fine.

After a few minutes of wandering down the thick brush path, we enter a small open straightaway where I manage to spot Dimitri and Macuil sitting across from each other chatting quietly. Macuil has his bloody shirt tied off around his stomach like a cinch, and Dimitri just looks rugged. Handsomely so. As for Macuil, I'm still irked that he didn't go into his dragon form earlier, but considering how he reacted I'm sure he's pissed as well. I know I would be if I were a dragon.

The two warriors notice us as we approach, with Dimitri breathing out a sigh of relief and Macuil simply snorting at our presence. "Sup," I announce as I walk up to the duo. "Take it you guys got banged up?"

"If by 'banged up' you mean utterly thrashed, then yes. Quite," Dimitri mirthlessly chuckles. "Still, we draw breath, though I'd be a fool to say I have the strength to walk more than a few strides at the moment."

"Did you see a flash of light? Earthquake?" Lysithea chimes in. "Anything at all?"

Macuil makes a guttural sound in his throat and then spits on the ground. "Yeah, I did. The old magic is what that was."

Lysithea steps forward, brushing past me. "Who cast it?"

The bloodied Nabatean shrugs. "Not sure. I'm not a mage. Never cared for the arcane. I just know it was the old magic. Has a certain feel to it."

So much for ancient dragon knowledge. I look over to Dimitri who just shrugs and offers a sheepish smile. I return the gesture and wink at him, and then I grab Lysithea by the arm. "C'mon Cupcake, we got to go find the others."

"Do be careful," Dimitri calls out as I drag the blind magic gremlin through the forest path. She swats at me to let go, but her strikes are like being assaulted by the person with pillows for hands. Almost soothing in a massaging kind of way.

"If you're going to do that, can you go a little higher? My shoulders are killing me."

"Or I could go lower, and start kicking if you don't stop dragging me like luggage," Lysithea warns. I immediately unhook my arm, to which she nearly stumbles. "A little warning, Hapi!"

"Eh," I say with little care. If she was really mad she'd threaten me a spell or two. Nah, she's just on edge, which I can hardly blame. I know I am, or else I wouldn't be so motivated to keep moving to find out what happened.

We maneuver through the rest of the path, moving branches out of the way for my blind friend and making sure she doesn't trip over any of the risen roots. She really needs to appreciate me more. Thankfully, I can see a clearing through the forest, and I see someone familiar standing near the exit.

The figure turns around, and I hold a hand over my eyes to help shield the sunlight from my vision as I can vaguely see who I believe to be Yuri. The only person I know that can stand smugly. Not sure, but it's just how it is. Yuri-bird is a weird one and just gives off that kinda vibe.

"I was wondering when someone else would show up," Yuri states, a harsh edge to his voice as he holds onto various branches for support. Even he looks rough as hell, and he's usually the one to get out of these situations unscathed.

"Cupcake and I-" I can hear Lysithea groan at her nickname. Not my fault she's sweet and fluffy. "Yeah, so we're fine. The rest of the folks are good enough. Where's Grandma, Chatterbox, Bleeder and tall, dark and scary?"

Yuri raises an eyebrow and his lips twitch in amusement. "No nickname for God?"

"Nah, not good enough for one."

"Up ahead," Yuri says, pointing toward the clearing around the bend. "Be warned though...it's messy. Seiros is over there right now with the others," He pauses and lowers his voice, "Just be mindful, Hapi. I've never seen anything like it."

"So….did we win?"

Yuri chuckles and just motions toward the clearing. "Not sure, but go see for yourself."

Okay, no I'm curious. I'm used to not getting straight answers from Yuri, but for him to be at a loss for words? Truly the world has come to an end."

I feel Lysithea tug on my shirt. "Hey, something feels weird up ahead. Just a forewarning."

I look back at my diminutive friend with confusion. "Weird means a lot of things, especially to us. Whatcha mean exactly?"

"There's no magic in the area except for one signature," Lysithea softly says. "Everything else is just...empty."

Creepy. I keep my mouth shut and trudge onward, suppressing the urge to sigh. Really don't need any crazed animals to pop up now. Walking past the bend and toward the clearing, my jaw drops. I hear Lysithea gasp and brush past me as I stand at the threshold of the small clearing.

The trees in the area look like they've been scorched, but almost as if they've been burned from the inside out. The grass in this ovoid like area is completely dead, and even the air tastes and smells stale. Like life had been sucked out of it, and I'm left breathing in nature's fart.

At the far end of the field where I can see Lysithea rushing toward, I see Seiros on her knees in front of a tree with a large spear embedded in it with a one-armed corpse skewered into it. I can't help but cringe as he looks like all his fluids have been drained with his sunken features and skin that seems to sag off his bones. The only thing immediately odd is the spear seems to have gone _through _the tree as the hooked tip is facing outward.

What is the name of the _naked baby_ _Goddess_?

I break into a light jog, trailing Lysithea who has just reached Seiros. I can see them face each other and quietly exchange words, but it's unintelligible. As I get closer I notice near Santos's corpse a bunch of scattered armor pieces at the base of the tree. Sothal's blackened armor, but not a _body_ around. Not even any squishy bits. Did he escape? Or possess someone?

Reaching Seiros and Lysithea, I look over Seiros's shoulder to see her crouched over Chatterbox, and I immediately wish I hadn't as I avert my eyes. Poor professor's chest is completely burst open with lots of stone shards lodged into the squishy bits. Her hair is completely white, to the extreme that it makes Lysithea's white hair seem to have at least a few shades of difference. It's like something sucked all the color outta Byleth, as even her skin looks ashen and cracked.

"So...what happened?" I nervously ask. I may know a thing or two about magic, but judging by Lysithea's visibly uncomfortable body langauge, I doubt she expected something like this. I certainly didn't.

Seiros turns toward me, her cheeks damp from tears running down. "They won. Sothal is no more. The Goddess has been restored," She glances back down to Chatterbox's broken body and mutters, her voice shaking, "Are you proud, Mother?"

I hear Seiros mumble something else before she begins to sob. I didn't think dragons could cry. Lysithea sniffles as well, but I remain steady. A weariness and cold acceptance wash over me. It doesn't feel like we won yet here we are; standing in the ashes of God and dear friends.

And now...I realize I didn't even get to say goodbye.


	61. Where The Goddess Weeps

_Santos pioneered many unique magical theorems and techniques in his various writings. Now that I've scrawled through it and compiled it into a proper, I've dubbed it 'The Third Element'. His previous title was terrible, and shall not be mentioned. Even today, I use much of the information from his experiments as the seeds of thought to crafting my own theorems. Just wish I could ask him what he did that day. None of his research denotes anything that depicted the magical anomalies that transpired that fateful day. A mystery I still look to unravel._

* * *

**Lysithea**

Adrestia formally surrendered two days after the battle of Gronder. While the first day was nearly a stalemate, the next day was a complete massacre. With Dagda's unique magical pylons to absorb the pillars of destructive light, the Adrestians and remaining Agarthans couldn't match the sheer numbers of the Fodlan Alliance.

I was not present at the battle as I focused my attention on consoling Seiros and searching through Santo's belongings. I wanted answers. I _needed_ them. Unfortunately, he had decidedly traveled light, as most of his research remained on the _Veiled Eminence_. Only a few basic belongings and his personal journal and some other tomes.

After the battle and chaos, celebrations broke out amongst the various camps. I pointedly chose not to attend anything, as there were still anomalies afoot. Macuil and Kronya had all but vanished after the battle with Sothal. Macuil's departure was expected. Kronya's is...problematic, at the very least.

I hear the tent flap open, quick, and deliberate footsteps on the soft ground. "Lysithea, you do know it is rather rude to plunder the doctor's belongings in such a brusque manner," Constance says, the disapproval evident in her voice. "I'd have hoped you would have waited at least a day or two after Santos' cremation before such scandalous behavior."

Seems Constance got my message to help me, though I'm not surprised she has a bit of an attitude. I know it's hardly proper, but I need answers before Seiros hides anything important, and Constance while quite beholden to rules and tradition, is more than willing to bend when knowledge is dangling in front of her. I would have turned to Yuri first due to his inclination to not caring about the procedure, but I needed someone who is well versed in magic. Plus, I haven't been able to reach him since returning last night. He's been particularly busy from what I've heard.

"Did Seiros follow you, or suspect anything?" I ask. I sit on the cot and gesture to the pile of books. "And that's what I've found so far. You'll have to read for me, but tell me everything you find."

Constance clears her throat and walks over to the small pile. "Of course, I am quite interested in our professor's private research. His letters of insight were always interesting, though he did have a habit to keep certain details to himself."

"Just search for anything that might relate to what happened two days ago. Anything relating to Sothis, the Nabateans, Agarthans- you get the gist," I instruct as I lay down on the cot. My body still feels terrible, even after seeing the healers. Deep tissue damage and exhaustion are never easy to deal with. It's as if Santos' lectures are on repeat in my head telling me the obvious about human anatomy and its relation to healing magic once again.

"Such curious entries," Constance whispers with a sense of awe and wonder. Her magical aura fluctuates slightly.

"Something of note already?"

"Not in what you were interested," Constance notes, deflating my excitement slightly. "It's more of his ramblings, much like what we read through on the ship during our travel to Morfis, but with more recent entries over the years. Namely, lot's of complaining about politics and-" Constance's aura becomes erratic and rebounds wildly as she pauses, "I'm just going to skip over these more _descriptive _parts."

"Are the about magic or-"

"No!" Constance quickly says. Too quickly. The only other thing it could be would be...ah. She must be at the sections in Dagda where Santos became extremely _involved_ with our resident Nabatean. Santos was never someone extremely open about his relationship, but all of us over in Dagda figured it out quickly. Except for Felix; poor guy had to have Kronya explain it to him why Santos showed up late to a training one day. Wish I could have seen how red his face became because his aura was erratic for the rest of the day.

"You can spare me the details, Constance," I say, dismissively waving my hand. "The information we need is probably near the back."

"When did you become so blase about the finer details of intimacy?" Constance asks; a bitter confusion lacing her words. "Doesn't it make you at least slightly uncomfortable?"

This is where I'd roll my eyes if I still had them. "Not particularly. I understand how sex works, and when you can detect the specific aura fluctuations when someone has become aroused nearly three rooms over you kinda have to get over that relatively quickly."

"You poor thing."

"It's more like a pitch I can tune out now," I respond, flexing my hands idly in boredom. "When your vision relies on identifying magical signatures, it's less about what you can see and more about what you can ignore. How's progress?"

"Fine, starting to get into more of his theorems, though his handwriting here is strange. It's in a different langauge that I don't recognize. Not to mention his penmanship is _ghastly_," Constance laments. "By the way, are you worried about Seiros coming by?"

Another language? Crap, he really was paranoid. I know he spoke some other langauge, but he never wanted to share details. It only came out when he was angry or surprised, but even then he avoided every attempt I've tried to broach the subject with him. Said it was a reminder of his past, and something he wanted to keep for himself.

"Seiros will be away for a bit, as she's dispersing Santos' ashes. I believe she's going to Zanado," I reply. I can feel a headache starting to build as I'm wondering how we can decipher his native tongue. "I volunteered to watch their tent while she was away. She should be back in a day or two."

"That's all well and fine, Lysithea," Constance says. "But, everything here in the book is in Adrestian standard _except_ his magical theories. I can get the gist of some of it by analyzing his arithmetic, but the specific details are unknown to me."

"Well, that is unfortunate-"

I hear the tent flap rustle wildly, and a familiar presence enters the room paired with some slightly heavy breathing. "Ah, there you guys are," Balthus gasps, making other various sounds of exertion. "Boss is doing something wild, asked for some security back up."

Back-up for what? It's not like Yuri to ask for help.

"And what praytell is the matter, my dear Balthus? If you haven't noticed, Lysithea and I are in the middle of important scholarly research-"

"It's a bloody coup on Big Red," Balthus tensely whispers. Did Yuri pull one over Edelgard? He did promise that he'd make sure she'd get her comeuppance during the feast, but this is something beyond my expectations. I expected him to rob her or something. Not try and strip her of an _entire army._

I hop off the bed and straighten my robes hastily. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

If anybody is going to see Edelgard take a dive, you can bet on the Goddess that I want to be there to see it happen.

* * *

Tailing Balthus with Constance not too far behind, we raced to the center of the joint camp. Balthus does well in paving the way through the large swathes of soldiers surrounding Claude's basecamp. I can feel the anxiety and tension in thousands of various magical signatures all meshing up against one another, like a sea of frenetic anemone.

Yesterday evening was full of funerals after accepting the surrender, and not even a day later everyone is back to conniving politicking and courtly drama. I think I'm starting to understand the meaning of 'evil never sleeps'. As soon as the evil god is gone, it's not even a week before we're at each other's throat again. Part of me thinks Sothal had a point, though I try to ignore that pernicious thought.

"Important people! Coming through! Make a path people!" Balthus commands as he paves the way to Claude's joint war room tent. Larger than any other makeshift building here, it's relatively impressive that they even brought in support beams for the covering. It's roughly the size of a large cabin, minus the usual amenities.

I hold onto the back of Balthus' shirt as we breach the threshold of the tent, the metallic sound of weapons moving apart signifying the strict security that Claude has setup. The murmurs from the surrounding troops fade away as the shouting from inside the tent now becomes palpable and coherent. Sounds mostly like Edelgard, and she is _pissed_ given how shrill her voice sounds.

"I should have you hanged, drawn, and quartered for this stunt!" Edelgard shouts, her usual composed voice cracking. She sounds desperate.

"On who's authority? Yours?" I hear Yuri snarky reply. "That's adorable. All I did was help you get an army, and now that it's ran its course considering Claude is planning to dissolve the empire, I told them they could go home."

I lean over to Constance. "Who's all here exactly? The crowd outside is muddling my senses," I whisper into her ear.

"The usual faction lords," Constance whispers back. "Claude, Judith, Nader, Lord Fraldarius, Edelgard, King Getafe, Catherine, Yuri, and us. Also, Hapi is here." I focus my senses and nod to her. Alright, I think I've got a beat on where everyone is at.

I nod and step up to the war table, reaching out to feel it as I settle in between Yuri and King Getafe. Now that I'm closer, I can sense Yuri's energy is cool and smooth; no urgency whatsoever while Getafe seems highly amused. Makes sense considering he is the least interested in what happens to Adrestia out of all the factions.

"Lady Edelgard," Rodrigue says, his voice hoarse and weary. "While I understand your concerns and frustration, nobody can argue with the treaty that has been created. It went through the joint commission here, and your minister of information signed off on it."

I hear Getafe rap his knuckles against the hardwood war table. "Besides, what did you expect when you conscripted a mercenary army, Lady Edelgard? Perhaps you got too caught up in lofty goals while on the frontlines that you forgot that wars are truly won in conference rooms with a pen?" Getafe chuckles lightly, his Dagdan accent hardly traceable. He's certainly enjoying himself, and considering how cutthroat Dagdan politics are, I'm not surprised. He's probably having a field day watching all the Fodlan officials fumble about.

"It's more than that," Edelgard counters. "It's about you all deciding here and now to unmake Adrestia as a _country_. What of the common folk?"

"I'm sure they'll persevere, just as when you outlawed the worship of Sothis," Catherine says, with an edge to her voice. "They'll have their homes and land, but the structure will be reformed under Claude. We must all adapt to these strange times."

"And what if I refuse?" Edelgard challenges. I can sense the anger practically radiating off the woman. "What then? Shall you all hunt me down like savage animals?"

"Edelgard-" Yuri starts, but clams up and puts his hands up as Edelgard shoots him a nasty look.

"Alright, I think it's time I said something," Claude places his hands on his hips and I can feel the man scan the room, "All present parties have consented to the treatise, though you do have my sympathies, Edelgard. I think it's fit to see Yuri punished for his actions of betraying your trust. Yuri?"

"Yes, Claude?"

"For your devious acts of unsanctioned behavior, I sentence you to be my advisor. The term is for the rest of your life to be in service to the new Alliance of Fodlan," I can almost perfectly imagine Claude smirk as he pauses, "With no possibility of parole."

"Oh, well isn't that a shame," Yuri overdramatically laments. "Looks like I'm an indentured servant now, Edie. Nice going."

"This is all some kind of joke to you all, isn't it?" Edelgard hisses.

"Not at all," Claude quickly replies. "We'd just rather not have another war on our hands after this rather tense conflict. People are _tired_ and ready for peace, and we finally have it. The groups present have elected me to be High King, surprisingly, as I think I'm hardly qualified," I can feel Claude's aura tighten and coil as he lowers his voice into a more serious tone, "But I'm willing to do what I must to maintain the peace for everyone here. I'd rather work _with _you, not against you. Can you work with us for a brighter future, together?"

A heavy silence dominates the room as everyone waits on Edelgard's answer. I hear her draw in a quick and sharp breath. "You'd still have the Church of Seiros in Fodlan?"

"Yes. People need something to believe in, granted Lady Seiros has agreed to leave Fodlan," Claude warmly states. "C'mon, it'll be fun. Think about what we could achieve together."

"I-" Edelgard's voice hitches, "I-no. I can't. This isn't my vision for Fodlan."

"I understand," Claude quietly says. He clears his voice, holding a bearing and clear tone, "Then let it be known, that Edelgard von Hresvelg shall be exiled from Fodlan and is recognized by the Alliance of Fodlan as to having no claims to rulership with the termination of the Adrestian empire. Take the next few days to get your affairs in order, and I will organize an escort for you. Balthus, mind following her and getting some other troops to help her out?"

Edelgard's aura ricochets wildly inside and around her, but she remains quiet as she steps away from the table and toward the exit, with the oily aura of Hubert close behind and Balthus not too far behind him. I breathe out a sigh of relief, as that ended a bit more cordially than I had expected. I nearly thought she would try to jump across the table and duel Claude on the spot for the crown. Though, I can't help but be skeptical about Edelgard actually leaving. She's suffered a huge political embarrassment, and I doubt someone as strong-willed as her will simply just take it.

"Well isn't this entertaining! Do you all do this every time you have a war?" Getafe says in almost a teasing fashion. "You'll need to invite me more often if this is the precedent for Fodlan politics!"

"Watch your tongue, Dagdan," Judith of House Daphnel warns. Quite impressive that Claude managed to get such a noble legend to back him, not even mentioning all of Almyra.

Getafe nudges me in the side, leaning toward me. "I like that one," he whispers to me. I hear him turn back to the main group of the table. "While we are making announcements, I have one of my own. While it is tragic that I've lost the esteemed Archmage Capetillo in recent events, I'd like to declare his appointed successor as depicted in his writ of succession," He pauses and I can feel the young king's eyes on me, "Lysithea of House Ordelia is hereby named Eastern Archmage of Dagda, and liaison of the Dagdan empire to the new Alliance of Fodlan."

I can't help but gasp at the sudden revelation.

"What?" Is all I'm able to mumble out. Me Archmage? But how? Why? What?

"Nice job, Cupcake," I hear Hapi shout from the rear of the tent. "I'm sure you didn't see that one coming, cause I sure didn't."

The table groans at Hapi's poor attempt at congratulating me, but they applaud regardless. My cheeks feel warm and I turn away slightly, trying to hide my face. Santos' last gift to me was to give me the chunk of an empire to oversee and all the magical research I could ask for. What a way to escape civic duty; by passing it on to your apprentice.

And yet, I can't help but pride as King Getafe pats me on the back and the applause continues. We've saved the world, but now we can focus on saving individuals. The next challenge has just begun.

**[End of Part VI: Creeping Dusk]**


	62. Epilogue

**Epilogue I: Many Paths Traveled**

**Lystihea, Blind Archmage: **After staying a brief time in the Alliance after the great war, Lysithea relocated house Ordelia at the insistence of Dagdan King Getafe, as she took up the empty mantle of Eastern Archmage. Eventually betrothed to King Getafe to help foreign relations, the two eventually grew close as their love of scholarly pursuits prevailed in connecting them, and in turn Fodlan and Dagda. Getafe tirelessly worked with the top magic officials in Dagda to normalize Lysithea's crests and thus extend her life to normal length.

As Archmage, she would spend her years researching the vast mysterious of unknown magic in the world traveling as far as the secluded Eastern mountains of Almyra to the far-reaching City of Illusions located at the heart of the desert nation of Morfis. A steadfast ally to her friends from her days at Garreg Mach, she would live her days championing for magical progress and innovation.

**Felix, Pragmatic Overseer: **With his father, Rodrigue, taking the crown to the new principality of Faergus, Felix found himself at a crossroads. Eventually, after years of mercenary work, Felix settled into Kleiman territory as the stern Duke of the land that would help safeguard the Dagdan colony from would-be invaders and public dissent.

Those close to Felix would always say he only smiled when fighting bandits or pirates, as the man was cold and abrasive most of the time. Still, even in his twilight he always made a point to aid his friends, uphold his country's sense of honor, and never back down from a fight. Though he never officially took a wife, many speculate about the reclusive man's private affairs with a well-renowned pegasi rider.

**Claude, High King of Fodlan, and Almyra:** Soon after his decisive victory at Gronder Field and the Adrestian surrender, Claude with the aid of Rodrigue Fraldarius and the Almyran nobility was named High King of Fodlan and Almyra. He quickly went about reforming the public laws and rules to improve the lives of the common folk, as he delegated the most important duties to his closest and most capable allies.

Aware of the potential Agarthan scourge is persisting, Claude continued to investigate both the Nabateans and Agarthans, as the High King would be well known for his love of mysteries. He would marry his long time friend Hilda Goneril after establishing his empire and would live to be a kind and understanding ruler that would strike down corruption when possible and lend an ear to those in need.

**Balthus, King of Grappling: **Brash and boisterous, Balthus would quickly decline any political offers and escape the new Fodlan scene. With his sights set on fortune and fame to help distance him from the eerie realities of war, he would make a name for himself as an international adventurer and brawler. He was never known to turn down a good bar brawl, nor lose; drunk or sober.

Occasionally he would drop in on his old friends of the Ashen Wolves, but he sought to meet new people from all over. He was renowned for having a poor grasp on learning new languages, and would often consult his dear friend, Constance, about how to learn and adapt. While her tutelage was steadfast, many of the letters they exchanged tended to be of a more sultry nature as opposed to actual learning.

**Ingrid, Cavalier of Justice: **With House Galatea absorbed by the Alliance after the great war, Ingrid was not content in living her days as a simple lord. Instead of grabbing fine utensils and ledgers, she armed herself and took flight. She would go on to establish an international task aptly named 'The Blue Lions'; a task force modeled after the late Knights of Seiros that would be staunch defenders of the weak and champions of virtue.

Lady Galatea was fierce on the battlefield, but most respected her for her sense of mercy and redemption. She would never take a spouse, but many rumors circulated through the years as to her relations with Lord Fraldarius.

**Yuri, Spy Savant: **After sabotaging Edelgard's political foundation by orchestrating a mass exodus of her military forces through a combination of bribes, promises, and propaganda, he settled into the political environment of Fodlan quite easily. As one of High King Claude's chief advisors, the two clever schemers worked in tandem to secure public order; Claude in the public light, and Yuri in the shadows by cloak and dagger.

Always the intermediary for friends and foreign relations, he would keep meticulous tabs on the old Ashen Wolves activities, occasionally joining in certain adventures when free or bored. As for relations, Yuri never took a long term partner, cycling through many men and women over the years, though some of his close friends would speculate if he had a soft spot for a sleepy green-haired Adrestian scholar.

**Edelgard, Vengeful Exile: **After being left behind by her conscript army that desired to return to their humble lives devoid of war, Edelgard begrudgingly left Fodlan at the new ruling class's behest. With her faithful retainer, Hubert, they would travel to the land of Morfis and beyond searching for a new purpose.

Unbroken and resolute, Edelgard spent her time currying support and creating a new empire. Though successful in her new ventures, she never would let go of the resentment and betrayal she felt in Fodlan. She expected the nobility to turn against her, but not her own civilians. A lesson that would harden her until her end of days.

**Constance, Diplomat of Innovation: **With Nuvelle territory partially restored due to the rebel Adrestians, she took time after the war to rebuild her province as the once economical haven it had been in years past. Continuing her work as court mage to High King Claude, she would continue to pioneer unique magical applications and seek to integrate the normality of magic into Fodlan society.

Constance after several years of serving as court mage to Claude would settle into a position as Archmage of the Faergus Magic Academy, helping the next generation of mages achieve and innovate. While bossy and overeager sometimes, she never let a good idea go unheard when striving for progress in the arcane arts.

**Dimitri & Hapi, Wandering Pair: **With Dimitri stepping down and relinquishing his claim to the throne of Faergus, Hapi was quick to recruit the aimless and out of time former noble. Persuaded to travel and explore the world, Dimitri and Hapi would grow close and eventually romantic as they'd chase mysterious and natural wonders. Always eager to see and surprise their friends, they served as an intermediary between their spread out allies.

Carefree and kind, the two would always find time to display kindness to the weary of heart, provide strength to the weak, and a voice to the silent. Dimitri's mind would never fully recover from the influence of Sothal, though he would find a way to manage as Hapi would share how she coped with her sighing curse. Their weaknesses would tighten their bonds until their final days, where it is said they were never happier.

**Kronya, The Lonely Vigil:** Frozen during the last battle with Sothal, Kronya berated herself for her weakness and disappeared into the wilderness amongst the chaos. Still harboring implanted emotions and purposes from her former ally, Santos, she saw fit to pay respects to him by being a silent guardian of Santos' final resting place; Zanado, the Red Canyon. It is said those who dare desecrate the place are never seen again.

Quiet and reclusive, Kronya would spend her days contemplating the fate of Agarthans and dreaming of the day when the reborn Goddess would return. Perhaps then she might have her answers, but for now, she waits patiently in the shadows.

**Shamir, Noble Mercenary: **Once a wandering small-time merc from Dagda, her first major assignment would turn out to the strangest and most rewarding. Guardian doctor Capetillo would eventually lead Shamir to become a respected high ranking member of the Knights of Seiros, and also a life long friend to her former guard objective, Santos.

Helping her allies through Dagdan culture and building up a war front against Sothal, Shamir never spoke much about helping others and claimed to be in it for the money. Perhaps at one point, she was, but her closest allies and friends all knew better and could see the truth underneath her rough exterior. She died believing in her friends, and Archmage Ordelia commissioned a monument to the fallen soldier in Dagda, as she knew her master would have wanted to do.

**Byleth, Vessel of the Progenitor:** The mercenary known as 'Ashen Demon' joined Garreg Mach in the fateful year of 1180 and forever changed the sequence of events that would lead up to the great war over Fodlan in 1184. Once the vessel for Sothis, the beginning thanks to circumstances surrounding her birth, she rose above and became her own person through the tribulation.

Little is known about her end days and schemes with the odd doctor, but what is known is that their sacrifices are spoken about and spread by their allies. A monument at the request of High King Claude was built amongst the ruins of Garreg Mach, as a reminder of her bravery and a testament to the friendships she helped cultivate in the brief time she was there.

* * *

**Epilogue II: Faith Unbroken**

**10 Years later…**

**Sera**

Mother always has me weeding the garden during the morning. Up before dawn, and I'd have to go investigate the fence to make sure no bunnies or other critters had snuck through, and then I'd check the long lines of vines, our sprawling vegetable patches, and the corn stalks that are nearly as twice as tall as me! Mother says it's something unique to Albinea and should be treated with respect as others don't have as much food.

I dig my hands into the damp soil, colorful songbirds chirping in the distance with their pretty tails and silly-looking feathers coming out the sides of their beaks. I think they look silly and are rather annoying, sounding like someone getting squeezed too hard. Lady Hapi says their good luck. They'd be better luck if they didn't try to eat all the corn Mother likes so much.

"Sera," I hear Mother's melodic voice carry out. Soft, yet the wind carries it with a certain clarity and strength. "Did you clean out the turkey pen?"

"Yes, I did that yesterday!" I shout back, yanking a large root out of the garden. Why do the plants in Albinea grow so fast? That definitely wasn't here yesterday.

"Come inside when you are done, I've something to show you," Mother calls out before heading back inside the cabin. It can't be lunchtime already, so what is it? She usually doesn't have anything around this time unless-

A visitor!

I immediately drop the fistful of weeds in my hands, wipe my hands off on my overalls, and hurdle over a row of onions. Silly weeds can wait! Just gonna grow back tomorrow anyway!

Kicking off the dirt from my boots on the backdoor rug, I practically sling them off. My dark green hair flops out of its ponytail, obscuring my vision. I groan and quickly retie my hair with the cotton ribbon. Mother insists I keep my hair long, but when I'm out working in the yard I'd rather cut it short and not have it touching the middle of my back.

I burst through the doorway, and skid into the kitchen, just barely catching myself on the countertop. Just beyond the countertop, I see everyone seated in the small dining area. Lady Hapi and Sir Dimitri are present, both smiling and wearing matching green and blue leather outfits; Dimitri's having more metal parts to it while Hapi's looks a bit more..._ladylike_. Lady Lysithea once called it 'whorish' but I'm not sure what that means, other than Mother not wanting that word repeated.

Lady Hapi looks similar to me, as when I was little I asked Mother if she was my sister or cousin. Thankfully she didn't take offense. Near the entryway, I can see Dimitri's large glaive propped up, made out of some black shiny metal. He won't let me touch it no matter how many times I've asked. Still, as mother says 'perseverance is a virtue of the Goddess' so I think I'll keep asking. Annoying people seems to work for Lady Hapi.

Mother is still in her work clothes, with her hair tied up and her white apron still on. I still don't understand how she never gets messy. I mean, _it's supposed _to get messy, and usually does when I cook. It's like the food refuses to stain her.

Lastly, next to Mother is Lady Lysithea. She's a stern woman that scared me when I was smaller, but I've gotten over it. Mostly. I still think it's weird she wears a headband over her eyes but never bumps into anything. I've asked her to teach me, but she says it's not something she can teach. I still think she's lying, but I'd never tell her that.

"Hey, if it ain't little ole' Spitfire," Hapi says warmly.

"I'm hardly little, I'm nearly ten!" I reply, a bit louder than I intended. I can feel Mother's sighing already coming. I quickly fold my hands across my body and bow as Mother taught me. "Um, greetings everyone."

"Greetings, Sera. How is the garden?" Dimitri asks.

Mother sends me a glance saying 'use your proper langauge'. "The garden is splendid and quite prosperous," Mother smiles and turns in her seat, "but the bugs are ridiculous." Mother sighs lightly. It's true though!

Hapi snorts and sends Mother a silly look. "Still can't believe you chose to live in a place where mosquitoes are the size of someone's head."

"It's quiet and out of the way," Mother cooly replies. "Not to mention the harvests are wonderful."

"Shall we get down to business?" Lysithea tersely suggests. Even though she intimidates me, I do like that she doesn't like nonsense and is always to the point. "I've got to be back in Dagda within the month. I'd rather not be idle."

"You can say you miss me," Hapi says with a smirk. "It's okay you know. I'm sure his Majesty won't get jealous. Hell, he might even be-"

"_Dear,_" Dimitri interjects, holding Hapi's hand tightly. He nods toward me. "Perhaps now isn't the time for that, considering the current company?"

"Thank you, Dimitri," Mother states before turning back to Lysithea, gesturing for her to continue.

The stern lady fidgets with her grey and purple eye covering the band. "Appreciated, though I've grown quite immune to Hapi's poor attempts at riling me up over the years." She clears her throat with a cough. "Anyways, the reason we've stopped by, Seiros, is to discuss what we found since I finally collected the materials necessary for the runic necromancy ritual, thanks in no small part to Hapi and Dimitri gathering the obscure materials."

Mother sits up more straight in her chair. "And?"

"It was a failure, but something was strange," Lysithea sighs. "I wasn't able to find Santos, though I was able to find someone else. Seteth."

I can feel my heart race slightly, pounding within my chest. Mother usually doesn't like to talk much about Father. She gets really sad when she does, but I've heard from the visitors much about him. Mainly how Lady Hapi tells me I'm funnier than him, and how Lady Constance thinks I have his magical aptitude. But nothing ever about what he was _actually_ like. I don't even know what foods he liked, besides knowing Mother tried one day to try and make a 'taco' from memory and fail spectacularly. I don't think I've ever seen her so flustered since that day. All I know is if I ever get to talk to him, that's going to be my first question.

"What did Seteth say?" Mother asks in an unusually desperate tone. I've heard that name before too. One of her old comrades from long ago.

Lysithea shrugs and shakes her head. "He said he was gone. He saw him at one point, but he had disappeared shortly after."

"He faded away?"

"No, like his spiritual aspect was completely absent," Lysithea says, leaning over the wood table. "Even those who have moved on have some sort of essence of energy left over. Residual effects. There was nothing. Void. And yet, Seteth was absolutely certain he saw him."

"So, what's that mean?" Hapi inquires, propping up her face on her hands with her elbows resting on the table.

"It means Santos knew something about the spiritual realm that he didn't let any of us in on," Lysithea laments. She pulls out a small notebook from her inner robe pocket and holds it up. "It took Constance and me nearly seven years to translate his notes on magical theory, as there was no analogous langauge script anywhere in recorded history. We had to purely go off of second-hand interactions and our own memories to build a key."

Lysithea slides the notebook to Mother who picks up the small leather book in a tender and almost reverent fashion. "Did you figure out what he did? What happened to Byleth or-"

"Absolutely nothing," Lysithea groans, shaking her head. "It was all on unrelated things, like trying to use magic to solve hangovers, replenish blood supply through Faith magic, and something about using modified fire magic to dry clothes. Interesting, but ultimately a dead end." Lysithea stands up from her seat and 'looks' around the room. "I've concluded that he refused to write anything important down out of fear of Sothal."

Mother shivers at the mention of that name. Sothal. She's rarely spoken of it, as it's taboo in our house. Says it's of a past long forgotten and a smear against the name of the Goddess, Sothis. Still, something isn't making sense to me.

"So, I'm confused," I say, all eyes in the room locking onto me. I shift nervously from side to side and look away. "So, what exactly has happened, and what's this got to do with my Father?"

"Your old man was paranoid, Spitfire," Hapi chimes in. "And now it seems that he's duped the rest of us as he's no longer resting in the spiritual realm."

"So is he a ghost?" I ask, still genuinely confused.

"No, because that would still insinuate a connection to the spiritual realm," Lysithea counters. She turns to me with a thin yet forced smile creeping across her lips. "Sorry, I shouldn't be so harsh with a child. Apologies. But, what I've surmised is that your father, Santos, has in some fashion cheated death. To what extent? I do not know."

"It would appear we are out of options to figure out what had happened that day and have instead found more questions instead of answers," Mother muses as she stands up from her seat. "Sera, follow me to the garden. We should fetch a snack for our guests."

That's her 'I want to talk alone' excuse. I nod and follow her out the back door, not bother putting my boots back on. The ground is soft here and I can always wash my feet later. I follow Mother into the corn stalks where she begins to shuck some of the corn.

"Sera, my dear, I was hoping to tell you this around your birthday when you became of age, but the others arrived earlier than anticipated," Mother says as she tosses me an ear of corn. "I know you must have questions, but I've wanted to wait until the time was right to tell you what had happened. Who we are, and who your father was."

I simply nod along as I catch another ear of corn, bobbling it in my arms. Why must these things be so heavy?! Also, I've had my suspicions but hearing Mother be so precise is startling. She usually avoids questions like this, but now she is attacking it head-on like a starving turkey.

Mother takes in a deep breath, pausing from shucking the corn. "My sweet daughter, the truth is we are children of the Goddess."

"Yes, like you taught me that all those who live here are children," I repeat, as she's told me time and time again during her scripture studies. "I understand that Mother but how-"

"You are her granddaughter," Mother softly says. The words hit me like a sack of bricks, with my eyes widening. "You are a direct descendant of Sothis, as she is my Mother."

My lips tremble as I try to form words. of the Goddess? Is Mother insane, or just that devout? No, that can't be. This sounds like one of Lady Hapi's strange phrases, but I know in my heart that Mother isn't lying. She doesn't lie when she speaks directly. Avoid a question? Plenty of the time, but she's never someone to make things up like in storybooks.

"Okay, I think I follow," I slowly reply, my mouth feeling dry. "Who was my Father, and why are you looking for him still? Even now that he's dead?"

Mother turns to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. She crouches down with her bright green eyes looking into my hazel colored ones. "We believe your Father along with the ascendant vessel killed God, and the Goddess was reborn." She leans her forehead up against mine. "It is not a burden I wished to place on you, but it is your destiny. The land has changed in the years since, and I fear I may not see the day that is to come."

"What are you t-talking about mother," I whisper, unsure of my own voice. Why couldn't I have just stayed in the garden? Why did guests come today? I hear the colored birds screech in the distance, and somehow they're just a little less annoying than early.

"The Soul of the world shall return, and you are to be its herald," Mother says. "I'm sorry young one, but as the last Nabatean, it is your destiny. That is why I have been so strict in your teachings."

"To teach others when the Goddess returns?"

Mother smiles, wiping a tear from her cheek. "No, child. They will need an intermediary. Someone who can bridge the gap. Be what I could never truly be. Be a saint."

* * *

**Epilogue III: Requiem**

**Santos**

"Fuck, that hurt."

I grunt as I place my hands on the ground, and my eyes flutter open. Wait a moment…

Hands? As in plural? I snap out of my daze and look down, and sure enough too slightly incorporeal hands greet my eyes. Yup, I'm super dead. If it wasn't the blood loss or Soul magic, then it was sure as hell the explosion from when Byleth harnessed the full power of the Goddess. I have no idea if it was successful, but I'm sure if the others start popping in down here I'll have my answer.

I look around my surroundings which reflect a shadowy version of Fodlan's Gronder Field, though everything from the trees to the sky is lacking color by being some shade of gray. As I spin around, the hills around me seem to change every time I glance back at them. Right, this is the underworld, and perception and intent is everything. Luckily, I've had a little practice.

I begin to walk toward the peak of a nearby hill that's filled with dead trees, briskly making my way there. Why am I rushing, I'm dead? Yet I still feel an urgency to get somewhere or find someone. I remember what Seteth warned about this place, '_People either find purpose or fade away.'_ So, I hustle up the hill.

It's strange not feeling fatigued as I make my way to the top, and overlook the vast dead expanse. Large clumps of shadows and shades moving in the distance, most likely fallen soldiers as the twisted landscape vaguely reflects the geography of Gronder Field. Murky swamps fill the landscape, spread across the land like pits of tar that seem to hold a foreboding feeling as I stare at them. Perhaps those who lost the will to carry on?

"Fascinating, isn't it?" A coarse and stern voice says from behind me. I suppress a groan and try not to frown.

"Zahras," I neutrally reply without turning around. "You wasted no time in finding me."

The ashen colored Agarthan steps up next to me on the hilltop, looking much like he did last time with his pitch-black eyes and lavish red and black Agarthan robes. "You weren't hard to find. I've been keeping a close eye on current events. A pastime many down here neglect."

"Funny," I cooly respond. "I'm guessing sucking people's souls out is losing its entertainment value?"

He balks at my response and chuckles. "Hardly. A variety of hobbies keeps a man sane; especially down here." He strides in front of me and lets out a short huff. "While I do enjoy our chats, I'm not here for a social visit. I presume you remember our last meeting and what was discussed?"

"Vaguely. I know you're planning something, and I doubt I want any part of it."

Zahras waggles his index finger, clicking his tongue as if chastising a foolish child. "I figured as much, but even the greatest artists are subject to the tools at their disposal," He pauses sending a chilling smirk my way, "No, I've come because your knowledge of the arcane and moral flexibility should make quite the adequate combination in-"

"Santos! Stop right there!" I hear from another familiar voice. I turn around to see Seteth rushing up the hill dressed in his usual monastery uniform. "Step away from that creature."

"Sothis's little boy scout, right on schedule," Zahras muses, crossing his arms.

"Disregard whatever this fiend has been whispering in your ear, Santos," Seteth announces, sending a glare toward the nonchalant Zahras. "The effects above have been felt down here. Something has shifted."

"The Nabatean is correct," Zahras affirms. "Oddly enough, we are both in agreement here. Sothis' reformation has been completed, and now the Goddess of Eternity slumbers. For now."

"That's...good. Glad my longshot plan worked," I say, trying to hide my disbelief. I thought I was _crazy_ for cooking up that plan, let alone not having the luxury to run it by anyone. I half expected Sothal just to twist off my head and be done with me.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Seteth asks.

I shrug. "Basically I went in firing at the hip and got lucky. Bad news, I died but at least I got two hands now," I flex both my hands, testing my astral fingers, "_Gods_, I forgot how convenient two of these babies are."

"Regardless, we are getting off track," Zahras states, stepping in between Seteth and me. "Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to suggest you work with me in escaping this damnation."

Seteth guffaws at the suggestions. "You must be mad. This is the last stop. The end of life, and all soul's final rest. You cannot escape back to the physical world. It's impossible."

Zahras raises an eyebrow and nods, pretending to be impressed. "You are correct in your analysis, as you've wandered this place far and wide. But you misinterpreted what I said."

He's not talking about escaping to the Physical realm. That'd just make us ghosts at best. I raise my hand to my chin, but it simply passes through my incorporeal form. How am I supposed to brainstorm when I can't be idle properly?!

"You're talking about a loophole," I say to Zahras, who nods approvingly. "Your goal isn't the physical realm at all. You're thinking about something else."

"The cognitive realm," Zahras states. "It's where some of the Gods reside, and it's how they can cheat death. I've been observing their methods, but lack the power to do so."

"It's a trick. A lie," Seteth spats out. "Don't listen to him."

"Even if it is, what have you really got to lose? You're already dead."

I furrow my brow and grimace. "I don't trust you."

Zahras chuckles. "Good, that means you've learned something. I'm not asking you to trust me, simply be a business partner in this little venture. Don't you want to have a chance to see your family again?"

"Wait, family?"

What?

"Oh, it seems I've let a detail slip," Zahras coyly says, beginning to walk away. "The choice is yours, Santos. I could always wait for another."

Seteth steps next to me and looks me in the eyes. "Don't do it," He softly warns. "You're better than this."

I grit my teeth and shake my head. "But I'm not. I'm really not," I say in exasperation, almost laughing as I do. Mostly at myself, as I should know better. I _do _know better. "I have to go. I have a chance to see my family again. I missed out once, so you can bet I won't miss out a second time. I'm sorry."

Seteth doesn't reply, simply nodding and looking down at the ground as I begin to walk down the hill, following Zahras. I don't know how he plans to escape, but I intend to find out. Betrayal is expected, and I'll have to be more careful than I've ever been.

"Don't wait too long for me, Seiros. I'm coming home."

* * *

"It worked! Clear the way!"

"Indeed, we did it Mark!"

I feel an intense throbbing in my head as I'm facing down on a hard cement floor. The air smells of sulfur and waste, and as my eyes crack open I see dim light emitting from torch sconces along the wall.

Well, it seems that bastard Zahras was correct about how to get into the cognitive realm. He didn't say anything about a large dragonkin waiting for us with nigh incomprehensible power and magical prowess. I fear we interrupted whatever slumber they were in as with one large tail swipe and a lot of arcane fire, we separated and grabbed a stream of _something_. The scholar in me is curious, yet the more rational part of me is telling me that I should get off the ground and not meddle in affairs I shouldn't comprehend.

"We did do the ritual correctly, right?"

"We followed Lord Excellus' specific instructions. _This _is a vaunted deadlord of legend."

"Looks more like a pale naked guy. They all look like this?"

"How should I know, Mark? The Grimleal doesn't exactly share these kinds of details. Though I was expecting something more...menacing."

"Oh, look he's getting up!"

I groan as I place my hands on the floor and push myself up, feeling my bones ache and muscles strain as if I'd not used them in ages. Still, net positive having two hands. So far, so good. Seems I was able to hijack a summoning ritual of some sort in my panic to escape that astral dragon.

I stand up wobbly, holding my hands out to balance myself. Yeah, definitely going to need to take it slowly. I look down at my hands and instead of my natural rich brown hue, I see an ashen pallor. Well, that can't be good.

"How should we address him? He just follows our commands, right Zane?"

"Uh, I think so," The one I believe is called 'Mark' says.

Both men have about average builds and are dressed in deep purple and black robes with large leather books in their hands. I don't recognize the insignia on the robes, but the colors remind me of Dagda. Did I manage to get back to Dagda? Maybe it wasn't just luck. This time though instead of being the confused man from Earth, I'm now technically their boss, er, _former_ boss considering Lysithea took my position as Archmage.

"Alright, great deadlord," 'Zane' says in a slightly theatrical manner. I try not to roll my eyes and be professional and ignore the fact that I'm butt naked. "What is thy name?"

"Santos of Dagda, but you should already know that," I reply as I take in the other sights of the room. Yup. Seems like a pretty run of the mill summoning chamber with a few candles scattered around and some etchings on the floor. _Real original_.

Both men look at each other briefly and whisper something before Mark steps forward and bows. "Of course! Of course! We've heard plenty of our great exploits! Grima has brought you back to serve us, his faithful servants the Grimleal in conquest. With the ritual complete you are bound to our magic, o' faithful lord darkness."

That doesn't sound right at all. The fuck is a Grimleal? Not to mention who is Grima? Doesn't sound Dagdan in the slightest.

I exhale and stare down the two mages. My weariness makes holding an emotionless stare a bit easier as both of the middle-aged men seem to be waiting on bated breath for my response. By their posture, I'd guess they're in either fear or awe of me, but by their instructions, it would appear they want me to be compelled to follow their commands. I only feel compelled to take a nap, but maybe I can use this situation to my advantage. Something I wish I had done when this happened the first time so many years ago.

Both men seem to jump slightly as I stride forward, my joints stiff and the cold floor sending a chill through my feet. I stop in front of Mark, as he seems a bit more intimidated by my presence as he almost leans away from me as I come face to face with him.

"I need your robes, your boots, and your horse," I say in a raspy voice that sounds like a ball of sandpaper is stuck in my throat.

"Uhhh-"

"Now."

"Of course!" He says, beginning to immediately strip down to his underclothes. He shivers slightly as his doughy body is now exposed to the elements.

"Good. Now leave," I state as I gesture toward the door.

"But, Lord-" I glare at Zane, which manages to get the message across. Both men scuttle out of the room immediately, leaving the chamber to myself.

I breathe out a sigh of relief and begin the laborious task of putting on the robes and boots. Not a perfect fit, but it's better than going commando. Once the loose robes and stiff boots are on, I walk over to a torch sconce to try and see if the slightly polished stonework can give me a reflection, and unfortunately, it does.

"By the Goddess, I look like a damn Agarthan," I mutter as I'm able to make out my midnight black eyes and graying skin. No wonder those two mages were so ready to give up their clothes for me. Thankfully, I still have all my usual facial features and my body seems to be shaped the same, plus an extra arm. Give and take I suppose.

Now I just have to figure out where the hell I am.

**[The End]**

* * *

**A/N: Wow. That's it! Cue the montage where I shoo everyone out! Haha. I'm kidding of course, and big thanks to anyone who has stuck with the story this far. A completed long fic, in under a year no less? Sheer madness is what I'm experiencing, with a mix of euphoria and relaxation. So, let's kick off the end credits properly! Brief aside; still finishing the last of the master edit, so it'll be finished and 'complete' by October at the very least. **

**First, the usual bit-**

**Review Response: **

**InterestedUser: You're goddamn right, lol. **

**drjfaust4: Your review is incredibly humbling and inspires me to keep pressing on to be better. Thank you, sincerely. **

**Dandaman5: Thanks for tagging along, more answers will be down below! **

**Abrams1559: Yes. And yes it's hard to fight with one arm, lol. **

**Cavik: glad my cheesy romance dialogue is appreciated haha. **

**TheBobcat18: Hopefully the final showdown was everything I hyped it to be. Thanks bruddah. **

**Guest: About time I gave more screen time to the tagged pairing, am I right? Also, thank you :)**

**Eizeneers: Don't you hate it when that happens? **

**Hahasalt: Yeah, it was his intention to break Santos and try to take him over easier. **

**Cyan Sung-Sun: I'm also glad you stuck around! Thanks for reading! :D **

**Boy Knight: Glad you've liked the build-up, so hopefully this ending was rewarding and interesting. As for the comparison, kinda? I guess? I need to read up more on Awakening lore and stuff, but I can kinda see it even if they aren't perfect parallels. **

**That's it for the last of the review responses for this story! **

**For any future reviews in response to this ending and story in general, I'll do my best to reply in PM's to help clarify anything. **

**Magic System**

**Here's my silly little explanation of the 'Soul' magic system I created in parallel to the existing magic to FE's base system. The original cause for this was seeing Kronya disguise herself as another person and then later seeing Solon use 'The Forbidden Spell of Zahras' to banish Byleth to the pseudo-shadow realm. I wanted to expand upon this and make the fic feel more unique, so here are the 9 spells that have shown up throughout the fic (some explicitly explained, while others I only alluded to their use). 4 spells I associated with Sothal, and 4 with Sothis with the final spell being a fusion of the two's power, and basically everything wrapped up into 1 plus more mysterious qualities. **

**Aspects of Identity: -Sothal: Visage (Being able to change one's form, aura, and spirit signature) / -Sothis: Judgement (Able to read thoughts, detect lies, and see-through illusions).**

**Aspects of Power: -Sothal: Harvest (To devour another's soul and convert it into energy) / -Sothis: Sacrifice (To offer up one's soul to another, converting it into power)**

**Aspects of Perception: -Sothal: Wander (To enter a ghost form and astrally project, with the ability to enter other's dreams) / -Sothis: Repose (Close off senses or thought for a period of time while preserving one's physical form)**

**Aspects of Mind: -Sothal: Soothe (Able to erase another's memories or replace them, banishing them into dreams) / -Sothis: Innundate (Able to transplant one's memories, desires, pain, urges into another)**

**The Aspect of Divinity: -Sothis, Goddess of Beginning & End: Shape (Alter Time and Space as one sees fit, distort fate, create and eliminate paradoxes) **

**Acknowledgments**

**I'd be a poor liar to say that I did this all myself with no support. It couldn't be farther from the truth. I've grown and adapted as a writer over the course of this story, and I cannot express the amount of gratitude I feel for everyone. But I'm sure as hell gonna try. **

**First, to the readers and reviewers of this story. Through all the suggestions, appreciation, and criticism, I happily accept it all. It's helped inspire me, be critical about myself, and motivate me. Writing for all you has evolved from a little hobby I'd do on the side, to something I look forward to each and every week. Thank you all. **

**Next, I'd like to give special thanks to everyone on the Fanfiction Treehouse Discord server! Since joining I've been able to step up my writing game and have some great conversations that have expanded my considerations as a writer. You all rock! **

**I'd like to also shoutout to the fine folks on the Fanfiction Treehouse Podcast, where a few members have dared to venture into the nitty-gritty of fanfiction. You've all tolerated my ramblings and insane ideas, and you are all wonderful for it. Big thanks to RedXEagl3, TheBobcat18, Narwhal Lord, and MixedValance. **

**Lastly, I would like to talk about my faithful Beta reader/editor through all of this and the person who encouraged me to start and finish this story. Not to mention, they're also my beautiful wife which counts for a lot haha. I highly doubt you'll read this as you don't even go on FFnet, but this is here for you. To all the hours of listening to me ramble and talk nonsense at you about fictional characters, I love you, and thank you so much. **

**What now...?**

**Good question! So, being involved in writing fanfiction consistently for nearly a year and with all my works in this time somewhere close to a total of 500k total words, I'm goddamn tired. First on the agenda is some rest and catching up on other fiction. After that, I'll be working on some random one-shots I've had bouncing around in my head but that have been pushed off to the side. Now I have time. My other long(ish) fic planned which is somewhat started, A Wyvern's Tale, will eventually receive monthly updates come December (posted one recently as of 10/15/20). My other writing focus will be on developing original content for a novel I'm working on. **

**Future for Stolen Remedy? I left it a bit open-ended on purpose. If there is a demand for a sequel, I have an outline ready and an idea of how it would go. It all depends on the demand for it and my own motivation. For the time being, I'm going to let the story sit on the shelf for a bit. It deserves some time to rest. If this is something you'd like, drop a review or PM. Don't let me stand in the way of a fun story ;) **

**Finally, if you'd like to directly ask me you can find me chilling on the Fanfiction Treehouse Discord Stormtide_Leviathan on discord . gg / 9XG3U7 or just PM me on here. I respond to either easily enough, and I'll happily answer any question about the story and whatnot. **

**Thanks for the ride folks, it's been fun. Have a wonderful day and thanks for reading. **


End file.
